Book 1 of the Gamer Series: This Is My Life As The Gamer! REWRITE!
by ImBoredSoJustDoingRandomFanfic
Summary: Anything can be bound. Anything can be sealed. Anything can be restricted. Only time will tell how long these will last. A rewrite from my original Book 1 of the Gamer Series. Update schedule: Minimum: 1 chapter every Wednesday after the last update. Maximum: 1 chapter in 2 months since the last update. Addition info: Sometimes update more than 1 chapter.
1. Chapter 1: The New Cycle

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The New Cycle**

 **Day 1: Shock, Then Joy**

(Bedroom)

 **DING!***

 **You have slept comfortably in your bed. All HP and MP are restored, along with any temporary status effects are removed.**

Looking at the weird blue screen, with the words before my eyes. I've no clue if this is a dream or I'm somehow kidnapped by strange people to be forcibly put inside some testing capsule for the virtual gaming experiment. Because if it's the latter, then it better not be like SAO (Sword Art Online).

I frown when I realize this should be a good moment to panic, but all I felt was peace. Like something is forcing me to be calm against my will.

I thought about how to get this weird blue screen away from and it disappear instantly, much to my surprise. Carefully, I check my surroundings and let out a sigh of relief that I was still in my Bedroom. Nothing out of the ordinary beside that weird blue screen popping up the first thing I open my eyes from my sleep.

Then it finally hit me; I jump out of my bed and rush toward my laptop. Turning it on and search up the manhwa: The Gamer. Quickly, I speed read a few of the chapters from the beginning and try copying the MC and realized that I have the Gamer's ability.

Well, a weird upgrade and downgrade version of the Gamer's ability. One thing for sure, I can't create my own skills like the MC from The Gamer. Which was shitty in my opinion.

I tried doing thoughts command first before speaking out like a crazy person for talking to themselves. And surprisingly, I can open the status window and skills list window by thoughts instead of speaking them.

 **Status List:**

 **Character Name: Ragna D. Mercer**

 **Alignment: Neutral**

 **Lvl: 1 - EXP: 0/100**

 **Profession: The Gamer**

 **Title: None**

 **HP: 100/100 - Regen: 1 HP per hour**

 **MP: 100/100 - Regen: 1 MP per minute**

 **STR: 10**

 **END: 10**

 **AGI: 10**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 10**

 **MAG: 10**

 **LUCK: 5**

 **Point: 0**

 **Money: 0**

 **Age: 19**

 **Lvl: Level, a basic measure of experience and estimate of strength. When you get enough EXP you will level up and gain status points.**

 **HP: A representation of your life force and health. When HP reaches zero you will die.**

 **MP: A representation of your magic energy. Used to perform skills.**

 **STR: Governs brute force. The higher your strength, the higher your physical output will be, whether be it attacks, movement or defense.**

 **END: Governs physical endurance. The greater your endurance, the greater your stamina and defense will be. Increases HP capacity: 1 END = 10 HP**

 **AGI: Governs reflexes, agility, coordination, speed** and **accuracy. The higher it is, the higher your speed, critical rate, dodge rate, and accuracy will be.**

 **INT: Governs the ability to process and store information, increases your mana control and efficiency.**

 **WIS: Governs sensibility, perceptiveness, willpower, and the ability to make information useful. Increases mana regen: 1 WIS = 0.1 MP**

 **MAG: Governs magical energy. Increases mana pool, magic damage, and magic defense. 1 MAG = 10 MP, 1% MD (Magic Damage/Defense)**

 **LUCK: Luck controls how many events will be in your favor, and governs the quality and frequency of favorable opportunities. Increases drop rates, change for critical hits and favorability of events. Does not increase naturally unless you experience a streak of good luck.**

I started thinking about why I gained the Gamer's ability now of all time; furthermore, my stats should be varied and not be evenly like a newly created RPG character. Also, I shouldn't even be a level 1 character.

With the kind of life, I lived up to now. I should have more stats in STR, AGI, END, and WIS. If what the stats' description going by is true, then these stats are all wrong. Either it based on myself instead of the world, then it's still wrong. If it was so, then it would be at 1 instead of 10.

I glare at the status window in front of me, at the stats: MP. _'So this is the reason why I couldn't train in my family's inheritance.'_ I close my eyes and rub my forehead as I hated how I couldn't train like my relative.

 **[Gamer's Mind] - Passive -**

 **Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological and mental status effects.**

 **[Gamer's Body] - (Default) - Passive -**

 **Description: Grand's a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP, and heals all temporary status effects.**

 **Variants: [Mostly normal body], [Locked]**

 **[Fiction Adaption] - Passive -**

 **Description: This ability allows you to adopt functional knowledge and skills to your life and to use them as if they were 'truths'.**

Looking at my skills list; I can see why I can't create my own skill like the MC from The Gamer. It's because of the skill: [Fiction Adaption] or in other words: [Skill Book], where some video games required the player to use a [Skill Book] in order to learn a skill.

 **DING!***

 **For figuring one of the restrictions placed on your version of the Gamer's ability. As a result, your wisdom increased by 3.**

Opening my eyes, I see the new window screen in front of my eyes, telling me I just gained 3 WIS stats by just thinking about the reason why I can't create my own skill.

Which was a relief for me, since it would have sucked if I could only raise my stats by leveling up, equipment, skill, and title only.

So without wasting any more time, I quickly grab a manga book from my hidden stash: Under my bed. Thanks to the family I live with, I had to hide my hobby or end up getting punished like those that stray from the family's so-called paths.

Anyway, I grab the first manga I got my hand on and I wasn't disappointed once I got it. As a new blue window screen pops up after I grab a manga.

 **DING!***

 **You have acquired a [Skill Book]!**

 **Would you like to gain access to the [Negima Universe of Knowledge]?**

 **[Yes/No]?**

The choice wasn't that hard to pick and I thinking yes, more than ten times at least by the time I finished reading the pop-up.

Upon picking, yes, the manga in my hand turned into dust and like a bad brain freeze. I realized the knowledge from the [Skill Book] I just 'ate' was literally downloading into my mind or at least that's what I could barely think.

No sooner after a whole minute, I've gained complete knowledge of the manga/anime: Negmia series and its spin-off for some reason.

I shook my head, then wanted to test a theory of mine I just thought of and look for another volume of the manga, to see what happen after I've already gained access to the [Negima Universe of Knowledge].

 **DING!***

 **Due to the player has already gained access to this [Negima Universe of Knowledge]. All copies no longer count as a [Skill Book] and resume as a normal book.**

 _'Well, that proves somewhat of my theory upon grabbing a book from the same series.'_ I thought to myself, then just toss it in my [Inventory], which I'm glad to find it not restricted to a limited amount of how much I could carry and including it weights.

Bringing back up my skills list and found [Negima Universe of Knowledge] is under my [Fiction Adaption].

 **[Fiction Adaption] - Passive -**

 **Description: This ability allows you to adopt functional knowledge and skills to your life and to use them as if they were 'truths'.**

 **List of Adopted Knowledge:**

 **[Negima Universe of Knowledge] -**

 **Description: Giving the player access to the knowledge from this universe and gain a skill from it. Effects may be different from this universe based on the rules in your current world.**

Now, that I gained something like a skill tree and quickly wish for a skill belong to the [Negima Universe] that I wanted since I saw it in the manga.

 **DING!***

 **You have accessed the [Negima Universe of Knowledge] for the first time and import the skill: [Shundo].**

 **DING!***

 **You have gained a new skill through importing it from the [Negima Universe of Knowledge].**

 **[Shundo] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: 1 MP per step**

 **Description: This is a [Movement Technique] by focusing [Mana] into the feet, the user can cross a limited distance in a burst of extreme speed (enough to appear almost instantaneous). However, unlike true teleportation, the movement itself can be intercepted, and the exit point calculated, once began, the skill cannot be stopped. It must also be performed on some sort of foothold or surface.**

 **1st Effect: Increase AGI x (2 + level)**

 **2nd Effect: Locked (Require level 30)**

 **Other Effects: Locked (Require 2nd Effect unlock)**

 **DING!***

 **Due to your current level, there is a restriction placed on you from gaining more skill from the [List of Adopted Knowledge]. You can only import 1 skill from each [Universe of Knowledge] every 10 levels.**

I gawk at the new window screens popping up one another. And find myself disappointed and frustrated. I thought I would gain access to countless of overpowered skills. Instead, I got a big fat slap in the face. Telling me that I have to earn if I want it.

I drop my head and feel like crying. But, I shook my head and reread the last message. A smile appears on my face once I realized I could still get more skills.

Choosing carefully of which series I should take, since it's going to take me a while to reach level 10, maybe, to gain another skill from that selected [Universe of Knowledge].

The second [Skill Book/Tree] is from the Fate Stay Night series and I knew right away which one to import for the first skill from this [Nasuverse of Knowledge].

 **DING!***

 **You have accessed the [Nasuverse of Knowledge] for the first time and import the skill: [Innate Time Control].**

 **DING!***

 **You have gained a new skill through importing it from the [Nasuverse of Knowledge].**

 **[Innate Time Control: Time Alter] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: 1 MP per second**

 **Description: This is the [Magecraft] for [Time Manipulation], which allows for "time adjustment" to oneself instead of affecting the world around them.**

 **1st Effect: Double Accel - Increase AGI and WIS x 2**

 **2nd Effect: Double Stagnate - Decrease AGI x 2**

 **3rd Effect: Locked (Require level 20)**

 **Other Effects: Locked (Require 3rd Effect unlock)**

Sure, I could have gone for Shirou's [Tracing], but I don't know for sure if [Tracing] would work without the help of [Structural Grasp]. So it's better to grab a [Skill: Magecraft] that I could use right away without the help of another skill.

Now that I have two support skills, it's time for me to grab something for offensive or defensive. And I knew right away the best [Skill Book] for the job.

 **DING!***

 **You have accessed the [Fairy Tail Universe of Knowledge] for the first time and import the skill: [Fire Devil Slayer Magic].**

 **DING!***

 **You have gained a new skill through importing it from the [Fairy Tail Universe of Knowledge].**

 **[Fire Devil Slayer Magic] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: Varies**

 **Description: This [Devil Slayer Magic] allows the user to produce and control the element of [Fire] for various purposes. Furthermore, the user can manipulate their own body to some degree, allowing them to change the color of their irises and summon black markings across their body at will. Like other [Slayers], the user is able to consume external sources of [Fire], even ones formed from nothing, in order to replenish their strength and enhance their power, as well as having a tremendous resistance to the element of [Fire]. Additionally, the user is able to somewhat control the [Fire] of others and is able to just as easily burn a large scope of land with a mere flick of their wrist. Unlike other [Slayer Magics], this [Magic] allows its user to obtain a basic analysis of a Demon's bodily composition based on sight alone.**

 **1st Effect: Grant the user immunity to all [Fire]**

 **2nd Effect: Gain access to [Demonic** **Fire Creation Magic]**

 **3rd Effect: Recover HP and MP x (level/2%) per second**

 **4th Effect: Locked (Require level 50)**

 **Other Effects: Locked (Require 4th Effect unlock)**

 _'Huh, I would expect this [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] to come with all the spells that go along with it. But, instead, I have to create my own.'_ I raise an eyebrow at the description of the newly acquired [Fire Devil Slayer Magic].

I would have gladly picked the [Dragon Slayer Magic], but I don't have a dragon to enter my soul to stop me from becoming a dragon of that chosen element. Well, maybe later if [Gamer's Body] would be able to prevent this from happening.

It was a good thing, that I gained the basic instinct on how to activate these new skills of mine and how to use them; well, the basic methods on how to use them that is until I level them up further later.

Glancing around that could be useful right now and later in the future. No sooner after I laid my eyes on my gaming console and knew right away what next I should get.

 **DING!***

 **You have accessed the [Assassins Creed Universe of Knowledge] for the first time and import the skill: [Eagle Vision].**

 **DING!***

 **You have gained a new skill through importing it from the [Assassins Creed Universe of Knowledge].**

 **[Eagle Vision] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: Varies**

 **Description: This skill allows the user to be able to instinctively sense how people and objects relate to them, which manifests as color glow, much like an aura. Red indicates enemies or spilled blood, blue indicated allies, white indicates sources of information or hiding spots, and gold indicates targets or objects of interest.**

 **1st Effect: Able to see sounds and hear shapes.**

 **2nd Effect: Range = level x 5 meters radius**

 **3rd Effect: Locked (Require level 50)**

 **Other Effects: Locked (Require 3rd Effect unlock)**

After looking at my newly acquired skills. I picked up another manga, which I know for sure would help me on a long run in the future.

 **DING!***

 **You have accessed the [Medaka Box Universe of Knowledge] for the first time and import the skill: [Hundred Gauntlets].**

 **DING!***

 **You have gained a new skill through importing it from the [Medaka Box Universe of Knowledge].**

 **[Hundred Gauntlets] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: Varies**

 **Description: A skill that reverses causality. This allows the user to reverse the effect of a target and makes the cause return back to the original start. Way before the cause would lead to the effect.**

 **1st Effect: Reverse the cause-effect by minute x level**

 **Other Effects: Locked (Require level 100)**

I blankly stare at the [Hundred Gauntlets]'s description and wonder why I got this skill instead of [All Fiction], which is what I was aiming for. Then, a quick memory lane and I discovered the [Hundred Gauntlets] is the original version of the [All Fiction] before Misogi Kumagawa remodeled it into one that "makes it so that cause and effect didn't happen." Leading to [All Fiction].

At first, I was sad to get this [Hundred Gauntlets] until I realized I could remodel it into my own version of how [All Fiction] was developed.

I smile in satisfaction at my choice in getting the [Hundred Gauntlets] from [Medaka Box Universe of Knowledge] as my first skill.

Thinking about it for a moment, I grab another support skill and a passive type at that. So, I grab one of the Fullmetal Alchemist manga, then look around to see if there anything else I want to to be a skill.

I grab a volume of the God of Highschool series and toss it in my [Inventory], along with my Fullmetal Alchemist book.

After all, I can literally have all of the skills insides series of anime, manga, and even video games.

My eyes lit up when I realized one video game that would make me overpowered from the get-go. I quickly reach for the disc, but discover something froze my body in place.

Not a second later, the ground below me disappear and I fall straight down. All I could see is space, which would have caused me to panic. However, thanks to [Gamer's Mind] forcibly make me calm and push all the other emotions away.

 **DING!***

 **Welcome to the Multiverse!**

 **DING!***

 **Good luck in your adventure player!**

(Unknown Forest)

 **DING!***

 **Welcome to the Akame Ga Kill Universe! Find your destiny one in order to enter another universe. Until then, you're stuck here! Better find her before you end dead somewhere in this universe!**

"I almost had God of War just a few inches away from my fingers." I said dryly, then dismiss all the windows until I reached the last one, that literally tells me if I wanted to leave this world.

Dismissing the last notification screen, then look up at the sky and found out I'm lying on the ground.

I frown when I notice half of my vision is gone. Raising my right hand, where I found I'm wearing black gloves for some reason and place it over my right eye. Touching what to seem to be an eyepatch, taking it off and sigh of relief that I didn't lose my right eyesight for an unknown reason.

This would be a perfect time to use a skill like [Observe] to see if there anything special about this eyepatch, that was forcibly placed over my right eye upon entering this world.

Glancing down my body, noticing my outfit is completely changed too as well. I look to my right to see a river, standing up and walking over to see my reflection while keeping the eyepatch in my right hand just in case.

Looking over the water and I notice the color of my eyes changed as well. Since before it was black. However, what freaked me out for a few seconds was that my right eye is replaced with a familiar tattoo. The Ouroboros tattoo belongs to the homunculus known as Wrath, possessing the [Ultimate Eye].

I didn't know if I have a history log of everything happen to me and what I did, but seeing there no such thing after thinking up all kinds of command to bring it up. I just pull up my skills list.

And found another skill I did not import in the first place and couldn't find the [Fullmetal Alchemist Universe of Knowledge]. I got the feeling, that Truth from Fullmetal Alchemist found out that my [Fiction Adaption] tried to access all the knowledge in that world.

Honestly, I feel like Truth gave me this eye in exchange for something, like never being able to gain access to the [Fullmetal Alchemist Universe of Knowledge] and [Alchemy].

 **[Ultimate Eye] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: None**

 **Description: This skill grants the user extra-sensory vision of their general surroundings; however, this skill's true ability is precognition; allowing the user to perfectly and efficiently anticipate all variables and their opponent's attacks and take action with absolute efficiency without any effort. This allows the user to adapt perfectly to all factors achieving maximum efficiency in offensive and defensive strategy, ensuring optimal results as long there is the slightest chance and depending on the means of the user disposal. A simple glance will detect the target's nature, strengths, weaknesses, etc.**

 **1st Effect: Give the user information about the general surrounding by 3-meter x level**

 **2nd Effect: Give the user the instinct on how to combat the target**

 **3rd Effect: Locked (Require level 50)**

As I started feeling a bit of a headache coming and discovered a hidden side-effect of possessing the [Ultimate Eye]. Gaining too much information for my brain to handle and [Gamer's Mind] seem to allow this for some reasons.

Luckily, that's all the changes I went through or so I hope. Unless something changed inside me as well.

I pause for a moment, then slap my forehead with my left hand at how stupid I am. Of course, my body would change after gaining these skills from other series. Maybe the eyepatch is helping me with suppressing a side-effect belong to one of my skills. One of those skills I know for sure is why I have the eyepatch in the first place.

Thinking about it for a second, where I am placing my bet it because of my [Ultimate Eye] and [Fire Devil Slayer Magic]. So to test this little theory of mine.

I drop the eyepatch on the ground, then raise my left hand and activate my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic], causing my left hand to be coated with a blood red color flame.

Sadly, after what like to be 10 seconds or so, the blood red flames disappear. Showing that my MP is empty just by lighting up my left fist with my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic].

 _'Okay, this is a problem.'_ I started sweating at the big problem I just realized after picking such a powerful [Magic]. Sure, I can pick any skills, but from the look of it. Just by using a rough method to use my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] pretty much drained me of all my [Mana].

Pulling up my status, I frown at how slow my MP regeneration is with 1.3 MP per minute. A quick mental math and I figure out that around an hour and 17 minutes is how long I have to wait before my MP is back to full.

It's a good thing, with [Fire Devil Slayer Magic], I can speed up my MP recovery by 'eating' fire itself. But, I can't eat my own fire sadly.

I lower my head to glance at the eyepatch for a moment before picking it up and replacing it over my right eye. Who knows what would happen to me if I don't leave it on for a while. I better not risk it or I'll end up regretting it later by then.

"Now, where am I and what episode/chapter am I at right now?" I thought out loud, wondering if I was ahead of the canon or behind it or even in the middle of the events in canon. "And who the hell is the destiny girl?! I have a destiny girl in the first place?!"

I'm completely confused at how my Gamer's ability is literally telling me I have someone to go out or even marry in Akame Ga Kill.

Pausing for a moment, to consider all the female characters in this anime/manga and hope it wasn't Mine. Out of all the female characters, I can't stand her and rather not be matched with her. If it's her, I shall live the rest of my life in this cruel and crazy world.

Looking around, I have no clue where I should go and since this is a forest, making things worse for me, I'm literally lost in an unknown forest that may or may not fill with danger beasts. Oh, joy.

So I just pick a random direction and started walking straight while waiting for my [Mana] to be filled back to 100%. After all, I'm technically defenseless without my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] when it's my only offensive skill I have currently until I reach level 10 to grab new skills.

30 minutes later*

 **ROAR!***

 _'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.'_ I calmly curse my bad luck while continues running for my life. With the help of [Gamer's Mind] and [Gamer's Body]. I don't have to worry about losing my cool head and figure a way to escape this tiger based danger beast chasing after me.

All I did was taking an apple from a tree, then this tiger, or from what I could recall is called a Land Tiger and it started chasing for no one besides just want to eat me.

It's thanks to both [Shundo] and [Time Alter] that I'm still alive. With [Time Alter] doubling both my AGI and WIS original value. Along with [Shundo] doing the same and double the effect of [Time Alter] in double the AGI Stat once more, giving me temporary speed that surpasses the tiger's speed in a sharp turn.

Only a few meters in between me and the danger beast, and I wasn't inside a forest and open field. I would be dead by now, even with these two skills helping me. Thanks to the countless trees getting in the way of the danger beast from getting its claws on me.

Right at the moment the Land Tiger pounce on me again, I activate my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] and punch the danger beast right in the face. Shockingly, the danger beast burnt into ashes in just a few seconds before my very eyes.

 **DING!***

 **Due to player first time battle. Increase EXP gain by 30%.**

 **DING!***

 **You have gained 13 (original 10) EXP by killing a [Land Tiger] single-handed!**

My left eye twitched at the pop-up screen, that I only gained 13 EXP after having to run for my life for a while now. And I only get 10 EXP, not including the bonus, then I have to kill 9 more of the same animal that almost tore me to pieces.

Before I could reach level 2; I feel like I'm on hard difficulty mode. Maybe even higher than hard mode if I'm getting small EXP after killing a tiger of the size of a car.

Luckily, it seems like even a level 1 [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] is still consider overpowered when it instantly kill the Land Tiger like nothing. It's no wonder this [Magic] drained my [Mana] so fast. The fire produced by it is no joke at all.

I try to smile, but it was more force than it should be and even [Gamer's Mind] stop me from smiling after a while. I shook my head at this and wonder if there is a way to turn [Gamer's Mind] off whenever I want to. Because at this rate, I will just be a cold heartless killer with an emotionless look on my face the whole time.

Now, that I know that I will level up by killing 9 more of those Land Tigers and could easily kill them with [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] alone. But, I have to figure out a way to reduce the [Mana] cost or else I would have to keep on waiting until my MP is back to full before I could go for the next Land Tiger.

While walking without thinking about the destination; I continue to think up a way to use my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] by using every single point to its full effect.

Thinking back to manga that has a similar problem, then try it out and see if it work out.

 **[Demonic Fire Creation Magic]:**

 **Form: Ball - 1 MP**

 **Effect: Burn target - 5 MP**

 **Target: Fire in a straight line - 5 MP**

 **Name: Fireball**

 **DING!***

 **Calculating...**

 **Form: Ball - 1 MP = 1-meter radius**

 **Effect: Burn target - 5 MP = 1 second**

 **Target: Fire in a straight line - 5 MP = 1 meter**

 **DING!***

 **Successfully in creating a spell for [Fire Devil Slayer Magic]!**

 **DING!***

 **[Fireball] - MP cost: 11 MP**

I blink at the [Fireball] appear above the palm of my right hand, that just appear the instant the Gamer's ability finished calculating if the spell would work.

Furrowing my eyebrows once I realized I don't know how to fire...and all I need to do was think about it and it fired itself. Lucky, I didn't start a forest fire due to uncontrollable [Magic].

20 minutes later*

After experimenting a few times; I discover the [Fireball] won't continue draining my MP after its cast and only burn down the target for a single second. So no need to worry about it continue to burn everything to the ground, or even the ground itself as well, and that it would disappear by itself after it passed the distance limit.

Furthermore, another surprise was that I don't need to make it appear in my hand and can just make it appear anywhere in my sight or with the support of [Eagle Vision], increasing the deadly power of the [Fireball] further.

Too bad, [Eagle Vision] drained almost at the same rate as the [Fire Devil Slayer Magic]. Thankfully, I remember to use the trick of using something similar to a program to help me solve this problem.

It's just too bad the EXP on my both my skills didn't raise up after all these practices. However, [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] actually went up to 10% and I got the feeling it due to using it on an enemy instead of just practicing without involving killing.

I have the feeling due to the nature of the [Fire Devil Slayer Magic]; I have to kill something to level it up similar to just killing mobs to raise my own level as well.

So after experimenting a few things; I come to a conclusion and that my Gamer's ability has more restrictions than I've already discovered. Making me not be able to completely go overpowered within months.

It's a good thing I have a way to get OP later on, but I just need to build up my foundation first, then I know the right skill to make me OP in some worlds.

But, first, one more spell for my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] and a melee version too, since I got a mid-range spell already, maybe long-range too if I change the program.

 **[Demonic Fire Creation Magic]:**

 **Form: Claw - 2 MP**

 **Effect: Burn target - 5 MP**

 **Target: Contact - 5 MP**

 **Name: Conflagration**

 **DING!***

 **Calculating...**

 **Form: Glove - 2 MP = 2-meter radius**

 **Effect: Burn target - 5 MP = 1 second**

 **Target: Contact - 5 MP = 1 meter**

 **DING!***

 **Successfully in creating a spell for [Fire Devil Slayer Magic]!**

 **DING!***

 **[Conflagration] - MP cost: 12 MP per second**

I raise an eyebrow at the MP cost for the new spell: [Conflagration] and thought about modifying this spell later in the future to make it better.

Bringing up my right hand, then cast [Conflagration] and the familiar sight of the blood red flame coating my right hand. For just a few seconds before disappearing again like the first time when I used a rough method to activate this skill.

Now, I have to wait for a while until I get a good amount of MP before I can cast my two spells and skills again.

Thinking about it further, I can fire off a [Fireball] every 9 minutes and 10 minutes for [Conflagration]. So I have to carefully think about when to use my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] since it looks like it's my only attack skill. Since the other skills are mainly support than an attack skill.

As I continue walking; I still haven't found another Land Tiger in sight and wonder if maybe the one I fought was the only one in the area while the rest are scattered far away from my location.

Having this thought, I feel like crying and after thinking it was easy for me to level up after killing 9 more Land Tiger. How would that work if I can't even find another one to gain EXP.

I don't even get a quest from the look of it; well, side quest as the only one I got right now is find my so-called destiny girl and I don't see myself accomplishing that any time soon.

I let out a tired sigh; not much I could right now while waiting for my MP to regenerate. Rechecking my status and I have enough MP to cast [Fireball] once. Sadly, I may not even have enough MP later when I start using my other skills.

Speaking of skills, I bring up my skills list to see if my some of my skills' EXP raised at all. I mainly skipped over [Shundo] and [Time Alter] for both [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] and [Eagle Vision] at the time.

 **[Shundo]: Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 65% - MP cost: 1 MP per step**

 **[Innate Time Control: Time Alter] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 20% - MP cost: 1 MP per second**

 **[Hundred Gauntlets] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 5% - MP cost: Varies**

My left eye wide a little in surprise, before [Gamer's Mind] force my expression back to blank.

It looks like I can still raise the levels of both [Shundo] and [Time Alter], which mean that I don't need to kill an enemy to raise these two skills' level. This brought a smile to my face, then it disappears right away much to my disappointment. And even the feeling of disappointment disappeared.

As for the [Hundred Gauntlets]; I haven't used it that often due to how much [Mana] it take away just reversing a cause and effect of a target. Depending on the target, it could be little as a normal [Fireball] to just draining out my whole MP instantly and there is still the chance of failing to reverse the cause-effect. Making me waste all my MP for nothing.

This was just a small experiment to test out the limits and it was too many restrictions compared to the other skills I acquired from other [Universe of Knowledge].

Then again, reversing a cause and effect is already abnormal to the point of making things crazy enough to drive others insane just by figuring out how [Hundred Gauntlets] worked in the first place and even I don't know the whole structure behind the skill.

As for the [Ultimate Eye]; well, that end up with almost similar to as the [Hundred Gauntlets]. It seems like I can't use the thing for last than a whole minute before I start getting a bad headache. I discovered the 'cooldown' is an hour before I could it again. But, I guess it could be used as a trump card.

"And I'm still lost." I thought out loud, not like anyone is nearby to hear me talk to myself like a crazy person. Hell, I still find myself thinking this one big dream and I'm in a coma.

I blink and heard a growl behind, turning around and found my second Land Tiger. Not bother to wait for the danger beast to launch its attacks after realized it was discovered by me.

I cast [Fireball] in front of me the very moment the Land Tiger pounce in my direction and straight into the complete formed [Fireball], causing the danger beast to be covered in a blood red flame for just a single second before disappearing into ashes for a brief moment and is scattered across the whole area due to the wind.

 **DING!***

 **You have gained 10 EXP by killing a [Land Tiger] single-handed!**

I stand there for a whole minute, staring at the pop-up screen and wonder if maybe the monsters in this world just weaker than I thought. Because if so, then maybe I'm going to have a harder time leveling up in the future if this is the case.

Bringing up my status and see EXP: 23/100, with only 77 EXP left to be acquired before I level up.

And I just used up my MP without even consider that maybe there could be a chance of another danger beast nearby, waiting for their moment of chance to attack.

I still wonder about my stats, but didn't put too much into and begin my journey of finding my destiny girl or else I'm stuck in this world forever until it's my time of death.

The next day*

 **Day 2: Well DAMN!**

 **DING!***

 **The player has reached the EXP limit for leveling up.**

 **DING!***

 **You have leveled up to 2!**

 **DING!***

 **You gained 5 stats points.**

 **DING!***

 **The skill: [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] has leveled up to 2!**

I let out a sigh of relief, that I finally killed the last Land Tiger I needed to level up. Furthermore, I got [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] to level up at the moment I level up as well.

Looking around, I started wondering where the other types of danger beasts in this forest. After all, I can't level up without killing since I don't have any quest that actually gives me EXP.

Bringing up my status screen to see if the EXP requirement to level up changed at all or not.

 **Status List:**

 **Character Name: Ragna D. Mercer**

 **Alignment: Neutral**

 **Lvl: 2 - EXP: 3/200**

 **Profession: The Gamer**

 **Title: None**

 **HP: 100/100 - Regen: 1 HP per hour**

 **MP: 100/100 - Regen: 1.3 MP per minute**

 **STR: 10**

 **END: 10**

 **AGI: 10**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 13**

 **MAG: 10**

 **LUCK: 5**

 **Point: 5**

 **Money: 0**

 **Age: 19**

Thinking about it for a moment, should I go with increasing my [Mana] regeneration or increase the MP capacity instead. This way I could use my skills more often, but if I increase my WIS stats instead, then my MP would recover faster.

After thinking about it for a few minutes, I decided to raise my MAG stats instead of WIS. After all, with [Fire Devil Slayer Magic]'s 3rd Effect: Recover HP and MP x (level/2%) per second. I could recover my MP faster with a fire nearby for me to eat.

Plus, if I did my math right, just eating fire alone would restore my MP like nothing. Instead, it would be an example of wasting a high-level HP potion for a small loss of HP. When I could use a lower level HP potion to do the job.

So I put all 5 stats points into the MAG stats; bringing my MP to 150 now. Now, I could use [Fireball] 10 times now and [Conflagration] for a little over 10 seconds.

Not much different, but those little numbers can make a big difference in the future. Now, I just have to find a direction to get out of this forest and hope there is a village nearby.

It's a good thing I picked [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] or else I have to find some dry woods and rocks before I could make a campfire. Thanks to the program actually help me with my control over the [Fire Devil Slayer Magic]. Just 2 MP to create a small campfire, wasteful, but I need the fire to cook the Land Tiger's meat.

Hey, I may have [Gamer's Body], but that doesn't I can't taste at all. Because I tried eating fish raw after I killed it. Well, it tastes like raw meat as usual. Too bloody as well, causing me to almost gag at the taste.

Further notes, the campfire created through the [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] doesn't go out after a few hours like normal fire should do. Which was weird, then again, it is made of [Demonic Fire]. Not normal and it shouldn't be expected to follow the same rules as normal fire.

So, I had to waste 2 MP to put it out. Where I could save those 2 MP without having to wait 2 minutes to recover them.

Anyway, it took me almost the whole day to find and kill 4 Land Tigers, then the rest today until it's afternoon now.

Honestly, I wish I can create skills, because by now. I should have more than 3 skills at this rate. One for stealth, another for cooking, detecting or scouting I guess, are the skills I could be named.

Lucky for me, even without the skill for cooking. I still have my experience before I gained the Gamer's ability and can still cook these fishes for me to eat.

After I figure out the trick to make a normal campfire without using my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic]. As the fishes tend to turn into ashes just by a small ember touching it.

However, I did discover that even by cooking these fishes and eating them. They don't act like HP and MP potions. Which I tested just in case due to my HP and MP are at 100%.

So I try to lose some HP just a little, 1 HP by biting my lip enough to lose a point in HP, and eat the cooked fish. Sadly, my HP didn't recover at all. So either I require to have the skill: [Cooking] to make it work or my [Gamer's Body] doesn't accept what I make without having the skill to make it into a[Food Item].

I didn't test out if eating someone else cooked food would work yet. Since there no one near me, to make them and have no clue if it works. After all, I don't have the skill: [Observe] to check if it actually does restore either my HP or MP, maybe even give a buff.

So until then, fire alone is equal to HP and MP potions to me, when I find a way to get a skill similar to [Observe].

If it wasn't for [Gamer's Mind]; I would be stress out like crazy by now. I got tossed into an anime/manga world and can't even leave a note for my family to find out why I disappeared without a single word of notice.

As I continue to walk without thinking about a direction, I still haven't found any other danger beasts beside those Land Tigers for some reason and no human in sight. Then again, it's only a day so far. I shouldn't expect to find any people in the middle of the forest.

I'm not at the point of getting sick of seeing trees and rocks just yet. And with [Gamer's Mind], I'm pretty sure it won't even let me feel sick of seeing something so often.

2 hours later*

Still trees and rocks, nothing changed in the past 2 hours and no danger beasts coming to eat me. I'm starting to think I'm very deep in this forest and near a high-rank danger beast that took some of these areas as its territory.

Maybe that's why I would see Land Tigers mostly when I should at least see some small animals as well. But, nothing at all. Hell, even the fishes are rarely seen in the many rivers I walked by.

If it wasn't for having an [Inventory] to carry these fishes, I wouldn't have anything to eat. Well, technically, I don't even have to eat in the first place due to [Gamer's Body], and mostly out of habit.

Plus, I wanted to see if someone cooking these fishes could actually be turned into a [Recovery Food Item]. Now, I just have to hope the next person I see wouldn't be crazy or shitty at cooking.

I take crazy anytime over shitty cooking if I could help it. At least, I could still have the sense of taste or I would have to abandon food in general due to tasting like cardboard.

But, why do I have the feeling I'm being watched since this morning and feel like this watcher is worse than a danger beast. Trusting my instinct, since it never lets me down. I start to keep my MP at the level enough for me to cash [Fireball] 3 times just in case.

Starting to really wish I could create my own skill right now. Because I could sure use a detection based skill at a time like this. Maybe I should have grabbed all the manga/anime/video games/etc from the get-go. At least, I could have more skill to gain to help me.

I heard a small whistle noise coming from my right, not dismissing this just the wind and quickly do a front roll, then got into position. Ready to activate [Time Alter] and [Shundo] right away.

Carefully, keeping my eyes in the direction where the sound came from and slowly take a few steps back until my right-hand touches something cold. Out of reflex, I glance at what caused this cold sensation.

I pale at what I found; an icicle of all things in this forest and I don't know any danger beasts that use the element of ice, but I do happen to know a certain female character that does.

 **DING!***

 **You have found your destiny one! Now, you just have to marry her before getting the option to leave this universe!**

If my face was pale before, I'm white as a sheet of paper now that I found out who the lucky girl and in my opinion the unlucky me for having this lucky girl as my future wife.

"Well, I've to say. I'm impressed and that's something people would rarely get from me." I heard the familiar deadly female voice and footsteps closing onto me.

If it wasn't for [Gamer's Mind] and [Gamer's Body]; I would be shaking in my boot right now and would gladly run if I didn't know that I could end up getting attacked from the back.

A tall, beautiful and slender woman with long light blue hair and blue eyes. Wearing the same General's outfit I saw from the anime/manga. Along with a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. Along with the dead away tattoo on her chest, to show the person possesses the deadly Teigu: [Demon's Extract].

Esdeath herself in person, staring right at me with an amusing look on her face. Not even bother to notice how uncomfortable I am at the moment; well, not like she could see it as my Gamer's ability forced them away. Lucky for me.

"And who are you? Why did you attack me? Also, can you cook?" The last question was out of nervousness, causing Esdeath to giggle at this. Since I'm pretty sure, no one would ask her of all people if she could cook when she got people to do that for her.

"Oh, just someone out on a walk. How about you? Got a name stranger?" Esdeath completely ignored my questions, much to my dismay. Mostly for the cooking part, since I really wanted to test out my theory of not having the cooking skill.

Yes, I placed cooking as the main priority. Sue me, I can't even feel fear due to [Gamer's Mind], so I may as well try my luck with Esdeath.

"Lady first." I mentally scold myself for doing this and should just tell her what she wanted. Because I rather not get tortured and was discovered about my abnormal healing rate. In someone's point view, and find out how the pain will go away in a matter of seconds.

This would make me a big target for someone of Esdeath's taste in preying on the weak.

"Hmm." Esdeath didn't seem to mind at this, much to my relief, "I'm Esdeath. Nice to meet you, stranger."

Okay, Esdeath didn't attack me outright for my response and dreading if she is just planning for a way to torture me later on.

"Ragna D. Mercer." I said to Esdeath, as I scream in my head, for speaking out my full name out of habit in my original world for introducing oneself to others.

"Ho. You have a last name. This is a surprise. Did you come up with it on your own or did you come from a clan of long history?" Esdeath's eyes light up at this, walking even closer to me. Only by a few meters in between us and decreasing by the second.

"I'm the last of my clan." I lied through my teeth, but somewhat true. Since my family isn't even in this world and I'm the only one here unless they find a way to travel to this universe. So technically, I'm literally the last of my clan (family).

Not even a week, and I've already found my so-called destiny one that happens to be the dangerous female characters in Akame Ga Kill and have to marry her if I want to leave this universe.

 _'Maybe living in this world far away from society isn't a bad idea.'_ I thought to myself, completely ignoring the fact that I may never reunion with my family.

At my reply, Esdeath's eyes widen a little in surprise and her smile grew further. As if she just found a treasure or something similar.

"I see." Esdeath replied, almost a meter or two between her and me right now. "Mind telling me why are you in the middle of a forest?"

 _'I do mind!'_ I mentally shout, "Would you believe me, if I'm lost in this forest?" I seriously hope she not aiming to torture me, because if so. I'm going to try my best to run away. Call me a coward all you want, but Esdeath is a high-level character if I had the skill: [Observe], then I bet she like in the level 100s or something.

"Oh really now?" Esdeath looks like she doesn't believe me one bit, "Then, would you like my help in getting out of this forest and back to the Empire?"

I really wanted to reject Esdeath 'kind' offer, but I have no clue where I'm at right now and who knows how long I would be lost in this forest. It could even be years by then.

"Sure." I calmly replied, "Now, can you answer my last two questions? Why you attack me and can you cook?" I'm starting to think my [Gamer's Mind] is messing with my mind more than I think. Because I still think about foods of all things.

"I wanted to see how strong you are to face a danger beast like the Land Tiger and kill it on your own. In fact, I was wondering if you could tell me about those flames of yours. I find them a little interesting." Esdeath was now just a few steps away from me. Surprisingly, I'm taller than her just by an inch or two.

 _'Why oh why did it had to be Esdeath of all people. I have to meet first upon arriving this world and also the key to leaving this damned world.'_ I feel like crying, but [Gamer's Mind] won't let me.

"Don't know. It just appears to me one day and I try to learn how to use it without burning everything around me." I made sure to keep my eye contact with her. Also, technically, what I'm saying is mostly true since that one day was yesterday. I just didn't speak out the whole truth. Who would with a person like Esdeath.

Esdeath continues to smile at me, which was a little funny when it looks like a normal smile instead of her sadist smile.

"Hmm. Well, you look like a good fighter without those flames of yours. Alright, let's go. I know the direction back to the Empire." Esdeath grabs my left wrist with her right hand and drags me along.

"Hey! Wait! I never agree to come back to wherever you came from! All I wanted was if you could cook!" I shouted in a panic, then calm afterward, much to Esdeath surprise at how fast I calm myself. Not that I will tell her about the [Gamer's Mind].

"Oh, don't be like that. I promise you, that it's the safest place you can stay instead of out of where in the forest." Esdeath tries to bribe me by informing me a few benefits of coming to the Empire with her.

 _'Lies! All lies!'_ Thankfully, [Gamer's Mind] stop me from having a panic attack. "I'm sure that's nice, but I rather not stick to a crowded area. I like to be alone and not have to deal with lots of people. It's one of the reasons why I decided to walk through the forest. At least, I don't have to deal with people."

Right now, I tried to struggle to free my left wrist, but Esdeath has iron like grip and from the look on Esdeath's face. She isn't having any trouble dragging me with her physical strength alone.

"I insist." Esdeath tries her best not to get mad after she found someone very interesting and the only reason she didn't follow an attack. Is because once she laid her eyes for the first time. She knew right away, what she has to do next. So she did her research on the person she dragging right now. By observing what flaws he possesses before approaching him throughout the whole morning.

Thinking fast, I activate [Time Alter: Double Accel], then throw multiple palm strikes to Esdeath's hand, forcing her to let go of my left wrist due to the sudden impacts.

Out of pure reflex, Esdeath throws a back roundhouse kick at me and use her Teigu to create an icicle above me at the same time.

While still under the effect of [Time Alter: Double Accel]; I activate [Shundo] afterward and appear behind Esdeath, much to her shock of seeing me appear right behind her, with my right fist already in the range of hitting her in the back.

I would have used [Conflagration], but I don't even have enough MP to cast it for a single second. Leaving me with only just a plain punch instead.

 **DING!***

 **20 HP is lost due to the player not reverse the effect of [Time Alter: Double Accel] on time before MP went to 0.**

Sadly, my MP ran out and the side-effect of [Time Alter: Double Accel] took effect right away. As my body tries to sync back to the normal time flow. Leading to damaging myself.

This gives Esdeath the chance to counterattack due to me suddenly stopping for just a second. Enough for her to spin around and knee me in the stomach, taking away 30 HP instantly.

I'm left with 50HP now and Esdeath could just do 3 or less more attacks, then I'm good as dead.

I kneel over while holding my stomach since the pain didn't disappear until a second passed by. A second too long, as Esdeath go for her second attack and aim to crush my head.

I force myself to roll to the left, dodging Esdeath's stomp. If I had an SP (Stamina Point) as a stats. Then, I would be out of it too soon. Then, I wouldn't be able to move at all.

But, seeing how I don't. I have would have to say [Gamer's Body] is making me stay in the average amount of stamina like how I can't feel pain after a second or so.

Making it seem like I have unlimited stamina. I just need to reach the breaking point and I would be out for a few seconds. Those seconds are enough for enemies to take advantages if they're given the chance to.

"Now, why did you have to do that? I've been watching you since this morning and I know your weak and strong points. So you may as well come quiet or else things could get ugly." Esdeath sends a smirk my way, much to her delight at seeing how I frown at her comment for a moment, proving some of her own theories being right.

"Just answer me this." I look at Esdeath with a serious look, causing Esdeath to raise an eyebrow at me. She gives me a hand gesture for me to go ahead before she takes me down.

"Can you cook?" I ask her, as I send her my own smirk, which may or may not be the right thing to do. Because Esdeath stares at me for a few seconds before her face turned red and quickly turn around to hide her face.

Much to my confusion, because I know for sure in canon. She wouldn't act like this. If anything, she just blushes for a moment or two, then back to her usual self. Hell, from my angle, I could see Esdeath look like she struggles with something.

I was about to ask another dumb question when Esdeath let out a cough and turn around and look at me with a familiar loving smile towards a certain male character of Esdeath's love interest in canon.

I try my best to think up all the pros of having Esdeath's love interest towards me. Surprisingly, I found more pros than cons. Which is sad in my opinion, if I was that desperate to have someone like Esdeath as a love interest.

Either this Esdeath has more experience in love or she was raised a bit differently compared to her canon version.

"Of course, I can cook. The question is, what would you give me in an exchange to cooking for you?" Esdeath asks me and didn't bother to wait for me to reply as she appears right in front me. Pushing me on my back as she sat on my stomach, much to my delight and dismay for multiple reasons why.

"Uh, my love?" I knew right away that question of mine would lead to countless problems in the future. Where I see Esdeath begin to breathe heavily and her face turns completely red once more.

"So this is love..." I heard Esdeath whisper to herself; I got the feeling some unknown force changed Esdeath's point of view about love instead of actually following the guideline of what she would consider someone as a love candidate.

 _'Welp, goodbye normal life, not like it wasn't normal in the first, and welcome to hell call: Esdeath. My future wife if I truly want to leave this universe.'_ I made a sad joke to myself, but with [Gamer's Mind] affecting me. I even gave Esdeath a chance, which shouldn't be possible unless I spend time with Esdeath in person more than just 20 minutes.

"So all I have to do is cook for you and I have your love? Sound like something cheap in my opinion." Esdeath quickly got a hold of herself, thinking that she getting ahead of herself and maybe this isn't the right love she wanted. But, her heart is beating faster than normal and she is breathing a bit too fast as well.

If Esdeath has to say anything, it looks like she in heat or something. The only reason she didn't just have sex with the person lying below her, which she found it could be a good or bad thing in her current situation. She has her pride to not just toss her virginity like it means nothing to her. Yes, she is still a virgin at her age and looks.

"Then I can leave?" I really wish I could get a skill that stops me from speaking without thinking before opening my mouth.

Esdeath smile further, once she realized that the person she held down was the type of person who speaks without thinking. This is one of her favorite and least favorite people to deal with.

Depending on who they are; she would be delighted and if she hated them, then she would outright kill them after gaining all the information she could get from them.

"Oh, no you don't." Esdeath leans her head towards mine and whisper, then notice my eyepatch. Causing Esdeath to frown at remembering someone in the past that wears an eyepatch as well.

"Let me see how badly hurt you are and maybe I have a way to recover your missing right eye." Esdeath gently said to me, as she brings up my eyepatch and went stiff.

Esdeath didn't know why, but after just raising the eyepatch of her love interest, she feels a familiar feeling. The feeling of killing intent, that caused her to come to this area of the forest yesterday. Now, she found out it was from the very same person that caught her interest.

Also, she was shocked to see a tattoo instead of the normal pupil and cornea. Just a little freak out about that, but was more worried about the rising killing intent.

She didn't know why, but it's more of a gut feeling. She put the eyepatch back in the same position before she moved it. Much to her surprise, the heavy pressure of killing intent disappeared right away like nothing happened just a second ago.

Esdeath blink. I blink. We stare at each other in the eye, then Esdeath moves my eyepatch again, enough to see my right eye, which is fine and the heavy killing intent return, then Esdeath quickly moves my eyepatch back in place. Making the heavy killing intent disappear right away.

Esdeath repeatedly did this at least 5 times until I stop her. Even I could feel the killing intent after a while. In the beginning, when I first took off my eyepatch. I was too focus on my [Ultimate Eye] and [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] to notice.

So thanks to Esdeath, I know another reason why I had an eyepatch covered over my right eye on my arrival in this universe. Besides the whole [Ultimate Eye].

"Before you ask. I have no clue why." I spoke out the moment Esdeath open her mouth to ask her unspoken question. "Also, the whole eye tattoo thing. I have no memory how I got it in the first place." Which is true, since I never got to pick what skill I can import from the [Fullmetal Alchemist Universe of Knowledge], but I will be able to later in the future thanks to Truth, maybe.

Esdeath raises an eyebrow at me, then lift her hand away from my eyepatch, then punch me in the face. Losing 10 HP at that single punch. Now, I'm left with 40 HP much to my horror.

"Huh, you didn't pass out." Esdeath frowns a little, then smirk at me. "So are you coming back with me to the Empire?" To help her persuade me. She even grinds herself on me, hoping to cause me to react. Sadly, she found out nothing happened.

Esdeath looks down at my crotch, "I know for sure you're not a eunuch if I could still feel it. Are you gay?"

My left eyebrow twitches like crazy and I blame my [Gamer's Body] or [Gamer's Mind] for not even letting me have a boner.

Before I could say anything, I let out a yelp when Esdeath actually grabs my dick, causing it to harden right away. Much Esdeath delight before her disappointing eyes it went limp.

"Okay, maybe you're not gay and something just wrong with you." Esdeath said to mostly to herself than to me. "Ooooh~! I see now." Esdeath smirk at me, which caused me to be confused at what's she talking about.

"So you are the same as me!" Esdeath was even more delighted than a few seconds before. "You want to experience love as well after going through so many battles in your life. Am I right?!" Esdeath had this crazy look in her eyes, way different compared to her canon version.

 _'Now, I'm really lost. Where did Esdeath come up with this conclusion?'_ I blankly stare at Esdeath, who continue to speak out her thoughts for a minute or so now.

"Sure?" I wonder if there a way to level up to 10 soon, so I could grab a skill to help me block the influence of the [Gamer's Mind] if I keep on speaking without thinking about it first.

Esdeath is delighted to hear my response, even if it sounds like a question at my end. As Esdeath literally pick me off the ground and spin me around with a hug, to her joy and my horror, that this is my life now.

 _'Now, I really wish this was all a dream and not my new reality.'_ I truly feel like this is on hard mode or higher. I wanted easy mode so I could be overpowered within months at most and weeks at least.

"You're mine and I'm yours. Now, let's explore the wonder of love together~!" Esdeath gives me a loving smile, with a hint of insanity in her eyes.

 _'Well, damn. I got the extreme yandere version of Esdeath, maybe. There goes my plan of a harem.'_ I thought dryly; like I could ever get a harem with someone like Esdeath in it unless I was overpowered enough to stop her from killing the other girls.

"Now, we shall return to the Empire and plan our wedding." Esdeath drag me once more and this time, her grip was even stronger than before and not taking no for an answer. Not even bother to waste time to talk with me like she did a few seconds ago.

"Wedding!? Isn't that too soon?!" I panic for a few seconds before the [Gamer's Mind] remove. _'I want to panic, okay?! This is a good time to let me panic longer than a few seconds!'_ I roar at my [Gamer's Mind].

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Well, first thing first, the poll was a landslide...okay that's over.**

 **As you can see, I made major changes compared to the original version. If anything, this could be a spin-off version. Don't worry about me taking down the old version. As I will leave it up there for those to see how I was from the past up to now.**

 **Please rate and reviews on how this new version of the Book 1 of the Gamer series compared to the original.**

 **Now, for the update of future chapters for this Gamer fic. I could go for the weekly update like my System fic by switching in between. One week update for Gamer, then next one for System.**

 **Or, I could do a monthly update and I will post maybe 1-3 new chapters at the end of the month.**

 **So, I will make a new poll for you guys to decide. If I should do weekly, which mostly just a 2 weeks waiting for the next chapter or a monthly, with the chance of more than one new chapters. I said chance, so don't expect it to be 3 or even 2 every single time.**

 **I will leave the poll up for maybe a few days to a week or so until the next update for the System fic.**


	2. Chapter 2: Some Changes And Some Don't

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Some Changes And Some Don't**

 **Day 2: Well DAMN! Part 2**

(Unknown Forest)

After what looked like forever, Esdeath finally stops dragging me and actually cook the fishes I gave her out of my [Inventory].

This, of course, made Esdeath ask some unwanted questions upon seeing me pulling a fish out of nowhere. Well, I stretch the truth once more about how it's just normal for me and discovered about it one day. Again, it wasn't a complete lie.

After all, I did discover about my [Inventory] one day and it's a normal thing for some Gamer's ability versions.

Esdeath didn't like my answer, but knew I was telling the truth somewhat if she didn't continue to question me. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised she develops the ability to do a cold reading to detect lies.

"So, I think I would like our wedding to be somewhere that has snow." Esdeath said to me, as she sprinkles some spices over the fishes before laying them near the campfire she made.

Of course, Esdeath had the same idea as me like yesterday to use the flames from my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] to cook the fish. Well, I did explain Esdeath that was a bad idea and to prove my point by allowing her to use the campfire I made via [Fire Devil Slayer Magic].

Great for warming yourself, if you don't let a spark of ember touching you, or else you be burnt to a crisp. Esdeath learned her lesson after seeing her hat became ashes when she left it near the campfire for just a few seconds while she tries to cook the fishes.

Yup, Esdeath finally realize how dangerous my flames are. Hell, she even tested it out by dropping a block of ice over my campfire to see if she could put it out. Instead, it just disappears before our eyes. Like it never existed. Not even steam appears. The block of ice just disappears instantly upon making contact with the fire.

So after Esdeath done with experimenting on how strong my flames are. She decided to make the campfire. This way, she could actually use the fire to cook the fishes without turning it into ashes.

"Why snow? And why wedding so quick?! We literally just met!" I exclaimed at Esdeath and wonder why this Esdeath would go from experiencing what love is like and instead goes straight to the marriage.

Sure, we would be experiencing a love life, but a marriage love life is completely different.

Pausing for a moment, _'Is it really different?'_ I didn't know if it matters if being married or not would make any difference. Besides having the status of being married.

"Well, I grow up in a cold environment, mostly throughout my childhood and wanted a wedding in the same environment as my parents for their wedding before they die for being weak." Esdeath begins off like a girl being homesick, then near the end she back to her normal self by following the creed: "The strong live and the weak die."

"Okay, that answers my first question. But, not the previous question I kept on asking you for the past few minutes. Why wedding in the first place?! Or you're just planning ahead in the future?" I narrow my eye at Esdeath, who just giggle at me for some reason.

"Of course, there's going to be a wedding. We're going to get marry and experience with all our hearts together of love for one of another. As for the future; well, I guess you could say that. Since I'm planning to have our wedding next month, depending on how much works I got left after we return to the Empire. If not much, I will ask the Emperor to give us his blessing for our wedding. Maybe he will attend." Esdeath answered like she plans this whole thing way before she met me.

 _'Whoever taught Esdeath about love or whatever. Show yourself! I promise I won't kill you!'_ I exclaimed with rage and there goes the rage, back to calmness.

"Oh really now." I grit my teeth, but try not to show any sign of rejection. After all, Esdeath is literally doing all the job for me in order to leave this forsaken universe. If it's a month or two is all it takes for me to wait in order to leave this. Well, who am I to stop Esdeath. On the plus side, Esdeath is very hot, so there's a bright side in this whole thing.

"Yup. Oh! The fishes are done. Here, tell me how it is. I want your honest opinion." Esdeath hand over a fish, with a stick through it, and look eager to see my reaction to her method of cooking, even if it's just a fish with a bit seasoning.

I took the fish from Esdeath, where our fingers touch each other, causing Esdeath to blush a little and didn't try to move her hand away. As she wants the feeling to last.

Looking at Esdeath, who still have that eager look on her face. Waiting for my reaction. So, I took my first bite and was surprised to see how tasty it is.

 **DING!***

 **You have tasted the work from your destiny girl, who worked a bit harder than usual in their cooking. As a result, the connection between you and your destiny girl has strengthened further.**

 **DING!***

 **As a reward, the player gains 1 stat point. Continue to experience with your destiny girl and strengthen the bond between each other and you shall be rewarded.**

I continue eating the fish with a blank look, then give Esdeath a smile and a thumb up.

 _'Well, shit. Is this really a Gamer's ability and not a dating sim system? Because it seems like one.'_ I started to wonder if this was a good thing or not, after finding out I could gain stat points just by doing couple kinds of stuff with Esdeath.

As for the 1 stat point, I'm going to hold it until I may need it for later in the future. After all, if I could get stat points from spending time with Esdeath, along with training myself in other methods to naturally increase my stats. I should use these stat points for an emergency.

 **DING!***

 **For thinking ahead of time, your wisdom increased by 2.**

"It's very good. If you're this good with fish alone. I don't mind having you as my wife." Once again, my mouth spoke for me without thinking about what would happen afterward.

No surprise, as Esdeath let out a giggle and her eyes filled with more love. From the look of it, Esdeath liked how she was praised just for cooking something so simple made her feel ecstatic.

Esdeath brushes a strand of hair behind her left ear and gives me a happy smile, making her look more beautiful, with the surroundings make her appearance look even better.

"Thank you." Esdeath was thinking that maybe this whole love thing is actually worth it. If this just a small part of what love could give her, then picking this person in front of her as her lover was the right choice instead of following the guideline she came up with a week ago for a love candidate.

"So where did you come from?" Esdeath decided to get some information on who her lover is. Yes, she already considers them to be lovers already at this point. Who cares if things are going too fast, she was going to do it her way and stick with it.

"Honestly? I have no clue if you know the place since this is the first time I arrive in the Western Country. One day, I was minding my own business and suddenly, I'm here." Once again, I'm speaking half truth and I have no clue if Esdeath notices it or not, but she didn't push and I got the gut feeling this would be the usual time she would try her best to get more information out of me.

Esdeath continues to look at me in silence, causing an awkward sensation for me, but for her, it feels like she experiencing a dream and didn't really care that's she only getting half-truth. After all, everyone has their own secrets they would like to keep to themselves.

Guess the saying about how love changes people, which is what result of Esdeath being very out of character and figure it wasn't worth the trouble of bringing up the past and just focus on the present and the future.

"Now, how about we head back to the Empire? I have to report back to the Emperor for my successfully conquering the Northern Lands." Esdeath stands up, as she stretches her muscles and ready to put out the campfire.

 _'Huh, so I'm already in canon timeline and just a few days before her return back to the Captial. Or is it just a day?'_ I started wondering if I could get some decent amount of EXP by killing the Prime Minister Honest.

I may not be a hero and whatnot, but Prime Minister Honest should count as a boss or a hidden boss reaping for EXP. Of course, if there was a quest to pop-up about how I should kill the guy, for that sweet reward of EXP and other kinds of stuff.

But, like before and again, I got nothing. No quest, no EXP besides killing. Making the whole theory about I'm on hard mode much more likely to be true.

"Hey, mind if I put out the campfire?" I ask Esdeath, who look at me with an eyebrow raise at my question and wonder why I wanted to put it out instead of letting her. After all, just a thought and she could produce an ice to put it out.

Standing next to the campfire, while staring at me with interest, as I lean over much to Esdeath's questionable look, then her face gone to complete shock.

Esdeath watches with disbelief eyes as I literally eat the fire of the campfire and putting it out afterward due to all the fire being consumed by me.

 **DING!***

 **15000 HP and MP recovered by consuming an external source of a fire.**

 _'Well, talk about overpowered right there.'_ I'm going to plan a way to bring something to start a fire if this is how much HP and MP I recover just by a second.

By the look on Esdeath, she was barely holding her urge to question. So, I explain to her how by eating fire, not including my own since it won't work, I would restore my body to a healthy state and regain my strength. Furthermore, I told Esdeath about how the fire seems to possess a different "taste" according to its "quality".

This made Esdeath look at me with surprise and already coming up with many methods to use this to their advantage. Yes, Esdeath already thinking up plans to help her lover, which would help her as well.

"So you're a soldier?" I really wish my mouth would stop by now. Because just by this question alone had triggered something in Esdeath as she eagerly explains all the details she did as one of the strongest soldiers of the Empire.

A few minutes later*

(Unknown Forest: Esdeath's Campsite)

So far, Esdeath went over her methods of gaining the leader of the Northern race and bend the guy to her will in a matter of minutes. Esdeath even complains a little about how quick the guy breaks down so easily since she met with countless of others that lasted longer.

If there one thing that I didn't expect from Esdeath. Is that she loves to brag about her achievements. I could have sworn she only report about the events to the Emperor then completely forget about them later on due to deeming them as unimportant.

Maybe she is trying to win me over by telling me what she accomplishes in her career in the army and wanted me to join her. Therefore, this would allow both of us to spend with each other almost all day long.

Just a few minutes into the walk and we arrived at Esdeath's Campsite, where she left her soldiers to set up camp for the night and upon our arrival. Almost everything is packed up and ready to leave.

"General Esdeath-sama! Welcome back from your walk!" One of Esdeath's soldiers greeted her with a bright smile, which is just damn ugly if it's worn by a soldier has multiple scars on their faces, making that bright smile a disturbing one.

"Is this your new toy, Esdeath-sama? Would you like us to keep him somewhere until you require him later?" The same soldier said in a cheerful tone, causing me to feel a bit disgusted, but [Gamer's Mind] took care of that. Leaving me with my default expression: Blank and calm.

So I did what I always do when I get annoyed by small fries; I did a quick jab at the soldier, where I hit a few pressure points to paralysis them on the spot. Much to Esdeath surprise at this display of skills.

And to Esdeath delight at the sight of my scowl and feeling the familiar feeling of killing intent.

If Esdeath wasn't present, then he would be dead and become my EXP. Sure, killing is frowned on back in my world. Still doesn't stop my family from slaughtering countless of others just to get what they wanted. So, this wasn't new to me when I was forced to find different methods to train myself due to my status of not being able to train the family's inheritance.

"Please tell me there aren't more guys like this one?" I pointed my thumb at the frozen soldier, who is so confused and wonder what just happen to him, along with the thoughts about why Esdeath isn't helping out right now and just stood there watching.

"Enough to fill the whole army of mine." Esdeath didn't care if her lover didn't like her soldiers. All she cared about is for him to only focus on her only and only her.

"Well, do you want to warn them about me or should I do it?" I ask Esdeath since I rather not have to deal with these guys, that have the urge to attack anything they don't like or just wanted to have fun. Their kind of fun, not mine.

"I rather not lose any soldier if I could help it. So, I'll tell my soldiers not to mess with you. I do hope you do the same." Esdeath agreed to warn her soldiers from messing with her lover, but made sure to threaten her lover that just because of her warning. He should also leave them alone if he wanted the same treatment in return.

Esdeath took a few steps forward, where all her soldiers could see her and me, wondering why Esdeath haven't punished me for attacking her soldier.

"LISTEN UP! THIS PERSON HERE IS MY LOVER! SO LEAVE HIM ALONE OR YOU DEAL WITH ME!" Esdeath shouts at her army, causing them to be dumbfounded at Esdeath's speech. Furthermore, some of the soldiers even look like they about to have a mental breakdown at any moment now.

Out of everyone in the army; it was the Three Beasts that are the shocked the most. After all, they are the most loyal towards Esdeath and would follow her orders without questions.

However, this is one of those rare moments they questioned about Esdeath's order to leave her new lover alone. Let alone finding out that their General just took a walk in the morning, then came back with a lover of all things.

All Three beasts look one of another, then nod to each other as if they could tell what others are thinking without speaking. As they took action.

Nyau, a young man of small build with blond hair and golden eyes. With the appearance of an innocent child. But, he anything but innocent.

"Hi! Nice to meet you. I'm Nyau and one of the Three Beasts. A loyal servant of General Esdeath-sama. How did you meet with our General?" Nyau was chosen to be the one to speak for the Three Beasts.

Esdeath finds this a bit amusing and curious what her lover would do by speaking with one of the best soldiers in the army she leads.

"She found me." I didn't bother to explain anything further, which the Three Beasts figure out a few seconds of waiting for me to continue. This caused Nyau to be annoyed how I didn't explain in detail as possible if I wanted their blessing for allowing to be a lover for their General.

Esdeath didn't want her lover and loyal soldiers to fight each other, no matter how tempting it is for her to watch. But, she knew right away who would win and who would lose.

She may trust her little pets to give her a good show by fighting with her lover. But, she knows how dangerous those flame belong to her lover and could easily kill her pets. No questions ask.

Plus, there that suddenly increased attack speed her lover performed when she attacked him out of reflex. If she didn't know any better, she would think her lover possess a Teigu as well, but she read the book on all the Teigu made by the First Emperor.

Sadly, there were no Teigu like her Demon's Extract, which is known for having absolute control over ice. Therefore, she knew for a fact that even those lost Teigu scattered over the world. None of them actually have the ability to control the same flame as her lover does.

Furthermore, those flames are very abnormal to the point, even Esdeath feel threaten at the first time she saw it. Just by feeling it caused her blood to feel like it's being boiled from within her for a few seconds after her eyes lay on them.

The guy next to Nyau, who I knew as Liver, which I wonder what his parents were thinking to give Liver his name.

Stop Nyau from playing his flute and give me a small smile, "What my little friend here is saying. Is that we're curious who our dear General would find interesting enough to make you her lover. Did you do something to impress her, that she fall for you at first sight?" Liver look at me, with mixed emotions going through his eyes. Making it a bit harder for some people to get a read on him.

"I asked if she could cook." I decided not to inform them about my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic]; well unless Esdeath wanted to. Then, I can't stop her. Not like I could in the first place.

The Three Beasts and the rest of the army, that was listening closely are dumbfounded at my response. Of all things, they were expecting. Asking their General if she could cook was the last thing they would ever think of.

Esdeath turns her head to the side, to cough in her left hand as a small blush appears on her cheeks. Even she found her lover's response to be a bit of a surprise and she knew the real reason why she was so interested in her lover to the point of falling for him.

But, the cooking part was a small reason. After all, if what she read is true. It's mostly the wife that cook and sometimes the husband would too. She didn't try her lover cooking yet; however, that doesn't mean she doesn't like cooking.

After all, tasting Liver's cooking was one, if not, the biggest reason why she learned how to cook her own meal sometime. Who knows if someone may poison her meal when she least expect it. And tasting one of Liver's cooking actually made her faint. Her of all people, fainted just due to food poison alone.

"How about we just fight with the guy? After all, only someone that strong could be considered as General Esdeath-sama's lover!" Daidara, who looks like the more physical type of guy out of the Three Beasts. Also, known as a battle fanatic and similar to a player as well.

From what I could recall, the guy took every opportunity to improve himself when he could, similar to getting EXP. So, being requested to fight him wasn't that surprising.

However, this is bad for me. I haven't gotten used to being half blind and one of the reasons why I have to use my skills: [Shundo] and [Time Alter] more often than I required them at the time, even if it's just for raising their EXP.

This would be a good time to test out the [Ultimate Eye], but I rather not reveal this to these people and the only reason Esdeath know about its existence is that Esdeath being herself, she got a bit too curious and removed my eyepatch without my permission.

So, I'm stuck with either using my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] or use my family's martial arts instead, which I still find myself disappointed that my Gamer's ability won't create a skill for that.

 _'Well, either [Shundo] or [Time Alter] would be enough for me to take down the Three Beasts. I just hope they don't use their Teigu or I have to reveal my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] in exchange to combat their Teigu.'_ I frown at these guys and wonder if Esdeath wanted to see me fight against human beings after she saw me killed a Land Tiger before already.

Before anyone response to Daidara's request for a match between one of them or all against me. I activate [Shundo] and [Time Alter] together, then hit all their pressure points to paralysis all three of them. Just like I did with the first soldier before, who still paralysis currently.

Yup, I included the use of pressure points in my family's martial arts and it's a good thing to learn too. After all, pressure points could wonders and sadly I wished once more for the ability to create skills. Then, I could see if the effects of using pressure points would rise beyond what it could do.

Also, if I could create a skill from it. I would hope it helps me with my knowledge of the subject, because I only know the pressure points for paralysis, knockout, and even cause death. For the rest, I couldn't even remember them since they didn't interest me at the time.

"Okay, I beat them. Mind if we leave now?" I look at Esdeath, who was shocked that her 'pets' are defeated by her lover without much effort and so quick too. Now, she was even happier to have such a lover this strong.

I try my best to look like this was not much for me, but it took more than half of my MP. Leaving only for one or two [Fireball] for my usage.

Now, I just have put up a brave front so no one in Esdeath's army would find any trouble with me before I could raise my level and add some points into my other stats besides MAG.

Seeing how I got the [Ultimate Eye], [Time Alter], and [Shundo]. I think to go with MAG, INT, WIS, and AGI to raise, with MAG as the main priority. So, out of each level, I get 5 stats points. Then, it is 2:1:1:1 ratio.

I frown, I should have done this upon reaching level 2, but I required more [Mana] right now. Which would be a bit tricky, then thinking about both [Shundo] and [Time Alter] already raise my AGI and WIS stats way above the other stats.

Thinking about, I should make it MAG, STR, END, and INT instead. Same ratio though.

"Of course, Ragna." Esdeath pull me into a hug, breaking my trace of thoughts and notice a few people glaring at me, but kept their mouths shut after they saw how easily I took care of the Three Beasts like nothing.

"But, could you undo whatever you did with my soldiers?" Esdeath glance over to her pets and the soldier that greeted her. Where the four them still stayed in their spot and haven't moved for a while now. Also, they didn't say anything at all either.

This made Esdeath a little interested in how her lover did this, but decided it wasn't her worth of time to learn about it. Since it looks like it mainly used to take down enemies without hurting them from what she could tell.

I roll my eyes at Esdeath, then tap her right shoulder to release me, with a bit of hesitance for a few seconds before she let go.

Walking over to the four soldiers, then with quick jabs to their bodies and in a matter of seconds. They regained their abilities to move again. Much to their relief before it turns into hatred at how someone humiliated them in front of their General.

Esdeath seeing this, wonder if she should punish them for being so weak that her lover easily takes them down without killing them. Killing and taking down someone without killing them is very different. Killing is easy, but restricting someone alive without the chance of them dying is a lot harder.

But, after a while Esdeath chose to ignore this for now and quickly drag her lover to her tent, that's still up at the moment and ready to be taken down in a matter of minutes by her soldiers on her order at any time.

Once both Esdeath and I enter her tent; Esdeath leads me to a small table, where both of us sit on the ground; well, technically, I'm sitting on the ground while Esdeath sitting on my lap and facing me.

In this position, this would be a great time for sex, but I wasn't really in the mood at the moment.

"So, what now?" I ask Esdeath since I got nothing to do right now besides leveling up my skills. Sadly, currently, I can't with Esdeath on my lap and in the middle the campsite filled with a large of soldiers.

"Tell me about yourself. I've already told you a bit about myself already. Now, I'm curious about you, who shall be my husband-to-be." Esdeath gives me a loving smile, causing my heartbeat to speed up a pace for some reason. And that reason, I already got a guess of what it is.

"Well, I'm cursed with the effect of something suppressing my emotions and only the emotion of complete calm is left. As for the eye; well, let's just say it could be similar to your Teigu." I bullshitted my way with half-truths. While giving out some Esdeath to be satisfied with.

Esdeath unconsciously touches my eyepatch upon hearing the word: Eye from me, then realized she had some hidden curiosity towards the [Ultimate Eye] if what her lover called it and wonder why she felt so much killing intent whenever the eyepatch is removed.

"As for my fighting abilities. Since you told me about how you fight and other skills you trained yourself in. I come from a long line of martial artists, where we focus on pure speed and use any other skills to go with it. For example, my little sister, Setsuna, picked [Iaido] or known as the art that emphasizes being aware and capable of quickly drawing the sword and responding to a sudden attack." I started off an example of what part of my family's inheritance, where those could still learn and train if they can't train the rest of the inheritance.

"With pure speed and [Iaido], Setsuna can easily kill someone before they realize what just happen." I finished off explaining a few things, causing Esdeath to look at me with disbelief eyes.

"Wait, didn't you say you were the last of your clan, though?" Esdeath narrow her eyes at me, with a hint of rage for lying to her. Of course, I already have an answer for this problem.

"She adopted into my family. Sadly, both Setsuna and I are too far to meet up with each other right now." I replied quick enough to stop Esdeath from doing whatever is on her mind upon noticing a few loopholes in my background story.

"Wait, does that mean you or someone trained your sister in this [Iaido]?" Esdeath is a bit interested in this and wonder if this [Iaido] would improve her [Sword Mastery] further than it already is.

"I taught her, but I'm not a master of it. Setsuna is a genius herself to master it faster than the average people that focus on this single skill. Pretty much outmatch me in [Iaido] by the time she was learning from me for the 4th years." I may have sounded a bit proud at the end, but I was truly happy for Setsuna, who continue to work herself into perfection.

"I'm guessing you wanted to learn [Iaido]?" I ask Esdeath, who just stare at me with the same loving smile, then nod once after waiting a whole minute.

"Alright, but to be honest, I'm not much a good teacher and more of an advisor that give tips on how to improve. As for learning the [Iaido]. I would say you should just practice doing quickdraw while making less wasteful movement and maximize your whole body until you bring the very limit of your quickdraw. Then, surpass it afterward." I unconsciously gave a small lesson to Esdeath without thinking about the end result of giving these tips to improve herself. This will cause countless more deaths in the future.

Esdeath blankly stares at me as if I was serious, then realized he was and didn't know if she should laugh or cry, but settle with a blank stare. Esdeath could now understand the meaning of picking the right training methods that suit you. Because, if what her lover just explained to her about how to train, then he a self-learner and so is his adopted little sister.

"Okay, I could see that you won't be able to teach much to others if they, not an inborn genius or a hard-working genius." Esdeath said dryly, as she gives her lover a smile that doesn't reach to her eyes.

The next day*

 **Day 3: Wow, You Learn Something Every Day!**

(The Empire: Central Region: The Captial)

I stare at the wall of Esdeath's bedroom and wonder if I should worry or not. After all, who would have thought I was just a day away from the Captial, if I have a danger beast as a mount, and was sad not being able to kill some danger beasts to raise my EXP or kill someone on the way here.

Luckily for me, killing people still provide me EXP, but a small amount. Around 5-10 EXP per person. The reason why it's small after doing some experiments, much to Esdeath's delight of seeing me being so ruthless.

I discovered that killing people that don't fight back would reduce the amount of EXP I could earn. And upon arriving the Captial; I've killed enough stray bandits and any other troublesome people. To raise my level to 3. With the EXP: 6/400.

Looking at how much EXP I need to reach level 4. It seems like the Gamer's ability double the amount of EXP I need twice of the previous requirement.

Right now, I've 6 stats points for me to use. This would be a good time to raise my stats I was planning to do. But, I wonder how long could I raise it without using stat points until all the things I do could no longer raise them.

Once we arrived; Esdeath took me to her bedroom and left me there, as she takes a shower first before we head off to meet the Emperor.

It's a good thing I found a few things to do while I wait on Esdeath and read some of her books in her bedroom. Some of them are about war strategies and raised my INT stat by 1 point after I finished one of the books.

I find it a little interesting that I gained 1 INT stat for a book containing 20 pages. Where it only took me to read the whole thing after Esdeath just shut the water off inside her shower.

20 minutes later*

After Esdeath was done showering, and even changing in front of me, much to my dismay and hate for the [Gamer's Mind] that decided at the time to not work, causing me to feel again. But, not the feeling I was hoping for besides being calm.

So, I could bet that [Gamer's Mind]'s effect stop working when it comes with Esdeath sometime. Depending on the time and when.

Esdeath was very happy to see a reaction out of me and figure out that my so-called curse doesn't look like it would take effect when it comes to her. This made things much easier and fun for Esdeath to get a reaction out of her lover.

Currently, Esdeath is leading us to the Throne Room while many people are trying their best not to be noticed, that they're staring at Esdeath and me, but mostly at me due to standing next to the most dangerous women in the empire.

"So how my body compared to the other women you see in the past?" Esdeath is a little curious about the types of women her lover spent time within the past and wonder if she was good enough to keep his attention solely onto her.

I blankly stare at Esdeath with my one eye and glance down and up at her body, causing her to blush a little. I slowly turn my head back to the front, much to Esdeath's disappointment and slow down her steps.

"There is nothing to compare when I know you're better than them in another way. No one is perfect and I love the way you look." I unconsciously spoke out the one word I wasn't supposed to say to Esdeath just yet.

Esdeath stops walking and stares at me in shock, then a big smile appears on her face as she jumps on my back, with a cry of happiness. Making those nearby to almost faint at the shock of seeing the most sadist and cruel woman in the Empire, to shock so cutely before their very eyes.

"Say it again! Say you love me!" Esdeath said in a crazy frenzy way, with a crazy loving look in her eyes as she hugs me to the point of almost causing me to lose a few points of HP.

"I love you, now get off!" I shouted back as I try to get Esdeath off me before an assassination attempt appear. Yeah, my mind is filled with dark stuff that I would even think there would be someone to sneak in for a killing blow to me. Not like it wasn't true thanks to those Night Raid.

Esdeath realizes what just happen, quickly jump off her lover, with a red face and cough in her hand, then speed walk in the hallway while ignoring the gawk faces of others around.

She will torture them later today after her meeting with the Emperor; Esdeath was too embarrassed to react like her usual self and wanted to know what overcome her mind like that. Just a single word: Love from her lover, caused her heart to beat faster and feel so warm inside.

Just thinking it alone made her breath, pick up and breathing heavily, but that lasted after a few seconds for Esdeath to get herself under control again.

"Wait up!" I quickly run after Esdeath, who was busy figuring out what's wrong with her for going so crazy and so unusual for her at that.

5 minutes later*

Esdeath and the Three Beasts kneeling in front of the Emperor, who is just a kid. Next to him is the Prime Minister Honest, who is a fat man that loves to eat anything almost all the time, even to the point of carrying some types of food with him to snack on at all time.

"Thanks so much for your hard work in solving the crisis in the Northern Lands." The Emperor thanked Esdeath for her conquest, but word it weirdly in my opinion, causing me to glance inside the Throne Room, with a frown on my face as I watch the conversation going on.

"Yes! Thank you so much for, uh..." The Prime Honest notices the Emperor looking at him with bright innocent eyes. "Umm...uh for relocating all of the natives in the Northern Lands." Honest said slowly and tried not to look at the Emperor, who is a bit of surprise at Honest's response.

"Whoa. Where did they go?" The Emperor blinks his eyes and continues to stare at the Prime Minister.

"That, um, uh, th-they-they went to, uh..." Honest tried his best to come up with a good name for a made-up place and couldn't take much time before the Emperor may catch up and decided to see how it goes by speaking the truth for once. "Death. Yes."

"Oh, boy! I've never heard of that place before. Is that a new country?" The Emperor said in an excited tone, where he finds new things to be interesting, causing those to hear how native the Emperor and a bit stupid too, for thinking death is actually a name for another country.

"It is now." Esdeath replied without much thinking about and figure it kind of true somewhat in her opinion. So, she just goes with the Prime Minister Honest's bullshit.

"Oh, wonderful! Let's have it added to the map!" The Emperor said to Honest, who was still trying to come up with a few plans to fix this mistake of his just made.

Honest blink in surprise, that he couldn't believe that the Emperor was that native and quickly answer, "Yes, yes! Of course! We'll, uh...get right on thaaat..." Now, Honest started to think maybe he was worrying for nothing and wonder if he should rethink about a few plans of his.

"Anywho, General Esdeath. What sort of reward would you like for your genoci-iiiiiii...dee..." Honest glance at the Emperor, who is now looking at Esdeath with a happy smile, much to his relief and continue off, "Humanitarian work! Nailed it." Honest whisper at the last part, but those that heard him rolled their eyes at him for doing such an awful job at covering his mistake, again.

"I don't need anything fancy. I'm already super rich and powerful. So I'll pass." Esdeath replied in a calm tone of voice, as she glances back at me from her position, showing me that being with her. I would have a share of all the wealth she gathered in her career as a soldier of the Empire.

"Oh, pish posh! You deserve some type of reward!" Honest look at Esdeath with a bit of lust in his eyes, but quickly hid it away before he gets his balls frozen by Esdeath. Not like he wasn't close to getting its frozen before by her at some point.

"Come onnn! Tell us what you want." Honest urgent for Esdeath to tell him and the Emperor what she desires.

"I don't think it would be proper." Esdeath still thinks it would be better to request about the marriage later, after this meeting, where she can have a private conversation with the Emperor for his blessing.

"Is it because the boy's here? We can have him plug up his ears." Honest completely misunderstood the reasons why Esdeath didn't want to speak out her wishes.

Esdeath easily could tell what Honest was thinking and decided to say her request, "Alright; if you're really persistent on granting my wish...I'll tell you."

"Yes! Spit it out, woman!" Honest's tone is filled with arousing, that everyone, but the Emperor could tell how much Honest wanted Esdeath to speak out the wishes of what he wanted Esdeath to say to everyone.

"Oh, what I want is..." Esdeath starts off slowly, causing Honest to stare at her with a big smile.

"Yeeeeeesss~..." Honest whisper, eager to hear Esdeath's wishes and look ready to jump.

"Pure~, unadulterated~..." Esdeath continues off, causing those to look at Esdeath with wide eyes, while Emperor continues to have his normal native look on his face.

"Ohohohoho man, here it comes...!" Honest almost look like he about launch himself at Esdeath, but kept himself in check before things could become bad for him.

"...loves~." Esdeath said with a small smile on her face, causing those to look at her and not noticing this beforehand, to be dumbfounded at this response.

"AAHHH...uh..." Honest was ready to shout at the top of his lungs, then realized what Esdeath just said and was shocked to the core. "Huh...wasn't expecting that."

"I've found a partner already and wish for your majesty's blessing for our wedding, for the following next month after I've finished all my work for the Empire." Esdeath replied and stare at the Emperor with great focus.

This caused the Emperor to blink his eyes at her, "Wow, that's great news! I'll be delighted to give you my blessing! Can I see the guy that you wanted to marry to?"

This broke Honest out of his trance and narrow his eyes at Esdeath, "Yes...please show us this...guy...that you wish to wed with."

Esdeath was delighted at the Emperor for agreeing to her request and was too happy to notice the way Honest look ready to kill someone or find someone else to do it for him.

This was my cue to enter the place, as Esdeath signaled me to enter the Throne Room, where everyone looks at me and wonder what kind of person I am to get the attention of General Esdeath's love interest.

Just as I enter the Throne Room, a shadowy figure falls from the ceiling and is leaking out killing intent towards the Prime Minister, with a short sword already in the position to chop Honest in half.

On pure instinct towards killing intent; I would have attacked without mercy, but thanks to [Gamer's Mind]. For once, I was able to stop myself attacking the assassin, who could kill Prime Minister Honest right about now and rid of the world of this cruel evil man earlier than he should be alive in canon.

However, it looks like fate doesn't want Honest dead just yet. As everyone watches Honest raise his ham above his head to intercept the short sword, with a quick twist and Honest actually broke the short sword somehow with a ham of all things.

Then beat the assassin with the said ham, crushing the assassin's head like an egg and quickly place his body over the Emperor's line of sight before he could cause the innocent of the Emperor to see the dead assassin.

All this happens in a matter of seconds, where only a few people already took action. Well, mostly Esdeath and Honest are the ones that acted instantly. Where Esdeath is next to the Emperor, with her rapier out and ready to be used.

"Ah! I think we should have lunch now, your majesty." Honest quickly come up with an excuse to get the Emperor to leave before he could see the corpse behind him.

 _'Well, damn. Honest actually killed someone with a ham of all things and would dare waste food with the type of person he is.'_ I didn't know if this was funny or weird, to find out that this Honest would train himself to use food as a weapon as well.

"It's lunchtime already?! Wow, time has gone by so far. Do you think we could get some ice cream as a dessert?!" The Emperor looked at Honest, with bright innocent eyes, that would make anyone want to protect them. But, to the Prime Minister, it just made his job easier to control the kid.

"Sure! Why not! After all, you're the Emperor, but you must watch your diet." Honestly kindly advise the Emperor on how he should eat.

Everyone stares at Honest, with deadpan expressions and had a single thought together from what they just heard.

 _'HYPOCRITE!'_

"Oh, right! Esdeath! As for your request. I'd like to congrats on finding the love of your life!" The Emperor said to Esdeath, with a bright smile, then it went to a confused one.

"By the way, I never did get your lover's name." The Emperor comment on this, "Do you mind introducing yourself to us and how you catch Esdeath's love interest? I'm very curious about how you accomplish this." Even the Prime Minister lean in a little to find out the secret to win the deadly General's heart.

"Well, your majesty. I'm Ragna D. Mercer. As for how I gained Esdeath's love." I glance at Esdeath, who look at the ground with a blush and acting like a shy girl for some reason, way out of character of her, causing those to look at Esdeath in shock.

"I, uh, asked her if she knows how to cook after I survived an attack from her." I said dryly, causing those too eager to find out what caused the Esdeath of all people to fall in love.

"You're joking, right?" Honest asked me, with a dull tone and look close to breaking someone's bone. "Please tell me he's joking, General Esdeath." Honest, and the others were dying to see their General deny this response.

Esdeath was still a bit of a daze and was a bit of surprise at someone calling out for her, causing Esdeath to fire off a few icicles at the one that spooks her a little while her guard was lower just a bit, but enough to cause Esdeath to straight to attack mode.

Everyone watches Honest perform a series of movements to dodge all these icicles by literally dancing around them. Much to everyone's shock at this display.

Even the Emperor look at the Prime Minister of shock and surprise, even a hint of awe as well. Like he just found his role model.

"WOW! Prime Minister that's was awesome! Can you teach me how to do that?!" The Emperor jump off his throne and rush up to Honest, who was working up a sweat, but still look completely fine. Like he didn't just dodge two assassination attempts on his life, one was on purpose and the other one was an accident.

If someone were to look closely, you would see that Honest actually lost some weights from doing all those things.

"Uh, um, sure, why not?" Honest look for a reason to reject this idea, but came up with nothing at the moment and a little hungry from doing all those exercises, Yup, he counts these assassin attempts as an exercise for him and made him a bit more hungry than before.

"Oh, yeah! Ragna! Would you like to join the Empire? I'm sure you're a great fighter if you could dodge Esdeath's attack." The Emperor offers me a position in his military, causing others to look at me with narrow eyes for some reason. Mostly by the Prime Minister.

"Suuuuurrrrreee." I draw out the word, much to some peoples' confusion at the way I'm answering, and some even frown at how rude I am being towards the Emperor.

"Great! Come on, Prime Minister! I'm hungry and ready to learn how to move like you did a few minutes ago!" The Emperor quickly rush out of the Throne Room, with Honest hot on his tail, but not before sending a deadly glare in my direction before following the Emperor out of this place.

"Uh, now what?" I ask Esdeath since it looks like the Emperor didn't assign the next task for Esdeath to take down the Night Raid and just run off to grab something to eat, with Honest tagging along when it was his ideal in the first place, kind of.

"Now, we go out hunting and shopping. But, mostly shopping." Esdeath said to me, then drag me out of the Throne Room, with the Three Beasts following behind us in silence and couldn't wrap their minds around what just happened back in the Throne Room.

30 minutes later*

It took us some time to go from the Throne Room and the outside of the Palace, where we could see countless of stores around us.

Esdeath ordered the Three Beasts to take care of the Night Raid by luring them out while she spends more time with her lover. As for the reason for this order; Esdeath didn't give one to the Three Beasts, not like those three would care about the reason behind this order and went off to do their new task assigned by their General.

Well, Esdeath did explain her reason to me when I asked her and was surprised that Esdeath already got her next task to do for the Empire. As the Emperor already assigned her one right after she left for her conquest in the Northern Lands.

Which made me feel like my future knowledge in this world is a bit useless, but I didn't mind it much after thinking about how my existence here alone already thrown the whole timeline into discord.

Afterward, Esdeath drag me across the whole place, and it was awful in my opinion, but at least Esdeath didn't purchase countless of random kinds of stuff just for the hell of it.

I got something out of it, as my Gamer's ability gave me 2 stat points for spending time with Esdeath while shopping.

Then, we went to the Plaza to grab something for us to eat. Finally, we returned back to Esdeath's Chamber. Where we put away a few things Esdeath bought from the market.

Overall, this whole trip from the shopping, to eat, and back to the Palace. I gained a total of 4 more stat points out of this.

"You know, I'm starting to think this relationship of ours would be great." Esdeath pulls herself closer to me and lay her head on my left shoulder, placing her left leg over mine. As she traces a circle on my chest with her left hand while staring at me with eyes filled with love.

Currently, Esdeath isn't wearing any clothes besides just a white button shirt, that's a few buttons near her chest are unbutton to show some skin and a matching white pantie, that's almost seen through. Showing me that Esdeath trying to seduce me and I'm mentally cursing at the [Gamer's Mind] for not being in effect.

Because Esdeath has already noticed how I'm reacting to her seduction, causing her to let out a giggle and continue to tease me when she knows how uncomfortable I am right now and at the same time arouse the way Esdeath dressed for sleep and how close she is to me.

"That's nice, Esdeath." I give Esdeath a small smile as I slowly let my guard down, much to Esdeath's delight to see me relax around her, which should be a big mistake in others' point of views.

The next day*

 **Day 4: All About Practices**

(The Empire: Central Region: Gifnora Forest)

It took me a few trials and errors, to adapt my skills to my fighting style. Furthermore, I tried my best to calculate the amount of [Mana] I should spend for each skill, with the [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] taking almost 70% of my total MP compared to the other skills and sometimes the [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] would take up all my MP in some of the death battles I went against a few high-class danger beasts.

I managed to level up [Eagle Vision] to 5 due to multiple times of using them to locate the danger beasts. Next is [Shundo] at level 9 and [Innate Time Control: Time Alter] setting at level 3.

Most of the time; I would use [Shundo] for the burst of speed, with [Time Alter] would be used sometime if I took a few too many extra steps, where I put myself in danger and would use the [Time Alter] to speed up my reaction speed for me to escape or perform a counterattack.

As for the [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] and the [Ultimate Eye]. Due to killing so many danger beasts with a [Fireball] and using the [Ultimate Eye] to find the best spot to attack. I got [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] to level 11, making it my highest level skill.

The [Ultimate Eye] took much longer compared to the other skills due to my low INT stat to support this skill. But, only got it to 80% EXP and still at level 1. Since the 'cooldown' for the skill was just too long, for me to be able to level it up today.

Shocking or not; [Hundred Gaunltets] are a lot harder to level up than the [Ultimate Eye]. Due to having to wait for my [Mana] to recover due to the failure on making the [Hundred Gauntlets] to work and end up as wasting those MP instead.

It's a good thing the [Ultimate Eye] doesn't cost anything besides requiring higher INT stat to make the duration last longer or else it would be the hardest skill to level up, where the hardest skill being the [Hundred Gauntlets] at the moment.

After going through the whole forest; I gained 3 STR, 4 END, 3 AGI, 1 INT, and 1 WIS from the actions I've done to face all the danger beasts in this forest. Furthermore, I level up to 9 by the time day is almost over and I return to the Empire, where a pissed off Esdeath is waiting for me due to not allowing her to come with me.

Yeah, that night; I had to find an Inn to sleep because Esdeath won't allow me to sleep with her, as in actual sleep, not sex. Which Esdeath of all people, actually wanted our first time to be on our wedding night surprisingly.

So for today, I did a lot of leveling, with 30 more stats points added, giving me a total 40 stats points for my usage in the future. Sadly, it got harder to level after level 9. EXP: 120/51200.

Found some danger beasts that were high levels, to give me 10000 EXP per kill. But, those were rare within the forest and I could only find 8 of them while the rest I had to grind by killing some of the danger beasts that only give me 1000s EXP.

Yeah, my [Inventory] is literally filled with corpses of countless danger beasts that's not burnt to ashes by my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic], which I gave them to Esdeath, who was a bit surprised at the number of danger beasts I killed from the Gifnora Forest, but was still mad at me for not allowing her to come with me.

As a result; lots of prisoners and anyone that pissed off Esdeath by accident had a bad day.

The next day*

 **Day 5: Making Things Up**

(The Empire: Central Region: The Captial)

After denying Esdeath from going out hunting danger beasts with me yesterday; I decided to cheer her up by offering her a sparring match between us. The result: Esdeath defeated me after 30 minutes into the match and actually look a bit tired and a few scratches here and there.

Both Esdeath and I found out that she could suppress my flames if she put more efforts into her ice attacks. Sadly, this drained her to the point of not being able to use her Teigu for the rest of the day.

This means Esdeath could only defeat me as quick as possible or else my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] would end her after waiting for my MP to recover. Therefore, Esdeath would end up losing if she allows the fight to last long enough for me to counterattack.

If I could manage to last that long in the first place, otherwise, I would end up losing before regenerating enough MP to cast another [Fireball].

The next day*

 **Day 6: Well, This Is A Surprise...NOT!**

(The Empire: Central Region: The Captial)

Today is the day we discovered the deaths of the Three Beasts, causing Esdeath to be in a bad mood for the whole day, which leads to more prisoners to be tortured by her as a result.

Therefore, as much as I hated to speak someone like Honest. I was the one that had to see the Prime Minister, for Esdeath's requests on gaining new troops weeks before she left to conquer the Northern Race, but all of them being Teigu users to be formed into a new group meant to deal with the Night Raid personally due to the Night Raid's members possessing Teigu as well.

Well, Esdeath got her new Teigu using subordinates without much trouble. It just took some time for the Empire to gather them.

The next day*

 **Day 7: The Newcomers!**

(The Empire: Central Region: The Captial)

The report that Esdeath got back after the deaths of her Three Beasts has come in. Esdeath's mood turns for the worse when the soldiers couldn't recover the corpses of the Three Beasts, not even a few flesh or bones.

So Esdeath had to request some people to make three graves for them with their names carved onto the tombstones. Which didn't take long to do when it just empty graves.

Esdeath forced me to visit them while she spoke out loud about how weak, they are, but still, promise to take vengeance on their killers on their behalfs.

Afterward, both Esdeath and I returned back to the Palace, where we'll meet the new soldiers assigned into Esdeath's new group.


	3. Chapter 3: Time Flys By So Quick

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Time Flys By So Quick**

 **Day 7: The Newcomers!** **Part 2**

(The Empire: Central Region: The Captial)

On the way back to the Palace; Esdeath told me to go ahead of her as she needs to grab something before meeting up with the new group she requested for.

I took this chance to use my [Fiction Adaption] once more on the last manga I kept in my [Inventory] for days now.

Sadly, the skill I wanted to be imported was rejected. It seems like the [Fundamental Force Manipulation]'s requirements for gaining it. Is by having a level 100 skills in [Gravity Manipulation], [Electromagnetism Manipulation], [Strong Force Manipulation], and [Weak Force Manipulation] before I could gain the [Fundamental Force Manipulation], which is all four merged together and stronger than just possessing all four skills separate into their own skills.

Of course, I would have gone for [Electromagnetism Manipulation], but found out even that skill has a requirement as well. I'm just glad the requirement was for this skill was that I could only get this skill after my 10th import skill from [The God of Highschool Universe of Knowledge].

This included the other three skills in order to get the [Fundamental Force Manipulation]. Much to my disappointment, as I discovered that I couldn't get the [Charyeok] due to some restrictions that prevent me from accessing them.

This wouldn't have made me feel too bad, but my Gamer's ability didn't even tell me what the restrictions are and just mention about them, that some unknown forces are stopping me.

If I've to guess; it's those beings within The God of Highschool universe that are stopping me. Just like Truth from the Fullmetal Alchemist universe.

So, I decided to pick something else to suit my fighting style and I was happy with what I got.

 **[Nabong Needle Ryu] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: None**

 **Description: This is the type of martial arts that utilizes acupuncture to attack. It is emphasized in strong, fast attacks with fingers functioning like needles to puncture pressure points and vital points on the body.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to [Acupuncture] skill**

 **2nd Effect: Give the user's fingers the ability to function like needles**

 **3rd Effect: Locked (Require level 10)**

 **Other Effects: Locked (Require 3rd Effect unlock)**

At first, I would think this [Nabong Needle Ryu] would be useless for me when I already know some pressure points. But, after gaining this skill; all those knowledge on the [Acupuncture] are downloaded into my brain for my usage.

Furthermore, the [Nabong Needle Ryu]'s 2nd Effect: Giver the user's fingers the ability to function like needles was a big boon.

After all, there are some pressure points I can't use due to lack of needles to use those points and I could only use the ones that don't really need a needle to be used.

I do have to wonder what the 3rd Effect of the [Nabong Needle Ryu] would be since it's the first skill of mine to have the smallest level required to unlock the next effects out of the other skills.

Thinking about it for a moment and wonder if I need to level up 10 more times for [The God of Highschool Universe of Knowledge] before I could get my 2nd skill from this [Universe of Knowledge] while I get my 2nd skills from the other ones.

Because if this is true, then I'm starting to regret not using this manga upon arriving this world beforehand.

"HELLO SIR!" I heard a dreadful familiar shout behind, causing me to break out of my trance of thoughts and I almost lashed out at the person behind me.

Turning on my left and found Seryu, who is known for her strong and twisted sense of justice. With a major twisted sense of right and wrong to the point of viewing the Empire as absolutely right, and its enemies as pure evil.

"Are you lost?" Seryu asked me, then her face went stiff, "JUSTICE!" I flinch at the sudden shout right at me.

 _'Okay, I'm starting to think I'm not even close to the canon and into the comedy version known as parody or a mix of both.'_ I'm beginning to wish for the canon version, even with all the darkest parts that come along with it over this world I end up in.

"No." I didn't dare turn around with crazy here may end up stabbing me in the back if I so much as give a hint of being any other sides beside the Empire.

"Then, why are you in the middle of the hallway, Sir? If you're not lost?" Seryu looks at me with her normal and not crazy look. Before it went back to crazy as she shouted justice in a loud manner once more.

 _'This...this is my life now. Hanging out with crazy people.'_ I'm this close to just call it quits and kill everyone, then move as far away from this place and live in this universe for the rest of my life as a murderous wanderer.

"I'm-" I was about to answer Seryu's question when a chill went down my back as I move on pure instinct and appear a few feet away from my previous spot. Where there another person walking up to Seryu, who was confused by my action.

"Well, hello there big boy~!" Dr. Stylish wink at me, causing the shiver to spread through my whole body. The same man, who does countless experiments on countless creatures, this included humans and danger beasts.

"Nope." I am done, but since I promised Esdeath not to cause any trouble for her until she returns. I head to the same conference room, where the other future members of the Jaegers team formed under Esdeath's request.

Entering the room; I found Wave, Bols, and Kurome already in the room. But, I ignore all three and the two behind me as I stand in a corner near the door.

From what I could tell; Wave actually the same as his canon or his crazy side is well hidden and control to be shown in public. For Bols, he similar to Wave's case. As for Kurome, she the most disturbing one out of those three.

This world's Kurome acts like a spoiled princess and even talked in a third person view, where she talked about her favorite things to do and that with dolls. Her version of dolls, thanks to her Teigu.

After both Seryu and Dr. Stylish entered the room. The last member: Run enter, causing Wave to act similarly in canon upon Run's introducing himself to everyone in the room.

As a few minutes go by, where some talks to each other and a few times they glance in my direction, but kept their distance due to the heavy presence they felt from me.

As the second go by; I gained a little more information on these people and surprise only Seryu, Kurome, and maybe a bit of Dr. Stylish are different from their canon version.

This Seryu makes the canon Seryu like a novice when it compared with justice. The future countless headache I would have to experience just by being near her would have been bad for my health. Lucky for me, I won't have to worry about that due to [Gamer's Mind] making them disappear the instant they appear, much to my relief from finding this out.

Just as I was about to plan a way to secretly get rid of Seryu; Esdeath walked into the room with a mask on, but didn't change her General's outfit to make the whole disguise better.

Only to those that never met her would think she was just another random person and not the same person known for her sadist methods to deal with enemy forces.

"Who's that?" Wave asked for all of us, as Esdeath walk up the stage and dramatically point at all us.

"Who the hell are you, people?! What are all you people doing in this room?!" Esdeath didn't even give Wave the chance to speak up and kick right in the chest, sending the guy flying and created a small crack size of his head upon contact.

This action caused everyone to look at Esdeath with a surprised look on their faces. Some of them even go straight into offensive and attack Esdeath.

Pretty much similar to canon, with Kurome just changing her dialogue to something else. About how she will show Esdeath her place for acting so disrespectful.

Yeah, Esdeath broke Kurome's left arm for her comment and to add another injury; Esdeath steps on the back of Kurome's head to show how she thinks about how disrespectful she was to Kurome.

Too bad, this Kurome didn't manage to break Esdeath's mask and continue her assault.

The end result: All, but myself, are on the ground, groaning in pain with Esdeath looking very disappointed at what she got as her new team of Teigu users.

Without warning, Esdeath launches herself straight at me, not bother to explain herself to everyone the reason why she attacked us.

So without thinking; I grab the back of Wave's jacket and pull him in front of me, to be used as a meatshield. Esdeath found this amusing and continue her attacks.

In a matter of seconds; Wave looks like he needs to go to the hospital with the number of injuries he got now due to Esdeath's ruthless attacks.

"Really now, Ragna?" Esdeath asks me after she strikes with countless of non-lethal attacks and realizes I've been leading her to always attack Wave's non-fatal spots for a while now.

With [Time Alter], this wasn't that hard a task to do and Esdeath knew this and finally stop.

Everyone watch Esdeath takes off her mask, where her face is revealed to everyone, causing some of us to be surprised that the masked person was their leader this whole time and she was testing us.

"Anyone want to take Wave here to take him to the infirmary to be treated for his injuries?" I ask anyone that was willing to help the guy.

"OH~! I got him, big boy~!" Dr. Stylish rushed over to take Wave off my hands and almost reached to touch my face when Esdeath kicked him away. Much to some of the others' surprise at this action of Esdeath.

Sadly, instead of Dr. Stylish falling unconscious or badly injured. He took out a small box and shake it a little for a pellet to come out, which he pops it in his mouth and took only a few seconds before he back to perfect health.

"Can I still quit?" I ask my lover, whom I may as well accept her love with then face her as an enemy and may end up torture by her to gain my love rather its natural love or force love. Doesn't look like it matters to Esdeath.

"Nope." Esdeath smile at me, then narrow her eyes at Dr. Stylish, who shiver at the glare being sent in his direction. Quickly, Dr. Stylish throws a pellet into Wave's mouth and everyone could see Wave's injuries are beginning to disappear.

The next day*

 **Day 8: Bits of Advice**

(The Empire: Central Region: The Captial)

After yesterday's creation of the newly formed Teigu users group known as Jaegers.

There were some problems at the time; everyone was shocked to find out that I wasn't really a member of the Jaegers due to lack of Teigu myself and is Esdeath's lover and future husband as well.

Later on after the first meeting; the Jaegers and myself meet up with the Emperor to introduce the team's members and where they came from. Much to my relief, Esdeath told me I wasn't allowed to attend due to my status of not being with the Jaegers just yet.

So I head to Esdeath's bedroom, because surprise, surprise, Esdeath made all the soldiers guarding the place to not allow me to leave the Palace.

I guess she was still salty that I didn't take her with me to the forest, to hunt down the danger beasts.

Also, I should have realized it by the first day upon arriving this world. I get no loot at all. Hell, I even checked the option in the Gamer's ability and still found no option like auto loot or anything related to loot.

If it wasn't for [Gamer's Mind], I would be very depressed at the time. Nonetheless, I rather not have Esdeath be more angry with me than she already is.

I waited for a while until Esdeath returns back from the meeting with the Emperor, where she literally undressed in front of me, much to my dismay and my little part's happy at this sight.

Well, it would have stayed as dismay if it weren't for Esdeath to jump me and look like she arouses or something, but control herself the last second and ran into the bathroom to take a cold shower.

Yeah, last night was pretty awkward to the point, where Esdeath would usually hug me while we sleep. This time, Esdeath was too embarrass, EMBARRASS, to even touch me, let alone hug me for some reason.

This was a side of Esdeath I would not have thought to see. But, after what looked like half an hour. Esdeath hug me again and look like she couldn't take it any longer from being able to hug me while sleeping and got too used to my presence next to her to ignore for the rest of the night.

If anything, this just made Esdeath feel even closer to me, where I'm still confused for the rest of the night about what's going on with Esdeath at the time.

What made last night's sleep very awkward was that Esdeath didn't even speak to me the whole time from coming back from the meeting and at the end, we slept.

I was too confused to speak and just go along with it. At the time, I didn't know if I should just take Esdeath there and then or not. But, I did know Esdeath's action last night prove to me that I would even stick it in crazy.

During the morning, Esdeath was still a bit quiet before she kisses me on the lip out of nowhere and continues to do so until one of us had to breathe. Not surprising, it was Esdeath who needs to breathe first.

Then finally explained what's going on last night and realize why it took Esdeath so long to return after the meeting. As there was a party for the newly formed Jaegers and celebrated it for a while until Esdeath excused herself.

But, that's what wasn't the reason why she was acting so out of control last night. What Esdeath told me was that for some reason her body started to get hot, which is weird when she mostly cold and I can prove that's a fact after sleeping with her the whole time.

Esdeath's body may be hot, but it's cold, not to the point of freezing me with a thin layer of frost. Just feel cold.

Either way, Esdeath made up a theory that she felt this way because I wasn't near her at the time and this happens to her once before during the time I left to hunt some danger beasts. And she had to deal with it, which is the reason why she asked me to leave the Palace.

Furthermore, Esdeath even said we must be meant for each other if this is how she acts around me and it hasn't even been over a week yet.

Once more, I feel like some unknown force is the causes of this, but after spending time with Esdeath personally. I've to say I don't mind about it anymore. Well, until the day of our wedding. I don't what would happen if I exit this world afterward.

Anyway, after the whole talk with Esdeath. I got another stat point from having this deep conversation with her. And I've already gotten used to this part of my Gamer's ability.

Esdeath took me to the Empire's Treasure Vault filled with Teigu, that the Empire still manages to keep for their usage.

"Well, Ragna. See if any of these Teigu could be used by you. If not, we can just find a way to recover the ones stolen by the Revolutionary Army." Esdeath said to me, as she glances around to see anything catch her interest.

On my left; I found something that made my instinct draw to it. Slowly, I walk over to search for it and find it's a sword. With the sheath is simple, violent and close to black and straight, adorned with a gold-plate inlay about midway down its length.

Picking up the sword and found it a bit light. I draw out the sword from its sheath and discover the blade itself was pitch black, almost like it absorbing the light itself surrounding it. I can't even see my own reflection with this blade. Furthermore, I realize it's a Chinese straight sword too.

"Oh. I would never expect you could fully draw it out from its sheath. Lots of people would dare to force themselves to draw it out, but end up getting killed by it instead of controlling it." Esdeath said to me, as she walks up to me and stares at the Teigu in my hand with a hint of excitement.

 **DING!***

 **You have discovered a soul-bound weapon that's created by a dangerous beast beyond the power of this world.**

 **Would you like to bind it?**

 **[Yes/No]?**

 _'Well, that doesn't seem menacing at all.'_ I thought dryly, then hit the yes mentally.

 **DING!***

 **You have bound the Teigu: [Life Stealer: Korosu] to your soul. Which give you the benefit of recalling this weapon back inside your [Inventory] with a single thought and sacrifice something in an exchange for this weapon return if the durability ever reaches zero or the weapon itself destroyed beyond repair.**

I blankly stare that the blue screen window and disappear it after reading the whole thing.

"Do you know what this is?" I wanted to make sure the real name of this Teigu and not something my Gamer's ability made up on the spot. Plus, I've never seen a Teigu like this in the canon. So it could be a Teigu never been shown or just one of the many hidden things in this world.

"This is one of the top dangerous Teigu ever made. This included my own Teigu. This Teigu is called the [Life Stealer: Korosu], known for stealing away all life force from its victims. Rather, it is their wielder or enemy, even weird things like a tree would be drained of its life force and wither away." Esdeath replied to my question, as she made sure not to touch the blade while staring at it.

 _'I guess that confirms that this Teigu is a double-edged sword. I better use it often or else it would draw the life force out of me to fill it's hungry. Who knows if it's actual life force or my HP or MP.'_ I've already started planning a way to keep the bad side-effects of the Teigu from trying to drain my life force.

"So I have a literally life sucking weapon, that's bound to devour all life force around it. If that wasn't scary enough, I'm its new wielder and the closest to it for a good meal before a new target or wielder appears before it once more." I said dryly, not to mention how this thing is bound to my very soul.

And since this weapon is literally a living weapon at that, I have no clue what unknown effect this soul-bound would affect me.

"Pretty much, yeah. Just make sure you don't touch the blade with your bare skin. Oh, yeah! I just remember that this is Teigu is similar to three other Teigu. Out of the three, there two Teigu called the [Incursio] and [Grand Chariot]. With the [Incursio] being the prototype of [Grand Chariot]. The third Teigu is [Murasame] and the prototype for the [Korosu]." Esdeath reveals a shocking fact about the Teigu I have in my possession.

"However, unlike the [Grand Chariot] that fixed the unstable feature of the [Incursio]. The [Korosu] is considered a failure due to the First Emperor couldn't even use it for a few minutes before he almost killed by it. Making this Teigu the first one among the rest to be sealed within the Treasure Vault until the next wielder could control it appear." Esdeath finishes explaining the small history of my Teigu.

I didn't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand, I got the Teigu that's a finish version or an improved version of [Murasame], the deadly weapon known to kill its target with one cut. While on the other hand, this Teigu is still considered a failure and made the prototype one be a better one.

Like how it's in canon, where [Incursio] can beat [Grand Chariot] later on. But, seeing how the Gamer's ability isn't telling me about how my life force is being drained away or either my HP or MP are dropping at the moment. I think it's a good thing for now. At least, I have a weapon, a deadly double-edged weapon, for my usage now besides my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] and [Nabong Needle Ryu] for an offensive.

"Well, let's go. I have a tournament to run and luckily we got a Teigu for you before we start the thing." Esdeath drag me along after she watches me put the blade of [Korosu] back into its sheath before doing so.

2 hours later*

So far, the tournament is going almost the same as the canon version, but with me seating next to Esdeath, who was bored and using my left shoulder as a resting place for her head as she watches the fight going down below us.

Just now, Esdeath mention these fights was just boring to her and Run; well, the guy looks like he has his own [Gamer's Mind] or went through trainings to have really good control over his emotions. I'm leaning to the latter since his canon version was able to do so, even when he met the Wild Hunt in the future.

Soon, we watched the match between Tatsumi and his opponent, that have a bull for a head while the rest of their body is a man. Pretty much the minotaur of this world.

This would have been the moment Esdeath fall in love with Tatsumi upon the sight of his smile to the public.

Looking at Esdeath, all I saw was Esdeath's bored expression, even after seeing Tatsumi's smile.

"Think the kid is a good candidate for using the Teigu you guys recovered from the Revolutionary Army?" I ask Esdeath, who close to falling asleep and blink rapidly at my question.

Even Run looks at Esdeath, with a small smile on his face and wonder the same thing. Since he finds Tatsumi's performance to be good compared to the other fights in this tournament.

"He could be one, but we can't just give out any Teigu to random people that are not in the army. You, on the hand, are my lover and I've already applied you into the army and assigned to Jaegers the moment we got you a Teigu. So we don't need to worry about that. As for that kid, not so much, but we could test him out though." Esdeath informs a few things about handing out the Empire's leftover Teigu and was surprised there was such a thing.

"Should I bring him over to be questioned, General?" Run ask his leader for her command on what he should do next. So he could notify Wave to bring in the candidate somewhere private before giving them the open to join the Jaegers.

"Sure, why not. We can use more member. After all, we still don't know how many Teigu the Revolutionary Army possess right now." Esdeath gets off the couch and look at Tatsumi very carefully for some reason, then let out a sigh like she disappointed about something.

"Something wrong, Esdeath?" I ask her, as I stand up and wonder if Esdeath was trying to see if she would fall in love or have some sort of feeling for Tatsumi after seeing his smile.

After all, that's how the canon version of Esdeath fallen in love with Tatsumi at first sight. But, seeing how this Esdeath falls in love with me somehow, and the way she let out a sigh wasn't the sigh of love, but more of a disappointment if I guess it correctly.

"Well, don't be jealous, but I wanted to see if the list I used before meeting you would help me find someone to love. Look like I was thinking too hard on the list for a love candidate. Because after seeing that smile on that winner's face. My heart didn't raise like it did when I'm with you." Esdeath looks at me with a bright smile, that could send anyone's heart racing if they didn't know what type of woman Esdeath is.

All I did was give Esdeath a nod while giving Run some hand gesture behind my back for only him to see. As I try to silently message him something.

Sadly, before Run could decipher my hidden message. Esdeath narrow her eyes and notice how Run's eyes at looking behind me and I have both my hands behind me. This caused Esdeath to quickly figure out something going on here without her notice.

Seeing this, I quickly stop and Run knew when trouble shows itself and figure out what kind of trouble he may face if he doesn't explain what's going on to Esdeath. Since he's not her lover nor a higher rank than her, not like that would, his life is at state.

"Sorry, General. Ragna here was trying to message me on what we're going to have lunch today. Since you were still speaking General, Ragna found that it would be rude to talk over you and just send me a hidden message instead." Run said, then give everyone a smile as he gives me a thumb up for his quick thinking.

Sadly, this made me realize this Run isn't normal after all, since he just did a Nice Guy pose from Naruto, with his teeth sparkling for a second.

Esdeath and I sweatdrop at this, but didn't comment on this and just nod at the same time to Run, who nods at us, then walk off to meet up with Wave.

"There no normal one in the Jaegers is there?" I ask Esdeath, who let out a snort at my question like it's a joke or something.

"Depend on what your definition of the word: Normal is." Esdeath replied, as she pulls me along and walks away, to leave the work for giving Tatsumi his tournament's money and taking him away to ask a few questions just in case he was an enemy spy or something.

2 hours later*

"Well, Tatsumi rejected in our offer to join us. So, we just let him leave with his reward from the tournament." Run reported to Esdeath, along with the rest in the room to let them know they weren't getting a new addition into the Jaegers from the look of it.

 _'Huh, I guess when Esdeath isn't blindly in love with Tatsumi and trying to experience the whole thing love for herself with an unwilling person. Then, she more calculated in her movements. Not even bother to think if it's worth for Tatsumi to join by force or not.'_ I'm starting to wonder if I should just say screw the plot at this point and just help Esdeath get rid of the Night Raid, to speed up the wedding day.

Just as Run finished his report; a messenger rushes into the room and looks like someone forgot the close the door, since usually the soldier would knock first before announcing their presence and request for entry.

"General Esdeath-sama! As ordered, I've finished the report regarding the area around Gyogan Lake!" The messenger reported to everyone that they have located the hideout of a group of Bandits.

"This is great. The timing is just perfect, for our first big job." Esdeath said to the whole Jaegers members, including me.

3 hours later*

It took some time, but reached just a few miles away from the Gyogan Lake and started planning out how to take out the Bandits without giving the chance to escape their sudden attack.

Afterward, we arrived at the enemy's hideout front entrance. Instead of Esdeath watching how this play out from a few like in the canon. But, without Tatsumi's present. Esdeath decided to join us and wanted to get a good look at everyone's fighting abilities.

"We've already memorized the layout and enemy positions, so what kind of strategy should we use?" Run asks Esdeath, who is looking at me with the excitement of wanting to see the power of my Teigu.

"JUSTICE!" Seryu was the first one to speak up, causing some of the Bandits to hear us and a few shouts told us that they realized someone unknown are at their front door.

"I say we rush in and fight them head on!" Seryu looks ready to bolt right there and then. If it weren't for Wave to stop crazy from beginning her slaughter in the name of justice.

Before Seryu starts this raid off, I walk forward while ignoring the shouts coming from the Bandits as I carefully adjust the weight of [Korosu] as I start using the [Basic Movements of Sword Skills]. This is something I trained myself to the point of mastering each basic movement that put together to form a sword skill.

Also, the reason why I haven't even mastered the [Iaido] until later on after training my little sister.

Just within a few meters from the enemies before my eyes, as I use both the [Flick Sword Form] and [Wave Sword Form], and combine it with [Shundo].

Both skills; well, one skill and personal ones mixed together perfectly. As I slice almost all the enemies' throats with [Korosu] and notice all of them didn't even make any noise after getting their throats cut. Furthermore, the light in their eyes has already disappeared Showing that they're dead before they could tell how they die.

[Flick Sword Form] is the sudden, sharp movement of the sword that pure on speed. One of the basic movements for [Iaido] and fast sword strike. [Wave Sword Form] is where moving the sword with a swaying or undulating motion while remaining fixed to one point.

Putting these two basic movements sword forms would at least become [Iaido]. Of course, if it wasn't for using the [Korosu] and [Shundo]. I would have added the [Sweep Sword Form] for swift and smooth movement along with [Cleave Sword Form] to balance the speed and power to make this into the [Iaido].

Looking at the blade of [Korosu], and there wasn't even a drop of blood on it and ignore the others around me as I look up my status to check how much EXP I need to level up to 10. With EXP: 220/51200 after killing the Bandits.

Now, that I have a very sharp blade weapon instead of using a regular old sword in the hunt a few days back in the forest. I could use my [Basic Movements of Sword Skills]'s power higher than it already is by using it with my skills I gained from other universes and together with the blade-type Teigu.

I gained a glint in my left eye after seeing my EXP, then rushed into the hideout to kill all the Bandits before the other Jaegers could kill steal of those EXP I could gain.

25 minutes later*

Almost the whole raid was similar to the canon, but with Seryu being a bit more crazy in killing the Bandits. To the point of being the main one to destroy the hideout until the whole place goes down.

The amount of EXP I gained wasn't that much after the rest of the Jaegers joined in the attack. Leaving me with EXP: 2010/51200. Not even close to reaching level 10 anytime soon.

However, I did manage to level up [Shundo] twice into the fight after using it together with my Teigu and [Basic Movements of Sword Skills], which I still wish for my Gamer's ability to turn into an actual skill to appear on my skills list.

Along with [Shundo], I leveled up both [Innate Time Control: Time Alter] once and [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] two times as well. Due to using both [Fireball] and [Conflagration] more than once along with my Teigu.

Thanks to Bols at the time, for creating big flames for me to eat every few seconds. Much to some of the others' shock at the sight of me literally eating fire of all things.

Sadly, I didn't have enough time to train [Eagle Vision] to level up after almost all the enemies are already taken care of. This included the other skills I didn't have the chance to use at the time because I wanted to save some MP just in case.

Of course, eating Bols' Teigu's flames would have solved that problem if it weren't for me to eat so much flames so quickly to the point Bols had to stop once done his share of kills.

I would be happy to create more spells for my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] at a lower cost than even the [Fireball]. However, not everything would go as planned when my MP capacity wasn't high enough to create those fire spells I wanted.

Sure, I could create a high tier spells for my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic], but I still end up with less than the right amount of MP to make the spell creation a success.

On the way back to the Palace; the members of the Jaegers, besides Esdeath, are staring at me with weird looks. Wondering what type of Teigu I'm using to be able to eat flames and move at high speed.

Wave couldn't take it much longer and decided to be the one to ask in the place for everyone. "Hey, Ragna what Teigu are you using?"

I glance back at Wave and the others, with Esdeath looking very amused right now, but a bit of disappointment.

Esdeath thought the [Korosu] would be more flashy or something, but she did see how it kills faster than [Murasame] with a single cut. Still, she would think the infamous deadly Teigu above the [Murasame] would show more destruction.

"The [Life Stealer: Korosu]." I replied to Wave and everyone else question what Teigu I'm using. I raise the said Teigu in my left hand for them to see. To some of them, they never heard of it, but to those that do. Were shocked beyond belief and even slow down to create a distance between them and me. Afraid they may end up losing their life force just by being near the infamous Teigu.

"Hey, why you guys slowing down?" Wave notice Run, Dr. Stylish, and even Kurome slowed down their paces. Even the spoil princess Kurome look very afraid at the moment. Dr. Stylish look like he torn between wanting to study the deadly Teigu known for stealing others' life force and getting away as far as possible.

"If you must know pretty boy. That Teigu he has in his hand. Is a deadly Teigu known for killing its wielders more than once and anything around them upon drawing it out. Furthermore, the First Emperor was the only managed to use the darn thing for a while until he sealed it away due to almost dying from it. Afterward, the Teigu wasn't used for years as many candidates that managed to draw it out halfway before they die by the Teigu absorbing all their life force before they could stop it. Also, to took some special tools to put the blade back into its sheath before the Teigu run wild and draw in the life force of its surroundings when its have enough time do so." Dr. Stylish explain to Wave, and trying his best not to let his impulse get a hold of him and lead to his death by just wanting to study the [Korosu].

"Wait, then how come he's not dying right now?" Wave wasn't completely convinced about [Korosu] being a deadly Teigu.

"Who knows, maybe the peasant have some way to stop it." Kurome replied to Wave's question, who looks like convinced enough to think it's a very dangerous Teigu, to even its user.

"Do you know the [One-Cut Killer: Murasame]?" Run asks Wave before Dr. Stylish started ranting again.

"Yeah, it belongs to one of the Night Raid's members. What about it?" Wave still didn't think this was related to what they are talking about at the moment.

"It's the prototype of [Korosu]. But the [Korosu] is considered as a failure due to how uncontrollable it is." Run simple reveals this little fact just to give Wave the idea how dangerous the [Korosu] is.

"Wait, what?!" Wave was beyond shock now, because he clearly knows that there is some Teigu being the prototype for other Teigu, with his being a good example.

"Now, you have got a good idea how we're a bit cautious of being near it? Because if not, I'll be disappointed to have you as a fellow team member." Kurome sneers at Wave, who looks a little annoyed by Kurome's rude comment.

"You guys don't have to worry about the Teigu killing you guys." Esdeath looks very amused at some of their reactions on finding out what her lover's Teigu is. "After all, if Ragna here didn't die just from fully drawing it out from its sheath less than half an hour ago. Then, what would make you think it would go for you guys now of all time?"

This was just enough for them to relax a little, but they didn't want to take their chances. Who knows when the [Korosu] decides at any moment to devour the life force around it and they just happen to be nearby. That would be a sad way to die in their opinions.

"By the way, is there anyone among you guys married or have any lovers?" Esdeath figure she should seek some advice from someone already have experience in marriage.

Bols raised his left hand, causing all of us to stare at him with surprise or just look at him with a dull look. Even I thought in this parallel universe, this Bols wouldn't be the one married and it would be someone else.

"I can't believe it with the way you look." Dr. Stylish said to Bols, as he flips his hair for no reason.

 _'Like you could talk about looks.'_ I thought to myself, and wonder if I should wonder what Esdeath would do after taking Bols' advice in love or marriage.

"Neither could I." Bols place both hands on his cheeks and look like he blushing if it wasn't for his mask hiding his whole face. "I've married for six years now! I really don't deserve someone as wonderful as that though!"

"I see. So what do you usually do with your wife?" Esdeath quickly brings out a small notebook and a pencil to write down her notes while glancing at me once in a while.

"Let's see. Make sure both sides are happy with each other presence and try your best to see if you could help the other in whatever they're doing. This could be a good time be with your loved one while doing something together. It could be anything, to be honest, but most of the time it could be just anything simple to helping or doing something you guys like together instead." Bols started off with something at the top of his head and this what he would usually do with his wife when he free from work.

"Oh, indeed. I see this could be something I could do with Ragna. After all, this was something I could have done a few days ago. If someone didn't reject my offer to help out." Esdeath glared at me for a few seconds before looking back at Bols for further advice to note down on love.

"I apologized more than once already! What else do you want from me? I've already said you can come with me to hunt tomorrow." I roll my eyes at Esdeath, who narrowed her eyes at me before looking back at Bols, for further advice in love.

"Well, another good thing to do if there some problem in your marriage like for example with you two at the moment. Why not just do it. By taking Ragna's offer to hunt tomorrow. This way you won't have to waste time being stubborn on who gets to be right and who was wrong. So both of you two could spend together at least happy to do something together." Bols quickly figure out the next things to offer in love advice for a couple like Esdeath and her lover.

"I guess that's true." Esdeath nods in agreement, "Doesn't mean I won't punish you later Ragna. Even if you tried to apologize by offering a sparring match with me."

Esdeath smile in victory once she saw her lover shiver once he heard she still going to punish him later due to not allowing her to come with him a few days ago.

"I don't know about who the one cooking, but if it's you, General. Then, I would think it is best if you find out what Ragna's favorite food is and how often you should make it. This way, he should be happy to eat something he likes and by someone special to his heart. After all, this is how I win over my wife most of the time." Bols rub the back of his head while trying not to look at the people continue to look at him.

Esdeath looks at Bols with a dull look, then a smirk slowly appears on her face as she looks at the corner of her eyes at her lover.

"Don't think you could win me over by just food alone." I said to Esdeath, who looks like she wasn't going to give up on having some way of controlling me a little.

2 hours later*

"Okay, you win me over." I said to the smug looking Esdeath, with a light blue apron on, as I just finished eating a great steak made from some danger beasts Esdeath got from the cooking department she got her hands on.

"Now, about that hunting. I think I know a better place to hunt danger beasts. Just you and me." Esdeath said with a smile before she walks back into the kitchen to grab the next plates for desserts.

The next day*

 **Day 9: A Sad Time**

(The Empire: Central Region: The Captial)

After last night's dinner and later a small sparring match between me against the rest of the Jaegers under Esdeath's orders. To show that even I, Esdeath's lover, can easily take on the whole Jaegers, by myself just to show who's the stronger one.

Well, I managed to defeat all of them less than a few minutes thanks to the [Nabong Needle Ryu] for me to easily bypass lots of requirements to use some pressure points. Furthermore, using [Shundo] to launch surprise attacks before they could react.

Wave went down first because I know I wouldn't be able to use the [Nabong Needle Ryu] on him once the [Grand Chariot] is activated, then he would be one of the troublesome opponents I've to fight with.

Run was the second to go down due to his Teigu giving him the ability of flight. And the only long-distance attacks I have on me was my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic]. Sadly, this would turn the sparring match into a death match if I use that.

So, I just throw Wave's paralysis body at Run, who caught him on reflex, which I took advantage of and use [Nabong Needle Ryu] to disable him as well.

After taking care of those that I would find too hard to fight with and not try to kill them would end up as a result of me losing.

Afterward, the rest was easy taking down with ease, but I did end up using up my whole MP and it's a good thing my original speed wasn't nerfed due to my Gamer's ability. Because I still find the stats not calculated correctly or I'm missing something.

Once the sparring match was over; Esdeath drags me back to her bedroom, where she cuddles me until both of us went to sleep.

Thanks to the sparring match, I leveled up [Nabong Needle Ryu] five times surprisingly and [Shundo] only once. I'm just short four levels in [Nabong Needle Ryu] before unlocking the 3rd Effect.

The next morning, both Esdeath and I spend our time together, and by that, I mean I had to help Esdeath torture a few prisoners much to my limited time of annoyance and force myself to help Esdeath. Since it looks like Esdeath actually doing those love advice Bols gave her last night.

Of course, I could have rejected this, but once I discovered what my 'punishment' was from Esdeath. I didn't do it again, and to my horror, the 'punishment' was worse than being tortured, which I was thinking she would do to me.

Sadly, she went for both physical and mental torture via forcing me to watch her eat the last night's steak in front of me while froze my entire body while leaving only my head free. Furthermore, she even far as wears an apron with no clothes underneath to give me the blue ball, literally after freezing me.

[Gamer's Body] and [Gamer's Mind] still doesn't work when it comes to Esdeath. Oh, sure, I heal in a matter of seconds with no injury to show up and only my HP went down. But, the sensation was still there before it disappears.

After Esdeath finishes eating the steak in front of me and even flat out told me I won't be having any breakfast as my 'punishment' after realizing how much I like eating.

Esdeath easily puts some clues together and figured out some of my weaknesses I never knew I had. Sure, I like eating, but that didn't make me feel defeated if someone uses it against me like what Esdeath just did. But, after gaining the Gamer's ability.

It looks like some hidden effects made me like this and I couldn't just eat when I know I don't really need to, but the taste was what got me. And this is how Esdeath is somewhat manipulating me.

But, I didn't find myself that much caring about it and I did find out that Dr. Stylish still went off his own last night and had one of his enhanced soldiers following Tatsumi back to Lubbock and Leone, then back to their base.

Even when there so many changes, there is still some part that can't be changed and Dr. Stylish following Tatsumi was one of them.

Sadly, this made Esdeath had to cancel the hunting today and order a search for Dr. Stylish whereabout.

Both Bols and Run reported on their finds in Dr. Stylish's Household and didn't find any pieces of evidence as to where he went off to. Pretty much same as canon, but with Seryu going further into the crazy justice land than she already is.

Almost the whole afternoon after we discovered that Dr. Stylish is likely to be killed in action, causing Seryu to be depressed for a while and did the same thing as her canon, including telling her own past while only saying the word justice at the end while laughing and crying at the same time.

However, what's the difference in this world and canon. Wave actually made it to Seryu to cheer her help instead of Esdeath, who was too busy planning a way to get revenge for Dr. Stylish's death and another trip to the Torture Chamber to release some stress.

 _'And once more, Esdeath forced me to come along to have a couple moment...in the dungeon. So much joy...'_ I thought with a hint of depression.

The next day*

 **Day 10: Some Secrets Can't Be Secret Forever**

(The Empire: Central Region: The Captial)

From what I could recall, the next episode or chapter in the Akame Ga Kill is a month from now. This should give me a chance to train my skills and increase my stats by the time I face the Night Raid.

Which I clearly did, with Esdeath tagging along. It just happens that Esdeath decided today would be just us two alone and the rest of the Jaegers continue their duty of searching for the whereabouts of the Night Raid's activities and their next move.

On our walks inside the forest near the Captial. I was trying varies a way to create spells for my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic].

 **[Demonic Fire Creation Magic]:**

 **Form: Explosion - MP Varies**

 **Effect: Place a [Fire Mark] on target - 1 MP**

 **2nd Effect: Cause [Fire Mark] to explode by a trigger - 1 MP**

 **Trigger: User snap their fingers once - 1 MP**

 **Target: Anywhere the user hit - 2 MP**

 **Name: Critical Blast**

 **DING!***

 **Calculating...**

 **Form: Explosive - MP Varies = x meter radius**

 **Effect: Place a [Fire Emblem] on target - 1 MP = REJECTED**

 **2nd Effect: Cause [Fire Emblem] to explode by a trigger - 1 MP = REJECTED**

 **Trigger: User snap their fingers once - 1 MP = REJECTED DUE TO 2ND EFFECT**

 **Name: Critical Blast**

 **DING!***

 **Failed in creating a spell for [Fire Devil Slayer Magic]!**

 **DING!***

 **Failure in creating spell cause the player to lose 30 MP (1st Effect [10 MP], 2nd Effect [10 MP], Trigger [10 MP] rejected)!**

So far, creating a new spell without making it a failure wasn't doing so good and I end up losing MP as a result of those failures.

If my MP capacity wasn't so small. I could have made the [Fire Devil's Rage], which is the equivalent to the [Dragon Slayer's Roar] and [God Slayer's Bellow].

Pretty much my lack of high [Mana] reserve is what stopping me from bringing out the full potential of the [Fire Devil Slayer Magic]. If I didn't have this problem; I would have been able to create multiple spells for the [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] by now.

I'm very tempted to just throw all my stat points into the MAG stat to increase my MP capacity. But, I'm still trying to figure out a way to increase it naturally instead of using these stat points.

I've already tried to empty my whole [Mana] reserve and wait for it to recover naturally. But, it didn't increase by a single point at all. Much to my disappointment.

I'm guessing this was a restriction to stop me from increasing my MP to the point of not having to worry about spamming high-level spells like no tomorrow.

Even Esdeath tried to help me with this problem by seeing if her methods could work for me. But, that only helped me increase my STR, END, and AGI, instead of my MAG stat.

Not that I was complaining about those free stat points in STR for two points, END for four points, and AGI with a single point increase.

This was still a good thing, because now with END at 18, giving me HP: 180/180. Making me a bit tougher to kill. Just a bit, but still an improvement.

Esdeath wasn't complaining when she notices how my stamina increased in our hunts. But, was sad to find out that I couldn't increase my MP; well, more like I show her the proof by casting my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] often.

I still haven't finished deciding if I should tell Esdeath somewhat about Gamer's ability or not. At some point, I know for a fact that there still a chance Esdeath would tag along with me to travel the other universes.

If I keep my Gamer's ability hidden from Esdeath too long, then I may end up getting tortured as a punishment for not telling her this when she opened her own past for me and other secrets she wouldn't tell anyone else.

Furthermore, if I do tell her about my Gamer's ability, then she won't hold back until I only have 1 HP remaining and that's all she needs to find her stopping point before waiting a few hours to resume her punishment.

Thinking about it a few minutes while cutting down a few low-class danger beasts for those EXP, no matter how small it is. As long my [Korosu] got some life force to devour and EXP I could gather while stacking them up until I level up.

"Hey, Esdeath." I called for my lover's attention, who just finished implanting an icicle through a danger beast that looks like an ape's throat and out of their tailbone.

I pause for a moment to stare at Esdeath, who look very delighted at her work and return the stare back at me, waiting for me to say something after getting attention.

I put [Korosu] back in its sheath and hang it on my left hip, then close my left eye and took a deep breath before I open my left eye and stare at Esdeath.

"I have a secret to tell you." I said to Esdeath, who look at me with a blank look before she suddenly appears right in front of me and grabbed both of my hands before my reflex could react and attack.

Is what I would like to think, but after a few days, I suddenly discover much to my horror as my own developed over the years instinct against anything dangerous nearby to react and found out it's slowly disappearing when it comes to Esdeath.

"Yes, my love?" Esdeath ask in such a sweet tone of voice, that I would have been fooled if it wasn't the look in Esdeath's eyes telling me how madly she craved for anything related to me, and one of them happens to be my secrets had set her off. Esdeath even started crushing my hands a little at how excited she is.

Before I could continue off what I'm about to reveal. A group of Land Tigers slowly walks towards us at the corner of my eye and some of them even let out a threaten growl at us.

Sadly, for the Land Tigers, Esdeath did not like to be interrupted at all. Spikes of ice appear around us instantly and none of the Land Tigers are in sight. Showing how deadly Esdeath is when she not holding back from the start.

"Please, continue my love. What's this secret of yours that you're now deciding to tell me, your loving future wife." Esdeath whispers to me sweetly, as she releases my hands and wrap her arms around my neck and pull me closer to her until our foreheads touch each other.

Giving me a good view of her blue eyes, where she could clearly see my own left eye as well without any trouble.

"I may have-not spoken the full truth about my so-called powers of flames and the [Ultimare Eye], along with the whole pocket dimension to keep my things in." I started to explain some of my Gamer's ability to Esdeath while keeping the part where I have the [Gamer's Body] and just that my body continues to evolve each time I kill something.

This little fact was enough to drive Esdeath's happiness through the roof as she realized that I only require killing lots of strong opponents to get stronger without any limit that I could think of. Furthermore, I explain to her how I could learn some skills instantly depending on the books.

Because I know for sure there is a manga in this world due to Lubbock selling them in his bookstore. If I could remember correctly, that he claimed that he got many ideas on how to use his threads from the manga sold in a bookstore he owned.

As I continue explaining part of the Gamer's ability; Esdeath begins to become more excited by the minute. If she didn't have good self-control. I would think she would jump me by now. Like she did before two nights ago. But, managed to get herself in control by the last second.

Near the end, Esdeath looks close to fainting after finding out that her lover has the potential to surpass the limit of human beings without the usage of Teigu to help them out.

Then, I revealed that my [Gamer's Mind] is some kind of effect placed on me to help me evolve without having my mental state be destroyed in the process.

Afterward, I made it clear to Esdeath that I still am hiding some secrets about my Gamer's ability, which I made sure not to mention the word: Gamer. As some secret can't be revealed so early in their relationship and that I decided to tell her this now of all time, because the moment they get married, is the moment both of them may send to a different world.

Of course, Esdeath was suspect at first and wonder if I was messing with her until her own skills in detecting lies show I was being truthful. Which made her feel a bit troublesome because if what I said is true, then the moment they kiss at their wedding is where they leave this world for another.

"Are you sure the moment we're married. Is the time we leave this world together?" Esdeath wanted to be completely sure if this was true and felt a bit happy she didn't go through that list of hers. Once she got her questions answered about why at their wedding instead of something else.

Who wouldn't be happy to find out your lover is actually your destiny person to be together, but what Esdeath made her mad was there a chance of other girls in different worlds. So yeah, Esdeath was only happy for a while until the last part is revealed to her about the whole destiny girl thing.

Not that she wasn't happy, because now she got some clues on why her own feelings were so abnormal to her for days now. Besides the whole love thing, she is trying to experience with her lover.

"Pretty much, and I have no clue if we have an option to stay here afterward or just send straight to a different world." I shrugged at Esdeath, who clearly wasn't happy still about the chance of other girls she has to share with her lover.

Of course, the word: Chance made her come up with multiple plans to make sure those chance stay nonexistence because she does not like sharing what is hers at all.

"Let's head back. I want to speak in our bedroom, where no one could easily hear our conversation out here in the open. This is too important and I have no clue if there any hidden spies nearby listening to our conversation as we speak." Esdeath drag me back to the Palace and wanted this conversation to continue no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4: Nearing To The End

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Nearing To The End**

 **Day 10: Some Secrets Can't Be Secret Forever Part 2**

(The Empire: Central Region: The Captial)

"Isn't that just a bit too late now, though? We have literally been speaking on this topic for half an hour already. Who knows who's been listening to our conversation the whole time." I said to Esdeath while continue to let her drag me back to the Palace.

Sure, I could have used [Eagle Vision], but that's at level 3 and the 2nd Effect: Range = level x 5 meters radius. So yeah, even at level 3, that's 15 meters radius with me in the center.

Pretty sure there are some experts in listening skills, who could listen to others' conversation from a distance or some kind of Teigu similar to the [Spectator] towards the sense of hearing. If there a Teigu for multiple abilities related to sight, then there should be ones for the other senses. Maybe.

"Heh, you're funny to think that someone at the level of my skills wouldn't be able to detect anyone nearby. But, no. There wasn't anyone nearby luckily." Esdeath smile at me while continueing to drag me back to the Palace in a hurry.

I roll my eyes at Esdeath for her comment, but didn't find her wrong at all. Technically, [Eagle Vision] raised my detection skills on a large scale before having it. Since I would mostly try to sense anyone's presence through killing intent mostly.

With [Eagle Vision], I can 'see' who's spying on me from a distance and if I level it up high enough to unlock the other effects. Who knows, maybe I could even use it to find hidden goods, later on, since it looks like I can't do that yet.

54 minutes later*

We finally returned back to Esdeath's bedroom, with Esdeath ordering all her soldiers not to disturb us for the rest of the day unless it's very important and require her to do the task or the Emperor asked for her, if neither, then she would freeze the one alive and make sure to slowly take her time torturing the person for disturbing her.

"So...continue." Esdeath lay next to me, and hugging my left arm and made sure I won't escape from her if things went south.

"Well, after thinking about it for a while. I don't know if the whole kissing moment during the wedding would be the moment we leave this world. What I think is depending on what types of wedding we're going for. Because the moment we're legally married is that time we leave." I decided to tell her my thoughts before thinking too far ahead.

Esdeath moves a bit closer to lay her head on my left shoulder as she thinks about what I just said.

For a while; neither Esdeath or I said a single word until Esdeath let out a sigh. A sigh of what, I have no clue. It could be a tired sigh or an irritated sigh. It's hard to tell with Esdeath.

"How highly do you think some other girls would appear before you later on?" Esdeath decided to change the topic and would return to this later. After all, their wedding day wasn't even close yet. Hell, she just said next month and not the exact date, but seeing how it's just a matter of days before this month is over and entering the next one soon.

"No clue, but if we want to compare it with you. Then, pretty soon in my opinion. Since I just arrived here way before a week was over by the time we met. So who knows if another girl would appear before me from a day later or maybe years." I wasn't even considering how many destiny girls I have.

I just hope it won't past the single digits, because that would be too much in my opinions. Hell, I would gladly accept more than ten if I had some kind of skills to clone myself to give equal time for each girl.

Sadly, I don't and rather not test my luck. Because who knows if the clones would betray me, the original, or not.

"Hmm." Esdeath didn't look like she mad like she was before in the forest, but she could be just hiding it.

"Tell me, Ragna." Esdeath looks at me with eyes filled with multiple emotions, that I can't even tell the difference. "Is it just us two alone, that is going to a different world?"

I didn't say anything at first, because I don't know the answer to this question. At first, I would say yes, but thinking about it further. The Gamer's ability only said to find my destiny girl and marry her to give the option to leave this world.

It never said anything about it just being us two only, but I wouldn't put pass it, to place this little rule on who gets to leave and who don't.

"Being truthful. I don't know, but if I have to bet. It would likely be just us two alone. Unless another girl in this world is also my destiny girl beside you. Then, maybe not just us." I didn't dare take away the option that someone else in this universe would be another destiny girl like Esdeath.

I waited for Esdeath to say something, when I notice her Esdeath close her eyes and taking a few deep breaths before looking back at me, directly into my left eye with cold eyes.

"I do not like sharing what's mine." Esdeath simply said this to me, causing the room temperature to go down. "But...if what you're saying is true. Then, I rather share and have allies to help us later the future. After all, I experience how one can't take on an army alone without something to give in exchange."

"Please repeat that one more time. I don't think I heard you correctly." It was true, I can't believe someone like Esdeath would actually share in the first place with the kind of person she is.

"Don't push it. I have already made up multiple plans...for these sisters of mine." Near at the end, she feels like she ate something foul. "But, know this. Everything that between them and me. I'm always first. Always." Esdeath grab me by the face and give me a deep kiss.

Instead of just pressing our lips to each other as normal kisses. Esdeath decided to change it up a bit and go for the tongues. Making the feeling to be stronger than usual.

What felt like forever is actually just a few seconds of intense tongue kissing. Esdeath finally releases me, and give me a smirk after she licked her lip slowly.

"This is all you're getting." Esdeath knew what she just did and the effect she caused on her lover, which is the goal of her actions and if she remembers correctly from the books she read. This should make her lover be more in love with her and would make him think about her more often than the other girls.

"Tease." I said to Esdeath, as I took a deep breath before slowly releasing it. To show how [Gamer's Mind] and [Gamer's Body] still continue to fail in taking effects whenever it comes to Esdeath doing something like this.

"Like I said before. We'll have our first on our wedding day." Esdeath smile at me, then frowned a second later. "Well, that was my plan, but after this whole thing. Depending what world we enter and where we end up at. Then, maybe we could still go as planned. If not, then we just have to wait." Esdeath smirk near the end, since she knows how her lover and future husband look like he had a hard time controlling himself.

"This is why we in your bedroom instead of somewhere more private, isn't it?" I said in more of a statement than a question.

"My bedroom IS the best place for a private conversation between us alone." Esdeath look like she was offended by my comment, to think that her own bedroom wasn't the best place to have this talk.

"Okay. So what now? Do you want us to get married still next month?" I'm a little curious if she is planning to wait for a few more weeks. This way I can hunt down a few more danger beasts to level up and my skills. With one level away from getting my new skills soon. I'm very eager to go out and kill multiple danger beasts, even if some of them give small EXP. EXP is still EXP, even if it just 1 point to gain.

"I don't like having unfinished businesses left behind if I can help it. But, if there really another destiny girl in this world, then I rather marry you before they have the chance to. In fact, I'm thinking a week from now or so would be best." Esdeath gives me a sadist smile, sending a shiver down my back. "After all...if we leave this world before you meet those girls. The better chance I won't have to deal with them anytime soon and rather not find out the other girls is from the enemy side."

"Now, to make sure you always be thinking about me instead of those other girls. We'll be taking baths together from now on." Esdeath smirk at me, when she noticed how my lower half reacted to her words. "But, don't even think about putting your cock into my pussy. That's complete off limit."

"Let me get this straight, just to be sure. We can have sex, but I just can't put my own cock into your pussy, is that right?" I'm starting to like this more and more by the second. Maybe I don't have to wait for the wedding after all.

Esdeath rolls her eyes at me, "Of course, you would think about that instead of worry about what types of the world we're heading to next."

I give Esdeath a deadpan expression, "You just literally told me just now how you wanted me to always have you on my mind and plain outright said we will have sex pretty much every time we have bath or other times. But, leaving out the whole penis in vagina sex." I have no clue what which virginity definition Esdeath go with, But, I guess the penis in vagina sex is just off limit with her until the wedding is over.

"Is it working?" Esdeath completely ignored how it's her fault that I'm mostly thinking about sex now. And [Gamer's Mind] not doing its job like always with Esdeath.

"Well, your left hand can tell you that easily." I said dryly, which is true at the moment as Esdeath is rubbing my lower half with her left hand while continue staring directly into my left eye.

Esdeath smirk at me, then stop completely and act like she didn't just cause me to become so hard to the point of burst, then stop before we could get to the good part.

I'm really starting to think Esdeath found a way to be a sadist in our sexual course without the need to inflict any physical pain; well, somewhat physical pain.

"Remember this moment. Because this will be your punishment from now on." Esdeath said to me, knowing she has finally found the right method to manipulate me besides using food.

The next day*

 **Day 11: The Symbolize of Marriage**

(The Empire: Central Region: The Captial)

After yesterday's talks between us; Esdeath had caused me the blue balls more than once. And with Esdeath always with me at the time. I couldn't even jerk off without having her distracted me or would attack if I so much as jerk off in her presence. Which I wasn't that desperate to the point of doing so.

Lucky for me, this only happened twice last night until Esdeath lost control herself and we end up having oral sex first, then anal sex until both of us are satisfied.

It's a good thing Esdeath's bathroom is sound proof for some reason, which ends up as the best place beside the bed to have sex.

This pretty much made me have Esdeath on my mind more than I should after she picks up her game once she realized there would be more girls later in the future. And she wanted to take the biggest portion in my heart, even if she was planning to take things slow at first like it says in some books she read.

I was a little surprised the both of us could continue until the time we sleep. If I would have to say anything about this. Esdeath has one strong sex drive and if it wasn't for [Gamer's Body]; I would think she would still continue on rather I willing to go along or not. Which I have no complaints at all.

Another bright to this whole thing; is that my Gamer's ability would give me stat points for this as well. But, only for the first time. So I got one for a hand job, blow job, oral sex, and anal sex. Giving me a total of 4 stat points. Afterward, I wouldn't get any more from doing the same thing. Not that I'm complaining in the first place.

"So, Ragna. Are you planning to get anything to symbolize your marriage with General Esdeath?" Wave ask me, as both us enjoy ourselves along with the other Jaegers in a good morning breakfast.

I blankly stare at Wave, then figure out that not everyone would pick rings to symbolize their status of marriage in this world.

Wave's question draws the attention of everyone on the tables, even Esdeath look in my direction to find out what I would pick.

 _'Okay, picking rings may not be the best idea with someone like Esdeath in mind. Now, what would Esdeath want to use to symbolize our marriage.'_ This would be the moment, where I start sweating due to being very nervous, but [Gamer's Body] made sure to not let that happen.

"I'm not sure what to pick since both Esdeath and I are new to this." Once more; I wasn't lying, technically.

Esdeath nods in agreement with me, "What do you guys think Ragna and I should get to symbolize our status of marriage?" She remembers a few things in the books she had read about using rings, but others use something else.

All the Jaegers look at one of another, as this one of those times where their choices could lead to a countless outcome.

Bols, who is the expert in love among us, decided to take pity on us. "How about just make it simple and pick rings? No need to overthink about this. Trust me, you would save lots of time doing so."

Esdeath rubs her chin, "Alright. We'll go with rings. Do you have any tips on what kind of rings?"

"Well, it could be made out of anything. The real meaning of having rings is to symbolize the status of your marriage and the sense of value towards you instead of appearance value. After all, you want something to remind you of your partner instead of the amount of money spent on it as a reminder." Bols replied with his own opinion on this subject.

"Hmm. I see. Okay, Ragna. We'll find ourselves some rings today." Esdeath announced what we're going to do today.

The next day*

 **Day 12: Found The Right Method**

(The Empire: Central Region: The Captial)

Well, yesterday was tiring. Mentally that is, with Esdeath forcing me to tag along to almost everywhere in this Captial. To find the perfect rings that fit us and it was until near evening.

Esdeath got someone to make one for us after giving her own designs of what the rings should look like and send them to her right away once they are done.

This mostly just wasted a whole day of nothing, where I couldn't even level up some of my skills and I rather not use [Eagle Vision] in a large populated area. Since my INT stats aren't that high and would cause me a major head as a result.

Yup, look like even with some skills being overpowered in its own way. If my stats don't meet the hidden requirements. Then, I would just end up hurting myself instead or because my skills' level wasn't that high at the moment.

Almost a whole day wasted, but on the bright side. Esdeath show some pity to me and we had sex, still no penis in vagina sex, but still for other types of sex for almost the whole night.

In my honest opinion, I find myself not caring anymore about having Esdeath as a wife from this point on. Yes, sex was one of the big factors, but mostly because I rather not end up in Tatsumi's ending. Pretty sure the guy died a virgin too, unless, in the background, he went at it with Esdeath or Mine.

Currently, both Esdeath and I are back in the forest to grind some EXP. Mostly for me, Esdeath just tagging along and practice some torture techniques she just came up with by using her Teigu alone on the danger beasts, to see how it goes before practicing it on prisoners later today.

So far, I've managed to level up [Shundo] once, [Time Alter] three times, [Eagle Vision] once, [Nabong Needle Ryu] five times, and finally got both the [Hundred Gauntlets] and the [Ultimate Eye] to level 2 after a few days now.

However, I still haven't leveled up to 10 yet. Nonetheless, I just need to kill the right amount of danger beasts before I fill up the EXP and raise my level.

2 hours later*

I finally killed enough danger beasts to level up to 10 and it would have been sooner if there weren't many things happened to me in those days. Some of them I have no regret at all.

Esdeath may not have experience in love at all, but she is a natural in bed just by reading a few books about sex. First time for everything and Esdeath made it like she has tons of experience and I don't even think about if she has done this with anyone else in the past.

After she explained how most of her time up to now was mainly training and conquering territories for the Empire. Ever since her tribe was destroyed by the one of the Northern Tribes.

"So, why are we taking a break now, Ragna?" Esdeath sits down next to me on my left after she is done killing her own share of danger beasts.

"Remember how I told you, that I could check my progress and know when I would get stronger? Furthermore, about how I can get new abilities once I reached a certain level in the future?" I give Esdeath a few hints about my [Ficton Adaptor]'s effects and its restrictions.

Esdeath blankly stares at me before her eyes widen in excitement once she realizes my meaning. Quietly, Esdeath waits for me to do my work since I mention how I need to think without any distraction to pick the right ability/skill to receive from the great beyond. Is what I told Esdeath, which is technically true in some awkward point of view.

The first one I imported for a new skill is from the [Nasuverse of Knowledge].

 **DING!***

 **You have accessed the [Nasuverse of Knowledge] for the second time and import the skill: [Sha Naqba Imuru].**

 **[Sha Naqba Imuru] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: 20 MP per target**

 **Description: Possessing tremendous efficiency, it can discern heavily concealed truths with a single glance, from that of the opponent's True Name and special ability. Upon speaking the name of this skill out loud, it will work as a form of "instruction" for the user to guide others with the most optimal tactics, simultaneously increasing the attack power and defense power of the user's team near their position.**

 **1st Effect: Reveal all information of the target**

 **2nd Effect: Display a status screen of all the information belong to the target**

 **3rd Effect: (5 x level)% buff increase to all teammates within (level) meter radius for (level) per minute**

At first, I was planning to pick [Structural Analysis] until I realized that I'm not Shirou Emiya and don't possess the years of usage of using the [Structural Analysis] like him.

I would clearly get the basic version of every other Magus in that world possess instead of Shirou's version or experience of reaching that level of skill.

As a result, [Sha Naqba Imuru] became my next choice due to my lack of [Observe] skill I was supposed to have the first thing to create as a skill upon gaining the Gamer's ability. But, with my nerfed version of the Gamer's ability.

This was the best one I could pick, and I have to say I wasn't disappointed. Once I realized I could 'browser' the selected [Universe of Knowledge] to find which skills I can get and read the description of said skill.

Next, is the [Fairy Tail Universe of Knowledge] and I already know which [Magic] to pick after picking the [Fire Devil Slayer Magic].

 **DING!***

 **You have accessed the [Fairy Tail Universe of Knowledge] for the second time and import the skill: [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic].**

 **[Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: Varies**

 **Description: This [Dragon Slayer Magic] grants the user various characteristics belong to a [Sky Dragon], allowing them to incorporate the element of air into their body. However, unlike other types of [Dragon Slayer Magic], this version can also function in a supportive light, as opposed to simply relying on offense. This [Magic] utilizes the lost art of [Healing] and is capable of healing wounds inflicted by a [Dragon]. Sadly, the user can't heal and restore themselves by using this [Magic].**

 **1st Effect: Grant immunity to all [Air]-based debuff**

 **2nd Effect: Gain access to [Sky Dragon Creation Magic]**

 **3rd Effect: Recover HP and MP x (level/3%) per second**

 **4th Effect: Gain access to [The Art of Healing]**

 **5th Effect: Gain access to [Enchantment Creation Magic]**

 **6th Effect: Locked (Require level 30)**

 **Other Effects: Locked (Require 6th Effect unlock)**

I stare at the [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] for a few minutes to discover that maybe, just maybe, Wendy Marvell has the potential to become overpowered with enough time and the right training in a matter of years or so.

For me, the Gamer's ability literally give me the best potential to go overpower less than a year if I push myself to the limit for one of my skills. Because some of my skills are already hard to train itself.

But, shit. [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] maybe even better than [Fire Devil Slayer Magic], even with the maybe side-effect of turning into a dragon.

I quickly stop myself from getting into the [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] too deep and forget about the other four [Universe of Knowledge].

 **DING!***

 **You have accessed the [Medaka Box Universe of Knowledge] for the second time and import the skill: [The End - Gamer's Version].**

 **[The End - Gamer's Version] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: None**

 **Description: This gives the user the capability to learn skills from others and completely mastering them, to the extent that the user can use them to one hundred and twenty percent of their capability, becoming more skilled with them than even their original owners.**

 **1st Effect: The ability to learn skills based off of information or word-of-mouth and will fall under this skill instead of becoming an actual skill belong to the Gamer's ability**

 **1st Effect's 1st Requirement: It must be something that can be used with the user's body.**

 **1st Effect's 2nd Requirement: User can't learn from books or text and require watching or experience via the user's body.**

 **1st Effect's 3rd Requirement: The user requires training in these learned skills that fall under [The End], but this requirement won't take in effect after learning for it the first time and using it afterward. [The End]'s skill training speed = (level)% x (User's Level)**

 **1st Effect's Side Effect: All [The End]'s skills will degenerate over time if the user doesn't use them often.** **The user can still retrain the skills due to all skills learned via [The End] would be stored in this skill's library.** **[The End]'s skill rate of degenerating = 10% per day.**

 **2nd Effect: Locked (Require level 50)**

 **Other Effects: Locked (Require 2nd Effect unlock)**

 _'Should have seen this coming.'_ I thought with a deadpan expression. Where I find the skill having restrictions placed on the skill. Of course, I wouldn't be able to see these 'requirement' upon 'seeing' the description of the skill before picking it.

Ignoring this nerfed skill for the moment and continue importing my next skills.

 **DING!***

 **You have accessed [The God of Highschool Universe of Knowledge] for the second time and import the skill: [Pumba].**

 **[Pumba] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: None**

 **Description: This style covered a variety of weapons, including but not limited to: Staffs and Swords, along with other types of weapons. As long it can be counted as a weapon.**

 **1st Effect: Gain [Basic Mastery] of all weapons the user's hand touches**

 **2nd Effect: Give the user the ability to bend the weapon in impossible ways**

 **3rd Effect: Gain access to [Weapon Technique Creation]**

 **4th Effect: Locked (Require level 40)**

 **Other Effects: Locked (Require 4th Effect unlock)**

 _'Okay, not bad, but I'll take what I can take.'_ I wasn't disappointed with this skill unlike with [The End - Gamer's Version]. Two more skills, to go.

 **DING!***

 **You have accessed [Assassins Creed Universe of Knowledge] for the second time and import the skill: [Social Stealth].**

 **[Social Stealth] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: None**

 **Description: This skill kept track of how much attention of nearby targets towards the user and their actions. Depending on the targets, they would react differently, depending on the user actions around or towards them.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to the [Social Status Icon] and the [Witness Indicator]**

 **2nd Effect: Range = level x 5 meters radius**

 **3rd Effect: Locked (Require level 50)**

At first, I would think this skill wouldn't be needed due to possessing the [Eagle Vision] until I realized it a mixed of detection and stealth skills. So, this is what I got from the [Assassins Creed Universe of Knowledge].

Now for the last skill from the [Negima Universe of Knowledge]. I've no clue which one I should get. [Magia Erebea] would be a good choice, but the part where it says the skill would feed on the user's body and soul kind of stop me from picking it.

But, after reading further about this skill. I was close to picking it due to my [Gamer's Mind] would be able to negate the disadvantages of the [Magia Erebea]. However, what stopped me was that the [Gamer's Mind] wasn't absolute. As it had failed me multiple times. Times that is related to Esdeath, but I'm not taking my chance on it.

For now, I decided to leave the [Negima Universe of Knowledge] alone and hope upon reaching level 20. I would be given the chance to import two skills from the [Negima Universe of Knowledge] instead of wasting my chances.

"Okay, I'm done." I said to Esdeath, who had been waiting for me to respond this whole time and let out a sigh of relief that it didn't take too long like she guessed.

"So, what did you get?" Esdeath looks eager to find out what kind of abilities I had picked from the great beyond for me to acquire.

"Hmm, I gained the ability to slayer dragon and a similar ability to my flames, but with air instead. So be alert if the air suddenly got lighter and gets harder to breathe. Since I would be literally sucking the air from the surrounding." I decided to tell Esdeath about my [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic]. Including the effects that came with the skill.

Esdeath pays with an absolute focus on my words, making sure not to miss a single word. As she finds herself curious about the [Enchantment] and [The Art of Healing], which would be a huge boon in her opinion.

Next, I started explaining [The End - Gamer's Version], which wasn't that much to explain when it just gives me the abnormal ability to learn things beyond the rate of some people. Even genius would fail behind before this skill. Well, depending on what types of genius that is.

This only took a few minutes to explain the requirements for [The End], which Esdeath find herself wondering if these disadvantages still decrease this ability's value. But, after a while, Esdeath decided it wasn't that much different and just happy for her lover to possess such an ability.

As a follow up with [The End]; I started explaining the [Pumba], which I still find the name of the fighting style to be silly when it doesn't even relate to the said fighting style.

This was something Esdeath find fascinating, because if what the ability actually does what I told her. Then, she could even learn the basics from her lover by getting him to use the selected weapon, then perform all the basic movements for it and see if she could learn from it.

Finally, the last skill: [Sha Naqba Imuru] is what caught Esdeath's attention the most. After all, she is a General of a military. This ability alone would bring major advantage for any small group of fighters. Sadly, she finds it a bit disappointing about the range of the ability once her lover informed about it near the end.

"Nonetheless, with all these new abilities. I think you can be considered just below the General rank of strength. If we include how long you can last in certain types of fight." Esdeath gives her honest opinion after going through the list of abilities her lover possess and how often he could use some of them.

"We really need to find a method to raise the limit of your, [Mana] was it, capacity up naturally if that's what require to use your abilities." Esdeath knew the big weakness her lover has and could be used against him in most long-term battles.

"Who knows." I shrugged my shoulders at Esdeath, and I made sure to inform her about the stat points, but in different terms, that could be used to give me a permanently increased boost in one the stats. Another term I used instead of stats is aspects. Similar but it works.

Both Esdeath and I knew these stat points could help me in the future when I really need an additional boost in one of the stats.

So far, these days only the physical-based stats would rise while the INT, WIS, and the important one: MAG stats hasn't raised a single point so far. Mostly MAG since the last time I put in 5 stat points into it.

Since then, I haven't found out a way to raise the MAG stat without the resort of using stat points.

If I don't find a way soon, then I would have to put in a few stat points in the MAG stat later on.

"I'll wait for a while until I have no choice to use one of the boosts to increase the aspect that represents how much [Mana] I can hold." I let out a tired sigh.

Esdeath looks a little annoyed at this, but knew the outcome for me to use a stat point on the MAG stat is drawing near if we don't discover a method to increase it naturally soon.

Hell, I would gladly waste a slot for one of the skills I could import to increase my MAG stat passively if needed.

I pause for a moment when I just got my answer and should have thought of it sooner than finding the manual way to increase my [Mana] capacity without stat points. Since this is technically a creation-based skill method.

 **DING!***

 **You have accessed [Negima Universe of Knowledge] for the second time and import the skill: [Meditation - Negima's Version].**

 **[Meditation - Negima's Version] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: 1 MP per second**

 **Description: One way to increase [Mana] capacity is to reinforce willpower, which is said to govern [Mana]. It is believed that by mental growth, and training of the mind, the ability to hold [Mana] also increases.**

 **1st Effect: Increase MAG stat at (level) per hour**

 **1st Effect's Requirement: Require user to stay still the whole time.**

 **2nd Effect: Locked (Require level 30)**

 **Other Effects: Locked (Require 2nd Effect unlock)**

A big smile appears on my face, which Esdeath caused to wonder what made me look so happy all of the sudden.

Quickly, I started explaining the last [Universe of Knowledge] I haven't picked a skill yet to be imported, but in different terms. And what the skill does and what is the cost of using it.

"If what you're saying correctly, then all we need to do is have you be in a big open place outside like this forest when you're using this new ability of yours. This way, you won't have to worry about using up your [Mana] from using the ability." Esdeath quickly understood why I was so happy and calculated multiple methods to counter the weakness of using this skill. And that happens to the [Mana] cost.

Lucky, Esdeath remembers the [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic], which would be perfect to go along with the [Meditation] skill. Of course, there the [Fire Devil Slayer Magic], but that would be very limited as she would have to continue making fire out of something for her lover to consume in order to recover his used [Mana] right away.

"Let me try it out right now before we head back to celebrate and to check on if our rings are finished." I said to Esdeath, who agreed with me and decided to guard me for an hour, to see if it work.

I took a deep breath before I sit on the ground instead of sitting on the log I was using for a few seconds ago, and instead, use it to support my back. Then, activate the [Meditation] skill.

Not a moment after I activated the skill; a digital timer screen appears before my eyes. Showing an hour clocking down while a few words of warning about how I can't move at all besides breathing and moving my eyes. On top of the digital timer is my MP bar, showing the rate of my MP disappearing at the same time the digital clock went down a second.

1 hour later*

 **DING!***

 **You have successfully activated the 1st Effect of the [Meditation - Negima's Version] skill and gained 1 MAG stat.**

Opening my left eye at the sound of a notification pop-up appears. Looking at the window screen and close the pop-up, where I stare at the digital clock entering the second hour. But, I rather not waste Esdeath's time by waiting for me to gain another point in the MAG stat.

Through the whole hour; I had to drain the air around me for 24 or so times, once my MP went down until only two points are left. It's a good thing I only need a single second to completely restore my MP back to full.

"Oh, it looks like it works from the look on your face." Esdeath looks at her lover. In the first place, she was a bit skeptical that it would take an hour long until she notices how the air around her got thinner as time goes on.

Lucky for Esdeath, being in the outdoors where the air is infinite around her and if it was indoors. Then, she would be very alert and would find ways to let the outside air to come inside or else she die from the lack of oxygen.

"Yup. I just need to do this often every day." I feel happy to finally got a way to increase the MAG stat without the need to spend stat points in it. Sure, I could be happy to increase the MP stat itself alone, but I got the feeling the MAG is there for a reason to help me know my limit of what I could hold or else I may end up hurting myself instead of gaining benefit.

"Well, this is good news. Come on, let's head back to celebrate and check on the metalsmith on our rings." Esdeath hug my left arm, pressing her breasts on me, which she clearly knew how I felt about this action of her and she completely ignore it as she leads me back to the Palace, where the Jaegers should all be there. Well, besides Dr. Stylish since he dead and all.

The next day*

 **Day 13: Decision**

(The Empire: Central Region: The Captial)

Much to my surprise last night; the rings were actually done by the time we got back from the forest. At first, I would think the rings would take weeks or so. Not so soon like almost a day.

At the time, I asked how they made it so quickly when it should take longer with Esdeath's design on what the rings should look like.

What I got an answer back was that instead of a single metalsmith making it; multiple metalsmiths joined in once everyone realized it was on Esdeath's request for one to be made.

Furthermore, I discovered Esdeath even put a small reward for the first person or group to make it as soon as possible, without any mistakes on the rings would be rewarded with lots of money.

This drives some people crazy at this, as everyone knows that even though Esdeath is known for her cruel methods to deal with prisoners and other rumors. One true fact about Esdeath is that she would always keep her promises.

But, she tends to bend that promise by not being so detailed about it and multiple loopholes for her to use against those that dare to use her promise to take advantage of her.

Anyway, the rings happen to be without any gemstone attach and is engraved with cool looking curves around the rings, with our names inside.

The only way we could tell who's ring is who's. By seeing the order of who's names goes first. With Esdeath x Ragna would be Esdeath and the reverse is mine.

Esdeath was so excited last night and with the rings, adding to it. The Jaegers were treated with a large buffet made by herself, which shocked them with how much Esdeath made for everyone.

Afterward, Esdeath would throw herself at me once we entered her bedroom. We didn't sleep until it was four in the morning.

Thanks to my Gamer's ability. Lack of sleep wasn't a problem for me. Same with Esdeath due to her past training. In fact, Esdeath went for another round the moment she woke up from her few hours of sleep.

So anyone would be surprised to see their girl literally sucking them off the first thing they wake in the morning. Once more, I feel like this Esdeath compared to the canon is a lot easier to get aroused.

Or maybe due the canon version of Esdeath had more trouble with love than this Esdeath, who read about it and did her best to try to follow what's in the book.

Sadly, the so-called books I asked for. Esdeath just mentions she read it in some bookstore out of boredom until she read the whole thing, then left without a care since at the time she wasn't that eager to learn about love.

"Now, that we got our rings. Are you planning to have our wedding date changed to an early time?" I ask Esdeath, who currently using her free time to read the reports stack on the table.

While the other Jaegers are doing whatever to keep themselves busy. Since there wasn't any new assignment from Esdeath to give them at the moment and the others, they have already done or waiting for the other departments to send back a response. Making them wait in the conference room.

Some of them look over after hearing my question. As they and anyone else in the Captial are wondering the same thing. Since the news about Esdeath requesting for wedding rings has already been spread through the whole Empire.

Furthermore, the information on the date for the wedding is already leaked, not that Esdeath tried to hide it in the first place. So, some people are curious if she is planning to move the wedding date up a few days early upon receiving the rings less than the given time limit for it to be made. Which was just before the wedding day.

"Hmmm." Esdeath place down the papers, then think if she should or not. If she does, then the chance of the Revolutionary Army would launch a sudden raid during her wedding would decrease and would make the wedding a success.

And would be the same time, that she and her lover would leave this world. Too early for her to finish all the unfinished businesses she has to take care of before doing so.

Esdeath shook her head, "No. I'll keep the wedding day the same time I mention it. And that's six days from now. I want to get things done before it's too late to do so." This is mostly towards me than the others. Since both of us know the moment, both Esdeath and I are wed.

Then, we are sent to another world; well, more like I'm given the option to, but I'd take the chance to change world, because I have no clue if picking no would lead to a permanent stay here and won't get another chance to leave unless I find another destiny girl beside Esdeath.

"Well, I better go check on the guys below and see if any news about the Night Raids." Wave decided to be the one to check, since out of everyone here. He doesn't have anything much to keep him busy besides maybe looking at everyone on what they're doing. But, that started getting boring after a while.

"Bols. I need some advice." Esdeath started asking for some bits of advice on what to make the wedding feel more unique and what she should do to make it a 'wedding' event.

This subject throws Bols out of a loop and thought his leader was joking with, then throw that thought out the window once he remembers it Esdeath, that lack the concept of love for almost all her life.

So Bols and Esdeath begin discussing what can be in the wedding and what not. In order to make the wedding a happy event, which Esdeath find herself wondering if this was supposed to be true.

Then, why she couldn't bring some stuff like instead of dancing. There would be a fight to the death instead, to make it more fun. Of course, those that still in the room sweatdrop at Esdeath for wanting a fight event in a wedding event.

The next day*

 **Day 14: A Moment of Needs**

(The Empire: Central Region: The Captial)

Yesterday wasn't much action and mostly Esdeath speaking with a few of the Jaegers and if there anything worth reporting. After that, Esdeath and Bols continue to speak about what can and can't be added to the wedding.

For me, this was a good time for me to raise my MAG stat at the time. Not wasting a moment of chance to use the [Meditation]. I managed to use it for two hours. After I made sure to open the windows and standing next to it before activating the [Meditation] skill.

I could have gone longer, but I couldn't stand the 'taste' of the air within the Captial. So the moment I finished the second hour. I called it quits due to the air was making me feel weak.

So I got the MAG stat to increase by two, leading to a total of 18 points. Much to my disappointment the EXP in [Meditation] only raised by 1% per one hour reached. This was another downside I guess. Stopping me from getting max level and gain 100 MAG stat per hour without having to put in stat points. This 100 MAG stat is literally 20 worth of levels if I solely put all the stat points into the MAG stat.

Afterward, Esdeath decided it's time for lunch and got Bols and Wave to make it. Since she wasn't in the mood to make everyone's lunch yesterday. Not that she plans to do it every day.

At most of the time, Esdeath would either take me with her out to eat with just us two alone or she would make something for us to eat. Of course, during those moments. I gain one stat point. Not much, but it would do.

The only time she would make something for the whole team would be something worth celebrating.

Which happen twice before; the day that the Jaegers formed and two days ago for our rings to arrive, along with finally found a way to increase my [Mana] capacity.

Today, the Jaegers started their first-time team bonding exercise instead of just hoping one of them would be nearby to help out. Technically, this would be usable for a while against low-tier enemies. But, later on, it would be useless and dangerous.

However, so far, it was a disaster. As none of us could work together in a team attack.

It was only Esdeath and I could work together successfully. Of course, this wasn't because of the whole destiny and make it like we have perfect teamwork. Nope, this was practiced, we have done together in the forest for days now.

We still need to tweak a few team formations between Esdeath and I. Since we're starting to get used to fighting within a forest by just us two alone.

So there were a few problems today's team bonding exercise. Even for both Esdeath and I.

Seryu doesn't count, since her Teigu is literally her partner and she has already been working as a team with it for a while now. Including those weapons, Dr. Stylish created for her. This just to show how a team attack is more of an advantage for someone like Seryu.

Surprisingly, Wave was the best one to work with as his Teigu is mainly used in close combat, and out of everyone, it's Run who syncs with Wave the best, but still have major problems following the flow of battle with someone with you.

After all, this whole team was meant to use everyone to fight along with each other instead of sending each member to do their own battles by themselves.

If it just Wave and Run together alone like Esdeath and I. They could technically fight together like a team without making too many mistakes. But, most of the time it would be either Wave getting in Run's way of attacking and the same in reverse.

Kurome is the only one out of the whole team, that just can't sync with anyone else and just does things by herself. Which I find myself not surprise thanks to her Teigu actually giving her own set of puppets to act as a team for her.

If anything, Kurome shows the best result in a team battle by herself with her Teigu. For a while, until she loses to the absolute might of Esdeath's Teigu or my [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic].

Thanks to this team bonding training; I managed to level up [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] three times.

I recreated the spell: [Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang] after trying out all the spells Wendy already learned. And out of all the spells she possesses for an offensive.

Turn out only [Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang] is has a lesser cost than the [Sky Dragon's Roar]. For the MP cost, it is only 20 MP per second. Yeah, that still a high cost at with my current MP.

But, this was easily covered by just taking in the air around me to recover those used MP. And at the same time, causing the enemies to feel dizzy due to the sudden air becoming thinner. Giving me the chance to take them down.

Sadly, this training with the Jaegers didn't raise any of my stats at all. Which was a big let down. Then again, increasing my stats natural is starting to get harder and giving me fewer points as well.

I would have thought it wouldn't reach this point so early at this point. When I only have my Gamer's ability for only over a week now.

So finding out that I won't be able to raise my stats natural much longer throw me off guards. Since I finally managed to find a way to raise my MAG stat without having to worry about using stat points for it.

Now, that I find out pretty much all my stats can't be raised without having to use stat points. Pretty much ruined my mood to go out hunting with Esdeath after the team bonding event was over with.

"What's wrong, Ragna? You seem a little out of it after we're done training with the rest of the Jaegers." Esdeath looks at her lover with a concerned look on her face once both of them return back to her bedroom instead of going out of the Palace and to the forest to hunt, which she finds herself enjoying so far.

I started explaining the best way as I can about how I can't even increase my stats without using my stat points by training them naturally.

"Then, that just means you have to train harder and longer than usual. You are just being silly right now, Ragna. No one can become strong in a matter of days." Esdeath pause in her speech once she notices the look I'm giving her.

Esdeath cough in her left hand in embarrassment. "Right, forgot that you have proven you can actually do that. What I mean is that you're already strong as it is. You just need to go at it much harder than before. After all, some training methods could only last you to some point until it becomes useless and just become a warm up for you."

Esdeath knew this personally as she went through this problem more than once in the past. So, she clearly knows that by doing repeated things for training would only show results after a while until it no longer useful besides doing them most of the time to keep in shape and to warm up before doing the real training.

"I guess you got a point there. So...what do you want to do now? I would say we can go to the forest like we did for the past few days, but I'm not in the mood to do it today." I look up at Esdeath's face, where I'm currently resting my head on Esdeath's lap.

As for the reason why we're in this position. It's because Esdeath wanted to try out the things Bols mention he does with his wife in his six years of marriage. And this just happens to be one of them. Of course, Bols and his wife did the whole lap thing in a different place.

Esdeath decided to do it in her bedroom instead, since she really doesn't feel like having her moment ruined by some people nearby and just do it somewhere she won't be disturbed unless it's very important.

And she finds herself liking this. As Esdeath run her left hand through her lover's hair and feel how smooth it is and secretly, she like how she could look down on her lover, but made sure not say this out loud due to how she knows how her lover hates being look down.

Esdeath didn't think her lover had much pride after spending time with him for the past week and find herself thinking she could do anything she wants with her lover. But, discovered how wrong she was when someone bad mouths about how her lover's swordsmanship just for the show due to only using the basics and the [Korosu] just useless in his hands.

Once someone pointed out how her lover didn't use the standard Empire's sword style and one of her soldiers took this a chance to cause some problem.

Well, she learned another reason she loved the man known as Ragna D. Mercer. When she watched him killing someone with the said the basic sword skills. And she knows those basics could be turned into their own killing movement by merging other abilities with it.

Furthermore, Esdeath found out that her lover started mixing his [Basic Movements of Sword Skills] with his newly acquired abilities. Esdeath was delighted at this and more than happy to be with someone like him.

"How about sex?" Esdeath offer and mostly to tease her lover, who knew teasing would be almost fun as torturing? She should have done this years ago with how much fun she having from teasing her lover. Then again, she didn't have a lover at the time and would rather kill herself than do this with someone unworthy of her attention.

"Because from the look of it. Your body looks ready for it." Esdeath looks at her lover's lower half, where something long and hard is displayed before her eyes when she just traces a finger on it just now.

"Are we actually going to do it or you are just going to leave me hanging?" I wanted to be sure, because she did things like this more than once before. Just because she could and look happy to see my reaction. Then, back off right away and leave me be. And what's worse was that she doesn't allow me to take care of it and sometimes she does this in the presence of others nearby.

I'm just glad Esdeath only did it secretly with someone nearby or in a meeting with the Jaegers.

I had the feeling this is something Esdeath find herself enjoy to do and to continue my punishment for keeping some secrets from her still.

Esdeath didn't say anything and continue to trace her lover's hard dick for a few seconds, then decided maybe she should cheer him up with sex. So, without a moment to waste. Esdeath undid the zipper of her lover's pants and started thing slow before going right into the intense phrase.

The next day*

 **Day 15: The Time Is Close**

(The Empire: Central Region: The Captial)

Well, after yesterday of finding out how I had to increase the level of training. Esdeath cheer me up from my small moment of depression, that should have disappeared the moment it appears thanks to the effect of the [Gamer's Mind].

Sadly, with some theories, I find myself thinking the [Gamer's Mind] would shut down whenever it just Esdeath and I are ever alone or something related to love stuff between the two of us.

After having another night of long sessions of sex. Both Esdeath and I feel very happy for each other's presence and a moment of tiredness. Before we went at it once last time and finally sleep.

In the morning, the Jaegers couldn't look at us due to how loud we were last night and other nights. Pretty much the same morning routine.

With most of the Jaegers, members couldn't look at us without blushing until they calm themselves after a few hours later. Mostly, because some of the members' resting places are in different location and some are close to Esdeath's bedroom. So yeah, these poor members had to stay almost all night listening to the moaning coming from their General's bedroom.

After the morning went by and afternoon arrived. The Jaegers went off to do patrol the area and take care of anyone that looks like they belong to the Revolutionary Army. Which wasn't that much action due to how big the place is and there is a little number of us.

Suddenly, I found Tatsumi walking among the crowds. It was pretty funny how Tatsumi looks ready to bolt away at the sight of Esdeath and I among the crowds and very close to his position.

Another surprise was Lubbock next to him managed to clam Tatsumi before he could blow their cover.

So both sides walk pass each other like nothing and I even heard Tatsumi let out a sigh of relief.

"It's almost time for our wedding. Did you find out where you want it to happen?" I ask Esdeath, with Tatsumi and Lubbock slowing down to hear Esdeath's answer. As this could be important for their plans.

"Let's see. I was planning to go to the Northern Lands, but it may take more than a day to reach the borderland and some time to set things up after reaching the Northern Lands. But, there are some things Bols told me about that wouldn't work in the snow. So, I will just go with at the borderland, where there is some snow at least." Esdeath explained what her plan on how she wanted our wedding to be at.

"This way, we can reach the location and have everything ready before the time the wedding start." Esdeath finishes her reasons why she decided to change the location of the wedding event. After talking with Bols about how a wedding work, because she knows the way it has done in her tribe before it was destroyed is no longer possible due to some materials are required, along with a certain person in the tribe that act like a priest.

So Esdeath just wanted to use the same environment, at least to honor her family, even if they are weak to be killed off by another tribe. Nonetheless, she still wanted to honor her parents at least to do the same environment for her wedding.

As Esdeath and I continue on the subject. Both Lubbock and Tatsumi quickly went off to report this to their boss while not noticing I was paying attention to their actions.

The next day*

 **Day 16: Travel**

(The Empire: Central Region: The Captial)

Today was the day the Jaegers and some important members of the Empire left the Capital. As we head to the Northern Lands while leaving the Empire protected by making the other Generals stay behind. Well, the Generals that still alive at this point.

One of the Generals I forgot about until I saw them and remember they only showed up in the manga version. General Nouken, who is still alive and haven't been killed by Akame yet until later in the future. Is one of the Generals staying behind to protect the Captial, with the other General being Budo.

Even the Prime Minister decided to tag along with as the Emperor already decided to go after promising Esdeath to attend her wedding.

With that said; literally, an army approach the Northern Lands once more, but twice the size of Esdeath's army due to the presence of the Emperor.


	5. Chapter 5: Time Wait For No One

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Time Wait For No One**

The next day*

 **Day 17: A Travel Worth Remembering**

(The Empire: Northern Region: Borderland)

It took a whole day to enter the borderland of the Northern Region. But, we still haven't arrived in the Northern Lands just yet. But, just near it in a few miles away.

The Emperor and the Prime Minister, along with other important people took themselves to enjoy the views while secretly making some connection with each other.

The Prime Minister would have done the same if he wasn't so busy trying to distract the Emperor by teaching the kid the lessons on how to move like he back with the assassin attempts. However, he mostly does half the effort to teach and mostly eating instead.

At the moment, the Emperor is thrill and happy to take on Esdeath's offer to attend the wedding event. After all, if he didn't, he wouldn't have got the chance to come outside the Captial and experience the outside of the Empire.

Currently, Esdeath is feeling happy and a little sad. Happy to be getting marry to the love of her life after over a week of trying out experience the feeling known as love. Sad, because she would still have some unwanted businesses to take care of. One of them happens to get a fight with one of the members belongs to the Night Raids.

Nonetheless, Esdeath still happy and tomorrow is the day of her special day. Even if she has to slaughter who know how many people if they dare ruin it for her.

As for me, I'm having a mixed feeling. On one hand, I get to use [Meditation] while leaving Esdeath to speak with others while making sure no disturb me while using [Meditation], and on the other hand, I can't kill any danger beasts due to the army tagging alone took care of them without giving me a chance to kill a single danger beast.

So that stopped me from gaining any EXP for two days now, including today and counting tomorrow maybe. Depending on how things go at the time.

Luckily, not many people wanted to speak with me due to the amount of killing intent I release unconsciously by removing my eyepatch, but made sure to keep my right eye closed at all time.

Honestly, neither Esdeath or I could find a reason why I would release this killing intent whenever my eyepatch is removed from my right eye.

All the theories I could come up with will be just useless. As the only way, I could get my answer is by meeting with the one known as Truth in the Fullmetal Alchemist universe. After all, that being is the only one I could possibly think of would be the cause of giving me the [Ultimate Eye].

Nonetheless, the travel was decent. I did manage to gain eight points in the MAG stats by doing eight hours of activating the [Meditation] for the whole trip so far. Giving me a total of 26 MAG stat equal to MP: 260/260. Just enough to create another spell for my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic].

At first, I wanted to create the [Critical Blast] a few days ago, but still not enough [Mana]. So I decided to switch my approach and went for another long-distance fire spell.

Of course, the [Fire Devil's Rage] was still beyond my reach at my current MP. But, I managed to create the spell: [Fire Spear].

 **[Demonic Fire Creation Magic]:**

 **1st Form: Ball - 1 MP = 1-meter radius**

 **1st Factor: Spin - 5 MP = Fast rotation**

 **2nd Form: Spear - MP Varies = Change 1st Form into 2nd Form / 1 MP per 1 meter length**

 **1st Effect: Burn through the target - 10 MP = 10 seconds**

 **Target: Fire in a straight line - MP Varies = 1 MP per 1 meter**

 **2nd Effect: High-speed flight - MP Varies = Target x MP cost**

 **Name: Fire Spear - MP cost: Varies | Minimum: 19 MP**

Yeah, it took some effort to make this [Fire Spear] work correctly and lots of lost of [Mana] due to multiple failures in creating it. Nonetheless, I created a fire spell for long-distance similar to the [Fireball], but mainly uses as an anti-armor spell and for a slow target.

I strain my sense of hearing as best I could, to listen to some conversations among the crowds. Most of them are still talking about how Esdeath found someone to marry and an outsider at that. Furthermore, it was a shocking news that the Emperor would even attend the wedding event too.

Later at night; everyone was high on alert because at this very moment. The high-class danger beasts are more active during these times and the perfect time for an assassin to attack as the night is their domain.

Not much happening besides a few soldiers dying due to some giant danger beasts managed to get some lucky snacks before getting killed in return.

The next day*

 **Day 18: Wedding Day**

(The Empire: Northern Region: Northern Lands: Borderland)

During last night, the army killed countless of danger beasts for their meat as our supplies weren't that much when this is just a few days of the trip. From heading to the borderland of the Northern Lands, then return back to the Captial afterward.

Both Esdeath and I knew we wouldn't be returning and just wanted to get this over with. Since Esdeath knew today is the day she and I are leaving this world, if nothing happened during the important moment to be wed, Esdeath made sure to inform a few things to her team and even write down a few letters about why she disappears, which she left behind in her bedroom if anyone dare to enter her bedroom back in the Palace.

It took some time, but with a massive amount of strong men among us. The setup for the wedding event wasn't time-consuming and only took an hour or two before everything is set up.

For the seating arrangement. The important guests are the ones that get to have an actually chairs to sit in while the rest would either stand nearby or sitting to rest their legs.

Much to my surprise, there was no best man or bridesmaid, or even a ring bearer and flower girl. Hell, Esdeath found it too troublesome to dress up for the wedding because she rather be in her General outfit than in a bridal gown when we switch world.

So neither Esdeath or I dressed up. Much to some people's confusions at this and the lack of other important factors for the wedding. Like a table, for all the gifts these important guests brought along for the couple's wedding.

As for the priest, judge, or someone to conduct the ceremony. Well, it's actually the Prime Minister of all people.

The look on my face was priceless from what Esdeath told me a few minutes ago. Who knew the Prime Minister would be the one to do the job.

"Ragna, do you take Esdeath to be your wife?" The Prime Minister looks at me with narrow eyes. "Do you promise to be faithful to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and to honor her all the days of your life?"

"I do." I calmly said to Honest, ignoring the glares I'm getting from some people among the important guests and this includes the Prime Minister.

Honest let out a tired sigh, then look over to Esdeath, who has a bright smile sending it to the bastard that managed to get someone hot like Esdeath to be their wife.

"Esdeath, do you take Ragna to be your husband? Do you promise to be faithful to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and to honor him all of the days of your life?" Honest really wished he could have got someone to do this job for him, but the Emperor decided he should have the job instead.

"I do." Esdeath feels like her heart about to burst at any moment now, even the same unknown feeling ever since she met her lover, which she found out is love, started to get stronger by the seconds.

"Then...you may kiss." Honest didn't bother to continue pretending to be serious about this whole thing and just get things done already.

Both Esdeath and I didn't need to put on the wedding rings when we already have them on before this whole thing started. Yup, Esdeath didn't really care about the whole rules for the wedding event and just did some bastardized version of a wedding to get the thing going.

So with everyone watch the two newlywed couple kisses in front of them, where everyone claps in politeness and mostly out of habits.

 **DING!***

 **You have gained the title: [Husband of Esdeath D. Mercer] - Have the ability to teleport to your wife location instantly per 24 hours. Title effect will still be in effect even if it's not equipped.**

 **DING!***

 **You have married your destiny one! Congratulation on your marriage! As a wedding gift, you gained 20 stat points!**

 **DING!***

 **You have the option to leave this universe for another.**

 **Do you wish to take your wife and leave this world?**

 **[Yes/No]?**

 **BOOM!***

The very moment I got the pop-ups about the status of Esdeath gaining my middle and last name, along with the surprisingly Gamer's wedding gift, and the option to leave this universe.

An explosion happens, causing a panic among the crowds. Mostly with the important guests than the soldiers. As a result, some of the important guests got injured by pushing each other so they can get away or rush towards a soldier to get them to protect them.

Without giving a chance to react, some of the soldiers started killing each other. Showing that are traitors among the army that came along with us.

"Yeah. Not risking our chance." I said to Esdeath, as I grab her right hand with hand, then with a thought. I pick yes for the option to switch world. Before Esdeath has a single word to say.

Both Esdeath and I disappear from the area, causing those to look for us to never be able to find us ever again. At the time we get the chance to come back to this universe. Is by the time this parallel version would collapse by then.

 **DING!***

 **Welcome back to the Multiverse!**

 **Ding!***

 **Good luck in your next adventure player! Be sure to take your time!**

The familiar sight of space appears around me, and feel Esdeath tightening her grip on my hand she realized the surroundings changed.

(Unknown Ruin City)

 **DING!**

 **Welcome to D. Gray-Man Universe! In order to leave this universe to another one, the player much gain control over a [Ark]. Until then, you're stuck here for the time being! Better find a way to get one of those [Ark]!**

A few seconds later, our surroundings changed from space to a ruined town. And I find myself annoyed as my left eyebrow started to twitch at the last pop-up before I close it.

 _'Instead of finding a destiny girl, which look like there isn't one in this universe from the look of it. And the requirement for Esdeath and I to enter the next universe. I have to gain control over the [Ark] of all things!'_ Lucky for me, the [Gamer's Mind] did its job and suppress my rage.

"Esdeath." I called my newly wedded wife's name, who was too curious about the area we're currently in and trying her best to see if there anything different from this universe from hers.

"We're going to have a major problem if we want to leave this universe." I said dryly, then gulp a little at how in danger we're at the moment.

Esdeath snaps out of her daze, then narrow her eyes. "Don't worry, Ragna. Whatever we were a few seconds ago. Somehow I gained the basic history of this universe and other kinds of stuff of the needs to know."

I blink once, then twice, and thrice as I try to comprehend what Esdeath just said. Then, find myself wondering if this one of the advantages for Esdeath to tag along with me.

"Okay. That's good news. But, not what I wasn't talking about. Actually, this is a good time to talk about it." I was thinking this topic has no relationship with what Esdeath brought up until I remember the [Ark] belong to the Noah and Akuma. I just don't know what time both Esdeath and I are currently at right now.

"Do you know what the [Ark] is?" I ask Esdeath, wondering if this basic need to know is including the knowledge about the [Ark]. If so, then, she should realize it may even be years before we could even get the chance to enter the [Ark].

Either by the canon time of where Allen and his group enter it or by getting one of those that currently have control over the [Ark]. Naming, Road Kamelot, and the Earl if we're behind canon time.

"Just a few things. Some of it just confuses me a bit. Like the method to control it." Esdeath clearly knew what her lover is talking about since this is also among the knowledge implanted into her and figure out the reason her lover so worry about their chance to leave this universe.

"Then, we won't be leaving this place any time soon. We may as well get used to this place until then. Because I need to gain control over a [Ark] for us to leave this universe." I look around the place and wonder which continents we're currently in. Since D. Gray-Man is based on the world from where I originally came from before gaining the Gamer's ability.

Esdeath frowns a little, then shrugged her shoulders. "I'm in no hurry. May as well enjoy ourselves in this universe for now."

I activate the [Sha Naqba Imuru] with the target being Esdeath, to see her status one more time to see if there anything changed.

 **Character Name: Esdeath D. Mercer (Formerly: Esdeath Partas)**

 **HP: 100%/100%**

 **MP: N/A**

 **Status Ailments: None**

 **Age: 21**

 **Current Emotion: Excited, Happy, Rage, Sad, etc...**

 **Relationship Status: Main Wife**

 **Special Ability: [Demon God Manifestation: Demon's Extract] - The user is able to summon and manipulate [Ice], even without a nearby water source.**

At the first time, I use the [Sha Naqba Imuru] on Esdeath. This is all I got from her and same with other people. It's just a good thing using it on [Items] shows more or else I would be disappointed with this skill.

 **[Life Stealer: Korosu] - Rank: A++ - Durability: 5000/5000 - ATK: N/A**

 **Description: Created by a dragon type danger beast known as [The Life Devourer], that absorb all life force from its surroundings to increase its ability. It's unknown how this danger beast was managed to be killed and changed into a blade-type Teigu known as the [Life Stealer: Korosu].**

 **Life Force Storage: 2330 LF**

 **1st Effect: Absorb all types of life force upon contact with the blade**

 **2nd Effect: Repair itself by using the life force within the Teigu (1 LF = 10 Durability)**

 **3rd Effect: Able transfer life force to a target**

 **4th Effect: Suppress a target's power on contact**

 **Other Effects: Require the user to discover them**

I really didn't think even the [Sha Naqba Imuru] wouldn't be able to reveal the secret of my Teigu. All I know is that thanks to the skill, revealing the [Korosu]'s special abilities.

I can continue including the [Korosu] into my fighting style. But, I still have to find a way to discover the other effects belong to it. As these four effects are mostly the basis for me to use for now.

As both Esdeath and I continue to stand in the middle of the ruin city. A little girl's voice cried for help as their footsteps rushing towards us.

Esdeath and I look to our right and find a little girl wearing a small black dress, covered in dirt and crying for our help as she continues running towards us.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't normal." I said to Esdeath, who nodded in agreement. I activate [Sha Naqba Imuru] on the little girl to see who she is.

 **Character Name: Lenalee Lee**

 **HP: 100%/100%**

 **MP: N/A**

 **Status Ailments: None**

 **Age: 6**

 **Current Emotion: Scared, Worry, etc...**

 **Relationship Status: Stranger**

 **Special Ability: [Innocence: Dark Boots] - An equipment-type [Innocence], that take the form of a pair of thigh-high boots. Allows the user to turn, the length of their legs into lethal weapons, enabling the user to deliver devastating kicks and walk on air and water.**

 _'Well, shit.'_ I thought to myself, as the location and timeline are answered the moment I find out who the little girl is.

"Should we help her?" Esdeath was the one to bring up this question. Also, shocking me when she of all people would instead leave those that she deemed weak to die. Hell, she would even kill innocent people to get what she wanted.

Esdeath feels her lover's gaze on her and notices how he looking at her. As if she knew what is on her lover mind.

"Don't overthink it. After all, every single one of these people in this universe has a small chance of possessing one of those things that similar to a Teigu known as [Innocence]. And they don't even need to find one as the [Innocence] will pick their users on their own." Esdeath explains her reasons why she decided now of all time to be nice and help someone that she would deem as weak.

"Alrighty, then." I guess this was good enough reason for Esdeath to help the weak. After all, if Esdeath can help and gain the trust and loyalty of someone, where they may have the chance of owning an [Innocence], then she would gladly take in the weak to turn them into the strong in the future.

"Please tell me this little girl possess one of those [Innocence]." Esdeath just wanted to be sure, even if the people she takes an interest in should have some types of abilities to make themselves strong. Esdeath knows there more than once types of strength. As physical strength is just one of the aspects she likes the best since it goes along with her creed.

"She does." I said dully, as both of us wait for the Lenalee, who is currently a six-year-old child instead of her teenage self during canon time. This means we're currently 9 years behind canon time start.

"Good. Now, be a dear and make yourself not so scary looking." Esdeath said to me, then put up a gentle smile on her face. As she waits for the little girl heading in their direction.

I sweatdrop at Esdeath's remark about how she thinks I should make myself look less scary than I am. I would have made a remark myself if I didn't want to experience the 'punishment' again after Esdeath finally believe I suffer long enough.

Then again, Esdeath is using her advantage of being an outsider of this universe, so no one should know about her nature just yet. Maybe in a matter days or months if we're lucky enough.

"Help! Help!" Lenalee cried out to us while trying her best to run with her little legs. Due to her shouts, the sound of other footsteps rushing over to our location.

In just a few minutes, Lenalee finally arrives towards and look ready to collapse. Nonetheless, Lenalee was happy to find someone not wearing one of those clothes belongs to those bad people that took her away from her older brother.

"Is there something wrong, child?" Esdeath bends down to get on Lenalee's level of height just enough so the little girl doesn't have to keep on raising her head to look at them.

"Please help me. Some bad people took me away from my brother. I want to go home." Lenalee started crying as she continues explaining the best of her ability about how she was literally kidnapped from her home just because she was discovered to possess some kind of special ability from what she could remember.

Esdeath quietly listens to the child in front of her and already started forming plans on how to earn the trust and loyalty of this child.

"We got company." I said to Esdeath, and this caused Lenalee to freeze up and look very afraid.

A dozen of people wearing a robe in different styles, some with sleeves, sleeveless, and some with hood. All they have in common is the all those robes are in scarlet in color and emblazoned with an emblem of a yellow double diamond shape with a darkened red center.

"Please step away from the child." One of the people among them, which I knew them as the CROW (Central Office Battle Corps) and look like they're ready to attack if they don't get what they wanted.

"Oh?" Esdeath look amused at the way these try to intimidate her and her lover. The only reason she could tell why these people didn't just outright attack them is that she and along with her lover are the only two in this ruin city.

"Dear. What do you think we should do?" Esdeath decided to give her lover the chance to choose what they should do. Since she is still new to this whole universe change travel. And she still can't get her head wrap around about her lover is also from another universe, but seeing is believing. So she leaves this decision to her lover, this time.

"Ask the kid. Does she want us to leave her to these people or help her?" I look down at Lenalee, who looks ready to start running again, but stay still once she realizes the hope of escaping from the people that kidnap her.

"Why are we waiting? Let's grab the kid and leave. It's not like these two could do anything to us." Another CROW member said the first one. Feeling annoyed how things are taking so long to bring back a single untrained kid back to base.

Before the first one could scold the second; Esdeath picks up Lenalee and hides behind me acting like she a defenseless cared woman. Which is a very out character of Esdeath from what I have seen so far.

In fact, I feel like Esdeath started branching out her skills and including acting if I have to say anything. I would have believed Esdeath was really like a defenseless woman who held her daughter in a protective way.

However, One: Esdeath still wearing her General outfit. Two: Her eyes couldn't hide the truth of how she a cold-hearted killer.

So yeah, if it wasn't for those two. I would have believed Esdeath's acting, which I find surprising how well she could act. And wonder if this one of the other skills she possesses that she never revealed back in her original world. Due to how useless it is for her fighting style.

"Well, do you wish for our help, little one?" Esdeath looks down at Lenalee with a gentle smile, causing Lenalee's small mind to figure out this could be the chance she been looking for to reunite with her brother.

Lenalee quickly nods her little head at Esdeath while holding tight on Esdeath's sleeves. Afraid that she would lose this one last chance to escape if she let go.

"I don't know what that child told you, but she is under our authority. Please return her back to us so we can return her back where she meant to be." The first CROW member said to both Esdeath and me, causing the other members of the CROW to slowly spread out. Ready to fight if needed. Only the first and maybe the leader stays where they are.

I raise my right hand, causing the whole CROW team to tense up and their guards raise to the peak. Ready for any sudden attack coming from me.

Then disappear before their sight as I activate both [Shundo] and [Time Alter: Double Accel] at the same time. Rushing over to each CROW member as I use the [Nabong Needle Ryu: Five Phases of Pain] to disarm and take down them all down before they could fight back.

Looking down on all the CROW members fainted from having all five pressure points trigger the effect of causing extreme pain beyond they have experience in their whole lives up to now.

After reaching level 10 of the [Nabond Needle Ryu]. The 3rd Effect is unlocked and give me the ability to access the [Acupuncture Creation Technique] skill. Furthermore, by just thinking about what kind of [Acupuncture Creation Technique] to create.

A knowledge of the created [Acupuncture Technique] appear in my brain on how I can use the said technique, but would require the speed, time, and order of which pressure points I have to hit to make the created [Acupuncture Technique] to work.

I could even recreate the ones from other manga that use acupuncture in their fighting style or just for something else like healing. All I need is time to study and memorize the way to use those [Acupuncture Technique] since it only provides me the instruction and not the experience on how to perform them. Making it a high chance of making a few mistakes.

The [Five Phases of Pain] is where I'm given five pressure points to use to cause the target lots of pain and for another pressure point I hit. This would cause the previous pain to double and again when the next point is hit. Since this [Acupuncture Technique] don't require a series of pressure points need to be hit in the order to make it work, along with the time in between. This is something much easier for me to learn to do without taking so much time to practice it.

Either way, the [Nabong Needle Ryu]'s 1st Effect: Gain access to [Acupuncture] skill may give me all the knowledge of it. But, I would have to actually study all of them and figure out which one does what. The 3rd Effect removed this limit and provide me the instructions to give me what I wanted.

Esdeath and Lenalee blink at the same time, as they look at the people on the ground unconscious.

Esdeath knew her lover's skills in these pressure points and find herself this could be a great use in an assassination.

Lenalee just wondering why all the bad people fell asleep, but didn't care for their health and just happy to not be taken back to the scary place she was in before running away.

"What's your name, little one?" Esdeath continues to give Lenalee a gentle smile, to help Lenalee feel relax and safe. While making the child ignore the group of men and women on the ground like they're dead or something.

"I'm Lenalee." Lenalee revealed her name to Esdeath and me, but I already knew her name from the start at the sight of her.

Looking at the broken down buildings, _'Yeah, not safe at all.'_ I'm just a little surprise there no Akuma nearby, but figure with the Black Order's European Branch or simply the Headquarters is close by from here. Making the surrounding areas to be almost free of Akuma for most of the time until the Exorcists would send out to hunt them upon locating them.

"Hey, Ragna. You may want to look up." Esdeath called for my attention, then look up to see what's that Esdeath wanted me to see and found something coming towards us.

Slowly, the shadowy shape of a ball is revealed to be some kind of creature with dozens of gun barrels protruding from it. As it gets closer, both Esdeath and I could see there are multiple faces attach to it and look distorted, with a chain around their necks.

And I just see my first Akuma, even if it's a level 1 Akuma. But, still, an Akuma that could kill normal humans with ease by its blood, alone that's known as [Akuma Oil]. Which is rich with [Dark Matter], making it poisonous to humans.

Skin-to-skin contact and inhalation can result in humans, at the worst, contracting a deadly virus that makes pentacles appear on the skin, starting at the contraction site, before it spreads out, solidifies the body, and ends in the infection breaking down. At its mildest, it can result in fevers, illness, and difficulty breathing.

"That's an Akuma." I said to Esdeath, who look at the Akuma with a confused look and tilt her head to the left.

"It's uglier than I could imagine." Esdeath completely ignores how dangerous the thing is and the blood alone could kill people just by skin contact.

"Think you can bring it down? I want to see if we can hurt it if best: kill it." I look at the Akuma continue floating towards us and wonder how much EXP would I gain from killing a level 1 Akuma.

Sadly, the damn thing was just too far from my range of attacks. So I have to rely on Esdeath to get it before the Akuma's line of fire would reach us before we can attack first.

"Alright." Esdeath said to me, as she uses her Teigu to fire a dozen of icicles and actually got the level 1 Akuma to fall.

Both Esdeath and I ignore the bodies of the CROW as we reach towards the fallen Akuma. In a few minutes, we arrive before the Akuma and it's still alive. Furthermore, it even gives out a silent scream of pain from the look on those faces.

I cast [Conflagration] on my right hand, then send a palm strike to one of the Akuma's faces, causing it to let out a shriek and this time the thing actually lets out a sound.

Much to my surprise. The level 1 Akuma didn't die from one of my [Conflagration]. So, I decided to continue sending more palm strikes to it while [Conflagration] still activated.

2 minutes later*

Surprisingly, the level 1 Akuma took me some time to kill it until I decided to kill it with [Korosu] once my MP went to zero.

Much to my disappointment, I didn't get a single EXP at all. This means that all Akuma and maybe the Noah wouldn't give me EXP upon killing them.

"Something wrong, Ragna?" Esdeath saw the frown on my face after I kill the Akuma with one strike from the [Korosu].

"I'm not getting any stronger by killing these Akuma." I said to Esdeath, and got the idea that this would make me annoyed since if this was the case. I wouldn't be able to get the next set of skills from the [Universe of Knowledge].

Well, unless we go back to killing humans, but that would place a giant target on us due to mankind are facing the Earl and the guy's creation: Akuma in this long war.

"Hmm. Let's see if this work. I hope this doesn't kill me." I quickly cast [Anomaly Resistance Enchant: Re-Raise] onto myself. The [Re-Raise] spell cost me a shocking of 50 MP per cast and last me for 5 minutes.

Before Esdeath could ask me what I'm about to do. Both Esdeath and Lenalee watch in shock as I bite the dead Akuma, then suck in like I usually do for air or fire.

Both girls are even more shock when the giant Akuma's body started becoming smaller by the seconds as the whole thing is being consumed by something smaller than its giant size.

 **DING!***

 **You have consumed something in your current state shouldn't have done and gain the debuff of -75% towards all stats for a whole week.**

 **DING!***

 **Due to the [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] countering the poison effect belong to the Akuma. You've gained 50% resistance towards [Dark Matter]-based attack.**

 **DING!***

 **Due to the [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] adapting the [Dark Matter]. The player now unlocked DM (Dark Matter) stat.**

Rapidly, pain appears then disappear, and then reappear once more. This continues for a whole minute until the pain is no longer there.

Esdeath stands where she is, with Lenalee still in her arms as she wait for the pentacles to appear on her lover's body, but nothing happens besides watching her lover's face going from in pain to calm, then back to pain and to calm repeatedly the whole time.

I bring up my status to see what change and was shocked to see how weak I became, but with another stat appear.

 **Status List:**

 **Character Name: Ragna D. Mercer**

 **Alignment: Neutral - Chaotic**

 **Lvl: 10 - EXP: 30/102400**

 **Profession: The Gamer**

 **Title:** **[Husband of Esdeath D. Mercer] - Have the ability to teleport to your wife location instantly per 24 hours. Title effect will still be in effect even if it's not equipped.**

 **HP: 45/45 - Regen: 1 HP per hour**

 **MP: 15/65 - Regen: 0.4 MP per minute**

 **DM Tier 0: 10%/100% - Regen: 0 per minute**

 **Tier 1 Requirement: 1/10 Lvl: 1 [Akuma]**

 **STR: 15 (-75%): 3.75**

 **END: 18** **(-75%): 4.5**

 **AGI: 13** **(-75%): 3.25**

 **INT: 12** **(-75%): 3**

 **WIS: 16** **(-75%): 4**

 **MAG: 26** **(-75%): 6.5**

 **LUCK: 5** **(-75%): 1.25**

 **RES: [Dark Matter]: Tier 1: 50% (Can't add points into this stat)**

 **Point: 100**

 **Money: 0**

 **Age: 19**

Shockingly, there is a tier system for the [Dark Matter] for me. But, looking at my current stats. I feel a chill go down my back. Mostly at the LUCK stat. I don't know what would happen if I increase it or having it decrease. Seeing how it went from 5 to 1.25 due to the debuff I gained from eating a level 1 Akuma.

I didn't dare take my chance and spare four stat points into the LUCK stat. To return my luck back to normal. Who knows after the debuff is over. I may get even luckier. But, lucky for what. I have no clue.

However, when I put in four stat points into the LUCK stat. It only increased by one point. I guess the debuff still in effect even after adding a stat point to the stats.

So, I started adding more stat points to the LUCK stat until it returns back to the original number, even with the debuff's effect in play.

 **Status List:**

 **Character Name: Ragna D. Mercer**

 **Alignment: Neutral - Chaotic**

 **Lvl: 10 - EXP: 30/102400**

 **Profession: The Gamer**

 **Title:** **[Husband of Esdeath D. Mercer] - Have the ability to teleport to your wife location instantly per 24 hours. Title effect will still be in effect even if it's not equipped.**

 **HP: 45/45 - Regen: 1 HP per hour**

 **MP: 15/65 - Regen: 0.4 MP per minute**

 **DM Tier 0: 10%/100% - Regen: 0 per minute**

 **Tier 1 Requirement: 1/10 Lvl: 1 [Akuma]**

 **STR: 15 (-75%): 3.75**

 **END: 18** **(-75%): 4.5**

 **AGI: 13** **(-75%): 3.25**

 **INT: 12** **(-75%): 3**

 **WIS: 16** **(-75%): 4**

 **MAG: 26** **(-75%): 6.5**

 **LUCK: 20** **(-75%): 5**

 **RES: [Dark Matter]: Tier 1: 50% (Can't add points into this stat)**

 **Point: 85**

 **Money: 0**

 **Age: 19**

As for the rest; I decided not to put any stat points into them, but the INT and WIS. Because I could feel my thinking process getting slower and my senses are getting weaker by the seconds as well.

So I did the same for the LUCK stat for the INT and WIS stats until they reach the original numbers. Even if this just a waste of stat points. At least, after a week, I would get an increased boost from getting my stats return to its original state.

 **Status List:**

 **Character Name: Ragna D. Mercer**

 **Alignment: Neutral - Chaotic**

 **Lvl: 10 - EXP: 30/102400**

 **Profession: The Gamer**

 **Title:** **[Husband of Esdeath D. Mercer] - Have the ability to teleport to your wife location instantly per 24 hours. Title effect will still be in effect even if it's not equipped.**

 **HP: 45/45 - Regen: 1 HP per hour**

 **MP: 18/65 - Regen: 1.6 MP per minute**

 **DM Tier 0: 10%/100% - Regen: 0 per minute**

 **Tier 1 Requirement: 1/10 Lvl: 1 [Akuma]**

 **STR: 15 (-75%): 3.75**

 **END: 18** **(-75%): 4.5**

 **AGI: 13** **(-75%): 3.25**

 **INT: 48** **(-75%): 12**

 **WIS: 64** **(-75%): 16**

 **MAG: 26** **(-75%): 6.5**

 **LUCK: 20** **(-75%): 5**

 **RES: [Dark Matter]: Tier 1: 50% (Can't add points into this stat)**

 **Point: 4**

 **Money: 0**

 **Age: 19**

"Are you okay, Ragna?" Esdeath looks at me with a concerned look on her face, even Lenalee look at me with a worried face. Who wouldn't be worried when you see someone literally eating an Akuma like nothing.

"Yes and no." I started explaining Esdeath about how I gained a debuff for consuming a level 1 Akuma, which would last for a whole week. But, on the bright side, I have gain access the [Dark Matter], but can't generate my own and need to consume more Akuma if I wanted to continue to use the [Dark Matter].

Much to my disappointment, I don't have any way to use the [Dark Matter] even if I have enough [Dark Matter] to use it for a few seconds. But, I don't possess any skill to use it at all.

Afterward, I continue to explain how I pretty much almost use up all my stat points, which caused Esdeath to be just a bit mad at the loss precious resource, but knew this was an emergency situation. A dumb one, but still an emergency.

"You're lucky, that you didn't get killed by eating that nasty thing. What were you thinking?" Esdeath stares at her husband with narrow eyes, as she wonders what made her husband wanted to do something so stupid.

"Honestly, I wanted to see if eating the Akuma would give me EXP for my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic]. But, instead gave me [Dark Matter] and a requirement similar to a task to raise the quality of my [Dark Matter]." I rub the back of my head, giving my wife a nervous grin from doing something so stupid and dangerous. It's a good thing I cast [Re-Raise] onto myself beforehand or I may really be dead right now.

"Come on. Don't be mad. Even with using up most of my boosts. I could still gain more by spending time with you." I pull Esdeath in a one-armed hug as I give her a kiss on the lip, causing her to blush a little, but she still glaring at me.

"That doesn't excuse you for doing something so dangerous. If I didn't see you use the [Re-Raise] onto yourself beforehand. I would have stopped you, way before you could even get near that Akuma." Esdeath snort at me, as she held Lenalee closer to her chest.

"So, Lenalee. Do you remember where you live?" I ask Lenalee, since we may as well change the canon timeline beyond recognize to the point only some stuff I can remember while the canon plot may as well be discarded.

Lenalee frowns a little as she tries her best to remember where she lived before the kidnap, but came up as blank. This lead to Lenalee feeling sad and afraid of never being able to reunite with her brother. So Lenalee did something she hasn't done for a while. She cries, loudly too.

Esdeath sends a glare to her husband, "Nice going, Ragna." Esdeath already taking the whole Mother role easy with Lenalee or maybe her motherly instinct kick in.

 _'I wonder why this didn't happen when she meets with kids?'_ I already knew the answer, but just feel the need to think about this question to get the feeling over with.

"Sorry." I really didn't need to apologize in the first place, but I got the feeling if Esdeath didn't get one anytime soon. My punishment would increase for more days than it already is thanks to my stupid act of eating an Akuma.

 _'At least, I got 50% resistance of the [Dark Matter] as a bonus with the unlocked DM stat. Which I still need to find a skill that could use it. Maybe [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] since it's the skill that unlocked the DM stat for me.'_ I started thinking maybe [Dark Matter] could replace the [Mana] for the [Fire Devil Slayer Magic]'s spells cost.

"Are you going to do something stupid again?" Esdeath glance at her husband, but truthfully, she was secretly happy with her husband. After all, her creed: "The strong live and the weak die." Well, she could change it a bit for her husband.

"The strong eat the weak." Is a good creed for someone like Esdeath's husband. Since he literally just did that and survive the whole thing. So it's no surprise for Esdeath be proud to be a wife to someone like this.

"Define stupid." I look at my wife with a serious look on my face. Showing that I wanted to know what her definition of the word: Stupid. Because there are countless things that be called stupid.

Esdeath knew this too, but held her tongue, because she has already experienced more than one time of incidents her husband did something stupid. One of them was back in her world where he tried to see if he could survive through being burn alive, which he did without a single injury, by getting in the line of fire of Bols' Teigu during a raid at the Bandits' base.

"Shush, little one. It's okay. The mean man won't hurt you." Esdeath gently tries to calm Lenalee, with a soft voice, which is very uncharacteristic of Esdeath.

I sweatdrop at the scene in front me, then look back in the direction where we left the CROW members and wonder if someone came by to help them or kill them. Be a fellow member of the Black Order or another Akuma nearby to have something to snack on.

"Now, little one. Can you tell us what's wrong?" Esdeath knew it wasn't really her husband's fault, but she just had to be sure and try to calm the little girl in her arms, so she could get the answers.

"I-I c-can't re-remem-ber!" Lenalee continues to cry, which is kind of bad right now. Due to our current location, just by the sound of Lenalee's crying would draw unwanted attention.

Furthermore, due to the debuff placed on me. I can't do much and even if I wanted to remove the debuff with [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic]. I don't even have the right amount of [Mana] to cast the spell.

One of the hidden restrictions I discover with [Slayer Magic]. Even if I could recover my lost MP, but it still won't raise my MP stat to give me the temporary amount of [Mana] to cast the high-tier spell.

Plus, with my STR and END stats decreased; it's going to take more effort for me to do physical things. I don't have to worry about the AGI stat temporary thanks to the skills: [Shundo] and [Time Alter].

"Hey, Esdeath. We may want to leave this place and find somewhere better to stay for a while." I notice the sun is going down and when night comes. More Akuma may show up or Exorcists would come out to patrol as well.

"Alright." Esdeath agreed with her husband, since she still not used to the idea of entering a whole new universe like in those storybooks she read during her free times.

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

 _'I really wish I had put more effort into my study. Because I know jack shit about the location of my original world map.'_ I thought about the time where I use most of my free time to train my skills instead of studying about other kinds of stuff that could help me in a long-term. Like, know a few places across the world. Now, dismissing those studies is coming back to bite me in the ass.

Both Esdeath, carrying Lenalee still, and I continue our walk to find a place to stay for the time being and a good one, without having an Akuma finding us or unwanted guests from the Black Order coming after us due to the presence of Lenalee.

"Hey...Esdeath. Do you know where we are?" I didn't try to up the front of me being in the same state as Esdeath, who clearly got more than the basic knowledge about this universe. This includes the locations of this world.

"So are you finally admit you didn't get new knowledge about this universe and decide to tell me how you know about the Akuma, when clearly you don't even know the place we're in right now." Esdeath sends a smirk in my direction and already suspect one of my secrets included the fact that I don't know all the needs to know about the universe, including the time I was in the Akame Ga Kill universe.

So, through the whole night. I revealed more of my secrets. Including how I know her from the start and the manga, anime, and so on. Including my Gamer's ability. Seeing how Esdeath will be with me through this whole journey of mine.

And to make it just a bit worse, I wasn't allowed to use my [Meditation] skill during the time, because I can't talk while under the effect of the skill. So, Esdeath didn't care about that and wanted answers. So yeah, no [Meditation] for me to replace my sleep tonight.

The next day*

 **Day 19: I Didn't Die At Least?**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

"Is there anything else you want to share with me, dear husband?" Esdeath clearly wasn't happy that I held such a big secret from her, but knew that knowledge is power and not everyone wants to share that knowledge.

"I told you everything I could possibly remember." I said to Esdeath dryly, as I continue to stand on my knees and hand like I'm a dog or any four-legged creatures. As Esdeath use my back as a chair while holding the still sleeping Lenalee in her arms.

"You didn't tell me how I created those trumps for my Teigu." Esdeath raises this question once more, as she wanted to know how her canon version, which her husband said that canon is like the prime or original universe, and her is a parallel one that may or may not be close to her the prime universe. Due to existence like her husband entering one that likes her universe, where it creates another parallel universe to accept these outsiders.

"Like I said last night and 20 minutes ago. I have no clue how to create those trumps. You just created by yourself without any trouble like nothing. Hell, you created one just to stop Tatsumi from escaping from you. And the solution you came up with that problem was to create a trump that literally freezes time itself with you being able to move in this time freeze zone." I really wish Esdeath would stop using me as a chair and let me get up.

[Gamer's Body] easily took away the pain, which now Esdeath knew about and decided this small punishment of hers.

"I don't know. But, it's getting hard to trust you at this point, you know that?" Esdeath finally accepted her reality, but that didn't mean she had to like it. So, she wanted to punish her husband for keeping this huge secret to himself, when he should have told her way much earlier. Even if their relationship was a quick one. Not even a month and they're already married on the second week of their relationship.

If anything, Esdeath finds herself lucky and not end up dead the way it's in the anime version ending, if what her husband told her. With the way, her breasts seem larger than her manga version. Secretly, she is happy to be in the parallel universe belong to the prime universe of the anime version.

"What would you want me to do? Because if you haven't realized it yet. If I had said this back in your universe. You would call me crazy and force me to do countless numbers of tests or experiments, whichever you prefer, until you satisfy with the result." I said to Esdeath, who looks like she thinking about it while shaking her butt on my back to give me a good feel of her butt.

"Well, if you can't tell me about how to create those trumps. I guess you can tell me about something else. Like if it's true you're really the last of your clan. And I mean, even if you're in a different universe." Esdeath narrow her eyes at me, as she flicks her right index finger and drops a snowball on top of my head. Knowing it wouldn't do much, but it will just show how annoying she is.

"Well, I come from a long line of a clan that could cultivate the energy source call [Qi]. Kind of like the essence of the universe or the planet. Can't remember much detail, since I can't use it. Actually, now I think about it. [Korosu] is a Teigu could be considered a spiritual weapon from my universe as it could take in the life force of the surrounding. Which is the same way for Cultivator back in my universe would absorb the [Qi], and life force is technically [Qi] as well." I started thinking maybe with this Teigu I can finally cultivate my family's inheritance.

"Didn't you try to use the life force from [Korosu] to restore your HP, was it, and nothing else happens. Unless you find another way to manipulate the life force in [Korosu] besides using it for recovery and repairing the Teigu itself." Esdeath was interested in this [Qi] and wonder if she could learn it.

"Right..." Esdeath's words pour cold water over me, which mean I still can't gain or unlock the [Qi] stat. "Well, anyway, my family or clan, I guess, would cultivate [Qi] to strengthen their bodies to become stronger than it should until they either shred their mortal body and create a new physical form for their souls or turn their mortal bodies into a greater form by refining the bodies with [Qi]." I continue explaining about my family to Esdeath while she quietly listening to me.

Once I got to the topic about how it may take years or even millenniums to get to a certain rank of the Cultivation ranking system.

"Wait, does this mean we could technically become immortal?" Esdeath finds this very interesting, since if this was true, then she could face immortal beings and could even become one.

"I'm already technically an immortal. I have no clue if the Gamer's ability made me ageless since if I have one point left in the HP stat. I would stay alive, no matter what." I've already thought about this beforehand and not dropping this thought about being an ageless, immortal being, but who knows how big the Multiverse is and would take millenniums or even longer to just travel some of them without having the chance of being trapped in one of those universes.

"How about me?" Esdeath raises her left eyebrow at her husband since she rather not leave her husband living a lonely life while traveling the Multiverse by himself. Well, lonely if she focus him to never take another girl as his wife, or else she would have to deal with the thoughts about some girls taking her husband's love for her away while she's dead.

"Maybe. We just have to see in the future. If you haven't aged in 10 years or so. Then, there is a small chance you are one of the ageless, immortal beings." I didn't believe the Gamer's ability wouldn't make Esdeath same as me, because then it wouldn't force me to marry Esdeath in the first place.

"Hmm. We'll see then. Now, enough about your family." Esdeath didn't want to go into her husband's family history any longer than she wants in the first place and just wanted to know a bit more about it than she already does.

"Do you have any ideas what we should do for the time being? Because the chance of us gaining control of an [Ark] is very low. But, there still a chance there if we find the host of the 14th Noah. If what you have told me about the Noah family. Then, we just keep our ears open when the host appears." Esdeath knew their stays in this universe would be years instead of just less than a month in her husband's point of view.

"Well, we can find Lenalee's older brother? While we at it, I can find more Akuma to consume. Since I need to in order to unlock the next stage of my [Dark Matter]. Also, we can train ourselves in this universe by fighting against foes that way stronger than the ones in your universe." I didn't mention my universe, with the whole cultivators that could become immortal and whatnot.

"Hmm. I see. I guess this is what we could do for now. If we have the chance. I want to grab myself one of these [Innocence] and see if I can sync it with myself." Esdeath grin at the thought of having something similar to a Teigu and possessing another one to increase her battle strength even further.

"I don't know if you can even use one, with your blood." I wasn't being racist or anything like it, but technically Esdeath's blood should be converted into the danger beasts that turned into Esdeath's Teigu.

Esdeath opens her mouth to scold her husband until her brain quickly inform her by bringing up the memories of her Teigu and where it came from, along with the requirement to use an [Innocence].

Esdeath closes her mouth, then let out a disappointed sigh. "Well, it was nice to dream for a while. Oh yeah, why did you decide to leave your universe in the first place? Wouldn't your universe be the best place to train yourself and gain a countless amount of skills by taking all the video games, manga, anime, and so on?"

Esdeath was curious about why her husband left such a good universe with the effect of [Fiction Adaption] would make him one of the strongest being in his universe.

I let a wary smile appear, "If we have the chance; I will take you a tour of my universe or if we lucky to find a universe similar to mine. Then, I will give you a book that would tell a story with a plot, that's almost common now. Where the main characters are either trash or used to be genius before an accident occurs to these genius. They would become cripple and end up the similarities as trash."

Esdeath look confused at this and wonder why her husband telling her about some stories, but remember her universe is technically a story too. So she kept her mouth shut and continue listening while making sure Lenalee is comfortable.

"After an event, which back in my universe is called as plot armor or 'lucky' moment, where those main characters gain a balance breaking potential ability. You could say I'm like those main characters in those stories. My plot armor is my Gamer's ability. But, has many restrictions placed on it. Even with those restrictions, I could still get strong, fast without any trouble by using the [Fiction Adaption] skill to absorb fictional universe and make them as my own." I didn't have it worse like those main characters from those stories.

Unless those guys, I didn't get beaten by servants for being cripple of not being able to cultivate [Qi]. But, I was neglected and I had to train myself in the [Basic Movements of Sword Skills] to the limit, then go beyond it as well.

"That's very true." Esdeath agreed with me about how I could become beyond overpowered by using the [Fiction Adaption] alone if I got my hands on the right ones and would be able to fight cultivators at the higher rank.

"Continue." Esdeath demands me, to continue on about the reason why I left my universe way before I could grab all the powerful abilities belong to the countless universe in the fictional worlds.

"So these main characters would rise and overcome many different trials. But, for me. I didn't even want to do all those things and just like to practice my martial arts and sword skills without care for the world. In fact, after getting all the abilities I could get my hands on. I would just travel the world for site seeing and maybe make a little cash there and then. But, for some reason I was sent to your universe before the first day I gained my Gamer's ability was over." I look up at Esdeath with a wry smile.

"And even then, you found me the second day I gained my Gamer's ability. So, maybe my Gamer's ability sent me to your universe, so we could meet each other." I didn't know if this was true, but it's the best guess I could think up on the spot.

"So let me get this straight. You are like those main characters from those stories from your universe. But, not too bad to the point of going into the road of vengeance due to your bad childhood and somehow gained the Gamer's ability, then not even a day went by and you were sent to my universe, where I found you the next day on your arrival." Esdeath quickly summarizes what I just told her and wanted to be sure if she heard me correctly.

"Yup." I replied without a pause to think, as I continue to stay on the ground while waiting for Esdeath to get off my back. No matter how I like the feeling of Esdeath's butt. I rather feel it with either my hands or dick than with my back.

"Please tell me you at least went to war before and afterward try to find the meaning of love." Esdeath said to me, with a hint of pleading.

"Well, I didn't go through a world war since those were long over by the time I was born. As for civil wars; well, I went through a dozen or so to train my skills. Like the saying, the theory can you get far, but it's the experience going through life-threatening battles that what made the difference." I said to Esdeath, who let out a sigh of relief that her husband at least went to some kind of war.

"So now what?" I ask Esdeath, wondering what we're going to do the first thing in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6: No Pain, No Gain

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: No Pain, No Gain**

 **Day 19: I Didn't Die At Least? Part 2**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

"Well, seeing how we don't really need to find any food to eat, thanks to us putting in a large amount of food inside your [Inventory] when we were still back in my universe. Including drinkable water as well. So food and water are not an issue for months at least if we also include little Lenalee here." Esdeath said to me, as she reminds both of us that we are not in dire need of food and water at the moment.

After all, both Esdeath and I made sure to pack everything we may need into my [Inventory]. This includes food and drinkable water, so we don't have to worry about having Lenalee with us to feed. As these supplies would last us long enough for a year due to how the hidden effect of the [Inventory] would freeze the time of everything inside it. So, when I take something out, it would be the same state it was before entering my [Inventory].

"Therefore, we could go out hunting Akuma for a while, so you can upgrade your [Dark Matter]. But, we got to make sure to keep a low profile. Because I rather not face an army of Teigu user, sorry, Exorcists I mean. Along with any other [Magic] users as well. Not to mention we may face the Noah Family sooner or later." Esdeath continues off while finally getting off my back, relieving me of my punishment for now.

"This is true. Since technically, we're on the Black Order's radar now due to Lenalee. Even then, the knowledge of me possessing [Dark Matter] would be revealed at some point, which would cause the Black Order to hunt me down to gain the knowledge on how I survived when I should be dead for holding [Dark Matter] inside my body." I agreed with Esdeath as in this universe. We don't really have any allies.

The Noah Family would either invite us to join their side, but may end up betrayed since both Esdeath and I are technically still human. An abnormal human, but still human at this point. Which some of the Noah would kill a human on sight.

As for the Black Order; they would plain out experimenting on both Esdeath amed I, mostly to find my method of gaining access to the [Dark Matter], which they will still find out a way either way in the future in the Third Exorcist Program.

"And, we should find some way to contact with Lenalee's older brother without getting the attention of the Black Order while doing so. If what you say about Lenalee's older brother: Komui Lee is true. Then, Lenalee here would reunite with him three years from now if we were to leave her with the Black Order." Esdeath wasn't that keen on keeping Lenalee in the first place, but after finding out the child possess one of those [Innocence].

Well, Esdeath changed her mind quickly enough and keep her words on helping Lenalee finding her home or find Komui instead. Since Esdeath know Lenalee wouldn't care about her home and rather be back with her older brother.

"Right now, Komui could be anywhere. Since he hasn't joined the Black Order yet, to come after Lenalee." I stretch my muscles out of habit, then pull out a water bottle out of my [Inventory] to drink a little before passing it over to Esdeath.

Where it's my turn to hold the sleeping Lenalee and watch over it while Esdeath can do whatever she wants right now.

"Nonetheless, we can't just stay here any longer. We need to move soon since those CROW and maybe even Exorcists are trying to find us as we speak." Esdeath finishes drinking all the water inside the water bottle, then destroy it with her Teigu.

Esdeath didn't want to leave any evidence behind at all, even if there are countless of other empty water containers somewhere in this ruined city. But, with how dusty some of these places is. Then, seeing something not covered in dust would lead a trail towards them.

It's not like Esdeath didn't get her husband to pack countless numbers of water containers into his [Inventory] along with any other random things they may need when they transfer to a whole different universe. So getting rid of one isn't a problem for them.

"Well, lead the way Esdeath." I didn't bother to be the one to pick a direction, seeing how I have no clue where we are in the first place, besides, we are in England, and anything else is either not that useful at the moment or nothing worth mention.

Esdeath looks out the glassless windows of the broken down house, which we stayed for the night and we didn't need to worry about where we need to sleep. Since I have sleeping bags in my [Inventory] as well.

Of course, last night is still considered our wedding day, but neither Esdeath or I was in the mood for sex, this includes the penis in pussy sex too. Not to mention there Lenalee's presence at the time.

"Come on, I think I know a way out of this city. First thing first, we need to leave this city and find a populated area if we want to blend in this universe." Esdeath already knows what our course of actions is.

3 hours later*

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

It took us three long hours just to leave the ruined city, or part of the city that looks like it's in ruin, and not even a single Akuma show up during those three hours. Not even the level 1 Akuma, which we found one yesterday.

So during the walk; Lenalee woke up and had a quick breakfast of waffles, with syrup and butter, along with a glass of orange juice. Then, we started running and to save us some time. Esdeath carried Lenalee the whole time during the run until we reach the edge of the city.

"Do you know where we are, Esdeath?" I look around the area, with the ruined city behind us just a few miles away.

Esdeath looks around, with Lenalee doing the same in the hope she could see anything that would trigger her bury memories of where she used to live before the Akuma came into her life.

"Ragna. I only know the basic, that doesn't mean I would know all the places around here." Esdeath gives her husband a deadpan look, then continue to look around the area to see if she could find the right direction to pick before continue our travel.

"Sorry." I said to Esdeath, but still haven't found any other people yet, not including those people from the Black Order, since we're still trying to avoid them.

"Let's just head north." Esdeath decided to just pick a direction and hope there would be a town in this direction with a few days of travel on foot without any vehicles or any types of transportation.

The next day*

 **Day 20: Lesson On Tactical Retreat**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Last night; Esdeath and I still didn't have sex or even doing any heavy petting. Since we're literally out in the open for the enemy to take advantage of us. But, I managed to use [Meditation] for 8 hours long before it's time for Esdeath and Lenalee to wake up and resume our travel.

So far, we travel for who knows how long on foot and nothing, but grasses and trees. At least, we took breaks every often for Lenalee to eat and rest. After a while, Esdeath decided to let Lenalee walk on her own while we continue our travel.

This way, Lenalee can train on her endurance and build up her stamina during our journey to find her brother. And it wasn't really a surprise when Esdeath wanted to start Lenalee's training, which Lenalee was confused at first and started to feel afraid since the training Esdeath put her through is almost worse than the one she went back at the Black Order.

But, Lenalee's fear disappeared once Esdeath reason with her on why she needs to do this or she won't be able to reunite back to her older brother due to her lack of power to face the world.

Yup, Esdeath actually tricked little Lenalee to train without having to force her to train through physical methods. Then again, from what Esdeath talk about her life in the military during the week we spent together back in her universe. This wasn't that hard Esdeath to trick a child.

"Come on, Lenalee. You got to be faster if you want to run away from an Akuma long enough until either myself or my husband arrive to rescue you." Esdeath said to Lenalee, as she started her lecture on what she needs to do while there a chance of being separate somehow.

Currently, we are still walking and Esdeath chooses this moment to give Lenalee a lecture on what she needs to do and the first thing Esdeath taught Lenalee is to retreat or find a way to survive against an Akuma until she is found by one of us.

After all, Lenalee is still a child and don't have the training or any experience in using her [Innocence: Dark Boots]. But, at least Lenalee already learned how to activate her [Innocence].

Which is a good thing, because neither Esdeath or I know how to activate one and even if we managed to get our hands on one. It still doesn't mean we know instinctively know how to use it.

From what Lenalee could tell us yesterday from what she could recall easily. Is that people like her tend to find out how to use their [Innocence] by instinct once they're in the presence of an Akuma.

Afterward, we wanted to see how long Lenalee could keep her [Innocence] active and found her limit is ten minutes before her [Innocence] deactivate on its own. Which both Esdeath and I found a little weird. Since we thought Lenalee would either fall unconscious from the mental fatigue of using the [Innocence] beyond her limit or some other unknown side-effects from using an [Innocence] too long, but still be able to keep their [Innocence] activated.

All we could do now; well, Esdeath could do now is to train Lenalee to be able to move fast and be aware of her surroundings. So she could find the best place to hide for a few seconds, then move to other different hiding spots.

The next day*

 **Day 21: Healing Spells For The Win!**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Same as the previous night. I raised my MAG stat by 8 once more via [Meditation] for 8 hours long. Where I don't need sleep and can watch over the girls without any problems.

Yesterday, we still haven't reached a town yet and continue training Lenalee. Where we chose to train Lenalee in endurance and spatial awareness, along with keeping her [innocence] activate until it deactivates on its own before waiting for 20 minutes before reactivating it again.

We wanted to see if this could be a way for Lenalee to sync with her [Innocence] in a way for her to keep her [Innocence] activate longer. Sadly, so far, no progress. But, we can't expect to see the result instantly. So we had Lenalee continue to do this to see if anything happens.

At least, Lenalee is a fast learner and started getting a hang of the training methods Esdeath put her through. Though, Lenalee would end up getting badly hurt at the end due to countless mistakes Esdeath pointed out.

Then, I would use [Tier 1: Healing Wounds], [Tier 1: Healing Fatigue], and [Tier 1: Healing Body Stress]. Yeah, not my best naming for these healing spells. But, it's easier for me to remember without having to bring up my skills list to find out which spells I create for which [Slayer Magic].

 **[The Art of Healing]:**

 **1st Form: Hand - 1 MP = 1-meter radius**

 **1st Effect: Heal external wounds - Varies MP = 1 MP per second**

 **2nd Effect: Increase 1st Effect's speed - Varies MP = 1 MP x 1st Effect**

 **Name: [Tier 1: Healing Wounds] - MP cost: Varies | Minimum: 1 MP**

 **[The Art of Healing]:**

 **1st Form: Hand - 1 MP = 1-meter radius**

 **1st Effect: Recover fatigue - Varies MP = 1 MP per second**

 **2nd Effect: Increase 1st Effect's speed - Varies MP = 1 MP x 1st Effect**

 **Name: [Tier 1: Healing Fatigue] - MP cost: Varies | Minimum: 1 MP**

 **[The Art of Healing]:**

 **1st Form: Hand - 1 MP = 1-meter radius**

 **1st Effect: Recover body stress - Varies MP = 1 MP per second**

 **2nd Effect: Increase 1st Effect's speed - Varies MP = 1 MP x 1st Effect**

 **Name: [Tier 1: Healing Body Stress] - MP cost: Varies | Minimum: 1 MP**

Honestly, I wanted to recreate that unnamed healing spell Wendy use in the Fairy Tail series, but don't have enough MP to create it sadly. So I went with these healing spells. Plus, I can actually use it and pick which one to use to save MP.

Either way, this training helped Lenalee slowly get used to both Esdeath and I. While at the first day; Lenalee would still be wary of us and took a few seconds before she accepts anything from us.

Now, due to Esdeath's training and words of comforts to help Lenalee lower her guards around us. Mostly with Esdeath than with me. As Lenalee is still wary of me for some reason instead of Esdeath, who clearly is a much threat compare to me. And I'm the one that healed her back to health, but afterward, Lenalee would quickly run over to Esdeath and hide behind my wife's legs.

Esdeath was very amused during those moments and didn't bother to get Lenalee to like me. But, I did my job and wasn't even trying to get the child version of Lenalee to like me.

At least, thanks to Lenalee. I managed to level up my [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] by 5 times today and 6 times yesterday. A total of 11 levels. Halfway to unlocking [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic]'s 6th Effect soon.

The next day*

 **Day 22: Nowhere In Sight**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Three days now; and still no town in sight, but we were in no hurry to get there due to training Lenalee and once we reach a town filled with people. We would have to find a way to train Lenalee without making it look like we're abusing Lenalee in the public point of views.

Last night, Esdeath and I did some heavy petting to get rid of the sexual frustration. Where Esdeath would give me a handjob and I give her a finger job until both of us climax. Of course, we made sure Lenalee wasn't awake just in case after round one.

Once we were in the clear; Esdeath would suck me while I do the same and we continue doing this until we no longer feel the needs to continue. Which we may have miscalculated because we continue to go at it until sunrise.

Both Esdeath and I learned one thing last night. If we don't do it or a way to relieve ourselves with each other. Then, it would cause our sex drive to go crazy and may last longer than we wanted it to.

So we're lucky, that we got that out of our system and without Lenalee finding out two perverts were going at it like animals nearby.

Nonetheless, both Esdeath and I promise each other to at least do a quickie every night from now on unless we want to risk ourselves going mad from sexual frustration.

Bright side, both Esdeath and I are much happier due to this, which Lenalee clearly can see we were too happy in the morning.

Bad side, I didn't get to use [Meditation], but it was worth missing the time to use it in my opinion. If I have to miss the extra MAG stats because my wife wanted sex, then I would be a fool to reject that.

"Hey, Esdeath. See anything around us that would tell you where we are?" I ask my wife, who currently helping Lenalee wipe her mouth after finishing our lunch, then later resume our walk.

"Nope." Esdeath said in a tired tone, then resume watching Lenalee running around us in a circle before the food is ready to be served.

The next day*

 **Day 23: Finally! And Shit!**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

I got 3 hours into [Meditation] after Esdeath and I did a few quickies to be satisfied, then Esdeath would go to sleep and made sure Lenalee is sleeping comfortably.

It's a good thing both Esdeath and I came to an agreement on the second day of our stay in this universe. Where I would continue my time using [Meditation] while watching over her and Lenalee.

After all, I can still use [Eagle Vision] while under the effect of [Meditation]. I just need to increase the number of times I need to recover my MP back up. It's a good thing, I only require a single second to recover my whole MP or else I couldn't continue using [Meditation] without risking both Esdeath and Lenalee dying from lack of oxygen in the air to breath.

And we finally found a town, with people in it and no Akuma in sight. Well, kind of useless to use my [Sha Naqba Imuru] when it could only work on a single target at a time to see if they're an Akuma or not. Otherwise, it's pretty much a waste of my [Mana] to continue checking on every single person walk by us.

The town we found is literally close to the mountain and far away from the ocean or sea, I can't tell the difference where we are. But, I just know we not close to a water body.

The folks here seem nice enough to tell us where we are after explaining how long we walked to come here. But, only Esdeath and maybe Lenalee knew where the heck we are, because the name of this town doesn't ring a bell to me.

While looking around; I just remember, we're literally broke in this universe after realizing all the cash we have on us don't match, which wasn't that surprising, and so, I had to bargain with a few of the people for healing.

Of course, I wasn't stupid to use my [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] here in the open. I would be using the [Nabong Needle Ryu] instead and lucky for me, to have the 3rd Effect belong to the skill unlocked.

It's a good thing these people were very trusting, too trusting in my opinion, even Esdeath find this a little weird and disturbing. As not everyone could be trusting to random strangers like nothing without having the time to stay here, for the people here to get used to the strangers until they either leave or live here with the rest of the town folks.

Furthermore, come before you and claim they know a way to heal you without having to go through a painful progress and a little bit of time to doing so. But, here, the people gladly accepted the treatment with a smile on their faces.

Seeing this a little weird, I use [Sha Naqba Imuru] on my next 'patient' and wanted to know what the hell is going on. While both Esdeath and Lenalee are next to me, talking to the other people waiting for their turn to get treated.

 **Character Name: Anke [Anker]**

 **HP: 100%/100%**

 **MP: N/A**

 **Status Ailments: Possession**

 **Age: 30 [4 Months]**

 **Current Emotion: None [Rage]**

 **Relationship Status: N/A**

 **Special Ability: [Evolution: Level 1] - The user will grow through killing humans. Once the substantial quota of kills of humans or Exorcists will the user, evolve to [Level 2 Akuma]: 81% until evolution.**

 _'Well, shit.'_ I didn't think I would find another Akuma less than a week and in a populated area. Furthermore, I'm literally giving one a treatment at this very moment.

"And that's done. Do you feel any pain?" I pull out the [Acupuncture Needles] out of their left arm. _'Good thing I got these made along with the wedding rings.'_ I was happy to request for these the same time Esdeath requested for the weddings rings.

As [Nabong Needle Ryu]'s 2nd Effect can give my fingers the ability to function as needles. But, I can't stick my fingers all over the place due to some pressure points need to be stuck with a needle for the whole time while going for the other pressure points.

"I feel much better! Thank you, kind sir." The Akuma disguise themselves in their lover/cousin/etc body, as they shake my hands, with a bright smile on their face.

"No problem." I said to the Akuma as I give them the permission to leave while making sure to imprint the face of this Akuma's human form to memory before I accept the next patient.

Esdeath saw this and knew right away something is wrong, then quickly figure out the person she saw her husband look at for a few seconds longer than usual when his patient left. Therefore, the last one her husband just treated just now is likely to be an Akuma.

1 hour later*

I level up [Nabong Needle Ryu] once this whole time, but still, at least I leveled it up instead of nothing.

Nonetheless, I have managed to get us enough money to get rent us an apartment here for a few days. Not like we wanted to. But, since with my weaken stats right now. Esdeath and I would rather play it safe for now.

Plus, Esdeath and I wanted to know if I would get another debuff from eating a level 1 Akuma again. So, Esdeath and I walk around and made sure to look like we're considering buying anything in this town before looking a place to sleep for the day.

The next day*

 **Day 24: Scouting Ahead**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

It took some time, but we found a small place that has a single bedroom available for us to rent for a few days, which was big enough to fit Esdeath, Lenalee and I without any trouble, yesterday.

During last night, Esdeath and I made sure no one was awake in the building before we did one quick round before going to bed, and sadly, I couldn't use [Meditation] due to how little the room is, along with the windows being shut tight and couldn't be open. So no [Meditation] session last night.

In the morning, we went around and greeting everyone before finding a small place that sells food for us to eat. As neither Esdeath or I carried any bags with us. It would be weird for the people here to see us not eating anything during our stay here. Even the people that rented out their bedroom to us would find this weird.

So, going out to eat and in public would have to do for now. The only downside to this was the quality of the food we ate. Lenalee did not like it one bit and almost complained if it wasn't for Esdeath sending a look in Lenalee's direction if she so much as make a single rude remark to the kind people who made our food for us to eat, even if we paid for it.

Afterward, we walked around the place until we found anything interesting. Nothing caught our attention, but Lenalee's small mind did find lots of things interesting and pull Esdeath's hand to point out lots of things around us and ask what they are.

Which causes the people nearby to look at us with smiles on their faces, as they watch a young couple and their daughter bonding before their sights.

Neither Esdeath and I made a comment about how Lenalee isn't our daughter and just ignore the whispers, but loud enough for Esdeath and me to hear them while Lenalee's attention wouldn't allow her to hear anything, but Esdeath or my voice right now.

The next day*

 **Day 25: For A Moment**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Same as yesterday, no [Meditation] and another quickie, and went the same place for breakfast and lunch. Then walk around to see other unknown places before walking back to the nearby park, where all children spend most their time playing there. With other parents nearby watching over their kids.

We let Lenalee play with the other kids as Esdeath use these moments to speak with the other wives while making sure it looks like she mean no harm. As Esdeath try to gain intel about anything interesting happens here lately.

As for me, I would take this time to use [Meditation] while Esdeath do the talking. Therefore, I just look like one of those quiet ones and watch over their kids in silence.

I managed to reach 2 hours and could have made it to 3 hours if Esdeath didn't have to make me talk sometimes to make our acts look real in front of these married women. But, I still got 2 hours in lucky, even an hour would be fine.

During those 3 hours; Lenalee looks like she actually had a normal life as she played around with the other kids until it was time for us to leave, which made Lenalee feel sad for a while for having to leave her new friends. But, knew this was for the best after Esdeath persuaded her about how her life compares to other is completely different.

The next day*

 **Day 26: It's Almost Time**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Finally, today was the last day before my debuffs disappear and tomorrow would be the time for Esdeath and I to attack the Akuma. As we discovered seven Akuma in this town. Well, the one I managed to find through [Sha Naqba Imuru]. It's mostly out of plain luck for the last four of the seven Akuma, that Esdeath and I found today and yesterday.

Right now, Esdeath is trying to explain Lenalee on what she needs to do tomorrow while we hunt down the Akuma inside this town. While we could warn the nice people here about the Akuma we're about to face tomorrow. Sadly, neither Esdeath or I are nice enough to tell the town folks. Even if we did, they wouldn't believe us and just think we're crazy, then go on with their lives.

Well, unless someone possesses an [Innocence], then that's a different story. But, so far, I didn't find one and only found those Akuma. I've been using the [Sha Naqba Imuru] more often since I arrived in this universe and only managed to level it up 5 times.

"Hey, Esdeath. What do you think the chance of this whole town would be destroyed by the time we finish killing off the Akuma?" I ask Esdeath while I continue to think of a way to take down all the seven Akuma without letting one kill all the town people to evolve to level 2. As three out of the seven are close to becoming level 2 Akuma.

"Who knows." Esdeath didn't really care if the town survives this or not. She just wants this to be done with and wanted to continue training Lenalee up to her standard.

"Then we'll have to resume our search for another town, then after tomorrow's battle." I said to Esdeath, who pause for a moment and shrugged her shoulders, to show she really don't mind at all about having to search for another place for us to stay.

 _'Right. Esdeath is used to living outdoors without any problems.'_ I thought dryly from the memories of how Esdeath explained how she survives in the wildness during her childhood before she joined the Empire.

The next day*

 **Day 27: Aww Man!**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

"Lenalee, do you remember what you need to do?" Esdeath crouches down to Lenalee's height level and stares at the child she took in to raise. "You need to stay somewhere quiet and make sure to stay safe while the fight is going on. We don't want you to get hurt, okay?"

Lenalee nods her little head, but looks a bit confused until Esdeath explains the best she can to Lenalee or thing may be bad.

"Alright, take care and make sure not to cause any problems while we're gone." Lenalee rubs the top of Lenalee's head before signaling me, that we're ready to go.

20 minutes later*

"So how do you want us to do this? Confront them or what?" I ask my wife, as we ignore the people looking at us with our weapons in sight when the first day coming here we had our weapons in my [Inventory] to show we're unarmed to lower the people's guards down around us.

"Oh, we just have to wait a few minutes before going back to where Lenalee is at. Those Akuma should be coming for her now that we're gone from her side." Esdeath pretty much just told me we're literally using Lenalee as Akuma bait.

Esdeath notices her husband staring at her and figure she should explain more since it looks like he doesn't know the reasons for this.

"Well, if you don't know this, but Akuma tends to draw to [Innocence] user once they activate them near an Akuma's sense of range. And since Lenalee is still a child and activated her [Innocence] within this town before. These Akuma would search for Lenalee and whenever she alone or someone similar to Lenalee's case. These Akuma would wait until other are gone before taking action." Esdeath explains this to her husband and started heading back to where Lenalee is.

I didn't know if I should smack myself for not remembering this or what. But, since this already happening. We quickly rush back to where we left Lenalee.

"Wait, isn't level 1 Akuma stupid though. Wouldn't sensing Lenalee's [Innocence] be completely useless due to not being good at sensing at all. They're just programmed to kill and evolve only at level 1." I said to Esdeath, who blank out for a few seconds before smacking her forehead.

"Forgot about we're dealing with a level 1 and not those higher level ones." Esdeath let out a tired sigh, but still kept on heading back to Lenalee.

"So now what?" I ask Esdeath, wondering what we're going to do now that Esdeath's plan is pretty much useless. "Because if you haven't remembered; well, sort through all the knowledge you gained. But, only special Akuma would have the ability to be a sensor while the rest are pretty much fighting idiots and only know how to fight. Other than that. They don't really know much."

Esdeath frowns a little and continues walking back to Lenalee, and maybe find another plan to get rid of the Akuma.

I pull up my status list to see what my stats look like without the debuff effects applied on me any longer.

 **Status List:**

 **Character Name: Ragna D. Mercer**

 **Alignment: Neutral - Chaotic**

 **Lvl: 10 - EXP: 30/102400**

 **Profession: The Gamer**

 **Title: [Husband of Esdeath D. Mercer] - Have the ability to teleport to your wife location instantly per 24 hours. Title effect will still be in effect even if it's not equipped.**

 **HP: 180/180 - Regen: 1 HP per hour**

 **MP: 470/470 - Regen: 6.4 MP per minute**

 **DM Tier 0: 10%/100% - Regen: 0 per minute**

 **Tier 1 Requirement: 1/10 Lvl: 1 [Akuma]**

 **STR: 15**

 **END: 18**

 **AGI: 13**

 **INT: 48**

 **WIS: 64**

 **MAG: 47**

 **LUCK: 20**

 **RES: [Dark Matter]: Tier 1: 50% (Can't add points into this stat)**

 **Point: 4**

 **Money: 0**

 **Age: 19**

 _'Hmm, I wonder...'_ I started thinking maybe having the -75% debuff in all stats wouldn't be a bad thing on a long run once I thought about something just now and should have tested it out on day one when I got the debuff. And wonder why I didn't do it yesterday when I still had the debuff.

Nonetheless, the MP is 6 times than it was before I came to this world. Then again, it's thanks to the skill: [Meditation].

5 minutes later*

Lenalee stares at us and wonders if the fights were over already. Because she didn't wait that long and didn't finish the book she was handed to read while she waits.

"Okay, so my plan wasn't that great." Esdeath looks a little bit disappointed, but at least she can learn from her mistakes and not treat the Akuma like the same enemies back in her universe.

"If I recall correctly. We just need an Exorcist's uniform to draw out the Akuma. As they are made to cause the Akuma to look for them due to special materials they crafted it out of. Well, that's based on my fragment of memories. I don't know if this is true or not." I shrugged at Esdeath, who looks like she thinking about raid one of the Black Order's bases for those uniforms or just the materials for us to make our own clothes from it. After I grab a skill to allow me to craft clothes first, though.

"Oh, hey. There's one right there." I look to my right and found one of the seven Akuma is walking by itself towards somewhere, maybe to kill another human to evolve.

Funny enough, [Nabong Needle Ryu] could be tricked by these Akuma, since it still works with these Akuma in their human forms. But, I have no idea if it really works or these Akuma just didn't care enough to realize if it works or not.

I'm learning to, not because I tried to kill one of them before with [Nabong Needle Ryu] and the result was a failure.

Then again, they were wearing the human skins to disguise themselves and my [Nabong Needle Ryu] only target the surface area. So who knows if it works on an Akuma in their true form or not. Better test it out later on. Since it worked on danger beasts, making it not limited to a human only skill.

"Esdeath make sure Lenalee doesn't get hurt. I want to see if these Akuma would come after killing one of them." I said to Esdeath, then use [Shundo] to appear behind the level 1 Akuma, then quickly activate [Time Alter: Double Accel] the next second.

I slice the Akuma's human's head with [Flick Sword Form] and no surprise to see the Akuma still alive, and quickly transforming after getting its human head separate from its body.

Backing off quickly, then use [Fire Devil Slayer Magic: Fire Spear] and strike at the back of the Akuma while it's still in its progress of transforming. Burning the Akuma alive, but the Akuma didn't even let out a sound. As it's being burned alive before disappearing in a matter of seconds while not being able to finish its transformation.

Also, gaining another level for the [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] due to a successful in killing the Akuma.

"Well, shit. I didn't get to eat that one." I thought out loud at the sight of destroying the Akuma without leaving its corpse behind for me to eat.

The people nearby that saw this, stared at me for a few seconds before running in all directions while screaming at the top of their lungs for murdering one of them.

I let out a tired sigh, wondering if I should kill these people to save the trouble of hiding my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] or not.

However, I didn't need to think about this any longer as ice spikes appear around the area, piercing through all the town folks, killing them instantly by Esdeath.

Slowly, the ice started to cover the whole town until giant size spikes of ice are formed high enough to overtake the tallest building in this town, which wasn't that tall being 2 stories high.

Wanting to know why Esdeath killed everyone in this town, and maybe even those other six Akuma. So with both [Shundo] and [Time Alter: Double Accel] still activated. I rush back inside the building I just left in order to kill the first Akuma.

Upon arrival, I found Esdeath looking bored and unamused, who is currently staring off into space while Lenalee shivering from the sudden coldness and afraid of Esdeath's cold presence.

"Okay, what's wrong and why the whole killing everything?" I ask Esdeath, who look at me with a bored look.

"I save us some trouble by getting rid of these people, so they won't reveal what happened here to the world. Well, not like there won't be people searching for us, but I want to get ourselves some more time to get ahead of them." Esdeath said to me, then snap her fingers as all the ice broke down instantly.

"But, weren't they nice to us?" Lenalee's little mind couldn't comprehend what's going on and wonder if she picked the right choice of tagging along with these two and stayed behind with those bad people she ran away from.

"Lenalee. Here is an important lesson in life. No one perfect." Esdeath said in a serious tone, causing Lenalee to shiver as she remembers this is the same tone Esdeath would use when she made a mistake during training.

"What does that mean?" Lenalee didn't really exactly know some of these words, but knew it important if someone like Esdeath would say them.

Esdeath blankly stares at Lenalee, then think the best way to explain this to a six-year-old child, who clearly don't know all the words and their definition.

I quickly look away when Esdeath looks in my direction and try not to notice when Esdeath knew I was trying to avoid this.

"Remember. I'm a self-learner." I throw in these words to get Esdeath to stop trying to force me to help her out on this when clearly I'm no good at teaching others.

I continue to ignore the way Esdeath glaring at me for a few seconds before trying to explain to Leanlee about how there is always a dark side of mankind. No one is the perfect nice person as they would always do something to benefit oneself.

Looking out the broken windows thanks to Esdeath; I notice a few giant shadows floating in midair and realize there are six of them and are Akuma.

"Well, they're clearly not dead." I thought out loud, causing Esdeath to look back in my direction and quickly figure out she didn't manage to kill off those remaining six Akuma on her own.

Walking over; Esdeath can see all level 1 Akuma are floating everywhere, checking for anything alive to kill. Seeing how they are only made to kill and nothing else until they level up to 2.

"I guess I can't kill them." Esdeath frowns a little and feels a little disturb about this. Since throughout her whole life she can almost kill anything if she put her mind to it. "At least now I found some worthy prey to hunt down. Now, I just need to come up methods to kill these Akuma."

I glance at my wife and wonder if this was a good thing or not, but decided to just go along with it. Let Esdeath be crazy about this until she goes back to normal or Esdeath's normal at least.

Without giving me a chance to say something to her. Esdeath tap the wall I'm leaning on and it broke down, showing that even though she made all the ice to disappear. There would be some left over for her usage and it looks like the wall I was leaning on was clearly made out of ice, with the outer layer kept for a cover to hide what's underneath.

Then, Esdeath raises her left hand to the sky, where she creates several icicles from thin air and fires them at all the six Akuma, sending all six Akuma crashing down.

"Think that would kill them?" I wanted to know if Esdeath could actually kill these Akuma with her Teigu while I know for sure I could kill an Akuma through [Fire Devil Slayer Magic]. On the hand, for Esdeath, I have no idea beside she could freeze them in place.

"Nope. I didn't put too much into that attack. It's mostly getting them to ground level. Now, go and kill them off while I take care of Lenalee." Esdeath waves her right hand at me while she returns back inside the building, with one of the walls gone, leaving a big gap in the building.

"Didn't you say you found some worthy prey? Wouldn't I be stealing these from you?" I look back at Esdeath, who clearly didn't pay much attention to these Akume any longer.

"I know what I said. But, I meant those higher level Akuma, not these weaklings that can't even sense Lenalee's [Innocence]. So no, they aren't worthy for me to hunt down myself and I just help you out like a good loving wife I am. So be a good husband and go do your job while I do mine." Esdeath continues to wave her left hand at me, showing that she gave her permission for me to leave her presence.

I didn't know if I should laugh or not due to Esdeath sudden mood swing, maybe thinking it her time of the month, but kept these thoughts to myself. I rather not end up with a worse punishment than Esdeath inflicting on me already.

They are weird and unusual punishment and doesn't really cause heavy physical pain, but not something I would like to experience any longer than I really want to. So, I went off to finish off the other six Akuma and eat them if I can, to see I get the debuff again or not. If so, I can use that idea I came up with to see if it work.

3 hours later*

 **DING!***

 **For running for a long time. As a result, your endurance increased by 5.**

This is my 4th times, increasing my END stat by 5s. A total of 20 END stat increase so far. Along with a total of 23 AGI and 15 STR stats increase due to having to use my [Korosu] to cut up the five remaining Akuma fast enough before they could counterattack, then for me to consume them afterward.

While the first one gave me the -75% decrease in all stats, besides the RES stat for some reasons.

My idea was to train myself physical again to raise my stats, which worked due to the -75% debuff and even with the increase stats. The debuff's effect still applies to the newly acquired stats.

 **Status List:**

 **Character Name: Ragna D. Mercer**

 **Alignment: Neutral - Chaotic**

 **Lvl: 10 - EXP: 30/102400**

 **Profession: The Gamer**

 **Title: [Husband of Esdeath D. Mercer] - Have the ability to teleport to your wife location instantly per 24 hours. Title effect will still be in effect even if it's not equipped.**

 **HP: 95/95 - Regen: 1 HP per hour**

 **MP: 117.5/117.5 - Regen: 6.4 MP per minute**

 **DM Tier 0: 70%/100% - Regen: 0 per minute**

 **Tier 1 Requirement: 7/10 Lvl: 1 [Akuma]**

 **STR: 30 (-75%): 7.5**

 **END: 38 (-75%): 9.5**

 **AGI: 26 (-75%): 6.5**

 **INT: 48 (-75%): 12**

 **WIS: 64 (-75%): 16**

 **MAG: 47 (-75%): 11.75**

 **LUCK: 20 (-75%): 5**

 **RES: [Dark Matter]: Tier 1: 99% (Can't add points into this stat) [Require level 2 Akuma for 100%]**

 **Point: 4**

 **Money: 0**

 **Age: 19**

Yeah, this debuff may be a blessing in a disguise. So, with this said, I'm pretty much going to keep on having this debuff on until it doesn't matter at some point later on in the future.

Furthermore, after consuming another five Akuma after the first one. I discovered the debuff increase an extra day for how long this debuff last. Meaning, I got five extra days added to the week I already had for this debuff. A total of twelve days until the debuff disappeared.

"How did it go?" Esdeath ask me once she saw me coming back. "Did you manage to kill the remaining six Akuma or were they already dead by the time you found them?"

"Yeah, you managed to pin them down to the ground without giving them an option to escape for a while until I finish them off with my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] or with my Teigu. Furthermore, I did try to experiment by using [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] on them. No luck. Didn't deal much damage than I thought it would be unless I create a high tier spell for it, but I'm low on [Mana] as it is due to the same debuff applied onto me again." I shrugged at Esdeath, who at first look amuse, then later disappointed that one of the skills that dealt with a dragon wouldn't be able to affect much against the Akuma.

"Look like you have to work hard if you want to be able to use your so-called [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] would be able to kill an Akuma at a higher level later in the future." Esdeath smile at her husband as she listens to what he thought up about dealing with the debuff. Seeing how he would be getting it every time he devours one of those Akuma.

20 minutes later*

Esdeath, Lenalee, and I resumed our travel as the town pretty much a ghost town now, with all the town folks are dead. Even if we wanted to ransack the whole town for anything valuable. But, almost all the foods and water disappeared on Esdeath's Teigu.

As Esdeath aimed everything and still wasn't used to trying to not aim towards [Food Items] and drinkable water, or any source of water.

Once we almost walk out of the borderline of the town; we heard a few footsteps coming towards us.

Much to our surprises; it was the same members belong to the CROW and they found us faster than we thought. Or they were already heading here either way.

 **[Sky Dragon Creation Magic]:**

 **1st Form: Ball - 1 MP**

 **1st Factor: Compress - 10 MP**

 **2nd Form: Bullet - 5 MP**

 **2nd Factor: Piercing - 10 MP**

 **1st Effect | Target: Fire off a high speed compressed wind bullet in a straight line- Varies MP**

 **Trigger: Whistle with the target in front of the user - 1 MP**

 **Name: Sky Dragon's Whistle**

 **DING!***

 **Calculating...**

 **1st Form: Ball - 1 MP = 1-meter radius**

 **1st Factor: Compress - 10 MP = Condense 1st Form to 0.1-meter radius**

 **2nd Form: Bullet - 5 MP = Change 1st Form into 2nd Form**

 **2nd Factor: Piercing - 10 MP = Increase piercing effect**

 **1st Effect | Target: Fire off a high speed compressed wind bullet in a straight line- Varies MP = 5 MP per 1 meter x 1 MP increase in speed**

 **Trigger: Whistle with the target in front of the user - 1 MP = 1 MP per spell cast**

 **DING!***

 **Successfully in creating a spell for [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic]!**

 **DING!***

 **[Sky Dragon's Whistle] - MP cost: Varies | Minimum: 32 MP**

Creating another spell for the [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] on the spot and for mainly sneak attack and quick to kill. Furthermore, it could act as my downgrade [Sky Dragon's Roar] for now. So, I whistle towards the first person in front of me and shockingly for everyone.

The first guy lets out a shout of pain, as they cover their left shoulder. Which bleeding badly from what everyone could see a flow of blood coming from their left arm and dripping the ground of their blood.

Their voice had become hoarse from their screaming. Furthermore, not even a second upon their arrival. One of them already starting to bleed badly, to the point they can't use their left arm anymore, cutting down their strength way before the fight could even begin.

Firing off two more [Sky Dragon's Whistles] towards two other unguarded CROW members before taking a single to breathe in the air to recover back my [Mana] before using [Sky Dragon's Whistles] three times and afterward breathing another whole second of air to repeat this action.

Leading to all the CROW members of eight to be disarmed and deal enough damage to make none of them any conditions to fight back. In a matter of five to ten seconds before anyone could react.

Also, it took a few more [Sky Dragon's Whistles] to take down just one due to my AGI stat causing me to miss a few times before adjusting my aim correctly. This gave me 3 stat points into AGI alone and another level into [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic].

It's lucky for me that they were in my range for me to hit them with [Sky Dragon's Whistle] or else I would have to increase the amount of [Mana] for the distance alone and would limit myself less than three [Sky Dragon's Whistles] for a single second.

Taking a few steps closer to decrease the distance between me and the enemies, then fire off more [Sky Dragon's Whistles] until all of them are dead with almost all of them are filled with small bullet size holes around their bodies. Creating a small pool of mixed blood belong to these now corpses.

"Wow, talk about whistling someone to death." Esdeath looks around in surprise of seeing someone getting killed by a whistle of all things. But, she saw her fair of unusual deaths in her life, and those weren't even caused by her and some were dealt by her hands.

"Also, surprisingly I gained a level from killing all these guys too." I wasn't kidding, when I was surprised. As the EXP requirement have already entered the six digit range. So, killing these eight humans, and none of them possess an [Innocence] after using [Sha Naqba Imuru] on all of them quickly before attacking them.

 **Status List:**

 **Character Name: Ragna D. Mercer**

 **Alignment: Neutral - Chaotic**

 **Lvl: 11 - EXP: 1030/204800**

 **Profession: The Gamer**

 **Title: [Husband of Esdeath D. Mercer] - Have the ability to teleport to your wife location instantly per 24 hours. Title effect will still be in effect even if it's not equipped.**

 **HP: 95/95 - Regen: 1 HP per hour**

 **MP: 117.5/117.5 - Regen: 6.4 MP per minute**

 **DM Tier 0: 70%/100% - Regen: 0 per minute**

 **Tier 1 Requirement: 7/10 Lvl: 1 [Akuma]**

 **STR: 30 (-75%): 7.5**

 **END: 38 (-75%): 9.5**

 **AGI: 29 (-75%): 7.25**

 **INT: 48 (-75%): 12**

 **WIS: 64 (-75%): 16**

 **MAG: 47 (-75%): 11.75**

 **LUCK: 20 (-75%): 5**

 **RES: [Dark Matter]: Tier 1: 99% (Can't add points into this stat) [Require level 2 Akuma for 100%]**

 **Point: 9**

 **Money: 0**

 **Age: 19**

"Really now? Too bad, you didn't kill those other ones back then." Esdeath knew how much EXP her husband gets from killing humans, which maybe be the difference with these humans compared to the one in her universe.

"I...huh...why didn't?" I was speechless at this and wonder didn't I killed them instead of leaving them behind to hunt down the first level 1 Akuma after coming to this universe.

Slowly, I start to think that my mind is literally changing under the effect of the [Gamer's Mind] and turning me into something that would clearly make me beyond recognizing by those I know back in my universe.

Esdeath frowns at the sight of her confused husband and also know how dangerous the [Gamer's Mind] is. Who knows what else it would cause her husband to do under its effect. The skill may give the description of what it does, but doesn't explain how it does it.

"Anyway, how is Lenalee doing?" I ask my wife, seeing how I just killed someone before her very eyes in cold blood. This would clearly scar a child for life in other places.

Esdeath looks down to her left, where she still holds Lenalee's right hand with her left. And found out Lenalee look very pale and already have tears going down her cheeks. But, didn't dare make any noises as she afraid of something.

Esdeath's eyes lit up, then quickly pull Lenalee into her arms and give Lenalee a hug while rubbing her back as she whispers a few soft gentle words to Lenalee to calm her down.

I would have been able to hear what Esdeath is saying, even when whispering easily if I wasn't under the debuff's effect, but didn't let it bother me as I continue to think up other spells I could create for my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] and [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] while having a limited amount of MP.

Lucky for me, I pretty much have the same amount of MP I start off in Esdeath's universe before gaining the [Meditation] skill. And already used to fighting with low MP and could just rely on [Korosu] with [Basic of Movements of Sword Skills] to deal with the enemy in the future if need it.

"Now, Ragna. Apology to little Lenalee for scaring her by killing people without any mercy." Esdeath said to me, as she held Lenalee in front of her, with her smirking at me behind Lenalee's back.

Looking at Lenalee, who is clearly afraid right now and even flinch once I lay my eyes at her, causing her tears to pour out even more, but continue to keep the sound of her crying down. As if she afraid this would make things worse for her if she cries out loud.

"I'm sorry, Lenalee." I said dryly, but it didn't make much difference as Lenalee didn't even look like she was really paying attention to what I just said and quickly nods her little head to the point of breaking her neck.

Esdeath pulls Lenalee back into her arms and starts walking around the corpses. "Come on, Ragna. Time waits for no one. We got to find another town." Esdeath didn't look like she is going to wait for me, so not to be left behind I walk after her.

The next day*

 **Day 28: Discovery of Stats**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

On our travel to the next town; both Esdeath and I started thinking why my stats didn't increase during the week I was under its effect the first time until Esdeath pointed out how I put more effort into training while during the whole week. I didn't even train and just watch Esdeath training Lenalee.

Hell, all I did was hand out foods and sleeping bags for us during that week. But, upon gaining the debuff again and actually putting myself to surpass my limit under the debuff's effect. It started rising quickly.

So clearly, I need to actually put more effort than just be casual about it. As the Gamer's ability would just make it seem like I'm just idle instead of training.

Of course, I can't just sprint like no tomorrow when I got two people with me, one of them could easily match my pace and pass it like nothing, but the other one is a child and could barely keep up with our pace when we're just walking.

So for now, I could only increase my MAG stat through [Meditation], with another six hours into it. As for the rest of my stats. I won't have much trouble raising them, but the stats INT, WIS, and LUCK stats are going to be hard to raise.

LUCK stat I have no idea if it's a good thing or not, but I did find myself being lucky a few times today. As for Int and WIS; well, just thinking about how I raised the WIS stat on day one, but won't work any longer, which is sad.

However, by just talking to Esdeath about war tactics and strategy for a few hours managed to raise my INT and WIS by three points each. But, that's all I got so far and even after talking for hours. I still didn't increase those stats any further.

Nonetheless, I enjoy talking with Esdeath and very happy to have her on my side with all these war tactics she came up with and even modified a few existing one too.

The next day*

 **Day 29: Survive Until You're Strong**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Another six hours into [Meditation], with three points into STR and END by doing a push-up, sit-up, and other working exercises until I gain some points after finishing breakfast, then warming ourselves up before resuming our journey.

Well, warm up for them; I had to go at a fast pace and doing it without stopping until I reach the point of my Gamer's ability awarding me the stats I earned by doing this. I don't even have to worry about breaking something thanks to [Gamer's Body] fixing them for me and make a correct change as my HP stay the same without a single point drop.

A few miles now into our journey and we only found a few wild animals, which Esdeath found this a good way to teach Lenalee how to survive in the wildness without the aids of someone supplying her anything to eat her fill.

So today, we have made it a few miles into the forest before stopping somewhere up north and allow Lenalee to gain some experiences in hunting down wild animals without the help of her [Innocence] and only the survive knife Esdeath made me give her.

This would have been a great thing for Lenalee if Esdeath wasn't trying to brainwash Lenalee's little mind with her creed of the whole strong survive and the weak perish. By using this survive training session.

The next day*

 **Day 30: Practices Make Perfect**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

A total of thirteen hours into [Meditation], with eight hours during sleeping and four hours of watching Esdeath to teach Lenalee how to skin an animal she hunted. I didn't at first, but there is more than one method on how to skin an animal.

However, Esdeath wasn't stupid enough to allow Lenalee how to skin by just watching her. So she made sure to help every step of the way through the progress repeatedly just to be on the safe side.

If I didn't know Esdeath's plans to raise Lenalee to be a strong and loyal minion; I would have thought Esdeath was doing this out of her kind heart. Sadly, her kind heart is literally 70% filled with evil and the remaining 30% is the love for me.

Anyway, I decided to fight both the Akuma and the humans in this universe. Because I rather not waste years of staying at a low-level Gamer compare to the other Gamers in the multiverse.

Well, for the time being. I would raise the level of the skills I have currently, which I thought would be easier to do when it really isn't. Now, if I can just find the right spells and techniques to create while I'm under the effect of the debuff for a while.


	7. Chapter 7: Finally! Something New!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Finally! Something New!**

The next day*

 **Day 31: Better Now Than Never**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Same as the previous days, with another eight points into my MAG stat, but with only two points in both STR and END stats this time instead of the previous of three stat points each.

Slowly, as the days go by. Even under the debuff's effects. My stats rate of increasing through training are getting lower and lower. Unless I had to go through a extreme training to break my limits.

I'm pretty sure these basic training methods would no longer be effective much longer until only after keeping going at it for hours until I only get a single point if I'm lucky enough increase the stats.

For today; I wanted to focus on leveling up my skills when I neglect them for days now. Just because I had no enemy to use it on doesn't I couldn't level up some of them. I know for sure [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] wouldn't level up unless I kill something with it. So, that skill would be placed on hold for a while unless I want to use it on animals.

Honestly, I was planning to train my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] since it's my first [Magic] from the Fairy Tail universe. But, Esdeath put her foot down once I told her what I was going to use my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] on.

Esdeath may be cruel, evil, a major sadist, even a heartless woman, but she is never wasteful. Upon discovering that animals, that we could use to eat for a while to save some of our supplies. She rather forces her husband not to use one of his powerful skills just because he needs to kill with it doesn't mean she would like to eat ashes of the animals he burns to ashes.

So with that said; I started with [Innate Time Control: Time Alter] by switching between [Time: Double Accel] and [Time Alter: Double Stagnate] while joggling walnuts.

Three hours into this silly training of mine and I level it up thrice. One level per hour, which is pretty good for just joggling walnuts of all things while switching between the two effects.

Sadly, this didn't increase my AGI stat, but it wasn't that surprising. So, after gaining three levels in the [Innate Time Control: Time Alter]. I switched over to another skill while Esdeath continues teaching Lenalee other things she needs to know about surviving in the wildness.

At first, [Eagle Vision] would be the best skill to train next, but the skill keeps on giving headaches due to my current low INT stat. Not the right amount of points in the INT stat to support the [Eagle Vision]. Same with [Ultimate Eye] as well. Which is one of my powerful skills, without even cost a single point in MP.

But, once more my nerfed Gamer's ability reveals its ugly hidden restrictions. Where I could get all the skills I want, but I would need the right amount of stats to support the power of those skills or it would end up hurting me instead of helping.

So while under the debuff, [Eagle Vision] and [Ultimate Eye] won't be possible to train currently.

[Nabong Needle Ryu] is at a decent level already, so there no need to worry about it when I raised its level more than once back at the previous town before Esdeath turned it into a ghost town afterward.

[Sha Naqba Imuru] wasn't really a skill I need to level up when Esdeath is already powerful enough on her own without the need to be buff by [Sha Naqba Imuru]'s 3rd Effect: (5 x level)% buff increase to all teammates within (level) meter radius for (level) per minute.

Yeah, even at low-level for the [Sha Naqba Imuru]. This would be enough to increase Esdeath's power level higher than it already is and pretty much bullying others by just overpowering them with raw power.

[Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] is a no go either; well, more like it's at a good decent level right now. Making it not a top priority at this moment.

[The End - Gamer's Version] was a good idea at first, but I got nothing to use it on and the [Mana] cost is nonexistence too. Which make the skill a good one to train, but it's mostly a training assist skill to learn other skills outside of the [Universe of Knowledge] within my [Fiction Adaption]. But, nothing much to learn beside maybe the [Magic] in this universe.

Sadly, those requirements for [The End] to work is a big handicap. So, this skill is off the list of needs to level up as soon as possible.

[Social Steath] would be a great skill to level up with [Eagle Vision], but I can't seem to find the right way to raise the EXP and just activating it doesn't work either.

Same deal with [Hundred Gauntlets], which I still haven't found the right methods to train it without the resort with me losing almost all my [Mana] just for using it once.

[Pumba] is actually a good skill; furthermore, I could use it to learn how to use other weapons along with my sword.

It wasn't a surprise that [Pumba] took in effect whenever I pick up my [Korosu] and [Acupuncture Needles]. Sadly, the skill's EXP didn't raise up a single time so far, and I know for sure it's because my [Basic Movements of Sword Skills] is the reason why even using my core sword style to fight didn't raise [Pumba]'s EXP up at all.

So with that said, I pull out a random sword from my [Inventory]. Rather than using my Teigu, which wasn't really needed in the first place and see if [Pumba] would help me improve this [Sword Technique] of mine I came up with during the civil war.

 **[Weapon Technique Creation]:**

 **Weapon Focus: Sword**

 **Core: [Basic Movements of Sword Skills]**

 **1st Form: [Flick Sword Form]**

 **2nd Form: [Cleave Sword Form]**

 **1st Form + 2nd Form = [Flash Cut]**

Upon using the [Weapon Technique Creation] to recreate the [Flash Cut]. I felt like something missing this whole time had been filled. As the flaws in my [Flash Cut] has been fixed by [Pumba], which was a surprise to me as I require using a few skills to actually use the [Flash Cut].

While before having the Gamer's ability. The usage of [Flash Cut] literally tore my muscles each time I use it and the time I need to recover took longer each time I use it. But, I made sure not to pass the limit amount of times I could use [Flash Cut].

Quickly, I included the new methods to use [Flash Cut] as I swing my sword, where blade-like afterimages started trailing behind the sword while I slowly swing it.

However, before I could focus more on improving the [Flash Cut]. The blade of the sword shatters into fragments. Surprised me a little.

"Wow." I heard Esdeath's voice behind me. Turning around, I found Esdeath already next to me and pluck the sword handle out of my hand as she looks at the remaining blade part of the sword, which isn't much and just an inch or two lengths of the blade.

Esdeath stares at it for a few seconds before tossing it away as it's a useless thing, where it's beyond repairable and wasn't worth the effort to find a way to magically repair it back to its original state.

"So what are you doing?" Esdeath's curiosity appears once she saw her husband literally made the sword leave a trail of afterimages like nothing by just casual swinging the sword.

Of course, Esdeath could do the same, but not the same way her husband did it. As her's would appear due to how fast she swings her sword.

"Oh, I'm just testing out [Pumba]'s [Weapon Technique Creation]. Found out this skill actually helps correct the flaws in my [Sword Technique: Flash Cut]. I'm honestly shocked I didn't use this skill earlier. Because I have been using my other skills to be able to use [Flash Cut] in the first place." I started explaining to Esdeath about the other hidden effects belong to [Pumba] beside the one revealed before me.

Like giving me the 1st Effect: Gain [Basic Mastery] of all weapons the user's hand touches may seem just a bit weak. Until I gained all the knowledge on how to use the said weapon like I trained with that weapon throughout my whole life.

But, it didn't show its true value when I was mostly using [Korosu] as the time and the [Acupuncture Needles] didn't give me much besides the methods on how to aim and throw it from a distance.

Then again, I didn't try out with any other weapons I could have brought with me. Both Esdeath and I didn't really need any other weapons and at the time. I forgot about the skill: [Pumba] and just toss everything, but replaceable weapons for Esdeath and I, which is mostly swords than anything else.

So Esdeath and I started experimenting with [Pumba] while leaving Lenalee to look at us from a safe distance while she munches on the well-earned meal she hunted down and cooked it herself after Esdeath teach her how to cook the animals she killed.

Well, both Esdeath and I found the problem, why the [Pumba]'s effects didn't appear when it's a passive skill. Was due to the way of my thinking of things. Where every time I hold something, I would think differently about it while holding a sword. My mind would always know it is a weapon.

For weeks of having this skill, not once did I think something like a bowl could be used as a weapon at the time and just meant to hold my food for me to eat.

However, once I begin thinking to use the bowl as a weapon. [Pumba]'s 1st Effect kicked in, along with the 2nd Effect: Give the user the ability to bend the weapon in impossible ways.

Yeah, even Esdeath didn't think a wooden bowl would be great as a weapon until she saw me literally bend the thing like it wasn't even solid and made a good crack a tree down. Of course, the wooden bowl was also destroyed the moment I smash it against a tree.

So the keys to making the [Pumba] work is by thinking with a mindset of anything could be used as a weapon and the skill does it work for me.

"You know what this means, right?" Esdeath looks at the cracked side of the tree before looking at her husband with a bored look on her face.

"I can become a master of weapons?" I joke with my wife, who clearly didn't get the joke and think I was being for real.

"That, and I'm going to have you use a few weapons for me to watch later in the future when I feel like learning how to use another weapon besides using a sword for now." Esdeath said to me before she walks back over to Lenalee and talks about other things related to survival.

As for me; I actually leveled up [Pumba] for the first time and three times at that. After using a bowl of all things to crack a thick tree with it and improving my [Flash Cut] too.

So for the rest of the day, I continue to level up the [Pumba] skill until it was time for dinner. Which I managed to level it up five more times.

The next day*

 **Day 32: Well, We Learned A Few Things...**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Last night was a bit different compared to the other nights, where I would use [Meditation] during the time the girls are sleeping. Well, for some reasons, Esdeath decided to have sex the moment she made sure Lenalee was asleep and even made me use my [Nabong Needle Ryu] to keep Lenalee asleep by hitting the pressure points for sleeping and relaxation.

Afterward, Esdeath throws me to the ground as she kissed me with tongue and didn't even care about our clothes as she just unzipped my pants and she just moves her pantie to the side before inserting my penis into her vagina. Making it our first sex with the whole penis in pussy sex.

Long story short; Esdeath's sex drive went from nonexistence before meeting with me to crazy strong afterward and it was during almost breakfast time is when we stop. And lucky for both of us, mostly me, the Gamer's ability actually gave me the option to impregnate Esdeath or not.

Lucky for me, because Esdeath wasn't in the right mind and kept on going until she is literally dripping with semen, and I got the feeling she would be pregnant with how much I came inside her last night.

Lenalee was very confused why Esdeath was limping and something dripping down between her legs. Which made it very awkward for both Esdeath and myself. Lucky for me, Lenalee is a female and this is Esdeath's job to fill her in or make something up to hide the fact that Esdeath and I had an intense session of sex, where Esdeath would have been 100% pregnant after what happen last night.

It was a little awkward for Esdeath after getting back under control to wait for the semen to drip out of her pussy before she could wear her pantie again without getting them dirty.

It's a good thing for Esdeath, that she made her husband put all her clothes in his [Inventory] or else she has to go commando with her pantie is literally covered with a sticky mess. She blames her husband, but knew she wasn't in the right mind and couldn't blame him, but she has to anyway from what she read in the books.

It took a few minutes until Esdeath managed to trick Lenalee to forget about it and she was too young to have the talk, which Esdeath don't know if she should or not give the talk until she talked with her husband about this and afterward it was settled with Lenalee being too young and wouldn't understand at all.

Furthermore, thanks to the last night activity, we had to stay in the same area before continuing because of Esdeath, who couldn't bear the feeling of walking with semen inside her pussy and had to sit almost for the whole day until almost all of it leaked out of her.

Which lead to me taking the role to train Lenalee for the whole day until Esdeath is in good condition tomorrow.

The next day*

 **Day 33: Disappointment**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

8 hours into [Meditation], and I'm close to leveling it up and something I'm looking forward to. When the [Meditation] reaches level 2, then I would get double the amount of MAG stat per hour.

After yesterday of trying to train Lenalee. Esdeath was right, even without having to say anything in the first place, because I suck at teaching others and have a hard time explaining the right words to a child.

So while Esdeath was sitting nearby laughing at me, for multiple mistakes I made to explain to Lenalee about which plants are poisonous and which would be helpful for treatment through external usage.

It's a good thing I have [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] at the time or Lenalee would be in dire situations. As this happens more than once and planted a seed of fear into Lenalee whenever it came to training with me.

At least with Esdeath, Lenalee learn from her mistakes since Esdeath explain things clearly for her to understand while on the hand with Esdeath's husband. Lenalee would rather train the stuff she already knows like workout exercise than learning under him. Because she gets hurt by his mistakes more times she could count.

So after breakfast, Esdeath resume her role as Lenalee's teacher once more, much to the little girl's relief and Esdeath's amusement.

Esdeath still has some bits of a problem during the day due to the leftover semen still inside her vagina and would take much longer for her body to get rid of them. Nonetheless, the sex was great in Esdeath's opinion, but the troubles at the end weren't something she likes to deal with unless she figures out a way to get rid of the sticky mess similar to how she got rid of them after doing different types of sex.

This means, that Esdeath and I promise each other only to do penis in pussy sex whenever we feel like it and only release it inside once just to satisfy the needs.

The next day*

 **Day 34: Has It Been A Month Already?!**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Sadly, that's getting hard to keep after last night. One moment, we tried it again after Esdeath wanted to feel it again. Esdeath went crazy once more before I had to put Esdeath down and release outside, much to her disappointment before she got mad at me for ruining her skirt. Took all morning to clean them, with Esdeath forcing me to do it.

Anyway, Esdeath and I figure this much be the Gamer's ability causing Esdeath to go crazy or something, maybe even something else, but Esdeath didn't care about this one bit. In fact, this made Esdeath very happy due to how she notices how I always look forward to the time for Lenalee to sleep.

Either way, Esdeath and I made sure to relieve her of her crazy urge by doing other types of sex until she had enough. Which led to the whole night without sleeping. Not that Esdeath felt any different from not being able to sleep for a day or two.

"Man, a month passed by already since we met. Things went by so fast too." I said to Esdeath, who helping Lenalee fix her mistakes on how to sharpen her survival knife with a whetstone.

"Yup. Now, be a dear and set up the table and chairs. It's almost time for lunch. Also, remember after lunch. You're going to give me a pressure point massage like always." Esdeath sends a smile to her husband and feels happier than she had been before this whole crazy month went by.

"Yes, honey." I roll my eyes at my wife and wonder why Esdeath wanted us to use the words: Dear and Honey more often with each other. As some sort of pet name or something. _'Pretty sure it in one of those books she read in the past.'_ I wonder what else did this Esdeath of mine read that changed her compare to the canon version.

As the reason why I give Esdeath a pressure point massage; well, after seeing how Esdeath keeps on showing how her back was hurting her one day and found out she always go out to get a back massage after coming back from a mission back in the Empire.

But, ever since we arrived in this universe. Seeing as it's just mostly Esdeath, Lenalee, and I until we find a town with people in them. I offer Esdeath to do a pressure point massage, which Esdeath was curious about the difference between a normal back massage and to a pressure point massage.

Well, Esdeath loves it and will demand for one every single time after lunch for an hour before resuming on our travel.

Instead of using oil, which I don't have any in my [Inventory]. I would just use [Nabong Needle Ryu] to send me the instructions similar to pressure point massage without the use of oil. Well, it worked out and Esdeath didn't complain one bit the whole time.

The next day*

 **Day 35: Esdeath's Influence Over Lenalee**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Instead of having sex with my loving wife, who I'm seriously starting to wonder what kind of books did she read in her spare time and should thank the authors of those books, then beat them to death afterward.

And not doing any [Meditation], I continue to try on creating other spells for my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic], but it was a fruitless night and a waste of [Mana].

"Are you still mad that you can't create a new spell for your [Fire Devil Slayer Magic]?" Esdeath asks me, as she lay her head on my left shoulder while watching Lenalee trying to kill a wolf with her [Innocence], for killing the pet rabbit she had for a few hours before it got eaten by a wolf.

Yeah, Esdeath was planning for Lenalee to take care of a cute rabbit as a pet for a while, to teach her how much effort she needs to do take care of another being and the feeling of taking care of another living being. Plus, this just to show Lenalee how much effort Esdeath is putting to raise Lenalee.

Sadly, a nearby hungry wolf came by and saw the cute little rabbit and ate it, with Lenalee nearby, who saw this before her eyes and caused Lenalee to unleash the rage within her she buried for who knows how long after she went through.

So it was a surprise for me and Esdeath to hear Lenalee let out a battle cry and begin her fight with the wolf, which is bigger than the normal animals she hunts down. This included the rabbit.

After Lenalee killed the wolf after an intense fighting for half an hour; we learned that Lenalee wasn't angry because she cared about the rabbit, but because had it eaten by someone else instead.

I blankly stare at the pouty Lenalee, who lost her pet/food to a hungry wolf, then stare at Esdeath and she didn't look surprised at Lenalee's response.

I let out a tired sigh, "I don't know if letting you raise Lenalee is a good thing or not."

Esdeath raise an eyebrow at me, "Oh? Then should I have left little Lenalee back with those bad people instead of raising her up to be a powerful woman like myself and have the strength to fight back against those that wanted to kill me?"

"No-" I was about to say something to counter her words, but Esdeath cut me off right away.

"Exactly, so be a good husband and let me do my work. Isn't that right, Lenalee?" Esdeath pulls Lenalee into a big hug, which Lenalee return and she wouldn't have done this weeks ago until she got used to Esdeath after spending so much time with her.

"Yup." Lenalee didn't dare look into my eyes as she closes her eyes and sticks her tongue at me instead. If she had kept her eyes open, I would have seen the fear in her eyes whenever she looks at me.

I gave up, my willpower to continue this argument with Esdeath wasn't the worth the punishment Esdeath would inflict on me if I continue. Anyone that tells me, I'm whipped by my wife would get killed by me after looting everything of value from them first.

The next day*

 **Day 36: Why Didn't I Think About This Earlier?!**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Finally, after a whole night of brainstorming and some experiments. I found a way to raise [Hundred Gauntlets]'s level up. But, it's kind of tricky to do and timing it right. Workable, but after experimenting pretty much the whole night and losing tons of [Mana] at the progress.

"Hey, Ragna what got you so excited?" Esdeath sit up from her sleeping position, as she let out a yawn and rub her eyes before getting out of her sleeping bag. Revealing Esdeath wearing only her underwears, with a white button shirt on.

"Did I make any noise last night?" I ask Esdeath, with a smile on my face as I look at my [Hundred Gauntlets]'s window screen, that show me the skill level is at Lvl.12/100. Leveling up the skill level by a total of 10 times last night alone.

Esdeath tilts her head as she slowly blinks at me before stretching her muscles, then walks over to me and wrap her arms around my neck.

"Nope. Did you use [Meditation] like always?" Esdeath knew how quiet her husband would be when he uses [Meditation] to raise his MAG stat. So she wonders why her husband would ask this question the first thing in the morning and when she just woke up just now.

"Not this time." I smirk at Esdeath, who frown a little before an answer appeared in her head after a few seconds.

"You went to sleep like a normal person?" Esdeath grin at me, then did a quick kiss on the lip to cheer me up. "Joke aside. What's the reason for asking me this?"

"Remember my skill: [Hundred Gauntlets]?" I ask Esdeath, with the excitement at the discovery I made last night and can't wait to include it in my fighting style.

"Isn't that the one that gives you the ability to reverse the cause-effect?" Esdeath answered my question with a question of her own, to see if she got the right skill in mind.

"Yup. Now watch this." I move Esdeath away from me, as I unwrap her arms off my neck, much to her disappointment before standing on the side to see what I'm about to do.

I pull out another normal sword that's pretty much another copy of the same sword I used with [Flash Cut] before it broke. Then slowly starting swinging it while using [Flash Cut]. Like the previous time, a trail of blade-like afterimage appears and not a few seconds later cracks appear on the sword. But, before letting the sword be destroyed like the first one. I activate [Hundred Gauntlets].

 **[Hundred Gauntlets]:**

 **Target: [Steel Sword]'s blade - 3 MP**

 **Cause: [Flash Cut] - 2 MP**

 **Effect: Destruction of the blade - 4 MP**

 **Time: 5 seconds - 5 MP**

 **Cost: 14 MP**

A drop of 14 MP and the cracks disappeared right away before Esdeath very eyes and I stop before wasting anymore [Mana] just to fix the sword from breaking. Again.

"So you can repair broken things?" Esdeath still doesn't see why this would make her husband feel so excited about preventing something from breaking, which is good, but not worth being so excited.

I roll my eyes at Esdeath, "Back in your universe. I didn't think a way to use the [Hundred Gauntlets] without having it drain my [Mana] like nothing. I forgot, that I could technically 'program' what my skill could do. If my other skills could work the same way as a program, then I could the same with [Hundred Gauntlets]. Instead of completely reverse the cause-effect of the sword. I would be losing [Mana] like crazy."

I return the sword back to my [Inventory] before crouching down to pick up a small rock, then walk over to Esdeath and hand it over to her.

Esdeath raises an eyebrow at me and wanted to ask why, but took the rock from my hand anyway without a word.

"Now close your hand with the rock in it." I said to Esdeath as she follows my order, as she continues to look at me with curious eyes.

 **[Hundred Gauntlets]:**

 **Target: The [Rock] in Esdeath's left hand - 6 MP**

 **Cause: Picking up the rock and hand over - 7 MP**

 **Effect: Held by another person - 4 MP**

 **Time: 10 seconds - 10 MP**

 **Cost: 27 MP**

Another drop in my [Mana] reserve as I activate the [Hundred Gauntlets] once more.

"Open your hand, Esdeath." Esdeath opens her left hand and much to her surprise, there nothing in her left hand and can't find the rock she just hides by wrapping around it with her hand.

"How?" Esdeath looks at me with eyes of surprise and becomes fully awake at this.

"I didn't target you or myself, but the rock itself. I made the cause never happen. And the rock is back where it was before I picked it up. Found out the [Hundred Gauntlets] actually affect space and time." This is why I'm excited, because even without possessing the [All Fiction], the modified version of [Hundred Gauntlets], where the [All Fiction] would make the target into nothingness.

While the [Hundred Gauntlets] would bend space-time, to make the cause never happen in the first place and doesn't make anything into nothing. As the rock return where it was before I picked it up.

"The first example I had done was to show that, while using [Flash Cut], you saw how cracks started to appear right away and were close to breaking into fragments like the previous sword I used with [Flash Cut]. Using [Hundred Gauntlets], I made it look like I never used [Flash Cut], which prevent the sword from being destroyed." I started explaining about the first example I showed her, so she could understand what I was trying to show her.

"Another good news is that after finding this discovery of how to use the [Hundred Gauntlets]. I gained 3 points in INT stat and 2 points in WIS stat." I feel a bit sad though, because after remembering this method and applying to the other skills. The Gamer's ability didn't reward me more stat points into the INT and WIS stats afterward.

"Yeah, I can understand why you're so excited. If you can use [Hundred Gauntlets] on, let's say a throwing knife. You've thrown it at someone and you use [Hundred Gauntlets] on the throwing knife only, which make it return back to you instantly while leaving the inflicted knife wound behind as a result. But, with no throwing knife in sight." Esdeath quickly figures out what made the [Hundred Gauntlets] so powerful and could save her husband lots of resources later on in the future if used right.

"Oh, yeah. How much [Mana] do you have to use the [Hundred Gauntlets] in the first place?" Esdeath wonder if this was another thing that made her husband happy, because if the cost wasn't too much and was this powerful already at a low cost of [Mana], then it is no surprise to not be excited about this.

So, I started explaining all the methods to deal with the cost of using [Hundred Gauntlets] through 'programs', I decided to make it each word and second would cost a single point of [Mana]. Which technically not a lot, but once I go for a more detailed on what I'm targeting, the cause, the effect, and how much times I had to think about the right words for them would be the total amount of MP I have to spend.

Compared to the programs for my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] and [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic]. The [Hundred Gauntlets] is literally a fixed effect, unlike those two skills that can change to other effects like nothing.

"Now, this is great and all. But, do you mind bringing out the bathtub? So I could clean myself." Esdeath walks back to where her sleeping bag is and started rolling it up.

Finding a good spot before making my [Inventory]'s window, expand large enough to the size of a bathtub and manipulating the large blue screen window to be laying on the ground before giving the mental command to release the bathtub out of my [Inventory].

Found this hidden feature to manipulate the size and shape of the [Inventory]'s window and where for it to appear in the first week of gaining the Gamer's ability.

As for the reason why Esdeath requested for a bathtub to be brought out and why we even have one in the first place in my [Inventory]. Is because we can still take a bath, thanks to Esdeath's Teigu and my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic].

 **[Demonic Fire Creation Magic]:**

 **1st Form: Ball - 1 MP = 1-meter radius**

 **1st Factor: Heat manipulation - Varies MP = Change the temperature of the flames**

 **1st Effect: Release heat**

 **Name: Heat Control - MP cost: Varies | Minimum: 1 MP per second**

One of the spells I created for the [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] during the days Esdeath and I planned for packing things we may need once we transfer to a different universe.

At first, this spell was meant for melting down Esdeath's ice long enough to turn into liquid form and even warm up the water as well. But, later on, I found out this spell could be used for deadly methods as well due to the spell's effect of manipulating the heat of the flames belong to the [Fire Devil Slayer Magic]. As the flames on default are already beyond hot that burn anything it touches to ashes and sometime not even ashes are left behind.

So, Esdeath would drop a large block of ice into the bathtub, then I would use [Heat Control] to melt the ice and warm the water up as well near the end. Making it possible for us to take a bath, even in the wild, which Esdeath loved once the idea of having a portable hot bath to enjoy.

Which is why there is a reason why neither Esdeath or I worried about having to hurry to another town to clean ourselves after messy days of training or fighting.

"Esdeath." I called out to my wife, who passed me the rolled up sleeping bag before snapping her fingers to drop a large block of ice into the bathtub.

I put the sleeping bag in my [Inventory] before casting [Heat Control] to melt the ice and once the bathtub started to fill up with hot water. Esdeath uses her Teigu once more to drop another block of ice to cool down the hot water and melting the ice enough to fill the rest of the bathtub.

Esdeath removes her underwears and her white button shirt, then pass it over to me, which I bring out a bucket to drop it in.

"You have no idea how happy I am for us to bring this bathtub with us." Esdeath said to me in a relaxed voice once she laid her body in the bathtub filled with warm water. "If possible, I would have wished we met earlier just for this alone." Esdeath loved her husband so much during the moments like this.

"Yeah, you said it every day now." I look at Esdeath before getting a splash of water onto my face by Esdeath, who looked amused.

"And I will say it again the next day. Now, come over here and watch my back and I will do the same for you afterward." Esdeath said to me, as she moves herself to the position of revealing her back to me.

"Yup, like every day." I roll my eyes at Esdeath, who splash me once more for my remark, causing my shirt to be wet now.

The next day*

 **Day 37: Second Time The Charm?**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Yesterday, I focused on three skills: [Meditation], [Pumba], and [Hundred Gauntlets]. Where I use [Meditation] during the night, 7 hours in, while both [Pumba] and [Hundred Gauntlets] I used to experiment on what their limits are.

Of course, I gained 2 levels in [Pumba] while [Hundred Gauntlets] gained 3 levels. But, what I found through using it different ways was worth more than gaining those levels.

I tried using [Hundred Gauntlets] to revive a dead animal after the second Lenalee killed one and see if I could revive it. The result: I end up losing my whole MP and end with a penalty of not being able to use [Hundred Gauntlets] for a whole hour.

Never knew skills would have a penalty on them, but good to know now instead of later on, where it could change the bad to worse.

So, that being said, either [Hundred Gauntlets] weren't high level enough to do this or my MP wasn't high enough to affect the dead animal's soul. Since technically I have put 1 MP into the word: Soul to affect it with [Hundred Gauntlets]. Guess 1 point of [Mana] wasn't enough and it backfires on me.

Still got the [Hundred Gauntlets] to level up though. As for the [Pumba], no penalty yet, and just managed to try using anything I could get my hands on to see how could I use them as a weapon.

Fun fact: I can still use [Mana] with [Pumba], even when it isn't an active skill and channel my [Mana] through a piece of paper to make it razor sharp and use it as a projectile. The idea came from Hunter x Hunter series, who knew I could recreate the same effects, kind of, with [Pumba].

Yeah, Lenalee would never be able to look at a piece of paper the same way ever again after she saw me cut down a big tree with just a single piece of paper.

Currently after over a whole week; Esdeath, Lenalee, and I found another town and this one look more populated and have better equipment that included advanced technology.

"Huh, seeing with my own is a lot different than the knowledge implanted in my brain is completely different." Esdeath said to me, as she notices how there are more lights brightens up the town compared to the previous one.

"How about we find a place to stay for the night before we look around this place, which we can do tomorrow." I said to Esdeath, who was busy looking around the place as we enter the town without any problem. Even Lenalee looks around with interests.

"Alright." Esdeath agreed with her husband, as it's getting close to night time and she rather has a place to stay over the night in a big place like this; well, smaller than the Captial, but bigger than the villages she raided in the past.

1 hour later*

It took some time, but we found a place that would accept our money without the need for documents and IDs to rent a room for our stay in this town. Who knows what we would find in this town, maybe a city, and maybe find something interesting that catch our attention.

The next day*

 **Day 38: Excitement, Then Disappointment**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Last night, we had some problem; well, more for Lenalee as she not used to sleep with so much noise outside and neither Esdeath or I could blame her. As the only one who could sleep through the loud noise of the night would be me, with Esdeath barely sleeping through the loud shouts from the nearby club.

We may have picked the wrong place to stay, with it being so close by to a populated street filled with night activities. But, it's the only nearby inn without too many restrictions to rent a room and only require money to do so.

Of course, I could use [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] to create a soundless barrier in our room, but my debuff is still in effect and my MP wouldn't last long enough to keep the spell up for hours.

Furthermore, just one taste of the air in this town almost made me puke with how bad it was. So, I wouldn't be able to recover my [Mana] via eating the air around, with how the air is polluted in this town.

So for the rest of the night, I couldn't use [Meditation] at all and just took out a notebook for me to write any ideas for spells to create for my [Slayer Magics], and so far, pretty much all the ideas for future spells wouldn't work due to the lack of [Mana] at my end.

During the morning, Esdeath helped Lenalee take a bath while I guard the bathroom, much to some of the people nearby amusement at this sight. Good thing the [Gamer's Mind] help me out by getting rid the feeling of being embarrassed.

"Honey, are you done yet?" I called out to my wife while ignoring the nearby females pointing and giggling at me, with the males knowing how I felt right now as they went through this before in the past.

"Don't rush me! You know how I like to take my time!" Esdeath shouts at me through the door, causing more people to laugh in my direction.

 _'Why did this Esdeath had to be one of those types that take forever whenever they're taking a bath or anything related to the bathroom.'_ I wonder if this was one of the other flaws for this Esdeath.

 _'Well, I married Esdeath. So I may as well deal with it. Plus, with all sex and Esdeath actually being great at cooking. I would be stupid to not love Esdeath and...I'm beginning to think [Gamer's Mind] is taking on Esdeath's side to make me fall for her even more.'_ I let out a tired sigh as I try to see if I could use [Pumba] for another [Sword Technique] or something similar I read in those wuxia novels back in my universe.

 **[Weapon Technique Creation]:**

 **Weapon Focus: Sword**

 **1st Core: [Basic Movements of Swords Skill]**

 **2nd Core: [Killing Intent]**

 **1st Core + 2nd Core: [Sword Intent]**

I blink once, then a second time, and then a third time, as the knowledge related to [Sword Intent] flooded into my mind and went beyond what I could comprehend at this very moment.

 _'Well, shit. I was just messing around and it works.'_ I was dumbfounded at that I literally gained the famous [Sword Intent] belong to wuxia novels universe.

However, I found one major flaw once I gained [Sword Intent] and that is I require [Qi], which I still have no clue how to get even up to this date.

I was this close to going berserk at this when the information [Pumba] giving me for the [Sword Intent] still haven't finished passing me all the knowledge about [Sword Intent] before completely sealing up 99% of the knowledge, much to my surprise.

Because of that 1%, I found out the method to make my own [Sword Qi] instead of absorbing the universe's [Qi] like what my family and any other families back in my Universe does. Along with the other characters in wuxia novels.

 **DING!***

 **Due to learning how to create your own [Sword Qi] through an unnatural method. The user lost the ability to absorb the multiverse's [Qi] forever.**

 **DING!***

 **You have unlocked the stat: [Sword Qi]!**

And just like that, I kind of ruin my chance of ever gaining the ability to absorb the [Qi] from any universes. However, at least I can create my own [Sword Qi] now. Which was a bit weird of feeling my own [Sword Qi] now I have it. Furthermore, I can feel something sharp and dangerous coming from that little amount of [Sword Qi].

Bringing up my status list, to see if anything else changed besides the new stat: [Sword Qi] added.

 **Status List:**

 **Character Name: Ragna D. Mercer**

 **Alignment: Neutral - Chaotic**

 **Lvl: 11 - EXP: 1030/204800**

 **Profession: The Gamer**

 **Title: [Husband of Esdeath D. Mercer] - Have the ability to teleport to your wife location instantly per 24 hours. Title effect will still be in effect even if it's not equipped.**

 **HP: 7.5/107.5 - Regen: 1 HP per hour**

 **MP: 135/235 - Regen: 1.7 MP per minute**

 **DM Tier 0: 70%/100% - Regen: 0 per minute**

 **Tier 1 Requirement: 7/10 Lvl: 1 [Akuma]**

 **Sword Qi: 1/0 - Regen: 0 per minute**

 **[100 HP + 100 MP = 1 Sword Qi]**

 **STR: 35 (-75%): 8.75**

 **END: 43 (-75%): 10.75**

 **AGI: 29 (-75%): 7.25**

 **INT: 54 (-75%): 13.5**

 **WIS: 69 (-75%): 17.25**

 **MAG: 94 (-75%): 23.5**

 **LUCK: 20 (-75%): 5**

 **RES: [Dark Matter]: Tier 1: 99% (Can't add points into this stat) [Require level 2 Akuma for 100%]**

 **Point: 9**

 **Money: 0**

 **Age: 19**

I stare at my status list's window screen and frown at the [Sword Qi] stat and how to increase the amount, because it looks like due to losing the ability to absorb the [Qi] around me. I also lost the ability to regenerate my own [Sword Qi] and have to continue creating it instead if I wanted to use any skills, techniques, etc that requires [Sword Qi].

Just a single point in [Sword Qi] and I could still feel how much raw power is in it. But, I have no clue how long this [Sword Qi] would last if I use it right away.

Nonetheless, that 1% knowledge over [Sword Intent] was enough for me to know how to manipulate the [Sword Intent] through my body, giving the effect of my body like a sword, and that my [Sword Qi] is literally my [Sword Intent] as well. Which mean, if I use up my [Sword Qi]. I won't be able to use my [Sword Intent] at all.

As for creating more [Sword Qi]; I let out a mental sigh of relief as if I didn't have enough HP and MP, even with the debuff still in effect. I wouldn't know what would happen if I didn't have enough to form one point of [Sword Qi].

 _'Really wish I did this crazy idea weeks ago. Could have saved me so much time to increase the amount of [Sword Qi] I have available for my usage.'_ I feel pretty stupid right now for not trying this idea right when I discovered the [Weapon Technique Creation] could fix the flaws of my [Sword Techniques] should have been my first clue and wished that I used the [Weapon Technique Creation] the day I got the skill too.

 _'Hmm. I will guess I will call this [Sword Intent - Stage 1] until I find a way to unlock the other 99% knowledge of [Sword Intent].'_ I have no clue if this [Sword Intent] would be the same as the wuxia novels and wonder if I could use the knowledge I have from those wuxia novels would work for my [Sword Intent].

Before I could think about if I should leave this town so I could get some clean air to eat, where I could work on increasing the amount of [Sword Qi] I possess. The door behind me open, with Esdeath and Lenalee coming out. Stopping me from doing something I may regret or not.

 _'I'm getting ahead over myself and rushing too fast.'_ I feel stupid that I got too excited about the chance of gaining the [Sword Intent], which back in my universe is a big thing and I just got it like nothing. Well, I did fuse it with my [Basic Movements of Skill Skills] with killing intent to make it work, so maybe I already have the chance to gain [Sword Intent] way before gaining Gamer's ability.

Then again, [Pumba] literally forced them to fuse while if I didn't have [Pumba]. The chance of me fusing the two would take years or even longer.

Furthermore, I have a small guess that If I try to gain the other [Weapon Intents], then I would be just courting my own death. After all, one of the cores for [Sword Intent] is [Basic Movements Sword Skills] while for the other weapons. I got nothing and this small guess feeling is trying to tell me to stop before I do something beyond my control.

Therefore, no [Weapon Intents] other than [Sword Intent] from this point on unless I get lucky later on.

"We're done. Ready to go out to eat?" Esdeath looks at her husband, where she sees the familiar glint in his eyes whenever he found something worth being excited over. Over the month of being with her husband had already given her enough time to tell all kinds of signs from her husband, to know what they mean now.

"Yup. And I got something to tell you over breakfast too." I said to Esdeath and all she did was raise an eyebrow, with a small smile on her face as she leads Lenalee and me to a place nearby for breakfast.

2 hours later*

After a decent breakfast. Decent because of how we're so used to eating Esdeath's cooked meals for almost a month now. Who knew that Esdeath's cooked food has better taste than the one we ate in this universe.

Then again, we've only tried the ones that we find first and just went in to eat. Honestly, the food here in Scandinavia is expensive.

As for our money; well, I got all of Esdeath's money and valuable things in my [Inventory] after she took me to her treasure vault to empty the whole place. But, we don't if they worth anything in other universes and just took everything.

We have yet to find any pawn shop to sell some of Esdeath's golds, yup she got solid gold bars. And my Gamer's ability doesn't count them as [Money] for some reason.

"Think I could learn this [Sword Intent]?" Esdeath was really interested in this [Sword Intent] and wonder if she could use it along with her Teigu after what her husband told her a few examples of what it could do. Then, she really wants to learn how to use [Sword Intent].

"Maybe. I use [Sword Qi], which I finally learned how to produce after so many years now. As for you, Esdeath. Maybe? I did merge my killing intent with my [Basic Movements Sword Skills] with the skill: [Pumba] to force them to fuse together. See if you could just use your own killing intent together with your sword or with your Teigu?" I have no clue if Esdeath has the ability to use [Sword Intent] in the first place since I can't even learn it the natural way without cheating my way to learning it.

"Hmm." Esdeath really wanted to learn how to gain the power of [Sword Intent], but after learning how many years of efforts put into it to learn the next stages and so on. "Nevermind. I will focus more on my Teigu than my sword. After all, if what you said is true, then it's best for me to focus more on my Teigu and it shouldn't take me too long to recreate those trumps my prime created less than a year."

Esdeath knew her limits and rather focus on her time on something that would give her the best results with half the effort instead of taking so long to work on something that she may not even get the chance to get. As the saying goes, "Work smart, not harder."

"Alright." I said to Esdeath, who currently holding Lenalee in her arms, so Lenalee won't end up getting lost in this big town. I know I would.

"So what's our goal for staying here?" I ask Esdeath, and honestly, I wanted to leave this place as soon as possible so I could level up my skills along with increasing the amount of [Sword Qi] I possess.

And if I had the ability to regenerate my own [Sword Qi]; I would have used my [Sword Intent] by now to see what the limit on my version is. Hell, I didn't even get an exact number of how much the [Sword Intent] would buff my attacks. Be it physical or mental attacks. As [Sword Intent] is both for me.

"Let's just look around first. I want to see what the difference between this place and mine." Esdeath wanted to see all this universe has to offer and maybe find some worthy prey to hunt down.

3 hours later*

So far, we found some interesting places to visit. By interesting, I meant the place where we found some Akuma and Exorcists walking around the area. Where I found at least around 9 Akuma while Esdeath located 3 Exorcists just a few blocks away during our walk.

"I'm surprised to see many Akuma and Exorcists in this town." Esdeath wonders the reason why there are more Akuma is due to the number of humans here and the Exorcists just arrived from what she could guess.

"I'm more surprise these Exorcists haven't developed the ability to detect Akuma or anything related to the supernatural world." I said dryly since one of those Exorcists walked past Esdeath, Lenalle, and I just half an hour ago and they couldn't tell the difference with us from the other humans.

"Think we should meet up with one of the Exorcists?" Esdeath's question made me look at her with a confused look on my face, which Esdeath notice right away. "After all, we've faced level 1 Akuma already. However, we never faced an Exorcists with experience in using their [Innocence]." Esdeath explained her reason why she may want to meet up with one of those Exorcists, even when we have Lenalee with us.

If those Exorcists found out about Lenalee's [Innocence], then we'll have to fight them like Esdeath wanted to in the first place.

"Then, all we need to do is let Lenalee activate her [Innocene]?" I ask Esdeath, as we head back to the place we stayed last night. "Because I rather not reveal too much to the Black Order, that they could make counter plans against us in the future."

"We could do that, but I rather we sleep first before doing so. We're going to need our rest, and by we, I meant Lenalee and me. So make sure to watch over us." Esdeath gives me a kiss on my left cheek as we enter the inn and go to the room we rented for a few days.

The next day*

 **Day 39: The Possibility Is Endless!**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Last night I had to wait for a while until my MP recovers before casting [Tier 1: Healing Body Stress] repeatedly onto myself. As it should be the best one out of the three healing spells to recover my HP back to its peak. Much to my relief as having my HP back to full instead of only with 10 HP, which is very bad if a good enough hit land on me would be enough to kill me.

If I had just waited for my HP to regenerate naturally on its own. I would have to wait for days before it gets back to full, even with the debuff still in effect. My HP regeneration is just too slow.

"Now, how do you want us to do this?" I ask Esdeath, as we plan out the time, place, and routes before meeting up with one of the Exorcists that we stalked to their temporary base in this town yesterday. We didn't even go out to eat breakfast and just eat in our temporary bedroom.

"First thing, first. We need an escape route to out of this town if things go south." Esdeath knew the first thing to a good plan is to have an option to retreat at all time or else it would turn into a last stand plan instead. Not that she doesn't like these kinds of plans, but she rather only does that against worthy preys.

"Alright. What you got? I will give you my own input after we heard about yours." I said to my wife, as I made sure to react at any moment if someone barges into this room without our permission.

"One: I would create an ice wall tall enough to block the enemy side's sight of us and drop a giant boulder of ice over the top of them, to give us enough time to find the best way to get out of there and hide in a nearby building. This way we got some cover as we continue moving the opposite direction of the enemy before taking a few turns to confuse them if they chase after us." Esdeath started explaining her escape plan and how she could do almost all the work alone, where some part would need to be tweaked as we're not used to this town yet.

This means our escape plan would be very limited and we don't really have the time to scout the whole town, which would take weeks to do so. Therefore, we're going to improvise pretty much the whole plans and just make an outline of what we should do in the different scenario.

It's a good thing today the debuff is removed and we won't have to worry about me being a burden due to being limited to how much [Mana] at my disposal. As for Lenalee, she would have to come with and stay very close to Esdeath at all time.

Because neither Esdeath or myself are going to take our chance of leaving Lenalee here without either of us stay with her at all time. As the chance of her being kidnap could be high or low. But, either way, there will always be a chance and a chance we're not going to take.

"Now, that we have our escape route cover for now. How are we going to approach them?" I may have experience in civil wars, but that didn't mean I was the leader or the tactical officer in the field during those times.

This was one of the good points in Esdeath's opinions as she like being the leader and finding out her husband wasn't really a leader type and more of a follower made her days. She still loves him, even if he, not the leader type. Esdeath has experience in training soldiers to become a leader of their own squad before. So it shouldn't take too much time for her to teach her husband to be one.

"Like you said yesterday. We can just let Lenalee activate her [Innocence] near an Exorcist and see if they come towards us. This way we have the field advantages by leading the Exorcist close to a place we're familiar with." Esdeath said to me while pulling Lenalee off the floor and onto her lap. Much to Lenalee's annoyance as she was busy reading a new book she just got yesterday.

"If they come peacefully?" I wanted to include all the possibilities of what the outcome would be once we got the Exorcists' attention onto us and lead them to the location we picked out for the meeting.

"Then, we just talk about something like maybe a few tips on how to train Lenalee in her [Innocence]." Esdeath really wanted to fight those Exorcists at the moment she meet with them, but she knew this would be a bad idea at this moment. Who knows what kind of bizarre types of [Innocence] these Exorcists possess.

She learned her lessons with the Teigu back in her universe. As a result, Esdeath would always be on her guards against anything related to the Teigu or anything similar to one. And the [Innocence] falls under this same category as the Teigu.

"I see. So about the location, we're going to use for the meeting. Where do you wish for us to lead them?" This was one of the most important parts of the plan if we want to make this meeting with the Exorcists a successful one as the location for the meeting would also decide on our escape route for us to use at any moment.


	8. Chapter 8: Saw This Coming

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Saw This Coming**

 **Day 39: The Possibility Is Endless! Part 2**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

"Seeing how we got limited choices when we literally just arrived at this place not that long." Esdeath once more pointed out another flaw to our little plan of ours.

"You know. Maybe we should postpone this meeting with the Exorcists. I rather not be in a field disadvantage. I went through countless scenarios similar to this due to lack of intel and rather not take out chances. I know all plans are never perfect, but we're literally trying to fight unknown powerful force." I really wanted to get out of this town and back to the wildness.

At least there, I can recover my HP and MP in just a single second and even kill people by eating all the air in the area to kill them by suffocation.

"And you know, that we will never always get the time to prepare ourselves. So we may as well take the first action now before lose whatever small advantage we have right now." Esdeath knew what her husband said, but she rather strikes now than later.

"Okay, enough with all these nonsense. I know you just want to fight them. We don't need to waste any more time. We meet up with them and see how it goes. If there is a fighting going to happen. Then, fine, we can fight them and see what they worth." I said to my wife, who I find hard to argue with and rather just be done with it. Also, I rather not end up with Esdeath punishing me for continuing to oppose her any longer.

"You should just follow my orders. Then we wouldn't have to go all the trouble like this." Esdeath clearly knew she won this argument. Another point in her wins like the other in the past.

"Of course, I would follow your orders. After all, between the two of us. Even with my stats in INT and WIS. They're pretty much useless outside of combat-related with me center in it." I knew my weakness and strong points. Therefore, I wasn't ashamed to say it's Esdeath that wear the pants in this relationship.

"Now, that we have agreed with our plan." Esdeath said to me when clearly this is Esdeath's plan instead of ours, but I rather not say anything or else problem would arise. "We will begin after you give me my usual pressure point massage."

3 hours later*

After giving Esdeath her daily pressure point massage, we left the inn and find the best place for us to use as a battlefield and near the edge of the town in case we need to escape to the wildness. Furthermore, we have no clue if the Akuma would reveal themselves due to the battle between the Exorcists and us.

It took us a few hours before finding the best place for the meeting with the Exorcists. Sadly, we're an hour away for us to leave this town if we used the escape plan.

But, it only took us 10 minutes to draw in one of the Exorcists once we just let Lenalee activate her [Innocence] for a few seconds before we start walking back to the location we picked for the battlefield.

"Excuse me!" A male voice called out for our attention, causing us to turn around to see who called out to us. An older man with long, white hair that is held in place with a circlet and a white mustache. As for his outfit, it's some kind of black robe with other design on it, but with the familiar Rose Cross attach to his left chest.

"Yes?" I look at the older Exorcist, who I can't seem to remember their name and just know he showed up a few times in the story before getting killed by a Noah. But, I know he's strong that for sure.

"Hello. My name is Kevin Yeegar and I'm a General rank Exorcist of the Black Order. I would like to offer an invitation for your daughter here into our Order to become an Exorcist like myself. As I can sense the presence of an [Innocence] within your daughter. Making her an Accommodator and giving her the privilege of all sorts of things to help your daughter to train in her [Innocence]." The now known Exorcist as Kevin introduces himself and even give a small speech about wanting to invite Lenalee to the Black Order.

If I didn't know the way Lenalee was treated, not that it was any different from the Black Order to under Esdeath's tuition. Then, Kevin's speech may have moved me of being proud of Lenalee for possessing an [Innocence].

Sadly, there are multiple problems with this. One: Lenalee isn't my daughter. Two: I know there is corruption within the Black Order already. Three: I possess [Dark Matter] and I rather not take my chances of facing an army from the Black Order.

"Nice to meet you." Esdeath took over the role to be the one speaking for Lenalee and me. "Do you mind explaining to me more about being an Exorcist and what's an Accommodator, along with what is the privilege given to one?" Esdeath was planning to milk all the information from this old Exorcist general.

Now, both Esdeath and Kevin started a discussion about Exorcists, then a few minutes into the discussion and now they're talking about food.

1 hour later*

This has gone on for an hour now, and both Lenalee and I look like we wanted to be somewhere other than here right now. Because neither of us; well, mostly me, can't understand all the words they are using related to cooking, then back to Exorcists and including Akuma, along with [Innocence].

"Huh, so you can do that too? I didn't know that." Esdeath writes down the methods of a different way to prepare her ingredients before cooking them into something to eat. And they're back to food once more.

 _'At a time like this. I wonder if this guy is really a General rank Exorcist like he said in the first place.'_ For the past an hour or so, I tried to remember where this guy appeared during the story was going on and when is the time of his death, along with what types of [Innocence] this Kevin possesses.

"Now, that's over with. Do you two wish to enroll your daughter in the Black Order organization that works to defeat the Millennium Earl and his army of Akuma?" Kevin looks like he just delivers the greatest news to us and looks like the word: No didn't cross his mind one bit.

"Quick question." I finally decide to get back into this conversation. "What would happen to us if we reject this invite? Because what kind of parents would we be, if we send our six-year-old daughter into a deadly war from what you told us about."

"Well. I would hate to bring in the bad news as the Black Order has placed rules in the recruitment, to bring all Accommodators back to the Black Order to be trained and become an Exorcist. This means, your daughter has to come back with me if you two are willing to or not." Kevin activate his [Innocence]. Which is an equipment-type [Innocence] and in the form of a pair of chained pendulums that look like it could split into multiple pendulums. Allowing him to attack multiple targets at once.

Lenalee seeing the nice old man before took out his own [Innocence] and had the same look as the bad people who kidnapped her before, causing her body to shiver in fear of being taken against her will once more.

"Now isn't that kind of cruel?" Esdeath's smile slowly bleeds into her sadist version. And this alone was enough to send a shiver down Kevin's back. "After all. If you push someone back. You should expect them to push back as well."

Kevin took a step back, but kept his stand firm and stare directly into Esdeath's eyes, which he regretted instantly.

"N-No-ow! We-We don't need to do something we m-may regret." Kevin stutter was enough to show how afraid he was just by looking into Esdeath's eyes alone, to send this old Exorcist general into a nervous rack.

"But, didn't you just said you would force a little girl against her will to join your organization? Hmm?" Esdeath took a step forward, which made Kevin took another step back.

Kevin's battle instinct took over as he throws both arms towards Esdeath, causing the multiple chained pendulums to rush towards Esdeath, with the intent of binding her movements. Stopping her from attacking him and while at the same time protecting him from any sudden attacks coming from Esdeath.

Sadly, Kevin picked the wrong opponent to use his [Innocence] on as his chained pendulums starting to be covered in frost in a matter of seconds before all of them are just a few inches away from touching Esdeath's clothes and completely stopping in place.

"Oh? So it looks like I can't really destroy an [Innocence] after all." Esdeath didn't look like she was attacked in the first place and instead, look like she just talking about the weather as if nothing unusual happens to her.

If this wasn't enough to scare Kevin, then the next thing almost scared him out of his skin. As Esdeath created thousand of icicles around the area, with all of them aiming towards Kevin, who freeze on the spot. Too afraid to move a single muscle with a chance of all those very deadly sharp icicles would hurl themselves straight at him the movement he moves an inch.

"Now. How about we continue off where left before this whole thing happen. I'll start first. How does one train using their [Innocence]? And please, don't mind me and just lie to me. It's not like I could detect lies without any trouble and would have to punish you for lying." Esdeath acts like they're still talking as if they were equal, but truly, all this long. Kevin has been just a prey for Esdeath to toy with before she grows bored of before finishing them off this whole time.

The look on Kevin's face was enough to let one know how badly this pained him, for falling in such an obvious trap. After all, Lenalee doesn't even look close to being a daughter of Esdeath and me. Not one bit.

30 minutes later*

Esdeath continues to ask more questions about the training methods for discovering Accommodator, who just found out of possessing an [Innocence], and how to train to use them. Along with a few questions about how does one detect the presence of a nearby [Innocence].

Of course, Kevin tried to give a half-truth answer to Esdeath, but ends up with an icicle through left thigh. This was to punish him for not revealing the whole truth and also to prevent him from escaping if he is given the chance to.

After a while; Esdeath got in a good amount of intel from Kevin, who is a General rank in the Black Order, giving him more information compared to some of the people in the organization. So, this was whole plan worked after all. Just not the way I thought it would be.

 _'Could have sworn we would have destroyed this whole town during an epic battle between the Exorcists, maybe Akuma, against Eesdeath and myself. But, I guess my imagination is a little exaggerated.'_ I thought with just a bit of disappointment, because I could gain a massive amount of EXP from killing a General rank Exorcist.

However, I did steal Kevin's [Innocence] by literally tearing it off his arms, causing a few bleeding on some spots over Kevin's arms due the sudden forceful of having his [Innocence] taken from him, leaving him in a wounded state, which he was already and this just made it worse for him.

Furthermore, all of us learned that [Innocence] could hurt me when one of the chained pendulums touched my bare forearm, causing a slowly burning sensation and if I didn't move it away the last seconds. The burning would have gotten stronger.

The irony of being a [Fire Devil Slayer] and I still get burnt, even with there no fire involved.

So, I just toss the darn thing to Esdeath, who didn't even show a single sign of getting burnt by the [Innocence], much to confusion until I remember that the [Slayer Magic] from the Fairy Tail universe is actually a transformation progress of becoming what they are meant to slay in the first place.

Kevin would have said something about this if Esdeath didn't knock him out after gaining all she wanted from him. So, he pretty much got wounded while being unconscious the whole time I was trying to take his [Innocence] off him.

It's a good thing it the [Innocence] is the equipment-type or things would be very tricky.

"Nope. Can't use it." Esdeath toss the [Innocence] back to me and I wasn't going to make the same mistake, as I made sure the [Innocence] didn't touch my bare skin at all and quick to toss the thing in my [Inventory] before it starts doing weird things during the time it separated from its host.

"Now, what are we going to do with this old man?" I look down at the unconscious Kevin, where he is covered in his own blood and have a few icicles sticking out of him.

Before Esdeath could say anything. My [Eagle Vision] picked something heading in our direction at high speed.

I didn't even need to inform Esdeath about this as she already created multiple ice spikes from the ground the very moment the thing appear within her range. And not to our surprise; well, the appearance was a surprise at least. Where Esdeath managed to pin down a level 2 Akuma in the form of a giant playing card with creepy hatred faces on the front and back of the giant playing card.

Of course, I would be happy to kill this level 2 Akuma to raise my [Dark Matter], but I need 3 more level 1 Akuma before eating this one. Lucky for me, there is plenty enough for me to devour in this town. As there 5 level 1 Akuma out of the 9 Akuma, we found yesterday while the remaining 4 are level 2 Akuma. Maybe this one of the reasons why a General rank Exorcist appears here.

"Should I try to see if I could kill them or do you want us to wait for the other Akuma to arrival? So you can eat them." Esdeath figure to get the last level 3 Akuma eaten by her husband to upgrade his [Dark Matter] now before they lose their chance of getting another level 1 Akuma in the next few days from now, even maybe months too depending on where they will end up in the future.

"Sure, just leave this level 2 Akuma and 3 level 1 Akuma for me, the rest you can kill if you want." I said to my wife. And so, we waited for the other Akuma to come over to us.

3 hours later*

Good news, I ate 3 level 1 Akuma, raising my [Dark Matter Tier 0] to [Dark Matter Tier 1] finally, along with making my resistance to [Dark Matter] to tier 2 due to eating a level 2 Akuma, that Esdeath pinned down hours ago.

With 4 total Akuma, I ate so far. My debuff will last for 10 days from now and Esdeath found a way to kill an Akuma by forming an ice spear and thrust inside them so she could manipulate the ice spear from within to freeze the Akuma from inside out. Then, smash the ice statue Akuma to pieces.

After that, I killed the General rank Exorcist for the EXP and much to my shock. The guy gave me 10 level worths of EXP. Which, I find myself wondering if this Kevin was really strong or not. Since Esdeath easily took him down by herself and I just land the finishing blow.

Until I reached for the first pop-up window telling me that I killed one of the best human fighters in this world way below my level and gave me enough EXP to level up 10 times. Only for the first time, though. As the future Exorcists at General (Critical Point) rank in power wouldn't give me this much EXP.

"You know. I wonder in this universe's standard. You're already beyond the General rank of an Exorcists. I don't about Akuma, but you should be at least level 4 or higher." I said to my wife, as we leave the town before more members of the Black Order arrive.

Since we did just kill one of their best Exorcists, who managed to reach the critical point in their synchronization rate with their [Innocence].

Bringing up my status list to check on my how much EXP do I need to level up.

 **Status List:**

 **Character Name: Ragna D. Mercer**

 **Alignment: Neutral - Chaotic**

 **Lvl: 21 - EXP: 2200/209,715,200**

 **Profession: The Gamer (+)**

 **Title: [Husband of Esdeath D. Mercer] - Have the ability to teleport to your wife location instantly per 24 hours. Title effect will still be in effect even if it's not equipped.**

 **HP: 107.5/107.5 - Regen: 1 HP per hour**

 **MP: 235/235 - Regen: 1.7 MP per minute**

 **DM Tier 1: 10%/100% - Regen: 0 per minute**

 **Tier 2 Requirement: 0/100 Lvl: 1 [Akuma] or 0/1 Lvl: 2 [Akuma]**

 **Sword Qi: 1/0 - Regen: 0 per minute**

 **[100 HP + 100 MP = 1 Sword Qi]**

 **STR: 35 (-75%): 8.75**

 **END: 43 (-75%): 10.75**

 **AGI: 29 (-75%): 7.25**

 **INT: 54 (-75%): 13.5**

 **WIS: 69 (-75%): 17.25**

 **MAG: 94 (-75%): 23.5**

 **LUCK: 20 (-75%): 5**

 **RES: [Dark Matter]: Tier 2: 40% (Can't add points into this stat)**

 **Point: 59**

 **Money: 0**

 **Age: 19**

"And I feel like my Gamer's ability is out to get me now." I thought out loud, causing Esdeath to look at me while Lenalee is still rubbing her eyes after finally waking up from her forceful nap. Yeah, I had to put Lenalee to sleep the moment Esdeath froze the now deceased Kevin's [Innocence].

"Why do you say that?" Esdeath knew how cruel her husband's Gamer's ability could be with him. After all, if what the unnerfed version of the Gamer's ability could do. Then, she can understand why her husband would be mad.

I told Esdeath the amount of EXP I needed for the next level, and even she was shocked about how much EXP is required to enter the next level.

"Oh? What's this?" I notice something new added to my status list, besides a few changes. I give a mental command on the status list on that little plus sign at the end of the [Profession: The Gamer].

 **DING!***

 **You have reached over level 20! And have unlocked the Class feature, where you, the player, can pick a new profession! Furthermore, for each level 10, you gain a new [Class Slot] for another new profession. However, you can't level up your new profession the normal way. To level up the new profession's level is by sending your first profession: The Gamer's EXP to your other profession to level them up.**

 **Example:**

 **Profession: The Gamer Lvl.1 - EXP: 80/100**

 **Profession: Martial Artist Lvl.1 - EXP: 0/100 (2:1 Exchange Rate)**

 **Profession: Fire Mage Lvl.1 - EXP: 0/100 (3:1 Exchange Rate)**

 **As you can see, the next profession you gain would have an exchange rate increase as a penalty, so you wouldn't be able to level those new professions too quickly.**

 **If you plan to use 80 EXP from [Profession: The Gamer] and send it over to the [Profession: Martial Artist], then the [Profession: Martial Artist] would gain 40 EXP. However, if you picked [Profession: Fire Mage] instead, then it would increase the exchange rate higher, where instead of 40 EXP. You get 27 EXP.**

 **Hope this helps you out and good luck, Player!**

 **DING!***

 **You have an open [Class Slot]. Do you wish to pick your 2nd profession now?**

 **[Yes/No]?**

I continue to walk along with my wife and Lenalee, with a deadpan expression on my face for a few minutes until I tell Esdeath what I just got from my Gamer's ability.

Esdeath looks a bit interested in these professions, but was annoyed like me about the exchange rate penalty.

So, I give the Gamer's ability the mental yes to pick my 2nd profession. Then, a new window appears in front of me while I held my wife's hand to guide me while I'm doing this or else I may end up walking into a tree. And that would be embarrassing.

 **List of Professions: Access from the [Fiction Adaption]**

 **[Negima Universe of Knowledge] -**

 **[Swordsman: Lvl.1] - Bonus: +2 STR, +2 END, +1 AGI, and increase 10% sword attack x level**

 **[Magic Spell Caster: Lvl.1] - Bonus: +2 INT, +2 WIS, + 1 MAG, and decrease [Mana] cost by 10% x level**

 **[Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Lvl.1] - Bonus: +2 STR, +1 END, +2 AGI, and increase 10% unarmed attack x level**

 **Other professions: Locked due to not meeting the requirements**

 **[Nasuverse of Knowledge] -**

 **[Saber: Lvl.1] - Bonus: +5 STR, +4 END, +4 AGI, +3 MAG, +2 LUCK, and increase 10% EXP gain in all sword related skills x level**

 **[Archer: Lvl.1] - Bonus: +3 STR, +3 END, +3 AGI, and increase 10% EXP gain in all projectiles related skills x level**

 **[Lancer: Lvl.1] - Bonus: +4 STR, +3 END, +5 AGI, +2 MAG, and increase 10% EXP gain in all pole weapons-related skills x level**

 **[Rider: Lvl.1] - Bonus: +2 STR, +2 END, +4 AGI, +3 MAG, and increase 10% EXP gain in all movement related skills x level**

 **[Caster: Lvl.1] - Bonus: +3 AGI, +5 MAG, +4 LUCK, and increase 10% EXP gain in all [Magic] skills x level**

 **[Berserker: Lvl.1] - Bonus: +3 STR, +2 END, and +2 AGI per level and gain access to the skill: [Mad Enhancement]**

 **[Assassin: Lvl.1] - Bonus: +2 STR, +2 END, +4 AGI, +4 LUCK, and increase 10% EXP gain in all stealth related skills.**

 **Other professions: Locked due to not meeting the requirements**

 **[Fairy Tail Universe of Knowledge] -**

 **[D-Class Mage: Lv.1] - Bonus: +5 MAG and increase 20% EXP gain in all [Magic] related skills x level**

 **Other professions: Locked due to not meeting the requirements**

 **[Assassins Creed Universe of Knowledge] -**

 **[Assassin: Lvl.1] - Bonus: +4 AGI, +2 INT, + 1 WIS per level, and increase 10% EXP gain in all assassination-related skills.**

 **[Templar: Lv.1] - Bonus: +6 INT and +6 WIS per level**

 **Other professions: Locked due to not meeting the requirements**

 **[Medaka Box Universe of Knowledge] -**

 **[Abnormality: Lvl.1] - Bonus: +1 All stats, but the special ones that can't be added** **with stat points. Increase 50% EXP gain towards [Positive] related skills from this universe**

 **[Minus: Lvl.1] - Bonus: +10 WIS, and increase 50% EXP gain towards [Minuses] related skills from this universe and 20% in mutating current skills to suit player's mind.**

 **[Style: Lvl.1] - Bonus: + 10 WIS, and increase 50% EXP gain towards [Language] related skills from this universe.**

 **[Special Lvl.1] - Bonus: Increase 10% EXP towards all skills from this universe**

 **Other professions: Locked due to not meeting the requirements**

 **[The God of Highschool Universe of Knowledge] -**

 **[Martial Artist: Unarmed: Lvl.1] - Bonus: +5 towards all physical stats and increase 20% EXP gain towards all unarmed related skill x level**

 **[Martial Artist: Weapon: Lvl.1] - Bonus: +5 towards all physical stats and increase 20% EXP gain towards all weapons-related skills x level**

 **[Contractor: Lvl.1] - Bonus: +10 LUCK per level and gain access to the skill: [Charyeok]**

 **Other professions: Locked due to not meeting the requirements**

"Well, shit." I look at all the professions I could choose from, all the [Universe of Knowledge] I gained through my [Fiction Adaption] skill.

Looking at the [Profession: Contractor] under [The God of Highschool Universe of Knowledge]. I can finally see why I couldn't gain access to the skill: [Charyeok]. It is because I need the [Profession: Contractor] in order to get it.

I started explaining to Esdeath about the list of professions I could pick, and so far, I'm not picking the professions from the [Negima Universe of Knowledge] and the [Fairy Tail Universe of Knowledge]. As those bonuses weren't up to the standard of the other professions and would be pretty dumb of me to pick those out of the others.

The professions from the [Assassins Creed Universe of Knowledge] would be great if I didn't have [Magic]. So that out as well.

The [Medaka Box Universe of Knowledge] is too restricted solely to the skills in that universe and won't be much help outside of it. Another crossed off the list of what I wanted to pick for my second profession.

This left me with the [Nasuverse of Knowledge] and [The God of Highschool Universe of Knowledge]. Due to how they give out more compared to the rest. But, I don't know which one would be the best for me to get as my second profession.

On one hand, picking one of those servant classes, which is very obvious, and that would solve my short-term about worry how to increase my other stats without having to use the stat points.

While, on the other hand, the one in [The God of Highschool Universe of Knowledge] would, again, help me out with the other stats. But, only towards the physical stats while the mental one would be left behind unless I add in some stat points every often to balance them out or else, I would find myself in a trouble situation later in the future due to how low my mental stats are.

After talking about this with Esdeath for a while now; we decided to go with the [Profession: Contractor] as the exchange rate penalty would make this profession almost useless if I were to pick this as my third or even fourth profession later in the future.

 **DING!***

 **You have picked the [Profession: Contractor]. You gain access to the skill: [Charyeok]. Please choose who to form a contract with.**

 **DING!***

 **An entity has already agreed to form a contract with you. Your [Charyeok] is the [Legendary God Sun Wukong].**

 **[Charyeok: Sun Wukong] - Active -**

 **Description: Gain access to a set of skills belong to the [Legendary God Sun Wukong] for a limited time and by offering something in exchange to unlock more skills belong to this great being.**

 **The Monkey King's Skill:**

 **[Weapon of the Three Gods] - Summons the [Legendary God Sun Wukong]'s [Ryui Jingu], [Kinto-Un], and [Gourd] for a limited time. The level of the [Contractor] is equal to a minute of the time the player can use. But, can increase the duration by offering 1000 MP per minute.**

 **Other skills: Locked and require unknown offering to unlock them.**

I didn't know if I should be happy or sad, that I didn't even get to pick what being as my [Charyeok]. But, one of them forcibly formed a contract with me already. So it was too late to change my mind.

"Well, who did you pick, to form a contract with?" Esdeath is curious who her husband picked to be his [Charyeok]. But, all she got was another deadpan expression from her husband as her answer.

"I didn't get the options to pick." I said in my dullest voice I could make, to Esdeath, who clearly didn't expect this and wonder if this another thing the Gamer's ability tried to stop her husband from becoming too strong so fast.

"Somehow, the [Legendary God Sun Wukong] formed a contract with me the moment I activate the [Charyeok] to search for a being to form a contract with and he came out of nowhere in just a few seconds of using the skill and made a forced contract." I explain to my wife what just happen to me and even thought about how maybe this was the fault belong to the Gamer's ability.

Since this Gamer's ability helped me use the skill: [Charyeok] and reached over to [The God of Highschool Universe of Knowledge]. Where the Gamer's ability made a few conditions before the [Charyeok] is formed.

"Well, what can you do with this so-called [Legendary God Sun Wukong]?" Esdeath is already used to the Gamer's ability being unfair to her husband and could be sure the damn thing is affecting her too, through using her husband, not she complaining about all those nights.

I started explaining to Esdeath about the [The Monkey King's Skill: Weapon of the Three Gods] and what they could do. But, not much until I summon them to get the exact details on what they really do. As my knowledge over the Sun Wukong is kind of bad, not to mention this Sun Wukong is from the God of Highschool universe. So it could be the main character of that universe.

"Speaking about the main character. I need to pick my new set of skills." I thought out loud, causing Esdeath's curiosity to rise once more and eager to learn what other kinds of skills I would get.

 **DING!***

 **You have accessed [The God of Highschool Universe of Knowledge] for the third time and import the skill: [Renewal Taekwondo].**

 **[Renewal Taekwondo] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: None**

 **Description: A type of martial art developed to counter another martial art: [Warfare Mass-Destruction Northern Agent's ITF Taekwondo], or [Northern ITF Taekwondo] in short. With this martial art made to eliminate the weakness of the [Northern ITF Taekwondo] and including stealth skills into this martial art as well. Making it a more lethal than it already is.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to [Renewal Taekwondo's Skills]**

 **2nd Effect: Locked (Require level 100)**

 **Other Effects: Locked (Require 2nd Effect unlock)**

Honestly, this was the skill I wanted to pick for the first or second time, but changed my mind. Nonetheless, I had no regret and I have this skill now. It's kind of like [Nabong Needle Ryu]'s 1st Effect: Gain access to [Acupuncture] skill. But, without the experience and instinct to use them until the 3rd Effect was unlocked.

However, it looks like the [Renewal Taekwondo] won't have that and the requirement to unlock the 2nd Effect is just shocking. As this skill is my first one that requires a level 100 of that skill to unlock the 2nd Effect.

"Did you get something that is amazing, but your Gamer's ability placed hidden restrictions on them again without showing them before getting them like last time?" Esdeath knew how her husband hated the Gamer's ability for placing restrictions on his skills he picked and not being able to see what they are before getting them.

"Kind of." I explain to Esdeath about how my third import skill: [Renewal Taekwondo]'s 2nd Effect required level 100 to unlock it.

"Ouch." Esdeath knew how hard it is for her husband to raise some of these skills' level and getting one to level 100 would maybe either take months or years maybe depending on the skill itself.

"I'm going to grab two more skills and leave the other ones for later in the future. I'm getting too many skills as it is and would take forever to level them up later on." I said to my wife, before picking my last two skills while leaving the other [Universe of Knowledge] for later and even if I reached level 30, I won't be picking any new skills until I get the current ones up to around the 80s or so before picking a new one.

 **DING!***

 **You have accessed the [Nasuverse of Knowledge] for the third time and import the skill: [Gate of Babylon - Gamer's Version].**

 **[Gate of Babylon - Gamer's Version] - Passive/Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: [Passive: None | Active: Varies]**

 **Description: This is the storehouse Gilgamesh built to store all the treasures in the world he has collected, referred to as the "Divine Gate"/ It connects the space of reality to the vault, opening an "invisible door" that allows for the contents to pass through upon the user's command. But, can't be accessed due to the player's [Inventory] and instead upgrade the features belong to the [Inventory] with the [Gate of Babylon]'s hidden effects.**

 **1st Effect: Everything inside the [Inventory] will start recovery back to its peak condition [Passive Effect: (level)% per hour | Active Effect: 100 MP = 1%]**

 **2nd Effect: Auto research everything inside the [Inventory] and reveal the contents' data [Passive Effect: (level)% per hour | Active Effect: 1000 MP = 1%]**

 **3rd Effect: Create a pathway for all [Items] inside the [Inventory] to appear outside similar to forming glowing ripples in the empty air as they appear instantly and can launch them like a bullet if willing so [Passive Effect: (level) per ripple | Active Effect: 10 MP per bullet fire]**

 **4th Effect: Auto craft anything the player desires as long they have the tools and materials inside the [Inventory] [Passive Effect: (level)% per hour | Active Effect: 100 MP = 1%)**

 **5th Effect: Locked (Require level 30)**

 **Other Effects: Locked (Require 5th Effect unlock)**

I took in a deep breath before letting it out. "I should have seen this, coming right away." Esdeath raise an eyebrow at me as I, once more, explain to Esdeath about the [Gate of Babylon] and what I thought I could do with it until it's just a skill that literally upgraded my [Inventory] instead of giving me access to all overpowered weapons and other random kinds of stuff inside the [Gate of Babylon], but instead I got the Gamer's version upon picking this skill.

Closing the window screens before picking a different skill I was planning to get and just to help me out on the long run and to help me use the [Gate of Babylon - Gamer's Version] better.

 **DING!***

 **You have accessed the [Fairy Tail of Knowledge] for the third time and import the skill: [Archive].**

 **[Archive] - Passive/Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: [Passive: None | Active: Varies]**

 **Description: This magic allows the user to transfer information into the form of magical energy that can be stored in a massive [Magic Database System]. Which is unique to each individual user. Also, the user can project a holographic interface that floats directly in front of them, where the user is capable of digging around inside of their [Magic Database System] for access to any sort of information that they may require, and even "delete" any information they want. Along with the ability to create programs with different effects to help them. These interfaces are very durable and can be used as a shield. It also allows the user to transfer information from person to person more quickly than through verbal communication.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to a personal [Magical Database System], with the ability to create programs for different effects and allows the user to convert thoughts or memories into the [Magical Database System]**

 **2nd Effect: Allows the user the ability to transfer any information between the user and a target. 1 MP per second**

 **3rd Effect: Able to link up to a target per (5 x level) meters distance**

 **4th Effect: Number of targets to link up is (level)**

At first, I wanted to pick a [God Slayer Magic], but quickly discarded that idea once I got the [Gate of Babylon - Gamer's Version] and decided to use this [Archive] instead. Plus, I could use it to maybe gain access to the [Ark] if I'm lucky enough to get the damn place first.

"Well, from this point on. I'm not going to import any other skills unless I really need to in the future." I said to Esdeath, who just shrugged at me.

"Do whatever you want. After all, you're the one that decides to get one or not, but I can understand your feeling. How many skills do you possess now?" Esdeath is a little curious about many skills her husband possesses at this moment, including the new ones he just got.

"Including the [Charyeok], and the three new ones I just got, while not including the [Gamer's Mind], [Gamer's Body], and [Fiction Adaption]. I have 17 skills total." I did a quick count of how many skills I have total, and this is how many skills I got and that's too many already in my opinion. As I still didn't count my personal skills and the [Sword Intent].

"Wow. That's a lot. Yeah, I agree with you on not getting any more skills or else you become the jack of all, but master of none if you continue getting new skills at this rate. Not the mention those new skills will be at level 1 and won't give you much help and may likely lead to your death due to the inexperience of using them." Esdeath clearly knows that it's better to have quality than quantity unless she could help it.

Looking around the area, where the grasses are already covered in a small layer of snow along with the tree as well. Showing that the season of winter is coming soon in this area or something.

"Seeing how it's starting to get colder and snow arriving in this country. We may need to set up the tent from now on." I said to Esdeath, as we are a mile or so away from the town we found those Akuma and the General rank Exorcist.

"Alright. But, remember, you're the one that has to set everything up while I make sure to watch over Lenalee and train her." Esdeath said to me, as we agreed with the roles we take during the first night arriving in this universe. Where Esdeath's jobs include planning our next course of actions, watching over Lenalee and training her. Also, Esdeath is on cooking duty as well.

While I take care of setting up the campsite and the foods, along with giving Esdeath her daily pressure point massage and other kinds of stuff to help Esdeath relax.

"I just realize I'm pretty much a househusband at this point." I said to Esdeath, who just stare at me for a few seconds before breaking into a fit of laughter.

"You just realize that now of all time?!" Esdeath knew this and honestly, though her husband knew this as well, clearly, he didn't. "I thought you knew! In fact, the first time you offer me a massage. I remember somewhere I read about househusband and thought you like being one. I didn't think you wouldn't notice until now. The only thing you don't do as a househusband is making food or teaching Lenalee."

I look at my laughing wife, with a deadpan expression, which made her laugh, even more, waking Lenalee up completely. As she looks at Esdeath then at me, then back at Esdeath. Lenalee did this a few times, wondering why Esdeath is laughing.

"Oh, don't be sad, Ragna. After all, we in this together. So cheer up." Esdeath kiss me on my right cheek while leading us north once more.

2 hours later*

We walked a good distance away from the town, that should have multiple members of Black Order due to the sudden death of one of the General Exorcist. Furthermore, the [Innocence] was somehow stolen as well.

During the time of our walk; we finally found a good spot to set up camp and the air was clean enough for me to use my [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] to recovery my HP and MP. Which I would use the time to merge both to form [Sword Qi].

Of course, I couldn't do this too fast or else the area, we picked for camp would be lack of air to breath in, causing both Esdeath and Lenalee to suffocate. So, I made sure to take a break very often and work on something else after waiting for a while.

 **Status List:**

 **Character Name: Ragna D. Mercer**

 **Alignment: Neutral - Chaotic**

 **Lvl: 21 - EXP: 2,200/209,715,200**

 **1st Profession: The Gamer**

 **2nd Profession: [Contractor Lvl.1] - EXP: 0/100 [2:1 Exchange Rate]**

 **Title: [Husband of Esdeath D. Mercer] - Have the ability to teleport to your wife location instantly per 24 hours. Title effect will still be in effect even if it's not equipped.**

 **HP: 107.5/107.5 - Regen: 1 HP per hour**

 **MP: 235/235 - Regen: 1.7 MP per minute**

 **DM Tier 1: 10%/100% - Regen: 0 per minute**

 **Tier 2 Requirement: 0/100 Lvl: 1 [Akuma] or 0/1 Lvl: 2 [Akuma]**

 **Sword Qi: 100/0 - Regen: 0 per minute**

 **[100 HP + 100 MP = 1 Sword Qi]**

 **STR: 35 (-75%): 8.75**

 **END: 43 (-75%): 10.75**

 **AGI: 29 (-75%): 7.25**

 **INT: 54 (-75%): 14.5**

 **WIS: 69 (-75%): 17.25**

 **MAG: 94 (-75%): 23.5**

 **LUCK: 20 (Contractor: +10) = 30 (-75%): 7.5**

 **RES: [Dark Matter]: Tier 2: 40% (Can't add points into this stat)**

 **Point: 59**

 **Money: 0**

 **Age: 19**

Managed to make 100 [Sword Qi] for the past 2 hours now, but was enough for me to test a few things out later. After I set up the triple layers tent, which is big enough to fit a king size mattress. Along with other things, like the bathtub and small spot for the cooking pot.

Pretty much, a giant tent, where Esdeath always got her army to carry with every time they went out the Captial and be outside for days, weeks, even months. Plus, it was customized made for Esdeath and her army. The bathtub part was just a new addition, which we wait a few days for the people to make the giant even bigger.

The first thing I did after setting up the campsite was to test out [Sword Intent], not checking out my other new skills. Well, [Gate of Babylon] and [Archive] was the first things I used upon Esdeath picking this open field to set up camp.

As [Gate of Babylon] changed the way I could use my [Inventory] completely. Where the normal blue window screen to show me what's inside my [Inventory]. The [Archive] activated on its own and a blue holographic interface before me.

With the interface showing what's inside my [Inventory] and how to bring them out through my [Gate of Babylon], along with picking the location where the [Item] would appear.

So yeah, there are some 'programs' already installed in my [Archive] for my usage and it's linked to my [Gate of Babylon] too. As every time I would use [Gate of Babylon]. The [Archive] would activate instantly. And to stop this, I would have to use the [Gate of Babylon]'s 1st Effect in active mode instead of passive. Either way, this was a little bit helpful for me.

After that was all done. I started trying out my [Sword Intent], where I use 1 [Sword Qi] to make my right index finger contain my [Sword Intent], which made my finger coat in a glowing color red mist.

Much to my relief, the 1 [Sword Qi] didn't disappear after using [Sword Intent] to coating my finger. Well, it disappeared the moment I moved my right index finger, where the sound of the air being sliced appear.

It only took a single second while moving that one finger to drain the 1 [Sword Qi] that contain [Sword Intent].

While Esdeath was training Lenalee to fix a few more mistakes Lenalee made during her practices.

I begin experimenting with my [Sword Intent], As I use another 1 [Sword Qi] on my whole right hand this time, causing the same red color mist to appear. Making sure not to move my right hand to see if the [Sword Qi] would disappear. But, after a few seconds, my right hand still coating with [Sword Intent].

So, I made a fist with my right hand and it disappears a second later. Proving to me that the [Sword Qi] will stay as long there was no motion. Upon moving would cause the [Sword Qi] to be exhausted right away.

Finding this out, I could make a few ways to include this in my fighting style, where I could use the [Sword Intent] the very last second to inflict a fatal attack. I just need to practice my timing. [Time Alter] would be the best skill to help me with this training until I could do it without the [Time Alter] helps to do so later in the future.

Now, after this small experiment. I start my next one and see what would happen if I channel more [Sword Qi]. Would the same thing happen again?

This time, I use 2 [Sword Qi] to my right index finger once more and found the familiar red mist coating my finger again. But, this time the red mist is thicker by twice when I was using only 1 [Sword Qi].

"Huh, so using more [Sword Qi] would display different results." I mumble to myself, then move my right index finger and found the [Sword Qi] disappear after 2 seconds and the sound of the air being cut was twice as loud, but was much shorter than the first time.

Experiments' Result: 1 [Sword Qi] last a single second and upon motion would the [Sword Qi] be used up. Increasing amount would increase duration, speed, and power. Along with causing loud noise, making [Sword Intent] not the best for stealth kills unless used on the last second and on target or I just have bad control over my [Sword Intent] that led to these air cutting noise. Maybe.

As for the color of my [Sword Intent]. My guess was due to my killing intent mixed with my [Basic Movements of Sword Skills] to form my [Sword Intent]. After all, I did kill so many times already, that it tainted my [Sword Intent] to lean towards the slaughter path.

Thinking about it for a moment, I activate [Gate of Babylon] to bring out one of the countless swords for me and Esdeath's usage. As a golden ripple appears in front of me, where a sword handle coming out at the end. Pulling out the sword from the golden ripple, as the sword's blade reveals itself.

Now, for my next experiment. I use 1 [Sword Qi] and channel it through the sword in my right hand.

However, instead of the red mist covering the sword. The sword broke down to fragments, not even the handle was spare. To make my surprise, more shocking, as those fragments started being cut by invisible sharp blades until they turned into fine dust and scatter across the ground in a matter of seconds.

"Wow, what kind of skill did you use to make that happen?" Esdeath's voice came from behind me, where she is standing over me and watching me for who knows how long.

Lenalee's face pale at this sight and vow to never allow Esdeath's husband to touch her ever again. Not that she would let him in the first place. Now, there is just another reason why she could use to stop Esdeath's husband from coming near her or else she may end up like that sword destroyed to the point of no return.

"Testing out my [Sword Intent]. Look like ordinary swords or anything that's low in quality won't be able to handle my [Sword Intent] or I just don't have enough control over my [Sword Intent] than I actually thought, leading to the destruction of that sword." I replied to Esdeath's question while giving her one of my guesses on why the sword was destroyed by my [Sword Intent].

"Huh, well, make sure not to be near me when you use that [Sword Intent] of yours. Just by looking at it once was enough to feel like I'm being cut by a sword. Looking at it more than once just made the feeling worse for me." Esdeath said to me, showing that she was watching the very beginning when I started experimenting with my [Sword Intent].

"Pretty sure, that one of the default effects belongs to the [Sword Intent]." Honestly, I didn't know if this was true or not, back in my universe, where this was mentioned somewhere in novels or something, but it looks like it's very true with my [Sword Intent].

"I thought you were joking at the time, but feeling it and seeing it made me a believer." Esdeath should have known when it related to her husband, then expect the impossible to be possible.

"Anyway, mind bringing out all the dishes for us to eat? It's time for dinner, and it was out of being a good wife that stopped me from disturbing you while you were busy experimenting with your [Sword Intent] at the time. Now, that you aren't that busy at the moment. How about some of the food? I think fish would be great for dinner." Esdeath said to me, then wrap her arms around my neck while pressing her breasts on my back.

"Alright." I activate my [Gate of Babylon], with the [Archive]'s interface appear in front of me once more and Esdeath looks at it with interest. Even Lenalee looks at the holographic interface before her eyes.

With a few types of the button, a table filled with dishes filled with all kinds of food and in the middle of the table is a giant fish. One that is native to Esdeath's universe and is a sea type danger beast, which is why is known for its delicious meat. So we're kind of limited to the number of animals we hunted and stored in my [Inventory]. I mean, [Gate of Babylon].

So for the rest of the night, Esdeath and I talk about our next plans while Lenalee continues to think another way to use her [Innocence].

The next day*

 **Day 40: The Journey Continue**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

After a whole night, with a few extra hours to make a total of 10 hours into [Meditation]. I finally got the skill to level 2, making all future [Meditation] 2 MAG stat per hour from this point on.

Of course, I had to stay outside while doing this and not inside the tent, or else, both Esdeath and Lenalee would suffocate. Though, I had to increase the number of times I had to drain the air from the area to increase the amount of [Sword Qi]. Reaching to 110 [Sword Qi]. Didn't increase much, since I was mainly focused on [Meditation] since it was just 10% away from level 2.

It's a good thing Esdeath created a campfire and left it in the front of the giant tent, which I can use to warm my body open. Not that I don't need to thanks to [Gamer's Body]. But, I like the feeling of warmth and now I think about it. [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] had caused my body temperature to raise a little, maybe that's why Esdeath always demands me to sleep next to her at all time.

"Ragna, are you done yet?" Esdeath crouch down in front of me, where I could barely see her blue pantie and notice Esdeath leaning a bit closer to my face, where our eyes meet each other.

"Yes." I said to my wife, as I got the notification from my Gamer's ability that my [Meditation] leveled up a few minutes ago and was just using the time to get a few more [Sword Qi] before stopping.

"So, are you ready for us to infiltrate one of the Black Order's bases?" Esdeath's voice contains excitement and bloodlust. The excitement of checking out this universe's world power known as the Black Order and we're trying to infiltrate one of the strongholds. As for bloodlust, Esdeath is just dying to face some worthy preys within the organization and really hope she won't be disappointed like last time.

"You just want to fight those General rank Exorcists don't you?" I ask my wife, who just did a quick kiss on the lip and just grin at me, and that's enough to answer my question.

"Right. Silly me. I shouldn't have asked an obvious question." I roll my eyes at Esdeath, as she pulls me to my feet and hugs me for a few seconds before going off to help Lenalee with her training.

"Okay, then." I stare at the back of Esdeath, who could sense me staring as she put a bit more sway into her hips, causing my stare to go to Esdeath's butt. And just like always, Esdeath keep on teasing me, no matter how I wish for her to stop.

I shake my head, then quickly bring up my [Archive]'s interface to send all the camping gears back into the [Gate of Babylon]. Thanks to these two skills, setting up and packing things up is a lot easier than before, where I have to manual put things away in my [Inventory] while taking things out is a lot easier instead.

Now, by just using [Archive]. All the things disappeared by scattering into golden dust. The same way, Gilgamesh from the Nasuverse would dismiss his treasure back to his [Gate of Babylon].

Furthermore, thanks to [Archive], I can actually link it to one of my skills other than [Gate of Babylone], which is [Eagle Vision] much to my delight. But, this would double the [Mana] cost as the result of using [Eagle Vision] through my [Archive].

I still did it though, just to check if anything is out of the ordinary, but came up with nothing. And it seems [Archive] is easy to level up too, by just linking it with other skills and using them through the [Archive]. Giving me a total of 5 levels and I just got the skill yesterday too. Also, 2 levels for [Gate of Babylon], which was already a good thing itself.

Thanks to [Archive], I can handle the massive amount of information belong to [Eagle Vision], but it didn't give me much EXP sadly. This is to show that even though I linked the [Archive] to [Eagle Vision]. Doesn't mean I found an easier way to level the skill up, showing me that I would have to train it myself without the help of [Archive] later on.

I don't know about the [Gate of Babylon], but it looks okay for me. Since it looks like both [Archive] and [Gate of Babylon] are linked together permanently. Not that I'm complaining about it. Since it saves me lots of trouble later in the future with the [Gate of Babylon] when I start filling up more stuff inside.

After all, previously before gaining the [Gate of Babylon]. It would take me a few minutes to manually search for the stuff I need inside the [Inventory] while the [Archive] and [Gate of Babylon] can find them in a matter of seconds.

Furthermore, this saved me the trouble of setting things up, as the [Archive] would do it for me with the many 'programs' installed in my [Archive].

"Come on, Ragna! Time for us to head off!" Esdeath called out to me, as she already got Lenalee to dressing in a child size blue color winter coat with a matching blue snow boot and mitten, with blue earmuffs as well. I find myself wondering where did Lenalee get all that from.

Esdeath noticing my questionable stare. "It's among the many outfits I got back at the last town we were at. You must have been spacing out at the time." Esdeath smirk at me, seeing how during those times we visited many places back at the last town, where we met the General Exorcist before killing the guy. This included multiple cloth stores, much to my dismay and Esdeath's happiness of finding something for Lenalee.

"Huh. Alrighty, then." I didn't really care if Esdeath spent the money we earned from the people I treated with [Acupuncture]. We can just earn later in the future, with more patients coming for treatments.

One of the surprising thing about this whole marriage with Esdeath. I discovered that Esdeath somehow has access to my [Inventory] and could store and take things out of it with just thoughts from her.

"Did a golden ripple appear when you try to get something out of my [Inventory]?" I ask Esdeath in a curious tone.

"Nope. Just the same blue screen window appearing in front of me whenever I wanted something out of it." Esdeath raises an eyebrow at me, then remember the [Gate of Babylon]. "Huh, I guess I can only use your old method for [Inventory] while you can only use the [Gate of Babylon] as your [Inventory] now. It's a good thing the [Inventory] I can access is still the same one and linked to your [Gate of Babylon]."

"I guess. So, do you have any idea where one of the bases belongs to the Black Order is? Or are we just picking a random direction again and hope we find one by luck?" I really wanted to know if Esdeath's basic knowledge of this universe included all the bases belong to the Black Order, but that's just wishing thinking at my end.

"Nope. That don't include in the basic. But, if you had paid attention to what my conversation with the Exorcist of the same military rank as me, then you would have known there are a few small bases nearby here. Not including the European Branch's main base." Esdeath let out a disappointed sigh and wonder if she helps her husband with his problem of spacing out that doesn't catch his attention.

"Anyway, it's just a few days of travel up north and we should find one of the smaller bases belong to the European Branch of the Black Order." Esdeath replied to my question.

So our journey resumed once more, but this time we're aiming one of the smaller bases belong to the Black Order's European Branch and the goals are to find any other information about the [Innocence] and the [Dark Matter], along with anything else worth getting.

In fact, both Esdeath and I are hoping there are some materials that created the Exorcists' outfits to draw the Akuma to them upon being near one would be enough to drive the Akuma crazy to hunt down the Exorcist once they sensed them.


	9. Chapter 9: Times Can Change People

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Times Can Change People**

The next day*

 **Day 41: You Learn From Your Mistakes**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Sadly, as the snow continues to fall and making the ground covered in snow. Making it a bit harder for Lenalee to walk on her own, sometimes as she not used to her winter boots just yet. Only after a few hours did Lenalee got used to them, but this made it a bit harder for her to use her [Innocence].

As Lenalee still haven't figure out how to wear her deactivated [Innocence] over her winter boots and have to hold onto them until then. Furthermore, Lenalee is going to have a hard time finding a way to quickly switch out her winter boots with her [Innocence].

I didn't have a single clue and Esdeath only said to Lenalee to wear her deactivate [Innocence] once she figures out how to make them act like winter boots without activating them.

Through the whole day yesterday, Lenalee still haven't figured it out and Esdeath wouldn't help her much out of this. Because all [Innocence], be it the equipment type or the parasitic type.

Esdeath still treats the [Innocence] similar to a Teigu. Meaning, Lenalee has to figure it out on her own like Esdeath would, for her trumps.

Both Esdeath and Lenalee had a small talk yesterday about where did Lenalee get her [Innocence] forged into a pair of boots. Since one of the questions about the [Innocence] Esdeath spoke with the deceased Kevin was about the different types of the [Innocence].

Which there are only two types: Equipment and Parasitic, where the equipment types [Innocence] is the most common form [Innocence] takes and typically takes the form of an otherwise common item which, through a special forging process, has had the shard of [Innocence] of an Accommodator merged with it.

As for the parasitic types [Innocence] which is a rare form of [Innocence]. [Anti-Akuma Weapons] invoked from this type are typically made from part of the Accommodator's body, such as a limb, as the [Innocence] is actually infused with the body of the Accommodator.

Exorcists with the parasitic types [Innocence] don't have to go through the progress of forging their shard of [Innocence] into a form when they already take a form based on the part of the Accommodator's body.

So with that said, Lenalee's [Innocence] is the equipment type and Esdeath asked where Lenalee got her [Dark Boots], which Lenalee took some time to explain the best she can on how she gained her [Dark Boots].

To summarize the whole thing; Lenalee got sent to a laboratory and painfully got her shard of [Innocence] removed from her, then go through a long process of forging it into the [Dark Boots] Lenalee has now.

Lucky for Lenalee, the [Dark Boots] actually grow along with her, meaning she doesn't have to go back to get them reforge to fit her future growth size.

Much to Esdeath's disappointment of not being able to find out the special forging methods to give the shard of [Innocence] their equipment type form.

Still, at least, Lenalee got her [Dark Boots] already made or else we would have to go through many hardships to get Lenalee's shard of [Innocence] to become the [Dark Boots].

However, the big problem was that after the second day she gained her [Dark Boots] was the same time she ran away from the Black Order, which was the same time she met us.

Maybe this is why Lenalee is having a hard time to learn using her [Dark Boots], because she never got the chance to go through the training courses the Black Order would give Lenalee at the time to do.

Also, both Esdeath and I may have guessed that Kevin though Lenalee's [Innocence] was the parasitic type due to [Dark Boots]'s appearance. Or that Kevin was getting old and have bad eyesight to not guess Lenalee's [Dark Boots] is the equipment type.

During last night, we didn't make any campfire, seeing that we couldn't find any dry woods. So, we just had to deal with it after I use [Heat Control] to warm up the inside of the tent for us. Well, for Esdeath and Lenalee. I had to stay outside in order to recover my [Mana]. Along with increasing the amount of [Sword Qi] I possess. Raising the total [Sword Qi] to 200 for a few hours before changing my training to something else.

If it wasn't for [Gamer's Body]. I would be freezing my butt off while I was training last night. Mostly going through the katas of [Renewal Taekwondo] to develop my muscle memory of using this martial art.

Much to my delight, just going through the katas managed to level up the skill to level 5 after going through almost all the moves and repeating a few for the whole night.

Still slow of rising up the EXP for the [Renewal Taekwondo], but still leveling it up just doing the katas for the whole night is still considered good in my book. Of course, this meant I didn't use [Meditation] throughout the entire night.

But, I figure with my current MAG stat, I can miss out a few nights of using [Meditation]. As I raise my skills' level higher due to the facts, that almost every day during daylight. I wouldn't be able to train most of my skills due to the higher risk of causing any harm to Lenalee nearby.

Esdeath would easily be able to dodge or block any stray attacks with ease. Maybe even without looking if her awareness skills are very high to the point of doing these amazing feats.

If it just Esdeath and I traveling together alone without the presence of Lenalee to worry about. We may have already caused who multiple towns to its destruction just to get what we wanted.

Though, it doesn't mean neither Esdeath or I could just quietly steal what we want. After all, Esdeath told me a few of her missions included stealth and very precise on what to do on those missions. Mostly she has done it herself, proving to me that unless I use [Eagle Vision], then I would only be able to sense her through her bloodlust.

Otherwise, I would have a hard time sensing Esdeath. After all, from what Esdeath told me. At the time when I sensed on the second day of my arrival in Akame Ga Kill universe. Esdeath's bloodlust was the only thing that made me sense and while she watches, she just made to only allow me to sense a few times due to excitement, causing her to lose control a few times.

Currently, we're continuing on our journey towards the north, where there should be hidden small base belong to the Black Order's European Branch.

"So, Esdeath." I move my head to the right, as Lenalee try to attack me with a flying kick, but failed as she missed by a long shot. Right now, Esdeath got Lenalee's training to the part of trying to fight humans, and yet, Lenalee didn't manage to land a single hit on me for a while now.

"Hm?" Esdeath didn't look at me, but made a noise that she heard me. Right now, Esdeath continues to look at Lenalee and note down what mistake Lenalee made during the whole training. And if she has anything to say. Lenalee made too many mistakes for her liking.

"How do you want us to do this? I mean, do we enter the place in a stealth way, or going at it in brute force?" I ask my wife while continue dodging Lenalee's attack from all angles as we continue walking towards the location Esdeath gained from the deceased General rank Exorcist Kevin.

"Stealth. I rather not cause any damage to the materials, or worse, completely destroying all of them before we can get our hands on them." Esdeath knew the importance of trying to steal something in an enemy's base without the chance of the enemy deciding on destroying the target instead of allowing others to take it from them.

"So why am I being the practice dummy for Lenalee to train on?" I continue to dodge Lenalee's reckless attacks, without even coming up with a plan to take me down and just continue throwing herself at me and hope she gets a lucky hit.

"Because Lenalee got too used to finishing off her target too fast, making it not much of a challenge for her any longer. I'm surprised she has the talent for hunting." Esdeath almost sounds proud of Lenalee. Almost. Esdeath still didn't really consider Lenalee as a family, but more of a trainee before becoming a minion for her future plans.

Also, when Esdeath meant for hunting; she literally meant killing living beings and it doesn't matter if it's humans or not. All are preys to Esdeath. Even her husband, but more of a different hunting method.

I notice Esdeath's cheeks turn red a little, making me feel like Esdeath is thinking about something related to me. Since the only time, Esdeath blushes are always related to me.

"Hold still!" Lenalee shout at me, where she once more use her [Dark Boots] to increase her jumping ability, to jump over my head and try to land an axe kick on my head.

Of course, I could sense Lenalee's position easily without any of my skills' help. As I just sidestep to my left. Making Lenalee completely missing her attack once more.

"And having her attacking me would help how?" I didn't bother to guess since my imagination could just be over thinking about it and maybe something simple or very complicated for my brain to comprehend.

"She learns to plan her attacks instead of just throw random attacks and hope it hit. That's one thing. Plus, you're very hard to hit." Esdeath glare near the end, because during those sparring matches with me. I tend to use [Shundo] and [Time Alter] together to dodge Esdeath's attack multiple times until I ran out of MP. Then, things went down south with my defeat.

"Okay, then. And why she still does it when you're not teaching her about this? In fact, why Lenalee not doing it when we're literally talking about it." I glance at Lenalee from the corner of my left eye as she tries going for a flying roundhouse kick to my left ribs.

All I had to do was speed up my walking pace as Lenalee's flying spin kick almost managed to touch my back and end up landing back on the ground before running in a circle around Esdeath and me, to go for another attack of hers.

"Oh, she in her little zone. I helped develop over the weeks. This would give her the ability to focus more than she should be able to. This way she could barely find the weak points to take advantage of. Sadly, it looks like Lenalee forgot about how each target is completely different from the previous and future one. Because she not including the target's own skills set of their own." Esdeath replied with an irritated tone.

"Huh. Does that mean you have your own battle zone mindset, ready for battles?" I look at Esdeath with a curious eye. If so, then Esdeath may have a bit of a weakness in her awareness if she is too much focus into the battle.

"Kind of, but not to the point of losing myself into it. I learned my lessons from my childhood. And I'm trying to do the same with Lenalee here. The Partas Clan's traditional training methods for children. Learn how to enter the zone, where they can gain the temporary ability to focus more on the target and the surrounding." Esdeath explains to me how her own Clan developed training methods to make the children be able to get in the zone, but there are flaws in these training methods.

As the children would have a hard time to be able to focus outside of combat-related and would take double the effort to learn how to get out of the battle zone mindset just by a single thought and back on.

"Yeah...I'm going to call this your universe of bullshit. Since there shouldn't be any way for that to work, but then again, I shouldn't be talking with my own universe of bullshit." I knew that lots of things could be called bullshit and other things that should be impossible to do.

"The impossible is just a term for those that didn't meet the requirement to do those impossible feats. After all, anything is possible. You just have to put the efforts to make it work." Esdeath knew about this and work her butt off in order to get her present strength. Way before she even gained her Teigu, she already considers one of the strongest soldiers in the Empire without the help of a Teigu.

"You don't hear me complaining about that. Cultivators are literal beings that make the impossible possible with enough times for them to make it work." I know how cultivators can easily make a whole universe of their own and they just needed time and resources to make that happen.

"Anyway, how long do you think it would take before Lenalee would get out of her little zone and realize she won't be able to land a hit on me for a while now? Furthermore, I'm not even using my skills from the Gamer's ability to make it harder on her." I continue moving a few inches away, that's enough to dodge Lenalee's attack range.

"Just a few minutes before Lenalee's [Innocence] would deactivate and maybe she would be out of it. We just need to wait." Esdeath continues writing down in her journal on Lenalee's training progress and what needed to be changed to fix Lenalee's mistakes in her fighting style.

After around 3 minutes or so, Lenalee's [Dark Boots] deactivated the moment she jumps and the panic on her face was enough to make me want to laugh, but I knew Lenalee would get hurt if she doesn't have her [Innocence] activated to soften her landing from jumping so high beyond what she could do normally without her [Innocence] helping her.

So I caught Lenalee by the back of her winter coat, much to Lenalee's annoyance as she couldn't do anything but just stay like this. I took pity on Lenalee and gentle place her on the ground, but the only thing I got in return was her sticking her tongue at me again, with her eyes closed as usual.

"Now, Lenalee." At the sound of Esdeath's disappointed voice. Lenalee's entire body went stiff and the colors drained from her face as she slowly turns her head towards Esdeath's direction.

"You made too many mistakes and I trained you better than that. Look like we have to increase your training more if you continue to waste so much energy on random attacks and rely on your luck. I must say, that you disappoint me very much. And this requires punishment." Esdeath narrow her eyes at Lenalee, causing the poor girl to shiver at the look she getting from Esdeath.

For the whole day; Esdeath put Lenalee through her hellish training courses, with Esdeath forcing Lenalee to plan out her moves and execute the plan instantly. This led to Lenalee getting injure enough times to last her pretty much her entire lifetime.

The next day*

 **Day 42: Planning For The Future**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Once more, I skip my [Meditation] session last night and continue going through the katas of the [Renewal Taekwondo] until I could use them by instinct like how I use my family's martial art and my swordplay. I've already merged the [Nabong Needle Ryu] into my fighting style already.

Not that it was that hard to do so when I've got the experience in using pressure points way before gaining my Gamer's ability. Now, with [Nabong Needle Ryu] just make it much easier for me to use pressure points to deal major damages to the enemy.

Furthermore, I started combing the skills: [Shundo] and [Time Alter] with [Renewal Taekwondo] to make it even more dangerous than it already. After all, if one of the users of the [Renewal Taekwondo] can merge it with their own martial art to create the [Ssam-Su Taekkyeon]. The combine of [Practical Taekkyeon] with [Renewal Taekwondo] to reinforce the weakness and strengthen it.

Then, it should be possible to do the same by following similar steps of that character by combing two different skills belongs separate universes and with this deadly martial art, that's also from another universe from the previous two.

I would have to say, that I'm going at it a good start. As I level up [Shundo] by 4, [Time Alter] by 5, and [Renewal Taekwondo] by 3.

It seems like my skills would level up faster if I were to train them together, which I should have done days ago, but then again, my present MP wouldn't last that much going through this type of training.

Nonetheless, I'm making progress and figure out how to use [Shundo] other than just a [Movement Technique]. As I slowly incorporate the skill of [Shundo] into the [Renewal Taekwondo] while [Time Alter] was mainly helping me to time it right without leaving me with a bad side effect from not timing it right.

In fact, my guess by using the [Renewal Taekwondo] later on with my other skills merge with it. I would be able to take on multiple higher level beings by myself while my level wasn't even in the 30s yet. But, as long my MP could last me. I would manage to outlast the enemy during the future fights.

But, for now, I could just use the [Renewal Taekwondo] without the other skills incorporated into it. But, get used to the feeling of it while using the normal version and the mixed version.

So far, from what Esdeath told me in the morning. We're still a few days away from where we're heading. But, we're in no hurry. In fact, we just exit the mountain and getting closer to the sea or maybe the ocean, hard to tell. But, that's what Esdeath said an hour ago.

"You know, Esdeath. I think after raiding the Black Order. We should find a small place to stay for a few years to train before continuing on finding a way to get to the [Ark]. After all, the only way we could enter the place is by the selected few, whose could get us there. And none of them would be willing to take us there unless we find a way to get them to do so." I said to my wife, as we walk down the hill while ignoring the pile of human corpses on top of the hills.

Most of those corpses belong to the Black Order's CROW trying to hunt us down. I could have sworn there would be fewer members in the CROW, but I guessed wrong. As they managed to hunt us down, not that we covered our tracks.

Good news, I gained EXP. Bad news, the amount of EXP was shitty. As I only get 100-1000 of EXP per kill. Barely enough to even level up once at my current level.

"Why would you want that? Well, I can understand why you want to do that. After all, it's better to level up all your current skills up instead of just leveling up yourself. Furthermore, if we stay in one spot for years. Then, we can familiarize ourselves with the area to the point of making it a home-field advantage." Esdeath was a little confused at first, then started figuring out why her husband wanted to do this and slowly, she got used to the idea she begins to like it herself.

"Alright. I don't mind we find ourselves a place to stay. But, we have to find one that either at the edge of a town for us to leave easily, so we can train in the woods and for the free air for you to eat. Or we can live in the wood after you build us a house to live. But, we still have to live near a town for us to restock on our food and other needs as well. Since our supply is still finite and are bound to be gone in the future." Esdeath already looks like she agreed with this future plan of ours.

Slowly, Esdeath started taking over the topic and forgetting about our plan to raid the Black Order for their special materials for their uniforms. As Esdeath got very into the topic of where we should live for years and maybe or maybe not send Lenalee into a civilian school for learning subjects that kids in this universe should learn while they're growing up.

The next day*

 **Day 43: Just Unreal**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

A few days into our travel from the last town to one of the bases belong to the Black Order's European Branch. And we finally reached our destination. Much to Lenalee's hidden relief. As she been traveling far too long and wonder when she would find her older brother anytime soon.

Last night instead of training or even using [Meditation]. I actually slept with my wife in bed for the first few days now. At most of the time, I would continue to train like a madman.

And the only reason Esdeath didn't force me to sleep next to her was that she understands how this means so much to me. Since I really couldn't train [Meditation] while we were moving and Esdeath like to train Lenalee during the time we continue to move to our destination. As Lenalee's training doesn't require her to be in one area to train.

So, Esdeath shows how happy she was to have me sleep next to her last night by giving me a few quickies before we go to sleep. Of course, we have made sure to put Lenalee to sleep via pressure points before undoing it after we're done.

Nonetheless, once we have done with our business here, then we're going to find a quiet place to live in. Maybe we pick a town, so we can continue finding any news about Lenalee's older brother. Who knows, we may even meet the guy during the time we search for a place to stay.

2 hours later*

"Okay. I'll be honest. I thought it would be a lot harder to get the materials we needed for those Exorcist's uniforms. We literally walked in and just ask a few people, and they actually led us to the storage room that contains more than enough to make a countless number of uniforms for thousands of new members in the organization and this is just for a small base. What made it more surprising. Is that after we got what we wanted. We just left and they didn't stop us." I said to my wife, as we continue walking away from the small base belong to the Black Order.

"Well, not everyone is smart. But, I think it's mainly the way I dress and have a hat to go with it. Pretty sure, those people thought I was a General Exorcist. Oh, wait. They did. While you were spacing out. Many of them called me by my rank; well, their rank instead of my former one back in my universe. Either way, they thought I was one of them and a high rank at that." Esdeath replied with a hint of amusement.

"Pretty sure, there should be some smart people there among the dumb one. After all, if it was just run by dumb one, then the base would be long gone by now. I guess we're lucky then." I said to my wife, who is a little quiet for a few minutes until I notice Esdeath staring at me with a blank stare.

"Didn't you add some stat points into your LUCK stat? Including the +10 LUCK stat bonus from your 2nd profession: [Contractor], then it shouldn't be a surprise we're lucky." Esdeath really wishes her husband would stop forgetting some of the other important facts. Honestly, she thinks her husband has a mind towards a single focus similar to being in the zone, that her Clan developing training methods to give others a mindset to focus on a higher level.

"But, with the debuff. I would only have 7.5 in LUCK stat. 2.5 points shouldn't make my luck, and maybe yours, to allow us to grab we wanted without any problems like nothing." I honestly can't tell if my LUCK stat actually affected this whole scenario, for us to get in, got we wanted, then get out like we own the place.

"Maybe. But, that didn't change the fact we did something impossible and could only be done in some kind of fictional books." Esdeath starting to believe in the power known as luck. After all, there is such as thing called lucky chance.

"If just 2.5 points higher than my previous original LUCK stat. I wonder what would happen after I lose the debuff." Now, that's a scary thought. If my LUCK stat is at 7.5 and made this very LUCKY scenario, with Esdeath's General uniform of the Empire, to be confused for an Exorcist's Uniform, when most of them should be in the color black or a darker color instead of white.

Who knows what my LUCk stat without the debuff affecting would be like. Therefore, wasting a few stat points, adding to it was actually a good thing if future lucky moments going to happen often. Then, I have no regret for those stat points used on it.

The next day*

 **Day 44: All of Us Forget Things Sometime**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Well, we got the materials to make our own clothes to draw in Akuma towards us. That only works if we nearby one to get them to react to us. Unless what those people from the Black Order say about their uniforms is false.

Of course, it would take some time to make the clothes out of these materials, which the name is just weird. Wondering why it calls the [Exorcist's Uniform: Materials] when I use my skill to find what it's called.

Even Esdeath was confused as someone giving such a weird name to this unknown fabric belong to this universe. Either way, neither Esdeath and I have to worry about crafting the clothes with these materials.

Since it looks like [Gate of Babylon] can do that for us. Until we realize at first we don't have the recipe to make clothes or the tools to make it. Since the [Gate of Babylon] doesn't include those crafting tools.

So yeah, our lucky end there unless we can find the tools for tailoring clothes and maybe a special tool too. For these materials for Exorcist's uniform. If it's named with that silly name.

Anyway, we still got we wanted, just not the way we wanted it to be. Maybe in the future, we will have our chances to get our own Exorcist's uniform. After all, it's just something to help us find more Akuma.

Now, after we got far away from that base, we went yesterday. We continue going north until we reached the sea. Where we set up camp for the night. Of course, neither Esdeath or I could sleep at night due to how frustrated we were trying to come up a way to use these fabrics we stole from the Black Order.

Only Lenalee slept last night while Esdeath and I literally wasted the whole night doing nothing but wasted our time coming up with useless ideas until we decided to give up on it for now and leave it to my stupid LUCK stat to do the job for us.

Even during breakfast both Esdeath and I were still irritated about this, but made sure not to affect Lenalee and her training. Well, it affected Lenalee's morning training a little when Esdeath was a bit harsh on her by forcing her to do the warm of push-up, sit-up, and anything basic triple the original.

This was unfair for Lenalee since she did nothing to cause this problem, but Esdeath was being merciful to Lenalee. When most of the time she would release her frustration on tortured victims in the past. Of course, Esdeath could have sparred with her husband to release some steam.

However, Esdeath knows her husband isn't ready yet for combat and would still need some time. It wouldn't be much fun if she beat her husband while he still hasn't finished developing his new fighting style. Oh, she is dying to fight with her husband after he's ready.

This would have made Esdeath be in a bad light for taking her frustration on a little kid. But, at least this would help Lenalee. Maybe.

After the morning workout, mostly for Lenalee, while both Esdeath and I just being a bit moody after wasting so much time traveling, for almost nothing.

Now, we start looking for the next town to stay for the next few years in this universe.

The next day*

 **Day 45: Good Bye Warmth!**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

I resumed my [Meditation] last night, but made sure to sleep with Esdeath this time and just made sure not to move at all, which is kind of difficult with Esdeath next to me. Nonetheless, I treated as a training of endurance for me last night and it was a miracle I didn't cave and last the whole night. Giving me 8 hours as usual. But, this time. I gained twice the of MAG stat due to [Meditation] being level 2 now.

So I got a total of 16 more stat points into the MAG stat now. Making the [Meditation] the best skill I picked. Furthermore, this made my MAG stat the highest stat among the rest. With a 120 MAG stat, giving me 1200 [Mana]. Well, after the debuff is gone, then it is at 1200 MP.

After packing everything up. We continue our journey to find a home for us while on the side, to search for Lenalee's older brother. Who we still haven't heard of for weeks now since we arrive in this universe.

Right now, we just follow along the river while moving north. Where there should be another town up ahead.

"You know. Why are we heading up north the whole time? Is there a place you wanted us to go to our temporary living place during our stay here?" I ask my wife while continue ignoring Lenalee trying to kick my head in. I have no clue why Lenalee kept on aiming for my head almost all the time, but just ignored it for the time being.

"I just felt like it." Esdeath smirk at me. Showing how she loves to confuse me almost all the time. "But, it's mostly because it's colder up north and it would great for training." Now, Esdeath revealed just a bit of what she is aiming for.

The next day*

 **Day 46: You Learn Something Every Day**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Another 8 hours of [Meditation] and with 16 more MAG stat to go with it. At this rate, I should have my MAG stat entering the 200s by a few days from now.

Surprisingly, we actually found a town today around the afternoon. But, it was mostly a small town with a few people that are very wary of us when we showed up out of the blue.

But, at least, they didn't try to kick us out of the place. Once Esdeath spoke a few people about buying a few things. Mostly the tools and other materials we may need before we leave town to build our own house out in the woods.

Took almost the entire day to get what we needed before we left the town, much to the town folks' relief at the sight of us leaving. Not that I could blame them with the way Esdeath threaten them if they don't give us what we wanted, then they could forget about living in peace.

Yeah, Esdeath's mood wasn't still good and wanted to get the tools for crafting already, along with books about how to craft things as well.

Good news, we pretty much got all the tools for my [Gate of Babylon] to use. Bad news, we won't be able to get those back out of the [Gate of Babylon] once the skill decided to permanently merge the tools with it.

This included all the books related to crafting as well. So there go those books, even if it's just about crafting. Since Esdeath could have just read them while she bored out of her mind. Nonetheless, we almost got all the things we needed.

It's a good thing the crafting process was very simple and don't require much work at my end. It's literally just like back home, wherein video games you just click, or press, and drag the materials into a slot, with the recipes there already, and you wait for the whole crafting process do its job and done. You got your product.

[Gate of Babylon] does the same. And I should not be surprised about this since the skill is literally called: [Gate of Babylon - Gamer's Version]. Had to be related to a game, so maybe that's why the crafting part was so simple.

But, the time was just too long for my taste. Then again, I could just speed up the progress with 100 MP for 1%. That's 10,000 MP for 100%. Sadly, my present MP isn't even close to 10,000 MP.

Still, it wasn't so bad when [Gate of Babylon] leveled up to 15 once all the tools and crafting related books are in my [Gate of Babylon], which the skill ate all of them up and give me a new option to improve the tools.

Well, it's bad either way. Because to improve those crafting tools. I would have to get the equipment that created those tools and the materials to reforge them.

Around 6-7 hours would be the time the whole house is what it takes for the [Gate of Babylon] to build the whole thing. It's just too bad that the [Gate of Babylon] could only make something one at a time or I would have used up all the materials by now to craft countless of other things, to put inside the house.

So for the last night of sleeping in a giant tent. Esdeath made a feast for everyone to eat. Of course, it's mostly for Esdeath and me while Lenalee would barely be able to eat one-sixth of all the food Esdeath made to celebrate.

"Esdeath." Lenalee calls out for my wife's attention after we just finished eating and cleaning up the dirty plates, along with other things. "Do you think I would meet up with my brother soon?"

"Hmm." Esdeath thinking if she wanted to tell the truth about how she was supposed to meet with him back in the Black Order after 4 years or speaking half the truth. Deciding on it a few seconds before she picked her choice.

"Well, while you were busy looking around. There were a few people at the base, we entered yesterday, that talked about your older brother trying to enter the Black Order. Just to reunite with you. Just to answer a few of your unspoken questions. No, they didn't mention your older brother's name." Esdeath stops Lenalee from speaking as she continues speaking.

"Furthermore, I know for sure it's your older brother because remember how I said that your older brother is trying to enter the Black Order?" Esdeath waited for Lenalee to see if she understand, and Lenalee nodded her head at Esdeath.

"Well, I'm pretty sure there not many older brothers out there, that would find someone from the Black Order and try to join. Just to reunite with their siblings, even if it means to join an organization that kidnaps children just because they are Accommodator." Esdeath slowly explain to Lenalee while making sure Lenalee understand every word Esdeath is trying to say.

"If you wish. We'll bring you back to the Black Order after we have some words with them. This way, your older brother will be able to find you sooner or later within 4 years. After joining the Black Order. Just letting you know, the chance of meeting your older brother outside of the Black Order is lower chance than being in the Black Order. So, this is your choice. Lenalee." Esdeath said to Lenalee, not minding she would lose her future minion. After all, she already planted the seed of loyalty within Lenalee after weeks already.

Lenalee didn't know if she wanted to return to that awful place or not, but she really wanted to reunite with her only living family member. On the hand, she was taken and protected and even got trained by someone very powerful to protect herself in the future.

Lenalee took in a deep breath, then release it as she stares Esdeath right in the eye. "Please allow me to return back to that awful place." Lenalee knew she was abandoning the one that helped her over the month, but she missed her older brother and this may be the only chance she could get.

"Alright. Ragna. Don't release the house outside yet. We're heading to the Black Order's European Branch." Esdeath didn't really care if Lenalee stays or not. But, secretly, Esdeath wanted Lenalee to leave so she can have a reason to pick a fight with the Black Order once more.

"Got it." I guess the canon's plot still going into motion in this parallel universe. I just wonder how much did we changed that, only the main plots are left before it the main plots would be affected by the countless numbers of smaller parts affected by Esdeath and my presence in this universe.

Slowly, as the night comes and the only light source coming from the campfire Esdeath created. After I took some broken woods around and toss them in my [Gate of Babylon], then use the [Archive] to separate the snow from the wood.

This way, it would make the wood be dry enough for Esdeath to use to make a campfire. Took an hour for me to make a program to be able to separate even the cold within the wood out of it. Lucky for me, the program wasn't that hard to make.

 **[Archive]:**

 **Program Name: [Dismantle]**

 **Main Feature: Separate chosen parts from the target.**

 **Target: Anything within [Gate of Babylon]: Snow Covered Broken Branch x10**

 **Input: Separate the Snow from all [Target].**

 **Output: Snow Covered Broken Branch x 10 = Cold Broken Branch x10**

 **2nd Input: Separate the Cold from all [Target].**

 **Output: Cold Broken Branch x 10 = Broken Dry Branch x 10**

Yeah, the [Archive] didn't come with any computer programming languages. Until I found out I have to create my own. It's shitty, but it works for me like how I 'program' my other skills.

Nonetheless, it worked for some reasons and we got dry woods for making a campfire. Even Esdeath found this a bit too much, where even the [Archive] could even manipulate the [Gate of Babylon] doing something like this.

The next day*

 **Day 47: Goodbye**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Instead of wasting time to get back to the first town; well, ruin town, Esdeath and I came to upon our arrival. We didn't go to sleep last night and rush south. Furthermore, I was the one that did the work as Esdeath made me carry her on my back with Lenalee in between. Making it a bit uncomfortable for all of us.

I had to use both [Shundo] and [Time Alter] throughout the whole run. While eating the air around me like crazy. As the rate of my MP being consumed by these two skills is very high in a long run.

On the bright side, I managed to get [Shundo] to break through the level 20s and entering the 30s, stopping at level 37. Close to entering the 40s. All because I haven't stopped once for the whole night and morning.

Furthermore, for each time [Shundo] leveled up. My speed increase as well, and after entering level 30. The 2nd Effect of [Shundo] is unlocked.

 **[Shundo] - Active - Lvl.37/100 - EXP: 65% - MP cost: 1 MP per step**

 **Description: This is a [Movement Technique] by focusing [Mana] into the feet, the user can cross a limited distance in a burst of extreme speed (enough to appear almost instantaneous). However, unlike true teleportation, the movement itself can be intercepted, and the exit point calculated, once began, the skill cannot be stopped. It must also be performed on some sort of foothold or surface.**

 **1st Effect: Increase AGI x (2 + level)**

 **2nd Effect: [Koku Shundo] - Where instead of using a fixed surface, the user simply uses 'air' (space) as a foothold. As this can be performed in mid-air, moving in any direction is possible, eliminating the base weakness of [Shundo].**

 **3rd Effect: Locked (Require level 50)**

 **Other Effects: Locked (Require 2nd Effect unlocked)**

Now, this would help me in the case of falling or just change direction, which I couldn't do in a long distance and only in mid-range distance instead, with the help of [Time Alter] while I decrease the number of steps to reach the exit point.

As for [Time Alter]. I actually got it to level 31 and unlocking the 3rd Effect, which requires the skill at level 20, along with the 4th Effect as well, where I need to reach level 30 to unlock it.

 **[Innate Time Control: Time Alter] - Active - Lvl.31/100 - EXP: 20% - MP cost: 1 MP per second**

 **Description: This is the [Magecraft] for [Time Manipulation], which allows for "time adjustment" to oneself instead of affecting the world around them.**

 **1st Effect: Double Accel - Increase AGI and WIS x 2**

 **2nd Effect: Double Stagnate - Decrease AGI x 2**

 **3rd Effect: Triple Accel - Increase AGI and WIS x 3**

 **4th Effect: Tripe Stagnate - Decrease AGI x 3**

 **5th Effect: Locked (Require level 40)**

Yeah, I was confused at first why I didn't have the opposite of acceleration until I reached level 30 and finally got it.

Now, my speed is even faster than ever, thanks to [Time Alter: Triple Accel]. But, I stick with [Double Accel] due to the G-force would have knocked both Esdeath and Lenalee off me every time I take a turn. Even then, Esdeath and Lenalee almost fall off more than once already.

Just around near night time did we returned to the same ruin town, where Esdeath and I found Lenalee. Also, the same place we enter this universe.

Instead of just waiting on the Black Order to notice we're here. Literally close to their main base. Well, Esdeath made it known to the Black Order of our presence by creating a giant ice tower, to find where the Black Order's European Branch's Headquarters is.

It didn't take us any time to find the European Branch's Headquarters at the top of a dangerous-looking plateau from the west side, where we are. The familiar looking tower, that's bound to be destroyed after the Invasion of the Black Order and the Destruction of the Black Order arcs.

"Yeah, I can barely see it where we are." My eyesight isn't really that bad, but even I can't see something a mile away and only could just barely see a small shadow figure of it instead. The only reason why I can tell the small shadow figure was due to the shape and it's pretty much the only thing that resembles the European Branch's Headquarters.

Esdeath frowns a little, as her eyesight wasn't that good compared to her husband, but didn't say anything else as she brings the ice tower down before she picks Lenalee up and climbs back on her husband's back.

3 hours later*

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia: Black Order's European Branch: Headquarters: Main Entrance)

"I'm going to be honest with you, Esdeath. I rather not come with you two inside the Black Order. Who knows if they have some types of equipment that could detect [Dark Matter]. So, if you don't mind. I'm going to stay out here and wait for your return." I said to my wife, as we look at the Main Entrance, where I see the giant face attach to it.

It's a good thing I stopped a good distance from it or who knows if the thing could detect the [Dark Matter] within me.

"I can understand this, but I really wanted you to come with me and help out a little. But, it would make things more complicated than it already is thanks to our action of taking Lenalee from them a month ago." Esdeath looks at the giant face attached to the giant gate.

"Alright. If I'm not back within 3 hours. Use your title." Esdeath said to me, as she hinted to use the only title I currently have, which is the status of being married to Esdeath and having the effect of allowing me to directly teleport to Esdeath's current location without anything stopping me.

"Now, Lenalee. Say goodbye to the mean man, because this would the last time you see him until years from now." Esdeath said to Lenalee, who blinks before looking at me with a frown on her face.

"Bye mean man." Lenalee looks like she really wanted to go back to the Black Order if it means getting away from me.

"Make sure to not move from this area, dear, unless you need to." Esdeath ignored the annoyed expression of mine and lead Lenalee to the Main Entrance, leaving me behind.

Watching both Esdeath and Lenalee leaving. I didn't dare using my [Gate of Babylon] in the case of any hidden cameras nearby watching my move. Instead, I just find a random boulder to sit on while taking the time to wait for my wife's return. I activate [Meditation] and also start making more [Sword Qi].

3 hours later*

Without having to worry about anyone nearby. I increase the amount of time I devour the air around me, but made sure to pause once a while to allow more air to fill in the gaps. Either way, I created 42 [Sword Qi]. Giving me a grand total of 243 [Sword Qi].

And while I wait for the area to be filled with air a bit more before eating it again when I heard footstep nearby. Either Esdeath doing this on purpose to let me know she return or it someone else.

Not risking it; I activate [Eagle Vision] and I lower my guard once I got the result back, where [Eagle Vision] show it's Esdeath and she looks happy for some reason.

"What made you so happy?" I look at my wife, who clearly didn't look one bit sad about losing her only minion in this universe; well, for now, that is, and look like someone who just won the lottery.

"I got us some books on the [Magic] of this universe. But, it's mostly for [Restrictive Magic] and [Defensive Magic]. Couldn't get the other branches types of [Magic]." Esdeath grin at me, as she took out an old brown book with a few weird letters or symbols on the cover.

"Oh, that's good. Are you going to try to learn some of them?" I wasn't really interested in them since I literally have a universe based on [Magic] as its core. Furthermore, I have other [Universe of Knowledge] that have a bit of [Magic] in them too for me to use if I wanted to.

"Yup. I may have my Teigu. But, I feel like having more skills just in case. After all, I saw how you try to mix up with your own [Magic] with your own personal fighting style. Why not do the same for me?" Esdeath put the book on [Restrictive Magic] back in the [Gate of Babylon].

"Now, carry me." Esdeath didn't bother to wait for my response as she jumps into my arm, forcing me to carry like I was supposed to after our wedding day. "Come on, I want us to have some alone time back in our own home." Esdeath gives me a deep kiss on the lip, then giving me a loving smile.

So without wasting a single word. I reactivate [Shundo] first, then [Time Alter: Double Accel] and run straight back to the same spot before coming back here. But, this time I was faster than before without having to worry about Lenalee while Esdeath can handle the G-force enough somewhat.

5 hours later*

By the time we got back to the area, Esdeath picked for us to place our newly made log house, which was enough for just us two. Pretty empty, but still good enough. As the log house is pretty much and has an upper level, where we choose as our bedroom; well, the entire upper floor level is the bedroom. But, at least, we got a place of our own and great time too. Since winter just started.

I place the giant bed, that Esdeath and I share. It's mostly the same bed that we slept back in Esdeath's universe and in her bedroom. We took it with us and Esdeath didn't want to get a different bed when she is already used to the one she slept in for years now.

(Lemon: Skip if you don't want to read!)

Upon the sight of her bed, Esdeath started to breathe heavily and begin kissing me all over, with the neck first, slowly and steady until she reaches my lip.

"Come on~! Give me it!" Esdeath's eyes look at me in the left eye, where I could see Esdeath's crazy sex drive came right in just when I lay her on the bed.

Esdeath didn't let go of me, continue to hold me by my necks with her arms. As she waits for me to give her what she wants.

"Now. Now. Esdeath. You know the rules." I smirk at Esdeath, who glare at me for a few seconds before unwrapping her arms and started taking off her clothes. Until she was left with her white bras and pantie.

Just as Esdeath was about to take those off as well. "Stop." I order Esdeath, who look at me and shiver as I stare at her. "Lay on your back." I order Esdeath once more, where she did as I said. I took off my gloves and toss them aside, where Esdeath's discarded clothes are.

"My lovely, pet." I spoke softly as I lean over and place my right on Esdeath's left face, causing Esdeath's breath to pick up. "Tell me, what do you want right now?" I knew what she wanted, but my inner desire to hear it from Esdeath's own mouth saying it.

"I want your dick." Esdeath replied in an equally soft voice, but she didn't dare move a muscle.

"Where do you want it?" I slowly trace my left index finger from the tattoo of her Teigu down to her womanhood. Where her pantie is soaking wet.

I give her a few slow rubs against her pussy, causing Esdeath to grasp at the touch, and making her pantie even wetter than it already is.

"I-In my pussy!" Esdeath shouts at me and throws herself at me, but I forcibly push her back down, where Esdeath struggles to get out of my grips and wanted to get what she desires the most right now.

"Esdeath. Enough." I said in a cold tone, causing Esdeath to stop for a moment, which was enough for me to slide her wet pantie to the side and insert two fingers into Esdeath's pussy.

Esdeath jerk from this sudden pleasure and felt all her strength leaving her, with a few teardrops coming out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Esdeath's mind wasn't stable at this moment and she throws away her pride she held as for being the greatest sadist of her universe and actually begged her husband.

"Are you going to listen to what I have to say?" I look at Esdeath, who looks like she would agree to do anything just to satisfy her urge.

Esdeath quickly nods her head at me, and force herself not to do anything that would make this wait any longer.

"Now. I'm going to remove myself from you and you will not move. Got it?" I said to Esdeath, who didn't do anything just to show she understand and didn't even dare nod her head in response.

As I get off Esdeath, where I find Esdeath's pussy twitching a little. I notice how Esdeath was struggling to control herself or else she gets punished.

Yes, Esdeath, who is known for being the greatest sadist of all time in her universe. Is submissive to me and obey what I say to her during these moments. It all begins when her crazy sex drive made her like this and what made me happy to marry Esdeath, for having such a sweet hidden side of her I didn't think she would have.

"Now. Remove all your undergarments." I didn't even have to wait for a second or so when Esdeath took them off so fast that I didn't think she had them on the first place as she throws it to the side and got back to her original position.

"Suck on it first, and be on all four while doing it." I order Esdeath, where she quickly unzips my pants and made sure she didn't touch my dick with her hands before she starting sucking on my dick the moment it's fully out.

Esdeath was trying to make me cum by going at it fast. This way, she would be able to get her itch to be scratched once this is done. But, I wasn't going to allow that to happen.

"Slowly." I said to Esdeath, causing her to stop for a moment, then begin sucking my dick again, but slowly this time compare the speed she was going at the time. "Make sure to use your tongue while you're at it." Esdeath did as I said, and stopped sucking as she licks the tip of my dick like it's a popsicle.

Then resume sucking my dick slowly and I notice how Esdeath was getting really into it as her pace started to pick up once more. Finding this was enough. I place my right-hand on top of Esdeath's head, stopping her with the tip of my dick still in her mouth. Which she took the time link around the tip, causing me to feel tongue going all over the tip of my dick.

I push Esdeath's head away, causing her to lay on her back as she stares at me with a confused look on her face.

"Spread your legs." I said to Esdeath, causing her confused look to turn into a happy one instantly as she happily spread her legs as I told her to and even use her hands to spread her pussy wide open for me to insert my dick in.

Too bad, I wasn't going to give what she wanted. As I thrust my dick into Esdeath's butthole, causing Esdeath to let out a loud moan as she started squirting just from thrusting into her other hold beside her pussy one time.

The look on Esdeath's face shows that she already happy, even if my dick is in her ass instead of her pussy. Not the mention how much she squirting still until my shirt is soaked with Esdeath's juice.

I took my wet shirt off and toss it to the side, where Esdeath's clothes are. Then, started thrusting, in and out, of Esdeath's asshole, where Esdeath continues to moan out loud.

I push my left index and middle fingers into Esdeath's mouth and she starts to move her tongue around them. Happy to have something in her mouth while her bottom half is filled; well, one of them is filled with something.

Ejaculating the moment I thrust one more time, filling up Esdeath's ass with lots of cum before I take my dick out and thrust it into her pussy, causing Esdeath to moan even louder than ever. Along with making Esdeath push the cum inside her ass out a bit with each time I thrust my dick into her pussy.

I give the mental no command to my [Gamer's Body] when it pop-up if I wanted to impregnate Esdeath.

Esdeath wraps her legs around my waist as I start our second round. Which Esdeath was happy to go again, but with her pussy this time.

I move my fingers, leaning over to capture Esdeath's tongue with my own. Making a new battle with our tongue, to see who will win this time of tongue of war.

A few minutes into this intense motion, both Esdeath and I climax at the same time and the same moment we separate from our tongue kissing.

"Who are you?" I thrust one more, causing Esdeath moan before she could answer me.

"I'm your pet, ma-ASTER!" Esdeath cried out in bliss when I thrust in again while she was speaking.

"And what's my first rule when we having our own moment together in bed or anywhere we feel like it?" I ask my lovely wife, with an eye of passion. While we continue with our dance for the third time.

"Al-Always li-isten to-o you ma-master!" Esdeath shout while she was enjoying her husband/master's dick rapidly thrusting inside to almost hitting her womb. Also, cumming again during the whole time she speaks.

"And what happens if you break this first rule?" I ask Esdeath, who barely could understand a word I'm saying as she begins thrusting her own hip as well.

I didn't get any response from Esdeath for a while beside her moaning out my name and with the word: Master a few times. So, I may as well just continue this until Esdeath regains back her mind.

(Lemon: End, thanks for reading!)

The next day*

 **Day 48: Love Can Change People**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Well, last night; Esdeath and I went at it until the sun rising, then to afternoon until Esdeath finally got a hold of herself, with her body covered in cum. Both her pussy and asshole are leaking a large amount of sperm, that's pretty much going to stain the bedsheet.

It's a good thing I got [Archive] now and could use the [Dismantle] program to remove it, along with the unwanted sperms as well.

Esdeath glaring at husband for a while, but with her cheek being red. It's not hard to tell she wasn't really mad and actually like being submissive during sex time. As she felt a whole new pleasure experience. Oh, she still a sadist and would punish her husband whenever she can. But, she loved the way he treated her during their sex time.

This whole new switching role made it a thrill for her, which she has no desire of changing it if she could help it. In fact, she loves the feeling of having her husband continue to ejaculation inside her every single time. Be it her pussy or butthole. She loves it.

But, even if she discarded her pride during those moments. Doesn't mean she lost them completely. So Esdeath will show who's the boss in this relationship once more outside of sex. And secretly, she wishes for her husband to punish her in return during future sex time.


	10. Chapter 10: Working Progress

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Working Progress**

 **Day 48: Love Can Change People Part 2**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

After both Esdeath and I took a bath, with Esdeath being first since we still haven't installed the bigger size bathtub or even install one. Since this log house doesn't have a plumbing system install yet. So we pretty much just freeze the waste, then throw it into the sky towards the north, where I blast it with [Fireball].

"Now, that we got that out of our system. What should do first? Unless you want us to go another round?" I raise an eyebrow at my naked wife, who didn't bother to wear any clothes just yet. Not that I could blame her as she still waiting for the sperm to leak out of her. I may have overdone it.

"I don't mind if you really want us to go another round, but I won't be able to do much later on. Since I can't walk right at this moment and I'm a little sore too. Also, not all your sperm are leaked out yet. So you will be thrusting in some of your leftover sperm." Esdeath was all for another sex, but just to remind her husband about what would happen if they wanted to go for another round.

"Hmm. Nah. Having sex is great and all, but we shouldn't waste too much time any longer." I figure we could have sex anytime we wanted from this point on since it's just us two unless we wanted to go to a nearby town to restock on supplies. Besides those daily trips. We can pick any time for sex.

"Well, how about lunch? It's already afternoon and we did miss breakfast." Esdeath slowly gets off from the bed, where she already leaked a bit more sperm. Staining the bedsheet once more. Not that it matters anymore for her thanks to her husband being able to get rid of it in a matter of seconds.

"Alright." I've already picked up all the clothes on the ground and tossed them in the [Gate of Babylon] already, so Esdeath could get her clothes any time. Also, I just equip my clothes, after using [Dismantle] on them to clean it. Before wearing them again.

30 minutes later*

Esdeath and I finished our lunch, then just sit together on a couch and look out through the front glass window, where outside the snow are piling up. Esdeath still hasn't put on her clothes yet; well, more like she decided to only wear only her white button shirt, which is completely unbuttoned, and a white pantie.

In fact, she even plain outright told me she would wear only this unless she needs to wear other clothes, that requires her to. Since it would look like most of the time we would have sex at any moment. So, it would be better for her to dress like this for the time being.

"You know, I can get used to this." I said to my wife, as I held her closer, which she gladly move closer and adjust her head position on my left shoulder.

"Of course, you would. After all, you have me with you." Esdeath said in a prideful tone, causing me to snort at her, making Esdeath narrow her eyes at me before slapping my chest for my rude noise.

"I'm kidding. Of course, it's because of you. If I didn't have you, my world would be just awful." I sweet talk with Esdeath, who knew I was just messing around with her and give me a kiss on the lip for a brief moment.

"You're lucky, that you're my husband or else, I will punish you dearly." Esdeath changes her position to laying her head on her husband's lap. "In fact, maybe I should punish you after all." Esdeath sends a grin to me, as she starts rubbing my dick, causing me to get hard very quickly under her touches.

Before Esdeath stops and just look at me with amusement as she waits for my boner to go down before repeat what she just did a few moments ago, causing my boner to return and she waited once more. Doing this action repeatedly until I couldn't take it almost.

Sadly, Esdeath didn't allow me to as she even places my dick against her teeth, showing that she will bite if I try anything. Yeah, this cruel and unusual punishment is something I hate when Esdeath keep on doing this to me.

"How about we go train?" I quickly change the topic, but Esdeath wasn't going to allow that to happen on her watch.

"But, Ragna. Dear. We're training right now. We're training on your endurance." Esdeath manipulated my words and put it into her favor. "After all, you release too fast before I could. So, let's work on that, hmm?" Esdeath knew this was just a lie and clearly wanted to continue this punishment of her.

The next day*

 **Day 49: Got To Train Like No Tomorrow**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

After yesterday of 'punishment' from Esdeath, for an hour of agony, then we just choose yesterday, a day to rest and enjoy each other presence without doing much besides watching the snow, which got a bit boring as Esdeath start reading the books she got from the Black Order while she was still laying on my lap as I use the entire time to use [Meditation].

15 hours total from last night to today's morning. Where 6 hours into the [Meditation] yesterday before it was dinner time, then we returned back to the couch, where Esdeath resume back to her study on this universe's [Magic]. While I continue off with my [Meditation] to gain more [Mana].

However, I did have to move the couch near the window to open a little so I could eat the air outside the window without having to worry about Esdeath's lack of oxygen to breath.

Of course, last night Esdeath and I still had sex, but not too long like last time and this time. Esdeath wanted me to only either cum in her mouth or on her body instead due to not wanting to wait for more sperm to come out of pussy than she really wanted to.

Not even cumming inside her asshole was allowed, but I wasn't really complaining since we still do all kinds of sex positions, just can't cum inside her beside her mouth.

Though, seeing Esdeath licking off the leftover cum off my dick after I stick it in her pussy before cumming all over her face from all the licking felt a bit better than I thought it would be. Yeah, I think having Esdeath as a wife was the best idea ever and worth the trouble I may face in the future because of Esdeath. If she continues to act submissive to me during sex, then I have no regret with marrying Esdeath.

During the morning, we had breakfast and start off with a warm of workout exercises out in the cold. Where today is the last day before tomorrow the debuff disappeared. So I took this last chance to work out in the cold weather while adding some extra training exercise.

For example, climbing trees and climbing back down from the said tree, then repeat this progress two times before changing to a different training.

I continue to train pretty much the whole day before it's time for dinner, where Esdeath went off to hunt down some animals, to save us some meat and cooked us some good steaks for dinner.

Today result: A total of 10 STR, 11 END, and 9 AGI from a whole day of training before ending it by dinner time.

The next day*

 **Day 50: Sparring With The Wife**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

"Finally!" I shout in an excited voice of having my debuff removed today, but a little sad I don't have it to help me train my stats without having to go through extreme life and death training courses to increase the stats naturally.

Esdeath looks at her husband with a happy smile as she brushes her hair after finished taking a bath. "That's good, Ragna. Think you could use those spells you came up would work now with your current [Mana] reserve?" Esdeath knew how badly her husband wanted to create more spells for his [Slayer Magic]. But, couldn't due to the low amount of [Mana] he possessed at the time with the debuff still in effect.

"Maybe. Let's find out." Esdeath could see how eager I am to test out if I could use the spells I wanted to re/create for my [Slayer Magic] badly just because of the require [Mana] to cast them.

Coming outside the cold air; I took in a deep breath, but normal one instead of sucking the air around me to recover my HP and MP via [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic].

 **[Demonic Fire Creation Magic]:**

 **Form: Fist - MP Varies**

 **1st Effect: The user charges for a large quantity of flames for a brief moment - MP Varies**

 **2nd Effect: Deal (Depend on 1st Effect) damage to the target - MP Varies**

 **Target: Contact - 5 MP**

 **Name: Fire Devil's Devastate Fist**

 **DING!***

 **Calculating...**

 **Form: Fist - MP Varies = 1 MP per 1-meter radius**

 **1st Effect: The user charges for a large quantity of flames for a brief moment - MP Varies = 1 MP per second**

 **2nd Effect: Deal (Depend on 1st Effect) damage to target - MP Varies = 1st Effect x 5 MP**

 **Target: Contact - 5 MP = Blank Range**

 **DING!***

 **Successfully in creating a spell for [Fire Devil Slayer Magic]!**

 **DING!***

 **[Fire Devil's Devastate Fist] - MP cost: Varies | Minimum: 15 MP per second**

I didn't bother to speak the name of my new spell as I activate it by speaking its name mentally. Inputting the minimum amount of MP and a small blood red color flame coat my right fist before I start feeling my [Mana] being drained at a fast rate.

Not wanting to waste any time. I just punch a random tree in front of me, causing it to light on fire for just a few seconds before turning into ashes instantly while the fire continues to devour everything in its path for a few more seconds before disappearing due to the lack of a power source to keep it alive.

Both Esdeath and I stare at the burnt ground that used to be covered in white snow, now it just burnt until it black and filled with cracks of red glowing heat, as if the flames from before wanted to survive by burying itself into the ground.

Sadly, after a whole minute later the red glowing that releases some heat die out, leaving behind only the burnt ground that's slowly being covered by snow once more.

"You're going to try another one?" Esdeath thinks her husband could do better, which made her ask this question. To see if her husband got a better spell for [Fire Slayer Magic] he could do with his [Mana] reserve back at its peak without the debuff holding him back.

"Yeah. Give me a second." I have a spell on mind that I was dying to recreate based on one of the anime/manga I saw in my universe and really hoped I could have got that into my [Fiction Adaption], but you can't have everything.

 **[Demonic Fire Creation Magic]:**

 **Form: Seal - MP Varies**

 **1st Effect: Place a [Demonic Fire Seal] on target - MP Varies**

 **2nd Effect: Cause [Demonic Fire Seal] to explode by a trigger - MP Varies**

 **Trigger: User snap their fingers once - 1 MP**

 **Target: Anywhere the user hit - 1 MP**

 **Name: Critical Blast**

 **DING!***

 **Calculating...**

 **Form: Seal - MP Varies = 1 MP per meter radius size of seal**

 **1st Effect: Place a [Demonic Fire Seal] on target - MP Varies = Form x target**

 **2nd Effect: Cause [Demonic Fire Seal] to explode by a trigger - MP Varies = Form x 1st Effect**

 **Trigger: User snap their fingers once - 1 MP = 1MP per meter range**

 **Target: Anywhere the user hit - 1 MP = 1 MP per [Demonic Fire Seal]**

 **DING!***

 **Successfully in creating a spell for [Fire Devil Slayer Magic]!**

 **DING!***

 **[Critical Blast] - MP cost: Varies | Minimum: 5 MP per [Demonic Fire Seal]**

Upon getting the notification on the success in creating my second spell. I quickly activate it and felt my [Mana] drop a little before taking a step towards another tree.

Then, gently slap it the tree with my right palm, where a dark red [Magic Circle] with unknown symbols appear at the same spot I slapped with my right hand, but it's only 1-meter radius.

Taking a few steps away from the tree turned into a bomb, as I snap my fingers, causing the tree to blow up. Shattering the entire tree, where the ground shows burnt marks of what usually happens when you throw a grenade or some explosive devices on the ground somewhere before it blows up.

"Okay. Loud noise. Check." My [Gamer's Body] quickly restores back my lost hearing instantly, then got the back of my head smack by Esdeath, who pointed at her ears.

"Too loud." Esdeath seems like she already experienced with a loud noise similar to explosions already. "Anything else?"

"Hmm." I thought about it for a moment, then wonder if this would work. So I tried it out this spell idea next.

 **[Demonic Fire Creation Magic]:**

 **Form: Ball - 1 MP**

 **1st Factor: Multicast - MP Varies**

 **2nd Factor: Homing Effect - MP Varies**

 **Effect: Burn target on hit - 5 MP**

 **Target: Fire in a straight line - 5 MP**

 **Name: Multiple Seeking Fire Missiles**

 **DING!***

 **Calculating...**

 **Form: Ball - 1 MP = 1-meter radius**

 **1st Factor: Multicast - MP Varies = Form x 2 MP per precast**

 **2nd Factor: Homing Effect - MP Varies = 1st Factor x 5 MP**

 **1st Effect: Burn target on hit - 5 MP = 1 second**

 **Target: Fire in a straight line - MP Varies = 1 MP per 1 meter**

 **2nd Effect: High-speed flight - MP Varies = Target x MP cost**

 **DING!***

 **Successfully in creating a spell for [Fire Devil Slayer Magic]!**

 **DING!***

 **[Multiple Seeking Fire Missiles] - MP Varies | Minimum: 20 MP per [Seeking Fire Missile]**

I try with one [Seeking Fire Missile] and a small [Fireball] appear above me before I give its target via mental command at another random tree on my right, but the tree behind it.

Instead of dodging or going around the first tree. It explodes on contact with the first tree and destroys the whole tree before disappearing. Showing that even with the homing effect. The [Seeking Fire Missile] won't be able to bypass the obstacles at all.

Trying one more, but use the multicast factor I placed into the spell, with five [Fireballs] appearing. Two [Fireballs] above me, two below me, and one a bit further on my right.

I lock on another tree, same as before, aiming for the tree behind the first one and all five [Fireballs] hurl themselves at the tree. Out of all five [Fireballs]. Only one managed to hit the second tree after the first four land on the first tree simultaneously, with the fifth one just a few seconds behind the first four. Where the fifth one had no obstacle in its path and land on the second tree.

"Hmm. Good, but not the best." I said to Esdeath, who nods in agreement as she stays quiet to see if I have any more spells to try out. Which I did.

 **[Demonic Fire Creation Magic]:**

 **1st Form: Ball - 1 MP**

 **2nd Form: Bird - MP Varies**

 **1st Factor: Animal Movement: Bird - MP Varies**

 **2nd Factor: Homing Effect - MP Varies**

 **1st Effect: Burn target on hit - 5 MP**

 **2nd Effect: High-speed flight - MP Varies**

 **Target: Anywhere the spell land on - 1 MP**

 **Name: Seeking Firebird**

 **DING!***

 **Calculating...**

 **1st Form: Ball - 1 MP = 1-meter radius**

 **2nd Form: Bird - MP Varies = Change 1st Form into 2nd Form / 20 MP per 1-meter in size**

 **1st Factor: Animal Movement: Bird - MP Varies = 1 MP per second**

 **2nd Factor: Homing Effect - MP Varies = 1st Factor x 5 MP**

 **1st Effect: Burn target on hit - 5 MP = 1 second**

 **2nd Effect: High-speed flight - MP Varies = Target x MP cost**

 **Target: Anywhere the spell land on - 1 MP = 1 MP per bird**

 **DING!***

 **Successfully in creating a spell for [Fire Devil Slayer Magic]!**

 **DING!***

 **[Seeking Firebird] - MP cost: Varies | Minimum: 34 MP per bird and 1 MP per second**

Once I got the spell created; casting the [Seeking Firebird] with the shape of the bird comes to my mind for my spell to take the form of a hummingbird. Since that's the only smallest and fastest bird I can remember at this point.

Of course, this hummingbird made from my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] is completely made out of flames and has no color, but blood red. Not wanting to waste any more time as I could feel my [Mana] going down fast by the second.

I gave it the mental command of hurling itself to another tree nearby, with the target being behind the first one. Also, I included another mental command for it to dodge or go around the obstacle.

Much to my relief; the [Seeking Firebird] easily go around the first tree in seconds before smacking itself against the target tree and turning the tree into ashes.

"Okay, that was a bit slower than the previous one." Esdeath comments on my [Seeking Firebird] and compared to my [Multiple Seeking Fire Missiles]. With the latter being a bit faster. Then again, the [Multiple Seeking Fire Missiles] don't have the ability to go around obstacles while the [Seeking Firebird] can.

"Well, that's the only fire spells I could come up at the moment without failing on me without having to go into too much detail on the spell structure and end up losing [Mana] after failing to create them." I said to my wife; well, they would work a bit, just only for a few seconds as I came up with the amount of MP adding up around a hundred or so per second.

These spells can be considered advanced spells, but I've no clue if I could control those spells at all. I rather have spells I can control and stop the spell from causing any problems later on than having to deal with uncontrollable spells due to my low [Mana] to control them.

"Going for [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] now?" Esdeath asks a little worried about using this [Magic]. Since it affects the air around us, which likely cause friendly fire. Getting the nod from her husband, she quickly rushes back inside the log house and closes the window before she gives her husband the thumb up to show he can go at any time.

After thinking about other spells for my [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic]. I keep getting some blockage due to finding some ideal that related to a dragon and I couldn't find any good ones until I gave up and just go something similar to [Fire Devil Slayer Magic].

 **[Sky Dragon Creation Magic]:**

 **Form: Area - MP Varies**

 **Factor: Air pressure manipulation - MP Varies**

 **Effect: Increase/decrease air pressure - MP Varies**

 **Name: Sky Dragon's Airspace**

 **DING!***

 **Calculating...**

 **Form: Area - MP Varies = 1 MP per 1-meter radius**

 **Factor: Air pressure manipulation - MP Varies = Form x 10 MP per second**

 **Effect: Increase/decrease air pressure - MP Varies = Factor x 5 MP per second**

 **DING!***

 **Successfully in creating a spell for [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic]!**

 **DING!***

 **[Sky Dragon's Airspace] - MP cost: Varies | Minimum: 50 MP per second**

And just like that, I created an offensive and support type wind spell for my [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic]. Of course, I could have used the one word per 1 MP condition to make these new spells, but that would lead to some problems. So it's better for me to guess the amount of [Mana] needs for the spell to work instead.

At least, in this way, the spell could end up getting way stronger than I thought it would be or at least it works until I input more [Mana] to make it stronger.

With a thought, [Sky Dragon's Airspace] takes effect and I was surprised to 'see' a small air bubble in front of me. Just a few feet away from my head. Barely noticeable too.

I pour a bit more [Mana] to increase the size, but at the cost of increasing the rate of [Mana], the drain of the spell increased at the same time as well.

I notice the air around the area is being drawn into the air bubble and by on instinct alone. I manipulate the air bubble to the sky before canceling the spell, where a surprise aftereffect of the [Sky Dragon's Airspace] as all the air pressure sealed into a bubble. Pop due to the spell being dismissed, causing the air pressure to be released instantly and scatters throughout the entire area, with a boom of the thunder like noise.

Looking back at my wife, who is annoyed by the loud noise once more after the first one. I give my wife a sheepish smile, causing her to roll her eyes at me. Then, watch Esdeath come out of the log house and frown a little.

"Something wrong, Esdeath?" I notice Esdeath looking around the area for some reason.

"Well, whatever you did make me feel a little weird after coming out here." Esdeath doesn't know what this feeling in her gut that something is wrong after she came back outside.

So, I explain to Esdeath about [Sky Dragon's Airspace] and maybe it changed the air around us from the aftereffect. Which mean, that I wouldn't be able to use this spell often if this is the result. Plus, we're living here for a few years and rather not destroy the surroundings.

"That's a pretty dangerous skill that could affect ally and enemy, but still useful if you're by yourself while facing a group of enemy." Esdeath knew the pros and cons of this [Sky Dragon's Airspace] and could easily find when and how to use it.

"Yup. Now, did you figure out a way to recreate those trump from your prime version created?" I ask my wife, who stare at me for a few seconds before letting out a tired sigh, to show that maybe she failed or something.

"I only manage to create [Mahapadma] while the [Ice Cavalry] and [Ice Storm Commander-in-Chief] are still out of my reach right now." Esdeath looks like she ashamed of herself for not being able to recreate those three trumps for her Teigu, that her prime version created.

If other Teigu users were to hear this from Esdeath. I think they would fight Esdeath to the death because of this. As some Teigu users don't even have a trump card and need to create their own, but having a low chance of creating one while Esdeath's prime version created three trumps and all within a year too.

"So...how about a sparring match? I want to test out my [Profession: Contractor] before I decide to level it up." I still haven't used my 2nd profession since I got it.

"Alright." Esdeath said to me, then hurl multiple icicles at me without using any movements to use her Teigu. Showing that she continues her training with her Teigu. With the result of being able to use it without making any gestures as she usually does whenever she use her Teigu.

Activating [Charyeok: Sun Wukong] for the first time and summon [Ryui Jingu] from the skill: [Weapon of the Three Gods] belong to the [Legendary God Sun Wukong].

 **[Ruyi Jingu] - Rank: N/A - Durability: 10000/10000 - ATK: N/A**

 **Description: [Ruyi Jingu] is a sacred weapon that is used by the [Monkey King] of the [Nine Kings]. The staff, together with the [Kinto-Un] and [Gourd], forms the [Weapon of the Three Gods], the [Monkey King]'s Weapons of Choice.**

 **1st Effect: [Size Alteration] - [Ruyi Jingu]'s size can be altered according to the user's will. It can grow broader or slimmer and taller or shorter at will. It can reach incredible lengths.**

 **2nd Effect: [Weight Alteration] - On command, the staff can become lighter or heavier.**

 **3rd Effect: [Levitation] - [Ruyi Jingu] can levitate itself at a certain distance from the ground.**

 **4th Effect: [Summoning] - The staff can be summoned to its wielder by moving at incredible speed, destroying anything in its path.**

 **5th Effect: [Cloning] - [Ruyi Jingu] can make multiple copies of itself along with copies of itself as well. The clone's staff is vastly weaker, however, it can regenerate itself.**

 **6th Effect: [Enhanced Durability] - The staff is incredibly durable, with a few of any attacks able to break the staff.**

 **7th Effect: [Teleportation] - [Ruyi Jingu] can be teleported back to the user's location at their command.**

The information on [Ruyi Jingu] pop-up the moment I summon before I dismiss as I twirl the staff in front of me to block the incoming icicles.

Thanks to [Pumba]'s 1st Effect: Gain [Basic Mastery] of all weapons the user's hand touches. I can use the [Ruyi Jingu] somewhat without ending getting badly injury due to not being able to use it correctly.

With the time limit of a minute before [Ruyi Jingu] disappear. I launch myself at Esdeath by using [Renewal Taekwondo: Bo-Bup]. A technique that allows the user to appear behind, next, to, above, etc. At the target instantaneously. Along with the support of [Shundo]. I appeared behind Esdeath before she could react, with [Ruyi Jingu] already in a striking motion of smacking Esdeath's back.

"Not enough." Esdeath spoke out as multiple ice spikes burst from the ground, where I am, forcing me to give up my counterattack.

[Pumba]'s 2nd Effect: Give the user the ability to bend the weapon in impossible ways. I change the trajectory of my attack from aiming to Esdeath's back, to the ground and use [Ruyi Jingu] to push myself off the ground while breaking some the ice spikes at the same time.

[Renewal Taekwondo: Hoe Grab] a kick used to grab an opponent in a lock position. The fighter faints a reverse kick with one leg and uses that leg to hold the arm of the opponent. It's mainly used to break an enemy's guard.

However, instead of that, I use a variation of it. Hooking my left leg over Esdeath's neck, who was surprised at this as I deliver a knee strike to Esdeath unguarded back, to the point of almost breaking her back entirely while choking her at the same time. As I use [Ruyi Jingu] to support my weight while doing this.

"GAK!" Esdeath let out a choking sound as she pushes her entire body to follow the same motion as my knee strike, performing a backflip while using her Teigu to freeze my left leg, covering it a layer of ice, which I use [Ruyi Jingu]'s 1st Effect: Size Alteration, to increase the length of the bo staff.

Pushing my right knee against Esdeath's back further, causing Esdeath to grunt at this and felt her back hurting from this.

Esdeath not wanting to give her husband the chance to win this, as she uses her Teigu to spread the ice from her husband's left leg to the rest of his body.

 **DING!***

 **Debuff: Player's left leg covered in ice, causing 5 HP to drop per second.**

Seeing this, I let go of [Ruyi Jingu], causing both Esdeath and I fall to the ground, where I move my right leg to kick [Ruyi Jingu], spinning my whole body to the right as I move my left leg covered in ice, releasing Esdeath's neck, which she was aiming for and throw another icicle in my direction, where I was defenseless in the air.

Of course, I use [Shundo] to launch myself back to the ground faster while using [Time Alter] to help me pick the right time to use [Shundo] again to hurl myself away from the ice spike below me and use the momentum to break the ice on my left leg by landing back on the ground, with my left leg.

I lost 30 HP from this action of mine and did a backflip to dodge Esdeath's icicle raining down on me.

I was about to summon back [Ruyi Jingu] to me before it disappears by fading from existence. Showing the one-minute time limit is over and [Ruyi Jingu] returns back to the Monkey King. I try to summon [Ruyi Jingu] again, but got a pop-up instead.

 **DING!***

 **[Sun Wukong] only allow the user to use the [Ruyi Jingu] for 1 minute with a cooldown time of an hour, but could still use the other two: [Kinto-Un] and [Gourd] right now. With the same rules as the [Ruyi Jingu] applied to the other two weapons, where the user can only be used them for 1 minute before entering a cooldown time of an hour.**

 **DING!***

 **Would you like to spend 1000 MP to extend the time limit to use the [Ruyi Jingu]?**

 **[Yes/No]?**

Reading these two pop-up windows of notification. I close the first window and selected no for spending 1000 MP to extend the time limit.

Rolling to my right, as more icicles raining down from the sky at me thanks to Esdeath, who standing on top of an ice tower she created from the ice spikes she used to stop my first counterattack. Watching me with amusement.

Once more I use [Shundo] to appear in front of Esdeath, and she already knew I would do this as multiple ice spikes coming from her ice tower.

[Shundo: Bo-Bup], where I appear on Esdeath's right before appearing on her left, then in front of her, leaving behind an afterimage of myself on her right and left, where she created two ice walls to protect my attacks, where she found me in front of her.

[Renewal Taekwondo: Baekdu] is a knee attack delivered to the opponent, where is used to lift the opponent into the air in order to chain more combo strikes.

Which Esdeath end up getting kneed in the stomach, lifting her off her ice tower and to the sky once more. As I follow her with another [Shundo: Bo-Bup], but appearing behind her this time.

Using a variation of [Renewal Taekwondo: Dragon Catcher], where I was supposed to use while on the ground first and instead using it right away from the sky. As I use my right leg to hold Esdeath's neck once more while spinning at high speed, then throw Esdeath and myself back to the ground while using [Shundo] again for the extra momentum.

A crater formed the moment we crashed, but I wasn't able to drop Esdeath onto the ground head first as Esdeath use the moment I hooked my right leg over her neck to freeze my right leg like she did with my left, causing me to change my approach once more.

Where I release Esdeath's neck by placing my right hand on her back for me to remove my right leg. And using the same method to break the ice, with losing twice as much of HP than I did the first time using this method due to the momentum I had to release to the ground, with my right leg being used as the medium to do so.

Esdeath didn't get off this injury free as Esdeath still crashed into the ground badly, but not too bad with the way I'm aiming for.

Before I could follow up with another attack; my feet are frozen to the ground and the moment I looked down is when Esdeath appear in front of me, where she punched me in the stomach, lifting me off the ground before spinning around to slam me back to the ground with a full circle of a roundhouse kick to my back.

Esdeath kept her left foot on my back and apply pressure, causing me to grunt and notice my HP falling down fast.

"Do you give up?" Esdeath asks me with the same tone of voice she used whenever she know for sure she got me beat.

"Yeah. I give up." Esdeath took her foot off my back, so I could get up. Then crack my neck and stretch my body before casting all three healing spells: [Healing Wounds], [Healing Fatigue], and [Healing Body Stress] on Esdeath and myself.

Where I notice there some tears on Esdeath's General outfit and her hat is missing as well.

"So how come you didn't use either [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] or the [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] in the fight?" Esdeath wanted to know why her husband didn't use those two or the other skills he possesses.

"Wanted to see if I could beat you with only using a few skills together without resort to using the other skills of mine. Also, I would run out of [Mana] by the time we go past the 10-minute mark into the fight." I said to my wife, as I dismissed the windows of notification that I leveled up [Shundo] by 3, [Renewal Taekwondo] by 7, [Time Alter] by 1, [Pumba] by 2, and [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] by 1.

"How about the [Ulimate Eye] or [Hundred Gauntlets]?" Esdeath knew those two could be very dangerous and would help her husband by a huge amount.

"[Ultimate Eye]. I didn't use it, because I forgot about it until you mention it and I don't know if I could use without the debuff holding me back now. So I have no clue if I could handle its power without getting a bad headache." I honestly did forget about the [Ulitmate Eye] at this point and don't know if the INT stat I have right now would be enough to help me use the [Ultimate Eye] longer than a minute.

"And the [Hundred Gauntlets]?" Esdeath knew her husband could have used this to stop her Teigu from landing a hit on him.

"The [Mana] to use that skill would be massive if I was to use it against you and the time to come up with all the words for it would be too late for me to use it. As by then, I would be pierced by multiple icicles." I knew how much the [Hundred Gauntlet] would drain my [Mana], even with the one word per one point of [Mana].

"Hmm." Esdeath doesn't know if she likes these answers from her husband or not, but let it go for now. "Well, how about we rest a little before we resume our sparring?" Esdeath is looking forward to facing her husband's other skills besides the one he used just a few minutes ago.

"Alright." I don't see the problem with this; well, maybe Esdeath is a bit tired and wanted to use this time to rest while I could just eat the air to be back at 100%.

30 minutes later*

"This time. I'll use my [Ultimate Eye], [Time Alter], [Pumba], and a bit of [Hundred Gauntlets] to repair the sword I'm going to use." I took out one of the countless many common swords from the Empire.

"Hoo. Then, I'll only use swordplay against you then, with a bit of my Teigu." Esdeath creates an ice sword similar to the one her prime version use, but I could see she still working on making weapons out of her Teigu as well due to how the ice sword's blade width is a bit shorter than the first time she created one.

Then, I remove my eyepatch and toss it in the [Gate of Babylon], causing Esdeath to narrow her eyes at me due to the unconscious killing intent coming from me once the [Ultimate Eye] is shown.

Just looking with my [Ultimate Eye] seem like it activated just by removing the eyepatch alone. As I can see the world going in a slow-motion compare with my left eye. But, I know I haven't activated the skill just yet.

"You ready, Esdeath?" I draw out the sword from its scabbard, tossing the scabbard away as I take my stance, which was just standing straight with the sword on my side. Like a complete amateur who doesn't seem like they wanted to do this, but this is a stance I could use for all my [Basic Movements of Sword Skills] with ease.

"The question is. Are you?" Esdeath starts off first with a charging thrust of her ice sword, aiming towards my heart.

 **[Weapon Technique Creation]:**

 **Weapon Focus: Sword**

 **Core: [Basic Movements of Sword Skills]**

 **1st Form: [Parry Sword Form]**

 **2nd Form: [Sweep Sword Form]**

 **3rd Form: [Shave Sword Form]**

 **4th Form: [Curve Sword Form]**

 **5th Form: [Wave Sword Form]**

 **1st Form + 2nd Form + 3rd Form + 4th Form + 5th Form = [Sword Barrier Form]**

I recreated one of my defensive sword skills I created back in my universe, where it mostly used against a single opponent by continue moving my sword without stopping in motion where I change the trajectory of my opponent's attacks away from me and ready for the next attacks.

However, this would only work against physical attacks and with me being a step ahead of my opponent, and faster than my opponent as well. This would be useless against Esdeath since she would a step ahead of me, but with [Ultimate Eye] and [Time Alter]. This weakness is overcome temporary.

"Come on! Fight back!" Esdeath shouts at me, as she continues attacking me with multiple fast swings of her ice sword, pushing me back with each step and Esdeath matching those steps.

Parrying, evading, and pushing is the three parts of the cores belong to the [Sword Barrier Form]. But, this is just mainly in a defensive manner and could counterattack as well. Using the [Shave Sword Form] part of the [Sword Barrier Form], where I took the time to slice a thin layer off of Esdeath's ice sword's blade edge.

Chipping away the sharp edge, to make the ice sword duller until Esdeath found out her ice sword is almost an ice rod instead. Much to her confuse until she realizes I was slowly breaking down her weapon while defending at the same time.

"Interesting." Esdeath grin at me as she uses her Teigu to regrow back her ice sword's sharp edge and resume her fast attacks.

 **[Weapon Technique Creation]:**

 **Weapon Focus: Sword**

 **Core: [Basic Movements of Sword Skills]**

 **1st Form: [Flick Sword Form]**

 **2nd Form: [Wave Sword Form]**

 **3rd Form: [Intercept Sword Form]**

 **4th Form: [Sweep Sword Form]**

 **5th Form: [Jab Sword Form]**

 **1st Form + 2nd Form + 3rd Form + 4th Form + 5th Form = [Lockdown Prison]**

I switch from [Sword Barrier Form] to [Lockdown Prison]; from a defensive/counterattack to offensive/control. One of my favorite [Sword Technique], where [Lockdown Prison] is more advanced of the [Flash Cut], but slower than the latter.

One that is also used against a single opponent, where I use fast sword strikes to force the opponent to block, parry, or evade to where I want them to. Furthermore, this is to trap a single opponent in place while making to follow my flow of the battle.

As I use my sword to aim for fatal points, causing Esdeath to stop her multiple fast strikes, to block my attacks before she discovers most of her counterattacks end up being intercepted by me before she could even begin her next move.

Switching from fatal points attack pattern to aiming to cut Esdeath's limbs off, causing her to frown a little before her battle manic smile replace it as she picks up the pace to parry and counterattacks mine.

With the support of [Ultimate Eye]; I can see all of Esdeath's nature, strengths, and weakness, along with other things for me to take advantage of once I activated [Ultimate Eye].

Slowly, [Lockdown Prison] begins to show its effect on Esdeath, where she had to use up more energy to regrow back her ice sword that's being chipped away from having to be used to block some sword strikes she couldn't parry away fast enough at those times.

As for the sword I'm using; the time it almost being destroyed by the amount of time I use my [Sword Techniques] are already passed the hundreds. Ignoring the countless number of notification windows that show the [Hundred Gauntlets] leveled up with how fast I continue to prevent the sword from breaking.

The fast sword strikes between us got to the point where I had to use [Time Alter: Triple Accel] to keep up with Esdeath, showing that even with the power of the Gamer's ability. Esdeath could easily overpower me still.

Before I could use [Pumba] to recreate another [Sword Technique] of mine. The sword broke and [Hundred Gauntlets] didn't take into effect, which means I ran out of [Mana] or don't have enough to use it again on my sword.

Luckily, I still have [Ultimate Eye] activated as my [Time Alter] deactivated as well after a few seconds into the fight, and back off quickly with one [Shundo] and start feeling a big headache coming in.

"Well, that's a disappointment. It's only been 5 minutes or so." Esdeath didn't look tired at all, but she is sweating a bit and there multiple tears on her outfit even more than the first sparring we had before this one.

"Out of [Mana]." I shrugged my shoulders, as I eat the air for a single to use the restored [Mana] to use [Hundred Gauntlets] to repair my sword before walking over to the side to grab the scabbard, replacing the sword back inside the scabbard before putting it in the [Gate of Babylon].

"And that 5 minutes was great before the [Ultimate Eye] started giving me a headache. So that's 4 minutes more than I started out for the first time. Also, I gained 7 levels in [Hundred Gauntlets] and one level for the [Ultimate Eye]. [Time Alter] didn't level up sadly." I reported my progress to Esdeath, who at least look happy at my progress, even if the battle didn't last that long.

Taking the eyepatch out of the [Gate of Babylon] and place it over my [Ultimate Eye] as I deactivate the skill before the headache gets worse.

"But, isn't 5 minutes too short for a fight, if you could only use the [Ultimate Eye] for that long. Also, you may want to use a better sword than the one you just used, even if you have to use your Teigu." Esdeath said to me, clearly not liking how long I could use the [Ultimate Eye].

"After all, if you have to keep on preventing it from being destroyed just by using your [Sword Techniques] alone, then it's not worth using it. Therefore, it's best you figure out a way to either make any sword's duration stronger than it already is or uses a different one instead of using [Hundred Gauntlets] on it. After all, you can see how fast the rate your skills are consuming your [Mana]. If you had the debuff placed on you at the time. Then, I'm not even sure you last a minute." Esdeath finishes explaining my weaknesses. Mainly my choice of weapons.

"Yeah, I guess. But, I rather not use the Teigu unless I really have to." I may own a powerful sword, but it's more like a cursed sword that may bite me whenever it got the chance. Right now, [Korosu] hasn't done a thing to me yet. Yet. But, there always a time it will later on.

"Well, either way, let's just try to find a way for you to overcome this weakness. Until then, you may want to rely only on your unarmed skills." Esdeath said to her husband and hope he finds the sword he wishes to use for his sword style if he's not planning to use the [Korosu]. Not that she could blame him, with a life force sucking living object that could kill you at any moments.

"I guess. You do your thing for a while Esdeath while I create more [Sword Qi]. I really don't feel comfortable having such a small amount of [Sword Qi] right now." I said to my wife, who just shrugged at me before entering the log house, to maybe study the [Magic] of this universe and see if she could use it.

The next day*

 **Day 51: Training On Our Own**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Yesterday creating [Sword Qi]'s result: 50 [Sword Qi] before going back inside to have dinner with the wife. Before resuming to [Meditation] and creating [Sword Qi] for half the night outside the log house, then come back at 3 AM to sleep with Esdeath.

Grand Total: 250 [Sword Qi] and 5 hours of [Meditation]. Giving me 10 MAG stat.

Instead of sparring with Esdeath like yesterday; both of us did our own separate training. With Esdeath staying inside the log house to study the [Magic] of this universe and sometimes come outside the log house to get some advice from me.

Since I can use [Magic] and have some ideas on other [Magic] as well. While this is true, but I have nothing on this universe's [Magic] and could only give Esdeath some idea tips on it and leave it to Esdeath to figure it out.

As for me, I continue using [Meditation] and creating more [Sword Qi] until it was time for lunch, then dinner with Esdeath. Afterward, I would go back outside and sit back on a wooden chair on the front porch of the log house.

Total Amount: 900 [Sword Qi] and 18 hours of [Meditation]. Before calling it a day and sleep with my wife.

The next day*

 **Day 52: Slow, But Still Going**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Morning, Esdeath and I had a quickie before we get too into it and waste an entire day for sex. Neither Esdeath or I complain about that, but we still have things to do. Though, we did think about it and see how it goes. But, afterward, we discarded that thought.

I mean, if we did that, then, later on, it would make sex feel normal and not special; well, depend on Esdeath's sex drive at that point. But, either way, Esdeath and I decided that since we're living out the wildness and in this universe for a few years. We may as well enjoy while it last. Also, adding some training until we need to go out to earn life experience to put those trainings into practice against the enemy.

Instead of [Meditation] and creating more [Sword Qi]. I worked on [Renewal Taekwondo] with [Shundo] and [Time Alter] for the whole day.

Total Amount: 3 levels in [Renewal Taekwondo], no level for [Shundo], and 1 level for [Time Alter].

I already know the answer why I didn't gain any level for [Shundo] when the skill level is already at 40. So at this point, I need to use it against another living being instead of practice using it.

Same for [Time Alter], but not to the point as [Shundo] just yet. Still can level up through training for now.

It's getting harder to raise the level of some of these skills, but I may as well train them to the point where I have to fight another being. Maybe other than my wife later on at a higher level for my skills.

The next day*

 **Day 53: Still Going, But Steady**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Still no [Meditation] today or creating [Sword Qi], but Esdeath and I did have an hour of sex just to release some of our sexual frustration, and to calm down Esdeath's sex drive before she ends up going crazy again.

Same as yesterday for training.

Total Amount: 3 levels in [Renewal Taekwondo], 1 level for [Time Alter], and no level for [Shundo]. Again.

Also, [Time Alter] is slowly getting closer to same as [Shundo] due to the fact that I gained the level for the skill near night time after using it together with [Renewal Taekwondo] for almost the whole day.

The next day*

 **Day 54: You Can Never Have Enough**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Switching over to [Meditation] and creating [Sword Qi] today due to the result from yesterday of having to take some breaks on using [Time Alter] and [Shundo]. Seeing that I won't be able to last much longer in a fight if I was to rely on the support of both [Time Alter] and [Shundo] if my [Mana] won't last me that long.

Of course, I could just eat the air around me, but I can't rely on that when there could be a chance in the future where I'm underground and need those air or Esdeath or someone else important may die from the lack of air underground because I wanted to recover my health and [Mana] at the time.

Total Amount: 800 [Sword Qi] and 16 hours of [Meditation].

The amount of [Sword Qi] I created at the time is limited because of how much HP I have and have no way to increase my END stat besides stat points at the moment. But, it will have to do for now. Since I can create 50 [Sword Qi] per hour without any problem. As long as I don't have anything interrupting me.

Honestly, having [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] was the best skill I could ever get just for the 3rd Effect: Recover HP and MP x (level/2%) per second. Yeah, no worry of having to wait on my MP natural regeneration; well, as long I'm outside that is.

It's just too bad my [Slayer Magic] won't gain any EXP just for eating the element.

The next day*

 **Day 55: Rest Day**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

No training today; as Esdeath and I spend the day together. This included sparring with each other, where we knew if we keep going at this rate. We may burn out sooner or later; more with Esdeath than me, but we still picked today as a rest day.

So we went out doing something boring like ice fishing at the frozen lake nearby.

Well, it was a bit boring until I made a mistake of using [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] to melt us a small hole in the frozen lake for ice fishing. Instead, I end up melting a bigger hole and with me dropping in the said hole.

While Esdeath easily moved out of the way before this happens. Lucky her and end up getting completely wet. Also, it took me a few minutes to come back to the surface when I didn't get a good grip until I use [Shundo] to give myself a stable foothold for me to climb out.

Esdeath laughed the entire time this happens. At least, Esdeath looks happy at this, but then again, with Esdeath being a sadist and all. I'm surprised this was something that would cause Esdeath to laugh.

Either way, Esdeath and I fish for hours after I use the [Dismantle] on my clothes before putting them back on. Of course, Esdeath enjoyed the sight of me being naked for a few seconds.

Even after hours of fishing; neither Esdeath or I caught a fish the whole time. So we called it quit and went back home, where we have warm ourselves up with a hot cocoa. Surprise Esdeath's universe had one, which I grabbed plenty enough to last us for a while.

The next day*

 **Day 56: A Relaxing Day**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Morning, both Esdeath and I enjoy a relaxing breakfast before we just walk around the forest and enjoy the views of the surrounding area. Neither Esdeath or I have really scouted out the area since we started living here.

So, we picked today another rest day and start looking around the area to see if there any treasure at all. Not like we're expecting to find one, but knowing my LUCK stat at 30. There could be a case of a hidden treasure. We just have to look around and test out our lucks.

Too bad, we didn't find any treasure or maybe it because neither of us has the skills to tell what is a treasure in this universe. Even a plant could be considered a treasure in some people's eyes due to the plant's effects on internal and external usage after mixing it with something together with it.

Either way, both Esdeath and I enjoyed the walks, where we could spend the time together as well. Though, I do wish Esdeath would stop laughing at me when a pile of snow falls on top of me too often.

Instead of heading back to the log house, after we just scouting out the areas. We decide on heading to a nearby town to see if we need to buy anything.

Of course, it took only a few minutes to find one, miles away from our log house. I say minutes, it's because of [Shundo] while I carry Esdeath and with the help of [Eagle Vision] activated along the way, which give me a good level up by 5 just from this alone.

However, this didn't come out without a cost of having to waste so much [Mana] using these two skills together. At least by leveling up [Eagle Vision], the range increased more, making things easier for me.

Surprisingly, Esdeath and I found some things we could buy from a nearby town, but wasn't the same one we visited to get the crafting tools to build the log house. Which was a good thing, because I had the feeling Esdeath would threaten once more unlike the one we just visiting right now.

The stuff we got, which Esdeath paid from the money she pickpocketed a few times from the first town and got us some more books to read, along with things we find interesting.

Afterward, we return back to the log house, where Esdeath begins cooking for our dinner. Of course, Esdeath had to do it outside with the portable stove we bought, which is why Esdeath wanted to try out cooking with it. As she never saw and used a portable stove before.

I made sure Esdeath read the instruction manual before using it. And happy that I did or else Esdeath would have burnt the food due to using the portable stove wrong.

"Hmm." I hum to myself, as I stare at Esdeath's butt while thinking about if I should level up my 2nd profession or not, to extend the time limit for using the [Weapon of the Three Gods] or not. Also, any other way to increase my physical stats similar to the skill: [Meditation]. After all, as the higher level, I go. The harder it would get to level up.

Furthermore, I don't know if there is a level cap in the first place, but didn't let it bother me. Since I'm long away from reaching that point. So until then, I wanted to think about if leveling up [Profession: Contractor] or not. Thinking about it for a moment. I decided to go ahead. I give the mental command to bring up my status list.

 **Status List:**

 **Character Name: Ragna D. Mercer**

 **Alignment: Neutral - Chaotic**

 **Lvl: 21 - EXP: 12,200/209,715,200**

 **1st Profession: The Gamer**

 **2nd Profession: [Contractor Lvl.1] - EXP: 0/100 [2:1 Exchange Rate]**

 **Title: [Husband of Esdeath D. Mercer] - Have the ability to teleport to your wife location instantly per 24 hours. Title effect will still be in effect even if it's not equipped.**

 **HP: 540/540 - Regen: 1 HP per hour**

 **MP: 2500/2500 - Regen: 6.9 MP per minute**

 **DM Tier 1: 10%/100% - Regen: 0 per minute**

 **Tier 2 Requirement: 0/100 Lvl: 1 [Akuma] or 0/1 Lvl: 2 [Akuma]**

 **Sword Qi: 2043/0 - Regen: 0 per minute**

 **[100 HP + 100 MP = 1 Sword Qi]**

 **STR: 45**

 **END: 54**

 **AGI: 38**

 **INT: 54**

 **WIS: 69**

 **MAG: 250**

 **LUCK: 20 (Contractor: +10) = 30**

 **RES: [Dark Matter]: Tier 2: 40% (Can't add points into this stat)**

 **Point: 59**

 **Money: 0**

 **Age: 19**

With a single thought, I pour in all the EXP I have from 1st [Profession: The Gamer] into the [Profession: Contractor] until I don't have enough EXP to level it up.

 **DING!***

 **[Profession: The Gamer Lvl.21] - EXP: 12,200/209,715,200 - 200 EXP**

 **[Profession: Contractor Lvl.1] - EXP: 0/100 + 100 EXP (200/2 = 100 EXP)**

 **DING!***

 **You have level up [Profession: Contractor] to level 2!**

 **DING!***

 **You have level up [Profession: COntractor] to level 3!**

 **DING!***

 **You have level up [Profession: Contractor] to level 4!**

 **DING!***

 **You have level up [Profession: Contractor] to level 5!**

 **DING!***

 **You have level up [Profession: Contractor] to level 6!**

 **Status List:**

 **Character Name: Ragna D. Mercer**

 **Alignment: Neutral - Chaotic**

 **Lvl: 21 - EXP: 6,000/209,715,200**

 **1st Profession: The Gamer**

 **2nd Profession: [Contractor Lvl.6] - EXP: 0/3200 [2:1 Exchange Rate]**

 **Title: [Husband of Esdeath D. Mercer] - Have the ability to teleport to your wife location instantly per 24 hours. Title effect will still be in effect even if it's not equipped.**

 **HP: 540/540 - Regen: 1 HP per hour**

 **MP: 2500/2500 - Regen: 6.9 MP per minute**

 **DM Tier 1: 10%/100% - Regen: 0 per minute**

 **Tier 2 Requirement: 0/100 Lvl: 1 [Akuma] or 0/1 Lvl: 2 [Akuma]**

 **Sword Qi: 2043/0 - Regen: 0 per minute**

 **[100 HP + 100 MP = 1 Sword Qi]**

 **STR: 45**

 **END: 54**

 **AGI: 38**

 **INT: 54**

 **WIS: 69**

 **MAG: 250**

 **LUCK: 20 (Contractor: +60) = 80**

 **RES: [Dark Matter]: Tier 2: 40% (Can't add points into this stat)**

 **Point: 59**

 **Money: 0**

 **Age: 19**

And just like that; I leveled up the [Profession: Contractor] 5 times now, giving me 60 LUCK stat as a bonus to the profession at level 6.

Even with the increased LUCK stat; I have no clue how this would work. After all, Esdeath and I tried to find a treasure somewhere in the area, but came up empty. Not to mention the other day I fell into the cold frozen lake.

"Ragna! Dinner ready." Esdeath called out to me, as she finishes preparing the food and even got the table and chairs on the front porch. Really glad to make the front porch really big.

"Coming." I said to Esdeath, standing up from the chair I'm sitting while watching the snow falling as I waited for Esdeath to finish cooking, and staring at her butt as well.

As both Esdeath and I enjoy the food Esdeath cooked herself by using the new portable stove we got from the town we went to today.


	11. Chapter 11: Close Yet So Far

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Close Yet So Far**

The next day*

 **Day 57: Can't Believe It**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

After waiting for a long time after gaining [Qi]; well, [Sword Qi], I had stopped myself from trying to see if I could use those cultivation manuals from my clan, that I've read over the years before giving those to my little sister to learn. Since she already has the ability to gather [Qi] from the universe while I was crippled without the ability to cultivate.

Countless cultivation manuals, but none I couldn't train in, even the external body cultivation manuals that were infamous for its torture methods just to make the body produce its own [Qi]. But, failed me because some of those requirements are to eat spiritual herbs or pills filled with [Qi] to help jump-start the body to get the feeling of [Qi] before the body could produce its own.

Sadly, all items related to [Qi] didn't work on me. Making those infamous external body cultivation manuals useless to me as well.

Now, that my body contains the energy source known as [Sword Qi]. I wonder if I could train in those cultivation manuals, to improve my physical body without having to resort to extreme training methods and life-threatening just to increase those physical stats naturally.

But, I have no clue if these cultivation manuals would work for me. Since I don't possess these manual physically for me to absorb since I can't create my own skills at all. Which was one of the biggest restrictions placed on my Gamer's ability.

"Esdeath. Honey. Do you mind if I take one of your notebooks?" I asked my wife as a thought just pop up in my brain since I can't create any skill. Why not [Skill Book]?

"Hmm? Yeah, sure. Why do you need them for though?" Esdeath uses her limited access to the [Gate of Babylon] and hands me a blank notebook, along with a pencil to go with it.

"I want to see if I could create my own [Skill Book] for my Gamer's ability to absorb." I said to my wife, as I start writing down all the details about one of the skills I always wanted to get when I first read about it. And hope it would work or this would be a waste of time.

5 hours later*

If it wasn't for my INT and WIS stats higher than I had before. My memory unrelated to some subjects wouldn't be easy to memorize. So, it's a good thing I placed some stat points into those two stats as writing down all the information on the skill I wanted down wouldn't be too incomplete due to not remembering everything about it.

"And done." I put down the pencil, then activate [Fiction Adaption] right away as I pick up the notebook that maybe or maybe not turned into a [Skill Book] after writing down all the information on that skill I picked, with a few modifications so I can use it.

 **DING!***

 **For figuring out how to solve one of your restrictions placed on your version of the Gamer's ability. As a result, your wisdom increased by 3.**

 **DING!***

 **You have acquired a [Skill Book]!**

 **Would you like to learn a modified version of [Touki]?**

 **[Yes/No]?**

I gave the mental command of yes over a dozen times already once I got this notification pop-up.

 **DING!***

 **Due to the player using one of the hidden features to create their own [Skill Book]. The hidden feature's restriction is activated. The player can only create their own [Skill Book] every 20 levels.**

I blankly stare at the last notification window and my left eye started to twitch. Just discovering another way to gain a skill was a big thing, but finding out the restriction afterward was a bitter pill hard to swallow.

"Something wrong, dear?" Esdeath notices the bitterness on my face and watches the whole thing as the notebook I used to write down the skill I wanted, turned into dust after using it with [Fiction Adaption].

"I found out I could have created my own [Skill Book] this whole time, but there is a restriction of how many time I could do it and when I can." I started explaining my guess is that I may have to be at least the minimum of level 20 before I could create my own [Skill Book] if the restriction made it so I could only make my own every 20 levels.

Similar to the skills I gained from the [Universe of Knowledge] inside my [Fiction Adaption], where I could only get each skill from different [Universe of Knowledge] every 10 levels.

Esdeath wince at this, seeing so many restrictions placed on her husband's Gamer's ability, but knew they couldn't do anything about it. So she just rubs her husband's back in comfort.

"So what kind of skill did you pick?" Esdeath's curiosity returns again and wonders what her husband wrote down a notebook before turning it into a [Skill Book].

Hearing Esdeath's question broke me out of my sad thoughts and bring up the new skill I just got.

 **[Touki - Gamer's Version] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - HP/Sword Qi cost: Varies**

 **Description: This is an ability that allowed one to create an aura of life force that they will wear around their body or external objects, to increase their attack, defense, and speed tremendously. Training one's body to the uttermost limits will increase user's skills in manipulating their life force and can even allow the user to counter magic attacks by punching or otherwise striking them. Also, this skill was modified to include a few more effects.**

 **1st Effect: Increase STR, END, and AGI by (level) per hour. Cost: (level/2)% HP per second.**

 **1st Effect's Requirement: Require user to stay in motion the whole time.**

 **2nd Effect: Increase STR, END, and AGI x (level). Cost: 1 [Sword Qi] per second.**

 **3rd Effect: Increase object's attack, duration, and speed by (level)%. Cost: 100 [Sword Qi] per second.**

 **4th Effect: Locked (Require level 100)**

 **Other Effects: Locked (Require 4th Effect unlock)**

I share what skill I picked to Esdeath, causing her to look at me with a blank expression. For some reasons, I did not like this at all.

"So it likes your [Meditation], but opposite and focuses more on your physical stats, with you losing your health point while using the skill. Are you sure your not a masochist?" Esdeath had this weird glint in her eyes once she heard about how harmful and helpful to her husband.

"Only towards training!" I quickly reply before Esdeath gets some bad thoughts about switching roles during our sex time. I will not go through that path at all.

Esdeath smirk at this, but was just messing around with her husband. Maybe. "Now, that you have a skill to improve your physical stats. How about your mental one? Like INT and WIS stats? MAG you got that cover with [Meditation]."

"No clue. I guess I have to find a library or something to read who knows how many books to increase those stats of mine." I know that one of the methods I could try, but never got the chance to try it out.

"Now. How about dinner? I can work on my physical stats with [Touki] tomorrow." I said to my wife, where it's night time already and took me too long to make just one [Skill Book], but worth it.

"Alright. Hope you like steak for dinner." Esdeath walks over to the area, we placed a dinner table and two chairs near the left side of the log house, with a window next to it. As the couch is in the opposite of the area we mostly have dinner at. In the center of the log house is our bed.

"We always have steak for dinner, though. Almost the entire week, dinner is mainly steak or something with meat." I said to my wife, as I follow her to the dining area and sit in my chair, with the window on my left.

"I haven't heard any complaints from you before. Unless you want something else for dinner?" Esdeath sits in front of me in her chair, where she places place both her elbows on the table and fold her fingers together, then place her chin on them as she looks at me with an eyebrow raise.

"Nope. Just wondering if you were going to cook something else today since you got those cookbooks we got for you." I said to Esdeath, who looks like she considered the idea of making something else for tonight's dinner.

"Nah. I'm not in the mood making anything. So we just eat the one I've already made back in my universe. May as well when there are still more enough for us to eat for a while." Esdeath didn't really feel like cooking today and start taking out plates of food onto the table with her limited access to the [Gate of Babylon].

"Okay." I didn't really mind when I don't really need to eat and now only eating them for the taste. Since it looks like anything not made from the Gamer's ability wouldn't turn into an item with bonus stats attached to them. Like giving me a buff of HP regeneration increase or act like a potion for healing.

The next day*

 **Day 58: Shocking Result!**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Last night, I didn't get the chance to use [Meditation] due to Esdeath's sex drive acting up. Which led to a long session of sex until it was morning. Worth it, though. No complaining from me as this is more sex than I ever have back in my universe.

But, same as before only her mouth or on her body since she rather not have to continually deal with leaking sperm coming out of her pussy and butthole.

Esdeath had decided to sleep in today while I made sure to cover her naked clean body, where she took a bath before going to sleep, with a blanket after Esdeath made me give her a morning kiss before doing my morning daily things to prepare myself for the day, then going outside to test out [Touki] for the first time. And wonder if the way to gain EXP for [Touki] would be the same for [Meditation] or not.

Checking for my HP and MP is full, then activate [Touki] while going through the katas of [Renewal Taekwondo].

 **DING!***

 **You lost 2.7 HP from using [Touki]!**

I continue to gain the notification windows of losing 2.7 HP per second due to under the 1st Effect of [Touki].

Not bothered by this as I have a total of 540 HP, which would last me around 3 minutes before I need to eat the air to restore my HP back to 100%. Since I can't really use [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic]'s healing spells to heal myself and could only resort to eating the element of air as my own version of healing.

1 hour later*

 **DING!***

 **You have successfully activated the 1st Effect of the [Touki] skill and gained 1 STR, 1 END, and 1 AGI stats.**

20 seconds of air I needed to eat in order to keep up this one hour of continue going through the katas of [Renewal Taekwondo] without stopping for a second. I didn't stop and continue using [Touki]. Furthermore, I gained 9 levels in [Renewal Taekwondo] without stopping for a single moment.

 **DING!***

 **You lost 2.75 HP from using [Touki]!**

Yeah, the HP drain increased due to my HP max raised by a point. This makes the [Touki] draining my HP increase when my HP max increased. Making this a very dangerous skill use to train if I didn't have [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] to help me out or I would have to find a way to heal myself through healing items. And those wouldn't last me that long afterward.

Furthermore, anyone could take advantage of me while I'm using the 1st Effect of [Touki], but it's a good thing I could pick which effects to activate for it. Same with the rest of my skills. Or else activating [Touki] would cause me to waste [Sword Qi] like nothing.

Doesn't matter; the rate I can eat the air while training is one second per minute. Which is plenty enough for me to train using [Touki]. My guess is that the rate for [Touki] to drain my whole HP is around 3 minutes. Even when my HP max continues to rise.

Sadly, that's only when [Touki] is at level 1. Once the level goes higher until [Touki] is at level 100. Then, the rate of the skill draining my HP won't be just small. It would be 50% of my HP per second as the result of having [Touki] at level 100.

Meaning, my life would be on the line every second. If I was too slow, I may end up dead at the end.

Lucky for me, that's a long way into the future. As the EXP I gain for [Touki] is same as [Meditation]. An hour per 1% EXP. Who knew that I would be so happy for leveling up one of my skills so slow. Then again, this skill is a double edge and could be one of the reasons for my death.

3 hours later*

I've already lost count of how many times I was close to death in so little time. Compared back in my universe; [Touki] gave me a new meaning of walking together with death. If I didn't keep track of how much HP I had remaining. I would be dead who know how many times now.

Under [Touki] I actually managed to level up [Renewal Taekwondow] to 41 shockingly. This by no means something possible in so little time. The only thing I could think this result was possible is under the effect of [Touki], with my life on the line. Even to the point of correcting my forms as I continue repeating some of the moves of [Renewal Taekwondo].

"Ragna! Lunchtime!" Esdeath broke me out of my focus into the training, causing me to stop for a moment and quickly deactivate [Touki] as I look where Esdeath is. Seeing her standing just at the front of the door, where she wears one of my black button shirts she got me back in her universe. Since at the time, I didn't have anything else besides the clothes I wore when I came to her universe.

Right now, Esdeath wearing one completely unbutton, showing off her bare breasts, with only her nipples are hidden. Along with that, she wearing her blue pantie and that's it. Not even her socks as her feet are bare.

"Coming." I said to my wife, as I walk back inside the log house once I eat another second worth of air to bring back my HP and MP to 100%.

1 hour later*

"So, is [Touki] any good?" Esdeath asks her husband while she enjoys the feeling of her fingers going through her husband's hair, with her husband's head on her lap.

"Dangerous. Very dangerous. Because if I'm not careful in the future. I may end up dead just because I wasn't paying attention at the time." I start explaining to Esdeath about how [Touki] drain me of my health point and I may end up dead within 3 minutes and the time would decrease further as the skill level increase later on. Furthermore, at max level. [Touki] would have a high chance of killing me due to 50% of my HP would be taken every single second while using [Touki] to train myself.

"Yike." Esdeath has knowledge over countless training methods and even go through some of them herself, but the [Touki] takes the cake. Just timing it wrong would lead to your death if you were careless. But, the benefits of going through it was worth the risk. As the saying goes, "The larger the risk, the greater the benefits. There is no free lunch. The effort might not reap the reward, but to gain reward, one has to invest first."

"Well, I won't stop you, but you must be very careful." Esdeath knew the risk, but she already has a good understanding of her husband's characteristic and she won't change that for anything. Better to be yourself than change for others.

"No problem. As long I'm outside in a clean air environment, then I have no worry beside making sure I don't miss my timing. Otherwise, I wouldn't train with [Touki]." I replied to Esdeath, to let her know I understood her worry.

"That's good." Esdeath smiles down at me as she continues running her right hand through my hair.

The next day*

 **Day 59: Hi New Pet**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Yesterday, I didn't continue with [Touki] and resume creating more [Sword Qi]. Lucky for me, with an increased of my HP maximum capacity; I managed to create 400 [Sword Qi] barely. Double the result and with normal effort.

Of course, Esdeath chose to pick yesterday as her lazy/relax day and mostly just watch me while drawing a picture of me during the moment I was creating [Sword Qi].

Last night, there wasn't anything exciting and we just slept. Not even a quickie, which was a little weird, but we still held onto each other while we slept.

During the morning, I woke up to see Esdeath giving me a blowjob, which I was happy to receive and curious why Esdeath doing this. I got my answers afterward, where Esdeath just felt like it and the taste of my cum actually calm her down for some reasons. So that's a thing. Weird, but something. Still weird though. But, I'm not complaining about getting a morning blow job today.

Afterward, we did our morning routine before start off our day. With me continue using [Touki] to increase my physical stats. While Esdeath, on the hand, decides to go on a little hunt for a few hours. Since she wanted to keep up her skills in hunting from rust.

Of course, this time I switch from [Renewal Taekwondo] with [Pumba]. Wanting to see if [Touki] would affect other skills' EXP gaining rate while training both skills together.

End Result: 9 hours; got [Pumba] to level 40 and stop gaining EXP afterward.

I honestly don't know if [Touki] is actually giving my skills bonus EXP while training them with [Touki]. But, I'm not complaining one bit. I just wonder why [Renewal Taekwondo] continues to gain EXP while [Pumba] stop at level 40.

But, I guess [Pumba] would need to be used on against others instead of just practicing with it, which I was mainly creating more [Sword Techniques] during those 9 hours while trying to get used to the improved version of my [Sword Techniques].

However, I made sure to keep it slow and only created two [Sword Techniques: Shatter Onslaught and Delusion Split].

Where [Shatter Onslaught] destroys a group formation and prevent them from reassembling that group formation that allows them to face a stronger opponent. For [Delusion Split]; this is similar to [Shatter Onslaught] and focus on destroying the enemy's defense and cause them to lose the flow of the battle. However, the [Delusion Split] is mainly used for single target unlike the first one.

Sadly, I had to quickly switch out countless of swords due to almost all of them being destroyed by these two [Sword Techniques] alone. And I couldn't use [Hundred Gauntlets] fast enough to prevent the swords destruction. As it was too fast before I could react and if I stop for a moment to use the [Hundred Gauntlets] to repair them. Then I would have to stop using [Touki] and wasted all that time. So, we're low on swords and may need to find a way to get more or just find a better training sword.

Well, at least I unlocked the next effect for [Pumba] at least upon entering level 40.

 **[Pumba] - Passive - Lvl.40/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: None**

 **Description: This style covered a variety of weapons, including but not limited to: Staffs and Swords, along with other types of weapons. As long it can be counted as a weapon.**

 **1st Effect: Gain [Basic Mastery] of all weapons the user's hand touches**

 **2nd Effect: Give the user the ability to bend the weapon in impossible ways**

 **3rd Effect: Gain access to [Weapon Technique Creation]**

 **4th Effect: Gain [Intermediate Mastery] of all weapons the user's hand touches after 10 seconds.**

 **5th Effect: Lock (Require level 60)**

 **Other Effects: Locked (Require 5th Effect unlock)**

Yup, thanks to the 4th Effect; I can now use moves of any weapons above the basics from this point on. As long as I hold it for 10 seconds, that is. If not, then just [Basic Mastery] only instead.

So after that was done. Esdeath returned the moment I leveled up [Pumba] to level 40. Where she returned with a grey wolf following behind her for some reason.

Now, I blankly stare at the grey wolf, which returns a stare of its own back at me.

Esdeath look amused at this. "You like my new pet? I named her Raubtier. Found her on the way back and she just starts following me after I treated her wounds when she just finishes going through a battle of multiple wolves by herself." Esdeath explains why there a female grey wolf follows her on the way home.

I look back down at the grey wolf and notice some bandages wrapped around the left ankle. Then, look back up at Esdeath with a blank expression.

"You name a female grey wolf, Predator?" I seriously wonder if all the names she planning to use for our future children would be related or just in a different language for the words: predator, hunter, or anything that sound strong in Esdeath's book.

"Of course, if I'm going to have a pet. Then, it will have a good name. Even if this pet is a little small." Esdeath looks down at the grey wolf, that lets out a whimper as if she understood Esdeath's words and trying to look pitiful. Like it wasn't her fault that she only at this size.

"Esdeath. This is a grey wolf. A normal animal, not a danger beast." I said dryly, causing Esdeath to snort at me for my comment.

"I know that. But, I feel like having a pet, and I can't just take you with me all the time to hunt and see how this little one decides to follow me. I found my hunting partner in this universe. Now, I just need to figure out how to train it without getting it kill midway into training." Esdeath looks offended at first, then explained her reasons why she wanted to keep it, and then, near the end, Esdeath wonders what types of training she would put the poor wolf through just so it could be at Esdeath's standard.

"So...are you planning to go out hunting pretty much every day then? Since this wolf needs to eat and I don't think we have any raw meats in the [Gate of Babylon] that won't kill it." I was talking about the danger beasts' corpses, still fresh, inside the [Gate of Babylon]. Ready whenever Esdeath desire to use them to make something out of them for us to eat.

"Why do you always ask dumb questions when you already know the answers to them?" Esdeath place both hands on her hips and stare at her husband with a bit of annoyance shown on her face.

"Sorry. I'm still stuck on the thoughts about how in the world you got a wild, untamed grey wolf to follow you without spending time with it for who knows how long to gain its trust. In fact, why is this grey wolf not afraid of you or me?" I ask in a disbelief tone of voice, and who can blame me when wild animals should have a better instinct compared to a human and should be running away from Esdeath the moment it felt Esdeath's presence.

"Who knows." Esdeath didn't know and don't care about it. She just happens to have an animal partner to help her out during her hunts. Since her husband would be busy training his skills. And she rather makes sure her husband become strong enough to give her a challenge later in the future. Oh, yes, she can't wait.

"Well, okay then, just make sure it doesn't leave any mess in the house. Because I rather not clean after it. Unless you want me to put the log house back in the [Gate of Babylon] so I could use the [Dismantle] feature to clean up everything." I said to my wife, ignoring the growl coming from the grey wolf, who clearly could understand my words somewhat. Maybe this female grey wolf possesses more intelligent compared to common animals around this area.

"No worry, dear. Now, if you excuse me. I need to take a bath and Raubtier does as well. Come along now, Raubtier. It's time for your first-time bath." Esdeath said to me, before ordering her new pet to come with her inside the log house to take a bath with her.

The female grey wolf, now named: Raubtier, look like she wonders what a bath is and cautiously follow her new master into the weird den made out of trees.

Ignoring those two; I resumed my training and decide to stop training my swordsmanship and work on [Renewal Taekwondo] again with [Touki]. At least, with [Renewal Taekwondo] I can still earn EXP for it with the help of [Touki] and wonder what level would be at the limit until I need to use it to fight others.

End Result: 6 hours; got [Pumba] to level 50 and stop gaining EXP afterward.

The next day*

 **Day 60: Train Like No Tomorrow**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Last night was a little awkward; and by that, I mean it was weird Esdeath's pet grey wolf sleeping on the bed with us. Thankfully, the wolf slept on our legs, but still weird.

In fact, the grey wolf even looks at us before it goes to sleep. Making it hard to sleep due to the grey wolf not blinking for a few minutes, and by then, it was almost morning before I could go to sleep.

It's a good thing I have [Gamer's Body] or I would be tired from the lack of sleep last night. Esdeath didn't seem to have any trouble, then again, she did had a danger beast as a pet back in her universe that slept near her tent almost all the time. So it wasn't that surprising.

"So, Ragna. How's your training going and when are we going to spar again? I'm itching to face you again. And I mean fighting, not sex. Unless you want to later." Esdeath smile at me as she cleans up all the plates and places the dirty plates in the [Gate of Babylon] for me to clean in just a few seconds later.

"Pretty good. Just need to get my END stat into the 100s first before I could continue with my [Sword Qi] creating. Then, I have to work on my [Sword Intent] later. I've been leaving that alone for too long. As for our sparring match. I would say tomorrow or the day after tomorrow." I give Esdeath my estimate of how long I need before I could face her again.

"I see." Esdeath nod to herself, "Alright. I'll be out for a few hours. If you need me. Just use your title. I'll be back by lunchtime. Mind watching over Raubtier, for me? She still injures and will take a few days before it could be in good condition before I start her training." Esdeath looks at me with a small smile, showing that she won't take a no for an answer.

"Sure." I didn't really have a choice and just agree with my wife. Better agree with Esdeath for now and later she will take her pet with her once it all heals up.

"Wait!" I stop Esdeath before she leaves, causing Esdeath to sit back down as she looks at me with a confused look on her face. Waiting for me to speak about why she wanted me to stop her from leaving.

"I can just heal her. Forgot to do it last night, but I can do it now and you can take her with you without having to wait for Raubtier to recover." I just remember I have [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] and could speed up the time for one's healing.

Esdeath blankly stares at me, then at Raubtier and back at me. "I forgot about that. I'm so used to waiting for others to heal. Either way, this is good. Go ahead. I guess I could train Raubtier's training today." Esdeath whistles her pet grey wolf to come over to her side, causing the grey wolf to perk up and carefully move towards us.

I raise my right hand towards Raubtier, causing the grey wolf to tense as my hand slowly get closer. Just as I was about to place my hand on the grey wolf's head; Esdeath's left hand caught the back of the grey wolf's neck, forcing it to stay still when it looks like the grey wolf was about to attack.

"Don't cause any problem now." Esdeath whispers to her little pet, causing it to whimper at this and accept its fate.

I place my right-hand on top of Esdeath's pet grey wolf and cast [Tier 1: Healing Wounds] and [Tier 1: Healing Body Stress]. Leaving out the [Tier 1: Healing Fatigue] as the grey wolf won't need that.

A few minutes later*

Both Esdeath and I stare at the grey wolf looking at me like I'm some divine being; well, that's what Esdeath and I got the way the grey wolf's mouth is still open a little and hasn't moved after Esdeath release the grey wolf's neck.

"Well, I have done my job. I'll be outside training. Good luck, Esdeath." I said to my wife, as I ignore the still shocked grey wolf and give my wife a kiss on the lip before going outside to start with my training.

"Kay." Esdeath said to her husband, then look down at her pet wolf and think up a few training methods.

Seeing how I can't level up my [Renewal Taekwondo] any longer by going through the katas alone, even with the help of [Touki]. Looking through my skills list to see which I could level upon without the resort of having to kill something or sparring with my wife to gain EXP for them.

 _'Stupid.'_ I slap my forehead once I look at my [Nabong Needle Ryu] skill and remember I could level it up if I were to use it similar to [Pumba]. After all, I just need to use those techniques I created from that skill. Too bad, the [Slayer Magic] doesn't follow this method to gain EXP.

Well, I hope it does. Since I remember an old manga/anime, that included using pressure points in their fighting styles, which is why I picked pressure points together with my family's martial arts back in my universe before gaining the Gamer's ability.

Then, I feel even more stupid at having these thoughts, because [Nabong Needle Ryu] still require using it on something. Even if it's not used on a human. It needs to be living beings, even animals, which I didn't think they had pressure points until [Nabong Needle Ryu] proved me wrong back in Esdeath's universe against those danger beasts.

So that's out as well. Closing down the window of [Nabong Needle Ryu] and look back at the other skills. Scrolling down, to check which one I should train in next with [Touki].

Ignoring the sound of the door opening and closing, where Esdeath and her pet walk off somewhere in the area around here.

Sadly, it looks like I ran out of skills to level up with [Touki]. Where some skills require special ways to gain EXP and others require using it on another living being or something that act as an enemy, to gain EXP for those skills.

So instead of wasting any more time. I train with [Renewal Taekwondo], even when I can't get anymore EXP for it while just practicing the katas. I'll continue to do them until I could do them by instinct alone and refine all of the movements until I switch between with just a thought.

The next day*

 **Day 61: Almost Over**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

15 hours into training yesterday. Even after 15 hours of using [Touki]; [Renewal Taekwondo] still didn't gain any EXP, not even 1%. Nonetheless, I continue on until Esdeath return and we had dinner before we go to bed.

Esdeath didn't say much about her training with her pet grey wolf, saying it's a secret for now and will tell me later on once I've finished my training and we could go out to hunt down Akuma. After all, even Esdeath won't be able to stay in a single place for too long.

Which is why we will come back here in this area every one or two months from now and stay just a week or so. Just to relax and maybe some extra training without any problems nearby interrupting our training.

After both Esdeath and I did our things together; we did our thing separate from each other. Not worry about the safety of each other from the absence of one presence.

12 hours total and I finally manage to raise END stat to 100.

The next day*

 **Day 62: Too Short, But Still Good**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

"You ready, Ragna?" Esdeath already has her ice sword made and ready to attack at any moment's notice.

On the side, there Esdeath's pet grey wolf, watching the two humans facing each other in a practice match.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said to my wife as I limit myself to [Renewal Taekwondo], [Shundo], and [Time Alter]. Not like I haven't fought unarmed and without any special abilities before. Now, that I have them. I'll train myself with them until I master them to the point of being able to use with other skills without any problems.

So instead of Esdeath delivering the first attack like always.

I strike first and I've already appeared in front of her, much to her surprise at my shockingly fast speed.

[Shundo] with my current AGI stat; this would be more surprising to me if I couldn't even manage to catch Esdeath off guard with my speed. In fact, I would be disappointed with myself if I can't do something like surprise my wife.

[Renewal Taekwondo: Fist Strike: Spearfinger Version]. Fist strike is a [Renewal Taekwondo] version of a basic punch and can be used in rapid succession, but I changed to using with a single finger.

Breaking Esdeath's ice sword before she could even use it by pure brute force. This is to give Esdeath the hint to increase the durability of her ice weapons' thickness and make them keep their original shape without changing them too much. Which Esdeath have already done already from the last sparring match, but only making some ice weapons' sharpness better, not the durability.

Even now, Esdeath's ice sword look closer and closer to the same appearance of her long rapier. But, still, end up broken by just a single finger of mine.

I didn't allow Esdeath to catch her breath as I follow up with a [Renewal Taekwondo: Front Kick]. An upward kick with a lot of power behind it. But, I exchange power for speed, causing the power behind it to become less powerful than it should.

Kicking Esdeath right in the stomach, lifting her off the ground, where I should have aimed for her head instead like it was supposed to for lethal damage. Well, not like it would be that much lethal to Esdeath when I decreased the power in the kick for pure speed. But, enough power behind it to kick Esdeath off the ground.

I felt something cold behind. Not bother to turn around as I use [Shundo: Bo-Bup] to appear in front of Esdeath once, but in midair, as I use [Renewal Taekwondo: Scissor-Kick].

A jumping side kick, with the kick diagonally like a motion of scissors closing in. Landing in Esdeath's stomach once more, but instead of sending her back into the air, I send her back to the ground. Hard.

Activating [Time Alter: Double Accel], where I slowly watch ice spike coming from the ground around Esdeath's body, coming in fast and right at me, where I'm still in the air.

[Koku Shundo: Bo-Bup] solved that problem as I disappeared from Esdeath's views and appear next to her ice cage, protecting at the same time delivering an attack where I was at a moment ago.

[Renewal Taekwondo: Hwechook]. A kick that has gathered force through rapidly spinning on a central point and hits the opponent with balls/front of the foot.

However, I didn't need to gather the force in the first place due to the effect of [Koku Shundo: Bo-Bup] gathered the force for me already as I bring my right leg towards Esdeath's ice cage, sending a shockwave due to the power behind my spin kick.

However, Esdeath wasn't in her little ice cage. In fact, in the middle, there was a sign of an ice pillar made.

Multiple dots of shadow shapes appear around me and use [Shundo: Bo-Bup] to get out away from this spot, where multiple icicles rain down where I was at a second ago.

"Not bad." Esdeath's voice came from above me, where I notice Esdeath is using her Teigu to cover her arms and legs with ice to levitate herself above ground.

"Now, try dodging this!" Esdeath shouts in an excited tone, as she created more icicles from thin air, but hundreds of them instead of just a few dozens like before and fires them at me with just a thought from her mind.

Seeing all these icicles coming at high speed in a single area, with me in the center. I use [Sword Intent: Renewal Taekwondo: Dragon Sign Hwechook].

A heavily modified version of the original [Renewal Taekwondo], where the user concentrates their force on the foot which will execute the technique, crushing the ground, then channels the power to the tip of the user's foot. It would manifest itself as the wind that surrounds the user's leg that is used for the technique. Where if released upward, this technique becomes a whirlwind that surrounds the opponent.

Of course, I changed this part, where instead of just a whirlwind made from the wind from the surroundings. I pour 50 [Sword Qi] into this, which should be enough when I tested it a few days ago. Where 10 [Sword Qi] was enough to destroy a dozen trees from afar.

Now, with [Sword Intent] merged with this technique; I throw my kick upward, causing a whirlwind similar to the original technique, but within the whirlwind is the [Sword Intent] I managed to release outside my body. By using [Wave Swordless Form] and [Raise Swordless Form] together, with [Sword Qi] to stabilize them together without the help of [Pumba]'s assistance.

Destroying all of Esdeath's icicles without any problem, as the whirlwind contains with [Sword Intent] slice through all the icicles like nothing.

However, I didn't pay attention to this and use [Renewal Taekwondo: Rising Back Kick], a technique that is performed when the user turns or has their back at their opponent. Where the user turns while kicking the opponent in the head.

And it just happens that Esdeath is behind me due to her using the first trump she created days ago. [Mahapadma]. The first trump card of [Demon's Extract], which froze space and time.

Sadly, Esdeath created an ice wall in front of her, to take the kick for her. As my kick destroyed the ice wall, leaving me temporarily defenseless at Esdeath's mercy, where she produced an ice spear and thrust it straight at my back.

Nonetheless, I just had to raise [Time Alter: Double Accel] to [Time Alter: Triple Accel] and use [Renewal Taekwondo: Lowest Hwechook] with my increased speed.

A technique that compensates for [Hwechook]'s primarily middle-upper body targeting, which made it predictable. This move is usually performed to dodge an opponent's attack at the upper body by ducking to the ground. Using this force the user does a 180-degree spin sweep kick that is parallel to the ground aimed at the opponent's feet.

Kicking Esdeath off her feet with a left spin sweep kick, who look at me with another shocked look on her face when she saw me increased my speed again. Leaving her open for me to sweep her off her feet.

Where I follow up with a [Renewal Taekwondo: Halla]. A technique that was performed by the main character used against another opponent, but was countered before it could show its effect. However, I discover it was an upward kick that's prepared for a powerful dropkick. But, the weakness of this technique is that it's too slow. Therefore, [Time Alter: Triple Accel] is the best counter to this weakness.

Slamming the right heel of my feet down on Esdeath's stomach, which I pretty much aimed for throughout this entire match. Sending Esdeath back to the ground like I did before.

Continue on my attacks; I move to Esdeath's left and use [Renewal Taekwondo: Fangs]. A technique attack performed by attacking with the elbows in a downward direction.

However, an ice wall appears before I could land another hit on Esdeath, but wasn't enough to stop me as my elbows broke down the ice wall without any problem.

Much to my confusion and shock; I found Esdeath missing and find my stomach pierced by a giant icicle, causing me to puke out blood.

"Huh, so blood does still show up when the damage is high enough. Good to know." I ignore the notification window popping up about telling me, that I'm losing HP at a fast rate due to a giant icicle stuck in my stomach.

"Yup. Good to know." Esdeath's voice came from my right, where Esdeath looks at me with narrow eyes and a smirk on her face. "Now, would you like to give up or should I start picking up the pace?"

Looking down at the giant icicle still stuck in my stomach, then at Esdeath. "Yeah, you win." The moment those words left my mouth. The giant icicle disappears and [Gamer's Body] quickly repairs the hole in my stomach instantly. Even my shirt was repaired too, but is covered in my blood.

"Okay, good. I can't use [Mahapadma] a third time and I could barely use my Teigu right now." Esdeath crossed her arms underneath her chest, pushing up her bust.

"Wait. So that means I gave up when I had the chance to win, but only to give up because you were bluffing?" I look at my wife with a dumbfounded expression, causing Esdeath to laugh at me.

"Yup!" Esdeath knew her limit and using [Mahapadma] a second time, less than a few seconds after the first one would take a lot out of her and she just barely won this. Showing that her husband's training wasn't a wasteful time, even if it was a bit shorter than usual.

"Hmm. Well, I would have to say you need to work more on your speed in producing those icicles and make them even sharper than already are. Furthermore, try limiting to less than a dozen to improve your aim first. Along with that, if I'm guessing correctly. You trained yourself in using [Mahapadma] more after creating it instead of developing your other trump cards?" I look at my wife, who had this thoughtful look on her face as she thinking about my words and how to make them true.

"Yeah. If my prime version dies because of the duration of [Mahapadma] is limited enough for me to not find the enemy above me. Then, it would be a fatal weakness later on. So I trained myself to be able to use it more than once after the first ones and allowing myself to move faster than I could under the effect of [Mahapadma]." Esdeath knew she couldn't really move at her max speed while using [Mahapadma] and is working on it before she develops the other two trump cards for her Teigu.

"Anything, you want to say about me?" I ask Esdeath for her advice on what I need to work on while I have already got something in mind. It's good to have the opinion of others to give some insight for something to work when I can't see it myself.

"Yeah. You need to be more ruthless. I saw all your attacks always aiming for my stomach." Esdeath said this to me before she pukes up blood, but she still keeps her smile on her face like she saw this coming already.

I've already placed my hands over Esdeath's stomach and casting the three healing spells on her.

"The stomach is a bigger target for me to aim and could still kill someone by hitting there. The organs in the stomach would be fatal to you if I were to aim there with enough force repeatedly. All I did was send a bit of shockwave to your stomach more than once already. In fact, I'm surprised you were able to continue fighting after the first one. Usually, some people would die in just a few minutes and couldn't fight back at all due to the pain." I replied to Esdeath's unspoken question.

"I know that already. But, you already saw how I could still fight you even with this internal wounds you inflicted on me. And I still kept on going. So you need to be more ruthless and deal the maximum of pain while fighting. This way, the enemy could be easily captured due to not being able to fight back from the pain and be tortured for information." Esdeath still trying to make me a sadist like her.

When I would try my best to go for the finishing blow all the time, instead of trying to capture an enemy alive. Kill or be killed is the best motto I follow back in my universe.

"Okay." I decide not to argue with Esdeath, who nods in satisfaction. "Feel any pain?" I kept my hands on Esdeath's stomach while continuing using the three healing spells on her and ignore how my MP is already below 40% and going down fast.

"Just a little." Esdeath is willing to reveal how weak she is to her husband, after all, with the way she acts during their sex time. Then, this shouldn't be any problem for her to accept the moment of being weak when she should always show to the world she's strong.

I stare at Esdeath for a few seconds before Esdeath looks at away, blushing a little.

"Okay, a lot." Esdeath mumbles to me, as she not used to acting like a weak person still and finally accept the feeling of being one of the weak like she was as a child.

I didn't say anything further and send all the remaining [Mana] into the three healing spells, causing Esdeath internal injuries to be healed up in a matter of seconds.

"Come on, let's go inside and get something to eat. I'll even come with you and your pet on a hunt. I'm pretty much-done training beside the need to create more [Sword Qi]. But, I can do that later." I notice how Esdeath is pouting that I forced her to feel weak when I knew she hated feeling weak, even if it with me, as she is a strong woman and not some defenseless one that needs to be saved.

"Oh, don't be like that, honey." I pull Esdeath into a hug, then give her a kiss on the lip, which she returns after I continue to keep my lip on her's until she makes it into a tongue kiss. And that last for a few seconds longer than it should.

"You still mad at me, for making you show a sign of being weak?" I look at Esdeath with my left eye and smile at her, causing Esdeath to blush again, but didn't look away as that would be a sign of weakness to her and she already shows herself being weak enough for today.

Esdeath keeps quiet and didn't say anything, in fact, she wanted to see what her husband would say to make her happy. Lucky for her, she good at memorizing things, or else, her husband would have found those books she read in the past and would have kept them in the [Gate of Babylon] for her to remember a few things, but since she doesn't need them. She doesn't have to worry about her husband finding out about those books.

Seeing how Esdeath still not speaking to me, then I guess I have to offer something better than going on a hunt with her later today or tomorrow.

"I'll let you pick when we come back here?" I said the first thing that pops up in my mind. "And let you keep more pets?" I honestly don't if letting Esdeath get more pets from this universe or not, because we may not be able to take them with us to the next universe once we gain control over an [Ark].

"Deal." Esdeath knew her husband had a hard time thinking about other things besides fighting, not like she could complain, but even she has other things to do than fight all day. Which are hunting and torturing living beings.

"By the way, was that [Sword Intent] you used together that whirlwind you use to counter my hundreds of icicles?" Esdeath remembers feeling like she getting stabbed by countless of swords when she saw the wind gathering around her husband's right foot before throwing a giant whirlwind at her before she had to use her trump card to move out of the way.

"Yup." I simply reply to my wife, who was surprised at this before she just shrugged her shoulders before dragging me to the log house, with the grey wolf following behind.

"Remind me again why you didn't use [Korosu] with your [Sword Intent]?" Esdeath ask me, as we enter the log house and had this thought on her mind for a few minutes after seeing me use the [Sword Intent] with my [Renewal Taekwondo].

"I tested it out yesterday, and I wasn't really surprised when [Korosu] devour the [Sword Qi] I tried to infuse it with [Sword Intent]. So yeah, pretty much useless to use [Korosu] with my [Sword Intent] if it just eats it before I could use it to attack." I replied to my wife's question with a bitter expression.

"Oh." Esdeath didn't think that would happen, but then again, the Teigu is known to devour all life force around it. So it wasn't that shocking, and so, Esdeath didn't bother to ask any other questions.

The next day*

 **Day 63: We Go And We Arrive**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

"Did you forget anything?" I ask my wife, as I have just finished putting the log house in the [Gate of Babylon]. No matter how much regret I have for picking this skill when it doesn't come with the treasures inside it. At least, it's great for upgrading my [Inventory] into a [Gate of Babylon] with other features to go with it.

"Nope." Esdeath replied to me, as she adjusts her long rapier on her hip. "Anyway, do you think the people we meet up during our journey would care about little Raubtier's presence?"

"Maybe?" I don't about the people in this universe would react to wild animals. "Who knows, but just to be safe. Make sure your pet stays within a few feet away from you at all time when we enter a town." Better be safe than sorry. Sorry for those town folks, because Esdeath would clearly kill them for trying to stop her from bringing her pet with her.

"Fine." Esdeath rolls her eyes at me, then whistle at her pet grey wolf to follow. And I guess she trained the grey wolf well enough to know some simple commands.

"Let's go. I want to see if we can find some higher level Akuma. Also, don't you need level 2 Akuma to rank up your [Dark Matter]?" Esdeath looks at me, with an eyebrow rise while she crossed her arms underneath her chest, causing me to look at her breasts when they're pushed up.

"Yup. Either one level 2 Akuma or a hundred of level 1 Akuma." I replied to Esdeath once I did a recheck on what I need to do in order to upgrade my [Dark Matter] to the next tier.

"What would happen if you ate like for example, 50 level 1 Akuma, then afterward, eat a level 2 Akuma? Would you advance to the next tier in your [Dark Matter]?" Esdeath wanted to be sure, then she would kill all the level 1 Akuma while leaving the level 2 Akuma to her husband to eat.

I tap my chin with my right index finger, thinking about it for a moment. "I'll say yes. Since either way, as long I have eaten the level 2 Akuma. It will automatically raise to the next tier, even if I'm just missing a single level 1 Akuma." I give Esdeath my honest guess, which could be the truth. Sadly, neither Esdeath or I could really tell with my Gamer's ability having who know how many restrictions placed on it before I got it somehow.

"We can test it out later in the future. Now, we resumed our journey." Esdeath picked a random direction and start walking towards that direction, with the grey wolf following Esdeath. Where we're heading east.

"Alright." I follow along and wonder what types of place we may end up in the future from now.


	12. Chapter 12: Shocking Events, Maybe Not

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Shocking Events, Maybe Not**

 **Day 63: We Go And We Arrive Part 2**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

In a small town on the northeast side where both Esdeath and I found just in a few hours in our travels. On the way here; there were a few obstacles we had to overcome. Well, it wasn't that hard to overcome when we just had to kill it. By killing it, we meant the animals that wanted to kill us for some reasons.

At least, we got some meats out of this whole thing. It's just too bad that I don't even get 1 EXP from all those killings. So, there must be some restrictions, again, to stop me from grinding on weaker creatures below my levels. Maybe below 10 levels or so would stop me from getting EXP from these kills.

"Find anything interesting in this town?" Esdeath asks me, as both of us enjoy ourselves a cup of warm green tea. Ignoring the scared people nearby due to Esdeath's pet grey wolf lying next to her and sometimes growls at people coming near us.

"Well, after I asked a few people just in case." Looking down at the grey wolf that still growling a little towards people walking nearby and are too afraid to ask us to take Esdeath's pet away from this area. "By myself, without your pet, and found out a few things."

Esdeath just smiles at me, knowing that due to her pet would cause others to move away and the chance of talking is close to zero.

So I had to separate from Esdeath and meet up with her at this tea shop, which I find myself wondering why there a tea shop in such a small town in the first place. And walk around the area to speak with people about if there any local legend that seem unnatural.

"There is a town further into the mountain. The thing is that there is a local legend about that town, where it would disappear at a certain time of the day and reappear at a different time. The mystery town would appear the moment the sunset while disappearing the moment the sunrise. Furthermore, all those that stayed when the sunrise. They would disappear along with the town and trap within that town forever. Never be able to escape from that town." I start telling Esdeath about what I found and a few things that some other local would know more than the others.

"Also, I don't know if it's true or not. But, all those that are trapped within that town are bound to some rules, but won't be revealed to those that are new and require to stay until it's afternoon. Which is impossible. Therefore, those that knew about this would escape right away after confirming a few things." I continue off as Esdeath listen closely.

Esdeath and I didn't really care if there are some people nearby listening onto us when this is open public information anyway, so there is nothing to hide.

"However, those that just arrived at the town for the first time would only have an hour to leave the town without any troubles, but afterward, the people within the town would slowly change their personality and try to keep the new ones to stay a bit longer. If you don't try to find the best excuses, then things would get violence and more people would try to stop you from leaving until it's too late." I finish what I heard from the local about this legend.

Before Esdeath could say anything; Esdeath's pet grey wolf started growling again, and this time, she stands on her legs, look ready to pounce.

As two people; one look tall around Esdeath's height and the other one smaller. With both wearing a uniform belonging to the Black Order. A black uniforms with silver trimmings. But, what's weird is that they are wearing a version of the Finders' uniforms. A long, hooded, black jackets that cover their entire bodies, with zippered pockets lining both sides of the breast.

Both of them are hard to tell what races they are, with bandages wrapped around their bottom half of the faces and with their hoods up. Making it almost impossible for Esdeath and I to find them later on if they were to take those uniforms off.

However, the only things we could tell the difference between these two and the other people are their eye color being blue and their heights.

"Excuse me." The first one to speak was the tall one and their voice was a bit high pitch, like a woman. So we could think this one could be a female or a male, it's hard to tell with their body shape being more neutral.

"We couldn't help, but overheard you speaking about this legend. Do you mind explaining this further to me and my little brother? Both of us are travelers and our hobby is to find these supernatural events that may be true or not. We just wanted to see it for ourselves with our eyes." The older one, that could be either a woman or a man, with that voice, but we wouldn't rule it out just yet when there are countless numbers of guys sounding like a girl.

"Sure. Not like it's a big secret or anything." Esdeath smile at these two, causing them to shiver at the cold eyes Esdeath is giving them, but they stood there and waited.

Esdeath repeated word for word of what I just said to her a minute or two ago, to these two that may or may not belong to the Black Order.

A few minutes later*

"Thank you, and I hope you enjoy yourself with your friend here." The tall one nods their head at us.

"He's my husband." Esdeath said with a hint of rage as if the word: Friend was an offended word to her whenever it related to her relationship with her husband.

Everyone could easily tell Esdeath was mad now; quickly the little brother of the two jumps in to save them the trouble.

"Sorry for my older sister! She still getting used to the outside world and doesn't know her manner that well from the way she was raised unlike me." The younger brother quickly informs or made up an excuse to calm down Esdeath's rage.

"It's okay. You two may want to leave." I spoke out for Esdeath and ignore Raubtier's growling at these two, and this is due to the pet feeling the rage coming from her master.

These two didn't need to be told twice with the way Esdeath is leaking a bit of killing intent and that was enough to frighten them to the core. Even the nearby people looking with curious eyes were scared away as well, even when it's just a small bit of Esdeath's killing intent, but towards to these people. It was very big and they have never felt anything like this before.

One thing I learned about Esdeath is that she is very possessive of me to the point of only allowed strong women to marry me and to those that are weak shall die either by a natural cause or by her hands. Yeah, having the status of a married couple change to a friend one would make Esdeath kill someone as she doesn't joke around with other that she doesn't consider close.

"Why you let them leave?" Esdeath whispers to me with cold rage, as she wishes to inflict it on those two for their words, but couldn't do it now since they have escaped. Even if she goes hunting them later, I would stop her long enough for them to escape.

Seeing how Esdeath is really mad; I quickly thought of something calm her rage down, even for a few minutes. "Well, seeing as those find the legend interesting and wanted to check it out. So we'll meet with them again if we decide to go check out the mystery town now before it's too late."

Yeah, I decided to throw those two to the wolf, literally. And rather not face Esdeath's wrath, where it would make Esdeath look like a yandere for some reasons. You stick in crazy, you stick with them forever. Well, my life has been already crazy, to begin with, so why not add Esdeath to it.

Hearing this, Esdeath calm down just a bit, but her rage is still there, ready to be released into the world. So she shall take her time for now and will take her time on torturing those two later.

"Fine. But if you stop me..." Esdeath left her warning in the air, showing that even if she loves her husband, she will punish him and not even her way to punish him when she feels like it is required.

I quickly raise both hands up, to show I won't stop her. Call me a wimp or whatever; I like to live and Esdeath could still kill me with the way she is right now. Including her mastery over her first trump put her threat level even higher.

Maybe if I was stronger, then I may change Esdeath's mindset of killing anyone that offends her even once and torture them afterward. But, seeing how I could barely last against her in a sparring match. Then again, I wasn't going all out, but that would end killing Esdeath and I rather not do that to my own wife.

"So you want us to go now or...?" I ask Esdeath, who didn't bother to think about and just got up from her seat, then drag me by the back of my collar without caring about my dignity as a man, but who was I to care about what others think about and only cared about what Esdeath's feeling for me instead.

I blink a few times and wonder if this was the thoughts from myself or influences of the [Gamer's Mind]. Deciding to save myself from thinking too hard about this and just left it aside for now.

2 hours later*

It took some time, but we found the area where the mystery disappearing town would appear soon in a matter of minutes once the sunset. In fact, thanks to my [Eagle Vision] and the boost with [Archive]. I found those two exorcists right away and are just a couple hundred meters away from us from our left. However, I didn't tell this to Esdeath or else she would go hunt them down the moment she know they're close by.

Of course, Esdeath is too busy playing with her pet grey wolf to pass the time before the mystery town appears. At least, this way Esdeath could keep her mind occupied instead of punishing me with those unusual sexual punishments she likes to do after getting so into it.

Now, if only I could figure out a way to allow Esdeath to keep her wild animal pets to tag along with us to travel to another universe. And my only solution was the [Ark], where I find myself wondering if this was a sign of Esdeath going to own an army of dangerous wild beasts.

But, I don't know if this was possible until I gain control over the [Ark]. And that's a long way into the future. Who knows when I would get the chance to enter the [Ark], where I could use the [Archive] to gain control over it.

"Ragna." Esdeath calls for my attention, as she wraps her arms around me from behind, pressing her breasts onto my back and place her head beside mine, whisper my name into my left ear softly.

"Yes?" The power of the [Gamer's Mind] help me keep my voice calm, much to my relief and wish it would do the same with my lower half, but that wasn't much help since Esdeath started rubbing me with her right hand.

Knew it was too good to be true when Esdeath didn't do anything for the past 2 hours before coming here and now she wanted to tease me like this.

"Do you love me?" Esdeath continues to whisper in a tone that promises a world of pain if I don't reply with an answer she wanted from me.

"Of course, I love you." I started to sweat when Esdeath grabs a hold of my dick and how tight she holding it in her grip.

"If you really love me. Then, why didn't you tell me about those two nearby?" Esdeath whisper voice turns towards her usual cold rage when she speaks with someone she really mad at.

"Because you were busying playing with little Raubtier at the time?" I was really grasping for straws right now and would use any excuses if possible. I rather not have Esdeath find another way to hurt me besides doing physical torture and sexual torture.

"Try again." Esdeath didn't believe this excuse one bit and she bites my left ear softly, to show this was just a sign of warning towards me if I don't give her the right response.

"I wanted to use them as baits and would know that if I inform you, that would lead to their deaths before we could use them for us to gather some information about the mystery town without resort of us getting the worse of the stick while leaving the trouble part to these two exorcists?" This was my next excuse that I just thought and feel a little proud for coming this up in no time flat.

"Good enough." Esdeath release before she moves around and drop herself onto my lap and push her butt against my crotch and even give a feel wiggle, to cause me to groan at this, which is what Esdeath aimed for and grab both my arms to wrap herself with them, then lean her back onto my chest as she waits for the sun to set soon.

Esdeath's pet wolf looks at this and let out a whimper as she walks over to us and looks at Esdeath with pity eyes. Wanting to get a hug from Esdeath and she doesn't even care about Esdeath's mate and willing to share much to Esdeath and my amusement at this.

"Come here." Esdeath open her arms open, which made me move my arms away, and Esdeath's pet wolf took this chance and rush into Esdeath's arms before sitting down while rubbing her head against Esdeath. But, would snap her teeth at me whenever I try to wrap my arms around Esdeath, much to my frustration and Esdeath's amusement.

A few minutes later*

Sunset and the mystery town appear in a blink of an eye, literally. As both Esdeath and I blink at the same time for some reasons and it appears out of nowhere in front of us. Much to our shocks, that we missed on how this mystery town appeared out of thin air.

"Ragna." Esdeath said in a dull tone while she stares at the town before her eyes with a blank expression.

"Yeah, Esdeath?" I replied in an equally dull tone as my wife and wonder how in the world did an entire town pop into existence like nothing. I even wonder, maybe someone with space manipulates related skill did this, but I can't seem to remember who that possessed such a skill in this universe.

"Please tell me you saw how this town appear instantly like it was there the whole time." Esdeath really wishes she could develop a skill similar to her husband's [Eagle Vision]. At least, with this way she could maybe gain an insight on how this town came to existence or maybe an illusion was placed over it until it was removed by sunset.

"Nope. I blinked my eyes for some reason and the next second. That town appeared before my very eyes." I didn't try to lie to Esdeath and told the truth, since I rather not get punished by Esdeath for lying to her about something like this.

"I see." Esdeath's left eye twitch before she stands up, causing her pet wolf to whine at this. "Let's head in, but make sure to track down those two exorcists. I still haven't forgiven them for their comments back at the other town. Come on, Ragna." Esdeath's grudge knows no bound.

"Alright." I stand up and brush the grass off my pants and continue to use my [Archive] with [Eagle Vision] to keep an eye on the two exorcists. Surprisingly, I gained 7 levels for both skills for doing this spying thing this whole time.

I should really stop dismissing all the pop-up windows whenever one of my skills level up. Since it almost became a habit now to dismiss them right away. So, I had to check the skills' levels by opening the skills list every once in a while now.

But, still, at least with [Eagle Vision] leveling up, including [Archive] using with it, the range is already passed the hundreds distance range.

Esdeath order her pet grey wolf to stay put and hunt nearby, but never to enter the town when she not completely sure it's even safe for her pet to come with. Even with how much whining the grey wolf made, but accept Esdeath's orders and run off to do anything a wild grey wolf would do at a time like this.

20 minutes later*

So far, the people in this mystery town are friendly, too friendly in my opinion. Even Esdeath find this a little disturbing. Well, if you live your whole life filled with fear from others towards you almost daily. I'm not surprised to see Esdeath feel a little disturbed by how these people look friendly, act friendly, and even offer free samples of all types of food.

Much to my regret; my stomach got the better of me and we wasted too much time, thanks to my stomach wanting to taste all these new things.

"Did you have to try all of those samples?" Esdeath asks her husband with a deadpan expression. She already knew this side of her husband that made this a part of him, who would have the desire to eat all the world could offer. After all, her husband's sense of taste is the only thing that wasn't changed by the Gamer's ability, for now, and he wanted to keep it that way for as long he can before it changes as well.

Esdeath may not care about this, but even she knew how fragile her husband's mind is and only the [Gamer's Mind] is keeping it intact and her presence. Yes, she knew her husband's mind wasn't stable at all and close to breaking since the first-week spending with him.

She has seen this with other people before in her career as a soldier of the Empire. Of course, some of them she caused them herself and know the best ways to stop that from happening to her husband. It's easier to destroy than it is to protect something.

Esdeath could see this as a weakness of her husband, but she knew the difference between people from each other in this state of mind. Even herself had her mind scatter for a few seconds after getting her Teigu and overcome it with her might.

However, the way she has done it left some side effects she knew herself that made who she is, which is why she wasn't that shocked about her new crazy sex drive appeared out of nowhere once she had her first taste of sex with her husband.

Thinking about it now, her crazy sex drive could be a mixture of both her mental state from the influence of her husband's [Gamer's Mind] affecting her from the connection of the marriage and her Teigu.

Oh, Esdeath has no regrets about this as she loves spending time with her husband no matter what. In fact, these moments are the best time of her entire life and she wouldn't change it for anything. If she meets her prime version before her ending; she would hope her prime is happy with her choice, because she would even gladly help her gain her love life.

But, until then, Esdeath will just make sure her husband doesn't go completely crazy like some people she know. Of course, she crazy herself, but not the crazy one that would act on instinct alone only and doesn't care about what's happening around them until they either stop by something or die by someone's hands.

"Hey, Ragna." Esdeath hugs her husband's left arm, pressing her breasts onto them, causing her husband to gulp a little, which she always finds satisfying.

"Yeah?" I look at Esdeath, who just smile at me while I just finish off the last sample of food I got from a too friendly old man butcher. Who knew bacon-wrapped hotdog would be so tasty even when it's cold.

"I love you." Esdeath said to her husband to moment he ate his last sample, causing him to look at her with a calm expression like he already expected this and she would be a bit mad if he didn't.

"I love you too, Esdeath." I give Esdeath a smile; I would give her a kiss, but my lips are a bit covered with a little sauce from the other samples covered in them. And I haven't cleaned my mouth yet.

Too bad, Esdeath didn't care and pull me into a kiss; she even licks off the sauce off my lips too before she goes in a tongue kiss to show her love for me.

Some of the people nearby whistles at us, and some of the husbands nearby look envy at this sight before they got told off by their wives.

"Not that I mind about the kiss, which I love to have more often, but why?" I wanted to know what's going on with Esdeath to show such affection right now when we're trying to figure out what the problems with this town and why the people here look like they were proud of living here for some unknown reasons.

"Because I felt like it. So, shut up and accept a kiss from your loving wife." Esdeath kiss me again before I could say another word.

Well, I didn't mind and lean in to give Esdeath a kiss in return, causing more people to look at us with bright smiles on their faces for some reasons.

The kisses lasted for a few minutes before Esdeath stop and lead me to another road with fewer people nearby.

"Now, that is over. Did you find anything strange with these people?" Esdeath acts as if the last few minutes of showing a couple moments didn't happen at all, but the blushes on her face prove otherwise of what she felt.

"Well, they seem happier whenever we kiss and show that we love each other, which I think is a little weird. Since most people would either look at us with negative emotions and some brave ones would tell us to find a room to do all these public displays of affection." I spoke out my random thoughts that pop to mind, which Esdeath took in and start thinking about something.

"Isn't that normal?" Esdeath couldn't help remember a few scenes in some of her books she read about romance that similar to their situation. "I'm sure they just happy to see young couples being in love with each other."

"Esdeath. This town not normal to begin with." I said to Esdeath dryly, reminding her about the place we're in currently. Not that I could blame her since it's technically my fault for distracting her while I was stuffing my face with foods.

"Of course, this town isn't normal, but isn't this a normal reactions to young couples?" Esdeath may have social inexperience with the common people due to her career, but the books help her somewhat.

"In some novels yeah, in the real world. The chance of that happening is very low and in a good neighborhood. Most places would find this disgusting and depend on the appearance of the couples. Trust me, humans are ugly creatures with cruel nature when it comes to some useless stuff like appearance alone." I explain Esdeath my reasons why it was unnatural with these town folks looking happy for us.

"We may want to find those two exorcists before we continue with our search for those unnatural beings." I hint the words: Unnatural beings as to hide the facts we know about the Akuma and who know if there is a higher level Akuma here that just listening onto us and decide to attack us right away to keep their secret.

"Right. Lead the way." Esdeath knew this wasn't the best time to talk about these types of subject. So she follows her husband to where the two exorcists are since her husband still got his skills to track onto their locations as we speak.

3 hours later*

If Esdeath and I weren't trying to act like everything was normal; we would have met up with those two exorcists by now, but those two weren't really trying their best to hide and are running all over the place. Making it difficult for us to chase after them at a walking pace.

"Hm?" I notice something interesting on my right, where an unusual blacksmith store, with a bald old man that's still buff and didn't look like they about to die any time soon.

Walking over, with Esdeath following behind in interest of what I've found. Glancing over the place and notice how there are multiple weapons of all kinds. Most in a form I have no saw before, but didn't dismiss them as something useless. Everything has their usage, no matter how useless, they are for most of the time.

"Find anything you like? If not, beat it. I don't have the time to deal with you folks." The old blacksmith grunt at us, causing Esdeath to narrow her eyes at him. Instead of being afraid, the old blacksmith just grunts again at Esdeath like she wasn't much of a threat to him. If only he knew, but seeing how Esdeath can't torture the living out of this old blacksmith without drawing unwanted attention.

Esdeath has to deal with it for now, but afterward, it's fair game for her and she already has two targets just waiting for her to get her hands on. This old blacksmith, if he was still alive that is, would be targeted by her as well.

"We want to buy all your swords." I glance around the place, then notice some barrels filled with throwing knives that look like they are made from scrap metals. "Along with all your throwing knives if you have more." I point at the barrels on my right.

This caused the old blacksmith's eyebrows to rise very high and a big grin replaces his scowl. "Well, let me help you out with that! Ah! Wait, how are you going to pay for all this?" The old blacksmith may not be the best businessmen when it comes to money values, but he knows this would be his biggest sale ever and wanted to know how they're going to pay for all these and not just a prank.

"Here." Esdeath didn't try her best to hide by pulling out a big bag filled with jewels inside out of the [Gate of Babylon] without giving the old blacksmith the chance of wondering where she pulls such a big bag out of nowhere and Esdeath place it on the counter with a loud bang, to show how heavy the jewels inside the bag are.

"Would you like some help to carry your purchase?" The old blacksmith didn't care if these two were aliens or some bullshit fantasy things, and all he cared about is his money.

A few minutes later*

Esdeath and I left the blacksmith store, with the owner waving us goodbye and ask us to come back anytime. Not like we would since we got all we needed, including a special sword I'm surprised to find in this universe. Also, we restocked on more swords and with throwing knives for our usage.

Twirling the black sword in my left hand as I use [Sha Naqba Imuru] on it again just to be sure I wasn't seeing things. Dismissing another notification window that I level up [Sha Naqba Imuru] again. Making this the 15th time now, leading to the skill at level 21 now from using it a lot more than I had over the weeks until today.

 **[Skiajati] - Rank: C+ - Durability: 1000/1000 - ATK: N/A**

 **Description: Forged of steel of unknown sources, with the unique ability to turn its wielder invisible temporarily by killing something. This weapon was used by great unknown beings and in a war of unknown. The weapon utilizes a similar model to the shikomizue or joto katana, best described as a swordstick or cane-sword.**

 **1st Effect: The wielder turns invisible for 5 seconds upon killing something**

 **1st Effect's Stealth Stacks: 1 stealth stack = 5 seconds, where each kill would add another stack to extend the duration of invisibility. The maximum limit is 5 stealth stacks.**

 **2nd Effect: Repair durability by 1 per minute while staying in the sheath**

 **3rd Effect: Increase blade's sharpness per kill for a limited time by 10% for 5 seconds**

 **3rd Effect's Blade Stacks: 1 blade stack = 10% increase for blade's sharpness, where each kill would add another stack to extend the duration. Reset upon putting the sword into the sheath.**

Whatever it is made of. The [Shiajati] can actually handle my [Sword Qi], unlike other common swords. Even if I pour in 100 [Sword Qi] in one go. It didn't even lose one point of durability at all! Talk about good quality. Maybe the only sword in the C-Rank range and above could handle my [Sword Intent] right now.

Don't know what happens once my [Sword Intent] enters the next stage and wonder if this [Skiajati] could still handle my [Sword Qi] at that time. But, that long into the future. For now, I'm just happy to have a sword that I could other than the [Korosu], which would just eat my [Sword Qi] instead.

Later on, I should figure out a way to improve the [Skiajati] in the future to make it into the B-Rank range to handle my [Sword Qi] in the later stages.

Thinking about the [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic]'s [Enchantment Creation Magic]. Maybe this would help me upgrade the [Skiajati], but I will experiment with it on low-rank weapons before trying it on [Skiajati] and end up breaking it because I didn't practice it with it first. By then, I would regret it for a lifetime and wonder why I didn't stop and think about it first.

"Happy now?" Esdeath smirk at her husband, watching him getting used to his new sword before using it in a fight. Which should take a while, so until then, her husband would have to resort to unarmed combats or just use one of the low-quality swords.

"Very." I said to Esdeath, happy to find this sword and wonder if my LUCK stat caused this. If so, I'm happy to put those stat points into it and may put in later on once I figure out a way to increase my INT and WIS stats without having to read who knows how many books to raise them.

A few hours later*

"You know, I feel like someone watching us." Esdeath said to her husband as they continue walking towards the two exorcists and wasted who knows how long to just meet up with one of them.

And yet, we haven't reached one of them and lost them more than once already. In fact, it took multiple turns and random routes before one of them got back in my range of [Archive: Eagle Vision]. Sadly, this happened for dozens of times already and both Esdeath and I call it quits by letting them come to us.

So right now, both Esdeath and I look around the place to find a place to spend the last bit of time of our stay here until it's time for us to leave this town unless we wanted to be stuck here forever like these town folks.

"You know. I find it a little weird these people haven't commented about us carrying our weapons in the open." I whisper to Esdeath, as I wait for her to pick a place for us to waste our time waiting for either one of the exorcists to see us or for us to leave this town.

Esdeath blinks, then look at her husband's [Skiajati], where he is holding it with his right hand right now, which is the same length as her long rapier and she looks at her own long rapier, then looks around her. Where all the town folks just seem happy. Like nothing is wrong with the world. Which is creepy in Esdeath's opinion. She's not used to all these happiness without any torture or anything negative related involve in this happiness.

To get some comfort out of this creepiness; Esdeath moves a bit closer to her husband and held his left arm in between her breasts. Just to calm her down and mostly to stop herself from lashing out to cause discord, to make the situations something she more familiar with instead of all this.

"Okay, here two options we could do right now since we can't find the best place to idle away our time away before we either leave or found by those exorcists. We can leave now and leave these people alone, along with those exorcists or we can slaughter all these people to draw whatever is making this town disappear on sunrise." Esdeath whispers to her husband since she rather not deal with people she doesn't like to be near with.

After all, Esdeath would mostly kill them back in her universe pretty much all the time. So she doesn't have to get used to these types of people when it reminds her of unwanted memories.

"We could just leave...or we can just kill everyone here, that is fine. We're not a saint after all." I quickly change my tone when Esdeath's cold eyes glance at me when I mention we could just leave instead of killing, which she had the urge to release by killing people. As it has been very long time for her since her last human kills.

And just like that, I discover that Esdeath is addicted to killing human beings. Go figure. Not a surprise, but just a little since I thought Esdeath would be more of a sadist and a battle manic, not addicted to killing. Then again, her childhood is filled with a kill or be killed.

"But, we can only use our swords since we still don't know who watching us right now and we already revealed the [Gate of Babylon] back at the blacksmith store." I remind Esdeath not to use her Teigu until the enemy has shown themselves before us or they could counter us, if they're smart enough to do so that is, then we have to keep some of our skills hidden until then.

10 minutes later*

"Huh. I really thought there would be more reactions, then just die with a smile on their faces and didn't even defend themselves." I said to my wife, who was frowning at the lack of fear and scream of pain and despair.

"I'm still waiting on whatever is behind all this." Esdeath switches her target from massacre the town folks to the person of this disappearing town act.

"Now that you mention it. I don't see anything out of the ordinary besides these town folks." Looking down at one of the corpses and feel weird out they all have the same smile.

"Ignoring these weird people and focus on finding either those exorcists or something that's out of place." Esdeath started looking around ignoring the fact of these dead town people counts as something out of place or we're the one out of place since this town is their home and all.

Reactivating [Eagle Vision] through [Archive] again, gaining me three more levels from using this for a while now for both skills to keep track of what's going on around us.

"Hey, Esdeath." I call for my wife's attention and let her see what's going on the interface of the [Archive]. Showing both of us, the two exorcists are facing the town people, where instead of a smile on their faces and accepting their deaths. These ones still have their smiles, but twisted into a disturbed version of one. As they try to take down the exorcists.

"Where is this?" Esdeath looks eager to go there and fight both the exorcists and the town peoples that turned into these.

"East of here and I'm guessing it's because we started too early and killed these people before they transformed into those from the other side of the town. As sunrise is coming soon." I said to my wife, telling her my theory on why the ones we killed didn't fight back and maybe it was due to the time frame.

"Don't care." Esdeath left me and rush towards where the fights are taking place, leaving me behind with a pile of corpses. That I have no clue if these are human beings or not in the first place.

"And she's gone. You can come out now. You can't hide from me." I said to no one and I was testing out my LUCK stat to see if they would show up after Esdeath is gone now.

Letting out a mental sigh of relief as the sound of a girl giggling appear in the area. Before a shadow appears behind me, which was easily seen through the [Archive]'s interface and another relief that only Esdeath and I could see these interfaces. I left the unknown reasons why was due to Esdeath's status as my wife that give her the limited access to my Gamer's ability.

With [Skiajati] still in its sheath; I just moved my left wrist to raise the end tip of the sheath to my back, where the being that trying to ambush me from behind was caught off guard a little at my action, revealing to them that I discovered them the moment they appeared.

"Miss me~! Now you got to catch me~" I heard a familiar voice from this universe's anime and I did not like it one bit. Since I have no clue if I could an enemy, who could easily teleport me into a pocket dimension with absolute control over that pocket dimension.

I frown, wishing I wouldn't do this until I was completely sure I could do it without forcing it, but with the enemy, I'm about to face. It needs to be done.

 **[Weapon Technique Creation]:**

 **Weapon Focus: Sword**

 **1st Core: [Sword Intent]**

 **2nd Core: [Basic Movements of Sword Skills]**

 **1st Form: [Cleave Sword Form]**

 **1st Core + 2nd Core + 1st Form = [Cleave Sword Intent]**

Upon creating a new [Sword Intent] forcibly through [Pumba] instead of comprehending like a normal sword cultivator for a new technique. I had to use a forced method to gain the [Sword Intent] in the first place. Instead of the normal way.

Lucky for me, my multiple guesses were right and I unlocked 10% of the [Cleave Sword Intent] instead of just outright, creating it at the get-go like with [Sword Intent]. Furthermore, I feel the locked knowledge over [Sword Intent] loosen a little upon gaining [Cleave Sword Intent]. So I was going the right approach for this in developing my [Sword Intent].

[Cleave Sword Intent: Space Cut], this was the [Sword Technique] I was trying to comprehend upon gaining [Sword Intent] afterward. Based on [Judgement Cut] from Devil May Cry series of the weapon known as [Yamato], that's imbued with tremendous [Magic]. The sword is said to be able to cut through anything, even the very fabric of space itself.

Of course, I made it even better, leading to [Cleave Sword Intent], able to split or server anything, as long as I have the [Sword Qi] to do so.

So 10% of the [Cleave Sword Intent] were plenty enough since I gained the ability to literally cut space AND time if I wanted to or just one of the two. So unlike [Yamato]. I can even cut time itself as well with [Cleave Sword Intent] and this is just 10%. I can't imagine what would happen if I have 100% for the [Cleave Sword Intent].

Furthermore, this [Cleave Sword Intent] can still be used like the normal [Sword Intent] where I could cover my body with it. But, for now, I send 300 [Sword Qi] into [Skiajtai], coating with a red mist to show it worked. Showing I can use [Cleave Sword Intent: Space Cut] with the [Skiajati].

Spinning on my left heel and slash the space behind me, causing the fabric of space itself to split apart, where I see a shocked Noah of Dream, who found out someone possesses the ability to create a pathway to her pocket dimension.

But, I didn't dare enter the newly open pathway to Road's dream dimension as the universe quickly repair the space I just cut and made it like nothing happen just now.

Sadly, this included the small connection to Road's dream dimension I was lucky enough to track down through sensing it by using [Cleave Sword Intent] to locate her. But, now that the universe fixed the temporary pathway to the dream dimension belong to the Noah of Dream.

I couldn't detect unless Road creates a temporary link to this dimension to hers. From the moment she spoke to me was the moment the I can detect the space in between the dimensions of this universe with my [Cleave Sword Intent].

Of course, I could use the link of this town to Road's dream dimension, but it looks like 10% wasn't enough for me to do this and require a stronger link from Road herself to do so, even when this town is Road's handy work.

All I get was the space around this town is fading and the time of this town was frozen for some reason, making this town separate from the rest of the world. Almost like a whole different dimension, but still connected to the dimension outside of this town.

I click my tongue, then use [Shundo] to meet up with Esdeath and get us out of here before it's too late. I rather not test my luck if I could use [Cleave Sword Intent] to open us a way out of here. After all, I just got it and don't have much experiences using it yet.

2 minutes later*

I may have miscalculated on how much Esdeath is addicted to killing and torture. Because I'm looking at Esdeath looking at the moon with a beautiful smile on her face, with the moon as a background would make this whole picture almost perfect.

Almost, if there weren't multiple corpses lying next to her feet and with the two exorcists among was in the worst state. Oh, they're dead alright, but they didn't die painless or peacefully. As the agony on their disfigure faces was enough to tell me Esdeath didn't hold back and did it as fast she could to calm down her urge.

"You alright there, Esdeath?" I call out to my wife, keeping a good grip on my [Skiajtai] and ready to use my new [Cleave Sword Intent] to counter any attacks coming from Esdeath, who clearly look like she was thinking about something very important.

Esdeath slowly moves her head and look at me with her eyes, so dull, but glowing like the moon behind her as a background.

"Ragna." Esdeath whispers my name as she reaches out to me with her left hand, wanting to touch me. But, didn't move from her spot.

I have no clue what happened in the last few minutes of separating from Esdeath, but I know one thing, this is a moment where Esdeath could change to something bad or good, or nothing at all. However, I didn't hesitate and walk over to Esdeath, who still didn't move from her spot and have her left arm raised in my direction.

Walking over to my wife, who is a little strange, stranger than usual, but I didn't let that stop me and I still have [Archive: Eagle Vision] up and running, but really wish I had kept my eyes on Esdeath when I had to scare a Noah away. If I actually did manage to scare her away.

I place my right hand on Esdeath's left palm before she pulls me over as she hugs me, pressing her face onto my right shoulder and wrap her arms around my back.

"Is there something wrong, Esdeath?" I ask my wife while keeping an eye in the direction where the sun is about to rise in a few minutes now.

"Don't leave me." Esdeath whisper to me as if she didn't even hear me and in her own little work.

Frowning at this and feel the need to see if I could get Esdeath's full attention, but didn't dare take any more chances and do it here, where we're still in the mystery disappearing town, that may be the work of Road, the Noah of Dream.

So I use [Gate of Babylon] to take Esdeath's long rapier and my new sword in before I pick up Esdeath in a princess carry, then started running with [Shundo] and [Time Alter: Double Accel] to helping me get out of this town.

A few minutes later*

 **Day 64: Heart Yearn**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Just a minute or two to spare before I managed to carry Esdeath out of the mystery town, which disappears the moment the sunrise. Much to my relief that Road didn't try to attack me while my hands are used at the moment, but I could have used [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] to deal with her.

Using [Archive: Eagle Vision] to track down Esdeath's pet grey wolf and found her, where I run towards the wild grey wolf and whistle, causing Esdeath's pet to notice me and quickly follow me.

I didn't stop running until I was miles away from the area where the mystery town disappeared on me when sunrise, but made sure Esdeath's pet was following me once I running at normal speed without any of my skills to help me.

Much to my confusion on why Esdeath didn't say anything the whole time I was running. All she did was look at me with a small smile as she held onto my front shirt.

20 minutes later*

I ran straight towards the north until it was almost freezing cold to those that don't wear a winter coat and any winter gears require staying in this cold environment. Which neither Esdeath or myself need them for different reasons.

The reason why I picked a cold place to stop at and instead of a warm place; well, I wanted Esdeath to cheer up by being in a familiar environment she used to and that anywhere pretty much with snow everywhere.

Once I know there no danger nearby with [Archive: Eagle Vision] and again ignoring the leveling up notification which happens thrice now. So another 3 levels to those two skills.

I use [Gate of Babylon] to summon our log house, filled with all the stuff I left inside it, which I find myself glad I don't have to keep on repeatedly places everything in their exact same spots every time I wanted to use the log house.

Going inside, with Esdeath's pet following along as I place Esdeath on our bed, but Esdeath didn't let go of my shirt and gently pull on it. Telling me she didn't want to be left alone and want me to join her in bed. With Esdeath's pet jump on top of the bed and lay next to Esdeath.

So I lay next to my wife, holding her tightly to my chest as I wait for Esdeath to say something to me. But, then I realize I shouldn't really be waiting in the first place when I should ask her right away before things could become more complex later on.

"Esdeath. Is something wrong?" I look down at Esdeath, who looks directly into my left eye. Waiting for Esdeath to reply about what caused her to become like this.

Instead, Esdeath reaches out to my eyepatch with her left hand and gently remove it aside, where Esdeath let out a smile of relief like she finally solves something. Of course, Esdeath's pet jumps away the moment it felt my killing intent and look from a distance, but didn't dare come close now that my [Ultimate Eye] is shown.

"You're real." Esdeath whispers to me like she thought I was an illusion to her, wondering why this was the case until I remember about Road. But, I know for sure Esdeath didn't enter Road's dream dimension since I managed to look into it and didn't see Esdeath in it either. Furthermore, I check back on Esdeath right away afterward.

So either Road got a level 2 Akuma with a special ability similar to Road's [Mind Reading] and recreate her fears within Esdeath's mind instead of Road's method of recreating them within her pocket dimension.

Or Esdeath has a mental issue of seeing things that are not there in the first place. Thinking about it for a moment. I'm leaning to the first one instead of the latter. Since Esdeath didn't have any problem with her mind, besides the whole mindset of the strong survive and the weak die.

Which wasn't that much a problem when I've grown up in a similar setting. Plus those wuxia novels pretty much include similar creed the one Esdeath go by. So that's nothing special if Esdeath were to born in a world of cultivators with all that bullshit in powers. She would fit right in no problem at all.

"Yeah, you're real. No one would blank out like you do for no reason and do you silly inner monologue all day." Esdeath smirk at me, letting me know she almost back to normal.

"You wanna tell me what caused you to be; well, not your normal self back there in the mystery town?" I move Esdeath's left hand to push back my eyepatch back in place to hide away my [Ultimate Eye].

"Well, after I left you, which was my biggest mistakes, and found the two exorcists along with those town folks. My bloodlust got the better of me and I killed all those town people before torturing those two exorcists for their comments about you being my friend when you're my husband." Esdeath leaks out a bit of killing intent, which shows a dark blue color aura covering her body.

This caused Esdeath's pet to let out a whimper before it runs to a corner and stay while curling up in a ball, wanting to know what's going on, but decided she will stay in this little corner for today and see how things go before she thinks it's safe again.

I find this a little interesting if Esdeath knew she could do this or maybe it's just a bonus hidden effect belong to her Teigu that manifest itself in a way whenever Esdeath releases her killing intent slowly.

"Go on." I completely ignore how Esdeath is like those unreasonable characters in those wuxia novels that kill people for just looking at them funny or don't get what they wanted or something.

"Well, after torturing with all my heart. I found myself in this weird illusion, that show how you hate me and try to kill me. Of course, I knew this wasn't real and begin killing everything in sight for what could be like hours or so until different people from back in my universe show up out of nowhere. Oh, the battle I went was gloriest until I no longer saw your appearance and I didn't care about the illusion. I wanted to see you." Esdeath started off how she found herself in an illusion, which may have a different time frame, because it was only a few minutes for me and hours or days for Esdeath.

"I just trap these fakers of enemies belong to my memory until I see you again. But, as time went, I didn't see you until you show up out of nowhere. I didn't care if you were an illusion or not and let you take me. All I wanted is to see you again. As my heartache without your presence. I just wanted to be sure if you real or not by removing your eyepatch. As your illusion did have your [Ultimate Eye], but didn't have the killing intent appearing right away whenever it's revealed. Furthermore, you spacing out like that and still react to me show you're real to me." Esdeath finishes and kisses me on the lip, with tears going down her cheeks.

I didn't know about the Esdeath prime version, but this Esdeath of mine is my wife and seeing her so fragile actually cause my heart to hurt. Maybe it's the [Gamer's Body] helping the [Gamer's Mind], but I didn't care one bit and kiss Esdeath back.

Knowing that I actually love Esdeath with all her good and bad sides. As she loves me back if she is willing to accept her death if I was an illusion trying to trick her. Showing me that even something like an illusion could cause Esdeath's death, making me furious at either the Akuma or Road, whoever caused my Esdeath to feel so weak. Only I can do this.

As I broke the kiss and stare Esdeath's eyes. "It's okay, Esdeath. I will never leave you. We'll be together always." I whisper to Esdeath and kiss her again, which she kissed back.

Esdeath stops kissing me and gives me a sad smile, "I love you, Ragna. I'm happy to be your wife, but I know you won't be with me forever. After all, what about those other girls? Can you still say this in the future?"

"I won't try to make up an excuse by making an empty promise. Who knows what the future holds for us. But, know this, you're my wife, my first one, and you even gave me your first. All of them, be it your kiss, your virginity, anything. I will always have my mind on you whenever I see you. So no matter how many girls I meet, if you don't like them, then I won't accept them and ask them to find someone else. I rather stay in that universe and come up with our own methods to travel the multiverse." I didn't dare make a promise I won't hold and rather speak my mind on what I would do instead.

Esdeath's eyes widen a little and more tears go down her cheeks, then press lip onto her husband's lip. Just a simple kiss with no tongue. Just like the ones she did with her husbands a few seconds ago. Simple, but filled with so much love.

Doubts that Esdeath held deeply within her heart, afraid some of them would come true until it becomes a reality. But, just these words from her husband alone made almost all of them disappear.

Esdeath is okay if there some doubts left within her heart, but she will fight for her love of her husband. She may show weakness more often now that she met her husband, but that's fine with her as she will use these moments of weakness to motivate her to become even stronger, that no one will stop her. Not even her husband.

Both Esdeath and I accept the cruel fates that even these moments, that could have broken us apart. We will fight to be together, even if it means destroying everything in our paths.

 **DING!***

 **For your love of your wife has grown further than it should, causing almost all your future destiny ones to be broken. Forcing these girls' red string of fate to bind themselves to another. But, not all are willing to give up. So beware of those that will even seek you, the player.**

 **DING!***

 **Increase wisdom, intelligence, and luck by 10 from all these events.**

"Huh." I said out loud, causing Esdeath to look at me with curious eyes, wondering what caught my attention.

"Well, it looks like thanks to this conversation and what you went through. My Gamer's ability informed me that some of those destiny girls no longer fated to be together with me. But, only a few remaining, though, and they are willing to seek me out too." I explain to Esdeath about what's going on and even told her the stats I gained from this.

"Interesting. But, I don't care about that right now. Just make love with me for the whole day. I want you to help me forget about what I went through back in that cursed town." Esdeath said to me, showing how much those affected her that she willing to call that mystery town a cursed one with how much it hurt her.

So for the whole day; neither Esdeath or I would be outside the log house and spend our time together in a long session of sex, and even the time we eat, we're still having sex.

Esdeath no longer cared about how much trouble it caused her with semen leaking out of her. In fact, she felt happy for it to show that she had spent time together with her husband and prove his love for her.

She did have to stop her pet from licking the semen dripping everywhere, though. Esdeath did not want to see what would happen if her pet would lick semen and wouldn't want to risk her pet having problems. So she would keep shouting at her pet whenever she saw her pet go near her husband's semen she drips out of her whenever she moves around the place.


	13. Chapter 13: LUCK STAT FOR THE WIN!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: LUCK STAT FOR THE WIN!**

The next day*

 **Day 63: Testing**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

After what happened yesterday; our relationship grew and I would like to say it's a good thing. However, I really hated how I didn't gain a single point of EXP while killing those town people back there, but it looks like my guess about the restriction of stopping me from grinding on low-level mobs.

Sadly, I didn't get the chance to use either of my [Slayer Magic] to test out if I still gain EXP for those two skills by killing with them. Still, wonder why [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] requires killing like [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] when it's a support type [Magic] as well. So I should still be able to gain EXP by using healing on Esdeath.

Right now, Esdeath is sleep and still leaking sperm out of her pussy and butthole on the bed, with a blissful smile on her sleeping face. But, I didn't really care about the bed getting dirty anymore since I could clean that up easily. Really glad I got the [Archive] or I wouldn't know how to clean up all the stuff around here. Even the toilet would be a big problem for me.

Well, [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] doesn't really leave behind any odor when the fire burns anything to ashes. So, that's a good thing I guess.

Testing one of my guesses on seeing if I could gain any EXP for my [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] without having to use it to kill something. I start my experiment by using the [Enchantment Creation Magic].

 **[Enchantment Creation Magic]:**

 **Form: Magic Circle - MP Varies**

 **Effect: Binding special magical effect onto the target - MP Varies**

 **Target: Anything within the Magic Circle - 1 MP**

 **Name: Workshop**

 **DING!***

 **Calculating...**

 **Form: Magic Circle - MP Varies = 1 MP per 1-meter radius**

 **Effect: Binding special magical effect onto the target - MP Varies = Form x number of magical effects**

 **Target: Anything within the Magic Circle - 1 MP = Effect x 2**

 **DING!***

 **Successfully in creating a spell for [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic]!**

 **DING!***

 **[Workshop] - MP cost: Varies | Minimum: 2 MP**

I take out a random sword out of the [Gate of Babylon] and cast [Workshop] in front of me, where a white circle appears in front of me and on the ground, with unknown symbols written on the line of the [Magic Circle].

But, I wasn't done just yet and needed to do something the case this whole thing fails and blow up on me. Which is why I will have a pre-program [Hundred Gauntlets] ready to activate it if things go south.

 **[Hundred Gauntlets]:**

 **Target: [Workshop]'s target - 3 MP**

 **Cause: Failure of binding special magical effects onto the target - 9 MP**

 **Effect: Destruction of the target, the [Workshop], explosions, and unknown side effects - 11 MP**

 **Time: 5 seconds - 5 MP**

 **Trigger: Upon using [Workshop] - 3 MP**

 **Cost: 31 MP**

 **DING!***

 **[Hundred Gauntlets] level up 1 time!**

I blink at this and maybe I should have come up with pre-program for my [Hundred Gauntlets] more often if I could level it up like this.

Now, let see if this would work. I place the sword over the [Workshop], which caused the sword to float 5 meters above ground, same size as the [Workshop] in radius. Then begin the next stage.

I send in [Mana] into the [Workshop] while activating [Archive] to help me put in the magical effects to bind onto the sword.

 **[Archive]:**

 **Program Name: [Workshop Input]**

 **Main Feature: Choosing which magical effects to send into [Workshop].**

 **Target: [Workshop]: [Empire Common Sword]**

 **Input: Increase the [Empire Common Sword]'s sharpness by 10%.**

 **Output: [Empire Common Sword]'s sharpness raise by 10% and decrease durability by 20 points permanently.**

I frown at this, then use [Sha Naqba Imuru] to check on the [Empire Common Sword].

 **[Empire Common Sword +1] - Rank: E+ - Durability: 80/80 - ATK: 165 (150 + 10%)**

 **Description: A mass production of low quality of a [Common Sword] for the soldier of the Empire. Due to the low quality, the [Enchantment] placed on this [Common Sword] caused a side effect of decreasing the durability as a result.**

 **Enchantment Effect: Increase blade's sharpness by 10% at the cost of 20 max points of durability for permanent effect.**

"Oh." I mumble to myself, but wonder if I could make it so the weapon wouldn't lose any durability in the first place.

I blink for a moment, and quickly check on my [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] and found out it leveled up twice now. Showing that [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] could still be level up by creating spells from it and using other spells on something else and doesn't have to be used to kill. Making me feel a bit stupid that [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] is completely different from the [Fire Devil Slayer Magic].

Forgetting the important facts that [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] could still be level up without killing at all since the skill still counts as a support skill as well as an offensive skill. But, why it didn't earn any EXP whenever I use the healing spells until I realize they are [Tier 1 Healing Spell] mostly just for practical use and easier to cast as well. No wonder the [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] didn't get any EXP since then, but with [Workshop] it should.

"So much time. Wasted." I mumble to myself and wonder why I keep putting [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] together with [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] in the category of only gaining EXP through killing only. And not try out the other effects to see if it gives EXP or not.

 **DING!***

 **For realizing a simple mistake this whole time. Your intelligent stat increased by 1.**

And I just got mocked by my Gamer's ability. How sad is that? Nonetheless, with my other skills at a decent level now. With some already in the 40s level range while some are still below it. Not to mention I still have some skill at level 1 still. Sadly, it's hard or almost impossible to gain EXP for those skills.

"Well, this is another good way to level up my [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] without having to use it on a living being or kill one." I thought out loud in a tired tone.

At the end of the day, the end result of some of the [Empire Common Sword] was destroyed beyond repair as the durability went from 100 to 0 and literally turned to dust.

Sure, I could 'revive' the sword back to its original state before I place [Enchantment] on them, but the downside wasn't worth it after a few tests to be sure. Found out, the price was the equal amount of [Mana] I put into the [Enchantment] of the [Empire Common Sword] would be included the cost of using the [Hundred Gauntlets] to 'revive' the sword.

Yeah, it wasn't worth it, but after so many tests for the entire day. I gained 21 levels for [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] shockingly and I should have done this sooner than I thought. But, now with [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] at level 40. Meaning I have to use it to kill something or use it on something that would be enough to earn me EXP for it.

Nonetheless, I'm happy to have the [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] at level 40 now, but wished the [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] could earn more EXP easier and faster like the rest of my other skills without killing. Well, that's my guess why it doesn't go beyond level 40 besides maybe a few selected skills or have a harder requirement to earn EXP for it.

As for [Hundred Gauntlets]; well, I manage to level it up to 30 near the end of the day with how many times I had to use it with [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic]. So that's 7 levels worth of EXP for the [Hundred Gauntlets].

Furthermore, I unlocked the 6th Effect of the [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] after reaching level 30, which I passed it already. The ability to consume elements other than the one belonging to that [Dragon Slayer Magic]. Mean, I gain access to the [Dual Element Dragon Mode].

Now, thanks to this, I can just eat Esdeath's ice and gain [Hail Dragon Mode]. But, I haven't got the chance to test this out yet and rather focus on the present things and not be too distracted. I will try this out later on.

As for the 7th Effect of the [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic]; I need to get it to level 60 before it's unlocked.

The next day*

 **Day 66: Practices Make Perfect**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

After yesterday of an entire day's worth of experiments, but I'm only left with 10 [Empire Common Sword +4] while the rest are gone. Yup, these [Empire Common Sword] could only hold 4 [Enchantment] before the 5th one would destroy it.

But, I still haven't applied these new [Enchantment] on [Skiajati] or [Korosu]. Mostly the latter would just eat the [Enchantment]'s [Mana] before the [Enchantment] would bind itself onto the [Korosu]. As for [Skiajati]; well, losing 20 max points of the durability is a major loss for me. And I like to keep it at 1000 durability if possible.

Tried to increase durability, but end up losing the sharp edge at the result in a few swords. So yeah, going to need to figure out it later in the future.

Currently, I'm testing out my [Cleave Sword Intent] to see how much [Sword Qi] is needed to use it at the minimum and found out it double the amount compared to [Sword Intent]. While 1 [Sword Qi] for [Sword Intent] would be normal, but for [Cleave Sword Intent] I need 2 [Sword Qi] at the minimum to use it similar to [Sword Intent].

Furthermore, [Cleave Sword Intent] is a lot sharper and faster than the normal [Sword Intent], then again, [Cleave Sword Intent] use a balance of speed and power.

Power comes from the [Sword Qi] itself and the speed come from me. So it's kind of hard to use as well. Since I have to balance out the speed with the amount of [Sword Qi] I use or else the [Sword Qi] will go back into [Sword Intent] instead.

The [Cleave Sword Intent] may come with lots of powerful abilities, but the requirement to use it is more strict.

But, not that hard for someone like me who masted all the [Basic Movements of the Sword Skills]. So if it was someone else, then [Cleave Sword Intent] would be a hard thing to use.

All I have to do is adjust the amount of [Sword Qi] I could handle with my own speed, with or without the help of skills increasing it. Practices make perfect.

And practices require resources and time, meaning, I had to waste all of my [Sword Qi] I saved up to now to get used to using the [Cleave Sword Intent]. Lucky for me, I gained 1 level for [Pumba] for doing so.

I managed to create my third [Sword Technqiue] for the [Cleave Sword Intent]. With the first being [Space Cut] and [Time Cut]. For the third, I created the [Short Cut]. The irony of the name since the name from a game I liked to play with a character having an ability to use 'shortcut' to teleport themselves to a different area.

Yup, [Short Cut] is mostly both [Space Cut] and [Time Cut] together for long-distance travel, but require using 1000 [Sword Qi] to cover my entire body to literally cut in space and time while shortening the distance. Doesn't matter the distance as long I have been there in person. Sadly, I haven't figure out how to do dimensional travel with it or parallel travel either. Not to mention multiverse travel yet, just world travel for now.

Nonetheless, I'm glad to get this third [Sword Technique]; well, more like another [Movement Technique] that's under the [Pumba] skill. And with [Short Cut] taking all my [Sword Qi] afterward for the last jump.

But, creating more [Sword Qi] isn't any problem for me any longer. With 1000 HP now. I can create 10 [Sword Qi] a second. After I use [Touki] one more time to increase my max HP so I don't end up killing myself.

However, Esdeath demands me to take her with me while I was creating my [Sword Qi] though. So, I just take her along and she would create an ice dome with her inside it to protect herself from me whenever I use the [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] to eat the air.

End of the day's result: 1 hour for [Touki] to increase my physical one more time. Giving me 1010 HP. Leaving me 10 HP if I use 1000 HP + 1000 MP to create 10 [Sword Qi]. 10 [Sword Qi] per second x 60 seconds = 600 [Sword Qi] easy, but I have to be outside and further away from Esdeath to do so. And taking a second break in between to make the air in the area to last long before I have to switch spots.

With Esdeath following along without any trouble, and by that, Esdeath made me carry her the whole time whenever I switch spots and Esdath having to recreate more ice domes to protect herself.

I did this enough until I reach an hour worth of creating [Sword Qi] with this setting. Giving me a grand total of 36000 [Sword Qi] as long I move from area to area to eat the air while I use up my HP and MP to create new [Sword Qi].

By the time I create 1 hour worth of [Sword Qi]. It was night time already and I went back home to spend the night with Esdeath back in the log house.

The next day*

 **Day 67: Another Method**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

"Ragna. When are we going out to find an Akuma or something worth doing? Not that training isn't worth doing, but I'm getting bored and rather not spend too much time in training before I end up making up more mistakes due to the lack of progress." Esdeath said to me as she finished putting on her clothes.

I stare at Esdeath's legs, with my semen going down her legs, her bare legs, as she rather not wear her high-heeled boots. Since it would get stained with my semen. No clue why she would care about that when she still wear her pantie, that will be stained by my semen right away. With how much I cum inside her last night.

Just a single moment has been enough to change Esdeath's mind of caring about the problem of leaking sperm to not care anymore. Well, almost not caring since Esdeath likes to keep her boots clean before she wears them, then don't care if they get dirty later on.

"Soon. Just let me finish trying something out." I stop myself from looking at Esdeath's crotch area, which Esdeath didn't care at all and actually like it when I look at her, even if it at her womanhood.

Right now, I wanted to check if I could use my [Archive] on my [Fiction Adaption] to see if anything would happen.

A few minutes later*

 **DING!***

 **You have created a hidden method to switch out the [Universe of Knowledge] within the [Fiction Adaption] for another. The requirement for this exchange is one [Universe of Knowledge] and one skill. No hidden restrictions placed on how many time you can do this. However, new [Universe of Knowledge] is completely random and could be something better or worse. You have been warned, player.**

 **DING!***

 **You have given up the [Assassins Creed Universe of Knowledge] and [Social Stealth].**

 **DING!***

 **You have gained the [Reincarnation no Kaben Universe of Knowledge] and can only import 1 skill with your level.**

 **DING!***

 **Warning future exchange for new [Universe of Knowledge] through this method would only allow you to import a number of skills half your level for the usual requirement to import new skills at the get-go. With 20 levels = 1 skill, but future import would follow the same rules** **as normal. Returning back to 10 levels per skill to import.**

I stare at the notification windows and read them carefully before dismissing them to read the next one until I reached the end.

"Huh. So you got a new one." Esdeath said to me, as she could read the notification windows on the interface, as it shows up on there too. Much to my surprise at the first time, but got used to it and this way it would allow Esdeath to know what appears in front of me whenever my Gamer's ability send me a notification window. This way, Esdeath can read it herself without having me explain it to her.

"So, what are you going to pick from this universe?" Esdeath look at the name of the new [Universe of Knowledge] her husband gained just now and wonder what kind of skills he could get from it with the name containing the word: Reincarnation.

"Let me look real quick and see what I can get." Thanks [Archive], it was easier for me to search through the [Universe of Knowledge] by using it like google search. The irony of this, but I still find this handle.

"Ho? So these talents are what you could pick as skills." Esdeath read a few words from the interface and saw the word: Talent and found out each time her husband look at one, it turns into a skill.

"Why not pick [Omnireceptacle]?" Esdeath point at one of the talents I could change into a skill. "This looks something you could use with your other skill: [Pumba]."

Bringing the information on [Omnireceptacle] back up to see the full description instead of just a small summary.

 **[Omnireceptacle] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: 1 MP per second**

 **Description: A modified version of the talent: [Omnireceptacle], where one is given the ability to control and use everything as a weapon with their [Mana]. This mean, the user can manipulate an object or space used to contain something as a weapon.**

 **1st Effect: Control anything of the user by (level) x 2 meters radius**

 **2nd Effect: Locked (Require level 100)**

"Nah, this would be good if I didn't have [Pumba] already. Furthermore, as you can see the 1st Effect of the [Omnireceptacle]. It gives me control of anything around me, but doesn't tell me how in the first place. While [Pumba] does and include the [Mastery] of using said weapons unlike the [Omnireceptacle], where I have to figure out how and train it. In fact, if it doesn't include hand touch, then [Pumba] won't take effect." I explain to Esdeath about why I rather not get this skill, even if it does seem like it could go together with [Pumba].

"I see." Esdeath forgot about that and just wanted to be helpful to her husband, but end up failing at it, causing her to feel a little sad before her husband pulls her over his lap.

As I make Esdeath sit on my lap, ignoring how wet her pantie is and hug her with my left arm. "Cheer up. We can continue looking." I give Esdeath a kiss on the forehead, causing Esdeath to blush at me. "Now, let see if this work." I picked one of the skills to import that I find myself fancy of.

 **DING!***

 **You have accessed the [Reincarnation no Kaben Universe of Knowledge] for the first time and import the skill: [Right Arm of Thievery].**

 **DING!***

 **You have gained a new skill through importing it from the [Reincarnation no Kaben Universe of Knowledge].**

 **[Right Arm of Thievery] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: 1 MP per second**

 **Description: Allow the user's right hand to pass through any object and steal whatever is inside or the other side of that object. Pretty much giving the user the ability to steal the contents of anything, even a person's blood, even the ability to steal even immaterial things like skills.**

 **1st Effect: The user can steal anything with their right hand**

 **1st Effect's Requirement: Require physical contact with the target for the user to steal.**

 **2nd Effect: Locked (Require level 100)**

"Why that one?" Esdeath read the detail of the new skill I imported and wonder why I picked this one.

"Want to try something real quick." I activate my new skill, causing my right arm to become pitch black with swirls of different sizes appear around my right arm, along with a rope wrapped around my right arm as well.

Then, I move my right hand over to Esdeath's vagina, where my right hand pass through Esdeath's flesh and blood, much to her shock and felt nothing until a few seconds later she feel something missing.

"Ugh." I grim at the semen covering my right hand, but luckily, I still have my glove on. So that's a good thing I guess. But, what I didn't think would happen next was Esdeath grabbing my right hand and start licking the semen off my right hand.

Now, this would be a turn on for me if I wasn't touching the semen itself at the moment and plus I can't really feel anything with the glove on. So, I just let Esdeath do this while thinking if I should keep this skill or not.

A few minutes later*

Esdeath tried to not look at me in the face after this little episode of hers and I didn't comment or ask about it.

"So. Should I keep this skill and the [Universe of Knowledge] of it or should I switch them out for another and see if I get a better one or not?" Honestly, the [Right Arm of Thievery] seem useful in some situations, but I won't be using it that much and the way Esdeath sometime glared at me for my action. I got the feeling Esdeath like the feeling of sperms going down her legs or something.

"Trade it in. Not much use in combat." Esdeath said to me, but kept her eyes on the interface.

I roll my left eye at Esdeath and exchange both the [Right Arm of Thievery] and the [Reincarnation no Kaben Universe of Knowledge] for another.

 **DING!***

 **You have given up the [Reincarnation no Kaben of Knowledge] and [Right Arm of Thievery].**

 **DING!***

 **You have gained the [Sket Dance Universe of Knowledge] and can only import 1 skill with your level.**

I stare at the interface with a deadpan expression, wondering why I got this one. Even Esdeath has a deadpan expression as well since she doesn't know anything about this one, but the word: Dance, kind of gave Esdeath some hints. Wrong one, but whatever.

I quickly pick up another skill and quickly switch them out before I lose my mind.

4 minutes later*

 **DING!***

 **You have given up the [Sket Dance of Knowledge] and [Concentration Mode].**

 **DING!***

 **You have gained the [Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Universe of Knowledge] and can only import 1 skill with your level.**

And just like that, I hit the jackpot. As most of the [Magic] and other powers in this universe is very handy, but I just hope it doesn't require me using [Psions] instead of [Mana].

I already have a skill in mind once I saw what I just got. With a few presses of the keys on my interface to find it soon and import it.

 **DING!***

 **You have accessed the [Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Universe of Knowledge] for the first time and import the skill: [Decomposition].**

 **DING!***

 **You have gained a new skill through importing it from the** **[Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Universe of Knowledge]** **.**

 **[Decomposition] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: 100 MP per second**

 **Description: Allows the user to disassemble a target at a molecular level. Where the user can use this ability as a projectile or an area of effect, even can be focused around a portion of the user's body to gain the ability to decompose a target in close range.**

 **1st Effect: Decompose a target with a range of (level) miles radius and increase range by increasing MP input**

 **1st Effect's Requirement: Require user have a design of the target to be able to affect the target to decompose.**

"Well, this is good and bad at the same time." I thought out loud, causing Esdeath to look at me with a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong? The skill looks fine to me." Esdeath didn't see any problem with the skill besides the requirement, but she sure her husband could figure out a way to overcome that easily enough.

"Well, I don't have any skills that give me the design of any target, be it living or non-living, and remember it right away. So, I have to level myself up to 30 later if I want to get the other skill to support [Decomposition] if I want to use it at any time without having to wait who knows how long for me to remember the entire design and furthermore the cost to use it. 100 MP per second is a lot at my current [Mana] reserve. I can only last for 25 seconds if I use this skill without stopping or 25 times in burst usage." I give my wife a wry smile even with one restriction placed on the skill.

That restriction alone would make the skill almost useless to me. No wonder the main character of that universe could make this skill so overpowered. It's because he had other skills to support it.

"So, are you going to switch out again for a different one?" Esdeath feels sad for her husband, with so many restrictions placed on him and feel the need to cheer him up later. Maybe a few quickies should the trick or something else if she can think about something other than sex.

"Nah. I rather not test my LUCK state any longer and find myself with something silly. Not that I didn't get one already." I let out a tired sigh. Didn't think I would get [Sket Dance Universe of Knowledge] of all things and rather not get something even worse. Like a genre for drama and school without any supernatural related stuff or anything abnormal from the modern world.

"Come on. I know what to cheer you up." Esdeath gets off my lap and gets on her knees as she unzips my pants. Showing what she is going to do in order to cheer me up and boy was I cheered up quickly.

The next day*

 **Day 68: This Isn't A Goodbye, Maybe**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Yesterday was something, but I didn't get much training and I didn't regret it if it means spending time with Esdeath, who clearly isn't completely over her little event back at the mystery disappearing town. But, even then, Esdeath cared about my feeling about those restrictions and help me cheer her up, with her enjoying it and help cheer her up as well, somewhat.

After thinking about it for a while; Esdeath let her pet go instead of taking it with us. As Esdeath figure her pet still wasn't strong enough to even keep up with us and would be bored out of its mind whenever both Esdeath and I somewhere else and just don't pay attention to the grey wolf while we were going at it with each other.

So after a few talks, more like one-sided talk from Esdeath to her pet grey wolf, that it needs to be stronger if it wants to follow us in the future. Once it gets to the point of being strong enough to find us, then we will allow her to stick with us.

Mostly, Esdeath knew she wasn't in the right state of mind to take care of her pet grey wolf and it's better to release it back to the wild, even if her pet did follow her back home.

Today we spent mostly just playing around with Esdeath's pet grey wolf until it was time for us to leave the area and hunt down more Akuma, along with those exorcists too, for EXP. Since I need to get to level 30 if I want to get the [Elemental Sight] skill. Plus, it should go well together with [Eagle Vision] and the [Archive].

At the end of the day; both Esdeath and I are sad to have to leave Raubiter behind. But, it's for the best or else Raubiter may end up dead earlier than she should due to fighting Akuma.

The next day*

 **Day 69: We're On A Good Start**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Thanks to [Cleave Sword Intent: Short Cut]; I no longer need to find a good spot to train both [Touki] and [Meditation] since I could just take a single step to appear somewhere else.

So no worry there; this makes it much easier for our travel across the area. And today, we found two level 2 Akuma and another debuff for a week. But, at least I got my [Dark Matter] to enter the next tier.

Tier 3 requirement: 10,000 lvl 1 Akuma or 100 lvl 2 Akuma or 1 lvl 3 Akuma. Yeah, I haven't even met with a level 3 Akuma yet, but level 2 Akuma should be easy enough to find. Maybe, if we continue to search in different towns with mystery death or something.

On the bright side, I got the debuff to help me train my physical stats faster, even under the effect of [Touki]. Furthermore, I gained 4 levels in [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] from using it to kill one of the level 2 Akuma.

Sadly, for the town people, maybe not, but we end up destroying the entire town, with 80% of the people killed in the crossfire. Esdeath put some of them out of their misery by killing them.

Afterward, we left the destroyed town to train, which Esdeath and I plan to take it a bit easy with only 3 hours of training every single day while we enjoy ourselves on the travels and finding Akuma and the members from the Black Order to hunt down.

One hour for [Touki], earning me a triple amount of points instead of just one point in each physical stats while going through the katas of [Renewal Taekwondo].

One hour for [Meditation], which was normal of 2 MAG stats afterward. Got to keep up gaining more MP if I want to use my skills that used [Mana] longer.

And a few minutes of sparring with Esdeath, seeing how almost all the sparring matches lasted a few minutes, with how fast we're going at it and with me ending up with zero [Mana]. But, this would keep up our edge up and we would take some breaks before resuming back into our spars. Until an hour is up. Making this the last hour of the 3 hours training before enjoying ourselves in which town we end up with.

I did gain some levels in some skills from the sparring matches with Esdeath.

A grand total of 2 levels for [Shundo], 3 levels for [Innate Time Control: Time Alter], 3 levels for [Eagle Vision], 3 levels for [Hundred Gauntlets], 5 levels for [Nabong Needle Ryu], 1 level for [Ultimate Eye], 1 level for [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic], 2 levels for [Pumba], 4 levels for [Renewal Taekwondo], and 1 level for [Gate of Babylon].

I pretty much use almost all my skills in the spars with Esdeath, but still good considers some of them are already above level 40. No clue when they will stop until I need to figure out another way to raise them besides maybe killing an enemy with those skills.

On another note, Esdeath and I sparred against each other for 5 minutes at the minimum and 10 minutes of break in between. Giving us enough time for 3 matches. Good news, I finally beat Esdeath after so many sparring matches with her. But, the other 2 matches I end up with one loss and a tie for the last match.

The next day*

 **Day 70: You Win Some And You End Up Losing, Badly**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Thank goodness, that [Sword Qi] isn't affected by any of my stats besides creating it. Nonetheless, due to the debuff, I'm back to creating a small amount of [Sword Qi], but I made sure I to create 1 hour worth of [Sword Qi] every often just in case. And with the debuff, that would be 7200 [Sword Qi]. Enough for me to use [Cleave Sword Intent: Short Cut] 7 times.

From yesterday, I had to use [Short Cut] 2 times. One to get to the north in the middle of nowhere for training, with Esdeath tagging along to train herself as well and another to return back to the town we're staying for a day or two.

3 hours training results: Same as yesterday of a triple amount for [Touki], 1 hour from [Meditation], 4 levels for [Shundo], 5 levels for [Innate Time Control: Time Alter], 1 level for [Eagle Vision], 1 level for [Hundred Gauntlets], 4 levels for [Nabong Needle Ryu], 4 levels for [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic], 1 level for [Pumba], 1 level for [Renewal Taekwondo], and 1 level for [Gate of Babylon].

Today, I managed to beat Esdeath two time out of the three matches, much to her irritation at this, but was happy for me. Showing my training is showing its result.

Sadly, the last match, Esdeath reveals her own training result of being able to use her first trump card 5 times in a row now, with a few seconds in between and the duration of the trump's effect lasted was still the same at least.

Yeah, Esdeath beat me down once she decided to use her trump at me when I beat her twice in a row.

No Akuma today, sadly, but I still leveled up almost all my skills at least. So we moved to another town.

The next day*

 **Day 71: The Hunt**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

We didn't have enough time to do our 3 hours of training when we found a group of level 2 Akuma, which we had to chase after them when I killed one of them, but and ate it before their very eyes. Leading to us having to chase them down due to my action.

As for the reason why we didn't have enough time to do the 3 hours of training. We had to chase after these level 2 Akuma that used to be a group of three, but one of them was already dealt with by me.

Of course, Esdeath could easily pin them down with no effort, but that would ruin the fun of the hunt for her. And I rather have Esdeath be happy and not cause her to end up like she did a few days ago.

By the end of the day; I ate two more level 2 Akuma, extending the duration of the debuff by three more days.

The next day*

 **Day 72: Problems Everywhere**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Same as yesterday, no training, but instead of Akuma. We found exorcists in a group of 5, but only 2 of them possess an [Innocence].

End result: All killed by me for EXP while Esdeath was torturing them, because she felt like it and wanted to keep her killing urge down by torturing. Sadly, only those two exorcists wielded an [Innocence] only gave me 1000 EXP each. This was barely enough to level up once.

Two [Innocence] tossed inside the [Gate of Babylon] and I killed them with [Fire Devil Slayer Magic]. Which gained 2 levels from these deaths. Finally getting [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] to level 20, which should have reached that level by now. But, then again, have to kill with [Fire Devil Slayer Magic].

Too bad, I can't just use [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] on Akuma since I technically need to eat them to have my [Dark Matter] grow. Sadly, [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] would just burn them to dust or they're still solid enough for me to eat them, which I can't due to the flames covering the Akuma belong to my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic]. Making it impossible to eat.

Another downside, I don't get EXP from killing the Akuma, but my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic], along with any other skills used to kill the Akuma. But, for my [Profession: The Gamer]'s level, the EXP is just too massive. I'm just happy the first time I killed a General rank exorcist gave me 10 levels worth of EXP. Too bad, I can't do the same again afterward and finding a General rank exorcist would be hard to find. The first was plain lucky.

Maybe killing a Noah would do the trick, but who knows when I will find another. As Road would clearly warn the other Noah and the Earl of my presence, along with Esdeath. So they may or may not escape from the area by the time I find their whereabouts.

The next day*

 **Day 73: Is This Good Or Bad Luck?**

(Unknown)

Currently, both Esdeath and I on the run from an army of Akuma from level 1 and 2. Sure, we can kill them, but after a few minutes we are out of energy and end up dead.

The reason for this? I killed the Noah of Wrath before the memory of the Noah awaken. And this was completely by accident too.

The guy came up to me while I was trying to see if I could increase my control over the flames belong to the [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] just out boredom while I waited for Esdeath to find any interesting books to buy.

Well, the guy walks up to me and saw me holding an abnormal color flame in my hand, then tap me on the shoulder while my guard was down, much to my regret, and I blast the guy with the flames in my hand.

Short story, I killed a Noah before they could awaken, and they didn't die quietly too. As the guy screams at the top of their lungs, causing all the hidden Akuma to appear the moment the guy perish.

On the bright side, I gained 10 levels worth of EXP for killing a Noah that's close to awakening. But, I got the feeling only the top beings in this universe would give me 10 levels worth of EXP. So in another universe, this may not happen, but at least my LUCK stat is doing its job for me.

But, I wished it didn't bring in the bad karma to balance it out, because neither Esdeath or I could kill these many of Akuma without in the result of us getting killed or captured. I'm leaning towards killing with these many Akuma chasing after us.

Sadly, [Cleave Sword Intent: Short Cut] isn't much help when there are some Akuma waiting at the previous places I have been to.

"Where are those exorcists when you need them!" I shout over the loud noise coming from around us, with those Akuma trying to shoot us to our death or something.

"I don't know! But, run faster!" Esdeath cried out in my arms, as she continues using her Teigu every few minutes to stop an Akuma from coming too close. While I carry her and run like hell.

Since I got the energy to run by using [Shundo] and I made sure to run in midair, this way I can eat the air around me whenever my [Mana] reserve is close to being empty easier. Another good news, [Shundo] and [Time Alter] level up more than once. With [Shundo] at level 56 and [Time Alter] at level 60.

For the 3rd Effect of [Shundo] and the last one is called: [Void Step], where surprisingly, is an area effect that influences the everyone's minds to ignore my presence completely while I'm moving. Furthermore, the only way anyone could be unaffected by this.

Is by touching me, be it on my body or weapon, so my presence will appear on the one I hit. Also, I have to keep on moving if I want it to stay in effect as well. So stopping or someone set up a trap to freeze my movement would break the [Void Step]'s effect. Another downside to this is that others can adapt to it and become immune to it temporary or permanently or someone already immune to it.

Much to my disappointment, these Akuma are immune to it. As for Esdeath, I'm literally carrying her as we speak, so the [Void Step] won't even affect her thanks to this.

As for [Time Alter]; I have already unlocked the 5th, 6th, and the last, the 7th Effects for it. With the 5th and 6th Effects would increase or decrease 4 times. As for the 7th Effect: [Chronos Rose] - Increase or decrease AGI and/or WIS x (level/5).

So at max level for [Time Alter], then [Chronos Rose] can go up to 20, but for now, it can only go up to 12, which I'm using it at currently to run away from the army of Akuma, where most of them are the speed type level 2 Akuma and some of the rare one actually possess the ability to teleport. One of the reasons why it's getting harder to run away.

Sure, I should outrun these Akuma easily with [Chronos Rose]. But, the thing is, most of the one chasing after Esdeath and me are those Akuma specialize in pure speed and I'm surprised they weren't killed off by the Black Order by now.

Pretty sure, I went pass like a country or two by now. And it's a good thing I have [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] to protect Esdeath from the G-Force. If not, I would have to lower the speed and the Akuma would have caught me by now.

The next day*

 **Day 74: Bad Karma Come with Good Karma**

(Unknown)

Neither Esdeath or I have slept and still being chased by an army of level 2 Akuma with pure speed or teleporting based abilities chasing after us due to killing one of the sleeping vessels of a Noah.

Dealing with these Akuma are very tricky, but at least there no level 3 Akuma among them or things may be more difficult with a level 3 Akuma backed up with the other level 2 Akuma with teleport.

Esdeath is trying her best to kill those teleporting Akuma by using her [Mahapadma] more than once already in this two days now. And her body couldn't take much strain from using the [Mahapadma] so many times in two days. But, even after Esdeath pin one of the teleporting Akuma. I would kill them with [Seeking Firebird]. Leveling up my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] by 30 levels now with how many Akuma I had to kill.

Reaching level 50 [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] in just two days from level 20 was a blessing in a disguise for me with how many Akuma I had to kill, not including the one Esdeath killed.

Also, thanks to reaching level 50 [Fire Devil Slayer Magic]. I unlocked the 4th Effect: Gain access to the [Flames of Purgatory] and use it with the 2nd Effect.

The [Flames of Purgatory] are pretty almost the same as the one belongs to the Code Breaker series. The cost of using the [Flames of Purgatory] is double the cost of the spells.

So if I use [Seeking Firebird] that cost me a minimum of 34 MP per bird and 1 MP per second. Using the [Flames of Purgatory] with [Seeking Firebird] would cost me 68 MP and 2 MP per second.

But, I rather not try these [Flames of Purgatory] yet and just continue using the [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] without them to save myself the [Mana] to cast out more spells.

Near the end of the day, I did increase my [Shundo] and [Time Alter] by 3 levels.

The next day*

 **Day 75: Almost Over**

(Unknown)

So far, we're still being chased, but not many teleporting Akuma now after with the help of Esdeath, I could kill them off. Along with the remaining level 2 Akuma still chasing after us. Earning me 5 levels for [Fire Devil Slayer Magic], which the leveling speed already starting to decrease very quickly after reaching the 50s level.

I'm close to shaking off the rest of the Akuma, but there still one more teleporting level 2 Akuma still chasing after us. But, Esdeath is out cold right now after using her [Mahapadma] too many times during in three days, even if she took some break in between. However, Esdeath wanted to quickly get rid of those troublesome teleporting Akuma before it's too late.

So yeah, I have to wait on Esdeath waking up before I could deal with the last Akuma teleporting everywhere around me, trying to stop me from escaping, which it's failing to do so.

Of course, [Cleave Sword Intent: Space Cut] would do the trick if my hands was available to use and I'm not dropping Esdeath putting her over my shoulder like a sack of potato. Esdeath would kill me; well, torture me, not kill.

Still earned 3 more levels for both [Shundo] and [Time Alter] at least by the end of the day.

The next day*

 **Day 76: A Long Rest**

(Unknown)

We finally escaped after Esdeath personally killed the last level 2 Akuma that possessed a teleporting related ability. Much to our relief since it was the strongest one too. If it wasn't for that one, I would have long outrun these other Akuma.

However, I have no clue where we're currently, but all I know is that the temperature is still cold. So either we further into the north or we just at the borderline of somewhere on this planet.

Nonetheless, one [Cleave Sword Intent: Short Cut] was enough to bring us back to the area we stayed for a few days in our log house.

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Taking the log house through the [Gate of Babylon]; I carry the tired Esdeath into the log house and place her on our bed, where Esdeath let out a tired sigh.

"That...was something." Esdeath said to me, as she feels very tired and surprises she didn't put into a coma from having to use her trump at least more than dozens of times in these few days of escaping an army of Akuma.

Much to my regret, I couldn't even get to eat a single Akuma from that army, but was happy to keep mine and Esdeath's life from getting killed by those Akuma.

"Even with [Gamer's Body] and [Gamer's Mind]. I'm still tired from all that running." I lay next to Esdeath with my face on the pillow before turning my face to Esdeath and spoke out my thoughts.

"It's okay, dear. At least we had fun. Kind of." Esdeath moves closer to hug her husband in comfort and rub his back with her right hand. "Also, thanks to using my trump so many times. I manage to think up a few ideas I want to try that may or may not improve my trump further than it already is. So we got something out of this whole thing. Plus, didn't you reach level 30 already?"

"Level 31 to be exact and that's good for you, Esdeath. I wonder what your trump would be after you improve it." I smile at my wife, who kiss me on the lip before giving me a smile in return.

"So." Esdeath roll on her back before stretching her muscles a little before sitting up. "What kind of skills are you going to pick and will you be able to use the [Decomposition] skill once you get that other skill to support it?" Esdeath asks me with her head tilt to the side before she frowns as she places a hand on top of her head, where her hat is missing.

"It's a good thing that wasn't my favorite hat." Esdeath let out a tired sigh, then use the [Inventory] to take an exact copy of her hat she lost days ago and place it on her head. "Much better."

"I will get right to tomorrow. For now. Sleep. Even if I no longer need it. I still need it. Come on, sleep time." I pat Esdeath's left thigh, causing Esdeath to let out another sigh before tossing her hat and all her clothes in the [Inventory/Gate of Babylon]. Leaving her naked before she takes out a white button dress shirt she always wears when she sleeps. With the buttons always unbutton.

"Ragna. Roll over so I can stick your dick inside me before you go to sleep." Esdeath gently pushes her husband's back, causing her husband to groan softly before rolling onto his back where Esdeath unzips his pants and take his dick.

As Esdeath get on top of her husband and insert her husband's dick inside her vagina before she lay on top of her husband's chest and close her eyes to sleep. Yup, she has gotten used to sleeping with her husband's dick inside almost all the time that it got to the point of feeling a little weird for her to sleep without it inside her.

"Good night, Ragna. I love you." Esdeath whisper to her husband, who let out a tired sigh.

"Good night, Esdeath. I love you too." I mumble to my wife, as I kiss her the lip, which she accepts before letting my head drop back on my pillow and sleep.

The next day*

 **Day 77: Too Much Info!**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Well, both Esdeath and I woke up in the middle of the night yesterday and ate something since we didn't eat anything for the past few days, which wasn't good for either of us, mostly for Esdeath and her stomach agreed with her as it let out a growl the moment the food appeared. Afterward, we just lay on the couch for two hours just sitting there and relax while we just stare at the snow before going back to bed to sleep again.

We pretty much slept the entire day and only ate one big meal in the middle of the night before going to sleep again. Then we wake up around the afternoon, where we have a relaxing late lunch, even if we did miss breakfast.

After we have our fill, we went to the couch and sat there for a while as I use the [Archive] to search for the skills to imports. And I already have one skill need to import first before the others.

 **DING!***

 **You have accessed the [Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Universe of Knowledge] for the second time and import the skill: [Elemental Sight].**

 **DING!***

 **You have gained a new skill through importing it from the** **[Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Universe of Knowledge]** **.**

 **[Elemental Sight] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: 10 MP per second**

 **Description: [Elemental Sight] otherwise known as the [Eyes of the Spirits] is a [Sensory Magic] that allows the user to connect to the [Information Dimension]. They can then specify the information of their surroundings, individually, regardless of the distance. The user can analyze the design of the target, allowing for precision data gathering, which gives the user the ability to identify the "landscape (color)" of the [Information Dimension].**

 **1st Effect: Able to identify structural information of targets around the user with (level x INT) of targets could be analyzed at the same time**

 **2nd Effect: Allow the user to see the "past" of any [Magic] used and the nature of the [Magic] in the location to up to (level x INT) minutes**

 **3rd Effect: By connecting to the [Information Dimension] the user is able to identify each and every target separately and have a 360-degree field of "vision," regardless of physical obstacles**

I feel my vision went black for a split second before my sense of sight return, along with a small icon appear on my interface and I could feel same thing, but a little different whenever I use [Eagle Vision] without [Archive] supporting it.

But, the [Information Dimension] was unlike anything I could possibly imagine and wonder if this was the [Information Dimension] belong to the Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei universe, but figure it may be the [Information Dimension] belong to the Gamer's ability from what I could guess.

Furthermore, I feel like this could be what use for the [Observe] skill if I had the ability to create my own skill, then the [Observe] skill should be connected to the multiverse's [Information Dimension]. Yes, the multiverse as there are countless of other Gamers out there somewhere, with the [Observe] skill or something similar to one helping them out.

If I would have to guess, the skills: [Sha Naqba Imuru] and [Eagle Vision], along with the [Archive] and [Gate of Babylon] are connected to the [Information Dimension] with a limited access. Until now, thanks to my new skill: [Elemental Sight].

"Hey, Esdeath hold still for a second. I want to test something out." I said to my wife, who look at the interface with interest, then look at me and nod at me.

Using [Sha Naqba Imuru] together with the [Elemental Sight] to see if any new information would appear.

 **Character Name: Esdeath D. Mercer (Formerly: Esdeath Partas)**

 **Title: [Ragna D. Mercer's Wife], [The Empire's Strongest General (Former)], [General Ice Queen (Former)]**

 **Age: 21**

 **Birthday: January 24 [Year: No longer available]**

 **Hair: Blue**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Character Type: Human**

 **Faction: [Jaegers (Abandon)], [The Empire (Abandon)], [Partas Clan (Destroyed)]**

 **HP: 100%/100%**

 **MP: N/A**

 **Status Ailments: None**

 **Status: Alive**

 **Current Emotion: Happy, Curious, etc...**

 **Relationship Status: Main Wife [Soul Mate]**

 **Special Ability: [Demon God Manifestation: Demon's Extract] - The user is able to summon and manipulate [Ice], even without a nearby water source. [Addition Info]: Ability to freeze even space and time itself, along with an increase in learning [Ice] related abilities.**

 **Talents: Increase 80% learning speed for [Torture] related skills. Increase 90% learning speed for [Hunting] related skills. Increase 75% learning speed for [Killing] related skills. Increase 40% learning speed for [Sword] related skills. Increase 95% learning speed for [Cooking] related skills. Increase 30% learning speed for [Unarmed Combat] related skills. Increase 35% learning speed for [Leadership] related skills.**

 **Personality: A cruel and a cold woman who love to torture people and have no mercy for the weak, but if she finds anyone interesting, she will bend these rules of her of always placing the weak beneath her. Showing some type of strength before her will have a chance to improve their relationship with her above being treated as a weak person. Which she despises people she deems weak and enjoys killing, to the point of her require killing every often or else she would lose herself in her bloodlust. Esdeath enjoys torture and she appears to hold no reservations about slaughtering the innocent, but there are some rare cases where she willing to let one of those surviving massacres alive. Furthermore, Esdeath, however, does treat her subordinates extremely well. Where Esdeath can be seen sharing stories and having dinner with her comrade instead of relaxing in her tent...[Expand to read more].**

"Okay, then. That's a lot and there are still more if I was to hit that [Expand to read more]." I said to Esdeath, who currently reading off her character sheet from the interface with complete focus.

Dismissing the notification of leveling up [Archive] by 5, [Sha Naqba Imuru] by 10 and [Elemental Sight] by 8.

"Ragna. Where is all these information coming from?" Esdeath tilts her head to the side on the left, with a confused look on her face as she uses my right hand as a mouse to click a few things like reading more of her character sheet. It even included the number of times she had sex and with whom, which is pretty much just me. Hell, it even included how many days ago she lost her virginity of which. Talk about too much info.

"From the multiverse's [Information Dimension] is my guessing." I told Esdeath the truth and rather not lie to her or end up getting punished.

"I see. Huh, I never thought I would get to see the moment of how many I killed and torture. Oh, look! There's even a section where it counts how many time I punish you!" Esdeath pointed at the interface in a surprise excited tone, causing my smile to be a bit forced now.

So for the rest of the day, I let Esdeath look at her character sheet while I start thinking about what other skills I should import.


	14. Chapter 14: Well, This Is Interesting!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Well, This Is Interesting!**

 **Day 77: Too Much Info! Part 2**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Thinking about it for a while now I got another skill in mind that should help me deal with future impossible enemies.

 **DING!***

 **You have accessed the [Nasuverse of Knowledge] for the fourth time and import the skill: [Mystic Eye of Death Perception]**

 **DING!***

 **You have gained a new skill through importing it from the [Nasuverse of Knowledge].**

 **[Mystic Eye of Death Perception] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: None**

 **Description: Allows the user to "perceive death," the conceptual "Death of an Existence," as visual signals in the form of [Lines of Death] and [Points of Death]. Death emerges to the surface of an existence as lines, and cutting along them will result in "Death", regardless of the constitution or properties of the object. The lines of a living organism will keep changing position as long as it is alive. Points of Death are from where all lines seem to flow, resembling blood vessels. Striking the point makes the entity completely cease to function.**

 **1st Effect: Being able to see the [Lines of Death]**

 **1st Effect's 1st Requirement: Require the user to physically touch the [Lines of Death] to work.**

 **1st Effect's 2nd Requirement: Require user's HP be at 1% or less to activate.**

 **2nd Effect: Locked (Require level 50)**

 **Other Effects: Locked (Require 2nd Effect unlock)**

Honestly, thanks to [Elemental Sight] to connect me with the [Information Dimension]. Gaining the [Mystic Eye of Death Perception] wasn't so bad than I thought. But, my vision did go black for a few seconds, though. Kind of like when I got [Elemental Sight].

But, that 2nd restriction is going to be a pain in the ass if I ever want to use the skill.

"Oh, that's really bad." Esdeath winces a little at reading her husband's next skill and while it's amazing and all, but the 2nd restriction was very dangerous for her husband as he is right now.

"You're telling me" I grim at the [Mystic Eye of Death Perception], but accept it nonetheless, as it will be a great game change in a big fight.

 **DING!***

 **You have accessed [The God of Highschool Universe of Knowledge] for the fourth time and import the skill: [Wisdom of The Sage]**

 **DING!***

 **You have gained a new skill through importing it from [The God of Highschool Universe of Knowledge].**

 **[Wisdom of The Sage] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: Varies (- 10% HP per use due to not possessing the [Jade Emperor's Physical Power. This will disappear one user gain it.)**

 **Description: The [Wisdom of The Sage] other times referred to as [The King's Wisdom] or [Sage's Eye], where the user's left eye holds the Jade Emperor's various abilities. However, without the [Jade Emperor's Physical Power], this skill will shorten the user's lifespan.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to [Creation] - the success rate is (level)% + LUCK/10**

 **1st Effect's Restriction: Require user know the materials and the design of what to create.**

 **2nd Effect: Gain access to [Vital Energy Manipulation]**

 **2nd Effect's Restriction: The user can't create, but only manipulate and require physical contact to work.**

 **3rd Effect: Increase INT and WIS x (level)**

 **4th Effect: Locked (Require [Fundamental Force Manipulation])**

 **Other Effects: Locked (Require 4th Effect unlock)**

"That's new. Never got a skill that requires another one to unlock one of its effects." I thought out loud, causing Esdeath to carefully read the information of the [Wisdom of The Sage].

"Uh, maybe you should have picked another skill from this [Universe of Knowledge], because having 1% only to create something is very low and depend on your...right your LUCK stat. That's still only 10% right there, even if we don't include the debuff taking effect." Esdeath rolls her eyes near the end once she realizes what she just said and feel a little foolish.

"Yup, but still going to suck later on and I hope the way to earn the EXP wouldn't be too harsh." I really hope that the way to gain EXP for this skill wouldn't be too hard like some of my other skills.

"Still haven't got any ideas for the Medaka Box and Negima yet?" Esdeath notices how her husband still hasn't picked any skills from those two universes yet, and he can pick two skills from each right now. But, he still didn't.

"I still haven't found the right skills I want from them, so I just leave it alone for now and focus on the other universes." I shrug my shoulders as these two universes have some abilities to turn into skill are there for me to take, but I don't know which one I really need at the moment. And so, I decided to wait on it again, even if it's a waste.

"Then, how about the last one? Fairy Tail, was it? What are you going to get next from it?" Esdeath asks in a curious voice, wondering what her husband going to pick from this [Universe of Knowledge].

"Let me import it and you shall see." I quickly input the search keyword onto my [Archive]'s interface while picking up the [Fairy Tail Universe of Knowledge] up next.

 **DING!***

 **You have accessed the [Fairy Tail Universe of Knowledge] for the fourth time and import the skill: [Storm God Slayer Magic]**

 **DING!***

 **You have gained a new skill through importing it from the [Fairy Tail Universe of Knowledge].**

 **DING!***

 **Due to [Storm God Slayer Magic] being a [Magic] of three fused together. You have lost the ability to import [Lightnign God Slayer Magic], [Wind God Slayer Magic], and [Water God Slayer Magic].**

 **[Storm God Slayer Magic] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: Varies**

 **Description: This is a form of an [Ancien Magic] in which the user is able to attain the abilities of a "God," using a specific element as their type. The certain element types of [God Slayer Magic] can be conjured from the user's body and be used for various purposes, mainly in combat. The color of each [God Slayer Magic]'s element has a black tint, regardless of what it may be. Like other [Slayers], the user is able to consume external sources of [Storm] only, even ones formed nothing, in order to replenish their strength and enhance their power, as well as having a tremendous resistance to the element of [Storm].**

 **1st Effect: Grant immunity to all [Storm] related element**

 **2nd Effect: Gain access to [Divine Storm Creation Magic]**

 **2nd Effect's Restriction: [Divine Lightning Creation Magic], [Divine Wind Creation Magic], and [Divine Water Creation Magic] used separately will increase the cost by 30%.**

 **3rd Effect: Recover HP and MP x (level/4%) per second**

 **4th Effect: Locked (Require level 50)**

 **Other Effects: Locked (Require 4th Effect unlock)**

"Okay, I'm seeing a pattern here." I thought out loud, causing Esdeath to look at me, then I started explaining where the 3rd Effect: Recover HP and MP x (level/4%) per second. Well, the first [Slayer Magic] was the [Fire Devil Slayer Magic], which was (level/2%) while the second one being [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic]'s (level/3%) per seconds. So my guess is that with each new [Slayer Magic]. The 3rd Effect would lower the rate of the amount of what I could recover with that said element.

"Oh, yeah. Aren't you a little mad at losing those three [God Slayer Magic]?" Esdeath was wondering if her husband feels mad about this or not.

"Nope. I still got the [Devil Slayer Magic] and [Dragon Slayer Magic] to get those elements." I smile at my wife since she kind of forgot about those.

"Now, that you picked all the skills you wanted to get. Ready to resume our travel, but if you find another Noah that about to awaken. Please let me handle it, dear. We don't want to end up getting chased by an army of Akuma again." Esdeath pats my left cheek with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I will make sure to remember that if I find another human is about to awaken their [Noah Gene]. We'll head out tomorrow. I rather we rest for today before heading out again. Who knows if there's a nearby Akuma just waiting for us to ambush again under one of the Noah's orders." I rather not face an army of Akuma again if I could help it. Who knows if there may involve a level 3 Akuma in them this time.

"Alright. Now, go back to my character sheet. I'm not done reading it yet." Esdeath order me to go back to her character sheet, which I did for Esdeath to read for the rest of the day while I try to get used to using [Elemental Sight], but gave up for a few seconds when it starts showing up on the interface until I create a separate interface for Esdeath while I use another one for the [Elemental Sight].

At the end of the day; [Elemental Sight] level up 3 times just being activating it for a while to get used to the feeling. While [Archive] level up 10 times thanks to connecting [Elemental Sight] with it.

The next day*

 **Day 78: Nice To Know**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Shockingly enough; I didn't carry Esdeath and run to a nearby town like we did before an angry army of Akuma chasing after us. Instead, we just did the same thing before the day we enter that mystery disappearing town by walking.

Of course, I could use these times to get used to my new skills, but one of them is just almost impossible to use all the time. So I'll leave [Mystic Eye of Death Perception] alone for now. At least with some other skills required using one or both my eyes. I can use them right away, even if there some restrictions placed on them. But, I can still work around them if I think about it through.

As for [Storm God Slayer Magic]; I was a little surprised to see how powerful it was compared to the other two [Slayer Magic]. Now, I have gained a [God Slayer Magic]. With just a short testing out with it. The difference between these three [Slayer Magic]. Is that [God Slayer Magic] equal to all about power, but hard to fine tune if the way it took me a few tries to stop destroying things around me.

[Devil Slayer Magic] is just plain violence, but easier to control than the [God Slayer Magic] if I use it the right way. As for [Dragon Slayer Magic], I have an easier time controlling it compare the other two.

If I was to put it in a category, then [God Slayer Magic] equal to throwing all power into every single attack. [Dragon Slayer Magic] would be a variation of the different amount of [Mana] put into the attacks. [Devil Slayer Magic] is pretty much just a bomb waiting to blow up for a brief moment before disappearing afterward.

This is what I got after gaining the [Storm Dragon Slayer Magic] and just using it for a few times to get used to the feeling of activating it.

Esdeath didn't like it when one of the attacks stray off of its course and almost landed next to her while she was nearby reading one of her books.

Like I said, [God Slayer Magic] is all about power and almost non-existing control.

For now, I'm leaving [Storm God Slayer Magic] out for now and focus on my other skills before using it. On a hindsight, I should have waited a bit longer before picking [Storm God Slayer Magic], but too late now and I just have to deal with it for now. At least, the restriction for the [Storm God Slayer Magic] is reasonable compared to some of my other skills.

"So did you develop your other prime's two trump cards?" I ask my wife if she recreated her prime version's other two trump cards.

[Ice Cavalry], the second trump card of the [Demon's Extract] which create an army of ice centaur soldiers. No clue how she managed to create that one.

[Ice Storm Commander-in-Chief], the third and final trump card, which create a "Russian winter" and is capable of covering a large portion of the Empire itself in ice and snow.

"I thought about it and I'm discarding those two and will create my own or make a subtype version of my first one instead. After thinking about the cost of those two trump cards. It's a lot better for me to specialize more with my first trump instead. Why should I create an army of soldiers that I have to make sure they move and continue pouring more energy to keep them stabilized. So yeah, dropping them after seeing how an army won't be much help in long-term battles. In fact, my first trump is more effective instead." Esdeath explains to me, that she won't spend any more times trying to create her prime version's other two trump cards as it no longer suits for her.

Who can blame Esdeath? After learning about her prime version defeat and still had those two trump cards used in the war and still end up losing. Yeah, she can see her first trump card will lead to her a better chance at winning her future battles.

"That's good to know. Did you manage to use those ideas of yours yet? Also, I'm glad you are focusing more on your first trump. Even decreasing the amount of time you could use it. Where your prime version can only be used once a day while you can use it more than 5 in a row, and even then, you just need to rest for a while to use it again, within a single day." I praise my wife, as we walk through a snowy forest, causing Esdeath to blush at my compliments, even feeling happy about this.

Esdeath coughs in her left hand before she speaks, "Kind of. I managed to increase the duration of my first trump from a few seconds to half a minute now. But, at the cost of decrease the amount of time I could use it in a row. Meaning, if I use 30 seconds first, then depend on how much energy I got leftover. I can maybe use it once more, or twice at maximum."

"Again, better, but you didn't answer my question." I smirk at my wife, who scowls at me for interrupting and smack my right shoulder, to show she didn't like it when I cut into her speech.

"I was getting there. Now, as I was saying; after I increased the duration of my first trump card once more. I figure, why not use my trump card in other ways than deploying a barrier around me to freeze space and time, which should be used against an army instead of just a single opponent. What was I thinking, no, what was my prime thinking? The first trump has so many ways to use that I could imagine." Esdeath for once didn't like her prime version methods of using their first trump card.

"I haven't come up with a name for the first subtype version of my trump card, but I manage to cover myself with the effect of my trump card, where anything I touch will be under the effect of [Mahapadma]. Meaning, anything I touch will be frozen, not in ice, but frozen in space and time, whereas long I have my trump card covering my body and having physical contact, then the target won't be able to break free until then. Sadly, I still haven't got a good grasp of activating this and not use [Mahapadma] in the normal way. However, the duration of this is 5 minutes, longer than I could do with the normal method of using it." Esdeath explains to me one of her ideas she has managed to create already and explain to me what she could do with it, along with her limit of using it.

"Do you mean anywhere on your body, even on your clothes or skin only? How about using your rapier?" I knew this unnamed subtype of [Mahapadma] is more suited in a close range fight, that could easily defeat or outright kill anyone as long Esdeath could touch them and have the ability to kill them as well.

And holy crap, this Esdeath of mine could maybe kill her prime version too, if Esdeath is given enough time to develop her [Mahapadma]'s subtype moves even more, because having the ability to freeze spacetime is already considered overpowered in some universe already.

In fact, the current universe we're in is a good example, where Esdeath can literally kill anyone here as long she got the energy and power to do so.

"Mostly anywhere on my body, including clothes. Like I said, I cover my body with [Mahapadma], but I tried with my weapon and it broke. Sadly. So, I will mostly just fight unarmed for a while until I figure out a way to overcome this restriction. I already got another subtype move I want to create for long distance attack." Esdeath grin at me, showing she can't wait to finish developing these subtype moves where she could use them without any problem.

Of course, we have made sure to do our 3 hours of training first thing in the morning before resuming back to our journey.

So, an hour for [Touki], but only double the regular amounts and an hour for [Meditation].

2 levels for [Shundo], 10 levels for [Eagle Vision], 1 level for [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic], 1 level for [Renewal Taekwondo], 2 levels for [Gate of Babylon], 10 levels for [Elemental Sight], 5 levels for [Wisdom of The Sage].

Who knew that using [Eagle Vision], [Elemental Sight], and [Wisdom of The Sage] together would work so well. With [Eagle Vision] locating faster than [Elemental Sight], which would support [Eagle Vision] by providing information of the area. Almost similar to the [Ultimate Eye]. And the [Wisdom of The Sage] would help me temporarily increase both my INT and WIS stats enough to handle the massive information coming from those two skills.

Furthermore, [Wisdom of The Sage]'s 3rd Effect: Increase INT and WIS x (level) don't require lots of [Mana] at all! Only taking 1 MP per second. So the other two effects I won't be needed for a while. Just the 3rd Effect of the [Wisdom of The Sage] alone is enough for me to use both [Eagle Vision] and [Elemental Sight] together in a fight without any problem.

No need to use [Archive] either to support these two skills from afar, this skill alone pretty much helps me a lot. Didn't try it out with [Ultimate Eye] yet, though, but I will try it out tomorrow.

The next day*

 **Day 79: A Deal With The Maker**

(Continent: Europe: Country: Scandinavia)

Currently, we're underground and find ourselves wondering if we should just kill everything in our path and leave nothing but destruction and a mountain of corpses behind us.

The reason we're underground is due to a rumor we overheard in a town we visit this morning to restock up a few more materials just in case we wanted to improve the log house, along with any crafting books we may find. My LUCK stat struck again when we found the place, but turn out the rumor about the place was destroyed already.

However, we did find a squadron of level 2 Akuma and pretty much all of them are in the form of lions, pretty much any type of wild cat family animals. Not that it stops us.

Short story; I fulfill the Tier 3 requirement for [Dark Matter] after Esdeath freezes them in place. As I devour each one by one until I reached [DM Tier 3]. 97 level 2 Akuma, with the last 3 I ate after gaining [DM Tier 3]. Sadly, once I checked the Tier 4 requirement. Let's just say I have to change my approach in doing this.

Because the Tier 4 requirement is 1,000,000 level 1 Akuma, 1,000 level 2 Akuma, 100 level 3 Akuma, or 1 level 4 Akuma. Yeah, I'm going to forget about going for level 1 Akuma.

Afterward, we found a cave further away when we found the squadron of level 2 Akuma. Being curious and sensing something through the [Cleave Sword Intent]. I figure someone was trying to call for us and I knew right away who it was.

Before us is Road, the only member of the Noah Family other than the Earl to survive Nea's attack 35 years before canon. 25 years to be the exact due to canon start 10 years from now.

Right now, Road is a bit scared of me just a little, but not completely. She even appears before me; well, more like I made her come here after Esdeath and I killed off those groups of level 2 Akuma near here.

Either way, Road appears before us and introduced herself as a Noah, along with asking us why I killed one of them.

"Would you believe me that it was an accident?" I said to Road, interrupting her speech, causing her to frown at me and look ready to stab me or something. Not that I would be surprised she would actually try to stab. Look at Allen, he got a candle to the left eye.

"And I believe you because?" Road floats around us and look at me with a scowl, showing she didn't really like me at all. The only reason she didn't outright attack on sight was the curious side of her wanting to know, why? Why did some random stranger kill one of her soon to be a family member?

"I'm not attacking you right now, am I?" I look at Road with my left eye while using [Elemental Sight] to see if the connection is good enough for me to create a path to her dream dimension with the amount of [Sword Qi] I have right now.

"How about you? Got anything to say?" Road ignores my response and looks at Esdeath, who was quiet this whole time and let the Road and me do the talking. Since she doesn't have any reason to speak to a Noah, unless there a fight coming up.

"It's true." Esdeath back up her husband, who wouldn't? And she knows her husband tends to do stupid things and accidentally killing a Noah before they could awaken their memory; well, Esdeath blames her husband's LUCK stat. No need to deny this and the only guess she could think about why that only time her husband would work on his [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] out in the open.

"Say I believe you." Road moves around until she in front of me, "What kind of reason would stop me from throwing an army of Akuma at you two?" Road's smile filled with joy turned twisted and filled with sadist glee now.

"Then, you would be helping me a little for doing this." Now, that I have [Elemental Sight] and [Wisdom of The Sage]. I should be able to last long enough to take on an army of Akuma by devouring them one by one while I use [Hundred Gauntlets] to counter the Akuma's attacks.

Of course, [Fire Devil Slayer Magic], [Storm God Slayer Magic], or even [Decomposition] would do the trick.

Road lost her sadist smile and had a dumbfounded expression now at my comment. Like taking on an army of Akuma was easy for some people.

"What my husband is saying. He eats them for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Literally." Esdeath helps Road out by answering Road's unspoken question. This was enough to cause Road to break out of her trace of confusion, then float even closer to my face to get a real good look of me.

"Are you even human?" Road ask the weird being in front of her, wondering if these two were even human in the first place and something else. Because there no way someone would dare eat an Akuma. Oh, sure, Akuma would eat each other, but that's normal. But, something else that not an Akuma? Never heard of it until now. Oh, wait!

"Ah! Now, I remember! You must that weird crazy person hunting down Akuma and eat them!" Road shouts as if she solve a big mystery, causing Esdeath to snort and burst into a laughing fit.

"I'm weird?" I raise my left eyebrow and look at Esdeath, who pause in her laughing fit and look at me for a few seconds, then nodded at me once and went back to laughing at me.

"Man, you're one weird person. Only caring about if you were weird or not, but the crazy part you accepted?" Road float around the area and wonder who are these two, and why she has only seen and hear about them now. Oh, she was shocked this guy managed to make a pathway to her pocket dimension and thought it must been an [Innocence] that caused this, but dropped that idea right away when she didn't sense anything related to an [Innocence] like she usually does with one.

"Everybody is crazy. No one's sane." I said dryly, making Road nod her head in a serious fashion while ignoring Esdeath trying to catch her breath after laughing so hard for a lame joke.

"Sooooooooo true~!" Road completely agreed with me as she continues to float around while circling around Esdeath and me. "So, I'm just going to ask ya something, you won't mind answering right?" Road grins at me and looks like she didn't care if I would answer her question or not. But, why not? So I nod at Road.

"Why do you eat an Akuma? What kind of reason for this?" Road was curious about this and just wonder what's the reasons for doing all this in the first place.

"Evolving my [Dark Matter] to the next tier." I gave her the honest truth, which both Esdeath and Road to look at for two different reasons.

Esdeath wonders why her husband would reveal the fact he possesses [Dark Matter], then remember this girl floating around us is a Noah and one that could control Akuma. So, she connected the dots already and figure her husband wanted to use this Noah to speed up the time to evolve his [Dark Matter] to the next tier as soon as possible.

"Prove it." Road said in a completely serious voice, no longer her playful act was there and only someone who went through a series of life and death battles.

It would be a lie if I didn't really try to figure out how to access my [Dark Matter] ever since I got it. Well, the good news is that it works similar to [Mana]. Similar, but really like [Mana]. Because only [Devil Slayer Magic] could actually use it and have good and bad side effects from doing so.

Casting [Fire Devil's Devastate Fist] and a pitch black that devours the light around it coating my right fist. Instead of the same color as using [Fire Devil Slayer Magic]. It turns black instead whenever I use [Dark Matter] as a fuel for the skill instead of [Mana].

Furthermore, instead of burning quickly upon hitting something. The flames actually start eating everything around it until I had to put it out with using [Dark Matter] again.

Road appears before my right fist, which I held up before my face, for Road to see and watch her study it very carefully.

It has been a few minutes already and I'm starting to use up all the [Dark Matter] I have right now after consuming so many Akuma half an hour ago. Yeah, I may have upgraded my [Dark Matter], but I still can't generate my own yet.

"Are you a Noah or some kind of experimented Akuma? Because this is [Dark Matter] for sure, but look too dark compared to the normal one. In fact, this is the first time I'm seeing one in this form and look almost alive. Furthermore, I can tell you can't even generate your own [Dark Matter]. So I could understand why you need to eat an Akuma. As that's the only one you could regain back more [Dark Matter], am I right?" Road said to me after she watches the [Fire Devil's Devastate Fist] disappear due to the [Dark Matter] ran out to fuel it.

"No to the Noah part. Yes to the last part about the need to eat an Akuma to regain some [Dark Matter]." I replied to Road, who is lost in her thoughts for a few minutes.

Esdeath narrow her eyes, but kept her mouth shut for now as this is very important and she can't let this chance go. So she will keep her mouth shut, for now.

"How about we make a deal? I provide the Akuma and you do stuff for me? What do you say?" Road knew this is a great opportunity to gain allies, that could solve many problems for her and the rest of the Noah Family. If she plays her cards right, that is.

"Depend on what those stuff are. And just letting you know, if you're planning to give me, Akuma, then you better have an equal value. So more quantity of level 1 Akuma to match a level 2 Akuma. Same for level 3 Akuma." I didn't bother to try to see if they had tried creating a level 4 Akuma yet or not. But, I'm not planning to reveal the facts I know about those Akuma's existences just yet.

"I'll have to speak to Lord Millennium about this. After all, he's the one that makes the Akuma. Not me. Wait here, I'll go get him." Road disappears before I could say anything as she went to get the Earl of Millennium. The primary antagonist of this universe and the patriarch of the Noah Family, and the current incarnation of Adam. Also, the creator of Akuma known as The Maker.

Half an hour later*

The sound of footsteps came behind us and thanks to a quick use of [Eagle Vision], [Elemental Sight], and [Wisdom of The Sage] to find out it was the Earl himself walking towards with that enormous grin that remains fixed on his, even when he is speaking and eating.

"Well, well, well. Look like you were right." The Earl said to Road, causing her to repeatedly saying the word: Right thrice at the Earl, who just chuckle at her. "I can easily feel that [Dark Matter] within you. Hungry to grow and so dark~! Ha! I'm curious who you are, young man, you're very interesting."

I didn't like the Earl one bit, but kept that to myself. Esdeath didn't seem to hate the Earl or find herself looking down at the Earl. So this meant that Esdeath could tell the Earl is very strong and wouldn't dare treat the guy as a weakling.

"Now, what you told to Road is true? You need to eat Akuma in order to evolve your [Dark Matter]?" The Earl questions me while I feel the urge to attack, but kept myself from moving to attacking him.

I nod at the Earl, who let out a chuckle once more before snapping his fingers, causing a level 1 Akuma to appear through a portal the Earl summon. Then, made a hand gesture to the Akuma, where it floated towards me.

I didn't need to be told what to do next as the Earl already asked me and wanted proof of my words.

I had to use [Elemental Sight] on the level 1 Akuma as each one may seem the same, but have a small part of them that made them different from each other.

Applying [Decomposition] onto my right hand as I stab through the skin layer of the Akuma before taking a bite of the level 1 Akuma and use [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] to absorb the Akuma in front of everyone's eyes.

"Oooh~!" Road claps her hands at this display before her eyes, even the Earl finds this interesting and wonder if he could use this.

"Now...how about we speak about this deal of ours, huh?" The Earl's giant grin seems to grow even more somehow, but I didn't complain. I let Esdeath do the talking since she has more experience talking with higher class people.

5 years later*

The next day*

 **Year 5: Day 79: Finally!**

(Unknown: Noah's Ark)

 **DING!***

 **You have reached [Dark Matter Tier 10] after eating an [Innocene] that reached the Critical Point in synchronization limit. All previous debuff is now removed.**

Finally, after all these years being in this universe, I have reached the maximum limit for [Dark Matter] and could regenerate my own from this point on. Thanks to the Earl and the Noah Family's help. Bringing up my status window to check my stats.

 **Status List:**

 **Character Name: Ragna D. Mercer**

 **Alignment: Neutral - Chaotic - Evil**

 **Lvl: 31 - EXP: 8,000/214,748,364,800**

 **1st Profession: The Gamer**

 **2nd Profession: [Contractor Lvl.6] - EXP: 0/3200 [2:1 Exchange Rate]**

 **Title: [Husband of Esdeath D. Mercer] - Have the ability to teleport to your wife location instantly per 24 hours. Title effect will still be in effect even if it's not equipped.**

 **HP: 185080/185080 - Regen: 1 HP per hour**

 **MP: 229240/229240 - Regen: 20.1 MP per minute**

 **DM Tier 10: 100%/100% - Regen: 10% per minute**

 **Sword Qi: 41200/0 - Regen: 0 per minute**

 **[100 HP + 100 MP = 1 Sword Qi]**

 **STR: 18499**

 **END: 18508**

 **AGI: 18492**

 **INT: 130**

 **WIS: 201**

 **MAG: 22924**

 **LUCK: 130 (Contractor: +60) = 190**

 **RES: [Dark Matter]: Tier 10: 100% (Can't add points into this stat)**

 **Point: 8744**

 **Money: 0**

 **Age: 24**

Even after 5 years. I didn't even go past level 31 at all and had to focus on the rest of my skills instead. Not to mention the stat points I gained by spending with Esdeath changed after the first year. Where now, the Gamer's ability only gives me 10-40 stat points per week. Depending on how much I spend with Esdeath in a romantic setting.

Still a good amount of stat points without having to level up to gain them. But, the amount building up is nice to look at over 5 years now.

Of course, I continue doing 3 hours training every single day while the rest of those days would either doing tasks the Earl assigned to me and Esdeath.

Just 3 hours per day was enough for the past 5 years to make my stats go beyond my current level. Sadly, both INT and WIS stats are stuck, even after reading all the books in this universe has to offer. Hell, I even tried doing puzzles to see if it would do any better. Well, it did and stopped working after a few months later.

Due to the Noah and Akuma watching both Esdeath and me at all time. I couldn't use my other skills like [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] and [Storm God Slayer Magic] since I rather not reveal it. So I mainly used [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] instead most of the time or other skills that not element based skills.

However, that didn't stop me from using the other abilities come with [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic]. After all, there are countless weapons I have created over the 5 years, with the help of [Elemental Sight] and [Wisdom of The Sage]. Thanks to that, I've reached level 100 for [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] as well.

Sadly, [The End - Gamer's Version] is still stuck at level 1 after all these years. Not because I wasn't trying to put a hold of it. Nope, it's because I never got a target worth using it on or never got the chance to. Yeah, this is a little sad to have an overpowered skill like [The End], but with those restrictions made it so nerfed and almost impossible to use. So no chance of leveling that up any time soon until I enter into a different universe.

[Meditation] took 5 years to reach level 20, then again, I set it to an hour per day use only. So, I'm not that surprised, but the MAG stat I'm getting from it alone is worth it over the years of using it without skipping any day for it.

Same with [Touki], but only to level 18 and I rather not put extra hours into it and limited myself to an hour only to it. Still didn't change the result at the end with my physical stats being so high already.

[Mystic Eye of Death Perception]'s restriction is just too much for me to use with the Noah breathing down my neck, and so, I decided not to use it at all until I leave this universe.

[Hundred Gauntlets] gotten harder to level and stuck at 99% EXP at level 99 and I still haven't managed to get that last 1% EXP to make it a level 100 [Hundred Gauntlets]. I just can't seem to figure out why this one stops at this for years now. So I gave up on it for now and get back to it later in the future.

For the other skills, pretty much all of them are at 100 levels. Yup, almost all my skills are at level 100 already. And boy did it take some time to grind them all. [Wisdom of The Sage] and [Elemental Sight] were very tricky to level at first until I accidentally discovered how to level them up so fast. And that's by reading books with them, checking ancient ruins around the planet, and even studying other living and non-living things by just looking at them while the [Information Dimension] slowly send them into my brain.

[Sha Naqba Imuru] and [Eagle VIsion] was actually used together with [Wisdom of The Sage] and [Elemental Sight]. So getting to level 100 for these two skills together with [Wisdom of The Sage] and [Elemental Sight] at the same time. Well, same day.

Maybe this was why my INT and WIS stats got stuck and wouldn't increase afterward.

The [Ultimate Eye] was pretty much almost used every single day once I unlocked the 3rd Effect: The ability to hide the mark within the right eye and make it normal looking. Yup, I don't have to wear the eyepatch if I wanted to, but still, do under the unknown reason why I keep on releasing killing intent for no reason. So even after gaining this new effect, I still have to wear the eyepatch, not like I wasn't going to stop.

Since the Noah Family would find this a little weird in some events where I'm not wearing the eyepatch during some fights. It was only after gaining the ability to hide the [Ultimate Eye] would I use take off my eyepatch in most the fight.

[Decomposition] wasn't that hard to level thanks to [Wisdom of The Sage] and [Elemental Sight] backing it up. It's pretty much almost like [Mystic Eye of Death Perception] too, with a few upsides and downsides to it.

[Archive] and [Gate of Babylon] were similar to [Wisdom of The Sage] and [Elemental Sight]. Instead of studying, I had to create more and complex programs for [Archive] while [Gate of Babylon]. I just had to toss things in it and it would gain EXP. Talk about easy EXP for the skill. Actually, [Gate of Babylon] was a lot easier to level up compared to other skills. But, I had to find valuable things to put into the [Gate of Babylon]. Most of them are crafting types of equipment and materials. Lots of them until I pretty much have almost all this universe has to offer.

[Renewal Taekwondo] reached level 100 by the first years while I was taking down members of the Black Order and the Noah Family for training purposes. And against Esdeath, who clearly got very strong over the years as well. Making so many subtypes for her trump card and made them last long as a week. In fact, Esdeath even has beaten the Earl and a few Noah helping him out in a sparring match once.

[Pumba] is similar to [Renewal Taekwondo], but mostly after I created more [Sword Intent] from the [Basic Movements of Sword Skills]. So I got 13 different [Sword Intent] now. [Cleave Sword Intent], the very 1st one. [Stab Sword Intent], the 2nd. [Flick Sword Intent], the 3rd. [Wave Sword Intent], the 4th. [Hack Sword Intent], the 5th. [Poke Sword Intent], the 6th. [Jab Sword Intent], the 7th. [Parry Sword Intent], the 8th. [Curve Sword Intent], the 9th. [Sweep Sword Intent], the 10th. [Raise Sword Intent], the 11th. [Intercept Sword Intent], the 12th. And the last and 13th, [Shave Sword Intent].

Each one has different effects and ways to use them. Hell, I don't even have to use a sword for most of them at all. Took 5 years to get all of these and try to think about what ways I could use them before making them into a [Sword Intent]. One of them took me a whole year to think of before making it into a [Sword Intent] and that was the [Shave Sword Intent].

But, I won't go into detail for that one for now. Not like I would use it most of the time since it's not meant to kill in the first place. Also, what got my [Pumba] to level 100. Lucky me.

Furthermore, after a while, I found out that I enter the [Sword Intent: Growth Stage]. Yup, this what I named it, because the first stage was how to use it and I did that already. Once I finished making all the [Sword Intent], then I have finished the [Sword Intent: Growth Stage].

The next stage, which I call the [Sword Intent: Stabilize Stage], where I should get used to all of my [Sword Intent] and come up with more [Sword Techniques] for them instead of just a one or two [Sword Techniques] for them.

I have already thought of other stages for my version of [Sword Intent] already. Furthermore, the 1% of [Sword Intent] knowledge went to 20% after I got this idea of mine for the [Sword Intent: Stabilize Stage].

But, I stop working on my [Sword Intent] after reaching 20% of the locked knowledge and focus on my other skills. Since [Pumba] already reached level 100 thanks to [Sword Intent].

[Nabong Needle Ryu] took me 5 years to reach level 100, and I just got it yesterday too. In fact, this skill was what helped me pick the right effect for the [Shave Sword Intent]. Where I used it on people to help them out while they're suffering.

Mostly this was used on victims before the Earl offers them the chance to revive their loved one before getting killed by them.

Yup, using [Nabong Needle Ryu] on some victims that couldn't even talk to the Earl, which the guy would sometimes ignore them for other victims that could still move and talk.

Yeah, one of my tasks for gaining the help from the Earl and Noah Family was to increase the number of victims to be turned into an Akuma. By healing them through [Nabong Needle Ryu], which is godly already, thanks to the 3rd Effect: Gain access to [Acupuncture Creation Technique] skill. Furthermore, unlock the 4th, and the last, 5th Effects for the skill.

Where the 4th Effect would give me the ability to detect hidden pressure points, even when the target was to wear outer layers that cover those pressure points. While the 5th Effect would give me the ability to destroy or repair pressure points. Yeah, no clue how this one came to be, but it works for me.

[Fire Devil Slayer Magic], [Time Alter], [Shundo], and other skills I would use pretty much all my fights. Sometimes together with my [Sword Intent] if I feel like it. So it wasn't that shocking to get these three skills at level 100 within a year. After going through countless life and death battles.

Most of them are attacking the Akuma and members of the Black Order, [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] for exorcists mostly.

Closing the status list and the skills list. I look up at my wife, who I have been married for 5 years now and we're happy to find out that Esdeath hasn't aged one bit. She still the same appearance when we got married.

Hell, I didn't even change either. Both Esdeath and my appearance and outfits didn't change over the 5 years now. Still the same thing. Not even bother about it, thanks to [Archive] and the [Gate of Babylon] cleaning and fixing them easily in a matter of seconds.

Well, unless Esdeath age at a very slow rate, but we didn't care. Now, that I'm 24 years old and with Esdeath being 26. We got so used to each other that we could easily tell what each other are thinking by body movements alone.

Which help out a lot when Esdeath and I team up against someone. Making us more dangerous than ever.

"Done monologuing? Because I want to leave this place already." Esdeath said to me as she continues running her hand through my hair. "Too bad, little Lenalee won't come with us and my pet grey wolf is long dead."

Yeah, Lenalee decides to stick with her older brother, but was grateful enough for Esdeath's training that she promises to never attack Esdeath at all. I, on the hand, she would gladly attack without a care. I still don't know why she hates me all these years.

As for Esdeath's pet grey wolf; well, we met up with her back in the snowy forest last month. But, she was just too old and covered with old injuries. Of course, I healed her right back up, but it wasn't enough and she was just too tired.

We decided to spend time with the old girl until it's her time to leave for the afterlife. Both Esdeath and I had to threaten the Earl and the Noah Family to give us these time to spend times with Raubtier until she died.

For as long I know Esdeath, she actually cries a little for Raubtier's death and made an ice statue of Raubtier to be placed in our bedroom in the [Ark]. We got ourselves a place to stay in the [Ark]. Lucky us, thank you LUCK stat for this. Or else, we wouldn't have a way to stay in the [Ark] and may have missed Raubtier before it was too late.

"I am now. And Raubiter is in a better place now. Who knows, she may be better off in the afterlife after we're done taking control over the [Ark] and leaving this universe." I said to my wife. Looking to my right, where an interface is showing us that I can gain complete control over the [Ark] at any moment now.

And only Esdeath and I would know about this. Took me 4 years to create a program for the [Archive] to hack into the [Ark] without letting anyone know and without having to know the special methods to control the [Ark] in the first place.

So without a moment to lose, I hit the enter key, where it took a few seconds before I have full control over the [Ark].

 **DING!***

 **You have gained complete control over the Noah's [Ark] before even Allen Walker, the chosen one of this dimension, causing multiple unknown effects to this dimension.**

 **DING!***

 **You have the option to leave this universe for another.**

 **Do you wish to take your wife and use the [Ark] to leave this world?**

 **[Yes/No]?**

I hit yes, and everything started shaking. Where outside this little house of ours in the [Ark], there are screams before it went silent. Showing that even the hidden Noah and Akuma watching us either die or kicked out of the [Ark] before we switched to a new universe. As we leave this universe, where we pretty much destroyed 75% of the places for the Earl.

 **DING!***

 **Welcome back to the Multiverse!**

 **DING!***

 **Good luck in your next adventure player! Be sure to take your time and the [Ark] is made invisible towards those within the universe you have entered.** **You may reveal the [Ark] to that universe whenever you feel like it. Until then, it will remain invisible and will be in your [Gate of Babylon] when not in used and floating in the sky.**

 **(Unknown)**

 **DING!***

 **Welcome to Tower of God Universe! In order to leave this universe to another one, the player must get the chosen one (Main character: Baam) to the 20th Floor of the Tower alive or the player can reach the 135th Floor instead.**

 **DING!***

 **Due to the unique element of the Tower of God. You and Esdeath have adapted to [Shinsoo], which is essential for living in the Tower, as it allows for breathing and provides moisture for the inhabitants. This will affect some of your skills, but not all. Good luck, player.**

(Tower: 1st Floor)

A bright light flashes before Esdeath and I until it dies out and discovers were in a dark place. Where I notice there a few people in front of us.

There is a 1 female, 2 male, and a thing; well, the thing looks kind of like a white rabbit with that long ears attached to its head.

"Well, now. This is very interesting. 2 more irregulars. We have 3 irregulars together at once. Very interesting indeed. It's been such a long time for more than one irregulars coming together in this very 1st Floor at the same time." The rabbit thing said to everyone. "I welcome you to the Tower. My name is Headon. Guardian of the lowest Floor of the Tower. What is your guys' name?"

"I'm Ragna." I introduce myself, but kept my middle and last name out of it while ignoring the girl speaking to a short man? Boy? Carrying a large mountain backpack in an excited tone.

"Esdeath." Esdeath said her name, but wonder why her husband didn't want to use his full name, then a quick check of her new memories and find out why. So, she follows along.

"Well, nice to meet you. Mr. Ragna and Ms. Esdeath. How did you two end up here?" Headon asks us, with his left hand touching his chin? Mouth? In a curious pose, maybe?

Both Esdeath and I look at each other before looking back at Headon and the others. With the other male being a young boy with dark brown borderline black and amber/gold eyes. Wearing a brown long sleeved shirt, a red vest, and beige pants.

As for the only girl beside Esdeath, she wearing a white long-sleeved jacket, black shirt, red tie, red skirt and black leggings. She has piercing red eyes and long flowing dark hair that tied into a ponytail with a red stylized fascinator on the left side of her head.

"Hey! How did you two manage to enter this place?" The girl asks us while walking towards us. Then pause in her step before looking back at Headon. "Hey, Headon. Before I forget. Why didn't you give these [Pockets]?" The girl seems annoyed at this, maybe even mad.

"Oh!" Headon slaps his forehead in embarrassment, "I forgot again! How about Ms. Yuri provide these two [Pockets] as well? After all, I don't think these two are like Mr. Baam here." Headon look at the girl, who name is Yuri. As the guy opens his mouth? Open to look like a grin or smirk. It's hard to tell.

Yuri looks at Headon with narrowed eyes, then look at the guy with the giant backpack. "Hey, Evan! Mind giving these two a [Pocket]? Since it looks like we're giving out free [A-Rank Pocket] today." Yuri orders the short guy, who name is Evan.

"What's a [Pocket]?" I ask Yuri, as my memory of the Tower of God is buried deep among the other memories of mine and would take a few minutes to recall them.

Yuri and Evan look at me with a surprised look on their faces."You can understand me?" Yuri point at her face, as she blinks at me a few times.

"Yeah? Shouldn't I be?" I walk towards the small group, with Esdeath following along while checking the place we're in.

"Oh~! This is very rare. Hey, Evan! Hurry up with the [Pockets]. I rather not forget about those, unlike a certain guy." Yuri said to Evan and still annoyed about Headon for some reasons, maybe it related to the [Pocket] they about to give us.

I can briefly remember its not a pant's pocket, but something else that names [Pocket].

Evan takes two marbles wrapped in written papers on it and hand it over to Esdeath and me.

Esdeath didn't bother to see if this is a trap or not and touch the marble first, then a second later, the marble lost all the papers wrapped it around and scatter over the place. Before the marble becomes black with unknown symbols rotating inside the now black marble.

I follow Esdeath's example and touch the one in Evan's left hand, causing it to be the exact as Esdeath and a floating black marble appear on my left, same as Esdeath's.

"Hope you two like those [Pockets]. As they are ranked way too high for you newcomers." Yuri explains to us what these marbles are and called as [Pocket].

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Evan Edroch, an [A-Rank Guide] and a [Ranker] of the Tower. That lady over there is Lady Yuri, also a [Ranker] of the Tower. What I gave you two are what's called a [Pocket]. It is essential when going up the Tower. There are a lot of functions, but first of all, it translates every language of the Tower. And one more thing, say 'invisible mode' to the [Pocket] will make it invisible. While saying 'visible mode' to make it appear again." Evan explains to both Esdeath and me about the features of the [Pocket] and what they are used for.

Baam from a distance listen onto Evan's explaining things, just in case for the future use of it.

Esdeath has already dismissed the [Pocket] by turning it invisible and continue to look area. After she gave her thanks to Evan for the [Pocket], which I did the same. Making Evan smile at us.

Checking the information on the [Pocket] to see what it got. Since I can't remember all the details on these [Pockets].

 **[Pocket: Basic Form: Round Type] - Rank: A - Durability: 1000/1000 - ATK: N/A**

 **Description: [Pockets] are devices that provide a variety of functions that aid Regulars and Rankers in the Tower. Also, this device is made from high purity [Suspendium] so they are capable of floating in areas of high [Shinsoo] density,**

 **1st Effect: Enables one to meet with a [Guardian] to attempt to make a contract**

 **2nd Effect: [Points (Money)] - based financial transaction**

 **3rd Effect: Invisible/Visible modes**

 **4th Effect: Light source**

 **5th Effect: Phone function**

 **6th Effect: Private communication mode where only certain people are able to listen in or communicate with one another without anyone else hearing**

 **7th Effect: Timer function**

 **8th Effect: Tracking function**

 **9th Effect: Translating languages**

 **10th Effect: Transmitting messages**

 **11th Effect: User's identification**

 **12th Effect: Storing objects**

 _'Neat.'_ I thought to myself, then turn it invisible. Before paying attention to the others talking.

"Hey, Headon. Are you going to make these two do the same test as the kid? Also, are you trying to kill the kid? The test suits Floors above 20!" Yuri shouts at Headon, but didn't seem like she cared about Esdeath and me taking the test that kills the kid, who I told Esdeath via [Archive] that he's the one we need to protect in order to get out of this universe.

"Princess Yuri, have you forgotten that he's an irregular? And yes, those two as well. The irregulars who have entered the Tower all had extraordinary powers. This is an appropriate test for an irregular, because they are special." Headon carefully explains to Yuri, who happens to be a princess, which I'm starting to remember who she is now.

"Um...sorry to interrupt..." Baam finally spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "You keep saying that I'm an irregular along with those two. What is that?"

Instead of Headon answering, it was Yuri that replied to Baam's question.

"The name for those who open the gate and enter the Tower on their own. Irregulars aren't chosen to enter the Tower. This Tower is meant only for the chosen, but on rare occasions, irregulars like you and those two who weren't chosen, find their way in. Since ancient times, the irregulars have brought chaos and change. Because they have extraordinary strength, they are feared by others." Yuri calmly explains to Baam, Esdeath, and me. Until she pointed at Baam.

"But, look! This one is different from the other irregulars!" Yuri ignores Baam's shocked face and continues, "His body is small, he got no special abilities what so ever; well, he looks like he'll get handsome in the future, but-never mind about that! Even Evan our [A-Rank Guide] here, admitted he's just an ordinary boy! He's like a baby next to the other irregulars! Even with these two look more capable compared to this guy!" Yuri pointed out, these facts before getting close to Headon and nudge him in the stomach, chest area, whatever.

"So what I mean is, Mr. Headon. Wouldn't it be fair to lower the test's level for the kid?" Yuri tries to persuade Headon from getting Baam killed by the difficulty of the test.

"Princess. You really want him to go up the Tower, don't you?" Headon question the princess, which he got silence in response, causing him to turn his back on her. "Hmm. Very well. Then, I'll change the rules slightly..."

This was enough to get Yuri excited, causing her to follow after Headon. "Oh! Really?!" Yuri wanted to be sure this was true and not a prank played on her.

"How about this? I'll allow those two irregulars to take the test together with him. If you lend him one of the weapons that you own." Headon even gives a chance for Esdeath and me to attend the test together with Baam, which may or may not be a good thing.

"Lend him...my weapon?" Now, Yuri was feeling something is wrong about this whole thing.

"Yes. Your weapons are only for [High Rankers]. If you lend him one, it will be a huge advantage for him. In fact, just letting those two irregulars alone are enough advantage already." Headon replied to the princess, then stop in his small walk.

"By the way...don't you have the [Black March] bestowed by the King?" Headon, along with the rest of us ignored Evan's mumble the name of [Black March] in a shocked tone.

"Black...[Black March] is too..." Yuri seems troubled, like this, could cause lots of problems for her in the future if she decides to lend this [Black March] to Baam.

"Actually, lending weapons is against the rules and allowing late newcomers join in a test of another before it's their turn. But, if you'll lend him the [Black March]. I will allow it. Do you think it's too much?" Headon said to Yuri, with his back still turned to her and was looking right at Esdeath and me this entire time without looking away.


	15. Chapter 15: Who Need Luck? I Do

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Who Need Luck? I Do**

 **Year 5: Day 79: Finally! Part 2**

(Tower: 1st Floor)

For a few minutes, Yuri glare at Headon like he trying to cause a problem for her. All she wanted was to give the weak irregular a chance to climb up the Tower.

"Well, if you say it's too much for him. He will have to take the test with his bare hands." Headon said to Yuri in a regretful tone, which sounds pretty fake to everyone but Baam.

"Fine." Yuri grit her teeth before looking at Baam. "Hey, boy! What's your name?" Causing Baam to be surprised at the sudden attention.

"Huh?! I'm...Baam! The 25th Baam!" Baam introduces himself to Yuri.

"Alright, Baam! Wanna go up the Tower or give up?" Yuri asks Baam just to be sure if this kid wanted to do this.

This made Baam's confused expression to become serious, "I...I can't give up! I need to find someone!" This caused Yuri to smirk at Baam and pull him close to her by his neck.

"Find someone? Wow~! You little player! Already dating someone?" Yuri ignores the way Baam is stuttering his response. "You might die, you know, even with those two helping you out." Yuri leans close to Baam to whisper a warning to him.

"There's a high possibility that you'll die before you find what you seek. Still wanna go?" Yuri warns Baam again just to be on the safe side.

"Doesn't matter. I'll go, anyway." Baam said it without stuttering, but he is sweating a bit now.

Yuri let out a sigh and took her left arm away from Baam and take a few steps away from him. "Well, okay!" Yuri swings her right arm in front of her. "[Arm's Inventory], visible mode." Revealing what looks like a white tentacle of some aqua creature cut off and used to store multiple needle type weapons.

This [Arm's Inventory] seems to be like a [Pocket] as well since it has an invisible mode build into it somehow.

Yuri grabs one of the weapon's handle and pull it out, showing it to everyone, it's a thin-spiked weapon, that looks like it's more used to pierce and stab, then move it towards Baam in a reverse grip.

"Take this. This is the [Black March]." Yuri didn't care if Baam is confused about the weapon's appearance. "I'll lend it to you for a while."

Evan looks shocked at this, "Lady Yuri! You can't do that! How can you lend something like the [Black March]?! You mustn't! Never! You'll be killed if the King finds out!" From the way Evan shouted in a panic voice, just to show this [Black March] is very valuable.

"It.." Baam feel really uncomfortable now, thanks to Evan's reaction when this [Black March] is being lent out to him, telling him this weapon before his eyes could be something to kill for. "It's ok! You shouldn't lend me such a precious thing...for my sake..."

Yuri didn't care one bit, but she annoyed by Evan and mostly at Headon. "Take it. Didn't you want to go up no matter what? Then, take this." Yuri raises the [Black March] towards Baam, who slowly take the weapon from Yuri. Looking at the weapon in his hand in wonder.

"The name of the weapon is the [Black March]. It's a [Needle], the basic weapon used in the Tower. A [Needle] is used to stab and pierce. The [Black March] is the greatest of all [Needles]. It's one of the 13 Month Series that Ashul Edwaru Created. It's like a half-living thing, so once you ignite it, it shows the extreme power it possesses for the wielder. Of course, even if you take this [Needle], there is a little chance of you winning. Even a good weapon is dependant on its wielder for success." Yuri explains to Baam about the [Black March] and a warning not to rely on it completely for the test.

Then, Yuri turns her back on Baam and walk towards Esdeath and me while ignoring the shocked Evan.

"But, if you still want to take this test...I will lend it to you, so try it." Yuri said to Baam with her back turn to him.

"Lady! Not the [Black March], why did Headon had to pick this out of all your weapons?!" Evan cried out in horror, causing Yuri to be annoyed by Evan's terrified yell.

"Shut up! This is my will." Yuri shouts at Evan before she stands before me and looks me in the left eye. "Do you two wish to borrow a weapon from me? Since I already gave out [Pockets]. May as well lend my own weapon out too." Yuri really didn't feel like doing this, but she wanted to be fair.

Esdeath and I share a look before we look back at Yuri, who waiting on us, with Headon waiting as well before he starts the test.

Esdeath raises her left hand before her long rapier appears for her to grab, causing almost everyone to look at Esdeath with a shocked look on their faces.

"How?!" Evan cried out once more, like this shouldn't be possible without a sight of an [Arm's Inventory] to hold this weapon before his very eyes, even others are shocked that Esdeath managed to take out a weapon out of nowhere.

"Do you think that would be enough?" Yuri asks Esdeath, wanting to know if Esdeath and I possess something similar to her [Arm's Inventory]. Also, if this sword would be usable in the Tower as most of the weapons outside the Tower would work in the Tower.

"For now." Esdeath smile at Yuri, as she could feel how strong this person before and willing to speak in an equal rank. "There's no need for me to borrow one of your weapons. I'll do fine with my own. Thanks for offering, though." Esdeath lowers her left arm and finds Yuri someone interesting.

"How about you?" Yuri asks me, looking at me to see if I could make a weapon appear like Esdeath.

Looking at the [Pocket] given to me and Esdeath, I didn't like how I owed someone. And wanting to borrow a weapon from the same person on top of that. Yeah, no thanks.

"Nope. But, I have something for you in return for giving us these two [Pockets]." I said to Yuri, who look at me surprised and curious about what I would give her for the two [A-Rank Pockets] she gave away.

I use [Gate of Babylon] to bring me four [Black Keys]. Yup, the one from the Nasuverse and I created it through [Elemental Sight], [Wisdom of The Sage], and [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic]. Took me forever to make it like the one in the Nasuverse, with almost all the effects attached to them.

Grabbing all four [Black Keys] with one hand, then I move them towards Yuri for her to take.

"These are called the [Black Keys]. With multiple abilities. These focus less on physical attack, but this is covered due to the abilities attached to them. Where you only need to speak out their names once you use these to pierce something. They're the [Cremation Rite], causing the target to burst into flames upon being pierced. [Internment Rite], causing petrification upon the target being pierced by it, and the last one you don't need to speak the name of it. As it's a passive ability, where anything these [Black Keys] pierces a target's shadow, would immobilize them." I explain to Yuri about the abilities of the [Black Keys]. However, one of the abilities belongs to the [Black Key] isn't reveal to Yuri, in fact, I removed it due to it being useless in other universes. So it's better not to have it at all.

"Watch." I demonstrate it by throwing one of them at Yuri's shadow, piercing it in place without any trouble. Then, watch Yuri trying to move after having her shadow pierced by a [Black Key].

Much to Yuri's shock and delight, that what I said is true, then quickly realize how dangerous these [Black Keys] are. As with her strength, she should have easily broken through these binding effect.

Yup, I've improved the passive ability to stop beings stronger than a regular [Black Key] can handle. But, in exchange, I had to limit the effects of [Cremation Rite] and [Internment Rite] to increase the passive ability.

Pulling out the [Black Key] out of Yuri's shadow, allowing Yuri to move again. "Just letting you know, that you should never block any attacks with these [Black Keys]. They're fragile compared the average weapons. One good strike would destroy them and make their abilities lost upon destruction. These are mainly used to capture a target."

I hand over the four [Black Keys] over to Yuri, who gladly accept them and can't wait to use them on her future enemies.

"Thanks!" Yuri didn't think she would get something amazing like these [Black Keyes]. "This a first time an irregular gifted me something outside the Tower." Yuri place all four [Black Keys] into her [Arm's Inventory] and tried to fit them close in one section.

"Quick question. Are you single?" Yuri smiled at me, causing Esdeath to twitch a little. But, didn't say anything and just stare at Yuri, who saw this and wonder if Esdeath having a crush on me.

"She's my wife." I pointed at Esdeath, who give Yuri a forced smile. This fact alone caused multiple reacts around us.

"EH?!" Yuri looks at both Esdeath and me, with a shocked expression. "Man! Why do all the good looking ones are always taken?! When will I get someone?!"

Evan coughed in his right hand as he looks away to hide his red face. Headon didn't care about this information one bit and just continue to watch how things go.

Baam looks confused at this and wonders why some of us are shocked about this.

"How strong are you?" Esdeath asks Yuri, causing the poor Princess to stop her ranting and look at Esdeath with a curious look.

"Very strong. Since I'm a [High Ranker], who managed to make it up to the 134th Floor and could become a [Ruler] if I wanted to. Why you ask?" Yuri looks at Esdeath with a confused look, ignoring the fact that the test should have started already.

"I'm willing to share if you're willing to. I'm only accepting strong women to be together with my husband. And don't worry about other women, as it's just me right now." Esdeath replied with a calm tone of voice.

Yuri blinks a few times before blushing as her brain comprehend what Esdeath just said to her.

"Wow! This is the first time someone's wife is willing to share their husband with me. Most of the time I would get bad mouthed and told to never come near their husbands." Yuri said in a confused voice, but try to look like this wasn't something new to her, then quickly look at me to see if I had anything to say about this.

"Esdeath only care about the strong and hate the weak. But, not to the point of dismissing a weak person just like that. Esdeath understands a weak person can become strong with enough time and resource. As for why she asking you this. It's because of my family's history, where if there are less than 10 members alive, then the male or female need to search for stronger mates in order to expand the family's size back to a good amount with good genes for the next generation to stop us from becoming extinct and weak." I explain to Yuri in a calm voice while looking a little bored.

"Huh, nothing new about this. Lots of people have multiple wives and husbands in the Upper Floors of the Tower. Well, I'm willing to give this a chance if you pass this test. How about it? Want to date a Princess?" Yuri smirk at me, offering me a chance to date her, even when Esdeath's right eye is twitching a little.

"You've already gifted me precious weapons already, so prove to me, you're worthy to date me." Yuri knew someone like me that possesses these [Black Keys] wasn't someone weak. Also, ignoring the way Evan looking at us for her comments, as there are rules about dating when she's a Princess.

I roll my eyes at Yuri, then look at Esdeath. "Do you want to join the test or want to wait here? Because the two of us going together would be an overkill." I said to Esdeath, ignoring some of the people around us looking at us with suspicion about something. Even Headon didn't say anything about Esdeath staying behind when he said he would allow her and me to help Baam out.

"You go ahead. I need to talk with Yuri here about a few rules before I'll let her join into the family and about where we come from. Maybe, if I see how it goes." Esdeath said to me, causing Yuri to raise an eyebrow at Esdeath's comment, then look at me.

"Alright. Come on, kid, let's do this." I said to Baam as we move further away from the others, as the steel door fall down behind us. Locking us in the testing room, with a gigantic, snake-like creature.

Using [Elemental Sight] on the giant creature before to find out what the thing is before I attack. Where the thing, let out a roar at Baam and me the moment we step into its territory.

 **DING!***

 **Target's Name: [White Steel Eel] or [White Sturgeon]**

 **Info: This creature is one of the most common [Shinheuh] inside the Tower. Adult [Steel Eels] have a gigantic, snake-like body covered with heavy steel-like armor. [Steel Eels] typically live in highly dense [Shinsoo] environments, so dense that normal people find it is extremely difficult to move around freely. The [Steel Eels], however, can move through it at extremely high speeds. [Steel Eels] are usually quite passive creatures, but during the breeding season, they need food and also want to protect their young, so they will eat smaller harmless creatures. They typically breed in areas with a high density of [Shinsoo], so dense that even [Wolhaiksong Ranks] would have some trouble moving in it, except those with miraculous [Shinsoo Resistance].**

 **DING!***

 **More Information about this [Steel Eels] is locked due to an unknown higher being stopping the player from gaining too much information.**

Didn't know about the higher being thing, but I got what I needed from the [Information Dimension] on this [Steel Eel] before me.

"Well, I was never informed of what test we're taking. But, I will take on this creature before us as my warm up. You go do what you need to do. I'll make sure this thing won't come near you." I said to Baam, who look at me if I was crazy for taking this thing along, but I didn't give him a chance to speak and ignore a distance shouts from Yuri to Headon.

As I use the [Renewal Recoilless Kick] at the get-go to kill the [Steel Eel] before me.

[Renewal Taekwondo: Recoilless Kick] is essentially a [Kick Technique] with a lot of power behind it. The technique requires the user to completely focus their energy into a single point, not wasting any movement. The kick itself doesn't require the user to balance their body with their hands. It is powerful enough to cut through a wide area of ground and split the sky, even if it stopped midway.

And I'm not going to hold back and launch the kick towards the [Steel Eel] without moving my spot, with my current physical stats alone was enough to make this [Recoilless Kick] more powerful than it should already. But, I made sure to hold back a little and only aim to kill the [Steel Eel] instead of destroying everything in my path.

 **BOOM!***

"Whoopsie. I should have held back more." I spoke my thoughts out loud as I rub the back of my head. As the [Steel Eel]'s body is completely destroyed with a few pieces of it scatter against the wall, ceiling, and floor in front of me. A good chunk of it filled the cracks I created from my [Recoilless Kick].

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I heard Yuri shouts in shock behind me, then ignore Yuri asking multiple questions to Esdeath, even Headon and Evan are shocked at this.

I look at Baam, who didn't even take a single step from his spot on my right and just look at the destroyed [Steel Eel] in shock. I pat his back, causing him to almost fall to the ground and look at me.

"What are you waiting for? Go do your test. I did my part." I said to Baam, which was enough for him to regain focus on what needs to be done if he wanted to go to the next floor.

So without wasting any more time, Baam make his way to the ball and pop it. Unfortunately, the ball didn't pop; however, Baam can take his time since the [Steel Eel] is dead now and no danger in sight that could stop Baam.

"HEY! HEADON! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT BALL?! WHY WON'T IT POP?!" I heard Yuri shouting at the rabbit creature thing.

 _'Man, that girl can shout.'_ I wanted to speak with Esdeath through [Archive], but didn't know if it would appear with others being able to see them unlike back in D. Gray-Man universe. The first time was just by accident and I quickly deactivate it before the others notice.

"REALLY WELL MADE?! ARE YOU JOKING?! SO YOU INTENDED TO MAKE THE KID FAIL THE TEST, DIDN'T YOU?! YOU DAMN RABBIT! STOP THE TEST NOW!" Yuri shouts at Headon, causing me to look back to see what's going on, even though I kind of knew the event taking place. As the memory of the Tower of God is close to coming back to me. Well, the one for the beginning of the Tower of God.

Esdeath just shrugged her shoulders at me, telling me she got no clue what's going on right now.

Then my mind click; I remember this in the early chapters of the Tower of God as Evan shout to Baam to talk with [Black March] to ignite. Even the same part where Yuri scolds Evan for telling this to Baam when the [Black March] don't even ignite for her.

Not a minute too soon, [Black March] light up and under the effect of my [Elemental Sight] I can see a female next to Baam hugging him while looking at Yuri with a smirk on her face. Which caused Yuri to be thrown into a rage as she started shouting at the girl, who I think should be the spirit of the [Black March].

Instead of the ball popping, it releases electrical current in the color of black and begins to cover Baam's body.

I narrow my eyes at this, then use [Renewal Taekwondo: Sonic Punch and Kick] at the ball, that's trying to absorb Baam for some reason.

[Renewal Taekwondo: Sonic Punch and Kick] is a technique developed by Jin Tae-Jin. It is a barrage of punches and kicks delivered so fast that it breaks the sound barrier, going supersonic. As it uses air pressure to attack the opponent, it can't be blocked.

Sadly, it didn't change anything after sending a dozen of [Sonic Punches and Kicks] at the ball, which completely absorbs Baam and disappears, with Baam gone.

Not taking this chance of having me disappearing as well. I use [Cleave Sword Intent: Short Cut] to appear beside Esdeath, shocking the others even more that I was able to teleport within the Tower.

"Well. This is very interesting." Headon thought out loud, looking at me like for the first time with something unknown going through his mind. "Anyway, as I was saying before Mr. Ragna here join us. Shouldn't you follow him, Princess Yuri? Mr. Baam took the [Black March] with him. I must give these two their tests before they could go up as well."

"Huh, did that mean I just made things easy for the kid?" I ask Headon, causing Yuri to narrow her eyes at Headon, then look at me with multiple feelings going through her.

"Yes. I must say, I did not think you would actually kill the [Steel Eel]. Stalling it long enough for Mr. Baam to pop the ball? Yes. Killing it? Never would I have such thoughts. As such, please tell me why you two enter the Tower?" Headon asks both Esdeath and me about the reasons why we enter the Tower in the first place. Like he did a 20 minutes ago, but neither Esdeath and I replied.

"Would you believe us that we came here by accident?" Neither Esdeath or I possess the ability to pick which universe to enter and it's pretty much random instead. Along with conditions of how to leave that universe for another universe.

Headon, Yuri, and Evan look at Esdeath and me with a deadpan expression as if this was the last answer they would expect from us.

"You're joking, right?" Yuri looks like she can't comprehend someone accidentally entering the Inner Tower and wonder how does one enter the Tower by accident.

"Nope. A complete accident. Hell, both Esdeath and I were enjoying ourselves, resting back in our house before a blinding flash of white light appear out of nowhere and we're here." I said to Yuri with complete truth; well, more than half the truth than the full truth.

"In fact, the wife and I were just planning to travel somewhere." I look around the place and it still dark, "I guess this place is interesting to visit. Until later on, we'll leave this Tower and go outside and resume on our travel." I said to Yuri, who has a look on her face like she just won the lottery or something. As Yuri grabs my left hand with both her hands.

"Did you say you'll go outside? As you already know a method to get out of this Tower?!" Yuri sound very excited and for good reasons too.

"Yeah, don't you guys possess methods to go outside this Tower?" I already knew that almost all of them don't know, but I can't let them know this as this was one of the memories about this fact, I could recall this very moment with ease. "Even now, I can leave this Tower as we wish, but coming back in here is another story since it was a complete accident; well, unless I use one of my methods to place a marker here to place a connection for me to come back here."

Yuri looks at Esdeath, who had a smirk on her face like she knew this was going to happen in the first place. And who knows, Esdeath may have planned this out while I was facing that [Steel Eel].

"Anyway, I could tag along beside marry the guy?" Yuri release my hand and point at my face with her right thumb as she asks my wife about any other way she could tag along with us beside marrying me.

"Well, you could, but we won't really provide you with all the things you need to survive outside the Tower. Like replacing your lost [Shinsoo] ability, which we could give you after we leave the Tower." Esdeath said to Yuri, trying to get her into a relationship with her husband. Did she like this? Nope. Did she like having a strong person as a fellow sisterhood and back her up? Yes. Did she ever have thoughts about trying out new things, but with a female? More than once and Yuri fit her tastes.

Yuri was about to say something else when Esdeath leans over to Yuri and whisper something in her left ear, causing Yuri to start becoming red and redder by the second. Until Yuri's face is completely red now.

"So, what's the test for Esdeath and me?" I ask Headon, ignoring my wife is trying to get me another wife instead of waiting for one to come to me after a while. As this looks a little forced to me, but then again, Esdeath's love came out of nowhere. So who knows about Yuri would fall in love with me or not, and not just marry for benefits.

Headon looks away from the girls and at me, "Well, I just prepare a test that is equivalent to the value of the newcomers' wishes when they come here to climb the Tower. But, you and your wife came here by accident. So you can leave now or climb, but the test will be something other than the one I gave to Mr. Baam. As his wish is something else."

1 hour later*

"Well, now. I did not think you would beat me that easy." Headon look at all the board games he plays against me as a test, with me having to beat all the board games he has around to use. Took an hour to play all of them and won them.

[Wisdom of The Sage] and other skills that increase my INT and WIS stats pretty much give me a major advantage against something like this.

Even Esdeath was tested while I was playing strategy games with Headon. While Esdeath had to kill multiple [Steel Eels] due to her wish of hunting down worthy preys. Well, she got her test and worthy preys, but it only lasted half an hour.

Which Esdeath was almost sent to the next Floor if Esdeath didn't use her trump card to get away and reunite with the rest of us, much to Headon's confusion on how this happens, but kept silent for now.

"So, Yuri. Is this a no or yes? We're going to head up to the 2nd Floor. Now is the time for you, to decide before it's too late. Just remember all the benefits if you marry Ragna. And you won't have to worry about if Ragna not loving you or not. Just see how things go and time will tell." Esdeath continues to persuade Yuri to accept her offers in marrying her husband, but with the role of being the 2nd wife and have some rules, she needs to follow if she accepts.

"Sorry, but I'm..." Yuri was about to reject this before Esdeath continues to whisper more things to her and making it harder and harder for her to reject the idea of marrying some random stranger at the first meeting. Hell, she should have the chance to date the guy first before talking about marriage.

"Even if I wish to agree with marrying the guy. How would it be possible? Since you guys would still be in the lower Floors while I'm a [High Ranker], but us [High Rankers] still have some restrictions stopping us from entering the Regulars' Districts or from associating with them. In fact, I'm one of the Zahard's Princesses, who have many rules apply to us. One: They must not have a relationship with a man. Two: They must not marry. Three: They may not have a child. Four: They must not help an enemy of the Empire. Five: They may not enter the Floor of Death. Now, if there was a way to overcome this restriction, then I'm willing to agree to marry the guy, not to mention how good looking he is." Yuri looks at me from up to down, then back to my face with a smirk on her face.

"Welcome to the family!" Esdeath pulls Yuri into a hug, confusing the poor girl, and wonder why Esdeath would say this after she just explains her reasons why she couldn't marry Esdeath's husband unless he becomes a [Ranker] as well.

"No way! You can't possibly have do this! Lady Yuri's life would be in danger!" Evan quickly pushes Esdeath away from Princess Yuri, who was baffled at this until she realizes what Evan just said and look at Esdeath with eyes widen in surprise, that maybe Esdeath and her husband do have a way to overcome these restrictions placed on her.

"Evan!" Yuri stops Evan from continuing on his rants before she let out a tired sigh. "Even if they didn't, my life is already considered in danger thanks to breaking one of the rules for accepting one of the 13 Month Series. Thanks to lending it out to the kid. May as well break another. Plus, I hated the rules about stopping me from being in a relationship with a male in the first place. So, what can you do to stop the King from killing me?" Yuri looks at both Esdeath and me, ignoring Evan pleading to her to stop this foolish act, and the damn rabbit, Headon, causing this whole thing, to begin with.

"One simple question." Esdeath raise one finger, "Does those restrictions apply to outside of this Tower?" Esdeath looks at Yuri as if she dares Yuri to deny this.

Yuri opens her mouth to make a counterargument before closing it and wonder about this until she figures it out. No. No, these restrictions, rules, any other that binds her from doing anything that could lead to her death would still be applied to her if she were to go outside the Tower.

"Lady Yuri! Please, don't think about this! We just need to go get back the [Black March] and just be quiet about this whole thing. There's no need to consider marrying some random strangers, who know if they being truthful or not." Evan tried his best to stop Princess Yuri from making a big mistake in her life if she agrees to marry a random newcomer that's a irregular.

"Hey, Headon. You won't mind if we leave for a few minutes, maybe a few hours, right? Thanks." Esdeath didn't care about what Headon has to say, even if she could feel a powerful aura from Headon and pull Yuri towards her before Esdeath held her husband's left arm. "You know what to do, Ragna." Esdeath said to her husband, who rolled his eyes at Esdeath and with a single thought.

Multiple layers of white glowing circles, with a number 1 in the center appear before our feet, then all three disappear in a flash of white light, leaving behind a horrified Evan and a curious Headon. As the newly created [Ark's Gate Number 1] become dim until the glowing white light is gone and the multiple white circles turn black.

(Tower: Outside: Ark: City)

"Uh, where are we and-WHAT HELL! Why can't I feel any [Shinsoo] around this place?! In fact, I can't sense any [Shinsoo] at all, not even the [Shinsoo] flowing inside me!" Yuri cried out in shock as the [Shinsoo] she always feels inside her and from the environments for her entire life is gone upon coming to this weird place.

Furthermore, she can't even use [Shinsoo] that's flowing with her. As if there no such in the first place. This scared her more than anything, but wasn't enough to keep her afraid much longer once she remembers how she came to this place.

Yuri looks at the two called: Esdeath and Ragna. These two irregulars actually possessed the ability to leave the Tower, even the Outer Tower. But, she can just feel this isn't completely outside the Tower, but something else.

"Where are we?" Yuri puts up her guards up, even without [Shinsoo], she still possesses incredible physical strength. As she begins to wonder why did she lower her guards against these irregulars. She shouldn't have done that with all the things she experiences throughout her life climbing up the Tower and become a [High Ranker].

Esdeath rolls her eyes at Yuri, and started explaining to her where we are and what the [Ark] is, then the benefits of living in this place if she decided to marry into the family.

"So, do we have a deal?" Esdeath smile to Yuri, which looks like Yuri is making a deal with the Devil, and that wasn't that far from the truth in some people's point of views.

"And how can I trust you two not to kill me off later after done using me until my usefulness is no longer needed?" Yuri became a believer after coming to this place, free of [Shinsoo] and that was something she didn't think was true from the rumors about how outside the Tower. There won't be any [Shinsoo] at all.

"Because you're strong. Betrayal would as a result of all the family to hunt down the betrayer, even if it means bringing the downfall of the family. Well, that is what my husband told me about his family does when it come to traitors of their own." Esdeath said to Yuri with a shrug of her shoulders.

Yuri looks at me with an eyebrow raise, wondering if this was true or not. If so, then wow, that some family.

"How do you think my family had that rule, where less than members need to find more mates to expand the numbers back to a decent size? It's because of this part of the family's method to deal with traitors and what made my family infamous for where I come from." I said to Yuri, who blush a little from remembering that.

"Okay, but that's just your words. How do I know if this is all true or not?" Yuri didn't throw her trust around like it worth nothing. If these two wanted her trust, they got to earn it.

2 hours later*

"Wow, you're very good at persuading people." A naked Yuri said to both Esdeath and her husband, with the latter, she lying on top of and Esdeath laying next to her husband on the left.

"I know right? Esdeath is really good at making other people doing things for her. Too many things sometime." I mumble the last part, causing Esdeath to giggle and kiss me on the lip.

After 5 years of marriage with Esdeath; I have learned one more major difference between Esdeath and her prime version. This Esdeath actually learned how to persuade other really well if it doesn't relate to love at the beginning, after 5 years, Esdeath had enough experience to persuade others easier than she originally can, even if it's included with love and any other strong emotions could be used.

So, I've pretty much given all the talks related to business or anything need to be persuaded to Esdeath since she better at it than me. And look at the result, Esdeath somehow got Yuri to have a threesome with Esdeath and me. All it took was 2 hours of talking. No fights involved.

"Well, I'm convinced and ready to marry you anytime, but we may need a few things to get the whole marriage thing legal." Yuri tried to move off her boyfriend? Fiance? But, end up causing her to gasp and moan a little as her future husband's dick is still inside her and she just came a few minutes ago. And moving just made her body feel like it she about to come again.

"Now, I know why the King forbid the Princess from having a relationship with a male." Yuri gave up moving away or else she may end up climaxing again. As this is the first time she had sex, oh she watches and read about it, but this is the first time she had sex, ever. Yup, over 500 years of being a virgin until now. She missed out big time.

"Well, all we may need is a contract made and we can just get someone to be a witness to the whole thing and you're good." Esdeath said to Yuri, causing the Princess to look at Esdeath with a tired expression.

"And you know this how?" Yuri asks Esdeath, as she wonders how in the world does a newcomer, even an irregular could possibly know almost all the laws and rules of the Tower before climbing up it.

So, Esdeath starts explaining a few things to Yuri and keeping a few secrets due to the requirements Esdeath placed, which is limited until we leave the Tower for good.

A few minutes later*

(Tower: 1st Floor)

"You got any five?" Evan asks Headon, as both of them have been waiting for the Princess and the two irregulars to return back wherever they went.

The black multiple circles with a number 1 in the center started to glow in a bright white color once more, and Yuri, Esdeath, and Ragna appear back inside the Tower.

"Huh, I guess you were right. Having this mark here would bring us back here without any problem. This makes traveling so much easier later." Yuri comment on the [Ark's Gate] feature. As she watches her future husband erasing the [Ark's Gate Number 1] from the ground.

"LADY YURI!" Evan cried out as he rushes over to Yuri and looks like he's about to cry any second now. Abandoning the card game he was playing with Headon to wait for Princess Yuri's return.

"Calm down, Evan. It's not like I will be gone forever after leaving with these two." Yuri said to her friend, but held back a wince as she had to keep it a secret that she bound to leave this Tower sooner or later in the future, forever. And making a lie about it kind of made her feel a bit guilty, but this is her only chance to get out of this Tower and see what's outside the Tower and what made it so different than the things inside the Tower.

"Anyway, Headon. Is the test for the 2nd Floor still going or did we miss it?" Yuri looks at the rabbit guardian of this 1st Floor.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, it's still going on as we speak. Right now they are close to finishing the eliminating round, to lower the numbers of regulars. Before the next test to check regulars' resistance to [Shinsoo]. But, I'm willing to...provide a way to skip the elimination round and straight to this test if you guys are willing to do something for me." Headon said to everyone.

"Esdeath." I call out to my wife, causing her to roll her eyes at me and walk over to Headon to speak to him about this deal of his.

"Lady Yuri, why do you continue breaking so many rules?!" Evan cried out and starting to wonder why he accepted his role as a [Guide] for someone like Yuri in the first place.

"Hey, rules are meant to be broken anyway. I just didn't feel breaking them up to now since I need to follow them in order to reach to the top." Yuri didn't really want to break these rules. It just happens and mostly because of her instinct told her to do it and she always follows what her instinct says to her most of the time. Most of the time as not completely due to some events made her instinct alone almost completely useless at the time.

"Ragna! Yuri! Come on! I got all three of to enter the next Floor." Esdeath calls out to us, causing Evan to look at Esdeath with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THREE?! LADY YURI ALREADY CLIMBED UP TO THE TOP OF THE TOWER ALREADY!" Evan yells at Esdeath with confusion and look like his entire world flip upside down and collapse on him. He is this close to just calling it quits and retire somewhere in the Tower and get away from all this crazy stuff.

"Oh, one of the conditions is to get Yuri to tag along with us as a team of 3. Due to the next few tests require three people in a team. Also, Headon is willing to provide Yuri a way to hide her identity from the other [Rankers] to make this work." Esdeath replied to Evan's question and toss Yuri a bracelet.

"You know what? I quit. Time for me to retire." Evan no longer cares anymore as this whole event is just too much for him and being under the presence of these two irregulars has already put him on the edge this entire time and only for it disappear until it returns after a few hours later with those two back with Princess Yuri. Now, that Princess Yuri accepts these two irregulars and breaking the rules of the Tower. Yup, he is out of here and retires somewhere for him to relax. It's time for him to enjoy his life.

"Oh, don't be like that, Evan." Yuri knew how her friend was already at his breaking point and rather not see him go crazy because of all the things just happen to them in a matter of hours.

"Lady Yuri. It has been a pleasure being with you. I hope you enjoy a good life. Contact me whenever you wish for a talk. I'll be going to the Upper Floors to retire as a [Guide]." Evan bow to Yuri, then glare at Esdeath, then bow to Headon before heading off to the Middle Tower to climb up pass multiple Floors.

Yuri wears the normal looking bracelet and found nothing change, making her look at Esdeath, who look back at Headon for a reason why the bracelet wasn't working.

"You three may not see anything different, but others, even [Rankers] will see Princess Yuri as someone else. Even her [Pocket] would have a different identity if someone tries to check on who she is." Headon said to us before we disappear from the 1st Floor as a bright light cover us.

(Tower: 2nd Floor: Evankhell's Mothership)

"Damn, rabbit. Sending us away before we could even ask any further questions. I didn't even agree to this and even Evan left before I could say anything else too." Yuri didn't really care if she has to re-climb up the Tower. But, seeing how she about to marry to one of the three irregulars she met today. She may as well stick with the two irregulars and get to know them. Not like she didn't get to know about them on a personal level.

Yuri started to blush from the memories of what she has done with these two irregulars, who knew there is a side of her that she never knew about.

Ignoring how Yuri is acting, both Esdeath and I look around to check on the individuals that may be stronger than the others. But, it's hard to tell with how weak these people are and my [Elemental Sight] is being affected by the Tower a little. But, still enough to find some information on these guys.

There is a fight about to break out between two regulars over events that happened in the first round near us, but the fight is instantly stopped by the arrival of someone, that should be an Examiner of the 2nd Floor.

"Did you not understand? No fighting during break time." A tall, human-looking individual with blonde hair and two black spots under his eyes. As for his choice of clothing, it's a white lab coat over black trousers and black gloves. Who has a smile on his face, with both his hands on his hips.

A quick scan and I find some interesting about this guy, who name is Lero-Ro. A [Ranker] like Yuri, but not a [Higher Ranker], though.

"You didn't take my words seriously, did you, regulars?" Lero-Ro asks the regulars that started this whole thing. More amused than annoyed about how these regulars are acting. He really the troublemakers wouldn't show up every batch of regulars.

"Who the hell are you, you locust looking jerk! You wanna try something?!" Someone shouted at the [Ranker] Lero-Ro, causing Yuri to snort at this as if she saw this event before her many times as a [High Ranker].

"Oi, idiot! You might want to think twice before attacking that [Ranker]. After all, we're all weaklings to these guys." Yuri had to stop herself from laughing at her last sentence, because she could easily take out this low rank [Ranker] with ease. Hell, she knew Esdeath and Ragna could too, if they wanted to. After she watched these two easily passed that damned rabbit's tests like nothing.

Upon Yuri's comments, it drew attention towards us, causing a few people to look at us with a shock and surprise, and other emotions.

"Indeed, I am a [Ranker]. My name is Lero-Ro and the Test Administrator." Lero-Ro introduces himself, taking the joy of the regular before his eyes started sweating from this sudden reveal.

"A real...[Ranker]?!" The same regular that caused this whole thing, who happens to be one armed as his right is missing like someone cut it off. "D-DAMN! I'll forgive you, for the [Ranker]! But, remember! I'll be the one to kill you later on!" The regular threaten another regular before getting away with their two teammates. Afraid he may be punished for trying to break the rules by fighting someone.

"MIC TEST! Regulars, over here, please focus on me!" Lero-Ro shouted to everyone, suddenly appearing on top of the platform along with the rest of us.

"I'll explain the next round." Lero-Ro starts off explaining the next test before moving to the next one, causing the other regulars to move closer to hear the explanation on our next test.

"Before that, to give some information about myself, I'm your Test Administrator, [Ranker] Lero-Ro, nice to meet chu!" Lero-Ro shout to everyone, with a bright smile on his face. As he raises both his arms wide open like he's about to hug someone.

"I really need to remember more about other [Rankers] after this." Yuri said mostly to herself, causing Esdeath to look at Yuri and wonder if this [Ranker] was someone weak by using Yuri as a standard for this universe.

Oh, sure, Esdeath can somewhat sense a dangerous aura coming from Lero-Ro, but compared to Yuri's aura, it's like comparing a newborn to an adult. Maybe it's due to the [Shinsoo] coming from them that made it so easy for her to sense their aura coming from their bodies.

"Now, I guess you've had enough rest. Let's go on the next test! But, before we do that, there will be a little pre-test!" Lero-Ro said to everyone, causing almost all the regulars to groan, some internally, some externally of doing another test before going up the next Floor.

"Oh, I remember this part. Good time." Yuri said to me, as she reveals that this pre-test is something done for all newcomers of regulars, even irregulars.

"FYI, those who don't pass this pre-test, cannot take the next test!" Lero-Ro caused almost everyone that listening to his words with full attention to be shocked at this news.

"Haha! Don't worry! It's a really simple pre-test! Relax~!" Lero-Ro tries to cheer up the regulars from hearing about this bad news. "Well, now. The pre-test begins..."

"Prepare yourselves. This may be simple, but it will keep the weakest of the weaks out of the Tower." Yuri whisper to Esdeath and me, causing us to put our guards up right away.

Lero-Ro extend his right arm towards everyone, "Like this~! Like that~! This way~! That way~ And HUP!" He blows everyone, except Baam, who's nearby on our right, along with Yuri, Esdeath and me, back with a [Shinsoo Barrier].

This alone caused almost everyone blown away and off their feet, some managed to land back on their feet, but some just fall on their back, side, even on their stomach due to Lero-Ro's [Shinsoo Barrier].

"Is this...[Shinsoo]?!" A male regular with tinted silver-blue hair, with a blue bandanna, tucked inside his hair, wearing a white shirt, with a black tie, and carrying a brown briefcase shouted out loud in wonder as he was pushed back along with the other regulars.

"Yup, I just threw a veil of [Shinsoo] at you guys." Lero-Ro explained what he just did and why everyone was blown away when he just raised his hand at them. "By instantly compacted the [Shinsoo]. I made a veil, and then, threw it to push you guys away from me."

"He makes it sound simple, but almost lots of regulars can't even do what this [Ranker] can do." Yuri informs this small fact to Esdeath and me in a whisper tone, not to draw others' attention to her.

"As you all know, [Shinsoo] is everywhere in the Tower, and it plays an important role because it allows us to breathe and provides water. However, [Shinsoo] sometimes can be a powerful murder weapon depending on how it's used." Lero-Ro start talking about what's [Shinsoo] to some of those that have no knowledge about it. As there always someone among each batch wouldn't know a single thing about [Shinsoo], even after choosing to climb the Tower.

"As such, highly concentrated [Shinsoo] can be used to break someone's arm like nothing. So all the contestants in the Tower use [Shinsoo] to fight. However, there are people who show adverse reactions to [Shinsoo]. In other words, those who can't deal well with [Shinsoo] are not appropriate candidates to be in the Tower. The people pass through this veil. At least, don't have adverse reactions to [Shinsoo]. The teams that pass through the veil pass the test as well, and those who don't, fail. Alright then, everyone. Please come through." Lero-Ro finish explaining and ask all those that wish to pass the pre-test. Is to pass through the [Shinsoo Barrier] in order to make it to the next test.

"Ah, this brings so much memory. I wonder how my former teammates are doing without me helping them out?" Yuri started to think about the ones she teams up with before she became a [Ranker], then a [High Ranker].

"Wait! Did you say, team?!" A different regular shouted in horror at this news, "What if one of your teammates can't pass through the veil?!" This question alone was among the other regulars' minds and wanted to know the answer to it.

"Isn't it obvious? That team fails." Lero-Ro finds himself always amused whenever one of the regulars asks this question, it makes thing so interesting to see the reactions of theirs.

"That's absurd! It doesn't make sense!" Another regular started to complain about this new rule, where if one member of the team failed to pass through the [Shinsoo Barrier], then the whole team fails.

Lero-Ro snorts and places his left hand over his mouth, trying his best not to outright laugh at this regular before him. "Absurd? What is?" He finds these moments his favorites.

Now, some of the other regulars started to complain as well about this and one even complained if this was a lottery or something related to luck.

"Hey~!" Lero-Ro shouts to everyone, catching all of our attention. Almost everyone, Esdeath seems just a little bored and same with Yuri, but was amused like Lero-Ro about how some of these weaklings are complaining about unfairness.

"Do you know what's the most important thing to go up the Tower?" Lero-Ro asks everyone, very amused by some of these regulars ranting about how unfair things are for them.

"It's luck. The luck to have a strong body. The luck to be smart, the luck to be rich. The luck to escape from death. The luck to save a teammate. The only reason you come so far is because you were lucky. And now you say it's absurd to test luck? Stop your jibbering and just take the test, you regulars." Lero-Ro sneers at these regulars, causing almost everyone to be angry with Lero-Ro, but held this in their hearts as this person is a [Ranker], who reached the top of the Tower already.

"So true. Luck plays an important role in life." I said to Esdeath and Yuri, but Esdeath knew how very important luck is. Look at her husband's LUCK stat he increased using his stat points and countless events to play in his favors. Yeah, Esdeath may not rely on luck completely, but she won't outright dismiss it.

"No kidding." Yuri knows how one's luck could get some people very far up the Tower. After all, there are lots of things she got her hands on thanks to her luck.

"Hey, isn't that the kid you lend your [Black March] to?" Esdeath point at Baam, who isn't that far from us and also outside the [Shinsoo Barrier] with the rest of us.

Yuri looks at Baam but was held back before she blows her covers by demanding back her [Black March]. As I held Yuri back and cover her mouth with my right. As I try my best from letting Yuri doing something that could lead to countless problems for us.

"Um...sorry. Mr. Lero-Ro." Baam called out to Lero-Ro, causing others to notice him, along with Esdeath, Yuri and me near him as well, and the fact that there four of us outside the [Shinsoo Barrier].

"Um...I-I don't know why, but I didn't have a problem." Baam stuttered, nervous about how everyone is looking at them, then look near him where he found others like him, and that two of them he met at the 1st Floor!

Baam shook his head, then look back at the [Ranker]. "Um...to take the test, should I go out and come back here again?" Baam didn't know if this was a requirement and started to worry as the [Ranker] continue to look at the four of us in silence.

A few seconds of nerve breaking of silence, Baam apologize and quickly run back to the other side, where everyone else is in the [Shinsoo Barrier].

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Baam. Along with you three, all four are in. I think I made a mistake, but this is also part of your guys' luck. You fours passed, Mr. Baam, Mr. Ragna, Ms. Esdeath, and Ms. Ha." Lero-Ro said to the four of us while Yuri's name was called out caused some of the regulars to react to this. Furthermore, it looks like Headon's device to hide Yuri's true identity work, but still show that she still part of the Ha Family.

Once Lero-Ro mentions the word: Luck again to the other regulars, it caused another complaint from a group of the same ones that complained the first time.

"I guess we're lucky to pass this pre-test so easily, huh?" Yuri said to Lero-Ro with a smirk on her face, showing how that the amount of [Shinsoo] Lero-Ro throw at her didn't affect her one piece.

Though, Yuri wonders how did someone like Baam didn't show a sign of being forced back by [Shinsoo] thrown by a [Ranker]. Did Evan make a mistake of deeming kid as weak? She's going to have a word with Evan later after this.

"You're correct, Ms. Ha." Lero-Ro agreed with Yuri's statement and wonder where did these monsters came from, and wonder why there four of them in this batch of regulars together. Something must be going on in the background and he will find out about this soon.


	16. Chapter 16: Found You!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Found You!**

 **Year 5: Day 79: Finally! Part 3**

(Tower: 2nd Floor: Evankhell's Mothership)

As other regulars tried to come up with a plan to pierce through the veil, not that there was a weak spot in the first place, even if there was one, none of them could find it.

Yuri sits next to Baam, who just sitting near the platform and look nervous when Yuri looks at him with narrow eyes.

Esdeath and I just stick to standing and watch the other regulars trying to pass through the [Shinsoo Barrier].

"You guys look bored. How about chatting with me?" Lero-Ro gives all four of us a smile, with his eyes closed. Then, he walks over and sits next to Baam on his left while Yuri is sitting on Baam's right.

"While we're waiting, do you guys wanna play a game?" Lero-Ro asks all of us, but for some reason, Lero-Ro feel like he has to put his guard up the moment he got near to the one with the eyepatch. As if there was something very dark within him.

All, but Baam, saw how Lero-Ro reacted to my presence once he got near me. But, made it look like nothing out of the ordinary.

Yuri looks at her future husband once more and guessed the low [Ranker] felt something different from Ragna. After all, if someone just came to the Tower and killed a [Steel Eel] with a kick without any [Shinsoo] behind it. It's no wonder some people with high detection skills would find her future husband very dangerous.

Honestly, Yuri really wonders if whatever energy besides [Shinsoo] she would gain later in the future once she leaves this Tower would be any better or worst. It's too late to regret now, but she accepts her choice and just hopes it be something good. She rather not be weak again like she was before entering the Tower.

None of us wanted to play the game with Lero-Ro, who sweatdrop at this and only Baam played with him of a game of who would pass through the [Shinsoo Barrier] first, where the winner would get to answer a question from the other.

The result was a tie between Baam and Lero-Ro, but Baam was given the reward as Lero-Ro explain how he's a [Ranker] and decide to help out this interesting regular before him. Either way, the other three wouldn't even talk to him. So he may as well get along with one of them and see how it goes.

And of course, Baam would ask about the girl that ditched him to climb the Tower to see the stars or something, which Baam only knew besides me, of course, as this is another thing I recalled after digging through my memories for a while now.

Next, Baam asked what an irregular is and Lero-Ro begin explaining what irregulars are and even provide an example while explaining other things like the Tower.

Yuri let out a snort the moment Baam to act like he knew exactly what the Tower is, but really didn't. Lero-Ro didn't seem to care for some reason, causing Yuri to wonder if Lero-Ro met a few irregulars himself.

I look at Esdeath to say something, when one of the big regulars started shouting about how he's strong enough without the usage of [Shinsoo] and that he's the strongest of the regulars here, even mocking Lero-Ro, along with the rest of us, more towards Baam and the girls.

Then, Lero-Ro walks over to teach a lesson to the big regular, who turns out to be very weak and is all bark and no bite.

Going further into his lesson, Lero-Ro sneers at the weak regular before him and talk down on the regular, before the big guy started shouting about his sob life before crying, without a care for others to see this shameful display of his.

Lero-Ro didn't care and just walk back to us like he used to seeing countless of regulars trying to get pity out of the [Rankers] to pass them to the next Floor.

Afterward, he started explaining an example of why there are certain people who are limited and is fated to stop at one point in their journey before they can no longer continue on.

Baam looked worried and asked Lero-Ro if he had the right to climb the Tower, which the [Ranker] didn't know and wished for Baam to find what he is looking for by climbing the Tower.

"Hey~! Baam~!" I look and saw one of the regulars that were with Baam before Lero-Ro begins his pre-test, waving at Baam, after he and a very large alligator-like humanoid with grey skin. Quick scan, and found it's Rak Wraithraiser is the guy name and it's male. The guy head is similar to that of an alligator, except for the spikes on the back. Talk about being big, the guy is 5 meters in height and carrying a huge red spear.

Baam looks excited at this and said his goodbyes to the rest of us, then rush over to Rak, and another quick scan to find the guy's name and it's Koon Aguero Agnis.

Lero-Ro already warned Baam about how it would be dangerous being near Koon due to belonging to a dangerous family. He did look at Esdeath once and wonder if Esdeath was from the same family as Koon, but couldn't tell due to not getting the information needed on Esdeath yet.

1 hour later*

(Tower: 2nd Floor: Evankhell's Mothership)

All the regulars that managed to come to the other side while the rest are forced to go back where they came from, much to their regrets and shame. As Lero-Ro congrats us on passing the pre-test before leading to us the next test's area.

The next examination is conducted team by team, where each team would enter the room and wait for that team to either pass or fail. Before the next team may enter.

So far, the first team ended up screaming in horror and pain, causing some of us to be afraid that this test would be dangerous like the first one, where it's required to kill each other to half the number.

After the second team went and over 5 minutes went by and another scream follows by.

"We're next." Yuri said to Esdeath and me, as our team is next to go, where we enter the testing room and find ourselves in a dark room, save for the 12 red doors, and the person sitting before them.

A quick scan with [Elemental Sight] and [Sha Naqba Imuru] to find out just a bit of the person. If I didn't have these two skills, then I would have honestly thought the person before us was really a female instead of a male, that feminine appearance, and the kimono the guy wearing.

"Nice to meet you regulars. My name is Yu Han Sung, your next Test Administrator." Yu Han Sung introduces himself with a bow, where Esdeath and Yuri wonder if the person in front of them really a fellow female or not.

"Shall we start the test?" Yu Han Sung gives all of us a smile on his face, "Usually I'm just a Test Supervisor on the Evankhell's Floor, but this time, I will be directly be in charge of this test. This time, the test is simple."

"Simple my good looking ass." Yuri mumble under her breath, where Yu Han Sung heard her or not, as he continues on.

"Do you see these doors behind me? Within 10 minutes, find the real door and open it." Yu Han Sung explains to us what our test going to be and why there are doors behind him. "Here are 12 doors in total. Among them, find the 'real door' that will take you outside. If you find the real door and open it, you'll pass this test. Simple, right?"

Esdeath looks like she very bored and look at me, telling me to pick since this test pretty much relies on luck, and with my LUCK stat. I should be the one to pick, which is why Esdeath is already holding Yuri back from opening the wrong door.

"However, if you don't find the door in 10 minutes and give up, you'll fail. And if you open a wrong door within the 10 minutes. You will die. Well, then, the test begins now" Yu Han Sung watch these three regulars and wonder how they will pass this test. Much to his surprise, when one of them is already moving towards one of the doors without even bother to use sometimes to think about a way to find the right door.

Yuri looks at me, with a confused and surprised at my action, where Esdeath whispers into her ear and found out what's going on and wonder if what she hearing is true. Nonetheless, she and Esdeath follow along.

As I open the door, where a bright light came from the other side, causing me to narrow my left eye at how bright it is.

Yu Han Sung started clapping before he stands up and looks at us, "Congratulations. You all passed the test. I'm surprised to see someone picking one of the doors right away without thinking much. Most would waste at least a minute or so before picking one."

"To pass this test, you just had to open any door within 5 minutes. And you did that. You opened a door within 5 minutes, so all of you guys passed. The test is over now. Goodbye, and I hope you guys climb up to the top." Yu Han Sung bow to us as he watches us go through the door I opened.

Esdeath narrow her eyes at Yu Han Sung, but didn't say anything and follow her husband through the door with Yuri.

(Tower: 2nd Floor: Evankhell's Mothership)

Right now we're in a large room with benches on the sides of the room. And currently, it's just us three alone here. So we'll have to wait for others to arrive before the next test begins.

"You may want to take out any weapons you may need before we start the next tests. At the moment you decide to take it out, would be enough time for an enemy to take the risk of attacking you." Yuri said to Esdeath and me, but didn't show any sign of taking any weapons out for her to use.

"I'm good. I can just punch and kick the enemy." I shrug at Yuri, who look at me with a wry smile.

"I forgot about that kick of yours. In fact, I'm a little scared to see what you could do at full power in that kick of yours. By the way, what type of martial art are you using? It must be based on kicking right?" Yuri is a little curious about what I used to fight with.

So I started explaining what [Renewal Taekwondo] and how it was created, along with other things is included in this martial art. So it was a bit confusing at first for Yuri until I explain a few things further about it, after tweaking a few words to make it more believable.

Of course, Yuri could use this against me later in the future, but she has to have the power and speed to use them. Including my other skills, it would lower Yuri's chance of beating me further.

Less than 2 hours later*

Almost everyone that I could remember, which wasn't much, are here, even Baam's team is here, along with Yuri's fellow Princess' daughter is here as well.

I watched Koon heading to the bathroom, where this part should be the moment he released the others inside his briefcase. Yeah, was a big shocker to me once I got this memory, but didn't let it show on my face.

I could use [Elemental Sight] to gain the design of the briefcase, but I didn't find any used for it, then think about the future and a quick scan to get the design was stored in my [Archive].

As we were waiting, I tried to see if I could eat [Shinsoo] to recover my [Mana]. But, end up feeling a bit ill and found out I didn't get anything but just feeling sick for a few seconds.

So yeah, with my current [Mana] reserve. It would take days, even months, to regain back all of it. So, I will have to stick with [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] or any other skills that don't use [Mana] too much in order to use it. As the reason why I can still use [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] is due to my [Dark Matter Tier 10].

Upon gaining [Dark Matter Tier 10]; I can regenerate my own [Dark Matter] and use it as a replacement of [Mana] to use my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic]. As [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] is kind of the only skill for me to use with [Dark Matter].

So for the time being; [Sword Qi] and [Mana] would be used as a last resort beside using [Mana] to scan people and things. Until I leave this Tower or just enter the [Ark] to recover. Thanks to my insight into future problems. I got one of the Noah to build a big house, with only a single giant room, in the [Ark] that pretty much creates air in the room. This way, I can use that house/room as a training place without having to worry about finding somewhere else to eat the air to recover.

As Esdeath, Yuri, and I wait for the next test; when Lero-Ro came into the room, with the attendant of the previous test we just took was explaining how the test's going to work.

"Did you have enough rest, regulars?" Lero-Ro asks everyone, with his smile still on his face. "I came here with very good news." Lero-Ro announces to all of us in the room.

"Ho~?" Esdeath wonder what's this good news is and look at Yuri, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"I've talked with the top supervisor before I came here, where they told us to hold a bonus game." Lero-Ro reveals the good news to everyone, causing some of us to groan at this.

One of the regulars next to Baam, who isn't on his team standing up and raise his right hand. "Sorry, but it's not good for us to have more tests than necessary if possible."

"I'm sorry to hear that. The bonus game has nothing to do with the tests. It's up to each team to choose whether to play the bonus game. There is no penalty if you don't participate. But, the winner of this bonus game, gets to pass the final test of this Floor. They get the right to go straight to the next Floor." Lero-Ro didn't care if some of them didn't want to take this chance to participate this bonus game until he reveals what the winner would get, causing others to be shocked at this reward.

"The right to go to the next Floor?! Then, what about the remaining tests?" Koon was the one to ask this question for the rest of us.

Esdeath looks at Yuri, who was surprised about this as well, then pout at how lucky these newcomers get the chance to skip the tests on the 2nd Floor and go to the 3rd Floor. Talk about how unfair that is when it was during her time, they had to do all the tests.

Esdeath notices this and elbow Yuri on the arm, then whisper a few things like how the winning team may lose the chance to learn free knowledge to prepare themselves for the next Floor and so on. This made Yuri relax a bit and find this a bit fair.

"They don't have to take them." Lero-Ro replied to Koon and everyone's question about this.

The other regulars talk among themselves and find this amazing, and couldn't wait to start the bonus game. As Lero-Ro started explaining what the bonus game is and will explain further as we move to a different place to run the bonus game.

"Shall we go?" I ask Esdeath and Yuri, both nod their heads at me. As we follow the other regulars and the [Ranker] to the bonus game is taking place. Before Lero-Ro uses some device to teleport everyone to a big arena, with each team in a room leading to a big center room, where there a large throne in the middle of it. A golden crown is on one of the armrests of the throne.

"Now that you've all been transmitted to this spot. I'll explain the rules of this Crown Game to everyone." Lero-Ro leans on the armrest, with the golden crown on it.

"The Crown Game is in short, a crown-stealing game. The team that holds this crown at the last moment, wins the game." Lero-Ro explains to everyone, as he held up the golden crown with his right hand, then continue before some people think it's so simple.

"It looks simple, but the rules are a bit complicated. First is the time limit. A game consists of 5 rounds and each round is 10 minutes long. Only 5 teams can participate in each round, and the team that possesses the crown at the end of each round becomes the winning team to proceed the next round. In the next round, 4 new teams and the winning team from the previous round will compete for the crown." Lero-Rostartst off explaining the duration of the game and how many teams could participate.

"The true winner will be the team that has the crown at the end of the 5th round." Lero-Ro reveals how the winning team is decided for this bonus game at the end. "So you know, if you want to participate in the game, press the red buzzer at the entrance of each of your rooms. Only 5 teams can participate and it will be done on a first-come-first-served basis. If several teams press the buzzer simultaneously, the team that participated the most will get the chance."

Lero-Ro made sure to include the last part, as there could be a case of multiple fights between teams to fight over who gets to participate.

"Also, there is a way to finish the game early." Lero-Ro mentions, causing the others' interest to pick up.

"And to do that is to sit on the throne while one of you are wearing the crown in 5 minutes or less. The moment someone sits on the throne, the round automatically ends. And the sitting team becomes the winner of the round." Lero-Ro explains to everyone the method to end the game quickly.

"You're sitting and wearing the crown." Esdeath whisper to Yuri, who rolls her eyes at Esdeath since she's a princess, then she should be the one to wear it. But, she accepted her role of being the one to wear the crown.

"However, some movement will be restricted. If there was a winning team at the end of a previous round, that team may keep the crown. But, at least one team member must stay seated on the throne, wearing the crown. If the crown wearer comes off the throne or loses the crown, that team will be eliminated from the test, and if another team takes the crown and sits on the throne, that team wins the round. Easy, right?" Lero-Ro smile at everyone as he explains the rules further.

"Correct! The winner of the previous round carries a big risk in the next round!" Lero-Ro response to someone, who may have complained and note about some disadvantage and heard them.

"Talk about having a great sense of hearing." Esdeath said to me, causing Yuri to snort at this. I just shrug my shoulders since I can hear from afar too, thanks to [Eagle Vision].

"But, if you postpone participating because of the risk...you won't be able to get into the game at the end!" Lero-Ro said in a cheerful tone, as he put on the crown.

"Well, although there are a lot of rules and limitations, the point is that the team with the crown at the end of the final round is the winner, don't think too much. You just have to steal the crown." Lero-Ro tries to help everyone out before they think too much that end with their failure.

"Oh, and one more thing. Another team from another test spot will be participating. It's a long story. Well! Check the details in the instruction book next to the buzzer. Now let's start the game!" Lero-Ro takes the crown off his head and places it back where he took it from. As Lero-Ro teleported away from the arena, where a floating cube appears above us in the sky, that is used as a speaker.

Out of habit over the 5 years I developed, I did a quick scan of the yellow floating cube, which happens to be a [Lighthouse], with multiple features and could be used with my [Archive]. So, I got something I want to take from this universe now.

"NOW! THE CROWN GAME BEGINS!" Lero-Ro voice came from the floating yellow cube as he starts the countdown to begin the game. "I will count to 5! So the teams that want to participate. Must press the buzzer during the count! Starting now! I will count for the first round participants!"

Esdeath already next to the red buzzer, with Yuri and me standing in front of the gate, ready to run towards the throne.

Upon finishing counting; two other teams besides us, pressed the red buzzers to participate in the first round. The other two teams are Hatsu's team and Shopin's team. Which could be the name of the leader of the team, can't remember at first, but just remember this now, thanks to a quick scan of all of them once for a quick reminder.

"Ho~!" Esdeath finds this amusing, but didn't care and all of us appear next to the throne, much to the other teams' shock and surprise at our speed.

"Sorry~! But, if you wish to win this round. You got to take the crown from us." Esdeath grin at the other two teams. As she stands in front of the throne while Yuri is just sitting on the throne, but didn't pick up the crown just yet.

This got the others mad at Esdeath's comment and start attacking us. With the one that's a green-skinned, slightly lizard-like girl, with medium length brown hair and brown eyes, start off with an attack by using her green hook.

Which Yuri whisper to me, that's the [Green April], one of the 13 Month Series back in the room before we were teleported to this arena. If possible, Yuri is planning to take the [Green April] after she takes the [Black March] back from Baam.

Sadly, for the lizard girl, Esdeath dodge her attacks with ease before kick the girl in the stomach and send her crashing into the wall before falling to the ground as Esdeath attack the others.

In just under a minute; Esdeath took down both teams by herself without using her long rapier at all, showing the others that didn't join in this round that Esdeath can easily take them down without having to use her weapon at all.

I appear next to the lizard girl, who tried to get up, but failed to how hard Esdeath kicked her. Without thinking about it much, I steal the [Green April] from her, where all the other teams were shocked that I would steal someone's weapon from them.

"G-Give t-that back...!" The lizard girl, who I use [Elemental Sight] and [Sha Naqba Imuru] on and gained the information on her, with the first being her name. Anak Zahard Jr, the daughter of the real Anak Zahard who was impregnated by her lover and ran into hiding. Then, afterward, this Anak decide to climb up the Tower for revenge.

"You can take it from me when you're strong enough to do so." I said to Anak, who growls at me and small tears started to come out of her eyes as she watches me walk back to my team.

I toss the [Green April] to Yuri, who was surprised at my action first before she happy to gain one of the other 13 Month Series so easily. Now, she just needs to get [Black March] back and she would be first Princesses to own two 13 Month Series Ignition Weapons over the years since the first one did the same.

Maybe this is a good thing, after all, being arranged to marry an irregular, talk about lucky events. All this happens in a single day and she already gained another 13 Month Series: [Green April], and from the 2nd Floor. Yuri had this urge to kiss Ragna, a little bit for Esdeath too, much to her dismay.

"You can wear the crown now." I said to Yuri, who did as she told and wore the crown and wait for the next round as she lay on the giant throne. She gets a good look of the [Green April] while thinking of a way to use it with her usual fighting style.

The two teams were forced to return their rooms while Anak glared at my team and wanted no more than to rush over to take back the [Green April], even if it meant risking her life on the line to retrieve her weapon back.

But, she was stopped by her fellow teammates and bring back into their room to rest and wait for the next round.

"Now that the 1st round is over, a reminder for you guys! The one who sat on the King's chair with the crown, can't get up from the chair until all rounds are over!" Lero-Ro announces to everyone from his [Lighthouse]. "Well! Should we start the 2nd round of the Crown Game? Because there was a winning team in the previous round, only four teams can joint his time! I'll start counting now! Teams that want to join should press the buzzer before the count is over!"

5 seconds later, another set of two teams came out, multiple quick scans to find who they are, to speed up the memory recall and found out these two teams are the same from canon. The First Emperor's team and Laure's team participate in the 2nd round.

"Ragna. You can handle these two teams. I'll face the next one." Esdeath said to me, as she sits next to Yuri, causing the others to look at this with multiple feelings. Some were mad at how this team would only send out a single member of their team to face everyone else.

I nod at Esdeath, then walk towards these two teams that started taunting me and even bad mouth me about how I'm a fool to face them alone.

I bury my right foot into the ground to prepare [Renewal Taekwondo: Dragon Sign Hewchook]. Even after getting used to the pressure of [Shinsoo] and it affects me. I long adapted it long enough to use with [Renewal Taekwondo] after a few minutes coming to this Tower.

As I crush ground as I continue to charge the power onto my right foot, causing other to notice something was wrong, rushing towards me to stop whatever I was about to do.

 **"[Renewal Taekwondo: Dragon Sign Hewchook** ]. **"** I whisper as I release all the power I charged to the tip of my right foot. A twister formed in front of me, sending all the enemies crashing against the wall, where even the teams watching were forced to move back into their rooms as their gates are destroyed, along with part of the wall attached to those gates.

"Huh, no one dies. That's good. I thought I didn't hold back enough." I said my thoughts out loud, causing pretty much everyone into a panic and horror, to find out even this single attack of mine was me holding back still.

No one could blame them, as a good chunk of the wall is missing, and those two teams' bodies are covered in their own blood and out cold from their injuries.

"I still find myself how he can be so strong without [Shinsoo]." Yuri mumbles to herself, as Esdeath pat her on the shoulder, to cheer her up.

Even Esdeath herself find this [Renewal Taekwondo] to be something beyond what a human should be able to do. Then again, her husband gained this skill from an entirely different universe, that's bound by different laws.

"Huh, well this made thing difficult. We're going to take a few minutes of break to fix things." Lero-Ro's shocked voice could be heard from the [Lighthouse] and is dumbfounded at this display before him. Now, he realizes that bad gut feeling he had when he got close this regular wasn't a false alarm. He's truly a monster.

32 minutes later*

Surprisingly, it didn't take that long to fix the wall and heal the people I used [Dragon Sigh Hewchook] on. But, they are scared of me more than ever now. Even the other teams are thinking of giving this up and let this monster of a team win this bonus game so they don't have to deal with them in the next tests on this Floor before going to the 3rd Floor.

As the third and fourth rounds, different teams tried to group to take us on, but were taken out easily by Esdeath and me. Yuri didn't even need to do anything besides just watching this.

Of course, Esdeath decides to mess around by giving everyone false hopes that she was slowing down because she used almost all her energy, which was enough to drive the others to madly attack Esdeath. Until Esdeath stops joking around and beat all of them with pure physical strength and speed.

No use of her Teigu, but she did draw out her long rapier to take them all down in a matter of seconds instead, not that it matters if she uses her weapon or not in the first place.

During the fourth round; there was only one team brave/fool enough to face us, but gave up right away when they realize it was just their team alone. I gave them a chance to return back to their room, but one of them was just a bit stupid and rush right at me.

One kick, to send the guy back and we waited for the 5 minutes to be over. To end the fourth round, where my team continues to have the crown from the first to the fifth round now.

"Ragna. I think you overdid it." Esdeath said to me, as she watches four teams again coming out, but this time Esdeath stick with Yuri. As she announced to everyone she won't lift a finger, and even promise that I won't move from my spot while facing everyone.

"I wasn't the one that made silly promises." I said to my wife, while Yuri giggles to herself at how much a handicap Esdeath placed on me. This way, it would give the others a chance to get the crown since Esdeath won't lift a finger to protect her.

Not like Yuri need any protection against these weak regulars, who just started their journey to climb the Tower.

"Come on, you guys! We can just skip this bastard and head for the crown. This is our chance!" One of the stupid regulars rushes towards the throne while doing their best to not be near me.

Instead of making any comments to these guys. I just stand there quietly, but kept my guard up, even with these weak people. It only takes one chance to kill someone, no matter how strong you are. And I won't give anyone that chance.

At the moment, all of these guys ignored me and run around me and charge at Esdeath and Yuri, who are still sitting on the throne. Yuri still had a bored expression on her face, even with four teams are getting closer to her.

Not to mention, Esdeath is just lying on the left armrest without a care, with her hat closing her eyes. But, Yuri could see the cold eyes under Esdeath's hat. Daring anyone to attack her.

I stare at these people coming close to Yuri, then I activate [Hundred Gauntlets] at the last moment.

 **[Hundred Gauntlets]:**

 **Target: Everyone (Exclude: [Esdeath D. Mercer], [Ha Yuri Zahard], [Ragna D. Mercer]) - 11 MP**

 **Cause: Running towards [Ha Yuri Zahard] - 5 MP**

 **Effect: Coming very close to [Ha Yuri Zahard] - 7 MP**

 **Range: 50 meters radius - 51 MP**

 **Time: 1 minute - 60 MP**

 **Cost: 134 MP**

With just a single thought; all those that just about to launch their attack on Yuri and discover they were back where they started. Standing right in front of me like they never took a step towards Yuri.

"THE HELL?!" One of the regulars shouted in surprise that they were just one moment away from attacking Yuri, then find themselves back where they were before all of them charge straight towards Yuri while trying their best from coming near me.

Even Yuri is shocked by this, and she was close to starting her counterattack by using the [Green April] to push them back away from her while waiting for the time of the round to be over.

"Wanna try again? I'm sure you guys will be able to touch the throne at least." I mock these four teams, wanting them to waste more time while my mind return back to the subject of why I'm short 1% and wonder maybe it's to evolve the [Hundred Gauntlets] into something else.

Since the guy who had [Hundred Gauntlets] literally turned it into [All Fiction] due to their mindset. Maybe, I should do the same somehow, to make the [Hundred Gauntlets] level up.

"What kind of bullshit is this?! Did you literally just teleport us back here or something?!" The same regulars that shouted before question me, if I had just teleported them to these very spots they were at a minute ago.

"Nope." Technically, I wasn't really lying, but I did not teleport them somewhat. I love how [Hundred Gauntlets] could affect the space and time. Even with [Shinsoo] in place, but look like it didn't look like it affects [Hundred Gauntlets].

"Bullshit! Then, how-GAK!" The mad regular was about to start off a rant, when I launch a [Renewal Taekwondo: Sonic Punch] to their face, then fire off multiple [Sonic Punches] to stop them from coming near Yuri. While I keep the promise Esdeath made to everyone and stay in one spot. So, I can't use my legs to attack and only my fist.

It was close to the time limit before Yuri took the crown off her head, then throw it to the sky as she jumps off the throne, with Esdeath doing the same and both walk away from the throne until they're next to me.

This stopped me from attacking as the fifth and last round is almost over in just a few seconds. From these actions made by my team alone, causing the others to be once more shocked at this, where we literally gave up the last seconds.

"BAAM! GRAB THE CROWN!" Koon, one of the members of the four teams came in the last round, shouted to Baam to grab the crown before anyone else can.

I let out a yawn, as I walk back to our team's room, with Esdeath and Yuri walking along with me. As the others decide to take this as a small blessing and ignore us completely, as they fight each other for the crown.

It's pretty much similar to canon, but only one team was missing and it was the one with Red Bull, Dahdi, and Green Phil, as they were too late to participate.

However, Baam never managed to sit on the throne with the crown and still end up getting a head injury, and Baam somehow use [Shinsoo] to attack a girl in a leotard, wielding a staff, causing a crack in the girl's helm to break and reveal her long red hair, where her right eye is destroyed by Baam accidentally. One quick scan, revealing the girl name is Hwa Ryun.

Sadly, the only team left in the game is Rachel's team, the same girl Baam is searching for. But, they choose not to steal the crown. Thus, the Crown Game ends with no winners.

"Very interesting. I'll have to speak with Baam later." Yuri thought out loud, as she held the [Black March] in her right hand, with the [Green April] in her left hand. Yup, her future husband somehow grabs the [Black March] under everyone's eyes before anyone could discover it's missing.

The next day*

 **Year 5: Day 80: Hello!**

(Tower: 2nd Floor: Evankhell's Mothership)

After the Crown Game was over, three days break was given to all the exhausted regulars; well, my team wasn't that tired one bit. We were still fine and could continue if we wanted to.

Everyone that is injured was sent to the hospital while the rest of us would be assigned to a room, with the team being disbanded from this point on.

Of course, there were a few regulars trying to meet with one of us, Yuri, but one cold glare from Esdeath sent them running away before we resume our walks to find our rooms, which happens to be next to each other. Not like we were going to use all three rooms. As one room was enough for all three of us.

Yeah, Yuri didn't manage to sleep that much last night and others could tell how Yuri was limping a little while we were grabbing something to eat around here.

Koon did come to us and ask us a few questions, most of them happen to be a way to return the [Black March] to Baam until we revealed a few little secrets about how Baam got the [Black March] in the first place.

In fact, we promise to speak with Baam about this in person on why we took it from him in the first place.

Seeing how Koon got some answers and accepted this, but didn't leave and started asking Esdeath if she was a relative of his. No one can blame him for thinking of those thoughts, with the way Esdeath and Koon have similar features of appearance.

After a few facts, answers, and other things to convince Koon that Esdeath is not a relative to him or his family.

"Hey, Ha." I said to Yuri while using her family's name instead of her name to prevent others from knowing she Ha Yuri Zahard. "Is [Green April] any good for you? I know how you told me that the [Black March] wouldn't ignite for you. So how about the [Green April]?"

"Eh." Yuri shrugs her shoulder, "At least with the [Green April]. I can ignite her." Yuri finds herself wondering if the King gave her the [Black March] due to the spirit inside it being stubborn for all the wielders. Then again, the [Black March] was the only [Needle] weapon among the 13 Month Series. And she mostly used [Needle] weapons.

"How about that Anak girl? Still trying to take back the [Green April], along with the [Black March]?" Esdeath asks Yuri since there is a time where all three us wouldn't be together in one spot and would be doing something else.

"Tried, and fail, more than once." Yuri said in an amusing tone, but wonder she should do about the status of Anak being the daughter of the Senior Anak.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two girls alone to talk with each others. I need to start thinking about something." I said to both Esdeath and Yuri before taking my tray and head off to my room and think how to get that last 1% EXP for [Hundred Gauntlets].

As I walk around the place while ignoring almost all the regulars are avoiding me due to the bonus game. Plus, after seeing how Esdeath and I took on multiple enemies at once by ourselves and defeat them without any effort. It would be a surprise if not all of them would try their best to avoid us at all time unless it can't be helped.

20 minutes later*

 **DING!***

 **You have leveled up [Hundred Gauntlets] to 100 and unlock the 2nd Effect: Evolution, where the [Hundred Gauntlets] develop to match the player's mindset.**

 **DING!***

 **The [Hundred Gauntlets] evolve to [Rejection]! Because this is something belongs to the player, there is no level for it!**

 **[Rejection] - Active - MP cost: Varies**

 **Description: This is a skill that evolved from the skill: [Hundred Gauntlets], where instead of becoming [All Fiction] that deny the aspect of reality; to make anything "nothing". As a result, this skill instead of making the target into "nothing", would "reject" the cause that led to the effect. Making the "cause" useless and the "effect" void.**

 **1st Effect: Rejecting the causality**

 **2nd Effect: Gain access to [Technique Creation] based on this skill**

 **3rd Effect: Gain access to [Causality Detection]**

 **4th Effect: Allow one to reverse the effect of this skill by rejecting the [Rejection]**

Well, this just made things easier for me. But, I had the feeling the MP cost for using this new skill of mine would be massive. So, for now, I won't try to use it until I go back to the [Ark] or leave this universe by then.

Nonetheless, this [Rejection] is kind of like [All Fiction], but not the same, as the effects of affecting the space and time are still part of the skill like the [Hundred Gauntlets].

This is one of the reasons why I didn't want [Hundred Gauntlets] turn into [All Fiction], because then I would lose one of my skills that literally have space-time effect to it.

Letting out a sigh of relief, that the new version of [Hundred Gauntlets] didn't turn up bad.

"After 5 long years. I finally manage to develop [Hundred Gauntlets] into something as mine than the [All Fiction]." I spoke out my thought softly and feel one of the shackle binding me broken, thanks to gaining this [Rejection].

Getting off the bed, then head out to the training facility to train before the Position Test. Lucky for me, and maybe for Esdeath too, these [Pockets] of ours have a map of this place, so we won't get lost.

A few minutes later*

On the way to the training facility; I activate [Archive] and connect it with my [Pocket], then use that as the anchor to connect with whoever tried to spy on me.

On the interface, show a girl with long purple, a small portion of it set in a ponytail, burying her face in a pillow and I could see the shock on her face when I sent her a message on why she spying on me.

At first, the girl on my interface didn't say anything and continue to look at me in shock, frozen and couldn't do anything until I message her if she doesn't reply now I will come to where she is right now. And dare her to think my warning was a bluff.

This was enough to break the girl's shock and madly start typing message after message with multiple questions to me. One of them is how in the world did I discover her watching me right away when she not even on this Floor.

There are even a few questions about where did I take Yuri to and why couldn't she see us, being Esdeath, Yuri, and me, inside the Tower when we were outside the Tower and in the [Ark].

While this girl continues to messages me; I did a quick scan to find out who she is since I got nothing that triggers a memory of who she is and what role she plays in the Tower of God.

One small message on asking why is a Zahard's Princess from the Jaina Family staying in a dark room and not climbing the Tower?

This stopped Repellista, which is her name, from messaging for a while at this shocking revelation of her identity before rapidly send more messages to me.

Letting a tired sigh; I walk around until I return back to my room before taking out [Skiajati] and use [Cleave Sword Intent: Space Cut] to open a pathway into Repellista's room, causing the girl to let out a cry of surprise and fall off her bed.

(Tower: Unknown Floor: Repellista's Room)

I step through the pathway before creating an [Ark's Gate Number 1] in my room, so I can return there right away. As I force my entry into this room.

"H-H-How." Repellista point at me with a shaking finger as she continues to stutter her words out and deeply afraid at this very moment.

I look around the place and it's a little dark, but not something I'm not used to when you've stayed in D. Gray-Man universe for 5 years. There are places that just damn creepy and a lot worse than being in a dark room with barely any light.

"Didn't you watch me and my wife, along with Yuri on the 1st Floor, though? Don't deny it. I sensed you the moment I felt someone watching after a while." I said to Repellista, who flinch and look like she really wanted to get out of this very room.

"I'm not going to kill you or cause any harm to you. Pretty sure Yuri would try to kill me if I did." I let out a tired sigh as I walk over to Repellista, where I notice she was shaking badly and wouldn't move from her spot. Therefore, I just sat on the spot where Repellista was lying on before I came here.

"So, did you see what happened last night?" I ask Repellista, who stare at me without blinking, afraid if she did, then some horrible would happen to her. Upon hearing this question from me, made her blink unconsciously before her face turns completely red. Showing she did, in fact, saw Esdeath, Yuri, and I having sex with each other.

"I guess you did. Maybe, I should tell this to Yuri?" And I was tackled to the ground by this girl, who I had no idea she would this.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Repellista snarl at me, completely opposite to the scared girl she was a moment ago, which she returned right away the moment she notices the blade under her neck without her realizing it.

"You were saying?" I said dully, not caring that I was tackled to the ground by a random girl. Not that it wasn't something I was used to when Road continue to do so to mess with me while I was training. Man, even for a Noah, that girl sure knows how to make people mad without any problem. It's a good thing I had [Gamer's Mind] removing my rage.

Showing that [Gamer's Mind] actually affects me, besides only those that are destined to be with me. This is the theory I go by for the 5 years being with Esdeath. Take Yuri for an example, after having sex with her. The [Gamer's Mind] still is in effect, but when Esdeath is involved, it's gone.

"Uh, please don't tell Yuri I was spying on her?" Repellista squeaks out her question, but more like a pleading instead of a question.

"Sure." I said to Repellista, who let a sigh of relief before paling at my next words, "Because you'll be the one telling Yuri about this."

Repellista pause for a moment, then look at the blade near her neck, then back at the man before her, with one eye covered with an eyepatch, but she could tell how dangerous this person is with just looking in his left eye alone.

"Do I have to?" Repellista looks like a child being forced to eat her vegetable when she ate everything, but it.

"Yes." I said without thinking too much of it. Then pull [Skiajati] away from Repellista's neck and push her off me, where I put the blade back in the sheath.

"So are you going to come with me or do I have to take you by force?" I look at Repellista, as she tried to comprehend all the things just happen in a matter of minutes, completely throwing her world into chaos. And now, she have to actually has to tell one of her fellow Princesses that she watched her going at it with two people when she wasn't supposed to in the first place.

"I would offer to bring her here." I glance around the room for a few seconds, "Wherever here is, besides it's your room of some sort. But, I rather not waste too much time outside the 2nd Floor if possible."

"Fine." Repellista knew she didn't have many choices, not to mention she knew that if a fight happens between the two, she would be the one losing. Badly.

13 minutes later*

(Tower: 2nd Floor: Evankhell's Mothership)

Using my [Pocket] to contact Esdeath and Yuri to come to our room, which didn't take that long for them to arrive. And the first thing they notice that was out of place was another person in the room beside me.

"You actually left that dark room of yours?!" Yuri is the first one to break the silence, then look at me with eyes widen in shock. "Why is she here and how did you find her?!" Yuri knew her future husband can bring others outside the Tower and place he been before in the Tower, so she wasn't that surprised that he can bring others here as well.

After all, there that marker on the ground for the [Ark's Gate] she was told about, which is a way to know it's one that leads to the [Ark].

"Found her spying on me." I said to Yurii, then start explaining to her about my [Cleave Sword Intent: Space Cut] and how it works. Even Repellista look at me with surprise on her face. Because [Space Manipulation] was very rare and almost impossible to do.

"I call bullshit on so many levels! What can't you do?!" Yuri is starting to think her future husband is an irregular among irregulars.

"Uh, lots of things." Sure, I have lots of skills, but those are mainly used for combat-related stuff. If not, it would be something useful for combat later on. Thinking about it at this point, besides fighting, killing, hunting, even making things, then I'm pretty much useless towards other things or just decent at least.

"I'm going to speak with my sister for a bit. If you two mind that is." Yuri looks at Esdeath and me, before pushing us out the room to have a private talk with Repellista.

30 minutes later*

Both Esdeath and decide to go to the training facility to spar, but holding back ourselves and see how well we can fight with multiple handicaps placed on us. Well, more for me than her. Since I can't recover my HP and MP during combat like I used to do, with the air replaced with [Shinsoo] and all.

Sure, I could use [Shinsoo] to activate the [Dual Element Dragon Mode], but the downside of using it wasn't worth it. Rather not get some unknown debuff on the 2nd Floor if I can help it.

Anyway, both Esdeath and already finished sparring with each other that only lasted a few minutes to warm ourselves up before returning back to our room and see how the talk went.

Once Esdeath and I messaged Yuri via [Pocket] about our return. The response we got was a little weird, but we've already reached our room.

Upon entering the room; we find Yuri on the bed with Repellista looking very annoyed and embarrassed. While Repllista tries her best not to look in Yuri's direction.

Closing the door behind us; no one said anything for a while and I guess I should be the one to break the silence.

"So, did she inform you about how she watched us going at it last night?" I ask Yuri, ignoring how Esdeath widens her eyes and look at Repellista with cold eyes, causing Yuri's sister to flinch.

"Yes." Yuri covers her face with her hands, trying her best to ignore the fact that a fellow Princess actually saw her breaking so many rules. Of course, Yuri wouldn't have to worry about Repellista not keeping this as a secret since she could do something in return.

However, thanks to her future husband finding Repellista and even bringing her here, made it so she could have a chance to find out if anyone else knows about this.

Luckily, Repellista never got the chance, much to Yuri's relief at this, but was furious with Repellista for spying in her private time. And Repellista defended herself by saying she didn't think it would happen in the first place.

"Ragna. Mind leaving the room for a bit? I need to speak with this girl here, along with Yuri." Esdeath said in a cold tone of voice, with a smile that made even Yuri scared and it wasn't even aimed at her.

Yuri gives a small prayer for her sister, who looks very pale at the moment and wonder why she let her curious side get the better of her. Look at where it ends her up with. An overpowered irregular that didn't even use [Shinsoo] at all and his wife, that literally could make ice out of nothing. That was a big shocker for her when she saw Esdeath created ice during her 1st Floor's Test.

"Alright." I ignore the way Repellista tried to plead silently for me to stay and not leave her behind with Esdeath. "Call me when it's time for me to come back." I said to Esdeath, then give a nod to Yuri, who still has her face covered with her hands.

Then left the room and go check on Baam, maybe I should help the kid out. After all, I do need him alive and get him to the 20th Floor if Esdeath and I, maybe Yuri too, to leave this universe.

Ignoring a few regulars walking by, where they tried their best to stick against the wall and made sure not to make any eye contacts. Even those that are giant body size tried to make themselves look smaller and curse their family for having a bloodline for gaining a big body as they grow or something.

Just as I take a turn on the corner of my left, I found Anak walking with a scowl on her face and it got worse when she saw me. And boy was she furious, after all, she lost the [Green April] to someone, not a Princess, but what is more annoying, is that there was the [Black March] taken as well and she didn't know it was on this Floor, to begin with.

Not bother to greet me or say anything; Anak pounce and throw a punch to my face, but end up failing when I just tap her left forearm, causing it to relax instantly.

[Nabong Needle Ryu] is such a bullshit skill at level 100. It just made things easier for me. But, I did wonder if the races in this universe would have pressure points in the first place.

Lucky for me, they happen to have them thanks Anak here being my test subject more than once yesterday.

"FIGHT ME!" Anak roar throws her right fist this time, but was a feint as she spins around to whip me with her tail.

Again, another hit to a pressure point and Anak is down for the count. Lying on the ground not being able to move for a few minutes after hitting certain pressure points to disable her.

"You really need to plan your approach. All that raw strength wouldn't do a thing if you can't even use them." I pick Anak up, causing her to shiver as her instinct scream at her to get away, but couldn't as her body wasn't responding to her.

"Now, let's bring you to someone you know to watch over you while the effect wears off." I said to Anak, who was trying to say something, but even her mouth wasn't working right.

A few minutes later*

I left Anak with that swordsman, Hatsu, to watch over Anak while she still under the effect of the pressure points I hit. Of course, not all effect would disappear after a while, but a few [Acupuncture Techniques] created over 5 years did the check. Just need a bit tweaking to work on other targets than humans.

On the bright, for me, I scared the other regulars again, to the point of running away the moment one of them see just a hair of mine and rush off warning others ahead of time to escape or figure a way to circle around me.

Now, I just have to waste some time walking around scaring people by just walking nearby until Esdeath call me back.


	17. Chapter 17: It's Time For Training

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: It's Time For Training**

 **Year 5: Day 80: Hello! Part 2**

(Tower: 2nd Floor: Evankhell's Mothership)

I felt something calling for me nearby, but ignore it completely as nothing in this universe should have any connection with me unless either I or Esdeath did something to make that connection. So, this should be something trying to use [Shinsoo] or an equipment that used [Shinsoo] to lure me away towards somewhere hidden.

One [Sword Qi] sent in that direction without looking and I heard a faint shriek of pain. Don't know who the person was, but let's hope this [Sword Qi] alone would stop them from trying that again.

Walking around the place; I feel someone trying to spy on me, but not the same as Repellista did. Nope, it's something way different. Almost like my [Eagle Vision] with [Elemental Sight]'s [Information Dimension] applied to it.

Following my instinct, I walk towards where I'm getting this feeling from. And it only took me a few minutes before I stand before someone's room. Knocking on the door, causing a few noises inside before the door is open.

Revealing Hwa Ryun, wearing a pink sweatshirt with a hood, a black skirt with red legging and has bandages wrapping her right eyes, to show the eye injury she got thanks to Baam's accident using of [Shinsoo].

"Can I help you?" Ryun asks me in a soft tone while wishing why I appear before and how I found her here, causing her to break in a cold sweat.

"May I come in?" I ask her, ignoring how this may cause some unwanted rumors among the other regulars, but thanks to my previous actions, there's no chance of anyone nearby at the moment.

Ryun looks like she wanted to so no to me, but decide to take the risk and allowed me to come inside her room. As she carefully walks over to her bed and sits on it as she waits for me to close the door before speaking.

"Baam is under my protection." I simply said this to her, as I walk closer to her, making Ryun shocked and afraid at the same time, more so with the news that the one she was already thinking ahead of using to accomplish her objectives.

"I didn't even mention a word about Baam." Ryun tries to look confused as possible and was madly trying to come up with a way to get her out of this mess. She really wishes the FUG haven't assigned this mission to her in the first place. Look where it got her, a missing eye and being stared at by a monster she never thought would appear in the 2nd Floor, close to the very bottom of the Tower.

"FUG." I simply said to Ryun, causing her to go stiff and started to sweat a lot now. As her mind tries to come up with a solution to save her skin, even if it means becoming a traitor to the FUG organization. Better to live than die right away for people she has no care for.

"How about we make a deal, huh?" I stand in front of Ryun, who currently too scared to even move a single muscle. "I'll even heal your right eye as well to show a sign of good faith."

I have more than one way to do this, either using my new skill: [Rejection] to remove the eye injury or use [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] to heal it instead. But, I rather not risk it with [Rejection] and just use one of my powerful healing spells for this.

When Ryun heard this, her left eye widened even more than it already and unconsciously touches her right eye, covered in bandages.

Ryun wanted to call on this lie, but could it be true? Was she really going to risk her life on the hand of a monster? She already tried to use her ability as a [Guide] to find the right path to help her accomplish her goals, but all she got was something very dark being noticed her the moment she used her power a few minutes ago and much to her regret. It just happens that very dark being is the same monster standing before her. Watching her like a prey.

"Before you think I'm stopping you from taking Baam to the FUG. You got it all wrong." I said to Ryun, causing her to confuse a lot more than she already is.

If you're not going to stop me, then why he under your protection for what? This is a question Ryun wants to ask so badly right now, but kept her mouth shut. She didn't even dare use her [Guide]'s ability to see the future, with this...thing here in front of her could actually sense her using her heritage as a Red Witch.

"I take your silence as a yes." I poke Ryun's right eye before she could say anything or react as I cast [Time Healing]. One of my strongest healing spells and something I rather not use on someone I have no connection within the first place. All I'm doing is based on instinct alone.

 **[The Art of Healing]:**

 **1st Form: Area - MP Varies = 1 MP per meter in size**

 **1st Effect: Rewind the target's injury and remove it - MP Varies = 1 MP per second**

 **2nd Effect: Stable time flow and connect past to present - MP Varies = 1st Effect x 2 MP**

 **Name: [Time Healing] - MP cost: Varies | Minimum: 2 MP per second**

Before Ryun could understand what just happen, I have already removed my left index finger away from her now healed right eye.

"That's not [Shinsoo]. That's not [Shinsoo]." Ryun touches her right eye and she realizes that this isn't just an ordinary irregular before her, but someone outside the Tower. "Please take me with you!" Ryun cried out as she grabs the shirt of the monster, no...her god.

30 minutes later*

"Ragna." Esdeath said in a cold tone of voice, with a deadpan expression as she looks at the display before her eyes. Even Yuri and Repellista find this interesting and wonder what's going on.

Before their eyes, they watch Ragna enter the room, with a redhead girl holding onto his left arm, which is Esdeath's spot whenever she feels like hugging her husband's arm.

"Care to explain?" Esdeath already tolerance with Yuri and her sister since she knows her husband wouldn't just bring random girls into their rooms. No matter how many times she had to find a way to get of them. Her husband would always bring another girl afterward, because he pities them.

Esdeath curses her husband's heart for pitying other people, but at least she knows he isn't dumb like those justice characters who wouldn't kill at all even when others' lives are on the line. Yeah, she may love this good part of her husband, but she would gladly beat it out of him if needed. Can't have other manipulate her husband. After all, that's her job.

"I'm Hwa Ryun, born from the Red Witch and a [Guide]. Member of the FUG until my god decide I no longer need to be with those people. So for now, I'm still a member of the FUG to use their resources to help my god." Ryun introduces herself and gives everyone a nod of her head.

"Quick question. Who's your god?" Yuri quickly ask this question before Esdeath decide to kill the girl, who happens to belong to the Red Witch, which is a shocking news. Therefore, she needs to make sure this girl live to find out a few things she got on her mind.

Repellista's eyes gained a small glee at the sight of Ryun and didn't say anything as she waits how things go before she gives her own inputs.

"Why he's my god. After all, only he can possess such dark energy that's not [Shinsoo] at all." Ryun point at me, even mentions why she thinks I'm her god of some sort.

The only one that knew this dark energy is Esdeath and she finally figures out that maybe this girl just sensed the [Dark Matter] and thought her husband is a god or something. But, that didn't change the fact that she pissed off that some random girl is touching what is her's.

Esdeath blinks a few times before looking at Ryun, then at her husband with a confused look on her face, telling her husband she wanted to know why she brings this person in the first place.

"Ragna. Just go to the [Ark] for an hour and we'll come to you later. So, leave behind an [Ark's Gate] here for us to use." Esdeath tried not to destroy the entire room just to release her frustration.

"Okay." I shrug, as I ignore how Ryun look sad that I was leaving before she looks at me with a bright eye at the sight of me using the [Ark's Gate Number 1] to teleport myself to the [Ark].

The next day*

 **Year 5: Day 81: The Risks**

(Tower: Outside: Ark: City: Training House)

Well, instead of an hour of waiting for the girls to arrive. I spent pretty much the whole day in the [Ark]. Of course, I didn't waste any time just waiting for them. I went to the training building to try out [Rejection] and it's almost the same as [Hundred Gauntlets], but much less restricted.

I don't have even have to think up the cause and the effect, instead the skill does it for me with what I'm aiming for. Nonetheless, I still use the same method I used [Hundred Gauntlets]. Much to my relief, it still works.

Also, I have discovered another thing that made the [Rejection] an actual upgrade of the [Hundred Gauntlets] is that I can target anything. Unlike some things, I couldn't affect with the skill. Sure, I could use it on most things, but not anything.

But, now I can with [Rejection]. In fact, I could even use it to reject a debuff too, when I tried to see if it possible now. By eating one of the weaker poisons I collected over the years back in the D. Gray-Man universe for future assassinations that would stop me from using most of my offensive skills.

On the hindsight, eating poison in the first place to just experiment with my new skill wasn't healthy and I knew this. Making me feel like the way my mind work is already considered insane in some people's point of views.

Nonetheless, as a self-claim mad researcher; I had to take the risk and gain all the results I can get my hands on. On the side note, I found out that I don't have to worry about the time limit of how far I can go of the target to reject something from it. But, it does come at the cost of increasing the amount of [Mana] I have to use in exchange.

Along with a few more experiments; I discovered I could see in the 'past' of the target by using [Rejection] together with [Elemental Sight], where the latter could only do that towards targets affected by [Magic] only.

5 years and I discover some limited the [Gamer's Mind] could affect me. One of them led me towards madness and took a while to get out of it. Thanks to the [Gamer's Mind]. From what Esdeath told me, I was a madman for a week until the [Gamer's Mind] kicked in and improve itself.

So yeah, even after going mad for a week and recover, there was some side-effects stick with me. One of them being self-aware of my actions sometimes fail me. More than once a day, which is why it wasn't that good to leave me alone for too long.

I managed to stop myself from doing something too insane, but as time goes by, the less successful I am at stopping myself from doing something crazy. Like taking poison, even if it's a weak one, but poison nonetheless.

At least, I can use [Rejection] to remove poison now. Sure, I won't die from even the most lethal poison if I was infected by it. One quick [Time Healing] would do the trick as long I have the [Mana] for it.

Now, with [Rejection], save me a butt load of [Mana] and give me the same result. Therefore, I would say the time I used to experiment with [Rejection] is a success.

"RAGNA!" I heard Esdeath's shouting from behind me and was tackled to the ground. "AGAIN?! REALLY?!" And Esdeath tears the thing I was holding out of my hands.

"What?" I blink and wonder what's going on, then notice I had one of my daggers dripped with highly dangerous lethal poison. And once realizing that doing an inner monologue made me forget what I was doing, but at least, I had the [Archive]'s interface to record everything I'm doing, this way I could go back and watch what happened.

It's a good thing I made a program that does 3D recording too, so I don't have to worry about missing something due to the 2D images hiding something in the angle I was recording.

Along with doing a 360-degree angle record too, took a whole year to create this program too. But, it saves me so much research material and time from having to repeat many experiments, because I wanted to see what went wrong.

Also, it's a good thing I made this program before my self-aware became a bit unstable event. Who knew this program would be one of the main things helping me up to the current present now.

"It happens again, didn't it?" I ask my wife, who let out a tired sigh before throwing the poison dagger back into the [Inventory]. Ignoring the shocked looks on the shocked looks on Repellista and Ryun's faces at how Esdeath made a dagger disappear in thin air by just throwing it.

"Yes. Can't believe I lost track of time and should have realized it sooner with the way my body was acting up again for a while." Esdeath sound frustrated with how much it took to speak with those three girls, one of them she had to persuade into marrying her husband due to the strength she felt from her. The other two girls, her husband brings out of nowhere until she was told where.

Repellista, Esdeath can let this one go, because the potential of having this girl on her team without having to get her to be with her husband thanks to the connection she has with Yuri and she could just threaten her after she gets her husband to place the curse the on her to prevent the future of her betraying them.

Ryun, Esdeath has mixed feeling for this one. On one hand, she really doesn't need to find out if this girl was lying to save her own skin with the way Ryun looked at her husband. Not to mention being a [Guide] may be something they need during their stay in this universe. Afterward, she may take her along, who knows what use she could be in another universe. At least with this girl, she can control her through her husband.

"Is there something going on we need to know?" Yuri is very confused and wonders why her future husband, who is so strong would try to harm himself. Before she got her answers when Esdeath starts to explain to everyone how Ragna's become very unstable when left alone in a room by himself for too long. As long there someone doesn't matter who, their presence is enough to keep him in check before she reunites with him.

"Is there any way I can help my god?" Ryun eagerly wants to offer any help for her god, who clearly wasn't right in his mind and need some help. Then, what better than offer herself to prove that she only wished for her god to take her with them when it's time to leave the Tower forever.

Esdeath was about to say no, then pause for a moment as she thought about it a few minutes before she had this weird glee in her eyes. "In fact, yes. There is something you can help with. Same with your Yuri." Esdeath smile at these two girls, while the latter shiver at the way Esdeath looked at her.

"How about me?" Repellista raises her right hand, she really wished that she could be back in her room right now and should keep her curiosity in check for the rest of the future.

"Well, if you're willing to have sex with my husband and not afraid of getting pregnant. Then, it would be best if you wait in one of the houses around this city. Don't bother asking why in the world we got something this big and have so many houses empty." Esdeath said to Repellista, causing all the girls to blush what they about to do.

"Sorry, he's not my type and I'll be waiting somewhere nearby. Just come get me when you're done." Repellista quickly rushes off to find an empty house for her to stay for a while.

"Now, that she's gone. I hope you are willing to help your so-called god. Because we're going at it for a while." Esdeath said to both Yuri and Ryun, as she begins to take her clothes off. Showing that she was being for real and wasn't joking.

"Take your clothes off unless you want to get them dirty." Esdeath notices how the two girls just stood there and watching her undress herself. "Also, don't worry about getting pregnant. I was joking about that a little. Thanks to a special ability of Ragna. He can make it so that he can't impregnate women." Esdeath decides to throw this little fact to them, so they don't have to worry.

Both Yuri and Ryun didn't really care if this was true or not, but feel like this was just too fast. Mostly for Ryun, since she just found her god and she going to have sex with him, which she never thought would happen in her life until further into the future, maybe.

"Fine. I rather not waste time having to argue with you about having sex here of all places would be weird. But, forget it. I'm game." Yuri's cheeks are still red, but she already had sex with these two irregulars and did it even in a public area, even though it was a room for all regulars to stay in, but there still a chance someone coming in on them while they were going at it.

"Um." Ryun didn't know if she really do this or not, then cover her face when she realizes Esdeath completely naked now, even her pink hard nipples are showing and her pussy dripping wet.

"Wow, are you that horny?" Yuri looks at how wet Esdeath and wonder this is what she meant when her body was acting without Ragna's presence nearby.

"Of course, and once you marry Ragna. You would end up the same. Maybe." Esdeath taps her chin with her right index finger while she was using her left hand to finger herself to get herself warm up. Not caring there two other girls watching her masturbating in front of them.

"Wait, really? So, if I marry Ragna here. I would get horny whenever I'm not with him for a long time? Talk about some weird thing, and I heard lots of weird and unusual things over my years as a [High Ranker]." Yuri don't know if this was a good thing or not.

"Maybe not, I just know it happens to me. For you and maybe Ryun here, it may be something different." Esdeath wasn't completely sure, but she just throws this out to them.

"Now, enough talk. Ryun. Undress or not doesn't matter. You wanted to help; well, you're." Esdeath raises her right wet hand and licks it. "Because it's too late to change your choice."

"Do I have a choice in this matter?" I ask after being quiet for a while now. But, that didn't stop me from looking at the way my wife was pleasuring herself.

"No." Esdeath smirk at me, then told Yuri will go second after her. Then, it would be Ryun's turn, which made the girl blushing even more and wonder how she should prepare herself for her turn.

The next day*

 **Year 5: Day 82: Best To Ignore**

(Tower: 2nd Floor: Evankhell's Mothership)

"Are they okay?" Koon asks Esdeath and points at Yuri, who look she didn't get enough sleep and trying her best to stay awake. Same with Ryun, but she didn't have the stamina like Yuri and is using the lunch table as a replacement for her bed to sleep on right now. She didn't seem to care it would do to her back for sleeping on a table than a bed.

Both of them didn't last that much longer compared to Esdeath yesterday sex marathon. Neither of them thought it would be that long.

More with Yuri, who thought it be 2 hours like the previous times. But, it looks like she was wrong and wonder how those two keep going at it for so long. But, she won't complain about how amazing it was to her. For now, she wishes for an actual bed to sleep on right now.

"They're fine. They just have done a long endurance training." Esdeath said with a polite smile, that made Koon shiver, who looks like he just remembers something horribly.

"Right..." Koon looks like he didn't believe a single word Esdeath said to him, then notice something at the corner of his eyes. "Uh, what's your friend doing over there?"

Esdeath looks in the direction Koon's pointing at and see her husband assembling the parts for a weapon of some kind.

"He's my husband, and just ignore him." Esdeath's smile became a little forced, but years of practice made it so no one could tell and make it look natural.

Currently, I'm assembling a small explosive device out of sheer boredom while waiting for Esdeath to finish talking with Koon. Of course, she could have done this without my presence, along with Yuri and Ryun. But, Esdeath wasn't going to have that.

After yesterday, we had a few talks and a meal, before I sent Repellista back to her room via [Cleave Sword Intent: Space Cut] while being threatened by Esdeath that if she tried to run away or notify others about us. Then, she won't be alive much longer and won't be able to hide, thanks to me.

So after Esdeath finishes with her business, we would meet up with Repellista one more time before the 3 days break is over. As today the last day of the break before the next test begins.

As for the reason why Esdeath is speaking with Koon; well, the guy came to us this morning while we were heading to Ryun's room and get her stuff. So, we decide to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat while waiting.

Well, no one but Esdeath and Koon got something. Yuri trying to stay away while Ryun failed and sleep the moment her rest on the cool table. As for me, who doesn't need any sleep at all, which may be one of the reasons that led to me becoming a madman for a week.

So far, Koon is trying to recruit us in an alliance to work together in order to pass the next few tests instead of facing against each other. If both sides were equal, then sure, this alliance would benefit both sides, but see how my side didn't really need the alliance. Not because we're arrogance, but because we have the power to back it up.

Sadly, no matter how many offers Koon tried to offer in order to get us into the alliance of his. Esdeath reject them after she heard them as most of the offers are completely useless for her side.

It only took an hour until Yuri falls asleep as well, but with her resting her head on my left shoulder instead of using the table to use her arms as a pillow like Ryun is doing.

Finally, after I finish assembling my bomb. I notice both Esdeath and Koon are shaking each other hand in an agreement. One: I could ask what it is about. Two: I can just wait until Esdeath tells me later. Three: Completely ignore it unless it involves me.

I've picked three since I rather not waste any time talking with Esdeath about something that may not relate with me at all.

So once Esdeath told me we can leave, I pick Ryun up in a princess carry with Esdeath doing the same with Yuri. Which Esdeath said she would get Yuri instead of Ryun. I guess Esdeath was speaking the truth about Yuri suit her taste.

The next day*

 **Year 5: Day 83: 1st Day of the Position Test**

(Tower: 2nd Floor: Evankhell's Mothership)

All the regulars and those that weren't badly injured had gathered back to the yellow room where they were told about the Crown Game. With the 3 days break being over, so now it was time for the next test.

Only a selected few among us knew what the next test going to be.

I wanted to laugh, but held it in as a good chunk of the other regulars are sitting very close to each other from across the room from us. Trying their best to distance themselves from my group. Which happen to be Esdeath, Yuri, and Ryun now, along with myself.

Furthermore, most of the guys on the other side are glaring at me with jealousy due to me being the only guy with a group of hot girls.

"Long time no see, regulars!" Lero-Ro greeted everyone in a cheerful tone, as he enters the room, only to get nothing but silence in return. He didn't really care if he gets a response or not and kept his cheerful smile on his face.

"Did everyone get enough rest? I know it wasn't that long, but I hope you spend it well." Lero-Ro said to everyone, as he looks at everyone and wonders why the Red Witch girl shiver for some reason. But, ignore it.

"Now, I will explain to the test that will begin now. The test you're taking this time is...'Positioning Test'!" Lero-Ro gives out the big news about what our next test going to be.

This caused some of those people who didn't know about the positions to be off guard and look around to see if anyone else knew what it is.

It was easy for some of us to tell that those that were looking around are those that have zero knowledge about this test.

"As some of you can tell by now. The fighting in the Tower is usually done in a team. The position is the role that you'll play during these battles. There are a lot of different positions, but basically, there is the [Fisherman], who disarms the enemy by using the [Reel Inventory]. Thus, they are always at the heart of the battle facing the enemy head-on, keeping the enemy occupied so that the [Fishermen]'s teammates can either complete the team's objective or provide back-up. They can also carry out individual activities." Lero-Ro started explaining what is the positions are and what they do. While using his [Lighthouse] to present the videos of what these positions look like and what they do.

"[Spear Bearer], who utilizes spears to target enemies from afar, picking off enemies who are either running from the battle or the ones who managed to avoid the [Fisherman]'s attacks." Lero-Ro switch to a different video, for those to see what these [Spear Bearer] would do.

"[Light Bearer], are those that work quite well with [Spear Bearer] and [Scout], where they collect information that helps the [Spear Bearer] locate the enemies for them to attack. Also, generally keeps the whole team informed of the surrounding area as well." Lero-Ro said with a hint of pride when he explained this position.

"[Scout], would be those that a reon the front lines almost the entire battle to assist the [Fishermen], but otherwise, they would gather information with their [Observer] and eyes, to send back to the [Light Bearer]." Lero-Ro's [Lighthouse] is now showing a video of a [Scout] running around the area.

"And finally, the [Wave Controller], who can use [Shinsoo] to either overwhelm their enemies or help their teammates. They are known to dominate the battlefield." Lero-Ro switched to the last video for everyone to watch a small clip.

"Of course, there are more positions beyond these five, such as a [Guide], but it doesn't have much to do with you at the moment. From now on, you will be assigned to one of these five positions, and you will be trained in that position for a month and only the regulars with the high results get the right to take the next test. Now, look here. This table shows your assigned positions according to the results of the previous tests." Lero-Ro said to everyone, as everyone come closer to see what position they got.

 **[Fisherman]**

\- Ragna: Best Seed

\- Anak: Best Seed

\- Androssi

...

 **[Spear Bearer]**

\- Akryung: Best Seed

\- Rak

\- Parakewl

...

 **[Light Bearer]**

\- Koon: Best Seed

\- Michelle: Best Seed

\- Hawk

...

 **[Scout]**

\- Esdeath: Best Seed

\- Ship: Best Seed

\- Ha

...

 **[Wave Controller]**

\- Ryun

\- Grey

\- Baam

...

Yuri looks a little disappointed she wasn't given the [Fishermen] position, which is her original position before this whole re-climbing thing happens; well, at least she gets to be with Esdeath. Once more, she has no regret, not after what is happening these days with her future hubby. And man, can Esdeath could make her climax with just her tongue alone made it worth staying.

Ryun didn't seem surprised at all; well, unless you can even get anything out of her right now. As she barely awake and is leaning on my right shoulder while blinking slowly.

Esdeath look like she wanted to argue with the position she was put in, but decided it for a minute and took it. Plus, with Yuri in the same position as her, made it bearable for her.

I honestly wasn't surprised I wasn't put in the [Wave Controller] position, but hey, I got Ryun in that position and can watch over Baam for me. Not like she wasn't going to before, with the FUG aiming for Baam.

Ignoring a few regulars around us, some asked about the best seed, and some were shocked that they got one attached to their name.

Of course, due to Baam still in a coma, Koon was concern about Baam's attendance scores until Lero-Ro explain how the [Wave Controller] class will start three days later. Making Koon feel happy for Baam, who would have a high chance of failing if he were to miss some classes.

Afterward, Lero-Ro told everyone to head to the location of their classes. As today will be our first class of the month to be trained in that position. And only those with high results get the rights to move to the next test.

7 hours later*

After the first class; it was just to make a contract with the [Guardian] in order to use [Shinsoo]. Too bad I had to hack the [Pocket] to make it look like I made a contract with the [Guardian] when actually, the 2nd Floor [Guardian] hid from me until [Gamer's Mind] kicked me out of that weird black space.

Once that's done, we were allowed to leave and I met up with Esdeath and the other girls. Much to my surprise, Esdeath didn't make a contract at all as well. Yuri didn't even need to with her current contract, which will be void later in the future once we leave the Tower.

Now, we're in our room, with Ryun is already waiting there for us, along with Repellista after I placed the [Ark's Gate Number 1] in our room with [Ark's Gate Number 2] in Repellista's room beforehand. As Repellista is doing her best to move all her things in the [Ark]'s countless houses.

Of course, at first, her [Lighthouse] didn't work at all, causing a few problems until I use the [Archive] to link the [Ark] to the Tower by using both Yuri and Repellista's contracts with the [Guardians].

With a level 100 [Archive], [Wisdom of The Sage], and [Elemental Sight] used together to make a temporary link between the [Ark] and the Tower is easy as a snap. Furthermore, I made sure I get all the benefit while the Tower get nothing in return.

In fact, I have already started downloading all the designs of the Tower of anything worth taking. Even the 13 Month Series, which I was surprised at first before quickly putting that away before Yuri or Repellista notice at the time.

"Hey, Ragna. What are you doing over there?" Yuri asks me, as she watches me type nothing in sight and just on air, but she knew there is something there. Similar to a [Lighthouse], but not used with [Shinsoo]. The only way she could see the [Archive]'s interface and gain access to the Gamer's [Inventory] is to marry him, from what the theory Esdeath told her.

"Making a few programs to launch into the Tower and make sure a few things are destroyed and steal the designs of project weapons for to be used a reference for me to create later on." I replied to Yuri as I continue coding my new program, then switch to another one to work before returning back to the previous one to check if these programs linked together would be fine.

"Oh." Yuri nods her head before it clicks and looks at her future hubby with a shocked look on face, which she started to find herself being shock and surprise by her future hubby and Esdeath for a long time until she becomes numb to all the crazy things she bound to see in the future.

Ryun appears next to me with a serious look on her face, "My god, is it possible to do me a favor?" If what her god doing right now is real, then this may be her chance to get revenge for her family.

"Sure. Just let me finish this real quick...and done. Okay, what ya need, Ryun?" I look at my servant? Slave? Lover? It's kind of hard to pick which is which when neither Ryun or Esdeath or even Yuri would tell me and just told me, that she part of the family and continue to have sex with her. No clue why, but I just go along with it.

Ryun smile at me before she explains to me what she wanted me to do since I literally have access to the Tower's database along with other regulars and irregulars' [Lighthouse], even [Pockets] of theirs.

A month later*

 **Year 5: Day 113: Last Day of the Position Test**

(Tower: 2nd Floor: Evankhell's Mothership)

During the one month training for the regulars to get used to the positions they are assigned. I had to deal with lots of people thinking they were tough enough to face me during those sparring matches the [Ranker], as the teacher for the [Fishermen], assigned who to match with me, then end up getting beat without any problem. Which left me to my own training due to nothing else for the [Ranker] to teach me besides downloading a few instructions about being a [Fishermen] into my [Pocket] to do self-study.

This happened to both Esdeath and Yuri as well, after they finished the assignments given to them to do beforehand, which was easy to do.

During the entire month; I helped Ryun train in using [Shinsoo Manipulation] by going through a series of training methods I came up and used as a reference from shows/books/games, whichever back in my universe helped me during those 5 years to improve myself in using [Magic].

So, I applied those training methods onto Ryun to see if she could increase her control over her [Shinsoo] or give her the experience to stick after giving her a different source of power after losing [Shinsoo] later in the future.

Either way, these training methods gave Ryun a few ideas on how to use [Shinsoo] in her own ways, making her even more deadly than she already is.

On the side note, Ryun had to wear that mask that covers half her face same as the canon. Just to hide the fact that her right eye is completely healed by me.

Not to mention Esdeath decide to help her out as well by giving her the experience of facing a deadly foe early on, to gain fighting experience that you won't be able to get unless you go somewhere dangerous and put your life on the line.

Well, Esdeath, and sometimes Yuri, would face Ryun until she almost died, which is where I come in and save her by using [Time Healing] as I discovered side effects of using [Rejection] for healing. As it would undo all the work put into the body, this includes the muscle memory. So yeah, only [Time Healing] while we train in the [Ark].

There was one thing we found out after I had sex with Ryun. We found out Ryun no longer able to use her [Guide]'s ability to see the future of anyone else but selected ones from this point on. And that happens to be herself, Esdeath and me. Mostly me than Esdeath.

Nonetheless, losing part of her power as a [Guide] wasn't that helpful in the long run anyway, but that didn't mean her power as a [Guide] become completely useless. In fact, it became specialize in a few targets while increasing how much she is able to see, even a branch of the futures.

That would only work with Esdeath, though, as for me, Ryun told me that every time she tried to use her [Guide] ability to look at me in the future. She would always feel something dark coming from me and would find herself covered by it.

Yeah, 80% of the time this happens and those rare moments of 20% are where she sees something that would happen a few days from now or at least a week. Further than that; well, it never happens for her and it's completely random, unlike with Esdeath, but only when it doesn't involve with me in it.

On the hindsight, we did discover that Ryun actually gained the ability to see her own future by a few seconds, which is very useful in combats as long she could make sure her body could react to the time frame a few seconds head without any lag.

One thing I learned about Ryun during this entire month; she seems nice and eager to help me with anything, even offering to release my sexual frustration, and that's where Esdeath put her foot down until after she taught Ryun a few lessons to do something right. Then, I would find Ryun always in my bed along with the other girls.

Really wish the bed was bigger, but oh well, beggars can't be a chooser. Anyway, all four of us have already planned out a way to get Baam to the FUG to train, similar to the canon, and making sure he doesn't die while we keep an eye on him.

Mostly with Ryun than the rest of us, but we would be nearby just in case after making a few more preparing ourselves with other parties in the background trying to use Baam for their greeds.

But, outside our little circle, she pretty much the same girl before I met her that day. Being a quiet person who says little and has a gloomy and ominous aura, even being quite manipulative as she learning under Esdeath to manipulate others.

Currently, out of the four of us, not including Repellista who is in the [Ark] and using her [Opera] to gain more information within the Tower since I can't do it at the time.

Only Ryun is taking the joint position test known as the Hide-and-Seek, where it became two different teams doing the joint position test. But, there are more early qualified, with them being my group besides Ryun, and Rak and Akryung didn't have to do the joint position test.

In my honest opinion, I feel like they did this is to stop us from destroying everyone instead of doing it as a team.

Much to my disappointment, [The End] is still stuck on level 1 and doesn't work with these people. Since I don't possess the innate ability to manipulate [Shinsoo] or even bother to make a contract with the [Guardian]. Yeah, all that's good and all, but I rather not make a contract with a being without going through all the details on the contract.

As of right now, all of us are watching the joint position test going and it's going the same way as canon. I guess there something stopping my group from interfering with this test somehow.

And so, Team A failed, Team B passed like it went on the Tower of God. The lives of the regulars of climbing the Tower will never be easy. You have to give up something to even get a step further to the top.

"Ho~! This is very interesting." Esdeath watches the live display of how it all ended, thanks to Repellista's [Lighthouse] showed us what's happening. Of course, I could just use [Archive] to hack into one of the [Lighthouse] or anything that monitors the testing area to watch.

"Aww, poor kid. He had to watch one of his so-called friends killing himself." Yuri let out a sigh, closing her eyes as she gives a moment of silence for Baam, who had to go through all these crazy events so far. "Hey, hubby. Do you think you could heal that girl? The one that Baam looking for."

Yuri looks at her future hubby, then notice he's typing something again, she really wanted to see what he always does on those invisible interfaces of his.

"I would, but I won't. It's better if I let things go the way it is for the time being. We're very close to the part where we could interfere with how we like soon, though." I replied to Yuri, who is currently lying on her stomach on the bed while Esdeath is sitting on a chair watching what's going on with one of the [Lighthouse]'s cubes Repellista lending to Esdeath for the time being.

"Still wondering what these whole restrictions you guys going on about, but I guess I'll follow you guys for now until you tell me. I'm in no hurry." Yuri tries to play it cool before she launches herself off the bed and jump into my lap. "TELL ME! TELL ME!" Yuri started whining at me like a child.

I'm starting to wonder how much different is this Yuri from the canon version or maybe she just closes this part of herself off from the world. But then, I started remembering about one part, where she wanted to smash through a screen in order to get to Baam, who was being displayed on said screen. I'm thinking there wasn't much difference between the two.

"How about we spar instead?" I offer Yuri something else than reveal the facts about the whole multiverse thing and other stuff that would make others think I'm crazy or they become crazy for a bit, maybe longer, once they're told about it.

"Sure!" Yuri is itching to spar with her future hubby again, after all, she improves a lot faster when facing him than enemies in the Upper Floors by doing simple and less costly attacks to the maximum output of damage.

At least, she is gaining something facing Ragna, but with Esdeath she ends up losing no matter how many different ways to counter Esdeath and still end up losing. The reason for this? Pure bullshit. Yuri calls bullshit on so many levels with Esdeath, who could literally freeze space and time, even in a highly concentrated [Shinsoo] area.

The next day*

 **Year 5: Day 114: Bad or Good News?**

(Tower: 2nd Floor: Evankhell's Mothership)

"Mic test! Mic test! One two three! Good morning, regulars! This is Lero-Ro!" I crack my neck the moment the [Ranker] starts announcing something first thing in the morning after I just took a bath with the girls.

"Did you all have breakfast? I know yesterday's test was exhausting, but don't just stay in bed and eat your meals. For your information, all the food is free now that the tests are over. For those of you who didn't eat much to conserve points, please help yourselves! Though, to be honest, the food here isn't very good." Lero-Ro tries to joke around with us near the end.

"He isn't wrong." Yuri said to everyone as she wipes her wet hair with a towel while ignoring the fact that she completely naked right now. "The food here isn't that great. I tasted better."

"Now, the main topic. All regulars please come to the auditorium by 6 to hear who is qualified for the final test! Alright, that's it! Bye!" Lero-Ro finished telling everyone what we're going to do now that the month joint position test is over now.

"Better to have something to eat than nothing." Ryun said to Yuri, who complained about the quality of the food this place is serving for all the regulars to eat.

"I would believe you if you didn't drool every time you eat one of Esdeath's cooked meals. I saw the way your face looked like the first time you tasted it." Yuri smirk at Ryun, who glare at Yuri for her comment and blush at how silly she was acting the moment she ate something that tastes out of this world.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I got nothing on Ragna. He can do better." Esdeath said to Yuri and Ryun, as she places her hat on her head and finishes putting on all her clothes.

Both Yuri and Ryun look at me with a surprised look on their faces like they didn't think I would be someone who cooks and more of someone that would make poison food instead. And they're not completely wrong since I tend to make anything poison related to use for future assassinations.

"I just follow the recipes and it takes a long time to cook. Trust me, it's better if Esdeath cook while I only do it once in a while since not everyone can wait that long." I try to persuade the others to eat Esdeath's cooked meals instead of mine when really, I use the [Gate of Babylon] to cook for me. Who knew that after throwing so many books inside the [Gate of Babylon] that could be used as a [Skill Book] and discover the [Gate of Babylon] ate them all.

So, after getting as much food ingredients I could get my hands on after finding how good the food the [Gate of Babylon] make. I spend most of my free time outside of training myself and leveling up my skills. I would be buying every food ingredient I could get.

It doesn't matter how bad the quality of the ingredients is thanks to the [Gate of Babylon]'s 1st Effect: Everything inside the [Inventory] will start recovery back to its peak condition [Passive Effect: (level)% per hour | Active Effect: 100 MP = 1%].

This included raw materials, even the tools too. Now, I find myself so happy about getting [Gate of Babylon] early on now. Because of this skill, I can technically cook for myself whenever Esdeath doesn't feel like to cook at the time. And the [Gate of Babylon] is known to contain treasure; well, the skill cooked meals that worth being call treasure. So yeah, eating like a King.

"Now, I'm curious about how good your food tastes like." Yuri said to me, of course, she not someone who would eat everything like a pig. Nope, she just loves the taste and quality of the food only. Call her spoil, picky, whatever, she has some standards and eating is one of them.

"Same, mind making something for us now, my god?" Ryun held my right hand with both her hands as she stares at me with sad eyes, without her right eye mask on.

Before I could say anything, Esdeath uses her limited access of [Inventory] to take out a plate with two plain bacon cheese sandwiches.

"Here girls, try this. And you will know how good his food is, even if it's just something simple." Esdeath said to both Yuri and Ryun, trying to bribe these two girls even more to stop any thoughts of any doubts about wanting to stay in this universe instead of tagging along with her and her husband.

Both Yuri and Ryun look at the plain sandwiches a little skeptic at first and decide to just take a bite and see how it taste.

10 seconds later, and both sandwiches are gone, eaten by both Yuri and Ryun like they were starving for days. Then, blush a little before wiping their mouths before looking at me with a serious expression on their faces.

"Forget about waiting to get marry. We're going to do it now." Yuri would be stupid if she waits any longer and ends up missing her chance. Not to mention the amazing sex she's getting. Never knew sex could be amazing with a male and a female. And now the foods? Yeah, if the only thing that could stop her is the marriage part, then she wants to get it over with.

"Let me marry you as well, my god. I know I'm a lowly person compare to your status. But, if you can grant me this wish of mine. I would be forever happy." Ryun follows Yuri's example and knew just eating that sandwich alone convince her to be her god even stronger than ever.

If Yuri and Ryun were to turn around to look at Esdeath, they would have seen how Esdeath is acting like she won something and she kind of did, somewhat.

Before I could say something to these two, I was interrupted again as the door was knocked by someone outside. This was enough to cause Yuri to run back into the bathroom to change with Ryun and Esdeath fine already. As they already put on their clothes.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ragna? I need to speak with you." All of us heard Baam from the other side of the door. Which made me wonder what is this all about.

Esdeath walks over to open the door, causing Baam to look a little surprised there are others in this room beside me.

"Ho~? What's this? Do you need something, kid?" Esdeath asks Baam in front of her while noticing there are two other next to him, one that could be a relative of her if she was born in this universe. "Whose kid is that?" Esdeath point at Rak in his smaller form.

Koon snort before laughing like a madman and the fun size Rak started yelling at Koon with the word: Turtle mostly in them.

"Anyway, why do three want to meet up with, Ragna?" Esdeath wanted to know why they looking for her husband in the first place. And it better be good, because she was trying to persuade (brainwash) the girls from ever thinking about leaving.

"Uh, we wished for Ragna, and you girls too, to make an alliance with us to help do the test with Rachel. Since she can't walk anymore. And I wish for everyone to help each other out to pass the next test, to rise to the next Floor." Baam explains his reasons, with Koon giving some of his inputs to help out, as they try to recruit us to help him and a team he's gathering go help Rachel pass the next test we're about to do.

"Sure, why not. I'm game. Not like we're losing anything from it." I said to Baam and his little group, ignoring the way Esdeath narrowing her eyes at me, but keep her mouth shut and wonder why I wanted to help someone out when clearly, they have it cover and don't really need my help in the first place.

Sure, Esdeath watched more than once her husband helps others, curse his good heart again, but he wouldn't go out of his way to help them the moment he saw them. Since he can find out how and why he should help them, not completely out of his good heart, much to her relief, but to see something interesting happen afterward.

"Really?!" Baam looks excited, because these people, besides the one that tried to crack his head open, are super strong and from what he was told. The three people, Ragna, Esdeath, and Ha are so strong they passed their training before the first week was over and was excused to do self-study.

"What's in for us, though?" Esdeath quickly gets back into the conversation before her husband accepts this alliance without anything in return. So what you want, but she never does anything for free. Look at Lenalee, she may haven't stuck with her, but all those times she wanted to get some information.

Lenalee was there for her and offer any resources, be it information, even equipment to help her out. Esdeath still got something out in return for teaching Lenalee for over a month. And she continues to help Lenalee out in the shadow while making sure those from the Black Order wouldn't dare do anything to Lenalee until it was time for her to leave that universe.

And that's by taking something from the Earl and the Noah Family, that would take a long time to recreate. The [Ark].

"I would like to turn in that favor I asked you before the position training courses started." Koon cut in before Baam trying to offer something too bizarre or something silly and decide this is his cue to speak with someone that isn't just a muscle head.

"Ho~? Alright then, but you know the cost of gaining a favor from me and my husband." Esdeath like this kid, Koon, and wish she had someone like him back in her universe. So many plans in her early career, wasted. Because of how stupid some people are. Now, if there were people like Koon, she would have conquered more place than ever. Oh, well, you can't have anything in life.

A few hours later*

Currently, all the regulars are in the auditorium, waiting for the results. Where we watch a few late regulars coming in before the [Rankers] came in.

Lero-Ro walks up to the stage and looks at everyone, "Good afternoon, regulars. This is Lero-Ro. Starting now, I'll announce the regulars who passed the final position test."

With that said, all the light went off before a big screen appears behind Lero-Ro that show the successful applicants on the final position test.

One of the regulars slam on the table and stand up, "What! What's this! WHY AM I OUT?! OUR TEAM BEAT THE TEST! HOW COME I'M NOT IN THERE!"

"Ugh, I wish all these shoutings would be done by now." Yuri mumbles to herself, wondering if there was a way to shut these people up without getting in trouble.

Now, everyone is watching one of the regulars protects about the result and is badly beaten to unconsciousness by Yu Han Sung; well, more like Koon made it worse for that regular. As Koon too, has a problem with the results and requested for Rachel to join the rest.

It's pretty much the same as canon. Koon asked to be tested by the [Guardian] itself, yet was blocked by a rule mention by Yu Han Sung. Telling Koon that this is impossible since only irregulars can participate in those tests.

Baam, foolishly, immediately says that he is an irregular, playing into Yu Han Sun's hands.

Both Esdeath and I had to stop Yuri from jumping out of her seat to give Yu Han Sung a beating for tricking her friend.

Yeah, over the month, Yuri became fast friend with Baam and made sure that Baam doesn't reveal about her true name and appearance. As she under disguise to help him out, much to his happiness at this. But, was confused at first about why she is doing this for him.

All he got a response from Yuri is that she is doing this to see how far he can climb up the Tower with just a bit of help from her. But, he did get scolded by her for losing her [Black March] so easily if it wasn't for her being there to take it back before someone else does.

After a few minutes, Yu Han Sung and the other [Rankers] left the room, after Yu Hang Sung informing everyone that if we help Baam, it will be a stigma they will carry for the rest of their lives. Then, took Baam to meet with the [Guardian] to take the test.

Now, we're sitting in a circle on the platform instead of the seats around us. As everyone is having mixed feeling of finding out Baam's identity as an irregular.

"I thought there was something odd about Baam. But, I never expected he was an irregular." Koon said in a depressed voice, causing others to look around each other.

A little girl, with a short blonde haircut and yellow eyes, who happen to be Sunwoo Nare from what I got from the scan, spoke up in a confused voice, "Um...so, what's an irregular? Why everyone so serious?"

Ship was the one to answer the question, "An irregular, is not chosen like us, they open the door by themselves without being chosen."

Yuri smirk at this, seeing how there are more irregulars among us, but kept silence and listen to everyone how it goes.

As Ship continues to inform Nare about what is an irregular is, then Nare end up getting worried from the way Yu Han Sung informed them of a warning before leaving with the other [Rankers].

Once it got to the point of everyone being against Koon for abandoning Baam by making an excuse that his family would kick him out. Then, others started getting mad at him.

Even Yuri would have acted like the others if she didn't know what's going on. Then, in a matter of seconds, everyone begins to leave the room to take the test with Baam until it just my group and Koon.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to do our job." I said to Koon, as I give the kid a nod before start walking off to join the other regulars to take the test with Baam.

"Don't worry, we'll watch over the kid until he reaches the 20th Floor. Then, it's your turn to reunite with the kid." Yuri said to Koon, who nodded in response. Then, Yuri walks off as well.

Yuri and Ryun are finally notified about the reason why both Esdeath and I kept an eye on Baam for, and why we need to, where we reveal the conditions of how to leave the Tower. One that could take us a minimum of 5 years to do if we go with the route of canon or 500 years to reach the top. After Baam and his team came by our room.

I decided now is the right time to inform them since we're very close to the part where it doesn't matter what we do and just need to get Baam to the 20th Floor. Either as the normal way for other regulars or a faster way to climb.

Of course, both Yuri and Ryun won't believe this at first until I mention a few key factors and not to mention how I know about something about the Tower that not many people would know.

So, the girls decide to accept the harsh truths and see how it plays out later in the future. Not that these two would care in the first place. Where one mostly does whatever she wanted while the other got used to knowing more things than other people thanks to being a [Guide].

Both Yuri and Ryun knew which one Esdeath and I picked as neither of us wants to stay in this universe longer than a few years. After all, there no reason for us want to stay here when we got all we needed from this Tower, even when it wasn't even our aim. As we got all the designs of within this Tower.

Now, we just have to be ready for the last test in 4 months from now. Which I didn't think there would be an exact day from the canon after going through my memory bank via [Archive] to check at the time it takes place. But, at least, I know now.


	18. Chapter 18: Jackpot!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Jackpot!**

The next day*

 **Year 5: Day 115: Lady Luck Never Fail Me!**

(Tower: 2nd Floor: Evankhell's Mothership)

After the whole incident of Koon tricking everyone else to help Baam out, something that only Rak notices, besides my group, who Koon requested this beforehand. Just in case something like this happens later on.

None of the people in my group came over to speak with the others about taking the test with an irregular, but they knew they had our support and left us alone. Afterward, my group went back to our room and rest for the night.

Once morning came; neither Yuri or Ryun wanted to eat the food and rather eat the one I made via [Gate of Babylon] instead. Not like I had the choice when Esdeath actually took all the foods made by the [Gate of Babylon] up to now out of the [Inventory].

Afterward, Yuri decides to check up on Baam while Ryun and Esdeath stay in the room with me. While Esdeath continues to teach Ryun about how to manipulate others and I search through the two skills I wanted to import from Negima before exchanging it for a new [Universe of Knowledge] after grabbing a random skill from the Medaka Box to give up.

A few minutes later*

 **DING!***

 **You have accessed the [Negima Universe of Knowledge] for the third time and import the skill: [Magia Erebea].**

 **DING!***

 **You have gained a new skill through importing it from the [Negima Universe of Knowledge].**

 **[Magia Erebea] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: Varies**

 **Description: It is a [Forbidden Technique] created, which the user absorbs the [Magic] designed to harm the enemy into the user's body and gaining the properties of that same [Magic] absorbed. It is fused directly to the user's soul, with the insanity of absorbing one's own [Magic] and allowing it to devour the sound and body, the user gains incredible power many times beyond normals. When this is activated, the user's skin turns pitch black, and in some cases, the user's clothes and even their eyes will invert in color. Any special properties of the [Magic] that is absorbed will also transfer to the user.**

 **1st Effect: Absorb one's [Magic] into the soul and body. Cost: The [Magic]'s cost x 4.**

 **1st Effect's Requirement: Require the user to go through all stages to use the work.**

 **1st Effect's 1st Stage: [Fixate] - The [Magic] is concentrated into a sphere which requires the user to able to stable in form without breaking.**

 **1st Effect's 2nd Stage: [Seize] - Require the user to 'hold' the sphere with one hand and absorb it without interruption.**

 **1st Effect's 3rd Stage: [Load Magic] - Require the user to survive through the absorbing process of the [Magic] into them without interruption.**

 **1st Effect's 4th Stage: [Armament] - The user takes on the aspects of the absorbed [Magic] and stabilizes it longer than 10 seconds.**

 **2nd Effect: Locked (Require level 30)**

 **Other Effects: Locked (Require 2nd Effect unlock)**

 **DING!***

 **You have accessed the [Negima Universe of Knowledge] for the fourth time and import the skill: [Lagena Signatoria].**

 **DING!***

 **You have gained a new skill through importing it from the [Negima Universe of Knowledge].**

 **[Lagena Signatoria] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: Varies**

 **Description: This is a [Spell] that used in conjunction with a pre-marked [Magic Container], which can imprison and render powerless spiritually powerful beings such as demons or spirits. Its power depends completely on the sealing objects used.**

 **1st Effect: The ability to turn an object into a [Magic Container]**

 **1st Effect's Restriction: The object must be able to hold [Mana] and have the success rate of becoming a [Magic Container] is (level)% + LUCK/10**

 **2nd Effect: The ability to seal spiritual beings inside the [Magic Container]**

 **2nd Effect's Restriction: If the target is stronger than the [Magic Container], then the target will be released after (level) seconds.**

These two skills alone are already good consider what they do, with the latter would help save me a butt load of time in the future later on.

Now, for the next skill from [Medaka Box Universe of Knowledge] to give up the [Negima Universe of Knowledge] since I got nothing else to take it from there. I would take [Pactio], but found out I couldn't get it for some unknown reason. If it wasn't for that, I would have got that instead of [Magia Erebra], to be honest.

A few minutes later*

 **DING!***

 **You have given up the [Negima Universe of Knowledge] and [Color Of Beauty].**

 **DING!***

 **You have gained the [Guilty Crown Universe of Knowledge] and can only import 1 skill with your level.**

Neat, but there wasn't much to get from this universe when there's only one skill I would get from this universe. And I can just exchange it for something else afterward. Thankfully, I got one more skill I could import from the [Medaka Box Universe of Knowledge].

 **DING!***

 **You have accessed the [Guilty Crown Universe of Knowledge] for the first time and import the skill: [Power of The Void Kings].**

 **DING!***

 **You have gained a new skill through importing it from the [Guilty Crown Universe of Knowledge].**

 **[Power of The Void Kings] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - Void Energy cost: Varies**

 **Description: The ability that stems from the [Apocalypse Virus], which analyzes the [Intron Sequences] in the [Human Genome] and draws out the power hidden within them by converting them into [Void Weapons]. The [Void Weapons] are almost unbreakable and can never be stolen as it will disappear instantly the moment doing so. Any beings that try to recreate any of the [Void Weapons] will be erased from existence instantly.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to [Void Creation Weapons]. Cost: 1% [Void Energy] per [Void Weapon] summon.**

 **1st Effect's 1st Restriction: Require a target to form a [Void Weapon].**

 **1st Effect's 2nd Restriction: All [Void Weapons] created from the targets that are destroyed will kill the host of the destroyed [Void Weapon].**

 **1st Effect's 3rd Restriction: Can only create [Void Weapon] based on the what target's fears, personality, and even target's ideas.**

 **1st Effect's 4th Restriction: Can only access to (level) of [Void Weapons] at the same time.**

 **2nd Effect: Increase all stats x (level). Cost: (level/2)% [Void Energy] per minute**

 **3rd Effect: Locked (Require level 10)**

 **Other Effects: Locked (Require 3rd Effect unlock)**

 **DING!***

 **Due to the player gaining the [Power of The Void Kings], you have unlocked the [Void Energy] stat.**

I was surprised at this, then did a quick check on my status to see how is this [Void Energy] work and found out it like my [Dark Matter]. Instead of increasing the amount of [Void Energy]. I already have it at 100% and depending on how much I used would be drained like [Dark Matter]. Furthermore, the regeneration rate is the same as [Dark Matter]. With 10% per minute. Lucky me.

Now, to spam the exchange until I get the [Universe of Knowledge] I want.

2 hours later*

 **DING!***

 **You have gained the [Super God Gene Universe of Knowledge] and can only import 1 skill with your level.**

After two hours of nonstop fishing for a new [Universe of Knowledge] until I got something I never heard of before, then I look through what kind of skills could I get from this universe and was shocked beyond belief at what kind of universe this is.

Hell, it could consider a universe in a wuxia style, but with mixed genres into it and have a game element into it. But, what made it so shocking is the way the people in this universe train themselves and get stronger.

Who would have thought people would devour monsters to gain the ability to evolve themselves and discover methods to gain the souls of those monsters and instantly turn them into weapons, armors, mounts, even as a battle pet.

 **[God's Sanctuary] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: 100% MP**

 **Description: Allows the user to enter the [Super God Gene Universe] wherever they are and can return back to the exact spot they came from.**

 **1st Effect: Teleport the user to the [Super God Gene Universe: First God's Sanctuary]**

 **2nd Effect: Teleport the user back where they came from before entering the [Super God Gene Universe: First God's Sanctuary]**

 **3rd Effect: Time Dilation: (level) days [Super God Gene Universe] = 1 day of the user's current [Universe]**

 **4th Effect: Locked (Require level 50)**

 **Other Effect: Locked (Require 4th Effect unlock)**

"Finally!" I started laughing like a madman, causing Esdeath and Ryun look at me with a surprise and concerned look on their faces as I laugh out of nowhere.

"Ragna, what's going on?" Esdeath walks up to me and held my face with both hands before letting out a girly yelp as I grab her and spin around. As I continue to laugh with joy at the skill I just got.

"Ragna! Put me down!" Esdeath cried out and was a bit embarrass her husband would do this to her in front of someone else in the room, even after her naked body was seen someone other than her husband, but at least, that person will be part of their lovely family.

I stop laughing like a madman, but still laughing a little and spin one more time before putting Esdeath down, who slap my left arm with a pout on her face.

"So, are you going to explain to us what made you laugh like a madman out of nowhere?" Esdeath places her right hand on her hip and look at me. With Ryun walking over to get a better hearing about what's going on.

"Well, remember a few years back when I started regretting not making the [Skill Book: ID Create], but I wrote the [Skill Book: Touki] after a year of using it." I said to Esdeath, who started to see why I'm so excited right now.

"You mean the one that you can create your own separate pocket dimension filled with monsters we can kill?" Esdeath asks me with a hint of excitement, if this was true, then this is great news!

"Yup, after 2 hours of the wasteful time of getting the right [Universe of Knowledge]. I got a weird one that seems like one of those high fantasy novels back in my universe. But, this doesn't seem like a wuxia or xianxia, but maybe a xuanhuan instead. Anyway, I found a skill I just got that allow us to enter that universe whenever we want, as long I have my [Mana] reserve at 100% ready to use. Furthermore, there are countless of monsters there to kill as well." I explain to Esdeath and Ryun, mostly Esdeath since she understands all what I'm saying after telling about these terms in those 5 years together. Besides training and doing tasks for the Earl and Noah Family.

Ryun looks very confused before Esdeath quickly explain to her some of the words she never heard of before.

Wuxia literally means "Martial Heroes". Fictional stories about regular humans who can achieve supernatural fighting ability through Chinese martial arts training and internal energy cultivation. Themes of chivalry, tragedy, revenge, and romance are common for novels under this.

Xianxia literally means "Immortal Heroes". Featuring [Magic], demons, ghosts, immortals, and a great deal of Chinese folklore/mythology. The protagonists (Main Character) usually attempt to cultivate to immortality, seeking eternal life and the pinnacle of strength. Heavily inspired by Daoism.

The comparison between these two are wuxia would be considered low fantasy, then xianxia is high fantasy.

As for Xuanhuan, this literally means "Mysterious Fantasy". A broad genre of fictional stories which remixes Chinese folklore/mythology with foreign elements and settings.

Xuanhuan and xianxia novels may sometimes seem similar on the surface, but only the presence of Daoist elements, like the Dao, Yin and Yang, Immortals, etc, are in the novel is what easily distinguishing the two. If they aren't present, then it's probably a xuanhuan novel.

And the [Super God Gene Universe of Knowledge] doesn't contain anything related to the Daoist elements, much to my disappointment since I got [Sword Intent] that later could turn into a [Sword Dao] at some point in the future.

At first, Ryun still didn't have a single clue about these words and had a hard time comprehending them until Esdeath ask Ryun to bring up a dictionary that she used to learn how to speak, read, and write, for her to see, then Esdeath easily point a few words and give an example for Ryun to understand, which took an hour or two to do so.

While I was getting ready for us to head to the Super God Gene universe after I make sure I could set up the [Ark's Gate] over the other side as well. This way, I can bring the others with me instead of just myself alone.

Yuri came right into the room, with a shocked and excited look on her face as she quickly closes the door and locks it. Afraid someone may come in before they leave this place to another, even if it's just temporary. Since we still need to get Baam to the 20th Floor alive.

"Is what you told me is true?" Yuri quickly walks over to her future hubby and look like she dying to see a whole new place since she pretty much been to almost all the place in the Tower already through her years as a regular before becoming a [Ranker], then a [High Ranker].

"Yup, so be prepared in the case of losing access to your [Shinsoo] again once we transfer over. Your physical strength should still be the same, though. As for what we could get over there. I will explain to you and the others soon after I'm done hacking into the security cameras to extend the duration of not being able to check inside our room." I said to Yuri before telling her to go over to Esdeath to learn what Ryun is being taught right now and get a gist of it while I continue with using the [Archive].

Yuri quickly rushes over to Esdeath and Ryun to learn what's needs to know before going to the whole new universe. Oh, she can't hold in her excitement, because she honestly thought it would take at least 5 years before everyone can go to a new universe afterward.

2 hours later*

Almost everything was done and Esdeath took around 3 hours to explain to both Yuri and Ryun what is going on and the terms that they needed to know before heading off to the new universe.

After creating an [Ark's Gate Number 1] to teleport to the [Ark], where Repellista is resting within one of the houses nearby. I've already got her to listen to Esdeath, but she had more knowledge about gaming terms and anything related to it. So, there wasn't really much for Repellista to learn from Esdeath besides the wuxia, xianxia, and xuanxhuan genres.

(Tower: Outside: Ark: City)

"Okay, I'm going to transfer myself to the other universe. If possible, I'll try to see if I could still speak with everyone with my [Archive]." I said to the girls, causing Esdeath to frown a little at not being able to come with me at the get-go.

Esdeath quickly pulls me in a hug, as she whispers to me. "Be safe and come back right here if it's too dangerous." Esdeath may hate the weak, but she's almost over that, but she rather have her husband weak than dead. So, she's very worried, but knows he can take care of himself and hope to reunite with him less than an hour if possible.

"I will." I return the hug, then separate Esdeath before spreading out my arms and look at Yuri and Ryun, where both knew what to do and came over to hug me as well.

Repellista just rolls her eyes at everyone, but with her hair in the way, no one could see her eyes and wouldn't notice at all.

"Okay, time for me to leave." I said to the girls before activating [God's Sanctuary] and disappear from the [Ark].

(Unknown)

 **DING!***

 **You have entered one of the [Super God Gene Universe: First God's Sanctuary]'s parallel dimensions randomly. As every time you use [God's Sanctuary], you'll send to random parallel dimensions belong to this universe every time unless you find a method to anchor a pathway to that chosen dimension.**

 **DING!***

 **Due to the [Geno Points] in this universe. They will convert into EXP for the user. Example: 1 [Ordinary Geno Point] = 1% of EXP. 1 [Primitive Geno Points] = 5% of EXP. 1 [Mutant Geno Points] = 10% of EXP. 1 [Sacred Geno Points] = 25% of EXP. 1 [Super Geno Points] = 50% of EXP.**

I didn't even get the chance to look at my surroundings after finishing reading the notification. As some kind of beast's roar behind me. Not bother to think about and use [Renewal Taekwondo: Bo-Bup] to get out of the way fast.

A quick scan and found out I was being attacked by a [Mutant Silver Metal Wolf], with the size of a truck and the beast's speed was decent to me, but still slow in my point of view. I don't even need to use the [Ultimate Eye] or any other skills to detect the wolf's movement.

I started sucking the air around me, much to my relief that my [Mana] is recovering at a faster rate like I do before entering the Tower of God universe.

With my [Mana] back to 100%; I quickly fish off this [Mutant Silver Metal Wolf] with a [Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang] to the neck, cutting off the head with no resistance. Much to my surprise since I thought it would give me some kind of resistance to my attack. Instead, it got killed by one move from mine.

 **DING!***

 **[Mutant Beast] Killed: [Silver Metal Wolf]. No [Beast Soul] detected. Consume its flesh to obtain a random numeric amount of [Mutant Geno Points], ranging from zero to ten.**

And it looks like I can get a [Beast Soul] still as a loot. But, now isn't the time for me to check how much [Mutant Geno Points] at the moment. So, I just send the [Mutant Beast]'s corpse into the [Gate of Babylon] and search for a good spot to place an [Ark's Gate] down for the other to come over this side.

Looking around, I discover I'm on a hill and no humans in sight. But, then again, what would I expect when I'm in the middle of nowhere right now. Well, there are some other monsters around nearby.

Just to be sure there no one nearby, that's not a monster or whatever they call them here besides maybe as a beast. And use all the skills to detect the surrounding within a few miles.

Before getting the result and wonder if I were too far away from these so-called 'shelters' for the humans to be protected from all these beasts around here.

After done checking, I bring up my [Archive] and check to see if I could connect back to the [Ark], where I should be able to either message Esdeath due to our marriage status or Repellista's [Lighthouse] or one of the girls' [Pockets] if possible too.

15 minutes later*

I let out a sigh of relief that I managed to contact with Esdeath and the other girls, but Esdeath stop me from creating an [Ark's Gate] right away since there is still a high chance of something wrong would happen if they were to come over without having a good foothold to protect them while returning back to the [Ark].

So, Esdeath got Repellista to give one of the [Lighthouse] and place it in the [Inventory], where I took it out through the [Gate of Babylon] for the girls to look from the other side. As long I have the [Archive] activated, then the connection between both sides will stay.

Furthermore, due to the lack of [Shinsoo] in this universe, I'm in. I have to continue to pour [Mana] into the [Lighthouse] to keep it floating and function. I had to toss my [Pocket] into the [Gate of Babylon] since it wasn't worth the MP wasted on keeping it working at the moment. Since I could speak with the other via [Archive] anyway.

While I'm at it; I wanted to work on my [Storm God Slayer Magic] after a few years of acquiring it and haven't used it since then. And I have already remembered a few moves from anime/manga/etc. For me to recreate and used as a reference.

 **[Divine Storm Creation Magic]:**

 **1st Form: Ball - MP Varies**

 **2nd Form: Cloud - MP Varies**

 **1st Effect: Generate a thick ring of thundercloud and electricity around an area - MP Varies**

 **2nd Effect: Fire powerful blasts of lightning outside and inside the thundercloud - MP Varies**

 **1st Trigger: User snap their fingers once to shift the 1st Form into 2nd Form - 1 MP**

 **2nd Trigger: User snap their fingers twice to activate 1st Effect - 1 MP**

 **3rd Trigger: User snap their fingers thrice to activate 2nd Effect - 1 MP**

 **Name: Storm Cloud Inner Wave**

 **DING!***

 **Calculating...**

 **1st Form: Ball - MP Varies = 1 MP per 1-meter radius**

 **2nd Form: Cloud - MP Varies = 1st Form x 2**

 **1st Effect: Generate a thick ring of thundercloud and electricity around an area - MP Varies = 2nd Form per second**

 **2nd Effect: Fire powerful blasts of lighting outside and inside the thundercloud - MP Varies = 1 MP per lightning bolt**

 **1st Trigger: User snap their fingers once to shift the 1st Form into 2nd Form - 1 MP = 1 MP**

 **2nd Trigger: User snap their fingers twice to activate 1st Effect - 1 MP = 1 MP**

 **3rd Trigger: User snap their fingers thrice to activate 2nd Effect - 1 MP = 1 MP**

 **DING!***

 **Successfully in creating a spell for [Storm God Slayer Magic]!**

 **DING!***

 **[Storm Cloud Inner Wave] - MP cost: Varies | Minimum: 1 MP per [Lightning Bolt] and 6 MP per second**

Testing out my new [Storm Spell]; a small black sphere appears in front of me and I try to move it with my mind. Much to my surprise, it moved the way I told it to with my mind. Looking at the MP bar of how much [Mana] is draining me for just doing this and found to my delight. Only 1 MP per second until I activate the rest of the [Storm Cloud Inner Wave]'s effects.

Playing around with it for a few minutes while walking with no direction to see if there any good place to set up an [Ark's Gate] as I train my mind to be able to use the [Storm Cloud Inner Wave] at 1st Form without any problem.

After a while, I send it to the sky and snap my fingers once, causing it to turn into a thundercloud, small one, but still a thundercloud before I snap twice, causing it to change once more as it expands into a thick ring and electrical currents are visible.

Once the [Storm Cloud Inner Wave] got to this point, I notice I could target anywhere to strike with a [Lightning Bolt] coming from the thundercloud. So, I snap thrice and a bolt of lightning struck down a nearby beast I detected just a few yards away from me.

 **DING!***

 **[Mutant Beast] Killed: [Red Scale Boar]. No [Beast Soul] detected. Consume its flesh to obtain a random numeric amount of [Mutant Geno Points], ranging from zero to ten.**

And just like that, I killed another [Mutant Beast] without even touching it. After a whole minute, the [Storm Cloud Inner Wave] didn't disappear; however, I could still move it with my mind like I did with the 1st Form. But, the cost of keeping it activates increased to 6 MP per second now.

I dismiss the [Storm Spell], so I could create another one and rather not keep this one active too long. Afterward, I suck in a good enough air to recover back my lost [Mana] before creating another [Storm Spell].

But, before I could there is something that caught my attention, as moving targets are entering my range of detection. Zooming in, I discover they are humans. Which is a lucky thing for me. Because now I could find one of those shelters by using these people.

I smile at this and took off my eyepatch before I toss it into the [Gate of Babylon]. Since I may need to use the [Ultimate Eye]. Since I can easily check all the skills I could get from this universe and all of them are very dangerous, even for someone like me and my wife, Esdeath. But, nonetheless, I could still deal with them in my current state. Not to mention my own skills set I possess should help me deal with these people in this universe.

Deciding Esdeath should come over since there is a high chance I may need her to get the information out of these people. I may be a lot of things. But, I suck at getting information out of people without killing before it was too late. No matter how much Esdeath trained me in the art of interrogation.

So without wasting time; I quickly message Esdeath and the girls before creating an [Ark's Gate Number 2] before my feet. Which not a few seconds later, Esdeath appeared, with Yuri tagging along as well, much to my surprise. Afterward, I destroyed the [Ark's Gate Number 2], to prevent anyone from this universe from using it.

But, Ryun stayed behind to watch on the [Ark], with Repellista. Not that I don't trust them, mostly not with Repellista, but I know Ryun won't betray with all the things she proved to me and with the [Sha Naqba Imuru] and [Elemental Sight].

Well, I learned more stuff about Ryun than I should and the reason why she asked me to hack into one of the 10 Great Families' databases and stole a few things for her. Nonetheless, Ryun only wanted to take what is hers and deleted everything of that family of important files as a revenge. Instead of the whole battle to the death until even the older generation come out for the fight like in those wuxia novels.

As for Repellista; well, Esdeath got me to place that one [Curse Spell]. Of course, it's not really a [Curse Spell], but the effect is pretty much like one. I just use the [Fire Devil Slayer Magic: Flames of Purgatory: Flame of Wrath]. Where all of the [Seven Sins of Flames] possess a [Special Spell] I could use them without a 'program' for them, kind of.

The [Flame of Wrath]'s [Special Spell] is to create a flame place on anywhere on the target and place a rule with it as a trigger for the flame to instantly consume the target.

Esdeath, of course, made the rules for Repellista she has to follow or else she would consume by the [Flame of Wrath], where the flame is covering her heart, much to her horror at this.

At first, Repellista didn't think this was true until she could feel her own heart warmer than it should be through a special technique using [Shinsoo] to check one's inner body for any hidden injury or something not supposed to be there. Well, Repellista found her heart covered in blue flames made her faint afterward.

So yeah, no need to worry about Repellista trying to cause any problem thanks to this [Special Spell].

"Uh, why are you here, Yuri?" I ask my second wife to be, who pout at me, then quickly look around with excitement on her face. Forgetting about my rude question.

"She wanted to tag along, so I thought why not. Plus, I rather not have Yuri end up bored and decide to do something that could damage the [Ark]." Esdeath whispers to me the last part when she figures Yuri wasn't close enough to hear her.

"Well, I guess that's alright. Come on, I've already found some people just a few miles ahead of us." I said to both Esdeath and Yuri, with the latter look back at me and quickly test out her body without any [Shinsoo].

Pretty much the same, but without being able to use [Shinsoo Enhance] to boost her body. But, this is still enough for her to deal with a few of these monsters. She can still punch through a boulder without any resistance and could even throw a punch, that same as with [Shinsoo]. Generating tremendous explosions on impact.

Yuri scratches her right cheek in embarrassment when she notices the looks she getting from the others when she did this. Nonetheless, she just can do her other moves without [Shinsoo] to help her out. So, for her time being here. She is going to have to rely on her body alone to fight.

A few minutes later*

I throw in 10,000 MP into the [Gate of Babylon] to turn the corpse of the [Mutant Silver Metal Wolf] into steaks for us to consume. Where the [Gate of Babylon] turned one corpse of the [Mutant Silver Metal Wolf] into a dozen of steaks, while the remaining parts are discarded. As in they disappear from the [Gate of Babylon] into nothingness.

Save me some time from having to worry about figuring out a way to get rid of them.

Esdeath, Yuri, and I each took one to eat. Sadly, back in the [Ark]. Ryun and Repellista can't eat them since neither of them has access to the [Inventory/Gate of Babylon] like Esdeath. And Yuri is with me. But, there still enough to share with Ryun once she comes over here later.

 **DING!***

 **You have devoured the flesh of [Mutant Silver Metal Wolf] and gained 7 [Mutant Geno Points]: 70%.**

And just like that, I'm almost close to leveling up after 5 years of being stuck at level 31. I could almost cry with joy, but I held myself back since this is just the beginning. Also, I found out I had to eat the entire steak of the [Silver Metal Wolf] in order to gain a point or not. But, I was lucky to get 7 [Mutant Geno Points].

With a quick scan on both Esdeath and Yuri after they finished their steaks. I noticed a separate character sheet from the original version I always get from scanning Esdeath and Yuri.

 **Character Name: Esdeath D. Mercer**

 **Status: None**

 **Life Span: Infinite (Due to marriage status of Esdeath D. Mercer)**

 **[Ordinary Geno Points]: 0/100 [Tier 1]**

 **[Primitive Geno Points]: 0/100 [Tier 1]**

 **[Mutant Geno Points]: 1/100 [Tier 1]**

 **[Sacred Geno Points]: 0/100 [Tier 1]**

 **[Super Geno Points]: 0/100 [Tier 1]**

 **Increase the physical aspect of the body: 0.5%**

 **[Ordinary]: 0.1% per point**

 **[Primitive]: 0.2% per point**

 **[Mutant]: 0.5% per point**

 **[Sacred]: 1% per point**

 **[Super]: 10% per point**

Looking at Esdeath, I find myself wondering if I should be concern that Esdeath is limited to the amount of [Geno Points] she could hold or not. Since I'm not really limited at all and it's just EXP for me. So, I can eat all these monsters pretty much infinite times without having to worry about losing EXP in the future due to level difference.

Well, I figure Esdeath and Yuri will be able to fill to gain more [Geno Points] later on in the future once I level up the [God's Sanctuary] to enter the [Second God's Sanctuary]. Much to my frustration, the EXP rate is 1% per use. So I have to use the [God's Sanctuary] 100 times before it could level up.

Enough of that, I check on Yuri to see how many [Mutant Geno Points] she gained from her share of eating the [Mutant Silver Metal Wolf].

 **Character Name: Yuri Ha Zahard**

 **Status: None**

 **Life Span: 300 (Due to lack of [Shinsoo])**

 **[Ordinary Geno Points]: 0/100 [Tier 1]**

 **[Primitive Geno Points]: 0/100 [Tier 1]**

 **[Mutant Geno Points]: 3/100 [Tier 1]**

 **[Sacred Geno Points]: 0/100 [Tier 1]**

 **[Super Geno Points]: 0/100 [Tier 1]**

 **Increase the physical aspect of the body: 1.5% (Increase lifespan by 10% per year)**

 **[Ordinary]: 0.1% per point**

 **[Primitive]: 0.2% per point**

 **[Mutant]: 0.5% per point**

 **[Sacred]: 1% per point**

 **[Super]: 10% per point**

"Huh." I feel a bit weird that Yuri's lifespan is 300 without [Shinsoo] helping her and wonder if she gains infinite lifespan if she marry me. Since I gained hard proof that Esdeath is immortal like me. The ageless type immortal.

"Did you find something?" Yuri asks me, where she saw her future hubby looking at the same way Esdeath told her before about how he scans people for their character sheet, which Esdeath was the one to teach her about this.

I explain to both Esdeath and Yuri about the [Geno Points] and what they are given to them once they eat one of those monsters around us. Furthermore, the random chance of [Geno Points] they gained after eating a portion of the flesh of those monsters. Well, after I cook them via [Gate of Babylon] instead of raw if I can help it.

The look on Yuri's face showed that she really wanted to marry now that she discovered her lifespan went from ageless immortal like Esdeath and me to only 300 years now. Due to the lack of [Shinsoo] around us.

As for the total amount of increase for their physical body, I did a quick math and told them, that if they filled up all the [Geno Points] their body can handle. Then, they would have 1180%, an increase afterward.

Pretty making their bodies, even stronger before eating these monsters of this universe. Out of the three of us; it's Yuri, who is happy about this. Since most of her battles in the past would be her fist.

Now, that she got the chance to increase her body base by just eating these monsters is a dream come true. Hell, she had to train her butt off to get where she is and here in this different universe. She just needs to eat to become strong.

For Esdeath, this made her feel happy. Since she can become even stronger by devouring the weak. Pretty much her husband's motto she gave him with the way he acts over the years with him.

"We should speed up the pace, to meet with those people. Also, once Ryun comes over. Then, we can finish off the other steaks. Well, we can kill the surrounding monsters around us for more meats. But, make sure their bodies or at least a part of their bodies are intact. So I can turn them into something we can eat." I said to both Esdeath and Yuri as we started running towards the group of humans up ahead of us.

"No worry. But, for Yuri, she may have a problem not destroying the entire body by blowing it up." Esdeath said to me, then tease Yuri at the end.

"Hey! It can't be helped if some things are just too weak to handle my punch." Yuri pouts at Esdeath, but knew Esdeath is right. Since most of the time, she couldn't control her strength most of the time during an intense battle, where her life is on the line.

Not to mention even with a flick of her fingers would destroy lots of things if it isn't durable enough to handle her strength.

A few minutes later*

After a while, we finally arrived at where the group of three humans facing off a [Mutant Red Armor Bear], with two being male in their 20s, but not sure without scanning them for their character sheets. As for the third human is a female, who is in their teen or just look like a teenage girl.

All three are trying to kill the [Mutant Red Armor Bear], with the two men using spears while the teenage girl using a bow to support from the back.

However, the moment we came within a certain range. All of them frozen in their spots, this includes both the [Mutant Red Armor Bear] and the three humans. As if there was some kind of unknown reasons forcing them to stop.

"Why they stop?" Yuri asked in a confused voice as she scratches the back of her head, showing that she has a habit of scratching the back of her head whenever she confuses about something.

Esdeath was about to say something when she notices something about her husband that changed her mind and figure out what's going on and the reason why those four stopped moving.

"It's Ragna's fault." Esdeath replied to Yuri's question before her husband could say anything.

"Me?" I point at myself, wondering why my own wife would blame this on me when I didn't do anything yet. And we just got here, so how could I do anything, let alone cause those four down below us.

"Yeah, you're not wearing your eyepatch. That killing intent of yours is overflowing the place and after you came close enough to those four. They felt it right away and couldn't get away before it was too late for them. Look closely, those three are covered in cold sweat right now. And the way they're shaking just outright shouting to everyone they are afraid." Esdeath explains to her husband and Yuri on why it was his fault.

"Oh, I thought it was just the monsters around here that producing all that killing intent." Yuri is baffled at this, but knew it was true after focus on where the killing intent is coming from and it still confused her that her future hubby would release killing intent whenever that eyepatch is removed.

Yuri was shocked the first time her future hubby took it off just to demonstrate what would happen when the eyepatch is taken off. Though, she wonders why Ryun wets herself in excitement the first time until she realizes Ryun had a weird fetish of some kind. She tried not to find out at all and just know it related to killing intent belong to her future hubby, and not anyone else.

Either way, Yuri was already used to feeling killing intent, even towards ungodly like killing aura from beings in the Tower. So, her future hubby's killing intent was just a bit above average. Nothing to concern about for her.

Well, at least it's above average when her future hubby takes off that eyepatch of his, but when he releases it willingly. Let's just say, she wets her pantie like Ryun, but for a completely opposite reason. And she knew the saying there always someone stronger than you out there. Yeah, she found out the hard way when she asked for him to release it on purpose.

It took her just a bit to shake off the feeling, but it still puts the fear into her and this motivates her to get even stronger than ever. Yuri figure there would be more people like her future hubby and Esdeath out there. Now, she got a goal to do after climbing up the Tower all those years.

I grumble a bit before taking out the eyepatch from the [Gate of Babylon] and place it over my right eye once more.

The moment I wear the eyepatch, the killing intent disappears instantly and the [Mutant Red Armor Bear] quickly look around for the source of killing intent came from, but couldn't find me.

As for the three humans, they quickly took this chance to run away from this place before whatever caused that massive killing intent to come back.

"Oh, don't be like that, Ragna! I haven't figure out how to hide my killing intent after a few hundreds of years." Yuri tries to cheer me up after telling me how it took her a long time to hide her killing aura after around 100-400 years, but she still has one of those moments that cause her to leak out her killing intent when her emotions get the better of her.

"Come on, we don't have time for this. Those people are getting further away as we speak. Also, don't worry, Ragna. You'll find a way to hide it like the rest of us. After all, even I had a hard time to hide mine as well. Now, let's go." Esdeath said to the both of us and try to cheer me up as well. Since I can't use my [Ultimate Eye] without giving my position away as the killing intent continue to leak out to the area around me.

Both Esdeath and Yuri quickly rush off to catch up with those three. While I stood there on the hill alone for a few seconds before letting out a tired sigh. As I still haven't figure out how to hide my killing intent without wearing the eyepatch. Therefore, the eyepatch is the only thing that would hide my killing intent completely, leaving nothing behind without anything to detect it.

I still haven't figure out how and who gave me this eyepatch in the place, but I just know it's something very important and need to be kept close to me or else I wouldn't have any other way to hide this killing intent of mine. Which is growing with each kill I make.

Looking around before I take out one of the countless weapons I created over the 5 years with [Wisdom of The Sage]. I took out a matte black, western-style straight bow. The same bow of a certain Archer I based off from the Nasuverse.

 **[Hrunting Bow] - Rank: C+ - Durability: 1000/1000 - ATK: Depend on [Arrow]**

 **Description: A [Bow] based on a certain Archer from Nasuverse, but is heavily modified to combine different effects into this [Bow], where even an amateur using this [Bow] can hit a target without missing.**

 **1st Effect: [Arrow Creation] - Absorb the natural energy of the surroundings to form into the shape of an arrow, depending on the natural energy could affect the element of the arrow**

 **2nd Effect: [Hawk Eye] - Give the user to have ultra-long-range sniping precisely even against targets moving at high speeds as long they are within a four-kilometer range**

 **3rd Effect: [Hunter Pursuit] - Once an arrow is fired, it will turn into a magical bullet enveloped in a red light that reaches the speed of Mach 10 on the most direct path to its target, and it will continue to pursue the target, even if parried, repulsed, or avoided as long the user continues to lock onto the target**

 **4th Effect: [Charge Shots] - Charging more natural energy into the arrow to increase the attack power**

As for the reason why I just took this out. It to hide my skills that shouldn't be possible in this universe and I would like to keep it hidden for a bit longer. With that said, I use [Shundo] to catch with the girls, where I explained my reason why I have my [Hrunting Bow] brought out.

Also, to tell Esdeath not to use her Teigu if she could help it. As our secrets of not being from this universe are something we need to keep hidden as long as possible before we leave.

4 minutes later*

We catch up with those three without any problem, and not to mention, they are facing off a dozen of [Primitive Cloud Goats]. Once more, I'm getting a few seconds of a headache from scanning these monsters with weird names. But, just go along with them since it literally matches what they look like.

Yuri didn't bother to wait for us to come up with a plan to approach them and charge right in; well, if I haven't stopped her in place. Since I have the right physical stats to stop someone like Yuri somewhat.

If Yuri had her [Shinsoo], then I may have some trouble if I just use brute force like Yuri as well. Using skills, on the hand, would defeat Yuri without any problem even if she uses [Shinsoo].

"You really need to stop doing that." I said to Yuri, as I pull her back by the waist with my right arm. "What would happen if they attack you for thinking you were going to kill steal their targets?" I look at Yuri before letting go of her waist.

Yuri pouts at me, but knew her future hubby is right, doesn't mean she likes it. So, she waited for what's the plan going to be to approach those three just a few yards away from us.

"Hmm, they don't seem like they are having any trouble facing this group of monsters." Esdeath notices how these three are killing off the [Primitive Cloud Goats] without any problem, but they are doing their best to not get hit more than they could handle.

"Are we going to just stand here or-and they're coming towards us as we speak." Yuri wanted to know when we're taking action until she notices those three are coming right at us after they just finish killing those 12 [Primitive Cloud Goats].

"Hi, do you mind telling us why you guys just stood there and didn't help us?" One of the two men looks at with disdain while looking at both Esdeath and Yuri with lust in their eyes. But, try to act like a gentleman before them while the other two look at us with greed in their eyes.

Without even blinking; I fired off three quick shots to each of their left kneecaps. Completely crippling them without giving them a chance to fight back or even a chance to say anything else after one of them spoke out their first question.

I didn't even need to wait for [Hrunting Bow]'s [Arrow Creation] to take time to create an arrow from using the natural energy from the surrounding when I could cheat by just channeling my [Mana] through the bow to make the few seconds of forming the arrows into an instant creation.

Furthermore, the [Hunter Pursuit] has a hidden restriction that requires the arrow to fly at least 10 seconds before it takes an effect. Of course, I knew this thanks to doing a complete scan instead of a quick scan. With the latter only take an instant effect while the previous one would take a whole minute or longer to reveal everything. Even down to the methods of creating it and the process of developing it.

Yuri looks at me with a deadpan expression while ignoring the painful howls from the three people I just shot their left kneecaps without a single word of warning.

"What? I never said anything about attacking them the moment their guards are down. You could have attacked them if you wanted before I could." I notice the way Yuri looking at them as Esdeath drag the three a few meters away from us as she begins the interrogation for information.

"Well, while Esdeath doing her thing. How about you explain to me what I can do and what can't I do before this happen again." Yuri gives me a flat look and would like to know how she should do this if this was going to become a common theme later on.

"Sure. What's the first thing you want to know?" I ask my future second wife, ignoring the pleas behind Yuri, who clearly doesn't look like she bothers by this and more used to it from the look of it.

"How about the way I should approach an unknown enemy, or neutral party, whenever we come across one like those three?" Yuri wanted to get this first part out of the way, so she could change her method of charging in, not like she wouldn't do it again later in the future. She likes how she does things and she not going to change it, just picking the right moment to do it. Instead of doing it all the time, where she may end up causing more problem for her future family than she should.

"Your approach of charging in without a plan; well, it isn't wrong, but at the same time, it is. It depends on the situation and against whom. You can still do it, but you need to figure if this is the right one. Let's take what happened a few minutes ago as an example." I start explaining to Yuri about how this is done, which is mostly the way Esdeath and I would do. Of course, Yuri has a massive amount of experience due to climbing up the Tower, but that doesn't apply to outside of it. Where anything is possible.

"Sure, you can just charge right in and could either attack those [Primitive Cloud Goats] or those three. The results could be anything, but there's a higher chance of those three attacking you for thinking you're trying to steal away their kills. The other chance is they would demand you to give them all of them after killing them off if any of those [Primitive Cloud Goats]' bodies remain intact. As they would say something about how they found it first and those were theirs in the first place. Therefore, they wouldn't care if you saved them or not. They would rather let their greed take a hold of them." I give two results from this one example for Yuri to understand.

"If those two situations don't happen. Then, they would greet you and be polite before asking you where did you come from and why you help them out. Afterward, they would become a friend to you and want to get close to you as well." I pause for a moment to look at those three behind Yuri.

"With those three and those two guys were looking at you and Esdeath. They would have praise you like no tomorrow, to get on your good side while building up a good relationship before courting you or just to get in your pants. If they found out you were stronger than them, which you are, then this is what they would do." I mention this to Yuri first before I tell her about the next part.

"If they find out you were a weak girl, but not completely weak that you can't handle a few [Primitive Beasts] would kill you. But, for those two men. If they discover they could take you on, with numbers on their side. Well, you should know what would happen next." I said to Yuri, who already know what the end result would be. Rape.

"Okay, I see your point. Anything else?" Yuri still hasn't gotten her answers for how to approach this and all she got was the results of her actions by charging right into battle without thinking about the end result.

"Yeah, you could have just attacked them when they least expect it like I did. Otherwise, get them when they are asleep. Just be sure they are really asleep and not pretending they are." I said to Yuri, not much to mention about how to deal with these people.

"That's it? Nothing else?" Yuri is a little surprise it was only two things she just needed to remember besides her whole charge right in and beat the shit out of everyone she sees as an enemy.

"That's my way. You should ask Esdeath, she the one that other ways for this. I just like using these two methods to deal with my enemies. Quick and silence. Well, silence as possible with all the screaming." I shrug at Yuri and wonder if I should learn from Esdeath later in the future, but decide I should just stick with the things I'm good at.

"Huh, I guess I should speak with Esdeath after she done with those three." Yuri look behind to see the results of Esdeath's work.

20 minutes later*

"So, got anything out of them?" I ask my wife as I shot down another [Mutant Beasts] from afar. But, didn't go get the corpse since I rather not leave the girls behind if I can help it. And so, I just waste a bit of time to get used to using the [Hrunting Bow] while waiting for the [Pumba]'s 4th Effect to kick in and give me [Master Mastery] for the bow.

"There is a shelter just around 7 miles to the west from here, after going through a few hills and across the river, where we should finally see the shelter. Just a heads up, but the shelter is still in the early stage of being built. So, the people here aren't here that long. Around 5 years, give or take." Esdeath report on what she found from torturing those three until their bodies gave out on them and die, but before Esdeath got all the information she needs from them before they kicked the bucket.

"Oh, I guess that's not that far away. I think we can reach there by night time. But, for now, let's kill a few more monsters around us. I want to level up to 40 before the day is over. Then, we can just return back to the [Ark] and to the Tower. After all, we're here to fight monsters and maybe the people here too." I remind everyone, we're not here to make allies with the native of this universe as this place is only a battlefield for us to keep up our training and gain more experience.

A few hours later*

I got another notification pop up that I reached level 40 after gaining another [Sacred Geno Points], enough to raise my level up once more.

"Man, I'm so happy to gain this universe. Now, that I'm at level 40. I can write another [Skill Book] and pick my 3rd profession. Along with another set of skills." I said to the girls after I wipe my mouth with a napkin.

"Good for you, but mind telling me again why neither Esdeath or I could eat those steaks from those monsters again?" Yuri glare at me as she watched her future hubby eat those delicious steaks all by himself.

"I don't know why you're glaring at me. I wasn't the one that stopping you from eating them." I defend myself from Yuri's rage since technically it was Esdeath, who said neither her or Yuri could eat them for the time being.

"Sorry. Forgot about that." Yuri gives me a sheepish smile, as her stomach got the better of her and aimed it at the person that wasn't the one that's stopping her from eating one of those steaks.

"I see you have forgotten, again. Unlike Ragna here, who have the [Gamer's Body] and could still hide his strength without using those stat points of his. We, on the hand, can't and people would wonder why we got so strong in a single day without even going in public to train. People will start asking an unwanted question." Esdeath rubs her forehead with her right hand, wondering if she picked the right girl, who clearly doesn't think with her brain most of the time.

"Also, I want to see if we can still eat them back in the [Ark]. Outside of this universe to see if it still works for us without having to come here to eat them instead." Esdeath points out, that there may be a hidden restriction placed on these meats from these monsters whenever they are taken out of their universe.

"Fine. Can we leave now then? I'm kind of hungry with all those fights we went through. Who knew such a small cute thing could be so annoying." Yuri said to us, as she rubs her stomach while grumbling about some small monsters we faced a while ago and end up being tricked by its appearance.

"Sure." I create the [Ark's Gate] for the girls to use before destroying it after they went to the [Ark]. This way, I can just return back to the [Ark] by using the [God's Sanctuary]. This way, I can raise the EXP for the skill.

(Tower: Outside: Ark: City)

"So, are we going to eat or what? Because I can eat an entire table of food right about now." Yuri said to me, the moment I appeared back in the [Ark], where I notice her mouth is dripping, showing how hungry she is right now.

Even Ryun and Repellista are hungry, not to mention how they watched me eat those steaks without giving them any share to eat for hours now.

I look at Esdeath since it's her call if it's time for everyone to eat or not. I'm pretty much good for now. Since my level is at 40 and needs some time before eating those EXP meats. Yup, I'm calling them EXP meats since they're literally giving me EXP.

"Fine." Esdeath rolls her eyes at everyone, wondering since when did her husband multiple and turned into a female. But, even she's hungry as well.

An hour later*

"Okay, I would like to say it doesn't work. Guess you girls need to be in that universe to make it work. Since it doesn't seem to show up on your character sheet or that none of these steaks gave you any [Geno Points] yet. Then, you girls have bad luck since no one gained a single [Geno Point] at this point." I said to the girls, ignoring the way Repellista glaring at me, but held her stomach in pain.

I did a quick scan of all four girls, showing that none of them gained any [Geno Points] and still the same. Furthermore, each girl ate at least 3 steaks by themselves to see if their chance of gaining anything would increase if they increase the number of steaks they have eaten.

"Don't care. I'm too full. I rather we try tomorrow. Ugh." Repellista tries not to lay on her back as she rubs her belly, packed with too much meat than she could handle.

"Agree." Ryun feels a bit stick and wonders if she could eat another steak without throwing up at this point. Maybe she should have stopped at the second one, then she wouldn't be this sick.

"I think I could go for another, but I rather not overeat." Yuri didn't look sick at all, in fact, she looks like she just ate a normal portion of a meal like always. "But, I do wish you change those steaks into something else. I rather not eat the same thing over and over again. Even I would get sick of something if I keep eating the same thing for too long."

"You'll get used to it." Esdeath didn't look like she ate a dozen of those steaks and without any sign of her stomach growing with how many steaks she ate. Not to mention, she ate the most out of everyone, besides me, and look like she would gladly eat another one if she wanted to.

"Well, how about we go back to the Tower and see if we can help Baam out." I said to the girls, showing no sign of myself having a stomachache like Ryun and Repellista.

"I don't think I can." Ryun looks like she about to throw up, but she could still move, slowly, and is in no shape of fighting.

"Forgot about that." Yuri snaps her fingers, that she just remembers this now after I mention about it. "Let's go, I need to keep moving." Yuri knew she needed to continue working out, she puts a lot of effort to get her figure, and she isn't going to give that up due to eating so many delicious steaks.

"I'm going to head off watching the Tower, then sleep in an hour or two." Repellista carefully walks towards the house she's using to live in.

"Come on, Ryun." I help Ryun up as I lead her to the door, where the [Ark's Gate Number 1] leads us back to the Tower. With both Esdeath and Yuri following behind us.


	19. Chapter 19: Changes Come With Time

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Changes Come With Time**

The next day*

 **Year 5: Day 116: This Isn't Overpowered At ALL!**

(Tower: 2nd Floor: Evankhell's Mothership)

After yesterday of helping Baam out a bit; well, more like giving him 10 minutes from each of us to help him out, then leave afterward.

I went first and taught Baam one the important lessons in battles. Dodge. Yup, I just use my [Hrunting Bow] on Baam until he could dodge high-speed arrows coming at him. The end result: Baam had to be treated right away and was more afraid of me than ever.

Yuri was up next and she taught him how to attack without giving the enemy a chance to fight back. This led to Baam almost put into a coma, but I healed him right back up without any problem.

Esdeath went last and Bamm was shaking in fear of what Esdeath would teach him. Much to almost everyone's surprise that was watching this. Esdeath just taught Baam the lesson of planning out his attacks before doing them. But, also make multiple backup plans in the case he may fail in the middle of the battle.

By the time Esdeath finished explaining this. She demands Baam to use what she taught against someone and see how he goes. Even with Esdeath not inflicting any wounds on Baam. She still caused him in a lot of pain since the person she made Baam fight was Yuri.

Yeah, in the end, we were stopped from helping Baam besides giving advice; well, Esdeath still allowed to help Baam out, same with Yuri if she doesn't spar with him like she did when Yuri tried to teach him.

I didn't really care and just head back to my room, with Ryun tagging along as both Esdeath and Yuri stayed behind to continue watching over Baam's progress. Which took only a couple of hours before Esdeath and Yuri came back to the room to sleep.

During the morning, both Esdeath and Yuri went off to meet up with Baam and anyone else, to help the kid out. Leaving Ryun and me behind, where Ryun was happy to be alone with me.

Ryun just read the book Esdeath handed to her while I did my thing. So, bringing up my status list to check on a few things, that changed after reaching level 40.

 **Status List:**

 **Character Name: Ragna D. Mercer**

 **Alignment: Neutral - Chaotic**

 **Lvl: 40 - EXP: 5%/100%**

 **1st Profession: The Gamer**

 **2nd Profession: [Contractor Lvl.6] - EXP: 0%/100% [2:1 Exchange Rate]**

 **Title: [Husband of Esdeath D. Mercer] - Have the ability to teleport to your wife location instantly per 24 hours. Title effect will still be in effect even if it's not equipped.**

 **HP: 185080/185080 - Regen: 1 HP per hour**

 **MP: 229240/229240 - Regen: 20.1 MP per minute**

 **DM Tier 10: 100%/100% - Regen: 10% per minute**

 **Void Energy: 100%/100% - Regen: 10% per minute**

 **Sword Qi: 38200/0 - Regen: 0 per minute**

 **[100 HP + 100 MP = 1 Sword Qi]**

 **STR: 18499**

 **END: 18508**

 **AGI: 18492**

 **INT: 130**

 **WIS: 201**

 **MAG: 22924**

 **LUCK: 130 (Contractor: +60) = 190**

 **RES: [Dark Matter]: Tier 10: 100% (Can't add points into this stat)**

 **Point: 8901**

 **Money: 0**

 **Age: 24**

After reaching level 40; well, the EXP changed to a percentage since I guess the digits went over too much that it changes it. Even the [Profession Contractor]'s EXP switched as well. But, that made it worse for me. Since I could have leveled up my 2nd profession, like around 20s or into the 30s level range before this happens. Guess there always a downside to the upside.

Looking at the pitiful INT and WIS stats, I had the urge to use those stat points on them, but held myself back. As it's too soon. I haven't found that one skill to raise them up like the other stats.

After thinking about it for a while. I picked my 3rd profession and found out I could get another [Charyeok] by picking the [Profession Contracter] as my third profession. Well, better than most of the other ones. Also, getting another bonus LUCK stat from this wasn't too bad. Even if it just +5 LUCK stat per level instead of +10 like the first one.

 **DING!***

 **You have picked the [Profession: Contractor] as your third profession. Due to picking this as your third profession, there will be another section to show which [Charyeok] you possess. You can now form another contract.**

 **DING!***

 **An entity has already agreed to form a contract with you. Your [Charyeok] is the [Nine-Tails Guardian].**

 **[Charyeok: Nine-Tails Guardian] - Active -**

 **Description: Gain access to a set of skills belong to the [Nine-Tails Guardian] for a limited time and by offering something in exchange to unlock more skills belong to this great being.**

 **The Nine-Tails Guardian's Skill:**

 **[Tails Activation] - The user can unleash the tails as a means to increase the user's power. The greater the number of tails activated would put a greater burden on the user's body at the same time. The level of the [Contractor] is equal to a minute of the time the player can use. But, can increase the duration by offering 1000 MP per minute.**

 **With the first tail changing the user's appearance by giving them white hair and fox-like eyes with red corners, making the center of their pupil slits as well. Also, having fox ears at the top of the user's head. Each tail would be made out of flames. Until the ninth tail would make the user's hair become much longer and darker, as well as redden the eyes. There would be patches of yellow fur behind the fox ears-like part of the user's hair and gain flames blades around the elbow.**

 **First Tail Unleashed:**

 **Health Generation (HG): Regen: 1% HP per minute**

 **Physical Enhancement (PE): +1% towards STR, END, and AGI**

 **(Require user's END at 100 to prevent injury: 1% HP drain per second)**

 **Second Tail Unleashed:**

 **HG** **: Regen: 2% HP per minute**

 **PE: +2% towards STR, END, and AGI**

 **Pyrokinesis: Create and manipulate fire at will**

 **(Require user's END at 200 to prevent injury: 2% HP drain per second)**

 **Third Tail Unleashed:**

 **HG: Regen: 4% HP per minute**

 **PE: +4% towards STR, END, and AGI**

 **Pyrokinesis: Create and manipulate fire at will** **(+20%)**

 **(Require user's END at 400 to prevent injury: 4% HP drain per second)**

 **Fourth Tail Unleashed:**

 **HG: Regen: 8% HP per minute**

 **PE: +8% towards STR, END, and AGI**

 **Pyrokinesis: Create and manipulate fire at will (+30%)**

 **(Require user's END at 800 to prevent injury: 8% HP drain per second)**

 **Fifth Tail Unleashed:**

 **HG: Regen: 16% HP per minute**

 **PE: +16% towards STR, END, and AGI**

 **Pyrokinesis: Create and manipulate fire at will (+40%)**

 **Ability Sealing: To seal away a person's powers**

 **(Require user's END at 1600 to prevent injury: 16% HP drain per second)**

 **Sixth Tail Unleashed:**

 **HG: Regen: 32% HP per minute**

 **PE: +32% towards STR, END, and AGI**

 **Pyrokinesis: Create and manipulate fire at will (+50%)**

 **Ability Sealing: To seal away a person's powers**

 **(Require user's END at 3200 to prevent injury: 32% HP drain per second)**

 **Seventh Tail Unleashed:**

 **HG: Regen: 64% HP per minute**

 **PE: +64% towards STR, END, and AGI**

 **Pyrokinesis: Create and manipulate fire at will (+60%)**

 **Ability Sealing: To seal away a person's powers**

 **Ability Awakening: To awaken the potential within a person to enable them to attack higher beings, that they couldn't previously hurt and undo the seals placed on a person**

 **(Require user's END at 6400 to prevent injury: 64% HP drain per minute)**

 **Eighth Tail Unleashed:**

 **HG** **: Regen: 64% HP per minute**

 **PE: +128% towards STR, END, and AGI**

 **Pyrokinesis: Create and manipulate fire at will (+70%)**

 **Ability Sealing: To seal away a person's powers**

 **Ability Awakening: To awaken the potential within a person to enable them to attack higher beings, that they couldn't previously hurt and undo the seals placed on a person**

 **(Require user's END at 12800 to prevent injury: 75% HP drain per minute)**

 **Ninth Tail Unleashed:**

 **HG: Regen: 64% HP per minute**

 **PE: +256% towards STR, END, and AGI**

 **Pyrokinesis: Create and manipulate fire at will (+80%)**

 **Ability Sealing: To seal away a person's powers**

 **Ability Awakening: To awaken the potential within a person to enable them to attack higher beings, that they couldn't previously hurt and undo the seals placed on a person**

 **Fox Generation: Allow the user to summon many [Nine Tailed Foxes] ranging from them to be big or small made out of fires**

 **(Require user's END at 25600 to prevent injury: 85% HP drain per minute)**

 **Other skills: Locked and require unknown offering to unlock them.**

I blankly stare at this and find myself wondering if this is a good thing or not. Because this new [Charyeok] gave me a damn long list of what their skill gave me. Nonetheless, it mostly a repeat and just add a few new ones after each tail, with the prevent ones would increase.

Nonetheless, I just gained another overpowered skill, even if it's just a [Transformation Skill]. Still considered an overpowered skill. However, that requirement of having the minimum amount of END stat would be a bit of a little problem.

I can go up to the [Eighth Tail Unleashed] without any problem, but the [Ninth Tail unleashed] would make thing dangerous for me.

After thinking about it for a moment, I decide to toss in more stat points to match the requirement. So I can use the [Ninth Tail Unleashed] without killing myself.

7092 stat points went into the END stat and I'm down to 1809 stat points now. Not like I can't regain back those later in the future just by spending time with Esdeath. Who knows, the stat points would increase the amount once I marry Yuri.

And just like that, my HP went up just around a third. Still going to make it harder for enemies to kill me. With the [Tails Activation]; well, lots of future enemies are going to cry out bullshit many times after seeing me transform.

Now, seeing how I got this [Nine Tails Guardian]. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't get the skill to match it like I did with the [Legendary God Sun Wukong].

 **DING!***

 **You have accessed [The God of Highschool Universe of Knowledge] for the fifth time and import the skill: [Ssam-Su Taekkyeon].**

 **[Ssam-Su Taekkyeon] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: None**

 **Description: A type of martial art which is a combination of [Practical Taekkyeon] and [Renewal Taekwondo] in order to reinforce the weaknesses of [Taekkyeon] and strengthen it. It is emphasized in strong, fast kicks like its base [Practical Taekkyeon] and [Renewal Taekwondo]. Some moves are directly linked with [Renewal Taekwondo]. Others are linked to [Practical Taekkyeon], like moves involving armwork and whole body technique.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to [Ssam-Su Taekkyeon's Skills]**

 **2nd Effect: Allow the user to link [Renewal Taekwondo's skill] with [Ssam-Su Taekkyeon's Skill] (Require [Renewal Taekwondo] at level 100)**

 **3rd Effect: Locked (Require level 100)**

 **Other Effects: Locked (Require 3rd Effect unlock)**

Well, it's a good thing I got [Renewal Taekwondo] first before I got this skill or I would have to wait until I get the skill to unlock it. This is the same as the [Wisdom of The Sage] that need the [Fundamental Force Manipulation] to unlock the 4th Effect and the [Jade Emperor's Physical Power] to remove the extra cost of using it.

Thinking about it for a minute, then decide not to get any more skill or create a [Skill Book] for now.

After all, I still got those other new skills I got before reaching level 40 and the other ones that yet to reach level 100. So until then, I will keep this open.

Well, I could get my 4th profession since I can get another per 10 levels and with being level 40 now. I can get a 4th profession, but thinking about it. I decide to pick one later in the future.

I get up from my seat and stretch my muscle, causing Ryun to notice me moving, distracting her from her book, where the book is written by Esdeath about things needs to know when together with me. Yeah, I tried not to read that book if I could help it and just know what it is about, thanks to Esdeath telling me ahead of time.

Since it's meant for future girls that would tag along with me and anyone guys too, if they were just to become an ally with me and the girls.

"Are you finish with..." Ryun quickly looks back at her book as she flips a couple of pages before she looks back up. "Picking out your new skills, my god?" Ryun didn't look like she embarrasses that she needs a book to help to get along with her god at all. But, she does need to keep it hidden and never in sight unless either her god or Esdeath is nearby, so she could give the book to either one, to put it away in their pocket dimension space.

"Yup. So you want to head out and meet with the others? I want to test these new skills out. Well, the ones that I could show without any problems coming up later." I said to Ryun as I allow the [Ssam-Su Taekkyeon] to finish downloading into my mind.

"Anything you wish to do my god. I'll follow your demands." Ryun didn't care if her god asked her to strip naked and walk in public. She would do anything for him, but she knows he would never do such a thing to her as he cares for her. Even wanting to marry her as well, even if she becomes the third wife. Better than being just a worshipper with sexual benefits.

"Right. Let's go then." I take the book, Ryun handing to me and I toss it in the [Gate of Babylon]. Then, walk out of our room and head to the training facility, where the other should be at.

3 months and 28 days later*

 **Year 5: Day 234: Close Yet So far**

(Tower: 2nd Floor: Evankhell's Mothership)

Well, I honestly didn't think it would take me around 3 months to max out [Ssam-Su Taekkyeon], but then again, I've pretty much only used this skill throughout the 3 months before using it together with my other skills. It's a good thing I had [God's Sanctuary] to help me out finding opponents to use it on.

Only a few hours, 3-5 hours per day using [God's Sanctuary]. With the girls tagging along. While Ryun was still too weak to tag along though. But, none of the girls, Esdeath made it so no one else eats these meats until she cooks them later in the future after we leave the Tower of God universe. This way, everyone could get used to the effects from gaining [Geno Points] after losing access to [Shinsoo].

Plus, I managed to level up [God's Sanctuary] twice; so the time dilation is 3 days in the Super God Gene universe while 1 day in the current universe I'm in. Making training the [Ssam-Su Taekkyeon] a lot easier for me.

Having the [Gods Sanctuary] made things so much easier for me and I don't have to worry about others finding of this, besides those that are native in the Super God Gene universe. They would know, but I would be sent to multiple different parallel dimensions of that universe each time I use the [God's Sanctuary].

I did, however, neglected training the [Storm God Slayer Magic], which I was aiming for to level up, but tossed it aside for [Ssam-Su Taekkyeon] instead. Same with [Magia Erebea], [Legena Signatoria], and [Power of The Void Kings].

Nonetheless, I will work on them later, after this final test today. Where Baam is betrayed by Rachel for some reason.

As of right now, Esdeath, Yuri, Ryun, and I are standing along with the other 16 regulars that managed to pass all the previous tests up to now. Making it a total of 20 of us are here.

"Now, that everyone is here. It's time to begin the final test." Yu Han Sung starts off as all the regulars, along with the irregulars among them, wait for what kind of test he's going to give out. "The name of the last test is the Submerged Fish Hunt Test."

Soon, Yu Han Sung starts explaining there are four major groups in this test, in additions to the regulars and irregulars themselves. But, he didn't go into it much and let the rest of us find out on our own. By that, he meant to get the [Light Bearer] to tell them by accessing the network of the Tower to get the information.

Next, Yu Han Sung explains the rules of the test. To pass the test, Baam and Rachel, who are in the [Shinsoo Bubble] are thrown into the pit, where they have to enter the Madame's mouth and exit to the ground. The Madame is the Queen of the Mangdol Whales. One of the four major groups. Look like bottle-nosed dolphins than whales in my opinion.

However, should both come out in a different way besides from the Madame body, the participants would automatically fail. The same applied if the [Shinsso Bubble] broke, if there weren't enough Mangdol Whales to keep the net or if Baam and Rachel both died due to an underwater monster's attack.

The role for the rest of us is to protect both the bubble and the Mangdol Whales while preventing the Barnacle Goblins, commonly referred to as Thieves from capturing Baam and Rachel in their bubble and also protect the Mangdol Whales from the Striped Ground Pigs.

Furthermore, the rest of us can't contact either Baam or Rachel once they are sent out. So, we don't know where they end up to. So, the last test begins.

It seems like the way this is going would be completely different from the canon. As Yu Han Sung didn't explain to everyone the four major groups besides us. And we had to look it up ourselves, but Yu Han Sung did manage a few things about how we can do this. Some restriction and how this test going to go.

3 hours later*

It's a good thing Koon has a good head on his shoulders and already sort through which one of us to positions at which area. Furthermore, he already got all the information on the four major groups and sent it to everyone's [Pockets] to read on for a while as we wait for one of the four major groups to take action.

Like in canon, Ship encounters the Bull, where Androssi and Anak came together to rescue him; well, not really, and refuse to fight it until they resolve the situation by betting random stranger things to the winner.

1 hour later*

"I have no clue why we even here." I said to the girls, as we watched how things played out like canon. Well, until the part where Esdeath and Yuri appear the part where they killed the [Ranker] that taught the [Wave Controller] position class. The same one that looked like a big ball of rice, with little legs poking out from under him.

Well, more like Yuri attacked and deal enough injury to the guy and Esdeath finish him off with a stomp to the head. Before the guy that controlled the Bull to send towards Baam and Rachel to be killed.

"To pass the test?" Yuri said more of a question than an answer. Even she didn't think this would happen and she was told beforehand by me about how things go on the Tower of God without Esdeath and my presence here. Even Ryun wasn't supposed to be in the last test and failed.

"I'll go with Ryun to find Baam. Esdeath, you take Yuri and speak with Yu Han Sung. It's time for us to work on getting Baam to the 20th Floor." I said to the girls, as both Ryun and I rush over to where Baam fall down somewhere below us. Can't have him dying on us before the FUG could get him to join them.

6 years later*

 **Year 11: Day 234: It's Time**

(Tower: 20th Floor)

After 6 years; longer than both Esdeath and I were sent to the D. Gray-Man universe. Here, we've been here for 6 long years. It's a good thing I gained the [God's Sanctuary] or neither myself or the girls could keep up with our skills without the FUG knowing about it. After Ryun manages to get us into the organization.

Over 6 years and I only got the skill to level 10, but I'm okay with that. Not to mention I had still stuck with those 3 hours training with Esdeath and including with both Yuri and Ryun.

Well, I had to take out using [Touki] out of the 3 hours training due to most of the time I wouldn't have the chance to do it, even in the Super God Gene universe. But, I still have enough for [Meditation] at least. Where I got it the skill to level 42 now. Man, it takes so long to live this skill up by using it an hour per day.

Too bad, I didn't include the [Touki] since we would continue to move and I don't get the chance to use it in the [First God's Sanctuary]. Since we were on a time limit schedule.

Instead, I made it an hour for creating [Sword Qi]. Since I didn't do that much back in the D. Gray-Man universe. So I may as well take this chance to do it now, to build up a good amount of [Sword Qi] for my usage.

Without using the [Sword Qi] since then and just build it up over 6 years. I managed to break into the million digit range.

Furthermore, I managed to finish my [Sword Intent: Stabilize Stage], [Sword Intent: Concept Stage], and [Sword Intent: Materialize]. So, I've finished the first to the fifth stage of [Sword Intent].

Now, I'm working on the next stage, which I would call the [Sword Intent: Condense Stage]. As I already finished the last stage, which is literally the [Sword Domain] much to my delight at the time.

But, I can't seem to figure out how to develop my [Sword Domain] to give a corporeal form. I didn't dare try to pour in all my [Sword Qi] to see if it works or not. As it took me a long time to create all that [Sword Qi]. So, for now, I'm stuck on the beginning [Sword Intent: Condense Stage].

Also, thanks to [Gate of Babylon] making the meats of the countless of beasts we killed. We gathered up a good amount for us to eat for years, even if our little family becomes 20 or so. Let alone us 5. Yup, Repellista figure there no point after a couple of months and finally accepted her fate.

As for Yuri and Ryun; well, we found a priest, kidnap the guy and got married just last month before it's time for us to leave. With Yuri being the 2nd wife and Ryun the 3rd wife. Much to our relief, both gained access to the [Inventory] like Esdeath and could see the interfaces whenever I use the [Archive] skill.

Too bad, we didn't invite many people to attend the wedding and by that, we mean no one else but Esdeath, Yuri, Ryun, Repellista, the priest we kidnapped, and myself had a private wedding. So we won't have any problems interrupting the wedding.

11 years total since I got [The End] skill and not once did it raise 1% EXP, much to my disappointment. I wonder if I should have kept the skill or not. But, decide to have it just in case I would need it in the future.

As for the [Mystic Eye of Death Perception]. I did use it over the years and got it to level 100 last month. Talk about taking so much time to grind it, but I had to be careful using it.

The reason why I've started using this skill was for one new skill I got after much thinking to suppose this dangerous double-edged skill and got the [God Hand] from Nasuverse.

 **[God Hand - Gamer's Version] - Passive/Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100% - MP cost: None**

 **Description: This gives the user the "body that knows no death". The ability that required attacks of the highest grade to harm the user. This transforms the body into a tough suit of armor that acts similar to a [Conceptual Weapon] in practice.**

 **1st Effect: Will revive upon death with the (level)% HP. [Passive]: Gain 1 extra life per 24 hours. [Active]: Decrease time by (level) hours in exchange for losing 2nd Effect. [12 max, start with 2 lives. Increase the cap by 1 per 10 level].**

 **2nd Effect: Reduce damage taken by (level)/4 + 1% of END stat**

 **3rd Effect: Gain resistant [RES gain = 90% - % HP lost] to an attack the user experienced until the end of a battle.**

 **4th Effect: [Passive]: Increase HP regeneration by (level/10) per hour. [Active]: Increase HP Regeneration by (Level/2) for (level) seconds, but lose 1st Effect temporarily during activation.**

This was not a fun skill to level up, I'll tell you that. It's pretty much a masochist skill to grind. I have to keep on getting hit to even gain any EXP for it. Ugh, the pain I have felt over the years to get this skill to max level along with the [Mystic Eye of Death Perception].

 **[Mystic Eye of Death Perception] - Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100% - MP cost: None**

 **Description: Allows the user to "perceive death," the conceptual "Death of an Existence," as visual signals in the form of [Lines of Death] and [Points of Death]. Death emerges to the surface of an existence as lines, and cutting along them will result in "Death", regardless of the constitution or properties of the object. The lines of a living organism will keep changing position as long as it is alive. Points of Death are from where all lines seem to flow, resembling blood vessels. Striking the point makes the entity completely cease to function.**

 **1st Effect: Being able to see the [Lines of Death]**

 **1st Effect's 1st Requirement: Require the user to physically touch the [Lines of Death] to work.**

 **1st Effect's 2nd Requirement: Require user's HP be at 1% or less to activate.**

 **2nd Effect: Being able to see the [Points of Death]**

 **2nd Effect's Requirements: Same as 1st Effect's Requirements.**

 **3rd Effect: Being able to kill anything with the concept of [Death] attach to it**

 **3rd Effect's 1st Requirements: Same as 1st Effect's Requirements.**

 **3rd Effect's 2nd Requirement: As long the user can perceive the target as "alive" to kill.**

Talk about overpower for both of these two skills together alone. Nonetheless, I find myself happy with the result. But, it does make things a bit boring sometimes. Well, as long I don't just use these two skills together all the time. Now, that I max out these two skills. I will keep them as trump cards in case I face strong opponents in the future.

As for [Storm God Slayer Magic], it was one I level up right away after we got Baam to the FUG, where I work on it back in the [First God's Sanctuary]. Not too hard to level and pretty much like [Fire Devil Slayer Magic].

I pretty much almost got all skills at max level with only [The End - Gamer's Version], [Meditation], [Touki], [Magia Erebea], [Legena Signatoria], [Power of The Void Kings], and [God's Sanctuary] are the only skills I haven't reached to level 100 yet.

Seven total skills that are not even over the 50 level range. And out of those seven, [The End], [Magia Erebea], [Legena Signatoria], and [Power of The Void Kings] are still at level 1.

Mostly because I couldn't level them up at all, or I didn't have the time to spare to grind them. But, at least, I still got some skills to work on until I need to grab more skills for me to work on.

Currently, all of us are saying our goodbyes to Baam, who grew up a lot and took on the name as Jyu Viole Grace as the Slayer candidate of FUG, where Esdeath, Yuri, and I help train Baam even stronger than his canon version.

"Good luck kid. You're going to need it." I said to Baam, as I shake his right hand with mine.

"You too, Mr. Ragna. I hope you well and a good life." Baam said with a smile on his face, with his bangs covering part of his face, more specifically his eyes. His new outfits consist of a black robe, beige pants, and clothes with the mark of FUG.

"Don't forget our lessons, because if you do. Well, you better hope I don't find out about it." Yuri grin at Baam, with her still wearing the same outfits when she first met Baam on the First Floor. Along with her new family as well.

"Don't die." Ryun didn't really care about Baam, but didn't have a bad relationship with him to the point of wanting him to die. As for Ryun's outfits; well, she didn't change her outfit either like Yuri.

In fact, no one in my group changed their outfits and kept it the same. Well, unless you could have to resize them sometimes and get more copies of them into the [Gate of Babylon] in case the one they're wearing get destroyed at some points.

"Thank you all for your help. I'll climb the Tower and get my answers." Baam promise to all of us, that he will continue climbing to get his answer on why Rachel tried to kill him 6 years ago.

"Your friends should meet up with you someone on this 20th Floor or the next. So be ready to meet them again after all these years." Esdeath said to Baam, as she gives Baam one more handshake before she leaves.

"Alright. Thank you, Mrs. Esdeath, and everyone. I can't thank you enough for you guys done for me." Baam bows his head to us before watching leave him to take the tests to climb the 21st Floor.

20 minutes later*

(Tower: Outside: Ark: City)

"Can't believe today we finally go to a whole new universe." Yuri said with awe, and wonder what kind of universe we would end up to and hope it's a place that would help her gain an energy source that replaces [Shinsso]. Since from this point on, she can no longer use [Shinsoo].

"Okay, everyone holds onto something." I said to the girls. And just like that, all the girls, but Repellista held onto me, with Repellista holding one of her [Lighthouse]. Which is heavily modified to take [Mana] in the replacement of [Shinsoo] to work.

 **DING!***

 **You have managed to bring the chosen one (Main Character: Baam) to the 20th Floor of the Tower alive.**

 **DING!***

 **You have the option to leave this universe for another.**

 **Do you wish to take your wives and anyone in the [Ark], to leave this world?**

 **[Yes/No]?**

I didn't bother to think about it and press the yes on the blue window screen in front of me. As the [Ark] started to shake and we can see above us, where we see the blue sky before switching outer space.

 **DING!***

 **Welcome back to the Multiverse!**

 **DING!***

 **Good luck in your next adventure player! Be sure to take your time and the [Ark] is made invisible towards those within the universe you have entered.**

(Ark: City)

 **DING!***

 **Welcome to RWBY Universe! In order to leave this universe to another one, either the player or one your wives must collect one of the countless [Relics] of this universe.**

"I don't know if this is a good thing or not." I said to the girls, as we arrive in the RWBY universe.

"Why not? All we need to do is grab one of those [Relics]. Oh, this must be what Esdeath meant when we each time we enter a new universe. We would gain knowledge about it." Yuri cut off in the middle when she started getting new memories about stuff she never learned in the first place and remember one day. Esdeath started explaining to her and the other two about coming to the new universe.

As for the reason why none of them got anything when they go to the Super God Gene universe. No one got an idea why we didn't get any knowledge besides what their husband told them.

"Oh! This is the best place we can get someone to unlock our [Aura]! I can use that in a replacement of losing [Shinsoo]." Yuri got to the part of the knowledge describing what these people in this universe use as an energy source like back in her universe for [Shinsoo].

"Huh, I guess we didn't have to find a way by experimenting with a lot of people to see if we can give you girls some kind of energy source to use." I said to the girls, causing almost all of them to shiver at this and relief they didn't have to worry about the trouble that comes with it.

"You girls mind waiting here as I scout ahead?" I ask the girls since I rather not have unwanted attention on us if there more than one of us appearing out of nowhere.

"You just don't want men looking at us." Esdeath easily knew why her husband didn't want them to come with him outside the [Ark].

"Nope. Okay, kind of. It's more like we would get unwanted attention onto us." I stare at my three wives, then cough in my right hand as I look away a bit, causing my wives to see my reaction amusing for them.

"Okay, but you only got an hour to do so." Esdeath agrees to this, but only giving an hour to scout ahead before calling the rest of them, maybe not Repellista, over to the other side.

"Alright." I said to Esdeath, then give each my wives as a kiss on the lip before using the [Ark] to send me down.

(Unknown)

Looking around, I notice that I'm in a forest, which one, I have no clue. But, a quick scan with [Archive] and [Eagle Sight] should do the trick.

But, before I heard a noise coming from behind me, where I was ready to throw a kick or maybe a [Fireball] in the face of whatever shows up in a hostile manner.

To my surprise, I find Pyrrha, with just her shield only and was surprised to see me.

"Hello, there! I guess this means we're partners." Pyrrha said with a smile on her face, but for some reasons, she looks very happy to be my partner and not with Jaune, who should be the one she saved from the fall. Maybe.

I didn't say anything, much to Pyrrha's confusion and wonder why she didn't get a response back.

"Do you mind if I lead? I need to get my weapon back." Pyrrha looks very excited for some reasons, then quietly sigh in relief when she saw me nod to her, then start leading towards where Jaune should be.

While Pyrrha's back was turned to me, I bring up one of the [Archive]'s interfaces to tell the girls about what's going on and use my mind to send in the note of what needs to know about this universe, along with the canon version and another note that we've just arrived the same day where the main characters' teams are form.

Well, if it still could, with my presence here and end up partnering with Pyrrha by accident before she could meet up with Jaune. Clearly, she happy to partner with me instead with Jaune, so canon could be considered a no go and throw away the knowledge of the timeline of the canon.

20 minutes later*

We still haven't found Jaune yet and no Grimm in sight, much to my confusion on this. But, sooner or later, there are bound to be some to show up. Of course, I didn't care if any of them show up since they're weak to me and my girls. I know for sure Yuri could just flick one to death.

I glance at Pyrrha, who looks like she having a hard time thinking of a way to start a conversation, and failing at it.

A little curious if this Pyrrha is the canon or a different version, along with the other people in this universe. Can't be sure that this is close to canon at all. But, I'm leaning towards no a little.

"So, I'm Pyrrha Nikos. I hope we get along for the next 4 years at Beacon Academy." Pyrrha finally got something to say, and so, she introduces herself, with a soft smile and sweating a little, wondering if the person before he knows who she is.

I nod at Pyrrha, but didn't return the introduction, making things awkward and weird, that I didn't say anything to her this entire time. Like I could, when there are hidden cameras everywhere in this forest. There's no telling if Ozpin is spying on us as we speak.

Pyrrha wonders if her partner was mute or something, he didn't say a single word since she made eye contact with him. But, at least, she didn't see him show any gesture of asking for anything from her that look like he knows about her background, much to her relief.

30 minutes later*

"Hey, Jaune! Mind giving me back my spear?!" Pyrrha shouts to Jaune, who is hanging a few feet in the air by Pyrrha's spear embedded in his left leg and the tree behind him. Where he's trying to pull it out, then look down the tree and see Pyrrha and me.

"You bitch!" Jaune cried out in pain. "Why did you aim for my leg?! Why not my hoodie?!" Jaune continues trying to pull out Pyrrha's spear out, causing more blood to leak out much to his grief.

"So, can I have my spear back?" Pyrrha didn't look like she cared about the injury she caused to Jaune.

Not wanting to waste any more time; I use [Shundo] to appear next to Jaune and grab hold of Pyrrha's spear and give it a good tug to pull it out, where Jaune let out a girly shriek of pain and fall to the ground.

Landing back on the ground, then toss Pyrrha her spear, with the tip covered in Jaune's blood. And she completely ignores that fact after she notices it as well.

"Thanks, partner." Pyrrha said with a wink, for some reasons, but I just leave it for later. "So, Jaune. Did you find your partner yet? Because I don't see anyone nearby and I already have mine." The way she says this, made me feel like this Pyrrha hate this Jaune.

Really wondering if this is even close to canon timeline or not. But, better to keep my mouth shut for now. No idea if what I could say could be used against me later, after this whole event is over.

"No." Jaune grit his teeth. Then, try his best to stand and use his sheathed sword as a cane to walk. Since his left leg has a hole in it and bleeding badly.

Pyrrha notices this and finally realize something wrong. "Why aren't you using your [Aura] to heal yourself?" She knew her spear could pierce through [Aura Shield] if given enough momentum and the right amount of power behind it, including if the opponent has weak [Aura Shield]. Which wasn't that uncommon and thought Jaune had a weak [Aura Shield].

"My what?" Jaune look confused and what the hell the crazy girl is talking about while shouting in his head that he wasn't paired with the said crazy girl.

"[Aura]. You know, mankind's best discovery to face against the Grimm and the first step to fighting back the darkness? Really, nothing?!" Pyrrha was shocked that Jaune was clueless about [Aura]. Then, she realizes another important fact in this situation.

"Okay, I don't know how you got into this school without your [Aura] unlocked. But, hold still. I'm going to unlock it for you, can't have you dying on us. No matter how much of a jackass you are." Pyrrha didn't care if Jaune wanted his [Aura] unlocked or not. Since she rather not have someone's death on her conscious, that she caused by accident. She would rather feel better if she did kill on purpose instead.

2 minutes later*

Pyrrha has just finished unlocking Jaune's [Aura], which is a lot bigger than the average people possess. Then, she looks at her partner and wonder if he got his [Aura] unlock as well, but find out later, since she low on [Aura] after using hers to unlock someone else of their [Aura].

"Come on, I think I know where the way, to the relics we're supposed to get to pass the initiation." Pyrrha said to both Jaune and me, as she walks up north.

1 hour later*

"Well, I guess that was the wrong path!" Pyrrha shouts to me, as we continue running away from a Grimm, that happens to be a [Death Stalker]. A large scorpion-like creature of Grimm.

Similar to canon as Jaune was sent flying, so it looks like there is some part of canon influencing other parallel dimensions, no matter how different they are.

For an hour now, I have been speaking, mentally, via [Archive] with the girls back in the [Ark]. As we come up with a few ways to disguise some of our powers. Esdeath has it easy when she can just pick her trump as her [Semblance] after she and the other girls get their [Aura] unlock.

For me, I decided to pick the [Nine-Talis Guardian: Talis Activation] to be my [Semblance] since I can use it as an excuse for my other skills. And I don't think I could get my [Aura] unlock with the way my body is messed up with more different energy sources in me. Adding [Aura] may end up destroying my body or a bad side effect. Better be safe than sorry. If I want [Aura], I can just grab a [Skill Book] of it instead of allowing someone unlocking it for me.

"Hey, look! We made it!" Pyrrha said to me, as she narrowly dodges the giant claws from hitting her as she continues running. Without bothering to ask for permission. I grab Pyrrha by the shoulders, and with a quick spin, throwing her across the field, where Pyrrha land on her side at the feet of the others.

Now, that I got Pyrrha out of the way. I send a kick sideways to my left, hitting right into one of the [Death Stalker]'s eyes, causing it to shriek at me. As I use this chance to the [Renewal Taekwondo: Rising Back Kick], to its chin, breaking a few bones from the impact. But, I held back to not instantly destroy the Grimm.

Taking this chance, I resumed running and rush towards the others, where the future teams of RWBY and JNPR. Don't know about that last one, but easy to remember for me.

"Don't know who you are, but nice kick." Yang compliment me before she notices the way her little sister about to do something stupid as her Ruby-in-danger sense acting up again.

"I got this!" Ruby let out a battle cry as she rushes towards the [Death Stalker], as she fires a couple of shots and continues charging at the incoming [Death Stalker]. When the two meet, Ruby ends up, knocked back by the Grimm's giant claws swiping her away.

I let out a sigh, causing some of the others to look in my direction. Mostly, Pyrrha as wonders what I'm about to do. When she already planning to charge at the Grimm to help the girl out.

 **"[First Tail Unleash** ]. **"** I spoke out for the first time I came to this forest. As the [Talis Activation] takes in effect, where I require to speak out how many tails I need to be unleashed for it to work instead of mentally say it.

 **DING!***

 **[Tails Activation: First Tail Unleashed], the user gained all the effects belong to it.**

 **HP Regen switches to 1% HP per minutes.**

 **Increase STR, END, and AGI by 1%.**

With the [First Tail Unleashed], changing my appearance by giving me changing my black hair to white and fox-like eyes with red corners, making the center of my pupil slits as well. Along with fox ears at the top of my head.

This sudden transformation shocked the group around me, mostly with Blake, who didn't think I would turn into a faunus with that surprised look on her face.

Since I'm on a time limit, better make it quick. Using [Shundo: Bo-Bup] to appear in front of Ruby, who was shocked at my sudden appearance and notice a few things different about me.

 **"[Second Tail Unleash]."** I raise the number of my tail to two, where I need to make it look like I need to raise each tail one at a time, for those that are still watching over this entire event.

 **DING!***

 **[Tails Activation: Second Tail Unleashed], the user gained all the effects belong to it.**

 **HP Regen switches to 2% HP per minutes.**

 **Increase STR, END, and AGI by 2%.**

 **Gain access to [Pyrokinesis]: Create and manipulate fire at will.**

Not waiting for the Ruby to say something. As I use [2nd Tail + Inferno kick Stage Three: Triple Destruction Infernal Fang]. A kick combines [Ssam-Su Taekkyeon Secret Technique: Inferno kick Stage Three: Inferno Nirvana Kick] with the two tails of the [Nine-Tails Guardian]. Pretty much, a downgrade, where I should be using it at the [Ninth Tail Unleash] to bring out the full power.

But, this was enough as I kick upwards and generate a giant blade of fire, then kick downward, unleashing the fire upon the [Death Stalker], burning the Grimm alive for a few seconds and die afterward.

Now, that I dealt with the Grimm. I pick up Ruby, causing her to yelp as I use [Shundo: Bo-Bup] to appear back in the group. With just a few seconds to do all this.

With 30 seconds to spare, I decide to take on the [Nevermore] above us. A large avian creature of Grimm. That's about to attack us from the sky.

 **"[Third Tail Unleash** ]. **"** I spoke a third time now, causing some of the others to look at me with an even more shocked look on their faces, that I could increase my tails made of flames.

 **DING!***

 **[Tails Activation: Third Tail Unleashed], the user gained all the effects belong to it.**

 **HP Regen switches to 4% HP per minutes.**

 **Increase STR, END, and AGI by 4%.**

 **Gain access to [Pyrokinesis]: Create and manipulate fire at will (+20%).**

Once the third tails appear, I use [3rd Tail + Ssam-Su Taekkyeon: Combat Pulse], where I send a large pulse of flames to the sky, making it look like I'm releasing a giant flamethrower.

Nonetheless, I killed off the two Grimm as [Tails Activation] deactivated with the final second of the time limit pass. As my appearance went back to normal a minute ago.

 **DING!***

 **[Tails Activation] is deactivated and can be activated again if the player exchanges 1000 MP right away instead of waiting for the cooldown: 9 hours.**

Yup, the cooldown for this skill is 9 hours unless I wanted to use 1000 MP to use the skill again without having to wait for the cooldown to be done. Still, a good skill to have, but the duration is just too short in my opinion. I may end up having to eat a few of those beasts from the Super God Gene universe to level my 2nd [Profession: Contractor] to extend the duration.

"That was...AMAZING!" Ruby cried out in awe, as she begins to appear around me not staying in one spot to continue fire off her fast questions, that would make others unable to hear what the questions are, let alone giving a response to them.

"Ruby! Give the guy a chance to even say something. With the way you keep at it, then you won't get anything out of the guy." Yang quickly grabs Ruby by her cloak, causing Ruby to whine a little. But, Yang didn't care and was a bit worried for Ruby's safety of being near this guy, that literally could create a giant wave of fire with a simple kick and somehow produce the mother of all flamethrower.

Pyrrha looks so excited to be partnered with someone who could do all this. Maybe she could finally get a challenge with all those she faced would either quit or was defeated by her too easily.

Jaune looks like he wanted to get to safety and as much far away from me as possible.

As for the others, Blake and Weiss are too shocked by what they just saw with their own eyes. Ren trying to stop Nora from coming even near me like Yang is trying to do. But, struggling compared to Yang, who have the strength to do so. While Ren barely able to do it by making a few bribes to stop Nora from doing something stupid.

Sadly, for everyone. I didn't say a single word to them. Much to their confused, more so with Pyrrha since she just heard her partner spoke more than once a couple seconds ago.

So, I just walk over to the Abandoned Temple to grab the [Black King Chess Piece], then toss it to Pyrrha before grabbing the [Golden Rook Piece] and toss it to Jaune. Before I start walking towards the cliff, where Ozpin and Glynda should be.

Who I may end up in another fight and it won't be against the Grimm. However, those two will be in a fight with no chance of winning at all. Not to mention I haven't set up the [Ark's Gate] to bring the girls over. Then, there is no need to worry about anyone on this planet to face us.

"Well, now that we got our chess pieces, I mean the relics, I think it's time for us to return." Pyrrha spoke out, causing everyone to nod at her since there's no point for everyone to stay in this forest any longer.

15 minutes later*

"So, no one going to ask about how in the world the guy gained fox ears and tails made out of flames?" Jaune whispers to the others while trying his best to not be heard by Pyrrha's partner, who he really glad he didn't partner up with.

"It's obvious that it is his [Semblance]~!" Ruby was the one who clearly knew the answer, which is agreed on with almost everyone here.

"I don't know. I never heard a [Semblance] would turn someone into a faunus and have a tail, multiple tails, made out of fire." Weiss is skeptical about the whole transformation being a [Semblance].

"I don't know. I read a few history books, where some people have unique [Semblance] that could transform themselves into something else to battle the Grimm. Even to the point of becoming monsters themselves to gain the power to face those older Grimm." Pyrrha quickly defends her partner, not wanting to lose any chance of a partner like him and end up with Jaune. Ugh, she wished she didn't help him twice now.

"It's true. I read somewhere about this." Ren agreed with Pyrrha, "In fact, before the discovery of [Dust]. Our ancestors fought using only their [Aura] and [Semblance], where one of the extinct royal families possessed a family [Semblance] that gives them power over a specific element. Others could transform into that element as well by going into extreme training methods to unlock those [Family's Semblances]. However, due to the discovery of [Dust]. Those royal families' training methods started to become useless as time went by until none remain, but just a history mentioning it."

 _'The fuck?! There's such a thing in this parallel dimension?!'_ I kept my face calm while I was shocked mentally.

After all, no one but those in my family could see them; well, Repellista can't due to not marrying me and I rather not choose to when Esdeath already mad at me with Ryun. Yuri, Esdeath was the one that picked her, so that's a given. As for Ryun, Esdeath finally decides it's alright.

"Wait, for real?!" Yang looks at Pyrrha, then at Ren, with a shocked expression and wonder if this was true.

"Yang." Ruby said to Yang, with a deadpan expression, causing Yang to look at with a confused look now. "Your [Semblance] is a good example as well. Once you reach your highest point, you're literally on fire." Ruby said dryly. Since she saw her own sister covered in flames more than once.

Weiss and Black look at Yang in a whole new light, but they still took a few steps away from her. Since neither of them wanted to be caught on fire. And Yang noticed this and mumble to herself a few things.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Ren! My [Semblance] should be counted as those fancy [Semblances] back in those old days, right?!" Nora said in an excited voice, and to prove her point, she uses her [Semblance] leak out electrical currents appear on her body. As that is the best she can do without relying on [Lightning Dust].

"Technically, yes, but not at the same time. Like, uh, Yang, right?" Ren looks at Yang, who nodded at him for getting her name right. "She covered with fire while you, Nora, channels electricity to the muscles. In a way, both are considered the same as those old [Semblances] before [Dust] are discovered. But, neither of them would be at the same level."

Ren notices some of us are looking at him with a lost look on their faces. Making him let out a tired sigh before he explains further.

"Take Pyrrha's partner. He is the exact same types as those old ones. While we can take Yang and Nora as the new generation. But, lost the ability to use their element like the way our ancestors used them. Nora, you can't even shoot [Lightning Bolts] without relying on [Lightning Dust]." Ren stop for a moment to see if anyone understands what he is trying to say. Notice a few did, made him happy and not have to repeat a few things.

"Now, for Pyrrha's partner. He transforms and has the power over fire itself. And don't even need [Dust] at all, to attack." Ren finish explaining the difference between Yang and Nora's [Semblances] with mine.

The girls back in the [Ark] don't know what to think about this, but Repellista is trying her best to hack into this world's database to find out if this true or not. Along with anything else that could help us out in the future. Plus, locating the [Relics] as well.

"Damn it, Ragna! I can't do shit without having one of my [Lighthouse] outside the [Ark]!" Repellista shouts at me through the [Archive] when she found out her [Opera] can't connect with this world's network without having one of her [Lighthouse] appear outside the [Ark] to make a wireless connection.

Ignoring the shouts coming from Repellista as I continue to listen to these historical facts of this dimension. And find myself wanting to stay here a bit longer to see if it could be used for my family advantage.

"How about the whole turning into a fox faunus?" Jaune didn't read much on the subject of history due to it being boring at his younger age. But, hearing all about this made him feel like he should go back into reading other than a few things, he doesn't want to mention.

"From what I could recall. Faunus are actually human that master their [Semblances] of transformation to the point that their children are born as today faunus. Making all faunus came from the line of those ancestors that possess those [Transformation Semblances]. In fact, because of this, faunus have it much easier to unlock their [Semblance] compared to humans. Since their bloodline already carries those ancestors that master their [Semblances] to the peak. Leading to how faunus having it easy to develop their [Semblance] at an early age." Ren easily answers Jaune's question and explain it even further.

"So, wait, faunus are human, but carry a permanent version of the [Transformation Semblances] that they are born with due to their line of family and still get to gain another [Semblance]? Talk about unfair, now I wished I was born a faunus." Yang pout at this news, causing Blake to look at Yang with disbelief and at Ren too, but mostly at Yang to want to be a faunus.

"How do we know this isn't just a fairy tale?!" Weiss didn't want to believe that all the faunus in the world are actually human born with a permanent version of this so-called [Transformation Semblance], which she thinks is a bunch of silly facts.

"Real or not, there are always some truths in those fairy tales. Not to mention, look at Pyrrha's partner. He is living proof of our history." Ren didn't care if others don't believe him since he got more than enough proofs to believe in those fairy tales.

"Wow. So cool." Ruby looks at me with awe, wondering what else I could do.

"Okay, then how in this guy manage to possess this so-called [Transformation Semblance]? Because if I remember correctly, [Semblances] are developed by on who we are. Unless you are born into a family with their own unique [Semblance]." Weiss gives this subject her own benefit of the doubt, maybe just to deal with the crazy stuff she bound to face in the future.

"I don't know. I know a lot of things, but I don't know everything. There are some facts missing from our history books. I'm not surprised to find out there are different methods to unlock one's [Aura]. Maybe that's how they gained those [Transformation Semblance]? Or you could ask the guy, that possess the [Semblance] from the old era." Ren points this out, causing the other to remember about there is someone with them that possess this old [Semblance].


	20. Chapter 20: It's Just The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: It's Just The Beginning**

 **Year 11: Day 234: It's Time Part 2**

(Emerald Forest)

I continue walking while ignoring the people asking me how did I gain one of the [Ancient Semblances] from the old era. Shockingly, it's mostly Blake, that's asking the questions while Weiss coming in second. With Pyrrha being third, while the rest didn't have many questions and more of speaking out their own opinions about learning about all these interesting facts from Ren.

Thinking about it for a moment if I should meet up with Ozpin and Glynda or not. Then, decide it wasn't worth the drama, and I don't have Esdeath here to talk for me.

Using [Archive] to speak with Esdeath and the others, to ask what I should do and got in return, that I should leave and not meet up with Ozpin right now. As there could be problems with me being in his home field, with a high chance of Ozpin manipulating me somehow.

"This is the far as I can take you kids." I said to everyone for the first time, causing the future team RWBY and JNPR to look at me with a shocked look on their faces.

"What you mean kids?! You don't look any older than us!" Ruby hated it when someone calls her a kid all the time and felt insulted at this.

"I'm 30 years old." I said dryly, causing Ruby to shut her mouth the moment she heard me. This made the others more shocked than before from finding out my age. "Good luck, kids." With that said, I use [Time Alter: Chronos Rose: 5] first, then [Shundo: Bo-Bup] to disappear before their eyes instantly.

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Campus)

Out of the Emerald Forest and somewhere in the Beacon Academy's Campus, but that didn't stop me at all. As I continue running until away from this place. Plus, I don't even need an Airship to reach to the City.

20 minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City)

If it weren't for [Gamer's Body]. I would have long by then be out of breath and fall into the ocean, where sea types Grimm would devour me alive. But, man, the distance from Beacon and to the City should have taken me longer than 20 minutes to reach. I know for sure it would be longer by an Airship.

Walking around the place as I pickpocketed a few people for their [Lien]. Can't figure out a way to earn [Lien] besides stealing at the moment. No way was I'm planning to sell anything in the [Gate of Babylon].

Well, maybe the food, since I can just get more from the Super God Gene universe. And the restriction of those monsters' meat will only work in that universe. So there no need to worry about the native of this universe gaining any [Geno Points].

Looking around the place and see if there were any good place to set up a Restaurant to make some money since stealing would lead to unwanted attention. Not like I already got it, thanks to using the [Talis Activation] skill, with Ozpin and his little group recorded the whole thing.

While I'm at it, I was checking for a good place to set up an [Ark's Gate] as well. This way, I can hide the fact about how I can teleport others to different places by using these [Ark's Gates]. Kind of like a teleportation based [Semblance] in this universe.

30 minutes later*

I'm shocked these people are so easy to pickpocket. Nonetheless, this is good for me and just hope my LUCK stat would keep Ozpin and his group off my back for a while until I get a good base in this kingdom without having him breathing down my neck.

After all, Ozpin is kind of my best option to grab one of those [Relics] if I want to leave this universe. But, there is no way Ozpin would hand it over to some stranger like that. Not to mention, he would demand something in exchange for it, but at the end, he may or may not give me the [Relic] at all.

So yeah, not taking my chance with that guy, who would willingly to possess a kid when he dies by Cinder's hands. Still can't figure what Ozpin's [Semblance].

And man do I need to find a book based on universe travel if I'm so limited these restrictions and random universe picked for me.

I pause for a moment when there is literally an Apartment Building up for sale. On another note, the Apartment Building has 5 floors. This pretty good, since the first floor could be turned into a Restaurant while the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th floors could be used for something else. Well, one of those floors could be used as our cover-up of where we sleep. While we're really sleeping back in the [Ark].

Now, that I have some [Lien] taken from people without their notices. I would need to get one of the girls down here. Since they got the basic knowledge of this universe while I don't. That includes knowing the value of these [Lien]. Which I have no clue if I got the one that worth like $100 back in my universe or just $1. Hard to tell when these plastic cards don't have any numbers on them.

30 minutes later*

I manage to get one of Repellista's [Lighthouse] out in the open before turning invisible afterward. As Repellista quickly hacks into the Vale Kingdom's main database to create identities for us, along with a background setting to keep a few people off our butts for a while until those fake identities become useless.

Also, setting up the [Ark's Gate Number 1] to send Esdeath down before I had to erase it afterward. Sadly, Yuri and Ryun have to stay back in the [Ark] since we don't need everyone down here just yet.

With Esdeath here now, I passed all the [Lien] I had on me to her since she actually knows what they worth and how to use them unlike me. Once more, I feel happy about marrying Esdeath since if she wasn't with me. Then, things would get a lot harder for me to bend in with the native of this universe.

No clue if Yuri and Ryun would have married me if it wasn't for Esdeath's presence. Ryun could have been my 2nd or 1st wife, depending on how things go. Yuri would just be a friend at least, not close to being in a relationship and it is thanks to Esdeath that made the whole relationship went by faster than I could ever think could happen.

Currently, we're waiting on Repellista to finish placing false data about us into the Vale Kingdom's database before we start purchasing a few things, to disguise ourselves from the higher up, being Ozpin and the Council of Vale from plain sight.

While I'm at it, I took out the finished [Skill Book] I have been working on for a while now. Of course, I have many more, so I don't have to waste any more time later in the future to work on them for the entire day or even days without stopping.

So far, I only have one book that's finished and wonder if I should really use that [Skill Book Creation] now or wait for later after leveling the other skills to max level. Better use it now since I may not get the chance to do so later in this universe.

 **DING!***

 **You have acquired a [Skill Book]!**

 **Would you like to learn the skill: [Bypass Restrictions]?**

 **[Yes/No]?**

 _'Do I really want to do this?'_ I thought to myself, as Esdeath and I continue to wait on Repellista to finish her work while we scout the area without trying to make it look like we are.

Thinking about it a few moments, if I should. I was thinking about working on those seven skills of mine before getting any new skills. Then, I begin to think about it a lot more and decided not to. Better not get too greedy and end up killing myself for it.

I was about to hit the no to reject the option of learning my new skill on my interface when someone bumps my right elbow, causing me to hit the yes instead, much to my shock and rage. As I just use up the one [Skill Book Creation] now and if I wanted to use another [Skill Book] I created with my own hands. I have to be at level 60 before I could.

Now the [Skill Book] disappeared and the new knowledge of my skill downloaded into my brain against my will.

Slowly, I look in the direction of who bumped me and found someone I didn't think I would meet on my first day in this universe. Neopolitan, or Neo for short, in her disguise during for the Vytal Festival Tournament. Well, I didn't have any reason to fight her for many reasons besides self-defense, but now that she made me lose a good chance to pick a different [Skill Books] I created later in the future. Because of this, I have a small grudge with her now.

Yeah, she better hope I don't find her alone later in the future. Or she's going to be in a world of pain.

"Something wrong?" Esdeath ask me when she notices the way I narrow my left eye at someone. Showing that I just targeted someone as my enemy now.

"I wasted a book because someone bumped into me. Now I have to wait until 60 to use another book." I said to Esdeath without the needs to tell her everything in the open. All the keywords are already mentioned, allowing Esdeath to understand why I'm in a foul mood now. For a few seconds, before [Gamer's Mind] wipe it out of me and I became calm again.

"Which one is it?" Esdeath knew how her husband wouldn't want to waste a good chance to get another good skill without being completely sure about it. So, she just hopes her husband was checking for a good one. Well, her memory of which [Skill Books] her husband was working on are finished.

Bringing it up through my [Archive] before sending it over to Esdeath, for her to read and see what the new skill I just got.

Where Esdeath pull out a [Scroll], which we bought a few for everyone to use just a few minutes ago and Esdeath using one as a cover to look like she trying to search something up while reading what my new skill can do.

 **[Bypass Restrictions] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: 100% MP**

 **Description: The ability to bypass any restriction of any rules and anytime. Without any limits.**

 **1st Effect: Able to bypass any restrictions for (level x 5) seconds**

 **1st Effect's Restriction: Will be placed under a cooldown of (12/level) month after use.**

"Wow, talk about taking so long to use." Esdeath didn't outright say it, but I knew she was talking about the restriction for that skill, which is funny when the skill is meant to bypass any restrictions and the skill have one of its own as well.

"Yeah, I figure this would help me. Since the old saying, 'If you're not cheating. Ya, not trying'. Well, I based on that and hate how much restrictions I got." I said to Esdeath, who just hum to herself and understand about that saying. Since she did that many times back in her career as a soldier for the Empire back in her universe.

"So, what are you going to use it on?" Esdeath wonder what her husband would use this new skill on, seeing it could bypass any restrictions of any rules and anytime. Without any limits. Pretty much saying, that as long I have 5 seconds, then I can even bypass the strongest vault in all history and take all the money inside.

"Going to grab something that I have been dying to get the first time I read about. Give me a few seconds and make sure no one disturbs me." I said to Esdeath, as she nods at me and quickly pays full attention to the surroundings, ready to take down anything that could disturb me.

Quickly, I activate the [Bypass Restrictions] and did what I needed in those 5 seconds before I have to wait for a whole year before I could use it again.

 **DING***

 **You have bypassed the restriction to import the skill: [Fundametal Force Manipulation] without possessing the skills: [Gravity Manipulation], [Electromagnetism Manipulation], [Strong Force Manipulation], and [Weak Force Manipulation] at level 100.**

 **DING!***

 **The skill: [Bypass Restriction] has entered a long period of cooldown and can be reused by Year 12: Day 234.**

 **DING!***

 **Due to gaining the skill: [Fundamental Force Manipulation] without the requirement, the skill has been modified to allow the player to use it.**

 **[Fundamental Force Manipulation] - Active - Lvl.1/100 -**

 **Description: The user is able to manipulate the [Four Fundamental Forces] that govern the world: gravity, electromagnetism, strong nuclear force, and weak nuclear force. As a result, the user can grant themselves the power that existed in the world to themselves, including, but not limited to, inertia, friction, acceleration, and attraction. Also, the user can also combine these power to create even more powerful techniques and attacks.**

 **Due to not possessing the requisite skills and at the right level. All of them will be merged into this skill and require the user to level each one by a level before the [Fundametal Force Manipulation] can enter the next level. Ex. All the skills are at level 2 while one is level 1. Then, [Fundamental Force Manipulation] will stay at level 1 while the other skills can't go past level 2 until the last one reach level 2 as well.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to the skill: [Gravity Manipulation] - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **1st Effect's Restriction: Require using the skill: [Wisdom of The Sage] activated to use [Gravity Manipulation].**

 **2nd Effect: Gain access to the skill: [Electromagnetism Manipulation] - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **2nd Effect's Restriction: Same 1st Effect's Restriction.**

 **3rd Effect: Gain access to the skill: [Strong Force Manipulation] - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **3rd Effect's Restriction: Same 1st Effect's Restriction.**

 **4th Effect: Gain access to the skill: [Weak Force Manipulation] - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **4th Effect's Restriction: Same 1st Effect's Restriction.**

 **5th Effect: Gain access to the skill: [Velocity Manipulation] - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **5th Effect's Restriction: Same 1st Effect's Restriction.**

 **6th Effect: Gain access to the skill: [Friction Manipulation] - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **6th Effect's Restriction: Same 1st Effect's Restriction.**

 **7th Effect: Gain access to the skill: [Inertia Manipulation] - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **7th Effect's Restriction: Same 1st Effect's Restriction.**

 **8th Effect: Gain access to the skill: [Attraction & Repulsion Manipulation] - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **8th Effect's Restriction: Same 1st Effect's Restriction.**

I didn't show it on my face, but I'm having a major bad headache and feel like breaking something to relieve somewhat of the pain, but I have enough self-control to not do that. Also, I had worse and this should be counted as my top 10 of what caused me lots of pain. And out of those 10, half of them are caused by Esdeath due to her yandere moments.

"Kay, done." I said to Esdeath, as I grab a napkin to my right hand and wipe the nosebleed due to the overload of my brain processing the [Fundamental Force Manipulation].

[Bypass Restrictions] look like a good skill, but the backlash afterward isn't something I was surprised at and figure it would happen like this or something else. Either way, I got scoff of free without having some kind of penalty. All I got is a big headache that [Gamer's Body] and [Gamer's Mind] are working overtime to repair the damage to my brain.

As I quietly suck in a few seconds of air to speed the recovery. Rather not end up dying to my brain giving out on me.

 **DING!***

 **You have successfully survived through the process of gaining the [Fundamental Force Manipulation] and have unlocked the next effects of the [Wisdom of The Sage].**

 **[Wisdom of The Sage] - Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100% - MP cost: Varies (- 10% HP per use due to not possessing the [Jade Emperor's Physical Power. This will disappear one user gain it.)**

 **Description: The [Wisdom of The Sage] other times referred to as [The King's Wisdom] or [Sage's Eye], where the user's left eye holds the Jade Emperor's various abilities. However, without the [Jade Emperor's Physical Power], this skill will shorten the user's lifespan.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to [Creation] - the success rate is (level)% + LUCK/10**

 **1st Effect's Restriction: Require user know the materials and the design of what to create.**

 **2nd Effect: Gain access to [Vital Energy Manipulation]**

 **2nd Effect's Restriction: The user can't create, but only manipulate and require physical contact to work.**

 **3rd Effect: Increase INT and WIS x (level)**

 **4th Effect: The ability to use [Fundamental Force Manipulation]**

 **5th Effect: Gain access to [Technique Mimicry]**

 **5th Effect's 1st Restriction: Require the user to see the [Technique] first, to work.**

 **5th Effect's 2nd Restriction: Require the user to analyze the [Technique] and recreate them.**

 _'Well, shit. Does this mean that [The End] was a waste after all?'_ I feel like I should bash someone's head in just to release my frustration. Then, pause for a moment to reread the [Wisdom of The Sage]'s 5th Effect before I realize it's technique, not skill.

I let out a sigh of relief when I realize [The End] skill was still useful, hard to use, but still useful later in the future. Since I can get the skill, which includes those techniques/spells later on. While the [Technique Mimicry] is very limited.

Esdeath just looks at me as she waits for the new skill to appear on the interface in front of her, which only took a few couples of seconds before Esdeath whistle in awe. I also included what those skills merged with the [Fundamental Force Manipulation] does. Along with a good detail with a few examples to give Esdeath the understanding of what they could do as well.

Even with [Fundamental Force Manipulation] and the skills under it is at level 1. They're still overpowered to the point of me being able to kill without trying, and I can do that already, thanks to maxing out my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] and [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic], along with [Storm God Slayer Magic].

Just these three skills alone by themselves could be considered powerful in their own right. But, together and in one person; well, I'm not shocked that I have an easier time, fighting beings above my levels.

As only Esdeath could beat me while Yuri is still getting there. Since I gave her my Teigu to use a couple years back. Yeah, the Teigu wasn't much use for me and I gave it to Yuri, who easily adapt her fighting style with it and know how to use it better than I do.

The [Skiajati] is now Esdeath's main weapon now and replaced her long rapier, not like it's any different for Esdeath. Furthermore, thanks to the effects of the [Skiajati], Esdeath became a lot more dangerous than ever. Where Esdeath can go invisible after killing.

Her trump made it easier for her too. So, I wasn't sad to give away one of my best weapon to my wives. Since those two can use those weapons much better than I could. I could just use something else instead without any problem.

Still, now I have [Fundamental Force Manipulation]. I have even more reason to use the [Wisdom of The Sage] besides creating more expendable swords for me to use for a while.

Thanks to [Elemental Sight]; I can recreate new swords that used to make the [Korosu] and the [Skiajati], but in a lower quality, due to the [Wisdom of The Sage] would kill me outright if I was to use it too long. Well, that was when the skill level was low and not at max level. Even then, I didn't have the experience of making any weapons besides trial and errors until I got them to work.

But, the quality did change a little after getting max level, since I don't have to worry about killing myself of doing repeated due to failing to create something. Its just the quality would be close to worthless.

Nonetheless, after over the years, I can make swords out of the materials from the [Korosu] and [Skiajati] with ease now after a long period of time using them. Also, I got too used to using expendable swords to the points of being able to create them by just a single thought, but limit myself due to the 10% HP drained from me each use. So, 9 is my limit until I recover.

So, can't be like Shirou Emiya and create countless of swords on the whim while discarding those swords after they break. As a result, I had to go with quality instead of quantity.

Not to mention, these swords won't disappear afterward, so I can just store those newly created expendable swords into the [Gate of Babylon] to save myself the trouble in fights later in the future.

"Oh, she has just finished. We can start our business now." Esdeath said to me, breaking me out of my thoughts and nod at my wife.

Soon, by the end of the day, we manage to buy the deed for the Apartment building I found, along with ordering a few things online to get things started later. Along with getting a company to remodel the entire Apartment Building, and to make it done faster by giving them more [Lien] to motivate them.

A month later*

 **Year 11: Day 264: New Life**

(Vale: Vale City: Apartment Building: Restaurant Floor)

"Welcome to the Restaurant of The Unknown." Ryun greets the next customers coming into Esdeath's Restaurant. Yup, Esdeath owns the 1st floor, which is called the Restaurant Floor by Esdeath. Also, Esdeath being the chef would have made some people wondering if this was the same Esdeath they knew and fear.

Of course, each of us has different jobs to do in this little Apartment of ours. With Esdeath being the head chef and the only chef unless she needs help, then I can come in to help out via [Gate of Babylon] with ease.

Luckily, there was no need for a dishwasher due to [Gate of Babylon]. Once more I'm grateful for having this skill.

Ryun is the cashier, who would welcome the customers and the one accepting the money from them. As well as making sure all customers are to pay for their meals. Willing or not, either way, we're getting our money for our service.

While Yuri is the server, and for a good reason too, when she can get things done easily and make sure the customers are fine, but made sure that no trouble occurs. Let just say, the customers have long learned their lessons not to test Yuri's patience or Ryun as well.

Since both have their ways of dealing with bad customers, in more than one way.

Of course, I help Yuri out as well, being mainly a server and helping Esdeath out sometime with difficult orders.

As for Repellista, she mostly stays in the 5th floor, which she claims as her territory for herself and does her job as a data broker for hire, along with other jobs, within reasons of course. Also, make sure to do all her deals online, stopping people from tracking her down for her skills.

Overall, I would say our little family is doing well for an entire month in this universe. There were some ups and downs in the progress, but we overcome them. By that, we cheat, we kill, we bribe, and make sure no one messes with us. That included those underground groups of Vale.

"Guys! I found him!" I heard a familiar voice I haven't heard since a month ago, then move to my right and grab the person from the back of their shirt, then raise them off their feet.

The person I'm holding by their shirt and lifting them off a few feet above the ground. I find myself staring at Nora, who is grinning at me and didn't seem to care that I'm holding her by the back of her shirt at all.

"Something you need, kid?" I look at Nora, then notice the rest of team JNPR standing at the entrance, with Ryun looking very annoyed at how Nora kind of ruin the setting of the Restaurant, that was peace and quiet until she showed up.

Before Nora could shout out her question, I just toss her to the entrance, making sure she lands on her feet as I whistle to my wives. "I'll be on my break for a few minutes."

Then, I walk out of the Apartment, with team JNPR following in my footsteps as I made sure not to cause any problem for my wives. Rather not end up as their target of frustration.

I can only handle Esdeath's frustration alone before Yuri and Ryun came into the pictures. Yeah, having three powerful women, one that just a bit weaker than the other two. Still wasn't something I could handle without giving up something in exchange.

So, I tried my best not to cause either two or all three wives of mine to be angry at the same time. If so, I would try my best to find a scapegoat unless I fail, then I just take it like men and survive through the whole deal.

"Alright. What do you kids want from me?" I ask them in a bored, laid back, a tone of voice. As my personality pretty much changed over the years from to an eager young man, that's trying to get stronger without wasting any moment to lose, to a mellow out guy, who just a bit lazy and will take it anytime I would feel like it.

But, not to the point of being a lazy bum like one of those guys from the Naruto universe. Because with a wife like Esdeath, then I'm just courting death now.

"We wanted to know why you were in the Emerald Forest in the first place." Ren said to me, as the other nods in agreement while Pyrrha glare at Jaune every moment she can and Jaune would flinch each time she does.

"Would you believe me if I said that someone forced me to drink enough to make me drunk, to the point of blacking out and find myself in that forest. Also, I was still a bit drunk and thought, Pyrrha was just a fragment of my mind playing on me. That includes all of you." I lie through my teeth without showing any sign of me lying to them.

"I can believe that. You look out of it most of the time." Pyrrha nods her head, as she met a few people like that before back in Mistral. She just didn't think she would find someone like that in Vale and in the Beacon Academy's territory.

"Same here. Saw it happen once with my Dad." Jaune still finds himself wondering to this day about how his own Dad managed to find a very valuable artifact while blacking out due to drinking too much. It's no wonder his Mom keeps forcing him to drink against his will whenever the family is in dire needs of money.

"Well, thanks for helping us out! We got into Beacon with your help!" Nora shouts in happiness and looks ready to hug me if she didn't know that I would dodge like I did a few minutes ago.

"So, unless you wish to eat here, then I have to say goodbye now. I have work to do. The ladies back in there will tear me a new one if I try not to help out." I said dully, causing Pyrrha and Nora to giggle since they knew what I meant while Jaune and Ren look clueless of my hidden meaning.

I walk back inside without bothering to hear what they say as I continue helping Yuri out with serving the foods to the customers, along with taking orders from those customers that just decided to order their food now.

With that said, team JNPR decides to come inside to eat as they heard a few good things about this place and wanted to try it out.

By the time they need to leave, they promised to come back whenever they can as the food here are great and would be a sad thing not to come here often.

The next day*

 **Year 11: Day 265: Night of Gathering**

(Vale: Vale City: Apartment Building: Restaurant Floor)

After a long month, and using the [Fiction Adaption] to devour the [Skill Book] call Ninjas of Love. Yeah, not going to bother importing even another skill from it and grab one to exchange for a new [Universe of Knowledge].

Now, the reason why I kept on doing this when I promise myself to train myself in those low-level skills I have already. Well, none of them would help me out with the biggest restrictions placed on me since day 2 of gaining the Gamer's ability. And that stopping me from traveling to a new universe.

For the past whole month. I would exchange every day in the morning to see if I could get the right universe, but most of them are good, but I can't use pretty much all but a few skills. So, I gave them up and continue exchanging.

An entire month worth of switching for new [Universe of Knowledge] and I didn't get the one I would take fancy of. Look like my LUCK stat wasn't high enough to affect the universe I could get.

So far, I have yet to get the right universe and now to test my LUCK stat once more, to see if I could get the right universe for universe travel.

I let out a tired sign when I got another useless [Universe of Knwoledge] and wasn't worth keeping. And that's for the day drawing.

Dismissing the [Archive]'s interface, as I stretch my muscles and unlock the front door before switching the sign to open. Showing the Restaurant of Unknown is now open for business.

"Hey, Ragna. Do you mind taking over for me? Repellista found me someone requesting for an extermination mission. I rather not waste this chance to release my urge." Esdeath said to me, as she walks downstairs and in her General uniform, along with [Skiajati] attach to her left hip. Showing she ready to fight and kill by the look of it.

"Did you make sure that Repellista told the person that requested this mission that they are bound to the contract they signed when they picked one of us for hire?" I ask my wife before giving her a good morning kiss on the lip.

"Yup, like always. If they break the contract they lose everything, that includes releasing all dirty secrets of theirs to the world." Esdeath gives her husband a hug after the kiss and walks out the front door while giving her hip a few swags.

Staring at the nice butt of Esdeath before shaking my head as I head to the Kitchen. To get things started and by that, I mean to make sure no one could look inside the Kitchen unless something happens.

As for the whole extermination mission thing; well, this is a dangerous world and neither myself or my wives, maybe Repellista, would allow our skills to rust. I don't know about myself unless I count pure instinct alone, then I guess. So, one or two of us would go out to do those extermination missions, along with any other types of mission to change things a bit. As long we wanted to, that is.

Of course, [God's Sanctuary] could solve that problem, but we still didn't get enough experience facing the native of this universe. By that, I mean we need to readjust our skills to prevent us from destroying the entire place.

I know I shouldn't be talking thanks to using the [Tails Activation], but I needed something to make it look like I'm no one to mess with.

After checking everything is in good condition back in the Kitchen. I walk out and notice Ryun walking down in her usual outfit, not caring about professional appearance. Not like Esdeath really cared about professional appearance.

"Morning, Ryun." I give my 3rd wive a kiss on the lip while giving her a butt a squeeze, and after looking at Esdeath; well, Ryun has a desirable butt as well. Not to mention Ryun would always moan whenever I give it a squeeze, along with her breasts, which was a given.

"Ready for the day?" I ask her, as I wait for a customer to come in before going back into the Kitchen.

"Yes, my god." Ryun smile at me, even after all these years, she still calls me her god. Tried to stop her, but she will only stop when in public, but in private. She would call me her god whenever she gets the chance. Even during sex time. Pretty sure Ryun gets off it by calling me her god.

"Where Yuri? Is she up yet?" I ask Ryun, but before she could reply to me.

"I'm up, now where my morning kiss?" Yuri came downstairs with a grin on her face, then pull me into a deep kiss once she got close enough, including her own tongue, leading to a tongue kissing. Which Yuri only accepts as a morning kiss.

"Okay, enough of that. We got work to do." Ryun said to us, as we broke the tongue kiss and Yuri just rolls her eyes at Ryun.

As the bell rings every time the front door open, Ryun has already turned around to welcome them. "Welcome to the Restaurant of The Unknown."

"See guys! There he is!" I see Nora pointing at me while ignoring Ryun completely, which Ryun didn't really care.

Yuri didn't like it when someone ruins her moment with her hubby other than her fellow wives. So, Yuri raises her left hand and made a gesture that she about to flick something, but didn't bother to move her spot.

Before Yuri could possibly kill someone, I push Yuri's left forearm up a little, where the moment Yuri flick her fingers, sending an air pressure blast above the kids' heads.

"Try not to kill anyone, love." I said to Yuri, who huff at me before going into the Kitchen to get something quick to eat and away from the shocked kids that ruin her good mood.

Thanks to Repellista, we managed to get someone to unlock all of the girls' [Aura]. And this included Esdeath herself as well, but I didn't do it as there a high chance of something going wrong if I have my [Aura] unlocked.

Either way, the girls from the Tower of God universe easily got better at using their [Aura] like they do with [Shinsoo], but very limited]. It wasn't that shocking to say that Yuri has more [Aura] than everyone else, tying with Esdeath's [Aura Reserve].

Learn a few basics of using their [Aura] and all the girls in my family can replicate their attacks/moves in the replacement of [Shinsoo] somehow. Honestly, I thought [Aura] would limit them somewhat, but they managed to be able to use [Aura] like [Shinsoo] without any problem after a couple of weeks of practices in the Super God Gene universe.

So yeah, they may have replaced [Aura] with [Shinsoo] doesn't mean their controls are that good. One good hit could kill someone with their own [Aura] unlock. And that's a proven fact when Yuri was sent out on an extermination mission with Esdeath and easily killed all the enemies with a few flicks of her fingers.

Those [Aura Shield] the enemies had didn't help one bit at all, in fact, it just made them wished for a quicker death after Esdeath got her hands on them.

"What was that?!" Jaune cried out in shock and fear. Breaking me out of my thoughts before I lose my self-aware again, which would be bad.

"Please try to not make any noise in this Restaurant. If I wasn't here to stop the girls from attacking. We will have lots of deaths in public by now." The countless of death not in public went unsaid and a few these kids clearly figure that out, with the way they tense up.

"So, you're not a Huntsman?" Ruby asked me with sad eyes, which have caused other to feel something from this. But, [Gamer's Mind] rejected those feelings and only my wives would be able to have my unrestricted emotions freely. As for everyone else, they only see me in a bored, calm, and cold look on my face.

"No." I said simply, as if someone needs to be a Huntsmen or Huntresses to be strong. Look at all those criminals, but I kept my shut mouth about this and just leave it in the back of my mind.

"Oh." Ruby didn't know what to expect, "Well, I'm Ruby Rose. That's my sister, Yang Xiao-Long." Ruby introduces herself, along with her sister, then started introducing the other. With Weiss Schnee next, then Blake Belladonna. Afterward, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, and lastly, Jaune Arc.

"And this is Pyrrha Nikos, who would have been your partner if you were a student of Beacon Academy like the rest of us." Ruby finishes off by introducing everyone to me and my wives, with Yuri being able to easily hear from the Kitchen.

"Hello again! I still haven't told you yesterday that I hate you for staying behind. At least, long enough for me to find a way to switch Jaune for someone else." Pyrrha smile at me, but was completely fake and the other knew it. Even Ruby, as she knew what Jaune did to Pyrrha, that made her like this.

"What did the kid, even do to you, to the point of wanting to find a different partner?" Ryun asks Pyrrha, causing her to look at a fellow redhead.

"He called me a slut when we just met. Then, he bad mouths me before the Beacon Academy's initiation were about to start. Save the guy, then called a bitch afterward." Pyrrha mentions a few things after becoming team JNPR, with Jaune being the leader much to her annoyance as she would rather have Ren or even Nora be the leader of the team instead of Jaune.

"No wonder the Pyrrha hate ya gut Vomit Boy." Ruby said to Jaune, with a frown on her face. Even she would find that offensive if he said that to her, then he will get a close greeting with her [Crescent Rose].

"It's a common thing! A lot of people get motion sickness!" Jaune cried out in defense. "And don't act like you didn't have a bad luck on the first day either, Crater Face."

"Hey, leave my sister alone, Vomit Boy. Or you'll have more problem than just with Pyrrha." Yang growl at Jaune, causing him to flinch at the way Yang's eye color went red every time she's angry.

"Hey, if you kids going to make a ruckus in the Restaurant, then leave. We have a business to run and more customers will come in soon." Ryun said coldly, as she glares at the Beacon's students, causing all of them to feel like they in the presence of a being they wouldn't want to mess with. Some of them even took a few steps back.

"So you guys here to eat or what?" I ask the students while making sure to keep all of them in my sight, just in case one of them dare cause any problem, and by that, I mean Yang. Since I met with Junior and his gang members in his Club a few days ago. Yeah, they weren't happy still and remember about Yang.

"Actually, we were wondering if you train us." Pyrrha spoke out for the rest of them, making everyone nods their heads at me, this included Jaune. Maybe he a lot more different than the canon version.

"Don't you have teachers at Beacon, to do that for you?" I share a look with Ryun, wondering why these kids wanted me to train them. "Plus, why should I in the first place?"

After all, I have no obligation to help them. Therefore, I have no need to train them when they asked me to.

"Come on! Please?! All they do is make us fight each other under the tournament rules. We don't even fight against any Grimm that much, and that's on a rare day too. And that has happened only thrice this month!" Ruby cried out to get some pity out of me. As she and the others give their own inputs about how the first month went for them.

"I rather not. To be honest, I have a job to do. As you can see." I spread my arms wide to prove my point that we're in a Restaurant, that's also an Apartment Building. But, we aren't opening any rooms for tenants to rent. Since we're pretty much got an income two ways. One: Esdeath's Restaurant. Two: Repellista's website for hiring us for requests. Within reason, of course. Our reasons, not theirs.

"It is kind of rude to ask someone to leave his job for random strangers, without giving them a good reason." Weiss said to everyone. Plus, she knows this from experience as well. Doesn't mean she didn't want someone strong as a trainer, like the ones back home. But, the man before her eyes are completely out of their league.

"You better not be leaving! We're missing one already! And we need all the help we can get!" Yuri shouted from the Kitchen as if she heard every single thing and she already rejected these students' request for me training them.

"Hey! He can decide for himself if he wanted to train us or not!" Yang shouted at Yuri, but didn't dare force her way into the Kitchen. Since that would defeat the purpose of her and the others coming here, which would put a bad picture for them.

"Okay, I'm going to have to stop you there. I can't have you guys make her angry." I glance back at the Kitchen, not worrying about her destroying anything. Since she would have to speak with Esdeath afterward and she learned her lesson the hard way.

"Also, I still haven't agreed to this whole training thing. Not to mention a good reason to make me want to train you kids." I said to the Beacon's students. As I point this out to them since it looks like they didn't get it in their heads, that not everything will go their way by just asking or doing something that could get them in troubles without thinking they the aftermath of their doing.

"Aww, come on! Isn't the older generation suppose to teach the next generation to overcome them to solve the problems they couldn't solve during their generation?!" Nora ask me in a pleaded tone.

"Still not a good reason and you can go back to Beacon Academy for that. After all, it is an academy of the older generation teaching the next generation. So, I don't know why you saying that to me." I replied to Nora's question with ease. Plus, this is pretty much true to other places.

"But we just said it before! They don't teach us that much! All is just homework and boring lecture! And we don't even get to fight each other that long and most of the time, none of us get to before Combat Class end! So we fight less against each other and even less with Grimm!" Ruby cried again, as she waves her arms in frustration.

"What can we do, to get you to train us? We came to Beacon Academy to learn how to fight, not...do history!" Ruby shout and look like she hated History Class from the look of it.

"Here's something to say about that." I said to Ruby, causing her along with the others that think having History Class wasn't something worth learning.

"Those who do not learn history are doomed to repeat it." I quote from a famous philosopher back in my universe, don't remember who, but I just know he's famous. Also, no clue if this quote was said in this universe yet.

"Before you ask, 'Do history repeat itself?' History doesn't repeat itself, but it often rhymes." I'm getting a lost look from these kids, better change it to something simple for them to understand.

"Think of it like Grimm Class. You're literally studying the Grimm species and what they do. How in the world did this knowledge come from? People in the past went and risk their lives to studying the Grimm, in order to help the next Generation from becoming victims to the Grimm by studying their weakness and be more prepared. So, the more you know about the past, the better prepared you are for the future." I said to the students, causing almost all of them thinking about my words more, instead of dismissing them as unimportant.

"Mind giving me a different example?" Nora gives me a sheepish smile, showing me that she was one that still doesn't understand most of what I just said.

"Hmm." I think about how I should phrase my words for someone like Nora. And I can't just base this Nora with the Nora from canon version as that would be very stupid of mine.

"You play video games?" I ask Nora, who let out a snort and nod at me with a bright smile on her face, knowing that I'm going to use video gaming terms to help her out.

"New games without much information besides how the combat system work. Players would play through all the levels and experience all the game could show, then create a Beginner's Guide for the newbie to learn about the game. If you want another example, lots of pros would perform tests until they come with the results they could be used for the future, which would be turned into a Strategy Guide. However, not all guides are worth their salt. As it depends on you, to use these guides as a reference while experiencing the game yourself." I explain to Nora the best I can by using a few terms for gaming.

"Ooooh!" Nora looks like she just gained enlightenment and finally got some answers from multiple questions went unanswered for years.

"Wow, I never see it this way." Jaune comment with awe in his voice, where he feels like he should smack himself for not thinking school as a way game, but without the whole features as 'pause', 'save', 'load', and future knowledge.

"See! This is why you should train us! You better at teaching us than those teachers back at Beacon Academy!" Ruby point her fingers at me, with a bright smile on her face. Like she just won the battle.

"Ruby is right. So can you please train us, Sir?" Blake asks me in a soft voice, trying her best not to cause the man, who could turn into a fox faunus that could burn her alive.

"I'm starting to get annoyed. Let me rephrase it this way. Give ME a good reason for wanting to train you kids." I said to both team RWBY and JNPR. "Hey, Ryun. Still no customers?" I look back at my 3rd wife, who has been quiet for a while now and just blankly staring at the kids.

"It's still early in the morning. I'm surprised these kids manage to come here this early in the morning." Ryun said dryly, which I find myself wondering as well.

"To help us become better Huntsmen and Huntresses to fight the Grimm and to bring evil to justice?" Ruby look like her reason should be the best.

I glance at Ryun, whose body is shaking, showing she struggles not to laugh out loud, but keep her face blank.

"Here's the question for you. What is evil and what is justice? They are just words for many people to use for their benefit. You say you'll bring justice to evil? How do you truly know if they are evil? What if you're the evil one and the one you take down is, let say a thief, to jail, but that thief was stealing to feed their family. Well, you just starve that poor thief's family while the one trying to feed them is rotting in jail. Look like your justice turned into evil for that thief's family." I said to Ruby, causing her to flinch and look like she never thought of it this way.

"Seriously, what do they teach you kids these days? These kinds of stuff should be something you should know by now." I pause for a moment, then look at Ryun with a confused look on my face. "Do they?" I ask her since she and Yuri would mostly be talking with Repellista all the time compared to Esdeath and me.

"Not for Combat Schools from what I could recall." Ryun shrugs her shoulders at me, then I look back at the kids. "You kids may as well give up while you're ahead. This guy may give you good lectures on a few subjects. But, he is awful at teaching combat related things. Trust me on this. He is one of those natural self-learning genius while bad at teaching other unless they are a fellow natural self-learning genius as well." Ryun has already figured that out by Esdeath and why her god doesn't teach others that much.

"We can be natural self-learning genius too you know." Weiss said with a hint of pride in her voice, thinking that she is one as well.

"I highly doubt it." Ryun said dryly, wondering if these kids would be able to face the hardships coming to them in the future. "Now, please leave and come back either finding a good reason to get this guy here, to train you or come back here to eat. Not all of us have that much free time."

Of course, Ryun didn't have to say anything about the free time when we could use the Super God Gene universe to give us more time instead. However, none of us have gone back to that universe for an entire month now. Since we don't really need to go there at the moment and had things to do here in the RWBY universe.

"Come on guys, let's leave before we cause any problem for them. We can come back after coming up with a good reason to get him to train us." Pyrrha quickly lead everyone out of the building. As Pyrrha can sense some hostile intent coming from the Kitchen and she rather not face that lady, who looks like she beat and even kill her if that lady gets serious.

The rest of team RWBY and JNPR look like they wanted to argue, but the way Ryun is staring at them are starting to take in effect once more, causing them to give up for now and follow Pyrrha out the building, not before saying their farewells.

"Are you going to actually train them?" Yuri asks me, as she came out of the Kitchen finally and have a frown on her face. "Because Baam was one thing, but having to train those bunches would make things more difficult for us."

"Don't worry. I won't, because, like Ryun said. I can't teach someone that's not a natural self-learning genius or someone that would have the determination of hard working to continue doing what I taught for years, that may or may not give what they wanted in the first place." I said to Yuri, rejecting the idea of teaching those Beacon's students.

Baam is a natural self-learning genius, who easily analyze almost all the moves I could offer and recreate it into his own version. Weaker, but still something for Baam to use back in the Tower of God universe without the help of Yuri and Ryun. No clue if he will reach the end or not.

"Good, now get ready. I see some customers coming in our way." Yuri said to me, as she looks through the glass windows, where there are some regular customers coming in soon.

A few hours later*

Just as the last customer left; I turn the sign over to close, but didn't bother to lock the front door as Yuri and Ryun just stand at the counter while waiting for our late night customer.

"Welcome. You know the rules. You break it, we'll break you." Ryun said with a cold smile, causing those aimed at, shiver in fright. "Now, get in before those security cameras outside catch you people."

"We will." One of the late customers said to Ryun in a fearful tone, as they and their friends come inside quietly.

All of them happen to be criminals, that found out this place serve even criminals and any outcast alike during night time, but with a few rules that need to be followed no matter what.

"Roman, you better have that money you owe me, or you're losing a limb or two!" Ryun growl at Roman, as he enters the Restaurant, then flinch at Ryun's threats.

"Lady Ryun, why you have to be so mean to me? It isn't I who ate all the ice creams!" Roman quickly defend himself before he actually loses a limb since he saw proof of Lady Ryun's threats coming true last week. The poor guy is never able to eat anything besides soft food through a straw, with no teeth left to chew.

"Don't care. It's your minion, partner, whatever, she under your responsibility. So you'll pay for her share since she places all of her bills on your tab." Ryun said without a hint of mercy in her eyes, causing Roman to pale a little, but made sure to play it cool.

"Even so, a gentleman like me need to be careful in this cruel world. It isn't easy to steal money from others than you think. If you're going big." Roman tries to play it off when he noticed the cold eyes aiming at him, causing him to cough in his right hand and quickly take out the [Lien] to Lady Ryun to pay for his tab.

Roman is a master thief, but he knows there are some people not to mess with and the people living in this Apartment Building is a good example of people not to mess with.

"AH!" Someone cried out, causing everyone to look in the direction where the sound came from and found one of their own on the ground, trying to get up, but some invisible force is stopping them from getting up.

Standing before them is me, with my left eye glowing a little due to [Wisdom of The Sage] activate and using the [Fundamental Force Manipulation: Gravity] on the criminal before my feet.

Sure, this could be added into the profile of these criminals building up on me and my family, but it isn't much and I have more skills to use if needed. And they still haven't seen the limit of how far I could use them.

"Anyone wants to search this guy, or should I just kill him?" I ask everyone in a bored tone of voice while keeping my killing intent hidden. No need to cause the whole neighborhood to wake up.

"What you guys waiting for? Do as he says! Or you want me to increase the price again for causing a problem again!" Yuri shouts at the criminals in a demanding voice. This got three criminals to rush over and thoroughly search the one I've pinned down with [Fundamental Force Manipulation: Gravity].

In just a few minutes, the three criminal found a few recording devices and a wallet with the Police ID in it.

"Well. Well. Well. We got a spy among us. I'm deeply shocked." Roman said to the hidden cop, who sweating badly now. Worry for his very life now, as all the criminals in the Restaurant glaring down at the cop.

Just before anyone or Roman can say anything else, the front door was open, causing everyone to look who just came in and turn out to be Esdeath, returning back from her extermination mission.

"What's going on here?" Esdeath demand in a cold tone, causing all the criminals and the cop to shiver at the tone of voice belong to Esdeath. Which is pretty much normal at this point, with Esdeath's [Aura] unlocked. Her killing aura is a lot denser and could cause people to die of a heart attack with enough time.

"We got us a spy here, Mistress Esdeath." Roman quickly stands as far away from Esdeath as possible while able to reply to Mistress Esdeath's question, in the hope she doesn't torture him for paying his tab late like last week.

Roman isn't scared enough to call other by some respectable titles, even to his new boss that could burn his ass like no tomorrow, but even she couldn't make him be completely afraid of her.

As for these people in this building; well, that's a whole different story. Roman learned the hard way that death can consider a blessing while living a curse. Yeah, he ended up getting tortured by Esdeath two weeks ago for doing something he regrets still and the only reason why he continues to show up here is that of the demands he has to follow if he wanted to live. One of them happen to come here once a week or else one of these monsters would hunt him down.

Yeah, Roman is many things, but stupid isn't one of them. He survived up to now with his wit and skills he earned through years of hardships.

Esdeath stares at the cop with cold eyes, "I see. Well, I guess I get to work on my [Torture Skills] again for tonight." This made the cop feel a chill going down their back.

"Ragna, be a dear, and take this...cop...to the 4th floor." Esdeath said to me before she went into the Kitchen to grab a drink to relax first before torturing the scared cop.

We pretty much use the Kitchen as a cover to use the [Inventory/Gate of Babylon].

"Got it." I replied back to my 1st wife, as I use [Nabong Needle Ryu] to paralysis them before releasing them from the [Fundamental Force Manipulation]'s effects. As I grab the back of their collar and drag them upstairs, to the 4th floor, which also belongs to Esdeath and is considered the Torture Floor.

The 2nd floor could technically belong to Ryun, as the entire floor is filled with books that make it into a mini library. As for the 3rd floor, well it used as cover to sleep in and sometimes used for sex. Which Esdeath would demand for each night, with Yuri and Ryun supports.

"Help me! Please! I'll give you anything!" The cop cried to the criminals, which showed that even the cop knew how much of a bad situation he's in when it related to Esdeath. After seeing Esdeath, the cop knew he wouldn't come out of this without harm by morning. Be it physically or mentally, or both.

As if this was normal, all the criminals turn their eyes away and ignore the pleas coming from the cop. As all the criminals begin ordering their food from Ryun, then Yuri would get the food from the Kitchen. Since she can access the [Inventory], then she has the Kitchen duty cover until her hubby come back downstairs.

Yup, just another night at the Restaurant of The Unknown. Where in the morning, we serve food for the people, where they could be human or faunus and will be treated as an equal status. While at night, we serve the criminals and get something out of them besides their money.


	21. Chapter 21: Life Is A Journey

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Life Is A Journey**

2 months later*

 **Year 11: Day 325: Almost Time**

(Vale: Vale City: Apartment Building: Restaurant Floor)

For the past 2 months, team RWBY and JNPR tried once per week, sometimes more, to persuade me to train them in combat. Too bad for them, I decline each time. But, with each reason they gave me. I had to come up with a counter for that reason to stop them from continuing to ask me to train them.

Instead of making them leave me alone or just eat here at the Restaurant of The Unknown. They end up coming back the next week after thinking up some kind of reason again.

This continues on for 2 months now and Esdeath find this amusing to let it continue, much to my frustration. Even Yuri wanted to stop this, but couldn't do a thing about when Esdeath allowed it.

"Ugh, why can't they leave me alone?" I mumble to myself as I look at the ceiling while stepping on top of a criminal's head, for some unknown reason that I was too annoyed to think of it.

"Crap, he's at it again tonight. What did that poor sucker do to the Boss?" One of the criminals whispers to their fellow criminals after they sit in one of the empty chairs available after ordering their food.

"Huh? Oh! This time it's a new guy, that thought he could make himself more famous by acting tough in this place. Big mistake." A different criminal replied to the first criminal that asked the question. "Not to mention that the Boss is a bad mood again like every week."

"Can't blame the Boss for acting like this. I would be pissed off too, if a couple of kids continue to annoy every single week." Another criminal among them spoke out, with his face red from drinking too much.

"So, who the new guy? Someone famous among the underworld or outside the Vale Kingdom?" The one that asked the question about what's going on wanted to know if the new one under the Boss man's feet is worth remembering or not.

"Nope! A complete newbie. Not to mention he literally brags about how he killed someone with his bare hands. Like that would scare anyone but the weak." The second criminal scoff, then take a big gulp of his drink.

"Wait, why would a new guy show up here? Only a few people know about what kind of dangerous place this is." The first criminal asks in a confused voice, causing others that just got here to listen in.

I continue staring at the ceiling while ignoring the criminals around me making a few comments that sound far-fetched and even made a few things up.

Without warning, I move my left foot off the new guy's head before stomping down on the guy's left shoulder, breaking his shoulder blade, causing the criminal to scream in pain. Making some of the other criminals flinch at this. Some even lower their heads, hoping I don't look in their way.

"Hey, Esdeath. What you want me to do with this guy?" I ask my 1st wife, who currently inside the Kitchen working on the next orders.

"Either kill the guy if he doesn't have anything valuable or sends him out of here after taking whatever valuable on him as a payment for his life." Esdeath replied from the Kitchen, without the need to shout as everyone could hear her voice still.

And just like that, the criminal with a broken left shoulder started panicking. As the criminal begs for his life and even resort to bribes. In the hope, it would save his life, but sadly for him. All his little bribes and begging just annoy me further than I already am.

So with that said, I kick his head just barely enough to knock him out cold before using [Elemental Sight] and [Eagle Vision] to find if there anything worth taking from this criminal.

"Nope. Nothing of value." I said dully, then lift my left foot up once more and ready to stomp the criminal's neck. But, before I could an explosive appear outside the Apartment Building.

"Ragna, be a dear and go check out what's going on out there." Esdeath said to me from the Kitchen. "Also, take the trash out with him." By trash, Esdeath meant the criminal I was about to kill before the explosion.

"Alright." I use [Archive] to contact with Repellista to tell her to deactivate all the hidden cameras in the neighborhood. Before walking outside and dragging the knocked out criminal by the back of their collar.

(Vale: Vale City: Apartment Building: Front Entrance)

Then, toss him into the blazing fire, along with looks like a Bullhead shot down and crashed here.

Using [Fundamental Force Manipulation: Gravity] to crush the entire thing flat, along with the now awake and screaming criminal to his death, and putting out the fire. Then, I look towards the Vale's Docks.

 _'Look like today when Blake and Sun face Roman and the White Fang at the Docks.'_ I thought to myself before thinking if I should show up or not. After all, Penny should be there and could possibly send information about my presence to Ironwood.

Not to mention, that Ozpin and his group still haven't come to visit me here in 3 months now. And I have no clue if they show up or not later in the future.

Then decide it wasn't worth it. So, I went back inside and tell Esdeath what I found while using [Archive] to inform of what is really going on.

The next day*

 **Year 11: Day 326: A Warning**

(Vale: Vale City: Apartment Building: Restaurant Floor)

"You better have a good reason for this, Roman." Ryun growl at Roman through the [Scroll]. "Or else you'll miss something other than one of your limbs." Then, Ryun hangs up her [Scroll] afterward.

Ryun's [Aura] covers her body in the color of red and killing intent mixed with it, causing the nearby criminals to forget about eating here and all of them quickly rush out of the Restaurant, but made sure to pay for their meals since the last time they didn't. They were hunted down and rather not experience that again.

"What's wrong, Ryun? What did Roman cause you to be so mad about?" Yuri asks Ryun, as she collects all the [Lien] on the table and putting away all the dirty plates and unfinished food into the [Inventory] for her hubby to clean up via [Gate of Babylon].

"Roman requested to reserve the whole Restaurant. Not because he wanted to make it a personal party for his little group, but he dares use us to scare off some people he's bringing here in a few minutes." Ryun growl, as her [Aura] continue coating her body and started to turn in a darker shade due to her killing intent mixed in it.

"Oh, so that's why you're mad. Wow, Roman got guts to do this to us. He better has a good reason or he's going to be sorry. Roman very lucky Esdeath not in a bad mood tonight." Yuri said to Ryun, as she waits for Roman and the people he's bringing with.

"Hey, Ragna. Why do you act tired all the time? I know the whole [Gamer's Body] should make you have infinite stamina somewhat, and hmm, I love it, but why act like it most of the time?" Yuri asks her hubby, who currently resting his head on the counter.

I lift my head off my arms and look at Yuri with a blank stare. "I'm mentally tired. Kind of need to give my body, it rests often too. Since there still a limit to my Gamer's ability. Way too many limits." I mumble the last part with a hint of rage before the [Gamer's Mind] wipe the rage out of me.

Letting out a tired sigh before straightening my back as I stretch my muscles before thinking about how [Fundamental Force Manipulation] is still at level 1 for three months now. Not due to the lack of effort at my end, but because I still have other skills to work on first before coming back to this skill.

Out of the all the skills merged into the [Fundamental Force Manipulation]. [Gravity Manipulation], [Velocty Manipulation], [Friction Manipulation], and [Inertia Manipulation] are already at level 2 while the rest are still at level 1 due to not using them yet.

Nonetheless, just these skills alone from the [Fundamental Force Manipulation] are amazing to use.

But, what I really have been putting effort into for the past 3 months was creating my own [Void Weapon]. Took some time and research while creating it through my [Archive]. But, I have finally created it.

 **[King's Intrinsic Flying Sword] - Rank: N/A - Durability: User's HP - ATK: User's STR + AGI + MAG / 3**

 **Description: In a form of a longsword, which can be controlled with one's mind to attack from a distance without even holding the weapon and can levitate midair, giving it the ability to soar to the sky and attack anything within sight.**

 **1st Effect: [Intrinsic] - Will grow along with the user and will also become weaker if the user becomes weak as well. As a result, if the user's HP is lower, then the weapon will lower its durability to match. This also applies to the attack stat of this weapon as well.**

 **2nd Effect: [Flying Sword] - Allow the sword to move on its own without having to wield it physically.**

Once I created it, the [Power of The Void Kings] leveled up once. Much to my delight, then afterward, frustration. As the [Power of The Void Kings] is stuck at level 2 and only 1% EXP left to level up. After a while of using the [King's Intrinsic Flying Sword].

Thinking about it for a while until I realize, that I need to create another [Void Weapon] to level it up. Making it more difficult for me. Since I may have to create maybe up to a total of 100 [Void Weapons]. But, I have no clue if that's true or not. Since after reaching level 10. The 3rd Effect of the [Power of The Void Kings] would be unlocked.

So no clue if it really 100 [Void Weapons] to reach max level. But, I'm just happy to have my own personal [Void Weapon].

Now, I'm planning how to create Esdeath's [Void Weapon] and I could create something for Esdeath or just leave it to the skill to make it based on Esdeath's fears, personality, or her ideas.

With the ideas, is where I come in and use [Archive] to create something out of it, but the first two would fall under the skill's control. And I have no way on what Esdeath's [Void Weapon] turn out to be.

Therefore, I'm stuck on level 2 for the [Power of The Void Kings] until Esdeath is satisfied with her [Void Weapon], which she may use in the future. But, in the early stage. No way, since the destruction of the [Void Weapon] lead to the death of the host that the [Void Weapon] originally came from.

Either way, it's going to be a long time before I create the second [Void Weapon] based on Esdeath. Nonetheless, I like my first one. [King's Intrinsic Flying Sword] could still be used as a regular sword and can handle my [Sword Qi]. Making this my main weapon whenever I wish to use my [Sword Intent] to fight. As the [King's Intrinsic Flying Sword] will continue to grow along with me.

"Oh yeah, there's that. Even with infinite stamina. Your mental state won't stay the same forever." Yuri knew that even if someone fought for days, there will be a moment later on into the battle where the fighters would begin making mistakes that they shouldn't have. This is due to their mental state starting to decay due to not resting long enough.

"By the way, you guys know where Esdeath is right now?" Ryun asks Yuri and me, as she hasn't seen Esdeath for a while now and she would usually be with us or in the Kitchen to practice her cooking skills.

"She's talking with Repellista at the moment about someone she's trying to find or what not. Can't remember right now." I replied to Ryun's question on the whereabouts. As my mind is kind of stuck on what to make for Esdeath's [Void Weapon] or just leave it to my skill to create it for me, to save myself and Esdeath the trouble of wasting so much time thinking about it.

"Anyway, Roman should be here soon." Just as I finish saying the last word, the front door is open none other than Roman himself, with Cinder little group behind him coming straight in.

A few quick scans on Cinder's group to refresh my memory on who is who. Finding myself seeing Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black, both are Cinder Fall's underlings. And it looks like this Cinder is half of the Fall Maiden like canon.

"Huh, never been to an Apartment with a Restaurant built into one." Mercury thought out loud, "And hello, ladies~!" Mercury winks at both Yuri and Ryun.

The response he got in return was something he didn't think would get. Which was getting his face smacked onto the floor by me via [Gravity Manipulation] and no one but a few knew it was my doing. As I was closing my left eye, where I could still use [Wisdom of The Sage] and [Fundamental Force Manipulation] without having my left eye open.

Furthermore, I can just use [Eagle Vision] as a replacement for my lack of eyesight. As a result, Mercury is already taken down without giving the guy a chance to show anything to fight back.

"Okay! No looking! Got it!" Mercury easily figures out the reason why he's being crushed under an invisible force. He just had to open his stupid mouth when Roman warned him before coming here.

And just like that, I deactivate the [Wisdom of The Sage], with [Fundamental Force Manipulation] deactivating as well. Since it needs [Wisdom of The Sage] to work.

"Nice going, Mercury." Emerald sneer at Mercury, then quickly drop her arrogance act when she notices Yuri staring at her with cold eyes.

"Enough." Cinder said in a soft voice. "We're guests. So give them the respect they deserve. After all, Roman did mention this before." Cinder said to her underlings, but she glares at Mercury before she gives Yuri and Ryun a smile, completely ignoring me.

Yup, just like on her character sheet, Cinder is secretly a sexist and hate all male. But, keep this hidden and is willing to use men for her benefits. I guess this Cinder is somewhat different from the canon version.

Both Yuri and Ryun notice this right away, but didn't say anything about it. At least, they don't have to worry about someone trying to seduce their husband.

Even Roman could tell Cinder hated men, but would gladly use them to her advantage. Happy that he lived another day because of this small miracle that Cinder wasn't completely a male hater to the point of killing them on sight.

I open my left eye and stare at Roman, who just shrugged his shoulders when he saw me staring at him.

"Now, mind giving us a private area for us to speak among us? We have something important to speak." Cinder said to Yuri, who she finds interesting and wonder if it possible to recruit her, with the way she could just feel with her instinct alone that this person before her is very strong. Someone worth having as an ally with.

"Follow me." Yuri figure she may as well play along for now until Esdeath come downstairs, so she could leave the talking to her. After all, Esdeath is the best to speak with people that just too smart with their mouth.

I let out a tired sigh before laying my head back on the counter. Since it looks like my presence isn't needed at the moment. Even then, it would be Esdeath who would be speaking with Cinder for our side.

"I'm going to head out for a few minutes." I said to my wives, as [Eagle Vision] picks up something that caught my interest. I walk outside the building as Yuri and Ryun told me to be careful and come back soon.

(Vale: Vale City: Apartment Building: Front Entrance)

I started walking towards the direction, where that something I find interesting. And I found it's moving now, so I use [Eagle Vision] once more and found someone is carrying it off.

Not bother to question why and just use [Shundo] to appear on the rooftops of the many buildings before I chase after the person, that running off the objects I find interest in.

10 minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City)

So far, I've already caught up with the person, who happens to be some random person. But, they look shady though. As for the objects that caught my interest; well, the person is holding a small box that glows in a gold color. So it must be something that would interest me.

Appearing next to the person and use [Nabong Needle Ryu] to knock them out cold before taking the small box from the person, then rush back to the Apartment Building without bothering about finding out who the person is.

2 minutes later *

(Vale: Vale City: Apartment Building: Restaurant Floor)

"Welcome back, they're almost done with whatever they're talking about." Ryun gives me a smile, as she informs me about what's going on and how Esdeath came downstairs just a few minutes after I left and speaking with Cinder and her little group now.

From the look of it; Cinder and her underlings, along with Roman are deeply afraid of Esdeath. I didn't bother to hear what my 1st wife is saying, but I know it would have given me a nightmare if I could regain the ability to dream again.

Yeah, I no longer have the ability to dream or just can't remember. But, I didn't really care and just toss it in with the other hidden side-effects of gaining the Gamer's ability.

"I'm going to head upstairs. Let me know if I'm needed." I said to Ryun, who just nods at me as resume looking at Esdeath and listening into the conversation/threats.

(Vale: Vale City: Apartment Building: 3rd Floor)

I walk upstairs, up to the 3rd floor, which is literally just a giant room with most of the walls knocked down. Pretty much the only floor that didn't have all the walls knocked down is the 2nd floor, which is called the Library Floor.

Once I climb to the 3rd floor; I take out the small box that the [Eagle Vision] picked up and open the lid to find what made the [Eagle Vision] decide this is something I would find interesting.

And I find myself looking at a golden round crystal. So, I did a quick scan to see what it is.

 **[Dragon Beard Container] - Rank: C+ - Durability: 1000/1000 - ATK: 1% HP per day**

 **Description: Within this golden crystal are small hair-like needles, which can penetrate deep into a body. Lodging inside and curl on itself, causing deadly damage to the body over time. It cannot be removed by normal methods and has to be removed specifically to avoid post injuries.**

 **1st Effect: Produce a [Dragon Beard Needle] at the cost of 1 Durability**

I blink at the golden crystal in the small box, that happen to belong to a certain novel back in my universe, where this is literally a [Hidden Weapon]. Cool, but wonder why this is in the RWBY universe.

Honestly, I thought this golden crystal was actually a [Lightning Crystalline Dust] at first, but luckily, I didn't dismiss as a [Dust] and did a quick scan. Now, to do a full scan to get the design so I could use the [Wisdom of The Sage] to create more of these [Dragon Beard Container] later in the future.

The next day*

 **Year 11: Day 327: Annoyance**

(Vale: Vale City: Apartment Building: Restaurant Floor)

Well, I got the design, but it took the entire night and I almost missed the time to work in the morning with my wives. Luckily, no one disturbed me while I trying to gain the design on how the [Dragon Beard Container] was created and the materials as well.

If I didn't have [Elemental Sight], I wouldn't be able to figure out how to even use the darn thing. Took a couple tries, but I managed to produce a [Dragon Beard Needle]. Sadly, there was no way for me to put it back inside.

I guess the [Dragon Beard Container] is a fail produce somewhat, but still something good to use.

As for the [Dragon Beard Needle], I made from the golden crystal; well, I tested if it could be burned away. On the hindsight, I shouldn't have used the flame belong to my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] and should have used normal fire instead, to find out if it could be destroyed by fire.

"Please~?!" Ruby beg me for like the fifth time today in the morning. Breaking me from my thoughts as I look at Ruby and her team, as I place down their plate of food.

"Enjoy your foods." I said to team RWBY, as I walk away from their table. So I could take care of any other customers' requests/orders. Ignoring Ruby shouting for me to come back. Before ending up, scold by Weiss for shouting in a public Restaurant and could be kicked out due to her making such a ruckus.

2 months later*

 **Year 12: Day 22: Sudden Arrival**

(Vale: Vale City: Apartment Building: Restaurant Floor)

Another boring 2 months; well, boring for my family. As Roman stops stealing [Dust] and relocated to the southeast of Vale like in canon. But, he still came to Esdeath's Restaurant to eat at night for one more time before stopping.

Not even being threaten by Cinder would stop him from coming here to eat. Even Neo, much to my annoyance, also came here to eat as well, but made sure to stick next to Roman every time and never came here alone.

Also, the Vytal Festival is about to start next month. After listening to a few customers talking about it for days now. So, easy to tell when the next big event about to begin.

During the two months; both team RWBY and JNPR continue to beg me to train them. I would have to say, they are very persistent at this and haven't given up for months now. Hard to keep track on time, but I know it should be around half a year since arriving in this universe.

Anyway, these two teams didn't stop and I'm so glad to have [Gamer's Mind] at this point. Since I would have long snapped at them. But, through the power of the [Gamer's Mind]. I kept my cool, even if it's forced.

Another note, James Ironwood arrives in Vale with a fleet of [Atlesian Airships] two weeks too, where I found out the Beacon Dance happened last week.

So far, I haven't seen team RWBY for a week not, but JNPR still showed up though. Therefore, I guess the Breach episode is bound to happen soon.

Since I Roman and Neo haven't shown up after last time. So, there another proof that the Breach episode is close now.

Repellista went full focus on finding out what's going on and even hacked into the Beacon Academy's database to find what she needs to know. On Esdeath's request, and mine, to find the location of the [Relic of Choice].

 **BOOM!***

"Please tell me it was someone that got too excited and lit up a firework." I said to anyone that listening to me, as I close my left eye and count to ten. Wondering if I should go out and help or not.

"Nope, but whatever it was. It should happen in the middle of the City. I wonder what the problem." One of my regulars replied to my question in a confused voice, with a hint of fear that something dangerous is near.

"Ryun, make sure to watch the place." I said to my 3rd wife, who still haven't found the right weapon to use besides her original gold staff, but without [Shinsoo]. It can't fly and attack using [Shinsoo]. So, she could only use it as a normal staff while enhancing it with her [Aura], but it wasn't the same.

However, Ryun does have experience using dual-bladed weapons, but she still hasn't found the right one and I haven't found the one that could be used for her fighting style just yet.

"Alright. Be safe." Ryun knew her god/husband would easily live through this. He has experience worse things before. Not to mention the monsters in the Super God Gene universe make these Grimm a joke. Then again, she still hasn't found those ancient age Grimm yet.

"Wait up! I'm coming with!" Yuri shouts to me, as she quickly follows along with me out the building.

"Same here. Ryun, make sure no one dare try to steal from us. If so, you know what to do." Esdeath walks out of the Kitchen and looks around the place. "Everyone. We're sorry to say that the Restaurant has to close early today due to an emergency."

Not after Esdeath was finished speaking, the City of Vale activates the emergency sirens, causing the customers to rush out of the building as well. In a panic, much to Esdeath annoyance since she has to wait for the front door to be clear before she could exit out the building, with Yuri and her husband waiting for her outside.

5 minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City)

Esdeath, Yuri, and I appear on top of one of the rooftops among the many buildings still standing.

"Wow, that's a lot of Grimm coming out of that hole." Yuri whistles at the sight of the giant gap in the middle of the City. As more Grimm coming out of it and with only team RWBY facing them alone.

"Well, we shouldn't keep them waiting." Esdeath smirk at this, then draw out [Skiajati] out of its sheath.

Yuri follows Esdeath's example and draws out [Korosu] out of its scabbard as well. Ready to test out her Teigu against these Grimm.

"I guess, I'll start us off." I said to both Esdeath and Yuri, as I get ready to help team RWBY out with the Grimm.

 **"[First Tail Unleash]."** I activate the [Talis Activation], changing my appearance again every time I use the [Tails Activation].

 **DING!***

 **[Tails Activation: First Tail Unleashed], the user gained all the effects belong to it.**

 **HP Regen switches to 1% HP per minutes.**

 **Increase STR, END, and AGI by 1%.**

I use [Shundo: Bo-Bup] to appear behind Blake, where a Grimm was about to pounce on her. With a [Ssam-Su Taekkyeon: Instep Upward Kick] to slam the Grimm into the ground, causing Blake to spin in surprise at seeing me.

[Ssam-Su Taekkyeon: Instep Upward Kick] is a technique that looks like a downward kick. Adding the power of my current stats, making it easy for me to kill the Grimm by slamming it the ground hard enough to scatter into a black mist instantly.

Grabbing Blake by her left shoulder, to bring her closer to me as I killed another Grimm with a [Ssam-Su Taekkyeon: Facial Strike], which is a right knee attack to the opponent's head. For me, it literally destroyed a Grimm's head like nothing.

 **"[Second Tail Unleash]."** I activate the second tail and didn't bother to hear what Blake is trying to say to me. As I perform my next attack with Blake behind me.

 **DING!***

 **[Tails Activation: Second Tail Unleashed], the user gained all the effects belong to it.**

 **HP Regen switches to 2% HP per minutes.**

 **Increase STR, END, and AGI by 2%.**

 **Gain access to [Pyrokinesis]: Create and manipulate fire at will.**

[2nd Tail + Renewal Taekwondo: Ground Drawer], a combination of [Renewal Taekwondo: Ground Drawer], that grinds the floor with the tip of the user's foot while spinning, and the [Second Tail Unleash].

Instead, of attacking the knees of an opponent or nullifying a wind-based attack, or even a kick up debris to attack multiple opponents.

I create a wall of fire in front of Blake and me, then follow up with a [2nd Tail + Renewal Taekwondo: Sonic Punch and Kick], where I mixed the air pressure with the fire I created. Sending out multiple [Fire Spears], which created with air pressure and the flames created by my last attack.

Killing all the Grimm in front of me via burning them with these [Fire Spears].

Throwing in 1000 MP into the [Tail Activation] to extend the duration as a minute is closing in.

 **"[Third Tail Unleash]."** I raise up another tail, causing the heat coming from me to increase, forcing Blake to take a few steps back away from me before she resumes attacking the nearby Grimm instead of just watching on the sideline.

 **DING!***

 **[Tails Activation: Third Tail Unleashed], the user gained all the effects belong to it.**

 **HP Regen switches to 4% HP per minutes.**

 **Increase STR, END, and AGI by 4%.**

 **Gain access to [Pyrokinesis]: Create and manipulate fire at will (+20%).**

[3rd Tail + Renewal Taekwondo: Arang], another combination of the [Tail Activation] with the [Renewal Taekwondo], and with the latter, sending out a shockwave with an elbow smash performed on the opponent.

Instead of a shockwave; a blast of fire appeared, causing more Grimm to be burn to their deaths.

Another 1000 MP into the [Tail Activation] to extend the time once more, as I gather all the fire to my right hand by using [Pyrokinesis] rapidly.

Creating a giant [Fireball], which I kick it to the sky, blasting all the flying types Grimm from the sky.

"Leave some for us, Ragna." Esdeath said to me, as she slices one of the [Ursa]'s head off. A bear-like creature of Grimm, and Esdeath easily killed one by just cutting their head from the body with ease.

This leads to Esdeath turning invisible due to the effects belong to the [Skiajati] and allowing Esdeath to pick off the Grimm around the City before it could react with their six sense. Since the Grimm can only pick Esdeath's presence by sensing her killing intent.

Sadly, the Grimm didn't have any chance to counter Esdeath as she too fast for them and either decapitate them or just cut one the Grimm's limbs, mostly the legs, before Esdeath finishes them off and move to the next.

"Pretty sure, there more coming from the hole." Yuri said to Esdeath, even if she can't see Esdeath due to her being invisible.

Yuri cut multiple Grimm with fast sword slashes without bothering to aim for the Grimm's vital points. As Yuri's sword slashes are fast enough to literally split the Grimm's body apart, killing the Grimm without any problem.

Both Esdeath and Yuri are easily killing large and powerful Grimm like nothing, causing team RWBY to be dumbfounded at this site. Enough to stop them in place, which is bad for them, as the Grimm wouldn't care if they fighting or not.

 **"[Fourth Tail Unleash]."** I continue to bring out the next tail, and making team RWBY to see me releasing the fourth tail for the first time since the highest I went in their eyes was the third tail.

 **DING!***

 **[Tails Activation: Fourth Tail Unleashed], the user gained all the effects belong to it.**

 **HP Regen switches to 8% HP per minutes.**

 **Increase STR, END, and AGI by 8%.**

 **Gain access to [Pyrokinesis]: Create and manipulate fire at will (+30%).**

Using [Shundo: Bo-Bup] to appear around team RWBY, to kill off a dozen of Grimm that are about to attack the defenseless girls. Breaking them out of their daze when they realize they're still in a life and death battle with the Grimm.

Rushing around the area to kill the Grimm while under the effect of the [Fourth Tail Unleashed], but really, I'm just holding back even more while making it look like I'm getting stronger with each tail release.

As the reason for hiding my true strength; well, there are cameras still working around the place. Meaning that Ozpin and Ironwood could be watching this very moment.

30 minutes later*

All the Grimm are taken care of, with the battle almost going the same way as canon, where the others came here to help out. Of course, Esdeath, Yuri, and I could have left the moment the others arrived, but that would cause unwanted problems that we already have.

Once the others arrived, I stop inputting more MP to extend the duration of the [Tails Activation] and return back to my original appearance, then started killing Grimm with just using [Shundo], [Renewal Taekwondo], and [Ssam-Su Taekkyeon] alone, was enough to deal with the rest of the remaining Grimm.

While I left the stronger ones to Esdeath and Yuri, to show an appearance that without [Tails Activation]. My strength would decrease rapidly as the result.

After all the Grimm are dealt with, Glynda quickly seals the hold, preventing more Grimm from entering the City. But, the damage has been done like Cinder planned.

"Esdeath, I'll leave the talking to you." I said to my 1st wife, who rolled her eyes at me since that was a given and my comments weren't needed. Nonetheless, Esdeath walked over to Glynda to speak with her while Yuri and I just stand by the hole just in case something bad happens.

Who knows if some kind of giant type Grimm would burst through this temporarily sealed hole. Even with Glynda's [Semblance: Telekinesis], doesn't mean it would be a permanent solution to the former giant hole in the middle of the City of Vale.

"Think Ryun doing fine back at the Apartment?" Yuri ask me, as we wait for Esdeath to finish speaking with Glynda and ignoring some people around us, staring at us, but didn't dare come close to us.

"She should, if not, she should have contacted us about some troublesome people coming near the building before dealing with them herself." I replied to my 2nd wife as I watch team RWBY and JNPR heading our way.

"Hey! Thanks for the help!" Nora shouts at us, causing Yuri and me to lean back a little from Nora's loud voice.

"No problem. After all, this is our home too." Yuri lied through her teeth. As she doesn't see this place as her home at all, in fact, after spending time with her new family. Even the place she went around back in the Tower of God hasn't felt like home after spending most of her time living in the [Ark].

So yeah, Yuri didn't care if this kingdom falls to the Grimm or from the other kingdoms in her honest opinion. But, she got to keep up the appearance for now until her family manages to grab one of the [Relics] to leave this universe.

Maybe finding another wife candidate as well, after she learned from Esdeath that their family needs to grow more. As in the future, small numbers would become a huge disadvantage, even with almost all of us would be godlike in some universes. Doesn't mean there won't be a small chance of an army would attack them from all sides without stopping.

"You guys were amazing!" Ruby shout in awe and excitement at the sight of us killing the Grimm like nothing. As if those Grimm are newborn instead most of them aged a few years already.

I blink as something was caught under my [Eagle Vision], looking towards the sky, causing others to look at the sky as well, to see what made me look up.

A giant [Nevermore] that overshadowing a part of the City as it's getting close to us and way bigger than the one that crashes into the [Amity Colosseum]. If anything, the [Nevermore] is the size of the [Amity Colosseum].

"Well, this isn't good." I thought out loud, as everyone could see the giant Grimm that literally covering pretty much a third of the City by now.

"Why something that big come into the kingdom?!" Weiss cried out in fear at the sight of the largest [Nevermore] she has ever seen in real life, with her own eyes. At this point, Weiss thinks this entire time is just one bad nightmare and wanted to wake up so badly right now.

"You want to take care of that or should I?" Yuri asks me in a bored voice, showing that giant [Nevermore] doesn't look tough to her, and even dare ask if she should kill or me.

"How about you, Esdeath? You wanna kill it or you want to leave to either Yuri or me." I said to Esdeath, as we reveal our names to the public, not like we were trying that hard to hide it.

"I'll leave it to you, Ragna. I have to speak with someone right now." Esdeath replied back to me, not taking the giant [Nevermore] above her as something serious. As she continues speaking with the shocked Glynda, who clearly thought Esdeath was crazy for thinking a single person could take on a [Nevermore] of that size.

"I guess, I'll have to deal with it then." I said to Yuri, who just shrugged her shoulders and let me do my things.

I walk a bit further away from everyone, then use [Tails Activation] by raising each tail in order until I reached the [Ninth Tail Unleahsed]. Where my appearance changed different from the first tail to the eighth tail, as my hair becomes much longer and darker, with my eyes redden. Patches of yellow fur behind the fox ears-like part of my hair as a blade of flames appear around my elbows.

 **DING!***

 **[Tails Activation: Ninth Tail Unleashed], the user gained all the effects belong to it.**

 **HP Regen switches to 64% HP per minutes.**

 **Increase STR, END, and AGI by 256%.**

 **Gain access to [Pyrokinesis]: Create and manipulate fire at will (+80%).**

 **Gain access to [Ability Sealing]: To seal away a person's powers.**

 **Gain access to [Ability Awakening]: To awaken the potential within a person to enable them to attack higher beings, that they couldn't previously hurt and undo the seals placed on a person.**

 **Gain access to [Fox Generation]: Allow the user to summon many [Nine Tailed Foxes] ranging from them to be big or small made out of fires.**

Using [Elemental Sight] to gain the design of the giant [Nevermore] in the sky before raising my right hand to the sky.

Then, use [Decomposition: Mist Dispersion] and snap my right fingers, causing the giant [Nevermore] to dissipate into dust, transform into steam and then scatter, where a blue orb of flame appeared for a brief moment before it disappears after a second as well.

"DID HE JUST KILLED THAT GRIMM BY SNAPPING HIS FINGERS?!" Jaune shrieked in a girlish tone, causing everyone to look at me with multiple emotions, most of them are fear and awe, but mostly fear towards me. As I could just kill a dangerous Grimm with just a snap of my fingers.

Afterward, I deactivate [Tails Activation] since I took care of the [Nevermore]. Not that like I really needed to use [Tails Activation], but got to keep the appearance up, to make Ozpin and others think that I require transformation to use [Decomposition: Mist Dispersion].

I wasn't surprised the next moment I switch [Tails Activation] off when all the Atlas' robots aimed their guns at me. Much to some people's confusion of seeing this.

I just let a smirk appear on my face when I look at this. Knowing that Ironwood must have ordered his little army of robots to capture me, to be questioned.

Reactivating [Elemental Sight], with [Eagle Vision] as a support to the skill as I gather all the designs I need from these robots. Then, with another snap of my fingers was heard throughout the area. As all the robots disassemble themselves at the same time.

Even the guns that the robots were carrying are broken down into parts, causing everyone, but a selected few sucked in cold air at the sight of me taking down a squadron of Altas' new [Atlesian Knight-200] like nothing.

"Are you guys trying to make me mad?" I ask anyone that could hear me, but I was speaking to Ironwood, who should have a way to hear and see what's going on at this very moment.

"I'll have to request you to stand down and let me take you in." Glynda said to me, as she started walking towards, but stop in her steps as a blade is against her neck, thanks to Esdeath, who already have [Skiajati] unsheathed and look like she will kill Glynda if she so much as take another step.

"I hate being ignored. So, you will listen to me and obey." Esdeath said in a casual voice while leaking a bit of her killing intent with her [Aura], coating her body in a dark blue color [Aura].

Other Beacon Academy's staffs were about to step in when Yuri appears in front of them, with a cold look on her face, ready to fight them if they try to get past her.

"Test me. I dare you." Yuri raises her left hand, where she created a small orb with her [Aura], which is her special skill: [Red Velvet Sword], that she created with her [Shinsoo], but using [Aura] instead.

Of course, Yuri made sure to test it out in the [First God's Sanctuary] before using in this universe. And let's just say, that it does the same damage with [Shinsoo], but just a bit slower to charge by using [Aura] as a replacement energy source.

Looking at the small red orb floating just a few inches above Yuri's left palm, no matter how small and not dangerous looking. None of the staffs from Beacon took any chance of testing Yuri. As their instinct developed from their line of work had already warned them about how life-threatening Yuri's small red orb is.

I know how team RWBY and JNPR look very confused about how the good guys are trying to capture me after I help save the City.

Using [Archive], with [Elemental Sight] to search for Ironwood and I was surprised to find him just a few blocks away from where I am. Next to Ironwood is Ozpin, who is watching on his [Scroll] and it shows the image of myself, along with Esdeath and Yuri in separate screens.

With another snap of the fingers, Ozpin's [Scroll] broken down into parts, much to the shocked look on his face until he quickly looks around the area. As if he could tell someone was spying on him. This included Ironwood figuring out there something wrong going on.

Letting out a tired sigh after just helping deal with the Grimm. This what I get as thanks, maybe this is part of the LUCK stat affecting the universe to push me to find the [Relics] fast.

If Ironwood and Ozpin decide to try to capture me without even coming in person to speak with me. Then, this is just my LUCK stat telling me that I shouldn't side with them, not like I was planning to in the first place.

"Look like we treated as wanted criminals. Esdeath. Yuri. Time for us to leave the kingdom." I said to my wives, causing them to be annoyed that they have to leave, but didn't show any sign of rejecting this option. As if they already knew this would happen sooner or later.

Then, without bothering to give the other side a chance to even take action. All three of us disappear from the area with our own methods to escape.

5 minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: Apartment Building: Front Entrance)

All three of us arrive at the Apartment Building, where Ryun is standing outside the front door, waiting for us.

"Got everything packed?" Esdeath asks Ryun and looks a bit annoyed that Glynda would dare ignore and tried to capture her husband. Nonetheless, she will take care of Glynda later in the future, if not, then it's just Glynda's luck is enough to save her life from being tortured by her.

"Yup, Repellista already went back into the [Ark] once she got the news about how the higher-ups are trying to capture our husband, to be questioned about his so-called [Semblance]." Ryun replied to Esdeath and even inform a little fact about why Ozpin and Ironwood tried to capture me.

"So, wait. It's because of hubby's [Semblance]? Are they that desperate to even kidnap someone just because they possess an ancient [Semblance]?" Yuri finds this a little weird since if what she read about [Aura] and [Semblance], then there should be a different reason why someone wanted to kidnap her hubby.

"Pretty much. Stupid, I know. But, that's what Repellista got from overhearing what they were saying while watching our husband using his [Semblance]." Ryun said in a casual tone. "So, where are we heading off to now, that we're being hunted down, because of someone's greed for power got the better of them?"

"Well, you're going back to the [Ark]. Since out of all of us. You and Repellista don't have 100% of escaping the Vale Kingdom like the rest of us." Esdeath pointed out who should stay and who should be in the [Ark].

"Alright." Ryun knew her limit and give her god a kiss on the lip before rushing back inside the Apartment Building to use the [Ark's Gate], which is set up on the 5th floor. Once Ryun notified me via [Scroll] before using the [Ark's Gate].

I destroyed the [Ark's Gate] after a minute or two, for Ryun to teleport into the [Ark], then Esdeath, Yuri, and I quickly rush towards the northeast, where the defense is weaker there than the other sides.

30 minutes later*

(Vale: Outside The Walls)

Well, we managed to hijack one of the Bullheads and fly out of here. Thanks, to the Grimm invasion. Most of the focus is around the middle of the City. Making it a lot easier for us to steal a Bullhead for us to use.

Thanks to [Pumba] and thinking the Bullhead as a weapon. I know how to drive the Airship without any problem.

"So, where are we heading to?" I ask one of my wives while happy that the [Ark] still allow others to live inside while inside the [Gate of Babylon]. Then again, the [Ark] could be in a separate dimension than the [Gate of Babylon].

"Honestly, no clue. We could head to Vacuo Kingdom if you want. Also, why did we steal an Airship when we could just use the [Ark] to fly instead?" Yuri replied to my question, then ask one of hers and wonder why we're using the Bullhead instead of the [Ark]. Since it can fly as well.

 **[Ark] - Rank: N/A - Durability: 10000/10000 - ATK: N/A**

 **Description: The [Ark] is an artifact created and used by the Noah Family. It takes the form of a large, airborne cube that contains a city inside of it, as well as countless doors that those who control the [Ark] can use to go to any location in the world.**

 **1st Effect: [Flying Fortress] - Allow the [Ark] to fly around the world, but at the cost of 1 durability per month.**

 **2nd Effect: [Gate Creation] - Creating [Ark]'s [Gates] only towards the place the user has been to outside the [Ark]. All [Gates] in the outside world are numbered, and walking through them will lead one to the Mediterranean-style city within the [Ark]. From there, walking through another door that connects to an established [Gate] teleports the person walking through to wherever the [Gate] was opened at, no matter how far away it is from the previous [Gate]'s location.**

 **3rd Effect: [Stealth System] - Make the [Ark] become invisible to almost all detection in the current world the user in under god tier detection related skills. However, this will drain the [Ark]'s durability by 2 per week.**

Yeah, my whole family could just live in the [Ark] while flying around the place. Still, need to figure a way to install a defense system into the [Ark] though. But, other than that. The [Ark] is a perfect moving city, that could be live in.

"I rather not reveal the existence of the [Ark] to the world if I can help it." I reached the [Master Mastery] for the Bullhead, giving me the knowledge of what else the Bullhead can do. Where I found a few hidden recorders in the Pilot Room, not that hard to delete the file and destroy any trace from it. Luckily, the records require special devices to extract it. Too late now, that I got my hands on it.

"Just let me fly us a bit further away from Vale, then I'll bring out the [Ark]. This way, we have a bigger space to move around and still train." I said to my wives, as I continue flying us towards Vacuo Kingdom.

"Alright." Esdeath agrees with her husband, but kept her [Skiajati] out of the [Inventory] due to being outside the protected walls of Vale. So, there will be a chance of Grimm coming after them.

"I guess." Yuri glance around, then blankly stare out the glass window before looking back at Esdeath, who just took out a book to read. Frowning a little for a few seconds, then let out a tired sigh, and walk over to Esdeath and sit next to her on the ground.

Yuri places her head on Esdeath's lap to be used as a temporary pillow, where Yuri decides to take a nap for now. Since she got nothing else to do and she can't train, so she may as well take this chance to get some extra rest.

Esdeath didn't mind this and more of used to Yuri using her lap to sleep on. This happens often with Yuri, and Esdeath finds this cute of her, so she has always allowed this, even though her lap is mostly for her husband to lay his head on. But, she willing to include Yuri as well. Ryun too, if she decides to try, but not once she did. Nonetheless, Esdeath will welcome Ryun any time.

A few hours later*

(Vale: Borderland)

So far, I have flown us away from the Vale Kingdom, until it no longer visible. But, I didn't stop until this Bullhead runs out of fuel. There were a few [Nevermores] trying to destroy the Bullhead, to take us down.

But, without any witnesses around; Esdeath uses her Teigu to create multiple icicles, which contain a bit of her trump's effect within them. Where all Grimm that touches those icicles end up frozen in spot and fall from the sky after a few seconds before they regain back control over their bodies.

Those that got hit and pierced by these icicles; the [Nevermores] fall to their deaths and don't even get the chance to be aware of how it dies. As the [Nevermores]' mind are frozen under the effects of Esdeath's trump card.

Even Yuri just to fire off one of her [Red Velvet Sword], I still can't figure out why there's the word: Sword in that skill's name of her. Nonetheless, it's very overpowered in some universe and in this RWBY universe. It's overpowered and overkill against these [Nevermores].

Checking the fuel gauge and notice that the Bullhead is close to running out of fuel to fly. So, looking around the place with [Elemental Sight] and [Eagle Vision], to find the best place to land without having any Grimm charging right at us upon landing.

"Are we landing?" Esdeath asks me, as she notices the Bullhead is descending from the sky.

"Yeah, the Airship's fuel tank is almost empty. So it's time for us to ditch this Airship and bring out the [Ark]." I replied to Esdeath. "Did I mention how I love having the [Ark]? Because I do." I smirk at Esdeath, who just rolls her eyes at me.

"More than once. Not that I could complain, since the [Ark] is a [Flying Fortress] and possess the [Stealth System] to hide from unwanted people trying to find us." Esdeath said to me, as she watches the ground getting closer as the Bullhead continue to descend.

"You know, we don't even have to worry about food or water, thanks to that [God's Sanctuary] skill of your, hubby. We can just head there to restock by killing monsters there and locate any water body, for us to refill up all the water containers we have in the [Gate of Babylon]." Yuri gives her own input, which she wasn't wrong, and I feel like our daily needs are solved thanks to the [Ark] and [God's Sanctuary].

Well, these are the kinds of stuff my family need unlike me, who have the Gamer's ability. No need for food, water, or even sleep. All removed due to having the Gamer's ability. I can still eat, drink, and sleep if I wanted to.

"How long do you think it will take us to fly to the Vacuo Kingdom?" I ask my wives since I don't have the basic knowledge of this universe besides the ones I research/watch RWBY back in my universe.

"With an Air Bus; a month, maybe more, and as for the [Ark]. No clue, we never did use the [Ark] to find, even back in the D. Gray-Man universe. It mostly just stays in one spot for years." Esdeath didn't really know how fast the [Ark] fly, but as long it can fly, that's good enough. After all, it still contains an entire city, so who knows how fast it flies.

Just as we land; multiple roars came from all directions, letting us know there are nearby Grimm and they detected us the moment we land.

"You girls want to head to the [Ark] first or kill a few Grimm before we be stuck on the [Ark] for a long time, with [God's Sanctuary] as the only other place to go before we reach the Vacuo Kingdom." I look at my wives and throw a [Fireball] at one of the nearby Grimm that's the closest. No need to even look around with my left eye since [Eagle Vision] will my eyes temporary.

"I'm going to say, the [Ark]. I rather sleep when in the morning we can go to the [First God's Sanctuary] instead. Facing these Grimm isn't that much exciting." Yuri gave her answer. Not that I could blame her with these weak Grimm.

Who knows when we face those ancient Grimm, so Yuri decides to just rest up and face stronger monsters in the morning.

"Same with me. These Grimm aren't worthy preys at all. Honestly, this universe is almost a disappointment to me. If I didn't get my [Aura] unlocked, then I would say screw the people here and grab the [Relic], so we can leave for another universe." Esdeath agreed with Yuri, as she rather gets some shut-eye than face these weaklings.

"Okay." I replied, then create an [Ark's Gate] for my wives to teleport into the [Ark] first, then I destroyed the [Gate] and summon the [Ark] through the [Gate of Babylon]. Then, teleport myself into the [Ark] as well and use [Archive] to turn the [Stealth System] on before sending the coordination of the direction to the Vacuo Kingdom.

So until then, the [Ark] will continue flying towards the Vacuo Kingdom by itself and I really don't have to worry about the Grimm flying the [Ark]. Thanks to the [Stealth System].


	22. Chapter 22: This Got Interesting

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: This Got Interesting**

The next day*

 **Year 12: Day 23: Well, Hello There**

(Grimmland: Ark: City)

So far, the [Ark] flying speed is slow compared to this universe's Airships, even a Bullhead is faster than the [Ark]. So, maybe a few months instead of a month or two.

Today, I was planning to go to the [First God's Sanctuary], but the girls decided to do something else instead. Furthermore, it was an all-girl activity only, so I was out of the house and walk around the City while keeping one of Repellista's [Lighthouse] with me to keep an eye on me.

This way, they can be ready if I end up doing something crazy. Yet, I can't blame them due to my damage mental state.

So for a while now, I have been trying to recreate the spells from Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei through my [Slayer Magic]. And it works; well, some of the spells work while some don't.

 **[Divine Wind Creation Magic]:**

 **Core: [Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Universe of Knowledge]**

 **Spell Target: [Bias Release]**

 **Modified Version: Combat**

 **Name: [Bias Release] - MP cost: Varies**

It's all thanks to the [Elemental Sight] skill that allow me to look into that [Universe of Knowledge] and scan it. Which lead to me convert the design of that spell through one of my [Slayer Magic]. This way, I don't have to turn those spells into skills in order to use them.

So I can fire off a [Bias Release] from this point on as long I have the [Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Universe of Knowledge] or else, I would lose this spell.

Now, I'm thinking about if I should grab that [Ice Devil Slayer Magic] or not. After all, I got enough [Mana] to use all my [Slayer Magic] without any problems. Furthermore, this should help me with my problem of having to wait for clean air for me to eat to recover back my HP and MP.

Instead, with [Ice Devil Slayer Magic], I can just eat the ice Esdeath make for me and help me take Esdeath down if the situations call for it. Pretty much a good skill to have, and maybe I should have got [Ice Devil Slayer Magic] in the first place than the [Fire Devil Slayer Magic]. But, can't change the past, better to stick with the present and focus on the future.

Just before I could import the skill: [Ice Devil Slayer Magic] or a different [Ice Slayer Magic]. My [Archive]'s interface appears in front of me, telling me that someone enters the [Ark] and it just happens to be above me.

Looking up, I find myself looking at someone I would not expect to be in the RWBY universe. My body reacts on its own before my brain could register what's going on as I take a step back and held my arms out, catching the person.

 _'Why the hell is a Monster Lord from Moster Girl Quest in this universe?!'_ I thought to myself, as I stare at Alipheese Fateburn XVI (Sixteenth), more commonly known as Alice. And in her human form at that.

 **DING!***

 **One of your destiny ones has found her way to you! Be careful, this one will eat anything if you give it to her! Do be sure to marry her as this would help her recover from her traumas.**

 **DING!***

 **You have discovered one of the many characters from different universes' parallel version in a different universe completely different from theirs.**

 _'The hell?! I didn't those stubborn ones would actually seek me out!'_ I feel like my LUCK stat was the causes of this mess.

"How in the world did you manage to enter the [Ark]?!" I demand the Monster Lord? I can't tell if she really the Monster Lord or some different species. With Alice being in her human form instead of her Monster Lord, which is a unique form of Echidna. A more advanced species of Lamia. Not to mention those flowers on her hair, which are both independent organisms and an extension of her hair.

"Is that this place is called?" Alice, which I made sure to do a quick scan to be sure if her name is really the same as the Alice from Monster Girl Quest, even with the Gamer's ability telling me already. Just to be extra sure on the safe side.

"Yes, now mind telling me how did you find a way to enter this place?" I narrow my left eye at Alice, who just give me a coy smile as she wraps her arms around my neck. She even moves her face closer to mine, to give me a good look at her face.

"How about we forget all about that and tell me about why you smell so...divine and delicious." Alice said in a sultry voice, trying to seduce me from the way she acting.

I give Alice a deadpan expression, "It's my natural smell and answers my question before you face punishment." I said in a cold voice, not caring that she one of my destiny/soul mates.

"Well, why don't you... _punish_ me then, big boy?" Alice made sure to put the word: Punish as if it means something else, and yeah, I know what she meant by the way she said the word.

Suddenly, Alice jumps out of my arms before I could respond and I follow her example, as it's raining icicles and the area went from warm to cold in a matter of seconds.

"Why hello, Alipheese Fateburn XVI." Esdeath greets Alice with a fake smile. "I must say, it's a surprise to have you come here without giving a call or something, to let us know of your arrival." Esdeath appears next to me, with a [Killing Aura], which she managed to mix her killing intent with her [Aura] last week, to amplify her killing intent higher than it already is.

"Can't call when there no numbers to use in the first place. And I don't know how you know my name, but since you do, then you know fighting me wouldn't do you any good." Alice said in a dull voice while trying her best to sense any other hidden enemies around this unknown [Flying Fortress].

"Wait, you know her?" I look at Esdeath with a disbelief look on my face since Esdeath shouldn't know her in the first place, then remember that this Alice is a native person in this RWBY universe, and if so, then Alice should be in a royalty. This should be a basic need to know upon coming to this universe. But, it looks like my wives didn't think it was worth mention.

"Of course, after all, she is one of the candidates to join our family." Esdeath smirk, but her [Killing Aura] didn't lessen, in fact, it's rising by the second. "But, I don't know if should allow it, with the way she was clinging to you."

And just like that, I made up my mind on getting [Ice Devil Slayer Magic] to stop Esdeath before she does something all of us would regret.

 **DING!***

 **You have gained a new skill through importing it from the [Fairy Tail Universe of Knowledge].**

 **[Ice Devil Slayer Magic] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: Varies**

 **Description: This [Devil Slayer Magic] allows the user to produce and control the element of [Ice] for various purposes. Furthermore, the user can manipulate their own body to some degree, allowing them to change the color of their irises and summon black markings across their body at will. Like other [Slayers], the user is able to consume external sources of [Ice], even ones formed from nothing, in order to replenish their strength and enhance their power, as well as having a tremendous resistance to the element of [Ice]. Additionally, the user is able to somewhat control the [Ice] of others and is able to just as easily burn a large scope of land with a mere flick of their wrist. Unlike other [Slayer Magics], this [Magic] allows its user to obtain a basic analysis of a Demon's bodily composition based on sight alone.**

 **1st Effect: Grant the user immunity to all [ice]**

 **2nd Effect: Gain access to [Demonic Ice Creation Magic]**

 **3rd Effect: Recover HP and MP x (level/5%) per second**

 **4th Effect: Locked (Require level 50)**

 **Other Effects: Locked (Require 4th Effect unlock)**

So with both [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] and my new [Ice Devil Slayer Magic]; I started sucking in the cold air, causing the temperature to return to normal.

This action of mine didn't go unnoticed as both Esdeath and Alice look at me with a surprised look on their faces. Along with the hidden Yuri, Ryun, and Repellista at this. Since cold air tends to cause me some debuffs whenever I devour air that is cold enough to affect me.

And Esdeath made sure the surrounding was very cold, to the point of affecting me, which is her method of countering my advantage of recovering by just eating the air around us. Even if I [Dual Element Dragon Mode] for [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic]. It would still affect me afterward.

So it was a shock to Esdeath that her husband would do this and there was no sign of him activating the [Hail Dragon Mode] after taking in the cold air around the area. This shock was enough to cause her to drop her [Killing Aura] and wonder why her husband would do this.

"Okay, look like it works." I mumble to myself, while others still heard me and knew I did this on purpose, causing Esdeath to narrow her eyes at me. Which I send the last few notifications to her, so she could find out why I stopped her from killing Alice right from the start, with the way she was acting a few seconds ago.

Along with [Ice Devil Slayer Magic], which made Esdeath twitched a little. As her advantage over me pretty much gone. Well, unless she attacks her husband when he least expect it. After all, he can't use more than one [Slayer Magic], beside the [Storm God Slayer Magic] as it's already a merged with three other [God Slayer Magic].

This just made things harder for Esdeath to take down her husband during their daily sparring matches.

While Esdeath was busy staring off into space, which she is just reading the [Archive]'s interfaces for her to read, but Alice and Repellista don't know that.

Alice took this chance to transform into what I call her original Monster Lord form, which is the same one from the Monster Girl Quest. But, with a bit of difference. Like the way, her body is covered in a black smoke-like substance.

Seeing this, I acted quickly and use [Tails Activation] up to the [Fifth Tail Unleash], to gain access to the [Ability Sealing]. And use [Shundo: Bo-Bup] to appear in front of the shocked Alice, who couldn't believe how fast I was.

With a stomp using my left foot, creating a big circle made out of flame with countless unknown symbols within the fire appear under Alice and me. As I seal away Alice's [Semblance] if I could guess, that her transformation is her [Semblance].

Which I guessed correctly before I deactivate [Tails Activation] after sealing away Alice's [Transformation Semblance].

"HOW?!" Alice face is filled with shock and horror at the loss of her [Transformation Semblance] and feels completely defenseless once more like she used to before unlocked her [Aura]. Hell, even her [Aura] disappeared with her [Semblance] as well.

"Sorry, but I can't have you start attacking us. Now, can you please answer some of our questions." I said to Alice in a bored tone, but inside, I was very nervous because Alice is one of those remaining destiny ones and I don't know what would happen if she dies after meeting her now.

Alice looks like she wanted to argue, but without her [Aura] and [Semblance]. She's pretty much a defenseless, but highly trained civilian.

2 hours later*

"What did she say, to make you accept her into our family, Esdeath?" I ask my 1st wife as I watch Alice devour all the food Esdeath placed in front of her. I can't even tell if she tasting what she eating or just outright making sure all the food get into her stomach as fast as possible before someone take them away from her.

"Well, after you told me, Alice, here is one of the stubborn ones. I decide to let her in, not to mention I could easily control her much easier than everyone else." Esdeath smirk at this since Alice could be won over with ease by just providing her own food, but she just has to worry about her husband. After all, she still hasn't even got close to reaching the same level as her husband's [Gate of Babylon]'s quality.

"Okay, did you tell her about it and anything else?" I ask Esdeath since I was kind of out of it by recreating the spells for my [Ice Devil Slayer Magic] while Esdeath and the others spoke with Alice at the time.

"Oh, just a few rules for her to follow once she marries you. Also, please remember to give her anything to eat whenever she asks you. Since I'm going to stick her with you for a while, to let you get used to her presence via the same with her. Not like it would be any problem for her." Esdeath mumble near the end, with her eyes, went icy cold glare before it disappears.

"Anyway, make sure to call her Alice instead of her full name. Furthermore, she is very important in this universe, who is royalty and is one of the Monster Lords of the remaining royal families." Esdeath explain Alice's background and what else I need to know about my 4th wife.

Man, I really need to find out how many wives am I getting and find a clone-based skill or there would be major problems with the wives later in the future.

"Wait, royal families?" I recall the first day coming to this universe and learned that faunus are actually human from royal families that possessed an animal-based, or something, [Transformation Semblance]. On the hindsight, I should realize the moment Alice switched to her darkness version of her Monster Lord form.

"Yeah, she belongs to the Fateburn royal family, and the 16th Monster Lord as well. Also, known as the Devil Gourmet for turning anything into a food to be devoured. On the side note, from what Alice told me. There are Two Monster Lords, including Alice herself." Esdeath look like she planning to change our route from Vacuo Kingdom to the land where Alice came from.

"Do I want to know why they called Monster Lords?" I glance at Alice, who still stuffing her face with a good amount to fill up a family of 10 for dinner. And it looks like Alice is almost done too.

"It's because of their motto to face their enemies. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and evil for evil. So, they pretty much took that motto literally with those [Transformation Semblance] of theirs." Esdeath replied to my question and don't know if this motto is a good thing or not. But, she from the look of it. Esdeath guesses it depends on the person themselves when using that motto.

"So, you're okay with Alice being my 4th wife?" I ask Esdeath with a hint of wariness as Esdeath would lash out at this. Since she is the jealous type, even when Esdeath tries to hide it as often she can before releasing it all during our sex times.

Esdeath took a deep breath before looking at me with empty eyes, which look like she in her yandere episode. "Please don't speak out the word: Wife in my presence." Esdeath gives me a cold smile, but didn't release her [Killing Aura]. In fact, her empty eyes are enough to make me feel very nervous.

And [Gamer's Mind] once again, fail to push me back into a calm state of mind instead I feel concern for my well being with the way Esdeath is in her yandere episode, but years of self-control worked out for her.

I keep forgetting there are trigger words, that I shouldn't say to Esdeath at all unless I wanted to get stabbed by her, or something worse than a stab wound, which just instantly heals, and I rather not end up finding myself awake in a coffin made out of ice.

"Duly noted." I replied in my normal calm voice. At least, the [Gamer's Mind] force my voice to stay calm most of the time. "So, anything else I should know before I spend time with Alice? And should I worry about our stocked up food?" I look at Alice, as she just finished eating everything placed before her half an hour ago.

Yes, half an hour ago, which Alice finished all by herself and it doesn't look like her stomach is about to explode any moment now with all that food inside.

"Nope." Esdeath said in her still cold voice, "Just ask her when you're with her. Now, if you excuse me. I have to speak with Yuri and Ryun about something." Esdeath stands up and walks away, as she drags the others somewhere else.

Leaving me with Alice, who I could feel her eyes on me now that Esdeath left, with my other wives.

 _'Okay, you can do this. [Gamer's Mind] won't fail on you until Alice becomes my wife.'_ I try to motivate myself not to panic being alone with the Monster Lord, still shocked by that info, but still, make it easier for me to remember.

"So...how about we get to know each other. A bit more personal, thanks to your...wife, telling me a few things. Don't worry, having a harem is common in my land." Alice whispers into my left ear, as she wraps her arms over my chest from behind. As she presses her breasts onto my back.

 _'There better not be any more girls like Alice in the future, that this forward!'_ I shouted in my heart and vow to just get a skill to wipe their memories of me if I need to. But, like always, karma is out to get me as my [Gamer's Mind] gave me a bad foreshadowing feeling.

"How about not." I am not going to have sex with a random stranger, even if she is one of my destiny ones and is willing to have sex with me. Lucky for me, the [Gamer's Mind] still working.

"Come on. Your wife already gave us permission. Also, I'll let you know that I'm a virgin and never had sex with a man yet. So, you'll be my first." Alice whispers into my left ear as she moves her hands down.

"Combat it is." I picked action I could think in a situation like this. Esdeath is one thing, along with the other girls. But, for some reason my [Gamer's Mind] is shouting at me to fight back. As if it senses how this would affect Esdeath's mental state. Along with Yuri and Ryun, so for once, I follow what my [Gamer's Mind] is telling me.

I release my [Sword Qi], causing Alice to quickly move away from me.

"How about if you defeat me, I'll think about it." I said to Alice, causing her to scowl at me at this condition of mine.

"And how will I do that when you sealed away my [Aura] and [Semblance]?" Alice still hasn't figured out how to undo the seal placed on her. If she can, she would have long force herself on this delicious smelling person in front of her. Oh, she never smells someone so delicious and knew right away this the person meant to be with her.

"Oh, right." I sweatdrop at this and wonder if my [Gamer's Mind] is trying to make me take Alice down while she at her weakest state, that even a Beacon Academy's first-year student could take her down. Maybe.

Using the [Seventh Tail Unleash] to undo the seal on Alice before deactivating it right away. Since I rather not destroy a part of the [Ark] if I can help it.

Without warning, Alice already switched to her human form to her darkness version of Monster Lord. And strike me with her tail in high speed.

With a [Shundo: Bo-Bup] to dodge and appear next to Alice on her right, where I attack with a left high kick to her head, but a wall of black smoke blocked my attack like nothing.

Quickly, I moved out of the way when I feel my [Dark Matter] being drained. This was a big problem for me. As someone in this universe could actually absorb my [Dark Matter].

"Oooh~! The taste! The texture! So dark! I never taste anything this delicious! Hora! Give me more!" Alice shout at me with her body covered in a more black smoke and rush straight towards me eyes of hunger.

 **[Demonic Ice Creation Magic]:**

 **Core: [Fairy Tail Universe of Knowledge]**

 **Spell Target: [Static Ice-Make Magic]**

 **Name: [Ice Geyser] - MP cost: Varies**

Converting my [Mana] into [Ice Mana] as both my hands coated in a violet color of cold mist, then slam my hands onto the ground. Creating a single tower of ice spikes to impale Alice or at least stop her for a few seconds, but end up being destroyed when she slams her tail on the ground before the ice spikes could form.

 _'Note to self, level 1 [Ice Devil Slayer Magic] is too damn slow in casting speed compared to a level 100 [Fire Devil Slayer Magic].'_ I made sure to work on my [Ice Devil Slayer Magic] later after this.

I weave around Alice trying to wrap me with her tail and her hands, that's coated in black smoke that would drain my [Dark Matter]. Even just barely touch my cloth would drain me of my [Dark Matter].

Talk about unfair, when I haven't even used any of my skills with [Dark Matter] yet during this whole fight. In fact, from the way Alice is acting, I'm pretty sure [Dark Matter] made her addict to it.

 **[Divine Storm Creation Magic]:**

 **Core: [Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Universe of Knowledge]**

 **Spell Target: [Coiled Silk Force]**

 **Modified Version: Adapt with [Storm God Slayer Magic]'s elements**

 **Name: [Coiled Silk Force] - MP cost: Varies**

I made sure to lower the amount of [Mana] into the [Coiled Silk Force] as I land a hit on Alice's tail, causing Alice to yelp in pain and look at me with shock at this. Like she didn't think I would be able to hurt her in the first place.

"Huh, so I can hurt you." I thought out loud, but kept the part where I'm literally holding back as much as I can without ending up killing in one hit. Thank you [Gamer's Body] for giving me the ability to control how much I could hold back after reaching a certain amount of stats.

"Don't think you can beat me just because of a little injury you inflicted on me." Alice said in a cold voice, as her mind snaps out of whatever she was in after consuming my [Dark matter].

The black smoke coating Alice increased and starting to cover her entire body, where the black smoke-like substance is beginning to look like a black fire-like substance instead with how it looks.

I let out a tired sigh before I use [Shundo: Bo-Bup] to appear in front of Alice and smash my right elbow into Alice's stomach, where it hasn't been covered in that weird black smoke yet.

Alice coughed out a mouth full of blood, then feel an iron grip on the top of her head before her face smashed into the ground.

Channeling 10 [Sword Qi] into my left index finger and with the intent of attacking Alice, but I detected someone behind me and grab my left forearm, making sure not to touch my left index finger.

Turning my head to look at who stopped me and was about to release my [Sword Intent] at them, but that thought disappears instantly when I found out it's Esdeath, who look at me with a smile filled with love.

"Okay, that's enough, Ragna." Esdeath said to me, as she pulls me away from Alice, who looks like she about to attack, then realizes Esdeath is among us now and release her [Transformation Semblance]. Returning back to her human form.

Alice let out a sigh of relief, as her [Aura] was dangerously low and her [Transformation Semblance] took a lot of her [Aura] as she advanced her form to the next stage.

"I'm surprised you would actually bring out your [Sword Intent]. Her defense must be really strong if your other skills couldn't penetrate her defense." Esdeath praises Alice's defense and there're mixed emotions going through Esdeath's eyes as she looks at Alice.

"Well, surprise, Ragna. I was the one that got Alice here into the [Ark] after getting Repellista to make contact with Alice here. Sorry about this, but I wanted to see if Alice here was strong enough to be part of our little family. No offense, Alice. But, you can see that Ragna here was holding back a lot. He's just too scared of the damage he would cause to the [Ark]." Esdeath said to me, then explain to Alice why I held back in the first place.

"Say what." I stare at Esdeath with a blank expression as I ignore Yuri walking over to help Alice stand up, then walk over to us.

"Yup, why did you think instead of us entering the [First God's Sanctuary], I made it an only girl activity without you in it? It's because I needed to speak with Alice and get Repellista to quietly open a pathway for Alice to enter the [Ark] without alerting you. Too bad, with your [Archive] that's kind of impossible at this point. Since you still found out." Esdeath started explaining what changed today's schedule.

"In fact, if I didn't have one of the girls distracting you last night. I wouldn't have spoken with Alice, to let her know that we changed location, thanks to what happened back at Vale." Esdeath smirk at me and look like she didn't look like she was planning to kill Alice in the first place at all.

"Sorry about all that. Esdeath talks about you for months and I finally got my schedule freed from my duty and came to visit you. Also, I wanted to test if you were worthy of making me your 5th wife, plus, Esdeath wanted to test you as well. Upon finding out someone like me wanted to force themselves onto you. I'm a little surprised that you would reject me. As most males would gladly take in my offers in having sex." Alice winks at me before giving me an air kiss.

This action of Esdeath made her twitch a little, causing her to take in a deep breath. As her jealous side is acting up again. So, Esdeath forces it back inside her and just release the moment she in bed with her husband.

"So you were joking about how you wanted to sex with me and you're a virgin?" I don't why I ask that last part, but it looks like it's the influence of my [Gamer's Mind]. Yes, I'm blaming it on that skill of mine.

"We can check right now if you like." Alice smile at her future husband and wow Esdeath wasn't kidding about him. And that smell and taste were out of this world. She just can't get enough of it. No wonder her Mother wanted her to wait for that special someone instead of having sex with anyone just to repopulate their numbers.

I was about to say something, to decline politely and didn't mean that I would willing to have sex with her. Since Esdeath and Yuri are here with us. Ryun and Repellista should be somewhere else, though. But, Esdeath interrupted me.

(Lemon: Skip if you don't want to read!)

"Actually, Ragna. I'm a little stress out right now and need to be relief again. And if what Alice told me about her culture. After a certain age, depending on the family, you will be married on the spot the moment the two or more have sex with each other." Esdeath tosses her clothes into the [Inventory], revealing her naked body to the world.

"Get on your hands and knees." I said in a cold voice, the moment I look at Esdeath's naked body. My inner sadist took over and over the years wasn't making it go down. In fact, after 11 years of marriage with Esdeath. I'm surprised I would turn into a sadist right away the moment I see Esdeath's naked body.

Alice was surprised to see Esdeath actually follow that order and had an eager look on her face, but didn't do anything until she was ordered to.

"Now, lay on your back and give Alice here a good show of your wet pussy, making sure to spread them while you finger yourself." I gave Esdeath her next order, which she gladly did and look at Alice with her cheek red as she quickly fingers herself.

"Alice." I call to her, causing her to flinch at her name called and look at me with eyes filled with confusion and a hint of lust.

"Strip." I order Alice, making her frown, but find herself actually stripping off her clothes until she completely naked. "Now, go give Esdeath her your pussy for her to eat out while you suck me off."

Alice looks like she wanted to argue about this, but decided to see how this goes and honestly, that smell coming from her future husband made her hornier than she thought, clouding her mind with all kinds of thoughts. Slowly, she walks over to Esdeath, who's masturbating with all her heart contain and look like she dying to lick her.

Carefully, Alice places her dripping pussy on Esdeath's face, causing her body to shudder as Esdeath stick her tongue right into her pussy. Making Alice moan out loud.

"Get on your hands and suck it. Like the slut you are." I said to Alice, as I already unzipped my pants, with my dick out waiting for Alice to give me that blowjob I demand.

Alice didn't need to be told twice as she took the entire dick into her mouth until it reached into her throat. Then, move her head back before moving her head back in.

Just as I feel like I'm close to climax; Alice took my dick out of her mouth and quickly stand up, to put my dick straight into her pussy without warning.

"Hora, here's the Monster Lord's vagina that just meant for you. I'll lead you to paradise inside my pussy." Alice said to me as I came right inside her. "Hora, you came right after I put you in, see how amazing my pussy is?"

"Yes, but that doesn't make your punishment any less painful, thanks to this action of yours." I glare at Alice, but I would have to say her pussy feel amazing and the way she squeezing me made me want to cum again so soon.

1 hour later*

After having sex with both Esdeath and Alice, with Alice has to watch Esdeath and me going at it for the whole time while she has to watch as punishment for doing something I didn't tell her to do. So, after cumming inside Alice twice, I forced her to watch while I use [Fundamental Force Manipulation: Gravity] to keep her from moving, much to her rage at this and feel frustrated that she wasn't even allowed to masturbate at all.

Near the end, Esdeath made Alice lick the semen out of her pussy, to prove something I have no idea of. Either way, Esdeath was right about Alice's culture of marriage the moment they had sex. As I gained the title of being Alice's husband.

"I should torture you for having Ragna cum inside before I can." Esdeath said to Alice in a bored, but with a hint of killing intent in her voice, as she begins putting on her clothes.

"I won't apologize since it won't help in the matter. But, I can't help it. I follow my instinct and I regret nothing. And you do remember one of my conditions for marrying our husband right?" Alice replied back, not afraid of Esdeath's wrath as she is one of the Monster Lords and won't back down until she gets beaten by Esdeath, then she will start being afraid. Not like she will say this out loud.

"True, but I want to know why giving Ragna a handjob as we speak, and Ragna why aren't you telling her to stop?" Esdeath glare at the both of us, and she's right, Alice is currently giving me a handjob.

"Esdeath. You should know by now why I didn't. She got me by the balls and I may heal instantly, but getting your balls crush isn't something I want." Not to mention that I may end up being in pain for more than a few seconds as my Gamer's ability fixing my crushed balls.

"Didn't I tell you before last night. If we're going to have sex, then I need to have more sperm in me to give birth to an heir to my family. As it's a requirement if I wanted to leave my duty as the Monster Lord. Unless you wish to take in my whole family with us? Either that or I need to get pregnant as soon as possible." Alice replied to Esdeath's question before she wraps her arms around her husband's neck and ramps his dick inside her pussy.

"I thought you were joking about that! I remember how you bitch about your Mother forcing you to not touch another male unless they could beat you in a fight before you can even have sex with them!" Esdeath cried out in rage, which is unlike her, but I could understand Esdeath's feeling as Alice decides it's her right to have sex with me until I get her pregnant.

Yeah, Alice won't be getting pregnant any time soon due to the [Gamer's Body] giving me the option to get a woman pregnant or not. Which is one of the main reasons why all my wives would rather have me cumming inside them all the time.

"Well, I wasn't. Now let me get pregnant with our husband's child before I help you get those [Relics], then we can leave this universe." Alice really didn't care if the whole traveling to a different universe is true or not, and instead, focus on this thick and long dick inside her. Oh, she has been dreaming about this all her life after discovering about it.

"Good luck, because unless Ragna wants to, you won't be getting pregnant, even if he came inside you a thousand of times in a row." Esdeath smirk at Alice while thinking if she should continue to have sex with her husband instead of meeting up with the other girls.

Thinking about it for a moment, Esdeath throws herself at the two and wanted to have more sex. After all, one of her rules for her husband having more wives is that she has to be in that sex at all time. No matter what.

"Move over! I still haven't my fill today!" Esdeath shouts at Alice, as she pushes the Monster Lord away and takes what belongs to her in the first place. "Come on, Ragna! Release all of it inside me! I need my milk!"

 _'Okay, having Alice as my 5th wife must have driven Esdeath to a breaking point now, as she not acting submissive like she usually does. And Esdeath knew that as long she has some clothes on to hide all her body. My inner sadist won't pop out.'_ I thought to myself as Esdeath started acting like her usual self, being the one that boss people around.

"Hey! I don't care if he pregnant me or not! But, it has been years! Years of having to wait! And I'm not going to wait any longer!" Alice shouts at Esdeath and quickly rush over to get what she has been desiring for a long time.

 _'This is getting out of hands.'_ I flip Alice onto her back before I place Esdeath on top of her, with both girls looking at each other face. Then, I started thrusting my dick in between their pussies.

"The first one to climax get to be next." Alice quickly understands that she outnumber and decide to make it into a contest, who get that sweet delicious cock in their pussies.

"Fine. But, I hope you ready to lose, because you will have to watch me and Ragna going at it afterward. Like before." Esdeath sneers at Alice, as she starts pitching Alice's nipples to get her more excited and closer to climax.

Alice moans out loud at this, then quickly did the same, and started using the technique she read and practice onto herself over the years. Now, to put them into practice on Esdeath and she loved the result as Esdeath looks like she about to climax any moment now.

"Heh, acting so tough. My family is close to extinction, so we figure to discover more methods to enjoy ourselves with each other instead of having boring sex. You're out of your league. I'm going to show you how things are done while you watch me make Ragna cum countless times inside me compared to your boring sex play." Alice saw how they had sex, sure it was an interesting roleplay, but her family has a long history of improving sexual courses.

After all, even if the breeding rate is low compared to other people, but that doesn't mean they can't come up more than one way to enjoy themselves while trying to get pregnant.

1 month later*

 **Year 12: Day 53: Too Long!**

(Grimmland: Ark: City)

"Can we please take a rest of all these sex? It almost an entire month now! The only breaks are when we're sleeping! We even have sex while taking a bath and eating! I mean, I know Alice is willing to teach you girls all these sexual techniques. But, come on! It has already been a month!" I shout at my wives, as both Esdeath and Alice just made me climax for who knows how many times by just licking my dick together.

"Sorry, Ragna. But, the girls and I decide to keep at it for a while, since none of have any desire of having Alice be the first one to get pregnant, and so, there are going to be lots of new people tagging along with us. After I make a few rules they have to follow by." Esdeath is the first one to speak, with her face covered in semen.

"I honestly don't care. I just wanted in this." Yuri smile at me, as she sits on my left hand, which she use my fingers to please herself before it's her turn to ride my dick.

"Sorry, my god, but I really wanted to learn these techniques to help to pleasure you better in the future." Ryun said to me a bit of sadness in her voice, to show she feel guilty that she couldn't stop the others from doing this, but she really wanted to learn those sexual techniques from Alice.

"Hora, you may as well give up and let us have our way with you. After all, there are countless of men out there wish to be in your position." Alice smirk at me, as she flips her hair over her left shoulder. "But, don't worry. Today the last day before we meet with my family and get everyone abroad the [Ark]. Afterward, we'll go grab those [Relics]."

"So, Ragna. Just relax and let all of us do the work. No need to do anything." Esdeath kiss me on the lips as the others resume pleasuring themselves by using some part of my body to help them before it's their turn.

(Lemon: End, thanks for reading!)

The next day*

 **Year 12: Day 54: FINALLY!**

(Grimmland: Unknown: Near Vacuo Kingdom)

I took in a deep breath before releasing it as I open my left eye and see Raven still there, with that cocky smirk on her face. And Alice speaking with Raven in an equal statue, which I find out Raven of this universe is the other Monster Lords with Alice and one that born with rare traits. Where she gained two [Semblances] instead of one.

Where her first [Semblance] is the same as her canon, so she got a teleportation portal, great. And she the Monster Lord of the Bird Royal Family, with her [Transformation Semblance] being a Crow Tengu. A type of harpy, with the mightiest power and can fly around the sky at high speed. Also, her element is [Space]; yeah, that mean she literally can manipulate space itself while she in her Crow Tengu Monster Lord form.

This is what I got from doing a quick scan for her abilities; and boy, was that a shocker after reading Raven's character sheet.

Interesting enough, Raven of this universe isn't Yang Xiao-Long's Mother. Much to my surprise when I did a scan on team RWBY and JNPR in the past few months.

Turn out, it was Raven's cousin, who could be Raven's twin sister, who died in some unknown reasons. Can't find out why, if Yang doesn't know herself. So getting the answer from Raven's character revealed who is Yang's Mother when it was blank at the time.

Yup, shocker that this Raven is like Alice, waiting for that someone since she is a Monster Lord and have the pride of one, where she can't just give her virginity to anyone.

Currently, we're trying to make an agreement with Raven about how she and the tribes joining with an otherworldly family, and that's my family.

From what I could understand after Esdeath explains to me. The Two Monster Lords, being Alice and Raven, where the former rule the remaining families that possess the [Transformation Semblance] based on the land environment while the latter rule over the ones that based on the sky environment [Transformation Semblance]. And those are for animal forms.

Who knew that [Transformation Semblance] don't give you an element to control over and only a certain people could. Also, it's a requirement to become a Monster Lord is to have an element to control over and have the power to defeat any challengers.

Even though Alice could fly, she still rules over the land-based families. I have no idea how this system works, but it worked for Alice and Raven for years, so I have no right to say anything.

And that's why Esdeath is with Alice speaking for the Mercer Family in getting Alice's side of the family to join us, and maybe get Raven to join us as well. After all, Raven should be powerful as well, with being a Monster Lord.

"That's all good and all. How do I know for sure if these...family...you married yourself in is strong at all? Maybe he beat you by trickery?" Raven asks her fellow Monster Lord with a disbelief in her voice, then look at me narrow eyes, trying to see anything worth noticing.

Esdeath let out a tired sigh before looking at me with a bored look on her face. "Ragna. Just do something that big and fancy or something, to convince her." Esdeath didn't feel like wasting any more time to argue with Raven. At least with, Alice, she can speak with her and not have to come up with multiple backup plans just in case.

I roll my left eye at Esdeath, but did as she requested and pause for a moment. "Uh, Esdeath. I don't think I have anything that big and fancy. Most of them are mostly used to kill my enemies as quick as possible or doesn't look fancy at all."

"Just use whatever, make it something that scary looking and do something that not many people could do with ease." Esdeath forgot that her husband tends to focus more on killing the enemies as quickly as possible, even going for skills or spells for an instant or massive amount of damage in an area.

I decide to use my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] and use one of the many trump cards for this skill.

 **"[Devastate Incarnation: Abyss Arsenal** ]. **"** I spoke out the spell I created with the usage of my [Dark Matter].

 **[Demonic Fire Creation Magic]:**

 **Core Source: [Dark Matter]**

 **1st Form: Ball - DM Varies = 1% DM per 10-meter radius in size**

 **2nd Form: Formless - 2% DM = Switch 1st Form into anything**

 **Factor: Compress/Expand - 5% DM = Able to condense or stretch**

 **Effect: Devour target to fuel this spell - 2% DM = Recovery 2% [Dark Matter] per kill**

 **[Devastate Incarnation: Abyss Arsenal] - DM cost: Varies | Minimum: 8% DM (Recover 2% DM per kill)]**

A pitch black ball appears above my head, that looks like it's absorbing all the light around it.

With a snap of my fingers, the black ball soars to the sky instantly and explode into massive black longsword floating in the sky. Pretty much half the side of the [Ark].

 _'I could use my [Sword Intent] or even [Sword Domain] with [Abyss Arsenal], but that would just be a waste of [Sword Qi]...and I feel so stupid right now.'_ I thought to myself. After months of thinking about how to give my [Sword Domain] a corporeal form. I could have cheated, again, by using my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] or any other skills while channeling my [Sword Domain] into them. This way, I would decrease the amount of [Sword Qi] usage and increase the power of the skills I used and my [Sword Intent], killing two birds with one stone.

I started laughing like a madman, as I finally reached the next stage, which I now name the [Sword Intent: Experience Stage]. I just need to continue figuring out how to improve my [Sword Intent] along with my other skills. Who knew I would get my answer to my problem of developing my [Sword Intent] further. All these times, wasted, and the answer is so simple.

"Thank you, Esdeath. You gave me the answer without knowing." I give Esdeath a smile, where I see Esdeath look at me with a confused look on her face, then look at the thousands of black swords in the sky, where all of them started to be covered in a glowing color red mist. A sign of my [Sword Intent] channel into something.

Everyone watched the massive black longsword in the sky, starting to be coating with a massive red glowing mist above their heads. Feeling their instinct screaming at them to run away or even accept their deaths. As they feel a large amount of killing intent above them. Like they would be cut down if they so much as move from their spots.

Then, I started laughing again like a madman, that just found what he has been looking for and I have.

Without even moving a single muscle, and just a single thought, the massive black longsword move and descend from the sky, where I aimed at a mountain near us. Well, there's no longer a mountain as a giant crater is in its place, where sand is starting to fill the giant crater slowly.

"Ah! The wonder I can do now, with this new method of mine." I let out my inner mad scientist/cultivator out for a moment while [Gamer's Mind] working overtime to put my state of mind back to serene. However, I have already discovered a countermeasure by using [Sword Qi] as a mental defense of my own. This way, [Gamer's Mind]'s effect wouldn't affect me too fast.

A wasteful of [Sword Qi], but to act on my emotions is something I cherish at this point and at most time, I would have to be with one of my wives just to feel like my old self; well, somewhat of my old self, but still, I could care less if I became mad again. As this is an exciting event for me, to enter the [Sword Intent: Experience Stage] now.

"Well, is that good enough for you?" I turn around to ask this question to Raven, who had a blank look on her face as she stares at me for a while, making me a little uncomfortable for some reason.

"Fuck me." Raven finally speaks and she said something no one would think she would say.

"Give me him as my husband, then the tribe will join the Mercer Family, along with the members' powers to serve the family, to protect and fight for it. As long you give me him." Raven said to Esdeath as she points at me, with a serious look on her face.

"Told you this would happen." Alice said to Esdeath, like she knew this would happen before coming here.

Esdeath blankly stares at Raven, then back at Alice, and then at her own husband, who she gives a cold glare for going overboard. But, if she wishes for a strong army, there needs to be something to give up in an exchange for it. And the price is something she has mixed feelings about this.

Too bad, the so-called army barely has enough people to be counted as a squadron in total. Making these remaining ancient families be very close to extinction. As their population is literally less than a hundred.

"Are you going to follow the rules I said before?" Esdeath asks in her best neutral voice, rather than speak in a cold rage voice that could lead to unwanted problems. As Esdeath's past experiences in political made sure she learned all about it and how to talk her ways into getting what she desired.

"If I can get a powerful heir from his genes, then yes, even if I need to get on my knees to beg." Raven said truthfully, causing Alice to look at her with a dumbfounded look on her face at what she just heard.

"Raven, why are you acting like this? Where that pride of yours?" Alice started to wonder if this was actually her fellow Monster Lord and not an imposter.

"Pride could go fuck itself while I get to fuck this...mmm." Raven didn't say the last thing as her body shiver a little. As she licks her lips. "So, I'm willing to marry into your family as long the firstborn is my family heir."

Raven knew she had the short end of the stick, but who cared about that after seeing the destruction of her husband to be caused just a few minutes ago.

"Get us one of the [Relics] and you got yourself a deal. Also, remember the rules I told you." Esdeath said to Raven, who just nods at her while looking at me with eyes filled with lust.

For some reason, the [Gamer's Mind] isn't trying to force me to run away or fight back like I did with Alice. Then again, it may have sensed something bad would happen if I did something that would in the result of causing who know how many problems I would have with Esdeath if I just had sex with Alice the moment she offers herself.

While Raven is doing the same, but with Esdeath here and agreeing with it. At this point, I feel like Esdeath is pimping me out for benefits. The irony at this thought of mine, but honestly, I don't know if I should be happy with all these hot women throwing themselves at me or not.

Being married with Esdeath for 12 years really did a number on my mental state, who knows how I would react if I didn't meet Esdeath first and meet some other girls instead.

"Deal. I'll be right back." Raven didn't wait any longer and use her [Semblance] to create a red swirling portal, then walk through it as it disappears afterward.

"Huh. Do we...uh, bring everyone up to the [Ark]?" I notice things just got awkward with the way Raven just left us without any warning after Esdeath requested one of the [Relics], but Esdeath never mentions which [Relics] as there more than one different type.

"May as well, save us lots of time." Esdeath said to me, as she let me create the [Ark's Gate] and send her first, to welcome the others to come.

20 minutes later*

I have managed to send Alice and Raven's Families into the [Ark], but Ravne hasn't shown up yet. Which Esdeath made go find out what's Raven taking so long. After all, I was the only one that could find Raven right now due to my [Cleave Sword Intent] giving me the ability to teleport as well as sense the fabric of space, where someone temporary created a spatial rift to teleport.

With that said, I bring out my [King's Intrinsic Flying Sword] as it's my most powerful sword up to now. Furthermore, it would amplify the might of my [Cleave Sword Intent] as well.

So, coating my [King's Intrinsic Flying Sword] with [Cleave Sword Intent], then channel it to my left eye to 'see' the pathway, where Raven teleported to.

Much to my surprise, I find myself 'seeing' Raven battling with Ozpin and Cinder at the same time, with a dead Pyrrha. Wow, didn't think she would get killed before Ozpin went the deep end first.

Poor girl, if I wasn't so messed up in the head. I would feel sorry for her death, even though I wasn't at fault for this. With my skills and as The Gamer. I could easily avoid these deaths by lending a hand to them.

I narrow my left eye at Pyrrha's corpse and did a quick scan, to my surprise, she still alive, but is close to dying from bleeding out. As her [Aura] has long been used up for a while now.

Thinking about it at this point, and remember how Pyrrha have been coming over the Restaurant, but was the last person to request for training. In fact, she just wanted to enjoy the presence of her friends more instead.

"Esdeath going to hate me for being so soft-hearted for this. But, I better do some good karma. With my LUCK stat, I'm more likely to be affected by karma compared to others." I mumble to myself before using [Cleave Sword Intent] to cut a pathway using the Raven opened up with her semblance and jump over to the other side.

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Unknown Basement)

Not wasting for any moment, I use [Elemental Sight] on Pyrrha first before using [Rejection] to reject all the damage inflicted on her, where I heard her breathing at a normal pace after I healed her back up. But, her [Aura] reserve is pretty much empty at this point.

Not going to try to see if I could use [Rejection] on Pyrrha to restore her [Aura] back to full. Who knows what side-effects would lead to affecting someone's soul. And I'm not an expert in the soul department. Yet, who knows if I get soul-based skills later on.

With a swipe of my [King's Intrinsic Flying Sword] using [Cleave Sword Intent: Space Cut] to slice Cinder's head right off, causing everyone to be surprised at how easily I killed Cinder when she possessed the full might of the Fall Maiden power.

Under the [Elemental Sight] still activated, I could 'see' the [Aura] of the Fall Maiden descend into Pyrrha, making her the new Fall Maiden. Along with her [Aura] reserve recovered completely and even expand her reserve tenfold.

Using [Cleave Sword Intent: Short Cut] to appear in front of the still shocked Ozpin and jab with my left hand channeled with [Cleave Sword Intent] to temporary bypass his [Aura Shield]. As I use [Nabong Needle Ryu] to put him to sleep.

Once that's done. I turn around to look at Raven, who looks at me with a lustful face and ready to pounce me, but kept herself under control.

"So, about that [Relic]?" I ask Raven, and she just looks at me for a few minutes before walking over to Ozpin and started searching for something on his body, where I find Raven taking out an hourglass, then stand up to hand it over to me.

I tilt my head and wonder why Raven handing me an hourglass, that I could just buy it anywhere in Vale if I needed one.

But, with a quick scan and found out it wasn't just a simple hourglass at all. What it does is that after flipping it upside down, then break it. The person that crushed the hourglass would be sent back in time while the hourglass would be destroyed. So if the person wanted to use the hourglass again, they had to find the one in the past.

Also, the name of this hourglass is just weird, as it's called the [Time Return], but who cares. As I just need a [Relic] to get out of this universe. Doesn't have to be those [Relics of Seasons Maidens].

Taking the [Time Return] from Raven and I was right. As the Gamer's ability counted this as one of the countless [Relics] in this universe.

 **DING!***

 **You gained one of the many [Relics] of RWBY universe.**

 **DING!***

 **You have the option to leave this universe for another.**

 **Do you wish to take your wives and anyone in the [Ark], to leave this world?**

 **[Yes/No]?**

It would be a dick move if I just abandon Raven here after the efforts she tried to get this for me. So with that said, I grab Raven's left wrist, where I notice how Raven's body shiver the moment I grab her wrist. Not wanting to know why. I teleported both of us to the [Ark] first. Leaving behind the headless Cinder, and both knocked out cold of Ozpin and Pyrrha.

(Grimmland: Ark: City)

Looking around at the new people looking speaking with Esdeath and Alice of which houses will be theirs.

Tossing the [Time Return] into my [Gate of Babylon], that I may never need to use at all. Like my other junks, I collected over the years.

Esdeath saw me with Raven appears, shout to Ryun to take her place as grab both me and Raven into a nearby house, where others were confused at Esdeath's action, but a few people knew what's going on and wanted in this; however, they had their jobs to do.

2 hours later*

Esdeath and Raven walk out of the house with a bright smile on their faces, with Raven limping a little. Some of the females around saw this and blush, as they knew what happen to one of their leaders.

I walk out with a tired look on my face, but that disappears after a few seconds later. As Esdeath welcome Raven into the family by having sex right away. So, Raven would become my 5th wife right away.

Better get this over with then wait for who knows how long until Raven starts doing something stupids just to have sex with someone she targeted to be with.

"Everyone! Hold onto something! We're about to switch universe!" Esdeath warns everyone in the area, causing all of them to follow Esdeath's warning as they already proved multiple times and won't dismiss them like they did an hour ago.

So, picking the option to change universe after getting the signal from Esdeath, that everyone is ready for the universe travel to begin.

 **DING!***

 **Welcome back to the Multiverse!**

 **DING!***

 **Good luck in your next adventure player! Be sure to take your time and the [Ark] is made invisible towards those within the universe you have entered.**

 **DING!**

 **Welcome to Danmachi Universe! In order to leave this universe to another one, either the player or one of your wives must kill one of the Gods or Goddesses, or reach the last floor of the Dungeon in Orario.**

(Orario: Ark: City)

 _'Well, shit.'_ I thought to myself, as I send the interface to my wives, with Alice surprised at this sudden blue window screen popping up in front of her out of nowhere, but kept her expression blank as she quietly read what's on it.

As we're in the universe, where the Gods and Goddesses descend from Heaven Realm and to the Mortal Realm.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Yeah, as you could see, I made Raven stronger than she is and not the Spring Maiden before anyone asks. Also, I couldn't think of any other girls from RWBY that won't outright kill Ragna and his family due to their origin and how they do stuff their ways. Therefore, I even try to come up with a different background later on into the RWBY arc, but end up coming up blanks. Look like my brain is storing it up for my System fic instead.**

 **So yeah, sorry for those that hoped for a 2nd girl in RWBYverse.**


	23. Chapter 23: That Was Easy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: That Was Easy**

 **Year 12: Day 54: FINALLY! Part 2**

(Orario: Ark: City)

"Esdeath. I'm heading down. Make sure everyone doesn't cause us any problems." I said to Esdeath, who just nod in my direction as she continues speaking with the [Ark]'s new residents.

"You're going to take me with you." Raven said to me, who I notice I still holding her left wrist, but it looks like Raven didn't mind this, in fact, she leans closer to me and press her breasts onto my left arm.

"I'm coming with as well." Alice hugs my right arm, as she presses her breasts onto me like Raven.

Esdeath seeing this, twitched and scared the person she was listening to, with the way Esdeath leaked out a bit of her [Killing Aura].

"Alice. Raven. Would you two please come over here and help out, while Ragna does his job and scout the area." Esdeath said to the Two Monster Lords in her sweetest voice while her [Killing Aura] is still leaking out, causing both Alice and Raven to feel uncomfortable at this.

Much to their dismay, they walk over to Esdeath to help out instead of tagging along with their husband outside the [Ark], where they could have their ways with him.

Before I leave; I wanted to exchange for a new [Universe of Knowledge]. Better do it now before I lose the chance to do it later.

 **DING!***

 **You have gained the [Kekkaishi Universe of Knowledge] and can only import 2 skills with your level.**

I stare at this for a few seconds before giving a mental cheer. As I got something that may be weak in offense power, but the variation is almost endless when I put it together with my other skills.

Trying to get one of the skills I wanted since I watched the anime years ago, but found I couldn't get it for unknown reasons like always. But, I easily figure out what I needed to do.

It's a good thing I saved that last [Class Slot] for my 4th profession.

 **DING!**

 **You have picked [Profession: Kekkaishi] as your fourth profession. +2 INT per level of [Profession: Kekkaishi]. You gain access to the skill: [Kekkaijutsu].**

 **[Kekkaijutsu] - Active - MP cost: Varies**

 **Description: A [Kekkai (Barrier)] is a [Kekkaishi]'s main source of offense and defense, and they have a wide variety of uses, in and out of combat.**

 **[Kekkai]'s durability = MAG x (Kekkaishi: level)**

 **[Kekkai]'s power = MAG x (** **Kekkaishi:** **level)**

 **[Kekkai]'s duration = (** **Kekkaishi:** **level) x (MAG + INT/20) per second**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to [Kekkai Fundamentals].**

 **1st Effect's Requirement: Require the user to use the 1-3 techniques in order to work.**

 **1st Effect's 1st Technique: [Hoi] - Designates a target for the [Kekkai].**

 **1st Effect's 2nd Technique: [Joso] - Determines where to create the [Kekkai].**

 **1st Effect's 3rd Technique: [Ketsu] - Creates and activates the [Kekkai].**

 **1st Effect's 4th Technique: [Kai] - Dispels the [Kekkai] without injuring the target trapped inside.**

 **1st Effect's 5th Technique: [Metsu] - Collapses a [Kekkai], destroying what is trapped inside.**

 **1st Effect's 6th Technique: [Tenketsu] - Opens a portal to another world and sends the remains of the enemy through to prevent regeneration. This technique requires using a [Shakujo], a Buddist ringed staff, to perform it.**

 **2nd Effect: Locked (Require** **Kekkaishi:** **level 30)**

 **Other Effects: Locked (Require 2nd Effect unlock)**

I tried to get other skills from this universe, but end up with the same unknown reasons. Making me sweatdrop that I'm going to have to pick a profession from this [Universe of Knowledge] if I wanted to gain access towards those skills.

So, without making Esdeath madder than she already is. I send myself out the [Ark] and hope I don't end up in a river of lava. Thinking about it, I activate my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] in order to gain immunity to all [Fire]. Better be safe than sorry.

(Orario: Babel: Dungeon: 9th Floor)

With a quick scan, I discovered that I'm on the 9th Floor after did a quick count of how many floors I need to reach the surface of this Dungeon. Seeing there no lava in sight, I deactivate the [Fire Devil Slayer Magic]. I figure I'm in the Dungeon and not somewhere else in Orario. Knowing my LUCK stat, I must have something to do here.

 **DING!***

 **The spirit of the Dungeon has detected your presence and due to your [Storm God Slayer Magic]'s hidden effects. The Dungeon has counted you as one of the Gods and has spawned multiple black version of the monsters on this floor to kill everything. As the Dungeon can't find you and only could sense you on this floor.**

 **DING!***

 **[1st Quest]: Incomplete**

 **Description: Save as many lives as you can on this floor.**

 **Reward: Allow the people within your [Ark] to be able to come down into this Mortal Realm.**

 **Failure: Reject all residents within your [Ark] from being able to come into this universe's Mortal Ream. This includes your wives.**

 **Reward's Condition: All the black version of monsters are killed.**

 **Failure's Condition: All non-monsters on this floor are dead. (Not including the player).**

 _'Well, shit. My first [Quest] and I got to save people if I want to give Esdeath and the others the ability to come down here.'_ I'm very surprised that I got my first ever [Quest] since I got my Gamer's ability. And that's over 12 years now. Talk about unfair, even the reward was just forcing me to do this [Quest].

After all, the previous universes. Esdeath and the others could exit the [Ark] without any problem. But, now that I got this [Quest]. I figure it must be some hidden restriction I need to follow. Due to the [Ark] now contain a hundred people inside it.

This means, that I have more people to help me fulfill the conditions to leave this universe much easier than the previous ones.

 **DING!***

 **For figuring one of the hidden restrictions. As a result, your wisdom increased by 1.**

And there's my answer if my guess was right. Look like I have to get serious and hope I'm not too late.

Letting out a tired sigh, I activate [Shundo], with [Elemental Sight] as I locate all the monsters on this 9th Floor, for me to slaughter. Also, I'm going to have to prevent myself from using my [Storm God Slayer Magic]. As there may be another restriction placed on me the moment I entered this universe.

Better be safe than sorry; one of my favorite quote at this point from overusing for many years now.

In fact, I shouldn't even use any [Slayer Magic] at all. Since the Dungeon thought I was a God due to my [Storm God Slayer Magic], which wasn't further from the truth after reaching the max level of the skill. So, none of my [Slayer Magic] could be used for the time being until I get out of this Dungeon. As this could cause the Dungeon to react badly, along with the hidden restrictions placed on me upon entering this universe.

So for now, I will have to rely on my other skills other than the [Slayer Magic]. This universe should be a great place to level up my [Fundamental Force Manipulation] at least. I may as well try out [Kekkaijutsu] as well, to get used to using it.

15 minutes later*

I killed almost all the [Minotaurs], which I find myself if the Dungeon used this monster as one to spawn more black version of its on the 9th Floor hunting me down while killing all the unlucky people.

Good news, they are easy to kill by disintegration them with [Weak Force Manipulation]. At just the tab of my fingers, these [Minotaurs] are killed instantly and leveling up [Weak Force Manipulation] to level 2 after killing the 10th [Minotaur].

Afterward, I switched to [Strong Force Manipulation] to do the same as [Weak Force Manipulation]. But, in a different ending result of causing a bloody mess of scattering all of the [Minotaurs]' body parts separate from the main body.

Then, I leveled up [Electromagnetism Manipulation] next by taking a reference from Misaka Mikoto from Toaru Majutsu no Index. Which I may have overdone the [Railgun]. As I used the material made from [Skiajati] to make coins out of it, to use with the [Railgun].

Pretty much blasted through the wall and killed a few [Adventurers] by accident when I should be making sure they stay alive.

Either way, I have all the skills under the [Fundamental Force Manipulation] at level 2, but the [Attraction & Repulsion Manipulation] skill.

Walking in an open space area, where I find a familiar with characters of Danmachi fighting off a dozen of black version [Minotaurs].

I notice Bell Cranel on the ground, barely conscious from the way he trying to get up, but continue to fall back in the arms of Liliruca Arde, Bell's [Supporter].

Seeing these are the last group of [Minotaurs] before I complete my first [Quest]. I may as well continue using the [Fundamental Force Manipulation]. Since I'm close to getting it to level 2. As the [Atrraction & Repulsion Manipulation] is just 1% EXP away from leveling up.

I force all the [Minotaurs] away from the people and slam against the wall, with the help of [Gravity Manipulation] to crush them until they die and disappear, but left behind scatter pieces and blood everywhere.

Now, the last skill for [Fundamental Force Manipulation] reached level 2. I got the notification that the [Fundamental Force Manipulation] is now level 2. Giving me the ability to get the other skills to level 3 now.

This made all the people look at me with their guards up. Not that I mind since I would do the same if someone just came in the middle of my fight to the death and find all my enemies killed like nothing. Of course, I would be guarded against this person as they could be my next enemy, even the very person that will kill me.

I already got the Gamer's ability notified me that my first [Quest] is completed. Now, I could allow the people in my [Ark] to come down here. After I find a good place and place down the [Ark's Gate].

Not caring about how the others are staring at me hostile looks as I use [Shundo: Bo-Bup] to appear right in front of Bell, causing the others to tense and look ready to attack me, the moment I try anything funny to Bell.

In fact, Ais Wallenstein, who is considered one of the strongest in this little place and the member of the Loki Familia. Looks ready to attack me with the way her body already in the position to charge right at me in a matter of seconds.

Finally, I managed to contact my family back at the [Ark], to tell me what I should do about the scenario I'm currently in right now. I could easily bullshit my way out of trouble, but don't know if it's worth it.

Esdeath was the one that told me to follow my instinct and just say whatever. As she trusts me to do what I think is the right thing to do.

Honestly, I got the feeling Esdeath didn't just have enough time to spare for her to come up with a plan to use these people I'm around with, to be used for our advantage.

Well, time to bullshit my way out of the frying pan and into the fire.

"I've finally found you, Bell. You have no idea how long I had to find you after your grandparents asked me to look after you." I lied through my teeth and wonder if I had the ability to create skills by actions and with the countless times of bullshitting my way out of things. I think it should be around level 80s at the minimum and at max level by now.

"Huh?" Bell looks at me like he misheard me or just too tired and injury to understand what's going on.

"Man, kid. You look awful. Let me take care of that." I just raise my right hand and snap my fingers before the other could react. As I use [Elemental Sight] on Bell first, then use [Rejection] to reject the injuries, but made sure his stamina wasn't recovered yet.

Bell blinks, then sit right up, causing Liliruca to let out a surprised gasp at the sight of Bell sitting up by himself so easily now, but look pretty tired still, though.

"How? Did you just heal me with the snap of your fingers?!" Bell asks with disbelief, along with the others saw me healing his injury like nothing. And without chanting out some words to use the healing ability of mine.

Too bad, I don't need any chanting; well, [Rejection] doesn't, along with most of my skills.

"Yeah. Nothing much." I shrug at Bell, causing the others to look at me with disbelief and wonder who the hell I am. "I'll just repeat myself since I don't know if you heard me correctly or anything at all. I'm a close friend of your grandparents and on their death request to find you and help you out with the best of my ability. You have no idea how much trouble you caused me while trying to find you."

I let out a false tired sigh and look like I'm irritated too. Making it look like it took me a long time to find Bell, that could be years.

"My grandparents? I have grandparents-ha!" Bell was surprised at this and look like he couldn't wait to find out who his grandparents are before ending up falling back to the ground due to how tired he is.

"Careful now. I healed your injury, not your stamina." I said in a bored tone, "Sure, I could do it again, but will get annoying later on. So don't make it a common thing, where you injure yourself every single second." The way I said made it look like I'm some lazy bastard that would find it too troublesome to heal others.

"Who the hell are you?!" Beta Loga, who is a werewolf and a member of the Loki Familia like Ais. Pretty much everyone, but Bell and Liliruca are from the Loki Familia.

"Beta. Please don't make the nice, powerful, man angry, who look like he could kill all of us." Riveria Ljos Alf, the tall Elven beauty, who kick Beta's left shin to stop him from making things worse for them.

"Ow, shit! All I asked was who the hell he is!" Beta scowl at High Elf, who is the vice-captain of the Loki Familia. But, even he can sense the person before them isn't someone they could mess with.

I may as well take up the appearance of a laid back person, more than I'm already, but better keep up with the appearance for now.

"Well, I guess I can tell you guys my name. Even if it's a little tiring having to repeat my name." I let out a tired yawn, causing some of the people around me to twitch at my comment and the way I'm acting.

"I'm Ragna D. Mercer, and I just transcended into godhood...I forgot when I did. I just know I transcended after Bell's birth." I try to make it look like I was too lazy to even remember when I transcended into godhood. Which was false, but still consider true as well. Thanks to my [Storm God Slayer Magic].

"Remember how I said this nice man-er God, who could kill us? Well, Beta. Apology to the nice God, that hasn't smitten us for being so rude to him." Riveria said to Beta as she was sweating like crazy.

"No need. Not like the way he speaks bother me. I met other werewolves that act worse than him. Trust me when I say this one here is the nicest male werewolf I have met." I said to everyone, causing the Loki Familia members to look at me with a dumbfounded look again.

"I'm the nicest?" Beta mumble to himself, looking as if he should be offended or not. But, rather not cause the God before him. Yeah, he has doubts at first if this guy is really a God or not, but with the way the Dungeon spawning black version of the monster out of the blue. Well, he became a believer once he figures out who the Gods or Goddesses came down into the Dungeon.

"We may want to leave now then before the Dungeon may throw other monsters at us." Finn Deimne said to everyone, who is the head of the Loki Familia and a Pallum.

"Alright. Come on, kid. You and I need to talk in private after this." I said to Bell, who is clearly not in the right mind after I lied about knowing his grandparents.

"Beta. Go help the new guy out. He may be healed, but that doesn't mean he has enough energy to fight or walk on his own." Finn orders the werewolf to help Bell walk.

Beta mumble something, but did as he was told and help Bell stand up, then place Bell's left arm over his neck before helping him walk.

30 minutes later*

As we walk towards the pathway, to the 8th Floor. The Loki Familia, with Bell and Liliruca, continue to glance in my direction, but didn't want to cause me to be irritated.

"If you guys have questions. Ask now before I get too tired to even response later." I said to these people while speaking with Esdeath back in the [Ark]. If I should find a place somewhere in this place, for us to use as a base while we stay in this universe for a while.

Before anyone could say a group of [Goblins] charging right at us. As it looks like the Dungeon is spawning the regular monsters once more instead of a black version of one.

"Annoying." I mumble to myself, but the others heard me clearly.

I raise my right hand before swipe in a horizontal line in the direction of the [Goblins], where I've already used [Elemental Sight] on them beforehand and using [Cleave Sword Intent: Space Cut] through my right hand.

As the [Goblins] continue to run towards us for a few seconds before the upper halves of their bodies slide right off while their lower halves continue to run for another few seconds before falling to the ground.

"Okay, I told you twice before. But, just to be on the safe side. Just keep your mouth shut, Beta." Riveria said to Beta, who just quietly nod his head as he swallows a mouthful of saliva in fear at how easily the God before them just killed a group of [Goblins] with just a swipe of his hand.

Sure, all of them could easily kill a [Goblin], even if there's a group of them, but the way the God before them, called Ragna did it; well, it showed how strong he already is before entering godhood. Since it didn't like what he did contain any divine power in that attack.

"So, do you guys still have any questions, you want to ask me?" I glance back at the group behind me, causing pretty much all of them flinch at my dull left eye.

"I'm good. I'll ask them when we have our private talk." Bell looks like he very afraid of having a private talk with a God. Oh, he met lots of Gods and Goddesses, but this guy, who said he met his grandparents, was not a God before and someone that ascended into one.

Actually, Bell can't be sure if this God meant his adopted grandfather, but remember the God said grandparents, not grandfather. So, he must mean his actual blood grandparents. Why didn't they take care of him when they were alive? So many questions, but no answers for them.

Beta didn't trust his mouth and just shook his head, which was a good choice in everyone's opinions. Since there's a high chance he may say something in a rude tone of voice and end up dead for it. So better keep his mouth shut if he doesn't have control over it.

The others shook their heads as well, rather not piss off a God that still powerful enough without using his divine powers and not ascend to the Heaven Realm for this. And from the look of it, this God got other abilities beside not having any access to his divine powers.

"Huh, thought you guys had some questions. Usually, others would ask me about how I transcended into godhood and other personal questions." I said to them, making thing awkward for them as they keep quiet.

"Of course, I would get annoyed by these questions, from countless of people. So, I just kick them off a cliff or knock them out and leave them there. Leave it to karma to decide if they survive or not. Most of them end up eaten alive by wild animals, though." I continue off before I glance back, where I notice most of them are paler than they were before. So I decided I should be quiet now and just wait until we reach to the top.

3 hours later*

(Orario: Babel: Dungeon: Entrance)

Took a while, but we finally made it up to the Entrance, which is the first underground floor of Babel. In the center of the room is a ten-meter long hole that leads straight into the Dungeon. Within the circular room are multiple columns at equal intervals and above is a beautiful azure painting of the sky that resembles the real sky, along the circle are gentle stairs that spiral down into the Dungeon.

As we continue going up the stairs; I could still feel the stares behind me and I find myself wondering how in the world did these people manage to keep silence almost the entire time, for us to get out of this Dungeon.

A few minutes later*

(Orario: Babel)

"Do you people need anything from Bell before I take him with me?" I ask the people from the Loki Familia. "Say it now, so I don't have to waste any more time when I could use it for something important." I stare at them with a bored expression.

However, fate decides to waste my time once more. Preventing me from speaking with Bell in private, then search for a good place to set up as a base for my family. So I don't have to continue searching for a place to set up the [Ark's Gate] every single time someone from the [Ark] would like to come down or go back into the [Ark].

"BELL!" A white blur passed me and slam into Bell in the stomach, and sending the poor kid off his feet and onto the ground harshly.

I did a quick scan, even though I already know this person is, but I did it anyway out of habit and found a few facts about Hestia.

"Bell." I call out to Bell, who was trying to calm his Goddess down and look at me. "Seeing how you're busy at the moment. Come find me back here tonight, but if you don't."

I give everyone a smile; I didn't even need to use my killing intent at all as everyone flinches at the sight of seeing me smile for the first time. Even Hestia flinched at the way I'm smiling, which is just normal, but made everyone feel afraid for some reason.

"I don't need to say the 'or else' so and so. You'll find out the hard way." I said to Bell, making him paler than he already is. "See ya later."

I turn my back on them and start walking away while ignoring Hestia firing off multiple questions at Bell and the Loki Familia on who I am.

(Orario)

If I remember correctly, the Abandon Church of the Hestia Familia's home should be west of Babel. Maybe I could give the Hestia Familia a scare of my sudden appearance at their home. Which was given to Hestia by Hephaestus.

Better than just wandering without any directions. Of course, I kept [Elemental Sight] and [Eagle Vision] activated through [Archive]. Along with activating a few programs I created over the years to detect anyone spying on me. And the [Archive] already detected someone spying on me by using some unknown spying devices.

It only took [Archive] a few minutes before it revealed who is spying on me from a distance. Who happen to be Freya, Goddess of Beauty, and I got the feeling she trying or successfully looking directly at my soul.

45 minutes later*

(Orario: Abandon Church/Hestia Familia's Home: Basement)

I find myself wondering if Hephaestus placed any kind of defense here. Then again, if I remember correctly, a God or Goddess destroyed this place for some reason. Really wished I read/watch Danmachi when I had the chance instead of leaving it alone for more episodes/chapters released without having to deal with the cliffhanger.

So while I wait for Hestia and Bell to arrive. I start messing around with my [Kekkaijustu] by using [Archive] to help me remove the limit the way I could use the skill. Oh, the limit being the requirement of using the 1st to the 3rd techniques in order before I could use the other techniques.

Furthermore, due to the trial and errors. I discover another limit/restriction is that if I don't use the 3rd technique: [Ketsu] after a few seconds. The skill deactivates on me and I have to use the 1st and 2nd techniques again.

In a way, I'm doing what I can to remove this little restriction with [Archive] by creating a shortcut for me to use the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd techniques without requiring verbal commands and use all three techniques near instant in order.

After a while, I got a rough outline of my new program for the [Kekkaijutsu] and speaking with Esdeath on another interface at the same time.

"So, how are Alice and Raven's families doing back in the [Ark]? Any problems occur?" I ask my first lover/wife as I start creating the programming in much more detail before compressing the whole thing.

"Well, some of them thought that because I wasn't one of the Monster Lords, and by that, making me weak. Let's just say they got the worse part of the deal in living here." Esdeath let out a giggle, where I ignore the voice on Esdeath's side of the call.

"I see. How about Alice and Raven?" I ask Esdeath as my fingers typing in a fast pace that it left afterimages.

If anyone was next to me and look at my interface, that shows countless lines and unknown words and symbols being typed out by me. They would have a headache just by looking at it for a few seconds. As their brain trying to comprehend what they are looking at.

"No need to worry about Alice. She helping out and doing quite well after I offered her food in return. Raven, on the hand, took a while to convince in helping out after making a few threats to get her to work. Turn out Raven mostly leave the work to Alice or the people under while she just lazy around the place or train herself." Esdeath reported on the status of Alice and Raven.

"Huh, didn't think Raven, or this version of her, would be lazy in other things besides working on her fighting skills." I said to Esdeath, who nods at me when I glance at her for a few seconds before returning my focus to program I'm close to finishing.

Thank you, [Wisdom of The Sage];s 3rd Effect: Increase INT and WIS x (level), as it would take me forever to work on these complex programs for months, even years, with my current INT and WIS stats without a skill to increase them temporarily.

I don't even have to worry about killing myself with [Wisdom of The Sage] if I just use the 3rd Effect only the entire time. Since I just activate the skill, lose 10% of my HP and that it until I deactivate the skill afterward.

"Honestly, if you didn't tell me about her canon version. I would have thought she be like me; well, a softer version of my canon version before the whole love thing started." Esdeath let out a tired sigh before letting out a giggle, causing the others near to take a few steps away from her.

"So, what are you doing right now?" I ask Esdeath as I compile the program I just finished, where whenever I activate the [Kekkaijutsu]. I can just snap my fingers while thinking about the techniques and it would work.

Mostly aiming towards the 1st to 3rd techniques while leaving the other techniques either in thought commands or verbal commands.

As for the whole snapping thing; well, I just picked this trigger as it really easy to do. No need to point when I can just instantly aim at multiple targets at the same time by the line of sight, either my own left eye or through a skill, alone.

I can even do multiple layers of [Kekkai] with a single thought of how many per target. Though, it will take me a few practices to get the right amount of layers of [Kekkai] without wasting any [Mana] of creating a few layers when I already had a good amount by then.

Of course, I made sure to include the size of the [Kekkai] could be changed with a thought as well. Sadly, like other skills, I created a few programs for them. These programs would increase the cost higher than it should.

Now, thanks to creating a shortcut for [Kekkaijutsu], the new cost of using is now ten times the original cost from this point on.

"Nothing right now. I'm on my break and supervising Raven, to make sure she doing her job like she supposes to." Esdeath said to me in a bored tone, as she moves the interface on her side to allow me to see Raven speaking with her people.

And wow is Raven irritated, but continue to do her job while her underlings are very scared of her due to this. While Alice on the side, look like she about to burst out laughing at any moment.

Esdeath return the interface back to her, "Did you know that Raven actually didn't want to be the leader of her half of the families?" Esdeath love to gossip with her husband as this could be something to bond with him somewhat.

"Really? How did she become the Monster Lord, then, if she didn't have any desire to become one?" I find this interesting and wonder what made this Raven so different with her canon version, besides the whole Monster Lord thing going on and have the power of space itself, along with her canon's [Semblance].

"Believe it or not, but it was Alice that forced her. Both of them are childhood friends that do things together. In fact, Alice is more of a sibling to Raven than Qrow could be. Too bad, Qrow betrayed Raven's trusts and made Raven what she is today and only due to Alice's support that Raven hasn't gone to the deep end." Esdeath informs me about this Raven's background.

What made this Raven so different from canon is that this Raven in her childhood was like a normal; well, normal-ish for her, and loved to play around with her friend Alice. Growing up to be burdened with life itself.

However, by the time they at the age to attend the Hunter Academies. Well, Qrow fall in love with someone and follow that person to the Hunter Academy, that happen to be Beacon Academy and that someone happens to be Ruby's Mother: Summer Rose.

So many different things and so many little things could change a person so easily. Short story, Raven, and her cousin that could look like her twin sister, chased after Qrow due to the royal families' rules about how others could leave their land to the outside. But, it requires going through a process and doing so would make one abandoning the family and that lead to death or banishment, with their [Transformation Semblance] sealed away.

Leaving a side-effect of losing control over their [Semblance] and cause countless problems for that person. With a high chance of death for either that person or the people around them.

End result: Raven was betrayed by her cousin, as she too has fallen in love with someone that may or may not return back their feelings and not strong enough to belong to the royal families.

Nonetheless, Raven was okay with this, but requested her cousin to go through the process before dating Taiyang. Lucky for Raven, she could bring her cousin back to the royal families and do all of it. Didn't even take that long and just a few hours.

Qrow, on the hand, didn't even bother and think he's above the rules since he is the male out of the twin, so he has a higher chance of being the leader of their family.

So, Raven had to do more of the work to get Qrow to return with her while her cousin already did all the tasks in order to be with Taiyang. Therefore, no need to return at all until a few years later.

Sadly, for Raven's cousin; the child between her and Taiyang didn't look so good.

Raven explained how Yang, her deceased cousin's daughter, barely contain their bloodline and only gained part of the [Transformation Semblance]. But, she rather leaves Yang with her Father as it would be better be with him than with the royal families.

As the training methods would easily kill those that don't have the [Transformation Semblance] as a support to help them out in the early stage.

As for Qrow, he was the worse, daring to give away the family's hidden secrets away just to impress some girl that doesn't even show any feeling besides a friend to him.

At least, their cousin knew how important the hidden secrets are. As the world would come right at them and force countless demands onto them. Just for their powers to fill their greeds.

And Ozpin did exactly that, as he would rather manipulate others if needed to stop Salem from gaining any more powerful allies, even if it means the destruction of innocent lives.

This is the reason why Alice and Raven's families are around a hundred. Where it used to be more a few years back. All due to one man's action of treating the lives of others as chess pieces.

Love could make people do stupid things and cause problems for others, and Qrow did exactly that and Summer still picked Taiyang over him.

Because of this, Raven was forced to seal away Qrow's [Transformation Semblance] and leaving a deadly side-effect [Semblance] that will forever stay in effect, causing bad luck to all those around him. As his punishment for the betrayal of the royal families.

Oh, she didn't care if her brother and cousin loved someone that outside the family. All members are allowed to, it's just that the love interest needs to be strong.

Strong enough to marry into the family, but sadly, Qrow picked the wrong person and they have many methods to find out if they are strong or not.

Or in Alice's case, find someone that smell and taste good, that would be good enough for her. Not to mention she picked someone strong and saved their families too.

Raven wouldn't care all about that, but being raised to care only about the strong and not the weak. Well, she didn't like how Qrow wanted Summer, who was weaker compared to her and others she knows.

Without strength, how can you defend your loved ones? Only power will make your enemies fear you to the point of not daring to touch your loved ones.

As for their cousin, at least, she picked the right person who is strong enough to face one of their lower ranked members, that has already passed the basic training course.

But, because of Qrow wanting to catch Summer's attend and failing to. As Summer already loved Taiyang, but stop herself as someone already got to him before she could.

Qrow was cocky and extremely arrogance to the point of making Cardin from RWBY's generation look like someone nice. Leaving out the racist things, but had the power to back it up.

It was until the point Summer lost it under the pressure of Qrow, that she accidentally caused the death of Raven's beloved cousin during one of their missions. Leading to Ruby being born under a one night stand by a depressing Taiyang, who wasn't in the right mind.

Seeing this, Qrow was furious that Taiyang and Summer had sex with each other, when everyone knew that Qrow loved Summer.

Therefore, Qrow made a remark about how Taiyang could just date his own sister since she looks exactly the same as their cousin, causing unwanted attention for Raven.

Let just say that Raven was not amused by this and had to leave after sealing away Qrow's [Transformation Semblance]. After realizing that Qrow was the caused of their cousin's death.

Furthermore, Qrow literally put her into a position she has no desire to be in and was stupid enough to use her appearance in a way to get the woman he wanted to be with.

Too bad, his action caused Summer's death as well. Leaving Qrow a broken man due to his stupid actions.

Raven trained her butt off and to the point, where she became the Monster Lord by default. Thanks to Alice, that tricked her into the position. Yeah, Raven didn't like that and wanted to live her life until she finds the right person for her and be lazy after all the problems she went.

However, Raven didn't take this to the heart as she knew Alice was trying to help her and give her the position to protect her from inside and outside influence.

"And that just the a few things Alice told me about Raven." Esdeath finished off explaining to me about Raven's history. "You know, I find myself thinking my prime version is like Raven's brother, but not stupid enough to let love blind her. While Qrow allowed it to."

"Well, love makes people do things they would not usually do. Take us, for example, you wouldn't have accepted this whole love thing until after a few days." I replied to Esdeath as I tested out [Kekkaijutsu] by snapping my fingers before destroying the [Kekkai] with a thought.

"True, but the difference between us, and with Qrow and Summer is that we do love each other. I don't even have a family to call my own when we first met while Qrow did and he gave it up for a weakling, who wouldn't return his feeling. You, on the other hand, while still somewhat weak to me, but have the ability to reach your potential faster than others. And willing to love me." Esdeath gives me a smile and knew how our position could be like Qrow and Summer.

But, unlike Qrow, I wasn't cocky or arrogant at all. And tried my best to keep the secret of the Gamer's ability hidden as long as possible. Then again, it was my secret alone and not part of my Clan. So I could give it away if I wanted to.

"That's true. So, Raven really wanted to be with us or it was just her inner animal doing the work for her at the time?" I ask Esdeath, knowing that the [Transformation Semblance] may be powerful, but there is always a price for something so powerful and that Alice and Raven would react more on their instinct than with their brains.

Look at Qrow, he is a perfect example of only following his instinct instead with his brain given to him. But, decide not to use it for the right reason.

At least with Alice and Raven, their [Transformation Semblances] are too strong and easily influenced them. So they got their excuse while Qrow is average.

"I'll be honest with you. From what I spoke with Raven for a few minutes while you were gone. Raven told me, that she's willing to be with us, just to get out of her duty as a Monster Lord. She really lazy, no joke. Even Alice looks like she ready to drop her duty too, and give it to us. But, I didn't let them." Esdeath informs me if Raven wanted to be my 5th wife at first and not because she was forced into being one, as if I needed to force her with the way she looked at me.

"And now?" I ask Esdeath as I look at my [Profession: Kekkaishi] thinking about leveling it up or not, then thought about it and will level it up the moment I have the chance to.

"Oh, she really in love with you, Ragna. No question about it. Her family loves the strong and will do their best to be with that person. For Raven, this is important as she was raised to respect the strong and love them. Well, she respects and loves you after what you did back in her universe. Not to mention how you held back at the time. So yeah, she crazy for you, like how I am for you." Esdeath laughs at this, then give me an air kiss at the end.

"So, I'm going to send Alice and Raven down there with you. I want you to spend with them for a while. Got to give them their rewards since they did their jobs without making any problem for me. I would go down there with them, but I still need to put the fear into these people that they live here, but by no mean that make them a part of our family." Esdeath said to me in a serious voice at the end.

"Alright. You want me to open a [Gate] now, to send them down here or later?" I ask Esdeath as I bring up a different interface to monitor Hestia and Bell's location. They're arriving here in half an hour from now.

"Sure, let me just get them, so they can get ready to go to your side. Oh, yeah!" Esdeath looks like she just remembers something important. "Make sure stop those two from doing something stupid. Since their inner animals would likely force them to do something they shouldn't in the first place. Like having sex with you while I'm not there." Esdeath's eyes went dull at this before it went back to normal as she gives me a smile.

"Noted." I replied to Esdeath, who just nod at me before walking over to where Alice and Raven are to give them the news.

As I set up the [Ark's Gate] to allow both Alice and Raven to come to my side. Pausing for a moment if this really a good idea or not, but decided I may as well. I rather treat these two as equal to my other wives. But, I would always put Esdeath above others secretly.

Once I was finished; I let Esdeath know that she can send them over. Luckily, I made sure the [Archive] will tell me which door leads to which [Gate] I placed down. Not like there many in the first place. So it was easy for both Alice and Raven to find the right door and teleport out of the [Ark], and to my side.

Both Alice and Raven appear just a few seconds after I placed down the [Ark's Gate], then erase it afterward. Rather not leave one of those [Gates] lying around without anyone paying attention to them in case some unwanted people using it.

"Well, hello there. Did you miss us?" Raven throws her arms around me my neck and sit on my lap, with Alice is doing the same, but behind the purple sofa. Now, without Esdeath's presence, these two are going to be harder to control. Unless I use physical force on them, to stop them from doing something stupid.

"Raven. Alice. Did you two gain the basic knowledge about this universe?" I ask both Alice and Raven, with the latter, who clearly was more interested in having sex with me than thinking about something else, maybe training or sleep, but those two are not on her mind right now.

"Yup." Raven looks ready to kiss me, but I stop her and Alice as well. Since this isn't the time for this.

"Please stop. We don't have to time for this and the people we are waiting for is coming soon." I said to Raven, but Alice looks like she didn't care and wanted to have sex again.

"Ragna. I just had sex with you a few hours ago, and it was amazing and I want to do it again, but this time with Alice. Come on, just one real quick one?" Raven whispers to me, with Alice doing the same with my other ear, as they try to seduce me into having sex with them.

"Nope. Remember the rules Esdeath told you two. And don't say that she won't find out. Trust me, Esdeath has some kind instinct detector that will find out right away and I'll not want to get on her bad side." I warn my two new wives about how Esdeath would bring hell to them if they so much as did something related to sex. Even giving a blowjob would make Esdeath going into a raging fury once she finds out.

"Raven. I think we should heed his warning. If our husband here afraid of Esdeath, then don't you think Esdeath would clearly be stronger than him? Do we really want to mess with her? We can have sex with our husband once we have Esdeath with us." Alice figure not to push their husband too far or else their relationship may be on the borderline of breaking. Who knows what would happen by then.

 _'Not really, afraid of Esdeath. More like afraid for Esdeath's mindset already fragile.'_ I didn't dare speak this thought out loud as this is a personal thing with Esdeath and me. Not even Yuri or Ryun knows about this. Repellista just ignores everything around unless it catches her interest.

Raven thought about it and nod her head, "Fine, but this doesn't mean we're going to stop after an hour or two later." Raven poke in my the chest with her left index finger as she gives me a kiss on the lip.

Alice didn't like being left out and give me a kiss as well, even putting her tongue in my mouth to make it a tongue kiss. Look like Alice addicted to tongue kissing like Yuri.

Bringing back up my [Archive], causing Raven to take a step back at the sudden appearance of a floating interface and Alice stop kissing, to look at this. As she finds this interesting.

It's a good thing both Alice and Raven's families' cultures made things easier for us in the whole marriage things. Now, that they gain the benefits of marrying me, and I still can't figure out why by just marrying me they gain somewhat access to my Gamer's ability.

As both Alice and Raven look at the interface, where we can see Hestia and Bell entering the Abandon Church as we speak, and in just a few minutes of coming down to the basement, which Alice, Raven, and I are right now. Waiting for them.

I pull up another interface to quickly type a few messages to Alice and Raven, to tell them to act like they in an important meeting, which is kind of is, but not to the point of looking down on everyone, but if they have to. Make sure not to say much and just glare or something.

"Come on, Kami-sama! I need to meet him! He knows my grandparents! Not my parents, but he knows my grandparents, who I didn't think were alive at the time!" Bell shout to his Goddess while both of them walk down the stairs.

"Bell, I'll not repeat-AH! Why are you and who are those two?!" Hestia let out a tired sigh and was about scold her love interest when she notices there are others already here, at their home, waiting for them.

With just a thought of the word: [Ketsu], to activate the [Kekkaijutsu] as I snapped my fingers. Creating a single layer of [Kekkai] around Bell and Hestia, causing them to panic as they used their fists to bang against the wall of the [Kekkai].

"Hey! Let us out!" Hestia shouts at me, not realizing who I am, but Bell sure did with the way he gasped in surprise.

"Kami-sama! It's him from before! The one that claimed to transcend into a God!" Bell pointed at me like he solved the biggest mystery of the world.

"Sorry, I changed my mind about waiting for you to show up later tonight." I glance at Alice, who next to the Hestia and Bell, as she pokes the [Kekkai], with Raven doing the same. With both of them being very curious about the [Kekkai] I just created.

"These two are my wives, to answer your questions." I said to Hestia, who look at me a little surprise, but didn't look like she shocked by this since her whole family is one piece of work. So yeah.

"That's good and all, but why you trapped us?" Bell asks me with a hint of wry, which is good or else I find myself wondering if this was worth it.

"Well, you see. There a few conditions I made when I agreed to your grandparents' death wish. One of them happens to be if you're worth training under me. If not, then I won't help you out much and just watch over you for a while and leave afterward." I said to Bell, causing Hestia to frown a little and looking at me like I was hiding something.

Which I would find interesting since technically, I'm pulling out these bullshit out my ass. Who knows how things will go as of right now. I'm not planning to stick in this universe too long and want to get out. I rather not deal with these Gods and Goddesses if I can help it.

Lucky for me, there are countless of them in this City for me to kill. All I need is one kill and I get my ticket out of this universe.

Lucky for Bell, I won't aim for Hesita as I pity her enough already and she's one of my favorite Goddess out of the whole Greek Mythology. Talk about her situation being unfair in her little messed up family. Of course, this Hesita before me is maybe different.

"Uh, what do I have to do, to be worthy of your training?" Bell didn't know if he should learn under this God before, but he's super strong to ascend into godhood. So this is his best chance to become stronger and maybe get to the same level as Ais.

"Break out of there by tomorrow's morning." I said to Bell, while I ignore how Alice and Raven looked at me with widened eyes at this. Since they literally just tested out how durable the [Kekkai] and it's pretty decent at this level. So having a kid, 14-year-old, trying to break it kind of just an impossible goal.

So Bell started trying to break down the [Kekkai] while Hestia just watches. Not daring to help out or she could end up making Bell fail this little test.

Alice and Raven got bored after poking the [Kekkai] for a few minutes before they walk back to me and sit with me on the purple sofa.

Raven took this chance to take a nap while she can. Who knows the moment Esdeath show up, she would be forced to do something and know right away she would have to do what she is ordered to do or face punishment.

I bring up my [Archive]'s interface, using my mind to type instead with my hands, so I could let Alice and Raven know that they may have wasted their time coming outside the [Ark]. As I'll be trying to kill a God or Goddess by tomorrow or the day after. So we don't have to stay in this universe much longer.

As the Age of Gods is not a pleasant era, where all mortals would be just new toys for these Gods and Goddesses when they came down out of boredom. Talk about causing more problem than it's worth.

Then, I called Esdeath to let her know not to let the others come down either. Since I'm not planning for any of us to stay in this universe less than a few days.

Therefore, during these few days, maybe a day or two, should give Esdeath and the others back in the [Ark] to sort through Alice and Raven's families to get things going.

This means, that Esdeath will make sure everyone follow the rules with an iron fist. Not caring if some people don't like it or not. As Alice and Raven already married into our family.

As we could have just left them behind, with both Alice and Raven willing to leave the families after making sure to leave behind heirs along with making sure the entire families are safe from the outside world.

However, since all of them tagged along. Esdeath made sure no one tries to cause any problems. And Esdeath got Repellista to help out by monitoring everyone with her [Lighthouses]. Good thing they can turn invisible, so no need to worry about people seeing them nearby.

I pause for a moment to try something out. So I use [Elemental Sight] to search for a certain God in this City and found them right away. Then, without bothering to think about it. I use [Decomposition: Mist Dispersion] after using [Wave Sword Intent: Fatal Mind Blow], which I send out [Sword Qi] to attack the target's mind and destroy it. But, for the God, I just send a little bit of [Sword Qi], to make them drop their guard just long enough for [Decomposition: Mist Dispersion] to hit them.

 **DING!***

 **You killed the Greek God of the sun: [Apollo] and made this God fade for a few centuries to reform.**

 **DING!***

 **You gained the title: [God Slayer] - A being capable of killing or slaying a God; the murderer of deities. 500% Increase in damage against deities. Title effect will not be in effect when not equipped.**

 **DING!***

 **The [Legendary God Sun Wukong] wish to give the player a new skill in exchange for the [God Slayer] title and the 10 levels worth of EXP for killing the God: [Apollo].**

 **Do you wish to offer this up?**

 **[Yes/No]?**

 **DING!***

 **You have killed one of the Gods and have the option to leave this universe for another.**

 **Do you wish to take your wives and anyone in the [Ark], to leave this world?**

 **[Yes/No]?**

I blankly stare at the multiple new windows of notification popping up. I couldn't believe it was that easy to do. I didn't even need to fight the God myself in person. I wonder if I became overpowered in almost the other universes at this point.

Even when my Gamer's level is somewhat low compared to other Gamers. Not that I would complain since I mainly focused on my skills' levels than my professions' levels at the moment.

The first thing to do; I gave up my [God Slayer] title and the 10 levels worth of EXP for killing Apollo to [Legendary God Sun Wukong].

 **DING!***

 **The [Legendary God Sun Wukong] is pleased with your choice and give you the skill: [Monkey King's Outfit] - Summon the mystical garments and armor of the [Legendary God Sun Wukong].**

Well, that's good, I guess. Since from what I could tell, the [Monkey King's Outfit] is actually the [Yongpyo]. Could be used as an armor and a weapon. So, neat. Worth the price to get this new skill from the Monkey King.

Quickly, I notified Esdeath that I have just accomplished one of the conditions to leave this universe and find myself surprised it didn't even take an entire day to do it.

Even Alice and Raven was surprised that I just killed a God, one that wasn't prepared and was cocky that nothing would try to kill him. So the Two Monster Lords are surprised they may not have to stay in this universe longer than they thought.

Now, all we just to do is wait for Bell to fail or pull a miracle out of his ass and break my [Kekkai].


	24. Chapter 24: This Is Just My Luck

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: This Is Just My Luck**

The next day*

 **Year 12: Day 55: Time To Leave**

(Orario: Abandon Church/Hestia Familia's Home: Basement)

I stayed up all night while both Alice and Raven decided to sleep, with Raven using my lap and Alice on my right shoulder. Even Hestia went to sleep inside the [Kekkai] and didn't seem to be disturbed with the way Bell continue to hit the [Kekkai].

Sadly, Bell passed out long ago after trying to break the [Kekkai] with all his might, even trying to use his [Magic: Firebolt] to see if it works. He's on the right track, but his [Mana] reserve wasn't enough to keep up to spam [Firebolt] for long until he has to go back to slashing and punching.

It's a good thing I use a bit of [Mana] to filter out the heat and smoke, and bring in fresh air into the [Kekkai] or Bell would be long dead from the smoke created by his [Firebolt].

Once everyone is asleep. I decide to not waste any more time. As I use [Archive] to connect with Hestia and Bell's minds as I use their memories to convert my language into theirs. As I started typing a few things into worn out journals.

This is mostly the bullshit I said to him last time back in the Dungeon. Pausing for a moment, I typed down that I am leaving by the time he wakes up, and that I'm leaving these two books behind to help him out.

One of the two books, I included a martial art: [Tai Chi] I got from [The God of Highschool Universe of Knowledge] via [Elemental Sight], to put the training methods and techniques into this book.

While the other book is important tips for being a true [Adventurer] and how to improve oneself, after I filled in some random bullshit about Bell's grandparents, I have never met and that he could speak with his adopted grandfather: Zeus, who should be alive somewhere in this world.

Tweaking the [Kekkai] to become soundproof, but I'll have to change it back later. Waking both Alice and Raven, so I can send them back up to the [Ark] since we're about to switch universe again.

So, the Two Monster Lords pretty much came down here for no reason. Well, unless you count getting the chance to be lazy and taking a nap in Raven's case. Since she hasn't got a good night's sleep in a while, same with Alice.

Raven did try to give me a blowjob due to her face is close to my crotch, but I managed to stop her from unzipping my pants. She did, however, made my dick hard by licking it without taking it out.

But, through willpower, I got Raven to stop, even when I really wanted to take Raven there and then. Along with Alice, but I stopped myself from doing so. After all, if I wanted sex. I can just ask Esdeath, who would gladly drop whatever she doing and get someone to do it for her. Then, drag me into one of the houses in the [Ark's City].

Once I sent both Alice and Raven back to the [Ark] via [Gate]. I dismissed the [Kekkai] with a [Kai], so I don't cause any harm to both Hestia and Bell.

I place the two books I created through the [Archive] on the table before teleporting myself to the [Ark].

(Orario: Ark: City)

Right as I was about to bring up the notification window, that gives me the option to leave this universe for another when Esdeath drags me by the back of my collar and enter one of the random houses around the area. With all my wives already waiting for me there.

A few hours later*

Thank goodness for [Kekkaijutsu], even when it's supposed to be used for something else besides making a soundproof area on the go.

Well, all my wives got to have sex with me and with each other, so currently, I'm naked and have more than one girl using me as a body pillow. With Esdeath being on top as always. With Yuri and Ryun with my left and right arms.

Both Alice and Raven are hugging each other, with their faces are close to the point of them kissing.

All my wives, but Esdeath asleep, where Esdeath and I are speaking via [Archive] since we didn't wake up the others. Furthermore, we got to practice speaking with each other using this method for years now. With Yuri and Ryun around us during those times.

Right now, Esdeath and I are thinking if we should switch universe now or not. Since we're in the era of the Gods still among us, but that would lead to countless of troubles in the future that neither of us wants to be part in.

After a while, both Esdeath and I decide I'll switch tomorrow morning instead. Since Esdeath and the others are tired from having to sort through all people in their assigned houses. Along with a rulebook for them to take, which would remove that excuse of not knowing about the rules Esdeath set up.

Since they got the whole day and night to read up on it. As Esdeath have little mercy for those she doesn't consider close and she still doesn't with these people from the royal families.

And those royal family members knew this too, as one of them ended up frozen and left in the street for a while and they're still there and will be released after a while until everyone got the picture, that they no longer the top of the food chain.

The next day*

 **Year 12: Day 56: Hello, There!**

"Everyone holds onto something!" Esdeath shout to everyone, then watches everyone in position before she looks at me and gives me a thumb up, for me to do it.

I hit the yes option to switch universe after getting the signal from Esdeath, then the entire place started to shake as some kind of unknown force move the [Ark] from the Danmachi universe to a different unknown universe.

 **DING!***

 **Welcome back to the Multiverse!**

 **DING!***

 **Good luck in your next adventure player! Be sure to take your time and the [Ark] is made invisible towards those within the universe you have entered.**

 **DING!**

 **Welcome to Katekyo Hitman Reborn Universe! In order to leave this universe to another one, the player must create an organization that's world known for being good and/or bad.**

"Huh-" I was about to say something to Esdeath when I was forcibly teleported out of my [Ark] and appear in the sky, falling down right away.

(Unknown)

 **[2nd Quest]: incomplete**

 **Description: The student must be strong as somewhat under the teaching of the player.**

 **Reward: Allow the people within your [Ark] to be able to come down into this Mortal Realm.**

 **Failure: Reject all residents within your [Ark] from being able to come into this universe's Mortal Ream. This includes your wives.**

 **Reward's Condition: Find someone with a high potential to make the entire world know about them and get them to become your student.**

 **Failure's Condition: An entire year of not being able to take someone in as a student. (Deadline: Year 13: Day 56).**

Well, this is kind of a hard [Quest] given to me if I didn't possess all the skills I have up to the present and lucky for me. I could still go back to the [Ark] without any problem. My family, on the hand, can't due to this [Quest] stopping them from coming out of the [Ark].

After speaking with Esdeath and my other wives, to let them know not to worry and that I'll try to finish the [Quest] as soon as possible. And I'll come to the [Ark] to visit them every day unless something forces me not to. Since it looks like I was able to return back to the [Ark] without any problem, then return back in the middle of the nowhere in the sky.

As I continue to fall from the sky; I notice below is just water, meaning that I'm in the middle of the ocean! What the hell! This is the first time I was kicked out of my own home and I'm dropping to my death!

If I didn't have all these skills I gained over the 12 years of being a Gamer. I would be a fool not to possess a skill to help me out in this type of situation. With that said, I used [Shundo] to stop myself from falling and stand in midair before I use [Kekkaijutsu] to create [Kekkai] for me to stand on.

After all, [Shundo] is a movement skill, which I need to continue to move if I want to stay in the air. Now, with the [Kekkai], I can stay in one spot in the sky without the need to move while continuing to keep the [Shundo] activated.

Now, to start my plan to find my future student.

It's a good thing I have [Sword Intent] and a good decent LUCK stat, as I created the [Karmic Sword Intent] with the fuse of both [Sword Intent] and the LUCK stat. During the time I stayed in the RWBY universe, as a way to develop a method to find a [Relic] of some kind. But, I couldn't due to not having a medium for me to use.

 **[Weapon Technique Creation]:**

 **Weapon Focus: Sword**

 **1st Core: [Sword Intent]**

 **2nd Core: [LUCK stat]**

 **1st Core + 2nd Core = [Karmic Sword Intent]**

Pyrrha would have worked if it wasn't for her [Karma Threads] are all over the places and most of them are being destroyed each day. As if something is destroying what connected to Pyrrha herself.

Honestly, this was just like the time I tried it out to see if I could use [Pumba] to give me [Sword Intent], even when I didn't have [Sword Qi] or any types of [Qi] in the first place.

I shouldn't be that surprised after seeing if I could fuse my [Sword Intent] with one of my stats.

However, there is a downside to this. Instead of using [Sword Qi] to power the [Karmic Sword Intent]. It uses my LUCK stat itself. So yeah, I wasn't that in the hurry to create anymore [Sword Intent] out of my stats.

Nonetheless, if I have stat points available, then my [Karmic Sword Intent] will take that instead of the LUCK stat itself. Did some experiments and find out that the [Karmic Sword Intent] will only take away one point of my LUCK stat if I don't have any stat points at all.

Therefore, I would keep stocking up on stat points from spending time with my wives as I still get more stat points each week. Instead of having to eat the meat from the Super God Gene universe to level up myself to gain stat points.

So, using [Karmic Sword Intent: Scrying] to see the [Karma Threads] around me and search for the one that connects me with my future students. And my guesses were right, I have multiple [Karma Threads] connected with this world due to my 2nd [Quest].

Using [Elemental Sight] on these [Karma Threads] to find which one I would train as my second student, with my little sister being my first and only student up to this point. I don't count Lenalee from D. Gray-Man universe since she is Esdeath's student, not mine.

I frown a little when I notice that even Xanxus, Vongola Ninth's adopted son, and the current leader of the Varia. Who is currently frozen in a block of ice due to the effect of [Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition]. Is considered a candidate to be my second student.

Then, there Tsunayoshi Sawada is a candidate to become my future student, but I rather not pick him at all, if possible. However, thanks to scanning Tsuna. I found out I'm close to canon timeline would start. As this Tsuna is already 14 years old.

As I continue to look for my other candidates to become my future student. I must find the one with the best potential in whatever category they are in, but still involved in battles, along with being an organization already or a group to rise to the top.

I blink once, then twice, and then thrice, as I found one of the candidates happen to be Byakuran, who is technically still a civilian and haven't got his [Sky Mare Ring] yet.

Yeah, he is a no go too. Rather not have to deal with this guy and his parallel versions as well. Would be too many problems if I pick him, even if I can just leave him alone most of the time to rise to the top like his counterpart.

Nope. Dropping these thoughts and continue to search for the right one, but if I don't the right one soon. I may as well fail this [Quest] and use the [Bypass Restrictions] to allow the others on the [Ark] to be allowed into this world.

I would just have to wait a few months anyway, to use the skill again and just spend most of my time on the [Ark] to be with my wives. Also, none of my wives wouldn't be bored and their fighting abilities would become rusty thanks to [God's Sanctuary].

Well, the first thing I should do while I continue with my search is to take out one of Repellista's [Lighthouse] for her to hack this world's database; well, all of them to get anything of value. Sure, this universe's technology would be worthless for my family. But, better have them than not later in the future.

A few minutes later*

So far, I have yet to find the right candidate and most of them are not worth the effort. Hell, I even consider Xanxus since I can just beat the living shit out of him if he pisses me off by just calling it as training.

I even use [Karmic Sword Intent: Karma Severing] to sever the [Karma Threads] of the destiny ones in this universe connected with me. Much to my dismay, it took ten times the cost compared to the original price for using this technique of mine.

Nonetheless, I managed to sever all the [Karma Threads] of those that could be my next wife to be. I rather stick with 5 wives, thank you very much. And having any more would cause Esdeath to break and unwanted problems will occur because of this.

As I continue to search for the right candidates, too many for me to decide and some are good, but wasn't worth it when I read their character sheets. So yeah, it's going to take a while for me to find the right one.

It's a good thing Repellista could still help out by using her [Lighthouse], which is way too advanced in technology in this universe. And at this era of time at that.

While I'm doing this; I'm speaking with Esdeath and how things are going back at the [Ark]. Seeing how the people living in the [Ark] would find a lot of things different compare how they lived back in their universe.

I let out a tired sigh after going through over a hundred candidates by now and still haven't found the right one.

Then, look back at Tsuna and wonder if I should or not. I blink when I notice a few [Karma Threads] are close to the place where Tsuna live.

One of them happens to be connected with Hana Kurokawa and Kyoko Sasagawa. Both are best friends, along with being a classmate of Tsuna. Both are students in the Namimori Middle School. And are also candidates to become my students.

Shockingly, Hana has high talent in [Spy] related skills, with becoming a [Sniper] second. So, this Hana pretty much has the potential be a great spy/sniper in the world. Even better than Colonnello, one of the seven [Arcobaleno] and the holder of the [Rain Pacifier].

As for Kyoko, she has high talent in [Assassination] related skills. Talk about a shocker, that someone so sweet and an air-headed girl that lives a mostly carefree life. Seriously, she got 95% to become the greatest assassin in this little world.

I find myself wondering if this is one of those parallel dimensions, where these two are actually SIOCs, but drop it when I got nothing on their character sheets that show any hint of being one.

But, do I really want to pick one of these two as my student? Since these two have the highest talents among the candidates with [Karma Threads] connected to me under the effect of the 2nd [Quest].

After a while, I decided once and for all, that I will fail this 2nd [Quest] of mine. Since I rather not gain a student at all, with all the problems that come with one. Not to mention that these two girls would clearly reject to taking me as their teacher.

Well, unless becoming a school teacher, then that would be easy to finish my 2nd [Quest]. But, I rather not find out if there is a follow up [Quest] after the 2nd one.

Plus, the moral of Hana and Kyoko should be completely different from mine. So, better not take that chance and just wait for the day for me to use [Bypass Restrictions]'s cooldown to finish.

So for the time being, I'll just create an organization run by me and my family.

Of course, by that, I mean having Repellista doing all the complicated work in creating the website, scheduling my time to perform the jobs, which I'm aiming for extermination missions.

I was about to pick a location for me to use as a cover place for me to stay until I remember something important.

"I'm in Katekyo Hitman Reborn universe, where the setting is the modern world before the future arc start or just 10 years into the future of this world. A modern world, as in there should be video games, manga, and other stuff I could devour to become another [Universe of Knowledge]!" I shout at the top of my lungs near the end once I realize I'm technically in a universe that's close to mine, somewhat.

With that said, I use [Cleave Sword Intent: Space Cut] to appear in Namimori, not saying I would gladly drop the 2nd [Quest], but who knows what would happen in the future.

A few hours later*

(Namimori)

Walking around, searching for any bookstore or even a game store, this way I can finally grab that God of War disc for my [Fiction Adaption] to eat. But, alas, there was no God of War at all, not even the older generation of the game.

However, I did find a manga and video games I wanted to use back in my universe, but was too late to grab them at the time. Also, some of the good ones I had to give up. As the current [Universe of Knowledge] I have already covered some part of my fighting style already. So no need to grab somewhat a copy of other skills I possess.

But, I still got some of that I wanted still. One of them happens to be the fantasy manhwa Witch Hunter. Didn't think there would such a thing in this universe and in this country. But, I take what I can get.

Much to my delight, I can import 5 skills out of the new [Universe of Knowledge].

Then, there the Tales of the Abyss video game, that gave me the [Tales Universe of Knowledge]. So yeah, got the Tales series as well, which shouldn't be possible. Same with the Final Fantasy series, when I use the Final Fantasy 7.

Afterward, I stop at the [Final Fantasy Universe of Knowledge]. Since I rather not push my luck for grabbing everything my hands could touch. Also, because of the time period of this world, I'm in.

Most of the one I wanted hasn't been created or release yet. So yeah, I just deal with having three more [Universe of Knowledge] for me to import.

Now, after getting over my excitement that I had to use [Sword Qi] to counter the effect of [Gamer's Mind] from wiping it out of me as I rushed all over the place to find myself new [Universe of Knowledge].

After a walking around; I decide just to call it quits and sit on one of the benches around the park as I stare at the sky while actually, I'm using [Archive] with [Elemental Sight] to feed the information into Repellista's [Lighthouse] to speed things up.

Also, thinking about what kind of skills should I grab from my new [Universe of Knowledge] I just got on a good deal, thank you [Wisdom of The Sage] for me giving me the ability to make the native currency around here.

"Ragna?" I heard a female call out my name, which is weird since I don't know anyone in this universe; well, this dimension at least, and this is my first time coming here.

And it looks like my [Program: Translator] is working fine and filtering out all the words I don't feel like hearing at all. Seeing how I'm in the land that doesn't speak English at all.

"Ragna? Is that you? It is you!" The same female called out to me when I lower my head to see who's calling me and find myself wondering if I had a parallel version of myself in this universe, but don't know what kind of plot armor s/he gained. Yeah, I'm not ruling out there a version of myself being the opposite gender.

I find myself staring at Nana Sawada, the Mother of Tsunayoshi Sawada and the wife of Iemitsu Sawada.

A quick scan, then a full scan once I notice something and mentally curse at my parallel version. As I was a native in this dimension of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn universe and die in an accident, wherein this dimension. I was this Nana's first boyfriend and soon to be husband, before I kicked the bucket.

It's rude and all, but I had to use [Archive] and [Elemental Sight] to bring up Nana's memories of my other parallel version and we're close to being the same, with a few differences being that. One: The other me is a doctor, shocker. Two: The other me is a bit more lean to the light than the grey side of the moral of life. More saving than killing to save others.

The other me died by trying to save someone that shouldn't have been saved in the first place and got stabbed in the heart instead. And Nana here just thought the other me just went out of town to gain experience for a long time. Knowing this, Nana just married Iemitsu after a few years of not seeing me, much to her fragile mind of thinking I'm alive still.

So yeah, I got a crazy Nana who is in front of me and finally believes in her little fantasy that she was right all along and decide I return back for her, even though she married and have a kid.

"It's good to see you again, Ragna!" Nana said with a crazy in her eyes like Esdeath, but weaker. "Did you finish studying from the state like you always wanted?"

"Yeah." I said dryly, wondering if I should continue speaking with this Nana or high tail out of here the moment she looks away or blinks. Sadly, Nana didn't look away nor blink once. As if she afraid I would disappear from her the sight the moment she blinks. And this is what I'm getting from her mind via [Archive].

Well, shit. I guess I won't even get the option to run away or I could just put Nana to sleep, then run away, after I return her back to her home.

Maybe even using the [Archive: Mind Wipe Program] on Nana, that she never saw me in the first place and just think it's her imagination acting up again. And from her memories, this happens more than once over the years.

Getting up from the bench was my first mistake, as Nana drops her grocery bags and hug me with a bright smile on her face. My second mistake was looking into her eyes with my left eye. Where I could see how Nana won't take a no for an answer after she asked me to come back to her home, to meet her son.

Thinking about it for a moment, this next action of mine would make me a coward, but better than having Esdeath on my ass if she finds out. One quick [Mind Wipe] and I dropped Nana off her house, along with her grocery bags, where I lay her on her sofa. Luckily, her son, Tsuna, wasn't home yet.

Then off I go and escape from this place and use [Cleave Sword Intent: Space Cut] to find another place to stay.

(Unknown)

Honestly, I should have thought this through when I find myself in a fancy big place that looks like one of those giant mansions, where those rich people live in.

"Well, this is interesting. Didn't think I found myself having a guest out of nowhere. But, I will take what I can get with how my time is almost up." I heard an old, but strong behind that voice of an old woman.

Looking behind me and find myself an old grandma version old Daniela, the eighth, and only female, Boss of the Vongola Famiglia. Who is barely alive at this point as she laying in her giant bed.

I deploy [Eagle Vision] and find my surprise that Daniela is all alone right now when there should be at least someone with her to watch over her in case someone with bad intent appears before her. Lucky for Daniela, I'm not here to kill her or anything.

In fact, this should be my LUCK stat coming into play and much to my surprise there a [Karma Thread] formed between me and Daniela.

"I'm going to be blunt with you." I said to Daniela, causing her to blink a few times at me and give me the signal to continue with what I'm going to say to her.

"I'm willing to give you an extra few years, maybe giving you enough time to see your tenth Boss of your little Famiglia come to the age. This includes gaining back your youthful appearance, along with a working body to go with the look." I said to Daniela, who blink again and look at me like I'm crazy or she went crazy with old age and think I'm her imagination.

I'm going to let this go when I read her mind, unlike Nana, Daniela here have a good excuse with her old ages while Nana is mentally ill. Maybe I have to help Nana on that later, as a goodwill to the other me.

"What's the price? There is no such thing as a free lunch. There is always a price. So what is it?" Daniela asks me, where I could tell by her thinking progress that she didn't think this was real, but decide to play along as this is the best fun time she has in ages.

"Three demands and you'll do it no matter what." I said to Daniela, who looks like she thinking about it for a moment and with [Archive: Mind Reader Program], to read how she wanted to agree or not.

"Do I have to right to reject one of these three demands?" Daniela wanted to know if it is possible, seeing how this is more of a loss in her end than gaining a bigger advantage.

"No." I didn't dare try to mess around with this Daniela, even if she and old lady, not after a few minutes she won't. Plus, age is just a number and worth nothing in some universes.

"Hmm. Are you going to use one of your three demands today or in the future?" Daniela asks me, looking at me in the left eye, searching for any hint of lies or anything.

"Yup." I replied to Daniela's question, causing her to let out a tired sigh, to make this a deal she willing to take. I guess I'm willing to throw her a bone or two.

"As a goodwill, and mostly to get you to accept this deal. I'll inform you a few interesting things, that may want you to accept this deal." I said to Daniela, making the former Mafia Boss look at me with sharp eyes.

"But, first. Let's make sure this private. No need for others to know what's going on." I said to Daniela as I created a soundproof [Kekkai] around us, then create a few double layers [Kekkai] around the hidden cameras around us and destroy them with a [Metsu], but only the inner layer and using [Kai] to get rid of the outer layer of [Kekkai].

Daniela looks at the [Kekkai] around her and wonder if she was under an illusion or not. Maybe she has fallen asleep again and this is a whole dream.

I started explaining to Daniela how her son sealed away an active sky child years ago, that is a candidate for becoming the Tenth Boss of her little Famiglia. Furthermore, I even mention how Xanxus is trapped in ice thanks to her son again.

Another is how the Vongola has many enemy spies within them, but thanks to her son's idiotic choices. Well, it's a wonder the Vongola haven't fallen yet.

Daniela did not look pleased one bit after hearing all this. In fact, she beyond angry and can't wait to beat the shit out of her son, who she thought could handle being the 9th Vongola Boss, but it looks like she was mistaken.

"So, do you agree?" I ask Daniela, who took a few deep breaths as she tries to calm herself down before she breaks something.

"May as well. I'm clearly in my last year. Hell, I may be on last month to live. If this is a dream the entire time. Then, I'll like to see how it ends." Daniela gives me a forced smile, for me to go ahead and do my stuff to give back her youths.

"Just letting you know, this is all real and I'm going to show you there more than just having your fancy flames." I walk up to Daniela, then place my left hand on her forehead while using [Archive] to extract all her memories as a backup before using [Time Healing] on Daniela while using [Rejection] on her age, to return her back in her prime while making sure to heal up her hidden injury within her body while I use [Archive] to keep Daniela's memory would stay untouched.

15 minutes later*

I remove my left hand and look at the now younger looking Daniela, who looks exactly like the one she appeared in the Vongola Trial that Tsuna undergo in the Future Arc.

I dismiss the [Kekkai] around us, seeing as it's no longer needed.

"Good news. You're back to your prime. Bad news, you are going to need to face your son and regain back your position as the Mafia Boss." I said to the shocked Daniela, who was clearly still in shock that she watched the process of her old body going back in time before her very eyes.

I give a flick to her forehead, causing her to yelp and scowl at me.

"What the hell was that for you, damn shit stain?!" Daniela shouts at me before she just realizes how badly her emotional control wasn't that good when she regained back her youths, this came with the package of what she had to go through back in her era.

"I see someone has a foul mouth. Either way, I'm going to use my two of my three demands now." I said to the now younger Daniela, causing her to tense up and leaking a bit of her [Sky Flame], but didn't dare risk releasing it too much.

"You are going to become my student. As in you'll learn how to really use those [Sky Flame] of yours." To prove some proof that I could teach her how to use her [Sky Flame], but honestly, I don't know if it would work. As I raise my left hand to cast [Fireball], which appear a few feet above my left palm.

Using pure [Mana Manipulation], even though I don't possess the said skill, I can do so with [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] as I divide the [Fireball] into seven mini version of it and moving them in a circle.

"Channel some of your [Sky Flame] into one of them." I made the seven [Mini-Fireballs] floating closer to her, where I watch Daniela carefully touch one of them and channel her [Sky Flame].

Much to Daniela's shock as she watches her [Sky Flame] is being devoured before she could react as the little floating ball of what looks like [Storm Flame], but knew it wasn't with the way she could feel the how foul the flames are. Making her skin crawl just being near it.

So seeing her [Sky Flame] literally eaten by one of these [Mini-Fireballs] and grow in size, kind of freaked her out a little.

"As you can see, instead of your [Sky Flame] turning them into stone. I just use your [Sky Flame]'s characteristic to expand the size and power of it." I was seriously gambling at this point and was a relief to see the [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] give me somewhat control over other flames, even if it's [Dying Will Flames] at that.

"Okay, so you want me to become your student in learning how to make my [Sky Flame] into a [Fireball]?" Daniela knew this wasn't what I meant, but wanted to see how I would react to the way her thoughts going by.

"No. I'm teaching you shape manipulation. As in, giving your [Sky Flame] the ability to take different forms without using a medium and able you to attack and/or defense as well." I said to Daniela, as I made the seven [Mini-Fireballs] merge together and form into a round shield, without making look like it's made out of fires. As it looks more like a red color round shield instead.

"Well, I bound to my words and I rather not find out what you would do to me if I don't follow my side of the agreement. Alright, what's your second demand?" Daniela looks at me with eyes of determination unlike how she was already at peace with her life and rather to accept death. Until I showed up and changed her world.

"I'm going to need you to create a different group like the Varia, with me running it. And don't say you can't. After all, you'll get back the position as the 8th Boss of the Vongola Famiglia. You'll have all the power to do so." I said to Daniela before she could even have any thoughts about trying to reject this 2nd demand of mine.

"Well, I hope you are asking for much, because I won't be able to create a new large separate group from the Vongola. After all, I have two separate organizations for the Vongola already." Daniela said dryly, as she gets off the bed and to her delight, no pain at all as she removes all the needles in her right arm. No longer needing them with having her prime body now.

"It's alright. There are less than a dozen of us. Trust me I say that your little group with the whole [Dying Will Flames] are nothing to us." To prove my point, I poke her forehead, which made her frown before a scared expression replace it as I just let Daniela feel 1 [Sword Qi] before it disappears after a second.

A whole second feel like years for Daniela, like she was being stabbed and cut all over her body the moment her teacher/monster touched her forehead.

"So are you going to agree to be my student?" I look at Daniela, who clearly wanted to say no, but once more, she gave her words and so she nodded her head at me.

I let out a mental sigh of relief as the 2nd [Quest] is finished upon Daniela becoming my student. Now, I can bring down Esdeath and my other wives, with the others under their rules too, if I wanted to.

"Now, do you wish for my help to speed up the process of you taking back the position as the 8th Vongola's Boss?" I ask Daniela as I use [Wisdom of The Sage]'s 1st Effect: [Creation] to create the outfit, which I got the design from Daniela's memory that she wore as she called her Vongola Boss' outfit. Before turning around after handing it over her.

I find myself curious why she wasn't surprised that I created clothes out of thin air, but I guess she has seen weird things enough that won't faze her.

"No thanks. I rather not find out what kind of price I have to pay in order to get your help." Daniela said to me, as the sound of her changing her clothes. "Unless you'll help me, your new student, out and not ask for anything in return."

"Well, technically, I won't be the one helping you. One of my wives will." Honestly, I would have gone out of my way to assassinate someone instead of doing a political talking among each other. So yeah, Esdeath will be the one doing it.

"You have wives? As in more than one? Well, that would explain why you didn't seem to look at me like those men back in my days." Daniela said to me, with just a bit of a surprise, but not a lot. As there are other Mafia's Bosses or even underlings having more than one wife. Even husband as well.

"Yes." I said to Daniela, as I create an [Ark's Gate] in front of me while my back was still turned to Daniela while I call Esdeath to come down, and let someone come with her if she wanted to, but there has to be someone stay behind to watch over the people and someone that could handle hundreds of people by themselves with Repellista as a support for locating them.

Daniela was about to say something, when she saw a bright white light coming from whatever is in front of her teacher/monster and came out three beautiful women that she has ever laid her eyes on and she has seen a lot of beautiful women, and these two could bring countless men and women down to their knees.

Esdeath is one of the three while the other two happen to be Ryun and Raven. Seeing that Yuri won't have enough speed to catch up with everyone far corner of the [Ark]. So, that leaves Alice behind, to help out. Not to mention that Alice is a Monster Lord, making it easier for us as she and her people are used to each other.

With Yuri and Repellista backing Alice up, things would be much easier for them to handle the royal families, even if they don't count as royal anymore after joining the Mercer Family.

"Darling~!" Raven throws herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck and trying to give me a kiss on the lip before Esdeath stop her and remove from before Esdeath take the first lip kiss for herself, much to Raven's jealousy at this, but knew the rules and she must follow it, if she wants to stay as a wife to the beloved one that she has chosen herself.

"So, you're my god's new student. Hope you know what you're in for. Since it's too late to regret." Ryun said to Daniela in a bored voice.

But, Daniela didn't drop her guard, in fact, the moment she felt the presence of these three women, her [Vongola Hyper Intuition] warned about how dangerous these three are. Therefore, she didn't dare try to act like she usually does around her peer or someone below her.

And these four are definitely not below her or her peer. Not to mention how she still can't even feel the presence of her teacher/monster without using her own eyes to look at him. Wondering if he is there in the first place while these three women, which should be her teacher's wives.

She can feel their presence and her instinct screaming at her to run away the moment they showed up. Sadly, she couldn't and not wouldn't, but couldn't due to knowing that she would be taken down the moment she show any sign of escaping.

"Uh, god? And if you mean him, then yes." Daniela point at her teacher and she doesn't know about this whole god thing going on, but who is she to talk how about people would do things in their lives.

"And I know I would regret sooner or later. I just hope I can fix whatever my stupid brat of a son done to Vongola." Daniela knew she should have work harder to birth more kids. As her only son literally done stupid things since he became the Ninth Boss of Vongola Famiglia.

"Anyway, we'll be your bodyguards and helpers for the time being." Esdeath walks up to Daniela, causing the former Eighth Boss to tilt her head up, as Esdeath is a tall woman comparing to Daniela.

"Okay, then. I guess this would be helpful. Seeing how all my guardians are dead already. Can't gain back my position if I'm alone." Daniela didn't reject the help she is offered and waited for the next action. As she not in charge at all and may die if she dares take command.

"I'll leave Daniela to you girls, call me if you need my help. And I mean like taking out someone without allowing others to be aware of how they are killed." I said to Esdeath, Ryun, and Raven.

"Don't worry, Darling~! We'll make sure your student gets back her leadership. I just hope you're ready to give us our reward afterward if you know what I mean." Raven wink at me, as she drags Daniela out the room against her will, with Esdeath following behind. As Ryun gives me a kiss on the lip, then quickly follow the others.

Leaving me behind in this empty room, that used to be Daniela's Bedroom to wait for her time to come to an end.

I use [Cleave Sword Intent: Short Cut] to appear in Namimori's park again. As I finally decide to help Nana out with her condition. Technically, I don't have to, but the other me, I may as well give the guy a helping hand.

(Namimori)

But, first. I wanted to import a skill from the Witch Hunter universe, but much to my annoyance, most of the skills I couldn't import due to not having the profession for it. Can't even get the one for a Witch either, even when I have [Mana].

Talk about a letdown, so I have to wait for level 50 if I want to get anything from the [Witch Hunter Universe of Knowledge]. So, I turn to Tales series and hope I don't need to get a profession from that universe.

 **DING!***

 **You have gained a new skill through importing it from the [Tales Universe of Knowledge].**

 **[Fonic Hymns] - Passive/Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: Varies**

 **Description: The [Fonic Hymns] are a type of spell in the [Tales of the Abyss] where magic effects are applied through the use of a song.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to the [Seven Hymns]. Minimum cost: 1 MP per second x the selected [Seven Hymns]. With the effect being varied depending on how much [Mana] put in.**

 **1st Effect's Requirement: In order to use to use its full potential, the user must not only know the melody, but also the meaning and symbolism behind it.**

 **2nd Effect: Locked (Require level 50)**

 **Other Effects: Locked (Require 2nd Effect unlock)**

I rub my forehead and find myself getting a headache from learning how to channel my own voice with [Mana], to use cast one of the [Seven Hymns].

It's a good thing I can cheat my way in understanding the melody, meaning, and symbolism with [Elemental Sight]. But, man did I get a bad headache compared to other skills.

Thinking about it for a moment, I wanted to see how good the [Fonic Hymns]. So, I picked the [Third Fonon: Holy Song]. Which represent the [Fonon of Wind], that creates a small glyph beneath me, that heals anything within range and increase the physical attack and defense for a minute. Which is varied as well, if I just use only the minimum [Mana] requirement. Then, it's just a 10% increase.

 _ **"Va rei ze tue, neu tue riou tue croa~."**_ I sing out the [Third Fonon: Holy Song], as I felt my [Mana] being drained by the second as a white glyph of the size 10-meter radius beneath me.

Where everything within range started to glow, even the grass becomes greener and brighter as if it's just been rained on last night.

I could even feel myself getting stronger, temporarily that is, but it still worked and my [Mana] didn't drop anymore after I finish singing.

"Wow! You're great at singing Mister!" I heard a female voice coming from my right, and I curse myself for not keeping [Eagle Vision] activated at the time. Shame on me, for lowering my guard when I think I was by myself.

"Do you happen to know the name of that song you just sang? I would like to listen to the full version. Oh! Silly me, I'm Kyoko Sasagawa. Nice to meet you, Mister!" Kyoko said to me, who is completely alone and looking at me that smile, that brings an illusion of flower and pink background around her.

I wonder if I should edit my [Archive: Translator Program], seeing how Kyoko is introducing her first name first instead of her surname first.

I snap my fingers, causing Kyoko to blink and I disappear from the area while using [Archive: Mind Wipe Program] on the last few seconds of Kyoko's memory of seeing me.

3 minutes later*

Walking around the area to see if anything catches my interest while checking [Fonic Hymns] raised by 3% EXP. No clue if it because I used the [Third Fonon: Holy Song] or just using the skill itself.

Then, deploy [Eagle Vision] with [Archive] until I get a read on everyone's position. Of course, I wanted to check on Nana if she safe in her home and wake up yet.

To my surprise; well, not really. Nana is making dinner and Tsuna already home with her, messing around on his PC. So, I may as well check on Nana and trust on my LUCK stat that Nana won't go crazy on me.

But, before I do that, I send out a message to my wives about this, and Esdeath was the first one to respond back that she's okay with this. Since she would do the same in my position to help out the other me; well, that depends on which version it is. Because if the other me is too crazy and try to experiment on me. Then, I just kill the guy.

"Here goes." I feel like this is a bad idea, but thinking about the [Karma Thread] that formed between me and Nana half an hour ago and something that just feels familiar, but not at the same time. It's a good thing I always do a quick scan of everyone I meet, even objects.

Figure this [Karma Thread] is from the other me, so may as well help him out for good karma. Even if I have a massive amount of sin karma than good karma. But, knowing my LUCK stat, it's better to gain as much good karma as possible. No matter how much sin karma I have.

"Coming!" I heard Tsuna's voice before the sound of someone falling down, I bet my LUCK stat that it was Tsuna, who falled down. If I remember how his canon is, then it should be him that would trip on his own feet.

I wait for the front door to open, and I find myself staring at the 14 years old Tsuna, who is about to become the next student of this world's strongest hitman: Reborn. Wonder when he will show, so I can find out what his real name is. Seeing how I could never figure out what his name back in my universe.

"Hello. Who you, Mister?" Tsuna asks me, with eyes of wariness and curious at the same time.

"I'm a friend of your Mother. Her name should be Nana right?" I ask Tsuna, who look like he shouldn't have answered the door, but was too late to regret it as he called out for Nana. Really wished this kid would be more cautious of strangers, even if they claim to be a friend of his Mother.

"Who-RAGNA!" Nana came out from the Kitchen to see who it was, and cried out in excitement and quickly rush over, almost to the point of jumping into my arms if it was Tsuna for being in the way.

"Sorry. My name's Rok. Ragna is my twin brother." I lied to Nana and Tsuna, but wonder if they were smart enough to call on my lie. Looking at the disappointed look on Nana's face and the confused look on Tsuna. I find myself wondering how in the world these two survived up to now.

I mean, I already tried to see if there were any hidden bodyguards around the area, but nothing.

Also, coming up with my fake name wasn't that hard when part of my name is from the word: Ragnarok, so I just took the Rok and make it as my fake name.

I stare at the two before using [Archive] to put both to sleep, causing them to fall to the ground. Quickly, I work on helping these two by removing the seal on Tsuna by using [Rejection] on it. So that was easy and done with.

As for Nana, I use [Archive] to sort through all her memories while using [Rejection] to heal Nana of her mental illness. Along with [Time Healing] to remove the hidden injury Nana tried to hide from everyone she inflicted on herself.

Closing the door behind me. I pick up Nana and Tsuna, then walk upstairs to put them in their own Bedroom before going back downstairs to make sure the oven wasn't on, along with anything that may cause a house fire due to not paying attention to the stuff happening in the Kitchen.

Afterward, I use [Elemental Sight] on the entire house to see if there isn't anything that would cause any harm to Nana and Tsuna. No hidden cameras, or anything that's harmful to the two.

Once that's done. I use [Cleave Sword Intent: Short Cut] to appear back in Daniele's Bedroom or look like a bedroom, where I met Daniela in.

(Unknown)

Not waiting for a moment to see if someone could see me. I quickly use my full speed with the help of [Wisdom of The Sage], to help me keep up with my physical stats. With my base stats alone. I'm already beyond the people of this universe could perception. But, I still need help controlling it, so I still need to use some of my skills.

As for Esdeath and my the other wives; well, they are monster in their own rights. Hell, two of them are literally called Monster Lord. And I have no clue if both Alice and Raven would improve even more after I pass on a few of my Clan's [Qi Manual] for them to become [Soul Cultivator].

Along with my other wives as well. As they could replace the [Qi] of the world with their [Aura]. So no clue if they would become like those overpowered characters in those wuxia novels.

10 minutes*

I find myself looking below me, where a group of people arguing with Daniela. While my wives keep most of the people nearby from attacking.

As for me, I used [Cleave Sword Intent: Space Cut] to phase through the walls, then create a [Kekkai] for me to sit on while I'm above everyone and close to the ceiling.

"MOTHER! I don't know what you did, even if you regain back your youths and all that. I can't return the Boss position back to you!" The 9th Vongola Boss shouted at his own Mother, which earned him a slap from Daniela.

"Brat! Don't you dare raise your voice at me! I am your Mother. I can and will take back the Vongola Boss status after what you have done to the Vongola. Who in the right mind would seal away an active 4-year child's flames?!" Daniela started beating the 9th Vongola Boss, who is also her son, but for those that didn't know who Daniela really is.

Then no one could tell, that the old man is actually the son of the young woman currently beating the old man, for raising his voice at her and for breaking a Mafia law, along with how he treated her adopted grandson.

"Lady Daniela!" One of the 9th Vongola Boss' guardians shouted in a panic as they rush over to stop this nonsense and get to the bottom of how the 8th Vongola Boss, that was close to her time. Somehow managed to regain back her youth.

"Don't interrupt the two." Raven appear in front of the 9th Vongola Boss' guardian that was about to stop Daniela from continuing to beat her son, for the wrongs he has done. As Raven kicked the old guardian in the chest, sending them crashing into their fellow guardians.

Both Esdeath and Ryun didn't do anything and just let Raven do it instead. After all, neither of them feels like playing around with these weaklings before their eyes.

I let out a whistle when Daniela started kicking her old aged son in the stomach for trying to fight back. Talk about being ruthless to your own family, but then again, during Daniela's time as the 8th Vongola Boss. Her time was during a war.

Both Esdeath and Ryun look in my direction the moment I whistled. Showing their sense of hearing is better than all these fools trying to stop Daniela from hurting their 9th Vongola Boss and failing at that, thanks to Raven stopping them every single time by beating them up as well.

I smile at my wives, where they return with a smile of their own before it disappears instantly. Not to allow others to see them smiling.

Now, Esdeath and Ryun know I'm in the room with them, and that I finished my business with Nana. So I just stay up here and wait for the moment they need my help.


	25. Chapter 25: You Win Some, You Lose Some

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: You Win Some, You Lose Some**

 **Year 12: Day 56: Hello, There! Part 2**

(Unknown)

Watching a young looking Mother beating her old looking son, just seem funny to me. And watching Raven just messing around with these high-rank members of the infamous Vongola is even funnier.

In fact, Raven didn't even draw out her sword and using mostly her hands and feet to take them down and it looks like she not even trying.

"Give me that! You no longer need them!" Daniela shouts at her son, as she removes the [Sky Vongola Ring] off her son's finger. "Can't believe I would think you were the best candidate to become the 9th Vongola Boss! Unbelievable! My Father would be ashamed to have a grandson like you! Sealing an active child's flame just because you wanted to leave them out of the Mafia world. Fat chance!"

The 9th Vongola Boss, Timoteo, who is crying out in pain with some of his bones broken and started remembering how his Mother is very ruthless to towards she find a disappointment and a failure, but willing to give a second chance.

However, Timoteo knew he wouldn't get any second chance due to his past mistakes. More than once he has failed his Mother and wanted nothing more to hide it to his death or his Mother's death, which he could clearly see that he would be the one would die first. He really wished he could find out how his own Mother regains back her youth, then he could do the same.

As if Daniela could read her own son' thoughts, she started beating him again, but this time she kicking him more than punching.

"Thinking about how I got back my youth, huh?! Like hell, I will tell you that and let you make more problems for the Vongola?!" Daniela shouts at her son, as she broke her son's left arm after realizing that her own son wanted to keep the Vongola Boss status with how many problems he had caused during his time as the 9th Vongola Boss.

"Mother! Please!" Timoteo was about to beg his Mother to stop before she ends up killing him. At this point, he's surprised he didn't kick the bucket with all the beating he is getting.

"You're lucky the only reason I'm allowing you to live and not outright kill you is that your my flesh and blood. I gave birth to you into this world and I can take you out of it. Do not test me." Daniela hiss at her son, with her eye color being orange, a sign of her close to being in the [Hyper Dying Will Mode].

"Someone get my fool of a son, to get treated! And let everyone know I'm coming back out of retirement and returning as the 8th Vongola Boss!" Daniela roar at her now subordinates. "And someone gets that fool we call the leader of the CEDEF, along with anyone important there come here! They have an hour to get here or else I'll hunt them down!"

Once Daniela, and now the 8th Vongola Boss, gave out her orders, all the members of the Vongola in the room rush out, with a selected few rushed over to the former 9th Vongola Boss to be sent to the hospital, to be treated of his injury.

After everyone left, leaving behind Daniela, along with my three wives in the room, where Daniela wore the [Sky Vongola Ring] on her right middle finger.

"So, when is your husband, who is my teacher, going to show up?" Daniela looks at Esdeath and Ryun, as Raven sitting on one of the now available chairs with a bored look on her face while the other two not once moved from the spot they took the moment they entered the room this entire time.

Neither Esdeath or Ryun said anything. Esdeath just pointed in my direction, causing both Raven and Daniela to look in the direction Esdeath pointed at. Where they saw me sitting on top of my [Kekkai] in midair.

I dismiss the [Kekkai] and land on the floor, where Raven is already hugging my right arm, with a sultry smile on her face.

"Do I get my reward for being a good girl~?" Raven asks me in her best sultry voice, and I have no clue if Raven practice this or a natural. I'm just going to leave it at that, better not find out the answer.

"Yes. But, you may want to ask Esdeath when you'll get your reward." I said to Raven, knowing that there is time to decline and when to accept. This is the time to accept and toss it to Esdeath to deal with, to pick the right time to reward Raven, and by reward, everyone knows reward mean sex.

Raven knew she wouldn't get the biggest part of her husband's heart, as Esdeath, the first and main wife, is the one that holds the biggest part. So, with a bit of frustration, she had to speak with Esdeath later about this. Even when she really wants to go at it. Oh, just thinking about it made her horny.

Raven wish Alice was here, since her fellow Monster Lord is also considered her lover as well, but had to keep this relationship a secret within the royal families. After all, there wouldn't be any heirs if it's known that the Two Monster Lords are in love with each other, that they wouldn't be able to birth a child without a male partner.

Now, Raven and Alice can show affection to each other without any problem now. No need to worry about their families breathing down their necks all the time about finding a mate.

"Raven. We'll talk about that later. Now, we need to help Daniela show the world that she back in power and not to be messed with." Esdeath said to Raven, then look at Daniela with a blank expression, causing Daniela to shiver at how cold Esdeath's eyes are.

"You sure I can't just suck Ragna for a bit? It will be quick, promise." Raven didn't care if it in her pussy or mouth. She just needs the taste, and boy was she addicted to her husband's sperm already. So yeah, either mouth or pussy is fine with her. Just need to be inside her.

Daniela looks at the ceiling with sudden interest while her face is a bit red now, thanks to Raven's question. Also, making her hormone acting up now with being young again.

"Look like someone want to get at it." Ryun teases Daniela, causing the now 8th Vongola Boss to blush harder at being caught having naughty thoughts; well, others don't know if she had naught thoughts, but with the way she blushes just prove to the others that she did.

"If you ask Esdeath nicely, she willing to let you suck her husband off as a favor." Ryun was just joking around and knew Esdeath would never do such a thing. In fact, she mentally sighs in relief that Esdeath didn't punish her for saying this.

"Nope. I'm good." Daniela instantly declines and wouldn't dare check on her deceased husband, no matter how hot and bother she is. All she is a cold, very cold shower after this.

"No." Esdeath said to Raven, then glance at Ryun, who sweat a bit under her eyes before looking away and ignore Ryun wipe the sweat off her forehead.

I blink when Repellista just sends me large files of what she gathered that she think is important or interesting for me to use. Not bother to read all of these, as I export them into physical forms as books, where each book would contain different secrets to a selected group.

Taking out the book that contains the Vongola's hidden secrets out of my [Gate of Babylon], then toss it to Daniela, who was a little surprised at the sight of me taking a book out of my [Gate of Babylon].

"Here's a present for you, my student. Don't say I didn't give anything to you when I'm your teacher." I said to Daniela, wondering if my Italian through the [Archive: Translator Program] is working fine.

I send a message to Esdeath and Ryun if I was speaking in Italian just now, which they send back a message, that I was and was able to speak it clearly. Much to my relief, but really wished I could actually speak it without the help of my [Archive]. Not that I wasn't grateful for it, I am, but I know for sure it would take me forever to learn it by myself if I didn't pick [Archive] early on.

"I'm going to see how long it takes until the world knows about the new, separate organization I'm leading." I disappear before Daniela could say anything while sending a message to Esdeath to come up with a name for the temporary organization for us to use for the time we stay in this universe.

Also, mostly for us to relax a bit while just killing people around the world, to earn ourselves a name. After all, that's the condition for us to leave this universe, so who knows how long this would take.

1 week later*

 **Year 12: Day 63: Gained Something**

(Unknown)

I don't know if this is a good thing or not. As it only took an entire week for me to finish the condition to leave this universe. But, I rather not when this world contains treasures known as books, video games, and all sort of things for me to use my [Fiction Adaption] on. My path to absolute OP is coming soon, where if the chance of entering a wuxia or xianxia universe, I should be able to face those universe power level beings.

But, currently, I'm far from that kind of power level and would end up dead instantly if I try to fight one of them.

During the entire week, it was mostly me using either my [Sword Intent] or [Decomposition] to assassinate people without being there.

Now, everyone is calling me the Phantom Killer, because I have a 100% rating in an assassination, to the point of rivaling Reborn's title as the Strongest Hitman. And boy was that man baby mad when he found out about this and tried to find who I am, but denied of finding out my identity by Daniela.

In fact, as punishment for trying to search through files without permission from Daniela herself. Reborn is punished in some unknown method by Daniela herself. That made Reborn shake in fear whenever he nears Daniela.

During the week, I would spend with my wives, even when on the job, seeing how I can just kill everyone around the planet with ease. Not to mention how Repellista easily bypasses all the securities. Made it much easier for me to locate them via [Elemental Sight], by using the pathway connection with Repellista's [Lighthouse].

As of right now, the Daily Life Arc started today as Reborn just arrived in Namimori, to raise Tsuna to be a good Mafia Boss for the Vongola Famiglia under the 8th Vongola Boss.

Reborn took the chance to leave the place instantly the moment he got his mission. Look like Daniela did a number on the so-called Strongest Hitman. Daniela is even stronger than her past self when she includes shape manipulation with her [Sky Flame].

Yeah, I trained Daniela and having Esdeath or Raven sparring tends to make one either become stronger or near death statue as a result.

And Daniela almost dies more than she fought in those bloody wars against the enemies of Vongola. As she wasn't even allowed to use her weapon, which was a crossbow to help her use her [Sky Flame].

Only using her [Sky Flame] alone was allowed, but it helped Daniela out a lot when she didn't have her crossbow on her at the time. Making it a lot easier for Daniela to take care of any sudden enemies, trying to assassinate her.

Which happened at least a dozen time per day during the news Daniela somehow regained her youths, causing all those old people to demands for the methods, but was rejected. Making more enemies for the Vongola, but thanks to me and my wives

We took care of them during the week, making Vongola known even more infamous and that Daniela have a personal group of dangerous unknown people, being me and my wives.

Xanxus wasn't happy when he got out of his ice prison and finding out there another group that works on the same line as the Varia; well, Xanxus learned his lessons the hard way when he thought he could get some answers out of Daniela, just because she liked Xanxus and like spending time with him. Doesn't mean she didn't punish Xanxus for being rude to her bodyguards.

Also, because Daniela didn't want either Esdeath, Ryun, or Raven to kill Xanxus. She rather not have her favorite grandson killed because of his foul mouth he learned from her. Guilty as charged, as she thought it was funny to get Xanxus to follow her footsteps, kind of.

Currently, I'm in the middle of nowhere in the sea and in the sky while sitting inside a [Kekkai], with ten layers around the [Kekkai] holding me.

Being out in the sea is a pretty good training place for [Kekkaijutsu], as I can capture and kill really weird fishes and birds I would never thoughts would exist. Hell, I even found excited sea and flying creatures out here.

Most of them try to eat me every half an hour or so. Nonetheless, during the time I do the assassinations and killing these wild excited animals around me. I got [Profession: Kekkaishi] to level 40 after I got the chance to and went to the [First God's Sanctuary] to eat the meats, to gain [Geno Points], which turned into EXP for me to quickly transfer over to the [Profession: Kekkaishi]. Which unlocked the 2nd Effect at level 30.

I gained the techniques: [Shuufuku], [Shikigami], and [Nenshi]. Where the 3rd Effect would require level 50 to be unlocked. Sadly, I couldn't get [Profession: Kekkaishi] to level 50 as it capped at level 40. Making me realized I need [Profession: The Gamer] to level up if I wanted the other professions to be in the higher levels. As leaving it at level 40 made it so the other professions will be capped at level 40. So, I'll level up [Profession: The Gamer] later.

So I got a [Shuufuku] that restore an object and repair things. Even help out if I use it with [Shikigami]. Which give me the ability to create [Paper Dolls] that obey all my commands. Hell, I can even make them real life like too, if I put enough [Mana] into them. I can make a clone of myself and others with them.

It's really helpful with these [Shikigami], as I can create thousands of them or even more with just using papers of all things. And with [Wisdom of The Sage], I can create all the papers I want, for me to use to create these [Paper Dolls].

As for [Nenshi], it just gives me the ability to create flexible, thread-shaped [Kekkai]. Great for binding, capturing, and torture by squeezing. Esdeath almost wet herself out of excitement when I told her this part.

Of course, I could also level up my [Ice Devil Slayer Magic] out here in the sea, but then, I discovered that I get no EXP by killing these wild sea and flying creatures around me. Talk about a letdown. But, that didn't stop me from practicing [Ice Devil Slayer Magic] to get used to the feeling of using it.

I did, however, finally worked on [Magia Erebea] by using my [Multiple Thunderbolts], giving me similar Negi's [Great Vigor Form].

Took a few tries to get the timing right, but after a while, I got the hang of it and could activate it without it blowing up in my face. Gained 5 levels for it, but I stopped working on it afterward. Seeing, as just by using it. I'm destroying everything around me, with stray [Lightning Bolts] striking everywhere in the surroundings.

Still haven't worked on [Lagena Signatoria], not because I don't want to, but because I haven't got a reason to work on it yet. But, I'll do it later in the future when I enter a universe that requires it.

As for my newest skill: [Fonic Hymns], I mostly just use it whenever I feel like it and just get used to the feeling of my [Mana] merging with my voice, to activate the skill itself. Got it to level 11 today.

Still taking a break from using [Meditation] and [Touki] still. No need to increase my stats to the point of my Gamer's ability start to convert the numeric value into tier version or something, to stop the digits going too high.

Plus, I do need to find that skill to raise my INT and WIS stats, seeing how my physical stats are more harmful than helpful as my INT and WIS stats can't keep up with it. So yeah, I made a mistake on that, and can't use the full potential of the high physical stats as my mental stats isn't high enough to balance it out.

Oh, I can use the skills to temporarily balance it out, but that will only work as long as I have [Mana]. Otherwise, I'm screwed without hurting myself most of the time.

Hell, I need to increase my INT stat asap if I want to use my [Mana] to the fullest as even with the help of the "programs" I created for some of my skills. I tend to still waste more [Mana] than I should. This is due to my INT stat being too low compared to my MAG stat is the highest stat I possess right now.

I need a high INT stat to match my MAG stat, as the INT stat increase my [Mana Control] and [Mana Efficiency].

At some points, I would just say screw and throw all my stat points into the INT and WIS stats, but even with my stockpile of stat points isn't enough to raise both stats equal to the MAG stat.

After killing off another target, I search through the [Tales Universe of Knowledge] to see if there anything that would help me with this problem.

20 minutes later*

So far, I didn't find anything that could actually help me, but some of them could be useful. Thinking about it for a while, I decided to test out an experiment of mine that I was planning to do when I gained the [Kekkaishi Universe of Knowledge].

 **DING!***

 **You have gained a new skill through importing it from the [Tales Universe of Knowledge] and exchanging one of the [Skill Slot] available by modifying it.**

 **[FOF Changes - Alter System] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: Varies**

 **Description: This is a system called the [Fields of Fonons], alternatively known as [FOF Circles], which take on the forms of ring-shaped auras on the ground, where the user can alter the effect of a skill/technique/spell/etc, for a temporary change on a time limit.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to creating [FOF Circles].**

 **1st Effect's Requirement: Require having a platform of some sort to anchor the [FOF Circles].**

 **1st Effect's Restriction: Limited to (level) of [FOF Circles] created at the time.**

 **2nd Effect: All [FOF Circles] increase (Level)% effect of the altered version of skill/technique/spell/etc.**

 **2nd Effect's Restriction: All skill/technique/spell/etc used with [FOF Circles] will be converted to (level)% of original power.**

No clue if this work, but I activate [Archive] to use the [FOF Changes - Alter System] and much to my relief, that's a new feature appeared on the interface for me to use.

Pretty much give me the option to tweak my own skills, but can't go to the point of turning it into a new skill. And from the look of it, I would only get 2% of the original skill's effects.

I blink when I notice something about my skill: [Meditation] and find my left eye twitching madly.

After a long time, I haven't checked on my skill and found out that the 2nd Effect of [Meditation] was unlocked for a long time now. And find myself wanting to smack myself silly.

Because I literally had the skill to raise my INT stats this entire time after unlocking the 2nd Effect of [Meditation], which is same as the 1st Effect, but instead of the MAG stat, it's for INT stats.

And I got the feeling that the 3rd Effect of [Meditation] would be raising my WIS stat next. I'm just 8 levels away from unlocking it. What. The. Hell.

This is what I get for not checking on my skills list more often, to see if I unlocked new effects for a skill or not. As the skills won't tell me if I unlocked a new effect or not, but letting me know I level it up, that is all.

And I just wasted 2 [Skill Slots] for the [Tales Universe of Knowledge] too! Talk about a waste, I could have used it for something else, but too late now to regret. Not even [Rejection] would work as there are still some limits to the skill for me to reject.

Well, better finding about it now than never. And seeing how I got enough [Mana] to use [Meditation] an entire hour without having to use [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] to recover MP to continue to support the skill. In fact, with my current MP, I can level up [Meditation] twice before I need to recover my [Mana].

Pausing for a moment, to think if the [FOF Changes] is a wasted modified skill or not, then quickly work on altering the [Meditation]'s 2nd Effect, where instead of an hour before I gain a point in the stat.

I tweaked it a little, where an hour required 3600 MP total per stat. So, I changed it from 1 MP per second to 3600 MP per stat gain. Instead, of the whole having to stay still for an hour.

And seeing how under the effect of the [FOF Circle], then I would clearly only gain 2% of the original result and get 0.84 points in the stat. A bit more tweaking, to make it not a decimal number.

So, I got it a bit a working [FOF Circle] for [Meditation], that require 7200 MP to get a full point of the stat gain. Of course, this would use up more [Mana] instead of just allowing it to be a decimal number value. But, I really don't like seeing a decimal number in stats if I could help it.

Creating a [FOF Circle] on top of my [Kekkai], then activate [Meditation]'s 2nd Effect and throw in 100800 MP, seeing how my [Meditation] is currently at level 42 and 86% EXP. I need 14% more EXP to level it up. So, 100800 MP is enough and I have tweaked it already to accept the total MP cost instead of waiting an hour.

I watch 14 notification pop-ups, that those tell me I gained 14 points in the INT stat.

I allowed a single teardrop to fall down my cheek as I cheated my way out of the restrictions placed on my skills. Years of having to be shackled under these restrictions, limits, rules, and all types of requirement I had to follow. Now, thanks to [FOF Changes], this can be considered my 4th skills that cheat the shackles placed on my Gamer's ability.

With [Pumba] being the first. [Rejection] as my second. [Bypass Restrictions] being the third, and finally [FOF Changes] as the fourth skills, to give me the potential to become even stronger than ever.

Though, I have to be careful of how much [Mana] toss in. It's a good thing that [FOF Circle] I created will stay in effect with the cost of 10 MP per second. Which is still kind of high in a long run.

My smile went stiff when I check on the level of my [Meditation] and found out it still at 86% EXP. Didn't even raise 1% at all.

Looking at my [FOF Changes] next to see if it gained any EXP and I feel my left eye twitch. As I notice the EXP is at 14% now.

Well, I knew this was good to be true that I would make out [Meditation] today. Nonetheless, I finally got a method to raise my INT stat now. But, I really need to level up [Meditation] to get that WIS stat as well.

Thinking about it. I decide that we'll stay in this universe for around a month. And by then, I should have level 50 [Meditation].

Now, how am I going to tell this to the wives? Wives that would act very crazy when they not near me or one of them near me. To stop myself from doing something stupid from my failed self-aware.

I have already figured out that my wives are acting on the seven sins due to not being near me. Where Esdeath takes on lust, no surprise there and found out how she reacted.

Yuri would take on wrath, where she literally gets angry much easier than before. Ryun would get pride, not sure if that's harmful or not. Alice, I easily guess with her having glutton and Raven with sloth.

As for the envy, well, I need a 6th wife for that and no way in hell am I getting a 6th wife and put the poor girl through that. Who knows what she becomes, actually, I know what she would become. A yandere to the extreme. Maybe Esdeath got envy as well, can't tell at this point.

2 months later*

 **Year 12: Day 123: Got My Result And More Stuff**

(Unknown)

Instead of staying in this universe for a month, it became two instead. Where I would stay by myself out in the sea while using [Meditation] for 24 hours straight, then come back to my wives to spend time with them.

This way, the wives won't act up from not being near me. And I got one of Repellista's [Lighthouses] with me at all time, to let them watch me not doing something stupid.

On the hindsight, having high INT stat and low WIS stat was not good at all, when INT is around 20 times than my WIS stat has caused my brain to get a headache often to the point of not even showing any expression with how a headache appear, then removed by [Gamer's Mind], and then, reappeared again later.

So yeah, currently I'm using [FOF Changes] on [Meditation] to speed up my increase in WIS stat, because the headaches are getting on my nerve.

A lot of flying animals within miles in range would die due to the lack of air I had to devour to keep my [Mana] reserve full while raising up my WIS stat like no tomorrow. Until I get the same equal number as INT stat.

2 hours later*

Well, technically, I've balanced out the INT and WIS stats, but with the latter having a few points higher than the former. But, at this point, it doesn't matter to me. At least, the headaches are gone.

I still have a 60k gap of my INT and WIS stats compared to my MAG stats. Oh, joy. Well, at least I got [FOF Changes - Alter System] to level 25, with 13% EXP.

Deciding to call it quits for now and work on my stats later in the future as 2 months went by when we could have switched different universe by now. Of course, I like it here. Got all different kinds of cooking books from all cultures, for the [Gate of Babylon] to devour for the recipes.

I didn't pay much attention to the canon storyline going on, but I did a quick check to find out Tsuna beat Mukuro. Meaning that I missed the Kokuyo Arc.

Of course, thanks to me giving back Daniela her youths back. I changed the whole timeline, where in a few days, the Varia Arc would start.

As in Tsuna and his guardians fighting for the ownership of the [Vongola Rings], which are used to prove the true successors to the Vongola Famiglia.

Too bad, Xanxus no longer wanted to be the 10th Vongola Boss and gave it to Tsuna after having a good talk with Daniela. Who isn't planning to give Tsuna the 10th Vongola Boss position just yet and wanted to see him grow a bit more before stepping down.

Daniela did get out a kick out of the training Tsuna had to go through under Reborn's tutoring.

Sadly, for Daniela and the relief of the world. It's time for me and my family to leave. We did make a name for ourselves in this universe, but this was just child play for us when we possess supernatural powers that are above this universe's standard of powers.

It's not because we don't want to stay here, but that our existence here already throwing the balance out of whack by now. And soon to cause this dimension to affect the other parallel dimensions.

Teleporting myself back to the [Ark], where the rest of my wives and the others are there. As I was the last one to show up since we finished our business with Daniela. No need to stay any longer than we should. And I really don't feel like seeing my 10 years older version if I did decide to stay here in this universe longer than I should have.

(Ark: City)

"So, is everyone here or we're missing anyone?" I ask Esdeath and my other wives, as I appeared inside the house they're in. "Because I'm about to switch us to a different universe soon."

"Nope. All are counted for. Not that anyone besides us went down. As all of them are still getting used to living in a floating fortress and in your [Gate of Babylon]. Still can't believe we're literally in a separate part of your pocket dimension called the [Gate of Babylon]." Alice responded to my question as she looks down at her lover, Raven, who using her lap as a pillow, with a smile.

"Hmm. I see. Anyway, before I switch us out. How do you guys want to do this? Should try being like a hero style, which we just did with this parallel dimension of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn universe. Or do you guys want us to go evil or neutral?" I wanted to ask this now.

After all, it would be kind of boring if we just do evil or good only, even neutral would be fun too sometime. Yup, the boredom of becoming ageless immortal and being pretty much overpowered in some universes has already arrived.

So, Esdeath and I decided on this, along with Yuri and Ryun back then. In order, Akame Ga Kill, where I was a bit more neutral evil with Esdeath. D. The gray-man universe, Esdeath and I went more evil than neutral in that universe. Not full evil, since we had Lenalee with at the time and Esdeath didn't want to kill off her student/minion.

Tower of God universe, we went neutral good, seeing how we helped out the Main Character out. Just trained the guy, but didn't try to change anything else; well, taking Yuri and Ryun out of that parallel dimension of the Tower of God universe was a big change.

RWBY universe, it's more neutral in general. We help out, then take things without caring about the owner of said things. We did good and evil in that universe. Hell, we even serve food for criminals. While sometimes helping out the heroes of that universe. So more neutral in doing both aspects of good and evil.

As for Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I would have to say a bit more good than evil, but not completely good. Since we did kill and kill until the world gets the point of not messing with us.

"If we're picking what side to be in the next universe for us to do. I would say evil, with a bit of neutral. I want to try out conquesting a world." Esdeath gave her input. Plus, she still hasn't got the chance to conquest an entire world yet, even back in her universe.

"Why conquest a world that we'll leave afterward? Sounds kind of weird to me." Yuri said to Esdeath. "I mean, sure it is interesting to experience. But, I would find it boring later on into the whole world conquest thing. Wouldn't there be a lot of boring political talks later on too?"

"She got a good point. And Raven and I already did something similar to that by beating all our so-called families until we became the Monster Lord. Then, all the paperwork. I have no clue why most people wanted to become the Monster Lord. It's the worst job to be in." Alice agreed with Yuri's points and even gives her and Raven's similar experience, but on a lower scale than a world scale of fighting.

"I don't really care. As long my god commands it. I'll do it." Ryun hugs my right arm as she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Fine. It looks like everyone is against, but my dear husband. So, we'll just do whatever we feel like it. Huh?" Esdeath stares at everyone, whom she found herself enjoying being with, but sometimes, not so much.

"I honestly don't care. As long it doesn't require me to do anything other than training, fighting, eating, and sleeping. Otherwise, I would just turn it into a fight to relieve me of my boredom if I can't even take a nap." Raven gave her input while enjoying the feeling of Alice stroking her hair.

"Okay, well, I'm going to switch universe now. Remember, seeing how I have to do these [Quests] to allow you girls and the other people on the [Ark] to come into that universe. So, don't be alarmed if I disappear before everyone's eyes. After all, if it happens once. It can happen again." I said to my wives, just to remind them not to panic if I disappear from their presences and not being able to send them down in the new universe.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Kind of. You, on the hand, will be very worried if you don't visit us daily." Esdeath smile at me, with her leaking a bit of her [Killing Aura], to show she means business if I don't visit them on the [Ark].

Being gone for a day is their limit, if I don't come back to the [Ark] afterward, then there will be punishment waiting for me. I did not want to face those punishments and will do my at best to visit them in the [Ark].

With those thoughts out of the way, I bring up my [Archive] and accept the switch to the new universe.

 **DING!***

 **Welcome back to the Multiverse!**

 **DING!***

 **Good luck in your next adventure player! Be sure to take your time and the [Ark] is made invisible towards those within the universe you have entered.**

 **DING!**

 **Welcome to Wormverse! In order to leave this universe to another one, the player must kill one of the Endbringers or Eidolon or Scion, also known as Zion.**

"Well, shit." Are my last two words before I was once more kicked out of my own home by an unknown force.

(Unknown)

I find myself in a back alley, then look up in the sky and find it's night time. Without bothering to check the new [Quest] assigned to me. As I bring up my [Archive] and use [Elemental Sight] through it.

And I found out, I'm already in Brockton Bay, which most of Worm takes place. So no need to worry about finding a way to get there, as the I bring up my [Quest], to see what I got to do to give my wives the ability to come into this universe. And boy was I happy to be in Brockton Bay right now.

 **[3rd Quest]: Incomplete**

 **Description: You're a leader, make a faction!**

 **Reward: Allow the people within your [Ark] to be able to come down into this universe.**

 **Failure: Reject all residents within your [Ark] from being able to come down into this universe. This includes your wives.**

 **Reward's Condition: Form a faction of your own, with 100 members in it. Be its members out of loyalty, fears, even spies. You just need 100 people in it.**

 **Failure's Condition: A month before the second of the Endbringers: Leviathan, attacks Brockton Bay.**

So, reading this [Quest] of mine. I figure I should be around the time the canon timeline would start. And just a few miles away from me, where the main character: Taylor Hebert picked tonight as her night to enter the world of superheroes and villains.

Don't know if this version of Wormverse, where the main character would be different canon. But, with the way, I'm watching how Taylor using her power to control all of the insects in the area and ordered them to attack the gang members.

Can't remember which one they are, but I just know it with them being all Asian races only or something.

Going further into range, and I see other kids nearby and think about it for a moment. Do I really want to wear a silly mask? With these people with powers would wear one and dress up in costume. Nah.

I appear behind a group of four kids and four giant dogs; well, that's what [Elemental Sight] tells me. There is a tall male dressed in motorcycle leathers and the helm that goes with it, that a full-face visor sculpted to look like a stylized skull. A male dressed in Renaissance-era clothing, with a mask in the style of a Venetian mask, then there's a girl wearing a rottweiler mask, and lastly, another girl dressed in a black and lavender outfit, with a black domino mask.

Only the girl with the rottweiler mask sensed the moment I appear, including those four giant dogs.

This caused the rest to be alerted to my presence and spin around and found me looking at them with a blank stare, which caused almost all of them to shiver.

I didn't say anything to them and walk forward, making them tense up and ready to take action if I were to fight them.

But, due to their sense of sight is not at the level of being supernatural and in high tier. They didn't manage to see me appear behind the girl dressed in black and lavender.

If I remember correctly, this girl is called Tattletale. With the other girl name Hellhound, or Bitch. Can't remember which, but I know it's one of those two. With the male with the motorcycle helm being Grue and the other male is Regent.

Quick scan to get their real names; Tattletale's current real name is Lisa Wilbourn and former/birth name was Sarah Livsey.

Bitch by her allies and Hellhound to her enemies. Real name's Rachel Lindt and wow her history is bad.

Grue, who is the current leader of The Undersiders, real name's Brian Laborn and have a little sister in town. And one of the reasons he stayed with the Undersiders.

Regent, joined for safety and independence, current name's Alec, born Jean-Paul Vasil, the son of Nikos Vasil.

I laid my left hand on Tattletale's left shoulder, freezing her on the spot and paling in horror that I was close enough to touch her and I can tell her power is going crazy on her due to my presence alone.

"Do you wish to be free?" I whisper this question to Tattletale, causing her eyes to widen in shock, but I've already disappeared from the area after delivering my little message to Tattletale, and with a quick scan to find out a few things about her.

I find her power a bit interesting, but not to the point of wanting her by using all means to gain her. As her power may be interesting, but not to the point of being interesting enough for me to use all my resources to get her on my side.

I continue walking using [Shundo] and appear in front of the shocked Taylor, who is in her costume in the early stage. With a quick scan to find out that I'm facing Kenta, known publicly as Lung, a parahuman and the leader of the Azn Bad Boys.

No clues why picked that name for a gang's name, but I shouldn't talk with my bad naming sense. So, with a test of using [Nabong Needle Ryu] to paralyze the guy before he could transform, and from what the quick scan told me.

Lung will transform faster against more formidable or numerous opponents. So, facing me, Lung's physical transformation already began with scales growing over part of his body the moment I hit all the pressure points on his chest when I appeared.

Sadly, it looks like it didn't work somewhat. Lung couldn't even walk correctly, but continue to transform into his next stage. Where Lung is starting to grow wings, but I rather not have to deal with him in midair if I can help it.

So, I took out one of my expendable swords from my [Gate of Babylon] instantly and use [Shundo] to appear behind Lung with my expendable sword broken into dust the moment I appeared. I have already attacked Lung with [Flick Sword Intent: Zantetsuken].

Which is just a single, but impossibly fast strike, that deal a devastating amount of damage in that single sword strike. And I cut off Lung's wings before it finishes growing.

I deploy more expendable swords in a 9 golden ripple in the empty air behind me. With the handles sticking out of those golden ripples of portal belong to the [Gate of Babylon], ready for me to draw them out.

Then, attack before Lung could register of losing his wings before he could use it. As I use [Flick Sword Intent: Time Splicer] and entering a time lock period, where I can attack in high-speed in a single second before time resume and all attacks done within the time lock will happen instantly.

8 expendable swords, destroyed the second they appeared as I pull them out too fast for the [Gate of Babylon] could react of me pulling those expendable swords out for a total of 8 sword strikes. Leaving one expendable sword still floating behind me in its golden ripple portal.

First Strike: The left elbow, slicing the joint to the point of cutting it apart.

Second Strike: Same as the first, but with the right elbow.

Third Strike: Right shoulder.

Fourth Strike: Left shoulder.

Fifth Strike: Left knee.

Sixth Strike: Right knee.

Seventh Strike: Right hip.

Eighth Strike: Left hip.

All eight sword strikes done in a single second, along with the previous attack with my [Flick Sword Intent: Zantetsuken], along with my attacks on Lung's pressure points. Done less than 10 seconds.

I could see in Taylor's eyes with horror at how I literally slice Lung's limbs off and leaving him a cripple unless nothing happen to him for a month for him to regrow back his limbs, but I don't remember if it's just a single limb or all at the same time.

Either way, I just cripple one of the major players in the Brockton Bay like nothing. And all I need was using [Elemental Sight] to locate the enemy, [Shundo] to get there and my [Sword Intent] to attack.

Pulling out my 9th expendable sword as I walk towards Lung, who groaning in pain while trying to stay conscious as his transformation quit on him after being overwhelmed so badly, that his power couldn't react in time. Now, lying on the ground, defenseless and ready for the picking of anyone wanting to be the one to kill him.

"You know. I expect more." I said to Lung and Taylor, who flinched at my bored voice. Even those Undersiders closeby, and hidden, watching how this flinched in shock at how easily I took care of Lung like nothing.

"But, all I see is a little kid acting like he the rule the world. Pitiful. I find this pitiful and foolish." I continue off with my bored tone. "When I came to this town. I expect some kind of challenge. Hell, I wanted to see how someone naming themselves after a dragon would prove themselves to hold that name."

I step on the back of Lung, causing him to groan even more in pain. "Let me show you the might of a true dragon." I said to Lung, where I find myself musing that he forced himself to turn his head to look at me with cold eyes, but behind those cold eyes. I see fear. Lots of fear.

Tossing the 9th expendable sword back into my [Gate of Babylon] as I no longer need it and was planning to finish off Lung with it, but decide otherwise.

I activate my [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic: Sky Dragon King Mode], similar to the [Fire Dragon king Mode], which I unlocked at level 100.

Taylor let out a surprised shout, as she was blasted away as a strong gale came from my body, as my [Mana] being converted into [Sky Mana] and releasing strong wind out of my body, that's sharp enough to cut the ground and the air around me as well.

Even the building around me is destroyed by the pure raw power of my [Sky Dragon King Mode] affecting the surrounding with its presence in the world. Unlike the canon, which I know for sure Wendy never gained the [Sky Dragon King Mode]. Mine, literally made me a temporary the same might as the [Sky Dragon King], boosting my [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] to an entirely new level.

Furthermore, behind me is a phantom image of a western white dragon appeared for a few seconds and roar to the sky, shaking the entire city.

I quickly deactivate the [Sky Dragon King Mode] as just activating alone would level down an entire city with enough given time if I were to allow all my [Mana] be converted into [Sky Mana], which is what the [Sky Dragon King Mode] does.

Looking down, I found Lung badly injure more than he already is with his limbs cut off by me. As more cut wounds appear on his back, thanks to the sharp winds produced by me and him being very close to me.

"Weak." I whisper mostly to myself, but I have a gut feeling that someone heard me. Nonetheless, I took care of one of the major gangs' leaders in this city alone.

Walking away without a care of the damage I have done to the area and search for anything else that interest me before I plan a way to recruit the native people in this city, to form a faction before the deadline or just fail it.

(Brockton Bay)

Using [Shundo] once more to disappear from the area and started walking, even with just walking is faster than the fastest person in this universe under the effect of my [Shundo].

Also, using the [Void Step] to trick the people's minds to ignore my presence completely temporarily while on the move, but will stop working when I stop moving or someone adapting to this effect or immune to it.

As I continue to observe all the city could offer on the surface; I continue using [Shundo: Void Step] to speed up my sightseeing.

Then on the tallest building in this city and deploy [Elmental Sight] with [Archive], where I try to locate Simurgh, one of the Endbringers that's an option for me to kill. And surprise, surprise, I somehow literally scared the poor thing. As Simurgh went stiff the moment [Elemental Sight] touched the Endbringer.

Thinking about it, I send a little message to it, to see if it could respond back to me. Maybe I could recruit the Endbringers instead of killing them. After all, they are powerful beings in this universe.

Sure, it would take a bit of effort from me to kill one; nonetheless, I can still kill an Endbringer if I would overlay a few of my skills and with my [Profession: Contractor]'s skills together as well. Pretty sure, I would kill an Endbringer with a single physical attack.

Of course, I could do the easy way and use my [Sword Intent] along with a few my other skills to kill them. Like I did with Apollo back in the Danmachi universe, then again, Apollo wasn't prepared and die by my sneak attack. Still killed a God, though.

The response I got was a bit funny. The Simurgh literally requested me to spare its life, along with the other two Endbringers, as they're just doing their jobs assigned to them by their creator.

With another short reply, to let the Endbringer know that I won't attack unless I'm attacked first and I won't get any of the Endbringers' ways unless something forces my hands to take action.

The responses I got back was a lot of thank you and promise to update me whenever one of the Endbringers decided to attack.

The irony of being a level 40 Gamer, but have stats that beyond my current level and skills, that would be a balance breaker in many universes with just one of the skills alone.

And I'm still bound, shackle, restricted by my own Gamer's ability, that stopping me from becoming OP within a year or less while it took me a few years instead. Restricted or not, the Gamer's ability is a powerful ability to have.

If I were a natural cultivator, then with this Gamer's ability would allow me to surpass even the old monsters back in my universe in a matter of years than millenniums. Maybe weeks if I possess an unrestricted Gamer's ability.

After done speaking with an Endbringer, which would be a shocking event if I told anyone in this world and dimension. But, not worth the troubles.

Next, I use [Archive] to link with this world's network while using [Elemental Sight] to connect with one of the countless devices in this city, for me to connect to the internet. Ah the internet, mankind's greatest work.

"Ha!" I laugh when I found the Parahumans Online Message Boards, a topic created about me already, and boy was there's a lot of people talking nonsense and some even guessed some facts right without realizing it.

I pause for a moment when I felt space-time swift for a moment, then a cruel smile appears on my face when I realize someone tried to manipulate events that didn't happen yet and failed in their goals.

One quick message to Simurgh, to help me locate the person that tried to affect reality on the based on the multiverse theory and the [Second Magic: Kaleidoscope] from Nasuverse.

And I got a message back, giving me a good detail of who tried to mess with me and wasn't surprised it was someone trying to be a Master Puppeteer from the background.

Thanks to [Sword Intent] already at the stage where I could even feel space-time being affected around me. I could easily tell someone or some beings were targeting me.

Yeah, who knew even with a forced created [Sword Intent] will give me hidden abilities in the higher stages. Good to know, but still have to work my butt for them.

I started laughing like a madman once more when I realized this Coil guy continue trying to mess with me. So I responded back by deploying a city size [Sword Domain] to affect his power.

Looking at my [Archive] with [Elemental Sight]; I laugh even more when I watch Coil smashing the things in his room due to the headaches I'm causing him.

"Hmm." I tap my chin with one of my fingers, thinking how I should advance my [Sword Intent: Experience Stage] to the next stage and what to call it. But, I can't think of a good one and decide to figure it out later in the future.

Maybe as that Lisa girl to see if her power would give me the answer, but until then, I'll leave it alone for now. I did just get to my current stage a few months ago.

With a final attack, I send Coil into a coma of who knows how long he would wake up from. That would teach the guy not to mess with people that are beyond his abilities.

Now, looking back to the Docks, where I cripple Lung, and found out the PRT found him, with little Panacea trying to reattach a few parts of his limbs I cut off. So, it looks like Lung will make a quick recovery instead of months to regrow back all his limbs.

Tilting my head to the side, wondering if after 12 years with Esdeath had caused me to become more ruthless and cruel to others, that I don't see in the same level as those closest to me.

Then, thinking about my past self and found myself that I was already like this, just not finished developing into the kind of person I am right now. After all, civil wars will always change a person. No matter how many people think they would stay the same after going through countless life-threatening battles.

A quick chat with the wives to let them know how I'm doing and what I did since entering this universe.

This would make it seem like my wives are control freaks of wanting to know everything I have done, but like most cases, there's always a good reason for this. My fail to keep my self-aware in check.

As I literally just used [Sky Dragon King Mode], an endgame power in some universes, just to show off and I'm pretty sure I've killed countless lives because of this and due to some weakling I find foolish to take in a name related to a dragon as an insult.

Yeah, I developed a few pride towards devil, dragon, and even God related things. The God related things are lower, seeing how my [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] and [Ice Devil Slayer Magic] overpowered the side-effects belong to the [Storm God Slayer Magic], with [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] backing it up.

But, honestly to me, my wives, whom I love and care for. I didn't really mind, it helps me not do any more crazy stuff, to the point of just ending finishing the condition to leave this universe.

Thinking about it for a moment and use [Elemental Sight] to find anything interesting books or video games to grab. Seeing how this universe is a few years ahead than the Katekyo Hitman Reborn universe.

Deciding I rather not stay in this universe any longer either. Rather not face Scion, or his true body, which is an Entity of a race multiversal creatures larger than Earth, and the source of parahuman powers.

Seeing as I'm not at the 'level' to face something like that yet. I rather not test my luck, even if my LUCK stat is considered higher than the average people. But, better not risk it.

So, using [Archive] to contact Lisa, who is currently in her little apartment and on her laptop.

One short message, with a few offers to sweeten the deal of her helping me by picking out any interesting books/video games/etc, for me to take with me. Seeing as there too many for me to know if it exists in this dimension of Wormverse.

20 minutes later*

I find Lisa dancing in her apartment in the joy of being free from Coil's controls after I off him. Along with Eidolon, who is the best one I could kill. As the Endbringers wouldn't bring me much result if I keep Eidolon alive.

Either way, thanks to Lisa. I got all the interesting ones I wanted to take. [The Elder Scrolls Universe of Knowledge] is just one of them. Yup, I got Skyrim as well!

I'll be honest. At first, I didn't really want to get the [Kung Fu Panda Universe of Knowledge] until I remember the main reason why I picked The God of Highschool in the first place.

So yeah, got a universe based on the animal styles for [Kung Fu]. Yup, another set of moves for me to learn later. Can't argue with the new skills I can get from this universe.

Honestly, I can't wait for the [Bypass Restrictions]' cooldown to be done, so I could use it on the [Kung Fu Panda Universe of Knowledge], to grab that [Kung Fu: Dragon Style].

One of the restrictions is that I need a bare minimum of mastering all the 11 animal styles in that universe. Well, more like getting them above basic levels, then one could start using the [Kung Fu: Dragon Style].

I know for a sure thing, that it would be like the [Fundamental Force Manipulation], but I can deal with it. After all, if I can deal with leveling up all those skills merged into the [Fundamental Force Manipulation]. I can deal with another similar skill to it.

Then again, I could just use [Renewal Taekwondo] or even [Ssam-Su Taekkyeon] to recreate the animal styles. Hell, some of the animal styles are put together with other styles in The God of Highschool to create the [Nortern ITF Taekwondo], which the [Renewal Taekwondo] was created to counter.

Thinking about this, made me realize I didn't really need the [Kung Fu: Dragon Style] after all, with the martial art developed in The God of Highschool. In fact, the [Kung Fu] in the Kung Fu Panda universe isn't really meant for killing in the first place.

Look like I have to give up this universe after all. True, some of the techniques from that universe would be amazing if I didn't already have a skill that does similar effects of those techniques. So yeah, guess this is up for me to grab a new [Universe of Knowledge] that could be from my time period or even belong to an entirely different universe that could be fiction.

Even with Lisa's help in finding me any interesting books/video games/etc; I have only got three out of this universe.

Yup, three. The third one happens to be the same as Kung Fu Panda, but actually, have killing moves. And it was pure luck, LUCK stat for the win, to find a volume of the manga: Gosu. A universe filled with martial arts. The joy of getting my hand on this one.

Not bother to wait any longer, I return back to the [Ark] and switch universe. Not bother to care about what happens to this dimension of the Wormverse after I was done with it.


	26. Chapter 26: You Can Never Have Enough

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: You Can Never Have Enough**

 **Year 12: Day 123: Got My Result And More Stuff Part 2**

(Ark: City)

"You're back early. I thought it would be a few more hours before you come back." Esdeath notice my presence instantly, distracting her from reading one of her many new cookbooks.

This caused the others to look in my direction with eyes of happiness, to see me so soon. Then again, they'll always be happy to see their husband any time.

"Yeah, I have no desire of becoming a leader of a new faction in this universe. Too many problems will occur due to the stunt I did with the [Sky Dragon King Mode]." I rub the back of my head, with a wry smile on my face. Showing that my mental issue screw with me again. Then, I would clearly have put a bit more effort to create a faction in this universe.

Afterward, I could just disband it in more than one way. And this would allow my wives and maybe a few of the people in the [Ark] to finally come out of the [Ark], but it looks like I screwed that up. So, they will have to wait until the next universe to see what kind of [Quest] I would have to do, to allow everyone else to enter the universe.

"So, we're literally skipping this universe like the Danmachi universe? Because of the Entity? Not that I blame you, after all, if what the knowledge is given to us. Those space creatures can grow large enough to extend into multiple worlds at once." Raven gives her own input, knowing that there are some enemies you can't face alone, even with help on your side. The reason why she accepted to be in this family, to leave her home universe due to the enemy there will kill her and her family like nothing.

"Yup. There are some battles you should retreat from and get stronger, so you can return to face those enemies and be ready to fight back. Just rushing in and expect a miracle to happen would likely happen to those that are loved by fate. Trust me, being loved by fate is a blessing and a curse in more than one way." I said dryly, causing some of my wives to giggle at this while some stay silent.

As they knew about those chosen ones and how much they have to sacrifice for those miracles to happen during a critical moment.

"Hmm. Well, before we switch universe. I guess we can take this time to take a break, and by a break, I mean you girls could do whatever for the time being while I work on my new skills." I said to my wives, all look at me with surprise looks like this was something they would not expect from me.

I don't blame them, seeing as I would switch universe without waiting for a few more days just to do something first before heading to a new universe, that could be filled with danger and may not give us, me, any time to rest.

"Not going to work on your [Fundamental Force Manipulation]? If I recall correctly, you were excited about getting the skill. Won't getting new skills, would push that skill back when you could level it up?" Esdeath ask me, seeing as she knows me the longest out of all my wives and knows almost all the skills I have up to now, along with all the skills of how they work and why I wanted them.

"Well, kind of hard to train something that literally harming me to the point of death with each time I use it. I decide to place it on hold for a while, but will use it occasionally. But, until I level up my [Profession: The Gamer] to level 50 to grab that [Jade Emperor's Physical Power], to remove this dangerous side-effect on the [Wisdom of The Sage]. Otherwise, better just use it sometime while I work on my other skills. Plus, doing things repeatedly too much tends to get boring and would lead to me making mistakes often later on." I explain to Esdeath and to my other wives about why I'm planning to get more skills when I have enough skills to train in right now.

"I can understand that. Took me decades to get where I am, could have been faster if I didn't get too bored by repeating most of my signature techniques until perfection. Hell, I'm still doing it, but I do it when I really need to or feel like it. Better do it when you wanted to do it and get the result by putting 100% effort into it. Then, less than 100%, where mistakes could be made." Yuri agreed with me about how I should work on other things, even if there are too many skills to work on.

Better to have something interesting to work on to keep focus, then force yourself to do something you don't want. Unless you're one of those hard-working geniuses, then go for it.

"You do whatever makes you comfortable, but just be sure to understand that spreading out too far would cause more harm, and I just remember your Gamer's ability. Forget what I just said; well, don't. Even with all those skills of yours. You need to train them until you know when to use them, how to use them to the fullest, and how it would affect others around you. Be it friendly or enemy." Alice gives her own advice on this manner, as she saw many cases like her husband.

"Well, seeing that we will be resting for a few days. Then, you'll spend the rest of today with us. Your lovely wives, who wish to spend more time with you and not just for sex. Maybe later for that." Esdeath said to me, as she closes her cooking book and tosses it into her [Inventory], where the rest of my wives smile at me in agreement.

"Actually, I'm in for the sex mostly." Raven gives everyone a grin, and she didn't even drop it when her lover, Alice, flicked her forehead at her comment. No regret.

"Okay." Who am I to reject spending time with my beautiful wives for the rest of the day. After all, I can train whenever at the moment before entering the new universe.

The next day*

 **Year 12: Day 124: Training, And More Training**

(Ark: City)

After spending all my time with the wives yesterday, where we just walk around the City in the [Ark] and some of the people look afraid being in the same presence of my wives and me. Mostly, me than my wives, seeing as I had to prove that I'm strong for Raven at the time.

It was funny how some of the people trying to show good faith, which I call bootlicking, as they try to provide service for the wives and me. Most of them try to offer to make food for us, but we decline, well, Esdeath did.

After all, one of Esdeath's rules when allowing me to have more girls in my life, along with other things. She has the right to pick up if we can eat others' handmade food or hers. Otherwise, make your own or get another family member to make you something.

I wasn't surprised to find out both Alice and Raven suck at cooking. It was no wonder, Alice tried to eat all those food on the day we met. Alice had never tasted anything so delicious before.

Also, both Alice and Raven mostly got their trusted servants to cook for them only with their presence, to make sure nothing goes wrong. As there were many assassination attempts to poisons them in more than one way, to remove them for being the Two Monster Lords.

Neither Yuri or Ryun can stomach it enough to eat food that isn't handmade by Esdeath or from my [Gate of Babylon]. So yeah, both Esdeath and I pretty much destroyed the taste buds of the others by accident.

After a great time with the wives yesterday, with a passionate night as well. Nope. Not just sex, which we did last, but we even watched a few movies as well. Of course, all the movies are from my memories, which I downloaded into one of Repellista's [Lighthouses].

This way, everyone could watch what I saw back in my universe. It wasn't a surprise that all my wives loved the action genre movies than other genres.

Now, I'm in my Training Building, to test out the new skills I'm about to grab. And I already have a few in minds.

Then sweatdrop, when I discovered that all these martial arts are mostly techniques, not actual skills. Talk about what a letdown.

Nonetheless, I can just use my other skills as a medium to use these techniques from the Gosuverse. Pretty much what I'm going to do anyway. Like with [Ice Devil Slayer Magic] by using [Static Ice-Make Magic] through it.

So that was a bust. Can't get anything from the Gosuverse, besides a few things that I have no use for the moment.

I guess this would be a good time to check the other [Universe of Knowledge]. But, can't figure out what I want from them. Furthermore, I got two [Universe of Knowledge] I need to get rid of as well.

Rubbing the back of my head in frustration once I look at the list of [Universe of Knowledge]. There are a few of them that require using those professions belong to that universe for me to gain access to a certain skill.

Hell, I tried getting [Dragon Shout], but came up an unknown restriction that prevents me from getting it. Another letdown was that I couldn't even grab the [Dragon Language] either. Not even the basic spells, like [Firebolt], just to test it out.

This makes the [Elder Scrolls Universe of Knowledge] to be given up as well, along with the Kekkaishi universe and Kung Fu Panda.

At least the Gosuverse, I can still use through [Pumba]. No need to waste any [Skill Slot] to import something from the Gosuverse and could grab those techniques instantly without any problem. Maybe.

I let out a frustrated sigh, then glare into space and decide to spam my way into getting somewhat a decent new [Universe of Knowledge], that's similar to Gosuverse, where I could use whatever is in that universe with my current skills or later figure out how.

And to help me out from getting too many useless or very crappy ones. I put in 1000 stat points into LUCK stat alone. Bringing me up to 1195 in LUCK stat. Now, with my new higher LUCK stat. I should be able to get something today.

A few hours later*

Lying on the ground and staring at the ceiling as I just finish exchanging all three [Universe of Knowledge], being the Elder Scrolls universe, Kung Fu Panda universe, and Kekkaishi universe, with three skills imported from the [Kung Fu Panda Universe of Knowledge] to be exchanged with the [Universe of Knowledge] for another.

One of the new [Universe of Knowledge] I kept is [Royal Road Universe of Knowledge].

Otherwise, known as The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor. Talk about hitting the jackpot, but end up feeling like crying as most of the best skills require grabbing those professions, or in that universe as a class/job, while there are some skills I could grab.

Hell, I still keep this [Universe of Knowledge] from what I could remember, there are more than 10,000 classes/professions in this light novel. Some of these professions I didn't think was possible to get in other universes, but thank my new high LUCK stat. I managed to grab one of the best [Universe of Knowledge] I could get my hands on.

One of the weird [Universe of Knowledge] I decide to hang on for a while is the [Reincarnation no Kaben Universe of Knowledge]. It seems like I could get regain back old [Universe of Knowledge] I gained in the past.

Took forever though, but wonder why this universe of all the countless ones. As there unless of them and I somehow got this one again. Nonetheless, the skills in this universe are something I can't get from other universes.

Must be the effect of my LUCK stat helping me out and wanting me to get this [Universe of Knowledge] again. So, trusting my LUCK stat like I should. I kept it and see how things go.

The third and last [Universe of Knowledge] I finally got that I like. Is the Magico universe. The [Magic] in this universe is the power that allows the user to interfere with and dominate all laws of the natural universe that allows them to make impossible things possible.

And knowing the facts that it literally affected the laws of the natural universe, this included the one I'm in as well. Not just in the Magico universe, thanks to my Gamer's ability making sure all skills being modified to suit my body.

Lucky for me. I don't even to do all those ritual to gain those skills. As they will be modified upon getting it. Which would turn those rituals into something else, in order for me to use those skills. Like to exchange my MP for me to use it, along with other requirements as well.

After all, from what I could tell, the [Magic] in the Magico universe require the people doing these rituals due to the lack of the ability to use keep the [Mana] within their bodies forever, along with those abilities.

Thankfully, I look through a few of these [Magic] that catch my interests and just wanted to be sure to read the effects carefully. Not that my Gamer's ability will change it again. Like with my other skills, and by that, I mean [Gate of Babylon] and [The End].

But, I decided to make sure I'll get the right effects I have the desire from a few certain [Magic] to be turned into skill.

The next day*

 **Year 12: Day 125: Continue To Train**

(Ark: City)

 **DING!***

 **You have gained a new skill through importing it from the [Magico Universe of Knowledge] and exchanging one of the [Skill Slot] available by modifying it.**

 **[Chain Combo Magic] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: None**

 **Description: This is a modified version of the [Chain Summon Magic], where the user can use a powerful magical technique when the user hits a certain number of chain attacks by using other skills to cause damage to an enemy.**

 **1st Effect: Allow the user to link another skill with this one.**

 **1st Effect's Restriction: The user can link up to (level) of other different skills.**

 **2nd Effect: Increase effect of linked skills by (level)% x number of linked skills.**

 **2nd Effect's Restriction: This will only apply to current linked skill.**

 **3rd Effect: Locked (Require level 100)**

I let a smile appear on my face when I look at the 3rd Effect, even if it's locked. I already know what it is, seeing as I modified the whole [Magic], and know all the effects belong to the original version at that.

So, I can't wait for this skill of mine to reach level 100, not to mention by using this skill. I can increase the effect of my other skills even further than I already can.

Now, with this new skill of mine, [Chain Combo Magic], I have a good reason to gain more skills than ever. Going to be a pain in the ass to level them up to max level, though.

Maybe I should find another skill that allows me to evolve my skills into something different than the original. Beside modifying it like I did just now. Pretty much like with [Rejection], even if that skill was a special case, with the max level of [Hundred Gauntlets] was actually evolving the skill into my personal one.

Closing my eyes, as I allow the [Right Arm of Thievery] from the [Reincarnation no Kaben Universe of Knowledge] to return back to me and the knowledge belongs to it. Simple, but a great skill to have. Now, to grab the counterpart.

 **DING!***

 **You have gained a new skill through importing it from the [Reincarnation no Kaben Universe of Knowledge].**

 **[Left Arm of Usage] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: 1 MP per second**

 **Description: Allow the user's left hand to be able to use what is stolen under the power of the [Right Arm of Thievery] without any side-effects besides not being able to use it to the full potential of what stolen at the start.**

 **1st Effect: The user can use whatever stolen by the [Right Army of Thievery] at (level)% of the original power.**

 **1st Effect's Requirement: Require the user to train in using what stolen with the [Right Army of Thievery].**

 **2nd Effect: Locked (Require level 100)**

Opening my left eye as I raise both my arms for me to see, with my right arm being the same appearance as before when I first got it back in the D. Gray-Man universe. While my left arm turns completely black, with the center of my left hand, contain a gemstone of some sort that's glowing in red. Furthermore, with the same rope wrapping around my left arm like with my right one.

I stare at my arms for a moment, then pick up my gloves and put them back on, to see if it would cover my hands while the two skills are activated still. Much to my relief, I can hide them, mostly the [Left Arm of Usage].

Rather not give any other people the idea of trying to land a hit on the gemstone in my left hand. Who knows what would happen if it gets damaged, not that it won't with my current stats and other skills to protect my body.

Still, I know for sure these pair of black gloves of mine wouldn't affect these two skills. After all, if I could use it on Esdeath before with it on, then I could still do it again in the future.

Thinking about it; I have one [Skill Slot] left in the [Medaka Box Universe of Knowledge], one for [Super God Gene Universe of knowledge], as well as one left for [Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Universe of Knowledge], and 2 for the [Tales Universe of Knowledge].

As for the other [Universe of Knowledge], most of the skills I wanted require me getting a profession from that universe. While one of the universes doesn't require me having a profession, but can't be turned into skills. Of course, I could use that universe with my other skills. So no need to worry about that.

Looking through all the [Universe of Knowledge] and see what other skills I should grab before I start training. In a few minutes; I have found another one that should be useful for me and I should have grabbed a while back, but didn't think about it at the time.

 **DING!***

 **You have gained a new skill through importing it from the [Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Universe of Knowledge].**

 **[Ninjutsu - Irregular's Version] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: Varies**

 **Description: Practitioners are trained to be extremely fast, capable of erasing their presence, and very strong. Primarily focused on physical capabilities, some [Magic] is incorporated, mainly illusions, to the point where speed, accuracy, and movements of the illusions surpassed those of [Modern Magic].**

 **1st Effect: Increase AGI x (level) for (level) minute. MP cost: 1000 MP.**

 **1st Effect's Restriction: Require 3 seconds to activate.**

 **2nd Effect: Gain access to [Illusion Creation Magic].**

 **3rd Effect: Erase user's presence and appearance from all detections.**

 **3rd Effect's Requirement: Require (100/level) seconds to fully affect all targets.**

 **3rd Effect's Restriction: Attacking anything will deactivate this effect.**

I stare blankly at the [Ninjutsu - Irregular's Version] and I find myself wondering if this was a skill I wanted to get or not. But, I find myself not caring about it after a few seconds looking at the skill.

After all, I already got it, so I have to deal with it unless I wanted to use it to exchange for a new [Universe of Knowledge]. But, I think I could figure out how to use this [Ninjutsu] to my advantages.

Plus, I got the feeling this was meant to be an early stage skill for me to have in the first few months of gaining the Gamer's ability. But, for now, I got other things to train right now. I'll leave these new skills of mine alone until then.

Getting off the ground before summoning [Ruyi Jingu], spinning it a few times before start practicing using the [Black Lancer Techniques], which are a set of spear techniques utilized by the legendary [Black Lancers] cavalry. Of course, I could these spear techniques with a sword at the cost of reducing effectiveness.

But, seeing as I got [Ruyi Jingu], may as well continue practice using it. And thanks to my current physical stats, I have an easier time to adopt the [Master Mastery] given to me temporarily from the [Pumba] skill.

I'm pretty much using [Pumba] as a training tool, to learn how to use the said weapon without having to wait for an hour to gain the [Master Mastery] of the weapon.

Took some time, but I made the [Master Mastery] stick with me permanently without having to wait for the knowledge and instinct of the [Mastery Mastery] to take in effect.

So yeah, I may not be able to create my own skills, but that doesn't stop me from gaining more new skills outside the Gamer's ability. Still using [Pumba], which is part of the Gamer's ability, but I'm overcoming the restrictions and cheating my way into gaining other skills besides the whole importing it from other universes.

For the rest of the day, I try to learn how to use the [Black Lancer Techniques] through [Pumba]. And by that, I mean using [Pumba] to switch the [Ki] to [Mana] for me to use those spear techniques.

I narrow my left eye as I use [Elemental Sight] on Alice and Raven, these two may be my wives, but their loves for me. Are not the same as Esdeath, even Yuri and Ryun love me more compare these two.

With a swing of my [Ruyi Jingu], causing a small wind to appear while I try to control the amount of strength I used to swing the [Ruyi Jingu]. A hint of killing intent appears before it disappear a second later.

I don't need to worry about Esdeath betraying me, neither with Yuri and Ryun. Especially with Ryun and Esdeath, more with Ryun at this point while Esdeath coming in close.

With [Elemental Sight] and [Sha Naqba Imuru] will reveal everything about these two before me. Let just hope these don't try anything funny just because they have numbers on their side.

Repellista, I still don't trust her to the point like I'm with Esdeath, but she still useful to the family.

And my paranoia getting the better of mine once more. Really wish this wasn't another of the side-effect from using [Sword Qi] to counter the [Gamer's Mind].

Better just focus on my training than being paranoid about my love life.

The next day*

 **Year 12: Day 126: A Few Words Can Change Lots of Things**

(Ark: City)

After yesterday's training; I decide to change myself a little after realizing I'm becoming one of those arrogant or those holier than thou attitude character. Better change myself before I end up getting killed by those chosen ones (Main Characters), who could end up in a lucky moment (plot armor) and return to kill me.

So yeah, I made sure to speak with my wives about this, but mostly with Esdeath. Once I remember how Esdeath still looks down on people, that will one day rise to the top and kill her.

It failed, though, as Esdeath just continue to make more excuses, like how we just have to make sure the people we killed, stay dead. Hell, she even asked me if I have a way to kill the souls of our enemies.

At this point, after my little talk with her, the other wives agreed with her. So yeah, I accidentally caused all my wives to throw themselves into training than just wait until they're in the mood.

Esdeath even trying to figure out how to use her [Teigu] to literally freeze the soul itself somehow. And, if she could figure out how to freeze space and time, then it should take her a few days to years to come up with something.

Even Raven, who I find out is really lazy most of the time, started throwing herself into extreme training with Alice.

Pretty much all my wives are trying to figure out how to kill the soul of their enemies.

"Maybe I shouldn't mention, those [Soul Cultivation Manuals] they could train in thanks to their [Aura]." I mumble to myself, but I feel like kicking myself after realizing I just spoke out my thoughts now of all time.

As all my wives look in my direction, with faces filled with a smile, even sweet Ryun, who would gladly do anything for me. Have the same looks at the others.

"Before you demand these [Soul Cultivation Manuals]. I should warn you that all the people back in my universe end up hitting a block in a certain level forever and dies. While those that forced themselves to learn them, end up crazy, at least to death at worst, and by that, I mean they literally explode and no one would know if their souls end up destroyed as well." I quickly stop my wives from asking for these forbidden [Soul Cultivation Manuals].

"Also, I will let you know that I once had the desire to cultivate my own very soul, but I stopped right away when I notice how my personality shifts a little and lost a few memories. And that was just an hour trying it out. Compared to those fallen geniuses, and yes, what I said before are those fallen geniuses that tried it out themselves and cripple themselves at the end." I finish explaining to the girls why they should give up the thoughts of using these [Soul Cultivation Manuals], which I only know a few and on the basic levels, not the complete version either.

"Then, how in the world did they came up with these, if people started dying from just cultivating them?" Esdeath asks me, which the others nod in agreement, wondering if they are so dangerous, why to make them in the first place if all the time. You would end up going crazy or die as a result.

"Remember how I told you, girls, how my universe have hidden cultivator and mostly a modern day world? Well, my universe of modern time. It due to some old monsters wanted to see if they can ascend higher than they already are after reading those wuxia and xianxia novels. And those [Soul Cultivate Manuals] came to be as those old coots tried something they have no knowledge with." I said to all my wives.

"If those old monsters you told us before are really strong. Then, it must have worked for them then. So how come we can't do it? We're strong." Raven said to me, causing the other girls to find this fact true.

"Who said they were alive?" I raise an eyebrow at Raven and the rest, making them frown. "Anyway, there no point in cultivating the soul as there are some things are not meant to be touched. Hell, it thanks to some of those novel writers, that caused almost half the old generation cultivators to die off."

I didn't mention, that I'm trying to figure out a way to create my own [Soul Cultivation Manual] with the help of my Gamer's ability. As if Esdeath read my thoughts.

"Then create using your Gamer's ability. After all, you just need to find the right [Universe of Knowledge] to grab the right skills and we can learn how to cultivate our own souls. Unlike the people back in your universe. You have something they don't, that makes it work. And that's your Gamer's ability." Esdeath knew that I only need to grab one of those wuxia/xianxia novels to import the [Cultivate Methods] of that universe and I gain a modified version of it for me to use.

"Okay, and how would I be able to give you the ability to use those [Cultivate Methods]?" I knew my little secret is kind of revealed to everyone at this point.

"No clue. I was hoping you would have a skill that allows you to transfer a copy of one of your skills to the rest of us, where we could use them ourselves." Esdeath shrugged her shoulders, causing the others behind her to sweatdrop at this.

"Well, here the things that could go wrong. One, you don't possess the Gamer's ability, even with my restriction version. You may end up brain dead upon getting one my skills downloaded into your brain. Furthermore, these skills are modified so I could actually use them." I pause for a moment and think about it for a while.

"In fact, thanks to my Gamer's ability. I'm pretty sure some of my skills literally a fragment of the multiverse's laws, that allow me to affect the other universes I'm in. Otherwise, most of my skills shouldn't work in the first place. As there are universal laws that placed in that universe. Meaning, that in one universe, there no [Mana] and no one should be able to have the ability to possess it or even use it." I'm starting to think that I may not need those wuxia/xianxia novels in the first place.

As my own current skills literally break the balance in that in most other universes that I have visited. A good one should be in Akame Ga Kill universe, where I met Esdeath.

And even the Tower of God should be another, as [Shinsoo] should be the only thing that should work there while [Mana] or any other [Energy Source] should be useless or not be working at all.

"Anyway, can't you, girls, be able to find a way to attack the soul itself thanks to your [Aura], which I should remind everyone that it's literally a manifest of your own soul?" I wanted to get their mind off the topic of getting me to get ones of those wuxia/xianxian [Universe of Knowledge].

Of course, I won't mention how that my [Sword Intent] is already at the stage to affect the soul itself already. But, it's better to let my wives find out that at a later date.

"Forgot about that." Alice said to me, "With all the things we experience. It's hard not to remember that. In fact, I know just what to do." Alice quickly drags all the girls to a different building to train, leaving me behind out of pure excitement of figuring out a way to kill off their enemies permanently, without giving them a chance to return for revenge.

I'm starting to think today was the day I have caused countless numbers of people being killed even more than before. After all, in Wormverse, Esdeath or one of my wives have caused a slaughter in this universe.

At least, the people we have killed still could go through the process of reincarnation. But, one small talk with Esdeath today had lead to all my wives trying to figure out a way to create a soul-killing technique.

I have no clue if I should stop them or not. Thinking about it for a long whole minute and figure it's best they figure out how. In the situation where unknown enemies can't be harmed in any way other than the enemies' souls.

Plus, with the [Right Arm of Thievery]; I'm sure I could even steal a person's soul if I wanted to. That is how dangerous this new skill of mine. I can literally steal anything if I wanted to.

Now, if I could only figure out how to train these two skills of mine, [Right Arm of Thievery] and [Left Arm of Usage]. I mean I could just steal stuff while using it, but I have no clue what to use it on without requiring me to take a long time to replace it.

Pretty sure, I can't give stuff back what I've stolen. Maybe at max level, I could, but for now, I can only steal and use it for myself.

I really wanted to work on my [Fundamental Force Manipulation] as that skill alone would make all those old monsters back in my universe go crazy. But, too bad for them, they can't get it. Even if they tear my left eye out, which holds the Jade Emperor's various abilities.

Letting out a tired sigh, then just wait for a few more months before I could use the [Bypass Restrictions], then I could work on [Fundamental Force Manipulation] without killing myself in the process. But, I could also just level up my [Profession: The Gamer] to level 50 to get it as well, instead of waiting too long.

However, I have another skill I wanted to get from that universe instead. So, either way, I have multiple ways to do this. But, which ways would give me the most benefits.

The next day*

 **Year 12: Day 127: Illusion Is Based On Imagination**

(Ark: City)

Taking a few steps back, to dodge a sword slash aimed towards my neck by Raven, then I duck as Esdeath hurl a giant icicle at my head, and bite it as I absorb the icicle, restoring back a bit of my [Mana] and health.

"Damn it, Esdeath! Stop throwing ice at him! He'll just end up eating them!" Alice shout at Esdeath as she tried to wrap me with her tail. But, end up getting a quick four kicks against the left side of her upper body less than a second.

However, Alice's defense under the effect of her [Semblance] and her [Aura Shield] managed to blocked 3 out of the 4 kicks, with the last one sending her flying.

"Force of habit." Esdeath draws out her [Skiajati] and charge at me, with a fast horizontal slash, but was forced to stop when I just sidestep behind Raven, almost causing a friendly fire.

Then, with a snap of my fingers, causing the sound of snap to echo throughout the place. And a second later, almost everyone falls to their knees and cover their mouths, almost like they're about to throw up or something.

Of course, this is the power of [Ninjutsu]'s [Illusion Creation Magic], where I use [Elemental Sight] to gain the information of the feeling of someone about to throw up due to motion sickness or something.

Afterward, I send this through [Archive] and export it into [Ninjutsu], where I cast it on all my wives, leading to the result around me. Furthermore, I used their sense of hearing to affecting with my [Illusion].

With just [Ninjutsu] alone; it would take me months, even years to get to max level and be able to affect other people's senses and instantly before they realize what happened.

With the help of [Elemental Sight] to gather the information I need from the [Infomration Dimension] and [Archive] to use that information, then transfer it to [Ninjutsu]. Three different skills alone could bring many results in the future, but together, I can bring out more than possible with the skills being at a low level.

I smile as I made [Ninjutsu] reach level 20 already and I just got it yesterday. This is due to using my other skills as a support than just using [Ninjutsu] by itself.

Using [Renewal Taekwondo: Bo-Bup] to move away as multiple ice spikes erupt from where I was standing a second ago. Showing that Esdeath is trying to trap me or injure me, but seeing how I can't be hurt by ice while [Ice Devil Slayer Magic] is activated.

So Esdeath was trying to trap me by using her trump card channel through those ice spikes, but I could be wrong.

"I see. Even while being a little sick, you can still attack without any problem." I said to Esdeath, who is giving me a death glare for making her feel like this. "Don't look at me like that. What would happen if someone had the same or similar ability to do something like I just did? Better figure out how to overcome this little weakness."

Esdeath didn't say anything and continue to glare at me, with her left hand still covering her mouth and slowly trying to stand on her own two feet. But, end up falling back down on the ground when I still haven't released them from the effect of my [Ninjutsu].

"I guess this is my win." I feel somewhat a pride forming in me and I crush it before it could lead to me being overconfident that could lead to my death later in the future if I were to continue like this.

"Nope." I heard Yuri behind me as I was blasted off my feet and crashed into a wall, creating spider web-like cracks.

"Ow." I mumble to myself as I lost 10k HP under that one attack from Yuri, who just literally punched me in the back. Talk about absolute raw strength and channeling her [Aura] would increase her abnormal strength further.

This also breaks the illusion placed on everyone, seeing I need to stay focus to keep the illusion up. Now, my wives are back on their feet and ready to resume fight with me.

2 hours later*

"You know." Alice begins as she glances at me, "Having that [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] is such a cheat on its own with that healing ability that comes with it. If we had just relied on [Aura] alone to heal us up. We would have waited for hours, at the minimum, depending on how hurt, we are, to months at least."

"Well, if you're not cheating, you're not trying hard enough." I smirk at Alice, who just rolls her eyes at me as she rests her head on my right shoulder, with Esdeath taking my left shoulder.

As the rest of my wives are laying in their own sofa or chair, resting from our sparring match with me versus all my wives.

With Alice, I had to take out first, seeing as she tanks almost all my attacks and is fast enough to keep up with me, showing me that if I haven't raised my stats with my skills instead of leveling up the normal way. I would have more wives that could easily beat me like nothing.

After her, I took Ryun out next, as she supports everyone with Esdeath by going for long-distance attacks.

"Just be glad he didn't use [God Hand] and [Mystic Eye of Death Perception], or else we'll have a harder time fighting him." Esdeath said to Alice, and hinting her along with Raven, as both of them are still new to the family and doesn't know about the other skills I possess.

Unlike Yuri and Ryun, both of them have been with Esdeath and me for years, and know almost all my skills, along with the effects that come with those skills.

"What [God Hand] even do? Give our husband a hand that turned into a part of a God?" Raven ask Esdeath, as she looks at me with interest.

"No, that's [Storm God Slayer Magic], and it just isn't a hand, but his entire body." Esdeath helpfully informs Raven, not caring if Raven could use this information for harmful intent. As her loving husband possess other skills that more powerful than [Storm God Slayer Magic].

So Esdeath decides now to explain how their husband is such a major cheat in battle if he were to use these two skills. The [God Hand] that would require killing their husband 12 in a row in less than a few seconds or they would have to continue trying to kill an almost unkillable being.

And with that skill alone made it a lot harder to kill someone, but combined with the [Mystic Eye of Death Perception]. That gives one to be able to kill pretty much almost anything that's alive or what consider alive to that user that possess this skill.

"Well, I honestly don't know what to say about learning about these two overpowered skills." Raven said dryly, with Alice looking at me with disbelief. While Yuri and Ryun look a bit smug for knowing about this.

"Kind of normal in other universes. You would think you've seen everything, but later in the next universe. You saw something unbelievable." I didn't put the thoughts of [God Hand] and [Mystic Eye of Death Perception] would allow me to kill all my enemies.

After all, if the characters that possessed these two skills in the Nasuverse could still end up getting killed. Then again, none of those characters have the current skills I have up to now.

For the rest of the day; all of us started talking to each other about how to improve ourselves while mention a few flaws of each other need to overcome. After all, no one is perfect and we're still at the bottom in a multiverse scale.

The next day*

 **Year 12: Day 128: So Many Choices**

(Ark: City)

Before we switched to a new universe; I went to the [First God's Sanctuary] to level up my [Profession: The Gamer] to level 50. As I'm getting tired of having to deal with limiting myself from using [Wisdom of The Sage] to much, and stopping me from leveling up the [Fundamental Force Manipulation] at this point.

Furthermore, it's a skill I can't level up anyway. From what I read of the skill's description. But, I still need it, even if the skill itself is mainly just a temporary boost in physical stats.

 **DING!***

 **You have gained a new skill through importing it from [The God of Highschool Universe of Knowledge].**

 **[Jade Emperor's Physical Power] - Active -**

 **Description: [Physical Power], other times referred to as [The King's Body], is a special form of transferable physical energy the [Jade Emperor] possess. That increase one's physical body and abilities.**

 **1st Effect: Increase all physical stats x [Profession: The Gamer]'s (level). Duration: Base END/1000 per second. Cooldown: 24 hours.**

 **2nd Effect: Allow the user to transfer any amount of physical stats to another permanently.**

 **DING!***

 **As the player possesses all three skills: [Wisdom of The Sage], [Fundamental Force Manipulation], and the [Jade Emperor's Physical Power]. The user gains the title: [The Jade Emperor] - Gain access to [Jade Emperor's Armory].**

And just like that, I gained a few things to go with my new skill. Getting the title: [The Jade Emperor] was mostly a guess on my part, if I would get the title if I possess all three skills that made the Jade Emperor.

Luckily, I don't have to equip the title to use the [Jade Emperor's Armory], which is just the [National Treasures]: [Blade of Tathagata] and [Cane of the Sage], along with the [Robe of the Sage].

These three are what is given to me upon gaining [The Jade Emperor] title. Honestly, this is pretty good. As out of the three, not much use for the [Cane of the Sage], two of them, I could use at all time without a cost.

Unlike [King's Intrinsic Flying Sword], [Weapon of the Three Gods], and [Monkey King's Outfit]. All these require some kind of source of energy to keep them in the plain of existence within the universe I'm in.

However, it would be a while for me to want to use them. As it would just be plain outright overkilled at the get-go in many universes.

It's a good thing the [Jade Emperor's Physical Power] doesn't have a level attach to it. In a way, the skill itself relies on my END stat to stay activate before entering a cooldown phase.

 **DING!***

 **Welcome back to the Multiverse!**

 **DING!***

 **Good luck in your next adventure player! Be sure to take your time and the [Ark] is made invisible towards those within the universe you have entered.**

 **DING!***

 **Welcome to the One Piece Universe! In order to leave this universe to another one, the player must kill one of the Noble of this universe or kill one that** **has a middle initial "D" in their names.**

"Huh, this may take us a while to leave this universe, but the things here will be great uses for us, though." I said to my wives, as I send multiple interfaces around, to let them read the requirement to leave the universe for another.

"Ragna. I don't need to say this. Actually, I do. Finish the [Quest] fast, so we can come down. This is a universe we'll find very interesting to be in." Esdeath said, no, demand me to the [Quest] in order for her and the others to come down from the [Ark]. Not that I could blame them when we're in a world of supernatural pirates and marines.

"I'm with Esdeath on this one. Hubby, I can understand if there are certain universes you wish to leave right away due to many reasons. But, we've been stuck in this [Ark] for a while now and like to see other places. And I know for a fact that this universe will be very fun to stay for a few years." Yuri said to me, mostly because she's interested in facing all these [Devil Fruit] users and [Haki] user from what she telling me through her thoughts she's sending me via [Pocket] linked to my [Archive].

"Alright. I'll finish it by today." I roll my eyes at my wives, who are too eager to visit this universe. Of course, I'm excited as well. With [Right Arm of Thievery], I'm going to grab a few [Devil Fruit] users and take their [Devil Fruit]'s powers. As there is some of them that I wished to take for myself.

(Unknown)

I give all my wives a kiss on the lips before I send myself out the [Ark] and find myself in a middle of some pirate vs marine war.

I sweatdrop when I realize I'm in the Marineford Arc, quickly, I did a quick scan to find if Whitebeard is dead or alive at this point. Since his [Devil Fruit] is the one I wanted the most.

Yup, Whitebeard still fine, no injury yet. However, I'm at the part where Little Oars Jr trying to reach for Ace. And Doflamingo heading straight towards him. If I remember correctly from canon, he would be the one that will bring the giant down, with Moriah finishes him off with his shadows.

Much to my confusion as I didn't get any [Quest], meaning that I could send the wives down here any moment now.

But, I can't even do that with the way this battle going and could end up destroying the [Ark's Gate], leading to an accident in the process of them coming over this side.

I use [Shundo: Bo-Bup] and appear next to Little Oars Jr, then sing the [Second Fonon: Force Field], with Little Oars Jr, along with all the pirates nearby.

 _ **"Croa riou ze tue riou rei neu... riou ze~!"**_ I sing the words of power, creating a large glyph beneath me, providing a temporary effect for all allies within range, preventing damage for about five seconds. This pretty much gives all the pirates a 5 seconds immunity towards damages.

Due to my action, causing everyone to look at me with a shocked look on their faces. Like they just see a ghost, even Whitebeard look at me with eyes of surprise.

With another [Shundo: Bo-Bup] to appear behind Ace, causing the marines nearby to panic. As I broke the handcuffs with pure raw strength, freeing Ace from the [Seastone] affecting him, which the handcuffs were made out of.

This, of course, caused others to look at me with horror, that I wasn't affected by the [Seastone].

Not caring about the look on their faces, I grab the back of Ace's neck, much to my relief, [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] activated allow me to touch Ace without having to worry about his [Devil Fruit] acting up on me.

Without holding back, okay, holding back a lot, then throw Ace straight towards the Whitebeard pirates. Ignoring the scream from Ace, flying at high speed and the marines around me started shouting at me.

I disappear from their views with [Shundo: Bo-Bup: Void Step] and appear next to Little Oars Jr and use [Fundamental Force Manipulation: Gravity] to send the giant straight back to his crew.

All this done in 5 seconds, after using the [Second Fonon: Force Field], preventing the giant's death. Hope this gives me good karma and saving Ace somewhat early.

I duck as someone tried to kick me in the head, which happens to be one of the admirals in this little battle, Kizaru, who looks surprisingly mad and aiming to kill me with the way his releasing his killing intent.

Either Kizaru is completely different from his canon version or there was another me in this universe, that caused who knows what kind of things he did to other people.

I'm leaning towards the latter as Kizaru is roaring at my name with a lot of hate. Channeling my [Sword Intent] to my right hand, as I use [Nabong Needle Ryu] to disable the admiral while injuring him at the same time, and send him flying away with a good kick in the face as my payback for him trying to kick me in the face.

Thanks to my high INT and WIS stats, I can do multiple quick scans of everyone on this island and discovered a few things, along with filtering out a few thoughts of everyone.

I aimed for the ones that mention my own name and much to my dismay, I discovered the other me actually die in this universe a year before canon started. Talk about unlucky, that the other me actually got betrayed by his own right-hand man, due to [Devil Fruits].

Of course, it looks like the allies the other me formed during his time in One Piece had got revenge for other me.

"IT'S RAGNA, THE DEVIL HUNTER! HE'S ALIVE!" Someone shouted out, causing a few people among the pirates and marines to panic.

Yeah, other me made a name for himself, that he would hunt down all [Devil Fruit] users to fight with and kill a few without the help of a [Devil Fruit]. Also, someone who loves to collect [Devil Fruit], one of the main reasons why the right-hand man killed the other me.

It's a surprise that I found out it was actually the other me that gave the [Devil Fruits] to a few characters in this parallel dimension of the One Piece universe.

Honestly, I feel like the other me knew about karma and made a pathway for me to come to this version of One Piece. As if he knew I would come here to finish his work.

Pretty sure it's due to other me training hard in [Observation Haki] to the point of seeing the future or something. I won't be surprised if I did something like that if I was either reborn or transport to this universe.

I glance at Whitebeard, who grinned at me as if he knew that I was aiming for his [Devil Fruit] or something I'm about to do that would end with Whitebeard losing something in exchange for me rescuing his crew members, which he sees as his own children.

I blur from everyone's views and appear above Whitebeard, with my [Right Arm of Thievery] activated as I thrust my right hand at Whitebeard and he didn't even show any sign of resisting and allow me to do what I wanted from him.

Before any of the Whitebeard's pirates could stop me. My right arm phase through Whitebeard's head, showing no sign of injury of some sort.

Landing on the floor of Whitebeard's ship. As the notification pop-ups of [Right Army of Thievery] leveled up 10 times, and that I gained the [Gura Gura no Mi], which required the [Left Arm of Usage] to use it. Otherwise, I can't use it at all, even if I have stolen it.

"Gu ha ha ha ha." Whitebeard chuckle as he looks at me, "So that's what you were after. Very well, I won't be mad at you for taking my power for yourself. After what you have been through, it's at least I could and you saved my sons when you didn't even need to in the first place."

Once Whitebeard finishes speaking, this caused everyone to look at me with disbelief as some people figure out what I just did.

"I'm not who you think I am, but I'll help you leave this place alive, along with your crew." I said to Whitebeard, who just laugh again, but didn't say anything else.

I deactivate [Right Arm of Thievery], returning my right arm back to normal appearance, then snap my fingers. As I create countless of [Kekkai] around the marines and some of them I had to create more than triple layers of [Kekkai].

Mostly the admirals, I had to place the special [Kekkai] that replaces the inner layer with the next one while a new outer layer is created the moment the inner layer is destroyed. Creating an endless layer of [Kekkai] to hold them in place.

Honestly, this special [Kekkai] I created would continue to drain me of my [Mana] and having to create more than one is already using up my [Mana] reserve fast. I won't be able to keep at this after a while.

Of course, that's if I didn't have [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] to recover my [Mana] in a matter of seconds.

Also, I trapped the Shichibukai as well, can't have them continue to rampage everywhere.

Then, I slam my right palm on the wood floor, creating an [Ark's Gate], causing the pirates around me to take a few steps away, even Whitebeard was on guard the moment the [Ark's Gate] is forming.

Sending a quick message via [Archive] to let my wives know that there wasn't any [Quest] to begin with, shockingly, and that's the reason why I didn't create an [Ark's Gate] the moment I arrived into this universe was that I didn't have a good chance to do so without leading to problems occurring the moment I try to create one.

A few minutes later, all my wives appear out of the [Ark's Gate], which I destroyed afterward.

Seeing beautiful women appearing out of nowhere, kind of shocked almost everyone nearby, but was too scared to say anything when they can easily feel how dangerous these women are.

"I've to say, being out in the sea isn't something I wish to be." Alice is the first one to speak. As she doesn't have much experience in fighting on the sea.

"Eh, you win some, you lose some. Can't have everything." Raven said to Alice, as she looks around for a good opponent to face.

"Ragna. You can leave the rest to us. We'll make sure these... marines don't try to get in the way." Esdeath said to me, as her [Killing Aura] starting to leak out, causing all the weaker pirates and marines to faint while a few unlucky ones died of a heart attack.

Whitebeard grip his weapon tighten when he could feel killing intent and mixed with [Haki], but feel like not [Haki] at the same time. Out of the all these women appeared out of nowhere. The blue hair woman is the most dangerous out of this little group.

He, Whitebeard, have traveled the sea in his years as a pirate. This woman is more dangerous than whatever he faced in his life as a pirate. If he had his [Devil Fruit] power still, then he would already be ready to attack the moment this woman tried anything to his children.

I didn't say anything; as I clap and use a bit of my [Mana] to amplify the sound of my clap as a medium to channel my [Ninjutsu: Illusion] and affect all the pirates.

Placing them under an illusion, not even the native of this universe with their [Haki] should be able to break out of my illusion as I overpowered it with a large amount of [Mana] just to be on the safe side.

"Go ahead. I'm about to send all these pirates away after I pick a good location, to send them." I said to my wives, as I was getting ready to use my [Sword Domain: Cleave and Wave Sword Intent] to teleport a massive amount of people and the pirate ships away from here soon.

Of course, this would end up taking a great chunk of my [Sword Qi] I built up over the years.

All my wives jump off the ship and rush towards the marines as I start teleporting away all the pirates, along with Whitebeard.

I made sure to use [Elemental Sight] and [Eagle Vision], to make sure I picked the right ones to send away while leaving the rest behind. I smile when I found a few people I'm about to target, to steal their [Devil Fruits].

I may aim for good karma, but that doesn't mean I'm willing to give up the chance to take something that would be useful in the future.


	27. Chapter 27: Well, This Is A Shocker

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Well, This Is A Shocker**

 **Year 12: Day 128: So Many Choices Part 2**

(Unknown)

After sending all the pirates; well, the one I wanted to send away, then drop the [Kekkai] as the rate I'm going. I would run out of [Mana] in just a few minutes.

I send Whitebeard and his crew last, as I was still on his ship, afterward, I jump off and land at the edge of this frozen island as I send the last pirates away, that I wanted to send away from here.

Smiling at the presence of a certain pirate about to appear, then use [Shundo] to appear behind Blackbeard, causing the pirates joined Blackbeard to be shocked at my appearance.

I pierce Blackbeard's back with [Right Arm of Thievery] and steal the [Yami Yami no Mi], much to Blackbeard's horror at the loss of his precious [Devil Fruit]'s power. Then, I steal Blackbeard's heart afterward, along with the other Blackbeard's pirates as well.

Leading to the Blackbeard Pirates to drop on their knees, holding their left chest at the loss of their hearts. Just for a small mercy, kind of, I toss them their hearts, but it won't be much used longer once they out of their bodies. Plus, they don't have a method of their own to put their hearts back where they are in such a hurry.

To be sure the Blackbeard Pirates are killed off without a chance to return, I killed them all with my [Sword Intent], along with destroying their souls.

Honestly, I really didn't care about how much lives I saved by killing these guys, but mostly because I'm getting a lot of good karma out of the whole deal.

Of course, the destiny of this world would be pissed off that I killed one of their created enemies as a challenge for their chosen ones.

Sadly, the deities of this dimension are mostly close to fading at this point, but still somewhat alive.

Now, that I have two of the [Devil Fruits] I have the desire for. Also, unlike [Gura Gura no Mi]. I can actually use the [Yami Yami no Mi] without having the [Left Arm of Usage] activated and just use my own [Dark Matter] instead, but would be limited for a few uses.

Nonetheless, I can still use [Yami Yami no Mi] with [Left Arm of Usage] without having my [Dark Matter] consume to power the [Devil Fruit]. Of course, I could do both, to increase the power of the [Yami Yami no Mi].

Looking up at the sky, where more pirates are coming down. Then, send the ones that needed to be sent away from here as well. Meaning, Luffy, along with a selected few are sent to the same location I sent the Whitebeard Pirates away.

I started whistling as I close the notification window that showed me that I leveled up the [Right Army of Thievery] by 5 levels. Look like stealing other people of their [Devil Fruit]'s powers won't be enough to reach max level for the skill.

Going to take me a while to train these new [Devil Fruits]' power of mine, but I still got other [Devil Fruits] to grab before leaving this universe later in the future.

Be it good or bad, doesn't matter to me, as I continue searching for the leftover pirates and marines that ate a [Devil Fruit].

I disappear again with [Shundo], as I passed by Trafalgar Law and stolen his [Devil Fruit], the [Ope Ope no Mi]. Something that I think the other me would like to have if the other me origin is same as mine. Otherwise, coming to this dimension of the One Piece universe during the Marineford Arc and near the end is a blessing in a disguise.

I smile at gaining my third [Devil Fruit] and it hasn't even been an hour after entering this universe.

Also, seeing as there are powerful people here. It would be a shame if I don't grab more [Devil Fruits], who know maybe I can transfer them to my wives later on. So, I went after the few [Devil Fruits] I know could be useful.

First, I went after Donquixote Doflamingo, who glared at me with a hatred look once I've stolen his [Ito Ito no Mi] and even threaten me a few times when I trapped him again with a few multiple layers [Kekkai], for me to take his [Devil Fruit]'s power.

Much to my amusement when Kizaru tried to stop me and even trying to kill me, but continue to be stopped by Ryun.

Yeah, Ryun, not the others as Ryun finally found a good weapon to use after seeing my [King's Intrinsic Flying Sword].

Ryun decides to do something similar, after all, she had a golden staff that can fly and attacks using [Shinsoo]. So, she took up expendable throwing knives and use them like her golden staff, but with [Aura] instead. Also, after a long practice, Ryun can control up to 4 throwing knives with her [Aura] alone, but increasing the number of throwing knives would increase the rate of her [Aura] being used.

Furthermore, thanks to [Inventory], Ryun is able to carry around a massive amount of throwing knives, without a worry of the ones she is using being destroyed and can replace them right away.

Also, carrying around a multiple [Bone Loops] I created with the designs I got from the Katekyo Hitman Reborn universe. It was still in the prototype phase, but it was enough for me to create one to use [Aura] instead of [Dying Will Flame] to power.

However, it's mainly used as a shield and not to immobilize enemies like Hayato Gokudera could. After all, I didn't get the finished version and just the working prototype version instead.

Either way, Ryun possesses flying weapons, for offensive and defensive to control with her mind and [Aura]. However, she can only could 4 throwing knives at once, but no [Bone Loop], so she has to balance it out until she can control more.

So, Ryun is pretty much keeping Kizaru from getting me as [Aura] is similar to the effect of [Haki] in a way, and can hurt [Devil Fruit] users, which Kizaru learned the hard way by ignoring the flying knives, that caused him lots of injuries.

His yellow suit is almost red with how much blood he's losing. Of course, he tried to attack Ryun, but end up getting blocked by the [Bone Loops], two of them, and end up getting stabbed in the back, which Ryun aimed for most of the time.

Yeah, Ryun has great control and speed to manipulate four things with ease after practicing, mostly the throwing knives than the [Bone Loops], as she just got it. But, her previous experience with the golden staff was enough to help her.

It's amusing to watch my wives easily beating up the admirals, even with their [Devil Fruit]'s powers.

I did, however, find myself very confused when Tsuru, an old lady, literally continue to turn my [Kekkai] into flat and malleable like clothes.

As I walk up to her, who is breathing heavily and notice me, making her glare at me a little. But, didn't say anything as if she looking at a disappointment and a bit of happiness.

One quick scan again, to find out why, and I was very shocked to find out Tsuru is the other me's Grandmother, and not adopted, but actually blood-related. Wow, talk about a shocker.

So I decide not to take Tsuru's [Devil Fruit] and move on, but kept the special [Kekkai] to continue forming new layers to keep her in. Not wanting her to join the battle with me and the wives against the marines and the leftover pirates, while also protecting her from others.

As I walk around the battlefield, and notice one of the Shichibukai and find myself wondering if this a good thing or not. As one of the characters, the other me gave the [Devil Fruit] to, happen to be the Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock.

And she hasn't moved from her spot this entire time as she continues to stare at me with shock, rage, and happiness, during the time I send the other pirates away and stealing people's [Devil Fruits]' powers.

Much to my relief, the other me had a brother-sister relationship instead of a couple to marriage relationship. That would cause me a problem as in Katekyo Hitman Reborn universe, I just had to avoid Nana while Hancock here would be a bit more trouble, with her knowing how to fight and is willing to fight.

And much to my surprise, the other me was the one that helped Hancock and her sister return to Amazon Lily and gave Hancock her [Devil Fruit] while her sisters, on the other hand, was forced eaten one before the other me could get to them, with Hancock being the only left without having eaten her [Devil Fruit] yet.

Luckily, the other me found the [Devil Fruit] among the nobles he had killed. Yeah, the other me is wanted for killing the world nobles more than once, causing the other me to become the second most wanted man after Dragon D. Monkey himself.

I give Hancock a small nod before resuming looking for other people with [Devil Fruits] to steal. While taking Kizaru would be great, but having the [Pike Pika no Mi] isn't my style.

This included the [Hie Hie no Mi] that belong to Aokiji and the [Magu Magu no Mi] from Akainu.

After all, I already have the skills that are better than those [Devil Fruits]. Sure, all three are logia-type [Devil Fruit], to create, control, and transform into that element at will. But, still useless to me.

Stealing power from others will always cause them to rebel and fight back later in the future. If I were to leave them alive, that is, but I've already killed the Blackbeard Pirates. As for the other pirates, I honestly I wanted to kill them, but I left that to my wives.

After all, if I killed all of them, then my wives will get on my case. Nope, not because they're beneath me, but those people already consider dead in my opinion as my wives are literally slaughtering people left and right, with a few of them already trying to escape.

Those that I have no desire to live after today; I made sure to send them back with the help of my [Elemental Sight] and [Fundamental Force Manipulation].

While for those that I wanted to send away, but can't, not because of some unknown precious reasons, but because I know for sure they would try to come back here after I sent them away.

Currently, Esdeath is fighting both Aokiji and Akainu at the same time, and winning without much effort on her part. As she continues to use her [Teigu] to fight back, along with infusing almost all her attacks with her trump card, affecting the two admirals, making it seem like Esdeath is disappearing every time, but in reality, both are frozen in time for a brief moment, which Esdeath took advantage of.

Raven is facing Dracule Mihawk, a member of the Shichibukai and the current holder of the title: [Greatest Swordsman in the World]. And is almost equally match, almost being the key word. As Raven still in her base form and not using her [Transformation Semblance] or her second [Semblance].

Letting out a sigh as I sidestep away from Kizaru trying to slice my head off with his sword made out of his [Devil Fruit]'s power. As I watch Yuri fighting with Garp in pure raw strength, but Garp is on the losing end, thanks to Yuri's [Aura Shield] protecting her while Garp had to use his [Haki] to protect himself, but barely.

Alice continues to fight with whoever, causing a panic among the leftover pirates and marines trying to take her down.

Glancing south, where the Red Hair Pirates sail closer to this island, with another good chunk of my [Sword Qi] to send them where Luffy and Whitebeard, along with the other pirates are.

After thinking about it for a while, I send Hancock away now before gets out of her shock. Now, that the marines are more focus on my wives and me, mostly my wives, I can just send her away without worrying these corrupted marines trying to do something against Hancock.

Once more I'm doing something out of the goodwill of the other me. Man, I really wish the [Karmic Sword Intent] doesn't continue to give me foreshadowing if I don't help a selected few out.

1 hour later*

I look around the place and see that pretty much 15% of the original island remain as the rest are destroyed in the battle between my wives and against everyone else.

As for me, I just created a [Kekkai] a couple hundred feet up in the sky, to monitor the battle below. And I wasn't surprised that only a few marines are left alive. With most of them are dead.

Of course, I would have grabbed those logia-type [Devil Fruits], to find a way to give them to my wives, but my wives killed them before I could.

Yup, all three marine admirals: Kizaru, Akaniu, and Aokiji are now dead. Way before their time, but it didn't matter to my wives if they have a purpose in the future. After all, fate, destiny, whatever it's call in this universe, will just replace new ones that similar to them, to fit them in the roles for the future of this dimension.

Or try to; as to create those main situations to happen for Luffy and his crew to experience in.

Now, with the whole battle is done, along with saving Whitebeard and Ace, both should have died today, but saved by me.

Looking around once more before I create another [Kekkai] next to me, but on a large scale to place an [Ark's Gate] inside, where I let my wives know we're returning back to the [Ark] and start planning what to do during our time in the One Piece universe. While I use my [Sword Intent] to teleport my wives into the [Kekkai].

A few minutes later*

(Ark: City)

"So, how was the fight?" I ask my wives, as I have just finished singing the [Fourth Fonon: Revitalize], that create a large glyph and heal anything within range by 12% per second and the duration of 5 seconds. So, all my wives are healed up to peak condition and I got [Fonic Hymns] to level up once.

"Decent. But, not that great, interesting, though." Esdeath replied to my question before she pulls my head and places it on her lap. As she stroke my hair, with a smile on her face.

"I just had to chase after my enemy. It's a good thing I've experienced in facing high-speed moving beings before or I wouldn't have been able to fight against the marine I killed off." Ryun started explaining how she feels happy to be able to gain as much experience she needs by fighting those monsters in the Super God Gene universe, then face her own husband afterward, to deal with all size enemies to humanoid as well.

"Faced the [Greatest Swordsman of the World] and I'm going, to be honest. If I haven't met you, darling." Raven point at me with a smile with a hint of envy, "Then, I'm willing to agree with the guy, but seeing as how the [Greatest Swordsman of the World] still haven't been able to use [Sword Intent] without a sword and apply it on other things. Yeah, a false title for me if none of arrived in this dimension of the One Piece universe."

All my wives nod their heads in agreement. After all, everyone has already seen me fight without a sword more than once and only so to make sure not to get rusty. Furthermore, [Sword Qi] applied to other things than a sword, which is considering making the person attaining the philosophical level of "swordsmanship without a sword". In other words, they can use swordplay techniques in combat without the physical existence of a sword.

"Fought an old man, who got a mean punch. Left him alive when I remember who he is. So yeah, almost killed the guy." Yuri talks about how she finds Garp someone interesting to know. And by an old man, she meant his old age appearance than actual age. With the people in Tower of God universe, age is just a number.

"Eh, I faced worse." Alice wasn't really bragging, but giving an honest truth. All of us know it's true, since we went as a whole family to the Super God Gene once before coming to this universe, and was one of the days we took as a break/extra time to train.

"So what's our next plan of action? Seeing how we pretty much either ruin the chance of the main characters doing the time skip for training or not. Unless destiny comes into play and make it so." Ryun asks everyone, mostly because of her experience of seeing the possible future outcomes and there are something will always happen no matter how much people wanted to change it.

"Well, the rest of you girls can become pirates, marine, treasure hunter, whatever, but I'm staying here with our husband. As I've decided to have a child. After 12 years of marriage. I wanted to become a Mother now. After having someone like a child of my own had me thinking for a while." Esdeath said to everyone as she gives me a smile, knowing it was us two alone before and the child she meant was Lenalee.

I guess Lenalee made a bigger impact on Esdeath than I thought if Esdeath took 12 years of thinking if she wanted a child or not. Also, maybe it's because she wanted to keep having sex and being pregnant wouldn't allow her to enjoy the full amount of pleasure during sex.

Yup, times like this. I'm glad to have [Elemental Sight] as I can use that to access the [Information Dimension] for other things beside combat-related things.

"Ah, being a former Zahard Princess made me forget all about having a child. You know, I think I want a child of my own as well." Yuri forgot about having the ability to give birth of her own child until Esdeath mentions it or mostly ignored at the time. As she was living an exciting life being with this crazy family she married into. She has no regret whatsoever.

"Well, that's two out of us that want a child of our own. Any other? Ragna here can get us pregnant on the first go, thanks to his [Gamer's Body]." Esdeath looks at the other wives.

"Sorry, but not for me. Not yet. Sure, I was up for the whole giving birth to an heir. But, the ancient families are thinking about changing a few things now that we no longer need to worry about our survival. Oh yeah, Esdeath. You, Alice, and I have to speak about a few things later. Some of the people in the [Ark] decide to want to start a new life, even if it means leaving us permanently. When we switch to a new universe." Raven said to Esdeath, causing a few of us to raise an eyebrow at the news of finding out that some of the family members under Alice and Raven wanted to leave the [Ark], forever.

Honestly, can't blame them as it would feel like a birdcage, to live in the [Ark] without the ability to leave.

"Alright. So anyone else, besides Yuri and me wanting a child of our own?" Esdeath agreed to speak with the Two Monster Lords later after this.

"I want to give birth to a child between my god and me." Ryun said in delight, as she waited for this a long time. But, Esdeath was the first one to be pregnant before the others can. Nonetheless, the only reason Ryun didn't try to ask a second time was due to how scared she was of Esdeath.

So, Ryun is very happy at the moment and can't wait to be pregnant with her god and finally have her dream of seeing children belong to her and her god running around the place.

"I'm surprised you didn't say anything before I did." Yuri smirk at Ryun, as it known fact that Ryun was the second out of Esdeath to have more sex with their husband than the others.

"Sorry. I was just speechless for a brief moment when Esdeath here just outright told everyone that she wanted to have a child of her own." Ryun gives Yuri a sheepish smile, since she knew that Ryun, and even Esdeath herself, expected her to say she wanted a child as well.

"No kidding. Esdeath dropping this onto out of nowhere and actually decide to do in this universe out of the other universes." Alice rolls her eyes, "And I'm same with Raven. Not that I don't want to give birth to a child of my own, but more like it's just too fast for me. I can understand the three of you. Since you, four, have been with each other for years. That's understandable. But, Raven and I haven't even been in this marriage for not even a year yet."

"Alright, so Alice and Raven. What are the two of you going to do while the rest of us, and by us, I mean Yuri, Ryun and myself, will have to stay behind due to being pregnant." Esdeath wonder what these two will do.

"Well, seeing how those guys wanting to start a new life. We're thinking of taking them to become our crew members for being pirates. After all, we already have experience in stealing and stuffs. All the difference is switching the land with the sea." Raven replied to Esdeath's question, and Alice agrees with her by nodding her head and mostly because neither of the two wanted to waste too much time recruiting other people to be in their pirate crew.

"Okay. Now, you two mind going out to speak with your future pirate crew members while the rest of start having our baby making sessions." Esdeath smile at me before looking at my crotch and slowly reaching for it with her right hand.

"Uh, do we have to? I don't mind a couple rounds before we leave." Raven looked at me, with a bit of drool showing and rubbing her legs together. "I'm in no hurry to become a pirate."

"You may as well, seeing as we won't see those two for a while." I spoke out before Esdeath could reject them, which got me some points with Alice and Raven, mostly with Raven than Alice, causing Esdeath to roll her eyes at me.

"Fine." Esdeath really didn't want to let those two in this whole sex thing, because she wanted to get pregnant and having more sex while she still can at the full before later she has to be careful in the next 10 months until she gives birth before she can continue having all the roleplay sex. And mostly just having a gentle and sometimes a bit of rough sex while she pregnant.

The next day*

 **Year 12: Day 129: I Really Shouldn't Be Surprised At This Point**

(Unknown)

After getting three of my wives pregnant while leaving the other two a mess with a face filled with satisfaction. I watch Alice and Raven leaving on a giant pirate boat, that we stole from one of the nearby pirates.

Also, making sure they don't get lost or something, and by that, we cheated by using [Lighthouse], which I modified to scan the area and search for nearby island beside the one they just left.

So now, the [Ark] is empty once more with just Esdeath, Yuri, Ryun, and me, like before we enter the RWBY universe.

Not a single one stayed behind and went with Alice and Raven to become pirates. Then again, they were known to be bandits before due to low resources of where they live.

"You know, I never did ask what the name of their crew. You have any idea?" I look at my wives, where I see Esdeath just holding my left hand and hugging my arm as she rests her head on my shoulder.

With Yuri holding my right side and Ryun busy speaking with someone nearby about any interesting news. After all, with our current technology, it's kind of off compared to the One Piece universe. I mean, they are using snails as a way to speak to each other from a long distance.

No clue on how we are going to connect our [Lighthouse] with those creatures, so yeah, we're going to have to do it the normal way. Not that it won't be any problem after we find a few people in this dimension to work for us.

"Ironically enough, they picked the word: Unknown as the name for their pirate crew." Esdeath replied to my question, "We may need to find a Doctor or two soon. I don't know about you, love, but I honestly don't know if you ever helped someone give birth. So, you may want to find someone quick and someone that won't try anything funny."

"Hmm, I guess I could try to find a [Skill] that include medical knowledge. This way, I can perform the operation before it is time to give birth." I said to Esdeath and Yuri, not that I don't want to find a Doctor to do this, but I'm more worried that there would people in this universe would try to attack us the moment Esdeath, Yuri, and Ryun are giving birth.

As for the reason why we may need more than one Doctor; well, I did impregnate three of my wives on the same day, they would give birth on the same day too, maybe.

"Hubby. I love you and all, but I'm not that sure I would trust you to deliver the babies without anything wrong happen. It's better if you got a professional Doctor to do it instead." Yuri tries to reason with me, not wanting to cause any problems to occur.

"Don't bother trying to argue. You know this is for the best. All you can do is find someone, who is experienced and make sure they don't do any stupid." Esdeath stop me from coming up with a better reason why I should be the one to do it, even if I have the [Ope Ope no Mi] now, doesn't mean I'm a master of it.

"Fine. But, we'll have to find someone that we know for sure won't try anything. Actually, I think a pirate crew may know to have someone that would help us out." I think someone in the Whitebeard Pirates would be a Doctor.

"Who?" Both Esdeath and Yuri ask me at the same time while Ryun continues to speak with other people nearby, but didn't go far away from us.

"Someone among the Whitebeard Pirates. With how strong these guys are, they must have someone that takes on the role of helping everyone else as a Doctor." I replied, but I wasn't completely sure if those pirates would help for free.

Not to mention that other me used to be alive in this dimension of the One Piece universe, where anyone would confuse me for other me.

"Well, until then. We should return back home. And just wait until it's time to give birth." Esdeath said to me, with Yuri wanting to argue about staying in the [Ark] for almost an entire year, but remembering about her unborn baby. It's better to play it safe.

3 hours later*

(Ark: City)

After a while, Ryun came back and shared what she found out a lot of marines are sent out, to send for me and the missing pirates I sent away yesterday. It's going to take a while for the news of my so-called return.

Afterward, Esdeath and Yuri share what we were talking about and how we would look for Whitebeard Pirates or someone else after making sure to do a research on them, to find out what kind of relationship between the other me and with them.

"So, what're you going to do? I know you'll stay with us and help around, but won't you need to go somewhere else to work on [Skills] that can't be used on the [Ark]?" Esdeath asks me, as she and her fellow sisters wonder what I would be doing while we wait for the babies to arrive.

"Well, I'm going to focus on my [Sword Mastery], even if my [Sword Intent] is already considered very high in many universes. But, I got the feeling, that I'm close to reaching to the end. But, I can't be too quick on this. So, I'm just going to spend most of my time with all of you girls. And who knows? Maybe you girls would do something that helps me out. I'm thinking about resting and not focus too much on leveling up my [Skills]." I replied to Esdeath, Yuri, and Ryun as I explain to them how I need an enlightenment on how to get to the next stage for my [Sword Intent].

"Alright, but first, we should go meet up with Repellista. Maybe she can use her [Lighthouses] as a way to monitor the world, to help us gather more information in this world." Yuri was the one that spoke up next, picking what we should do now.

A few hours later*

"Even after seeing it with my own eyes. I still can't believe you managed to make a world map of this world." I couldn't believe my eyes that it only took Repellista a few hours after being asked if she could make a world map, and a real-time radar to keep track of Alice and Raven's movements.

"Heh, this is nothing. And just letting you know, this world is a lot smaller than you think. In my universe, the Tower is bigger than this world. Trust me, I even did a quick scan on how large this world is and it's not even a third of the Tower." Repellista felt insulted that she couldn't do something so simple. She even scans the entire Tower with her [Lighthouse: Opera] before.

"Huh, thought this place would be bigger." I mumble to myself, which Repellista snort in amusement.

"Even if I don't get the basic knowledge of this universe. Doesn't mean I'm clueless about everything around us. I can just use my [Opera] to find out what each universe has to offer." Repellista raises her chin a little, to show that with the [Opera], she can gather information easily, not to mention it has been upgraded to work outside the Tower from the Tower of God.

"Right." I said dryly, then glance at Esdeath, who's going through her [Inventory] for some reasons, while both Yuri and Ryun started asking Repellista if she has any knowledge in raising children, along with the whole pregnancy as well as giving birth.

I just know this going to take almost all my time for the next 9 months, then years of raising my newborn children.

The next day*

 **Year 12: Day 130: The Hell? Isn't This Too Fast?!**

(Ark's City: Garden)

After yesterday, the girls and I spent together hanging around in the Garden, which was the middle of the City. And with Alice and Raven taking their families away to be pirates, leaving the [Ark] almost lifeless. And that's how we like it, making this place our own personal domain. Even if Repellista somewhere within the City, doesn't mean anything as we got used to her presence.

Pretty much normal, then after sleeping without sex for a change, nothing out of the ordinary.

Until first thing the morning, where everyone was shocked that Esdeath, Yuri, and Ryun's stomachs grow, showing that they're already at the stage where they could give birth any time now.

All of us could think of this was that the Gamer ability may have caused this, which is likely the possible lead we got. Where all the girls I impregnate will be giving birth to our children so fast.

"Okay, I think we may need to find a Doctor quick." I said to the girls, breaking everyone's shocks. "Because I have no clue what side-effects would affect the babies and you girls." I, for one, wasn't really in the right mind, even when I'm forced to be calm. Being calm doesn't do shit when I have no clue what to do at this point.

A few hours later*

(Unknown)

It took some time, and by that, I had to get Repellista to find a Doctor, an experienced one and know what they're doing, after making sure nothing wrong with Esdeath, Yuri, and Ryun due to having a large stomach, where I've already used [Elemental Sight] on them and the babies, to see if there's anything wrong.

Much to my and the girls' relief that nothing wrong, besides that they are showing the signs of near the end of the pregnancy for some reasons as the babies are already developed to the point of being ready to come out.

Afterward, I went to find a Doctor after talking with all the girls and decide it should be unknown Doctor that has no knowledge about me, the other me before he die and I came into the picture.

"Well, it looks like these fine ladies are going to give birth around this week or the next from the look of it." The Doctor we found explained how this is normal, but wasn't really informed how they got to this point over a single night and that it looks like the babies will arrive soon then we thought.

The girls and I shared a look, and wonder if this was a good thing or not. Then I remember how none of the girls are technically human. Even Esdeath may be a subspecies of the human race, not to mention her Teigu being her own blood too. No clue if Esdeath's blood is even turning her own body into something closer to a Danger Beast, but keeping her old appearance.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have to leave for my next appointment." The Doctor didn't seem to care about us and left without another word said.

None of us found this unusual. Seeing how I used [Ninjutsu] to cast an illusion over the Doctor, making it seem like they in a dreamlike state, but still, function like normal. All I did was make it so that the Doctor won't ask any unwanted questions and only the one that's important is spoken.

Afterward, the Doctor will walk away once the girls and I got what we wanted, then the Doctor's subconscious will erase this event from his memories. Dismissing it as a useless dream to remember.

"You know when the Doctor said around a week or the next." I start off, with the rest figuring out what I meant in the end.

"It means either today or in the middle of the night with how things are going." Ryun is the one that continues off where I left.

"Should we get the Doctor to return, along with others to help the Doctor perform the delivery?" Yuri looks a little worried as if she about to give birth any second now, which wasn't too far from the truth. Also, she rather not think about the worst possible outcome of this entire event.

Esdeath looks at her big stomach, where she had to start wearing different clothes than her General's outfit, same with Yuri and Ryun with their signature outfits.

"Do it. Better not risk it." Esdeath knew a few things about births thank for doing a bit of research along with those books on love.

The next day*

 **Year 12: Day 131: Is This Going To Be A Common Thing?!**

(Unknown Island)

Well, we were correct when it should be around a week or the next, but it's actually yesterday or in the middle of the night. And it was the latter, luckily, we didn't move too far away from the Hospital. Of course, we could have to use the [Ark's Gate] to get there quickly.

But, none of us wanted to risk something bad to the babies from having to experience the space-time shift. So the moment the time where all three having their time arrive was the very moment we rushed to the Hospital; well, more like I got the Doctor and anyone else to help the Doctor to come to the Loghouse I placed somewhere close by.

Even after gaining possession of the [Ark]. Neither Esdeath or I have any desire to throw the old Loghouse we lived in together. As it holds the happy memories between Esdeath and me as our time in D. Gray-man universe.

Anyway, I wasn't able to sleep at all throughout the entire night as I had to keep the [Ninjutsu] active while making sure the babies are fine. And all the babies are girls. Which made me feel lots of troubles coming in the future and it's mostly trouble for me than the girls.

After making sure everyone was okay, then I sent the Doctors and their coworkers away once they finished their jobs.

Of course, I was worried when they mention how the babies may need to stay in the Hospital for a few testings until a few minutes later, my baby girls started growing to the point of being in the infant stage than a newborn stage.

Well, that's what the Doctor told me while under the effect of [Ninjutsu], finding out that my baby girls are already considered around the age of one.

This just made my head spin, that my new Daughters are growing up so fast. Like really fast, as I just got Esdeath, Yuri, and Ryun pregnant only recently, really recently, and they gave birth already. Sweet mercifully Karma, I have no clue what's going on at all!

And the Gamer ability isn't even giving any notification, and I just checked the log, where I really wished I check more often. As it's explained how I got Esdeath, Yuri, and Ryun pregnant, then a time limit pop up on how long it takes for the babies to develop and ready to be birthed.

Maybe turning off the pop-up notification wasn't a good idea, but then again, it tends to get annoying a lot. And I sometimes forget to turn it back on. No wonder I didn't get anything. Since I would turn it back on the first thing in the morning, but with the whole having big stomachs out of nowhere, kind of make people forget the thing that's important.

It was near the end that almost caused me to faint. As I found out that my newborn Daughters are all [Reincarnators], who have the memories of their past lives from what my Gamer ability is telling in the log.

The child between Esdeath and me, contain the [Soul] of Kaori Kanzaki from Toaru Majutsu no Index. I had no idea how to react to this big news. As I have a former? Maybe? [Saint] and was one of the most formidable [Magicians] in the series.

The next child, which is between Yuri and me, who contain the [Soul] of Chifuyu Orimura from Infinite Stratos. Another person that strong in their own universe, I think. And a [Sword] user.

Looking at my third child, from Ryun, who contain the [Soul] of Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail.

At this point, I realize the pattern here, where my Daughters use [Swords] as part of their main fighting style. So yeah, I have no clue if this was due to my LUCK stat or what. Because this would be a little weird, seeing how my wives use [Swords] too, kind of. With Ryun is trying out different weapons for her main weapons.

But, I know Ryun can use a [Sword] no problem at all. Just that, maybe my wives and with my [Sword Qi]. I got the feeling it's because my newborn children would carry the [Souls] to someone using a [Sword] at one point of their lives and is an expert at least.

Yeah, at the rate this going, if Alice and Raven give birth to children that are also [Reincarnators] and carried those [Souls] that in their past lives use a [Sword]. Then, this entire family will become a family filled with [Sword] users.

And seeing how my family or Clan back in my own universe, that mainly specialize in pure speed and include anything else to go with it. I feel like this will become a new branch from the main Clan, if I ever return, that is, then it becomes a completely different Clan.

Instead of specializing in pure speed, it would be in [Sword] related instead.

But, what made my head spin so much is that my Daughters are technically older women, who have died and managed to reincarnate into the bodies of my newborn children.

In fact, I don't even know if these girls died at a different time in their canon version or just unknown. No clue if they are technically the same or a different version from other parallel dimensions of their universe.

Not to mention how almost all these three Daughters of mine... are reincarnated of women that very strict in some way.

And I can easily tell with the way they look at me, then look around the room the moment they open their eyes. Letting me know that these Daughters of mine have already gained back their past life's memories and not having to wait for a while to regain it back or require a trigger of some sort to unlock those memories.

Also, another thing that made the whole event difficult for me is the siblings' situations in the future, where these Daughters of mine may fight each other on who older than the others. The thing is, was that all three were born at the exact same time, even the log even displayed the time of when they are born just to prove it.

So I did the most reasonable thing to do at the time like this when I don't sleep. Train.

But, I stop myself before I do. As I promise my wives that I'll stay with them. Then again, I never mention for how long, but I quickly stop myself before I find an excuse to go back to training like a madman.

Letting out a tired sigh, then glance at my Daughters, where they are looking at each other and already making baby noises to each other. No clue if they understand each other or not. But, I rather not think about it for now and just help taking care of them until the wives wake up from their sleep.

It's a good thing I did a quick explanation to my wives before they go to sleep after the operation. And they were too tired to argue and just use their past lives' names. But, had enough mental strength to only use the first name only while naming their middle name with the wives' last names before marrying and Mercer as all their last name.

So, it's Kaori Partas Mercer, Chifuyu Ha Mercer, and Erza Hwa Mercer. Furthermore, if we ever return back to one of my wives' universes or my Daughters want to make their own branch of a family. Then they kind of can, as my wives named them their Heiress of their family in name only, though.

With Kaori being the Heiress of the Partas Clan, but need more member, though. Chifuyu being the Heiress of the Ha Clan. And Erza being the Heiress of the Hwa Clan, where the wives will teach them their family's [Skills]. Well, the basics at least, and if they want to know the advanced ones, they have to be officially the Heiress of their Clan, not just in name only.

Looking at my baby girls, where they now continue to look at me, with eyes of intelligence and showing me, that they are trying to find out what they could quickly get from me based on what they saw so far. Which wasn't much by the way.

"Hmm. I wonder at what age I should start their training." I mumble to myself, but the babies heard me and I could tell by looking at their character sheets, where it shows me their current emotions. Which are a surprise, curiosity, and a bit of happiness.

"Well, I can think about this later. Better feed them. Man, can't believe they grow up this fast, to the point of being able to eat solid food already." I shook my head, causing my Daughters to look at me with either a confused look or looking at me as if I was stupid, and have no idea how to take care a newborn.

The next day*

 **Year 12: Day 132: So Far, So Good**

(Unknown Island)

Well, I fed the babies and was a bit relieved that they didn't cry like normal babies. Thank Karma for such small mercy.

Of course, there was time for the diaper change, which I have almost to zero experience in. It's a good thing I can just use [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] to block the smell, which made things easier for me. And I just use [Wisdom of The Sage] together with [Elemental Sight] to access the [Information Dimension] to find the correct method to do the whole diaper change.

Afterward, I use [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] to burn the dirty diapers and don't have to worry about the smell either. As I did this before when it was just Esdeath and me alone, where we were in a forest, where no way to dispose all the waste, which I just did the same with the diapers, burning it away with [Fire Devil Slayer Magic].

Really a lame way to use such a powerful [Magic], but I'm willing to do this instead of searching for a good place to throw it away.

The look on my Daughters' faces was amusing when they saw me cast an abnormal color flame to burn away the dirty diapers. Mostly for Chifuyu than the other two, as those two have experienced [Magic] in their lives. Unlike Chifuyu, who only experience with high tech types of equipment.

On another note. I managed to get [Ninjutsu] to level 30 in a single night after using it to make my presence lower to the point of making me feel like the common civilian, no threat shown to anything. Like a nice person next door or something.

I think I freaked my Daughters and wives a little when they feel how different I am by my presence alone after a while to find what made things feel out of place while under the effect of [Ninjutsu].

So far, raising Kaori, Chifuyu, and Erza wasn't that hard, then again, they are pretty much adult mentally. So, I guess they have a bit of pride in them still, that stop themselves from acting like regular babies.

No clue if the girls and I should be grateful for this or feel a little weird about how we're literally taking care of babies which they could be around our ages or older. I'm leaning to both than picking one.

Three months later*

 **Year 12: Day 222: This Is More Interesting Than I Thought**

(Ark's City)

Three months went by and it looks like the wives are getting the hang of taking care of our babies. I know I am, with how many times I have to feed, change, and others for them. Whenever the girls require to go out and leaving me behind.

And by leaving, I mean they left to meet up with Alice and Raven, to help them out in whatever they're doing out in the world while I'm stuck as a house husband.

Nonetheless, this didn't stop me to start off my training with my [Devil Fruits], mostly using [Ope Ope no Mi: Shambles], which allow me to switch places of anything inside the space [Room]. [Room] being the requirement to use the [Ope Ope no Mi] by creating a spherical space around the target, with me included, and I can manipulate anything I want in a variety of ways.

[Shambles] just being one of the many [Techniques] that Law has created and it took me a few tries to be able to do the same.

As the reason why I picked this [Technique] out of the other ones for the [Ope Ope no Mi] and using this [Devil Fruit] out of the ones, I have stolen. Is because it has many usages and helps me take care of the babies easier.

Need to reach for a paper towel due to a spill your baby made, but too far away? Use [Shambles] to grab it from afar.

Now, you're thinking, why can't I just make a paper towel with [Wisdom of The Sage]? Well, I need to work on my [Devil Fruits], that's why.

Also, I can use [Shambles] on the babies from going near something they shouldn't. Which is too many to count whenever they wanted to find anything interesting.

If I didn't know any better; they would be normal curious babies, but I got the feeling my Daughters wanted me to do this to find out what type of world they reincarnated into.

On another note, they stopped growing at an alarming rate three months ago and now growing up like normal babies. Who am I kidding? I got the feeling they will grow up very fast at some point later.

Currently, I'm letting my baby girls playing toy blocks, which they completely ignored, and watching them trying to stand on their feet. Showing that they were trying to learn to walk already, but failing to at the moment.

Of course, I made sure they don't end up getting hurt every time they fall. Where I use [Nenshi] from [Kekkaijutsu], to create a flexible, thread-shaped [Kekkai], as a way to make sure my baby girls don't fall too hard.

Sure, I could use [Ito Ito no Mi], but the thing is, that I don't have enough control over it to create a non-razor sharp string, in the same way, to use as [Nenshi]. At least with [Nenshi]. I have practice with, but [Ito Ito no Mi]'s strings are just too sharp for my taste when taking care of my baby girls.

Now, I just have to wait for my wives come back with Alice and Raven to have their turn watching over the kids while Esdeath, Yuri, and Ryun get to play pirates. And it's almost time for me to test out an experiment of mine too. If it works, I'll be able to break another restriction placed on my Gamer ability.

12 days later*

 **Year 12: Day 234: Temporarily Overpowered To The Max!**

(Ark's City)

 **DING!***

 **You have used [Bypas Restrictions] to bypass the requirement to make [Bypass Restriction] at level 100.**

 **DING!***

 **You have used [Bypass Restrictions] to bypass the requirement to make [The End - Gamer's Version] at level 100.**

 **DING!***

 **You have used [Bypass Restrictions] to bypass the requirement to make [Meditation - Negima's Version] at level 100.**

 **DING!***

 **You have used [Bypass Restrictions] to bypass the requirement to make [Touki - Gamer's Version] at level 100.**

 **DING!***

 **You have used [Bypass Restrictions] to bypass the requirement to make [Magia Erebea] at level 100.**

 **DING!***

 **You have used [Bypass Restrictions] to bypass the requirement to make [Power of The Void Kings] at level 100.**

 **DING!***

 **The skill: [Bypass Restriction] has entered a long period of cooldown and can be reused by Year 12: Day 237.**

Well, my experiment worked, but the duration was still the same as if it was still at level 1.

Nonetheless, I managed to max out six [Skills] in the given amount of time frame. And it looks like I can use [Bypass Restrictions] to make any [Skills] at max level instantly. The moment [Bypass Restrictions] is activated.

Too bad, I didn't manage to get the other [Skills] to max level, but with [Bypass Restrictions] at max level now. I only have to wait for 3 days from now to use it again, instead of having to wait for a year to use it.

It's a good thing I have the [Gamer's Mind] or I may have gone mad; well, madder as I gain all the knowledge from maxing out these [Skills], which crammed into my skull without any warning once the [Bypass Restrictions] was deactivated.

Rubbing my forehead for a while before going back to the living room, where my family is. With Alice and Raven there as well, to play with the babies.

Thanks to [Bypass Restrictions]; I no longer have to continue trying to level up my [Skills] manually and can just cheat my way into maxing its level instead every three days. Well, if I have any [Skills] that need to be maxed out.

If not, I got other ideas of what to use with it.

"Ragna! Hurry up! We need to go!" Esdeath shouts at me, as she and everyone else wanted to spend as a family time together in the Garden.

"Coming." I didn't bother to shout, as I walk out of the room, I just used to experiment with the [Bypass Restrictions] [Skill].

Now, to put all the thoughts about the [Bypass Restrictions] and spend the rest of the day with my lovely family, even if Alice and Raven still aren't quite completely in love with me all their hearts.

* * *

 **Author Note: Hey, me again, sorry to tell you guys and girls, but I'm moving to a new place and I have no clue when I will get Wifi again. So, to make sure everyone doesn't wait for months for the next chapters. I'm uploading all the finished chapters I have worked on over the months and just ready to be upload.**

 **For those that may not know the exact new chapters I just posted. It's chapter 15-27. Yup, you got it! I had 13 chapters ready to be posted at any time. Don't worry if I rushed and made lots of mistakes, of course, I still do sadly, but I made sure to edit the best I can.**

 **Also, I'm doing the same with Book 2 of the System Series. Which is chapter 5 to 11. Sorry, only 6 chapters. Then again, I've only started typing the Book 2 of the System not too long ago. Just be glad it 6 new chapters in one go. Instead of having to wait 12 weeks for all 6. Same with the Book 1 of the Gamer Series of 13 chapters.**

 **On another note, I decided to work on another series. Yeah, I got Book 1 of the Outsiders to work on. But, no luck in getting rid of that writer block of mine for it.**

 **So, I hope you like my new series, which I'm already working on the plotline and setting as we speak.**

 **Book 1 of The Immortal Warrior Series first chapter will be posted along with the Book 1 of The Gamer Series and Book 2 of the System Series.**

 **Hope I get Wifi soon...**


	28. Chapter 28: I Love My Luck

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: I Love My Luck**

The next day*

 **Year 12: Day 235: Insight On Babies**

(Ark's City)

-Children's POV-

"You know, I'm kind of little surprise that speaking to another baby, even if you two are also [Reincarnators] like me, would be possible and other things in this new lives of ours." Erza said to her fellow sisters, with the clues they gather together and talk it among each other.

One: We're half-sisters, with the same Father, but different Mothers.

Two: We're born in a family full of overpowered people.

Three: Each [Reincarnators] are from different universes. So, none of the three among us would know each other from our previous lives.

"Anything is possible in this family, it seems. I mean, we literally just saw our own Father create food out of thin air. Even the [Magic] back in my world, that wasn't possible for almost everyone and only a rare few can, but only for the tasteless kind of food." Kaori replied to Erza, while she continues to try her best to stand on her own feet without falling on her butt every few seconds.

"Not to mention the way he presents himself. I could feel a sharp edge coming from him whenever it looks like he ready for a fight. But, when he isn't, then you won't be able to sense him at all after he did whatever he did to make his presence almost non-existent." Chifuyu follows up with her own observation.

"You know what else I notice about the family we are born in?" Erza asks her fellow sisters, causing both to look at her. "This is a family that uses [Swords]. Well, almost all of them. I think our other Mother: Alice? I think that what the others called her at the time, who has whitish silver hair. Don't use any weapons at all, but can use a [Sword] with the way Kaori's Mother wanted a [Sword] fight with Mother Alice."

"Just for a quick reminder and all that. Do either of you two use a [Sword] part of your main fighting style back in your previous lives? Because I do and was known as the best in my previous life." Chifuyu wanted to know if her fellow sisters are [Sword] users as well. Then, it would kind of make sense? In a way that they were born in a [Sword] users family.

"I use a mixed fighting style of wires and a [Sword]." Kaori is the first one to answer the question.

With Erza being the second, "I use armors and multiple weapons, but mainly use [Swords] as well." Erza could connect the dots as well, once Chifuyu asked this question.

"Mainly using multiple [Swords] with a bodysuit for physical boost." Chifuyu could see that some beings reincarnated all three of them into this very family, as all of them are [Sword] users more than one way.

A few minutes later*

-Ragna's POV-

"What do you think they are saying to each other?" Esdeath ask me, as we watch our Daughters speaking to each other in their baby language and seem to understand each other, no question about it.

"No clue, I would try to grab a [Mind-Reading Skill], but that would have more cons than pros. Seeing how I may end up getting a [Passive Skill] of it, making it stay on forever. And that would make things difficult for me in an important fight, as I could get distracted by other thoughts nearby and may confuse it with my opponent. So, if I wanted information without the resort to using [Mind-Reading]. I use [Ninjutsu] instead, to make them speak the truth for me through their subconscious." I replied to Esdeath's question, while giving a good reason why I never picked a [Mind-Reading Skill] whenever I had the chance to in the past.

"So, how do you feel after being pregnant, then giving birth, not that long after getting pregnant?" I'm a bit curious about this and wonder if I dodged the bullet in the mood swings that Esdeath, Yuri, and Ryun would go through while being pregnant for 9 months.

"Honestly?" Esdeath did her best to remember the experience she went through; the process of getting pregnant, to having a big belly, where she gave her baby girl ready to come out, then finally, giving birth, which is more painful than she realizes, and afterward, gaining back her perfect figure.

"I would say pleasure first, shocked second, painful third, and happy last, to have our own child together. I could go through the whole thing again, but without the painful birthing, though. Too painful for me. So, don't expect me to give birth to another child until a few years later." Esdeath explained how she is willing going through this whole process again, even when it only takes around a day or more instead of the entire 9 months. But, not even Esdeath, herself, is willing to go through that painful moment of giving birth any time soon.

"More painful than what you experienced in battles up to now?" Now, I'm very curious if giving birth was that painful for women. And if someone like Esdeath would say this is the most painful thing for her, then I wonder if it's just Esdeath.

"Nope, had my bone broken before. Way more painful, I just don't feel like having to experience giving birth so soon after yesterday. One child for me is enough, including Yuri and Ryun's, we got 3 kids. I say we're good for now." Esdeath replied to my question, as she rests her head on my left shoulder while hugging my left arm as we watch our baby girls making baby noises to each other.

"Ouch. I can understand that feeling." I replied, with a little pain in my tone as I went through the same experience more than once I could help it.

For the rest of the day, Esdeath and I continue to watch over the baby girls, while the other wives are out being pirates for the time being.

The next day*

 **Year 12: Day 236: Esdeath, It's Okay**

(Ark's City)

Not even an entire week went by yet, and Alice and Raven's families decided to make this universe as their new home after a few days of being pirates.

To make this difficult; those folks no longer cared about the Monster Lords giving birth an heir to ascend to the throne when it's time for the new generation of Monster Lord appears.

I guess these folks got too addicted into pirating in the result of them choosing this universe out of the many in the multiverse.

I wasn't that surprised about this, seeing how both Alice and Raven explained how before we all met, was that they mostly raid other villages nearby for supplies. None of them have any talents in growing their own crops or those that do find the place they were temporary staying wasn't suited for farming and/or they don't have enough time as they're on the move.

But, what I didn't expect to find out was that Alice and Raven's own families actually requested they leave, seeing how they're already considered part of a different family from than those people. Also, they were a little rude at the time when they 'request' this, more like a demand.

As there was a group of them formed a little council, that look like they held all the power by taking it away from the Two Monster Lords.

Neither Alice or Raven changed their blank expression at this, but accepted it.

Upon returning back to the [Ark]; instead of being frustrated or mad, or even sad, they hug each other and jump, while shouting in happiness.

Where all of us learned that Alice and Raven have been trying to leave their former families for a long time after they formed their special relationship, which they are happy to share with the rest of us, not a second they finished explaining.

So, besides the whole sex going on while leaving Repellista to watch over the kids for us.

I changed my training methods, and instead of taking a break for some time while spending time with my wives and later resume my training.

I will just do it sometime and continue to spend more time with my wives, rather they wanted to train or just wanted to be next to each other and enjoy each other presence. Along with my Daughters.

Seeing how the [Bypass Restrictions] is literally a [Broken Skill], that destroy lots of restrictions on my Gamer ability, every 3 days. In fact, I could even use it as my trump card to bypass the system and have a temporary unlimited [Energy], like [Mana], [Dark Matter], and even [Sword Qi] for a limited of time.

And with my [Gamer's Body]. I don't even need to worry about my [Skills] becoming rusty or anything. In fact, I could just sleep for years and still have all my [Skills]; well, kind of, as I may get rusty in using these [Skills] of mine in the way I wanted.

In a way, I just have to continue sparring with my wives every often and I should be good, or just go to the Super God Gene Universe to keep my [Skills] from being rusty.

On another note; both Alice and Raven started spending more time with the rest of us after they were 'kicked' or 'overthrown' by their former families/pirates crew.

Of course, I made sure to spend a bit more time with Esdeath, as her mental state is kind of fragile with all these girls. Then again, I can easily tell that Esdeath wanted me all for herself, but knew that wasn't possible.

So, she looked for the one that she could stand to be with and not outright kill them. Also, those that are powerful enough to stand next to her and everyone else.

Therefore, after marrying Alice and Raven. I'm no longer going for any other girl and willing to use [Ninjutsu] to change their minds if I have to. Just so I can make sure Esdeath don't snap.

I even made sure to speak this with the others, to let them know how Esdeath is already at her breaking point after having Alice and Raven into the family. Which made both Alice and Raven feel a bit guilty about this, knowing that Esdeath is literally killing herself by inviting them into the family.

So all of us promise to make sure to keep an eye on Esdeath from looking for another girl to marry into the family. At least with the new addition into the family should distract Esdeath long enough for the rest of us to come up with a solution to get the new girl to leave peacefully.

If not possible, there could only be a few solutions we may have to use in order to get them to leave.

This may be cruel to those girls that wanted to be one with their heart yearn for, but family comes first, and Esdeath is my first wife and someone I have fallen for deeply and rather not have Esdeath go into the deep end just because I became greedy for more girls.

I rather make all those girls hate me than love me. As this is a better way for me, where I have a reason to fight back and end their lives or stop them from looking for me.

So for the entire day, all of us spend together as a family, trying to help our baby girls in their attempts to walk on their own.

The next day*

 **Year 12: Day 237: I Should Have Thought This Through...**

(Ark's City)

Today is the day that I can use [Bypass Restrictions] again, much to my happiness. And with the [Skill] at level 100, it will last 8 minutes and a half. That is enough time for me to do lots of things in that duration.

The first thing I did was max out the [Skills] I haven't yet.

[Fundamental Force Manipulation], where I made sure to max out all the combined [Skills] in it, which raise its own level to 100. But, I will have to work on this [Skill] still later, just to get used to it, even when it's at level 100.

Next was [Ice Devil Slayer Magic], where I unlocked the same things as [Fire Devil Slayer Magic], but with the 4th Effect give me the [Ice of Cocytus], allowing me to use the ice belong to the [Ice Hell], that could use as a prison for powerful and dangerous figures.

But, not all of them as I know a few people that could easily break free from these [Ice of Cocytus].

Like the [Fire Devil Slayer Magic]; I gained the 5th Effect: [Devil Force], similar to [Dragon Force], and the last, 6th Effect: [Devil Transformation], giving me the ability to switch into my own [Ice Devil Form].

Of course, there are many downsides to using the [Ice Devil Form], which give me the same weakness as [Ice Devil] in general, so I won't be using the [Devil Form] from either the [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] or the [Ice Devil Slayer Magic].

Then, I went for [Fonic Hymns], where the 2nd Effect give me [Song Effects Magic]. Kind of like a chanting while using [Magic] in other universes, while the 3rd Effect allows me to use both the 1st and 2nd Effects without speaking out loud and just do it in thoughts. However, this will decrease the power of the 1st and 2nd Effects by 50% doing so.

[FOF Changes - Alter System] after the [Fonic Hymns]. A few useful [Skill] to have at level 100.

And having [Chain Combo Magic] at level 100 was a great boon once I found out what the 3rd Effect was upon checking it after raising to max level.

I actually gain access to [Chain Effect Creation Magic]; literally, give me the ability to merge my other [Skills] or the [Techniques] came from those [Skills] and mix them together how I want them to be. No restrictions included making it a big deal to me.

As this will give me a reason to use all the [Skills] I have, and later on, a reason to use daily.

It wasn't a surprise, I would max out both [Right Arm of Thievery] and [Left Arm of Usage] either.

It wasn't really a big thing for these two, but it does make the [Skills] a lot more variation in a way. With [Right Arm of Thievery], the 2nd Effect actually just removes the 1st Effect's Restriction, which requires a physical contact with the target for me to steal.

Meaning that I could use the [Right Arm of Thievery] from a distance without the need to touch the target, but I have to a medium to do so. All it does is remove the whole physical contact and into using a medium between my right arm to the target. Again varies.

For the [Left Arm of Usage]; now this is something I really like. Where the 2nd Effect give me the ability to transfer all the stolen things under the [Right Arm of Thievery] to another.

So, I could literally give the [Devil Fruits] I have stolen and transfer it to one of my wives or kids. Talk about amazing, like I could be one of those random overpowered beings and give out cheats to characters. But, only the things I have stolen with the [Right Arm of Thievery]. Otherwise, it's pretty useless.

As I can transfer anything else with it.

[Ninjutsu] up next, nothing new and just increase and decrease some of the effects.

The [God's Sanctuary] I just left alone as there no reasons for me to max it out just yet, even if I unlock the [Second God's Sanctuary] and the next. As it's already at its current level. Plus, I rather not find out what I may end up in the [Second God's Sanctuary] and so on, just out of curiosity. Who knows if there may be a restriction just waiting for me to appear and place it on me.

For the last [Skill], being the [Lagena Signatoria]; well, not much use, but I max it out anyway just in case I need it in the future.

This only took me a couple minutes, but the [Bypass Restrictions] still have a leftover duration before it enters into the cooldown stage.

Of course, there no other [Skills] to max out at the moment, but I have another way to use it right now. Something that I have been dying to have and will help me in the long run. Plus, it should heal some of the damage I caused to my mind.

 **DING!***

 **You have used [Bypass Restrictions] to bypass the requirement to gain the [Skill: Heartforce Cultivation] from the [Desolate Era Universe] and raising the level to 100.**

 **[Heartforce Cultivation] - Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100%**

 **Description: The [Heartforce] is a source of power that is invisible, former, but incomparably mysterious and miraculous. Allowing the user to strike the enemy's heart, slaying them with a thought. [Heartforce Cultivator] doesn't focus on the strength of their [Dao]; rather, they focused on the stability of their [Dao]. They needed extremely stable [Daos] and extremely stable [Heartworlds], as only then could those [Heartworlds] continuously expand. The vaster a [Heartworld] was, the more terrifying, powerful a [Heartforce Cultivator] would be!**

 **[Heartforce Reserve]: 100%/100% - Regen: 10% per minute**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to [Heartforce - 1st Stage] - Gain the ability to use [Heartforce]. Increase other [Skills] and effects by powering it with [Heartforce].**

 **1st Effect's Requirement: Require using a medium as a support to do anything harmful to a target.**

 **2nd Effect: Gain access to [Heartforce Technique Creation].**

 **2nd Effect's Requirement: Same as 1st Effect's Requirement.**

 **3rd Effect: Gain access to [Heartforce - 2nd Stage: Iceheart] - Increase [Heartforce] by 20% and the user can detach themselves from emotions and such. Increase [Gamer's Mind]'s effect x 2.**

 **4th Effect: Gain access to [Heartforce - 3rd Stage: Ruler] - Increase [Heartforce] and the range by 40% and can affect the user own [Soul], to have absolute control over oneself.**

 **4th Effect's Requirement: Require 3rd Effect active first.**

 **5th Effect: Gain access to [Heartforce - 4th Stage: Mortal Dust] - Increase [Heartforce] and the range by 60%, and increase [Gamer's Mind]'s effect x 5.**

 **6th Effect: Gain access to [Heartforce - 5th Stage: Truth] - Merge [Heartforce] with [Sea of Consiciousness]. Increase [Heartforce] and range by 80%, and increase [Gamer's Mind]'s effect x 10.**

 **7th Effect: Gain access to [Heartforce - 6th Stage: World] - Create a [Heartworld], a world where illusions and reality collide. Affecting reality itself with just a thought.**

I let a smile appear on my face before I blacked out and experience countless things I would never expect. What felt like countless years, ended in a single second as I returned back to reality. Like nothing ever happens.

Therefore, I was still out of it and the [Bypass Restrictions] enter the cooldown phrase, while I was trying to wrap my mind over how stupid it was for me to max out the [Heartforce Cultivation]. As I need to experience many things instead of going for the shortcut way.

Too bad, I've already done it and I don't think I miss out too much as I feel calmer than ever. More than what I should be, thanks to [Gamer's Mind].

Then, I felt my heart hurt just a bit before I find myself inside my own [Heartworld]. And I don't know if I should be annoyed or not, because my [Heartworld] is literally just a giant planet mixed with multiple elements, with my [King's Intrinsic Flying Sword] circling around the planet.

Also, I 'see' the planet pulsing, as if it's singing, that's what I'm getting. No matter how weird it is.

Slowly, as I get a quick scan of my [Heartworld] with [Eagle Vision], then notice my entire [Heartworld] turned golden and I found multiple things, that wouldn't be seen with the naked eyes. And speaking of eyes, I found the [Ultimate Eye] in the center of the core planet, which continues to release a pulse of massive killing intent everywhere. Affecting almost everything on my [Heartworld].

Furthermore, the killing intent has a hint of [Sword Intent] merged into it. Showing that my [Sword Intent] will always be meant for killing. As it's the main solely purpose of forming the [Sword Intent].

In fact, thanks to [Heartforce Cultivation]; I can actually say that I'm gaining one of those [Daos] from the wuxia/xianxia novels and it's related to the [Sword Dao]. I'm just close to reaching it.

Furthermore, I have a feeling that once I gain my own version of [Sword Dao], then I will be able to break through one of the hidden restrictions placed on me, that doesn't belong to the Gamer's ability.

So, I got the guess that almost all of my [Skills] are part of the planet or somewhere near it. Like with my [Void Weapon]. While at the same time, I can feel I'm almost close reaching the [Sword Dao] that will literally affect all my [Skills] to be more in tune with my new acquire [Sword Dao].

No clue if it just is called [Sword Dao] or [Dao of the Sword]; I just have to wait for it to come to me in the future.

On the side note, I feel like a burden is slowly disappearing and my mind becoming even more clear as time goes by.

Picking the [Heartforce Cultivation] is the best [Skill] to pick out of the other ones I had in mind.

For now, time to act like a doting, loving Father for my Daughters, which I started calling them my little princesses. After wanting to see how three grown women trapped in their new young bodies while being doted on by someone that doesn't look that old.

The next day*

 **Year 12: Day 238: The Discovery**

(Ark's City)

Well, I don't know how, and just toss the idea because they are my own flesh and blood and what not, but I accidentally became an actual overprotected Father instead of faking it. Now, it wouldn't be too shocking to find me playing with my Daughters, who in return enjoyed me playing with them for some reasons instead of pushing me away or something.

Though, I did see Esdeath a bit jealous at some point, but that's no longer the case after I made all my wives, those that are in the [Ark] to play with the kids as well. Making this an entire family time. In fact, I even made Repellista come out of her room to play with her nieces.

Don't know if this Repellista is completely different or haven't been revealed yet. Not that I can remember, but she really loved spending time with the kids, to the point she would find excuses just to play with my Daughters.

Hell, Repellista even offered to babysit them whenever either I or my wives are too busy to watch over them, without being able to bring them along as it may be too dangerous for them.

On another note; Esdeath's craving for deaths and violence acted up again. So, I help Esdeath by hunting down corrupted marines and the evil version of pirates as well. Along with the rest of the wives, while Repellista would watch over the kids. As we help Esdeath with her bloodlust.

I did meet up with the other pirates that the other me met before.

Not going to meet the White Beard Pirates any time soon or ever again after some of them tried to kill me upon discovering that I have stolen White Beard's [Devil Fruit].

Another thing I discovered with great news. Was that using [Ninjutsu] with [Heartforce - 1st Stage] would increase the [Ninjutsu]'s effect to the point of making what the targets experience in the illusions to be tricked by their brains as if it's real.

Instead of following the main character of the Desolate Era novel, that attains the end of the [Heartforce]'s stages, while combining it with his [Sword Dao]. I decide to fuse my [Heartforce] with all of my [Skills], but include fusing with space and time, with time being first.

It was hard at first, but I managed to use [Heartforce] with the effect related to space and/or time. Using my [Cleave Sword Intent] and any other [Sword Intent] using either both or separate of space and time together with my [Heartforce].

Furthermore, even if I'm not following the same footsteps as the main character of Desolate Era. I'm already trying to recreate those [Heartforce Techniques], as they are still useful for me, and with [Ninjutsu] added in, making it a lot easier for me to recreate soon.

The first thing I did after fusing [Ninjutsu] with [Heartforce]. I use it on my [Void Weapon: King's Intrinsic Flying Sword], increasing its power by multiple folds and that just at [Heartforce - 1st Stage].

Of course, doing this without using the [Chain Combo Magic] to link my [Heartforce Cultivation] with other [Skills] yet. But, when I did. Well, let just say my method of doing it is like an amateur just starting out and learning how to do things on their own, but with [Chain Combo Magic]. It's like switching out the amateur to a professional person for the job.

Actually, not a professional person, but a master is what I'm getting with [Chain Combo Magic] at level 100.

Either way, the [Heartforce Cultivation] is literally an endgame or final boss type of [Skills], along with my other [Skills] I obtain, where I managed to max it out on my own or cheated with [Bypass Restrictions]. I still need to find another [Broken Skill].

As I have a feeling that I may need as many [Broken Skills] I can get my hands on before it is too late.

So after helping Esdeath with her little problem, along with Alice's food problem which is easily solved with the [Gate of Babylon] and [Wisdom of The Sage]. With the former doing the cooking while the latter creating the ingredients for the former to use.

Didn't have to worry about Raven, as her own problem is just not having enough time to sleep or finding a good place to sleep. Again, easily solved with the [Ark] contain the best beds or any sleeping area since I gained control over it and improve it over the years back in the Tower of God universe.

For Yuri and Ryun; well, for Yuri, she doesn't have any problem with anger issue which could be solved by many methods or just find her triggers and avoid them at all costs. Too bad, we couldn't find all of them yet.

For Ryun, I just have to keep giving her attention she wanted from me, as she called me her god, even now after the years we have been together. At this point, I think she developed a fetish similar to a few I rather not think about.

Also, today, I managed to gain [Haki] with [The End] by going against the White Beard Pirates and against White Beard himself, where the latter wanted to see how strong I have become.

I honestly don't know if I should feel a bit annoyed that all my wives learned how to use the [Haki] with [Aura] instead, where I found out all the girls' [Aura] already acted as [Armament Haki] in a somewhat lower level in default, which varies between the wives.

And the [Observation Haki] wasn't that useful and the girls easily have their own methods similar to [Observation Haki].

As for the [Conqueror Haki]; well, they can just blast their own [Aura] in a wavelike in all directions, apply heavy pressure on everything and they could also include their own killing intent as well, to make it more affected.

Also, I continue to act like I'm the other me, for now, as I'm about to grab all the things I wanted from this universe and switch for a new one.

After all, I can transfer what I have taken with [Right Arm of Thievery] to my wives and Daughters, with the latter for maybe.

Well, [Devil Fruits] are just among the many things this world has to offer. But, I have to think up a few more things I could use with my [Right Arm of Thievery]. Like, stealing STR stat or other stats, but I have no clue if I actually grab the same value as my single stat equal to. Then, I can just transfer it into a weapon or something, rather not transfer them to none of my wives or Daughters, as it could affect them in a negative way.

For the rest of the day, it mostly involved with helping my wives with their issues, while playing with my Daughters again.

Really need to find a way to learn what they are saying to each other. Because I know for sure my Daughters are speaking with each other in their baby language somehow, without any problem.

Well, until my Daughters learn to speak other than their baby language. I'm going to wait and see how things go. Rather than waiting for them to reveal themselves of having their past life's memories or not. None of my wives or myself would care at all, as they're part of the family and family watch over each other.

Of course, that depends on what type of family it is and the people in it.

Then, screw the family if it was a neglected setting or something. Or worse, like the Harry Potter series, with the main character's childhood being so shitty.

For now, we'll see how it goes with the kids and find out what will happen in the future.

* * *

 **Author Note: Okay, I know some people will be a bit annoyed, that I have to cut the chapter's length in half. Instead of 10k, it's 5k.**

 **The reason why I'm doing 5k now; well, life happened. So, better to have something than wait who knows how long until I reach 10k. And so, I hope you guys and girls understand I'm shortening the future chapters for both book 1 of the Gamer Series and the book 2 of the System Series.**

 **Also, I may end up uploading randomly because of my schedule if no one had read my author note on my other fanfics.**

 **But, hey, at least you get chapters for the 2 main fanfics again.**


	29. Chapter 29: What's Going On!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: What's Going On?!**

The next day*

 **Year 12: Day 239: You Learn Something New**

(Ark's City)

Today was the day, that I gave my Daughters their first gift from their own Father. And it wasn't something simple. I created it through [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic: Enchantment Creation Magic], [Wisdom of The Sage: Creation], [Archive], and [Elemental Sight] together while under the [Chain Combo Magic]'s effect, where the 3rd Effect, and the last one, give me access to [Chain Effect Creation Magic].

Making it so the linked [Skill]'s effects will work much smoother, without having many problems in the process.

As for what I made; well, I created a pillow shaped sword child size, leading it to be in a dagger size for an adult, which I named it the [Pillow Kid's Sword], that would make it so it act like an actual real sword, but only towards enemies. While it turns into a pillow without anything that makes them not a pillow.

 **[Pillow Kid's Sword] - Rank: A - Durability: 1000/1000 - ATK: 300**

 **Description: A [Magical Artifact], that's made by an unknown powerful being, who created this with the idea of protecting their kids, while at the same time not causing any harm to them as well.**

 **1st Effect: [Pillow Sword] - It's a pillow and a sword, but mainly a pillow in the shape of a sword.**

 **2nd Effect: [Sword Pillow] - Turning the pillow into an actual sword for the wielder to use to defend themselves.**

 **3rd Effect: [Auto-Defend] - Semi-sentient, where the 2nd Effect takes in effect and will move on its own, to protect the wielder from enemies. This includes floating in midair as well.**

Whenever it hit someone an ally, family, anything that's not harmful towards the kids. I even made sure it semi-sentient, so it can act on its own whenever its wielder is in danger.

So now my Daughters are protected as long they carry the [Pillow Kid's Sword].

Plus, they loved it the moment I gave them it. And the look on their faces when they found out the [Pillow Kid's Sword] does beside acting like a pillow for them to use to sleep on.

In fact, Ryun, upon seeing the [Pillow Kid's Sword] worked, she was excited as she got me to make one for her, to be used to play with the kids. As Ryun could use this as training to improve her control over manipulating multiple objects at once while at the same time playing with the kids.

A few minutes later*

-Children's POV-

"Okay, I'll be the first to say. I love our new family, but at the same time, I'm wondering if this is considered normal in this family." Erza said to her fellow sister, as she hugs her pillow shape sword, that actually works as a real sword too after she saw her own new favorite pillow protected her and her fellow sisters when their Father showed them that their pillows are not normal.

By throwing a small rock; well, it looks like a rock to Erza and her pillow sword acted on its own. Really wished her Father explained clearer about what's going on.

"Just accept it as normal, save you the future headaches. Trust me, I've dealt with something like this before many times in my previous life. It doesn't get easier, but at least you won't have the headaches and be too stressed out." Kaori rather not say what she went through that would force her to think it as normal, but left that question for later.

"By the way, do you think our family is filled with perverts? Especially My Mother, who would always be together with Father along with the other Mothers." Kaori ask her fellow sisters, who clearly notice how lustfully their parents are.

"I was trying my best to ignore that little fact." Chifuyu replied to Kaori's question with an annoyed voice, "Thanks for making me notice it again when I almost got my mind off it. Really. Thanks."

If Erza and Kaori wasn't a fellow baby and could speak the baby language, they wouldn't have noticed the sarcasm at the end when Chifuyu 'thanking' Kaori.

So, they continue to speak with each other about the family they were born into, and there is a lot to talk very often, that it would be the main topic while ignoring their Aunt that continue to take pictures of them for some reasons.

-Ragna's POV-

"Alice. I want to ask you something." I ask my 5th wife, who just finished sucking me off while Esdeath laying on my left side, tired from non-stop climaxing thanks to a little trick of mine, I came up a few days ago after realizing I may need to find a way to satisfy all my wives before they go crazy went lust after having to wait for their turn.

So, I use [Nabong Needle Ryu] to hit a few pressure points, that make them very sensitive temporary. And in a result, I can literally give my wives all the pleasure they want by just a simple touch, even kissing them would cause them to climax for the first time and afterward, they build up a small resistance for a few minutes.

"Sure, what do you need to ask?" Alice looked at me with a sultry smile, where I continue to think that maybe this is Alice's default smile or something.

"Out of all the girls here. Why do you like to start first off with a blowjob and finish with a blowjob after having your vagina filled with my sperm?" This what made me curious about Alice and wonder if this is something to do with Alice's canon version or something.

"If you must know before I'm a Monster Lord and other things. I was called the Devil Gourmet, meaning I turn anything into a food to be devoured. And your semen is something I can never get enough of. So, this is the answer to your question, husband." Alice replied as she made sure to slowly lick her fingers before me.

"It's true. Trust me, when I say this, but Alice would always pick food over sex anytime if the food is really delicious." Raven back Alice up, as she moves her hair over her right shoulder before laying her head on my lap, ignoring the fact that I'm not wearing any pants right now, not that she cared about that.

"Therefore, you would find me be a bit surprising that Alice would ask to join in more often now after she got a taste out of you." Raven said to me, as she did her best not do a blowjob of her own and cause another round of sex to go around.

"I'm willing to believe that." Esdeath mumbles to everyone as she hugs my left arm, pressing her naked breasts onto them as she rests her head on my shoulder, resting a little. As she climaxed the most out of everyone, thanks to being under the effect of the [Nabong Needle Ryu].

"Hey, Alice. I got a question of my own for you." Yuri calls for Alice's attention, along with everyone else, "With all the types of food you eat so far. Are you any good at cooking?"

Esdeath peak up at this and narrow her eyes at Alice, feeling a bit threatened that someone may take her job in the Kitchen, where she pours her heart into for the love of her life to eat what she makes with her own two hands. And letting others taste how superior she is in cooking as well, mostly the former than the latter.

"Pfft!" Raven almost laughed, causing Alice to growl at her close friend/lover/fellow sister in marriage.

"Ha! Alice here is the worst person I know that could turn her own cooking into a [Skill] for creating a weapon of massive destruction just by cooking normally!" Raven started laughing before she got dragged to the ground by Alice, where Alice tries her best to cover Raven's mouth from revealing too much about her dark past.

Esdeath relaxes a bit and mentally sighed in relief that she won't have someone beat her in cooking. Other than her own husband who could cheat by using the [Gate of Babylon].

Honestly, Esdeath doesn't think that count as true cooking at all, no matter how good the flavors are compared to her own. She just lacks the experience and knowledge, that is all. She just needs more time to improve her [Cooking Skills].

"Alice, don't take it from the heart, but Yuri here just wanted to be sure. Since Esdeath is mainly the one that cooks around here and loves doing it too. In fact, if you don't see Esdeath cooking at some point, then Esdeath would clearly be working on a new dish and won't be cooking for a while to allow herself to be fully focused onto her new creation without being distracted by cooking a different food than the one she trying to make. Plus, Esdeath wants to be the only that cook for our husband here." Ryun made sure to explain this to Alice and Raven, both just finished their little game of one trying to embarrass the other and one of trying to stop the former from embarrassing her.

"I don't even want to cook in the first place." Alice looks away from everyone else and mentally cursing Raven for revealing one of her bad sides. Now, she looks bad in front of her husband and her fellow sisters.

"Awww, don't be like that Alice. I'm just teasing you. Plus, we all know you rather eat than make them. No need to be embarrassed about that. Trust me, all of us have our own downside. No one perfect." Raven brings her lover into a hug, showing she just messing around and didn't mean any harm.

"So, cheer up, and look at our husband, he happy to have us in his life, at least his body is honest." Raven grin as she moves Alice to see what she meant.

"I want to go another round, Ragna." Esdeath whisper in my left ear in a soft voice. "You won't mind, do you?" Esdeath continues to whisper into my ear as she rubs her hand through my hair.

 _'Welp, I guess I'm going to have another sleepless night. Good thing Repellista love taking care of the kids.'_ I thought to myself and start another round with my wives.

Alice's eyes lit up, as she helps Esdeath out by doing what she does best in a situation like this. And making sure that their husband won't say no, not like he can with all the pleasure going on inside this room.

The next day*

 **Year 12: Day 240: I Did Not See This Coming**

(Ark's City)

"You girls sure you don't want anything from this universe? I can just grab them and transfer them over to you." I ask my wives if they really don't want a [Devil Fruit] or not, even if it's eaten. I can just use the [Right Arm of Thievery] to steal it from the person without having to kill them and use the [Left Arm of Usage] to transfer it to one of my wives.

"Nah, I rather for us to enter a new world for our Daughters to raise safety. If it means having to deal with the boredom." Esdeath said to me, with a few behind her said something in their coughs, which was stopped when Esdeath glare at them.

"As I was saying. I think we should leave this universe since it's mostly filled with corrupted people. Of course, I'm not one to talk, but we have to think about the kids. Therefore, I'm willing to wait until our kids grow up before we go back to searching for anything that catches our interests." Esdeath finishes off, knowing that it will be a few years before we may get some actions, maybe.

"How about the rest of you girls?" I look at my other wives.

"Don't care as long I'm with everyone." Yuri gives me a smile while she holding Chifuyu, who is currently trying to make sense of what's going on, same with Kaori and Erza, where they're being held by their own Mothers.

"Anything you want, my god." Ryun replied, where Erza looks at her with a confused look on her cute face, wondering why Ryun called her own husband a god.

"By safe, do you mean like when they're old enough to train, then we will switch to another universe again, for them to train or something?" Raven ask Esdeath, with curiosity mostly.

"Maybe. I would pick the [First God's Sanctuary] to train them, but just remembering that place is way too dangerous for them at a young age. So, I guess we will switch afterward." Esdeath answered Raven's question, giving some insight to everyone about how things will go.

"As long I get something to eat, then I don't care where we are." Alice honestly didn't care if she will end up in many battles in the next universe or not. The point is, she wants to have a peaceful life, with maybe a bit of action which is easily taken care of by sparring with each other in this family. Not to mention, fewer fights, mean more time spending time with her husband and lover.

"So no one wants to manipulate the main events to our benefits at all or want anything from here, at all?" I'm a little baffled, then remember how all of them are powerful women in their own rights, so of course, they won't want anything from this universe unless it's something beyond overpowered and match their fighting styles.

"Nope." Esdeath smirk.

"I'm good." Yuri shrugs her shoulders.

"This world is literally 90% water, not much to do out in the sea until you mean someone." Raven informs me.

"I'll follow anything you order, my god." Ryun smiles at me.

"Rather not, seeing how I rather not continue eating fish all the time, even when they are giant size." Alice said with a bit of disgust, as she may eat anything, but she very picky on what she eats though.

"Fine. I guess we can leave. We don't even need to do the [Quest] to leave this world thanks to [Bypass Restrictions]. Now, let me think of a good universe to go to." I started thinking about which universe we should head to. In order to raise the kids without risking their lives.

"Actually. Do you mind if we do it randomly again? If we don't like it, then you can use the [Bypass Restrictions] to leave for another. It would be a waste if we just don't see what we get." Esdeath quickly stop me before I activate the [Bypass Restrictions].

"I guess." I didn't really care at this point; hell, at this point. I need to take things slow now without having to worry about people coming after mine and my family's life. Seeing how with the [Bypass Restrictions] and [Rejection]. I'm literally an OP Gamer now.

Well, overpowered in certain universes.

Otherwise, I won't be really OP and just average, which would be very bad for my family. So yeah, need all the [Broken Skills] I could get before entering such a universe.

Bringing up my [History Log] to get a quick reminder of what I need to do in order to leave One Piece universe.

After all, I've already met all the people I need in this universe and made sure that I won't be showing up after they last see me.

For those that tried to make me stay a bit longer. I just use [Ninjutsu] and [Heartforce] to help them 'understand' I won't be staying.

I blink a few times, then facepalm at how I continue to forget to turn the notification back on. Because I've already finished the condition to leave this universe on day one upon entering this universe.

"Something wrong, Dear?" Esdeath asks me, with a bit of concern and wonder if the condition to leave this universe may be harder to do in a couple of days.

"I have already completed the condition. And by accident too." I started explaining to everyone about how I killed Blackbeard, true name: Teach D. Marshall. Where I need to kill either one of the Noble of this universe or kill one that has a middle initial "D" in their names.

Meaning, killing Blackbeard gave me the option to leave for another universe this entire time and the only reason why I didn't get a notification was due to me turning it off after getting the message upon entering a new universe, then drop down to check where I am, and afterward, put it back on.

Sadly, many things stopping me from doing so, which lead to me forgetting about it since then.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Send us to a new universe." Alice said to me, eager to leave for a new universe and really want it to be on land than out in the sea.

After a while, you will get sick of the sea soon. Once you realize there nothing much to do out in the sea until your luck appears, where other people, be it marine or pirate shows up, maybe reaching another island, depending on which one we're aiming for.

So yeah, Alice didn't really like this universe that much, even after trying the life of a pirate. Wasn't that much different from her previous career as a bandit, just more with water than land. She like the land more thought.

"Alright." I made sure to check everything we have is on the [Ark] or in my [Gate of Babylon], then hit the accept to change to another universe.

 **DING!***

 **Welcome back to the Multiverse!**

 **DING!***

 **Good luck in your next adventure player! Be sure to take your time and the [Ark] is made invisible towards those within the universe you have entered.**

 **DING!***

 **Welcome to the Girl the Wild's Universe!**

 **DING!***

 **Due to an unknown situation. You, the player, have replaced the main character of this universe and have the choice of becoming a student/teacher/anything, with the goal of creating the strongest Dojo.**

 **DING!***

 **In order to leave this universe to another one, the player must have a successor for the strongest Dojo you've created and they have the ability to last against you, the player, in an entire minute, where you are only allowed to use [Skills] that don't require any types of [Energies] but [Stamina].**

I stare in disbelief, that I would end such a universe with a name like this and wonder where we're going to end up in.

Before I could even say anything, I was kicked out of the [Ark] once more before my wives and Repellista could say anything.

(Unknown Alley)

Quickly, I check my [Quest Log] to see what the [4th Quest] to allow my wives and anyone else in the [Ark] to come down.

 **[4th Quest]: Incomplete**

 **Description: You can't have a Dojo without students.**

 **Reward: Allow the people within your [Ark] to be able to come down into this universe.**

 **Failure: Reject all residents within your [Ark] from being able to come down into this universe. This includes those with special [Titles] that manipulate space-time, to escape the [Ark].**

 **Reward's Condition: Gain at least three students under your teaching.**

 **Failure's Condition: 1 year: Year 13: Day 240**

I sweatdrop at this, then send a quick message to my wives via [Archive].

But, before I could. I notice I had another message after the [4th Quest] that required me to pick what kind of positions do I want to be in this universe, but it has to be related to the Wild's Highschool.

However, there is a shockingly a list of conditions need to be done in order to get that position while some positions, like the student, require absolutely nothing to do in order to get the student position.

This confuses me a lot since almost all the positions will make it harder for me to finish the [4th Quest] and these positions actually require me to do extra tasks to get it.

Even then, it wouldn't help me complete my [4th Quest].

And speaking about the [4th Quest]. How come I need to make a Dojo in order to leave this universe?

I'm the worst person to pick to teach other; well, for now, if I were to use the [Bypass Restrictions] to give myself a [Teaching Skill]. Then, things may be easier for me.

Well, to be on the safe side and wanting more minds on how I should do this. I message my wives and Repellista via her [Lighthouse] to get some good ideas for me to do.

Also, I wanted my wives to explain to me what kind of universe I am and what I should expect. I know it includes some sort of fighting related, like almost all universes. But yeah, really want to know something to help me.

A few hours later*

(Wild's Highschool: Battle Ring)

"Are you sure, you wish to do this Ragna Mercer? You can change your mind now." A staff of the Wild's Highschool asks me with a little concern for my safety, while I'm still trying to remember if my Gamer's ability filter out all the honorific or anything else.

Because I keep being called by my full name; well, without my middle initial, since I got here.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I replied to the staff member, as I recall what I have done in the past few hours.

Where my wives helped me decide to become a Dojo Recruiter, a position which required me to own a building and make a contract with the Wild's Highschool to allow anyone to join my Dojo, to learn my Martial Arts, which are pretty dangerous.

For other and oneself. Literally for the both, as the former will mostly end up dead if they are not trained in some sort of combat styles and the latter will be injured for not doing the training methods to use the fighting styles I'm teaching.

Which are the [Renewal Taekwondo] and the [Ssam-Su Taekkyeon], along with other Martial Arts maybe later on.

Also, I have to defeat a Wild's Guard, and I learned about my wives that they are like student counselors, but at the Wild's Highschool it means much more than that. They've graduated from the Wild's Highschool, all [S-Class Fighter] and are the top 0.3% of [S-Class] or above graduates. They earn high paychecks and are exempt from the country when taking down hostiles.

Within the school, they stop fights, referee and judge matches. Outside of the school, they work as national VIP guards, instructors for guard institutes, and are the top of the world in their fields. They are top of the top out of all Wild's High graduates.

It's a dream job with honor and pride for the students in Wild's Highschool.

Their main job is to handle violence and can be judges for the Wild's League. There have been never more than three people admitted tot he Wild's Guard a year. They are the best among Wild's High graduates and they are well known for their intelligence, elegance, power, and pride.

The Wild's Guard are the epitome of the ideal Wild's student.

Also, the Wild's Guard is immune from any repercussions as far as any legal action is concerned.

After learning about this from my wives.

I was shocked that there such a position, a powerful one at that and something I would like to have the same as their benefits back in my home universe.

Because there many times I wished I could bypass certain laws back then.

Anyway, I have to defeat one of these Wild's Guards and the person I'm facing is called Lee Na.

And she graduated from Wild's Highschool four years ago as one of the top students. Former undefeated champ 25 wins with 32 KO's.

Not much is known about her; however, the [Sha Naqba Imuru] reveals lots of things about her. Like her fighting style involved striking the pressure points.

Pretty much [Nabong Needle Ryu] somewhat.

"Just a warning-" Lee Na was about to say something when she discovered that her opponent is already standing in front of her, just a couple of feet away from her, with her opponent's left eye is so dull and cold, that it sends a shiver down her back.

"So when can we start?" I ask the referee and Lee Na. As I stare at Lee Na with my single eye. As I already detected some of her flaws.

Both Lee Na and the referee are speechless that they weren't able to see me move.

Upon hearing my questions, snapping both of them out of it and causing Lee Na to take a couple steps back after realizing how dangerous for her to underestimating her opponent just now.

The referee/staff called out the match to begin right away.

Neither I or Lee Na moved as we analyze each other; well, Lee Na is and I have already done so, thanks to [Sha Naqba Imuru].

"Please do be sure to give me a challenge." I said to Lee Na, who narrowed her eyes at me, with a hint of rage flash through her eyes at the arrogance I'm showing.

"Be careful of what you wish for." Lee Na said in a voice that lacks emotion. As she glares right at her opponent and searching for any openings to strike.


	30. Chapter 30: Info

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Info**

 **Year 12: Day 240: I Did Not See This Coming Part 2**

(Wild's Highschool: Battle Ring)

[Renewal Taekwondo: Front Kick], an upward kick with a lot of power behind it and its capabilities are enough to defeat six opponents at the same time.

However, the [Front Kick] was done by a peak human that mastered the [Renewal Taekwondo] in the God of High School.

So, with my physical stats. Defeating six opponents is plain easy for me, let alone a single opponent before me.

And so, I already send Lee Na flying, but made sure to control my strength and speed without dealing too much damage to my opponent.

After all, my stats are already beyond what an average Deity could possess, and I know, I checked before leaving Danmachi Universe. Well, different universe means different powerful beings.

Either way, I dig deep into the Gods and Goddesses in Danmachi to find their real stats and they're only in the 10k range in certain stats.

In a way, I made sure to hold back enough not to kill Lee Na, but enough to show her that I mean business. As I only used the air pressure alone to send her flying off the ring.

"Hey, ref. Call the match, it's over." I said to the referee, who happens to be another Wild's Guard, that act as a referee and also a staff member of the Wild's Highschool.

The referee was too shocked to hear me and stare at the unconscious form of Lee Na, who is known as a very powerful fighter among them.

I was about to say something when Lee Na let out a groan and slowly getting up, barely able to stop herself from falling back to the ground.

I blink at Lee Na, for actually getting back up and was only a few seconds unconscious after getting hit by a [Renewal Taekwondo: Front Kick], even if I just use the air pressure alone to attack.

"You should stop before you do any more damage to yourself." I kindly warn Lee Na from continuing this 'fight' and give up already before she ends up with a worse injury.

"T-This is nothing." Lee Na growls out, but more of a harsh whisper of pain, for both herself and at me.

"Well, okay then, but isn't this my win? I'm not the one out of the ring." I made sure to mention that Lee Na is outside the ring, where Lee Na and the referee remind me the rules, and one of them is that one of us is out of the ring, then the one still inside the ring is the victor.

"I'm sorry, Lee Na. But, Ragna Mercer is right. So, as the referee of this match. I announce that Ragna Mercer is the winner." The referee shout, causing some of the hidden students, all of them are girls, watched this whole thing from the background, let out a gasp of surprise and shock, causing the two Wild's Guards and me to look in their direction.

This made all the female students run away before getting caught. Too bad that was caught by the other Wild's Guards a few minutes later.

"So, any students or any staffs want to join my Dojo?" I ask the Wild's Guards. Not bother the way some of the girls are looking at me.

"One quick question before we agree." Lee Na was the one that spoke out for the rest of them.

"Sure, go ahead." I replied, really wanted to gain three students quick, so my family could come down from the [Ark] without having to use the [Bypass Restrictions] to forcibly finish the [4th Quest] and be kind of a waste.

"What kind of Martial Arts are going to teach to your future students?" Lee Na asks the person that easily took her out like nothing, curious about what type of Martial Arts that bring out such speed and power, that's beyond what the human body could do.

"I'm the master of the [Renewal Taekwondo] and the [Ssam-Su Taekkyeon]. The latter, I will only train to the one I deem fit to learn it. While the former, I won't teach just yet and have to have those that learning from me to go through training methods to develop the body to be able to use it without hurting oneself from using the [Renewal Taekwondo]." I explained to Lee Na and anyone else that's listening at the moment.

"What is the condition to learn under you?" The former referee asked me, wondering what the requirements that the students of the Wild's Highschool and maybe graduate students as well could attend the training.

"Just a few. One of them that I will only recruit those that attend or have attended and graduate the Wild's Highschool. Also, they must be above the average. Because for those that just average or below would mostly end badly injured to the point of having to give up their career as a fighter due to overwhelming themselves that cripple them from pushing themselves beyond what they could do." I replied and explain a few things that my future students must do in order to be an official student of mine.

"I know I shouldn't be asking you this, but you may demonstrate a move of this [Renewal Taekwondo] to us?" Lee Na wanted to see the type of Martial Arts that defeated in a single move.

"Sure." I made a hand gesture for those to move away from the ring before I demonstrate.

Once I see that everyone is out of the way. I use the [Renewal Taekwondo: Dragon Sign Hwechook]. Which pretty much destroyed the entire ring, along with the ground, replacing it with a large crater.

All done in a few seconds and made sure to hold back enough not to destroy the entire place. Which is technically small for me as I tried the same [Dragon Sign Hwechook] back in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn Universe.

Let just say, people, are still wondering how in the world, there is a giant hole in the middle of the North Pole.

"So, think anyone wants to learn from me?" I ask the Wild's Guards, along with the others that are secretly watching this whole time with disbelief on their faces.

"Also, sorry about the whole creating a crater. I tried my best to hold back enough not to cause too much damage." I lied through my teeth as I could have held back even more and not damage anything at all and just create a whirlwind instead as a flashy display of the [Renewal Taekwondo] without causing any damage.

"If that's what you call holding back. Then, I should consider myself lucky enough not to get killed by accident." Lee Na is the first one to spoke out while the rest are still out of it.

"Yeah, you really should." I said in a laid-back tone, not caring how much damage I have done to the area and the mental impact on everyone that saw what just happen with their own eyes.

I got the feeling I may have pissed off not just Lee Na, but everyone else nearby for mocking their idol/co-worker. I think? Hard to tell sometimes when I don't use the [Sha Naqba Imuru] to get a full read on everyone.

"Anyway, you got anyone wants to learn from me?" I repeated my question once, and this time some of the students and staff members remember why I'm here in the first place, causing almost everyone to whisper to another about the idea of learning from me.

Lee Na slowly walks towards me until she just a few feet away from me, staring directly me in the eyes with her own cold eyes. As everyone went silent, to find out what Lee Na is about to say.

"Would it cost me anything to learn under you?" Lee Na's question caused everyone to speak to each other, but this time in a loud voice than a whisper level.

"Nope. You just have to pass my tests, to be accepted as my official students." I may want to get this [4th Quest] over with, but I will be damned if I chose weak students and Esdeath's influence may have finally affected me now.

"And the test is? Also, how many will we have to try and do you have a limited of how many newcomers taking the test?" Someone among the crowd shouted the questions among everyone's mind.

"You will just have to find out. And don't worry, I won't stop those that fail to reveal what's the test to others. Not that it will be the same all the time." I replied the person's questions, then look back at Lee Na.

"Anyway, remember that I have already set the condition for those that are even allowed to take the test, then, and then only for those that passed the test will be accepted under my teaching. I will be back here tomorrow. So, I hope you have the candidates to take the test." I said to Lee Na and the crowd, then disappear from the area, with just pure speed while making sure not to go above a certain speed that would affect the area.

A few minutes later*

(Unknown Mountain)

"This looks like a good place to use." I mumble to myself, as I glance at the mountain that I picked as the location for me to create my Dojo and living quarters for my family when some of us feel like living outside the [Ark].

Since we will be staying in this universe for years until the kids grow up.

Thinking about what kind of building I should pick to make, then decided to go with one that's similar to those in wuxia. But, not much on a grand scale as there not enough room and would be too eye-catching, causing unwanted people coming here.

Thank goodness I have the [Wisdom of The Sage] and [Elemental Sight], with [Heartforce] to increase the effects to do everything so easy and so little time.

Just to be on the safe side, I even use [Ninjutsu] to place an illusion over the mountain, so no one should be able to locate it without my permission.

Rubbing my chin, thinking about if I should add anything else to make it so others will know how dangerous it is to invade this place.

I snap my fingers at an idea I just got and create another [Sword Intent], by combining [Sword Intent] with [Haki].

 **[Weapon Technique Creation]:**

 **Weapon Focus: Sword**

 **1st Core: [Sword Intent]**

 **2nd Core: [The End - Gamer Version]**

 **Skill Target: [Haki]**

 **1st Core + 2nd Core: [Haki] = [Volition Sword Intent]**

I tilt my head when I feel kind of surprise that the [Volition Sword Intent] isn't like my other [Sword Intents] as they steady grow while I experience many things.

But, the [Volition Sword Intent] is literally an endless path and based on the survival of the fittest. And the ability to evolve without an end.

Ironically enough, I can feel like I can channel my other [Skills] with [Volition Sword Intent]. But, it requires me using both [Sword Qi] and [Mana] together.

This surprises me a little, as most of the [Sword Intents] use [Sword Qi] only and [Mana] as separate.

But, the [Volition Sword Intent] use both together at the same time, then I blink again when I notice the [Heartforce] is being infused with the [Volition Sword Intent] as well.

I slowly shake my head as I just realize, that thanks to creating the [Volition Sword Intent].

I literally just found the answer to the next stage for my [Sword Intent]. But, for now, I need to get back to work and come back to this later.

So, quickly, I use my new [Sword Intent] to cover the mountain, giving it the presence of a giant [Sword], where anyone would feel like they're being pointed by a [Sword]. Ready to strike them down if they dare push them further into the mountain without my permission.

Glancing around the place, then decided to return back to the [Ark], then come back here tomorrow in the morning after picking up the candidates.

* * *

A few hours ago*

-Wives, Children, and Repellista's POV-

(Ark's City)

Chifuyu blinks her little eyes and unconsciously cried out in awe.

"Yeah, that happens all the time, little Chifuyu. Your Daddy needs to do a task or two, maybe more to allow the rest of us to exit the [Ark] and enter the new universe. As some restrictions have placed on us from leaving here unless your Daddy finished those tasks." Yuri said to her Daughter, who looked shocked at how Ragna just disappeared before their eyes.

"How long do you think it will take for hubby to finish this time?" Alice asks her fellow sisters.

Before anyone could say anything, all the wives of Ragna D. Mercer got a message from their husband. Along with Repellista, who is with them for a change via from her own [Lighthouse].

"Well, better tell our husband what kind of world we're in now. Since unlike him, we gain all the basic knowledge." Raven started explaining to her husband about what kind of world he is in at the moment. Along with a bit of information on the [Fate Soul], which is new.

As by [Fate Soul], Raven easily replaces that term with the main character and explained how the [Fate Soul] does things in this world. And seeing how her husband replaced the [Fate Soul].

This may make thing difficult, but still doable with their strengths.

"And done, I just finished explaining to Ragna about the world and what kind of position he should aim for. Unless you girls got other ideas for him to pick?" Raven look at her sisters, where all of them haven't even get the chance to say anything to Ragna.

"Aren't you a warrior? How in the world did you beat me in typing speed?" Repellista asks in disbelief, as she would be the one that out type others.

"Raven would always do things fast and get it done with, so she can do what she wants in her free time. Most of the time she would sleep." Alice was the one that answered Repellista's question.

"A good thing to do, when you're in a position that takes lots of time and effort to do with little rest." Esdeath nods her head in agreement, as before she became a General. She was still a low ranked soldier and had to deal with lots of things, even if it in little time in her career as a soldier.

Nonetheless, Esdeath rather not go back to those boring time if she was given a similar position. She will reject it right away.

"Now, that's done. What should we do now while waiting for Ragna to finish the task?" Raven ask everyone, seeing how none of them got anything else to do besides maybe training in their own [Skills] and spar each other to see any flaws to work on.

"Play with the kids?" Repellista offers something to do for the time being.

"Do you mean really play with them or do you play them while we're actually training them in a safe manner?" Ryun looks at Repellista while hugging little Erza, who is hugging her [Pillow Sword] like the other two.

"I say the former than the latter for now. We don't know when Ragna will send us a message out of nowhere while we're focused on the kids." Raven rejected the idea of all of them are training the kids while there is a chance of Ragna messaging them in an important part of the training and end up with an accident.

"Or we can start teaching our kids what to be expected if they wish to really become the next leader of our own families." Esdeath gives her own offer of what we can do.

"Also, we may want to teach them about what needs to be done if there is a time where one of them started a conflict with another." Esdeath made sure to point this out, as this happened many times in the past before she met the love of her life.

"Do you want us to do together or separate?" Ryun ask Esdeath, seeing how some of the things they may teach to their Daughters are not meant to be shared so openly.

"I don't care either way for me. My family isn't that big on secret besides certain things. Which isn't many, but I'm willing to teach them in exchange for the same equal value of [Secret Techniques]." Esdeath replied as she rubs her cheek with her baby's cheek.

"How about we tried separately first, then together on another day?" Yuri offers everyone we could both options, just not on the same day.

"Why not?" Esdeath didn't mind, then head out for a different building to be used for her little teaching to her baby girl.

With the others doing the same, with only leaving behind Alice, Raven, and Repellista behind.

"I'm going to take a nap. Call me when Ragna comes back or something interesting happens." Raven let out a yawn before going to her personal house, that she had her husband made for her and it just mostly a giant room, filled with large comfy pillows and a giant bed.

"I think I'll do the same." Alice follows Raven to the house of resting.

Leaving Repellsita behind alone.

Repellista blinks her eyes, then look around the empty room with just her alone.

"I wonder if I could hack into the network in this universe." Repellista skips to her [Lighthouse] to do exactly what she just said.

-Kaori's POV-

"First thing, first. I will give you a small summary of what our Clan is about. Hmm. Maybe I should write this down since you may not remember everything." My Mother said to me before she starts looking for something to write on, then to my shock.

Mother reaches into space and her hand disappeared, then reappeared with a small journal, along with a writing tool that looks like a fountain pen.

 _'Okay, maybe my own Mother possesses other kinds of [Magic] beside [Ice Magic].'_ I thought to myself. Since I literally just saw my own Mother rip in space to reach to grab whatever the journal came from and that high-level [Space Magic].

Mother coughs a little, then started writing down a few things before she looks back at me.

"Now, where was I? Right!" Mother snaps her fingers, "The Partas Clan is known for being a great Hunter. Our motto is the strong survive and the weak deserve to die. But, I guess I can change that motto somewhat later on. Seeing how we're literally the last two members of the Partas Clan."

"Either way. We're known for being a great Hunter. Specialized in killing Danger Beasts. I will tell you about them later if we ever go back to my universe. We're always in a constant struggle for survival, threatened by both the harsh weather conditions and the Danger Beasts we hunted. But, sadly, the rest of our clan members were killed off, leaving me behind as the sole survivor." Mother started explaining to me about our clan and its destruction.

Then, Mother started explaining the [Basic Skills] I will have to learn when I reach at the age to learn.

-Chifuyu's POV-

"Okay, the first thing you need to learn about the Ha Family. We have the best body strengthening abilities. Meaning, we have powerful physical abilities and a sturdy body. However, this doesn't mean we're weak in a long-distance fight. We got that covered. But, I can't teach you those until you earn the right to become the true Heiress of the Ha Family. Otherwise, I can only teach you the basics." Mother started giving a summary of what so special about our family.

And I must say, I think by the time I reach my prime. I would be stronger than my previous life's body.

-Erza's POV-

"Now, listen carefully my little gift." Mom held me in her arms as she looks down at me with a smile. "Our race is called the [Red Witch] and all of us will always have our hair and eyes' color being red or some shade of red."

I blink my eyes and wonder if this is why I was born from this lady, which is my new Mom unlike with my other half-sisters.

And I find myself happy to continue to have my scarlet hair. Something to remind me of my past.

"Now, you must know that the [Red Witch] also has a royal family. And we happen to belong to the [Red Witch Royal Family]. Making you a princess, my little gift. Since technically I'm the Queen of the [Red Witch]." Mom gives me a small kiss on my forehead, causing me to close my eyes for a second.

"You must know that all members of the [Red Witch Royal Family] will have special abilities related to sight. Meaning, that one could even see the future, either a long-distance one that could be changed at any time or short-distance, which is just a couple of seconds. Great for fast battles." Mom paused for a moment as she remembered about something in the past.

"Nonetheless, there are few that have a rare moment, that could change their special abilities to a different effect. So be warned, my little gift. You'll gain a special sight ability and it may not be the same in the future, but that just a small chance." Mom continues to explain before she stares off into space as she started humming a song I don't know, but it calms me down.

 _'I do hope Mom doesn't stop in the middle of explaining something important too often in the future.'_ I thought to myself while enjoying my Mom's humming song.

A few hours later*

Back to the present*

-Ragna's POV-

Looking around the room and notice only Repellista is here, but she in her [Ligththouse] doing something.

I activate [Chain Combo Magic: Elemental Sight + Eagle Vision] to give me both the effects from both [Skills] and in perfect sync. And I found all my wives and kids instantly.

I blink in shock that the power of the [Chain Combo Magic] is so powerful and this was just the 1st and 2nd Effects used. While the 3rd Effect: [Chain Effect Creation Magic] hasn't even been used yet.

Much to amusement; I'm 'watching' my wives teaching our kids about their side of the family and what they do. Well, Esdeath and Yuri are while Ryun is humming a song to Erza, but I could see her writing down what she's going to teach Erza at the same time by control her [Aura] to manipulate the book and the pen, to hold the book in midair and the pen as well, where Ryun is using the pen to write down something without need to touch either of the two.

So, I waited until everyone finishes doing what they're doing while I start thinking up a good way to train my future students in the [Renewal Taekwondo]. Since I got the [Skill] at max level. I know the in and out of the [Renewal Taekwondo] and how to improve it further on the spot instead of waiting for the best moment to gain some sort of enlightenment to improve it.

The next day*

 **Year 12: Day 241: Training? Maybe**

(Mercer's Dojo: Entrance)

After picking up the candidates from the Wild's Highschool, then we head to the mountain I picked for my Dojo on foot. Since I don't have any car or a bus to take all these girls to the mountain and renting one would be a waste of money and can just use this as an endurance training exercise.

Afterward, we took a break at the bottom of the mountain, where I'm a bit impressed these girls didn't drop to the ground dead tired. In fact, some of them are just casual speaking to each other like they just finished their warm and ready for the real training.

Then, I explained to everyone about how we're going to head up to the mountain, where the Dojo is. And the pre-test they just went, which was the girls to follow me to the mountain without complaining.

I know, bullshit, but I had to think of some kind of excuses to explain myself not renting a bus or something to take them to the mountain.

Anyway, after going up the mountain, again I'm shocked at how these girls not complaining about this. I expected a couple to complain about this.

"How everyone doing so far?!" I ask the girls following me, with some of the girls having a bit trouble running up the mountain.

"I'm good!"

"No problem here!"

"I can still go on!"

"Are we close?!"

Almost all the girls have replied, showing this is nothing to them and for those that stay silent. Well, they are the one that has a bit hard time running up the mountain without ending up falling and injuring themselves.

"We're almost there!" I shouted back, then pick up the pace, which in return, the girls increase their pace to catch up to me as we reached the stairway and heading up to the Dogo soon.

A few minutes later*

"Okay, everyone up to now has passed the first test." I gave these girls a nod in congratulation.

The girls didn't cheer at all, like I would expect from normal girls. Then again, these girls are from the Wild's Highschool, that became the top of the top.

"Now, for the second test, which will be done tomorrow. All of you can pick any buildings to stay temporarily, because some of you may not stay here tomorrow from failing the test, but if you pass. Then, those buildings you picked as your new home, will be yours until the end of the teaching or you're expelled from my Dojo." I explained to everyone.

"If you girls have any other questions. Then, stay here and wait for a few minutes while that don't. Can go search for which buildings to sleep in tonight." I finished and wait for a few minutes to see who leave and who stayed behind to ask questions.


	31. Chapter 31: Changes For The Better

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Changes For The Better**

The next day*

 **Year 12: Day 242: I Need To Change**

(Mercer's Dojo: Training Area)

Well, I honestly don't know how I should feel, but the [4th Quest] is complete today after having all the Wild's highschool students go through my tests. With today's tests being able to hunt down anything to eat on this mountain, without any help from the outside. Furthermore, this is a requirement for them to do while under my teaching.

All my students will always have to find a way to provide themselves of their own daily needs.

Of course, I made sure to hint that they only need to hunt for their food only during the test and afterward, they can just head down the mountain to get what they need from whoever they called to deliver to them.

I think I may have caused almost all my students to be happy upon hearing this from me.

Either way, I may have gotten overboard because I technically just took in the entire students, graduate or those that still in school as my students. Yikes.

Luckily, I have my wives with me now.

The looks on my students' faces upon finding out I'm married, but to make things less difficult. The wives and I made it so that Esdeath is my wife since she the first one and the one with me the longest. Also, not to mention I made sure to mention how Esdeath's unstable mental state was another key factor why I wanted to make her the wife in public, much to the rest of my wives' frustration, but understand the reason why.

"Hey, teacher." I heard one of my students calling for me, breaking me out of my inner thoughts.

Looking at who calling for my attention and with a quick scan to find her name is Moon Young Lee. Almost causing me to twitch at the name, making the translation program seem to give me a weird name and so, it changes back to the original name, but wording it in the English instead of giving the complete original name.

"Does the [Renewal Taekwondo] include using one's fists or it's mainly kicks with just a few fist moves?" Moon Young Lee ask me, where there a few fellow students behind her wondering the same thing.

"It's mostly kicking, but I won't stop you from trying to modify the [Renewal Taekwondo] to suit your style. Just be warned that you should ask me before trying to, because the [Renewal Taekwondo] was done through countless researches to create it. And only those that master the [Renewal Taekwondo] to a degree that can modify most of the [Techniques] to a workable form until refining it to be somewhat decent." I didn't bother to restriction my students from trying to modify the [Renewal Taekwondo].

Since I've already done so many times now and have already started working on using the [Chain Combo Magic] to merge [Renewal Taekwondo] with other of my [Skills] to bring its power even higher. Mostly aiming merging [Sword Intent] with all my [Skills].

"Do you mind showing us a [Fist Technique] or something for us to see?" Moon Young Lee ask me, as she tries her best to look relaxed and not nervous at all. Seeing how Esdeath is looking in her direction with cold eyes, that send a chill down her body.

"Sure." I walk over to the side, where no building is in front of me, then check the surrounding with [Elemental Sight] just to be on the safe side.

I throw a [Renewal Taekwondo: Mach Punch] in front of me and a tree falls down a few feet away from me.

Moon Young Lee and her friends look at me, with disbelief on their faces like what I have done shouldn't be possible.

"The [Renewal Taekwondo: Mach Punch] is a punch delivered so fast it sends air pressure to attack the enemy." I explained to everyone that listening about what I just did and how it performs. I even mention how strong my body is already and can use the [Mach Punch] multiple times without tiring out.

"Also, there another one [Fist Technique] that's pretty slow, but have lots of power behind it. In fact, you could even use the training you went through in order to learn the [Renewal Taekwondo] to strengthen your own fighting style you have been using up to now." I made sure to include this, even though I'm trying to teach someone the [Renewal Taekwondo] doesn't mean I would stop them from using their previous fighting style over mine.

"Anyway, since everyone here has become my students. I think I'll start everyone with training before teaching you any moves above the basics."

And so, I started running all my students through the training methods came with the [Renewal Taekwondo] for those that don't have the Gamer ability to help them use the [Renewal Taekwondo] like they have already finished the basic training to use it.

A few hours later*

"Alright. Our schedule for training will be 7 in the morning to 7 at night, with breaks in between. Pretty much 12 hours of training. Maybe less for those that can't keep up, but I won't feel disappointed at all. Not everyone will show any result at the beginning." I explain to all my students how much training they have to do daily, much to some of the few disappointment upon finding out that this training will take up the entire day.

"Oh right, for those that are still going to school. You only need to come whenever you're done with school and come back here. Also, I'm forbidding everyone from using any transportations to come here. Got to keep that endurance training even when you're not here. But, if you have some kind important businesses need to be taken care of. Let me know and I will allow you to leave." I started explaining the rules what my students need to know while under my teaching.

One: For those that are still in school. Can't stay here at the Dojo during school days. But, on the weekend they can if they want.

Two: Those that are still in school must come to the mountain on foot, but if they were coming somewhere else other than school at the time. They can use transportation.

Three: All students must come to the Dojo every single day unless something important they must skip that day, then they can tell me it personally.

Four: For those that are no longer attending school as a student, may stay at the Dojo without paying anything. As they need to take their own daily needs by themselves.

Five: Same as four, but needs permission if they want to leave the mountain for some unknown reasons.

Six: Everyone isn't allowed to bring a family, friends, or anyone to the Dojo without permission.

Seven: All students may request personal training once a year and schedule it with me. If the year is full, then the next year they can get twice the personal training in that year, but can't abuse this by waiting a couple of years to stack them up. After the third year of waiting, it resets to once per year.

Eight: All students are allowed to leave the mountain for the holidays if they wish, to spend time with their loved ones.

Nine: All students are allowed to ask my wives for any training, only if my wives decided if they wish to, if not, then nothing can be done.

After revealing all nine rules. I let all my students rest while I spend some time with wives and Daughters.

"Teacher. May I ask you something?" Another student of mine walks up to me before I could even take a few steps.

Another quick check and I just found another [Fate Souls], where Moon Young Lee is one of them and this just happen to be another one.

Ingui Yoon, also known as Queen, and the current champion of Wilds League and a love interest to the main character if I didn't replace the guy.

"Yes?" I give Ingui Yoon my attention. Curious about what she wants from me.

"Is it possible I may have a spar with you, teacher?" Ingui Yoon looks at me with a blank expression, revealing nothing for me to see. Sadly, for Ingui Yoon. I have [Sha Naqba Imuru] to reveal what current emotions she feeling right now.

If I didn't have the [Sha Naqba Imuru]. I wouldn't have expected that the girl before me is feeling shy right now and worry that I would reject her request for a spar.

Furthermore, Ingui Yoon even feels embarrassed she asked this in public while there are other students nearby and a bit of excitement to face me.

"Hmm. Maybe later, but if you wish to see the [Renewal Taekwondo] in action, then I can do that." I may as well take this chance to face Esdeath again, but this time, neither Esdeath or I would use anything besides using our own body to fight without using any special abilities.

Ingui Yoon look excited at first, but look disappointed the next second after I finished speaking to her.

"Hey, Esdeath!" I call out to my wife, who was chatting with the other wives about something. "Wanna spar?!"

Esdeath blinks her eyes at me, then said something to Yuri before passing Kaori over to Yuri before heading toward me.

"So we're showing what the [Renewal Taekwondo] can do by showing them? I mean, sure, Lee Na over there didn't even last even a second. No offense." Esdeath looks at Lee Na, who frown, but knew it was the truth.

Yup, Lee Na is one of my countless students and easily passed the tests I set. Not that it wasn't hard for those that have supernatural abilities with a few physical abilities to help them out.

But, for these girls, who have this universe's laws on their side. The girls from Wild's highschool can be a bit closer to the supernatural levels. Physically that is.

"Alright. Everyone, please move away a bit." I head to the middle of the area to be where the spar would begin.

Once everyone moved away; Esdeath didn't bother to wait a second longer and rush at me with a powerful roundhouse kick, that even cause the wind to pick up from the sheer power of Esdeath's kick alone.

I dodge this with a [Renewal Taekwondo: Bo-Bup] and appear behind Esdeath, who reacted instantly with a left elbow thrust behind her without even looking, where I duck and attack Esdeath's back left knee with a [Renewal Taekwondo: Fist Strike].

Esdeath spin on her right leg, to move her body to the right side while at the same time swinging down a karate chop towards my head with her right hand.

I counter with a [Renewal Taekwondo: Arang]. An elbow smash, that also sends a shockwave toward the target.

Esdeath faced this moves many times that knew the right away to move away or block it with her ice, but seeing how this is meant to be without any special abilities. She gave up her counterattack and move away, to dodge the shockwave, which destroyed a nearby tree near the students, causing those near the destroyed tree to distance themselves further away, with the others following their example. Not wanting to get hit by the shockwave.

Honestly, with my physical stats. Esdeath isn't even a match for me in close combat without her Teigu helping. Furthermore, even if she uses a Sword to help her, it wouldn't do much for her if I just literally break it with pure raw strength.

But, both Esdeath and I knew that we needed to put up a show or else risk these students leaving, or worse, figuring out they belong to the supernatural world.

A few minutes later*

(Mercer's Dojo: Mercer Household)

As Esdeath and I continue to exchanges blows. Sometimes we even add a bit of extra strength to affect the surroundings before we end the sparring match at the 20-minute mark.

Afterward, I send all the students away because I figure out that I have been distracting myself too much with the Gamer's ability and almost lost my path in using the sword.

Even if I added in elemental into my sword style. I still feel like it's out of place for some reasons, even if I have those [Skills] at max level. In fact, thanks to these [Skills]. I didn't realize how much I look down on many people who don't have some sort of supernatural abilities.

So when it was almost night time. I lead my family to the main building for us to stay when not in the [Ark].

I explained to my wives that I'm going to pass over some of my [Skills] over to them with the help of [Bypass Restrictions].

"Are you sure about this, Ragna? I mean I don't mind having an extra power boost. But, wouldn't you become weaker at the result?" Raven look like she couldn't believe someone would willing to give up their source of powers to another, even if that person is family.

As the saying goes, even family will turn on each other depending on what causes their greed showing up.

"Yup. After having the Gamer's ability for years now. I expected to have my [Sword Skills] to be higher by now, but I find myself wondering if these [Skills] been holding me back of gaining the [Sword Dao] of my own. Also, I rather not get rid of them, and instead, pass it over someone that could use it better than me." I explained my reasons why I'm doing this, but I will keep some [Skills] as it helps me in fights and support my [Sword Skills].

"So let me list down the [Skills] I'm going to give up and you girls should pick which one to take. But, make sure it suits you and not get greedy." I said to my wives while ignoring how my Daughters should be able to understand what I'm saying.

A few hours later*

So far, the wives picked the one they wanted after talking to each other why they need it and some I have pointed out which one they should get, since it kind of suit them.

Esdeath: [Ice Devil Slayer Magic] and [The End - Gamer's Version]

Yuri: [Storm God Slayer Magic] and [Nabong Needle Ryu]

Ryun: [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] and [Lagena Signatoria]

Alice: [Fonic Hyms]

Raven: [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] and [Eagle Vision]

Honestly, I expected to give up more [Skills] until I realize the other [Skills] actual support my [Sword Skills] somewhat. While these don't really help that much but could be used to create a [Sword Intent] if I wanted to.

However, with the [Volition Sword Intent]. Those [Skills] are no longer needed. To make thing more interesting. Thanks to [Volition Sword Intent]. I can literally include any elements into it by just willing it.

Also, there are some [Skills] I can't even pass over without risking it killing one of my wives if they don't have the [Gamer's Mind] and [Gamer's Body] to protect them from the side-effects of having these [Skills].

After using the [Bypass Restrictions] to pass these [Skills] over to my wives. Also, make sure these [Skills] stay at level 100 and adapt to my wives without causing any problem for them for having something not natural for them to use.

I would even pass over a [Profession] as well if I didn't need it still.

On another note; who knew that Alice love singing? Because I may have skipped over it when I was just doing a quick scan over Alice's character sheet without going too much into it.

Either way, Alice even proved she could sing when Yuri questioned this, and boy, Alice sang like an angel; well, I think it's like an angel singing to me.

And I got myself one new [Skill] that I should have got in the first place.

 **[Moon Light Sword Style] - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100%**

 **Description: This is a sword-based martial art that emphasizes using [Skills] and [Technqiues] according to the situation, using brute force when it is available or flexibility when called for.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to [Moon Light Sword Style's Skills and Techniques].**

 **2nd Effect: Create your own moves.**

 **3rd Effect: The user can use [Sword Skills/Techniques] unarmed.**

 **4th Effect: Adapt enemies' attacks and find the solution to counter it.**

 **5th Effect: Allows one to find the best combat solutions for any situations that could be solved with combat.**

I really should have got the [Moon Light Sword Style] instead of [Renewal Taekwondo] first. If I were to guess why? I was too excited and lost focus on what I really need.

So, I gave up 9 [Skills] and gained another. Bringing me up to a total of 30 [Skills] if I don't include [Gamer's Mind], [Gamer's Body] and my other [Professions' Skills]. This kind of shock me to have these many [Skills].

But then again, this is good because I have the [Chain Combo Magic] that require many [Skills] to use the [Chain Combo Magic] to the fullest.

"So, anything wrong, I should be concerned about?" I ask my wives, as they test out their new [Skills] I transferred over to them.

"Well, the [Ice Devil Slayer Magic] won't even eat my own ice made from the [Demon's Extract]. Along with all the knowledge I gained from the level 100 [Ice Devil Slayer Magic]. I would have to say this give me more options in using ice beside using the concept of time freezing." Esdeath said to me, as she creates two ice blocks above her hands with her Teigu and [Ice Devil Slayer Magic]. One is the regular color of ice, almost glowing, and one that is the color of purple, but seems to absorb the light around it.

"For me, nothing much changes besides the [God Force] and [God Transformation]. Well, I could include the storm elements into my fighting style to increase the power." Yuri didn't seem that much bothered about having the [Storm God Slayer Magic].

"I will have to get back onto that with you, my god, on a later date. Rather burn this place down. And seeing how I zero experience in manipulating the element of fire, then it's worse if I were to try to manipulate the [Demonic Fire]." Ryun knew when to do something and when to stop or risk an awful result of her action.

"I would help you, but I don't have many memories belong to the [Skills] I just transferred over." I rub my head a little of the phantom pain when I transferred my [Skills] over my wives.

Who knew that upon losing those [Skills]. That includes my own memories on how to use them. So yeah, got a massive headache for a few seconds.

"Don't worry, my god, thanks to the memory you passed on to us. We can learn from your knowledge." Ryun gives me a kiss on the cheek, which made Esdeath's eye twitch, but stop herself from rushing over to give a kiss of her own.

"I'm happy to have something that like a [Semblance] related to sound and use it with my singing." Alice looks very happy she could use her hobby of singing to help out in battles from a distance.

"I, on the other hand, will have a bit harder compared to others. Because I will have to figure out how to use it along with my [Transformation Semblance]." Raven knew out of the others, she would only get half the help of the memory extracted from her husband and transfer the [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] over to her. Since her [Transformation Semblance] include having wings and she uses them in a fight as well. Otherwise, she would be the same as everyone else.

"Practice makes perfect?" I give Raven a helpless shrug. Since I all my [Transformation Skills] doesn't really give me an animal-related form. Even if I did, I've already given them to all my wives. So I lost them now unless I wanted to get them back by grabbing a different element [Slayer Magic].

"Oh, right, everyone should take some kind of method to control their negative emotions. And I mean that to the both of you two, Esdeath and Ryun. Unlike the other [Slayer Magic]. The [Devil Slayer Magic] would cause the users to be more in tune with their negative emotions." I made sure to warn them the side-effects of using the [Devil Slayer Magic].

If I didn't have [Gamer's Mind]; well, a working function of the [Gamer's Mind] with my screw up brain after overloading it with [Sword Qi] too many for me to count. I would have fallen into the side-effects of the [Devil Slayer Magic] years ago by now.

"Mkay." Esdeath didn't seem to be bothered about being more in tune with her negative emotions.

"Yes, my god." Ryun gives me a lovely smile and is willing to do as I said right away.

"Welp. If this just it. I'm going to head to bed." Raven didn't show it, but everyone could tell Raven is excited to have something as a trump card; well, she may have many that she could consider as a trump card, but the [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] is actually a trump card in her possession now.

A few minutes later*

I watch my wives head to bed, taking our Daughters with them to sleep; well, Esdeath and Ryun stayed behind to keep an eye on me in case I may do something stupid.

"So, what do you need to do tonight instead of heading off to bed with us?" Esdeath ask me, as she continues to play around with her [Ice Devil Slayer Magic] by creating multiple shapes made out of ice, then dismissing them afterward before recreating another one not a second after dismissing the previous one.

"Modifying my [Void Weapon]. Since I wasn't in the right mind, not I ever will be." I mumble the last part and pull out the [King's Intrinsic Flying Sword]. "Now, I just hope this work."

Modifying an already formed [Void Weapons] shouldn't be possible at all once they are formed. The only method was to merge other [Void Weapons] together to form a new [Void Weapon]. But, since I have it at max level and gained the 4th Effect, with the 3rd Effect being able to merge [Void Weapons] into a single [Void Weapon] temporarily, where the 4th Effect give me the ability to remodel an existing [Void Weapon].

Closing my eyes, then activate the [Power of The Void Kings]' 4th Effect.

20 minutes later*

DING!*

The [King's Intrinsic Flying Sword] has been modified.

 **[King's Intrinsic Flying Sword] - Rank: N/A - Durability: User's HP - ATK: User's STR + AGI + MAG / 3**

 **Description: In a form of a longsword, which can be controlled with one's mind to attack from a distance without even holding the weapon and can levitate midair, giving it the ability to soar to the sky and attack anything within sight. Also, can even act on its own when the user is unable to defend themselves. Along with containing a [Sword Dao] within its deepest core.**

 **1st Effect: [Intrinsic] - Will grow along with the user and will also become weaker if the user becomes weak as well. As a result, if the user's HP lower, then the weapon will lower its durability to match. This also applies to the attack stat of this weapon as well.**

 **2nd Effect: [Flying Sword] - Allow the sword to move on its own without having to wield it physically.**

 **3rd Effect: [Volition Sword Dao] - This is a weapon that contains its own [Sword Dao] while generating its own [Sword Qi] that match it. Furthermore, this weapon enters the [Dao of Volition and Sword]. Survival of the fittest, with the ability to continue to evolve and improve limitless with an end. Adding the user when needed.**

Opening my eyes and stare at the [King's Intrinsic Flying Sword] floating in front of me, releasing a small black mist surrounding it. I can even feel myself gaining insight on the [Sword Dao] if I were to study my [King's Intrinsic Flying Sword], but I feel something stopping me from forming my own [Sword Dao].

So my idea was to make my [Void Weapon] contain the [Sword Dao] for me. Plus, it still links to me. This way I have access to the [Sword Dao] without having to raise my [Sword Intent] to enter the [Sword Dao].

I look over to Esdeath and Ryun to let them know I'm finished when I notice Esdeath created a thick wall of ice in front of her, with the ice wall being mixed with her Teigu and [Ice Devil Slayer Magic].

Ryun even has her [Bone Loops] out in front of her, but was hiding behind Esdeath's ice wall as well, with the [Bone Loops] acting as an outer layer for the ice wall.

I open my mouth to say something when I notice something out of place.

Everything around me is covered in scratches, but looking a bit closer I found out everything that looks like it's covered in scratches is Sword marks!

Glancing back at my new [Void Weapon] that I just noticed that it's releasing invisible [Sword Qi] everywhere.

Putting it away, where I feel the [King's Intrinsic Flying Sword] settling down once it returns back inside me. Like it finally found its home and can finally rest until it's time to be unsheathed for a battle.

Upon putting away the [King's Intrinsic Flying Sword]. The [Bone Loops] shrunk down and return to Ryun after the ice wall disappears on Esdeath's command.

"So, I'm guessing my [Void Weapon] attacked you two?" I ask both my wives, who look at me like they are torn in between laughing or crying.

"More like the presence of your changed [Void Weapon] was enough to affect everything around it. But, you, on the other hand, wasn't affected because you are linked to it and its master." Esdeath replied and sighing in relief once her husband's [Void Weapon] disappeared.

"Furthermore, I feel like some kind of monster was being locked away for who knows how long and finally saw the light for the first time and reacted crazy, wanting to break free, but the moment you, my god, open your eyes. The feeling disappears, but I could still feel the presence of the monster just calming down and waiting for its time to release its wrath onto the world." Ryun gives her own input on what she felt the moment the [King's Intrinsic Flying Sword] was changed.

"I see." I nod my head if I were to guess. The [King's Intrinsic Flying Sword] upon gaining the [Voltion Sword Dao], made it more than just a simple [Void Weapon] and formed its own ego, not a full ego, but start forming one.

"Well, I'm done. We can sleep now. We have a busy day tomorrow." I start blowing out the lit candles, which is the main use for the light source on this mountain. And I rather not get questions about how I got electrically running up in the mountain. So yeah, mostly candles as our light source, along with other things used.

Afterward, I would create a fire with [Fire Devil Slayer Magic], but since I gave it to Ryun. I couldn't use that method to create light. However, that didn't mean I don't have a way.

Well, I can just use [Wisdom of The Sage]'s [Creation] to make a small candle to light our pathway, then just will it away after done using it.

So for the rest of the night; there was no sex as Raven hasn't even got started in using the [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic], let alone stopping the sound from travel outside the bedroom's walls, and I would have done it with [Ninjutsu] or using [Heartforce], but shockingly, Esdeath requested tonight we just sleep.

Plus, the kids are with us and none of would like to leave the babies in another room during the night.

Of course, we could have got Repellista to watch over the kids, but I got the feeling she would stay up all night with the babies and by morning. The babies would be dead tired and would need to sleep badly afterward.

So for a long time; I get to sleep, not that I need it in the first place, and with my wives as well in the same bed, with clothes on.


	32. Chapter 32: Progress, But Not Enough

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Progress, But Not Enough**

The next day*

 **Year 12: Day 243: There's Always A Downside To Everything**

(Mercer's Dojo: Training Area)

After another good day of training; I spend most of my students to do their thing while I started using my [Sword Intent] more than just attack. I even manage to develop a similar effect of [Observation Haki] by using [Elemental Sight], [Heartforce Cultivation], and [Pumba: Parry Sword Intent], all three linked together with [Combo Chain Magic] to increase the effect of [Parry Sword Intent: Sword's Orbit] and [Parry Sword Domain: Sword's Orbit].

With the former using either a regular sword, which only lasts for a few seconds or using my [Void Weapon]. While the latter, [Parry Sword Domain: Sword's Orbit] is an area of effect that same as the previous version, but without having to wield my [Void Weapon] physically and relying solely on [Sword Qi] and affecting the surrounding.

[Sword's Orbit] is something I've already created based on the [Sword Barrier Form], that takes on 5 different [Sword Forms] belong to the [Basic Movements of Sword Skills].

I didn't even need to merge the other [Sword Intents] to recreate the [Sword Barrier Form] into a [Sword Barrier Intent/Domain]. Well, not yet anyway.

Anyway, with the [Parry Sword Domain] is like an upgraded version of [Observation Haki], because it has an offensive now. Because I can switch defensive/default to offensive and attack with [Sword's Orbit] as well, making it a great [Sword Technique] in my opinion.

Finally, I realized last night that without having my [Slayer Magic], mostly the [Fire Devil Slayer Magic]. I end up getting debuffs just by having a physical contract with Esdeath and Ryun. Both having the [Ice Devil Slayer Magic] and [Fire Devil Slayer Magic].

Who knew that those two [Slayer Magic] protected from getting affected by my wives' passive debuffs towards almost everything.

Well, maybe upon gaining the [Slayer Magic]. These passive debuffs appeared or gotten stronger.

I know for a fact, that none of my wives feel any different at all until last night. With those with [Slayer Magic] having a bit harder time controlling their newfound elements, that require more control than they thought while they're asleep. Since they never have it in their entire life; well, Esdeath already had a head start thanks to her Teigu.

So it only took Esdeath an entire night to get her [Ice Devil Slayer Magic] under control before everything return back to normal. While Ryun had to take a big long with Esdeath help.

Because of this, neither of the girls was allowed to touch our babies. Without risking hurting them, or worse, killing them the moment they touch the babies.

So out of everyone, for now, only Alice, Repellista and I could hold the babies.

Even if Esdeath got her [Ice Devil Slayer Magic] under control last night, but no one wanted to take any chance. If I didn't have the Gamer ability popping a notification about getting multiple debuffs by my wives unconsciously. Then, who knows what would happen to the babies when my wives hold them.

And this made me feel a bit stupid, that there wouldn't be too many downsides upon giving up those [Slayer Magic]. Because it looks like I need to increase my resistance stat.

Currently, I just finished training my students like yesterday. Honestly, I thought things would be more difficult as the time goes by, but it looks like I was wrong or it because the students I picked knew not to complain or something.

"Excuse me, teacher." Ingui Yoon walks up to me after making sure I wasn't talking to anyone after we finished together as a group.

This caused some of the students to stop from leaving and glance in Ingui Yoon and my direction, wondering if there may be another sparring match, either with Ingui Yoon this time or with my wife, Esdeath, again.

"I was wondering if I could spar with you. I know I may not be able to beat you, but I just wish to face someone strong." Ingui Yoon bows her head a little, to show she honestly wants to do this.

And with [Sha Naqba Imuru], she wasn't lying, I think? With what I could tell from her emotions.

I stare at Ingui Yoon with a blank expression before nodding my head. "Fine, but I'll handicap myself, to prevent myself from hurting you too badly."

With that said, I move to the same area where Esdeath and I fought each other yesterday and didn't take a fighting stance at all.

Instead, I take on a laid-back position, with my hands in my pockets and stare at Ingui Yoon with a bored expression, but with a hint of steel that caused Ingui Yoon from walking towards me to face me in a mock battle.

It's a good thing I found out early last night that my [Volition Sword Dao] contain inside the [King's Intrinsic Flying Sword] affected all my [Sword Intents] and my own presence or else people other than my family would have been killed by my presence alone if I didn't use [Ninjutsu] and [Heartforce] to suppress it inside my [Heartworld].

However, I made my [Ninjutsu] and [Heartforce] to release just a brief of my [Sword Intent] for a split second, but that was enough for everyone to feel it. Even my wives look in my direction felt it at that brief moment.

Luckily, my [Sword Intent] didn't affect the surrounding and my students, beside making them feel the presence of my [Sword Intent] and that it. Nothing more.

"Come at me when you're ready." I said to my student, and crushing the urges to say an addition line from a familiar one-eyed silver hair masked ninja when he trained his team of three students. Even though the [Renewal Taekwondo] is a Martial Art meant for killing. Doesn't mean I'm going to force all my students to become killers, not that they not on their way already with being in the Wild's highschool.

That broke Ingui Yoon out of her current state of mind. Not wanting to feel that dangerous presence again, which she will never forget, and rush at her teacher with a strong roundhouse kick to the head, to test the water.

I did say I would handicap, but it looks Ingui Yoon didn't have the courage, which I highly doubt, or she was too excited that I accepted and too eager to start the spar without asking what kind of handicap I would place on myself.

 _'One: Limit to three strikes. Two: Don't move the right leg. Three: Reduce speed to match the opponent's.'_ I thought to myself as I quickly adjust the handicaps onto myself and started using [Chain Combo Magic: Pumba: Lockdown Prison + Renewal Taekwondo].

With just a single glance; I found all the weak points on Ingui Yoon's fighting style and gently use an index finger to push Ingui Yoon's kicking leg's foot a little higher, causing her to miss my head by just a hair length.

"Against someone that's faster than you, stronger than you, and better reflex than you. Then, it's better for you not to rush in like this." I started teaching Ingui Yoon about her weak points and very happy that I could finally teach, kind of, others in a different way than the way I did with my little sister. With my [Skills] being at level 100, giving me the experience and knowledge of how to teach others about them as a hidden-effect. I think.

Well, that's for the [Skills] that possible to teach to other like [Renewal Taekwondo] and [Pumba]. But, for [Magic] like [Fire Devil Slayer Magic]. Not possible for many reasons, but at least I gave it to my wife to use without the needs for them to go through any dangerous methods to gain it.

I continue to give out advice to Ingui Yoon on how to improve herself, and I must say she a natural born genius because Ingui Yoon already fixing all her flaws in a matter of minutes.

This made me feel the difference between a natural born genius and a hard-working one compared to a false one. And those that just hard working, but lack talent.

I've already used two of the three strikes on Ingui Yoon and she still able to face me.

In fact, Ingui Yoon almost forced me to move my right leg from its spot. But, with the second strike, to stop her from doing so.

The length of this fight has already passed 20 minutes, which is very long because if I recall correctly. Usually, the fights are less than 10 minutes, maybe less than 5 minutes for those fast pace fight; well, fast pace for normal people. Where that would be breaks after the 5 minutes or so before resuming. While Ingui Yoon didn't even take a single break up to now.

So seeing Ingui Yoon still continuing, who just sweating and breathing a bit faster, show that either Ingui Yoon has lots of stamina or my few days of training from the training methods I used from the [Renewal Taekwondo] increased those trained in it to have better stamina.

 _'I really need to stop thinking about my previous universe's logic.'_ I sweatdrop that even after all these years. I continue to use the logic of the people outside my family back in the home universe before gaining the Gamer's ability.

Just as Ingui Yoon was about to launch another attack, she drops to her hands and knees and started breathing very heavily.

 _'Okay, I guess I was wrong and Ingui Yoon just better at hiding being exhausted.'_ I wasn't really disappointed, but at least I could see that Ingui Yoon will be a great fighter under my teaching.

"Hey, teach. Does this count as Ingui Yoon's 1-year personal training?" One of the other students ask in Ingui Yoon's place, who look like she about to pass out soon, but had enough strength to look at me, wondering the same thing.

"Technically, yes, but at the same time no. Because anyone could ask to spar with me within a good time. Not to mention, I'm teaching you, girls, how to improve yourself as well because not everyone could follow the exact training methods I'm putting everyone going through. Everyone has a different body build. And before anyone request a spar with me. Wait until I'm not busy, then I will." I started explaining to everyone how this whole 1-year personal training goes.

Since I really didn't go too much into detail about it on the first day. So, to learn from my mistake of expecting the students coming to me to ask about it. I decided to explain to everyone how the rules deeper.

"Okay, gather around. I'm going to explain the rules once more, but more detailed and you can ask question after I finish explaining a rule. So after the explaining one rule, I will see if you, girls, want to ask any question before I explain the next rule." I said to everyone.

"The First Rule: For those that are still in school. Can't stay here at the Dojo during school days. But, on the weekend they can if they want." I repeated the first rule to refresh all my students' memories what it is. No idea if they needed it at all, but may as well.

"What I want to point out is the words: School Day. This means, that anyone can come here to stay, even if this means there is a school day tomorrow. You can go down the mountain in the morning, so the day before school day you may sleep here. And if there no school on that day for some reasons, again, you can come here to stay." I explained to everyone. "Now, does anyone have a question about this rule? Speak now."

One of my students raised her hand, where I point at her to speak, "What happens if someone drops out of school for a personal reason, can we still come here or would we lose out status as your student because we no longer a student of Wild's highschool?"

"Doesn't matter to me. As long you a student of Wild's highschool before and accepted by me, then you will keep your status as the student of the Mercer Dojo. However, be warned, you can be expelled from this Dojo if you have done something wrong or broken a rule without any reason." I answered the student's question. "Anyone else has a question?"

I waited for a few more seconds before continuing with the next rule.

"The Second Rule: Those that are still in school must come to the mountain on foot, but if they were coming somewhere else other than school at the time. They can use transportation." I can some already have a few questions to ask about this, but held themselves back because I haven't given them permission to speak just yet.

"This means that for those that still in school, and if they have a job that is, will have to continue going through school, because I won't be teaching students that only rely on raw strength and not have the brain to think for themselves, this includes planning everything around them. So you need to go to school to continue your education and because I want those in school to go up the mountain on foot is your warm up, since those that are already here and not in school will have already finished their warm-up and daily training while for those that are in school at the time didn't get the chance to do the same morning training as the rest." I explained this rule, "Any question?"

I look and was a bit surprised when those that I notice had some questions didn't make any move or a sound to voice their questions. Thinking about it for a moment and I guess I answered their unspoken questions already with my explanation for the second rule.

Deciding to continue since no one asking any question right now, "The Third Rule: All students must come to the Dojo every single day unless something important they must skip that day, then they can tell me it personally. And by this, I really don't need to explain that much about this reason since anyone should be able to understand it completely. Any question?"

A few students raise their hands, picking a random one.

"Teacher, what happens if there is something important happen out of nowhere and we're in the middle of training. Can we still leave?" The student I picked asked, this caused some of the others to lower their hands when they heard this question and must be something similar to the exact question they wanted to ask themselves.

"Calmly move away from the rest to get my notices, then I will speak with you while leaving the rest continue their training while under the watch of my wife. So we can speak privately about what's going on. But, be warn. If this isn't something important, then you'll be punished by having to do the training double amount compared to the rest." I replied with a cold tone near the end, causing almost everyone to shiver of how cold my voice went.

I started answering the other questions besides this one before resuming to the next rules.

The fourth rule wasn't much to explain and I just answered other's questions like if the people delivering their daily needs could come up to the mountain, which I rejected, but I wasn't too cold-hearted and force everyone to call everything up the mountain, no matter how good this is a training for them, but it's too early. Which I mention to them that this benefit is only for this year and the next, they will have to carry their things up the mountain as part of their extra training outside the original 12 hours daily training.

Onto the fifth rule; it wasn't much, but I explained a bit more is that those who wanted to leave the mountain for personal reasons. They must make up for those lost time in that 12 hours of training by doing them either early in the morning or after 7 PM, where the group training end. And have to be done under the watch of my wives, mostly Esdeath than the rest of my wives.

The sixth rule was meant to the students' personal lives from affecting their training. Of course, if there some kind of emergency that requires them to be at the Dojo. Then, they are allowed to, but will be taken full responsibility of that student. So if anything goes wrong because of the person they brought. They will face punishment.

For the seventh rule; I only needed to explain the duration of the personal training which is around 3 hours, because there would be a chance of something stopping the personal training and requesting to spar against me wasn't personal training because I'm going to spar with every single student once throughout the year to see everyone's progress.

The eighth rule wasn't really needed any explaining, but I responded that the holiday is when training is canceled. So none of the students will have any training on that holiday.

For the last rule; well, I explained how my wives, not really saying they my wives and just close friends as a cover, that have [Skills] that I don't have or won't teach at all. So they are free to ask for training from them, if my wives wish to do so, as this is just an added bonus for all my students to use.

Afterward, I left while not trying to notice Ingui Yoon staring at me when I walking away. Of course, some people noticed this, but I kept on walking away and not deal with this. I'll leave this to future Ragna.

A few minutes later*

(Mercer's Dojo: Mercer Household)

I glance at my [Heartworld] while studying my [Void Weapon] just floating around the [Heartworld].

So far, my study of the [Volition Sword Dao] helped me create new moves for the other [Sword Intents] or help me speed up on recreating ones without the needs to create one by force with [Pumba]. On the bright side, with the [Volition Sword Dao] being contained in the [King's Intrinsic Flying Sword].

I don't really have to worry about the restrictions placed on me preventing me from using a [Sword Dao], with the [Void Weapon] doing it for me. Not to mention, if I have the [King's Intrinsic Flying Sword]. The [Sword Qi] generated by my [Void Weapon] help me solve the problem of having to create more [Sword Qi] when I lose [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic]. By absorbing the [Sword Qi] from my [Void Weapon] within the [Heartworld].

However, this made me have to work on limiting using my other [Skills] that use [Mana]. Seeing how I lost all my [Slayer Magic]. I also lost the ability to instantly recover my MP right away by just eating the elements itself.

Which is fine for me, because I was getting too used to using [Skills] or [Magic] with near limitless [Mana] and would have caused me to take countless years to work on my [Sword Dao].

As I continue to study the [Volition Sword Dao]. I thought about how if I should use it to see the future or not, but decided not to, who knows what countless of Karma I would form just by seeing the future.

Shaking my head, then glance out the window to my left, where I'm currently sitting on a chair next to an open window, where I could get a good view of the buildings around the main building.

I could see some of my students sparring with each other or just relaxing around, speaking to another, and some continue on doing some training as a group.

After a few minutes of watching my students, I glance to my right where Alice is watching the babies while Esdeath is helping the others controlling their [Slayer Magic].

And I don't have to worry about them damaging the surrounding when I created a barrier made out of [Dark Matter] by using [Yami Yami no Mi], to devour the elements that stray away from my wives' controls.

Of course, doing this, I can't fully focus on studying the [Sword Dao] inside my [Void Weapon].

Nonetheless, I don't mind because this would help my wives, for those that wanted to hold our children with their own hands. As this is very important for my wives with [Slayer Magic]. Well, Raven not much, but she wanted to get this over with instead of later. To save herself from future problems is what Raven goes by the saying.

I look at what Esdeath trying to teach the others and from the look of it. Esdeath is going with the basics again; well, basics for them than what others would consider as basics, where my wives are forming random shapes out of their elements or something.

With Esdeath easily doing it and with Ryun coming in second while Yuri and Raven having a hard time doing so with their elements.

Can't really blame them, with Yuri having three elements fused version that take a long a time to get a hang on, but at least this would help her gain some sort of control over her [Storm God Slayer Magic]. And later on, trying to separate the [Storm God Slayer Magic] into the other three elements made out of it.

Raven, on the hand, would have done better if she was outside instead of inside. But, that would have increased the power of destruction if Raven were to lose control. So there are upside and downside depending on what training people go through.

Honestly, the knowledge and memories came with the [Slayer Magic] I transfer over to them would have helped them train their elements easily, but it looks like some of the training I used would be either not suited to them or too advanced for them to do just yet.

So for the time being, I just have to use my [Yami Yami no Mi] and [Dark Matter], which I found out has the concept of devour after figuring it out now, not that I was trying that hard to find out what's so special is my [Dark Matter] is, and help my wives with their training without having to worry about causing any harm to the surroundings and others.

"Hey, Ragna. Mind helping me with the kids if you're not busy." Alice completely ignores the fact that I'm technically multitasking at the moment.

I look over Alice and the babies, where I notice the babies are trying to walk again and Alice is trying her best to catch them, even when she and the babies are on a mattress.

"Sure." I could tell by now, that Alice is a worrywart and a Mother Hen when it comes towards the babies at this point, with Alice coming in second with Repellista wanting to take care of the Kaori, Chifuyu, and Erza.

"What do you need help with?" I got up from my seat and walk over to the bed, where I lay my head in the middle of my Daughters, causing them to blink their little eyes at me, wondering why I lay here of all places.

Alice opens her mouth to say something when she saw something so cute, that she couldn't help and just stare speechlessly.

As Alice watches Kaori trying to climb onto her husband's stomach while Chifuyu just planted herself over his head, with Erza didn't know what to do and just stare as well.

 _'I don't know if this part of their personality or they are just trying to act like curious babies or their baby bodies are affecting them more mentally than they realize.'_ I thought to myself, with two of the three Daughters of mine doing something random with me. One trying to get on my stomach and another just covering my face with her tiny body.

I grab Chifuyu, who let out a small whine and set her next to Erza before I grab Kaori and place her next to them as well, then lay on my stomach, causing my Daughters to crawl onto my back now that I left it open for them.

Also, I learned that my Daughters love me and my wives, [Sha Naqba Imuru] really help me on that part, so no need to worry about them trying to do something that leads to my family's downfall in the future. Now, I just wish I could get my [Archive: Language Program] to include baby language to understand my kids.

Nonetheless, my Daughters seem to love climbing onto me for some reasons whenever I lay next to them.

I give my Daughters a smile, then instantly roll onto my back, causing all three to fall onto the bed with a frown on their cute little faces before it turns into happy smiles when I gather all of them into a group hug.

I look over to Alice, who is currently taking multiple pictures with her [Scroll] and trying to hold herself from hugging the kids as well.

"So, Alice, thinking about having kids of your own now?" I ask while thinking about if Alice, and maybe Raven, wanted a kid of this own by now after spending with Kaori, Chifuyu, and Erza so far. It has been over 3 months by now since the birth of the three [Reincarnators].

"Not yet. Maybe after the little ones grow up into their teenage years." Alice replied instantly, causing me to look at her with a surprised look on my face, which Alice saw.

"Oh come on now. You think I wouldn't want a kid of my own? I just think we have our hands full already with three at the moment. Better wait until they grow up enough to take care of their own daily needs before having a new addition into the family." Alice explained herself as she continues taking pictures of the kids giggling in my arms.

"Oh." I don't any other words to say about this. Now, I just have to wait until Kaori, Chifuyu, and Erza enter their teenage years, which would have been fine if they were normal babies. But, they aren't and never will be, even as [Reincarnators] since technically they are 3 months old, but look like they are 1 year old still.

For the rest of the night; I spent time playing around with Daughters, who are excited to play with me. Still wondering if they are just pretending or not, hard to tell sometime even with the help of [Sha Naqba Imuru].

 _'I wonder when the interesting will occur in this world?'_ I thought to myself, since there a school like Wild's highschool. There are bound to be action between the characters of this universe, so I wonder when it will happen.


	33. Chapter 33: You Gotta Do What's Needed

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: You Gotta Do What's Needed**

The next day*

 **Year 12: Day 244: You Learn Something New Each Day**

(Mercer's Dojo: Mercer Household)

 **DING!***

 **You gain the debuff: Inner Burning: -3000 HP per second, duration 1 minute.**

 **DING!***

 **You gain the debuff: Inner Freezing: -1000 HP per second, duration 1 minute.**

 **DING!***

 **Due to two opposite elements occurring at the same time, causing double the dame together. 8000 HP per second, duration 1 minute.**

"I'm guessing we don't have enough control?" Esdeath ask me, after we try having sex to see if everyone with [Slayer Magic] have enough control to stop affecting everything around them, including myself.

"I'm currently losing 3000 HP while being burn from the inside every second for an entire minute while losing 1000 HP due to my inside being frozen as well, with the same duration. However, with both fire and ice happening at the same time inside me. I'm losing 8000 HP per second for 1 minute. Not to mention, the previous two still dealing separate damage while causing mixed damage as well. So, I'm losing 12,000 HP per second as we speak." I replied to my wives, who wasn't that tired since we only went for one round to see how things go.

"Did this happen while we were having sex or after?" Raven ask me, wondering if she should put herself more into training. After having a taste of sex with her husband; well, she be very stupid not to quickly get her [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] under control right away.

"Yup. But, no worry. I just use [Rejection] to remove them." I said casually, which was true as [Rejection] is broken as hell. One use and I removed the debuffs instantly. In fact, I could make the [Rejection] take on the effect with a special condition.

"I just placed a condition where all debuffs are removed during the entire sex and only stop taking in effect when we're done." I continue off, causing my wives to sigh in relief, because this means all of us can still have sex thanks to [Rejection].

"However, I think until the three of you get your [Slayer Magic] under control. I don't think it would be okay just yet to touch the kids. And Raven, if you're thinking about having a kid, then you better wait or risk hurting the unborn baby." I said to my wives, mostly at Esdeath, Yuri, Ryun, and Raven.

"I got it, no need to worry." Raven wave off her husband, as she closes her eyes to take this chance to sleep.

"So does that mean Repellista and I are going to watch over the kids then?" Alice ask with a smirk on her face, teasing the others that they couldn't even touch the children, much to their dismay and jealous of being able to hug their cute babies.

"Laugh it up, Alice, but when Ragna give you a [Slayer Magic] and when you have your own baby. You won't be acting like this afterward." Yuri rebuke Alice, who just stick her tongue at Yuri, which Yuri narrow her eyes at Alice.

That shut Alice up instantly, because she has seen and could easily tell how heartache it was for Esdeath, Yuri, and Ryun for not being able to touch their own babies.

"Sorry." Alice mumble, looking down at her hands, "I'm just a little jealous of how everyone has [Slayer Magic] when I don't." Alice reveals her true feeling how that everyone else, besides their husband, that have [Slayer Magic] while she alone doesn't, almost making her an outcast among the wives.

"Well, I could give you one tomorrow. Since that's when the cooldown phase of the [Bypass Restrictions Skill] would end and can be used again." I said to Alice, who look at me with a happy look on her face, but that was wiped instantly when Esdeath started playing with her bare naked breasts while whispering something into her ears.

At this point, I figure Esdeath develop some kind of silver tongue that influence others without the needs to torture them or some kind of harmful way, to get them to do what Esdeath wanted them to do.

I mean, seriously, she managed to get Yuri on the first meeting to have sex with me and Esdeath. And it has been years since then, so I wouldn't be shocked that Esdeath, even with her unstable mind, would easily persuade someone to kill themselves without even touching them the entire time.

The next day*

 **Year 12: Day 245: It's Harder Than It Look**

-Children's POV-

(Mercer's Dojo: Mercer Household)

"Okay, as the leader of this group. We shall finally take our first step into walking." Kaori said to her fellow sisters with pride in her voice, but kind of ruin with their Auntie in the background recording them.

Chifuyu ignoring their Aunt, "Why do you get to be the leader? If anything, I should be the leader. After all, I have experience of being a leader." Which is technically true, since she trained many students and had been a leader during a fight back in her previous life.

"Because I want to test my luck in this life. I didn't mention this yet, but I have the ability to succeed in anything, no matter what I do. However, whenever something fortunate happens to me, something unfortunate happens to others in turn. And it has been months now since we were born. So, I'm going to take this chance to be the leader of our little group." Kaori explained how she wanted to experiment her luck and wonder how it is different compared to her previous life's luck.

"If anything, I should be the leader. Since I have experience leading many people in my previous life. In fact, I was a Guild Master at one point and command the others really well." Erza explains her proud moment where she rescues the previous Guild Master back in her previous life, where her Guild disbanded due to certain reasons.

"How about we just leave this subject alone for now. So why not just continue trying to see if we can walk? I really like walking on my own two legs. No matter how tiny they are at the moment." Chifuyu said to her fellow sisters.

"You know, when I think of my previous life and when I was a baby. I never knew it was so hard to walk on your first time." Erza complains a little, but continue to try her best to walk a couple of steps on her own. Sure, she got standing up on her own already, but walking is a lot harder than just standing.

"You're telling me. I watched many other babies trying to walk on their own and now I have a newfound respect for all babies trying to learn how to walk on their own." Chifuyu said to Erza as once more trying to take the steady way.

Where Chifuyu would try to keep her balance while taking each step. Until she gets used to it.

"I never expect to gain a second life." Kaori comment on how lucky they are to have a second chance in life, "Not to mention we regain back our memories on the day we were born. Pretty sure newborn babies' brain isn't developed enough to contain a lifetime of memories from a young age to old age."

"You know what I won't expect? Reborn into a family with a single Father, but with multiple Mothers and having half-sisters that are also [Reincarnators]." Erza still couldn't believe her luck; nevertheless, she is enjoying this new life of hers.

"You know, I have been wondering about something." Chifuyu got the other two attentions, "Well, we overheard, not that it was that hard, but do you think it is possible we may end entering a universe like our previous life's? I mean, it would be kind of weird to see, maybe a younger? Older? A version of myself, depending on what age we are by the time we leave this universe."

"Well, we could just ask our parents when we're able to speak outside this baby language, again, I still can't wrap my mind on how babies could speak to another in their own baby language until it becomes lost at some point." Kaori shook her head at the end, which causes her to lose her balance and drop on her butt.

Ignoring their Aunt in the background, making a squealing noise upon seeing Kaori, Chifuyu, and Erza trying to walk, but falling on their butts more than once already.

Getting up and standing; they have mastered these two by now, but walking more than a couple of steps is still beyond them.

"But, won't that bring unwanted questions about why we wanted to meet our parallel self? I have no idea how they will react to the idea their own kids have their past life's memory and mentally older than them. Kind of feel weird, if you think about it." Erza tries to take another step before losing balance and fall on her butt. "Why is it so hard to relearn how to walk?! If this is how hard it is to walk, then running would be worse!"

"Aww, little Erza. There. There." Their Aunt picks up Erza, as Erza started crying, leading to their Aunt Repellista trying to cheer Erza up. "You will get there. Just don't give up." Aunt Repellista said to Erza, who only sniffing now.

"Honestly, I feel like getting our emotions under control would be the hardest part for us. With our baby bodies influencing us more than we thought." Chifuyu said to Kaori, who nods in agreement as they too, had cried, even for something small.

So for the rest of the day, all three sisters continue on their best to learn how to walk with their tiny bodies. While their Aunt Repellista continues to record everything and would cheer one of the three sisters when they start crying every often due to failing to reach their goal of being able to walk in a couple of steps.

As their current limit is 1-5 steps before losing their balance or their legs too tired to keep them standing after walking a few steps.

The next day*

 **Year 12: Day 246: No Comment**

-Ragna's POV-

(Mercer's Dojo: Mercer Household)

"So, what do we say?" I ask Alice, who is currently inside a [Kekkai] while in her [Transformation Semblance] and covered in thick of black smoke.

"Learn to be happy with what you have." Alice said in a sad voice, as she hugs herself and looking at me with puppy eyes.

"And?" I raise an eyebrow at Alice while the others are busy training themselves in control their [Slayer Magic].

"I should have picked the [Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic] instead of [Shadow God Slayer Magic]." Alice answered.

"Should have taken my advice. Now, until you have control over your [Shadow God Slayer Magic]. I can't let you outside that [Kekkai] or risk you affecting the area. So until you can get out of your [Transformation Semblance] and return back into your human form. You will have to stay inside that [Kekkai] for the time being." I said to Alice, who look down on the ground with tears going down her cheeks now.

"Can I ask to get a kiss?" Alice looks back at me with a hopeful look, causing my heart to skip a beat.

"Fine." It was just a kiss, so may as well, but to be on the safe side. I create another [Kekkai] around me and Alice before dropping the one holding Alice.

Not a second after I release Alice. She jumps onto me and gives me a deep kiss before it turns into a tongue kissing.

To my surprise, Alice returns back to her human form, but there's a bit of black smoke covering part of her body.

"And you did this how?" I ask Alice, knowing right away, she did something to get her [Shadow God Slayer Magic] under control, kind of.

"I did what?" Alice looked at me with a confused look, which means she didn't know what just happen or she pretending to not know. And with [Sha Naqba Imuru]. She is actually confused and not trying to act like she doesn't know that she returned back to her human form already.

"Alice. You're back in your human form, but you still need to have better control over your new [Shadow God Slayer Magic]." I said to Alice, who blinks a few times before noticing she back in her human form, which shocked her and the others, where they look in Alice's direction to see what's going on.

"Okay, I have no clue what just happen, but I think you should go with the rest to learn how to have better control over your [Slayer Magic]." I said to Alice, who was a bit sad to not get to kiss me again, but did as I said and walk over to the others once I created a passage between the [Kekkai] and the one containing Esdeath, Yuri, Ryun, and Raven.

 _'I got the feeling, that people needed more happy feeling while training in a shadow type [Slayer Magic] before they become in tune with the element of shadow.'_ I thought to myself, where this is just a rough guess and not 100% sure I'm right or not.

So with that done. I realize, that Repellista and I would be the only one to watch over the kids while the rest needs to continue working on their [Slayer Magic].

It's a good thing Repellista came along or I would have some problems going on. After all, I got students to teach and if I take a day off, then I would have to explain a few reasons why my wives can't watch over the kids while I teach.

Nonetheless, I still wonder why Alice picked shadow as her element instead of darkness itself, seeing how her [Transformation Semblance] is in tune with that element more.

Either way, I gave a level 100 [Shadow God Slayer Magic] to Alice and I guess my theory about how even with a level 100 [Skill] is transferred to my wives.

My wives won't get full mastery over that [Skill], and instead, my [Bypass Restrictions] turned it into an instinct/knowledge [Skill] for my wives to learn from. The instinct belongs to the [Skills], to allow my wives to figure out if what they are doing is right or not.

Because as each day pass by. The better my wives get control over their [Slayer Magic].

So for the time being. I leave it to my wives to do their own things. As I'm no help at all unless I figure a way to increase their mastery over the [Slayer Magic]. Which I could do with [Bypass Restrictions], but the effects would disappear after the [Skill]'s duration end.

1 month later*

 **Year 12: Day 276: Learning How To Walk**

-Children's POV-

(Mercer's Dojo: Mercer Household)

"Finally!" Erza shouts in joy and victory, as she, Erza Hwa Mercer, formerly as Erza Scarlet, has finally learned how to walk and not fall after walking around 10 steps. Also, the first one out of her sister, to successfully relearn how to walk with this child body.

"Oh, that my little girl!" Erza squeal when her Father pick her up and started spinning her around, causing her joy to increase.

Seeing this, both Kaori and Chifuyu didn't want to be left behind and tried their best to walk more than 10 steps like Erza, while heading towards their own Mother.

And like that, all three Daughters of Ragna D. Mercer has learned how to walk on their own. Well, for just a bit. Around 10 steps are more than enough for these three little girls and for the family.

Their Aunt Repellista, who gave an okay hand gesture towards the adults, "Don't worry, I recorded everything!"

"Alright, today we should celebrate!" Their Father shouts in happiness as he carries all three of them, with a big smile on his face.

1 year later*

 **Year 13: Day 276: Erza's First Word**

-Children's POV-

(Mercer's Dojo: Mercer Household)

"Berry!" Erza cried out in joy the moment she saw the strawberry cake on the table, where Mother Esdeath just baked for everyone to eat.

"Look like Erza's first word is berry; well, short for strawberry I guess. If the way she looking at the strawberry cake." Mother Ryun said in a helpless voice at hearing her own Daughter's first being something else.

"At least, it wasn't a weapon." Mother Yuri said dryly, as she stares at Chifuyu, who is currently sitting between Erza on the left and Kaori on the right and too busy looking at the tasty strawberry cake in front of her.

Kaori, on the hand, was just looking at the strawberry cake with a confused look, like she never ate one before or never saw one in her previous life.

"Be glad it's a weapon and not a simple no." Mother Esdeath said in an annoyed voice, where she heard her own Daughter saying no, instead of calling her Mother or Mom, or anything related, but a simple no when she tried to get Kaori to wear a hat like her's.

Of course, Esdeath forced Kaori to wear one after she realizes how she spoils Kaori too much for her own good. Even if she technically one by now, but still look like a toddler.

Sure, Kaori is still a baby, but Esdeath isn't someone to be rejected, besides maybe her own husband that is.

Kaori upon hearing this, shiver at the way her Mother looks at her. Making her lower her head, but was a mistake when Esdeath narrows her eyes at her, causing Kaori to quickly lift her head.

Once Mother Esdeath saw this, then she nods her head in approval before passing a slice of strawberry cake over to Kaori first and rubs the top of her head, which Kaori is currently wearing a mini-version of Mother Esdeath's General hat.

 _'Man, Kaori's Mother is scary.'_ Erza thought to herself, and very glad she didn't receive that glare, which beat her own glare in the past.

 _'Note to self: Don't get on Kaori's Mother, bad side.'_ Chifuyu knew she would be eaten alive by Kaori's Mother, even if her own Mother tries to protect her. Chifuyu got the feeling her Mother would be too scared of Kaori's Mother to protect her outside of violence related things.

 _'Scary.'_ Kaori thought to herself, already scared of her own Mother at such a young age. In fact, Kaori would have thought she should be around 10 years old before she becomes scared of her own Mother or maybe her Father. But, at the age of one. Yup, Kaori can definitely say that in this family. That the words: Common Sense isn't even part of the family dictionary.

"Now, that Erza finally spoke her first word. That's a week late from Chifuyu's first word is a cord, but she meant sword and a month late from Kaori's first word as no." Aunt Repellista said to the adults.

"Hey, at least they can finally start to speak other than their baby talks from this point on." Father said to everyone as he gives everyone a smile while giving each of us a rub on the head.

5 years later*

 **Year 18: Day 276: Departing, Then Entering**

-Ragna's POV-

(Mercer's Dojo: Training Area)

"Okay, everyone. I have a special announcement." I said to all my students, causing all of them, along with the new ones over the years, joining in, to gather around and getting into a row of lines.

With the front row being the first batch, then behind them is the next batch until it ends at the last batch.

"I've decided to retire and leave it to my first students to take over. And leading them are three people." I said to everyone, causing some to be shocked by this news while the older students would just keep a cool face, knowing the reason why their teacher is retiring, even when the Mercer's Dojo hasn't even been open for 10 years yet.

However, the moment my older students heard among them, three would become the leader, as in the Dogo's Masters, causing to be excited.

After all, over the years, the influence belongs to the Mercer's Dojo have gone global already. Even the Wild's Highschool has become a higher status due to the help of the Mercer's Dojo.

Creating countless connections, that would make many businessmen go green with envy at how everything around the Mountain of Mercer had advanced in technology due to the help of Repellista and Ryun, this also made the other countries try to invade to steal, but are blocked easily with the trained students, who take on guard duties as a mission for the Dojo.

Seeing how all students are now able to earn many things from the Dojo. Like if a student comes from a poor family, then it's possible to earn a fortune in a single mission, changing the status of that poor family into a wealthy one.

However, not everything is good and joy.

After the first three batches. Some of the students tried to sell off the [Renewal Taekwondo] to different places.

Sadly for them, the older students took it for themselves to get rid of these bad seeds before they could shame the Dojo's reputation.

This caused unwritten rules among the students to be given to newcomers upon arrival.

One: You steal from others, you'll lose things in return, with interests.

Two: You try to sell something that belongs to the Dojo? We take it back with interests and you would be ruined before you're given the mercy of death.

Three: You want to take advantage of using the name of the Dojo for small things and even worse things? You get a single warning before we cripple you and force you to leave the Dojo after a few 'promises' to make sure you keep your mouth shut.

Yeah, I didn't bother to care that my students created rules of their own. In fact, I would have stepped in if some of the older students tried to use their senior status against the juniors, but all of them know when to stop and when to do so.

Making me a bit helpless that my own students would make sure no trouble come towards the Dojo.

"Now, the first leader and the successor of the [Renewal Taekwondo]." I stare at all my students while waiting for everyone to quiet down. As being the successor of the [Renewal Taekwondo] mean they become the Dojo's head/master that would lead this Dojo from this point on.

"Lee Na. Come up." I call out for her to come before me, who look at me with a blank expression like this was a given, but I could see it in the her that she shocked and happy to be picked.

"On that day, when I came to Wild's High to gather my first students. You were the one that I faced first out of everyone here, even before becoming one of my students. You not only survived a [Renewal Taekwondo: Front Kick] from me. You got back up on your own with no help, just pure willpower. Heck, you were even able to speak while most would be too much in pain to stutter out a single word, let alone speak a few more words. And not to make it, even more, a shock for me. You walk. Walk towards me while in so much pain." I continue to recall everything in the past that related to Lee Na and how she has done so many things, that prove her worth and helped the Dojo. Furthermore, Lee Na meets the requirement of being the successor by fighting me an entire minute, with just only using pure [Skills] without any of them using any types of [Energies], but just [Stamina].

While I was recalling all the past events.

Lee Na lower head in embarrassment as her face turns red due to all her past being brought up, that some of the first batch students are relieved that they weren't picked, because even they have pride and seeing what's happening to Lee Na. Yeah, they are happy for Lee Na to be their leader, but at the same time not wanting to be in her position right now.

"Now, for the second one being Dal Dal Choi." I call out the next among the three to lead this Dojo.

Then, I did the same to Dal Dal Choi I did with Lee Na, causing some of the students to giggle at this once everyone realizes what I'm doing.

"Finally, we have our third leader and that's Moon Young Lee, who is among the first to modify the [Renewal Taekwondo] into her own fighting style." I called out the last of the three leaders. Also, do the same to her like the previous two.

Which she knew right away, because she tried to hide, but was forced out in the open thanks to the help of her fellow students pushing her out, much to her annoyance.

"These will be known as the Dojo Leaders, so you can go to them for training from this point on. Of course, I would still be here, but I won't do much and have to watch over my family. That doesn't mean you can't come over for a visit. I'm willing to give out some points, but that's it. Also, here all the paperwork and everything else, to give you the ownership, the license, and all those nonsense." I give everyone a nod, then run off, leaving behind the three leaders, who are too shocked that they now have the responsibility of the Mercer's Dojo and the stacks of paper next to them on a table, that others were confused why those are there until they realize what they are, causing the three new leaders to almost faint at the size of those stack of papers.

It was mostly Dal Dal Choi and Moon Young Lee that feel like fainting while Lee Na just twitches, but deal with paperwork before, but not the size of something like that.

(Mercer's Dojo: Mercer Household)

"Well, we can leave whenever we feel like it. I already got the notification that says I finished the condition to leave this universe." I said to my family.

"Did you give the three all the paperwork they need to sign and so on?" Esdeath ask me, as she holds Kaori, even though she 6 years old and could walk on her own. Doesn't mean Esdeath wanted to stop carrying her baby girl every so often while she still got the chance to.

"Yup." I replied as I put away all the things we take with us.

"Finish teaching Ingui Yoon the [Ssam-Su Taekkyeon]?" Esdeath follows up the next question.

"Yup." I answered as I make sure to toss the [Pillow Swords] in my [Inventory] for now before we return back to the [Ark], then I give it back to the kids when it's time for their bedtime.

"The only way I could make sure I cut the [Karma Threads] between us safetly was by giving her something that worth making her leave me alone." I continue off, seeing I was replaced the [Fate Soul]/main character of this universe. I had to think of a way to make the main heroine/love interest to leave me alone.

Not that hard seeing how I'm a teacher and Ingui Yoon is a student. Kind of makes things easier on me. If I had picked a student on the first day coming here. It would be a lot harder to get Ingui Yoon, that I'm not interested in her.

Plus, having 5 wives is already enough for me. I rather not deal with an army of wives. That would literally kill me in a single orgy. Not the best way to die, not that it wasn't, but I rather die in a major fight instead.

"Got those books you wanted to turn into [Universe of Knowledge]?" Esdeath ask me, seeing how this is the modern day world, no matter how the fighting in this world is above normal.

"Yup. Got countless of them. No need to worry about lacking any[Skills] to import for a while." I said to Esdeath.

"I left the notes here, so none of them try to find us." Raven said to everyone, as she places a few notes on the table in the middle of the living room.

"Alright, time to leave. Better hurry before anyone looking for us." I said to my family, as I've already set up the [Ark's Gate] for us to return back to the [Ark].

Not taking any chances; all of us step into the [Ark's Gate] and teleport back into the [Ark].

(Ark's City)

"Now, let's hope we enter a universe that like this one. Pretty sure the kids still not ready for a world filled with supernatural beings. Plus, we still haven't started their training yet." I said to my family the moment we return to the [Ark].


	34. Chapter 34: Uh Oh

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Uh Oh**

 **Year 18: Day 276: Departing, Then Entering Part 2**

(Ark's City)

"Hey, Ragna. I got a question for you." Esdeath ask me, as she stops me from switching to another universe, causing the rest of us to look at Esdeath.

"What?" I responded.

"I've been wondering over the years. But, isn't there a few [Universe of Knowledge] you already have. Don't they have a [Skill] that allow you to create your own [Skills]?" Esdeath ask me, seeing how I got countless books: novel, manga, manhwa, etc. In my [Inventory] ready to import.

"Yup, but I rather not get them, because I've already used both [Bypass Restrictions] and [Rejection] to test it out and boy I did not want to keep that [Skill Creation]. Did you know, that if I have an unrestricted feature to create any [Skills]. This would include lots of random ones just by random movement. In fact, if I didn't have [Rejection] I would have hundreds, if not, thousands of [Skills] in a matter of seconds just by simply moving around and breathing." I started explaining to my entire family how I even created a [Skill] for just standing, that lead to creating the [Skill: Standing Position Mastery].

"I see. I guess there is something like a restriction of allowing you to create your own [Skill]." Esdeath frown at this. After all, it has been years since she gains the knowledge about her husband's Gamer's ability and countless of restrictions placed on it compared to the original version from what her husband told her and the rest.

"Meh, at least he gets to grab numerous overpowered [Skills] like nothing." Raven didn't think the ability to create one [Skills]; well, for her husband's Gamer's ability at least, along with others user with the same ability, with or without the restrictions, is a big thing later on. Unless some of the users can't do the same and grab things to import [Skills] from. Then, those people would be in a dire situation for a while.

"Actually, Raven, our dear husband can only grab a limited amount of [Skills] per [Universe of Knowledge] and at his current level. Plus, our husband even said he won't go past level 50 until he really wanted to. So, he is limit to 5 [Skills] at the moment." Alice said to Raven, who rolled her eyes.

"Sure, but remember, he has a lot of books, along with other things to use to gain new [Universe of Knowledge]. So adding them all up. If he got 10 new [Universe of Knowledge]. He get 50 [Skills]. 100 [Universe of Knowledge], that's 500 [Skills] to grab. Either way, even at level 50. He can get lots of [Skills]." Raven replied back with her own facts.

"That's true." Yuri nods her head in an agreement with Raven's comment. "Not to mention, unlike the rest of us, we don't have the Gamer's ability other than having access to a shared [Inventory]. Furthermore, if we don't train. We would lower our own fighting power while our husband here. Could just take a few days to return back to his original strength with ease."

"Well, he is my god. Of course, he could do something simple like that." Ryun had a proud look on her face, for Yuri's example of how her god/husband have such an unfair advantage compared to lots of people throughout the multiverse. With only those other Gamers having a chance of facing him in an all-out fight.

"I really wish I could figure out why you keep calling our husband as your god." Alice sighed, then notice Ryun staring at her, "It wasn't a question to answer! I was just thinking out loud randomly!"

Alice rather not end up getting her ears to be talked off by Ryun, who seem to be able to speak for days without rest.

"By the way, Ragna. Did you get any [Skills] to replace the [Slayer Magic] or did you grab another one? Because it's mostly the [Slayer Magic] that help you recover instantly." Esdeath ask with concern, which she now of all time asked, because this universe wasn't even dangerous to the point everyone has to use something other than their own [Physical Skills].

"Yup. Got it a few days ago." I replied, then bring up my [Skills List] and send the detail about it via [Archive], for my wives to see. Even Repellista, just because I know she curious.

 **[Heaven Extinction Spell] - Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100%**

 **Description: The [Souls] of all beings, that the user killed are devoured, and their flesh and blood are absorbed to become nutrients for the user to recover.**

 **1st Effect: Create a black fog that devours the killed target.**

 **2nd Effect: (level/5)% recovery per kill.**

 **2nd Effect's Restriction: Will only recover if the black fog flesh and blood are absorbed to work.**

 **3rd Effect: Able to manipulate the form of the black fog.**

"I feel like this is a bit weaker and more restricted compared to the [Slayer Magic]." Esdeath said to me, "Because this one requires you to kill and need the black fog to 'eat' the target's flesh and blood, to work. Furthermore, if I guess correctly. If the target doesn't have any blood, then it either won't work or lower the rate of recovery. By the way, where did you get this [Skill]? If it could be called one, since it should be a [Technique] instead."

"From Renegade Immortal novel. And yeah, I had to use the [Bypass Restrictions] to turn it into a [Skill] for me to use, otherwise, I won't be able to use it at all. And not to worry, because this [Heaven Extinction Spell] alone make up for the downside." I smirk at Esdeath and the rest.

After all, back in my original universe. There were madmen who managed to recreate some of the [Spells] and other [Techniques] from the Renegade Immortal novel. One of them is the [Celestial Slaughter Art], but completely different version, but still, have the same effect.

 _'Pretty sure, my little sister manages to learn it by now.'_ I thought to myself, wondering how my little sister is doing.

"Oh?" Raven raises an eyebrow and place a hand on her hip. "And what makes this [Heaven Extinction Spell] worth getting instead of grabbing another [Slayer Magic]?"

I was about to explain why when I was cut off.

"It's because this [Heaven Extinction Spell] recover everything. Isn't that right, Ragna?" Repellista looks at me with a grin, like she has already figured out the main reason why I got this [Skill] instead of getting another [Slayer Magic] to remove my weakness of having to limit myself in using my [Mana].

"What do you mean?" Yuri looks very confused and even if she smart, that doesn't mean she likes to put an effort into solving puzzles when she got others to do it for her while her job is to destroy things and watch the kids.

"Ah, I get it now." Esdeath said to everyone and look at me, with an approving look on her face.

"Oh, I see. I understand." Raven nodded her head once she reread the [Heaven Extinction Spell]'s detail once more upon hearing Repellista's comment.

"What? I don't get it." Alice seems lost and didn't figure out what's so great about the [Heaven Extinction Spell].

"Yeah, come on, tell the rest of us that don't get it." Yuri complains as she rather be in the loop than out of it when it related to her family.

"Just let Repellista or our husband to tell us." Ryun rolls her eyes at these two while adjusting her position to hold Erza easier.

"Alright. Go ahead Repellista. Tell everyone why I picked it and if I see there anything need to add." I smile at the way my wives are acting.

"Okay, read the part where it says the word: recovery." Repellista points this out to everyone, to look at it. "What does it mean by recovery? Does it mean Ragna's health? His [Mana]? His [Dark Matter]? It doesn't say it at all! Which means, this [Heaven Extinction Spell] recovery EVERYTHING!"

Once everyone heard the last part, those that didn't understand what's going on was shocked beyond disbelief. Because the ability to recover everything mean that person can regain back their [Energy] or [Energies] to use almost endlessly as long there is a target to kill and for the black fog to absorb.

Against a single target, this wouldn't do much, but when facing an entire army. This [Skill] alone would make one a one-man army, that could fight forever as lone one kill a target that possesses a [Soul], flesh, and blood.

In fact, this includes the recovery of fatigue, be it mental or physical. Along with being recovered in a similar way as sleeping, giving one the ability to continue on without sleep as long the [Heaven Extinction Spell] could be used.

"What a cruel [Skill]. I love it." Esdeath smirk at this, wondering how much she could have done if she had this back in her original universe. Ah, the battle she could have won and the battles she could have continued forever, but can't due to the needs of sleep.

"Yeah, you would love such a cruel thing." Alice said dryly, not that surprising when knowing Esdeath for years now.

"Oh hush you. Better be cruel to your enemy than allow them to sneak attack you, the least you expect it and get killed in the result of not being cruel enough to finish it. Plus, there is a high chance the enemy will go after your family just to hurt you emotionally. Be it physical or not, the enemy wouldn't care as long it hurt you." Esdeath replied in a casual tone, but everyone could tell she experienced something like this in the past and caused her to become who she is right now.

"Esdeath's right. Sometimes it's better to be cruel than being kind to others, we're allowed to be kind for some people, but otherwise, be neutral to new people and if enemies. Don't show any mercy. After all, depending on what universes we're in. That place could turn into a kill or be killed." Raven agreed with Esdeath, after all, being a Monster Lord require the person being cruel enough to stop others from questioning their status.

"In fact, look at us, Alice. We used to be the Two Monster Lords, but after entering the previous universe: One Piece. Our own clan ditches us, just because we joined a new family and once those people tasted of being pirates. They kicked us out." Raven made sure to remind her about this, with how Alice still not completely used to the cruel world and experience the hardship she, Raven, has faced in her life while making sure her lover, Alice, is protected somewhat.

"Anyway, before we head to another universe. Do any of you need to ask anything else?" I ask my wives, and Repellista, who is currently lying in a beanbag chair after tiring herself out from doing whatever she does in her free time.

"Nope." Esdeath said.

"I'm good." Yuri replied.

"Not that I could think of at the moment." Ryun shook her head.

"Same here got nothing." Alice said to me.

"No question from me, for now." Raven is the last one to speak.

Since it looks like Repellista is passed out and taking her nap now, which only last a few minutes or so.

Looking at my three Daughters, who continues to eardrop into the conversation, only Erza looks a bit pale while Kaori and Chifuyu seem fine.

"How about my little princesses? Got any question for your dear old man?" I smile down at my baby girls.

"Nope." All three said at the same time as if they practice speaking at the same time and the same word for a while.

I sweatdrop at this, but didn't let it get to me.

"Alright. Time for us to leave." I said to everyone, then bring up the [Archive] to send us to an entirely new universe or return to a previous one, maybe an alternative version even.

 **DING!***

 **Welcome back to the Multiverse!**

 **DING!***

 **Good luck in your next adventure player! Be sure to take your time and the [Ark] is made invisible towards those within the universe you have entered.**

 **DING!***

 **Welcome to the Gantz's Universe!**

 **DING!***

 **Due to an unknown situation. You, the player, have been denied to enter the universe other than during inside the missions are going. Otherwise, the player will stay in the [Ark] until a mission start and afterward, return back to the [Ark] to wait for the next mission.**

 **DING!***

 **In order to leave this universe to another one, the player must either one: survive Phase 1 Missions or two: kill all the major characters once.**

(Ark's City)

"Well, shit." I was shocked that I enter the Gantz's universe; well, kind of entering this universe. Since it looks like I'm only allowed to enter this universe during the time the characters enter the missions.

Also, I've read the manga Gantz before, and by that, I mean in the previous universe: Girl the Wild's. Actually, have the finished manga of Gantz for me to read over the years. Who knew that I would enter this universe next.

"Huh, this is weird. I didn't get any basic knowledge from this universe and how come you haven't disappeared on us, Ragna?" Esdeath looks at me with a surprised look on her face, like she was expecting me to disappear by now, which is the case for the previous universes, but for this one, I didn't.

At this point, I didn't know if I should worry about this or not, to find out my wives didn't gain the basic knowledge of the Gantz's universe like the previous ones.

"Well-" I was about to say something when a window screen pops up in front of me.

 **DING!***

 **The Onion Alien Mission is about to start in 1 minute. Please get rid to be sent down and survive until the mission end, be it a success or failure, neither matter to you, the player, as your only goal is to survive the whole thing.**

"Well, now." I could easily figure out why I got this message. Not waiting that long, I send a copy to everyone via [Archive].

"Hey, did you get your [Quest], Ragna?" Raven ask me right away.

"What [Quest]?" I look at Raven with a confused look, even some of us look confuse as well.

Raven let out a tired sigh, "I mean your next [Quest] to allow us to enter the universe. I know that you, as the player, Gamer, whatever. Can't enter the universe other than the mission, but what about the rest of us?"

This made the rest of us stop for a moment and let our brains comprehend Raven's words.

Sadly, it took too long and I was sent down into the Gantz's universe.

(Unknown)

Looking around. I found myself in an area with houses and can't seem to remember where the Onion Alien Mission took place, but either way. All I have to do is survive, which wasn't that hard for me with my [Skills] and stats.

 _'Seriously, I think the only reason I was sent here was to either one: prevent this version of Earth from being destroyed before the main characters reach the second phase or two: killing all the main characters at least once to make them mature early on, to give make them a better chance to fight future enemies.'_ I thought to myself, wondering which one I should do.

With a strong leap. I jump onto one of the nearby houses' roofs, then started roof hopping while using [Ninjutsu] to hide from plain sight.

While looking around. I notice some people are still awake, but seeing how it isn't too dark at the moment. I can see why these people haven't slept yet.

Soon, I arrived at the part where the Kid Onion Alien tries to fight back against one of the characters by scratching their leg with his abnormally sharp fingernail effectively wounding the guy's left thigh, which just serves to make the guy, that was wounded to be angry.

I watch the group point their guns at the Kid Onion Alien and fired their weapons. Where a few seconds later, nothing happens at all.

I listen to one of the telling the rest the guns isn't a toy at all.

As I continue to watch and listen, but kept my eyes on the Kid Onion Alien, where almost 30 seconds passed by. Suddenly the alien's right arm gets blown off. Splatting all over the group of four's faces and clothes with the remains of it.

The Kid Onion Alien falls on the ground and held his onion with his remaining hand, saying he will give the group his onions repeatedly.

After which the Kid Onion Alien stretched out his only arm and legs also explode away from him after another 30 seconds or so later. Splattering the group even more, as the limbless alien falls down on the ground still alive.

Not too far away from the group and the limbless alien. One of the characters, Kato Masaru show up exhausted for chasing the group.

 _'Hmm. This could be my chance to kill Kato, but then, later on, it would be harder to find the other main characters to kill. So many choices and so many different results.'_ I thought myself as I watch Kato shouting at the group to stop, but started crying when he watched the Kid Onion Alien killed before his very eyes.

I let out a sigh and look at the sky in boredom. Wondering why I was sent to this universe in the first place when pretty much everything here is a one hit kill for me.

In fact, with my stats alone. Using the [Renewal Taekwondo] is enough by itself to eliminate lots of things in this universe.

Knowing that I don't need to do anything. I contact my wives via [Archive].

"About time you called." Raven scolds me, as she looks annoyed that I finally decided to call them. After all, none of my family has a way to contact me other than when Repellista is nearby them and in the same dimension, to use the [Pocket] to call each other.

Otherwise, only I could make the call and the others could only receive the call without the ability to make the call themselves. One of the many weaknesses we still haven't figured a way to solve.

Since there may be a situation, where one of my wives needs to call me for something serious that need my attention right away.

"Something wrong?" I ask with concern and notice all my wives have a serious look on their faces.

"Yeah, I think you need to use [Bypass Restrictions] to leave this Gantz's universe. I don't know what's going on. But, us not getting the basic knowledge seems like some otherworldly beings are trying to give us some trial of benefits. At first, all of us wonder why only us, your wives, gain basic knowledge while you don't. Now, after coming here. None of us got anything. Furthermore, the conditions for you to leave this universe is highly unusual. It's like something changed instantly. The rest of us have talked and it is better for you to use the [Bypass Restrictions] to get us out of that universe. We're safe in the [Ark], but for how long? Who knows if the beings in this universe could possibly drag us out of the [Ark]. So it's better if we leave now while we still can." Raven started explaining what everyone else is thinking about the situation.

I put a serious look on my face after understanding that I was too careless about heading to a new universe and would never expect that otherworldly, as in fellow universe travelers like me, would try to set up a trap for me and my family.

Not caring if I become a bit weaker. I use [Heartfoce Scan] on the entire planet and pale a little due to using a bit too much [Heartforce]. But, I regain back color on my face and quickly link what I got from the [Heartforce Scan] with my [Archive] after linking both the [Heartforce Cultivation] and [Archive] together with [Chain Combo Magic]. For my family to see for themselves on their side.

"Ragna! You need to get out of there now!" Repellista shout at me the moment I send her the details I got from the [Heartforce Scan].

Not taking a second to think and activate the [Bypass Restrictions] right away, along with [Rejection] to extend the duration of the [Bypass Restrictions] and preventing anything stopping me from activating the [Bypass Restrictions] and send myself back into the [Ark].

(Ark's City)

 **DING!***

 **Player, return back to the Gantz's universe.**

 **DING!***

 **Player, return back to the Gantz's universe.**

 **DING!***

 **Player, return back to the Gantz's universe.**

"Quickly, we don't have enough time. We have to use that plan we came up with!" Repellista shout at me when I appeared.

And what she means by that plan. She meant the plan for a way to remove whatever is controlling my Gamer's ability from the background, where I gained so many restrictions when the original Gamer's ability didn't have it.

Bringing up my [Archive] and another for Repellista to help me.

As we start launching countless programs while I keep the [Bypass Restrictions] and [Rejection] activated to remove the hidden dangers on us.

The first is to stop anything or anyone from affecting everyone in the [Ark].

Next, cut the connection of whoever has access to my Gamer's ability other than my family. Afterward, cutting the connection of what trying to hide the [Ark] for me. Which I hide it again by using [Ninjutsu] and with [Heartforce].

Once that's done. Repellista and I launch the next part of the plan, where we steal the entire Gamer's ability from wherever it's coming from and stopping whoever gave me the Gamer's ability from taking it away from me.

Quickly, not stopping for a moment. I use both [Bypass Restrictions] and [Rejection] to make a connection to the core of the multiverse or anything that would lead to the origin of what power the Gamer's ability.

 **DING!***

 **P̴̢̯̝̬͙̺̹̤͙-̨̙̣͙̩̳͔̘͟͡P̶̨̡͉̪͉-͏̢͎͚͔̖͔̫̰͠l̙̻l̙͙̲̰͡-̬̼̪͞a̧̮̩̠̗͇̺͓͉-̞͖͈̤̤͕̖ͅý̝̲ͅy̨̰̟͕͉̲͞e̷͉̣̥̯̜͎̝̪e̛̳̼̼̤͞ͅẹ̳̳r̛̛͖̪̗͞!̸̛͙̺̘̘͙͕̤̤ ̣͇̗͇͔͕͡S̨̼̯̲̺͉̱̣̰o̷̧̳͖̼͚t͔̺͚p̫̗͈̟̕p̖̜͈ͅt̸̜͔͓͉͎̺͔̦̀͞ͅt̖̹̦̕͠p̰̘̤p͇ţ̜͙͡p̴͓͍ṱ̵̨͇̕p̸̸̯͍̘͚͇̬̗͞!̨̪̙͓ ̯̀͡͡ͅ**

Seeing this pop-up. I launch the next program, making it disappear.

The entire [Ark] started shaking, causing almost everyone to panic. Well, the adults are fine while the kids are looking everywhere in a frighten look on their faces.

Esdeath, Yuri, and Ryun quickly calm their Daughters down while the shaking stopped not a few seconds later when Repellista used a program to stop the [Ark] from shaking, along with interfering whatever caused the shaking to happen in the first place.

A few hours later*

 **DING!***

 **Ragna D. Mercer, you're now truly the owner of this Gamer's ability. You are no longer bound, but also no longer able to regain a few features that were meant to give to you in the future.**

 **DING!***

 **You are now the true ownership of the [Ark] and have been transformed into a moving mobile city that travels the multiverse. As a result, you have to find a universe on your own at this point on and no longer have access to instant universe travel until you figure a method of your own.**

 **DING!***

 **Gamer's ability has been updated and changed to suit the user.**

 **1%...2%...3%...40%...75%...99%...100%**

 **DING!***

 **Update finish.**

"Look like it worked. Somewhat." I let out a tired sigh and look up at the sky; well, the ceiling of the [Ark], where it looks like we're in space.

"Hey, Ragna. Check your status and [Skills List]." Esdeath said to me as she too was staring at the ceiling of the [Ark] and see what's outside of the [Ark].

"Alright. Oh yeah, Repellista. I hope you know how to drive the [Ark], because we going to need to find a universe to enter. Pretty sure staying outside a universe while traveling in the multiverse would be very dangerous for us." I said to Repellista before bringing up my status list first before the [Skills List].

Status List:

 **Character Name** :  
Ragna D. Mercer  
 **Alignment:**  
Neutral-Chaotic  
 **1st Profession:  
** [The Gamer {Lvl.50 - EXP: 5%/100%}]  
 **2nd Profession:**  
[Contractor's First Contract: Legendary God Sun Wukong {Lvl.6 - EXP: 0%/100%}] - [2:1 Exchange Rate]  
 **3rd Profession:**  
[Contractor's Second Contract: Nine-Tails Guardian {Lvl.1 - EXP: 0%/100%}] - [3:1 Exchange Rate]  
 **4th Profession:**  
[Kekkaishi {Lvl.40 - EXP: 0%/100%}] - [4:1 Exchange Rate]  
 **Equip Title:**  
[Husband of Esdeath D. Mercer (Formerly: Esdeath Partas) | Yuri Ha Mercer (Formerly: Yuri Ha Zahard) | Ryun Hwa Mercer (Formerly: Ryun Hwa) | Alipheese Fateburn Mercer (Formerly: Alipheese Fateburn XVI) | Raven B. Mercer (Formerly: Raven Branwen)] - **Passive Effect:** Able to locate your wives' location anywhere with 100% and at real time. (Require not to be equipped to have an effect.) **Active Effect:** The ability to teleport to one of your wives' location. (Require title to be equipped to have an effect.)  
 **Unequip Titles:**  
[Father of Kaori Partas Mercer (Reincarnated of Kaori Kanzaki) | Chifuyu Ha Mercer (Reincarnated of Chifuyu Orimura) | Erza Hwa Mercer (Reincarnated of Erza Scarlet)] - **Passive Effect:** Able to locate your kids' location anywhere with 100% and at real time. (Require not to be equipped to have an effect.) **Active Effect:** The ability to teleport to one of your kids' location. (Require title to be equipped to have an effect.)  
[Owner of the Ark] - Have full access to the [Ark] and able to summon it anywhere the owner's desire and return it back to wherever it came from before.  
[The Broken Player] - Due to breaking free from the restrictions placed on the Gamer's ability and at the cost of losing some features.  
[Monster in bed] - You bedded not just one, not two, not three, but five girls at once!  
[The Jade Emperor] - **Passive Effect:** Gain access to [Jade Emperor's Armory]. (Require not to be equipped to have an effect.)  
 **HP:** 256,000/256,000 - **Regen:** 1 HP (+10 HP) per hour ([God Hand's 4th Passive Effect])  
 **MP:** 960/916,960 - **Regen:** 3291.3 MP per minute  
 **DM Tier:** 10 - 100%/100% - **Regen:** 10% per minute  
 **Void Energy:** 100%/100% - **Regen:** 10% per minute  
 **Sword Qi:** 5,642,410/0 - **Regen:** 0 | [100HP + 100 MP = 1 Sword QI] | **Absorb Rate:** 10000 Sword Qi per hour from [King's Intrinsic Flying Sword]  
 **Heartforce Reserve:** 30%/100% - **Regen:** 10% per minute  
 **STR:** Tier 0 - 18,499 [Tier 1's Requirement: Tier 0 - 100,000]  
 **END:** Tier 0 - 25,600 [Tier 1's Requirement: Tier 0 - 100,000]  
 **AGI:** Tier 0 - 18,492 [Tier 1's Requirement: Tier 0 - 100,000]  
 **INT:** Tier 0 - 32,902 (Kekkaishi: +80) = 32,982 [Tier 1's Requirement: Tier 0 - 100,000]  
 **WIS:** 32,913 [Tier 1's Requirement: Tier 0 - 100,000]  
 **MAG:** 91,696 [Tier 1's Requirement: Tier 0 - 100,000]  
 **LUCK:** 1,130 (Contractor's First Contract: +60) | (Contractor's Second Contract: +10) = 1,200 [Tier 1's Requirement: Tier 0 - 100,000]  
 **RES:** [Dark Matter] - Tier 10: 100% (Can't add points into this stat)  
 **Stats Point:** 10596  
 **Age:** 37

"Wow, that's big." I thought out loud as I share my new version of the status list.

"Pretty sure, your [Skills List] beg to differ." Esdeath said to me, reminding me I still haven't checked my [Skills List] and I'm kind of afraid what kind of changes had done to it.

 **[Gamer's Mind] - Passive -**

[Expand to read info]

 **[Gamer's Body] - (Default) - Passive -**

[Expand to read info]

 **[Fiction Adaption] - Passive -**

[Expand to read info]

 **[Shundo] - Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100% - MP cost: 1 MP per step**

[Expand to read info]

 **[Innate Time Control: Time Alter] - Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100% - MP cost: 1 MP per second**

[Expand to read info]

 **[Rejection] - Active - MP cost: Varies**

[Expand to read info]

...

 **[Search Current Skills: _] (Filter: Passive | Active | Mix | Level | Other**

"Huh, it made the [Skills List] more bearable to read and check which one I want to see the information on that [Skill]." I'm actually happy about this change, because the reason why I don't check on my [Skills List] that much because it places the entire list of the [Skills] and the effects belong to it. Furthermore, I now have a search feature to find what type of [Skills] I want to check.

To check if my [Skills] are still the same or have been changed. I checked a couple just in case to be sure and it looks like nothing changes besides the way I can view them.

"I'm not going to ask how many [Skills] you got right now. Knowing over the years by now. I would expect you to have over at least the minimum of over 100 [Skills] right now." Yuri said dryly when she realizes compared to other. Her husband is someone that has numerous [Skills] and still learning new ones without stopping.

"Hehe." I chuckle quietly, then finally deactivate [Bypass Restrictions] and [Rejection]. Since I no longer need them activated at this point.

"So, where do you guys want us to go? Because I have no idea how to find a universe for us to enter, not to mention how to enter one in the first place." Repellista said to everyone. As she drives the [Ark] with the help of her [Lighthouse] connected with the [Archive], which is also connected with the [Ark]. Allowing her to drive the [Ark].

"No clue, but give me a moment to rest a little. You girls do whatever, I just need a moment or two." I said to my family as I sat down on the bean bag chair, which everyone is sitting in one, with the kids sitting on the lap of their Mothers.

"I got the feeling we're in deep trouble after that act." Alice mumble, but everyone heard her and knew she was correct. Who knows if we're being hunted down by now, thanks the action done a few hours ago.


	35. Chapter 35: A Work In Progress

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 35: A Work In Progress**

 **Year 18: Day 276: Departing, Then Entering Part 3**

(Ark's City)

"Okay, so is there anything different for everyone?" I ask everyone since my wives are kind of, connected with the Gamer's ability and now that I have literally taken full ownership over this Gamer's ability of mine.

"I feel like I have better control over myself and a clearer mind for some reason along with other things if you know what I mean." Esdeath wink at me, then lick her lips.

I cough a little knowing exactly what Esdeath meant it looks like the rest of my wives is the same as Esdeath.

"Alright, then." I look at Repellista, "Any luck finding whatever looks like an entryway to a universe?"

"Uh, kind of." Repellista looks like she not too sure about what she's looking at right now.

"Something wrong?" Yuri ask Repellista, with curiosity in her voice, but didn't move to see what Repellista is seeing as Chifuyu is still on her lap.

"Okay. How do I say this... Well, I have no clue if the entryway is the same for us due to the fact we're using the [Ark] or how other universe travelers 'see' the entrance to a universe. Because I 'see' one that looks like a basketball, a planet-size one I guess." Repellista replied with an unsure voice.

I feel my heart skip a beat. Quickly, making a copy of a window of what Repellista is seeing and pale a little. When I saw the basketball. I connected the dots and knew right away this is the universe main theme being the basketball sport.

"Nope. Change to something else." I said to Repellista, who blinks at me a few times, then shrug her shoulders and steer the [Ark] to another universe.

 _'No way am I entering in a universe that have sports in it as its main theme.'_ I thought to myself since I'm not much a sports person and rather not go into it if I can help. Of course, there is countless manga inside my [Inventory] that have sports in them, but I only picked the one that seems to have some kind of supernatural or make it the real-life version just plain impossible.

"Hey, Ragna." Alice call for my attention.

"Yeah?" I look at Alice, who had a thoughtful look on her face.

Everyone, but Repellista, stares at Alice.

"Since you now have complete control over your Gamer's ability. Does that mean the [Gamer's Mind] won't force its effect on you or it still doing it?" Alice ask me, causing me and the rest to wonder about this.

"Give me a second." I said to Alice, then get up from the bean bag chair and enter one of the countless buildings.

A few minutes later*

I walk back out and sat back down in the same bean bag seat.

"Well?" Yuri was the one to ask for the rest.

"Kind of the same, but not too forced at this point. But, this is only outside of combat. So I have no idea if the [Gamer's Mind] changes from a passive [Skill] that affect me all the time or switched to combat situation only." I gave everyone my thoughts about this since I no longer feel too calm.

"So, it's pretty much, that you could express your own emotions more freely than before? Because remember, you could only show any types of emotions other than being calm when we're around; however, without any one of us nearby. You would become too calm, that others would think you're cold-hearted." Esdeath said with amusement in her voice, because she loves how people keep thinking her husband is something that doesn't care about her or just don't have any emotions, which she finds a load of shit. After all, her husband shows plenty of emotions around her and spoil her in bed, much to her delight.

"I guess? We just have to see in the future. Now, let see if we can find a universe to enter, one that doesn't have too many powerful beings. After all, we still need to protect the children since we still haven't started their training yet." I said to Esdeath, then to everyone else.

"Hey, I got an idea. How about visiting our own universe? Is there a way for us to find our home universe or one that's similar to ours if we can't find our version?" Esdeath looks at everyone. Wanted to know if they wish to visit their home universe again, just for old time's sake.

"I'm willing, but I rather not. To be honest with you. Back then, I had soooooo many things needed to do or risk myself getting disown as a princess or just end up with more work than I can handle. With how it's going for me up to now. I'm not that stress compared to before." Yuri replied, not really that eager to return back to her universe. Plus, the fact that she doesn't really have a family, she cares about, to return to.

"Same with me. Don't have many fond memories there." Ryun didn't seem to care if she returns back to her and Yuri's home universe at all.

"I wouldn't mind visiting a parallel version. Could be fun to see a counterpart of myself." Raven smirk at the idea of facing a parallel version of herself. Who knows, maybe she would see something interesting by seeing her counterpart.

"Don't care." Alice stares at the ceiling, looking at the outer space or whatever it is in the multiverse, but it looks like space to her and she like watching it just because.

I notice the kids perk up at this and had a feeling Kaori, Chifuyu, and Erza wanted to visit their home universe or a parallel version of it. But, can't say anything or risk being revealed as [Reincarnator]. Honestly, I'm just waiting for them to reveal it on their own free will.

"Honestly, I don't think I would find my own home universe. I was literally dragged out of mine. I got the feeling that returning back to my home universe is literally impossible unless I found some sort of method after going through countless trials before I could ever get to see my home universe's entrance." I said to everyone, knowing the fact that entering my home universe is a lot harder for me than entering either heaven or hell. With the latter two being a lot easier than one think. Just pick whichever one of the universes that have easier access to it.

"Pretty sure whatever is hunting us down have an easier time entering your universe compared to the rest of us." Esdeath said dryly, "After all, ours have countless versions while yours is more unique and harder to find. I'm pretty sure it would be a miracle to find a parallel version of yours."

"So true. Well, none of us know how to find our home universe anyway. I guess we just have to drift around the multiverse and see if we find any Universe we can enter." I shrug my shoulders, seeing how we are literally going blind from this point on unless I had a book or two about universe travel. Which I highly doubt I have such a thing.

"Well, seeing how we don't know the exact time. How about we have a sparring match? We didn't have one for a while now and I'm itching to try out a few my new moves after finally finish merging my [Ice Devil Slayer Magic] with my fighting style." Esdeath looks eager to try out her improved fighting style.

"Right." I said dryly, knowing that after sticking around the last universe without the ability to kill other than the monsters in the Super God Gene universe via the [First God's Sanctuary] to stop everyone from becoming rusty due to the peace; well, peace for us, in that universe.

So I could understand that a bloodthirsty/battle manic like Esdeath would feel a bit unease if she doesn't kill a human. It's like an illness that can't be cured unless the person wanted to be cured. Not the mention Esdeath's mental control seems to be better over the years and now with the Gamer's ability fully under my control.

I could guess right away that Esdeath and maybe the others wanted to test out if anything changes them beside the slight change in their mental states.

20 minutes later*

(Ark's City: Training Building: Wonderland)

Out of all my wives; only Esdeath and Yuri wanted to fight me.

Ryun didn't feel like fighting at all and rather watch over the kids, which Alice and Raven did the same while Repellista is a bit too busy driving the [Ark] to watch the fight.

Also, to make things interesting. I'm using one of the many new [Skills] I got over the year.

 **[Wonderland] - Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100% - MP cost: 10 MP per second**

 **Description: This is a [Territory Construction Magic], that allows the creation of a dimension where the user can recreate or manifest places, persons etc. from the user's memories. People within this space do not die, as the user's memory ensures that any wounds they receive within the space are restored to the previous state, finally, the user can recreate any opponent, he or she has fought in the past from memory to fight against anyone in the space. The downside is that this training cannot increase one's physical abilities, as by the same merit that returns their bodies to the original state. They had upon entering and keep them from dying. They revert to the same default physical state as before. However, they neither need to eat nor sleep within the space and can gain experience, thus this [Magic] more to increase one's ability or allow them to gain control over a power they already had upon entering it. The final demerit is that due to constantly being killed and revived a person's mind will become increasingly more confused and after a while, unable to make sense whether it is, in fact, dead or not, the subject's consciousness will shut down and begin to reboot itself, while this presents no fatal risk it will temporarily render the subject unconscious for a while.**

 **1st Effect: Create a separate pocket dimension, with no range limit.**

 **1st Effect's Requirement: Require the location before using this [Magic] require a room with no windows and have only a single entrance.**

 **2nd Effect: Increase EXP gain by (level)% towards [Skills] when used in the pocket dimension made from this [Magic].**

 **3rd Effect: Able to recreate opponents the user has faced before to fight with (level)% same as the original opponents recreated to face.**

Honestly, I should have got this years ago the moment I had [Bypass Restrictions] and the [Witch Hunter Universe of Knowledge]. Because this is something very useful to have, not to mention this would help my family due to the 2nd Effect, where it doubles the rate of learning; well, I guess its learning and experience for them while inside this space created by the [Skill: Wonderland].

Also, not to mention I can keep this [Skill] up with no problem at all with my rate of [Mana Renegeration] is faster than the [Skill] drain from me.

Currently, I have both [Void Weapons] that came from both Esdeath and Yuri. Which I created after going through many ideas until I recreate one as a [Void Weapon] once I couldn't think of a good one and rather not do the second option of allowing my [Skill] create the [Void Weapon] based on Esdeath and Yuri.

 **[Gentle Snow Flying Sword] - Rank: N/A - Durability: Esdeath's HP - ATK: N/A**

 **Description: In a form of a longsword, where it contains the essence of [Ice Domain: Freezing] and the blade wrapped in a white cold mist. Anything within the area of influence of the mist is frozen. Once frozen solid, victims crumble away within seconds.**

 **1st Effect: [Gentle Snow] - Cutting, piercing, even touching the blade itself will cause all to freeze until they become solid ice and die in a matter of seconds.**

 **2nd Effect: [Flying Sword] - Allow the sword to move on its own without having to wield it physically.**

This is Esdeath's [Void Weapon] and the name gentle snow was seriously not the right name for Esdeath's [Void Weapon], but it came up like this when I was forming the [Void Weapon] for Esdeath.

 **[Red Vanquishing Flying Sword] - Rank: N/A - Durability: Yuri's HP - ATK: N/A**

 **Description: In a form of a longsword, where it contains the essence of [Sun Domain: Heat] crimson flames. Anything within the area of influence of the crimson flames is burnt. Once burnt a little, victims ashes away within seconds.**

 **1st Effect: [Red Vanquishing] - Cutting, piercing, even touching the blade itself will cause all to burn until they become ashes and die in a matter of seconds.**

 **2nd Effect: [Flying Sword] - Allow the sword to move on its own without having to wield it physically.**

And this is Yuri's [Void Weapon], which was technically the opposite of Esdeath's.

Now, for the reason why I'm using both instead of letting Esdeath and Yuri use it. Well, it's because they are already used to their weapons and using these would make it a bit uncomfortable for them. Plus, these two [Void Weapons] suit my other [Skill] I imported from another wuxia novel.

 **[Omega Sword Dao] - Passive/Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100% - Sword Qi cost: Varies**

 **Description: An original, self-created [Sword Art] by Ji Ning. Unlike any other, this encompasses every aspect of the [Dao of the Sword]. It can be soft and ghostly, brutal and dominating, fast and unpredictable. Later on, Ji Ning gained the proper insight and touched the true essence of the [Dao of the Sword], as well as fused the multiple [Supreme Daos] comprising this [Sword Art], formerly known as the [Brightmoon Sword Arts], which transformed into an exalted [Omega Dao].**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to previous [Brightmoon Sword Art].**

 **2nd Effect: Gain full mastery over the [Brightmoon Sword Art]**

 **3rd Effect: Able to use all [Skills and Techniques] without using the fixed stances.**

 **4th Effect: Create your own moves.**

That's right, I grabbed one of the endgame [Sword Style] from the novel: Desolate Era.

Luckily for me. I have my own [Void Weapon] generate the [Sword Qi] needed to use this [Skill]. Not to mention, due to having the [Desolate Era Universe of Knowledge]. I don't really need to gain any insight of using this [Omega Sword Dao], because technically, this belongs to the Desolate Era universe and I already contain that universe within me.

Hell, the [Heartforce Cultivation] is from the same source.

Due to this, I can use it and the [Omega Sword Dao] require at least two swords at least to use most of the stances. With one can be used with just a single sword. However, thanks to the [Chain Combo Magic]. This requirement can be removed easily, but at the cost of lowering the power of it.

Both Esdeath and Yuri rush at me, with the former attacking with an upper slash while the latter jump and perform a powerful downward slash at the same time.

[Chain Combo Magic: Omega Sword: Yin-Yang Stance + Pumba: Parry Sword Intent: Sword's Orbit]

[Yin-Yang Stance] is suited for facing multiple opponents and using together with a defensive [Sword Technique].

As I started to swing both swords in multiple trajectories until forming an impenetrable defense around me while injecting [Sword Qi] into my swords, causing them to be covered in a red heavy mist, that just filled with killing intent and the intention to cut down anything.

This forced both Esdeath and Yuri to back off right away or risk getting cut, sadly, they weren't quick enough when their necks were cut somehow, blood spurted everywhere, as they try to stop the bleeding, but they didn't need in the first place.

When [Wonderland] took in effect, causing the fatal wounds to disappear instantly.

Before the two could shake the feeling of their death coming so close if it wasn't for the effects of [Wonderland].

I appear behind them, and their limbs and heads are cut off before realizing how that happens.

This was due the combining the [Yin-Yang Stance] and [Flick Sword Intent: Time Splicer].

The latter is a [Sword Technique] that affect the laws of space and time. Entering a time lock period, where I can attack in high-speed in a single second before time resume and all attacks done within the time lock will happen instantly, which is where I use [Gentle Snow Flying Sword] on Yuri while using [Red Vanquishing Flying Sword] on Esdeath.

After all, if I switch it around and use [Gentle Snow Flying Sword] on Esdeath, then it will do nothing, due to the fact that Esdeath's [Ice Devil Slayer Magic] will negate the damage; well, the element part only while the physical damage will still be the same, but won't be as powerful as it should. Unless I use [Sword Qi] to cover that weakness.

As for Yuri; well, she can use her [Storm God Slayer Magic] to negate the [Red Vanquishing Flying Sword] somewhat by using [Divine Water Creation Magic] to protect herself or give her enough time to move out of the way.

Either way, I have finally defeated Esdeath AND Yuri at the same time. Much to my joy and horror, because I just literally killed my own wives.

Turning around to check on them with panic before I let a sigh of relief when they're fine thanks to [Wonderland].

"Okay, no more. Sparring is over. Wow, that was brutal!" I shout at the end, with shock and horror that I would kill my own wives.

"Holy shit! Is this how strong you are when not holding back!? What the fuck!" Yuri shouts in shock as well, then wince as she got a major headache after being killed and suddenly revived back to life.

And I was very happy to cover the two [Void Weapons] with [Sword Qi], preventing the 1st Effect from activating unless I merge them together with the [Sword Qi] at the time. Not to mention if I hadn't, then I have no clue if [Wonderland] would revive the two without nothing left to revive.

"Ugh, Ragna. I love you and all, but now I see why you decided to giveaways your [Slayer Magic] and other [Skills], then focus more on using a [Sword Style]. Ow." Esdeath winces at the headache she got and finally realize how dangerous her husband is. "But, could you have at least let me and Yuri follow up with an attack? We literally just attack once and we're already dead; well, stay dead if it wasn't for your [Skill: Wonderland]."

"You know, I think we may have better controls over our mind. But, I could see the downside to this. One of them is being too much in control that by the time you realize what you have done. It would be too late." Raven said in shock and worry. As she walks over, with Ryun and Alice following behind while the kids follow as well.

"Yeah, that's the thing. When I was about to attack. I didn't have any thoughts of hesitating and strike to kill. Like my subconscious trying to stop me from doing such a thing is gone. Hell, I knew for a fact that in the past. I would be too worried about hurting you girls that I would always hold back unconsciously no matter what." I frown on this and wonder what else has changed us due to having complete ownership of the Gamer's ability.

"You wanna know what I'm shocked about?" Alice ask everyone, "Ragna here is a lot more powerful than we realize with the way he just ended two of our top-heavy hitter in this family like nothing."

"Pretty sure, that's exactly what our dear husband is saying. He didn't hold back and strike to kill. Now, I'm glad that Ragna here put up his new [Skill: Wonderland] or we would be in a very bad situation." Raven said to Alice, "Not to mention, I don't think my [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] is powerful enough to heal both Esdeath and Yuri instantly before they're dead."

"Well, then I put in a vote that all of us can't spar against others unless we're under the effect of [Wonderland]. Otherwise, we've got a high risk of one of us is dying before help could be done." Esdeath said to everyone, she may be many things, but she isn't going to kill her family. Unless they become a betrayer, then all bets are off.

I return the two [Void Swords] back to both Esdeath and Yuri, causing them to feel a bit light headed. Which wasn't helping them after they got rid of their headaches thanks to the help of Raven.

"I'll agree with Esdeath on no sparrings unless when under the effect of [Wonderland]. Seeing how we may have more control, but that also means our subconscious or guilt, whatever gives us those feelings when we know something we did wasn't right." I said to everyone, because it looks like we're close to the point of becoming true monsters. As a monster without feeling at all, maybe even emotionless killing machines at worse.

"Wait, how about the kids? Does this affect them as well in any way?" Raven looked at the kids, with all the adults doing the same, causing the children to blink a few times.

"I don't feel any different at all." Kaori replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Nothing." Chifuyu shook her head.

"I just feel hungry at the moment, but nothing else. Is it lunchtime yet?" Erza tilts her head to the side in a cute manner.

"Okay, so I guess it affects us more than the kids." Ryun said what's on everyone's minds, mostly the adults. "And soon, my little gift."

"Well, for the time being. We will take this time to work our control; well, relearning to tell when not to cross a line." Esdeath said to everyone, "Because frankly, I'm fine with this since I was already like this before, but just more now. However, with the kids and everyone else in my life. Along with all the things I have experienced over the years since I met Ragna. I think I'll change for the better, but that doesn't mean I won't go soft." Esdeath glare at everyone near the end to prove her point.

"Hmm. I could fix this flaw of ours, but I have no clue if it would be a permanent solution and maybe just a temporary one." I said to my family and by that, everyone but the kids knew I meant by using [Bypass Restrictions] to grab a [Skill] or create/recreate/modify a [Skill] to help.

"Could be helpful, but it will still take us a while to learn how to use this temporary method, so it's better for us to learn how to control ourselves without them for now unless some of us can't do it." Yuri replied. As she places a hand on her hip.

I deactivate [Wonderland] since it looks like we don't need it.

"Oh yeah, I just remember to ask everyone a few months ago, but never got the chance." Raven said to everyone, bring everyone's attention to her, "I know how we continue to enter other universes and do anything we want. But, I kind of want some actions and it actually affects the course of things. Should we go neutral like before, or good or evil, as in siding along with the side of the force of good or evil."

Once Raven finished, everyone thought about it and the adults notice the way the kids started to sweat, not that we can't blame them.

Seeing how this entire family is filled with powerful beings that could easily destroy an army alone. Not to mention I have already reached the stage where I could literally destroy a planet if I wanted to. With just pure [Sword Qi] alone, but if I use [Omega Sword Dao].

Well, pretty sure I could destroy a universe, maybe if I have enough [Sword Qi] to do so. Otherwise, I should be able to destroy dozens of planets with ease the moment I use [Omega Sword Dao] towards pure destruction.

"We can just flip a coin to decide." Ryun offers an idea of how to decide on which sides we choose from. "If we're doing this that is. Honestly, I don't care as we, as a family, don't get the short end of the stick."

Everyone nods at that, while the kids relax a little, but still worry about the case when all of us side with the force of evil by chance.

"Wait, how does this work if we want to go neutral as well?" Alice ask this because with a coin flip, only two sides, for good or evil, leaving the option for neutral not available.

"I would say if we feel like not joining either side or some kind of cause made us not want to stick on that side any longer. So we just go neutral instead of joining the other side." Esdeath answered Alice's question without having to think about it.

"What happens if only one of us wanted to leave while the rest stay?" Yuri ask Esdeath, since there will always be a chance, where some of us wish to stay away from a certain group and rather go neutral, but everyone else still wants to stay just because of reasons.

"Just don't help them. Well, only help the family, but that's it. If it is unrelated to the family, then ignore it." Esdeath didn't care if others wanted to leave one side for neutral. She has already experienced many cases like that in the past before she met the love of her life and created this family.

"Alright, until we find the next universe to enter. We will work on our control to SEE if what we're doing is right or not. I advise all of us pairing up or just make it a group thing to get outside input." I said to my wives, some look like they rather do this alone, but agreed that it's better to have others to help when you're stuck in some part and would be easier if someone there with different views to help out.

* * *

 **Omake: The Time When Baby Language No Longer A Thing**

* * *

-Children's POV-

"So, things got a lot harder as we grow up." Kaori said to her fellow sister as she made sure to keep her voice almost a whisper level.

"You're telling me. Once we started speaking words, as in actual words outside of the baby language. We slowly lose it somehow, now every time we talk. Our parents would understand us unlike those times while we were still a toddler." Chifuyu pout at the disadvantage they gained while growing up.

"I really don't care, because we can actually walk, run, and even feed ourselves." Erza said to her sisters, not liking those times when she was a baby, who couldn't even eat solid food. All those horrible times when she watches the adults eat all those delicious strawberry cakes.

"True." Both Kaori and Chifuyu nods in agreement. Neither like being that helpless, oh they are still helpless when it comes to dangerous things, but for daily needs, yeah, they want to do that themselves.

"Kids! Dinner time!" Kaori's Mother called out for them.

Kaori was the first one to run to the dining room, not wanting to be punished for being late, with Chifuyu and Erza following behind as well, because they knew Esdeath isn't below going after them either. While their own Mothers would let Mother Esdeath be the strict and mean parent and allow them to be the nice one to help them afterward.

What the Kaori, Chifuyu, and Erza realized they weren't alone and their Father was hiding under the effect of [Ninjutsu].

"I knew they could understand each other and baby language is a thing." Ragna whispers to himself before disappearing and reappearing in the dining room before the kids arrive.


	36. Chapter 36: New Info

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 36: New Info**

5 months later*

 **Year 19: Day 61: Fun Challenge? Maybe or Maybe Not**

(Ark's City)

5 long months, that's how long it took some of us to figure out a way to control or relearn how to see right from wrong. Or in Esdeath's case, the right way to kill and when. For the family, Esdeath changes the word kill to punish.

Esdeath adapted to the change quickly in a couple of days, but needed to practice whenever she gets excited or any extreme emotions. It mostly during the night when she loses control, which I can't blame her for.

Yuri actually didn't feel any different, other than she could be more focused onto things. Otherwise, she would be distracted sometime, not as bad as before. In a way, Yuri had a better time than everyone else, even Esdeath is a bit envious of Yuri for not having to deal with having to put more effort compared to the rest.

Ryun thought of a way, to make it easier on herself. However, her method kind of makes me feel a bit weird, because she using me, as a way to check herself, questioning herself if it's something I desire for her to do so.

This kind of tends to cause Ryun to continue asking me questions most of the time until I had to calm her down and only ask me something that's very important that related to herself, the family, and me.

Alice and Raven didn't have any problem at all, where Yuri does have to put somewhat effort. It's as if Alice and Raven had no changes at all, besides gaining the ability to enhance their focuses.

The theories we came up with why they not affected is because of their [Transformation Semblance] in the early stage, have already trained them similar to the situation the rest of us went through these past 5 months.

As for me; well, I got [Gamer's Mind] and if that wasn't enough, I got the [Heartforce Cultivation] that increases the effect of [Gamer's Mind]. So no worry for me, other than I have to triple check what I do next before doing it.

"Hey, guys! I think I found a universe for us to enter!" Repellista shouted to us via the [Lighthouses] nearby.

This caused everyone to head to the same area, which is used for the family meeting, which is a giant garden.

It only took some of us a few minutes and others a second or two.

As for the kids; well, with them sticking around their Mothers, learning their Clan's [Basic Skills] and other lessons, their Mothers would bring them along, allow the kids to be in the meeting without being late.

"So, what you found?" Raven ask Repellista as she lay in her bean bag chair, which is crimson in color, " I do hope you didn't find one with the main theme as cooking, because I may like eating, but I don't want it to be the main theme when we enter that universe. No, Alice, we won't go to one like that. If we do, Esdeath would mostly kill everyone there just because someone is better than her in cooking."

Alice opens her mouth to argue, but close her mouth, knowing the truth, that Esdeath has the intention to kill others if she find out someone better than her at cooking, which she took as her secondary hobby and want to be the best in the family, if she finds out one of us ate something not made by Esdeath or through the [Gate of Babylon], then most likely Esdeath would kill the chef who cooked the meal.

Everyone learned that Esdeath is extremely unstable, but with the enhanced focus, she became less extreme and just on the borderline of beyond unstable and stable. So yeah, no one wants Esdeath's jealous side to come up or any type of negative emotions since her mind didn't tone down at all, but increase it instead, but everyone loves her anyway.

Esdeath knew this as well, hell, she knows due to the effect of her mind became more controlled in somewhat in a good and bad way. All she needs is her family's love, but mostly her husband's love. That is the only thing that helps her stay somewhat sane all the time.

"Well, I honestly don't know if my guesses are true or not, but I think it's the Harry Potter universe." Repellista replied to Raven's question.

"Why you say that?" Ryun ask Repellista as she teases her Daughter a little by tickling her in the stomach, causing Erza to giggle at this, bringing a smile on Ryun face.

"Well, for one. This universe's appearance for us to see before entering is a round-rimmed glasses with a small lightning bolt on the upper left, that makes me think of Harry Potter." Repellista replied to Ryun's question as she brings up the screen for everyone to see.

And true enough, everyone can see literally a round-rimmed glasses with a small lightning bolt on the upper left, but that's literally it. No face, nothing, not even ahead. Just a floating glasses with a lightning bolt just floating next to it.

"Do we get to pick which era to go into or something? How about the requirements to enter this universe? In fact, how do we enter it?" Yuri ask everyone, as she looks at the floating glasses with a wry grin, wondering what her home universe would look like.

"Hmm. Let me try something out." I said to Yuri, as I bring up my [Archive], then tried to connect with the Harry Potter universe in front of the [Ark].

 **DING!***

 **Player: Ragna D. Mercer**

 **Request: Access to the Harry Potter universe.**

 **H.P.U's Response: You are given two available options to allow temporary entrance and only the Player can enter for the time being.**

 **Option 1: [Evil Faction] - Either destroy the wizarding world, also referred to as the magical community or rule over it.**

 **Time Zone: 1 year in the Harry Potter universe = 1 day outside**

 **Time Limit: 100 years (Harry Potter's time)**

 **Reward: Allow the Player to bring anyone inside the Harry Potter universe and/or take out anyone in the universe with the Player upon leaving the Harry Potter universe.**

 **Failure: Kick out of the Harry Potter universe.**

 **Reward's Condition: Kill all wizards and witches, including Squib a non-magical person who is born to at least one magical parent or gain the title of ruling the wizarding world.**

 **Failure's Condition: Time Limit reaches to 0.**

 **Option 2: [Neutral Faction] - Either help the chosen one(s), to fulfill their destiny early on or protect them from being killed until they fulfill their destiny at some point.**

 **Time Zone: 1 month in the Harry Potter universe = 1 day outside**

 **Time Limit: Until the chosen one(s) is either killed or fulfill their destiny.**

 **Reward: Allow the Player to bring anyone inside the Harry Potter universe and/or take out anyone in the universe with the Player upon leaving the Harry Potter universe.**

 **Failure: Kick out of the Harry Potter universe.**

 **Reward's Condition: Allowing the chosen one(s) fulfill their destiny.**

 **Failure's condition: The chosen one(s) killed before fulfilling their destiny.**

 **[Not available] - Option 3: [Hero Faction] - Team up with Harry Potter and defeat the force of evil.**

 **Time Zone: In the Harry Potter universe time flow and outside time are stopped.**

 **Reward: Increase all stats by 100 permanently.**

 **Failure: Death.**

 **Reward's Condition: Destroy all [Horcrux] and kill Tom Marvolo Riddle.**

 **Failure's Condition: Not completing the Reward's Condition.**

"Okay, but why?" I thought out loud when I saw the last part, option 3.

"I guess we're not that hero material?" Esdeath ask in amusement, because she knows she no hero at all, unless you count all those conquests she did back at her as General of the Empire. Maybe she could be counted as a war hero at some point, in some people twisted view.

"Don't care, as my god's wishes, I will follow." Ryun didn't care if she be a hero or become an evil tyrant as long it's the order of her god/husband.

"Honestly, neither Raven or I could be a hero at all, with our previous profession." Alice said with amusement like Esdeath. As she finds it a bit funny, to be a hero.

"No kidding." Raven comment as she rolls her eyes before she changes her sitting position to a more comfortable one.

"As we get to find, I don't care." Yuri gave her own input on this.

"I do wonder if it's going to be canon era or what." Repellista thinking out loud, causing some of us to raise an eyebrow at this.

"Give me a second." I said to everyone.

 **DING!**

 **Question: Why option 3: [Hero Faction] unavailable and why show it?**

 **H.P.U's** **Response: Because you don't belong to the [Hero Faction] and because the people from the [Hero Faction] will also enter the Harry Potter universe, together with the Player.**

I and the rest, look confused at this.

"Well, this proved one of our theories about how other universe travelers beside us, will enter the same universe as us, but from the look of it. The previous ones, was because Ragna's Gamer's ability had someone controlling it in the background before. So, they must have sent all us into a separate parallel dimension inside that universe. I wouldn't be surprised if we find someone outside of that universe to be there." Repellista said to everyone, "Furthermore, I got the feeling the person behind the Gamer's ability must have belonged to this [Hero Faction]."

"Huh, but then how come we got the option for [Evil Faction] and [Neutral Faction]? Wouldn't these two also be the one behind controlling the Gamer's ability before Ragna took control over it?" Raven ask this, since she didn't feel like it just the [Hero Faction] is the one behind controlling their husband's Gamer's ability at the time.

"Honestly? I don't know the answer to that one. I'm just trying to guess with all the facts before me." Repellista replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"By the way, it looks like our husband here is going to have to deal with other people outside the native in the universe. No clue if they will attack us for being on the [Neutral Faction] at the time in the universe." Yuri said to everyone, while she doesn't have to tell everyone about how being in the [Evil Faction] will make the [Hero Faction] attack us most likely.

"Yeah, I don't think I want to enter the Harry Potter universe." I said dryly, because honestly, I can't deal with the people in that universe, mostly the adults that's just too corrupted in their own little way.

"Why, are they powerful enough to threaten you?" Esdeath ask me, with a confused look on her face.

"No. I just feel like I may end up doing something I may regret while in there." I replied, because with [Omega Sword Dao] and my personal [Void Weapon] is enough to kill anything in that universe. No clue about the God/Goddess of Death in that universe would do to me the moment I started a slaughter, with one of the deaths could be the Master of Death. No clue who will be it, maybe Harry Potter, but there are countless unknown variables in that universe the moment I enter it.

"Like?" Alice looks with curiosity on what her husband may do that he would regret.

"Pretty sure I may end destroying everything around due someone's unwanted comments towards me. Then, what's the point of having everyone come to the Harry Potter universe if I destroyed it?" I replied with an example of what I could have done, that I'll regret.

"Well, after you destroy everything. Can't you just enter another dimension? Pretty sure that is a thing and we can do that after you finished the condition for us to enter." Alice points this out like it simple.

"True." I nod at this, "But, do we even have an option to enter a parallel dimension after I destroyed the previous one I entered?"

"How should we know? You're the one entering the Harry Potter universe. Not us." Esdeath smirk at this, causing me to twitch a little.

"I guess." I let out a tired sigh, then started typing on the [Archive: Keyboard].

 **DING!***

 **Question: What era am I entering?**

 **H.P.U's Response: You will decide upon picking which options before entering.**

 **Question: Where will I appear in the Harry Potter universe the moment I enter?**

 **H.P.U's Response: If you pick [Evil Faction], it will be in a random location, but within the area of the series. If you pick [Neutral Faction], you will be given a choice of locations to pick.**

"So when are you entering the Harry Potter universe?" Yuri ask me, wondering how long it takes for me to finishes the conditions to allow the rest of the family in the [Ark] to enter the Harry Potter universe as well.

"Well, do you girls actually want to enter the Harry Potter universe? I don't think we get much out of it. Sure, the whole reality warping [Magic], but none of us could use [Wand Magic], neither can we try to learn the [Spells] belong to the [Wand Magic]. Unless you girls want me to use [Bypass Restrictions] to give everyone the ability to use [Wand Magic]." I replied to Yuri's question and looking at everyone else.

"In my opinion, I just want to experience what the Harry Potter's world is like after reading the series." Repellista said to me, causing me to raise an eyebrow at this.

"Alright. Anyone else got anything else to say about this?" I ask everyone.

"Not really, I'm with Repellista about wanting to experience that world; well, a parallel version of it at least. Plus, I want to taste the food there and compared to the previous ones I have eaten." Alice grin at everyone as she adds the last part.

"How long do you think it will take you to complete the conditions for the rest of us to enter the Harry Potter universe?" Raven ask me.

"I can just go into the [Evil Faction] and easily destroy the wizarding world within a single day or so. Maybe less if I wanted to do things quickly." I said to everyone since nothing in the Harry Potter universe, at least, the ones near canon as in the main universe of Harry Potter wouldn't be able to do a thing to me. While those in the crossover section have the chance to.

"How about the [Hero Faction]. Won't they be able to stop you?" Alice ask me, where she needs to remind me about the people entering the universe as well, other than myself.

"If they above my stats in [Tiers] and possess [Skills] that's just beyond broken like mine and could overwhelm me with them, then yeah, I would worry, but other than that. I won't have to worry about the [Hero Faction]. Plus, I can use this time to increase all my stats to [Tier 1] while in the Harry Potter universe and I think it is time for me to raise my [Profession: The Gamer]'s level. Since I hold it off for too long now." I answered while letting my family know, I'm about to find out what my Gamer's ability would do upon raising my level to 100 for the [Profession: The Gamer].

"How long would it take you to do so?" Esdeath ask with curiosity, "Unless you're planning to eat those [Geno Beasts' Meat] to gain the EXP to level, then that solves your problem of dealing the needs to gain EXP. But, what about your stats? I know you gain stat points, but those are too little to reach [Tier 1]. If you're planning to you use those [Skills] you got, to raise the stats manually. Do you have enough [Mana] and HP to survive the training?"

"Well, I could use [Bypass Restrictions] to give myself a [Skill] that either increase my [Mana Regeneration] or take it away from others." I answered my first wife's question.

"I guess you could do that, but I feel like the latter would cause harm to you, for taking foreign [Mana]. Won't that affect you in some way?" Esdeath wanted to point this out, after all, with the time she was in Girl The Wild's universe and read many books over the years, with the being fiction and non-fiction.

"Maybe, so I guess I could just create a [Skill] to increase my [Mana Regeneration]." I shrug my shoulders since so far, I have built up an all attack set, with little for recovery. Hell, I barely have any [Skills] other than [God Hand] as my only [Life-Saving Skill] and it also increases my rate of [Health Renegration] as well. Actually, not a [Life-Saving Skill], but more of an [Extra-Life Skill]. But, it still as one due to increasing my RES stat towards what attacked me if I survive.

"Actually..." Yuri draws the other's attention to her, "Instead of making it too boring and quick. How about, if you join the [Evil Faction]. You can only use a limited amount of [Skills]. You get to pick and only use those to face the entire wizarding world by yourself. Plus, if things get difficult, just go all out."

"I guess." I shrugged my shoulders, not caring if I handicap myself. I can still train myself while using a certain selected [Skills] to take over the wizarding world.

"How about you girls, decide it for me. But, make sure it doesn't use any [Mana]. Because, I'm going to need that to train." I said to my wives, causing some to nods in understanding. As I bring my [Skills List] for my wives to pick for me.

"Why do you need [Mana], Dad? Do you practice your [Magic]?" Erza ask me as she tilts her little cute head to the side.

"Well, my little gift. It's because due to my natural [Mana Regeneration]. I'm very limited in how much I could train my body. So, I can't use anything else that requires [Mana]." I answered my Daughter's question.

"Oh." Erza nods her little head, then started whispering to Kaori and Chifuyu, too bad for them, everyone can still hear them no matter how quiet they whisper to each other. Not to mention, the kids are literally sitting on their Mothers' laps. So, whispering to each other while sitting in their Mothers' laps defeat the purpose of whispering.

"Okay, I say Ragna here can use his [Omega Sword Dao] only three times while he handicaps himself." Alice grin at me, showing me she cares for my safety by saying this.

The other wives roll their eyes at Alice, knowing her intention, but feel happy that she still picked that broken ass [Skill], even if it is limited to three times. Plus, this agreement is just by words, doesn't mean anything.

"If Ragna is going to enter the [Evil Faction], then I say he uses his [Ultimate Eye] at all time." Raven smirk at this, with Esdeath's eyes, lit up and nods her head in agreement, "After all, if he removes his eyepatch, then his killing intent won't be suppressed or hidden. Unless you can do it with [Ninjutsu]?" Raven looks at me.

"Not really. Using [Ninjutsu] would only suppress the killing intent for a few minutes before I run out of [Mana]. You have no idea how much killing intent I have the moment I remove my eyepatch. It has been years since then and is bound to grow." I gave everyone a wry grin. "And that was years ago too, so if I do it now, I wouldn't be surprised if I can only suppress it for a few seconds, maybe a second at best."

"Wouldn't that make things easier for Ragna, though?" Yuri points this out, wanting to know why Raven wanted to pick this [Skill] out of the others.

"Because, even if this help him, but with the killing intent, he's bound to draw in lots of unwanted attention. Be it, normal people to supernatural beings." Raven's grin widens at this.

"I agree with Raven, but I think Ragna's killing intent may be too much and could lead to hundreds, if not, thousands of being to die from heart attacks due to the heavy killing intent. Who knows, the moment he removes his eyepatch, it could affect the entire planet and kill everything." Esdeath said, then blinks a few times before looking at me, "Never mind, don't use the [Ultimate Eye] unless you figure a way to counter the killing intent you release. Knowing you, Ragna, you are bound to kill every single living beings on the planet."

Raven lost her grin and forgot about to include how her husband's killing intent isn't a mortal realm and beyond what she considers the range of moral could comprehend.

"I see, then never mind on using the [Ultimate Eye] then. How about [Pumba]?" Raven look at the description of the [Skill: Pumba].

"That could work, but Ragna shouldn't be able to use his [Sword Qi] or his [Sword Intents]. After all, his [Sword Intents] came from the [Skill: Pumba] in the first place." Esdeath inputs her own opinion as she explained to the rest of the wives on how the [Sword Intents] came to be, for their husband.

"Good enough for me." Raven didn't care about that as the [Skill: Pumba] didn't use any [Mana] at all.

"I say no on [Renewal Taekwondo]. That martial art can literally destroy a mountain." Yuri said dryly, because she knows for a fact that the [Renewal Taekwondo] can destroy a mountain with ease.

"And the [Skill: Pumba] doesn't?" Raven ask with confusion in her voice.

"Well, Ragna just don't have to use any of his [Sword Intents] while he can use anything he could grab his hands on as a weapon. While the [Renewal Taekwondo] already possesses the destruction factor to destroy many things." Yuri gave the facts on why their husband shouldn't use the [Renewal Taekwondo], along with the [Ssam-Su Taekkyeon].

"How about the [Moon Light Sword Style] and [Full Contact Karate]?" Raven brings those two [Skills] up.

"Nah, because they're technically in the same rank as the [Renewal Taekwondo] and son." Yuri, again, point out that those two [Skills] belong to the same universe as the [Renewal Taekwondo], which have the same potential to be overpowered in other universes, this includes the Harry Potter universe.

"I say, Ragna should use the [Mystic Eye of Death Perception], after all, I haven't seen him use it much since he got the [Skill]." Esdeath said to everyone, "Well, technically I can't see him using it because it looks like he using his [Sword Intents] most of the time."

"I find the [Mystic Eye of Death Perception] to be beyond broken, but with limitation. I'll say yes, to use it." Raven voted yes for using that [Skill].

"I would like to say no, because makes things too easy, but at the same time interesting. I guess I will vote yes for that [Skill]." Yuri actually wanted to say no, but like Esdeath said, their husband most likely not use that [Skill] for a long time so may as well take this chance to do so.

"How about you, Ryun? Got a [Skill] for our husband to use?" Esdeath asks Ryun, who is busy rubbing Erza's head.

"Hm? Oh! Uh..." Ryun looks at the [Skills List] to pick a [Skill] for her god to use, that don't use any [Mana] at all. "How about [Fundamental Force Manipulation]?"

All the wives look at Ryun like she picked the worse [Skill] to choose from.

"Well, technically it doesn't use any [Mana]." Ryun tried to explain to herself when she notices everyone staring at her.

"Ryun, you forgot that the [Fundamental Force Manipulation] requires the [Wisdon of The Sage] to be activated first before Ragna could use the [Fundamental Force Manipulation] and the [Wisdon of The Sage] do use [Mana] too." Yuri calmly explained to Ryun why everyone, the wives and their husband, looks at Ryun for picking the wrong [Skill].

"Oh." Ryun looks down and pushes her face onto Erza's hair, to hide her red face, for forgetting about that little fact.

"The [Heaven Extinction Spell] is a must-have for Ragna to use, plus it doesn't require any [Mana] to use." Esdeath said to everyone, with most of us nodding our heads.

"How about [Dark Matter], does Ragna have any [Skills] that could use [Dark Matter]?" Ryun asks everyone, once her face is no longer red.

"Yeah, he can use his [Yami Yami no Mi], right, Ragna? You can use that [Devil Fruit] without having to use your [Left Arm of Usage]." Alice looks at me, with interest.

"Yup, by using [Dark Matter] as a replacement for the [Left Arm of Usage]. I can use the [Yami Yami no Mi]. But, only for a limited of usage before I need to rest to recover my [Dark Matter]." I explained how with my [Dark Matter] can be used as a power source to use the [Yami Yami no Mi] for a dozen times, maybe more if I use the right amount, and if it's something big, then I could only use the [Yami Yami no Mi] maybe around three times before having to recharge.

"Alright, the [Yami Yami no Mi] is in then. What else do we have left?" Alice asks everyone, as she starts to look for another [Skill] that can be used.

"That's kind of it unless we want Ragna to use the [Jade Emperor's Physical Power]. Because that's the only last [Skill] out of the rest we picked out so far to use." Esdeath answered.

"Ragna already powerful enough with his current physical stats. Including that, then he can just crush things with brute force the entire time." Yuri said to Esdeath, "Even though, it doesn't require any [Mana]. I say he can use the [Jade Emperor's Physical Power] three times only."

"I guess that's okay." Alice didn't seem to care if there is a limited usage of the [Jade Emperor's Physical Power]. It's the same with the [Omega Sword Dao].

"How about his [Profession: Contractor]? He can still use them, but for a limited time before he needs to use [Mana to extend the duration." Raven brings up the [Skills] under the other professions than the [Profession: The Gamer].

"Be a bit boring, but I guess that's okay." Esdeath said in a bored voice now, since we're almost done picking out the [Skills] that are allowed to be used.

"Wait, what about the [Hade Emperor's Gears]? The [Robe of the Sage] and [Blade of Tathagata]? Those don't require any [Mana] at all to use." Yuri said to everyone, once she looks at the gears their husband can use.

"Honestly, I don't really care at this point, but sure, let our husband use those two." Esdeath said in the same tone. "But, he can't use his [Void Weapons], though." Esdeath sends a small grin in my direction.

"Why not?" I ask Esdeath while giving my lovely wife a playful glare.

"Because, you need us, as in Yuri and I in person, to use our [Void Weapons]. As for your own, no can do. It has the [Volition Sword Dao]. Something I wish I can have; nonetheless, don't use it if you can help it. After all, that [Void Weapon] alone could match the destructive power of your [Omega Sword Dao] within reasons." Esdeath calmly replied. Then give me a smirk, that she knew that the [Volition Sword Dao] inside my [Void Weapon] has the potential to surpass the [Omega Sword Dao] by literally devouring it if possible.

"Well, I'll go into the Harry Potter universe tomorrow. For now, I will use this time to get used to using the set of [Skills] I'm going to use for a while inside the Harry Potter universe." I said to my family, then head to the building for training, with Esdeath and Raven tagging along to help out. While the rest did their own things.

* * *

 **Omake: Operation - Get Family To Be The Good Guys-Child**

* * *

-Children's POV-

"Okay, I'll say it now. I think our entire family is a bit evil." Erza said to her fellow sisters. "Because joining the [Evil Faction] is kind of weird for me and concerning. I honestly don't think I could meet up with the counterparts of my old family and friends without any shame due to the fact that I'm being raised by an evil family; well, almost all of them are evil."

"In my opinion. There no evil or good. Well, in other people's point of views, there are two sides. For me, there are the winner and the loser. The loser is evil while the winner is the good guys. So, for me, I don't care if our family is considered evil for others. As we live through our second life to the fullest." Kaori replied.

"Is it because of your Mother, Kaori?" Chifuyu ask Kaori, who look calm, but anyone could tell she deadly afraid of her Mother.

"Nope. Not at all." Kaori's body betrays her words as she looks around in case of seeing her Mother nearby. "I follow what I said, no influence on my part."

"Right." Chifuyu didn't believe her sister one bit, but even she too afraid of Kaori's Mother. Say what you want, but Kaori's Mother could easily kill anyone back in her universe with ease, even if she can't fly herself. That didn't stop Kaori's Mother from finding a way to bring the enemy to her when the situation calls for it.

"I'll say we try our best to bring our family to the good side. I'm sure they be great heroes." Erza said to her two sisters, clearly want their entire family to be great heroes like her friends and family back in her previous life.

What none of them realize was that all the adults was listening to their conversation, with most of them are amused by Erza's goal of reforming the entire family to be the good guys.


	37. Chapter 37: More New Info

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 37: More New Info**

The next day*

 **Year 19: Day 62: Split Time Zone**

(Ark's City)

It wasn't until last night that I remember I had a xianxia novels, that would help me on a long run and should have gotten it years ago; well, since I first read about it at the time, but I guess something distracted me at the time and forgot about it.

 **[Three Purities Secret - Sword Cultivation's Version] - Passive/Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100% -**

 **Description: The [Three Purities Secrets] can refine killing intent into [Sword Qi]. Turning one [Sword Qi] into three different types of [Sword Intents, only, it could raise [Sword Qi, and not pure [Qi].**

 **1st Effect: Passive Effect - Able to convert killing intent into [Sword Qi] at the rate of (level) [Sword Qi] per minute. Active Effect - Able to convert killing intent into [Sword Qi] at the rate of (level) [Sword Qi] per second.**

 **1st Effect's Restrictions: Active Effect - Require user to stand still.**

 **2nd Effect: Passive Effect - Able to learn three types of [Sword Intents] at once. Active Effect - Able to turn one [Sword Qi] into three different types of [Sword Intents] at the same time for the user's usage.**

 **2nd Effect's Restriction: Active Effect - Limit the user towards those three [Sword Intents] as long this effect is active.**

Yup, I finally got another method to generate [Sword Qi] other than absorbing it from my [Void Weapon]. This [Skill] actually gave me a passive version to generate my own [Sword Qi] as long I have killing intent to be refined into [Sword Qi].

Honestly, the [Three Purities Secret]'s generating speed is a bit slower compared to absorbing the [Sword Qi] from my [Void Weapon]. With the amount being around 166 [Sword Qi] per minute while the [Three Purities Secret] is 100 per minute, then again, I have to manually absorb it while the [Three Purities Secret] generate 100 [Sword Qi] automatically by itself.

Also, I can absorb the [Sword Qi] from my [Void Weapon] while at the same time using the 1st Effect's Active Effect version of the [Three Purities Secret] together to increase the amount of [Sword Qi] I gain. So, it's a win-win for me.

Of course, the original version of the [Three Purities Secret] would have different effects, so I had to change it to suit my needs with the help of [Archive] and [Bypass Restrictions].

Nevertheless, this helps me a lot. But, at the same time, I feel disappointed when the [Three Purities Secret] wasn't fast enough to refine my killing intent generated by my right eye, where the [Ultimate Eye] is.

Not to mention, that it seems like my right eye is generating an infinite amount of killing intent and increasing in quality and quantity somehow.

Talk about bad luck, but at the same great, because due to this. I will continue to generate [Sword Qi] even during a battle instead of having to retreat or use a different [Skill] during the battle, then afterward I have to go behind doors or somewhere quiet to absorb the [Sword Qi] from my [Void Weapon] to regain back all the [Sword Qi] I used up during the fight.

Nevertheless, I won't be using this [Skill] while I'm in the Harry Potter universe, but that doesn't mean I won't be aiming for more [Skills] to get.

Which is why I pick another [Skill] to grab just in case something may happen in a rare case of it happening in the future after reading it and should have grabbed it earlier on as well.

 **[Independent Manifestation] - Passive - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100% -**

 **Description: This is a special [Skill] that permits unsupported manifestation into reality, without the necessity of energy cost or of summoning by a Master, Summoner, etc.; effectively, the [Skill] serves as an enhanced version of [Independent Action]. Being that the [Skill] holder is signified as a [Confirmed Existence, the bearer gains a resistance towards instant-death effect attacks and attacks affected by [Time Manipulation].**

 **1st Effect: Gain resistance towards instant death attacks by (level)%.**

 **2nd Effect: Gain resistance toward time-related attacks by (level)%.**

 **3rd Effect: Gain an enhanced version of [Independent Action].**

 **Yup, this way I won't be killed off by some deities or some overpowered beings like myself from out of nowhere.**

And because of this, I made sure to make copies to pass over to my wives and kids the moment I read this [Skill].

Pretty sure all my wives are a bit weird out a little, because they never thought about the fact of powerful people, who could cause instant death from afar until I explained to about [Curse]. As in actual [Curse] and not those from the Fairy Tail universe, but the one from horror, supernatural, and ghost related universe that could easily kill many beings from just the [Curse] alone.

If the [Curse] were to occur in a universe that boosts the [Curse]'s effect, then the targets may be doomed unless they had some kind of plot-armor to protect them, otherwise, they could die any second.

I even told my family, that with the [Sword Qi]. I can technically use it similar to a [Curse] by planting a [Sword Qi] of mine, belong to any [Sword Intents] I possess into a target and just with the will alone, to kill the target whenever I feel like it.

As long the [Sword Qi] stay in that person without having it destroyed or stolen, then the target's life will be under my control unquestionable.

"You ready, Ragna?" Esdeath ask me as we're currently gathered to see me off, to either destroy or rule over one of the dimensions within the Harry Potter universe. Be it solely Harry Potter or a crossover.

"Give me a sec to check if I have everything ready." I said to my first wife, then look at what I got to use at the get-go.

I look at my left hand, carrying the [Blade of Tathagata]. The [National Treasure] belongs to the [Jade Emperor, which is me.

"Yup, I got everything I need." I said to Esdeath, as I point at my magical katana.

Esdeath and the others roll their eyes at me, for making such a lame attempt to joke around.

"By the way, the girls and I have been talking." Esdeath sends a small glare at her fellow sister in marriage, causing all of them to look away while some even did that innocent whistling.

"And I want you to get two more wives." Esdeath notices the look on her husband's face, "Hear me out. I know... I'm not stable in the head." Yuri and Raven snort before both of them started whistling again when Esdeath looks in their direction.

"But, I think you need two more girls. Since it looks like all of us carry one of the seven sins. Don't think I didn't notice the way you kept looking at me over the years. So the girls and I had a theory that I'm technically passing over one of the sins to the new addition to the family. Where I gave away my wrath to Yuri, which is why I don't act on my rage too often compared to years ago. Giving Ryun my pride, sloth for Raven, and gluttony for Alice. Currently, I have lust, greed, and envy still. So, getting two other wives would take two of three sins I carry at the moment would or may not help fix my mind somewhat." Esdeath finished explaining to me in the weirdest and random idea to get me, to marry two other girls.

"Uh huh. Alright, the honest truth?" I am not believing this one second at all.

"Actually, Esdeath is speaking the truth and this theory have been technically been true. Out of all of us, only Esdeath continues to show three of the seven sins daily. While the rest of us, not that we were like that before, but with Ryun and me, we've been with Esdeath the longest other than you, to see the difference in her. Once Alice and Raven appeared. We usually see Esdeath acting less and less than gluttony and sloth. Which I think was the least sins that are part of her and maybe the reasons those two are so easy to give away." Yuri said to me as she pointed out a few examples in the past, that Esdeath did act more like a glutton and a sloth at one point.

Example One: Esdeath would sometimes eat more than others when it's their husband cooked for them. In fact, if she had the chance, she will eat everything before anyone else can.

Example Two: Back in Yuri and Ryun's universe; sometime Esdeath got too lazy in some of her lessons and just decide to do a hand on approach by beating the Baam, the main character in Yuri and Ryun's universe, during those years of training instead of teaching Baam how to plan his fight.

"Therefore, you girls think that if I marry two girls, those will take greed and envy out of Esdeath?" I ask with confusion and a bit of dread because that means I would have to deal with seven wives instead of five.

"Maybe?" Yuri shrugs her shoulders, "Maybe Esdeath doesn't really give it away and more of just link with the others' main sins in order to be more stable and act less on it. Neither the rest of us feel any different other than Esdeath changing more often with each wives joining our family."

"Fine. But, I'm not going to search for them. I'll just let them come to me." I knew how much [Karma Threads] are linked to me and I have been trying to cut them many times now, but I made sure to limit it to amount of days, because the amount of [Stat Points] would be gone by then and I may need them to use my [Karmic Sword Intent] at some point when I really need to use it.

"That's all I ask." Esdeath gives me a kiss on the lip, then the other wives follow as well, with Yuri going for a french kiss with Alice doing the same.

"Okay, here I go." I said to my family, as I enter the Harry Potter universe.

 **DING!***

 **Player: Ragna D. Mercer**

 **Request: Access to the Harry Potter universe. Using Option 1 joining the [Evil Faction]. 4th Year of Harry Potter series, the Goblet of Fire.**

 **H.P.U's Response: Welcome to the Harry Potter universe. You will be the only belong to the [Evil Faction] that outside the Harry Potter universe you're entering. There is already a person from the [Hero Faction] inside the same one you're entering now.**

 **DING!***

 **H.P.U's Response: Your location has been selected. It's the Quidditch World Cup Campsite. Your time starts now.**

(Quidditch World Cup Campsite)

 **DING!***

 **[Program]: Count Down in local time.**

 **Duration: 100 Days**

 **Day 1 of the 100 Days before the deadline.**

 _'Look like it works.'_ I thought to myself, to keep track of the time period in this universe.

Frowning a little that I can't really use my [Archive] other than keeping track of time and have to do it the old fashion way to scout the area.

Gripping my [National Treasure] and carefully walk around the place while making sure to stick to the background without making these wizards and witches notice me. If needed, I will just more at the maximum of pure physical speed briefly to get out of the spotlight as quickly as possible.

Of course, there is a chance I cause a sonic boom, affecting the surrounding, but I will get to that later when it happens.

Nevertheless, going back before gaining the Gamer's ability will do me good. Since I can fix some of the flaws I created over the years due to relying on the Gamer's ability.

Narrowing my eyes as I use my enhanced senses, I gained over the years to detect everything around while at the same time, adjusting the way I move and when to move.

Slowly, but quickly, I'm returning back to the same mindset I had years ago.

A few minutes later*

I blankly stare down at the area, where I can see a group of masked wizards, Death Eater, that's moving around to attack the campsite.

A quick use of the [Gate of Babylon] to bring out a set of throwing knives, something I made for Ryun to use whenever she needs them, and now, I need them and with a flick of my wrist, I nail each throwing knives into the masked wizards' hearts.

This caused a panic among the leftover that's alive, as they started sending out multiple [Wand Magic: Spells] around the area to lure me out, but I was too far away from their range.

No sooner after they started throwing all those [Spells]. The campsite filled with wizards and witches, even non-magical humans are thrown into a panic.

I was about to finish these Death Eaters when I sense someone behind me, causing my eyes to widen a little at how close they have gotten to me without me detecting them, even with my enhanced senses with my high stats.

Then sidestep right away when the person tried to attack me from behind, then notice the person is wearing a brown cloak, but I can see their black pants.

However, what caught my attention while I dodging their attacks was the way they're attacking.

I narrow my eyes before it widen in shock when the person spoke out a few words that I would never expect to hear in this universe.

"[Renewal Taekwondo: Dragon Sign Hwechook]." I heard the person before me, as they bury their right foot into the ground, but before they can. I reacted instantly.

I appear in front of the person, then plant my left foot onto their right and push their foot deeper into the ground, sending what power they gather scatter into the ground, causing cracks below us.

Not waiting for a second, as I tear their cloak off and upon seeing the person, I was shocked beyond belief.

"Ingui?" I ask in a calm voice, as my [Gamer's Mind] is currently in effect due to being in combat still.

Yeah, the person before me is literally Ingui Yoon, who should be in the Girl of the Wild's universe and the very same one I met, because unless there are other Ingui Yoon that could use the [Renewal Taekwondo, then damn.

"It's good to see you again, teacher." Ingui Yoon greet me in a blank tone, and out of habit, I use the [Sha Naqba Imuru] on her, which made me want to question why she so happy to see me and sad at the same time, then switched into rage. All done with a blank face.

"Why are you here? How are you even here in the first place?" I ask these questions after I remove my foot from Ingui Yoon's. Since I rather not hurt my former student if I can help it.

"To protect the chosen ones in this universe and I was sent here by the [Hero Faction] after I manage to catch their interests and was invited after a few weeks after you left, teacher." Ingui Yoon answered, then frown a little. "How come you didn't take me with you? You know I had nothing back there, even my family doesn't want me, only my little brother, but he's fine without me. I pretty much have nothing worth staying in that universe other than live there with a few people I'm close with. So, why couldn't you take me with you, teacher? At least, with you, I would have a reason to live my life instead of wasting it away in such a dull life."

"What?" That was all I could say right now and wanted to know if these people from the [Hero Faction] have been visiting the universes I have visited in the past.

"I. Love. You." Ingui Yoon made sure to speak each word slowly as she moves closer to me, almost just a few inches away from kissing me.

"I'm married?" I tried a weak approach to answer Ingui Yoon's confession.

"Uh huh, I would accept that, if I haven't found out you're married to multiple women. So what's your excuse for not accepting me? You have other wives, why not have me in it too?" Ingui Yoon pokes me in the chest, as we ignore the battle going around us, with the Death Eaters trying to harm everyone around them, be it their fellow wizards, witches, and even non-magical beings. Those Death Eaters still throwing [Spells] with harmful intention at everyone.

"I'm too old for you?" I tried another weak response. But, that just made Ingui Yoon frown even more.

"Try again." Ingui Yoon sound even more emotionless, causing me to feel a little dangerous, like those times with my wives.

"We barely know each other?" I'm starting to run out of any response, even if it's lame and weak.

"Teacher, we've known each other for five long years. I've been trying my best to catch your attention more than once whenever your wives aren't nearby." Ingui Yoon confessed that she did try to catch my interests, causing Ingui Yoon to blush upon revealing one of her secrets without realizing.

"Uh, my wives would kill us?" This was my last line of defense and really wished that Esdeath and the rest didn't talk about me having to get two more girls to be my wives, and now, Ingui Yoon here, like she knew about this and show up out of nowhere.

"I'll take that risk." Ingui Yoon said with determination.

"You'll have to be the one to convince Esdeath then." I'm starting to think it was better if I just cut the [Karma Thread] between Ingui Yoon and me like I did with the others. Because look at Nana Sawada from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Many years and she didn't appear in front of me in any other universe. But, when I didn't cut the one belong to Ingui Yoon. I guess this would give her the ability (plot armor) to find me.

"Wait, is it just you or there other from your universe?" I ask Ingui Yoon, because if there are others from her universe that have [Karma Threads] connected with me like her, then I'm going to have to worry.

"No. Just me. The others didn't have the requirements to even be invited into the [Hero Faction]." Ingui Yoon replied as the sound of the fight around us finally became silence.

"You two! Don't move!" A wizard, not a Death Eaters and should be an Auror, those are with a job to hunt down and capture dark wizards and witches, along with becoming a guard for high profile targets.

Sadly, neither Ingui Yoon or I acknowledge these Aurors surroundings us.

With a quick blast of killing intent from myself; they all fainted and some were close to dying from a heart attack from feeling my killing intent.

"Ah." Ingui Yoon didn't seem to care about these Aurors, "Please. No. Don't kill them." She said in a blank tone with little to no amount of care.

After that, neither Ingui Yoon and I spoke for a few minutes.

"So... [Hero Faction]." I broke the silence.

"Yup, they mention about you joining the [Evil Faction] and since I needed a way to find you when you and the rest left my universe. I took the offer and made sure to reveal less information as possible as you taught me before. Never trust everyone just because of their covers." Ingui Yoon said to me, reminding me that she didn't completely trust every single thing the people from the [Hero Faction] told her.

"Weird. I didn't even join the [Evil Faction] until today, though." I rub my chin, then start walking away while Ingui Yoon follows right beside me.

"That just means they expected you to join the [Evil Faction]." Ingui Yoon shrugs her shoulders without a care if her teacher joined the [Evil Faction] or not. Like her teacher taught her over the years under his teaching.

Good or evil. In life, the winner is good and the loser is evil. The history is written by the victor.

"Right... Why me?" I kind of know the reason, but I want to hear what reason for Ingui Yoon to come after me, because other than that [Karma Thread, there shouldn't be anything else besides maybe our relationship as teacher and student.

"Well, you helped me break that engagement I didn't want, that my family placed on me. Another was that you made your successor in the [Ssam-Su Taekkyeon] when it could have been Lee Na instead of me." Ingui Yoon started giving many examples or reasons to pick me as her love interests.

For the next few minutes; Ingui Yoon had a long list of examples why she picked me and maybe I shouldn't have taken her as my student in the past, because over 5 years is long enough for her to gather countless memories and facts to use on me, to prove why she loves me.

 _'Okay, which one will Ingui Yoon would be if I accept her? Would it be lust, greed, envy? Which one would it be?'_ I question myself, already considering the idea of taking Ingui Yoon as my sixth wife and hope that Esdeath wouldn't turn out for the worse upon me taking a seventh and last wife.

"So, what's your mission here as part of the [Evil Faction, teacher?" Ingui Yoon continues to call me her teacher, and now, I'm starting to think if she has a fetish for a teacher-student relationship or something. Because at this point, I'm no longer her teacher.

"Destroy the wizardly world or gain a title of ruling over it." I replied honestly since there no point of me hiding it from Ingui Yoon. She bound to find out later on, so may as well reveal it now instead of letting her figure it out herself and with a chance of her becoming too nosy for her own good.

"Huh, then I can just make sure the chosen ones help you rule over the wizardly world." Ingui Yoon smile at me, not caring that she literally helping the force of evil, kind of.

"So how long you been in this universe and how do you travel between universes? Did the [Hero Faction] give you something that helps you travel the multiverse?" I ask these questions to Ingui Yoon, because if so, why doesn't the [Evil Faction] have a method to travel in the multiverse? Well, technically I have the [Ark] as my transportation between universes, but that takes a long time.

"They actually have these gates that send other people from the [Hero Faction] to other universes. I got this wristwatch that keeps track of my location and I could call for reinforcement along with calling in a beacon to send me back to the [Hero Faction]'s universe whenever I'm done with my mission or need to escape." Ingui Yoon answered my questions as she explained a little more near the end.

"So, I'm guessing there are others with you from the [Hero Faction]. I don't think they would let newcomers go into another universe by themselves without a mentor to guide them on how to do things." I said to Ingui Yoon as she starts leading us to somewhere since I have no idea where to go at the moment. Well, not that I had any idea how to go to the locations I wanted to go, like Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"You guessed correctly. I have another person from the [Hero Faction] came with me into this Harry Potter universe. So, if possible, try your best to prevent someone from finding out you're part of the [Evil Faction]." Ingui Yoon said to me with concern.

"I think I got an idea what to do." I know I may be technically breaking part of my promise with my wives, but if the person that came with Ingui Yoon as a mentor, they must be powerful and I need to gain as much information as possible before facing them.

* * *

 **Omake: Bets**

* * *

-Back In The Ark: Adults's POV-

"Okay, who wants to bet on how many days and years before Ragna cave in and start using other [Skills] besides the ones we pick?" Esdeath asks everyone and knew the others are thinking the same thing as her.

"Why would you ask that, Esdeath? Don't you trust our husband?" Ryun is the first one to question Esdeath with a frown on her face, as she is the one that trusted their husband the most out of the rest.

"Well, knowing Ragna. He's bound to use his other [Skills] and maybe new ones as well. Because Ragna isn't that great for long-term stealth. He can do it for a short time, but a long one? Yeah, he can't do that without the help of his other [Skills] against the supernatural beings. Trust me, even Ragna explained to me in the first years of our marriage. He has lots of weaknesses to be used against if he doesn't have his Gamer's ability." Esdeath explained to Ryun, along with the rest that's curious. "So, I'll bet on a month's worth of time or less before he starts using other [Skills] than the ones we picked for him."

"Fine, I'll bet a year before he caves." Yuri decided to get into this bet. "By the way, what the winner would get and the loser gets?"

"Winner gets to spend an entire day with Ragna, even at night. I'll even promise to not interfere if one of you girls wins." Esdeath said with an edge that says she will win this.

The rest of the wives' eyes lit up at this and knew Esdeath will keep her promise, and if not, the rest will stop her if needed for a few hours is long enough.

"10 years. I trust my god to last that long." Ryun wanted all her god's attention solely onto her and if this bet can help her experience something like that, then she will do it.

"Three months for me." Alice wasn't too sure about their husband and decided to just be a bit higher than Esdeath's. Maybe she will win? A girl can hope.

"Less than six months for me then. No way am I risking it too high." Raven wasn't stupid enough to realize that Esdeath may have the highest chance of winning this bet. As she said before, she knows their husband the most out of the rest. With a few years ahead of them. She would have picked two months, but she didn't feel winning over Alice just because she picked one month less than her.

"Okay, I've written it down. Now, we just have to ask how long it has been the moment he returns." Esdeath said to everyone as she just finishes writing down the bet, along with who picked which date for the bet.

"Now, how about we bet if he finds another girl to join us upon returning." Esdeath grin at everyone, causing some to look at each other and wonder if this was one part of Esdeath that love to bet.


	38. Chapter 38: Training and Planning

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 38: Training and Planning**

 **Year 19: Day 62: Split Time Zone | Day 1 of the 100 Years Part 2**

(Quidditch World Cup Campsite)

As Ingui Yoon lead me to wherever while more Aurors started to appear and almost all the Death Eaters left via portkeys.

Just as both Ingui Yoon and I walk out of the forest. I lean back as spearhead almost stab my heart area.

I easily dodge the next follow up attacks, not blocking at all, because who knows if the person before me has anti-block [Techniques] that bypass defensive.

"Come on! For someone that taught Ingui Yoon, you should be able to fight back instead of running away like a coward!" The person shouted at me, where I finally see the person is female and have black long hair, with gray eyes. Wielding a black spear, where I have zero clue who this person is.

But, all I know this person belong to the [Hero Faction] since she knew Ingui Yoon.

Speaking of Ingui Yoon, she was standing on the sideline with a blank look on her face, like she wasn't even alive and just a puppet.

Narrowing my eyes, and did a full scan on Ingui Yoon and found out this isn't the real Ingui Yoon, but a copy; nevertheless, this copy Ingui Yoon possesses the original Ingui Yoon's [Skills]. This included the [Renewal Taekwondo] and [Ssam-Su Taekkyeon].

With a quick use of [Rejection] to remove those two [Skills] from this Ingui Yoon and using [Rejection] once along with [Bypass Restrictions] that all copies of [Renewal Taekwondo] and [Ssam-Su Taekkyeon] came from me is removed. Even physical book copy of it is removed unless I permit others to use them.

Yup, [Rejection] is that powerful unless someone or something more powerful than the [Rejection] could stop it.

"Stop ignoring me!" The female hero tried to attack me with the intention to kill, but I ignored this due to the fact that the female hero's killing intent is pitifully weak and I feel a bit of hatred for someone that dare steal from me, even if it came from Ingui Yoon, who I don't know if they got the original somewhere, but decided as her teacher. I must rescue her.

But, first, I need to take care of this female hero.

The female hero opens her mouth to shout once again, but end up regretting it when I appear in her personal space, bypass her range of attack. As I grab her mouth with my right hand, then activate the [Wisdom of The Sage] before using [Fundamental Force Manipulation: Weak Force Manipulation] to disintegration her tongues, teeth, even any poisons hidden inside her teeth.

Then, afterward, do the same to the female hero's spear while ignoring the weird scream of panic from the female hero when I use [Combo Chain Magic: Heartforce Cultivation + Ninjutsu] to invade her very soul, to gain all the information from her and near the end upon finish. The female hero died a horrible death under the effect of having her soul search against her will, destroying her very soul as an awful side-effect.

I didn't even look at the copy Ingui Yoon and erase it from existence with [Heaven Extinction Spell]. As the black fog literally devour the copy Ingui Yoon before she could request for backup.

 **DING!***

 **Player: Ragna D. Mercer has defeated a hero from the [Hero Faction].**

 **Do you wish to claim this universe as part of the [Evil Faction]?**

 **[Yes/No]?**

I raise an eyebrow at this, but decided with no. Because I may be part of the [Evil Faction], but that's only temporary. Why would I want to support a faction that I don't belong to? So, I left this Harry Potter universe alone.

I shook my head, _'Sorry, Esdeath, but it looks like I don't have the time to look for other girls to marry.'_ Honestly, I didn't have the thoughts of aiming for more girls. Dealing with Esdeath was a large work already. Having Ryun is another load, then there Yuri, Raven, and Alice. All three are easily handled unlike the former two.

I didn't bother to play around now. Instead, I should train to the limit and use this 100 years as the time to work on my stats and maybe other [Skills] I will grab.

I didn't care about ruling over the wizardly world or even help the good side in facing the force of evil.

Because due to the memory of the female hero I forcibly have taken for myself. I know that the [Hero Faction] is filled with Gamers. The only good side to this is that the number of Gamers can be counted on two hands.

With me being part of the 10 Gamers in the multiverse or in this section of the multiverse. No clue if there are other places filled with thousands of Gamers. I just know there are only limited to 10 Gamers who could travel the multiverse. While the rest are unable to leave their universe, even with the help of an outside party to give them the [Skills] to travel out their universe.

Much to my relief, I discovered that those Gamers have been placed under a multiverse level restrictions that prevent them from leaving and instead send into different dimensions in their universe, making it look like they are entering an entirely new universe, but just another separate dimension from the previous one.

It's a good thing I gave my wives, and Repellista when I remembered to at the time, the [Skill: Independent Manifestation].

Because from the memory of the female hero, some Gamer like me have taken other characters from their universe to travel with them through the multiverse. However, there is a high risk because of this.

Where I learned that those characters that are taken out of their universes would still be an anchor to their home universe, but if someone, say a godlike being destroyed that universe. Then, those characters that came from that universe would cease to exist.

So yeah, due to the effects of [Independent Manifestation] prevent my wives and Repellista from disappearing due to their universes being destroyed.

I didn't have to worry about my Daughters due to the fact that all newborn from the characters is separate from their Mother and Father's home universe, and instead, made an anchor with their other parent or a special place.

In my case, my Daughters' souls must have an anchor with my lifeline or the [Ark]. Either those two. And I didn't have to worry about dying once and revive would cause the kids to disappear on me. Since I need to have a true death to make it work. As in my own very soul is destroyed as well.

So long as my soul exist, the kids won't disappear.

Man, there is still more memory I have to sort through, but nevertheless, I have trained to the point the [Hero Faction], [Evil Faction], even the [Neutral Faction] wouldn't be able to do a thing to my family.

1 week later*

 **Year 19: Day 62: Split Time Zone | week 1 of the 100 Years**

(Unknown)

"Why won't he die?!" One of the wizards tried to stop the monster that hunting all magical beings since a week ago.

A flash of silver and all [Spells] are cut down, scatter the [Mana] containing in the [Spells] to the surrounding.

Another flash of silver and the wizard that just spoke out just had his head cut off.

Then, an arm of pitch black pierces through the headless wizard's body and came out with a glowing white sphere before the hand that's holding it, crush it. Absorbing it completely.

 **Ding!***

 **[Right Arm of Thievery] has successfully gained a [Magical Core] [Quality: Medium], contain 500,000 MP.**

[Chain Combo Magic: Omega Sword Dao: Yin-Yang Stance + Pumba: Jab Sword Intent: One to Many]. With a quick jab, thousands of sword-lights appear in the entire area, killing all the wizards and witches.

[Chain Combo Magic: Time Alter: Chronos Rose - x20 + Right Arm of Thievery], and like that, I collected more [Magical Cores].

Then I start running while under the effect of [Time Alter: Chronos Rose - x20] and start hunting down even more wizards and witches.

While having the [Chain Combo Magic: Right Arm of Thievery + FOF Change - Alter System + Meditation - Negima's Version] to rob the [Mana] to recover back my [Mana] while continue to use [Touki] to raise my physical and mental stats.

But, I made sure to only use [Touki] when I'm above 50% HP or risk myself getting killed by my own [Skill].

Literally pushing my life on the life to the fullest with each second counting. One second off and I'm dead in 2 seconds.

And by that, I mean I would only use it whenever I have the chance to and continue to train on my multitasking. Since one distraction is enough to kill me. So yeah, lots of training going on and very dangerous at the same time. To the point of being suicidal as well if I didn't have the [Skill: God Hand] as a backup to make things easier for me.

7 months later*

 **Year 19: Day 62: Split Time Zone | Month 7 of the 100 Years**

(Hogwarts)

I stare down at Harry Potter, the main character of this universe and the so-called chosen one, who was just killed by me in order for me to rob him of his [Magical Core]. Which was a high-quality one, almost the best one among the wizards and witches, but is serious damage due to many things done to it.

Then again, I could guess that Dumbledore tried something to help young Harry, but failed either way. Plus, I robbed more magical beings of their [Magical Cores] than just wizards and witches that's even purer and stronger.

"Sorry. But, I'll make it up to you if I go to another parallel dimension of this universe and help your counterpart." I said to the corpse of Harry Potter, with my eye being cold and dull, would easily frighten my Daughters if they saw me like this.

The, me, who return back to the time I went to war in my home universe in order to gain experiences in real life war.

I crack my neck, then start walking down the hallway of the school for wizards and witches, but now a ruined castle after destroying the wards with a powerful sword strike with a large amount of [Sword Qi].

Whistling in a random tone while thinking about what the next place to hit.

5 years later*

 **Year 19: Day 62: Split Time Zone | Year 5 of the 100 Years**

Soon, the magical world no longer likes in the past, in fact, due to facing a single entity, me, and losing even with numbers on their side.

This forced the magical world to join together and advance. Mostly with the English, European, and French wizards and witches than the rest of the world. To start researching more into battle-related [Spells]. While the [Spells] that aren't would be discarded, even those [Forbidden Magics] are bought back and being recreated.

However, like always, those [Forbidden Magics] are negated under the effect of [Rejection]. A [Broken Skill] that beyond powerful and could only be defeated when another [Broken Skill], that's more powerful than [Rejection] could stop it or prevent the [Rejection] from activating in the first place.

Sadly, for the people in this dimension of Harry Potter universe had no way in preventing or have a [Broken Skill] stronger than [Rejection].

Hell, even the [Magic] in this dimension tried in its own mysterious way to help the magical world, but failed due to the [Mana] in the planet started to drop and running low. This prevents most dangerous [Ritual Magic] from working due to the lacking amount of [Mana] needed to power it.

Over 94 years later*

 **Year 19: Day 62: Split Time Zone | Year 99 of the 100 Years**

It took me over 99 years to get all my stats to the very limit at 100,000 each before raising them up to [Tier 1 Stat]. Sadly, I may have wasted some time due to the fact that I only needed to level up my [Profession: The Gamer] at level 100 to give me this option.

Where after reaching level 100, I was given the option to enter the next tier for the [Profession: The Gamer] as well. But, this sends my [Profession: The Gamer] back to level 1.

Luckily, I level up my other professions as well before doing so or risk locking them out for who knows how long.

This, of course, brings out a new route for me. Upon reaching level 100 for the [Profession: Contractor] and making it into a [Tier 1: Lvl.1]. I was given the ability to inherit what I made a contract with. As in I would become the next [Legendary God Sun Wukong] and [Nine-Tails Guardian]. Which also switched the [Profession: Contractor] to [Profession: Inheritance of the Legendary God Sun Wukong] and [Nine-Tails Guardian].

This meant, all the [Skills] it gave me, would become mine without having to exchange some [Mana] to continue to use them.

However, this made it that so I have to level up those professions to unlock those [Skills] if I want to use them again. Which I have no idea on.

For the [Profession: Kekkaishi]; well, it just increases the power of the [Skills] by another tier and decreases the amount of [Mana] needed to use it.

On another note; due to raising the [Profession: The Gamer] to [Tier 1]. I was able to raise my stats to [Tier 1 Stat] finally, and much to my relief, my [Skills] still are useful even without having any tiers in them. So it's usable for all [Tier Profession].

Which was proven true when I used [Meditation] to increase my mental stats.

 **Status List:**

 **Character Name:**  
Ragna D. Mercer  
 **Alignment:**  
Neutral-Chaotic  
 **1st Profession:**  
[The Gamer {Tier 1: Lvl.1 - EXP: 0%/100%}]  
 **2nd Profession:**  
[Inheritance of the Legendary God Sun Wukong {Tier 1: Lvl.1 - Exp: 0%/100%}] - [2:1 Exchange Rate]  
 **3rd Profession:**  
[Inheritance of the Nine-Tails Guardian {Tier 1: Lvl.1 - EXP: 0%/100%}] - [3:1 Exchange Rate]  
 **4th Profession:**  
[Kekkaishi {Tier1: Lvl.1 - EXP: 0%/100%}] - [4:1 Exchange Rate]  
 **Equip Title:** [Death Bringer] **\- Passive Effect:** Increase all attacks by 10% per minute while in a battle of life and death. (Require title to be equipped to have an effect.) **Active Effect:** Increase chance of instant death upon landing a 'hit' on the target by 50%. Cooldown: 1 hour. (Require title to be equipped to have an effect.)  
 **Unequip Title: [Expand to read]**  
 **HP:** 100%/100% - **Regen:** 1.1%(+1) per hour ([God Hand's 4th Passive Effect])  
 **MP:** 100%/100% - **Regen:** 5% MP per minute  
 **DM Tier:** 10 - 100%/100% - **Regen:** 10% per minute  
 **Void Energy:** 100%/100% - **Regen:** 10% per minute  
 **Sword Qi:** 94,234,901/0 - **Regen:** 0.1% per minute (Three Purities Secre = [Passive: 100 per minute | Active: 100 per second) | [1% HP + 1% MP = Varies Sword Qi] | **Absorb Rate:** 10000 Sword Qi per hour from [King's Intrinsic Flying Sword]  
 **Heartforce Reserve:** 100%/100% - **Regen:** 10% per minute  
 **STR:** Tier 1 - 1 [Tier 2's Requirement: Tier 1 - 100,000]  
 **END:** Tier 1 - 1 [Tier 2's Requirement: Tier 1 - 100,000]  
 **AGI:** Tier 1 - 1 [Tier 2's Requirement: Tier 1 - 100,000]  
 **INT:** Tier 1 - 100 (Kekkaish: +2) = 102 [Tier 2's Requirement: Tier 1 - 100,000]  
 **WIS:** Tier 1- 100 [Tier 2's Requirement: Tier 1 - 100,000]  
 **MAG:** Tier 1 - 100 [Tier 2's Requirement: Tier 1 - 100,000]  
 **LUCK:** Tier 1 - 1 (1st Inheritance: +10) | (2nd Inheritance: +10) = 21 [Tier 2's Requirement: Tier 1 - 100,000]  
 **RES:** [Dark Matter] - Tier 10: 100% (Can't add points into this stat)  
 **Stats Point:** 0  
 **Age:** 38

Yeah, I don't know if this due to being a broken player, but my HP and MP stats changed to percentage upon entering tier 1 and combing both HP and MP to get [Sword Qi] become very vary too. Not to mention my age is still the same or maybe it's because my time isn't in sync with the Harry Potter universe at all.

And for the reason why it took me over 99 years to raise my stats to 10,000. Well, I just didn't have enough [Mana] at the time and had to move around the place until I literally sucked up all the [Mana] on this planet to the point magical beings are extinct. Along with the wizards and witches are gone too due to the fact I hunted them down to use their [Magical Cores] to power my training with the help of the [Right Arm of Thievery].

Yeah, robbing someone of their [Magical Core] kind of kill them instantly. Also, the [Magical Core] don't regenerate at all like they suppose to do. Then again, I can guess that these [Magical Cores] absorb the [Mana] in the environment to regenerate lost [Mana] they used. In a way, I literally cripple beings that require [Mana] to live.

While those wizards and witches are fine for a few generations as they adapt the change as their [Magical Cores] would absorb what leftover [Mana] around them, which was reabsorbing the [Mana] they used that scatter into the air around them.

Either way, it took an entire race of magical beings and the planet's [Mana] to raise all my stats to [Tier 1 stats], and with a few leftovers to last me three hours to raise all my mental stats to 100.

On the side note; I technically finished my part of the deal upon entering the [Evil Faction] and given the benefit of bringing my family into the Harry Potter universe or a parallel version of the one I'm in. Because the [Magic] in this dimension is literally dead and just myths among the non-magical beings.

Well, some of the non-magical beings know the truth and just kept quiet or risk gaining my attention. As my infamous enter the non-magical world. As in, even some of the higher-status are aware that whatever they throw at me, be it a nuclear missile or even sending a highly trained army at me.

All dead, with many armies from all around the world, have been killed by me too. Yeah, I didn't stop at just going a one-man facing the entire magical world, but also the non-magical world as well.

After all, some wizards and witches decided to drag in people that not part of the supernatural world.

End Result: The planet is literally close to death and the population has been reduced to a tenth of what it used to be.

Oh, there are many humans around somewhere, but most of the lands have been destroyed to the point there is no life, kind of like a dead zone with no life.

Thanks to some of the smart/coward people; the technology has advanced to the point, where they are able to build themselves a safe base to live when the planet is dying.

Sadly, that just extending their entire race's deadline for a couple of years before they drain up all the resources they have available.

 **DING!***

 **Player: Ragna D. Mercer**

 **Option 1: [Evil Faction] - either destroy the wizarding world, also referred to as the magical community or rule over it.**

 **Time Limit: 1 week left (Harry Potter's time)**

 **Process: Complete**

 **Reward: Allow the player to bring anyone inside the Harry Potter universe and/or take out anyone in the universe with the Player upon leaving the Harry Potter universe.**

I close the system notification and wondering how my family is doing since I left them.

I sigh quietly, as I ignore the mountain of bones I'm standing on as I use [Ninjutsu] and [Heartfoce] to return my presence back to before I started this whole training/slaughter/destroying the world.

Then, dismiss the [Blade of Tathagata] before I head back to the [Ark]. Rather not find myself cutting down my family just because they surprise me a little and I jumped into action out of reflex.

I did a couple of deep breathing, to calm myself while taking out my eyepatch from the [Gate of Babylon] and place it over my right eye, causing the crimson mist covering my body to disappear instantly.

Then send myself to the [Ark] after a few minutes to make sure I don't do anything harmful to my family.

(Ark's City)

Upon returning back to the [Ark] all these years. I notice the place is empty and could guess my family is asleep. Which was proven true when I did a [Heartforce Scan] to locate them and 'see' them asleep.

I didn't want to disturb them while they're asleep and walk into the garden where the family meeting takes place.

Then, I sit on the bean bag chair, then relax a little before increasing the range of [Heartforce Scan] until it expands beyond the size of the [Ark] and a couple of miles further away from the [Ark] until stopping before the rate of [Heartforce] being drained faster than the rate I'm recovering.

It could be due to my 99 years of training, but I would always keep my [Heartforce Scan] active to detect everything around me. So I won't get sneak up on whenever I feel like sleeping.

Closing my eyes and decide to take this chance to sleep since the last time I slept was 50 years ago. While I only take an hour or two nap time at best before going back to fighting the world by myself.

The next day*

 **Year 19: Day 63: You Win Some, You Lose Some**

(Ark's City)

Snapping my eyes open and just when I was about to use one of my [Combo Chain Magic] set of [Skills] linked together. I pause for a moment, then relax just a bit before mentally sighed in relief that I didn't slaughter my family in my sleep.

"Ragna!" I heard Esdeath shouted in joy, along with the rest of my wives, then allow my wives to hug and kiss me, causing me to warmth again.

"Glad to see everyone miss me, even when it's just like a day for everyone else." I smirk at family, as I pick up Kaori first and toss her in the air, causing her to scream in excitement before I catch her and place her over my shoulders before picking up Erza and Chifuyu up.

"How my little girls doing. Did you miss Daddy?" I rub my cheeks on both Erza and Chifuyu's cheeks, causing them to giggle.

"I missed you Daddy." Kaori replied instantly before the other two could say it first. Like a contest, causing me to chuckle.

'Even with these three are grownups on the inside, that still doesn't mean their current body would stop them from acting like children. Plus, with my wives making sure they don't act like little adults before they could enjoy their childhood before their training start.

Not to mention, I could tell and read it in their character sheet that they're happy to enjoy their childhood compared to their previous lives' childhood.

"Out of curiosity. Did you break your promise and use the rest of your [Skills] than the one we picked for you?" Esdeath asks me with an innocent smile, that made my heart skip a beat and my desire to take her there and then.

And the rest wasn't helping much, with the way they look at me. Yup, it looks like I'm very sexual frustrated with no sex for over 99 years. Not too surprising about this.

"Would you believe it only took the first couple of hours into the Harry Potter universe before I broke the promise?" I give everyone a wry smile, showing the fact that I literally can't hold myself back that much at all when it comes to fighting enemies.

If I were to spar with anyone in the family, then I can hold back with ease or just using a single [Skill] to give myself a challenge while under the effect of the [Skill: Wonderland].

"Look like I won the bet, girls." Esdeath smile at everyone, causing some to click their teeth or pout. In Ryun's case, she looks at me like she found something about me that not perfect, causing her eyes to shine as if being less perfect made her love me even more.

"Damn. I thought Ragna would last much longer." Raven poke my forehead, "Why did you have to cave so early? Couldn't you last at least half a year before caving?"

The wry smile on my face became a bit more forced, but I could see that Raven wasn't that much bother about losing a bet about when I would use all my [Skills].

"Do I want to know what this bet all about?" I ask everyone, causing all my wives to glare at Esdeath, who looks like it's her birthday or something. It isn't, I checked just in case.

"No, you don't." Repellista said to me, "So anything interesting happens in the Harry Potter universe, at least the dimension you were in."

"Let just say, the one I went to. Well, we won't go to that one is all I'm going to say for now." I didn't want to explain what happen back in that universe until the kids are gone.

"Alright." Repellista shrugged her shoulders, knowing she will get her answer sooner or later. She just needs to be patience.

"Come on, I'll make breakfast for everyone and later you can explain to everyone what you did in the Harry Potter universe." Esdeath said to me, as she started walking to the building, that's used as the place to eat and also look like a five-star restaurant. Well, maybe not a five-star restaurant as Esdeath did everything in her power to make it look even better than one.

I thought about how I'll edit something out while telling my story. Then again, my Daughters should have experienced the dark side of life, but I rethink about it as these three Daughters of mine are technically the good guys and only one of them have killed, a lot, before in their lifetime while the other two may not have.

If I were to think about it. Kaori should be full gray. Chifuyu, on the borderline of gray and light. With Erza more lean towards light than gray, but wouldn't go into her way to kill her enemy. Something I got to get Esdeath or Ryun to change that about Erza with the enemies coming after our family in the future.

But for now, I'll allow them to enjoy their childhood while they still can.


	39. Chapter 39: Potential

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 39: Potential**

 **Year 19: Day 63: You Win Some, You Lose Some Part 2**

(Ark's City)

After telling my experience in the Harry Potter universe for over 99 years. I include meeting one person, a female hero, from the [Hero Faction] and explained what I learned from the memories I gained from that female hero.

I didn't bother to hide from my Daughters about how I literally killed a hero, causing them to hide the fact they are scared for their parallel loved ones if they face me, along with the rest of the family.

After all, in this entire family; only the kids are most likely the good guys without too much blood on their hands while the rest of us can't even bother to remember. This is where we no longer consider as human, not that most of us are human, to begin with.

I share a look with my wives, where they notice how I look at the kids with a small frown, letting my wives know that we will have lots of work on her our hands.

Unless we're willing to distance ourselves from our own children when they won't change at all or risk them experiencing war itself. Something no parents wish for their kids to experience, this included the entire Mercer family. At this Mercer family of mine and not the Mercer Clan of cultivators.

Of course, the wives and I had talked before how we would have allowed our kids to live their own lives in a parallel dimension of their previous home universe, but after learning about the [Hero Faction], [Neutral Faction], and the [Evil Faction].

That idea disappeared instantly. Since those three factions are willing to use hostages to get what they want. Something to be proven true when I look through the female hero's memory and shared it with the wives after breakfast, where Repellista took care of the kids.

Repellista didn't have to be in person to join our group conversation, thanks to her [Lighthouse] among us to allow her to listen.

"So almost 100 years, huh?" Raven looked at me wondering if the training I went was worth it. As most males, husband or just good marriage with a great sex life could handle without sex for almost a hundred years if possible while keeping their youth.

"Yup." I replied in a dull tone, something that all my wives caught on at how my tone is a bit different now. Since it isn't the same dull, bored tone, but something that is hidden behind that dull tone.

All my wives glance at each other, then look back at me.

"Something wrong?" I ask with the same dull tone, as my left eye kept track of each of my wives' movement. Something that became a habit now at this point, where I would make sure to be ready for anything at the last second.

I did feel a bit uncomfortable with wearing my eyepatch again, even if I only took it off for a single year. But, I can adapt to using a single eye again with no problem.

I didn't show anything on my face or any body reaction in front of my wives before I send a [Volition Sword Intent: Sword Gaze] at all my wives, causing them to stiff, cold sweat started to cover their foreheads as they look at me with shock and fear.

[Sword Gaze] is something I remember in some wuxia novels where a powerful [Sword Cultivator] were able to kill their target with just a gaze alone. So, I recreated it with the help of the [Volition Sword Intent] and based on the feeling of a predator gazing at its prey.

But, instead with the [Sword Gaze] that make one feel like they have a sword pointing directly at their neck or somewhere on their body and could imagine their death by sword; however, that would just be an illusion while my [Sword Gaze] can literally allow me to kill my target(s) with just a gaze alone by sending [Sword Qi] the moment my eyes land on the target and I will it.

Well, for those beings that weaker than me. Stronger beings or close to my strength could somewhat deal with it or at best, be immune to it.

So right now, my wives are literally feeling my [Volition Sword Intent] that have been tempered over 99 years through bloodshed and fighting with my life on the line almost all the time. Pretty short compared to those people in wuxia novels.

"I do wonder why you wanted to try to attack me." I said to my wives, causing them to shake a little before I blink my left eye and the [Sword Gaze] deactivated. A bit of a waste of [Sword Qi] since even if I don't kill the target, it still uses some [Sword Qi] to power the [Sword Gaze].

"W-Well." Esdeath cough in her hand, embarrassed that she of all people would stutter, but the way her husband looks at her made her feel like everything she hid is revealed before his eye. Also, this made her feel a bit excited in a good way, causing her to lower head a little and her face slowly turning pink.

The others are shocked that Esdeath would stutter as well, in fact, some even believed that she never stutter in her entire life and isn't able to stutter in the first place.

"Well, we just wanted to see how much you improved, but it looks like we may have underestimated you." Esdeath said to me, as she looking at me with hunger in her eyes and this alone made the suppressed urge to take Esdeath there and then almost made me lose control, but I ruthlessly crush that urge. For now.

"And by that, she meant we seriously underestimated you by a lot." Alice said with a dumbfounded look on her face, no longer afraid, same with the others and nodding in agreement.

"Let's just say, even though the people there are weaker than me. That doesn't mean my life wasn't at the edge of death each day." I said dully, as I started explaining further on how I trained myself.

"Okay, enough of this depressing mood. Tell us, did you manage to get the [Deathly Hallows]?" Yuri asks me, curiosity in her voice, with the rest being curious as well.

"Yup." I said dryly, wonder if all my wives is a Harry Potter fan, then look at Esdeath, only has that hunger of lust in her eyes, so maybe not all.

"Did you become the [Master of Death]?" Alice asks me, eager to find out if what she read in the Harry Potter series about how collecting all the [Deathly Hallows] would make one the [Master of Death].

"Nope. Look like the whole [Master of Death] thing is false or at least in the dimension, I was sent in. However, the [Deathly Hallows] is real, but useless to me, but I collected it nevertheless." I take out the [Deathly Hallows] for my wives to see.

"The [Elder Wand] useless to all of us unless one of us desire to use [Wand Magic]. Then, the [Resurrection Stone] or at least this one isn't even that useful. Since it only allows the user to summon the spirit of the user's loved ones from beyond the afterlife and only loved ones, no one else but them, along with 1% each use would lead the user's mind to crumble with only left with the desire to kill themselves to reunite with their loved ones. So yeah, it's a double-edged item." I explained the first two [Deathly Hallows] how they not really useful in my hands or the rest of us.

"As for the [Cloak of Invisibility]. Useless as well, because even I could detect whoever under it with ease. I don't even need to be death itself to find the wearer of this cloak." I said with absolute with disdain towards the [Deathly Hallows], but took them anyway, since my family could use them or at least one of my kids, if not them, then I could just figure something out to use them in some way.

"Wow." Yuri said dryly, "Talk about bringing down some of my fantasies like nothing."

I smirk at this, "Oh, they are powerful. Only in some universes and in the Harry Potter universe, of course, but honestly, I may have gotten a weaker version of the [Deathly Hallows] among the many ones shatter in the Harry Potter universe."

"Well, I'm good. None of the [Deathly Hallows] are worth using in my hands either." Esdeath instantly rejected the chance of obtaining one or all three [Deathly Hallows]. For one: she not going into [Wand Magic]. Two: her loved ones are alive and well. Three: why should she hide at all? She will allow the challenge to come to her!

"I'll give it a pass. After finding out the whole [Master of Death] isn't true and with the [Deathly Hallows] being..." Yuri didn't even finished and sighed in disappointment.

"Well, we could see if our husband could turn the [Deathly Hallows] into a weapon that's useful." Raven said to Yuri, who thought about it.

"Nah, better to rely on my own [Skills] and plus I have a weapon that's more useful than those [Deathly Hallows]." Yuri knows that the [Life Stealer: Korosu] is a powerful Teigu and she still working on creating other trump cards for it.

Ryun didn't even put these [Deathly Hallows] in her eyes after listening to her god talking about how weak they are and only powerful in certain universes. So, like her god, she finds them useless and not worth the effort to think of a way to turn them into something better.

"Hmm." Alice rubs her chin, picking up the [Elder Wand], but felt nothing at all besides it feels like just a fancy looking stick to her. "Well, that answered my question. No reaction at all." Alice tosses the [Elder Wand] to the ground and no interested in it.

"Don't bother looking at me. I already have my go-to weapon. I don't need any stick to do the job for me." Raven didn't even put the [Elder Wand] in her eyes. After all, she got [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] that better in her opinion.

"Anyway, I decided maybe we do some training. I will, of course, hold back in our spar. Don't worry, I'm not even going to use any [Void Weapons]." I said to my wives, as they had a worried look on their faces when they heard me asking for a spar now.

Sure, all the wives had fought with their husband, but that was before their husband went through almost a hundred years of training. Who knows what he came up with during those times.

"Oh, and don't reject this. We need to continue getting stronger while we have the chance." I gently smile at my wives.

But for all of them. They feel like they were forced against their will to do this at sword point. In a way, it literally feels that way with the way their husband look at them. Remembering the feeling from before under his gaze, then realize they literally have no option to reject this at all.

Unknown to everyone. This new side of the wives' husband caused mixed new emotions to appear and in a good way. Really in a good way, but currently, all wives are kind of scared, with only Esdeath and Yuri didn't seem that bothered about this and is excited before remembering they didn't have the same time to increase their strength compared to their husband, causing dread to fill them up slowly.

A few minutes later*

(Ark's City: Training Building: Wonderland)

I crack my neck, then stare at my wives, causing them to feel uneasy. Because all the wives versus their husband. Something that's rarely done.

 _'Let's see. I will use [Rejection], [Moon Light Sword Style], [Ninjutsu], [Right Arm of Thievery], and [Mystic Eye of Death Perception].'_ I start using [Chain Combo Magic] to link all these [Skills] together for me to use all of them smoother and easier. Along with giving me the ability to use all these [Skills] without having to deal with the lag of switching to it.

Something I learned the hard way that even if it looks like I'm instantly switching one [Skill] to another, but in reality. I found out that each time I switched to another [Skill] while in the middle of using it. There is a small lag in between, something no one would able to use even if they found out.

But, that doesn't mean there are misfortune moments where the enemy side had a lucky moment to hit me during that period. Even if it's just under a second. After all, there are powerful beings in the multiverse could attack thousands of ways within a second or under. Not to mention those that could attack instantly, as in a true instant attack with the effect of space-time to make it an instant attack.

I could see the worry from my wives' body language. Since they could easily tell I have activated [Mystic Eye of Death Perception]. Furthermore, the effects belong to this [Skill] have been enhanced by [Chain Combo Magic] that increase all linked [Skills] by the amount of [Skills] are being linked.

Currently being five [Skills] that are linked under the effect of [Chain Combo Magic], with [Chain Combo Magic] itself not being counted, increasing all five [Skills] by five more than its maximum level.

In a way, the [Chain Combo Magic] itself is a [Broken Skill] as well. Since the [Chain Combo Magic] bypass the linked [Skills]' max level effect and increase it further still as the number of [Skills] that are linked.

Not to mention, the [Chain Combo Magic] has an hidden effect that actually causes the linked [Skills] to be able to do things that shouldn't be possible.

For example, I just use [Right Arm of Thiever] to literally 'steal' the 'distance' between the wives and me. This fall under [Space Manipulation] in a way.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Raven shouted as she swings her sword right at me, but that attack fails instant.

As I use [Rejection] on Raven's momentum, causing her to stop on the spot like she is frozen in place. Something that scared Raven instantly as she no longer can move her body.

I glanced over to Esdeath already following an ice wall between us, but that wasn't enough as I use [Mystic Eye of Death Perception] to find the [Lines of Death] on the ice wall and use [Ninjutsu] to create an illusion sword before using [Rejection] on the concept of illusion, making the illusion sword real for this moment.

Then, using [Moon Light Sword Style: Slash] and split the ice wall into multiple pieces with a single slash. I found Esdeath not hiding behind the ice wall and must have made an escape to create distance between us, so she could regather her thoughts and plan things out. Something that would fail her anyway, but I allowed her to keep her distance for now.

Dismissing the sword in my hand and use [Rejection: Rejected Impact], to block Yuri's high kick to the right side of my head. Making it so that the moment Yuri's left foot moving close to my head at high speed.

The damage she could have caused is null and void as the concept of impact is rejected, making it look like Yuri just placed her foot on the side of my head. Even Yuri won't feel the 'impact' at all.

Grabbing the surprised Yuri's left foot and use [Right Arm of Thievery] to steal Yuri's raw strength, causing Yuri to collapse to the ground due to not having the strength to stand on her own two feet.

I take a step back when Alice tried to claw my chest and use [Ninjutsu: Slow Down], tricking Alice's sense of time as if the time is literally slowing down.

Then, using [Moon Light Sword Style: Piercing Pulse], a [Swordless Technique] performed by using the palm to send an [Energy Wave] or shockwave to damage enemies. It can knock an opponent to a considerable distance, sending them flying into the air.

With Alice's case, she was blasted away without understanding how she got hit and soar the sky. As Alice disappears a couple of meters away, and also, I held myself back with this [Technique]. Since I did at one point cause a target to explode instead.

Ryun tried to attack me the moment I took my eye off her when a flying knife came straight for the back of my neck. Something I already notice instantly.

Too bad for Ryun. I had countless of things flying at me during my time in the Harry Potter universe. Say what you want, but when wizards and witches get motivated, then they get creative. Plus, some of the non-magical humans from the higher-ups even sent missiles at me before.

Using [Rejection: Rejected Space] and use [Right Arm of Thievery] to snatch the flying knife out of the air and not even having to turn around to look at it or grab it. As the knife appears in my right hand instantly.

"Nice try." I said to Ryun, as I throw it straight back at her, twice as the original speed, but that didn't do anything since Ryun had her [Bone Loops] out to protect her, this including her own attacks.

"It isn't over yet!" I heard Esdeath's shout on my left, then a blast of cold air hit me. Ice started to form over my body.

 **DING!***

 **You gain the debuff: Frost Burn: -1000 HP per second, duration 1 minute.**

 **DING!**

 **Debuff: Frost Burn is removed under the effect of the [Skill: Rejection].**

Not even after a whole second passed and the ice disappeared instantly before it spread throughout my entire body.

My ears twitch as I picked up a soft singing, then narrowing my eye and instantly figure out what's going on.

I move my right arm, but found Esdeath appearing on my right and have already grabbed my right arm the moment I was distracted for a split second.

 **DING!***

 **The [Right Arm of Thievery] has entered a cooldown phase for an unknown time period.**

Something I'm impressed that even after close to a hundred years. Esdeath could match me in speed before I dismiss that thought because I instantly realize what Esdeath had done.

The cold air blast has been just a faint for her to follow up with her next move. Esdeath using her first trump card: [Mahapadma]. Literally freezing space and time, with only Esdeath herself could move.

I could do the same with [Sword Qi], but since I don't have [Ice Devil Slayer Magic] anymore. This [Mahapadma] can affect me more compared to before. Not to mention my [Rejection] won't stop this if I wasn't prepared for it.

So, yes, I'm very impressed with Esdeath's quick plan and I can't even use [Right Arm of Thievery] due to Esdeath using her subtype [Mahapadma] to put the [Right Arm of Thievery] in an endless cooldown, making it impossible for me to use the [Right Arm of Thievery].

Of course, I could still use my right arm as only the [Skill: Right Arm of Thievery] was target only and not the arm itself.

I smirk that Esdeath figures a way to use her Teigu to literally affect a Gamer's [Skills] somehow.

But, that didn't work for long as I use [Rejection] to counter this. Something Esdeath has figured out already as she strikes with a free hand in the form of a spearhand, with the fingertips covered in sharp pointy ice, aiming for my throat the very moment I use [Rejection] to counter Esdeath's preventing me from using [Right Arm of Thievery].

I grin at Esdeath, who match it with her own as I use my left hand to grab the wrist of the hand Esdeath attacked.

"Got you." Esdeath said to me in a soft voice, but she saw the look in my left eye that I already knew she was a distraction this whole time.

"For we are free, we are not bound to the laws of reality~!" I heard Alice sing out the last word and I found all the [Rejection] I used to reverse. Even the 'distance' of space I 'steal' is returned.

Even Esdeath disappeared from my sight as she appeared next to Raven and Yuri, with Ryun and Alice appearing with Esdeath.

"Oh. I see the [Fonic Hymns]. I honestly forgot I gave you it." I spoke out my thought in a dull tone, forgetting with the right user, then they can make any [Skill] be it weak or just plain common, to become beyond powerful than it should; well, at least for genius talented people or main character with plot armor.

"You got that right love. Took me some time to find the right song to use, but thanks to the previous universe. I have all the songs I need to use and even have to change a few words if needed and I get the effect I wanted." Alice said with prideful voice, no one could deny this as the [Fonic Hymns] use words of a song as a chant for a [Song Effect Magic]. Literally making any words of the song like an actual [Spell].

"Got anything else?" The moment I said this, I use [Mystic Eye of Death Perception] to 'look' at the [Points of Death] and in my messed up mind. I deemed 'death' related to the end and as the end of a [Skill/Technique/Spell/etc].

Finding what I wanted. I created an illusion of a sword next to the [Point of Death] nearest me while using [Rejection] to make it real and at the same time using [Sword Qi] to manipulate the sword from a distance, making it a flying sword temporary as I 'stab' the [Point of Death]. Ending the effect of this [Song Effect Magic].

All happened near instantly before any of my wives realize what just happen.

The surrounding became surroundings as my wives tried to comprehend what just happen.

"Fuck it. I surrender." Alice is the first one to snap out of it. "That's just plain cheating in a whole new level." Alice knew right away that her husband somehow makes her [Song Effect Magic] end instantly. Not cancel, but make the effect's duration end faster than it should.

"Yeah, I rather not continue this sparring match. Like seriously, I was out of the fight not even a minute has passed. Hell, maybe not even pass 2 seconds if I haven't guessed wrong. Talk about scary not being able to move at all." Raven agreed with Alice and because she was the first to be taken out of the fight, but at least she made a move in her opinion than be defeated without being able to do a single thing.

I tilt my head and blankly stare at my wives, causing some to be nervous for some reasons.

"You do realize what I have done could be done by others as well, right? Not to mention the [Rejection] may be a [Broken Skill], but others have similar effects and can do the same. It depends on the users on how to use these [Broken Skills]. I mean, look at Alice, her [Fonic Hymns] has the potential to become or already a [Broken Skill] after she just undo all the effect of my [Rejection]. The only limitation on the [Fonic Hymns] is the song itself. It doesn't even have to be in the language she speaks it. As long she understands it and her will. The song will lead to the [Song Effect Magic] Alice desire." I started explaining how one [Broken Skill] or a potential one after solving the downside of them. Could lead to counter other [Broken Skills] after figuring out the weakness to it.

I explained how even if they are called [Broken Skills], in my words, that is, they are still bound to have a weakness. You just had to have the right [Skills] and your wit to defeat these [Broken Skill].

"In fact, Esdeath herself is already making multiple [Broken Techniques], similar to a [Broken Skill], but under the power of a single [Skill]. Making that [Skill] the same as the [Fonic Hymns]. A potential [Broken Skill]. She has already figured a way to literally affect the Gamer's ability, even if she connected with it. But, if she figures a way to do the same to other Gamers. Then, Esdeath would be able to prevent a powerful Gamer from using their powerful [Skills]." I point the fact that Esdeath, this version out of the other counterparts, can kill countless Gamers if they don't have the right [Skills] to face her, and even then, she could technically place all the [Skills] other Gamers would use into an unknown period time of cooldown, allowing Esdeath to kill the Gamers after becoming defenseless without their [Skills] to protect themselves, maybe.

"I see." Raven nods her head, understanding that depending on the [Skill]. Who knows if that [Skill] has the potential become a [Broken Skill] that is also another term for an overpowered [Skill] that break the balance of power in certain universes.

Alice looked down in deep thoughts, to think she already has a [Skill] that has the potential to become a [Broken Skill]. No, she knew right away the original [Fonic Hymns] wouldn't have the potential to be a true [Broken Skill] outside of its own universe. What she got was the [Fonic Hymns] that came with the potential, and if she had to guess, her husband's Gamer's ability removed certain limitations on it. Giving the [Skill] itself the potential than what it had to begin with.

"Is it possible?" Alice asks herself, causing everyone to look at her, "Maybe some of the [Skills] we gained from our husband have their restrictions remove. No, not a restriction in power, but the restriction to go beyond without an end. Making it more power than it already is."

Upon hearing this. All the wives started thinking and comparing all the [Skills] they gained from their husband with the original version from where they came from. Then remember that the [Skills] they gained don't come with a level and just knowledge. A foundation of knowledge for them to study and have the ability to use those knowledges, along with the future new knowledge they come up with.

"Now, that I think about it. Alice is right." Yuri said in shock, not realizing how much powerful she could become just from some [Skills] she gained from her husband.

"Wait! Is this why you got us to fight you right now?" Raven asks me, looking at me with eyes widen to discover that I may have planned this whole time.

"Is this true?" Alice asks me if this was true, as she looks at me in awe if this was true.

Ryun already looking at me like she knew right away that I plan this out the moment I returned and ready to put it into action.

"You just wanted us to continue training and this whole [Skills] with the potential to become [Broken Skills] just a bonus, isn't it?" Esdeath asks me with a deadpan on her face.

This caused the rest of the wives to look at Esdeath in confusion before remembering a few events that proved what Esdeath said is true. This made them feel like they were overthinking things about the whole situation once more. As they are still not used to the whole Gamer's ability and the multiverse after all these years together.

I didn't say anything and smile, which is an answer itself, causing Esdeath to sigh.

"Well, look like we have to increase our training girls." Esdeath said to her fellow sisters, all of them have eyes of determination to go beyond what training they put themselves already and wanted to go beyond as well.

With the help of the [Skill: Wonderland]. No one has to worry about becoming a cripple or death.

"So when are we training the kids?" Ryun asks everyone, wanting no more to help bring her little gift to become strong like her Father.

"Honestly? Today, if possible, before we enter the Harry Potter universe." I answered Ryun's question, causing some of the wives to wonder if this was right to start their kids now or not.

"Before anyone thinks about if they are put in danger our stunt their growth. Don't forget that they are not human, to begin with." Esdeath said to everyone, causing some to remember that this is true.

Not to mention Kaori, Daughter of Esdeath contain the inborn ability of the Teigu: [Demon Extract]. Giving her the ability and potential at the same level as Esdeath in using her ice ability.

Chifuyu having Yuri's inborn powerful body, giving her stronger body strength compared to her two sisters.

Erza has better senses than in body compared to the other, making Erza having a bit harder time to catch up with her sisters in body training, but that doesn't make her weak at all. In fact, she is stronger than the average human in the same age group as her.

"Hm. I guess I got too used to thinking about the logic of my world." Raven mused about this simple fact.

"Also, they are [Reincarnators] as well and including their inborn abilities they gained from us. They are already having a head start, like those main characters that reincarnated into another world." Yuri points this out as well.

"So, maybe today then?" Alice asks with curiosity, wanting no more to help the family's kids become strong to defend themselves from anything harmful to them. They may not be her own kids and blood, but that, doesn't she won't treat them like her own.


	40. Chapter 40: Huh, Who Knew?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 40: Huh, Who Knew?**

 **Year 19: Day 63: You Win Some, You Lose Some Part 3**

(Ark's City: Training Building)

After exiting the [Skill: Wonderland] and explaining how I have started using my [Chain Combo Magic] more often now. Due to accidentally discover the hidden effect. I would usually find which [Skills] to linked to use for each different situation I'm in.

"By the way, did you gain any other [Skills] or did you just use those [Skills] you already had before entering the Harry Potter universe?" Yuri asks me as she and everyone waited for Repellista to bring the kids over.

"Yup." Instead of revealing the names of my new [Skills] one at a time. I bring up my [Skills List] and use [Archive] to share it with my wives to see. Even Repellista because I know she curious about my new [Skills]. Plus, she is a family and an Aunt to the kids and a sister-in-law technically due to Yuri.

 **[Full Contact Karate] - Passive/Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100%**

 **Description: This is a type of martial art developed in modern South Korea. It is emphasized in strong, powerful punches like its base [Karate]. Some [Skills] are directly linked with [Karate].**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to [Full Contact Karate's Skills and Techniques].**

 **2nd Effect: Gain full mastery over the [Full Contact Karate's Skills and Techniques].**

 **3rd Effect: Able to use all [Skills and Techniques] without using the fixed stances.**

 **4th Effect: Create your own move.**

 **[Knowledge of Respect and Harmony] - Passive - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100%**

 **Description: This is a special ability that prevents the reduction of accuracy regardless of how many times the same [Technique] has been used on the same foe. In other words, the ability to "render one's attacks unreadable to the enemy".**

 **1st Effect: Prevent of accuracy from falling by (level)% when used on the same target.**

 **[Murderous Intent] - Active -**

 **Description: This is a [Skill] where one participates in an activity with no chance of survival and with a willingness to die. As in ignoring the limits of the user's body during battle, giving one the ability to increase their stats infinitely. Of course, what awaits at the end is self-destruction, but in the last few seconds before burning out, the user can only be challenged by the best.**

 **1st Effect: Increase all stats at the rate of 100x per second while losing 1% HP per second.**

 **1st Effect's Restriction: Can only be activated when in battle with one life is on the line.**

 **[Call the Wind] - Active - Lvl.100/100 - MP cost: Varies - EXP: 100%**

 **Description: Taking control over the wind, causing them to become black as night and covering the sky. As it swept across the sky, the wind turns into black dragons. The roars of the dragons and their powerful auras cause the sky to change color. As the black wind swept the area, the black dragons spat out chilling winds. That unimaginable power made everyone feel like their life was like a candle. If they were hit by this wind, they would immediately die.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to [Black Wind Manipulation].**

 **2nd Effect: Able to create (level) black dragons made out of black wind under the user controls.**

 **3rd Effect: Both 1st and 2nd Effects can extinguish the fire of all living things if hit by the black wind.**

 **4th Effect: Able to merge all the black dragons into the form of a weapon that contain the might of (level) black dragons, with each dragon added, increasing the weapon's power beyond the previous.**

 **[Miracle of Life] - Passive/Active - Lvl.100/100 - MP cost: Varies - EXP: 100**

 **Description: The [Miracle of Life] is a [Divine Scripture] written by the [Creation God Li Suo] after referencing the life inscriptions in the [Primordial Seal of Life Death] for millions of years. Another name for this scripture is the [Heavenly Medicine Manual]. The [Creation God Li Suo] put into the scriptures all of the mysteries of life and medicinal knowledge. The scriptures are incredibly profound and difficult to comprehend. If one can comprehend the scriptures, then using that knowledge. One is able to cure everything including the most impossible diseases.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to profound knowledge related to life and medical.**

 **2nd Effect: Able to cure anything and bring the victim from at the borderline of death back to full recovery in seconds with (level)%.**

 **3rd Effect: Allow the user to comprehend new found knowledge related to life and medical at the rate of (level)%.**

"Okay, I can understand the first and second [Skills], but why the last two?" Yuri ask me with a confused look. "The first one I know you could merge with your previous [Martial Art Skills] while the second is just a [Support Skill]. I don't get why you picked the third one."

"I have a guess." Esdeath said to Yuri, "Our husband here is using the [Chain Combo Magic] to link the [Skill: Heaven Extinction Spell] with the [Skill: Call the Wind]. Because the former doesn't have any offensive ability and can only be used against a target that has been killed beforehand. So, with the [Call the Wind Skill] mixed in with the black fog created by the [Heaven Extinction Spell] with the wind, to give it an offensive ability. Allowing the [Heaven Extinction Spell] to attack and devour the target for Ragna her to recover all in one go. As for the last one, I would guess that there are some things you can't reject with the [Skill: Rejection]. Isn't that right, Ragna?"

"Yup." I nod my head, "Because I actually need to know what I have to reject. For example. Someone got a rare disease and it literally kills them slowly. I come in and use [Rejection] on their disease; however, what happens if that disease was linked to something that very important? I made that disappeared as well due to the disease linked to it. And then, I just killed the person. So having the [Miracle of Life], where I would usually the [Chain Combo Magic] to link it with [Archive] and [Rejection] whenever I use it. Because the [Miracle of Life] contains only the knowledge of its original universe. So, with the [Archive] would link me to the multiverse via my own Gamer's ability, making the [Miracle of Life] contain more knowledge than it's original should." I explained further why I grabbed the [Miracle of Life Skill].

"Also, I'm going to need it as I'll have to help both Yuri and Raven take care of the kids when they are injured during training." I mention this because there is always a chance of someone getting hurt in training, but with the [Skill: Wonderland] that problem is solved somewhat.

However, the kids need body training more, and so, the [Wonderland] defeat that purpose as the [Skill] itself made sure no amount of body training under the effect of [Wonderland] would occur. One of the downsides of the [Skill].

Ryun snaps her fingers, causing others to look at her. "I just remember watching an anime with the kids yesterday with Repellista as well. My god, why don't you import the [Skill: Divine Protection of Training Mastery] from Re: Zero."

I raise an eyebrow at this and wonder if there such a thing, then again, I don't watch anime much, and by much, I meant before I enter the Harry Potter universe, so that's a long time ago.

Seeing the confused look on my face, Ryun started explaining further.

"[Divine Protections] are blessings given to people at birth by the world in Re: Zero. Some races have a [Divine Protection] that is always given to members of that race. In a way, these [Divine Protections] are like [Skills] or in your cases, my god, your Gamer's ability given by some unknown powerful being." Ryun finished explaining and even give an example just in case.

"I see." I rub my chin with my right hand, "You wouldn't-nevermind." I was about to ask if Ryun had a copy of the anime in some sort of form for my [Fiction Adaption] to absorb when Ryun took out a disc out of her section of the [Inventory] she has access to.

I grab the disc and allowed the [Fiction Adaption] to give me a new [Universe of Knowledge] and import the [Skill] that Ryun mention.

 **DING!***

 **You have accessed the [Re: Zero Universe of Knowledge] for the first time and import the skill: [Divine Protection of Training Mastery].**

 **DING!***

 **You have gained a new skill through importing it from the [Re: Zero Universe of Knowledge].**

 **[Divine Protection of Training Mastery] - Active -**

 **Description: This allows the user not only train their own body** , **but also other people, to their maximum potential.**

 **1st Effect: Increase all physical stats by INT x hour.**

 **2nd Effect: Can train others to their maximum potential by INT x hour.**

"Okay, this [Skill] may not have a level, but it's still a [Broken Skill]. Seriously, where the restrictions or something?" Alice asks in disbelief, the moment she and the rest read the description of the [Skill] their husband just imported and shared via [Archive] for everyone to see what it do.

"You're telling me. I'm too used to seeing some sort of restrictions placed on Ragna's [Skills] that I honestly thought this [Skill] would be a downgrade to a former version of the original at the get-go. In fact, we just saw a new [Skill] Ragna got that has a restriction on it." Esdeath said in equal disbelief as Alice.

"Forget about that, Ragna. Give everyone a copy of this [Skill]. It's too great to pass up just for yourself." Raven said to her husband, as she already figured how important this [Skill] is.

"Alright, and by everyone, do you mean the kids and Repellista as well or what?" I ask Raven since she did mention everyone.

Raven rolled her eyes at me, "You know who I meant. Everyone, but the kids. We may love them as they are part of the family and our flesh and blood. But, they are still [Reincarntor] and may at some point leave us."

"That's true." I know for a fact, that there is a high chance Kaori, Chifuyu, and Erza would leave the Mercer family to reunite with a parallel version of their family and friends. Honestly, I would wish for a fresh newborn instead of a [Reincarntors]. But, you can't have everything. _'...Actually.'_ I stop that thought before I become too deeply into it for my comfort.

Esdeath, Yuri, and Ryun frown on this, realizing this already, but hated to see their first born child would leave them for others. But, honestly, all three knew they would do the same if they were in their Daughters' position, which caused mixed emotions going through them.

It's mostly Esdeath that had a hard time wrapping her mind because of this.

It only took a couple of minutes before all my wives have a copy of the [Divine Protection of Training Mastery].

"Really, if I had this [Skill] before entering the Harry Potter universe. Would have saved me so much time, but then again, it doesn't give me all the benefits that come with the same as [Touki]." I thought out loud as I could see this [Skill] better than [Touki] in body training portion. Nevertheless, I don't have any regret.

"By the way, are you planning to get any new girls in the Harry Potter or what?" Esdeath asks me, causing my left eye to twitch. Something everyone noticed.

"Now, I remember another reason why I got the [Miracle of Life]." I thought out loud, then look at Esdeath, who looked at me with a confused look her face and why I'm staring at her.

"Something wrong, Ragna?" Esdeath asks with a hint of concern.

"Esdeath." I walk up to Esdeath, causing the other to look at me with also confusion in their eyes like Esdeath's.

Then, out of nowhere, I pull Esdeath into a hug, making Esdeath relax in my arms before I secretly use [Miracle of Life] linked together with [Sha Naqba Imuru], [Archive], [Knowledge of Respect and Harmony], [Rejection], [Heartforce Cultivation], and altogether under the [Skill: Chain Combo Magic]. With the [Miracle of Life] as the main [Skill] second to the [Chain Combo Magic] itself.

As I scan Esdeath, who is clearly no clue why I'm hugging in front of the other wives, with some of them are looking at Esdeath with a bit of envy, but knew that they will get their turns.

 **DING!***

 **Patient's Name: Esdeath D. Mercer (Formerly: Esdeath Partas)**

 **Physical Illness: None**

 **Mental Illness: [Curse of the Demon's Extract] - The Teigu: [Demon God Manifestation: Demon's Extract] will be placed the user under some side-effects in the process of gaining its power.**

I blink, then pull Esdeath out of my hug and look at her in the eyes, which contain concern, worry, and lust.

"Something wrong, Ragna?" Yuri asks me, as she notices the way I'm looking at Esdeath.

Not saying anything, I bring up the [Archive] with a copy of what I just scanned of Esdeath for everyone to see.

"Oh, wow, I did not think this was possible. I knew there are very dangerous side-effects for many Teigu users that could lead to some merging with the very Teigu they use and be converted into the very Danger Beasts used to create the Teigu." Esdeath spoke in out disbelief, to find she actually been cursed this whole time.

"Hey, uh, Ragna. I think you may want to check me out too after you're done with Esdeath." Yuri said with a bit of concern in her voice, wondering if she ends up like Esdeath as well.

Ryun, Alice, and Raven didn't say anything, but all three are sighing in relief they didn't possess a Teigu to use. Not that they won't pass up the chance to use one, depending on which one. Because with their husband; the side-effects could be removed with his help.

"Give me a second to get more information." I said to my wives, as I kept the [Chain Combo Magic] active. As I use [Archive] to bring up more details about this [Curse of the Demon's Extract].

 **[Archive]: Linked with [Chain Combo Magic] and other [Skills]**

 **Program Name: Scanner**

 **Info on target: [Curse of the Demon's Extract].**

 **History: [Demon's Extract] was created using the lifeblood of a super-class Danger Beast that lived in the Northern parts of The Empire. It was sealed off from all other Teigu due to the danger it posed to its user, as all who drank it went insane afterward. This is because of the [Curse of the Demon's Extract] that created by the super-class Danger Beast as vengeance towards all people that dare use its power for themselves.**

 **Description: There are three parts of the [Curse of the Demon's Extract], that could happen, all three or just some parts that would affect the user. One: All unworthy will become insane forever. Two: Becoming greedy will lead to one destruction as the person that drink all of its blood would go through the phrase of the [Seven Deadly Sins Transformation]. Three: Descendants belong to the user that met the second part will cause the descendants to be under the second part of the [Curse of the Demon's Extract] as well.**

 **Info on target: Second part of the [Curse of the Demon's Extract].**

 **Description: The user will slowly start losing what made the seven deadly sins of part of themselves, with the weakest one begin to disappear from first while the strongest will take time. Some would speed up due to the special requirement that triggers it. After losing all, the user will begin to lose all their emotions until they become emotionless. Once that phrase is done, the user's body will slowly turn into an ice statue for the same time it takes for losing their seven deadly sins. After times are up, the user's body will break down into fine ice dust and transform into the same super-class Danger Beast and start killing everything in its path until no life remaining before going into a deep sleep until a new generation of life return for its main life goal to destroy all life.**

"Wow, we were waaay off on what's going on with Esdeath. It wasn't because with each new wife added in, that caused Esdeath to lose a sin. Well, kind of, I think with each new wife, depending on their traits. That is the sin that Esdeath would lose quickly." Raven is the one that figures out the special requirements that trigger Esdeath to lose a sin.

"You're telling me. We are literally speeding up the process of Esdeath's death." I grit my teeth, as I felt pissed off that I didn't notice this sooner and should have used any methods to see what's wrong with Esdeath instead of just guessing around. Hell, I got the Gamer's ability to make impossible methods possible!

"Is Repellista and the kids nearby yet? If not, get them to come here fast. I'm worried about Kaori, since the third part of the [Curse of the Demon's Extract]." I said to my wives, causing all of them to remember that due to Esdeath giving birth to Kaori. She is also under the [Curse of the Demon's Extract] as well.

Esdeath looks down at her feet, wondering how much has she changed over the years and all this time. She thought she changed for the better, but it was due to her own Teigu. Something she did not think would be possible. What worst is that her own Daughter is under the curse belong to her Teigu as well. Since Kaori's blood is the very same as her own as well, mixed with her husband, but it may not be enough.

A few minutes later*

After having the kids arrived; I quickly scan Kaori to see if she has the same curse as Esdeath. Sure enough, Kaori also has the [Curse of the Demon's Extract] as well. Of course, I already knew this after scanning Esdeath, but I had to make sure if it's true. Really wished that I was wrong about this.

"Okay, there is a good new. I can cure Esdeath and Kaori of their curse." I said to everyone, with the kids still shocked that Esdeath and Kaori herself are cursed somehow.

"So what is the bad news?" Alice asks me, looking at both Esdeath and Kaori with concern. Same with the other wives.

"The bad news?" I glance at Alice, then look back at Esdeath and Kaori. "The only bad new I could offer is that there may be a chance of Esdeath losing her Teigu. Since this curse is linked together with Teigu. While Kaori won't have much worry since she still hasn't even trained yet, let alone use her inborn [Ice Manipulation] ability."

"Is it possible to prevent that?" Esdeath ask me with a frown on her face, "I know that I have the [Ice Devil Slayer Magic], but having the Teigu for all these years would make me feel uncomfortable not having it any longer."

"I can try, but we will have to see how it goes." I didn't give Esdeath too much hope and have to figure the right way to use the [Rejection] while leaving the Teigu itself alone after removing the curse.

Any of my wives and I could see the look on Erza's face the moment Esdeath mention about her [Ice Devil Slayer Magic].

Nevertheless, that wasn't important at the moment and need to take care of the current problem we have before us.

"Okay, I'm going to start. Everyone, please move away a bit." I said to my family, as they started moving a couple of meters away, with only leaving Esdeath and me, along with our Daughter alone.

I snap my fingers, as multiple [Magic Circles] appear all around in a formation with a dome covering us. All these [Magic Circles] are created by the [Archive] and with its effect increased with the help of the [Chain Combo Magic].

"Diagnosis." I spoke out softly, as all the [Magic Circles] light up in the color of light blue as both Esdeath and Kaori's body started to glow with the same color as well.

"Remove." Next, the [Rejection] activated and targeted the [Curse of the Demon's Extract]. "Split." I didn't stop there and actually use the [Rejection] to severe the [Curse of the Demon's Extract] from the [Demon's Extract] itself.

Not a second later, a phantom image of some sort of beast came out of both Esdeath and Kaori, merging together to form a more detailed form of a phantom blue dragon-like beast that almost a hundred meters in size.

Staring at this dragon-like beast with a cold eye and made a fist with my right hand, as if I was crushing something and that something is the [Curse of the Demon's Extract] by using the [Rejection] to literally reject its existence and effect on Esdeath and Kaori.

The dragon-like beast let out some sort of quiet roar before disappearing before my eyes.

Looking down at Esdeath and Kaori, both fainted after the [Curse of the Demon's Extract] manifest itself upon being forced out of its two hosts.

I did a quick scan to see if there any problem. Not much, other than that Kaori would no longer have the inborn [Ice Manipulation] ability gained from Esdeath's blood.

While Esdeath, on the hand, is still fine and didn't lose her Teigu. As for her mental state, I have no idea as there nothing wrong there anymore.

"Treatment." I spoke once more, as the [Magic Circles] around me changed color to green and cover Esdeath and Kaori's body as I use the [Miracle of Life] to treat anything that could lead to both short and long-term problems.

Once that's done. I leave out of the dome made out of countless [Magic Circles] and meet up with the rest of my family.

"Alright, I may as well check on everyone. Who knows what we have left unnoticed." I said to my family, this included Repellista who knew right away that she needed to be checked as well.

So for the rest of the day; I was checking on the health of my family and removing anything that harmful. This included if anyone else was cursed as well. Which came true when Yuri was cursed by the Teigu I gave her.

Luckily, it's just a mental-type curse, where Esdeath's curse was both mental and a physical-type curse, that also almost impossible to discover by normal methods.

Therefore, curing Yuri is easier compared to Esdeath and Kaori's case. After all, the mental-type curse for Yuri's was the desire to continue using the Teigu and absorb all the life-force around her.

Everyone is fine after an entire day went by and everyone was put to sleep to rest.

While I was left awake and watch over everyone while I took this chance to increase the defensive on the [Ark]. I was too careless and could have got my family killed if a multiverse traveler attacks the [Ark] when I'm not there.

So, while I wait for my family to wake up. I use the last few hours of the day to work on the [Ark] via [Archive] and linked it with [Chain Combo Magic], after switching out a few [Skills] to make things easier on me.

The next day*

 **Year 19: Day 64: So Many Choices**

(Ark's City: Training Building)

"So how are you feeling, Esdeath? Anything different?" I ask Esdeath, as I started checking anything wrong with her after waking up and having her curse removed. Same with Kaori, who I have already talked with a few minutes ago before Esdeath woke up.

"Well, I feel less horny. So that's something." Esdeath smirk at me before she leans closer to me, "However, that doesn't mean I can't get horny when we do something naughty together." Esdeath whispers into my ear.

"Mhm. The flirting part is still there, I see. Also, there are children nearby." I said to Esdeath ask I typed down on my holographic keyboard via [Archive] about Esdeath's medical history, something we needed long ago. I've already started one for the entire family now.

"Aw, don't be like that. Don't you love me?" Esdeath continues to whisper to my ear, as she slowly moves around me, not to mess up my typing, even if she kind of is. Esdeath finally stops at hugging me from behind, pressing her lovely breasts onto my back.

"Of course, I love you, Esdeath. But, I need to do this first." I said to Esdeath, but she can tell that I really wanted to take her.

"Come now, it has been a long time for you. One little quickie wouldn't hurt, right? Plus, the girls and I made a deal and I have you all to myself for 24 hours. Alone." Esdeath blow in my ear at the end.

"Hmm. You aren't this forward when the kids are around. So, maybe your emotions are more heightened now that all your emotions return." I mumble to myself, seeing how usually Esdeath would control herself whenever the kids are nearby. But, with the way Esdeath is acting right now. I would have to say anything related to her sins and emotions she lost are returned, maybe a bit too fast before I could prepare myself.

"I would feel sorry, but all this energy makes me feel soooo good. That I felt like I have slept for months at once." Esdeath whispers into my ear before she starts running her hand through my hair.

"I would say Yuri and Kaori felt the same." I said to Esdeath, who scowls at me before I felt Esdeath trying to pinch me, but due to my high stats. I didn't feel a thing, something Esdeath notices right away with the look on her face.

"And done." I finished with Esdeath's medical history file before importing it into a physical form of a book, with the title of Esdeath's name and the words: Medical History underneath it.

"So now you're not busy. We can spend together, right?" Esdeath asks in an eager tone, wanting nothing more to spend private time with her dear lovely husband by themselves. No kids. No other wives. Just the two of them, alone. For an entire day. Ah, the thought alone brings a smile on her face.

"If you want, we can just go to the Harry Potter universe. Maybe the time zone is still the same if we pick the [Evil Faction]. That would give you that whole 24 hours you wish while the rest of the family waits in the [Ark] before it is there turn." I said to Esdeath, as I felt that having fewer people entering the Harry Potter universe is better than having all of them.

After all, there still a high chance of the people [Hero Faction] could use some sort of [Broken Skill] to lock the Harry Potter universe under lockdown or a section of it from the multiverse. Preventing others from entering it and leaving it.

"Hmm. I would gladly do this, but I know for sure the others would be very mad and annoyed if we did this. No matter how much I want to. Nevertheless, I think I will use one day together in a different universe. I do like your idea though, Ragna." Esdeath kiss me on my left cheek before moving away to speak with the others about this.

As I watch Esdeath walk over to the others. I dismiss the holographic keyboard before using [Omega Sword Dao: Shadowless Domain] and spread a large amount of [Sword Qi] across the [Ark], too fast for anyone in my family to notice and with the [Sword Qi] being invisible as well under the effect of the [Shadowless Domain]. I made the [Ark] turn completely invisible or in a term of being invisible from all detections other than my own.

Once that's done. I reactivate the [Archive] to place a program that instead of using up my [Sword Qi]. I stored around 10,000 [Sword Qi] into an anchor in the middle of the [Ark] while maintaining the [Ark]'s invisibly by absorbing the energy from the multiverse.

"Now, to think about which [Cultivation Methods] I should give to my Daughters. They should be able to cultivate [Qi] unlike me. Plus, with them being my blood. Their bodies should be better than mine before gaining the Gamer's ability." I mumble to myself, thinking about which [Cultivation Methods] to choose from for my little girls. Be it my own universe's [Cultivation Methods] or the one from the wuxia or xianxia novels itself via transfer directly to my Daughters for them to use.


	41. Chapter 41: Teaching The Basic

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Teaching The Basic**

 **Year 19: Day 64: So Many Choices Part 2**

(Ark's City: Training Building)

After thinking about it for a while; I have decided to just look at my little girls' talent. Maybe I could figure something for them after checking their talents toward whatever they are good at.

"Hey, Ragna! Are you going to help us train the kids or what?!" Yuri called out to me, drawing everyone else attention towards me.

"Sure. I was just thinking of what to train them after checking their talents." I walked over to the rest of my family as I did a simple scan for talents only.

"You can do that?" Raven asks in disbelief, because talent is a word people would use as a saying and not something that could be checked. If they were really checking, then it would be related to magical talents like in stories.

"Yup. I've already checked your talent too, along with everyone else but the kids." I replied as I use the [Archive] to bring up the copies of the kids' talents list.

 **Character Name:** Kaori Partas Mercer  
 **Talents:** Increase 90% learning speed for **[Wire Magic]** , **[Rune Magic]** , **[Healing Magic]** , and **[Magic Manipulation]**. Increase 85% learning speed for **[Body Enhancement]** related [Skills]. Increase 50% learning speed for [ **Sword]** related [Skills].

 **Character Name:** Chifuyu Ha Mercer  
 **Talents:** Increase 95% learning speed for **[Sword]** related [Skills]. Increase 70% learning speed for **[Body Tempering]** related [Skills].

 **Character Name:** Erza Hwa Mercer  
 **Talents:** Increase 90% learning speed towards **[Inventory]** related [Skills]. Increase 60% learning speed for **[Weapon]** and **[Defensive]** related [Skills].

"Huh, out of the three. Chifuyu is the one with the highest talent towards the sword." I mumble to myself, which was heard by the kids. "Where Kaori herself is the one with the least talent in sword."

At the corner of my eye, I can see Kaori looking down in sadness. I place a hand on top of her head, causing her to look at me as I stroke it for a few seconds before stopping.

"When I meant, least talent in the sword. I meant in percentage. You have 50%, making you 50% better than the average. While your sister, Chifuyu, here have 95% and this is only towards learning the sword in talent. So long as you work hard, then even with no talent at all. You will reach the top. Talent means nothing if you don't work hard for it and require times. Talent just reduces the time for one to train." I said to Kaori, and to my other two Daughters as well and hope they knew right away, even with high talents. They still need to work hard.

I move the holographic screen for my Daughters to see each others' talents.

I could see the look on Kaori's face that she may have the least talent for the sword among her fellow sisters. But, she has more options compared to them and happy that she wasn't the weakest.

"Okay, I think I will teach the kids first on the [Basic Movements of Sword Skills], then everyone else could teach the kids what they feel the needs to teach them. Remember, it doesn't matter what is the kids' talents are. Give them anything you deem is worth teaching. Because that alone could be used to support their main fighting style." I said to everyone, as I took out the [Pillow Kid's Sword] for my little girls to use.

"Alright." Yuri shrugged her shoulders, not minding she can't teach her kid first. Plus, she already has begun her little girl's training in her family's [Basic Skills]; well, in theory, that is.

"Oh, that's good. I actually need to think about what I could teach them." Alice said to me, but mostly to herself.

"Doesn't matter to me." Raven let out a yawn before dragging Alice over to the side to use her lap as a pillow to nap on. Something Alice doesn't seem to mind at all when Raven easily drags her away and seem like a common thing between the two.

"I'm happy for my god to teach our little gifts." Ryun gives me a smile before walking away to join standing next to both Yuri and Esdeath.

I notice that Esdeath didn't say anything and just nod in my direction.

"Alright, The first thing you should know about the [Basic Movements of Sword Skills] are literally made of [Movement Techniques]. Once you reach a certain level, you can even use them without a sword. Turning them into normal [Movement Techniques], but with a sword. You'll be able to turn these normal simple [Movement Techniques] into powerful [Sword Techniques]." I take out one of the [Empire Common Swords] stored away for years now and some were already destroyed under multiple experiments when I had the [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] at the time as a way to level it up.

"What most people don't know, this included my own Clan." I said with a hint of concern for the safety of my family with the type of people in the Mercer Clan. "That by mastering the [Basic Movements of Sword Skills] would give one the ability to create countless [Sword Techniques] with ease and even replicate other people's [Sword Techniques] as well by breaking down what movements they used in their [Sword Techniques]. Furthermore, the [Basic Movements of Sword Skills] can give one the ability to comprehend [Sword Intent]."

The look on my little girls' faces at the words [Sword Intent] must confuse them.

"[Sword Intent] are created when one reaches a higher level in using a sword. To the point of being able to use anything around them, even their own body like a sword. Furthermore, [Sword Intent] could increase the power of the sword further than it should, but be warned. If the sword you are using is too weak to hold your [Sword Intent]." I raise the [Empire Common Sword] and inject 1 [Sword Qi], covering in a thick red mist filled the air of sharpness before the sword broke down into fine dust.

"As you can see. I barely put in any [Sword Qi], before anyone ask. [Sword Qi] is required to use [Sword Intent] as a different source of energy. So, be aware of what you use with your [Sword Intent]. Check if the quality and quantity of your [Sword Intent] before using anything. If it is too weak, then in most cases you can just release the presence of a sword. While the power of your [Sword Intent] would be somewhat weak in power." I explained what the [Sword Intent] is and the [Sword Qi] as well.

"Honestly, I only reached the borderline at touching the [Sword Intent] very rarely by using the [Basic Movements of Sword Skills], but I had to force my way into gaining a [Sword Intent] and completely changed it from what it meant to be. So, I'm placing my hope one of you three to see if you can comprehend the [Sword Intent] behind the [Basic Movements of Sword Skills]." I slowly explained how the [Basic Movements of Sword Skills] I'm teaching may be a common thing back in the Mercer Clan.

However, the members in the Mercer Clan barely have any sword users, and even then, most of the [Sword Cultivation Methods] made by the Clan have many fatal side-effects while learning those [Sword Cultivation Methods] if not careful.

"Out of all the [Sword Cultivation Methods], I have learned. The [Basic Movements of Sword Skills] have the most potential out of all them. In fact, almost all of them originally came from the [Basic Movements of Sword Skills] after mastering some of the [Sword Forms] belong to it, to create the [Sword Cultivation Methods] I know." I explained.

"Now, there are 13 [Sword Forms] of the [Basic Movements of Sword Skills]. I have no clue if anyone back in our Clan has created a new [Sword Form] for it by the time I left, but it doesn't matter right now. I'm going to teach you three, the 13 [Sword Forms]. It depends on the three of you to see if you have the ability to learn and master all 13 [Sword Forms] or is suited to certain [Sword Forms] out of the rest." I said to Kaori, Chifuyu, and Erza.

All three look at me with interest as they continue to pay attention to each of my words. Even my wives on the sideline listened as they could learn from this too.

"Now, the first one is the [Stab Sword Form]. A thrusting motion into a target with the intention to wound or kill. This may be simple, but because of this. It can be used in many ways. It is depending on who using it and how it performs. Now watch." I pull out another [Empire Common Sword], then raise the sword in a position that I'm about to thrust it.

I started off with a simple thrust, that made anyone should be able to do it without training. However, to a trained person that fought countless battles, which included facing a sword user. One could tell that my simple thrust didn't even make a sound at all, even for those with an enhanced sense of hearing.

"Now, to show you what happens if I use this sword thrusts on a solid target." I said to everyone, as I snap my fingers with my free hand and use [Wisdom of The Sage] to create an earth wall in front of me.

"Watch." I did the same simple sword thrust, I like before and the earth wall exploded from the other side while the front looks fine, with just a small hole created by a sword.

"As you can see. I send out the raw power to the other side without causing too much damage in the front. The [Stab Sword Form] could be used to minimize the raw power to send it through a small area and release it at the other end fully. Dealing full damage while bypassing a defensive barrier of some kind." I explained to everyone that looks shocked and surprised at me.

"This is something I created while learning the [Stab Sword Form]. The [Sword Technique]'s name is Transmit." I'm a bit happy using this old move of mine as it helped me a lot of situations back in the war.

"You may come up with your own or use mine for a [Sword Technique] for the [Stab Sword Form], even the stance can be completely different if you desire so. Now, on to the next [Sword Form]." Pulling the sword out of the earth wall.

I didn't take any position before all of sudden. I've already thrust the sword forward once more, but for everyone around me. No one was able to see when it happens.

This caused some to widen their eyes in surprise. Because some of them didn't even blink and already I have thrust my sword as if I skipped the motion of thrusting and reached the end result instantly.

"This is called the [Flick Sword Form], which is the sudden, sharp movement that is purely on speed. As you can see, with my current speed. It looks instantly, but that is just because of the current me. If it was the me from years ago. Then, I would only use this [Flick Sword Form] as a way to draw my sword to attack or a way to attack before my enemy could be aware of my attack. In a way, the [Flick Sword Form] is where it allows the user to draw and attack as quickly as possible." I explained the [Flick Sword Form] while not having a [Sword Technique] for it. But, it is still deadly.

Another earth wall raises from the ground, as I show an example of the [Flick Sword Form] on a solid target.

Once again, I didn't take any sort of stance and my sword has already stabbed through the earth wall. Releasing my hold of the sword and look at my little girls, all of them have confused and shocked looks.

I can tell some of my wives are the same as well without having to look at their directions.

"As you can see. I didn't even cause any damage to the earth wall other than the area I pierced through. Of course, this is only possible for me. So if anyone else were to use it. Some may see some afterimage of the sword before the target was already hit. The [Flick Sword Form] is mainly used as a finisher if you haven't realized. Because the moment the speed is lower, then the [Flick Sword Form] will become weaker. But, that doesn't mean you it can't just be a normal attack. Of course, you need lots of stamina to continue using high-speed slashes and have precise accuracy. Otherwise, you are just wasting your energy." I explained the downside of using the [Flick Sword Form]. This includes the person to have high endurance and could dish out multiple fast sword attacks without losing any speed at a continuous pace.

"Nevertheless, the [Flick Sword Form] may be purely on speed, but speed means nothing if you can't aim correctly. So, no matter how fast you go. If you don't time it right, then don't bother with this [Sword Form], because it will just get you hurt or kill. You need to have good perceptive in timing and distance between the target and the length of your sword. This is the only way for you to truly use the [Flick Sword Form]." I warned my little girls about the [Flick Sword Form] with another example before continuing off with the next [Sword Form].

"Next, is the [Wave Sword Form]. In my opinion, this [Sword Form] would be among the other [Sword Forms] that is easy to learn and also the hardest one at the same time. Because the [Wave Sword Form] is to move an undulating motion while remaining fixed to one point. In other words, during a battle. You need to be very aware of your surrounding and your target. Because while learning this may be easy, but in a life and death battle, this [Wave Sword Form] will be your best [Sword Form] to use against a stronger or equal opponent. But, also your worse [Sword Form] to use on its own if your opponent is faster than you or have a way to deal with an area attack. Making the [Wave Sword Form] useless unless you are fast enough to escape or somehow block the area attack." I lecture my little girls about the [Wave Sword Form] while at the same time pulling out two [Empire Common Swords] and used one to juggle the other one in the air around me without looking at it.

"As you can see. I'm completely aware of my surroundings while still paying attention to you girls. So the sense of sight is not the only requirement in using the [Wave Sword Form]. You must use the rest of your senses as well. The [Wave Sword Form] is all about sensing your surroundings while at the same time focused on a single thing at the same time." I continue joggling the [Empire Common Sword] with the other sword like nothing before grabbing the one in the air with my free hand.

"Alright. This is where I will stop. I don't want to cause everyone to forget some part of the [Sword Forms] I just taught. So for now, I want all of you to perform the bare minimum that represents the three [Sword Forms] in some way I explained about them or related to their names, then we will resume with the rest of the 13 [Sword Forms]." I didn't want to overwhelm my Daughters by making them remember all 13 [Sword Forms] in a single moment.

"Any question?" I look at my little girls, as they held onto their [Pillow Kid's Sword] and almost made me want to hug them with how cute they look holding them.

"Uh, do we need to learn [Sword Intent]?" Kaori asks in a quiet voice, but anyone could tell she knew where her talent lies and seeing how even her own Father barely managed to touch the [Sword Intent] before ending up having to use a forceful method to gain it instead of a natural way.

"You don't have to, but I would like all three of you girls to learn the [Basic Movements of Sword Skills] at the least. Other than that, we will see how it goes in the future." I replied to my and Esdeath's Daughter's question.

"Hmm. I think I have something that would make you interested in Kaori." I said to Kaori, as I activate my [Left Arm of Usage] and linked it together with [Omega Sword Dao] under the effect of [Chain Combo Magic].

Then, countless threads made out of pure darkness appear everywhere, covered in a red mist.

With a hand gesture of my left hand; all the black threads shot down at the two broken earth walls.

"This is something I used from afar. Using these threads to contain my [Sword Intent] and each thread is like a sword, where I use the [Stab Sword Form] to stab the target in multiple directions." I said to Kaori, who has her jaw drop in disbelief. Even both CHifuyu and Erza follow her example.

Once I have shown this, I deactivate all my [Skills]. Also, this is a hint to my little girls, that I know their little secret, but much to my disappointment. It looks like Kaori didn't realize why I point her out after I use the [Ito Ito no Mi] together with the [Omega Sword Dao: Yin-Yang Sword Domain].

"As you can see. Even I continue to the [Basic Movements of Sword Skills] with my current fighting style. I would infuse the [Sword Forms] into my attacks." I carefully explain to the kids how the [Basic Movements of Sword Skills] can be used with other [Skills], even when one isn't using a sword.

"Anyway, just try your best to learn the [Basic Movements of Sword Skills]. Afterward, we will continue off for your own personal set of [Skills] once you mastered at least the [Movement Techniques] portion at least." I said to my little girls, where I can see they are determined to learn and master the [Basic Movements of Sword Skills] with the way their faces look.

I pause for a moment to think of a way to get them motivated to learn or at the least have memorized the [Basic Movements of Sword Skills].

"If I see some improvement that catches my attention. I'll give you girls something that will somewhat improve your fighting abilities." I glance at my wives which they noticed before looking back at my Daughters. "And if you three show great progress. I'll take the entire family to experience the amusement park."

The moment I finished; my little girls started talking to each in excitement. Not caring for their images in front of me. This show how much they love going to the amusement park via using the [Skill: Wonderland] to allow them to experience all the time of the amusement parks I could come up with.

Even my wives started talking to each other in excitement and look at the kids. Eager to help them improve as much as possible just so they could go to the amusement park as well. Even if it's technically an illusion, but I can make it feel completely real and even better than a real one.

"Okay, lesson time from your Father is over. Even if it's short. I need to do something." I glance at Esdeath, who notice my gaze instantly and smirk when she knew why I glance in her direction. "With one of your Mothers. So I will be right back." With that said I disappear from my Daughters' sights and appear next to Esdeath.

Pulling Esdeath into a one-armed hug and disappear again, but not before Ryun grab my other arm and was dragged along.

Leaving Yuri, Alice, and Raven, along with Repellista to watch over the kids.

(Ark's City)

"Oh? So it looks like you can't hold it any longer." Esdeath teases me, but I could see the sweat covering her forehead, to show how nervous she is right now, "I know how much sexual frustrated you are and I know for sure I won't even last that long with yours newly improve stats. Luckily, Ryun here and hope she enough to give me and herself the time to rest while you take on the other."

Ryun blush and knew that by the end. She won't be able to walk straight for days. But if only due to her god taking her and Esdeath like a hungry wild beast. It would be so worth it. And she can tell Esdeath share the same thoughts.

A week later*

 **Year 19: Day 71: The Differences**

(Ark's City: Training Building)

"Okay, while all your Mothers are resting." I sweat drop and wonder if I had overdone it. Thinking about all my wives still in a somewhat coma with how much I went through without giving all enough time to rest. Yeah, maybe I should have more self-control before I end up hurting my wives.

"Yeah. Resting." Repellista said dryly on the sideline with her a wry smile seems to be her default facial expression for an entire week now.

I cough in my hand, blushing a little when my Daughters look at me like I'm sort of beast, not completely wrong but not right either.

"Anyway, it has been a week now. I would like to see how far you girls got in the three [Sword Forms] I showed a week ago." I said to my Daughters trying my best not to look like someone who only thinking about sex with my wives.

"Kaori, you're up first. Perform the following order of the [Sword Forms] I showed a week ago. [Stab Sword Form], then [Flick Sword Form] and finally [Wave Sword Form]." I said to Kaori, along with Chifuyu and Erza to let them know which [Sword Forms] they should perform before me.

"But, before you start. I just want to let everyone know. I'm not expecting you to master all three [Sword Forms] in a week. So, just show me your version of the [Sword Forms]. If there any mistakes, don't worry. I will spend some time with you to work on it. After all, I want my precious little girls to be able to protect yourselves long enough for either myself or one of your Mothers to come to your rescue in the time of danger." I give my Daughters a gentle smile, as even if they are [Reincarnators]. They are still my own flesh and blood.

 _'I do wonder how Setsuna is doing with me missing.'_ I thought about my little sister for a brief moment before just thinking she doing fine. After all, she is trained well and have better talent than me.

I make a hand gesture for Kaori to come forward, causing Kaori to walk up to me with a nervous look on her face as she held her [Pillow Kid's Sword] with two hands.

Kaori looks at me one more time before she took a deep breath and place her left foot slightly behind the right with the left heel slightly raised, both feet are parallel, the hips are almost straight forward, shoulders are kind of tense.

Then, Kaori tried her best to make sure the [Pillow Kid's Sword] is held with both hands in front of the waist, with the tip of the weapon pointed at the height of her own throat.

If I were to guess, this should be a Kendo basic stance for balance in attack and defense.

I didn't say anything, as I watch Kaori take another deep breath before moving forward with a sword thrust. Then, return back to the stance she took as her [Stab Sword Form].

I tilt my head, not really dismissing this stance since it technically also a [Stab Sword Form].

Kaori looks in my direction, to see my reaction for her [Stab Sword Form].

"Could do some work, but otherwise good." I nod at Kaori, while honestly, it was filled with many flaws, but that's what I expected from my 6 years old Daughter with the least talent in using a sword compared to her fellow half-sisters. "Now, the [Flick Sword Form]."

Kaori frowns a little, but did as I said. Now, instead of taking the same stance for her [Stab Sword Form]. Kaori took a stance for drawing out her sword, with her [Pillow Kid's Sword] being held in her left hand holding the hilt in reverse while having her right hand hovering above the handle.

With a small step forward as Kaori 'draw' her sword with her right hand and swing in a horizontal slash before falling forward due to using too much force, that disturbs her center of balance.

Quickly, Kaori got back up with a red face and tried to not look at her Father direction.

"Next, the [Wave Sword Form]." I said to Kaori, completely ignoring Kaori little accident.

"Um." Kaori looks very nervous and scared, causing me to raise an eyebrow at this.

"Something wrong, Kaori?" I walk up and kneel down, but even then, I was still a bit taller than my own Daughter's height. Nevertheless, this is better because this way Kaori could whisper to me, even when I could technically her whisper far away without much effort.

"I don't have any good idea on what to use as the [Wave Sword Form]." Kaori mumble, as tears slowly appear. Not before she felt a hand on her head, making Kaori look at her Father and saw him looking at her with a gentle smile.

"It's no problem. Honestly, I would be very surprised if you find something to be used as the [Wave Sword Form]. Don't worry, after this, I will help you come up with a stance for the [Wave Sword Form]." I said to Kaori, then made her stand next to Erza while Chifuyu came up as it is her turn.

"Okay, Chifuyu. Perform whenever you're ready." I said to Chifuyu as I've already taken a few steps back to my previous position and watch Chifuyu perform the [Stab Sword Form] and [Flick Sword Form]. Both are the same as Kaori, but she did it much smoother and has fewer flaws in her stances compared to Kaori.

Unlike Kaori, who didn't have a stance or think of using the sword in a way that would resemble the word: Wave in the [Wave Sword Form].

Chifuyu started swinging her [Pillow Kid's Sword] in a wild manner, but at the same time she would spin on her feet and always bring her down in a downward slash as if she attacking while slashing in other directions as if she parrying away or making her invisible opponent pushed away or risk getting attacked.

I'm impressed at this, because technically, Chifuyu had somehow merged the [Wave Sword Form], [Hack Sword Form] and the [Parry Sword Form] together, with the two latter [Sword Forms] without Chifuyu knowing about them.

"Interesting. I wonder what happens if she had 100% towards the sword." I mumble to myself, but my Daughters heard me.

This caused, Kaori to lower her head in shame. Even Erza could feel the shame rising up inside her.

After all, they knew their Father is a master of using the sword, in fact, they could say he could be like the God of Sword in their eyes. So, anything related to a sword would catch their Father more, something they knew how prideful a swordsman is in their past lives.

Noticing this, I stop Chifuyu, who breathing very heavily, showing that the [Wave Sword Form] took a lot more effort compared to the previous two [Sword Forms].

"Come now, you two. I said it before. Talent means nothing against the absolute. Talent is just another word for people who could learn things in the shortest time if they put some effort. It's mainly out of hard work that brings the best out of people." I tried to cheer Kaori and Erza up while Chifuyu on the side has mixed emotions about this.

"Maybe I should have told you two about the other talents other than being a sword user. Chifuyu here." I made a hand gesture to come over, which she did as I pull her to stand in front of me while facing her fellow half-sisters. "Only have two talents. While the two of you have more than two talents. Chifuyu here is more of a specialist in certain [Skills]."

This caused all three Daughters of mine to peak up, causing me to smile. Even Repellista on the sideline peak up on this and wanted to hear what else do my little girls have talent in.

"Chifuyu here has only two talents. The first we already know is learning anything related to a sword, with 95% above the averages. Her second talent is only 70% above the average with the talent of learning any [Skills] related to [Body Tempering]. As in she can train her physical body to be very strong. Something that would help her covering some of her weakness while using a sword as her main weapon." I explained to my little girls of what Chifuyu's two talents are.

"Erza, you have three talents." I said to Erza, who paying more focus onto my words to find out what else she be talented in. "Actually, Erza here doesn't have talent in just using a sword, but anything that could be used as a weapon. However, this is only 60% and this is tied with her other talent being able to learn any [Skills] related to defensive. While her best talent being 90% towards storage related [Skills]."

This caused Erza's eyes to widen as she realizes that she could recreate her [Requip Magic] or maybe even ask her Father to help her learn it and this is a good excuse to ask instead of figuring the best way for her to recreate it.

"Now, for you, Kaori." I look at Kaori, who look at me with a hopeful look on her face. "You actually have six talents." I said to the shocked Kaori, along with both Chifuyu and Erza.

"You may only have 50% related to the sword. However, this is the least talent you have among the six. The second highest is 85% toward any [Skills] related to [Body Enhancement]. Completely different from Chifuyu's [Body Tempering]. As her version is permanent while your is only temporary. Nevertheless, you can train your physical body to increase the effect of your [Body Enhancement] still. As for your highest talents? Well, your other four talents tie together in 90%. Being [Wire Magic], [Rune Magic], [Healing Magic], and [Magic Manipulation]." I revealed the shocking amount of talents Kaori possesses compared to her other half-sisters.

"As you can see, there no need to be ashamed of. You just have better talents other than using a sword." I pull all three of my Daughters into a group hug.

"But, that doesn't mean I won't give up on teaching all three of you girls on how to use a sword." I said to my Daughters after a couple of seconds passed by.

* * *

 **Omake: Personal Lessons And Comparing**

Lesson on how to deal with a conman/retard and stupid people that's beyond reasonable.

 **Esdeath: Method**

"Hey, Mom." Kaori called for her Mother's attention.

"Yes, honey?" Esdeath looks at her Daughter with a gentle smile.

"What do you do when you meet with unreasonable?" Kaori asks Mother, with Chifuyu and Erza next to her wondering the same thing about what Kaori's Mother would do.

"Well, first. We cut off a limb as a warning. If they decide to bring in reinforcement. Cripple them as well. If even more come. Torture them before their loved ones as proof why they should never mess with us." Esdeath smiles down at the children, not bother the horror look on their faces. After all, she has done exactly what she said to them before in the past. If anything, this is tame compared to what she usually does to common folks that get on her nerves.

 **Yuri: Method**

"What I would do?" Yuri rubs her chin, as the kids asked her about what she would do to people that beyond reasonable and would try to cause trouble just for the smallest benefits.

"Yeah, we just curious." Chifuyu spoke out for the three, as they look at Chifuyu's Mother. Hoping she wouldn't be like Kaori's Mother.

"I guess I would smash their heads in." Yuri shrugged her shoulders, "If you're hoping for some peaceful methods. Better ask someone outside this family. All adults in this family are fighters in some way. So if you ask for something peaceful, then most chance you get something violence instead."

All the kids look at each other in dismay, then quickly rush off to ask the rest of the family adults.

 **Ryun: Method**

"Peaceful method?" Ryun tilts her head, "I don't think I know any. For me, I would just find a way to blackmail the person and maybe threaten to kill that person's loved ones or kidnap them. This way I don't have to take so much effort to deal with them being so unreasonable."

 **Alice: Method**

"Sorry, I mostly leave this kind of thing to Raven." Alice said to the kids as she takes another bite of her chicken drumstick. "By the way, there is food on the table if you're hungry."

 **Raven: Method**

"Hm." Raven rub the back of her head as she let out a tired yawn, "I would usually just beat them up and send them off with a warning or two before just taking away all their valuable items as punishment for wasting my time."

 **Repellista: Method**

"I just troll them until they do something very stupid and with the end result of them being either dead or losing everything they own." Repellista answered, "Actually, that's mostly toward online troller. For people outside of online that cause me trouble. I would sometimes just hire an assassin to deal with them."

 **Ragna: Method**

"That depends on the person themselves." Ragna said to his kids, where they look at him with dull eyes.

"What do you mean, depend on the person?" Erza asks with curiosity in her voice and a hint of hope that it doesn't involve blackmailing, kidnapping, torture, killing, hiring others to kill.

Ragna put away his sword and look down at his kids. "For me, there are multiple types of these kinds of people. Most common are those with powerful backing and powerful themselves. Take your Mother, Esdeath, for example. She would gladly torture innocent people if they so much as to cause her any annoyance."

This fact alone caused the kids to pale and wonder what kind of family they were born into.

"Now, don't give me that look. In fact, people like Esdeath are very common in certain universes in many numbers. Not to mention, even in a non-supernatural universe would have people like Esdeath by having powerful backgrounds via their own family. Which mean that the laws are on their side due to their family's power." Ragna explained, causing the kids to look like their hope are being destroyed slowly and painfully.

"As to how I deal with Esdeath." Ragna rubs his chin, "Let's just say. As long I distract her long enough. She will either forget about it or no longer feel like dealing with it."

"What happens if it's someone not related to our family?" Erza asks in a weak and quiet voice.

"Hmm. Honestly, I have too many methods to use. But, if I would use the first thing? I guess releasing my killing intent onto the person to scare them silly and just leave it to fate if the person would leave peacefully or not." Ragna gives his kids a wry smile, knowing how the kids were hoping for one decent adult that have some kind of peaceful methods.

-Children's POV-

"Okay, I think we all know, that we have absolutely zero chance of ever changing the adults' minds of this family to be the good guys. If anything, they be in between good and evil at best." Kaori said in a hollow voice, after listening to all the adults in this family on how to deal with people that just plain unreasonable.

"I told you before. There was no way anyone in this family before we came in wouldn't hesitate in killing another life like nothing." Chifuyu knew right away what the type of family she was reborn into.

"We can't just give up. I'm sure as we grow up, we can try our best to change the rest of our family's way of not killing another being's life." Erza clearly knew that killing other beings is wrong and shouldn't be allowed.

Chifuyu snort in disdain, "Oh, stop it Erza. No matter what universes we may be in. There will be someone that would kill others for many reasons. Killing is just part of life, no matter how you spin things." Chifuyu shook her head, knowing that if she tried anything. She would be the one that knows absolutely sure that death is mercy while she knows some of the adults have their own methods that would make her wish for a quick death, even then, she has this feeling that death is just the beginning.

Kaori let out a sad sigh, "Erza. I think it is best we just grow up until we learn enough under our family's teaching. Then, we just make up some reasons to leave this family. Don't even think about fighting them, because that just hell waiting for you. Actually, depending on what universes we may be in. Hell in that universe would be heaven itself compared to what the adults in this messed up family would do."

Erza frown at her two half-sisters and wonder if she even has the courage to face her new family in the first place. She knows the others are right, but this just left a bitterness in her mouth.


	42. Chapter 42: Thinking

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 42: Thinking**

 **Year 19: Day 71: The Differences Part 2**

(Ark's City: Training Building)

After fixing a few mistakes in my little girls' stances for their [Sword Forms].

I was a bit surprised to see Erza having a stance or more than having no stance for the [Wave Sword Form] and it literally using her [Pillow Kid's Sword] with her mind or [Mana] to control the [Pillow Kid's Flying Sword] without physically holding it and making it fly around while making it look like it's chasing after an escaping target.

As for Kaori; I just taught her a formless stance for the [Wave Sword Form] by relying completely on her five senses and maybe on her instinct later on, if she hasn't regained back her old instinct yet. Since it looks like Kaori can't control her [Pillow Kid's Sword] to fly on its own like Erza.

Of course, I made sure to point out this is something for her to use for the time being before she creates something based on it. Rather than completely relying on this formless stance as it proves the bare minimum if used only for the [Wave Sword Form]. Since there nothing to back it up for the speed and/or strength in the movements.

After teaching this to Kaori. I let the girls go practice on their own while under Repellista's watch as she too could point out a few mistakes to fix if it's just the bare basics. Otherwise, she can just ask me when I'm not too busy to zone out everything around me unless something very important distracts me.

Stretching my muscles for a while until I deem it enough.

Afterward, I snap my fingers as I use the preprogram [Rejection] on my wives, where all of them should recover instantly after our little private business together.

Once that is done; I bring out my [Void Weapon: King's Intrinsic Flying Sword] and luckily, I have solved the problem of my [King's Intrinsic Flying Sword] affecting the surrounding with its [Sword Qi] being released to attack everything, but me.

After going through 99 years of training my [Volition Sword Dao]. I have managed to make a 'sheath' in a way, to make it so the [Sword Qi] is invisible and without moving unless I command it.

Where I had to use the [Omega Sword Dao: Shadowless Domain] with the [Volition Sword Dao] and [Chain Combo Magic] to make it so the [Voilition Sword Dao] is just 'sheathed' and just a moment a way to 'draw' out to attack.

I glance at my [King's Intrinsic Flying Sword] to resume my study of the [Volition Sword Dao] that continue to evolve each second, making the [Volition Sword Dao] endless and never be the same as before. Something that will allow me to continue to develop forever. All I need is time and time only would help me advance my own [Sword Dao].

Unlike those wuxia/xianxia novels; my [Sword Dao] will continue to evolve forever without any limit. By the time I may face a powerful entity in the multiverse. I may only need the [Volition Sword Dao] alone to face them.

And if I survive against that powerful entity, then my [Voilition Sword Dao] should have adapted that powerful entity's attacking methods and give the ability to counterattack, then finish them off.

A few hours later*

I blink my eyes as I put away my [Void Weapon], then deactivate the [Omega Sword Dao: Shadowless Domain].

I rub my eyes after looking directly at my [King's Intrinsic Flying Sword] without blinking for hours.

Looking to my right, to see all my wives back to normal, but I can see how happy they are while they help the kids train.

Walking over just a bit close while not trying to interrupt their little training session as I pick up anything that looks like something to fix, but thankfully enough, my wives all have the [Divine Protection of Training Mastery] to help the kids without much problem.

In fact, I can tell it is Yuri, who is more effective than the others due to her family mainly trained their body compared to my other wives' families' training methods.

I let out a sigh before thinking about getting ready to send my family into the Harry Potter universe and be ready for another war.

Not before I send my family into the [Wonderland: Amusement Park] first. Otherwise, my entire family would be in a sad mood. Something I rather not have with a family filled with girls that could be very powerful in their own rights.

Actually, I should take this time to personally help my kids and wives to get better before entering the Harry Potter universe and the next one after finishing our trip in the Harry Potter universe.

Who knows what types of enemies we may face that shouldn't even appear in certain universes.

A week later*

 **Year 19: Day 78: Playing Around**

(Ark's City: Training Building)

"Honestly, I was expecting a month later before I find that great improvement, but dang. You went beyond what I was expecting." I said to my little girls while ignoring my wives and Repellista high fiving each other with joys. "Alright, as promised. Everyone will get to enjoy the amusement park for... I will say maybe a few days."

Of course, everyone was a bit disappointed that they could only enjoy the amusement park for a few days, but it is better than just a single day. So for the next couple of days, Repellista would watch over the kids and the wives and their husband spent going around having fun.

"Now, give me a second." I said to everyone as I bring up the memories of all the amusement parks I could think of and even included a few from video games before I use the [Skill: Wonderland] to bring it into existence.

(Ark's City: Training Building: Wonderland: Amusement Park)

Once the entire surroundings changed, "Alright, everyone. Enjoy yourselves." I said to everyone before I was dragged away by both Esdeath and Yuri, with the rest of my wives following behind.

5 days later*

 **Year 19: Day 83: I See...**

(Ark's City: Training Building: Wonderland)

"Okay, after a good time at the amusement park. I have decided to let everyone experience a cruel, unfair life. Going by Esdeath's words: The strong live and the weak die." I said to my entire family, with only Repellista next to me. As I need her to watch over everyone. Plus, she not much use in combat situations; nevertheless, that doesn't make her useless at all.

"Already experience it." Esdeath replied instantly.

"Been there, done with it." Yuri responded with a sigh.

"Well, I was the one who being cruel and evil towards others." Ryun rubs her chin and remembering all those times.

"Kind of hard not to, with being the one of the Former Two Monster Lords. You don't get that position without being cruel." Alice shrugged her shoulders.

Raven didn't say anything as she just let out a yawn and rubs the back of her head, but everyone knows she did all the dirty stuff for Alice. So no one needs to argue with her.

"I was talking to the kids mostly." I said dryly, causing some of my wives to blush in embarrassment that I meant them. "Nonetheless, I'm going to throw the three of you into the world where it kills or be killed. However, unlike what others would experience. They only get to experience it only a one lifetime while a few rare would experience it more than once. While the three of you can go forever without care for dying. Honestly, a reminder to make sure you don't 'die' too much even if you will be revived. Your brain will become messed up if your body is dying so many times. Trust me, I know." I mumble the end as I pause for a moment to let my words sink in.

Kaori, Chifuyu, and Erza didn't seem that surprising.

 _'In fact, I would expect that they were waiting for it. Interesting.'_ I thought to myself, but didn't let that bother me.

"Now, I understand that I have only taught you three only three [Sword Forms] out of the 13 in the [Basic Movements of Sword Skills]. Which is why I'm going to teach you girls the rest by providing you a book on them. A small description, with pictures of the stances I use, where you can use them or not. I want to see if you can learn all of them by reading about it and trying to learn it, even recreate a difference for yourself. Also, if no one has noticed yet. You can merge the [Sword Forms] together. After all, like I said before. They are based on [Movement Techniques] that's been built with the concept of the sword in mind. Finally, I will throw in a few people I have met to allow everyone to test their morals, along with giving everyone the experience of picking who should you place your trust in. So good luck." I toss three kids-size books to my Daughters and sending them to a distance with the help of the [Skills: Chain Combo Magic: Ninjutsu + Wonderland + Rejection].

"Repellista make sure to keep an eye on the kids. But, don't interfere unless you think it is necessary." I said to Repellista, who nods her head as she goes inside her [Lighthouse] to do her job after I explained what her job is. As everyone watched Repellista inside her [Lighthouse] start floating to the sky, where a few [Lighthouses] in smaller size came out of the main one and heading to where the kids' locations.

"Hey, Ragna. Mind letting us know what kind of people are you sending to our little girls?" Alice asks me, curious about what type of people the kids will meet. Hoping they aren't the one that she hates. A perfect example is those rapists.

"Well, I made sure not to include any rapist. So no worries about the kids being raped." I replied, making Alice look at me as if I read her mind. "If I think about it. Most of those novels of young masters, with the whole looking down on everyone due to status and other things."

Esdeath's mouth twitches, because she knew how her husband hates those types of people. Not that she could blame him.

"Quick question. Is it the wuxia/xianxia style young masters or mundane young masters?" Yuri asks me, "Because if it's the latter, then the kids would just smack them or something. If it's the former, then I can see why you want to send the kids to face these types of people."

"You know, I was this tempted to just let them experiences of how bandits are raised." Raven smirk at the thought of turning the kids into bandits, "Since this is how Alice and I are raised. We know what the world is like. Maybe the kids would learn about it too, instead of relying completely on their previous lives' memories. If our Erza is the same as Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail. Then, we may have a problem on our hands. The other two seem fine."

"Hmm." Esdeath hummed as she thought about if she should raise Kaori like she did at a young age. "You may be onto something." Esdeath mumble mostly to herself, but everyone else can easily guess what she thinking about.

Yuri and Ryun started thinking about this as well since they knew that the multiverse isn't a nice place to wander around aimlessly without strength to protect oneself let alone protect those around them that they cared about.

"So, do anyone wishes to tag along with me to the Harry Potter universe? I have already checked, it's the same time zone. However, I can't do the [Hero Faction] path. So it's either going with the [Evil Faction] and have the time zone of 365:1 and [Neutral Faction] being is less, being a month inside and a day out here." I said to my wives, causing Esdeath, Yuri, and Ryun to snap out of their trance.

"I've already picked to be last and if possible, with us together in the RWBY universe." Raven said to me, as she let out a yawn once more, showing she is a need of sleep or just time for her afternoon nap.

"Same here, but before Raven. Plus, after thinking about it before. I think the food there would most likely not up to my taste after remembering the time era is in Harry Potter, but if you can pick a modern time era in the 21st century. Then, I don't mind going." Alice said after Raven spoke out and explaining her reason why she doesn't want to go to the Harry Potter universe anymore compared to before the first run.

"You already know my answer. I'm willing to go second, maybe third, because I want to see if we enter a different universe that extends the time zone." Esdeath knew she can gain more time with her husband alone if the time zone is longer. While she can spend a hundred years together alone, but what happens if they reach to another universe that could go for thousands, if not, millions of years while a single day occurs outside? So yeah, she will wait for her time.

The rest knew what Esdeath's goal is, which is why being the first one would most likely become shorter compared to the others. This made it a gamble, but the next universe could be shorter or just the same.

"Alright, but we may end up having to cut our time short due to many unknown variables, you girls know that, right?" I made sure to let everyone know that even if we stayed in a certain universe more than a decade. There is still a chance that they may have to leave early.

"True, but I will take my chance." Esdeath sends a grin at her fellow sisters-in-marriage, causing some to frown or sighed.

"I feel like this new or maybe original Esdeath is more troublesome compared to her before removing the curse and her canon version." Raven let out a groan, "Seriously, is it just you or does all your counterparts, this annoying with coming up so many different plans and thinking about the benefits that you would gain from the outcome of those plans of yours?" Raven look at Esdeath with a twitching eye and wonder if she takes that nap sooner than later.

"I don't know about my counterparts, but my mind so clear and way better control over my emotions. I would say I'm... better at not causing... harm to everyone around me." Esdeath let out a giggle, "Yes. Not causing too much harm."

"Bullshit." Alice replied without hesitation, "We all know you meant no PHYSICAL harm. Mentally, on the hand; well, I will rather be physically harmed than mentally. I can heal pretty fine physically, but my [Aura] won't heal my mind." Alice knew what her [Aura] can heal and what it can't.

"Oh, and why would you say that?" Esdeath asks as she amused how others are acting around her after losing her curse.

"Because if you haven't realized. After removing your curse. You have been..." Alice tried to come up with words to describe what she felt about the changes in Esdeath.

"You use words more than causing physical harm." Ryun decided to continue off Alice's words.

"Right." Alice nods her head.

"I'm pretty sure, you can do the same, but more lethal than what I could do." Esdeath said to Alice with amusement. "After all, Ragna here literally gave you a [Skill] to turn the words of a song into a [Magic] that literally bend reality itself. Pretty sure, you would cause more harm with words more than I can."

"Yeah, but unlike you, I have to research the songs and pick which words to go with what, to make the [Magic] happen. Otherwise, a different [Magical Effects] would occur than the one I intended." Alice knew the right away the difference between her and Esdeath when it comes to using words.

"I guess." Esdeath shrugged her shoulders.

"Actually, I want to know why you decide to do psychological warfare?" I ask Esdeath, where her eyes lit up as if she was waiting for someone to ask this question.

"What I do isn't psychological warfare, but to mess with someone's mind and break it." Esdeath gives everyone an evil smirk, causing some to feel a chill down their backs. "I watch and read about my counterparts and I deemed myself to be more unique. Instead of aiming to torture my targets. I will manipulate them without touching them physically and make them do things that they wouldn't do normally. However, after a few words and some... evidences." Esdeath's evil smirk grew, "I can make them follow my words to the letter before revealing a few facts and causing their minds to break down. The results will vary, but that's what makes it fun. Plus, even if they try to attack me back, I will overwhelm them myself. Of course, I can trust you, my dear husband, to protect if the time comes for it, right?"

Esdeath places a hand on my chest and look directly into my left eye, with the face of an innocent woman, but I can tell that with the curse removed. Esdeath didn't just change emotionally, she became something more. Maybe even eviler than she was before.

After all, the previous Esdeath only use her silver tongue to convince others to do things, but never leave a mental scar or worse, causing the mind to die. Instead, Esdeath would torture, physically more as it would fill her sadist urge.

Now? She dismisses physical torture as something not worth putting too much effort into unless it called for. Now, she will manipulate and crush one's mind, then find what the end result would happen.

"You should know the answer to that. After all..." I lean closer to Esdeath's face, "You're mine." This made Esdeath smile, happy to hear my response.

"That's right. I'm yours and you're mine." Esdeath pause for a moment, to look at the other wives, whose looking at her and also their husband as well, with a frown. "Of course, you're also theirs as well. Which make them mine as well." Esdeath grin at them, causing them to feel mixed emotions about this.

"Fuck it. My head hurts too much with all this wordplay." Raven groan and decided to stop listening to Esdeath before she gains a migraine.

"I honestly don't know what to feel right now." Alice mumble to herself before taking out, a headphone and her scroll out of her [Inventory], "I'm going to listen to music. So, I can forget all about this." With that said, Alice places the headphone over her head and play a random song.

"I think I know what to do today." Ryun looks at Esdeath with eyes of awe, which Esdeath knew right away she is going to spend a bit more time with Ryun compared to the others.

"Uh huh, yeah, leave me out of that. I'm with Raven." Yuri look at Esdeath with a wry smile, "So I guess I will be the first one to spend all alone with Ragna?" Yuri looks at everyone, then back at Esdeath.

"Sure, I don't mind." Esdeath smile at Yuri, who didn't know if the smile is something to be good or bad.

"You know, there is such a thing call crossover, right? I can literally make the Harry Potter universe crossover to another one if I desire so." I said to all my wives, causing some to pause for a moment and forgetting that there is such a thing. "Actually, I could even use this crossover as a link to gain the location of the other universes that connected with the Harry Potter universe. So we technically don't have to enter the Harry Potter universe, but I may have to do some of the [Quest] to gain access to it. Of course, I could bypass this with the help of the connection I made already with the Harry Potter universe."

"Nah, I stick with my decision." Raven didn't think much about it and stick with her choice. "Plus, I think I may end up as a burden for a while until I get my lazy butt into action." Raven grin at me when she mentions her butt. Something all the wives and me knows that Raven has a great butt, which may be one of the reasons why most of the family are easy to accept her into the family early on.

"It may be lazy, but it's a very nice butt." I said without shame, causing Raven to laugh.

"Not just nice, but sexy too." Raven wink at me, causing me to chuckle quietly, while Esdeath looks at her own butt before letting out a sigh.

"Either way, I don't have just to take one of you with me, and can just take everyone." I said to all my wives, with Alice not listening at the moment. But, she can read lips, so she good at the moment as she continues to look at everyone to keep up with the conversation.

"Nah, I feel like we would develop our bond together if it's just one on one. Plus, I'm pretty sure everyone here can agree that we need to do at least once. This includes our Daughters later on." Esdeath said to me, as the others nod their heads in agreement.

"Seeing how you can pick a different universe with the help of the Harry Potter universe. Then, I guess I'm happy to be the first one to be with you, alone, by ourselves, in a universe with just the two of us." Yuri slowly started to become happy by the second. As she already hugging my right arm.

"Of course, it is only towards universes that have a crossover with the Harry Potter universe. If there isn't one, then it would be technically impossible to go to that universe via with the help of the Harry Potter universe." I made sure to remind this to Yuri.

"Can't you just use the [Bypass Restrictions] to make it possible? In fact, can't you use that [Skill] to find the universe you wish to go to?" Yuri ask me, causing others to pause once more and remember the [Broken Skill: Bypass Restrictions], that literally can break ALL RESTRICTIONS without a fail.

"I honestly keep forgetting about that." I said dryly, since the whole time I have been using it to give myself and my wives [Skills] from any sources, rather it a [Universe of Knowledge] I currently have or not and even make it at max level, if it has one that is.

"Actually, Ragna. I have been thinking lately. Why not become a cultivator. As in a real cultivator other than gaining insight in the [Dao]? Can't you become a [Body Cultivator] from what you told us before in the past? This would cover one of your weaknesses of lacking some sort of defensive." Raven said to me, wondering why I haven't used the [Bypass Restrictions] to give myself the ability to cultivate [Qi].

"Well, honestly, I would. But, after so long. I no longer have any desire to become a true cultivator since in a way. I'm a [Sword Cultivator] due to the [Omega Sword Dao] and having the [Volition Sword Dao]." I gave Raven a smile for thinking about one of my former desires in the past, "Plus, if I wanted. I could also use the [Against the God Universe of Knowledge] to give myself [Profound Veins] to cultivate [Profound Strength]."

"Why don't you?" Esdeath asks with confusion and curiosity.

"Mostly because it would be useless for me. As with my current set of [Skills]. I can 'train' my body to become stronger than the most powerful [Body Cultivators]." I shrugged my shoulders and was a bit curious about what happens if I do become a cultivator.

"Well, why not do it anyway? After all, since we are in the multiverse and out in the open. Kind of. Wouldn't it be better for all of us to become cultivators, but using certain [Cultivation Systems] to increase our fighting abilities further with cultivation combined with what we have right now?" Alice points this out once she was done listening to her songs and remove her headphone and rest them over her neck.

"True." I mumble to myself, wondering why I keep forgetting that all of us need all the resources we can get.

"Plus, if we ever enter a wuxia/xianxia universes. It is best we already have cultivation created by then. This way we won't end up being defenseless due to the lack of strength gained by cultivating." Yuri points this out as she that if it wasn't for her inborn abnormal strength, along the training goes with it. She would mostly be dead before meeting the people she loved and having a Daughter of her own.

So, Yuri knew right away what path she would go for if she gains the ability to cultivate [Qi] or something similar to it in a way.

"Well, I guess we have to pause on our little trip." I said to Yuri, who currently don't care about that and was more eager to learn how to improve herself even further than before. Even after gaining the new [Skill: Divine Protection of Training Mastery].

"So, which [Cultivation System] do you girls desire? Better to pick now so I could give everyone at one go instead of waiting for one." I said to my wives, causing them to quickly bring up their [Inventory] to find any kind of wuxia/xianxia novels to choose from, that would suit their fighting style.

I let out a sigh, but smile at this. Because with my wives getting stronger, then it would be even harder to take them down when we face an opponent similar to powerful beings that beyond godlike in certain universes, even in the multiverse.

Thinking about it, _'Maybe I should find a [Cultivation System] that go with my [Omega Sword Dao] and [Voilition Sword Dao].'_ I thought to myself, not bother to pick the Desolute Era's [Cultivation System]. As it is pointless in my opinion since I have already reached the end of that [Cultivation System] via [Omega Sword Dao].

"Found mine!" Yuri shouted in excitement as she was the first to find her; well, one of the [Cultivation Methods] she desire to train in. Plus, ignoring the requirements, which was something needed to train the [Cultivation Methods], but thanks to her husband's [Bypass Restrictions], then she doesn't have to care about that.

"What is it?" I activate the [Skill: Archive] to note down all the [Cultivation Methods] my wives picks to train in. Along with a few notes to modify them to make it completely original from the same one due to some unknown risk would occur from trying to train a [Cultivation Methods] that don't suit one's body.

"For now, I'm going with [Great Way of the Buddha], [Star God's Broken Shadow], and [Moon Splitting Cascade]. All three from the Against the Gods novel. As for others. I will have to do more research. For now, I think these three will be good for now before I become overwhelmed with all the new [Skills] I'm getting and trying to merge them into my current fighting style." Yuri started explaining why she picked these three, where it could improve her fighting abilities further. Since out of the three, one is meant to improve her body and give her powerful regeneration while the two of the three are [Movement Techniques], that would cover her weakness in pure raw speed.

Nodding my head as I listen to Yuri's speech as I note it down in my [Archive: Notes].

"For me, I will pick the [Undying Live Forever Everlasting Technique] from the novel: A Will Eternal. Something to help me learn more about how to use time-based [Techniques]." Esdeath said to me, as she deemed this [Undying Live Forever Everlasting Technique] perfect for her.

"Duly noted." I said to Esdeath, as I typed it down and already made some modifications to it already. So it won't cause Esdeath to cultivate it the same way the main character did.

As I wait for the rest of my wives, including Esdeath and Yuri to see if they figure anything else, but I notice they just went over to the others to help out by providing some insight on what they could pick.

I started thinking about what I should use and figure I may as well use the [Cultivation Systems] from the novel: Renegade Immortal. Since most of my Clan in the home universe used most of the things in the Renegade Immortal, along with the series created by the author of the Renegade Immortal, to create most [Cultivation Methods].

Plus, the [Undying Live Forever Everlasting Technique] that Esdeath picked is from the same author that created the Renegade Immortal.

But, like the rest of my wives. I'm going to modify it the [Cultivation Methods] to suit my needs. Furthermore, since I'm technically not in the universe that these [Cultivation Methods] belong to. I don't have to worry about the tribulations related in order to break through the next stage.

A few hours later*

"Are you girls sure about these ones? After this, you will have to wait three days before I can remove it." I said to my wives, causing some to think about it for a few seconds before they all agreed with their choices.

"Alright. First Esdeath, who only picked one thing, which is the [Undying Live Forever Everlasting Technique] from the novel: A Will Eternal, with it being modified to use any types of [Energy] and resources instead of the original version. Also, removing certain restrictions that prevent her from continues cultivating the next stage and later on, with the last stage being the [Time Immemorial Codex] to create her own moves instead of gaining the original ones." I started off with Esdeath by noting off what I changed to the [Undying Live Forever Everlasting Technique] compared to the original one. "Anything else, Esdeath?"

"Nope. You got everything I wanted." Esdeath smile at me before taking a bite of her sandwich she made a couple of minutes ago, along with the other food she made for everyone.

"Next is Yuri, who picked three [Skills]; being the [Great Way of the Buddha], [Star God's Broken Shadow], and [Moon Splitting Cascade] from the novel: Against the Gods." I, once again, started off noting down what has been modified and how Yuri wouldn't even need to meet the requirements to train in them.

"As for Ryun, instead of picking a [Cultivation Method] to train in. She picked a [Cultivation System] instead and willing to create her own [Cultivation Methods] based on the [Cultivation System] she picked, which is the [Path of the Magus] from the novel: Coiling Dragon. Of course, the modification for this is that Ryun doesn't need to worry about focusing only on one element. Unless she desires so. For those that don't know what I mean. You can ask Ryun later, after this. Just letting you know that by the end if Ryun wanted to. She can become a [Universe Creator] due to not being limited to one element like how it goes in the original novel." I said to my wives, causing many to be confused, but willing to wait to talk with Ryun about what I meant by the end she can become a [Universe Creator].

I pause for a moment, "For Alice, you desire the [Heartforce Cultivation] like mine. But, you do know, unlike me. You will have to start from the bottom and have to cultivate to the next stage on your own."

"I know, but with a max level of the [Heartforce Cultivation]. Won't that give me the insight of what [Dao] I have a desire and have an easier time to cultivate it?" Alice asks me, as she gives me a smile and even explained a few hours ago how the [Heartforce Cultivation] would help her using the [Fonic Hymns] further.

"Actually, the [Heartforce Cultivator] doesn't focus on the strength of their [Dao]; rather, they focused on the stability of the [Dao]. In a way, if it's not stable, then you will risk destroying your own [Heartworld] once you create it. Unless you manage to find a way to make a [Dao of Music], something I don't think no one has made before or I have never found a novel that used the [Dao of Music] or something based on it." I said to Alice, who frown a bit before looking at me with eyes of determination.

"Yeah, I will go with the [Heartforce Cultivation]. I'll do my best to gain this [Dao of Music] if possible." Alice smirked at the challenge before her, then soon her stomach growl, causing her to lose her focus and resume eating the food on the table before her.

This caused me to have a twitchy eye and hope Alice does her best, because the [Heartforce Cultivation] will be her biggest challenge and gaining the [Dao of Music], something I don't know if she can get it. Of course, I could give her it with the help of the [Skill: Bypass Restrictions] to give her it. But, she never asked for it. So I may as well wait for her to ask it if she ever does in the future.

"Right, and another is that you desire to gain all the knowledge on the occupations of the [Demonic Tunist] and [Terpsichore] from the novel: Library of Heaven's Path?" I ask Alice, causing her to snap out of her hunger trance.

"Huh, oh! Yeah! I need those two to help me improve my [Fonic Hymns]. Also, wouldn't these three help me with gaining the [Dao of Music] if I were to merge the [Fonic Hymns] with [Demonic Tunist] and [Terpsichore]?" Alice smirked at me like she thought this through about how she could gain the [Dao of Music] or something similar to it.

"Right. Okay, then." I look at my note, "And you want me to fuse the [Demonic Tunist] and [Terpsichore] into the [Fonic Hymns] or just roughly merge the three into the [Dao of Music] for you to use?" I look at Alice as the headache I just got disappeared instantly the moment it appears.

Alice blinks once, twice, then thrice and look at me with shock. Wondering why she never thought about that.

"I take that as a yes." I mumble as I made another note for Alice. As it looks like I didn't even need to wait for Alice to ask for the [Dao of Music], because I'm doing it for her anyway.

"For Raven, you wanted to modify [Heartsword Art], along with the [Heartforce Cultivation] like Alice. Is that right?" I ask Raven, who look completely bored while eating one of the sandwiches on the table before Alice could eat them all.

"Yup." Raven replied, "Just make sure the [Heartsword Art] only me to go beyond the original limit. I would ask for the [Omega Sword Dao], but I rather not be too greedy and end up harming myself than helping. But, I do hope you allow me to study your [Void Weapon] so I can use the [Voltion Sword Dao] to help me out forming my own [Sword Dao], maybe even the [Omega Sword Dao] too. Just to study."

"That's doable." I nod my head at Raven, then put away my notes to eat with my wives before giving everyone what they wanted.

What I didn't know was that Raven didn't even need the [Omega Sword Dao] to cultivate the [Heartsword Art] to the last stage, because Raven have already experienced all the requirement to reach it the moment she gained the [Heartsword Art] and is only lacking the right amount of [Heartforce] to use the latter stages.


	43. Chapter 43: It's An Overkill

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 43: It's An Overkill**

 **Year 19: Day 71: The Differences Part 3**

(Ark's City: Training Building: Wonderland)

After a small snack break; I start giving out the ones that my wives wanted, with Esdeath going first, then Raven last.

Esdeath only picked one thing. It was easy for me to modify thanks to the linked and increased effects of the [Chain Combo Magic: Archive + Bypass Restrictions].

 **[Undying Live Forever Everlasting Technique] - Passive/Active -**

 **Description: This is a modified [Technique] that allows the user to use any type of [Energy], resources, etc. to improve one's body, [Energy] and later gains access to the [Dao of Time].**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to a modified [Undying Codex] that represents regeneration and restoration, that is also the ultimate [Body Tempering Cultivation Technique] of the [Heavenspan World].**

 **2nd Effect: Gain access to a modified [Living Forever Codex] that represents longevity and the ultimate [True Qi Cultivation Technique] of the [Heavenspan World].**

 **3rd Effect: Gain access to a modified [Time Immemorial Codex] that represents past, present, and future, also giving the user the ability to create time-based [Dao Technique] related to past, present, and future.**

Honestly, this is just one of the [Cultivation Methods] that allow Esdeath to cultivate both [Qi] and her body, along with giving her the ability to make [Time Dao Techniques] later on.

Furthermore, unlike the original [Undying Live Forever Everlasting Technique]. Esdeath doesn't really have to follow the exact same method as the original and can use different methods to cultivate those codexes. Also, being able to cultivate each codex either at one at a time or together at once. Not even having to wait to finish cultivate one codex to cultivate the next. Which made it either easier or much harder on Esdeath.

Next is Yuri, where the only heavy modified [Skill] is the [Great Way of the Buddha] while the other two only slightly modified to allow Yuri to use them at the get-go while continuing cultivating in them to increase their effects even further.

 **[Great Way of the Buddha] - Passive/Active -**

 **Description: This [Divine Profound Art] will affect the user's blood, meridians, muscles, skin, and hair, along with many other things. As it relied on the strength of the soul and nature. However, due to a modification, this [Skill] no longer have a limitation in how many stages it could go. Formerly the peak is 12 stages and gives the user the original physique of the [Rage God], but now it can go beyond it.**

 **1st Effect: Give restoration power that enables the user to use a powerful concentration of the power of Heaven and Earth, that can heal the user and others.**

 **2nd Effect: Give the user the ability to absorb the vitality to fill, refine, and transform the body. Including the flesh, hair, blood, bones, organs, and marrow. Allowing the body to be born anew and without any limit of how many times it could be done.**

 **[Star God's Broken Shadow] - Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100%**

 **Description: When utilized, the user's speed will instantaneously explode and become so quick that even the afterimages created by the movement will not have enough time to fade away. In fact, the 'afterimages' are just about indistinguishable from the original body, making it seem as if the user has been cloned while moving at breathtaking speeds.**

 **1st Effect: Gain incredible speed by (level) x AGI.**

 **2nd Effect: Create (level) of mirages that nearly impossible to distinguish between the real and fake.**

 **[Moon Splitting Cascade] - Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100%**

 **Description: It specializes in an instantaneous movement which leaves multiple afterimages with almost the exact same aura as the user. However, it provides less range of movement compared to most [Profound Movement Skill]. Its advantage is present concealment.**

 **1st Effect: Create (level) of afterimages and aura that will hang around temporarily the instant the user moves away.**

 **2nd Effect: The user can turn invisible upon using the 1st Effect and will lose this effect upon attacking an enemy or been hit.**

Honestly, the latter two are useless to me, but for Yuri. It's perfect, not to mention its only use Yuri's [Aura] instead of [Mana], which she doesn't have and why I made sure to change that before transferring these three over to her.

Ryun required me to connect her to the [Coiling Dragon Universe of Knowledge] and changing a few things like what she can access to it and how it will affect her outside of it. So now, Ryun can use the [Cultivation System] belong to the Coiling Dragon universe without much problem outside of that universe.

For Alice, I easily made a copy of the [Heartforce Cultivation] for her and linking with her via [Archive] to merge the [Fonic Hymns] with the other two profession's knowledge belong to the [Library of Heaven's Path Universe of Knowledge] to create the [Dao of Music].

 **[Dao of Music] - Passive/Active -**

 **Description: A handmade [Dao] created with the fusion of the [Skill: Fonic Hymns] with the knowledge of the [Demonic Tunist] and [Terpsichore (Dancers)] and allowing the user to use these three in any way and separate or together if desired.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to the original [Fonic Hymns].**

 **2nd Effect: Gain access to all the knowledge related to the profession: [Demonic Tunist] and the ability belong to it.**

 **3rd Effect: Gain access to all the knowledge related to the profession: [Terpsichore (Dancers)] and the ability belong to it.**

 **4th Effect: Allow the user to create new [Techniques] of the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Effects.**

 **5th Effect: Allow the user to merge the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Effects to create new [Techniques] and effects.**

Honestly, I had to link this [Dao of Music] with multiple [Universe of Knowledges] I possess and had to use [Fiction Adaption] to gain new ones that have anything related to music so that Alice could link herself to. While she studies the [Dao of Music].

As for Raven; well, I'm shocked. Very shock. Beyond belief. Raven instantly reached the 15th stances of the [Heartsword Art] and somehow it changed itself the moment Raven gained it.

 **[Heartsword Art - Creation Stage] - Passive/Active -**

 **Description: The [Heartsword Art] is a supreme sword art that represented the perfected combination of sword art with [Heartforce].**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to all 15 stances.**

 **2nd Effect: Able the user to use [Heartforce] together with a sword.**

 **3rd Effect: Allow the user to create new stances or [Techniques].**

Yeah, at first, I was giving a modified [Heartsword Art] that allow Raven to learn each stance without having to deal with all the requirements like having certain cultivation stages and even provide the knowledge on how to reach each stance. But, the moment Raven gained this [Heartsword Art]. It changed to [Heartsword Art - Creation Stage], which mean, that Raven can improve the original [Heartsword Art] further than what the original creator did before.

"Now, is there anything wrong? Please say now before the duration of the [Bypass Restrictions] end." I said to my wives, as all of them closed their eyes as they study the new knowledge and abilities they just gained.

"I'm good." Esdeath replied instantly, not bother to open her eyes as she continues studying the [Undying Live Forever Everlast Technique].

"Same." Yuri looks like she having some kind of breakthrough and very eager. Not even being distracted would stop her.

"I'm fine, my god." Ryun opens her eyes and gives me a smile, as she wasn't that in a hurry to study her [Cultivation System]. As such, she only sorts through all the knowledge related to the [Path of Magus] instead of studying all the knowledge above it. For now, she just picking which one suits her the best.

"I don't know if you haven't noticed it when you created the [Dao of Music], but I can hear quiet background music coming each of us." Alice said to me, as she tilts her head to listen to the 'music' around her.

"Nothing wrong. So, it's good on my end." Raven said to me, as she opens her eyes before letting out a yawn and rests her chin on her right hand, then look at me with a relaxed look on her face and having a gentle smile on her face. Like she is having a peaceful mood.

"Alright. I better get mine quick before the duration end." I mumble to myself, as I have already had something in mind.

 **DING!***

 **You gained the modified Skill: [Ancient Clan Cultivation System - Sword Cultivator's Version].**

 **[Ancient Clan Cultivation System - Sword Cultivator's Version] - Passive/Active - Sword Qi cost: Varies**

 **Description: The power of the [Ancient Lineage] comes from the number of stars and the purity of their bloodlines. There are three lineages, [Ancient God], [Ancient Demon], and [Ancient Devil], each of whom is limited to 9 stars. However, it is possible to practice all three methods and become a true [Ancient Clansman], with a total of 27 stars. All branches have gigantic true bodies and their [Cultivation] is based on how many stars they possess. However, due to heavy modification, this [Cultivation System] requires purely on [Sword Qi] alone to cultivate and instead of stars; the user will create a phantom of a sword behind the user, along with the gigantic true bodies wielding them and no longer have a limit of how many of these phantom gigantic true bodies could be cultivated. But, this came at the cost of losing all the original [Ancient Clan's Original Spells] that came with it.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to the [Ancient God Branch - Sword Cultivator's Edition]. Forming an [Ancient Sword God Avatar] and can be summoned to fight for the user or merge together with the user to increase the user's body and contain the might of the [Sword Intent] used to form the [Ancient Sword god Avatar]; furthermore, the phantom gigantic body contains raw unbelievable strong body while at the same time wielding the power of the [Sword Intent] for an offensive by the number of phantom swords the [Ancient Sword God Avatar] possess.**

 **1st Effect's Requirement: Require 10,000 [Sword Qi] to form 1 phantom sword [Ancient Sword God Avatar] and [Sword Intent] x by 9 [Sword Qi] per phantom swords. [Number of Ancient Sword God Avatars Formed: 0].**

 **1st Effect's Cost: Require 5,000 [Sword Qi] x the number of [Ancient Sword God Avatars] summoned per minute.**

 **2nd Effect: Gain access to the [Ancient Demon Branch - Sword Cultivation's Edition]. Forming an [Ancient Sword Demon Avatar] and can be summoned to fight for the user or merge together with the user to increase the might of the [Sword Intent] and the user's body used to form the [Ancient Sword Demon Avatar]; furthermore, the [Sword Intent] will be transformed into something demonic and very powerful by the number of phantom swords the [Ancient Sword Demon Avatar] possess. As well able to create [Demonic Sword Techniques].**

 **2nd Effect's Requirement: Require 10,000 [Sword Qi] to form 1 phantom sword [Ancient Sword Demon Avatar] and [Sword Intent] x by 9 [Sword Qi] per phantom swords. [Number of Ancient Sword Demon Avatars Formed: 0].**

 **2nd Effect's Cost: Require 5,000 [Sword Qi] x the number of [Ancient Sword Demon Avatars] summoned per minute.**

 **3rd Effect: Gain access to the [Ancient Devil Branch - Sword Cultivator's Edition]. Forming an [Ancient Sword Devil Avatar] and can be summoned to fight for the user or merge together with the user's equipment to increase its power and effects by the number of phantom swords the [Ancient Sword Devil Avatar] possess.**

 **3rd Effect's Requirement: Require 10,000 [Sword Qi] to form 1 phantom sword [Ancient Sword Devil Avatar] and [Sword Intent] x by 9 [Sword Qi] per phantom swords. [Number of Ancient Sword Devil Avatars Formed: 0].**

 **3rd Effect's Cost: Require 5,000 [Sword Qi] x the number of [Ancient Sword Demon Avatars] summoned per minute.**

 **4th Effect: Gain access to the [Ancient Order Branch - Sword Cultivator's Edition]. Forming an [Ancient Sword Order Avatar] and can be summoned to fight for the user or merge together with the user and gain the benefits of all the previous effects.**

 **4th Effect's Requirement: Require one of each [Ancient Sword God/Demon/Devil Avatar] to form 1 [Ancient Sword Order Avatar] and equal to the same number of phantom swords formed. [Number of Ancient Sword Order Avatars Formed: 0].**

 **4th Effect's Cost: Require 15,000 [Sword Qi] x the number of [Ancient Sword Order Avatars] summoned per minute.**

 **5th Effect: Increase all user's stats** **and [Skills] related to [Sword]** **x the number of [Ancient Sword God/Demon/Devil Avatars] merged into the user.**

 **5th Effect's Cost: Require 10,000 [Sword Qi] x the number of [Ancient Sword God/Demon/Devil/Order Avatars] merged into the user per minute.**

 **6th Effect: Able the user to use [Sword] related [Skills] through the [Ancient Sword God/Demon/Devil/Order Avatars].**

By the time I finished modifying the [Ancient Clan Cultivation System]; the [Bypass Restriction's duration ended.

"Okay, first. Wow, that's just plain overkill in so many levels. Two, I guess you technically going to have an army at your command. Three, this [Cultivation System] is going to cost you soooo much [Sword Qi], that I can't even imagine." Raven said to me, with both Ryun and Alice nods their heads in agreement and shock.

"I see you're trying to bring out more of your [Sword Intent]." Alice said with a wry smile. "Plus, having an army of giants using also using giant swords is really an overkill like Raven said."

"Not really. If anything, this is a good thing. Because then my god here will be able to face an army by himself while we can take out the big shots at the same time he is fighting the army for us." Ryun points this out for Alice and Raven, causing them to think about it for a moment before they agreed to Ryun's words.

"Even if I can create an army. It's going to take me a long time to even make the exact numbers to make an army. But, around a couple, if I really focus on it. I should be done by days if it just the 1 phantom sword stage. Any higher would be too long." I knew my limit and how much [Sword Qi] I have available and how much time I need to regenerate all the [Sword Qi] I need.

It requires 900,000 [Sword Qi] if I went by cost: (10,000 x 9) x 10, for a 10 phantom swords [Ancient Sword God/Demon/Devil Avatar] and I would need 9 total hours to make one by absorbing at the of 10,000 [Sword Qi] an hour from the [King's Intrinsic Flying Sword].

While it would cost me thrice the amount for a single [Ancient Sword Order Avatar]. But, I can see why as it very powerful if this avatar is formed by merging the other three avatars into one.

With my current amount of [Sword Qi]. I should be able to create around roughly a hundred or less. But, I'm not stupid enough to waste all that [Sword Qi] just to form a hundred [Ancient Sword God/Demon/Devil Avatars] when I can't even summon more than two for a single minute or one for two minutes before I run out of [Sword Qi], and this required using an entire hour to absorb enough [Sword Qi] to do so, for just a minute or two. I don't even want to think about the [Ancient Sword Order Avatar].

"Anyway, it looks like Yuri is a bit busy trying to cultivate her new [Skills]. Do either of you three wish to take her place to go with me into the other universe, maybe Harry Potter or not." I said to Ryun, Alice, and Raven.

"I rather wait. Plus, I need to speak with Esdeath later and need help with something." Ryun grin at me, "Furthermore, if it goes to over countless years. I may end up forgetting about it at some point, so better be safe than sorry. I hope my god can understand."

"Yeah, I understand." I tried not to roll my eye at Ryun, then look at both Alice and Raven.

"I don't mind. As long it is a modern-day universe. Because unless you are the one making all my meals. I rather not go into any universes that have bad quality food unless Esdeath tagging along or you make the food." Alice replied, not caring if she takes the spot and only cared about the quality of the food provided during the time in our stay in the other universes.

"Plus, you should use this time to train the [Dao of Music] while spending quality time with Ragna." Raven said to Alice, causing the latter to blink a couple of times and just remember about that, causing Raven to sigh, "Seriously. You need to focus more on other things besides food."

"Hey, I do focus on other things." Alice pout at Raven, who just smirks at her.

"Like?" Raven asks Alice, with Ryun looking at her as well, to find out what other than food would be on her mind.

"Our loving husband here." Alice point at me, causing Raven to giggle, with Ryun nodding in agreement with Alice, to always have me on their minds.

"Right, I feel like entering the Harry Potter universe to unlock a pathway for everyone to use, to visit is kind of a waste of my time." I said dryly, causing Ryun and Alice to giggle along with Raven when they heard this.

"Was it a waste of time?" Raven tease me, knowing that over 99 years is enough to make a big difference when someone doesn't age at all. Having all the time in the world to get stronger.

"Oh, it wasn't. Trust me, I made lots of progress. It's just that the main focus was to unlock it for my family to visit at the time before treating the time in the Harry Potter universe as a training session." I didn't really think it was a complete waste of time, "But, that doesn't change the fact that I was hoping I would spend more time with my whole family in a new universe, with the time zone being completely different outside the universe. This would give all us the time to improve ourselves before heading to another universe."

"Well, I can see your point and why you think you wasted your time, but as your wives. We get to be picky. After all, we always let you be picky when it comes to our private time in bed." Alice grin at me, with Raven winking at me and Ryun blushing with happiness at being reminded about the last private time.

"Fine." I let out a cough in my hand before looking at Esdeath and Yuri, where both of them finally open their eyes, with Esdeath being the first and Yuri opening her just a few seconds after Esdeath.

"Okay, I'm ready to go whenever you wanted us to go, Ragna." Yuri said to me, not realizing that I was speaking with Ryun, Alice, and Raven about how they may have to take over Yuri's spot due to her studying her new [Skills] she got from me and almost tune out everything around her.

"Well, it's either Harry Potter universe and some kind of crossover for it or waits for three days when I can use [Bypass Restrictions] to send us to different universes." I said to Yuri, who thought about it for a minute or two.

"I'll wait for three days. Not much a fan of Harry Potter that much." Yuri gives everyone a wry smile, knowing that it was mostly because the disappointed of the [Deathly Hallows] and wasn't hoping to find a stronger version in the numerous [Death Hallows] through the Harry Potter universe. Plus, not being able to become the [Master of Death] was another downside for Yuri.

"As for which universe. Send us to; I'll say find one of those strengths-based social hierarchies, aka the law of the jungle." Yuri sends a grin at Esdeath, who smirked back. Knowing that picking such a universe would lead to most battles to the death in everyday situations.

"Hmm. Alright. After the kids experience something a downgraded version of the one you wanted us to go, Yuri, in the [Wonderland]. Then, we will leave." I bring up my [Archive] and allow all my wives to see on the holographic screens of the kids already in a fight.

Of course, I made sure all of them are separated the moment I sent them off to their own area. It's based on luck to reunite with each other, as long I don't manipulate the directions they are going, then otherwise, instead of relying on luck. It would depend on my mood if I wanted them to reunite with each other to team up.

Currently, out of the three; Erza is the one having the biggest problem due to meeting up with a group of people. Most would call it a cliche in some wuxia/xianxia novels as the group contains one being a young master, one or more, and following that young master is their lackeys.

And right now, Erza is being talked down by this young master while giving her the 'honor' becoming the young master's personal maid or some kind of servant. Follow by the lackeys saying how Erza should be grateful for this 'kind offer' and deem it a great fortune of many past lives Erza build up.

Honestly, I feel like Erza's fortune is already considered good by being reborn into my family, but at the same time her misfortune as well due to the type of family she born into.

As for Kaori and Chifuyu.

Kaori is currently hiding in a forest from some kind of hybrid or closes to a lion that tracking down Kaori. Which means Kaori either have to find a route to escape from the lion or kill it herself. Maybe a third option of waiting for the lion to leave after not being able to find Kaori. I highly doubt the third option would occur, so it either the first or second options that Kaori has to pick.

Chifuyu, on the other hand, is just walking alongside a river and seeing what at the end. Not much action with Chifuyu while her two fellow half-sisters. Of course, in the end, Chifuyu will face her own challenge soon.

"So, what are you planning on doing after the first day of our Daughters' training?" Yuri asks me with curiosity.

"Leave them to the rest of you to train for the next round. I'm not going to force them all into being used to the cruel world so fast, but at the same time lose something precious. No clue on what that precious thing." I look at Yuri, "Not their innocence about how the world run, even when they have lost it already. I think. Due to already have a lifetime experience already before joining our little family."

Yuri snorts in amusement, but didn't say anything.

"Well, I know what else I would teach Kaori." Esdeath grin at the thought of having her Daughter learn the way of the silver tongue.

"I hope you can teach me along with your Daughter at the time." Ryun said to Esdeath, who raises an eyebrow.

"Sure. Why not." Esdeath agreed, knowing that with Ryun already have some experience in persuading others, even if it's just for a rare moment.

"Alright, three days from now. I'll send us some sort of universe that based on the law of the jungle." I said to Yuri, as we use these three days to get used to our new [Skills] and helping the kids out.


	44. Chapter 44: Testing Things Out

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 44: Testing Things Out**

Three days later*

 **Year 19: Day 74: Split Time Zone**

(Ark's City: Training Building: Wonderland)

With a simple slash using the [Empire Common Sword], breaking it down before even finishing a slash as the shards scattered around the front of me. Not being able to withstand my raw strength, even when I held back by a large amount.

Nevertheless, using the bare minimum of [Sword Qi] on these scattered sword shards as sharp projections and send them toward Raven.

Instead of parrying them as most would do; Raven stabs her sword directly into the ground before clapping her hands, to cause a blast of gale to form around her in the circle. Of course, this wasn't just it. Raven even uses [Heartforce] into the wind, causing the gale to become even stronger, but also have this dangerous feeling like one would be cut down the moment they are touched by these fierce winds around Raven.

Sadly, this only stopped the sword shards from coming near her, but the [Sword Qi] itself continues to move forward even when it lost physical vessel to hold it. As even space and time will be used instead to hold the [Sword Qi].

Allowing the [Sword Qi] to continue flying through the gale like it wasn't even there.

This forced Raven to grab her sword and create a swirling portal behind her and jump into it to escape. Not even a second went by another swirling red portal appear above me, with Raven coming down on me with a downward slash of her red sword, but was broken and with Raven sending off course by a giant fist punching her out of nowhere.

The giant fist belongs to a gigantic being, that has scarlet cracks covering its skin and 10 gigantic golden phantom swords floating behind it.

This gigantic being is my first [Ancient Sword God Avatar - 10 Phantom Swords Stage] I made on the first day I gained the [Ancient Clan Cultivation System - Sword Cultivator's Version].

If one were to look at this [Ancient Sword God Avatar] and don't have a strong will. Then, they would either have their mind destroyed due to daring to look at this great being. While those with enough will to withstand the presence of the [Ancient Sword God Avatar] would only freeze on the spot instead, but for those with abnormal willpower would be able to face it while only feels uncomfortable for a few seconds.

Those with monstrous will power and great mental state. Will able to face the [Ancient Sword God Avatar] without flinching at all.

So it wasn't a surprise to find another swirling red portal to appear in front of the [Ancient Sword God Avatar]'s face, with a blast of sharp gale force infused with [Heartforce] and [Sword Qi] coming out of the swirling red portal. Striking the [Ancient Sword God Avatar]'s face, to force it to lean its head, where there are a couple of sword wounds on the face, but was healed instantly.

"You are going to need to do better than that." I said to Raven, who appeared just a couple meters across from me. Who has a frown on her face.

"If this was a [Ancient Sword God Avatar - 1 Phantom Sword Stage]. I bet I can kill it." Raven said to me, knowing that she is technically facing a modified version of the original [Ancient God] and surpass the 9 stars stage. Which mean, that Raven manage to deal any damage to it, would mean she could potentially cause a fatal wound to a [Ancient God] at the peak stage.

"True. Which is why I made sure to create them at the [10 Phantom Swords Stage] at the get-go. But, I could create one just to see how much it a difference." I said to Raven, as I dismiss the [Ancient Sword God Avatar] behind me before creating a new one, but weaker than the previous one.

As this new one only had a single golden phantom sword floating behind it.

Not a second it appeared. Raven slice its head off by using a large scale size version of the [Killsword Stance] of the [Heartsword Art - Creation Stage] by using her [Skydragon Slayer Magic] to form a compressed shape wind and infused it with [Heartforce], with the [Killsword Stance] to make it possesses the power of dominating and sword attack to cut down everything its path.

I let a wry smile appear on my face when I got a notification that the [Ancient Sword God - 1 Phantom Stage] is killed and can no longer be summoned. This meant, that if my [Ancient Sword God/Demon/Devil Avatar] were killed in some way, then I would lose it and require to make a new one.

"Well, I just wasted 5000 [Sword Qi] just so you can prove a fact." I look at my wife, with a deadpan.

Raven snort at me, as she pulls the trigger on the sword hilt to eject the broken blade out of the sword hilt, making it a swordless hilt and allowing Raven to insert the swordless hilt into the scabbard contains a rotating chamber filled with various different types of blade created to surpass the original [Dust Blades] before she joined this family.

Now, Raven carries around powerful blades inside her scabbard to use. Furthermore, the scabbard is also linked to Raven's [Inventory]. Giving her something like an infinite amount of blades to use.

Of course, she can only use one at a time, unless she willing to use a large amount of [Sword Qi] to wield multiple flying swords around her to fight with. Something Raven took a note from Ryun's fighting style. But, for Raven, she would only do something like this on a large scale instead of just using a couple of flying swords. When she can get the job done faster by wielding a single sword.

"Hey, at least I prove that if we were to face an [Ancien Clan] member from the novel: Renegade Immortal. Then, I can one shot a [1 Star Ancient Being] with ease. I don't know about 9 stars, but I have the ability to at least be able to kill it." Raven said to me, then toss her scabbard into her [Inventory] and the surrounding started to fade as shown that the [Skill: Wonderland] is ending.

(Ark's City: Training Building)

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Praise the great Raven, who can one-shot a gigantic being that only at the start of the [Cultivation Realm] of its [Cultivation System]." I said with sarcasm, which earned me a smack on the shoulder by Raven, who scowls at me before a smirk appears on her face.

"Oh quiet you." Raven replied before raise both her arms to stretch, causing her lovely breasts to be pushed out for me to see. Something that Raven knew instantly that my eyes would zone onto her breasts.

"Hey, don't just stare at them. You should touch them if you have the urge." Raven tease at me, something she picks up from Esdeath or already have it before and just bringing it out after spending quality time with me instead of putting up her guards around me early on.

I stare at Raven with a blank expression before raising my left hand and grab her right breast and give it a good squeeze, causing Raven to moan and push herself against me with her cheeks redden at the pleasure she just felt.

"I don't know why you girls continue to provoke me."I said dryly, not wanting to have sex with Raven right here and now, when it's better to enter one of the buildings that not the Training Building for sex. Since they have a nice bed or something to have sex on.

Also, thanks to 'curing' Esdeath. Now the others can be alone with me, including sex than before, since Esdeath could get other things out of the others if she gives permission for this.

"Well, can you blame us?" Raven whispers into my ear, "After Esdeath changed. We finally get to feel what it is like to be alone with you. And I don't think all of us would be able to stop ourselves to have you all to ourselves."

"Uh huh, but too bad we can't do it now since Yuri and I need to leave soon, like a couple of minutes after we just finished sparring." I said to Raven, who frown a little before a smirk replaces it.

"Well, we could continue to 'spar' with each if you know what I mean. They gave us enough time to have a match. So why not, make it last a bit longer while changing it to a special match. Who can make the other climate first." Raven looked at me with eyes of eager.

"We both know if we're going for that. It wouldn't last even a minute, maybe even less if I don't hold back." I said dryly, knowing that due to my current stats and [Skills]. I, shamefully enough, have figured a way to cause my wives to feel pleasure beyond belief. And it only due to the [Skill: Rejection] that prevents my wives from becoming women with only sex on their mind and nothing else, even the concept of food would become lost to them and would require people to feed them while they having sex to keep them alive.

"You're lucky I'm not like Ryun, who would gladly take you on without holding back and want it to last longer instead." Raven knew her plot was ruined from the start after picking who climate first and felt a bit stupid about it, then again, her lust got the better of her sometime.

"Fine, go with Yuri. But, you can bet yourself that when it's my turn. I'm going to make sure we keep going at it until I feel like I had enough." Raven said to me as she pushes herself off of me and crosses her arms under her breasts.

"So never?" I smile at Raven, causing her to smirk.

"Who knows." Raven turn around and head out of the Training Building, with me following behind her.

(Ark's City)

"Well, I see the two of you are done." Esdeath said to both of us the moment Raven and I exit the Training Building, with the rest of the family waiting for us; well, other than Repellista and the kids.

With Repellista watching over the kids while the kids themselves are taking a nap after brutal training today.

"I don't see you complaining when it was us two not that long ago." I said to Esdeath, who didn't seem to care.

"Because I don't have a reason to complain. But, I do wish I could tag along with you and Yuri. Since it would be a lot harder for me to cultivate the [Undying Live Forever Everlasting Technique] without your help." Esdeath explained, "But, I should be glad I may only need to wait a day out here than having to wait for over a hundred years or something."

Esdeath knew she should be happy to only have to wait for a day at the least.

"Either way, you wanted this, Esdeath, so may as well stick to it." Yuri said to Esdeath, "Plus, everyone else got to help raise the kids while we are gone even if it only for a day."

"I have been meaning to ask, but how come I feel like all your [Sword Techniques] powered by your [Sword Qi] and [Omega Sword Dao] feel like it's not that powerful compared to the original?" Alice asks me since she is a bit confused after reading a couple of cultivation novels with powerful [Sword Immortals] or [Sword Cultivators].

This includes the Desolate Era novel and Alice remembers the main character being able to destroy the multiverse or something similar to one with ease and can create one at the thought as well.

"That's because I don't possess the same [Cultivation System] that belong to the [Omega Sword Dao] that was formed. Also, the [Omega Sword Dao]'s core is from the [Desolute Era Universe of Knowledge] while out here. The laws or [Dao] are completely different. Making it so that it affects the [Omega Sword Dao] on a certain degree. Also, I don't possess an endless amount of [Sword Qi] to bring out the full might of the [Omega Sword Dao] even if I wanted to." I said dryly near the end at how limited I am with such a powerful [Skill].

"Can't you just use [Bypass Restrictions] to give yourself an endless amount of [Sword Qi]?" Raven asks me since she too has [Sword Qi] upon gaining access to the [Skill: Heartsword Art - Creation Stage], but she can easily regenerate them just by breathing unlike me.

"It is because of my [Voiltion Sword Dao] changing my [Sword Qi] very often, and by often, I mean every second. Where I did try to give myself an infinite [Sword Qi] before, backfired on me." I shiver a little at remembering that awful event.

"What happen?" Ryun asks with concern.

"The new [Sword Qi] started attacking the old [Sword Qi], so when a new batch of [Sword Qi] is generated. The old and the new would attack each other, in order to see which one side would survive and convert the losing side into the winning side. It's mostly the old [Sword Qi] that continue to win due to quantity while sometimes there a rare moment the new batch would win. So, as I said. Every second is my [Sword Qi] changing due to my [Volition Sword Dao]. Of course, this doesn't hurt me until I gave myself an infinite amount of [Sword Qi], where instead of changing at a small amount. It feels like the size of a multiverse or even bigger fighting inside my very being. To the point, I can only stand it for a couple of seconds before having to use [Rejection] to remove my new gained infinite [Sword Qi]." I said to my wives dryly, with no hint of kidding around.

"Huh, I guess there are certain powerful thing has a price to everything." Raven winces a little, knowing how sharp a [Sword Qi] is and to have an infinite amount fighting each other for the top, and all of this fighting is one being would cause people to have a major breakdown. Even death is highly possible as well, so to find out only her husband lasted only a few seconds is really saying something.

Esdeath nods her head, understanding the feeling. Since she was cursed before by her own very Teigu.

Plus, the [Undying Live Forever Everlasting Technique] requires a large number of resources and better in quality and quantity as well, compared to the original, making Esdeath feel a bit of headache from it. And she has yet to find something to be the best resource to use other than the help of her husband's [Sword Qi] and [Mana].

Both help her by a lot than she realizes and was something Esdeath just thought of out of random. To think Esdeath would find herself need [Sword Qi] to cultivate her [Undying Live Forever Everlasting Technique].

"Now, that is out of the way. Shall we go, Yuri?" I look at my second wife, who currently has a set of [Black Keys] attach to her belt, that mostly just swordless hilts, and the same one I gave her all those years ago, along with many more at her disposal. On the back of her waist is the Teigu: [Life Stealer: Korosu], ready to be drawn at any moment.

From the look of it. Yuri looks like she prepares for a fight at any moment since she would keep them in her [Inventory].

For me, I can easily bring out two of my strongest swords. The [King's Intrinsic Flying Sword] and the [Blade of Tathagata]. Not to mention, with the help of the [Archive] and [Bypass Restrictions]. I can also pull out the [Void Weapons] from my wives without being in the same universe as them. But, only as long as the duration of the [Bypass Restrictions] before I need to return the [Void Weapons] back to them or risk harmful side-effects due to not having their [Void Weapons] inside them for a long period of time.

Then, there Yuri with me. I can grab her [Red Vanquishing Flying Sword] if needed.

"Yup." Yuri replied as she grabs my left hand with her right as she waits for me to take her to a different universe than the Harry Potter universe.

With a single thought; I activate the [Bypass Restrictions] first, then the [Archive] to activate one of the programs I just finished creating yesterday as both Yuri and I disappeared from the rest of my wives' views in a flash of bright light, causing everyone to close their eyes.

 **DING!***

 **Welcome to the universe of Tales of Demons and Gods. Player: Ragna D. Mercer and Player's wife: Yuri Ha Mercer now belong to the [Neutral Faction], with the time zone: 365:1, and may stay in the [Neutral Faction] as long the [Fated Souls]' death isn't caused by either the Player and the Player's wife.**

 **Note: If the Player kill a [Fated Soul] belong to the [Hero Faction] or the [Evil Faction]. The Player and the Player's wife will fall into the [Evil Faction] if killed a [Fated Soul] in the [Hero Faction] while killing an [Evil Faction]'s [Fated Soul] would allow a being outside the universe of Tales of Demons and Gods that belong to the [Hero Faction] to enter the same dimension as the Player and the Player's wife.**

 **DING!***

 **T.D.G.U's Response: Your location has been selected. It's Glory City. The timeline has been selected, where the [Fated Soul: Nie Li] is reborn in his 13-year-old body with memories of his previous life.**

 **DING!***

 **[Program]: Count Down in local time.**

 **Duration: 365 Days**

 **Day 1 of the 365 Days before time ups.**

(Glory City: Unknown Forest)

I blink my left eye a couple of times when I notice we're in some sort of forest and luckily it's still daytime.

I shook my head slightly, as I resumed focus and continue using the [Bypass Restrictions] along with [Archive] under the effects of the [Skill: Chain Combo Magic] to place an invisible barrier around Yuri and myself, to prevent all those powerful beings to detect us. Along with a few other defensives to secure ourselves just in case.

Therefore, I used the very last second to place everything in mind and the many ifs situations to protect Yuri mostly until the duration of the [Skill: Bypass Restrictions] ended.

Afterward, I use [Wisdom of The Sage] to create the local's clothes for us to change into. With mine being mostly black in color and a bit of dark blue at the edge. While Yuri is purely white and something Yuri asked after seeing hers and had me change it.

"So, why do you want to look like you're some sort of saint or someone who look very innocent and pure." I ask Yuri, due to the fact that this white robe alone. Made Yuri like she gentle and one of those nice girls you meet in class or an older sister type girl from those anime/manga, and so on.

Yuri even puts her Teigu away while hiding the [Black Keys] in her sleeves.

As for me, I can just fire off a weapon via [Gate of Babylon] with ease. So there no point of me carrying a weapon unless I need to for some reasons.

"Just to put up a front. I'm sure people in this universe will be in a shock the moment they try to face me." Yuri grins at me, knowing that there would be some misunderstanding due to Yuri's appearance. "Now, create an umbrella or something and act like my bodyguard."

I roll my eye at Yuri, but did as she told me. Creating a white umbrella to match Yuri's outfit and move a bit closer to Yuri while holding the white umbrella over Yuri's head.

"It's a good thing your personality mostly the silent one. So be a good husband and let me have my fun. We can spend together for... Actually, how long do we have? You never told me." Yuri glance at me as we walk quietly and calmly through the forest.

"Well, the time zone is 365:1. This means that a day outside with the other is a year here for us." I said to Yuri, who frown a little.

"Isn't that a bit too little? When it was you alone. You had a hundred year to a single day in the Harry Potter universe." Yuri look like she wanted the time together to be longer.

"Honestly, I thought with a year would give us the chance to experience what we can in this universe before calling quit. Would you rather have us exit this universe while it hasn't even been a whole day on the [Ark]? When we can just experience this universe in a year before deciding to extend the time zone or not. Which is easy can be done due to the [Skill: Bypass Restrictions]." I explained to Yuri how I felt that we're spending together alone in this universe, then we may as well check if it's a universe we wanted to stay longer than a year.

Because in my case with the Harry Potter universe was just to use the time available for me to train. Otherwise, I would have already finished the [Quest] to open the passage for my family to enter the Harry Potter universe, which was a big waste in my opinion, even with the time for my solo training.

"I guess. Then, let's see what this universe has to offer to us." Yuri regains back her grin before slowly changing her grin into a gentle smile, to give her the appearance of what she wanted.

A few hours later*

"Hey, I think I know where we are." Yuri whispers to me as we watch a group of three kids killing what looks like a sheep with a horn on its head.

I look at Yuri, then look back at the kids, where I have scanned them already. Along with the horned sheep.

Funny enough. I guessed the name of the Horned Sheep just by its appearance and turn up as the name of the Demon Beast.

The three kids are Nie Li, the main character of this universe, with his two friends, Du Ze and Lu Piao. The latter two I don't have much interest, but Nie Li is someone I need to watch out for. Since I don't know if he is part of the [Hero Faction] or not.

But, I wouldn't be surprised if he was. Since most of the main characters lean to [Hero Faction]. However, in wuxia/xianxia/xuanhuan novels. The main characters are a bit hard to tell at the beginning.

So for now, I just have to be careful not to end up killing this Nie Li. Just in case in this parallel dimension, the main character actually belongs to the [Hero Faction].

I do wish I could find out who is who in which factions. But, unless I use [Bypass Restrictions]. I can't find that out due to something preventing me from checking unless they are fools that reveal which factions they belong to, out in the open.

Like that Hero Girl back in the Harry Potter universe, with that clone Ingui Yoon.

"Come on. We need to leave. This area isn't a place we should be in. It's a good thing I placed many protection types barriers onto us and one of them include blocking all detections, but the natural person's sight." I said to Yuri, who was eager to meet the main character of this universe, something she knew right away when I told her we're in the Tales of Demons and Gods universe.

One of the xuanhuan novels Yuri has read before. Also, something Yuri almost picked as a [Cultivation System] before thinking otherwise after seeing how limited it is outside of that universe.

"Alright." Yuri knew when to do something and when not to.

So quietly, both Yuri and I exit this area, where it looks like a Training Area for the students here like for Nie Li and his friends to use.

(Glory City: Unknown Street)

After we found the exit. Yuri and I walked around to find an Inn to stay in while I use [Elemental Sight] to gather everything around me. This includes how to create the currency of this universe, or at least the ones in this city.

Which was easily on my part with the help of the [Skill: Wisdom of The Sage] to create this currency call as demon spirit coins.

From what I could recall; two to three thousand demon spirit coins would be sufficient for a commoner family's annual expenses.

What I created were the demon crystal cards. A single demon crystal card represents ten thousand demon spirit coins and easy for me to carry around on me without having to put them in my [Gate of Babylon] if I had to carry around a large amount of demon spirit coins.

I made sure to give a stack to Yuri as well, just in case. But, unlike me, Yuri didn't have enough space to carry such a stack, and so, she put them in her [Inventory] when she needs them and just need to reach into her sleeves to look like she pulled them out from there while she actually pulling it out of her [Inventory].

Looking around, there are a bunch of people trying to sell their goods while buyers just trying to check what they wanted.

However, as I expected. Due to Yuri's appearance and how beautiful she already. Lots of people are staring at Yuri with admiring, envy, and lust. Mostly these three are what I see among the crowd the most.

Of course, I can easily tell many wanted to court Yuri just for her looks alone, but due to my presence is what's stopping them from daring to come near us. In fact, some have already mumble about how I may be a Fighter or Demon Spiritualist.

But many aren't so sure since they don't have a way to find out. Many claims I'm a Fighter while other claims I'm a Demon Spiritualist.

I can't remember if people in this universe can tell what rank each other is by just using their senses to detect others beside using external equipment to find out what other people's [Cultivation's Ranks].

"I can see there are other girls looking at you, Ragna." Yuri whispers to me, not caring if someone listening.

"I think many would pay more attention to you, Mrs. Yuri." I smirk a little when Yuri almost trips, but quickly caught herself before embarrassing herself in front of countless people.

"Oh, is that how it's going to be." Yuri kept her innocent, gentle smile on her face while vowing to get back at her husband for almost embarrassing her.

I ignore the people looking at Yuri and me as I continue to search for an Inn for us to stay. At one point, I was close to just calling it quits and create a home for Yuri and me to stay. Shouldn't be hard since I did create a log house for Esdeath and me to stay before back when it was just the two of us in D. Gray-Man universe.

"Hey, I think I found one." Yuri broke me out of my trance of thoughts as she leads me to a building, that looks like a bar for adults to come and enjoy themselves. Not to mention the building is a three-story building, with two more floors that may be the guest floors to rent.

"Alright, let's go in." I said to Yuri, as both of us enter the building, trying our luck to see if we can get a room. Not that we have to worry due to my [Tier 1 Stat: Luck] being very abnormal in certain universes. So, in the Tales of Demons and Gods. My luck may affect reality into my favor.

* * *

 **Omake: Ragna Searching For A Hobby**

* * *

 **Hobby:** Painting

Ragna just finished painting what looks like is a hill filled with bladed weapons, mostly filled are swords and very powerful due to their history and origin. To others, this may cause some to question this, but for a certain red-headed faker and his counterparts. This is his inner world.

As the painting even have giant gears floating in the sky. While all the swords make one feel like they are about to be cut down, some are more lean towards certain types of target.

However, due to Ragna painting this. The surroundings around the painting are being converted into the world in the painting.

"Hm. Nah." Ragna thought about doing painting would be interesting, but all he got is a painting with an inner world that is trying to consume the world around it. This is due to the [Sword Qi] merged into the painting while being painted.

The [Sword Qi] that happen to contain the [Volition Sword Dao]. Making the painting completely different than the original.

 **Hobby:** Sculptor

Ragna looks at the wooden statue of a western knight and for some reasons. This wooden knight gives Ragna the feeling of a dark knight instead of those shining heroic knights. Furthermore, this wooden knight gives out a presence of someone willing to attack anything with its wooden sword that comes near it.

Another fault of Ragna's [Voiltion Sword Dao] affecting the process of making this wooden knight.

"I wonder..." Ragna thought about a different hobby to try out.

 **Hobby:** Piano

Ragna nods his head after finishing playing one of the basic piano songs for beginning and surprisingly find himself being able to play it correctly without a single mistake on the first try.

Pausing for a moment; Ragna looks around and found countless dead bodies around him. With most of them carrying what look like multiple cold weapons: swords, axes, spears, and etc.

"Maybe I shouldn't have used [Sword Intent] while playing the piano." Ragna mumble to himself and curious what happen when doing something while channeling his [Sword Intent]. Well, he got his answer. Sound attack.

Also, Ragna got the feeling these dead bodies were people that were trying to attack him. It's a good thing Ragna placed multiple defensives around the building that prevent people from using [Magic] and hot weapons.

 **Hobby:** Raising The Dead

Ragna looks at the cut up corpses of many wizards and discovers that trying to revive the dead is almost impossible for him unless he gets a [Skill] that allow him to reanimate the dead. Sadly, trying to manually to do it without the help of his Gamer's ability just end up with destroying the corpses instead.

On another note; maybe it best not to revive the dead and use it as an army to fight. Of course, Ragna still likes the idea of having an army at his control. So that is a thought to think about for a while.

But, for now, Ragna going to search for other hobbies to do while taking his time destroying this dimension of the Harry Potter universe.


	45. Chapter 45: Should Have Seen This Coming

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 45: Should Have Seen This Coming**

 **Year 19: Day 74: Split Time Zone | Day 1 of the 365 Days Part 2**

(Glory City)

"Excuse me." I ask the person working at the counter, "Is this an Inn?"

While I was asking. I use [Chain Combo Magic: Ninjutsu + Heartforce Cultivation + Rejection]. To manipulate everyone in this building, so that they won't ask unwanted questions and only speak the truth.

"Yes, this is an Inn. Would you like to rent a room?" The worker said in a relaxed voice, not noticing their mind is currently being manipulated along with everyone else.

"Do you want us to stay here, Yuri?" I ask my wife, who is the only one not affected by my linked [Skills].

"Hmm. Give me a second to think about it." Yuri looks around the area, completely ignoring the people around her. "Sure. May as well. If we find somewhere better. We can just switch out." Yuri shrugs her shoulders, pausing for a moment to look at the worker before her, then look back at her husband.

"Alright." I made sure to ask the worker to give us the best room and to make sure no one would notify anyone that owns this Inn about some rich people renting one of their best rooms.

Afterward, both Yuri and I checked the room out. To our disappointment; it wasn't that great. Then again, neither Yuri and I should have expected too much due to a universe like this one. Where modern-day technology isn't a thing here. This is the same as the best room available, we picked to rent for a single night, at the rate of 10000 demon spirit coins a night.

All there is a large single bed, with a table and a chair on the left side of the room.

"Well, the bed is somewhat decent, but still bad in my opinion." Yuri replied as she sat on the large bed and found it a bit harder than it should, and this is one of the best beds that is used to sleep in.

"We can just take out the one in my [Gate of Babylon] if you want." I said to my wife, "Or I can just create one. Either option can be done easily. Also, I don't know if the people here are that great at cleaning. Especially with the beds."

Yuri got off the bed like it was on fire, in fact, Yuri would find it be better if the bed was on fire.

With a disgusted look on her face; she quickly checked if there was anything on her butt and sighed in relief that no sign of anything that makes her feel even more disgusted than she already is.

"So... You want the bed?" I ask Yuri once, and this time, Yuri agreed to use the beds inside my [Gate of Babylon] and some of them aren't to her liking, then I can just create one to match the one she wanted.

"Alright, let explore this city. I want to see what else it has." Yuri opens the door and heads out, with me following behind. "Honestly, I think you should have picked some universes with more advanced in technology. Because it looks like I can't live without, all the comfort things we have in our daily life. Sure, I could force myself to. But, I know for sure that my temper would get out of control later due to being very stressed out."

A few minutes later*

"Hey, watch where you are going! You want me to beat you up?!" Yuri shouts at someone that dare bump into her and tried to get a feel, which led to Yuri kicking them in the stomach and sent them flying.

This literally happens right outside the Inn and I didn't bother to manipulate the people's minds around me. Since I may as well let Yuri return back to her original personality. A hothead and someone would make rash decisions without hesitation. Than have Yuri act the opposite of herself.

Also, seeing Yuri act so innocent and gentle is completely out of character of her. Well, the Yuri that is my second wife, I mean. No clue if she likes this as well in canon, but I got the feeling she most likely is somewhat the same as the Yuri I'm watching already stomping on the guy that bumped into her.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! What do you have to say?! Huh?! You wanted to make it look like you bumped into me accidentally, but wanted to get a feel, huh?!" Yuri yells at the injured guy, as she continues to inflict more wounds onto the poor fool.

Everyone nearby is looking at Yuri with a dumbfounded expression.

They would never expect someone who looks like someone who wouldn't hurt anything all her life and must be some kind of princess from a high-class family taking a walk.

But, reality hit all them like a kick in the face, as to see the very same princess-like woman to act like some thug. In fact, people starting to think that the person that acts as a bodyguard to this thug princess is just there to make sure no one triggers the thug princess or bribe other to prevent this from going out among the citizens of Glory City.

Quickly, the crowd starts mumbling to each other as they point at Yuri, who currently too much mad and still beating the life out of the guy, but had enough self-control not to outright kill the fellow.

Well, more like I was using the [Skill: Rejection] to prevent the poor fool from dying.

I'm literally rejecting the guy's death and making it like the guy is some expect in cultivating his body or just born with a strong body. Since Yuri hasn't killed him. But, I'm sure no one is thinking about that with the guy begging to spare his life or just end his life already, as he can't deal with the pain.

I would stop this but as her husband. There are some things I need to support her. One of them is allowing Yuri to take her revenge on the one that tried to get away from the thought of being able to molest someone and expected nothing bad to happen.

I open my mouth to say something before closing it when I notice the guards heading our way.

I sweatdrop at this and wonder how Yuri and I will deal with the trouble that's about to occur, that may or may not cause the influences people in this city to be involved.

By problem. I mean people will try to bring either Yuri and me under their control or just Yuri alone due to her appearance alone.

And looking at the guards' faces. I can tell they wanted Yuri for themselves as well.

Therefore, if these grunts already having lustful thoughts about my wife, then it would be expected from those higher-ups, including those young masters and all.

"STOP!" One of the guards shouted at Yuri, but was completely ignored as she broke another bone of the fool that dare touch her.

"I said stop!" The same guard shouted, but end up regretted it instantly when the guard got a glare from Yuri. Where Yuri happen to channel her [Storm God Slayer Magic] through her eyes, making them look like a storm had replaced her eyes and the killing intent Yuri is releasing that is also merged with her [Aura] had caused a large pressure onto all the guards being glared at.

The result is the guards starting to faint while blood coming out of their eyes, ears, mouth, and nose until all of the guards are unconscious. No one can tell if they were dead or not unless they check personally.

Of course, once more, I use [Rejection] to prevent anyone's death from happening. This is because I have no clue if one of them would be related to a major event in this universe. Making them a [Fated Soul] and I rather not allow someone from the [Hero Faction] to enter this dimension at the very least.

Thinking about it for a moment, then look at Yuri and next looking at the crowd.

I let out a soft sigh, but for everyone, including Yuri. This sigh alone was heard clearly and contain a mysterious feeling from it. Making one wonder this sigh is one of sadness, relief, depression, anything. As no one could tell which as this is beyond comprehension for everyone.

Even Yuri blank out a little the moment she heard the sigh before the light return to her eyes and knew right away she was causing too much attention towards herself. Quickly, Yuri composes herself and walk next to my side, looking at me with a wry smile, knowing this was her fault and hope for me to forgive her careless action.

What Yuri didn't know is that I use [Chain Combo Magic: Heartforce Cultivation + Ninjutsu] to affect one's mind and putting them in the state of confusion.

The only reason why Yuri 'woke up' was because I help wake her up using [Rejection] not a second after I let out that soft sigh.

"It's not time yet." I said to Yuri, "I know you don't care about facing the people from the [Hero Faction], but I rather us having some field advantage when they appear in this dimension. We don't know if they would outright attack us or anything; nevertheless, I want to make it something worth doing. Sure, we can spend together for an entire year, but I promise it won't be entirely in this universe or the dimension we're in currently. I'm planning to fight the [Hero Faction], [Evil Faction], and even the [Neutral Faction] if I have to just to find out if these three factions are abducting someone we know."

Yuri looks at the ground with a frown, mixed emotions and thoughts running through her.

"I guess that is why you wanted all of us to head to this dimension. Not because you didn't want to leave anyone out, but due to the fact that you wanted us to gain the experience of facing opponents that travel throughout the multiverse. Like we do." Yuri said to me after a couple of seconds of silence.

Then a grin appears on Yuri's face.

"Depending on the people coming from the [Hero Faction]. I want to see if my counterpart that somehow exit her home dimension belong to that faction." Yuri said with a hint of battle intent. Not knowing that she considers herself not part of the [Hero Faction] and deemed herself unfit to be someone called as a hero that helps everyone that is on the weak side.

I shook my head with a smile on my face. If I knew Yuri wanted to fight another version of herself. I would have taken her to the Fairy Tail universe where a new parallel dimension would form instantly the moment we enter that universe. This would allow Yuri to easily find her counterpart in Fairy Tail.

But for now, I will wait until I really need to go to the Fairy Tail universe as there is a high chance of facing a different version of myself in that universe.

For now, I use a bit of mind-controlling to make the crowd forget about all this, including the guards before Yuri and I leave to scout rest of the city.

Of course, I didn't forget to count in some [Demon Spirits] that have some kind of mental-type powers for Demon Spiritualist to use and may have a way to prevent me from controlling their minds. Which is why I even including using the [Skill: Rejection] to make it so those [Demon Spirits] aren't working.

Once more, the power of a [Broken Skill] is limitless.

The next day*

 **Year 19: Day 74: Split Time Zone Day 2 of the 365 Days**

(Glory City)

"Okay, I honestly thought we needed a month or so before bringing in the people from the [Hero Faction], but I guess I was wrong. Which was weird, since my LUCK stat being so high. So things like this shouldn't happen." I said to Yuri, who had a wry smile on her face.

Right in front of us is the corpse of Nie Li.

In my right is a book, but not just any book. But, the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book], which I obtain through many methods. Okay, not many methods and just use [Ninjutsu] and [Rejection] to make it so the real deal and the complete version without any pages missing appeared before while using Nie Li as the medium to call for the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book] to appear.

What I didn't account for was that upon summoning the complete version of the [Temporarl Demon Spirit Book], caused a chain reaction.

One of them is causing Nie Li to die and cause a backlash towards anyone near him, which there wasn't anyone but Yuri and me nearby. However, we were strong enough to withstand the backlash.

"I seriously did not think this would happen." I thought out loud, that I just killed the main character of this universe or at least in this dimension part of the universe.

All I wanted was the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book] as a tool to help my family, since it has the ability to create a pocket dimension, with the time zone difference from the outside of the pocket dimension.

In fact, with the help of the [Temporarl Demon Spirit Book]. I will give my entire family all the time they need to improve themselves, along with the [Skill: Wonderland] included. Then, I will give everyone all the battle experience they may need and the time to gain the battle experience.

Well, I got it alright, but at the cost of killing a [Fated Soul].

"So, does this mean we're in the [Evil Faction] now?" Yuri asks me with confusion since yesterday she was told that upon killing someone from the [Hero Faction], then we would be kicked out of the [Neutral Faction] and into the [Evil Faction].

"I have no clue. I didn't get any notification upon the death of Nie Li." I replied, wondering if I could bring the dead back with [Rejection] or not.

"Did you expected this to happen?" Yuri asks me, "Because if so, I figure you would wait for a while before doing so."

"Nope. Never expected this to happen." I replied, then look at the book before looking at Nie Li. "This is going to be a problem. Now, anything is possible and what will happen like in canon won't happen at all. In fact, I bet the horde of millions of Demon Beasts will attack Glory City today or something."

Yuri raises an eyebrow and wonder if that was true, but then again, as her husband said is true. Anything is possible upon destroying something that's meant to be a key point in the canon's plotline. And killing the main character is the best way to destroy anything related to the timeline that is the plot of canon unless a replacement comes into play.

I toss the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book] into the [Gate of Babylon] and start thinking of what to do with Nie Li since he dead now.

Thinking about it for a second, then decided I have already killed a [Fated Soul], who may or may not be part of the [Hero Faction] or [Neutral Faction], even maybe the [Evil Faction] depending on the type of person Nie Li is, and use the [Heaven Extinction Spell] to remove Nie Li's corpse from existence. Leaving no trace of him behind after the [Heaven Extinction Spell] devour the corpse.

Once that is done; I made sure to dismiss the black fog upon deactivating the [Skill].

"We may as well get ready." I said to Yuri, knowing that my LUCK stat has given me the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book], but at the cost of bringing misfortune along as a balance. It's a good thing I have the experience related things to this since I have created the [Karmic Sword Intent] to make me more in tune with karma or else I may find myself in bad situations very often.

However, it looks like today made me realize I need to train more into the [Dao of Karma], which I obtained from the [Omega Sword Dao] and with the [Karmic Sword Intent] as my foundation already. Sadly, it wasn't enough.

"Man, I thought we get to do fun stuff." Yuri pout that she won't get to mess around with me. Also, get to act like a spoiled princess. Not that she wasn't one before. But, Yuri like acting a spoiled princess in her opinion or just doing whatever she wanted in general.

"Well, you still can, but not that long." I said to my wife as I use [Heartforce Scan], along with other [Skills] linked with [Chain Combo Magic] to increase the effect of the [Heartforce Technique].

"Yeah, I'm not satisfied with just that." Yuri narrows her eyes at me, "I had many plans for us to do together as a married couple, depending on which universe you take us. Of course, there will be fights, but I wanted it to be a certain event instead of just a fight out of nowhere and unexpected."

"I don't know if it's completely unexpected, though." I raise an eyebrow at Yuri, who puff her cheeks out.

"Doesn't matter. So we are going to do what I have planned, even if most of them are ruined the moment I enter this universe with the lack of modern technology." Yuri grabs my left hand with her right and starts dragging me to somewhere, ignoring the fact that we may have to face the [Hero Faction] today or tomorrow, somewhere not too long into the future.

After they found out someone belongs to their faction, with the person in mind knowing about it or not, is dead and would send some of their people down into this universe to gain the ownership of this part of the universe.

A few minutes later*

(Glory City: Unknown Restaurant)

I mentally let out a sigh, as I stand behind Yuri while she eats many plates of Demon Beasts' meats, that cost over 50,000 demon spirit coins per plate and Yuri not even stopping after the 10th plates and still going at a fast rate, that other customers had already stopped eating their meal and watching Yuri eating hers.

While I, on the hand, have to act as Yuri's bodyguard as punishment for shortening the time for Yuri to have fun in this universe. Also, Yuri wanted to see if any of those arrogant young masters would take the bait and talk to Yuri, even trying to court her.

By bait, I mean Yuri drawing attention to herself via eating who know how much Demon Beast's meats like it's an everyday thing for her.

In a way, this is true. But at the same not. Since each of my wives can easily eat a large amount of food with ease but would have a stomach ache afterward, with only Alice having no trouble at all.

Therefore, I may need to either carry Yuri around or use [Rejection] to prevent Yuri from having a bad case of stomach ache due to overeating. Compared to Alice, anyone else would be lucky to stop or throw up what can't stay inside their stomach after eating too much.

So currently, Yuri and I are just waiting for some fools coming to cause trouble or until Yuri clean the whole Restaurant of its stock of Demon Beast's meat.

As I watch more workers bring in the next course of food. I notice someone that could be the manager of this Restaurant or owner with the way the workers looking at them with relief on their faces not knowing what to do with someone like Yuri eating so much that other customers won't get to eat.

"Excuse me, but do you have enough money to pay for all the food?" The maybe manager asked Yuri while completely ignoring me.

I can easily tell, that this person treated me as someone below them while Yuri is someone that must be spoken with respect, but right now, Yuri is being questioned if she even has the money, this show to everyone else that the manager is doubting the status of Yuri, if she someone powerful or just acting like one.

Yuri didn't even pause for a moment to reply to this manager, even if they are one, causing the person to frown at how Yuri didn't reply to their question and continue to eat without a care in the world.

I mentally sigh to myself and just throw a stack of one hundred demon crystal cards. With a grand total of one million demon spirit coins at the manager, who almost dropped at the sudden thrown.

Upon seeing this stack of demon crystal cards; the manager and everyone else nearby are shocked that I easily toss a stack of demon crystal cards like nothing.

Quickly and carefully, the manager counted the number of demon crystal cards before bowing to Yuri and look at me with a fearful gaze, finding out that I must be someone powerful to carry around a large amount of demon crystal cards without getting rob, but I can see the greed in the manager's eyes. As they quietly left the place.

Once the manager left, the workers and customers look at Yuri and me, mostly Yuri with the curiosity of thinking who Yuri is and what kind of background she has.

I knew right away, that there will be trouble coming soon.

But, for now, I just let Yuri have her fill and making me think about Alice, who is the big eater in our family. Seriously. Alice eats more than an entire family together. In fact, if possible, Alice would gladly eat an army worth of food by herself if given the chance.

50 minutes later*

I sweatdrop as multiple workers are kneeling on the ground, begging Yuri to stop eating as they ran out of Demon Beast's meats to service her. While everything else is still available, but anything required meat is out. This made some of the new customers disappointed, but at the same time looking at Yuri in disbelief that such a small body would eat so much and not end up fat.

While I don't see it with my own left eye. Using the [Heartforce Scan] was enough for me to see a few of the chefs in the back fainted from rushing things and some of the cooking tools are burnt due to how some of the meals Yuri ordered had to be rushed, but have to be the same taste or somewhat close in case there is a risk of something bad happen to them if what they cook isn't good enough for Yuri.

"Okay, I'm done." Yuri said, causing almost all the workers to sigh in relief, mostly the chefs that were listening to see if they would be forced to make something else and non-stop to feed Yuri.

Yuri got up and throw a stack of demon crystal cards, same as the amount I gave the manager before, to a worker nearby and left the Restaurant as I follow her behind in silence.

(Glory City)

I almost let out a sigh, but kept it down. As the needs to inform my family about karma once they begin cultivating. As karma goes together with cultivation. The bigger cultivation realm they reach, the bigger influence the karma would affect them.

Well, actually, the whole karma going together with cultivation may be different depending on the [Cultivation System]. So, the karma may not affect my wives, but just in case, I should check on them. Really wished I remembered about this and could have checked if my wives had negative karma instead of positive karma.

Not to mention in which universe is heavily on karma. Which mean, that my LUCK stat would also be affected as well, in a certain universe that is highly affected by luck. Therefore, I need to develop another [Technique] with karma in mind, to check if any universe, I may visit would have karma as a major law that affects everything.

"Hey! You in the white!" Both Yuri and I stop for a moment, because only Yuri is the one who wears completely white while everyone else don't.

Looking in the direction that called out on Yuri and sees it a group of men, with the cliche of one being handsome and having one fat and one skinny person next to this handsome man. So, either they are the arrogant young masters or just wanted to talk about something, like maybe asking which Clan Yuri belong to.

Looking at Yuri's face and felt my eye twitch, to find a blank expression, that would make her seem cold to others. Like those Ice Queen would look down on many people or just dismiss them not important to them.

Nevertheless, I think Yuri wanted this to happen and was only disappointed it didn't happen in the Restaurant, but still, someone showed up for Yuri to start her plans.

 _'I hope the other isn't like Yuri and wanted to do many face smacking or something.'_ I thought to myself as I watch the group of three young masters and their bodyguards heading in Yuri and my direction.

* * *

 **Omake: Ragna Searching For A Hobby Part 2**

* * *

 **Hobby:** Faking A Stand

Ragna stands before a mountain and with the [Ancient Sword God] shrinks into the same size as Ragna, floating just a couple of feet behind.

With a single thought from Ragna, the [Ancient Sword God] let out a roar as it grabs the floating golden phantom sword behind it and started striking the mountain in rapid speed.

"ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!" The [Ancient Sword God] let out its war cry that its master demanded its use for some reasons why it attacks with rapid of sword strikes.

A few seconds later, there wasn't a mountain or ground or anything at all, but only a void of empty space.

"Oh..." Ragna sweatdrop, then glance at the [Ancient Sword God] that just took the pose of a crossing it arms and looking straight with a stern expression on its face. With the golden phantom sword floating behind it. "Maybe you should have held back a little." Ragna mumble to his [Ancient Sword God] as it looks like even as a small size compared to its gigantic size.

The [Ancient Sword God] still cause massive damage to the area, causing the landscape to become nothingness and only a void of space took place.

Then again, Ragna did use the [Volition Sword Intent] in mind when creating this [Ancient Sword God].

"Maybe I shouldn't use this on any of my wives during practice later today." Ragna mumble to himself, very worries that the [Volition Sword Intent] would bypass the effects of the [Skill: Wonderland] and could even give a permanent death.

 **Hobby:** Performing Flashy Moves

"So, how you want us to do this? Going outright serious or just slowly build up?" Alice asks Ragna, as it is her turn to have a sparring match alone, to help her use her [Dao of Music] in combat if possible when alone.

"Mostly the latter, since I want to try something." Ragna replied to his wife, as he thought about maybe doing flashy attacks during a fight, maybe that would be something interesting to do.

"Why do I find myself very concern about this?" Alice looks at her husband with a sudden dread for some reasons.

"Who know." Ragna shrugs his shoulders before putting both hands in his pockets and takes a relaxed stance, causing Alice to narrow her eyes at him. As this is almost close to his normal fighting stance when not using his [Sword Techniques].

Slowly, Alice started singing a song that works best for an epic fight. However, what Alice got in return was a freaking Eastern fire dragon heading her way out of nowhere.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Alice jumps away, instantly using her [Transformation Semblance] for the extra speed as she uses her lower snake body to slide away while throwing multiple spheres made out of her [Aura] and her element of darkness.

However, this was a mistake on Alice's part. Instead of another dragon coming at her. Thousand of familiar spheres of destructed power raining down on her, where Alice required expanding her [Aura Shield] on a larger scale, to block all the deadly balls of what looks like covered in some kind of purple mist.

 _'Hmm. [Ninjutsu] and [Rejection] look like the perfect combination for flashy attacks, but I feel this a bit lacking.'_ Ragna thought to himself while ignoring the fact that Alice is trying her best to just survive this whole thing, even with [Wonderland] is in play. Nevertheless, survival instinct can't be turned off just by willing it.

 **Hobby:** Archery

"That not a [Hrunting Bow] disguised as a regular wooden bow is it?" Yuri looks at the almost normal bow in her husband's left hand, with no arrows in sight. Which she knew easily that her husband can just create them with just a thought.

"Nope." Ragna replied, "You even watch me literally made it by hand just in case."

Yuri rubs her head sheepishly, "Right I forgot. Alright, let's do this!"

Yuri got into her fighting stance, which was a [Iaido Stance]. Ready to attack with her Teigu.

Too bad, Yuri forgot about how before her husband focus mainly on using the sword. He was also a powerful [Magic] user and a sniper, with the ability to shoot down multiple targets from a long distance with [Magic].

So, seeing multiple arrows made out of [Ice Sword Qi] already almost touching her. Yuri quickly releases a pulse of her [Aura] to prevent the ice arrows from hitting her.

Yuri's forehead covered in cold sweat when she remembers that not too long ago, where her husband mention about how he manages to somehow include another element into his [Sword Qi] and change its physical form.

To Yuri's dismay; she watches her husband already knocking an arrow made out of [Wind Sword Qi] and that was her only warning before her left shoulder was pierced if she didn't move on reflex to the side or she would end up with a very dangerous wind arrow to the neck.

Yuri starting to curse her husband for picking Archery of all thing to use against her. But, knowing that this was just something to teach her not to completely rely on the [Skills] she was given recently.

What Yuri didn't know was that Ragna didn't have this in mind at all and just wanted to see if Archery would be a good hobby to do, but decided to dismiss it after having to recreate the same bow multiple times in a row, just for a single arrow made out of [Sword Intent] infused with another element. Thanks to the [Omega Sword Dao] to give him access to other [Dao] beside the [Dao of Sword]. While channeling it into the arrow created with the help of the [Wisdom of The Sage].


	46. Chapter 46: The Cause and Effect

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 46: The Cause and Effect**

 **Year 19: Day 74: Split Time Zone | Day 2 of the 365 Days Part 2**

(Glory City)

I didn't say anything, neither did Yuri as I stand in front of Yuri, causing the group of young masters to sneer at me. Mostly the handsome young master to glare at me for daring to block Yuri from his view.

I rack my brain to find out who these three are and discover I have no clue who they are and even after a full scan. I still didn't know what part of the Tales of Demons and Gods play in before realizing they must be extras, as in free characters to use for anything. Be it for good or bad.

Both Yuri and I are tuning out what these extras are saying. Nevertheless, we can tell that I was someone of the lower class and need to move away while Yuri should be happy to be an honor of being noticed by the handsome young master, with the fat young master and skinny young master praising the handsome young master and bootlicking him as well.

Okay, we're not really tuning out everything these extras are saying. I'm tuning it out mostly while only picking up some bits and it is Yuri, who mainly acting like she tuning it out, but paying lots of attention to each word being said and already forming a response she would return back.

The reason why I'm tuning them out is that I'm doing my best to form a plan for many unknown variables that would come into this whole thing, with these three young masters.

Once more, I realize my INT and WIS stat may be high, but it lacks many things when it not related to combat after hitting a certain point. Nowadays, it would require only a simple solution for some problems unrelated to combat and I end up messing it up as my mind has completely changed since then.

Then again, being a broken player of this Gamer's ability may have caused a big portion of this problem. Nevertheless, this didn't stop me from being distracted about some of the hidden parties in the area, watching Yuri and my move, mostly Yuri as people here think she very important while I'm just a simple bodyguard for hire.

I wanted to sigh, but I rather not. As this would draw more attention to me when there is enough of it for my taste while Yuri basks in the attention she gets, but for different reasons than what most would think.

Thinking for a moment if I should really cause more problem by drawing out the people from the three factions into the light. I have no idea if there were any people from the [Evil Faction] or the [Neutral Faction] here already.

But, I know that the [Hero Faction] isn't here yet if what I got as a warning from before upon entering this part of the universe and entering the [Neutral Faction].

Then again, there may be someone here already that belong to the [Hero Faction] before coming here. I wouldn't be that surprising if all three factions are here, but hiding in the shadow or just don't know they're part of the three factions.

Before I could even start with one of my roughly made plans I thought on the spot and something I made sure to keep in mind it would include combat, to make my INT and WIS stats work like it suppose to instead of being just nice looking high numbers that don't do anything.

Yuri walks in front of me and throws the first punch.

 **BOOM!***

Yuri flick of her finger caused a large explosion in the direction, where the three young masters are, as the explosion created a big hole in the area.

I wave my right hand, to clear the area of the smoke and found that the three young masters are dead. Along with their bodyguards and nearby people.

Well, I think those limbs and body parts are the former living young masters, bodyguards, and nearby people.

Sweatdropping at this crazy damage and slaughter. Thinking that maybe I should have paid more attention to what is going on because Yuri still has her cold facial expression. So someone must have said something to trigger her rage.

Furthermore, I just remember after being away from Yuri for a long time while having my training in the Harry Potter universe. That I forgot the fact that Yuri easily lashes out when someone causes her temper to burst.

But, looking at the damage. I'm kind of relief that the whole Glory City haven't disappeared. As I have seen Yuri destroyed a city size place before when she really angry.

So, I guess my LUCK stat still working after all.

 _'I think.'_ I look around and found maybe it's not on a city size destruction, but she did destroy a good chunk of the area.

"Tch, they are lucky I had to hold back or else nothing of them would remain." Yuri sneers at the corpses, or what left of it, in front of her with cold eyes, causing those that survive to run away in terror while that is too hurt to move, just close their eyes and hope Yuri won't notice them. Which was unnecessary, since Yuri didn't put them in her eyes at all.

I lean over to Yuri to whisper into her right ear, "You were holding back?"

Yuri lost her cold facial expression and a smirk appear on her face, "Why, of course, love, because I didn't even enhance my attack with [Aura]. That's all raw strength right there." Yuri looks at the big hole she made, bigger than what her canon version could do before with a flick of her finger. And Yuri doesn't know if her canon version used [Shinsoo] to cause that much damage or just raw strength. Either way, Yuri is proud of how much damage she has done to the area, but knew that there is a difference between the area from the two by the materials only.

"Right." I dryly replied, "Let's leave. Who knows if any bigger-I spoke too soon." Under my [Heartforce Scan] that could easily cover this entire dimension, even the universe if I wanted to be a bit wasteful.

Therefore, I can always keep a check on everyone's movements and know right away if they have any intention towards Yuri and me. Of course, for those that are looking for us have to use their own eyes to locate us since, otherwise, it is impossible to find us at all.

"Is it the native people of this dimension or someone from the three factions?" Yuri puts up her guards up instantly, the moment she heard her husband cut in the middle of his warning.

"Pretty sure it's mostly the native, but I won't say it is impossible for some of the people being from the three factions, even if they know it or not." I said to Yuri, as in a matter of seconds, more people surrounding Yuri and me.

I didn't show it on my face, but inside I was very confused. Because there are countless of these people from canon, but most of them are extras; however, that what didn't catch my attention.

Thinking about it for a moment if I should let Yuri fight the group around us or not.

I glance at Yuri, then found my answer right away. I don't even have a choice to stop her other than taking it physically, but then I would get a moody, angry, Yuri that wanted to fight.

So between the option of preventing Yuri from destroying the Glory City or just wing it and make all the bad things happen so far as if nothing happened in the first place. Something I can do easily with [Chain Combo Magic] helping me out by literally breaking the very limit of my other [Skills]' effects than it supposes to.

Therefore, I just stand back and give Yuri support whenever she needs it. Something found out instantly when I gave her a nod, causing Yuri to have a grin of excitement.

"Who are the two of you? What right do you have to cause senseless damage and deaths?!" One of the people in the group roar at Yuri and me, which would have made someone deaf if they were in the area and mortal without a hint of some kind of [Energy] to protect themselves a bit from the loudness.

"Ha! What right do we have?!" Yuri sneers at the one who questions her and her husband with such disrespectful voice, "Our right is because we are stronger!" Yuri forms a fist with her right hand and throws it at the person that dare speak in such a disrespectful tone to this princess.

Creating a shockwave that destroyed almost countless buildings within a couple of miles and even killed those that couldn't protect themselves or run away in time. While the group surrounding us was blasted from their spots as some of them are killed instantly while the lucky ones survive, but will need a miracle to heal back to their peaks. As for those that barely strong enough to use their [Demon Spirits] to protect themselves, but are still badly injured, covering in their own blood.

I sweatdrop and wonder if Yuri had this mindset before I met her or Esdeath have influenced her more than I thought.

Looking around the destroyed area, with pretty much the entire group easily taken down with a single punch from Yuri, who is currently talking down on all of them about how weak, they are if they couldn't even take a simple punch without even aiming the rest and the blast radius is what caused them to be injured while the target of Yuri's simple punch was literally gone. Not even a remnant is left behind, then again, neither Yuri or others could tell.

But, for me, with [Heartforce Scan] still active. I can definitely say the person that Yuri aimed to kill is pretty much non-existent in a physical mean. As for the guy's soul. Well, I can sense karma forming between Yuri and him, which I can't have. So, I use [Rejection] and [Karmic Sword Intent: Karma Severing] to prevent it.

After all, there no telling on what being in this universe and in this exact dimension would be able to deal damage to Yuri via [Karma Threads] as a medium and strike Yuri without her being able to defend herself.

For now, time to focus on the battle and suddenly, I find myself wondering if I have developed to the point I can fight without paying attention to my surroundings because I seem to be fighting a group of 5 men and Demon Spiritualist that have survived Yuri's attack.

All I have been doing so far was dodging and sending their attacks to someone else nearby, with the target mostly being their own teammate.

"Come on! He's only one person! Not even a Demon Spiritualist!" One of the 5 shouted at all of them start to transform by merging with their Demon Spirits, making them take on the form of a hybrid with part of their Demon Spirits or some have completely changed into their Demon Spirits while keeping their clothes on.

I noticed nearby, that Yuri is facing more people than me. Some of them didn't merge with their Demon Spirits, and instead, summon their Demon Spirits out of their Soul Realm and attack at their command, kind of like a familiar/minion to fight in their place. Also, I can detect reinforcement coming in, but I got the feeling that it won't matter as Yuri easily killing dozens every second. By then, the Glory City may not last even a couple of days after this event today.

Getting a bit of annoyed at how these people continue to monologue while in the fight; in fact, some had stopped fighting for a moment to explain their attacks' effects after unleashing them, bragging about it to raise their reputation in front of everyone that in the battle against Yuri and me. In other words, they are making an advertisement to bring more people into their faction.

Currently, all I'm using are [Renewal Taekwondo] at the basic level, along with [Shundo] whenever I need to move in the air. Even then, with just these two [Skills] that not even linked together with [Chain Combo Magic] was enough for me to take on this group of 5 Demon Spiritualists with no trouble at all. Not to mention, that even at the basic level of the [Renewal Taekwondo] seem too overpowered with my current stats against the people in this universe that mainly focused on their Demon Spirits and raw power.

I wanted to use some kind of lines to make this situation a bit more exciting, but with how things are going and I'm still winning against five men, where all of them are [5 Star - Gold Rank], with one of them already a half-step into raising to the [1 Star - Black God Rank].

Too bad that person would never get the chance to rank up, because I got bored and killed all five them by raising my speed just a bit more, faster than what they could detect, and this is me still holding myself back by controlling how much raw strength of my physical stats release. Something impossible if my mental stats weren't equal or higher than my physical stats.

Therefore, I can make myself 'weaker' by making it so it looks like my stats are back before they entered into the [Tier 1 - Stats]. Furthermore, with the help of [Archive]; I can disguise my stats in case a fellow Gamer scan me of what stats I have.

In a way, I can make myself act and look like I'm weaker than I should. Something I worked on a bit during my time in the Harry Potter universe just in case when the time I meet a fellow Gamer. I can make them underestimate me.

"Sorry, what was that?" I ask Yuri when I heard Yuri calling my name. Then, move a couple of steps to my left when something went passed where I was before and found it was a body of some type of lion, that is mostly white and have frost like furs.

I'm guessing maybe wind or ice typed lion, then use a scan to find out what it is and discovered it is a [Blizzard Lion] and it's a [5 Star - Gold Rank] too. Nevertheless, it's badly injured to the point it can die at any moment now if nothing is done in time.

In my point of view and from the scan; the [Blizzard Lion] has less than 1% HP and a single hit is enough to kill it.

"I said, that we should just get rid of everyone around here. There's no point of us staying here." Yuri growl, as her [Aura] cover her body and slowly, Yuri releases a heavy amount of killing intent.

"Wow, what got you so mad." I ask in surprise and shock, because it wasn't even a few minutes ago. Yuri was still calm and just a bit pissed off, but now she furious for some reasons.

Then sweatdrop as I watch Yuri stomp on the corpse of what should be the City Lord of Glory City.

"Let's just say that someone said something that pissed me off real bad." Yuri growl as she did one final stomp, but this time, a bit more force behind it as she caused a crater to form under the corpse of the former City Lord while the body itself finally break down.

 _'I don't know if Yuri held back enough to stomp on the corpse a few times to satisfy her rage a bit before destroying it or the body of a [Legend Rank] Demon Spiritualist is a lot tougher than I thought. Maybe the former than the latter.'_ I thought to myself, as I watch Yuri move around the place to pick up any [Black Keys] she can find that was used in battle after she destroyed the corpse of the former City Lord.

"Okay, then." I shrugged my shoulders, "But, why do you wish to get rid of everyone? Or do you mean nearby people?" I look around, lots of corpses everywhere and some are just a bloody mess on the broken down walls or buildings. "Because I'm pretty sure within a mile or so, there no living beings other than the two of us."

"Well, I know how you tune out things that not interesting to you at the time." Yuri stop covering herself with her [Aura] and the heavy killing intent disappears not a few seconds later. "Don't deny it." Yuri cut her husband off the moment he opens his mouth. "Anyway, as I was saying. I mean everyone in general in this city. Because there no point of us even making friends with these people or even learn from them. Since we can literally gain them easily in certain universes after we get the book or some kind of physical form for you to absorb, then afterward, you can pass it onto the rest of us if we wanted them."

"I guess." I rub the back of my neck, "Then, do you wish for us to leave this universe or something? Because if so, I would like to delay that for a while since I want some of the people from the three factions to come to us. This way we can capture some, for me to search through their memories. Wanted to make sure no one we met and friend with would be abducted due to our influences from the previous universes we've been to."

Yuri let out one last growl of rage as she stomps the ground, causing a huge crater of the size of a mile or larger in the middle the Glory City. In other words, Yuri announced to the entire Glory City someone powerful has arrived or they about to go on a rampage again.

"Was that necessary?" I look at Yuri while creating an [Kekkai] at the last second to keep myself in place. Not because I would be pushed away, something now almost impossible due to my current stats. But, mostly to prevent myself from covered in dirt and being hit by stray rocks or so.

"Yup, unless you didn't detect those people underground?" Yuri looks at me, that show she knew I have been keeping an 'eye' on everything around us, as in the entire Glory City.

"I detected them, but I wanted to know why you kill them. Don't you think they may be someone important as in [Fated Souls] important." I replied, with an eyebrow raise as I drop the [Kekkai] and walk over to Yuri, then snap my fingers to clean Yuri from the dirt covering her.

"Are they [Fated Souls] among the deaths I caused?" Yuri places a hand on her hip and glance at me, curious if she did kill one of the [Fated Souls] and which of the three factions they belong to.

"Give me a second to check." I bring up the [Skill: Archive] and [Chain Combo Magic] to link with [Heartforce Cultivation] before using [Omega Sword Dao: Spacetime Dao] to check on the past with who I have scanned with [Heartforce Scan] and check if they were [Fated Souls] among the people Yuri killed along with finding out if any of them part of the three factions.

 **DING!***

 **[Program]: Modified Scanner**

 **Target: [Fated Souls]**

 **Result: 35 [Fated Souls] was kill.**

 **Target: [Fated Souls] + Three Factions ([Hero Faction], [Neutral Faction], [Evil Faction])**

 **Result: [Hero Faction]: 4 | [Neutral Faction]: 27 | [Evil Faction]: 4**

"Yeah, you killed 35 [Fated Souls]. Most of them belong to the [Neutral Faction] while both the [Hero Faction] and the [Evil Faction] are equal in numbers." I said to Yuri, who blinks a few times before frowning a little.

"Is that bad?" Yuri honestly doesn't know if killing the [Fated Souls] from both of the three factions would lead to a bad outcome.

"Well, I just asked this universe if we enter the [Evil Faction] upon killing those four [Fated Souls] belong to the [Hero Faction], but it looks like you killed too many of the [Neutral Faction] and an equal amount between the [Hero Faction] and the [Evil Faction]. So right now, we are still in the [Neutral Faction]." I replied to Yuri's question as I continue asking the universe questions while we move away from the destroyed area and the huge crater Yuri created.

A few minutes later*

"So, besides those [Fated Souls]. Will there be anyone from the outside of the three factions entering this universe or at least this dimension we're in?" Yuri asks me, curious about when she may face her counterpart in the future, or at least outside of their own home universe like she did, either with someone's help or some kind of accidents to send her counterpart to a different universe.

"I have no idea. Because I still got nothing in a response from the universe upon finding out if the three factions outside entering this universe. Then again, I have no control over this universe and the whole relationship I have with it is a casual talk. Some of the questions could be answered with limited information while those with a great relationship or in other words, karma, with this universe could gain more information out of it compared to me." I frown at this, then let out a sigh, figuring that this is should be expected as some things are not meant to be, even with high LUCK stat.

"Sooo... do we try to hide, because that's not my style." Yuri said to me, causing me to look at her with a wry smile. "I know you can do that easily; nevertheless, if we are going to face those people from the outside of this universe. I rather do it out in the open. Way more straightforward and fun."

"Seeing how everything is screwed up. May as well take things further." I raise my left arm, activating the [Left Arm of Usage] to use the stolen powers I have taken with the [Right Arm of Thievery].

"Wait, are you going to destroy the entire city?" Yuri looks at her husband with eyes, because she knew her husband would rather plan things out and see how the situation goes before going into battle or at least he tries to until the situation went too far away from whatever plans her husband made become useless.

"That's the idea. Maybe those higher beings in this universe would come here. We literally got what is the most valuable thing for us to take from this universe. There's no point of us staying here other than just sightseeing and you having fun with people. So, before I draw in more attention towards us than we already have, thanks to you creating a huge crater in the city." I said to Yuri, who pause for a moment and being cool head by now, to think if she got anything else to do in this universe or not.

"Will it be just the two of us still if we leave this universe for another?" Yuri asks me, because the deal with the other was that each wife gets to be alone with me upon entering the next universe.

"Technically, yes." I was about to explain or make an excuse for Yuri to stay with me but was still cut off.

"Then never mind. Don't destroy the entire city." Yuri let out a tired sigh, "Just send us somewhere in this universe, even if it has to be another dimension. Since we'll technically still be in the same universe."

"Alright. I can just send us into a dimension that almost like another universe with [Bypass Restrictions], but you do know that if I do this. I have to allow the other the same benefit, right?" I said to Yuri, who pauses for a moment.

"Will this be the same time zone? As in when we return to the [Ark]. It's only been a day for the rest while it could be who knows how long for us?" Yuri slowly forms a grin on her face at this thought.

"Should be. As long I make sure keep an anchor onto this universe before we enter another universe. Although, this could create a trace for people to track us down, only us. The others will still be safe in the [Ark]." I replied to Yuri's question, causing her to fist pump in the air.

"Sweet!" Yuri shouted in joy and accidentally cause a large shockwave with her fist and cause the clouds in the sky to scatter instantly. "Oops." Yuri looks up the clear sky, then look back at her husband. "Just to be on the safe with the others and not cause Esdeath to be on my case. Keep the time zone as the same and the days spent here isn't removed. I'm willing to stick around for an entire year at the cost of allowing us to go to another universe by ourselves. Of course, there are some universes we shouldn't go to since those are the ones the others wishes to go to with you, Ragna." Yuri knew there are lines she should cross and one of them is going into universes that others have picked to go to beforehand.

"Alright, so do you want to spend a few more days in this universe or should we leave after we draw in more people from the three factions, mostly the [Hero Faction]? To fight with." I ask Yuri since we could just have fun for a couple of days before the big battle and afterward, to another universe to do the same again. As a way to allow Yuri to train herself against lots of unexpected enemies.

"Fight first, then we leave. I want to see what type of people from these three factions would appear." Yuri did a quick change of her outfit back before she enters this world and has her Teigu on her back waist, ready to be used at any moment.

"Alright then." I also changed as well, ready to face the incoming big battle, that mostly the three factions against just Yuri and me.


	47. Chapter 47: So Many Options

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 47: So Many Options**

 **Year 19: Day 74: Split Time Zone | Day 2 of the 365 Days Part 3**

(Glory City)

"So how are you going to do this? Destroy the entire city? Because I know I did my share of destroying cities, completely accidents by the way. So what are you going to do?" Yuri asks me, trying to play off her reckless actions from the past and not so much in the past about how she destroyed countless things.

"Well, I was planning to destroy the Glory City, but I change my mind." I deactivate the [Left Arm of Usage] and not use the [Gura Gura no Mi], which is easy enough to destroy this city with this power to generate massive shockwaves.

"Now?" Yuri looks at me, wonder what I would do instead of destroying the Glory City.

"Now, I'll cut a passage to allow our fellow outsiders to come into this dimension." I will the [Blade of Tathagata] to appear in my right hand.

"Don't you have something that allows you to create a portal or something to connect between dimensions, though? Why not use that?" Yuri asks her husband, as she could have sworn that her husband has three [National Treasures] for being the [Jade Emperor]. One is the [Robe of the Sage] and the second one her husband currently using, the [Blade of Tathagata]. While there should be a third one.

"You're thinking about the [Cane of the Sage], and yes, it does create a portal between dimensions. But, the thing is, I'm trying to create a passage from this dimension towards the multiverse. There is a big difference. Because if it's the former, then I'm not completely sure if there are other already in this universe. So, better to do this instead." I explained to Yuri about how the [Cane of the Sage] may give us the options to connect between dimensions, but there are many downsides of doing this. One of them is allowing both sides to use it, if they can survive coming through the passage while I aim to kill them, that is.

"Oh." Yuri blinks her eyes, then glance at the [Blade of Tathagata] before noticing it's covered in a thick layer of red mist that becoming denser by the seconds as she felt the heavy presence of the [Sword Intent] her husband is releasing.

"Right, let's hope my LUCK stat won't flip to misfortune over this." I said to Yuri, who pale instantly when remembering all those lucky moments in the past when it was just her, Esdeath, Ryun and their husband, along with training Baam at the time. But, that included all those unlucky events as well, that caused them many griefs before.

I glare at the sky while continuing pouring more [Sword Qi] into the [Blade of Tathagata] as the [Katana] and scabbard become blood red together.

Drawing out the [Katana] out of its scabbard. The build-up [Sword Qi] was close to erupting the very moment I start pulling out the [Katana], then with a quick upper slash towards the sky. Forming a red line in the sky that spread with no limit on how far it goes.

Not a second later, the entire sky turned into blood red as the red line spread out, making it look like the sky had a just wound and bleeding out lots of blood.

Using the [Omega Sword Dao: Spacetime Dao] and control the [Sword Qi] in the sky to rip open a passage from this dimension to the multiverse and the blood red sky release a loud boom sound before the blood red sky slowly gather in one spot, to form an unstable giant crimson gate, where a vortex appear behind the gate upon opening.

Numerous screams of a different kind, some that sound like animals, the other sounds like humans, and others just unnatural that would make one's head hurt from just hearing it.

 **DING!***

 **You have created an unstable passage to multiple universes into this dimension and cause numerous entities to be summoned.**

 **DING!***

 **The laws of this dimension have become unstable and have slowly being corrupted by the foreign laws of other universes.**

 **DING!***

 **You have made multiple enemies from the [Hero Faction] and the [Neutral Faction]. The [Evil Faction] are happy with the Player's action and is willing to work with the Player if the time calls for it.**

 **DING!***

 **You are no longer part of the [Neutral Faction] and have entered the [Evil faction].**

 **DING!***

 **The Title: [The Broken Player]'s unknown effects has activated and caused the Player to return back to the [Neutral Faction].**

 **DING!***

 **The [Neutral Faction] is very wary of the Player. But, is willing to stay neutral with the Player unless face in person, then it will be depending on the situation that the [Neutral Faction] would take action. But, beware, the [Neutral Faction] is not an ally to the Player.**

 **DING!***

 **The [Evil Faction] finds this interesting, and still willing to be an ally with the Player.**

 **DING!***

 **The [Hero Faction] is furious of the Player's action and have placed a bounty on the Player's head.**

 **DING!***

 **The core of the Tales of Demons and Gods felt mixed emotions about the Player's action, but is willing to let this side as the Player have given it the opportunity to gain a new resource from these outsiders.**

 **DING!***

 **The [Hero Faction] is now on the hunt for the Player.**

"Huh." I look at the multiple notifications popping up and I send a copy to Yuri, who just speed read all of it and didn't care about this one bit.

"So, are we going to fight these entities?" Yuri point at all the beings coming through the unstable gate, I formed with the help of the [Omega Sword Dao: Spacetime Dao].

Of course, I could have made a stable gate if I were to use the [Omega Sword Dao] with other [Skills] under the effect of the [Chain Combo Magic].

"Give me a second to check on the stats on all of them." I said to Yuri, as I still have the [Heartforce Scan] activated the entire time. So the moment these entities came into this dimension, I have already started scanning them with the help of the [Archive] and [Chain Combo Magic], along with [Rejection] to stop anything from letting me scan them and preventing them from knowing I'm scanning them in the first place.

"I don't know if it's because they, not Gamers, but most of their stats are under [Tier 1 - Stats] while a few rare ones having a single stat that enters the [Tier 1 - Stats]. But, this shows me the end result of whatever they're using to increase their stats. So, actually, what I am scanning so far is their peak and the best stats in their history, also including [Forbidden Skills] that boost one's fighting power at the cost of something that's deadly to them." I explain to Yuri about what I got so far.

"However, this just shows that those true monsters haven't treated this dimension as something worth coming to. Only these entities dare come to search for treasure to increase their own power." I continue explaining further, as I noticed how most of these entities belong to the [Neutral Faction] and [Hero Faction]. With barely any of them being from the [Evil Faction]. Make one wonder if somehow the [Hero Faction] and [Neutral Faction] did something to prevent those from the [Evil Faction] to come into this dimension with the same numbers as the other two factions.

"Nevertheless, do you wish to fight them now or should I grab them for their memories?" I ask Yuri since my main goal was to grab all the memories from the people from the three factions. As the family and myself are technically still blind in the multiverse and no clue what's going on around us besides, there will always be someone stronger than the last one out in the multiverse.

"Fighting of course!" Yuri shouts as she leaps towards a crowd of entities that made up of multiple humanoid shape being. Some of them actually look human while the rest look like a mixed form of monsters and animals, but larger in size.

I blankly stare at Yuri rushing into a fight without a care for her safety.

Looking up at the giant gate that seems to look like an illusion, that close to being real then back to an illusion and back to close to being real. This repeatedly occurs, showing the sign of how unstable the gate is and the only reason it still exists instead of breaking down as it should. Is due to my [Sword Qi] supporting it.

Once I see a good amount of entities coming into this dimension. I cut off the supply of [Sword Qi] to the unstable gate and watch it disappear instantly. Leaving these entities in this dimension trap. Something that most of these entities noticed right away. As some tried to rush back into the giant gate but was too late. For those unlucky ones, they had their bodies tore to pieces while they were in the gate midway back to the other side before the gate already disappeared. Taking along whatever was inside the giant gate upon disappearing.

I crack my neck, then put away the [Blade of Tathagata] since I rather not let anyone but my family knows I have the [National Treasures] of the [Jade Emperor] yet.

Therefore, I activate the [Wave Sword Domain: Juxtaposition], creating a domain that covers this entire dimension. With the effect of all enemies inside the domain to be suppressed from all sides and greatly have their strength reduced.

This drains my [Sword Qi] like crazy, but using [Rejection] to make it so that using the [Wave Sword Domain: Juxtaposition] don't use my [Sword Qi] to support the domain, but using the [Qi] of this dimension to support it for now as I use [Rejection] twice instantly. With the second being able to 'reject' that I don't have control over this dimension's [Qi] and make it so I do have control over it.

Nonetheless, this also drains a large amount of [Mana] to make it so the [Rejection] can do such a thing. But, this was something I can handle for a couple of minutes, which is all I needed.

I made sure to leave the ones that Yuri fighting with and charge towards others, with a red glow coming out of my left eye. As I activate the [Mystic Eye of Death Perception] that is filled with my killing intent.

It hasn't even been a month since I left the Harry Potter universe and my battle intention wasn't even buried that long. Even when sparring with my wives. I barely felt the battle would cause my killing intent to truly appear like as of right now.

As the entire dimension turn blood red, filled with my killing intent and only the area around Yuri hasn't changed and not affected. Since I knew Yuri wouldn't want me to affect in any way in her battle, so I made sure to not allow my killing intent to affect that little area.

Deactivating before reactivating the [Chain Combo Magic] once more, with the [Mystic Eye of Death Perception] as the main core [Skill] to use its effects this time.

[Heaven Extinction Spell] linked first, causing a black fog to cover my body before expanding until it read to the size of a large cloud.

Next, the [Call the Wind], control the wind around me and merge with the black cloud that continues to grow in size while charging towards all the entities trying to figure a way to exit this dimension and some that didn't care as they attack everything around them. Soon, a gigantic black dragon formed from the black cloud, releasing an earthshaking roar.

After the [Call the Wind], it's the [Left Arm of Usage] as I merge the [Gura Gura no Mi] with the black dragon, making the air around it crack and sending massive shockwave everywhere the black dragon's body touches. Including the air itself as multiple shockwave being generated endlessly.

Second to last, the [Skill: Rejection] to prevent these entities' souls from reincarnating as I absorb their memories upon their deaths. And finally, the last, the [Skill: Heartforce Cultivation] to allow me to search through their memories instantly and store them for me to use later while at the same time tracking down everything within my domain.

As the sound of miserable screams came from these entities before their bodies collapse the very moment they were touched or devoured by the black dragon.

It didn't even take a few seconds before I killed all the entities without hesitation and not even the entities' bodies existed anymore as my black dragon devours the bodies as well, to help me recover. While the ones that Yuri are facing are what left from the batch of unknown entities coming into this dimension.

I knew that I was overpowered, but I didn't think I could easily slaughter all these powerful entities that are over level 100s. Something that makes me very confused since my Gamer reset me back to level 1 upon reaching level 100 and entering the [The Gamer - Tier 1]. Nevertheless, I kill them all quickly, then figure out this later from searching through all these memories I have gained from this whole event.

This was mostly a big gamble and I hoped no true powerhouse would enter the temporary passage I created into this dimension. Because if so, I would have to grab Yuri and return the [Ark] and severe whatever link created from the Tales of Demons and Gods that could lead to where the [Ark] is, which is near the core of the Harry Potter universe.

I narrow my eyes, then snap my head to the west where my [Heartforce Scan] detected an entity that just continues to fade out of reality and back in rapidly. Each time it does, its appearance would change. Something I wouldn't have noticed if there were countless beings around me to force me to lower how much I can scan. Therefore, when almost all entities are killed. This single entity that escapes me so far is a bit of a surprise, but not something I didn't uncounted for.

Activating the [Call the Wind]'s 4th Effect, to form a weapon of my choice that contains the might of all the black dragons formed and merge into one. But, since I only have one and is enough alone with all the linked [Skills] put into it. As I create a pitch black claymore, then with a quick swing, I chop down the single entity I've missed.

A red line appears on the entity and before it could even realize it was already been killed as it continues to move for a couple of seconds before the red line consume the entire body of the entity, then break down into nothingness. As I got another notification that I killed something and gained EXP. But, all up to now is enough to rise to 1% EXP. So much gain other than the memories I'm aiming for.

I deactivate the [Wave Sword Domain: Juxtaposition], but kept the black claymore and stare at Yuri fighting the crowd of entities with a cold eye. The red glow coming from my left eye continues to grow and shrink every second.

I felt more [Karma Threads] forming so fast that I was almost surprised by this, but with a couple of swings of my black claymore and these newly formed [Karma Threads] are severed before they completely finish forming. Preventing whatever entities trying to make some sort of connection with me. I even did the same to Yuri, again, but unlike last time. The number of [Karma Threads] forming with Yuri is a hundred times more than before. Nevertheless, a couple of swings and they are gone. Same with whatever [Karma Threads] trying to form with the others in the [Ark].

I remove my glance from Yuri and look into the sky, then into the void of in between dimensions before outside this universe. Where I can 'see' numerous entities that even larger than the one I faced. Thousand times larger was the minimum and the other is massive that would make me think they could even take place to hold an entire dimension or even a universe with ease.

However, this didn't make me panic. Because I know for sure size doesn't matter. After all, I contain multiple universes inside myself as well, even if they're mostly as [Universe of Knowledge]. They are still universe nevertheless and I have access to them other than importing [Skills] from them. Something I learned just in the last decade into my 99+ years training.

Therefore, I didn't focus on all of those gigantic beings since I can literally create a universe size [Ancient Sword God/Demon/Devil/Order] if I desire so. Instead, I focused on those entities that seem to contain multiple universes or something similar to one.

 **DING!***

 **You have been noticed.**

I smirk at this since I wasn't aiming to hide forever. But, that didn't mean I was 100% ready on facing all there is in the multiverse by myself, even if my family support me.

The red glow from my left eye grew a bit, as I wanted to battle stronger opponents in order to increase my [Volition Sword Dao] further. Since I discovered early on in my 99+ years of training that through a battle of life and death. The [Volition Sword Dao] would provide me more insight as the fight goes on. Taking the meaning of growing stronger each time you live through a fight that could kill you to a whole new meaning.

Due to the fact that the [Volition Sword Dao] continue to evolve and adapt each second. Going through battles just make it go even faster and even faster than before, where this is a permanent effect as well. So long as I'm alive and in battle, I'll continue to grow stronger by the second.

Of course, this battle can't be something that's not life-threatening to me or else the [Volition Sword Dao] won't speed up into evolution. Of course, using [Touki] would change that fact, but I wasn't such a fool to do such a thing against unknown entities that may have some [Skills] to instant kill me at a certain range in HP.

Therefore, I dare to look straight at these powerful entities that didn't put this dimension in their eyes, but the very moment someone looks at them. Well, they look back and check who dare look at them without their permission. And sure enough, I got notifications that they can see me as well, even when they not in this dimension or even in the universe and sense me.

Looking away and found Yuri killing off the last entity, which took on the appearance of a humanoid male lion or in other words, a lionman that could be an animal or Demon Beasts that cultivate and have reached to the point of transforming into a human form or from the beastmen race and was born as a lionman.

Either way, Yuri killed it and finally notice that there are no more entities from the outside.

"It looks like I may need to train harder if I can't even kill off so many powerful beings in so little time." Yuri said dryly, as she gives me a glare for taking out 99% of the enemies while only leaving her just 1%.

"Hey, I thought they would give me more of a challenge. Not to mention, I would expect them to have some kind of [Life Saving Techniques] to protect themselves before they could be killed and use that chance to escape or follow up with a fatal counterattack. I actually already expected a few of them to escape from me by now." I explained to Yuri, while also informing her about that last entity I killed that go undetected from my [Heartforce Scan] until I got rid of almost all the entities before detecting it.

This made Yuri relax a little, but that didn't mean she happy about the end result. Since she barely got to fight many powerful opponents. Even the crowd she just took on only require her using almost half her best.

"Whatever." Yuri pout, then glances at the black claymore I'm resting on my right shoulder and shiver at how she could feel death coming from it. "Why do you still have that out? Whatever that is."

"I'm going to keep it just in case and will dismiss it the moment we know the next dimension won't require us to slaughter our way through for safety. As for what it is. It's a weapon created through one of my [Skill] linked with other [Skills]." I replied.

"What with the whole death aura I'm continuing to feel from it then? Is it because one of the [Skills] linked?" Yuri wasn't unfamiliar with death itself.

"Yup, and it's the main [Skill] acting as the core. [Mystic Eye of Death Perception]." I said to Yuri, "If you haven't noticed yet." I point at my left eye, that still releasing a red glow. Something I was surprised back in the Harry Potter universe, but got over it.

"Oh." Yuri didn't know what else to say, because even the [Skill: Mystic Eye of Death Perception] is something she still can't wrap her mind around with. Such a thing shouldn't even be possible to exist at all.

"Anything you wish for us to take from this dimension before we leave for another?" I ask Yuri, since most cases, we won't come back here. After all, I got the only thing that matter in this universe; well, this dimension at the very least. As for the other dimension in this universe.

Who knows if it still the dimension very close to the core universe or near the edge to the outside of the universe that just touch with another universe's outer dimensions and form a crossover.

This is something I learned upon returning back to the [Ark] from the 99+ years away and did a large scale scan and discovered how these crossovers formed. Most just formed naturally and some were man-made formed.

"Nah, we can leave. But, this time. We'll do it my way. I want to have fun before going into serious stuff. We still haven't even passed the first-month mark yet. I want to use all the time I can enjoy things before we go into war." Yuri knew that her family is about to go to war with the three factions, or at least the [Hero Faction] at the very least.

"Alright." With a wave of my left hand, a wooden cane appears in front of me. This is the [Cane of the Sage].

 **[Cane of the Sage] - Rank: N/a - Durability: 1000/1000 - ATK: N/A**

 **Description: Despite its rather ordinary appearance of a wooden staff, the cane can be used as a portal to another dimension without the need of sacred ground. It can also pinpoint its target. It can be used to summon an entire realm from another dimension. Like all [National Treasure], it can only be wielded by those who it recognizes as its true owner.**

 **1st Effect: [Dimension Passage] - Create a pathway to another entirely different dimension and connect it to the current dimension the user is in.**

Activating the [Archive] and make a list of what dimensions to go to with the help of the [Cane of the Sage], then create a copy of the list for Yuri to pick.

"I got what we needed. So you can pick where we can go." I said to Yuri and just hope it isn't one of those dangerous crossovers between wuxia/xianxia/xuanhuan. Because those dimensions are filled with powerful old monsters. Maybe even pass the [Tier 1 - Stats] and have already made it to the peak.

Killing intent flicker through my left eye, causing it to glow a bit brighter, but Yuri didn't notice it at all.

 _'Fight. I need to fight stronger opponents. Only will then can I grow even stronger and rise to the top.'_ I thought with lust for battle, to grow stronger or die for being too weak and lose all I care for.

"Oh, yeah, Ragna. What are we going to do with the people that survived the whole thing in this city?" Yuri points out that some surviving people in the Glory City, or what's left of the Glory City after some entities destroyed most of the city upon entering this dimension.

"Not our problem." I was no hero or saint, maybe why I wasn't in the [Hero Faction] in the first place. Furthermore, I wasn't someone who goes out of my way to help stranger unless it benefits me. Something I learn the hard way during the war in my home universe. Nevertheless, I'm willing to help when I'm in the mood and give the benefit of the doubt, but if it comes up with the result of ending badly for me. I'll get my revenge a hundredfold in return.

"Plus, mankind has faced countless trials and survive through them. I'm sure these people in this dimension will be fine. Not the first time I have seen people rising for a common goal." By that, I meant the time in the Harry Potter universe, where everyone forming one big alliance to face me. Too bad they were still out of their league and require some external powerful help to make things better for them. Sadly, no such thing happens.

"Wait, are you speaking from experience or this is a saying from your home universe or something you and others have read about?" Yuri narrows her eyes at me with curious eyes.

"Mostly all three, but mostly the second, then the first one kind of being kind of yes and no. Since I did kind of destroy that one dimension in the Harry Potter universe. So that may be a bad example, but still, something that mankind will ally up with others to face a common enemy." I replied to Yuri's question. "Anyway, did you find anything you want us to go to?"

"Nope. So you got to wait for a while. Just make sure no one disturbs me while I'm looking. Also, this is a long ass list you gave me. You can't just expect me to find one so easily among them all. Plus, with the crossover as well, making it even more difficult for me to pick." Yuri didn't sound mad about this, in fact, she excited because she got more options to pick later on and right now she just overwhelmed with numerous of dimensions she could pick. Even if some of them are kind of multiple copies with barely any difference besides a few factors that have the potential to turn the copy to a full new dimension.

"Hey, is it possible for us to create one ourselves? I mean, sure there this list. But, not many of them, I want to go into right now. And with the three factions and the whole [Cultivation System] going on with our family. I kind of dread the whole overpowered beings in certain places. Plus, who knows if the one I may pick would lead us to an enemy that too much for us to take on?" Yuri asks me, as she knows when to use her brain when the situation calls for it, or whenever Yuri's brain decided to wake up for a chat or two before sleeping and Yuri return to her reckless self.

"Anything possible with [Bypass Restrictions]." I look at Yuri with a blank stare, causing her to giggle at forgetting about that. Then, return back to the list to search for the dimension to visit and have fun.


	48. Chapter 48: A Delay To Scheme

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 48: A Delay To Scheme**

 **Year 19: Day 74: Split Time Zone | Day 2 of the 365 Days Part 4**

(Glory City)

As I wait for Yuri to pick the dimension to go to. I look at the black claymore, where it feels like death itself and will kill anything it touches. Even myself if I'm not careful.

This black claymore was actually an accident, I created in the 99+ years training and was mostly messing around to find any combination of [Skills] linked I would like to use and this was among the many I found very useful to have.

Honestly, as long the main core [Skills] are [Mystic Eye of Death Perception] and [Call the Wind] are together. Then the rest is fine. These two are what made the black claymore powerful.

"I got it!" Yuri shouted in excitement, "I got a great idea that would make things interesting and should also count as training in a way."

I look back at Yuri, who stop looking at the list I gave her and look at me with eyes of excitement that make me wonder what crazy idea she came up with this time.

"And that idea is?" I really wish I can just read Yuri's mind and find out what her crazy idea beforehand so I can think about my options to pick before giving my reply, but I rather not since that would end up becoming a habit to read all my wives and even kids' minds to see what's going on with them.

At the minimum, I can just read what emotions they have with [Sha Naqba Imuru] and guess on the emotions itself mean. Along with why they have that current emotion as well.

"Why not find out own students to teach?!" Yuri yells in joy, "This way we can train people to become our students and later on become powerful allies when we face off the people of the three factions. Not to mention we can bring them with us in the [Ark] and have them summon into the battlefield at the quickest timeframe. Also, this will give us the status of being those powerful teachers that most main characters get early on or in certain situations that give the main characters' powerful master that consider as plot armor due to karma or something that makes the powerful master/teacher to accept the main character as their student and what not. Then they would become in debt towards us for training them and maybe save them a few times."

"I see." I sweatdrop at this and wonder what kind of crazy idea my wife come up with and this is what I get from her. "And you came up with this idea how?" I'm more curious about how she got this crazy idea in the first place than the idea itself. Out of all my wives. Yuri has been among that I can't wrap my mind on and would sometimes be caught off guard when I least expect it. Outside combat that is.

"Just came to me." Yuri grin at me, and really knowing her, I do believe her. She does have her moment. But, just to be sure.

"It isn't because you've read the History's Number 1 Founder novel did you?" I look at Yuri with a blank stare.

"The what now?" Yuri look confused, "What kind of novel has a title like that?"

 _'Okay, maybe Yuri really did get this idea out of nowhere.'_ I thought to myself since Yuri not that good at lying to me in the first place. With most some of my [Skills] acting a [Lie Detecting Skill].

"Never mind on that. Did you pick a dimension yet? Since you have this crazy idea of yours." I said to Yuri in a bored voice, but still kept my guards up. When we're not completely safe out in the open area. Plus, the fact there no buildings left standing to block us from view from a long distance.

"Actually, I wanted you to make a new crossover dimension." Yuri rubs the back of her head, with a sheepish smile.

"Sure. But, we will have to wait tomorrow, then, for me to use the [Bypass Restrictions] to do so. What crossover are you thinking anyway?" I ask Yuri, very interested in what kind of crossover she is thinking of.

"I wanted it to be in a world of Harry Potter, with a hint of some kind of [Cultivation System]." Yuri started explaining how using the [Cultivation System] in a way to cultivate [Magic] itself and using Harry Potter, the main character, to fight some our battles in the future while training him to use a [Cultivation System] that we know or recreate one, but replacing the [Qi] or whatever to [Mana].

"Does it have to be Harry Potter? There really not much to do there and the technology there isn't that advanced unless you can deal with that." I didn't mention how the technology advanced very quickly when I forced the world in the dimension I was in the Harry Potter universe to grow, but mostly in warfare than daily needs. Also, I can literally just find one of the dimensions in the Harry Potter universe that has their timeline moved further in time, to include modern technology or some other reasons.

"Also, using [Mana] as the main source for the [Cultivation System] wouldn't help much. Unless you're talking about the Desolate Era novel's [Mana]. Which allow [Ki], [Heartforce], and [Divine Power] to be combined into a more potent form of [Energy]. Because that's completely different, even if they have the same name, but actually different [Energy] and something can't be used by the people in the Harry Potter universe, let alone the main character of that universe." I said to Yuri in a dull tone of voice.

"And before you ask." I cut Yuri off before she can say anything, "I've already used the [Bypass Restrictions] to see if I can replace [Qi] with [Mana] back in the Harry Potter universe. It just causes things to blow up. Literally. Every [Sword Qi] I create without HP merge into it. Would lead to an explosion and to make it worse. I almost died trying to make [Mana] into purely [Sword Qi]." I pause for a moment to let my words sink into Yuri's head. "Yes, I tried to get a [Skill] to turn [Mana] into [Sword Qi] as well. Didn't change much since my [Volition Sword Dao] would destroy it instantly instead of devouring it. I lose more than gain in the process."

I didn't mention that if I didn't have the [Volition Sword Dao], then it would become possible, but I rather not lose the [Volition Sword Dao] at all. So I kept quiet about this and hope Yuri won't mention about it.

"Oh." Yuri didn't think her husband would try to figure a way to convert [Mana] into [Sword Qi] without including HP to merge with MP to gain [Sword Qi]. "Well, I guess it doesn't have to be Harry Potter universe, I guess." Yuri wasn't completely disappointed, "We can still find others to become our students, right?" Yuri looks at her husband with a face filled with hope.

"I see you ignore the technology part." I said dryly, "But, yes we can still look for students. I guess." I'm very confused about why Yuri wanted to search for students, even if it to create potential allies for the war. If that was the case, I would have long taken Ingui Yoon with us. Since she is a student of mine and a successor of the [Ssam-Su Taekkyeon].

"Actually. If we're looking for students. Then, I think the first thing is to figure out if the [Hero Faction] had captured Ingui Yoon. Technically, she the first student of mine to learn the [Ssam-Su Taekkyeon]. Also, going back to the Girls of the Wild's Universe to grab all those students of mine as well." I remind Yuri that technically, I have numerous students back in that universe. Even if all of them are female students.

"That's true." Yuri tabs her chin with her right index finger, thinking about it for a moment. "Do you have any ideas on how to rescue Ingui Yoon?"

"Give me some time, so I can sort through all the new memories I gained." I replied to Yuri's question and explained how this was one of my plans on how to rescue Ingui Yoon if she truly captured. Can't have my own student adduct and all that. Furthermore, I've already planned long ago on how to fight the three factions by forcefully takes the knowledge from my enemies. I just needed actual people that have knowledge about the multiverse and know they belong to the three factions.

"Alright, if it takes a bit longer. I don't mind staying in this dimension for a while." Yuri shrugs her shoulders before looking back at me with a frown on her face. "Ingui Yoon wouldn't be in an entirely different universe, would she? Because that would break the rule, kind of, since we can only be together alone in this universe."

"If you haven't cut me off before. I said yes, because not once I said that we would stick to one universe back in the [Ark]. As for the whole dimension travel, never came to my mind. Which is why I said I would give this to other the same benefit of dimensional travel, which is a smaller scale trip, by the way. Now, universe travel is fine. Since I can just use [Bypass Restrictions] to sync the time zone to the one we have if desire so. Remember, I said I give us a year to try out this universe, but seeing how it's a big mess already. I don't think this will count unless it's going to be a common thing with the others." I started explaining to Yuri about how we don't really have to stick to this universe we're currently in. In the first place.

Yuri stares at me blankly, "I can see why Esdeath said to me before, that I wouldn't have to worry about having little time with you. She's right, you do tend to spoil all of us whenever it is possible and call for."

"Esdeath said that?" I ask with a dumbfounded look on my face since I thought the way I'm treating my wives was a bit above average, to make them happy with the whole harem thing going on.

"Yup. Trust me. She's right about you spoiling us, not that I'm complaining. But, I can guess why." Yuri grin at her husband, knowing that most girls wouldn't like having their husband having multiple wives in the first place; well, depending on the location and culture, then it may be a common thing. Nevertheless, Yuri knew that with Esdeath changed, there's no point of having to deal with Esdeath trying to search for other girls for their husband to be with. Thank goodness too, because five was already pushing her limit.

"I see." I slowly nod my head, not knowing what's going on inside Yuri's head right now. "So, do you want to go to another universe? I can still make it the same time zone we're in if that makes you feel better."

"Heh, I can see why you would make something like the [Bypass Restrictions]. You literally try to bypass rules or trying to in many situations." Yuri kisses her husband on the lip for a few seconds, "Alright. You win." Yuri grin. "We'll go into another universe, but yes, keep the time zone the same, even the days we used in this universe."

"Got any universe you wish to check out? It doesn't have to be something similar to this universe." I said to Yuri, as my main goal and side goals have successfully been completed. I got what I wanted from this universe to help my family, and maybe students of mine and gaining some knowledge of the multiverse.

"Hmm. Give me some time to think. During that time, you should come up with a plan in case Ingui Yoon and anyone else has really been abducted by the [Hero Faction] and maybe the other two factions as well." Yuri said to me, as she closes her eyes to think real hard before opening her eyes and the [Inventory], to find anything that would help her pick.

While I leave Yuri to her thoughts; I put away the [Cane of the Sage] since it looks like it won't be needed. Along with the black claymore once I realize that I won't be using it after all and keeping it out this entire time is wasteful.

I start using [Archive] to search for any memories related to Ingui Yoon and with my name as well, just in case people found out about me. Of course, I would people to know me due to the fact that I literally broke free of whatever was controlling my Gamer's ability from behind the scene and take it for myself.

A few minutes later*

"Okay, I did not see this coming." I thought out loud after a quick search for anything related to Ingui Yoon and myself together.

"What's wrong, Ragna? Did you find something interesting?" Yuri asks me, as she tosses the book she just did a quick speed read back into her [Inventory].

"Yeah, I found out that Ingui Yoon wasn't really technically abducted, but someone managed to create a clone from Ingui Yoon the very moment she was, er transfer over." I'm very confused about how this happens and all the memories I search just now didn't give much info.

"What do you mean by transfer over? And what do you mean not technically abducted?" Yuri is now confused as well, "Did someone offer something to Ingui Yoon and send to somewhere else, thinking she would find us or something?"

"Not quite." I give Yuri a wry smile, "Remember the anime/manga: Hunter x Hunter. Well, Ingui Yoon was sent there. No clue on how she was sent there and how long, but I guess kind of long, and was cloned the very moment she was sent over there."

"So basically, Ingui Yoon, the very same one trained by you personally and the user of the [Renewal Taekwondo] and [Ssamu-Su Taekkyeon], both Martial Arts that are considered very powerful, in a world that's mostly filled with supernatural users and still haven't been able to expand out their territory into the so-called "Outside World"? While Ingui Yoon only has her Martial Arts to rely on compared to almost everyone in that world?" Yuri looks at me and wonders who in the right mind would send an expert Martial Artist into a world filled mostly supernatural beings using an ability call [Nen] could further increase the fighting abilities of that Martial Artist.

"Pretty much. Oh yeah, remember Daniela, the Eighth Vongola Boss and only female boss? From Katekyo Hitman Reborn universe." I replied, then ask if Yuri remembers my second student, with my little sister, Setsuna, being the first. "Yeah, she with Ingui Yoon as well. As in literally sent together with Ingui Yoon into that universe. Therefore, we should be ready to face a clone of Daniela in the future."

"Huh, I did not expect to see her at all in the future unless we plan to visit the Katekyo Hitman Reborn universe for something." Yuri said with a hint of shock, but that was hidden underneath the joy she feeling of reuniting with a friend, kind of.

"Same here. I even expected that we would no longer meet with Ingui Yoon or at the very least the one we met." I said to Yuri, as I start thinking about what I should do upon meeting them. Should I send them back to their home universe? Or risk it and take them along like Repellista, but with the latter not my student at all.

"You think we should become a hunter?" Yuri grin at me, wanted to do the Hunter Exam and show off. "Plus, I got to see if I can use [Nen] while I already have [Aura]. Then again, in the RWBY universe, [Aura] is the manifestation of one's soul while in the Hunter x Hunter universe. [Nen] is a [Technique] that allows a living being to use and manipulate their own [Life Energy], which is known as aura as well."

"Sound like my [Touki] in some way, but completely different as well." I feel like trying to gain [Nen] would be kind of useless to someone like me. Therefore, I'm not that eager to get it. I already have countless of [Universe of Knowledge] ready for me to import [Skills] whenever I feel like it.

"Anyway, unless you want us to go somewhere else, then I can send us to another dimension, but if not, we will need to wait tomorrow before we can go to the crossover dimension that formed with Ingui Yoon's universe and Daniela's universe, with the Hunter x Hunter universe." I said to Yuri, who thought for a moment.

"Nah, we can go to meet up with Ingui Yoon and Daniela. Wait, is it just those two or more from those two universes entering with the Hunter x Hunter universe and in reverse with the people in Hunter x Hunter going into those two universes?" Yuri asks me, "Because that would mean we'll have to worry more about other characters entering in those three universes or at least the multiple dimensions formed near together to create that triple crossover."

"No clue. I wouldn't be surprised if other universes blend into that crossover dimension." I replied, "Not to mention, the crossover dimension where Ingui Yoon and Daniela was created under someone from the [Hero Faction]. So we'll have to be careful during our stay there."

"Can't you just track them down?" Yuri looks at me like I'm still not thinking about doing simple solutions to most of our problems and continue to forget about it.

"If you mean by [Karma Thread]. Then I have to be in the same dimension, but of course, if we were like in the [Ark] and outside these universes and in the multiverse. In most case, I can track them down via [Karma Thread]. But, it will require lots of stat points doing so. However, doing the same thing and in the same dimension and universe would decrease the cost massively." I explain to Yuri on the limitations of using the [Karma Thread] as a way to track down people.

"Hm. You know. We, as in the others as well, should sit down and have a talk about what your limitations are, along with a way to improve or remove those limitations completely." Yuri said to me.

"[Bypass Restrictions]." I simply said my [Skill]'s name as if that the answer to what Yuri just said. "Also, you and the others are too busy doing your things when we're not having sex or watching the kids. Of course, before we had kids. We did spend together with each other than having sex, but kind of random at the time."

"That's true." Yuri blush and trying her best not to feel like this bother her at all. "Anyway, I guess we can just do whatever today and head off tomorrow."

"Right. Plus, with me here. We'll only have to worry about the beings in this dimension that have the power of over the [Laws] and some that train in weird and strange, powerful [Cultivation Methods]." I said to Yuri, "So as long we in Glory City or what's left of it. We should be fine."

"Meh, really don't care at this point. Sure, I get to fight powerful opponents, but I know my limits, and plus, I do need to work on those three new [Skills] you gave me. Pretty useless and wasteful on my part if I don't train in them often and only doing so when the situation is very bad, where I would put myself at risk using them without training in them at all." Yuri knew when to have fun and when she needs to be serious as the situation calls for it.

The next day*

 **Year 19: Day 74: Split Time Zone | Day 3 of the 365 Days**

(Glory City)

Yuri did as she said and started training in the three [Cultivation Methods] she was given. The first one out of the three was the [Great Way of the Buddha] since it's both a [Body Refining Skill] and a [Healing Skill] that could heal herself and others while at the same time having a strong physical body; well, stronger than what Yuri current physical body, which is already have a strong physical body beforehand.

Therefore, this is what Yuri main focus on and luckily she didn't need to try training this [Cultivation Method] the original way via from comprehension like it suppose to. All she needs is to absorb vitality to fill, refine, and transform her body.

Something should be very hard in the first place since not many people can do such a thing, but thankfully enough, Yuri had experience of doing something similar with the help of the Teigu she gained from her husband long ago. But, what Yuri wanted to do is use the knowledge that came with the [Great Way of the Buddha] on how to absorb vitality manually herself, that way she won't completely rely on her Teigu to help her later on. This would have been a fatal weakness if she was to ever lose or have her Teigu destroyed in the future.

Sadly, Yuri couldn't finish the first stage and allow her body to born anew. As it looks like Yuri's body is a lot harder to be able to be transformed under the [Great Way of the Buddha] from the look on Yuri's face, that has a frustrated expression most of the time right now.

"Still having trouble, Yuri?" I ask my wife, as I continue to send out [Sword Qi] everywhere to eliminate anything that comes within a mile of us. Where it looks like the native in this dimension wanted to reclaim back this area of the Glory City. However, I don't want anyone near us right now and only using this area temporarily before leaving when the [Bypass Restrictions]' cooldown time is done.

"Yeah, I think it's because the quality of vitality I'm absorbing around here isn't helping much." Yuri look at the destroyed area, with only a giant bed that looks like it belongs to rich people and completely out of place compared to everything around it.

"Have you tried the [Demonic Culitavator's Method]?" I ask Yuri, who look at me with a confused look before her eyes light up.

"Do you mean absorb the vitality of others instead of the area?" Yuri asks with a hint of concern, "Won't that affect me in some way? Since the vitality of people changes over time and could have been affected by other external sources. Not to mention I may get some side-effects in the process."

"No clue, but if you're just planning to absorb the vitality around you, then I guess it's best you be around nature instead." I said to Yuri since my status as The Gamer made the whole side-effects of absorbing things kind of nonexistence; well, if my Gamer's ability includes such a feature later on in the future. Really hope it doesn't.

"Or a place filled with an endless amount of high-quality vitality, then I would make multiple breakthroughs in little time." Yuri points out that she only needs high-quality vitality instead than just the type of vitality.

"Well, we can find one when we go to the Hunter x Hunter universe." I pause for a moment, "Give me a second. I need to do something real quick." With just a thought as I import another [Skill] that I should have grabbed beforehand along with the [Ancient Clan Cultivation System], but forgot about it at the time.

 **DING!**

 **You have gained the Skill: [Restriction Mastery - Renegade Immortal's Version].**

 **[Restriction Mastery - Renegade Immortal's Version] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: Varies**

 **Description: [Restrictions] are very different from [Formations]. [Formations] use very specific methods to create a very specific effect. The components used in a [Formation] are very complex. [Restrictions] are considered a type of [Formation], only they are much more versatile. They can change based on the will of the user.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to [Restriction Creation - Rank: Yellow].**

 **2nd Effect: Locked (Require level 20)**

 **Other Effect: Locked (Require 2nd Effect unlock)**

"Let's hope this is enough." I mumble to myself, as I use my newly gained [Skill] and use [Chain Combo Magic] to link it with my [Omega Sword Dao: Dao of Formation], to create multiple [Restrictions] with the power of the [Dao of Formation] backing it up, raising its effect further than possible. As I lay these [Restrictions] all over this area with the effect of causing anyone other than Yuri and me, to be stuck where they are and not allow to move from that spot from that point on until the [Sword Qi] and [Mana] I supplied into these [Restrictions] run out.

This wasn't much since I can only create [Restrictions] of [Rank: Yellow], the lowest grades, but with the power of [Dao of Formation] included. Well, I have no clue what rank it would be in power alone.

Nevertheless, my aim for these [Restrictions] is to prevent anyone from stopping Yuri and me from leaving this dimension and universe.

Sure, I could use the [Dao of Formation] alone, but it would require a large amount of [Sword Qi] that I rather not use. Therefore, this [Restriction Mastery] that use [Mana] is a good thing and using less amount of [Sword Qi] just to put the power of the [Dao of Formation] into the [Restrictions] is enough for me.

"Okay, you ready for us to leave?" I ask Yuri, who look around the area with a shock and a pale face. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah, what the hell was that?! Why do I have this feeling of danger that would cost me my life if I was to move from where I am?!" Yuri looks at me with eyes filled with fear.

So I explained to Yuri about what I did, and finally, Yuri calms down, but that didn't stop her from smacking the back of my head.

"Seriously, a little warning would be helpful. I almost thought I was about to die." Yuri grumbles a bit. "To think I would just be frozen on the spot and nothing more."

"Well, if there was someone nearby or have an attack for long distance, then they could just snipe you from afar while you're immobilized. Plus, if you're feeling in danger. Then, it must be those experts that looking at us from afar. Your instinct must have warned you that the very moment it looks like you couldn't move at all, those experts would most likely attack you from a distance." I slowly explain to Yuri on why she felt in danger as my INT and WIS stats help me guess the result on why.

"Should I be concerned that while you're trying to help out on us leaving from this place, but at the same time could risk killing others around you?" Yuri said dryly, "Because even if you don't include me from being affected by these [Restrictions] you made. I still felt my life threaten easily."

"Sorry about that." I grin at Yuri, who rolled her eyes.

"You know, I find myself curious on why you pick this [Skill], with your situation towards the subject of restrictions itself. You even created the [Bypass Restrictions] to break restrictions, and here you have the ability to create [Restrictions]. Talk about irony." Yuri smirk at me, causing me to twitch a little after remembering about this.

"I wish you haven't reminded me." I grunt at Yuri, causing her to giggle. "Yeah, laugh it up why don't you."

"Sorry, but I just can't stop thinking it's funny how someone who hates being restricted is willing to restrict others." Yuri apology, but still find it laughable, "Plus, you know this makes you a hypocrite right?"

"Yeah, doesn't mean I won't realize how dangerous restrictions are." I groan at how stupid I was for grabbing the [Restriction Mastery] and could just use the [Dao of Formation] instead, even if I don't use it mainly to restrict others. I still wanted to figure a way to use less [Sword Qi] if possible while fighting a long-term battle. After all, the amount of [Sword Qi] I would use against powerful enemies wouldn't even last me a few minutes, seconds at worst.

"Whatever, let's get out of this universe and take Ingui Yoon and Daniela with us, then head for a new universe, to find more students to turn into allies of our family." Yuri knew that the time where the whole family will be in danger is coming soon.

"Right." I nod my head at Yuri, then start using the [Bypass Restrictions].


	49. Chapter 49: Attention

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 49: Attention**

 **Year 19: Day 74: Split Time Zone | Day 3 of the 365 Days Part 2**

(Glory City)

 **DING!***

 **Welcome to the universe of Hunter x Hunter. Player: Ragna D. Mercer and Player's wife: Yuri Ha Mercer.**

 **Time zone: 365:1**

 **Note: The Player and Player's wife have entered a newly created crossover dimension, with the main location being the Hunter x Hunter universe and under the territory of the [Hero Faction]. Be warned that there are rules to be followed while staying in this crossover dimension.**

 **DING!***

 **The bounty on the Player: Ragna D. Mercer has been activated. All entities belong to the [Hero Faction] will be able to locate the Player.**

(Unknown)

I frown, with a hint of killing intent appearing in my left eye before disappearing. As I continue to use the [Bypass Restrictions] to do the same thing I did back in the Tales of Demons and Gods to hide Yuri and me. Along with maxing out [Restriction Mastery] to level 100 as well. Unlocking all of the [Skill]'s effects for me to access.

I wrap Yuri and myself in [Sword Qi] and using the [Omega Sword Dao: Shadowless Domain] to disappear in all senses before grabbing Yuri and use [Shundo] to leave the area fast before the area is surrounding, and at worse, someone has the ability to lock down the area at all possibly mean.

I point with my left index in the opposite direction where I took off as I placed down a million of [Restrictions - Rank: Heaven] and the killing intent reappear in my left eye before disappearing again. Then, use the [Dao of Formation] and the [Dao of Numeracy] to correctly place which [Restrictions] and where along with the conditions of when it should activate.

Once that's done. I no longer look behind and soar to the sky with Yuri in my right arm, who still haven't noticed all this happening. As not even a second has passed by during the whole event happen.

A few minutes later*

 **DING!***

 **You have killed someone from the [Hero Faction].**

 **DING!***

 **You are no longer part of the [Neutral Faction] and have entered the [Evil faction].**

 **DING!***

 **The Title: [The Broken Player]'s unknown effects has activated and caused the Player to return back to the [Neutral Faction].**

 **DING!***

 **You have killed someone from the [Hero Faction].**

 **DING!***

 **You are no longer part of the [Neutral Faction] and have entered the [Evil faction].**

 **DING!***

 **The Title: [The Broken Player]'s unknown effects has activated and caused the Player to return back to the [Neutral Faction].**

 **...**

I grin as I got multiple notifications and most of them are just copies of the first one. With me killing someone from either the [Hero Faction] or [Neutral Faction, then switched to the [Evil Faction]. But, due to my title: [The Broken Player]. I continue to return back to the [Neutral Faction] no matter what.

"What's with the smile, did you finally track down Ingui Yoon and Daniela?" Yuri asks me as we continue to walk in a random direction without a location in mind.

"Nah. It looks like the area where we left in a hurry have been turned into a place filled corpses now." I smirk as Yuri figure out what I meant when I explained to her a few minutes ago about why I drag her away from the area we appeared and what I have done while trying to escape to a safer location that's miles away.

Currently, we're walking through a grass field and a couple of small hills nearby. Barely any trees and wild animals in sight.

"So is that why you haven't tried to search for Ingui Yoon and Daniela yet? You just wanted to know if your trap worked or not?" Yuri asks me with a deadpan.

"Sorry, was too curious for my own good. Plus, I wanted to check on how strong those people from the [Hero Faction] in this dimension." I explain to Yuri why I haven't found Ingui Yoon and Daniela yet. "Give me a second to find them."

I start using the [Dao of Karma] to locate them via [Karma Threads] connecting between me and them.

I frown, then start using a bit more stat points to increase the power of using the [Dao of Karma] while I'm already using a good amount of [Sword Qi] to activate the [Dao of Karma] and able to get a clear image of those two's location and 'see' them in a fancy giant room, that is inside a giant tall building and something I know from watching the anime and the manga. The Heavens Arena, the fourth tallest building in the world or at least in this dimension.

"Well, I found them, after wasting some stat points and [Sword Qi]." I grunt with frustration as I had to waste such precious resources. Even if I can regain back the amount I used just now in a few days via spending time with one of my wives while doing couple events. Nevertheless, stat points are very precious and could be a great game changer if used right.

"So where are they?" Yuri wanted to reunite with those two as soon as possible, then she can begin her plan of searching for those potential overpowered main characters to be her students and gain overpowered allies in the future. After making sure to have some backup plans in case of betrayals. Yuri has read enough to tell that not all students would always stick with their masters and would kill them later on for some reasons. Mostly out of greed. Plus, she already taught another main character before, even if she didn't realize it at the time.

"In the Heavens Arena." The very moment the last word left my mouth, Yuri's body releases a heavy presence which was her [Aura] and the big smile on her face, showing she has the desire to go to the Heavens Arena.

"Let's go! Time is wasting!" Yuri pulls on my right hand, but I didn't prevent Yuri from dragging me like a rag doll and wonder how long it would take before Yuri realizes she has no idea where the Heavens Arena is and where we currently are.

A week later*

 **Year 19: Day 74: Split Time Zone | Day 10 of the 365 Days**

(Heavens Arena: 200th Floor)

"You know, I'm starting to see why most of those powerful beings would randomly do anything to ease the boredom. Since literally almost everyone here is so weak. I've defeated all my opponents with just a simple blast of my [Aura] and knock them out cold." Yuri complaints to me as we stayed in Yuri's private room together instead of staying in a separate room, and while Yuri sits on my lap as she continues to complain. "If this wasn't enough to piss me off. The only reasons it took us an entire week to get to the 200th Floor is due to how long the line is to register and when our next matches start. If it wasn't for that, we would have long reached this floor in a single day!"

"Well, I did say you could just use this chance as a way to refine your basics. Controlling yourself and not waste any movement at all. That's what I continue to do whenever I feel like using weaker opponents as a training dummy, and no, I never did such a thing with you or the others." I said to Yuri before she opens her mouth to ask if I ever use Yuri and my other wives as training dummies. "Plus, if you had remembered, you could have trained using the [Nabong Needle Ryu] instead of pure raw power. Isn't that why you got the [Skill] in the first place?"

Yuri pout and look away. "I still have a hard time trying to use my fingers as needles. Something that is a requirement to use the [Nabong Needle Ryu] to the fullest. Not to mention I have already tried using acupuncture needles before as practice equipment to gain experience in using the [Nabong Needle Ryu] until I able to use my fingers in replacement." Yuri explains how training in the [Nabong Needle Ryu] is a lot harder than she thought and she pours in some efforts daily whenever she got spare time to do so in private.

"Huh. Well, isn't it a good thing I got the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book] in the first place. I even modified it during the time we had to wait for our next matches." I took out the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book] out of my [Gate of Babylon]. However, from its original appearance from before and now. The book itself is pitch black Not to mention, there is the sound of soft whisper of strangely mixed giggles at once coming from the book, that would make many people have chills just from hearing it.

Too bad this didn't effect Yuri or me. Since both of us have seen and heard things that much worse than just hearing mixed giggles. But, Yuri did look at the book with wary, though.

I send a copy of what the modified [Temporal Demon Spirit Book].

 **[Temporal Demon Spirit Book - Modified Version] - Rank: N/A - Durability: N/A - ATK: N/A**

 **Description: The [Temporal Demon Spirit Book] has powerful [Inscription Patterns] engraved in it and have been heavily modified by an unknown powerful being that replaced the [Energy Source] to something else. Instead of using [Soul Force]. The [Temporal Demon Spirit Book] has been infused with [Mana] and [Dark Matter], with the latter influence the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book] to become something different. But, still, keep its original abilities and with everything before it changed.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to the list of [Inscription Patterns] inside the book.**

 **2nd Effect: Gain the ability to use the list of [Inscription Patterns] inside the book.**

 **2nd Effect's Cost: Varies of either [Mana] or [Dark Matter], with the latter making the [Inscription Patterns]' effect more powerful.**

 **3rd Effect: Gain access to the separate space within the book with time zone split from the outside and the inside of the book.**

 **3rd Effect's Cost: Varies of either [Mana] or [Dark Matter], with an increase in the time zone split range at the price of increasing the cost rate.**

 **4th Effect: [Temporary Contract] - Able to form a contract temporarily with someone other than the actual owner of the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book].**

 **4th Effect's Restriction: The user is only allowed to lend the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book] to one person at a time.**

 **5th Effect: Influences of the [Dark Matter], which have some effects on certain [Inscription Patterns].**

 **5th Effect's Requirement: Require using [Dark Matter].**

"Okay, I have a few questions." Yuri finished reading the description and the effects. "How long can I stay in the separate space and is there any restrictions that not shown that I should know? Like you have to be inside with me as well?"

Bringing up my [Archive], then use [Chain Combo Magic] and include [Elemental Sight] to gain full information on the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book]. Before I could give Yuri her answers.

"If I were to apply the time I regenerate. It would be 10% [Dark Matter] per minute would give me 80:1 in time split range. However, if I were to, say using 100% [Dark Matter] in a second, then it is 200:1 instead. But, that's kind of pointless. Because in that timeframe. You'll only get over 3 minutes in that one second. Better with the former since a day outside would be 80 days inside." I replied to Yuri, who had a thoughtful look.

"And if you use [Mana]?" Yuri noticed her husband only mention the cost of using [Dark Matter] and she remembers that [Mana] could be used as well.

"Oh, using [Mana] will be a big difference. Since my [Dark Matter] no longer can be increased when I've already reached the limit on the [Dark Matter]. While [Mana], I still long before I can reach the peak of how much [Mana] I can get. Not including any [Skills] that boost my stats when I reach the limit of what my stats can reach." I know that [Dark Matter] and [Mana] are completely different in certain things. Mostly in numbers if it wasn't in percentage instead of number value.

"And right now?" Yuri looks at me with an eyebrow raise, not caring about this little detail.

"10000:1 going by 5% MP per minute." I said dully, causing Yuri to stare at me in silence for a few seconds.

"WHAT?!" Yuri shouted in shock and feeling a bit light headed.

"No need to shout." I wince at how loud Yuri is and glad my enhanced senses could be lower with just a thought, to normal human's range or I would have been rolling on the ground in pain, with my ears bleeding.

"No need to shout?! I'll shout all I want when I just hear you said that the ratio of the time flow being 10000:1!" Yuri pause for a moment to think about how long a day outside would equal to inside. "How long would it be if it's a day outside here to inside the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book] going by that rate?"

"Over 27 years." I simply reply, causing Yuri to twitch.

"I see." Yuri replied in a dull tone. "I can see why you wanted to get your hands on that book." Yuri let out a sigh. "I'm not going to bother asking the time ratio if you went 100% MP per second would be."

"Okay, I won't say it then." I grin at Yuri, who playfully smack my shoulder as she too has a grin on her face.

"Anyway, since we're here. Want to find Ingui Yoon and Daniela?" I said to Yuri, as the main of point to come to the Heavens Arena was to reunite with Ingui Yoon and Daniela.

"Hmm. Honestly, I feel comfortable where I am." Yuri looks at me with a smile, then let out a sigh as she got off my lap. "But, we do need to go meet up with those two and find how they came to this dimension. After my match, that is."

"Right, today is your first match upon entering the 200th Floor." I replied.

"By the way, are you planning to use any weapons if we continue to stay in the Heavens Arena? Since we're now allowed to use weapons from this point on." Yuri asks me, "Of course, I won't. Since [Korosu] isn't something to be used in a fight that's not meant to the death."

"I guess I could use the [Hrunting Bow] or something. I'll pick whichever when the time comes." I answered Yuri's question. "Anyway, why not use the [Black Keys] I made for you or just use one of the [Empire Common Swords] I have lying around inside the [Gate of Babylon]." I got up from my seat and head out the room with Yuri, who was waiting for me to get up as well.

"I rather use the [Black Keys] to capture or prevent my enemies from leaving. Not that it would do any good against flying type enemies. As for the [Empire Common Swords]. Those breaks the very moment I just hold it." Yuri replied as she walks out of the room once her husband opens the door for her, then with both out of the room and closing the door, locking it.

"Want me to make anything from your home universe, then?" I ask Yuri since I still have all the blueprints from the Tower of God universe, or at least Yuri and Ryun's dimension of the Tower of God universe.

"Hmm." Yuri thought about it as she and her husband walk through the hallway to reach for the elevator. "Honestly, years ago. I would happily request you to make the [13 Month Series] for me, but after getting my hands on a copy of the manhwa and reading what my possible future could have been if I had stayed in my home universe and never met you. Yeah, no thanks. I rather not get possessed by a malevolent ghost just for igniting more than one of the [13 Month Series] at once. Talk about creepy, to find out an unnamed woman that resides within the [13 Month Series]. And not to mention how much a bitch that ghost is, just to torment other princesses just because she the first person who once failed the initial selection process to become a Princess of Zahard." Yuri scowl at the thought of being possessed just for the fact of wanting to use more one of the [13 Month Series].

This made Yuri feel like she needs to return to her own home dimension in the Tower of God universe and beat up Zahard for this, then curses at him after revealing how she gave birth, which was forbidden and to spit at Zahard with this fact.

"Then, I guess that's a no for the [13 Month Series]." I press the button to bring the elevator to this floor level.

"That's right. No thanks to the [13 Month Series]." Yuri already has to deal with her problem weapon, the Teigu: [Korosu] and rather not include 13 more into this. That's just asking for a disaster to happen.

"So, are you going unarmed? Going to take this chance to work on [Nabong Needle Ryu]?" I walk inside the elevator as it appears on our floor, with Yuri already inside before me. Along with the elevator operator.

"I may as well, but I'm going to need you to help me working on the basics. Can't always rely on external equipment to continue using it." Yuri said to me, before telling the elevator operator to send us the floor where all the matches take place on the 200th Floor and above.

"Don't worry, I'll help you out." I knew how powerful [Nabong Needle Ryu] is and the only thing that's stopping Yuri from even going above the basics is literally the [Nabong Needle Ryu]'s 2nd Effect, which gives the user's fingers the ability to function like needles.

Something that Yuri can't seem to be able to perform even after all the time she used to practice with the [Skill].

A few minutes later*

(Heavens Arena: 225th Floor)

-Yuri's POV-

"Today is the day of a fight that seems to be fascinating! She who defeated all her opponents without even touching them! Here, Yuri! Her opponent has gained four wins and one lost! Not to mention he has won against opponents with a single arm! Sadaso!" The Announcer shouted in excitement, causing the crowd to go wild. "Will Yuri be another fallen newcomer?! Or will she defeat her opponent today and raise to the top?!"

The referee raises both arms and shouted, "Begin!" Then, run off the stage in case of stray attacks that could hurt them.

"You should give up while you have the chance, girly." Sadaso said to me, as he let out a creepy chuckle. "Maybe if you spend some time with me after this whole thing, I may even allow you to live. Hehehe."

Now, I would usually be pissed off if someone said to me and wasn't my husband. Then I just smack them dead or something.

"How about you be worried about your only arm on the ground near your feet?" I said to my cripple opponent, who looks at me with confusion before looking down in horror, along with the crowd and others being shocked that as what I said was true.

A second later, Sadaso let out a scream of pain as where his right arm was before spurt out a large amount of blood like crazy. Soon, Sadaso slips on a small pool of his blood, causing him to fall on his side, rolling around in pain and terror.

Everyone was too shocked to know what's going on as Sadaso continue to scream.

 _'Okay, maybe I'm a bit angry.'_ I mentally said to my husband via [Archive] as he was asking me if I was pissed off by what my opponent just said to me.

"So, is this my win?" I ask the referee, who snap out at how the whole scene was done so fast that no one was able to see how Sadaso lost his only remaining arm. Now, Sadaso will have to leave his career as a fighter of the Heavens Arena, not to mention it will be extremely hard for Sadaso in his everyday life from this point on.

"The winner, Yuri!" The referee quickly rushes onto the stage and shouted at the top of their lungs while showing they're already used to this scene before, but just not so fast that no one is able to see how things occur.

The crowd started whistling, shouting, and clapping in excitement.

Of course, I detected some powerful beings watching me. Luckily, I didn't need to use any [Skills] and just pure speed and strength to defeat my opponent. Therefore, I didn't reveal much to everyone other than I'm very fast and strong.

Walking away, as I got off the stage and head to find Ragna. While trying to search for any future opponents among the crowd within my field of sight, not moving my head as I continue to leave the arena. Also, checking if either Ingui Yoon and Daniela are among the crowd or not.

-Ragna's POV-

 _'Well, it looks like not many showed up.'_ I thought to myself, as I found 30 people from the [Hero Faction] watching Yuri's match and 17 people from the [Neutral Faction]. Zero from the [Evil Faction]. Honestly, I don't think there a single person from the [Evil Faction] in this dimension. Well, people that know they are from the three factions, that is. Then, there are plenty of people from the [Evil Faction]; nevertheless, I only count those that are aware they're members of the three factions.

 _'Hmm. Neither Ingui Yoon or Daniela hasn't come, so I guess they don't put any attention to newcomers' matches.'_ I thought to myself, as I 'see' the both of them still in that giant fancy room, which was literally on the 251st Floor.

Sure, I could just appear where they are now, but that would draw more attention towards me and those two. However, I'm starting to have another thought about it.

Moving towards the location where I'm going to reunite with Yuri while under the effects of [Ninjutsu] to prevent others from seeing me in plain sight, aka their own eyes. Don't have to worry about people using [Nen] to see through my [Ninjutsu] as all those barriers I created with [Bypass Restrictions] would block all detection easily enough.

A few minutes later*

"Got any thoughts on what timeline we're in the Hunter x Hunter?" I ask Yuri, seeing how she faced one of those extra characters and I could roughly guess the timeline, but not too sure. Since Gon and Killua aren't in the Heavens Arena yet or have already left.

"If I remember correctly, the person I faced was supposed to be Killua's opponent and should have been long gone due to Killua threaten him. Therefore, I would say we in the timeline, where both Gon and Killua hasn't arrived at the Heavens Arena or at least register yet." Yuri did a quick guess and trying to recall the memories of reading the Hunter x Hunter. "No clue about the exact date, though. Just know we're not in the Heavens Arena Arc yet. For all we know, we may be months away before that arc begin."

"Then, I guess we don't have to worry about that then. Seeing how we're here for Ingui Yoon and Daniela mostly." I said to Yuri, "So you have any idea of drawing their attention towards us or what?" I grin at how many people are searching for Yuri, but failing due to the fact that I hide her under the effects of [Ninjutsu] as well, the very moment she within a couple of steps away from me.

"We could just go to where they are right now or we could just throw something at them, letting them know we're here." Yuri smirk at the last option. "I say we should do the latter and see what their reactions would be."

I sweatdrop at Yuri, then started worrying about how Yuri may cause more mayhem in this dimension. Before remembering this is the dimension that was created by someone from the [Hero Faction] and decided not to worry about it anymore.

"Actually, I got an idea we could do." I smirk at the idea I just came up with, looking at Yuri as we continue to walk around. "We're going to draw attention no matter what in this dimension. So, how about we draw in more. In fact, you may even face stronger opponents in large numbers."

Yuri raises an eyebrow, "And your idea is?"

"We're going to turn Heavens Arena into a huge battlefield. Sure, there already fights, but that under regulation. Why not change that? By taking control of the Heavens Arena." I start explaining my plan to Yuri, where she slowly becomes excited, but a hint of concern.

"But, won't this cause danger to both Ingui Yoon and Daniela?" Yuri asks me, "I don't know how strong they have gotten since we last met. Not to mention if they had gained [Nen] while they stayed in this dimension."

"No worry." I wave off Yuri's concerns within reasons, "After all, they should be rushing to us by the time things begin. If not, I can just use [Cleave Sword Intent: Short Cut] to teleport to their location."

"I honestly forgot that you can teleport." Yuri blinks her eyes before pouting, "Talk about unfair. I don't think I have anything that gives me teleportation."

"You do know, you can via [Elemental Teleportation], right?" I said to Yuri, where I am starting to wonder if any of my wives that gained the [Slayer Magic] had really gone through all the knowledge come with it. Because [Elemental Teleportation] is inside the [Skills] for my wives to learn and even modify them to suit their needs. With the latter would take them some time to do while the former would just a bit easier since it has my experience on how to perform the [Elemental Teleportation].

"There's such a thing?" Yuri looks at me with a dumbfounded expression. "Since when?!"

And like that, Yuri answered my unspoken question if she and maybe the other had really gone through all the knowledge provided to them the very moment I gave them their [Slayer Magic].

Then again, I experiment with those [Slayer Magic] and tried random things that just pop up in my mind to see if it work or not, even checking if it's worth keeping. Therefore, some were discarded, but were kept inside the [Skill]'s database aka memories and experiences. So, there are lots of things my wives could do with the [Slayer Magic] by studying all the experiments I have done over the years with those [Slayer Magic], with only Esdeath having the least.

As I haven't used the [Ice Devil Slayer Magic] much, but I made sure to include some part of the other [Slayer Magic] into the one for Esdeath to study and try to see if it work for her. Same with Alice for her [Shadow God Slayer Magic].

Either way, it has been over 7 years now since I gave them the [Slayer Magic]. I expected them to know about the [Elemental Teleportation] by now or even remember the time I used the [Elemental Teleportation]; well, at least Esdeath, Yuri, and Ryun should have known about it. I can understand Alice and Raven not knowing about it since I never used [Elemental Teleportation] in their presence, but those three should have. Since I used it sometime during our time in the Tower of God universe.

"Did you or the others even go through all the knowledge in the [Skills] I gave you girls? Most of the answers to some of your questions should be in the knowledge. You just have to search through them." I said to Yuri with a deadpan on my face. As I'm starting to think that the problem with Yuri not being able to use the [Nabong Needle Ryu]'s 2nd Effect is because she didn't 'read' the memory on how I use my fingers as needles and must have just stopped and experiment through trial and error.

"Hey, not all of us are broken like you. Do you have any idea how much knowledge is in those [Skills] you gave us?" Yuri pokes my chest with her left index finger. "Lots and I'm just happy my brain didn't explode from all the knowledge you shove into my head instantly. As most of the memories and experience turned into a very detailed version that explains things. Things that make my head hurt sometimes."

I raise an eyebrow at this, not knowing that my [Bypass Restrictions] would convert my memories and experiences into a detailed version of how things are done.

"Here is an example. One of the [Basic Spells] of the [Storm God Slayer Magic] is the [Storm God's Bellow]. You breathe in, then you breathe out a storm that causes devastating damage. However, there are a lot of things needed to be done. One of the things I needed to do is to gather my [Aura] within my lungs while converting [Aura] into lightning, wind, and water and merge them together to form the storm element. All done in a matter of seconds or less than a second." Yuri let out a sigh, "Just that alone cause me problems as my lungs feels like being shocked, cut, and crushed. All at once. So you can see why I'm having problems with some if not all my [Skills] I gained from you."

"Oh." I blink my left eye, "I guess you're right. We do need to have a talk like we used to do before we had kids." I nod my head. "Right. After we're finished with our business here in this dimension. We'll do just that with everyone else. But, for now. You want me to help you out with [Storm God Slayer Magic] or you got that cover?"

"Nah, no need on the [Storm God Slayer Magic]. All I need is to make sure I don't kill myself in the process while using it. Something that easily can be done with your [Wonderland]. It's the [Skill: Nabong Needle Ryu] that I need help with the most." Yuri inform me as we took a turn to the right and ignoring a few running passed us.

"Alright, once we start the first phase of the plan. We'll go into the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book] and work on the [Nabong Needle Ryu] before the big battle." I said to Yuri, as we head back to our room. Where we, as in me, will prepare to start off the whole big event.


	50. Chapter 50: Challenge

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 50: Challenge**

The next day*

 **Year 19: Day 74: Split Time Zone | Day 11 of the 365 Days**

(Heavens Arena: 200th Floor)

"So, how was your day?" I ask my wife, who is currently resting her head on my lap after she returns from wherever she went, which was just exploring the place while making sure to cause a few problems to cause attention to draw to her.

"Boring!" Yuri shouts in frustration, "After a couple of times of messing around, now people are too scared of me to even come near me at this point. Even those employees are too scared to even talk to me without stuttering. When is the big battle?! I'm getting bored!" Yuri started poking my chest with a pouty face, as she glares at me for not delivering what I said yesterday. Turning the whole Heavens Arena into a huge battlefield.

"I still have to cover this entire tower with [Restrictions] or at least the main [Restrictions] while making sure no one from the three factions could detect them. Therefore, I have to be careful. Who knows if someone from the [Hero Faction] has a [Detection Skill] that could see the [Restrictions] being placed. Once found out, then I'm sure someone would destroy all the [Restrictions] I have placed down so far." I explain to Yuri, why it's going to take some time before the next phase begin.

"Ugh! But, I got nothing to do while you're doing that!" Yuri complains loudly, not caring if anyone heard her. Which is impossible with all the [Restrictions] I placed over this private room, preventing any eavesdropping, even with supernatural abilities to eardrop into a conversation from afar.

"Well, it looks like I was right on my guess when you would become bored." I smirk at Yuri, who pause in ranting and look at me with eyes of confusion and cautious.

"You see. I know that your patience isn't that long whenever something not interesting kept your focus on." I said to Yuri, who narrows her eyes at me even if it's true. "I decided on letting Ingui Yoon and Daniela know we're here already, but when and where they find us should be either today or tomorrow. Mostly in an hour or so due to my LUCK stat would come into play soon."

Yuri got up and quickly sits down in one of the chairs nearby and look at the door with an eager look on her face, waiting for Ingui Yoon and Daniela to show up.

I raise an eyebrow at this, curious if she embarrassed of being reunited with Ingui Yoon and Daniela while she was laying her head on my lap.

A few minutes later*

I continue to place down multiple [Restrictions] all over the Heavens Arena. As I think about if I should use my [King's Intrinsic Flying Sword] or not, but then, I decided I shouldn't risk it just to test it out against the people of the three factions. Also, some spies nearby watching the whole thing would let the three factions know about my [Void Weapon], which will make it one of my biggest weaknesses once they figure out what my [King's Intrinsic Flying Sword] is made out of.

Seeing how the moment my [Void Weapon] is destroyed. I would die in the process. No clue if my [Void Weapon] would revive with me, thanks to the [Skill: God Hand - Gamer's Version]. So, I'm not going to test that out and see if my [Void Weapon] reform back.

"Hey, Ragna! Where are they?!" Yuri shouts at me, as she got bored of waiting for Ingui Yoon and Daniela to show up by now.

I give Yuri a wry smile, thinking that the next universe should be something that would be able to keep Yuri's attention or risk Yuri becoming angry and likely destroy everything around her just to amuse herself or just pick a fight with just anyone, mostly with me. I'm sure if there no one or nothing to catch Yuri's interests.

I open my mouth to say something, but it looks like LUCK stat came into play as the door to our room open without knocking or anything to let us know someone entering. Revealing two female figures, which happen to be Ingui Yoon and Daniela, both look like they are out of breath and have run without any rest for hours or so.

Both Yuri and I look at them with unblinking eyes. Curious if they had literally run from the 251st Floor to the 200th Floor or something on that line since they could just take the elevator, but then again, Yuri's private room isn't really exactly that close to the elevator, so who knows.

Ingui Yoon took a deep breath before launching herself at me, with a high kick to the face, which I just tilt my head back and grab Ingui Yoon's kicked foot and with a small twist, to spin Ingui Yoon's body to the right.

Of course, Ingui Yoon took this chance to bring her free leg to strike at my face once more. And this time, this spin kick is more powerful due to the extra momentum backing it up when I spin her.

Not that it does her any good when I just push her away, causing her to do a couple of backflips before landing on her two feet and glare at me.

I noticed Yuri and Daniela are just speaking to each other while fighting. So, I guess it just Ingui Yoon and me. With the former not talking at all, as her current emotions are mostly on the line of frustration, hopeful, rage, and other emotions I got from my small scan.

On another note. This Ingui Yoon and Daniela are the real one, not clones, Much to my relief at that, because I rather not make this whole trip a waste. Along with giving the enemy side the ability to send more of their soldiers at me. Seeing how I am in their territory. Which means, they're in their right to attack me, including the whole bounty on my head as well. Furthermore, they would be able to study more of the [Skills] I possess and could come up with methods to counter them when the time, where they aim to kill without pulling anything back.

After all, Gamers has unlimited potentials to surpass the limits if given enough times. Which I may guess why there are only 10 true gamers in this multiverse or at least this version of the multiverse in my opinion. No clue why there could only be 10 gamers, but better for me than face an army of broken overpowered gamers like me.

"Wasn't one of your lessons, not to leave your eyes off your opponent?!" Ingui Yoon shout at me as she attacks with multiple high-speed punches. This attack belongs to the [Ssam-Su Taekkyeon] known as the [Torrential Strike]. Where the user punches the opponent multiple times in a short timeframe.

"Yup, but I don't need my left eye to keep track of you." I replied calmly, as I use both hands to block or deflect all Ingui Yoon's punches, using the [Ssam-Su Taekkyeon: Block & Deflect]. All while still sitting on the couch the whole time. Showing how much a difference it was between Ingui Yoon and me. As she still hasn't got me to get out of my seat.

Ingui Yoon narrows her eyes at me before backing away a couple of feet, where I just stay where I am and watch for Ingui Yoon next move. Which, I didn't need to wait that long as the next second Ingui Yoon attacked with the [Ssam-Su Taekkyeon Secret Technique: Inferno Kick].

However, what made me shocked is the way Ingui Yoon has done it. Instead, of the original way, she launched one with a roundhouse kick while the air caught on fire and send straight at me.

On reflex, I use [Rejection] to cancel out this [Inferno Kick], much to Ingui Yoon's shock at seeing her attack canceled out so easily.

Ingui Yoon grit her teeth before disappearing before my left eye, causing me to blink.

I roll forward, as the couch, I was sitting was set on fire.

I kick off the ground and lash out with a [Renewal Taekwondo: Arang] toward my right, striking Ingui Yoon with my right elbow, sending shockwave through her and send her crashing into the wall as she no longer invisible; well, for just a second until I realize, that Ingui Yoon was going very fast without stopping, that makes one think she disappeared. Also, releasing lots of heat for some reasons before I remember that this is the Hunter x Hunter universe or a part of it.

Therefore, Ingui Yoon just proved to me that she uses [Nen]. As most of her attacks so far are fire-based. Making me think she a [Transmuter] since that's the first one to come to mind.

"Had enough?" I land back on the ground, then shove my hands into my pockets as I casually walk over to Ingui Yoon, who is currently on the ground in pain while trying to get up, but was in too much pain at the moment to stand on her own two feet.

"Yes." Ingui Yoon frown at me before letting a sigh of depression, "I honestly thought I could make you fight back seriously, with how much I have improved, along with gaining [Nen] from this world, but sadly, it looks like it wasn't enough."

"Eh, I'm still working myself to the bone to get stronger still. In fact, with the attacks, you sent me so far. I would say you improved a lot." I said to Ingui Yoon as I heal her via [Rejection] and look over to see how things going with Yuri and Daniela, which I wasn't surprised to see Yuri smirking down on the unconscious form of Daniela. "I would even say that you've gotten stronger that I'm surprised you're not out cold like Daniela, then again, I held back a lot while Yuri over there must have overdone it."

"Be honest, how long has it been since we last met?" Ingui Yoon asks me, with a hint of doubt and disappointment.

"Around 7 years. Can't give you the exact time, but I just know it around 7 years." I point at Yuri with my thumb, "At least, 7 years for her and the rest. For me. It's over 90 years."

Ingui Yoon let out a sigh before near the end she looks at me with disbelief and almost close to fainting at finding out how long it has been.

"Welp, since you two are here. I guess those people have been notified." I said to everyone, mostly to Yuri near the end while Ingui Yoon looks at me with confusion and shock still.

"Really?! Does that mean you'll speed things up?!" Yuri asks me with a big grin, for the incoming big battle.

"Yup. Just make sure to watch over Ingui Yoon and Daniela's safety." I said to Yuri while mentally sighed in relief I finished placing all the main [Restrictions] I wanted before those two showed up.

I brute force my way into placing countless of [Restrictions] with the help of [Chain Combo Magic] and [Heartforce Cultivation]. Furthermore, I made sure to use [Cleave Sword Intent: Short Cut] on a large scale to teleport EVERYONE that's not Yuri, Ingui Yoon, and Daniela out of the Heavens Arena.

(Heavens Arena: Outside)

-Third Point of View-

Everyone was in shock to find a massive amount of people appearing out of nowhere. Another bigger shock is to find out these people were inside the Heavens Arena, but somehow kicked out without realizing it.

 **BOOM!***

This caused everyone to panic as if there's going to be an earthquake. But, what happens next scare almost everyone into death.

 **"I HAVE TAKEN THIS LITTLE TOWER TO MY LIKEN! BUT DON'T WORRY FOR THOSE THAT STAYED HERE! I HAVE BEEN BORED AND DECIDED TO MAKE A BIG GAME FOR EVERYONE TO PLAY! FOR THOSE THAT REACH THE 251ST FLOOR OF THIS TOWER WILL GAIN A PRIZE THAT'S BEYOND IMAGINATION! I WON'T HAVE TO WARN THOSE OF DANGERS BECAUSE LIFE IS FULL OF DANGER!"**

And just like that, the loud voice from the sky, or the Heavens Arena finished. Nevertheless, what the voice said had caused some people to be skeptical about this. However, for others, this is something that very exciting.

 **RUMBLE!***

Before anyone chooses to be the first one to take on the tower when another earthquake occurs.

The Heavens Arena changed color as it was white before. Now, turning crimson and a big dark cloud appears above the tower. Raindrops coming down, but what sends a chill down everyone's bodies is that all the raindrops are blood red, making some thinking that it's raining blood and the presence of heavy killing intent make it more difficult for most from stepping into the tower.

Almost everyone had the same thought.

Isn't this changing from Heaven to Hell?! Is this the Hell Arena now?!

Now, for those that eager to climb up the tower had second thoughts once they see the color change and presence from this tower.

"Hey, Captain. Do you think the one behind this is the bounty?" Someone whisper while everyone else was mumbling to each other.

"Quiet. We need to reunite with the other." The Captain whispers back before moving further away from the Hell Arena, a fitting name for how much killing intent is coming from the tower now.

A few minutes later*

(Hell Arena: 200th Floor)

-Ragna's POV-

"Okay, that should be enough." I mumble to myself, as I use [Ninjutsu] and [Rejection] to change the appearance and structure of the Heavens Arena into a literal Hell Arena, where I had the idea of changing each floor into a hellish realm.

Also, for raining outside the tower. I use a new [Skill] I got, along with another I had in mind to grab when this whole giant battlefield came into mind.

 **[Summon the Rain] - Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100% - MP cost: Varies**

 **Description: The rain born in Heaven and die on Earth, in the middle is life. The rain came from the clouds and these clouds also came from water. However, without wind, the clouds can't form.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to [Celestial Rain Manipulation].**

 **1st Effect's Requirement: Require clouds formed from the [Call the Wind] to activate.**

 **2nd Effect: Each raindrop will absorb the surrounding area [Energy] to increase its power at the rate of (level).**

 **3rd Effect: Both 1st and 2nd Effects can absorb the source of all living things if touched by the raindrops.**

 **4th Effect: Able to merge all the raindrop into the form of a weapon that contains the might of all the [Energy] in the raindrop.**

 **[Magic Arsenal] - Active -**

 **Description: Extract the souls of the people the user has killed and store them in a fake reincarnation cycle formed by the user's [Energy]. Only then can the user imprison them and use them either as soldiers to fight for the user or use them for their own personal [Skills].**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to [Realm Creation].**

 **1st Effect's Requirement: Require the user to use something similar to the concept of reincarnation cycle in mind to form a realm.**

 **2nd Effect: Gain access to [Soul Extractions].**

 **2nd Effect's Restriction: Can only be used on the souls that were killed by the user.**

 **3rd Effect: Gain access to [Realm Summoning].**

 **3rd Effect's Restriction: Can only be used with the realms created by the 1st Effect.**

 **4th Effect: Gain access to [Soul Manipulation].**

 **4th Effect's Restriction: Only work with the souls inside the realms created by the 1st Effect.**

These two [Skills] I wanted to grab, with the [Summon the Rain] as a defense for those that had any idea of destroying the tower itself with me and the other inside. As for the [Magic Arsenal]; well, I'm planning to use my decreased enemies as cannon fodder against powerful enemies.

Of course, I should have grabbed the [Magic Arsenal] early on, but forgot about it at the time and could have used it while killing all those magical beings in the Harry Potter universe. Not to mention, I could have gained the ability to use [Wand Magic] with all those souls from the Harry Potter universe I would have captured. But, you can't get everything goes the way you wanted.

But, nevertheless, at least I remember now and now able to create multiple realms, even if it kind of limitation to what kind of realm I can create with that 1st Effect's Restriction. Either way, with the [Ancient Clan Cultivation System - Sword Cultivation's Version] and now the [Magic Arsenal]. I have two [Skills] that give me an army to use.

With the [Ancient Clan Cultivation System] requires only [Sword Qi] while the [Magic Arsenal] can be used with multiple [Energies]. And I have four more [Energy Sources] to use other than [Sword Qi]. With the four being [Mana], [Void Energy], [Dark Matter], and [Heartforce].

If I go with quality than quantity. Then, I can create four realms for each [Energy]. While [Sword Qi] is left for my [Ancient Clan Cultivation System].

"Hey, Ragna! Listen to me! Stop with that inner monologue!" Yuri pokes me in the chest, causing me to blink.

"Yeah?" I look at Yuri, with all my attention onto her now, with just a portion of my focus still onto the Hell Arena and the [Summon the Rain].

"When will I get to fight? Wouldn't it be a long time before anyone manages to reach the 100th Floor let alone the 200th Floor?" Yuri pouts at me since she has just realized that with the whole changes of the tower and that each floor now is way bigger than before, thanks to [Ninjutsu], [Rejection], and [Wonderland]. Then, it would be weeks, maybe even years before they reach the top.

"Also, you better not have made any of the floors the same as the Tower of God, because I rather not go through a fake one when I can go for the real one." Yuri narrows her eyes at me before blinking a few times. "Actually, I think I want to go to the Tower of God one more time, just to have fun."

"Does this fun include causing destruction and most important of all, to attack Zahard or something?" I ask Yuri dryly, who just started whistling and looking away. "Well, that answers my question." I said dryly.

Yuri smack my back, "Oh come on, do me this favor! I'm your wife after all, so why not spoil me more by letting me kill someone that planned on my death from a long time." Yuri smile at me.

"There is so much wrong in what you just said." I replied with a deadpan.

"The part where I wanted to kill someone that planned on my death or the part where I wanted you to spoil me more?" Yuri grin at me, ignoring the now conscious Daniela and the still confused and shocked Ingui Yoon.

I let out a sigh, "Whatever. We'll go to the Tower of God later. Maybe take Ryun and Repellista with us. After all, this is their home universe as well. Kind of bad for leaving those two out of it. If you think about it."

"I guess." Yuri shrugs her shoulders, not caring if going to the Tower of God would be a long time. After all, the most important thing is to get stronger while killing someone from the Tower of God universe would soon be a simple thing to do for her. Compared to the big war with her family against the three factions. Where those people of the three factions would be more powerful compared to those from her home universe.

"Now, to help with these two." I look at both Ingui Yoon and Daniela, with a frown. "I did not think this would be the case." I mumble to myself after doing a full scan of these two.

"What's going on? And what do you mean helping us, teacher?" Daniela asks me, "Is there something wrong with us?"

"Did Yuri inform you about the three factions?" I ask in return instead of answering Daniela's question. "If not, Yuri. Can you explain to these two about the three factions and why we tracked them down? I need to think for a bit." I look at my wife, who looks annoyed that I'm making her do the boring stuff, but still did I ask.

"Alright, listen up. I'm not going to repeat myself." Yuri said to both Ingui Yoon and Daniela, where both already experience the personality of Yuri. So wasn't surprised or annoyed.

Neither Ingui Yoon or Daniela said anything and just sat in their chairs and listen quietly. Not even glancing over their teacher, who taught them how to improve themselves.

"If you two haven't realized yet. The two of you came to this world, which is actually a new dimension created for just the two of you to enter, the very moment you girls left your world aka the dimension that branches off the main home universe you belong to." Yuri slowly explains the multiverse, the home universes they born into, and the dimension that formed as parallel dimension and would cross over to another universe to form a crossover dimension.

Leaving it to Yuri to explain the three factions to the two. I've already thought of something to help those two, but for now, I'll take this chance to concentrate on forming a new realm using my [Heartforce World], where it should be similar to the Renegade Immortal novel: Celestial Lord Qing Shui's [Slaughter Realm]. Also called confinement used his monstrous killing intent to restrict the souls, creating a [Slaughter Realm]. None of the people he killed could escape from his control.

I don't know about if Qing Shui's monstrous killing intent would match mine, but I should be able to do the same, if not, better due to my endless killing intent continues to be created within my [Heartforce World].

 **DING!***

 **You have created a [Slaughter Realm] within the [Heartforce World] under the effects of the [Skill: Magic Arsenal].**

 **DING!***

 **You are now able to extract the souls of the people you have killed and store them in the [Slaughter Realm].**

I sweatdrop when I just thought about the [Slaughter Realm] for a brief moment and I just created one similar to one in mind. I blame my LUCK stat for this, which should be true in a way.

After all, the [Slaughter Realm] isn't truly a reincarnation cycle, but it still could be used not that I'm complaining. Nonetheless, at least I formed a realm to use the other effects of the [Magic Arsenal].

As for [Mana], [Dark Matter], and [Void Energy]. I may have an idea on for [Dark Matter], but for the other two. I'm going to have to think about it more.

For now, I have to keep track of any movements from the [Hero Faction] and the [Neutral Faction] outside the Hell Arena. Until Yuri is done explaining to Ingui Yoon and Daniela about the three factions.

"Hey, Ragna! I explained everything to them and they agreed to join our side to face the big war!" Yuri shouts to me, causing me to change my main focus back onto her once more. Not even a few seconds after just thinking about when my wife finished explaining.

"Hmm? Oh, alright." I nod at Yuri before looking at Ingui Yoon and Daniela, " The two of you need to relax. I'm going to do something that's very dangerous, but needed to be done." I appear behind the two and place a hand on the back of their heads.

Where I start using the [Miracle of Life], [Elemental Sight], [Decomposition], and [Rejection], with the four linked with [Chain Combo Magic].

"Now, don't do anything and relax." I made sure to warn the two once more before I take action. Waiting for just a few more seconds before taking action. As I use the linked [Skills] to carefully remove the [Soul Tracker] formed by having someone initiating [Nen] to another.

Something that no one would have noticed unless they possess similar [Skills] like mine, where I found out that the [Soul Tracker] are the main things that were created for this crossover dimension. Where everyone that gained [Nen] would have a [Soul Tracker] placed onto them that very moment.

The [Soul Tracker] has two main effects. The first one is to track down all individuals at all time, even if they somehow cross over to another dimension somehow. The second is to make sure that whenever they died. Their souls would be recycled into one of the dimensions under the control of the [Hero Faction], where they would use these souls to be broken down and use their memories for others to study and the soul fragments itself to be turned into a new soul to be born into another dimension that the [Hero Faction] has control over, to breed a new batch of individual to grow up and gain newfound memories that may or may not be useful.

All of this information I gained from [Elemental Sight] and using [Rejection] to remove the [Soul Tracker] with the help of the [Miracle of Life] to be sure neither of the two's life is in danger of removing this [Soul Tracker]. [Decomposition] to destroy it, even when it doesn't have a physical form. But, having it increase beyond its levels by four [Skills] linked together, to give the [Decomposition] to affect non-physical things now.

With a pull, Yuri can see a floating golden mist covering my hands before I made a fist, crushing the golden mist with [Decomposition] as the golden mist dissipate into dust and disappear.

After that's done. I explain to everyone what I just have done and why I wanted to get rid of the [Soul Tracker] right away. But, not too much in a hurry for Yuri to explain to everyone about the three factions when I've already planned that no matter what, I would destroy the [Soul Tracker] before anything else occurs after the explanation from Yuri.

"Now, that's out of the way. How about we all train together? Since it's going to be a while before anyone would reach the 100th Floor. This includes the people from the [Hero Faction]. Also, we can take this time to find out how Ingui Yoon and Daniela came to this dimension." I said to the girls, with two out of the three excited to be able to train together with me while the one that wasn't is Yuri, who just looking at me with a deadpan. Knowing that she is going to be in a world of pain.

Yuri may be many things, but she not like Esdeath who is both a sadist towards others and some time with their husband, but Esdeath is also a masochist when it related to private time with their husband. So yeah, Yuri like training with her husband like others, but it's mostly involved with lots of pain. Pain that would have made many quits just due to the pain alone.

Letting out a sigh, Yuri decided this is better than being bored of waiting for people to climb up the tower. Then again, she got what she wished. Fighting strong opponent. Yuri just wished it wouldn't be her husband.

* * *

 **Omake: Ragna's Training AKA P.R.A.C.T.I.C.E.**

* * *

 **P - Planning**

Ragna forces all his students to study all the tactics used by mankind.

"Remember, it doesn't have to be real or not. It's just a reference to be used after you come up with your own from it." Ragna said to his female students, all still learning how to use the [Renewal Taekwondo]. This Martial Arts also include [Stealth Skills] to infiltrate enemy camps.

"Even a video game's strategy could be used in real life situation as long you have the mind to come up with a creative plan from it. Take the gaming term: kiting. A maneuver in which a player/character gets an enemy NPC to chase after them so as to lead them somewhere else, like a kite on a string. This can be used to separate groups of enemies to prevent the player from becoming overwhelmed or in team-based or cooperative games to allow the player's teammates to attack the opponent, or to lure the opponent into a trap." Ragna explains to all the girls, which almost all of them taking down this as a note while continuing studying all the tactics-related things online. Each of them has laptops to search online for this study.

 **R - Readapt**

"Remember, not all plans goes the way you want it! So, adapt and react to all unknown factors!" Ragna shouts at the top of his lungs, as he stomps on the ground, causing the ground to shake, throwing all his female students off balance, but quickly regained back their balance before rushing at their teacher with determination to at least land a hit on him.

 **A - Act**

"When you don't have an idea how what to do next, then just wing and try your best to reach the next phase of your plan or stall long enough for the smart ones to come up with a new one!" Ragna roar at his students, when he saw some of them standing around thinking very carefully about what their next action would be.

Where all the students are currently formed into a group of teams in a capture the flag game. This includes all the students having all the equipment they needed, but weapons.

 **C - Counter**

"You!" Ragna point at one of his students near him, causing the female student to stand straight. "You and your team have to prevent the enemy side from using their full might, what would you do?!"

"Sir! I would have a member of my team to cause discord into the enemy side to prevent them from reorganizing and fall under one leadership!" The female student shouted back.

"AND?!" Ragna shouts even louder, but one can see the pride in his left eye while looking at his students.

"Depending on the setting, I would have another member of my team to sabotage the enemy supplies to prevent them from being able to fight for a long period of time!" The female student continues to answer without having to think about it much. As this became a common thing nowadays.

 **T - Tracking**

"A surviving enemy is a potential disaster! Now, what are the options to take?!" Ragna shouts at his students, as all of them are fighting one of another while continue thinking up plans on the fly.

"We can track their movements to search for a hidden enemy!" One of the female students shouted before the other could.

"Hunt them down and torture them for any Intel!" Another female student shouted after the first one.

"Track them down and locate how they're escaping methods!" A different female student from the previous two shouted next. Soon more and more other female students took their chances to shout their own options before some had to keep their mouths shut as their ideas have been used.

 **I - Investigating**

"If you don't everything, then research it, bribe other! Hell, threaten others if needed! The unknown is your worst enemy! The unknown will lead to your downfall if you're not prepared!" Ragna shouts at his students while making a mental note to hand out the books he has created for his students to learn about the origin of the [Renewal Taekwondo] and be ready to be questioned by all of his students later after today's training.

 **C - Checking**

"There will be a time where enemy's spies would replace one of your allies or an ally has switched sides! Therefore, always be aware of someone that would betray you at the very last moment you would expect it! So, make sure to double check, triple check, and so on, until you are completely sure the person you know hasn't betrayed you for anything!" Ragna narrows his left eye on all his students, almost like he expected them to betray him for benefits that others gave them for Intel on him.

Of course, all his students would never do such a thing and was actually more scared of the end result of betraying him, that prevent them from ever having such thoughts.

 **E - Execute**

"Make sure you have a plan at all time, even if it is an incomplete one! A plan is better than no plan at all!" Ragna lecture all his students about how there is a time where he almost lost his life just because he didn't have any plans in mind while on the battlefield against all odds against his side.

"If you can't come up with one, to begin with, then start with what is your goal and how you will accomplish it! Once you got that, make multiple small and big plans from that!" Ragna continues off as he watches all his students once more on their laptops, researching more about tactics or going back to the one they already have to see if any new ideas pop into their minds from seeing something familiar.


	51. Chapter 51: Improving in Skills

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 51: Improving in [Skills]**

 **Year 19: Day 74: Split Time Zone | Day 11 of the 365 Days**

(Hell Arena: 200th Floor: Wonderland)

Out in the open, where three beautiful ladies are standing back to back, carefully looking to find their enemy. Even checking their shadow from time to time, as if expecting their own shadow would attack them at any moment.

"Above."

Of the three beautiful ladies, the one with long black hair in a ponytail and red eyes, throw a straight right punch to the sky, causing a large explosion to appear.

"Hey, Yuri! You may want to hold back a little! Not all of us have a strong body to withstand such force!" A different lady called out, who have the same hair color and style, but with brown eyes and have a red flower tattoo on her face.

"Oh, lighten up, Daniela. In the future, this would become a common thing. So better get used to it sooner than later." Yuri grin at Daniela then looks at Ingui Yoon, who only look a bit pale and her forehead covered with a bit of sweat. "I mean, look at Ingui Yoon, she isn't complaining."

"Well, unlike Ingui Yoon, I wasn't trained in the [Renewal Taekwondo]'s [Basic Body Training]. To have a strong body." Daniela said with frustration, wondering why she so focused on her [Dying Will Flame], but remember she wasn't always fighting alone and had her guardians with her. Even if Ingui Yoon could be a temporary one, but she wouldn't count on it. As Ingui Yoon's flames weren't [Dying Will Flame] at all.

"Below."

Before Yuri could say anything back; all three heard the voice once more and quickly scatter and not a second later. A dozen of swords made from the earth itself, erupt from the ground and for anyone that could see it. All swords were in a position where all the vital points that would have killed all three ladies.

"Hey, Yuri, you've been with teacher for years. Do you have any idea on how to draw him out in the open?" Daniela asks Yuri, as so far, none of them have seen their opponent this entire time.

"If I remember correctly, won't we need something that would make teacher pay more attention to? I know he sometimes is lost in his thoughts more than once while training me along with my fellow students in training." Ingui Yoon answered Daniela's question before Yuri can.

"Heh, that would work, but it's kind of hard to find something would make Ragna focus onto and not pay any attention to his surroundings. Even if we did successfully get Ragna to be distracted. It wouldn't change much since Ragna has already made it to the point of fighting with just his reflex and instinct alone while his mind is in another place. Trust me, it happens before." Yuri gives the other two a wry smile and hidden with bitterness.

"Then, does anyone else have a better idea for this? Because we're literally out in the open like sitting ducks." Daniela scowl, still remembering how defenseless she felt whenever she trained under her teacher a few times. "Time like this. I wish I had put some efforts into detecting and stealth."

"I can understand that feeling." Yuri understood how it felt that she needs to fix her weak points, but it takes lots of time and resources to do so. "Either way, we need to do something before Ragna starts raising up the level of difficulty."

" **[Volition Sword Intent: Blood Shadow]**." I didn't need to speak out my [Sword Technique], but this gives the girls a chance to prepare. But, that's just it. A chance.

Yuri pale instantly, "Watch out! He using [Volition Sword Intent]!" Of course, she has no idea what kind of [Sword Technique] it would be, but if it includes using the [Volition Sword Intent], then it would be very dangerous.

"Come on, it's not like-" Daniela was about to say something when she saw a flicker of red. Like a red shadow before her head was cut off, where she can see everything spinning and her headless body drop to the ground.

Both Yuri and Ingui Yoon quickly use their own version of [Movement Techniques] or [Skills] to move around as fast as possible while keeping track of anything that would give them any hint to either block, dodge, or even counter if possible.

While Daniela only took a few seconds before being revived under the effects of the [Skill: Wonderland].

"WHAT THE HELL!" Daniela screams in a panic as she moves on instinct the moment she was revived and throw herself onto the ground where a few strands of hair float in front of her eyes, showing that if she was just a second too late. She would have her head removed, again.

"Yeah, that's why I said watch out! Anything related to [Volition Sword Intent] is bound to be very lethal!" Yuri shouts to Daniela as she slowly gets the hang of using the [Skill: Star God's Broken Shadow]. But, she does have to slow down very often when she needs to change directions.

"Well, watch for a flicker of red! That is when I found my head cut off!" Daniela shout out a warning for the other two to be ready. Sadly, both Yuri and Ingui Yoon, mostly Yuri made a couple of mistakes and got her own head cut off as well. With Ingui Yoon having the same ending too, but less compared to the other two.

Since Ingui Yoon is pushing her body and [Nen] to the very limit to dodge all the lethal attacks that's mostly aiming for her neck. But, would sometime find herself losing her legs or arms before being finished off with a strike between her eyebrows.

Therefore, Ingui Yoon continues to move even after being killed and revive. Always on the move while learning from her mistakes as quickly as possible, to improve her dodging ability.

"I hate this! This is beyond torture and just him killing us in the name of training!" Daniela roar with fury as she releases a wave of [Sky Flame] everywhere, with her in the center. Burning everything around her and some spots were turned into stone.

 **"[Call the Wind]. [Summon the Rain]."**

The entire sky turned black as the night before a massive dark cloud formed, where it started raining. No sooner after Daniela release her [Sky Flame], the rain has extinguished the [Sky Flame] instantly before it could spread further.

However, that wasn't the end as the [Summon the Rain] have absorbed the [Sky Flame], which made Daniela gawk at this and was dragged away when the raindrops being to explode all over the place, with many areas turning into stone before returning back to the original state.

"Less talking, more action." Yuri said to Daniela, after rescue her from an explosion from the [Summon the Rain] that has absorbed Daniela's [Sky Flame].

Daniela pales at how close she was turning into stone, even if it just for a few seconds. Turning into stone wasn't something she wanted to experience again after that one time in the past.

"Keep moving, even if the rain has stopped, that doesn't mean Ragna has!" Yuri shouts at Daniela, waking her up from her trance and quickly regroup with Ingui Yoon together with Yuri.

"Mrs. Yuri, do you have any other way to gain teacher's attention? Because at this rate, I don't know how many deaths we would go through before our mind start to shut down." Ingui Yoon asks Yuri, as she dodges another sword swift towards her neck and tried to counter with a spin kick, but only ending up hitting air instead. Something that happens very often at this point.

"Well, I don't know if this work, but better than nothing." Yuri didn't think twice about it and rip her shirt off, revealing her half-naked, with only her bras covering her bare breasts.

I appear in front of Yuri, with a [Empire Common Sword] almost touching Yuri's forehead, with a deadpan on my face.

"Yeah, here is a tip. Don't do that when there are other nearby that isn't part of the family." I said to Yuri, whose face turned red after realizing what she did was something she supposes to do in private with her husband and the other wives.

"Noted." Yuri whispers softly in embarrassment as her top half is covered once more like she never ripped her shirt in the first place, thanks to [Rejection].

I duck as Ingui Yoon tried to kick my head before jumping away when Daniela throw a [Fireball] at where I was before continues throwing multiple [Fireballs] and [Fire Spears] at me.

"Well, it works, but I did not expect you would do that." Daniela said to Yuri with a hint of shock in her voice, but kept her eyes onto her teacher and continues releasing a large amount of [Dying Will Flame] and [Nen], to form these [Fireballs] and [Fire Spears].

Placing another hundred of [Restrictions] onto the [Empire Common Sword] as it's close to breaking once more. Then, throw it into the ground, releasing all the new [Restrictions] I placed onto it.

Then, pull out another [Empire Common Sword] as the [Restrictions] block all the attacks from Daniela while at the same time preventing both Yuri and Ingui Yoon from shortening the distance between us.

" **[Raise Sword Intent: Stormbringer]**." I raise my sword while channeling [Sword Qi] into it before sending it into the sky as a storm formed, where wind and thunder appear everywhere. Filled with [Sword Qi]. Carrying the might of the heavenly power. It has the power to destroy all beings under this storm.

Then, I swing the sword down as it broke down into ashes as the storm blast down, pushing almost everyone into the ground from the strong wind and lightning bolts striking down everywhere without any aims. Only caring to destroy everything in its path.

This includes the user as well if it was a beginner that used this [Raise Sword Intent: Stormbringer]. But, I'm no beginner as I will the lightning and wind that contain the [Sword Qi] to strike down on all of them, where Yuri just tank the lightning with the help of her already strong body and [Great Way of the Buddha].

Ingui Yoon uses her [Movement Technique] she created with [Nen] and dodge all the lightning bolts from hitting. While covering almost all her body with flames to resist the wind from pushing her to the ground.

Daniela, on the hand, just formed a barrier around her with her [Nen] and [Sky Flame], to block the wind and lightning from affecting her. Which she is doing good so far, but everyone can see that Daniela won't last that long as the wind and lightning starting to become stronger by the second.

I stop using the [Raise Sword Intent: Stormbringer] as I'm wasting a bit too much [Sword Qi] for my taste. Seeing how none of the girls have been killed by this [Sword Technique] and look like I need to work on the [Raise Sword Intent] later.

For now. I jump away and hide in plain sight once more with [Omega Sword Dao: Shadowless Dao: Undying Form]. Transforming into the wind and the earth once more.

"Damn it! We lost sight of him again!" Yuri curse as she discovered her husband can no longer be located with their eyes. Even using their [Detecting Skills] wouldn't work right now. Also, Yuri wanted to curse herself for forgetting that she doesn't have any [Detecting Skill] at all. Other than using projecting her [Aura] like a sonar around her to detect everything around her.

" **[Chain Combo Magic: Moon Light Sword Style: Falling Leaves + Pumba: Volition Sword Intent: Blood Shadow].** " I merge both my first [Sword Technique] created for the [Volition Sword Intent] and using the [Moon Light Sword Style: Falling Leaves], which is a [Technique] that delivers a rapid strike to the opponent's head, abdomen and back of the knees.

Adding the [Blood Shadow], that contains the essence of cold and merciless of attacking, aiming to kill. Akin to an omnipresent assassin, lurking in the void like a King of Assassination. The sword moved like a ghost, and when the sword edge fell. There was a flicker of red before the target fall.

Multiple flickers of red appear around all three ladies and instantly; all of their limbs, even heads have been sliced off.

"Shit, that hurt like! AH! I can't even describe how much in pain I am!" Yuri shouts in pain and rage, then glare around the area for her target for her rage. "Show yourself, Ragna! I want to fight you head on!"

"You sure about that?" I appear in front of Yuri, as I look at Yuri with [Volition Sword intent: Sword Gaze], causing Yuri to flinch and took a step back before her rage return, showing her willpower wasn't that weak, to begin with, and adding her rage just made Yuri's fighting spirit rise.

Yuri throws a punch with all her might, causing the space to bend around her and even causes some crack in space.

In Yuri's eyes, anything can be solved with her absolute raw power. However, something snaps in Yuri's mind as she instantly changes from punching to stabbing her target with her right index finger.

I blank out for a moment as Yuri's right index finger stab me near the heart and got the notification I died for the first time, but was revived under the [Skill: Wonderland].

I narrow my eye when I see Yuri striking with her left hand this time, and this too was with her index finger.

Not taking this risk to find out if I end up dead under this attack and already thought of how Yuri is doing this. The answer being is that Yuri finally figures out how to use the [Nabong Needle Ryu]'s 2nd Effect: Give the user's fingers the ability to function like needles.

Not only that, but I can see that behind Yuri's index fingers contain a large amount of [Aura] and using [Nabong Needle Ryu] as a way to bypass the target's defense and deal true damage. Including Yuri's massive [Aura] and destruction attack methods. The [Nabong Needle Ryu] technically just compressed Yuri's explosion-like attacks into a single point. Making it so all the wasted [Energy] in the attack to be fully used in that attack.

But, that wasn't the end for Yuri. As she quickly rushes to shorten the distance between us as I found myself surrounded by multiple of Yuri. Showing that Yuri has also gained insights on using the [Moon Splitting Cascade]. As I can't tell the difference between the afterimages if I don't use some of my [Detecting Techniques].

 _'Well, shit. It looks like [Wonderland]'s 2nd Effect: Increase EXP gain by (level)% towards [Skills] when used in the pocket dimension made from the [Skill: Wonderland] has finally affected Yuri.'_ I thought to myself since I know for sure, Yuri would continue with that punch and not switch to using the [Nabong Needle Ryu].

I was curious if Yuri's [Great Way of the Buddha] has made a breakthrough to the next stage, but remember that Yuri needs high-quality of vitality to go to the next stage. Therefore, I drop this thought instantly.

Looking at Yuri's face to only see the cold fury have replaced the hot rage that Yuri would usually show most of the time, with a cold rage being very rare for Yuri. This made me think that the pain Yuri felt a few seconds ago must have caused Yuri to snap and went straight into a cold rage.

I did a backflip by using Yuri's right index finger as a small platform, causing Yuri to wince as I broke her finger at the same time moving away when I found a spear made out of [Sky Flame] almost hitting my head. Along with a sweep kick to my feet from Ingui Yoon, who used the [Renewal Taekwondo: Lowest Hwechook].

A 180-degree spin sweep kick that is parallel to the ground aimed at the opponent's feet. It can be used to link to the [Dragon Catcher Technique] as well. But, if dodged, then you have to switch for a different attack.

Either way, without making any contact. It's useless against me, but it did force Yuri to stop for a brief moment or risk crashing into Ingui Yoon.

 _'Yup, fighting a highly trained group of fighters without much experience in teamwork would cause a problem at some point.'_ I thought to myself, as both Ingui Yoon and Daniela have decent teamwork between them already, but including Yuri just cause that teamwork to be unstable.

Of course, if it was Yuri with my other wives. Then, I would have a hard time facing them if I don't use any [Broken Skills] or anything that's above their [Skill levels].

"Maybe. I should have held back." I mumble to myself, but Yuri, Ingui Yoon, and Daniela heard, with Yuri narrowing her eyes and charge right at me once more, with Ingui Yoon following behind to back her up. While Daniela stays from afar as long-distance support.

I hurl the [Empire Common Sword] at Daniela after placing another set of [Restrictions] onto it before throwing it.

Then focus on Yuri and Ingui Yoon, where I activate the [Omega Sword Dao: Yin-Yang Stance] as I pull out two [Empire Common Swords] to dual wield.

Injecting 10 worth of [Sword Qi] into the two swords each while linking [Yin-Yang Stance] with [Parry Sword Intent] and [Intercept Sword Intent] together under the [Skill: Chain Combo Magic].

Deciding to not overwhelm Yuri and Ingui Yoon, but instead taking this chance to allow both to gain the benefit of the [Skill: Wonderland] to improve their [Skills].

This is the same with Daniela, as I use the [Empire Common Sword] I've just thrown by manipulating it with [Sword Qi] to make it a flying sword to attack Daniela without having to physically wield the sword itself.

Therefore, I'm facing all three opponents at the same time while also helping them improve themselves after seeing the [Wonderland] finally affecting them.

Slowly, as all of us continues to fight each other, with the three ladies forgot about how there an army of people outside is entering the Hell Arena. Where a certain group wasn't aiming for the top floor for the prize, but for something else on their minds.

2 weeks later*

 **Year 19: Day 74: Split Time Zone | Day 25 of the 365 Days**

(Hell Arena: 251st Floor)

-Third Person's POV-

"Ugh, my body feels so numb." Daniela complains as she just went through body training with the help of both Yuri and Ingui Yoon as her body strength and speed is the main weak points right now. So, Daniela asked those two for help while not knowing that her teacher could have helped with this as well, but haven't seen him use unarmed combats much. Also, forgetting that it was her teacher that taught Ingui Yoon the [Renewal Taekwondo] and [Ssam-Su Taekkyeon] in the first place.

In Daniela's opinion, she wasn't in the right mind at the time. Since with all the 'deaths' she has experienced in the [Wonderland] have made her feel a bit loopy and forget some important factors. Nevertheless, both Yuri and Ingui Yoon easily help Daniela improve herself in body training in this 2 weeks, where all three girls were inside the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book]'s separate space with the time zone being different.

So, to others, it has been 2 weeks. But, for Daniela, it has been a total of 160 weeks. Around 3 years of non-stop body training other than breaks, for food, restroom, and sleeping. Other than those three. Daniela was forced to train in those 3 years without much rest.

To make it even worse in Daniela's opinion. Yuri has a [Skill] similar to the [Sun Flame] for healing effect. But, stronger and effective. Therefore, Daniela, to her horror, wouldn't end up having any side-effects of going through such extreme training and gain all the benefits with absolutely no bad effects coming from it.

"Hey, at least, you have a stronger body. Almost at the same level as Ingui Yoon's." Yuri grin at Daniela, who just give Yuri a lazy glare.

"I'm pretty sure if it was teacher that trained you in body training. You wouldn't get any breaks at all." Ingui Yoon said to Daniela after thinking if Daniela had asked their teacher to train her instead.

Daniela pales instantly. Slowly, she raises her head to look at Ingui Yoon's face and use her [Vongolo Hyper Intuition] to check for any lies, but didn't come up with anything. Meaning that Ingui Yoon's words are true.

Then, Daniela looks at her teacher who is currently looking off into space, but knows he is looking at something.

-Ragna's POV-

As I continue to watch all the people in this dimension trying to climb the Hell Arena, but failing most of the time. In fact, the best of the people have only reached the 5th Floor, where I placed a million of [Restrictions - Rank: Earth] that very lethal, and so, they only reached the 5th Floor, but not pass it at all.

The first four floors, where two are filled with mobs and the other two don't have any live enemies.

The 1st Floor filled with hell hounds I just came up on the spot. With the entire 1st Floor's setting is a large cave with a few glowing stones in the walls.

2nd Floor is lava. Literally just an entire floor of lava, that has only one platform at the entry from the previous floor and another to the next floor.

So, anyone could easily bypass this 2nd Floor by either just flying over it or immune to lava. Flying would be very risky as the heat is very high that it could melt anything with a single touch. Something I made that the lava would bubble up sometimes and cause a pillar of lava to raise at random.

As for being immune to lava; well, good for them and just have to worry about how to swim across or risk being blown further away from their goal to the next floor. As with the pillar of random lava shooting up would send them flying in some random directions that not closer to the entry to the next floor.

At one point, I even wanted to throw in a lava type man-eating shark, but decided not to. Since I'm already using up plenty of [Mana] to support the [Ninjutsu] and [Rejection] that make the entire Hell Arena as it is and the floors, along with [Summon the Rain] 24/7. I'm just glad [Tier 1 - Stats] have changed my stats by compressing it and keeping it as high quality and quantity. Mostly the quality as I'm using less amount of [Mana] than the amount of [Mana] I regenerate back.

Nevertheless, there is some kind of man-eating animals in higher floors. So, there is that.

Next is the 3rd Floor, which is just filled with earthly traps. As in traps that any mortal, aka the humans, can make after learning how to make traps and using the materials around them to make them.

Of course, I made sure to use [Ninjutsu] to hide all these traps, that even people with [Nen] can't use to see through the illusions I placed over the traps to hide them. Furthermore, I made sure that all traps would change locations and even positions as well. Along with some traps ending up merging together as well.

So yeah, on this 3rd Floor is what cause 50% deaths for newcomers that don't have any experiences in traps that can't be seen and have to rely on one's senses or any powerful people with them, to help them out.

Onto the 4th Floor. I had fun making this one. As I made it so this floor is filled with killer ninja bunnies. As in bunnies that trained in the art of the ninja and assassination from the dark. Which is why on the 4th Floor requires people with some sort of light source as there no light at all on the 4th Floor while these killer ninja bunnies will be able to use their heightened sense of hearing to locate the enemies.

So, people that don't make any sound at all. Have a better chance of moving from this floor to the next while those with better experiences can kill these killer ninja bunnies.

I grin at how many souls I'm extracting with [Magic Arsenal] so far and most of them have decent [Skills], but not something worth using in a major battle. Nevertheless, at least I can use the [Magic Arsenal]. The [Slaughter Realm] I mean, since I still haven't created the other ones yet, to able to use these souls' [Skills] and their [Nen] they have developed. Furthermore, all those [Soul Trackers] have been removed as well the very moment these souls enter the [Slaughter Realm].

I felt someone staring at me, turning to my left and see a pale face Daniela, who looking at me with fear for some reasons. _'I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything to her, yet why is she looking at me like that?'_ I thought to myself.

"Something wrong?" I ask Daniela with a bit of concern.

"Nope! Nothing! I don't need any help with my training! Hahaha!" Daniela replied instantly and near the end, making a fake laugh that almost made me and the other two think that Daniela wasn't scared at all.

"Alright then." I ignore the sigh of relief on Daniela's face, with both Yuri and Ingui Yoon giggling at Daniela, causing her to glare at the other two.

I return my focus onto the [Archive: Holographic Projection Screen] to see all the people doing their best to figure a way to pass the 5th Floor. Grinning at all the souls I'm gaining and with more souls mean more [Skills] for me to use with [Magic Arsenal]. Also, having an army of these souls to fight for me. Mostly as cannon fodder in my honest opinion.


	52. Chapter 52: The Difference

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 52: The Difference**

 **Year 19: Day 74: Split Time Zone | Day 25 of the 365 Days Part 2**

(Hell Arena: 251st Floor)

"Hey, does anyone want to try to climb the Hell Arena?" I ask my wife and two students, giving them a grin; however, all of them shiver instead of being excited or any positive emotions appear.

"Yeah, no way. I may be a thrill seeker, but I'm not stupid or suicidal... Well, more than suicidal in other ways. Nevertheless, I may not have seen all the floors, but the one we're on and the 200th Floor. But, just the 200th Floor alone would cause me to feel like a newcomer that just began climbing The Tower from my home universe and that is saying something." Yuri said to me in a dull tone.

"Sorry, I still can't move my body much right now. Going through the Hell Arena is just asking for my death." Daniela quickly responded back on how she can climb the tower of death.

"I still have [Nen] to work on." Ingui Yoon gave her own excuse, which is true, but anyone could tell by the sweat covering her forehead, that she is afraid of going through the Hell Arena as well.

"Alright." I roll my eyes at these three, but didn't fault them it. So I stop teasing them about it.

Looking back at the people trying their best to bypass the 5th Floor with almost no success. Making it seem like it's impossible to climb the Hell Arena at all.

"By the way, do you have any desire returning home. I mean the two of you, Ingui Yoon and Daniela. I can make a passage to your home if you want." I said to my two students. While ignoring the sound coming from the multiple [Holographic Projection Screens] around, that's filled with people dying screams via testing out the [Restrictions].

Ingui Yoon had a wry smile when she continues to hear the deaths of countless people, but wasn't that deeply disturb by this. Thanks to the training her teacher put her through. "Currently, I'm in no hurry to return home after knowing you can send me back easily. So for now, if possible, I would like to resume under your teaching, teacher."

"Same here. All my old friends are dead for years or dead by now. As for the next generation. I'm sure little Tsuna would be a fine Vongolo Boss, with the people he made friends with. Would support him in his time of needs with me gone. I'm willing to return back, but after the whole war is over with." Daniela replied after Ingui Yoon and she too wishes to continue with her training under her teacher.

"I see." I nod my head.

I glance at one of the screens and narrow my left eye, to see a group of people easily bypassing all the [Restrictions] I have placed down in the 5th Floor.

Then again, the [Restrictions] are [Rank: Earth], not that high in ranks and just more in quantity than quality. There's bound to be people to finally figure a way to bypass the [Restrictions]. I just didn't think there would be one so soon. Not even a month yet and people finally making progress into the 5th Floor.

I find myself wondering if this was in Sword Art Online. It would be even longer since the people don't have supernatural abilities. Nevertheless, this is good for me. As the Hell Arena is technically part training as well. Seeing how I'm allowing people going through this dangerous tower, to learn how they bypass these floors and even those that died would just become another cannon fodder for me to use via [Magic Arsenal].

Getting off of the chair I was sitting on for the last few hours, then stretch my stiff muscles before dismissing the [Holographic Projection Screens], but still have the [Skill: Archive] active. So it could notify me of anything interesting with the programs I have created for this task for me.

"You know, I find myself wondering how long it would take before the [Hero Faction] sends in the higher level members into this dimension. Seeing how I'm here and all." I thought out loud, causing the three ladies to look at me and giving me the look, that's just asking why I would think such a thing right now.

I raise an eyebrow at them, "What? This is a reasonable thing to think about sometime. In fact, I'm kind of disappointed in you, Ingui Yoon, for not thinking about all the unknown factors, including the enemy's stronger members, along with their aces hidden when they really needed to be used in battle, and figure a way to counter them."

Ingui Yoon looks down before bowing in my direction, "Sorry, teacher. I must have forgotten a few things while my time staying in this world. I promise to go through the training you assigned to me in the past and redo them again, to help me refresh my memory. I won't make the same mistakes again."

"Don't worry, I don't blame you. After all, you did spend like 3 years in the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book] with Yuri and Daniela as well. You're bound to forget something during those 3 years." I wasn't that disappointed in Ingui Yoon, just a bit really. I just need to remind her that's all. "Anyway, I guess you ladies can do whatever here. I'm going to have fun being a Dungeon Master." I grin at the thought of being a Dungeon Master, as in a literally have a dungeon at my command.

Technically, the Hell Arena has become a dungeon while the Heaven Arena isn't, but upon the changes, where I include traps and monsters, along with other hidden things. I honestly made a dungeon.

"But, that will be kind of boring real quick, though." I stop myself from trying to level up a few mobs just for the heck when no one has even passed the 5th Floor yet.

I sat back down and lean back before slowly start to lose focus.

"Hey, Ragna!" Yuri appears in front of me, with panic in her eyes, "How about we do something interesting together?!"

"I almost blank out completely, didn't I?" I ask Yuri dryly, who nervously nod her head. Making me sigh with a bit of frustration. As things will end up badly when I blank out too much. Inner monologue is one thing, but blanking out without having anything on mind is just wishing for trouble with the current me. Since if I lose focus, almost all my [Skills] would deactivate as a result of me not focusing at all. Very dangerous.

"So, what do you want to do?" Yuri's back is already covered in cold sweats, this shows how scary her husband can be when he blanks out and sometimes don't even remember what he has done during that event. Most case her husband would search for anything to fight, but luckily, he still held back somewhat. But, the aftermath is just too much of a pain that Yuri doesn't want to risk it again.

"How about I help you out with the [Great Way of the Buddha]?" I look at Yuri, as I have an idea on how to allow Yuri to be able to finish the first stage and allow her body to born anew and have finally begun the real training of the [Great Way of the Buddha]. Then look at both Ingui Yoon and Daniela. "Do you manage to learn the [Renewal Taekwondo: Recoilless Concept], Ingui Yoon? And how about you, Daniela, did you figure a way to manipulate your [Sky Flame] without any medium and with just a thought? This includes using your emotions, hand gestures, or any type of body gestures. Therefore, using only thoughts without those to help you."

I allow a smirk to appear on my face as I release a bit of bloodlust, which has gotten stronger as time goes on with [Volition Sword Dao].

Yuri, Ingui Yoon, and Daniela felt a chill go down their backs and unconsciously took a step back.

"Why are you moving away?" I look at them, not suppressing my bloodlust. I slowly got up from my seat and start walking towards the ladies, causing them to take a step back each time I take a step towards them. As each of them is a bit pale in the face and sweat covering their foreheads.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yuri said with her back cover in cold sweats even more, to the point the back of her shirt is soaking wet with her sweats and wondering if she should have left her husband to blank out or not. She pauses for a moment, then decided that if she was in the same situation. She'll still do it, making sure her husband won't blank out.

I pause when I felt a familiar presence entering the Hell Arena.

With a thought, I bring up a [Holographic Projection Screen] and zoom onto a target in the Hell Arena, where I see a group of three kids. All boys that haven't even entered their teenage years yet.

Of the two out of the three; I see Gon and Killua, both are among the group of the main characters in the Hunter x Hunter. However, the third one is what my focus is more onto.

"Well, now. This is interesting." I smile a little, causing the ladies to stop moving away, with Yuri being the first to move over to me to see what I'm looking at. While both Ingui Yoon and Daniela wish they could do the same, but don't have any way to share some of my features as the Gamer. Therefore, only Yuri here can see what I'm seeing since she is my wife.

"What's interesting? Oh, those two. I was wondering when they show up." Yuri looks at both Gon and Killua going through the 1st Floor of the Hell Arena. Then noticed the third kid, "Hey, who's that? Is he someone that Gon and Killua made friend with?"

Both Ingui Yoon and Daniela's eyes widen a little and quickly come over to me.

"Did you say Gon?" Ingui Yoon asks me with worry, with Daniela asking about Killua.

"Yeah, you know those two kids?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, we met them in a Hunter Exam and kind of making them our little brothers in name." Daniela is the one that answered.

"Then, I guess you get to meet up with them early on. Since those two enter the Hell Arena just now. Also, do you know a brown-headed kid goes by the name Jake Snow?" I ask my two students, as I continue to look at the kid named Jake.

"Oh, him. Yeah, he is a friend with Gon and Killua; however, for some reasons, neither Ingui Yoon or I could feel comfortable near him. It's like he knows something about us when we don't know him at all. This caused us to feel more disturbed. Since neither the two of us are not native in this world. Also, he continues to talk to us like he knew our past, more with Ingui Yoon than mine. With the way, he looked at Ingui Yoon more than once when he thought we didn't notice or even try to hide it sometime." Daniela informs Yuri and me about she and Ingui Yoon met this Jake, along with Gon and Killua during the Hunter Exam and what happens during that time before splitting up, with both Ingui Yoon and Daniela going to the Heaven Arena to gain money after learning it among the researches they did upon coming to this world.

As well as a place to stay, which is why both Ingui Yoon and Daniela decided that the Heaven Arena is a good place for the both of them to stay until they figure a way to return back to their homeworlds. Not to mention, the Heaven Arena is the place where they managed to learn [Nen] after paying someone to help them gain it. Afterward, thanks to [Nen] and their own specialized [Skills]. Reaching the 251st Floor was plain easy for them.

"Well, seeing how this Jake came from a similar universe as mine and also a Gamer." I explained to both Ingui Yoon and Daniela about my status as The Gamer, along with a little information about it while mentioning about how I became a [Broken Player].

"So wait, does that mean he was trying to get into our pants?" Daniela looks at me with disgust on her face. "I'm pretty sure, I can be his grandma or even great grandma with my age. I ain't no pedophile."

Yuri coughs a little since technically she is one with her current age being the oldest among everyone here. However, Yuri knew she doesn't really count due to her race not being human and something else, with somewhat the same as a human, but not 100% as one.

Ingui Yoon looks a bit green in the face before it turns into a blank expression. "Does that mean he knows about a few things of my past and trying to manipulate me to like him by using this knowledge to his advantage?" Ingui Yoon asks in a deadly chill tone of voice.

"Maybe?" I shrug my shoulders while glad that Ingui Yoon and Daniela didn't seem to care that I know their past, then again, I didn't even aim for any romantic interest in them so I can guess why they didn't seem to care. Not to mention, I even helped them out at the time without any benefits in return. Well, until we meet again in this dimension and needs their help in the incoming war. But, that was before I became a [Broken Player] and pretty much declare war on the three factions, mostly the [Hero Faction].

"Just to be clear. Neither the two of you have any love interest with Ragna here, right?" Yuri smirks at the two, causing them to frown at her.

"I'm a widow and only have one person I love in my life. Doesn't matter if I can meet a parallel version of my deceased husband. I only have one husband and he is dead. I am no longer having any romance in my current life. Furthermore, with the war you mention, love would just make things more difficult. So I need to be more focus onto my training." Daniela said with absolute truth in her voice and look at Yuri with disdain for asking such a thing. "Also, I do remember Esdeath is also teacher's wife. Do you think I would want to be on her bad side, yeah no thanks."

Yuri giggles at this, "No kidding, and you should meet with Esdeath again. She changed a lot since you last saw her." What Yuri didn't mention was how Esdeath became even more ruthless than ever. Also, far worse when enemies try to face Esdeath in psychological warfare.

"Same here, with Daniela." Ingui Yoon calmly replied, "I rather not have my head split open by Mrs. Esdeath. Also, if what you told me about the whole multiverse and how teacher was supposed to be my love interest or something due to being his destiny girl or something. I rather pick someone I truly know I would know and not be affected by something that forced me to fall in love with someone just due to destiny."

"Good for you, Ingui Yoon." Yuri smile at Ingui Yoon, "Just be glad Esdeath isn't the same as before when I met or she would use her silver tongue to convince you otherwise."

Ingui Yoon and Daniela blinks, where they feel confused about Yuri meant by her words.

So, Yuri explained how she met Esdeath and her husband, then by the end, both Ingui Yoon and Daniela look at her and their teacher in disbelief.

"Yup, you two are lucky by the time you met Esdeath. We finally managed to prevent Esdeath from persuading other potential wife candidates." Yuri leans a bit closer, "But, I will be honest with the two of you. I don't regret Esdeath pushing me to love Ragna. So many benefits come with marrying him." Yuri winks at them.

"I'm right here." I said to Yuri dryly.

"You were meant to hear it. So, don't be like that. I'm complimenting you." Yuri grin before frowning as she looks back at the [Holographic Projection Screen] with narrow eyes as she watches Jake killing the hell hounds with a dagger that covered in a green glow and would easily cut the hell hounds like butter. "Now, we just need to find out if this... Jake part of the [Hero Faction] or not."

"Oh, he definitely part of the [Hero Faction]." I replied, as I bring up a copy of Jack's status for Yuri to see and even using a bit of [Ninjutsu] to allow both Ingui Yoon and Daniela to see as well. A bit of more drain on my [Mana], but not too much for my concern.

 **Status List:**

 **Character Name: Jack Snow**  
 **Alignment: Neutral-Good**  
 **Lvl: 20 - EXP: 4%/100%**  
 **Profession: The Gamer**  
 **Title: [Assassin-in-training] - Gain an increase of 10% bonus effects towards [Assassin Type Skills]. (Require title to be equipped to have an effect.)**  
 **HP: 139/200 - Regen: 1 HP per hour**  
 **MP: 100/100 - Regen: 1 MP per minute**  
 **STR: Tier 0 - 10**  
 **END: Tier 0 - 20**  
 **AGI: Tier 0 - 30**  
 **INT: Tier 0 - 11**  
 **WIS: Tier 0 - 10**  
 **MAG: Tier 0 - 10**  
 **LUCK: Tier 0 - 10**  
 **Stats Point: 69**  
 **Age: 11**  
 **Faction: [Hero Faction] - Gain 20% more in favors with people in the [Hero Faction] and -20% less with people in the [Evil Faction].**

"Huh, so that's why he using a dagger. But wait. Wouldn't it better to use a [Combat Knife] instead?" Yuri asks me, seeing how I have a [Skill] to be a master of all weapons and how to use them to their best of abilities. This includes using weapons for other professions. Like the assassin.

"Depend on the type of assassin you want to be. If you want to be the one that actually an assassin instead of the [Profession: Asssassin], then it doesn't matter what weapons you use. As long as your target doesn't know your location and you can deliver the killing blow in the first strike, otherwise, the target will know someone aiming for their life and will quickly strengthen up their defense, preventing you from trying to kill them after your first fail before the target will begin their own counter towards you and will hunt you down as well." I explain to Yuri as there are more than one type of assassin, but if going with the concept of an assassin, then it doesn't matter what you use as long your target is killed without knowing how and who's the true killer is without leaving any shreds of evidence behind.

"So, does this mean this kid is bad as an assassin or just due to lack of experiences and [Skills]?" Yuri asks me, with both Ingui Yoon and Daniela are watching their little brothers in name with concerns as they battling with hell hounds. They felt nothing more and just go down and help them out, but currently, due to the fact that Gon and Jack are part of the [Hero Faction], making it difficult on the two.

"More with the latter than the former. He even got the title to prove it; well, unless he got it by accident or just got it from being trained by Killua in [Assassination Skills], then who knows." I replied.

"Can you see his history?" Yuri asks me, as in using the same way I do with her and the wives before via [Sha Naqba Imuru] and if that's not enough, linked it with [Elemental Sight].

Neither Ingui Yoon or Daniela shows it on the outside, but inwards, they are both shocked that their teacher has the ability to see the history of people. Then calmed down a second later once they remember who their teacher is and how powerful he is. So this should be a given at this point.

"I can." I nod my head, as Yuri looks at me, waiting for me to continue, but for a couple of seconds of silence and she realizes I didn't continue with my response.

"Are you going to?" Yuri asks once more, but actually wanting her husband to check on Jack's history. Instead of just hinting what she wanted.

"Already did, but I know you won't bother to read the whole thing. So, I will just make it simple. He's a [Reincarnator] and his origin is from a branch off from my home universe, but ordinary without any supernatural in his world at all. But, still, have some knowledge from my dimension to his. As to how he became a Gamer. He died from a truck and met with a God, who is actually a false God and someone from the [Hero Faction]. Then, Jack was given the Gamer's ability, but not like mine, where it is heavily restricted, but very weak in my opinion. One: He doesn't have the [Skill: Fiction Adpation] to import powerful [Skills], even if they been downgraded under the [Leveling System] so it would be a lot harder for him to gain [Broken Skills] later in the future. Two: He doesn't have an [Inventory] with unlimited space. Unless he gained a [Skill] to increase the space of his [Inventory]. Then, he is very limited to what he can carry in his [Inventory]. Three: He doesn't have the feature to gain new professions, but can get something similar on the line of one via titles. As you can see he has the [Ttile: Assassin-in-training], his version of a profession aka a class, job, or whatever you call it." I pause for a moment, to let my words sink before continuing.

Yuri made a hand gesture for me to go on, telling me she understands my words, with both Ingui Yoon and Daniela nodding for me to continue as well.

"Now, what Jack got in exchange for these limitations. One: He gains a starter gears aka anything with the concept of a weapon in mind. In other words, Jack was given the choice of what he wanted, but within conditions. Say Jack wanted the [Excalibur] from the Nasuverse. But, this requires Jack to have a title related to the legend of King Arthur, to even have the ability to hold the [Excalibur] in the first place. Otherwise, it just stays in his [Inventory] just for look until he meets the conditions to wield it." I explain the first one, while at first I was a bit jealous before remember how I got [Fiction Adaption] and he doesn't. So that calmed my jealousy somewhat.

"Is it that dagger he picked? Seem a bit of a waste for not picking something powerful, but easily usable at the get-go." Daniela said with a disappointment on her face, even she could think of a better weapon to use instead of a simple dagger. Not counting her [Sky Flame].

"It isn't a simple dagger, but a [Growth Type Dagger], where it grows along with the user. But, not just a normal [Growth Type Dagger] just increases its attack damage and all the default. But, allow Jack to put an effect within reasons aka the resource to give the [Growth Type Dagger] the effect he desires. A good example is the green glow covering his dagger. That is the first effect he placed on his dagger, which increases sharpness with the element of wind." I replied to Daniela and even bring up a copy of the [Growth Type Dagger] for everyone to see.

 **[Growth Type Weapon: Dagger - Lvl: 2 - EXP: 5%] - Rank: D+ - Durability: 73/100 - ATK: 400 (+300)**

 **Description: This is a [Growth Type Weapon] that grows along with its wielder and have unlimited potential to become something great. Along with the ability to gain new effects within the limitations.**

 **Level 1's First Effect: [Weapon Repair] - Gain the ability to repair itself by allowing this weapon to 'absorb' materials to repair itself.**

 **Level 1's First Effect's Requirement: Require physical contact to absorb materials, and the materials it has to be something that the weapon can absorb.**

 **Level 1's Second Effect: [Weapon Evolution Effect] - The ability to gain new effects.**

 **Level 1's Second Effect's Requirement: The weapon itself requires to absorb materials and will be given random options of effects to pick one out for the weapon to take.**

 **Level 2 Effect: [Wind Enhancement] - By absorbing the wind around the area to give the weapon's blade an increase in sharpness at the cost reducing the weapon's durability.**

 **Level 2 Effect's Requirement: The weapon's durability has to be above 1 in order to take in effect.**

"Huh." Daniela blinks with surprise, "Okay, maybe this dagger isn't lame after all."

"Too bad it won't do him any good." I said with a hint of disappointment, but also pity.

"Why is that?" Yuri asks with curiosity.

"Because he is a false Gamer, not one of the 10 true Gamers. Like me and even if I became a [Broken Player]. My slot isn't available at all. Therefore, including my slot. There are another 9 slots, where others can become a true Gamer. Unless someone manages to keep a true Gamer dead. As in not able to revive somehow before a slot is open. Therefore, as a false Gamer. Jack will never be able to leave this universe. As in the Hunter x Hunter universe, this world's main universe setting. If he was in either Daniela or Ingui Yoon's worlds, then he can't leave that world at all either." I explain to Yuri on about the 10 true Gamers and the slots, which I got from the female hero's memory about this back in the Harry Potter universe.

"That's good to know." Daniela knew how important about things that are very limited in numbers. So having 9 other people like her teacher is a scary thought, but a bit of a relief that her teacher can face those other 9 true Gamers and she can just fight with other people that not a Gamer. Also, a relief that she won't have to face an army of Gamers due to finding out that false Gamers are stuck in the world they were put in. While true Gamers can leave the universe for another.

"Anyway, other than the starter gear of a [Growth Type Weapon] that is literally a basic for beginners, which the so-called God from the [Hero Faction] didn't inform Jack and just say it something that powerful. In a way, yes, it's powerful, but only near the end after countless resources and efforts will it become a powerful weapon, and even then, with the type of effects placed on the weapon itself may not be the best there is. As there will be a time, where Jack would have used all the resources he could get his hands and reach a dead end. This is why I say the [Growth Type Dagger] won't do him any good." I took a few deep breaths before continuing.

"Moving on. The next good thing he gained is the [Skill: Observe]. Able to scan and give him information on the observed target. However, this will only give him the basic until he levels it up more, to reveal more information." I let out a sigh of frustration, with Yuri giggle a little while both Ingui Yoon and Daniela look at Yuri with a confused look on why she laughing.

"Ragna here didn't have anything like the [Skill: Observe] and among all his [Skill]. The best thing he has is the [Elemental Sight], but that gives him a massive amount of information. This requires him having to 'read' all the information without having a searching feature. Unless he links his [Elemental Sight] with [Archive]." Yuri giggles once more when she notices her husband frowning at her, but she didn't care. "So yeah, you can see that Ragna may not have the [Skill: Observe] at the beginning like Jack, but Ragna got something better later on."

"I see." Ingui Yoon nods her head, "So what else did Jack get other than this [Growth Type Dagger] and the [Skill: Observe]?" Ingui Yoon made sure to pay extra attention to her teacher's words.

"He gets a random [Skill] as a part of the starter gears. However, in reality. The person from the [Hero Faction] was just randomly picking what kind of [Skills] to give to Jack that would help him until he is level 50 before becoming useless on its own unless Jack goes other [Skills] to use together with it. But, that won't be enough after he goes pass level 100 and faces enemies that's above level 100. No matter how much he tries." I shook my head with pity, for Jack, but not too much that I wanted to help the kid out. "As for the random [Skill], he got. Well, it is the [Spell: Firebolt] that was turned into a [Skill]." I bring up a copy of the [Skill] and at max level for everyone to see.

 **[Firebolt Manipulation] - Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100% - MP cost: Varies**

 **Description: You have gained the ability to cast [Firebolt], one of the many basic [Fire Elemental Spells] and can modify the [Spell: Firebolt] to your desire.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to the [Spell: Firebolt]. [Firebolt] - Deal 100 [Magical Damage] per hit.**

 **1st Effect's Cost: 10 MP per default [Firebolt].**

 **2nd Effect: Gain access to [Firebolt Modification]. [Firebolt Modification] - Increase [Firebolt]'s [Magical Damage] by (level)%.**

 **2nd Effect's Cost: 10 MP x (second) MP.**

"So... If my math is right, then the best he can do with this [Firebolt Manipulation] is 200 [Magical Damage]? Literally at max level is just doubling the damage of this [Firebolt]?" Daniela asks with confusion as she scratches her head, trying to see any other way to make this [Firebolt Manipulation] any better other than being able to modify the [Firebolt Spell].

"Yeah, the person that gave this [Skill] to Jack didn't have enough patience to choose the right one for Jack to have. What I meant before was that the person from the [Hero Faction] was searching for one, but from what I got from my scan at the time. The person didn't have many in that condition and instead just picked something that meets the bare minimum. If Jack pushes the [Firebolt Manipulation] to the fullest potential." I give Daniela a wry grin.

"Wow, talk about a letdown." Now, even Yuri pity this Jack, but not that much. "Anything else, that Jack gained?"

"Nope. That's pretty much it." I replied, "But, he was sent here, mostly to make allies with the [Fated Souls] in this dimension. Aka the main characters or powerful characters." I look at both Ingui Yoon and Daniela. "And when he saw the two of you. He got a [Quest] that would reward him some nice stuff he manages to either get one or the both of the two of you to be in a relationship with him. As in boyfriend and girlfriend(s)."

Ingui Yoon narrow her eyes and one can see the hatred in her eyes, "Does he even like us for who we are or just for our appearance alone?"

"Truth?" I ask Ingui Yoon, who nods her head, "The latter mostly. To him, this whole world is a game to him. In a way, his thinking process is right since he is a Gamer and would treat the world as his playground."

Ingui Yoon slowly nods her head before closing her eyes and open them, where they became cold and would have caused many people to flinch or worse, run away in fear.

Daniela snort with disdain, "Happen to me before in the past, where people just wanted to court me in order to gain influence over the Vongola. I just knew there was something that Jack made me feel off with him around me. Now, I know why."

"And suddenly, I no longer pity the kid." Yuri said in a cold tone, not caring that Esdeath technically did the same thing, but for different reasons. But, unlike with Esdeath and her husband.

Jack here gains something of a reward for himself and may not truly love Ingui Yoon and/or Daniela while Esdeath and her husband gain loyalty and love from herself. Not to mention, that Esdeath wanted for her strength, not for her appearance. While her husband truly loves her as well, making Yuri know the difference between Jack and her husband.

"Welp, I guess we got something to do, I guess." I secretly grin to myself as I didn't mention how this Jack has something in him that the [Hero Faction] wanted him to be reincarnated into the Hunter x Hunter, with the Gamer's ability.


	53. Chapter 53: This Is Very Unexpected

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 53: This Is Very Unexpected**

 **Year 19: Day 74: Split Time Zone | Day 25 of the 365 Days Part 3**

(Hell Arena: 251st Floor)

"So what should we do?" Yuri asks everyone, "I mean, do we go down and meet up with those three or what?" What Yuri didn't say out loud is how to deal with Jack. Seeing how Jack must be using his background knowledge to manipulate Gon and Killua in some way to like him and do stuff for him.

"Can't we just grab both Gon and Killua, then bring them up to this floor?" Daniela asks calmly, not including Jack at all. "I'm sure they would be happy to see their older sisters."

Ingui Yoon nods her head in agreement, want to reunite with her little brother, also having a small thought of seeing if she could bring Gon or her real little brother over to introduce each other.

"Pretty sure, that people will arm to the teeth and go to war with me if I appear in person." I said to the girls, causing them to pause for a moment to think about it really hard. "But, if you really them to be here. I can literally just teleport them here, right now."

"Why didn't you mention that first?" Yuri asks me with dull eyes, knowing that I did this on purpose.

"Well, I got nothing much to do right now. Seeing how the Hell Arena can run on its own due to my linked [Skills] and with a little bit of attention onto it. Therefore, I'm kind of free after fixing all the bugs I have found in the Hell Arena's upper floors above the 5th Floor. Didn't take that long honestly." I smirk at Yuri, causing her left eye to twitch, "Plus, I'm just seeing if it's fun messing with people as a hobby to do when I need to take breaks from training."

Yuri pales instantly when she heard her husband trying to mess with people as a hobby. In other words, trolling. But, before Yuri could argue about having such a hobby. She was cut off by her husband.

"But, messing with people should be Esdeath kind of thing." I continue off not caring that searching the right hobby for me had caused some of my wives to be very scared whenever I was in the 'mood' to try out something to see if it is a good hobby. "Anyway, do you really want them here?"

"Go ahead. This saves us the trouble of having to go down and get them before having to go back up here." Daniela response, as she walks over to the bar in the room and grabs herself a drink. "If you're planning to bring in Jack as well. Then, give me the chance to get a drink or two."

Both Yuri and Ingui Yoon glance at Daniela before looking back at me, where I just give them a lazy gaze. In Yuri's point of view, this is a yes, to what Daniela said is true.

"You got a few minutes before I bring them here." I said to the girls, causing Daniela to chug an entire glass of drink of some kind in the color of red in one gulp before banging the glass onto the counter before filling the glass up for another.

Ingui Yoon quickly heads over to Daniela to stop her from drinking herself to a mess while Yuri stares at her husband with a twitchy eye. Knowing that this was kind of his fault for making Daniela drinking to get wasted due to learning about Jack that is going to come here in a few minutes after the big reveal not so long ago. Literally, a couple of minutes passed by and now everyone has to deal with the person we, me, talked about aka Jack Snow. Will appear soon.

I rub my chin, then look at Yuri. This lead to Yuri looking back at me with a wry look on her face. As if her instinct sensed something about to go wrong in the next few seconds.

"Should I cosplay?" I ask Yuri in a completely serious tone of voice, then the whole room became silent, with only the sound of breathing remain.

"I'm sorry. I must have got my head bash at some point and blank out just now. Can you repeat that, Ragna?" Yuri rubs her forehead as if she actually had a headache or something before digging in her left ear for a few seconds to be on the safe side, to make sure she hearing thing right.

"You heard me." I got up from my seat as I already have a costume in mind to use already. With a bit of more [Mana] to use [Ninjutsu] to cover my entire body, including the aura I release unconsciously. As my appearance soon takes on the appearance of Sosuke Aizen from Bleach, but before his departure from Soul Society.

As in I'm taking on Aizen appearance as a mild-featured man with brown scholarly hair enhanced by square glasses, along with soft brown eyes. But, instead of the standard Shinigami uniform with a captain's haori. I switched out for a modern-day black business suit with a brown tie and white dress shirt. While bringing out a [Empire Common Sword], where I placed millions of [Restrictions] onto it instantly it appears before changing its appearance similar to Aizen's [Zanpakuto] and held it with my left hand.

"Okay. One: Why him? Two: What's my role in this roleplay of yours? Three: How long are you going to stick with that appearance for?" Yuri fired off three questions within a single breath.

"I need a reason to make Jack be wary of me and try to cause a problem for everyone by revealing some information that he has withdrawn from everyone they should know about and where it came from." I calmly said to Yuri, who shiver a little at how my voice is the exact same as Aizen. "As on why Aizen. Well, I'm going to use him as someone who begins planning for who knows how long and maybe Jack would think Aizen is the one behind the Hell Arena." I pause for a moment, then summon a soul from the [Slaughter Realm] and toss it the false [Zanpakuto] and with a wave of my right hand.

My image started to blur and it merges with the soul I grabbed and took on the form of Aizen while I return back to my original appearance.

Afterward, I send more [Restrictions] into the soul of the Aizen look alike until I made it so that if Jack uses [Observe] on this Aizen lookalike. It would almost be the same as if it was the real Aizen, but actually, I just made it so Jack can't see the fake Aizen's status other than his name and all his stats with question marks next to them instead of number value. This includes his levels as well.

"Okay, now what are you doing? You don't feel like roleplaying anymore?" Yuri let out a tired sigh, but secretly relief at the same time as she rather not give any lip services with Aizen, who she didn't like at all.

"Well, I just had this sudden thought and why not include it in my plans. I'll make it look like Aizen somehow transfer into this world and if those people from the [Hero Faction] are actually looking through Jack's eyes and see Aizen. I'm sure they will be in a panic due to his appearance. While I, on the other hand, will be some nobody. As they would mainly focus onto the fake Aizen." I explain to Yuri of my plans, with Ingui Yoon and Daniela listening. Then, a few seconds later Yuri made me stop as all the complex parts of the plans have caused her to get a small headache and shut me up with a kiss on the lip.

"Okay, you don't have to explain EVERYTHING about your plan. Just tell me where and when I should fight. Oh, my aching head and I thought Esdeath would be the one that would mainly cause me a headache with her silver tongue." Yuri mumbles the last part to herself, but everyone heard her and Yuri didn't care at this point.

"Now, you see why I don't explain most of my plans often. Well, unless it's something out war/combat related, then maybe I can make a few things in simple words." I said to Yuri, who gives me a smile at the thoughts of including her in the needs to know about the plans. Even if she didn't really care much about planning things and just charge right into the fight instead.

"I would honestly like to know everything, but I'm trying to get myself drunk. However, I still can't seem to get a buzz yet." Daniela pause to stare a bit closer to the bottle of the drink she had been taking this entire time and discovered it had two words on the label. Health Potion.

"The heck is a health potion?" Daniela asks with confusion, with Ingui Yoon next to her, who has been trying to take the bottle away from her and also look at the bottle with confusion.

"Oh yeah, neither the two of you have played any video games that much or haven't deal with all the random things related to Ragna for decades yet." Yuri replied, "That's just something that Ragna make whenever he felt like it or just something in case the family needs to use it for any kind of medical needs. Just a small cup of from that bottle would instantly heal any physical injuries, from a minor injury to instantly and major injury in a minute or so. But, it doesn't do much for fatal injuries, though. Neither does it regrowth back lost limbs." Yuri explains to both Ingui Yoon and Daniela about what the latter has been drinking this whole time while secretly amused that Daniela been trying to get drunk by drinking a [HP Recovery Item].

"So wait, the whole time I was trying to get drunk. All I have been literally wasting a precious resource that could heal injured men and even save their life?!" Daniela shout near the end, showing that she knows how precious this Health Potion is and not someone who wishes to waste such a thing if it can save her men. If she had them with her in this dimension, that is.

"Not really precious in my opinion. If this was like before I became a Gamer. Then, it would be something precious. But, since I have [Skills] to make those in a matter of seconds or even less. Had made it less precious. Plus, Raven in the family, who has [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] and can heal others easily and way better than that bottle of Health Potion. If she isn't busy killing people at the moment." I mumble near the end since I got the feeling, Raven isn't much of a healing person at all. "Anyway, since we got this fake Aizen here. I will just make it look like he the leader. While the three of you would follow his orders, but honestly, I would just be speaking through him via linked [Magic Arsenal] with other [Skills] and all that."

"Forgot you can control souls with [Magic Arsenal]." Yuri mumbles to herself, but anyone can see she forgot about that little fact and just trying to look like she knew all along. No one wanted to say anything about this to Yuri and just let her do her things.

A bit more [Mana] as I soon change my appearance to the God form of Jin Mo-Ri aka the [Legendary God Sun Wukong], where I even equip the [Yongpyo], the Monkey King's mystical garments and function as a supernatural armor. Along with activating [The Monkey King Mode].

 **DING!***

 **You have equipped the [Yongpyo] and gain all of its effects as long as you wear it.**

 **DING!***

 **You have activated [The Monkey King Mode].**

 **Increase all stats by time level(70) while this [Skill] is still active.**

 **[Yongpyo] - Rank: N/A - Durability: N/A - ATK: N/A**

 **Description: The Monkey King's [Yongpyo] are his mystical garments which function as a supernatural armor. It has the appearance of a black jacket with yellow fur covering the blue pants and a red belt. The black jacket has the image of a green dragon on the back. It enhances all the wielder's physical capabilities, including the wielder's durability, strength, and speed. It can be dispelled and make it manifest onto others. When not equipped, it takes the form of a mass of red and black energy which can solidify into razor-sharp spikes capable of tearing apart buildings.**

 **1st Effect: [Sentient] - The armor is partially sentient and is capable of protecting its owner by its own volition.**

 **2nd Effect: [Form Alteration] - [Yongpyo] can change forms and mode by giving commands or hand gestures.**

 **3rd Effect: [Poison Resistance] - By wearing the armor, the wielder will gain a 80% resistance towards all poisons.**

 **4th Effect: [Physical Enhancement] - Increase all physical capabilities, including durability, strength, and speed by 50%.**

Of course, I had to level up the [Profession: Inheritance of the Legendary God Sun Wukong] to level 70 to unlock almost everything I can get, with only a few things still locked away until I max out this profession. While I had to raise my [Profession: The Gamer]'s level to 90 before leveling up the [Inheritance of the Legendary God Sun Wukong]. I just left it at 90 for [Profession: The Gamer] since I'm not ready to enter the [Tier 2] for the [Profession: The Gamer] just yet.

Therefore, with my current appearance. I look exactly as the God form of Jin Mo-Ri, even willing to bring out the [Ruyi Jingu] when I need to use it. So, at the moment. I look like Jin Mo-Ri during the Second Great War Arc. But, I made sure to change my status to before Jin Mo-Ri became who he is and still the [Legendary God Sun Wukong]. Therefore, I have to switch out [Renewal Taekwondo] to his original fighting style, which is the [Whoahyorakgeyok].

 **[Whoahyorakgeyok] - Passive -**

 **Description: Also referred to as [Hua], and is a form of martial arts that was created by the Monkey King, and originally only available to him and his subordinates. It was specifically designed for the monkeys of the [Sage Realm] and thus can only be utilized by them. It uses a monkey's specific attributes (speed, strength, unpredictability, etc.) and expands on a large attack variety. There are unusual feral looking attacks. The footwork has the same traits.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to [Whoahyorakgeyok's Techniques].**

Wasn't much, but then again, this is the same fighting style that the Monkey King was using before becoming Jin Mo-Ri.

"Isn't this a bit of an overkill?" Yuri asks with concern as she sweats a little, with the presence her husband is releasing in this form, where she had read about it from the original source back in Ingui Yoon's homeworld. "You do know, Jake is literally at level 20 and not don't even have any stats in the three digit range right?"

"I know, but this is also a way to hold myself back, even though my raw power has increased even further than it already is." What I didn't mention is that my stats are 70 times higher than normal under the effect of [The Monkey King Mode], which I can use without a single cost at all. A very [Broken Skill] and can be used whenever I wanted to.

"You do remember One Punch Man, right?" Yuri asks me in a slow and calm tone of voice, "Now, think about him and increase his fighting power by a million fold and we have you."

What Yuri is trying to say, why do all this work for when we can do anything we wanted with Jack once he appears on this floor? Also, for someone against such a small fry like Jack when Yuri herself can easily kill with a finger of her fingers.

"Well, there is the [Hero Faction] watching over Jack. So, there may be a chance of someone bursting into this floor. While taking on this appearance would cause people to question my identity." I explain to Yuri, along with Ingui Yoon and Daniela, both listening into our conversation while I use a bit more [Mana], again, to change my status list. So it won't reveal my true status. Even my name is changed as well.

"Okay, enough. No more explaining." Yuri raises her left hand up, with her palm facing my direction. "I seriously need to stop asking questions for answers I know for sure would cause my head to hurt."

I just grin and shrug my shoulders, but made sure to think about my words more carefully so I can make it very simple for Yuri to understand; well, words that not used often in combat-related things very hard to understand what those words mean from the look on Yuri's face.

"Okay, now that everything should be ready." I did a double check on the fake Aizen via a new [Holographic Projection Screen] in front of me before I awaken the fake Aizen, which the soul hasn't been awake or aware the entire time, thanks to the [Skill: Magic Arsenal]'s effects. Then dismiss the [Holographic Projection Screen] afterward.

Fake Aizen blinks his eyes before glancing around the room before looking at me, then bow to me like he some kind of butler, and with that outfit, he is wearing would have cause misunderstanding for some people, and straight his back after a couple of seconds bowing to me.

"I'm glad to be in service at your command, Mercer-sama." Fake Aizen said to me in a polite and gentle tone of voice. "At your command, I shall do my best of my ability to make sure nothing goes wrong." Fake Aizen then greets everyone else in the room, completely out of character of the original Aizen, then again, I made it so the soul, I used from the [Slaughter Realm] have their personality wipe and memory replace with Aizen from Bleach.

"Now, this is a surprise beyond belief. I did not expect this." Yuri said in her most speechless voice, with only Ingui Yoon and Daniela seem to be confused why Yuri so speechless while the fake Aizen just kept that polite, gentle smile, like nothing happen at all.

"If you desire, Yuri-sama. Mercer-sama can change my appearance for someone else if that's what you want." Fake Aizen gives Yuri a smile, that just send a chill down her back. While both Ingui Yoon and Daniela still haven't found anything wrong that make Yuri so speechless; well, Daniela did feel her instinct trying to tell her something wrong with the fake Aizen quietly, but wasn't that strong right now.

"Well, I could bring in Madara if you want?" I grin at Yuri, who glare at me for even thinking about using him of all people.

"Don't you dare." Yuri growl at me before her attention went back to the fake Aizen with Yuri narrowing her eyes, which made the fake Aizen flinch and took a step back with his forehead covered in sweat, with the way Yuri glaring at him, but she didn't even release any killing intent and just the glare alone have caused the fake Aizen to move on instinct.

"So other than him, do you have any other ideas on who to use?" I ask my wife, while the fake Aizen didn't seem to care about having his personality and appearance change on the whim.

"Hmm." Yuri looks at the ceiling, seeing if anything would give her an idea or two.

"Okay, it's been like almost half an hour now since I should have teleport those three kids here. So, do the two of you got anything to say?" I glance at the fake Aizen while placing more [Restrictions - Rank: Heaven] just in case while making sure the soul I'm using doesn't have any idea on this. Not to mention, I will always be on the guard for some [Skills] that uses souls in any way. Therefore, [Magic Arsenal] is something I will have to be extra cautious in using.

I'm just glad the first realm is the [Slaughter Realm] and with endless generated killing intent to prevent the souls from escaping from the [Slaughter Realm]. I'm not even surprised at some point my killing intent can destroy an entire dimension just by its presence alone.

Last time I checked; the dimension I was in the Harry Potter universe. The planet Earth was at the borderline on exploding due to my killing intent when I had my eyepatch removed for an entire year.

So yeah, if I include my [Volition Sword Dao] into my killing intent. Pretty sure, this crossover dimension of the Hunter x Hunter universe will be destroyed for sure.

I pause for a moment when I literally just remember something very important during that one entire year without my eyepatch on. Unconsciously, I touch my right eye, where I can feel the skin on my eyelid, but I knew this was just fake as this is due to the effects of my [Ninjutsu]. If I wanted to, I can just rip the invisible eyepatch without having to stop the [Skill: Ninjutsu] from affecting it.

"Hey, teacher. Mind if I ask you a question?" Daniela asks me while I was debating on if I should tell Yuri about what I found so important about the time I removed my eyepatch in the Harry Potter universe or wait until we return back with the rest of the family in the [Ark] to tell everyone at once.

"Go ahead." I replied while letting a quiet sigh as I drop my right hand away from my right eye.

"How come I feel something dangerous coming from that guy you summoned." Daniela point at the fake Aizen, who hasn't move a single step, other than that one time when Yuri glare at him and caused him to be fearful of Yuri for a second before calmly return back to normal.

"Oh, that's because this guy has been in my [Magic Arsenal: Slaughter Realm] for 2 weeks now. Being in a realm filled with my killing intent would drive almost anyone into madness and lose their sanity. As they become beings filled with the only bloodlust and killing intent to kill everything they set their eyes on." I explain to Daniela and the rest, "Was a surprise on the first day when seeing those souls started fighting each other the very moment they enter the [Slaughter Realm]. As each time they kill, the more killing intent increase within them and at the same time they become mindless beings where they no longer who they are before. Also, all souls would revive and resume this endless of slaughter."

Honestly, this just made me realize the [Slaughter Realm] seem like a fake reincarnation cycle after all. But, just a massive battle royale that lasts forever, with respawn.

"Then, how come this one isn't trying to attack us right now?" Daniela asks me, as she finally gave up on stopping Ingui Yoon from preventing her to get drunk, which wasn't that hard since there no alcohol for her to drink. All the bottles that look like any close to one are just another potion of some kind, some even have a weird name that she wasn't willing to risk it at all, even for a buzz.

"Because the [Magic Arsenal] gives me the ability to control all the souls inside my [Slaughter Realm]. Therefore, I can make it so this soul won't act like a mindless killing machine, that its only goal to kill forever." I replied to Daniela's question, "Anyway, I'm going to summon them now."

With that said, all the ladies got ready, mostly with Ingui Yoon and Daniela. While Yuri put her guard up for any incoming enemy from the [Hero Faction] coming, if Jake appears here.

A single snap of my fingers. Gon appeared first, then Killua next after him a second later, and finally, Jack Snow himself appears last, where he looked around with an unsettling look on his face before his look at the fake Aizen, causing Jake's body to shake in terror.

The fake Aizen calmly turns around and stare at Jake with a gentle smile.

"Hey, Killua! Glad to see you finally coming here." Daniela calls out to her little brother from the bar, causing Killua, who was on high alert and would attack anything that shows hostile intent towards him before dropping his guard instantly when he heard Daniela's calling out to him.

"Sis?!" Killua cried out in shock, to see his older sister in a place like this, wherever this place is.

"It's good to see you again, Gon." Ingui Yoon smile at Gon, who let out a shout of joy and quickly run over to her, not caring about his surroundings, this includes Killua as he too rushes over to the two.

While Jack, on the other hand, was beyond terrified. As he ignores everything around him and only stares at the fake Aizen with absolute fear. Not knowing that someone was behind him and died not a second later, without knowing how he died. As Jake's vision became dark as his last sight was looking at the smiling fake Aizen.

 **DING!***

 **You have gained the lowest-rank of a [Gamer's Ability: Reality Core] and will soon disappear in 24 hours if not find a new host.**

Looking at the small white cube settling on the palm of my right hand, where I literally just use [Right Arm of Thievery] to steal Jack's Gamer's ability and I was not expecting him to die at the cost of removing it. This kind of made me think that whenever I steal some kind of powerful abilities from anyone. The most result would be their deaths. After all, this is the second time someone died from having something within them forcibly rip out of them.

The first one was with the main character of the Tales of Demons and Gods where I stole the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book].

Nevertheless, I got something that may help my family out.

I quickly put this [Gamer's Ability: Reality Core] in my [Gate of Babylon] after using [Rejection] to remove the last part, where it will disappear in 24 hours if I don't find a new host for it.

 **DING!***

 **The [Hero Faction] are on the hunt for your blood as you have stolen from them once more. But, with your identity hidden. No one knows it truly you who have stolen from them. However, some highly suspicious that you are the culprit.**

 **DING!***

 **Warning! Warning! Warning! Someone forcibly bypassing all the floors of the Hell Arena and soon entering the 251st Floor soon!**

 **DING!***

 **The [Neutral Faction] is completely on the guard around the Player.**

 **DING!***

 **The [Evil Faction] is willing to trade something for the [Gamer's Ability: Reality Core].**

Not after I finished reading the last message. The entire room started to shake.

Bursting from the door. A shadow figure rushes towards the fake Aizen and a flash of silver, the fake Aizen turned into dust. But, what made me speechless is the soul that I was using for the fake Aizen disappear, as in didn't return back to my [Slaughter Realm]. But, the [Restrictions] I placed on it had exploded, but I just don't know where it happens. I just know it triggers the [Restrictions] and causes a major explosion.

Honestly, I'm just glad I used the weakest soul, I had available in the [Slaughter realm]. If it had been a strong soul, then I may feel a bit of grief, but not so much.

However, the next moment. My vision turn red as I see who the shadow figure is and I release a massive killing intent release. As the entire dimension started shaking, even the Hell Arena is close to breaking if it wasn't already infused with some of my killing intent already. While everything else is slowly breaking down or being infused with my own killing intent.

Gon was the first one to faint. With Killua going out next, then later both Ingui Yoon and Daniela as well. With only Yuri barely staying awake and already on her hands and knees, having a hard time breathing at all.

While the shadow figure, on the hand, has their neck held by me. As I glare at them, with my focus of killing intent aiming at. They are already out cold, defenseless. Only just a bit more pressure and I can snap the person's neck, killing them instantly, even my killing intent alone should have killed the person instantly with the main focal point of my killing intent.

But, I didn't due to a massive amount of messages from the [Hero Faction] demanding me to release this person in my hand or risk an all-out war with them. As in they will no longer hold back and come straight towards with endless of soldiers until either I kill all of the people in the [Hero Faction] or I die.

However, I wasn't completely ready yet and need more time and I still haven't seen the peak of the people in this multiverse yet. Not to mention, I only reached the [Tier 1 - The Gamer]. I barely started my journey.

Luckily, almost all the [Hero Faction] didn't know if I was the real Monkey King or not. While the barrier I created with the [Bypass Restrictions] was almost broken, but most of the features of it still intact.

"Ra-gna." Yuri whispers in pain before fainting, causing me to snap out of my murderous rage and snap my head in Yuri's direction. With a single thought, I use [Rejection] on everyone, but the fake Aizen's soul that I personally made sure no one got their hands on it after turning it into a bomb and remove any remaining [Soul Fragments] from existence while sending Jack's soul into the [Slaughter Realm]. Since I can think an idea or two by using him.

For now, Jack's soul will just have to deal with staying in the [Slaughter Realm].

As for Gon and Killua. I left them unconscious as I wake Yuri, Ingui Yoon, and Daniela up while healing any damages I may have caused with my killing intent.

While the person I'm holding by their neck. I removed whatever abilities they can escape from this dimension or preventing anyone from the outside of this dimension to rescue this person.

Using [Heartforce Scan] on this entire dimension and found out its 99% destroyed due to the killing intent I released. In fact, the only thing remaining is the barely standing Hell Arena, with only Gon and Killua that is native of this dimension remain. Everyone else is dead. Not to mention, that in a couple of minutes. The entire dimension will soon collapse as well. Therefore, I didn't need to do the finishing blow or just see if anyone in the [Hero Faction] can repair this dimension at the last minute somehow.

All beings with souls have already been sent into my [Slaughter realm]. Filling it up with numerous of souls now. I literally have an army of a dimensional size at my command.

Knowing about the future problem, I use [Rejection] to bring out Killua's little sister, Alluka Zoldyck out of my [Slaughter Realm]. This includes the mysterious [Dark Continent Creature] that possessed her, which Killua's family named Nanika. The two currently share Alluka's body. Then drop her next to Killua. As she too is unconscious and unaffected by the [Slaughter Realm].

I stare at the three kids, then look back at Yuri. "Are you alright?" I ask with concern and worry, but the hint of killing intent is still there as I held the person's neck. The very same person that trigger my rage and have almost completely destroy this dimension. One more push and the entire dimension will collapse instantly.

 **Cough!*** "Fine, but what was all that about, and who is that?" Yuri point at the person I'm still holding by their neck.

I almost leak a bit more killing intent, but held myself back before causing the entire dimension to collapse right away.

I may not have experienced what a dimension's destruction is like and while still inside it. But, I rather not test my luck if I can help it. Even having a few [Life-Saving Skills] may become useless. Also, with Yuri here make it even worse for me.

"This is someone from my home universe." I growl, causing Yuri to freeze up. Including both Ingui Yoon and Daniela.

For the first time in their life. They have never seen their husband/teacher filled with such rage or even show any rage at all. Other emotions, such as happiness, sadness, even irritation has been shown before. But, rage? Anger? Hatred? These are something that they never have seen in their husband/teacher.

"Yuri. I'm sorry, but we have to cut our travel together without the other alone short." I was very tempted to just crush this person's neck, even cutting them to countless into little pieces, to the point of nothing remain.

The person in question is female and look like in her early 20s. Having long brown hair and a slender figure and wearing a purple robe. Similar to cultivators would wear.

"Yuri. Meet a cousin of mine. Someone that forced me to join the army in my home universe." I said to Yuri, causing her eyes to widen in disbelief that someone from my home universe appearance before us. Before me.


	54. Chapter 54: Overpower!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 54: Overpower!**

 **Year 19: Day 74: Split Time Zone | Day 25 of the 365 Days Part 4**

(Hell Arena: 251st Floor)

I stomp with my right foot and cause the Hell Arena start to break down after I open an [Ark's Gate] and send everyone to the [Ark]. While deactivating all linked [Skills] holding the Hell Area together before leaving. As the last 1% of the dimension is destroyed. Collapsing the entire dimension beyond repairable.

(Ark's City)

"Ragna?" Raven is the first one to see me, causing others to look in my direction, where they can see a group of three kids lying on the ground unconscious. Also, seeing both Ingui Yoon and Daniela was a shocking surprise. After all, everyone knew that there is a high chance they'll never meet again.

But, what really surprised them is their husband is holding a woman by her neck, and for the first time since they married their husband, they can see the rage in their husband's eyes.

Esdeath was the first one to notice the changes in her husband's appearance and right away knew that he must have placed an illusion over his appearance. But, still, to see so much rage made Esdeath wonder what the woman did to cause this.

"Ragna, what did that slut do to you, that make you so mad?" Yes, in Esdeath's eyes. Anyone who dares makes her husband mad will pay dearly. Not to mention, she doesn't care if the person is in wrong or not. For Esdeath, only her family has the ability to decide.

If other people heard this, they would call Esdeath arrogance and retard for thinking such a thing. But, there are other people are the type that not native to a world of Cultivators. Where this strength is right and weak is wrong. Not to mention, in some places. Corruption with status power is similar as well. Replacing strength with wealth and connections and for the weak, they barely have any money to their name and maybe their connections aren't worth mentioning compared to the former.

"This is a cousin of mine." I almost snarl and broke this damned cousin's neck of mine in rage, but my [Gamer's Mind] is working overtime and pushing me to calm down. This is also another reason why I haven't just kill this cousin of mine right there and then, instead of just grabbing her by the neck. In fact, breaking her neck just pop in my mind as a suggestion from the [Gamer's Mind] distracting me enough before going on a rampage.

"Wait, what?" Esdeath asks in shock, along with the other wives being shocked as well, not including Yuri herself as she learned not a few minutes ago.

Using [Miracle of Life] as the main core as I start linking other [Skills] to it with [Chain Combo Magic].

The first one to link is the [Skill: Rejection], [Left Arm of Usage: Ope Ope no Mi] and the second being [Knowledge of Respect and Harmony]. With the last [Skill] being [Mystic Eye of Death Perception]. A total of five [Skills] link together.

"One second." I said to my family, as I create a spherical spatial barrier around me and this cousin of mine. Then, using [Rejection: Rejected Death], which is my go-to [Technique] that literally prevent the target's death from happening. Something I used back in the Tales of Demons and Gods when Yuri was beating everyone left and right, to the point that if it wasn't for me. Those people would be dead instantly. In a way, I technically extended their suffering under Yuri's hands.

While using the [Mystic Eye of Death Perception] together with [Miracle of Life] to see what not to do, that would cause any fatal injury and of death. [Rejection: Rejected Death] is a backup just in case.

I remove all her limbs, without causing any blood to spill thanks to [Ope Ope no Mi: ROOM] preventing such a thing to happen. But, for those that never seen or heard such a thing. Are shocked at how easily I removed someone's four limbs without spilling any a single drop of blood. Furthermore, I didn't even use any sharp tool to do this and just rip it off with my bare hands.

"Esdeath." I call out to my first wife, who appears next to me the very second she heard her name.

"Yes, my love?" Esdeath asks with a hint of excitement, figuring out what her presence is required for this current situation.

"I don't trust myself not to kill this bitch. So, I'm going to let you do whatever you want with her. No need to worry about having her dying. Since I'm making sure she never does. I want her to beg for her death after you're done with her." I said coldly, causing Esdeath to shiver with excitement even further, but this time, with lust.

"No problem, Ragna. I may a bit rusty, but I should get back to my peak soon or later, with your cousin's help." Esdeath gives a devilish smirk, that's eager to do as she was requested.

I turn my head to the others, "The rest of you can go somewhere else. Also, make sure the kids don't come near here."

"You don't need to tell me twice." Yuri has never seen her husband so angry before and rather not have it aimed at her. So, Yuri quickly grabs her Daughter and run away far from here, to another section of the [Ark].

Ryun thought about it for a moment and did the same, following Yuri to ask a few questions what's going on.

Ingui Yoon and Daniela knew things may be bad if they weren't done as they told. So they grab Gon, Killua, and Alluka, chasing after Yuri and Ryun.

Leaving both Raven, Alice, and Repellista behind.

"Yeah, I think I'll help the others out with the kids." Repellista quickly chases after the others after seeing the murderous rage from her brother-in-law.

"Well, I guess I won't be napping any time soon." Raven casual walk after the others, not that much in a hurry.

While Alice didn't seem to pay that much attention to what's going on, or rather she didn't hear anything other than her music she listening to with her headphone, but seeing everyone, but her husband and Esdeath, along with that unknown woman. Alice decided just to follow everyone else and leave those three behind. She can ask either Raven or Yuri later on what she missed.

-WARNING: TORTURE SCENE! SKIP IF YOU WISH!-

"Just to be on the safe side." Esdeath raises her left hand and gives a small wave before a dome made out of ice appear around us, trapping Esdeath and me, with this cousin of mine inside the ice dome with no escape. In fact, I can see that Esdeath's ice dome have the ability to freeze anything instantly the very moment anything touches it.

"Good thinking. Even if the kids far away. They have a chance to hear the scream." I nod in approval and placed down a thousand of [Restrictions] that prevent any sort of sound from leaving the ice dome.

Then think about it for a moment and place a few more [Restrictions] to create new oxygens to inside the ice dome. Since there no gaps for air to come inside and more for Esdeath than anyone else.

"Let's begin. You want to go first or should I?" Esdeath said to me, as she is eager to see how I would perform my own torture method.

"Hmm." After cooling down a bit, with [Gamer's Mind] kicking in even more now. Not to mention, the cold air generated by the ice dome Esdeath created has a bit of help too. "I think I will go first. After all, I got a bone to pick with my cousin for a long time." Not to mention that even all those years separated from my old family. This didn't stop me from forgetting about the past so easily.

Glancing at the floating limbs belong to my cousin before an idea pop in my head. With a single thought, I create a metal needle with a point at both ends, as in a senbon, which often serve a medical purpose, with [Wisdom of The Sage] and inject 1 [Sword Qi] and jab it into the left arm. While creating a few more metal needles and insert them a few other spots on the left arm until a dozen or so metal needles sticking out of the left arm.

Then I did the same to all the three limbs before reattaching them to my cousin's limbless body. Once that's done. I snap my fingers with my left hand, causing the limbs to fix in place with all the metal needles stabbed all over the four limbs.

Creating another metal needle and pierce her torso, near her heart, which lead to my cousin's eyes snap open as she let out a shriek of pain at the top of her lungs.

Thankfully, I thought ahead and some of the [Restrictions] absorb the sound of the painful shriek, to make it on the level of a whisper.

Watching with cold eyes, as I flick one of the metal needles near her left shoulder, which just made the pain even worse for my cousin with the way she tries to move any part of her body, but couldn't since I paralyze her and only her eyes and mouth can be move while everything else can't.

"Hello, Lu. I'm glad we meet again. I'm honestly surprised to see someone from my home universe after all these years apart." I said to Lu Mercer, one of my many cousins I left behind, but I knew that some must have gained some kind of ability to allow them to leave our home universe. After all, I gained the Gamer's ability, but that's just among the many abilities that can do universe travel.

"Who are you?!" Lu shouted in fear and pain, as tears flow down her face as her entire body is in so much pain, she can't believe she hasn't gone into shock yet.

But, to both Esdeath and me. Lu's shout just came up as some gibberish. Nevertheless, I can guess what Lu was shouting about.

"Ah! Silly me!" I playfully smack my forehead, remembering that I still have my appearance covered in illusion and still wearing the [Yongpyo] as well. Removing all these and my original appearance return. I lean a bit closer for Lu to see my real face. "Remember me now?" I give Lu a gentle smile, not even a hint of killing intent appears. I even use [Rejection] to stop Lu from feeling pain. For now.

All this done before Esdeath's eyes, and boy, she was not disappointed, but at the same time, very curious about this torture method her husband is using.

"Y-Y-You're alive?!" Lu stutters at the beginning before shouting in fear at the end, as she tries beyond her best to escape whatever is preventing her from moving, but it was futile. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Lu cried out, hoping for someone to come from all the screaming she caused.

"Wow, what did you do back before I met you, to cause such fear into someone? And a family member at that?" Esdeath looks at me with respect, but she experiences the same thing as well. So nothing new to her.

"Well, let's just say that. I kind of destroyed a few of the Clan's branch bases and slaughter a few geniuses that were meant to be the future pillar of the Clan." I gave one example of why the people in my home universe feared me, even when I can't cultivate [Qi] and this includes my own family as well.

Esdeath blinks her eyes, "Oh." She honestly doesn't know what to say about learning this. Then look back at Lu, who is still screaming for help. "Should we tell her that no one is going to help her at all?"

"Nah, she won't even believe us." I said to Esdeath, then stop using [Rejection] on Lu, that prevents her from feeling pain and like a dam has broken. The pain rushes through Lu's entire body in seconds and continues to rise beyond what Lu can withstand, but not too much that would break her mind.

Lu let out a painful wail once more, but like before, the sound of her scream is reduced to a whispering level.

"I don't feel like asking questions yet. Do you want to ask her anything?" I ask Esdeath, who already coming up a few torture methods to use when it's her turn. "Also, you can begin just make sure the metal needles stay where they are. Other than that, you can do whatever."

"Hmm. I think I got something. But, I may need your help, though." Esdeath starts explaining what I needed to help with and that some of the torture methods she is planning to use. Was never tested before and may end up killing Lu; therefore, she wanted me to be ready to 'heal' Lu back to health. Along with a few other things.

"Hello, Lu was it? I'm Ragna's wife. It's nice to finally meet one of Ragna's family." Esdeath introduces herself as my wife after I use [Rejection] to only temporarily stop Lu from feeling any pain from the metal needles. However, if anything or anyone touches one of the metal needles. Then, Lu will feel pain once more and depending on which metal needles. The pain will vary on different levels.

"That psycho actually got someone to marry him?! GAH!" Lu cried out in shock, which just earned herself losing her right eye as Esdeath stab Lu's right eye socket with her left index finger. Where she slowly twists her left index finger, causing Lu to shriek in pain again.

What made it even worse for Lu is that Esdeath using her [Ice Devil Slayer Magic] and Teigu to slowly freeze a part of Lu's brain, then signal her husband to 'heal' Lu right back up after pulling out the ruin left eyeball.

Of course, the ruin left eyeball disappeared from Esdeath's hand as it returns back where it came from and back in good condition before Esdeath destroyed it. Along with Lu's brain went back to the previous state before Esdeath freeze some part of it.

"Now, how about we try this again. Hi, I'm Esdeath. Ragna's wife. It's nice to meet you." Esdeath gives Lu a cold smile, making Lu shake in fear at how ruthless Esdeath is and feel her stomach drop the very moment she knew right there and then. That she will be tortured without giving the mercy of death after the torture going too far. Now, that she can see again with her left eye, meaning that whatever torture inflicts on her. She will be healed back to good condition, ready for the next torture to be used on her.

Lu didn't say anything as she quietly sobs; well, it's more like Lu isn't trying to cry softly, but that the [Restrictions] continues to reduce any loud noise coming from Lu to a whisper.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Esdeath didn't even bother to lean over out of habit, with the previous prisoners in the past would try to take a bite out of some of the torturers that work under her end up losing a part of their face or an ear due to leaning over to hear what the prisoners' whispering about.

Lu didn't say anything for a few seconds. Too bad, Esdeath didn't like this as she covers her fingertips in ice, making it very sharp at the tip and stab straight into Lu's stomach and slowly move her fingers around inside while continues to have spread ice throughout inside Lu's stomach. Putting Lu in agony beyond what she has experienced so far up to now.

Esdeath didn't just stop there. She pulls what inside Lu's stomach slowly while frost already formed everywhere in Lu's stomach, and soon, a something broke down to a chunk of ice with the way Esdeath trying to pull out Lu's entire stomach out.

"Ragna." Esdeath called out to me as she shakes left hand. Flicking a bit of ice off her left hand as she watches Lu's open stomach turn back to the previous original appearance, Not even the big gap created by Esdeath is there. "Really, having you doing this for me makes my job so much easier." Esdeath said to me, as she didn't have to worry about torturing someone to death with someone preventing death from happening. Not to mention that the victim's state of mind will be kept intact as well.

A few hours later*

-TORTURE SCENE OVER! YOU CAN CONTINUE READING!-

I started to calm a bit more down after watching Esdeath slowly torturing Lu without any mercy while I continue to 'heal' Lu back to full health, making this torture almost endless for Lu. In fact, I know for sure Lu's mind should have broken hours ago, but with [Rejection]. Such things will never happen, which is why Lu still has her original, somewhat intact, personality. But, as time goes on. Lu's fear of me switched to Esdeath.

And by now, Lu is singing a different tone as she spills all the information Esdeath ask her. I didn't even need to ask anything as I have already read through Lu's entire memory bank and can just bring Lu out of the [Slaughter Realm] to do tasks for me whenever I need her. As she the first cultivator inside the [Slaughter Realm] and won't be the only one later on.

So I know what Lu know since the day she was born and to the present. I even found out how Lu and among the others from our home universe manages to travel the multiverse.

Who would have thought that by the time I was gone, that someone managed to recreate a [Cultivation Technique] for universal travel? Because I sure didn't and not like it matter to me at the time with my cripple status of not being able to cultivate [Qi].

Nevertheless, this made things very hard for me and my own family. Because the Mercer Clan have sided with the [Evil Faction]. Then again, most cultivators are technically evil in many universes.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Yuri asks me, as we have regrouped to think about our next plan.

"I say we just sneak into one of the dimensions with a few members of the three factions and capture them for information. Hell, I don't mind just going around killing people from the shadow if needed." Raven said to everyone.

"You could, but not yet. None of us are even close to the people on a higher realm in power. For now, I think it's best for all of us to train." I said to everyone, this includes the kids, where I feel a bit irritated that Gon and Killua are being friendly with my Daughters, but let it slide. Since they haven't made any friends that last that long.

Also, because most of their friends are in Ingui Yoon's universe. So being outside of that universe make it even worse for my Daughters. Since this is just a whole new level of moving away. At least, if one is in the same universe. They can still contact one of another via social media of some kind.

"How are we going to do that? Travel around in some dimensions? Because I know for sure that many members of the three factions will be nearby and will come at us hard." Alice frown, knowing we're outnumbered and out match in raw power if we meet a very overpowering being. "Plus, with Ragna stealing the [Gamer's Ability: Reality Core] from the [Hero Faction] just make it so the enemy is more willing to hunt us down."

I will the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book] out of the [Gate of Babylon], where Yuri's eyes lit up, along with Ingui Yoon and Daniela.

"With this. We have all the time we need." I start explaining what this modified [Temporal Demon Spirit Book] can do and why I aimed it in the first place. Also, the hidden benefits, where if one is a cultivator. They won't have to worry about tribulation, or anything similar to one when hitting a certain cultivation stage to enter the next one.

"My god, do you think this will still help us? I mean, inside the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book], would it have the [Energy Sources] that allows us to use?" Ryun asks me, very curious if such a thing has everything one needed to cultivate from different [Cultivation Systems].

"Technically, no. But, I have modified it enough that it will create any [Energy Sources] one needed, but at the cost of draining from me even further. As the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book] trying its best to create the [Energy Source] you need. Of course, this is only happening if this [Temporal Demon Spirit Book] is used inside a universe with a fixed certain [Energy Source]. But, since we're outside all the universes and in the multiverse where all different [Energy Sources] for us to use. Therefore, I just need to connect the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book] with the multiverse to drain the [Energy] only, but after removing any trace of the [Energy] being used by us. Wouldn't want us to be tracked down that for sure." I explain to everyone.

"Hey, Mister! What's the point of us being here?" Gon asks me, causing some of us to wonder why did I bring Gon, along with Killua and his sister into this meeting.

"Ask Ingui Yoon why." I replied back not caring if these kids are here. Since they won't be in the war, neither will my Daughters. As they don't have the ability to cultivate either. Unlucky for them since they got it from me, much to my hidden shame. But, that won't last much longer since I already have an idea to remove this hidden shame of mine soon. And who knows, maybe I will give my Daughters the ability to cultivate as well. After speaking with my wives later.

"Gon, please be quiet. I'll tell you later." Ingui Yoon pulls Gon over, which he still confused about everything so far.

"Ingui Yoon and Daniela. The two of you don't really have to join the main battle." I pause for a moment, "Actually, I don't think the main battle would be a big one at all and just a little group of people fighting each other to the death, that decided the fate of the multiverse." I shrug my shoulders, not really going into deep of who is who and what power level they are at. Including the other 9 true Gamers.

"Nevertheless, it will be me and my wives that will fight. As for the rest of everyone. I'm going to search for a universe or maybe just create one for people to stay until the war is over. If we win, then I will release everyone. If we lose, then I'll make sure that at the very least, that the universe will be hidden someone in the multiverse that no one should be able to find." I continue explaining that Ingui Yoon and Daniela, even the kids will most likely be in this universe, I'm going to search for, maybe take over or if neither is possible, create one myself.

"Now, it's time for us to train." I said to everyone and with just a thought.

1 year later*

 **Year 20: Day 74: The Return**

(Ark's City)

"FREEDOM AT LAST!" Alice cried out in happiness, where tear of joy run down her cheeks after 10,000 years of never stopping training inside the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book].

"Sheesh, Alice. I get that all of us barely get any breaks, but you don't have to act like this." Raven said to Alice, where she let out a tired yawn, but the presence coming from Raven herself make many people feel like they are looking at the sky itself.

"Hey, I'll have you know that if it wasn't the fact that I'm cultivating the [Dao of Music] and wasn't something else. I would have gone mad since my willpower isn't the same as everyone else. If anything, I'm at the bottom with Ryun. No offense, Ryun." Alice said to Ryun.

"None taken." Ryun replied, as she currently wearing a red [Cultivator's Robe] that seem made out of fire itself. But, there is more than just being made out of flames as one can't even feel the heat coming from it. Making one feel very confused if the [Cultivator's Robe] just looks like flames. The flames itself are moving slow, fast, and stop at certain spots. Also, make one's head dizzy just looking at it for too long.

"Hey, at least you get to change things up every often unlike some of us." Yuri said to Alice with a teasing tone, "I just have to sit down and cultivate. Hell, I've already lost track of how many time my body has been refined under the effects of the [Great Way of the Buddha] that if it wasn't for the big war. I would have long snap out of boredom."

Nothing seemed to change about Yuri, but looks can be deceiving as Yuri's body itself is very powerful, that would make a certain bald man, who acts as a hero for a hobby look like a newborn.

"True." Alice nods at that point, "But still, if I was in your position. I would still snap in a few years of not moving until the last thousand years for us to gain control over ourselves." As this is true, where everyone has grown stronger, but some may not even have the control to use that raw strength without causing meaningless damage to the surrounding.

"Just be happy we became stronger, alright. Better being strong than being weak." Esdeath said to Alice in a calm tone of voice, but a hint of coldness. That just causes everyone that not near Esdeath's strength to freeze in terror or those that are immune to fear itself.

"Oh, lighten up Esdeath. You know how Alice is. After all, if I remember correctly, you were the one that couldn't take it much longer and force everyone to have a long session of sex whenever all of us take a break at the same time." I tease Esdeath, who just huff and look away, but one can see the smirk on Esdeath's face that she didn't feel any shame of doing such things and would do it again if in the same situation, which she did happily over the 10,000 years inside the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book].

"Honestly, out of all of us. You the one need to take a break often. Out of all of us. You're the only one crazy enough to do more than one [Cultivation System] and even willing to create a new one and modify the existing [Cutlivation System] as well." Esdeath said to me, with the rest agreeing, this even includes Ryun as well.

"But, the end result is much more rewarding. That I just can't help it. Plus, I'm sure all of you are enjoying personal alone with myself." I grin at my wives, causing all of them to blush, that yes, thanks to cultivating multiple [Cultivation Systems] and creating clones to cultivate these [Cultivation Systems] along with the ability to merge them back into myself, increasing my power beyond imagining. With a side benefit of having each clone per wife.

Status List:

 **Character Name:**  
Ragna D. Mercer  
 **Alignment:**  
Unknown  
 **1st Profession:**  
[The Gamer {Tier 5: Lvl.1 - EXP: 0%/100%}]  
 **2nd Profession:  
** [Immortal God Sun Wukong {Tier 5: Lvl.N/A} Limit Reach]  
 **3rd Profession:  
** [Immortal Nine-Tails Guardian {Tier 3: Lvl.N/A} Limit Reach]  
 **4th Profession:**  
[Kekkaishi {Tier 2: Lvl.N/A} Limit Reach]  
 **5th Profession:  
** [The Sword Immortal (Cultivation System: Unknown Realm | Sword Qi) {Tier/Step 5: Lvl.N/A}]  
 **6th Profession:  
** [The Sword Demon (Cultivation System: Unknown Realm | Dark Matter) {Tier/Step 5: Lvl.N/A}]  
 **7th Profession:  
** [The Sword God (Cultivation System: Unknown Realm | Mana) {Tier/Step 5: Lvl.N/A}]  
 **8th Profession:  
** [The Sword Devil (Cultivation System: Unknown Realm | Heartforce) {Tier/Step 5: Lvl.N/A}]  
 **9th Profession:  
** [The Sword Ghost (Cultivation System: Unknown Realm | Vold Energy) {Tier/Step 5: Lvl.N/A}]  
 **Equip Title:  
** [Death Bringer] - [Expand for info]  
 **Unequip Title:  
** [Expand for Info]  
 **HP:** 100%/100% - **Regens:** 51% HP (+1% HP) per hour ([God Hand's 4th Passive Effect])  
 **MP:** 100%/100% - **Regen:** 45% MP per minute  
 **DM Tier:** N/A - 100%/100% - **Regen:** 50% per minute  
 **Void Energy:** 100%/100% - **Regen:** 50% per minute  
 **Sword Qi:** 100%/Unknown - **Regen:** 50.1% (+0.1% Sword Qi) per minute ([Three Purities Secret)] | **Absorb Rate:** 10% Sword Qi per hour from [King's Intrinsic Flying Sword]  
 **Heartforce Reserve:** 100%/100% - **Regen:** 50% per minute  
 **STR:** Tier 5 - 1 [Tier 6's Requirement: Tier 5 - 100,000]  
 **END:** Tier 5 - 1 [Tier 6's Requirement: Tier 5 - 100,000]  
 **AGI:** Tier 5 - 1 [Tier 6's Requirement: Tier 5 - 100,000]  
 **INT:** Tier 5 - 100 (Kekkaishi: +20) = 120 [Tier 6's Requirement: Tier 5 - 100,000]  
 **WIS:** Tier 5 - 100 [Tier 6's Requirement: Tier 5 - 100,000]  
 **MAG:** Tier 5 - 100 [Tier 6's Requirement: Tier 5 - 100,000]  
 **LUCK:** Tier 5 - 1 (Immortal God Sun Wukong: +500) | (Immortal Nine-Tails Guardian: +300) = 801 [Tier 6's Requirement: Tier 5 - 100,000]  
 **RES:** [Dark Matter - Tier 10: 100% (Can't add points into this stat)  
 **Stats Point:** 46503  
 **Age:** N/A

"By the way, I forget, but which [Cultivation Systems] did you pick? I can't remember which one is which that goes by the name of [The Sword Immortal], [The Sword Demon], [The Sword God], [The Sword Devil], and [The Sword Ghost]." Esdeath asks me.

"Well, for the [Profession: The Sword Demon] is a modified version of the end result of the main character of the I Shall Seal The Heavens. Where I use [Dark Matter] as the main [Energy Source] for this [Cultivation System] after modifying it. But, in a different approach as well instead of the way, the main character did it. Same with the other. All of them are created by the same author." I explain to my wives that I literally created 5 clones that became the end game characters with no limit. "If you want to know more about these five [Professions]. Then ask Repellista to look up the Unknown Realms from I Shall Seal The Heavens. That's where my modified [Cultivation Systems] came from. But, just know that all I only gained the [Cultivation Base]'s power without any [Techniques] besides one thing each of them."

"I do it later. Right now, we need to reunite with the others. I wonder how they're doing after a whole year apart from us." Esdeath replied, not really that eager to find out what is the [Cultivation Systems] her husband is using. While she has to focus on her's instead.

"Really don't care and just want to take a long break." Alice said to everyone, "I don't think I can handle another 10,000 years of training."

"Heh, you think 10,000 years is long? Some cultivators go a million years and still cultivating. What we have done is literally cheating and we lack experiences mostly. All that raw power wouldn't do us much good if we don't have the experience to use it to the fullest." Raven said to Alice, who pouts at her.

"Whatever. Let's just hurry up and meet with the other." Alice's mood went down a little, but wasn't completely ruin after finally leaving the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book].


	55. Chapter 55: Small Rest

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 55: Small Rest**

 **Year 20: Day 74: The Return Part 2**

(Ark's City)

"Hey, Repellista!" Yuri shouts to her sister, who is currently teaching a few things to Alluka along with both Gon and Killua. With Kaori, Erza, and Chifuyu listening along to refresh their memories.

"Yuri?! Sheesh! An entire year has passed already? Talk about time going by fast." Repellista smile at Yuri, giving her sister a hug, with Yuri doing the same in return.

I look at the kids, noticed a few changes about them. Then again, a year passed by, so they just a year older since I last saw them. What I didn't think would happen is the way my Daughters looking at me. It's as if I was their savior or something, and their next actions just throw me off big time.

Kaori, Erza, and Chifuyu rush towards me and hug my legs while trying to get my attention to focus onto them.

"Okay, am I missing something?" I ask Repellista, where my wives are also confused by our Daughters' actions. Because a year ago, our Daughters wasn't so... clingy.

"Well, I guess it's because they just miss their Father." Repellista shrugs her shoulders, with an amusing smirk on her face like she knew the reason behind this, but won't say a thing. Also, she knows that none of us would force her to spill. After all, she is part of our family and also because she is the family's info broker and rather not get her mad at us. Since she knows a bit more information about all of us and the one that read more about manga/anime/novel/etc. Even more than myself, who like to do the same thing as a side hobby before I became a Gamer.

"Uh huh." I said dryly, giving Repellista a dull look before looking down at my Daughters, where they continue to call for my attention. "So, what's with the hugging? I'm pretty sure the three of you would find some kind of excuse to not get hugged by your old man."

"It's because we miss you, that's all." Erza said to me, with a big smile on her face, with her two half-sisters nodding their heads in agreement with Erza's words.

"See this face." I point at my tired, but relax and lazy face. "This is the face of who will wait patiently to hear the entire truth of the manner before doing anything. So, if I don't hear the entire truth and only the truth. None of the three of you getting anything out of me beside training."

At these words spoken. All three Daughters of mine move away with a pout on their faces. Proving to me that they were trying to get something out of me by showing such affection that is very unusual with them when it related to me. Sure, they show love and all that, but not that much compared to their Mothers.

"Anyway, what you guys-one moment, please." I was about to ask what everyone has been doing so far in the year me and the wives been gone when I noticed something poking my barriers I have surrounded the [Ark]. This includes the detecting barriers I created with [Heartforce], which now became even stronger thanks to my [Profession/Cultivate Base: The Sword Devil] affecting my [Heartforce].

Right now, I can 'see' multiple beings looking at the [Ark] from afar, but not far enough as they entered my range of detection. With just a single thought. I use [Sword Devil Magic], which is what I gained upon entering the [Tier/Step 5 - The Sword Devil]. Same with the other four as well.

 **[Sword Devil Magic] - Passive/Active -**

 **Description: Mysteriously and making one unable to think straight upon feeling the presence of [Heartforce] merged with [Devil Qi]. As well as the presence being ancient, rife with death. Making it so that many will feel the presence of death close to them.**

I scan the minds of all these beings with [Sword Devil Magic: Heartforce Scan] and ruthlessly uses [Sword Devil Magic: Heartforce Eradicator]. Where it allows me to silently attack the soul and extinguishing the soul completely if the target is weak or perhaps stunning them if they're strong enough to resist. Sadly, the [Heartforce Eradicator] is back up with [Devil Qi] as well, making it must more powerful than normal with [Heartforce] alone.

Therefore, all these beings are killed and send into my [Slaughter Realm].

Unlike most of my [Skills] that would show a list of effects. The one I get from my [Cultivation Systems] doesn't come with one as they are just an add-on, that is like mods or attachment to my other [Skills]. Similar to [Chain Combo Magic], but very limited to what can be linked alone and much more powerful. However, this was no problem since I can use [Chain Combo Magic] with it. Making the downside null and void.

Once that was done, I return my focus back onto my family, where no one noticed anything wrong or anything happens.

Secretly, I sighed in relief as my wives mention how I affect the surroundings if I ever use any of the [Sword Immortal Magic], [Sword Demon Magic], [Sword God Magic], [Sword Devil Magic], and [Sword Ghost Magic]. But, it looks like my control is enough to not release a hint of aura of the [Sword Devil Magic] just now.

However, if I were to ever summon my clones, then that is a totally different story.

"Now, as I was saying. What have you guys done since the year we were gone?" I ask everyone, but my wives, about what they did so far.

"Well, not much we can do while stuck in the [Ark]. If anything, even if we had the ability to exit the [Ark] to a universe. There is a chance someone entering the [Ark] uninvited via to the [Ark's Gate] we left behind to get back here. Which just brings a butt load of unwanted problems. So yeah, nothing much to do besides making it my job to teach these kids about things they should know by now at their age." Repellista explained to me of all the things she did with the help of Ingui Yoon and Daniela while taking care of the kids.

"I see. Must be hard on you." I slowly nod my head, causing Repellista to rub her left arm with her right hand, with a nervous smirk on her face. Something I noticed instantly, but I rather not push if I can help it. "You know, as for helping out the kids. I think I should do something for you. After all, you have been working hard for the family for years now. Do you want anything? As long I have the ability to do so and within reasons."

Repellista tilts her head, showing that she is a bit confused while Yuri giggles at her sister's confusion, but is understandable why.

"You can tell me later if you need to think about it." I said to Repellista, then look at everyone else and something caught my attention. "So, is someone going to tell me why there is a panda here?" I point at the sleeping adult panda, that Alluka is seating on top of its back without a care in the world.

"Oh, well, Alluka was nice enough to make stuff for us." Erza answered me, where I still feel a bit confused before scanning the panda and realize it's not alive and just a real life like size stuffed panda that acts like a bean bag chair. Not that weird honestly.

"I see." I glance at Alluka, who seem a bit afraid of me for some reasons, this includes Killua as well. While Gon seems fine with my presence.

Then look at Kaori, Erza, and Chifuyu. "The three of you wouldn't happen to be trying to persuade me to bring you to your home universe or at least a parallel dimension right?" I said to my Daughters, as the not so much secret of their origins was already revealed before me and the wives head into the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book] for training.

Either way, not much changes other than my own Daughters are too embarrassed by me hugging them or picking them up, kissing them on the cheeks. While it's fine if their Mothers did it.

Then again, I'm a male and their female, where they are technically an adult trap in a child, still growing, body. So it is kind of weird for them, even if they are my flesh and blood. Nevertheless, I didn't mind this little changes as I continue to treat them the same. Since I knew there will be a time when they reveal it or more by the time I trick them into revealing it.

All three Daughters of mine look away; well, Erza and Chifuyu did in a way they weren't trying to trick me or trying to manipulate in some way while Kaori just looks at her feet with a bit of shame.

"I know I haven't been the best Father of the year or any year. But, all you need is to ask." I said to my Daughters, as they ease up a little.

"So, that means you'll take us with you to a parallel dimension similar to our home universe?" Erza asks me with hope in her eyes. Same with Chifuyu and Kaori.

"Sure, I don't see any problem with that. But, you must remember the people you meet won't be the same as the one in your past lives." I said to my Daughters, causing them to have a bitter smile on their face. Knowing what I said is true.

"Do you still want to go?" I ask my Daughters while thinking about going to my wives' home universe to check for a few things.

"Yup." Erza is the first one to agree, showing that she is eager to reunite some of her old friends, even if they technically the same people she knows as they long been dead by now.

I look at Kaori and Chifuyu, both are thinking about if they really wanted to.

"I'm willing to wait, because I'm not going to meet up with a parallel version of my little brother and end up as the little sister, just because my current body hasn't grown into an adult yet." Chifuyu knew that there is time and when to do things, but she literally still 8 years old and not even in the double-digit yet. Physically wise that is.

Kaori tilts her head, thinking really hard if she really wanted to meet familiar faces, but are actually strangers that just have the same appearance, personality, and maybe same background, but without her or at least the current her.

"Same." Kaori decided to take Chifuyu's example, since she still a kid physically and rather not end up causing a problem for her current family. Unlike Erza, who still have this idea that she can change their family's nature of being the good guys and helping others.

Honestly, both Kaori and Chifuyu knew that what Erza wanted is just going to bite her in the butt in the future, but she just too stubborn to see otherwise.

"Okay, then." I grin at my Daughters, "Seeing how only Erza wish to go now, then I guess we can visit the Fairy Tail universe." I see Erza's eyes light up. "But later in the future, we got other places to go first before heading there. Also, right now, we're going to do a bit of a spar. This includes Gon and Killua. I want to see the progress everyone made in a year." My grin took a turn into something more devilish, causing both Gon and Killua to fill a shiver go down their backs.

While Erza pouts at me, for getting her hope up for nothing. Of course, I wasn't really being mean since I'm planning to go to the Fairy Tail universe, but have to think about what timeline to head to. As there are a few things I wanted to grab from there and rather not cause Erza to be sad, that we enter up in a timeline, where all her former family and friends not even born or alive at the time.

"I really hope everyone has been training for the entire year." I smile at the way all the kids, but Alluka gulp in fear. "Alluka, you can just go with Repellista. I know you're not the type for fighting." Of course, I know Alluka don't even need to fight with her special ability

One-sided Victory later*

"So what we learn from this?" I grin down at all the children, but Alluka lying on the ground tired. Not in sort of pain, but tired. As I literally just made all of them perform wasteful and exhausting moves without even having to touch them once the entire time. In fact, I didn't even use any [Skills] other than just moving around the place with the least amount of movement to get out the way of the attacks.

"That you're stronger?" Killua replied with a huff, trying to catch his breath as he was among the one that has lasted the longest, "Because that's all I have learned from this. Other than that I need to work on my timing even more."

"I think what my Father is trying to say. Don't get a big ego." Chifuyu said to Killua while continue trying to calm her fast beating heart.

I just smile, but sweatdrop when I realize that I have no idea what this whole thing can be turned into a lesson other than the fact that I wanted to see the progress the kids have made in a single year.

While the wives and Repellista knew I just wanted to spar aka check on their fighting abilities, causing some of my wives to giggle at how awkward I feel right now.

"Now, seeing how much progress I've seen. I decided that I'll bring everyone to visit a fun place as a vacation." I said to the kids, causing almost all of them to be curious where I'm taking everyone while some are excited to finally come out of the [Ark]. "So, go clean up and we'll leave."

The kids didn't need to be told twice as they rush to the building, that contains mostly their own clothes and personal bathroom. Even my Daughters, where they are adults in mind are excited as well.

"Hey, Ragna. I thought the first thing we're going to do after meeting with the kids was to take over a universe or a dimension from the enemies' controls?" Raven asks me, after watching all the kids, including Alluka, who went after her older brother and Gon.

"Oh, we are. But, I just think that we should spend a bit more time with the kids first while we still have the chance. I don't know about the kids. But, unlike them, we're used to sticking to one location for years. However, I can easily tell they are getting frustrated being stuck in the [Ark] for an entire year already." I answered to Raven's question, then look at Repellista. "Anything you need to add about this or anything we need to know?"

"Nope." Repellista didn't even think about it. "By the way, where are we going?"

I grin at Repellista with silence, not revealing anything. Even my wives got the silent treatment and the threats of not having sex didn't even work on me since they are the one that wanted it the most than myself. Something I learned years ago, as in during our 10,000 years in the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book].

1 year later*

 **Year 21: Day 74: Food Travel**

(Food Wars Universe)

Everyone went around the world to eat all kinds of foods made by the best chefs; well, former best when Esdeath joined in a big cooking contest against all the best of the best, with the prize, where I was the one that was into making the best cooking tools beyond what mankind, in this dimension of the Food Wars universe, have ever made as the prize.

Not surprisingly, Esdeath won, but the second prize was somewhat the most people came for. And that is the book of recipes and training methods to make one a master chef. Something proved true with a few worldwide known chefs after having a sample of the book's effect by doing it themselves.

All in all, the kids have a blast in this universe.

Of course, there were a few members of the [Hero Faction] trying to get us, but I made sure to place heavy limitations upon entering this dimension, to prevent a certain power level beings from entering, making those few members to be very weak.

Since one of those limitations is to prevent any supernatural power from working. This includes myself and the family, but I can break it with [Rejection] and/or [Bypass Restrictions], but choose not to. As all of our physical bodies are already above the human realm. Something I had to do something about and made it so it at the peak of the human realm.

Of course, that didn't stop those people from the [Hero Faction] from causing us problems, but thanks to Repellista, Ingui Yoon, and Daniela. Instead of causing us problems, they are the one that ends up with those problems.

Overall, Esdeath gains the title in this dimension as the [Goddess of Food]. Also, thanks to the [Gamer's Ability: Reality Core] which I used to give my own Gamer's ability a new feature, where all my wives have their own titles with effects.

Taking Esdeath's [Goddess of Food] title as an example, where it gives her the effects of making any foods that would make any deities drool at the sight of it. Let alone mortals. In fact, all the foods Esdeath made have surpassed the quality of the food I can make via [Gate of Babylon]. Along with the ability to recreate anything related to food and improve it.

After a year went by; we left the Food Wars universe after making sure no one can trace our steps. Also, because after Esdeath gained her new title. Made all the food in this dimension garbage. Therefore, we left even if countless people wanted to learn under Esdeath.

It was for the best we left since more people from the [Hero Faction] started appearing, with of them being at the very peak of the human realm as well, aiming to fight us head on. Too bad, we left before they could.

2 years later*

 **Year 23: Day 74: Got To Catch Them All!**

(Pokemon Universe)

Honestly, at first, I didn't even realize two years have passed in this universe or a dimension near the main ones, and boy, that made me feel stupid at the time. When I noticed everyone. EVERYONE in this universe age very slowly, where I found to my shock that the time flow in this universe, close to the main ones, would have a weird time flow that stable, but at the same time, weirdly unstable as sometimes some of the people here would age quickly before slowing back down at the same rate before when reaching a certain age.

This made me think about in the past, why the Pokemon continues so long and why the main character, Ash Ketchum, continue to be 10 the entire series. Then, coming to this dimension of the Pokemon universe kind of answer my question.

No wonder I find my kids, including Gon, Killua, and Alluka didn't even change one bit after 2 years in this dimension. Talk about weird and creep out. Since I realize that after using the [Dao of Spacetime] on this dimension had actually caused me to gain unwanted attention, leading to having all of us leaving this dimension.

As I sensed that someone was about to make this dimension into a dead zone aka a dimension that's forever sealed away unless someone unseal it. Either by the very same person that sealed the dimension or having something to unseal it.

Too bad for whatever trying this didn't work on my family; well, on me mostly and Esdeath. As we left right away, after sending our goodbyes to all the pokemon we captured and the people we met, after making sure none of them will be in danger after we left.

There was a lot of crying, but we still left.

Though, I did wonder what the native people in Pokemon would say about our disappearance as most of us are champions in certain leagues. Nevertheless, we left behind a legend and I was kind of surprise this dimension didn't belong to a member of the [Hero Faction], but from the [Neutral Faction].

I did find out it wasn't a human, but a Pokemon. Not completely surprised about this, but I did send my unpleased feeling about trying to trap my family in this dimension by locking them in the dimension. To give them a taste of what it felt like.

No clue when that pokemon will be able to free that lock up the dimension of the Pokemon universe we visited, but I made sure to leave behind a mark in case I ever want to take over it.

The next day*

 **Year 23: Day 75: Sending Others Off**

(Ark's City)

After a good rest yesterday from our trip to the Pokemon universe. All of us had a great time in the Pokemon world, but I did find myself in the needs of finding a hobby badly. Since I have gotten very bored lately and irritate when something annoys me, where usually I can just kill it off, but seeing how I wanted my entire family to relax, without any killing or anything combat related with ourselves.

We decided to let our pokemon do it in our place, even if it isn't the same. At least we get to see some actions at the very least. Much to my envy during those times, when I really wished I could fight personally.

Even some of my wives didn't like this as well, but deal with it since it's a family thing. Though, to make ourselves feel a bit better. As we made others do the same as well. This made both Gon and Killua frustrated like no tomorrow. Since they are used to doing the fighting themselves instead of order others doing the fighting for them.

Currently, the entire family, yes, we decided to adopt Gon, Killua, and Alluka into the family, thinking about the next universe to go to. But, without too many deaths involved.

"How about KonoSuba: God's Blessing on This Wonderful World?" Raven thought up of a world to go into, but mostly because she really, really, really wanted to smack that Aqua person in the face.

"Why there?" Esdeath asks out of curiosity than anything else instead of just rejecting this world.

"Because the danger level of this world is enough for the kids to go adventuring as long they don't leave the Town: Axel, where most of the story takes place, too far away. They should be fine. While the rest of us can relax and maybe go out to fight if we want to or at least kill something." Raven answered and explain her reason why she picked this world.

"Alright, but I'm not allowing my little gift and the kids go out alone. Someone got to watch over them." Ryun agreed, but she will not allow Erza and the other kids to go out alone. No matter how powerful they are in their ages. Doesn't mean much if someone more powerful can kill them, along with the kids' lack of experiences in a different reality.

"I can protect myself, Mother." Erza pout at Ryun, who just bring Erza up closer and rub her cheek against Erza's. "Stop that! You're embarrassing me in front of the others!" Erza cried out as she blushes at the way everyone looking at her now.

"You say that because you're an adult in a child's body. But, the thing is you're still a child. Mental age or not. As my little gift, you need to listen to my words, or do I need to take away your snack time?" Ryun grin at Erza, who pale instantly and quickly shake her little cute head.

"No! Don't do that! I'll listen! I promise!" Erza feels like crying, also mentally cursing her child emotions affecting her more than it should. But, she just can't help it. Not to mention, the strawberry shortcake made by Mother Esdeath is soooo good, that she can't help herself. And to find out, that her own birth Mother is willing to stop her having her daily snack time is just like the end of the world for her!

"It's a good thing no one other than our own family could manipulate Erza somewhat with the same method. Pretty sure no one will be able to cook on the same level as Mother Esdeath." Chifuyu mumble to Kaori, who quietly nodded her head, trying her best not to cause any embarrassment to her birth Mother.

"You know Gon. I can understand what Erza is going through." Killua said to his best friend/adopted brother.

Gon look at Killua with a confused look on his face, "What do you mean?"

Killua sweatdrop at this and wonder if Gon forgot his addiction towards chocolate in the same way Erza is with strawberry shortcake.

"Okay, since we've picked a place to go. I'll have everyone here go into that KonoSuba universe. After maybe a year or two. One of you can message me via [Archive]. Since I still need to find a universe as a safe haven." I said to everyone, causing almost all my wives to look at me the exact same time with a blank stare.

"I hope you're not going alone." Esdeath said in a cold voice, causing all the kids to shiver. Even Repellista felt the sudden change of the temperature.

"Yeah, Ragna. I don't mind not being the one to go with you, since I had my turn, even if it is short." Yuri said to me in a monotone, where almost everyone can detect the hint of frustration about how her time is so short. "Plus, didn't you say, you'll take Ryun and me to our home universe for a visit."

"You mean, take you to your home universe or a parallel dimension, so you can kill Zahard at least once." I said dryly, but Yuri didn't change her facial expression.

"Damn right I am. The guy is a bastard for trying to kill others just because he was rejected." Yuri didn't deny one bit that her main goal is to kill Zahard, or at least, one of the many to calm her rage a bit.

"Right." I replied dully, as Yuri didn't realize that Zahard isn't the only one like that and there are many like him.

"Wait, do I really need to come with?" Ryun asks with a frown on her face, letting everyone know she has no desire to return to that place if she can help it.

"Not really." I shrug my shoulders, "I just told Yuri in the past, we can go back to the Tower of God universe later, while taking you along since it's your home universe and it is unfair if we just went there without you." I explain to Ryun why I included her.

"Thank you, my god, for thinking about me, but I have to sadly, regretfully, reject on returning to that place." Ryun has no desire going back there at all and not going to explain further why she doesn't want to. And no one wanted to ask why, since everyone has their own reasons and we're willing to wait for one of us to reveal why.

"Alright. Also, if you deem the dimension I'm about to send you good enough. You can bring it into your personal universe. But, make sure it stays away from your core universe. Rather not end up destroying the entire dimension by burning it." I said to Ryun, who nodded her head at me.

"I understand, my god." Ryun replied, as she the one that can literally drag dimension into her own personal universe, which is she gained by reaching the [Cultivation Stage: Universe Creator] from the Coiling Dragon's modified [Cultivation System].

But, compared to the other [Universe Creator]. Ryun's personal universe is mainly made of the [Dao of Fire], which branch up into other [Dao]. Nevertheless, Ryun right now is among our group with the massive explosion power. Along with being the one, other than myself, to be able to forcibly steal dimensions from others. By literally burning the connection between the dimension and the owner.

"Now, back to the original topic. Who will you bring with you, because remember? We can't have you alone again. The last time was when we let you go into the Harry Potter universe and we saw how that ended up. We rather not deal with that whole thing again." Esdeath narrows her eyes at me, causing me to sweatdrop and figure I may have overreacted that time.

"I'm not going to bother picking who. But, I'll tell you where I'm heading, though. So you girls can decide among yourselves. I rather not be the one to pick." I said to my wives, not one bit felt hurt about the way my wives won't trust me enough to be alone. Then again, I did cause so many bizarre actions that would make even an insane person question me.

* * *

 **Author Note: For those that wonder why I'm just doing a short summary of what the mc doing in those two worlds: Food Wars and Pokemon. Just think of them unwanted filters, but also something important for the characters to go through. Also, because I just can't seem to think of a good way to describe all the 'events' will take place in those worlds.**

 **Mostly the Pokemon world than the Food Wars. Hope everyone understands, if not, welp, you're happy to create your own fanfic in your own point of view instead of pointing out so many of my polt holes.** **No matter how many I have. I'm not perfect. Also, bored. Very bored easily to come up with small plots as filters.**


	56. Chapter 56: Onto The Search!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 56: Onto The Search!**

 **Year 23: Day 75: Sending Others Off Part 2**

(Ark's City)

"So, where are you heading, that make you need to leave the entire family?" Raven asks me, since we still haven't spent that long with the kids. Technically, 3 years were kind of long already, but at the same time very short compared to almost all the family. Since 3 years is nothing to me and the wives, where we spent 10,000 years inside the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book].

"I'm thinking about going into the universes that don't have very strict laws and planning to recruits new student to train. Of course, I won't be teaching any [Sword Cultivation Method] to them at the beginning. Not the one I have that is, anything else I can think of will be a chance for them to learn." I explain to my family, while the kids are almost clueless about what I'm saying. "You know how we need allies for the incoming war. I know there will be lots of cultivators in the [Evil Faction], with the way they live their life similar to Esdeath's motto. The strong is right and the weak is wrong."

Esdeath grin, still happy that her strongest to the fittest thing is sometimes the main theme in some universes. Something she will gladly go into sometime in the future.

"So, I'm going to recruit potential students." I pause for a moment, then bring out two [Cultivation Method] books and toss them to Ingui Yoon and Daniela. "Sorry, I honestly forgot about the two of you not having any [Cultivation Methods]." I give a sheepish smile at my two students, where they have already agreed to join the war and here I am, talking about new students and teaching how to cultivate when here are two of my own students.

"It's fine. I understand there are lots of important things going on. I'm more surprised that I have the chances to cultivate at all. Though, I will be honest. I'm not the type of person that will stay in one spot to meditate for years." Daniela said to me, as she read the book about the [Cultivation Method] she could use, then quickly shut it and rub her eyes in pain. "Okay, I stand corrected. I don't think I can do cultivate unless it is possible to personally teach me in person. Because I just read a small section, not even the entire page and somehow gave myself a headache."

I raise an eyebrow if there some kind of restrictions placed on Daniela. Since the [Cultivation Method] I gave her is a simple [Breathing Technique Method] to just sense [Qi] and absorb it into one's body, to allow them to get the feeling of what [Qi] is like before going into advanced [Cultivation Methods] later on.

"Alright, maybe in my standard. This book is just for the beginner, but maybe too high for some people." I accept the book back from Daniela, "And yes, I can teach you personally. But, if I'm being honest. You should have Ryun teach you since she is better at using fire than me at this point." I mention how Ryun has the ability similar to [Heartworld] and can summon her personal universe into the plain of existence around us and manipulate it any way she likes.

Daniela looks at Ryun, who was preventing Erza from leaving her grasp. Then, look back at her teacher. With a look, that says, "Really?"

"It's true, Daniela." Yuri said to Daniela, "Ryun here has already reached to the point of making flames that existed from the time the universe start to form."

"I honestly don't know what's that suppose to mean, but I can guess it's something very powerful and important." Daniela said with a wry smile, "But, alright. I will try my best to learn under Ryun, but is there anything you can teach me, besides not being able to help me improve my usage of [Dying Will Flame]?" Daniela looks at me. Eager to learn anything from me, that can make her stronger.

"How good are you at creating illusions?" I ask Daniela, who blinks her eyes at me.

"If you mean, trying to use [Mist Flame], then nope and I have even tried before. Have no talent in it whatsoever." Daniela wasn't ashamed about what she doesn't have talent in. She not perfect, but she is hard working, that's for sure.

"I see." I rub my chin, "How about Archery? I know you use a crossbow before, but can you with a bow or at least experience using it before switching over to the crossbow?" I thought about what I can teach Daniela, where my wives haven't trained in before.

"I practice in using a bow before, but I don't use it too much since it wasn't quick enough in my opinion. Why you ask?" Daniela asks me, where I just bring out my [Hrunting Bow] and toss it to her, causing her to look at me with surprise.

"Well, I'm going to teach you the [Hou Yi's Archery]. I have two versions of it. One that is more on the line of sacrificing yourself for short burst of incredible power and the other one is to gather momentum by building up the power for the next shot." I calmly explain to Daniela about the two versions of [Hou Yi's Archery], where the former is from the Desolate Era while the latter is from the Seeking the Flying Sword Path.

Daniela thought about it after I finished explaining to her, about the two versions of [Hou Yi's Archery] and what the [Hrunting Bow]'s effects are.

"I'll do the [Hou Yi's Archery] from the Seeking the Flying Sword Path. No way am I going to kill myself for extra power when I can just gather it slowly." Daniela knew the pros and cons of both versions and decided which one is must safer and long-term usage for herself.

"Alright, we'll be right back. I'm going to help Daniela learn the [Hou Yi's Archery]. Ingui Yoon, you should tag along as well. Since I have something to teach you related to cultivation as well." I said to my family, then near the end toward Ingui Yoon, who nods her head and got up and follow me and Daniela to the Training Building for us to use.

"Come back soon, Ragna! We still have to pick who will go with you!" Yuri shouts to me, where I roll my eyes at her.

"Alright, Yuri!" I shout back.

A few hours later*

(Ark's City: Training Building: Wonderland)

 **[Hou Yi's Archery - Seeking the Flying Sword Path's Version] - Passive/Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100% - Cost: Varies**

 **Description: Firing nine arrows, each stronger than the last before resetting back to default power. The ninth arrow will have the might of going beyond the user's maximum raw power.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to [Hou Yi's Archery].**

 **1st Effect's Requirement: Require a strong bow to use.**

 **2nd Effect: Increase the next arrow's attacking power by x (level).**

 **2nd Effect's Limitation: Limit up to 9 arrows, with the first being the base power of the user. (Base Power: (Skill level) + (STR + END + AGI)).**

 **3rd Effect: Allow the user to infuse extra [Energy Source] into the bow and arrow to increase attack power.**

This is something I grabbed in the 10,000 years of training. Where at the beginning; I had a small problem where I may face an overpowered enemy that beyond my level and stats. Then, thought about using this [Skill], that allows me to go pass my own maximum raw power in damage.

Of course, later on, I no longer needed it since I gained the [Sword Immortal/Demon/God/Devil/Ghost Magic], but it's still something I may use sometime when I'm not using my main weapon.

After transferring a copy of this [Skill] into Daniela; I start helping her gain the muscle memory of using this [Skill] fast via [Wonderland] and having her experience what it feel like being attacked by it herself and afterward, have her practice using it.

"Now, remember. Daniela. Unlike me, you don't possess multiple different [Energy Sources]. Where you only have your [Dying Will Flame] and [Nen]. Nothing wrong with those two, but you need to figure a way to maximize the effectiveness of using them with [Hou Yi's Archery]'s 3rd Effect or you may end up wasting more than you should." I carefully explain the difference between her and me.

"I understand, teacher." Daniela gives me a smile, happy to have something that will help fix some of her weak points, but not all of them. Like her hand-to-hand combats, which can be solved easily by getting the help of others. Maybe from Ingui Yoon as well.

"Okay, you may want to return to the other. I still have to help Ingui Yoon a bit." I said to Daniela, where she gave me an okay and left the Training Building after creating a small rift in [Wonderland] for her to leave.

"Now, Ingui Yoon. I can see you using [Nen] together with [Renewal Taekwondo] and [Ssam-Su Taekkyeon]. So what's the problem of using [Touki]?" I ask my other student, seeing how I taught her [Touki], but after changing the [Energy Source] of HP/[Sword Qi] to stamina/[Nen].

 **[Touki - Gamer's Version] - Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100% - HP/Sword Qi cost: Varies**

 **Description: This is an ability that allowed one to create an aura of life force that they will wear around their body or external objects, to increase their attack, defense, and speed tremendously. Training one's body to the uttermost limits will increase the user's skills in manipulating their life force and can even allow the user to counter magic attacks by punching or otherwise striking them. Also, this skill was modified to include a few more effects.**

 **1st Effect: Increase STR, END, and AGI by (level) per hour. Cost: (level/2)% HP per second.**

 **1st Effect's Requirement: Require user to stay in motion the whole time.**

 **2nd Effect: Increase STR, END, and AGI x (level). Cost: 1 [Sword Qi] per second.**

 **3rd Effect: Increase object's attack, duration, and speed by (level)%. Cost: 100 [Sword Qi] per second.**

 **4th Effect: Able to counter [Magic Attacks] by punching or otherwise striking them. Cost: 50 [Sword Qi] per second.**

 **5th Effect: Fully control over one's physical body. Cost: 1 [Sword Qi] per second.**

It's mainly the 4th and 5th Effects, that will help Ingui Yoon the most.

"I just can't seem to get the hang of fully controlling my body as I wanted." Ingui Yoon mentions her problem with [Touki] so far. Which is the only problem right now, as the rest is fine. Ingui Yoon even increased her own physical stats after a couple of hours and able to use [Touki] on her own clothes to increase her attacking power, duration, and give her the extra speed she may need.

Even destroying some of the medium-levels [Magical Attacks] I throw at her via [Ninjutsu] and [Rejection] linked together.

"Hmm." I rub my chin, to think about a way to help Ingui Yoon's problem before thinking that maybe Ingui Yoon hasn't truly used her entire body to the fullest in a fight.

"Alright, I got an idea that could help you somewhat." I start explaining to Ingui Yoon about how I will use [Restrictions] to prevent her from moving her body normally. Similar to the training underwater, where one will feel the pressure of the water going against them. Making it so the person training wouldn't be able to use their original full strength. But, with the reward of gaining more control over one's body and other benefits.

This is what my idea going to be. Placing a few [Restrictions] to make it so Yuri has to use everyone fiber muscles to move, then later into fighting where she will have a bit of a harder time attacking or even manage to hit the target at all. Since she won't be at the same level when she fights originally.

In a way, this is just an extra bonus training for Ingui Yoon to learn the [Renewal Taekwondo: Recoilless Concept] and uses it even better. Maybe including it into all her movements and attacks without having to think about it much, until it becomes all muscle memory.

A few minutes later*

(Ark's City)

"Hey, Ragna. Why are you carrying Ingui Yoon?" Esdeath asks me, with a hint of rage that no one but myself noticed. Esdeath's rage for what, I have no idea, but I can roughly guess what trigger Esdeath, but I have been wrong many times before. So I wouldn't be so sure on my guess without any backing to it.

So, I explain why I'm carrying Ingui Yoon in a bridal-carrying way and why she can't walk on her own. Therefore, require my help to carry her over here first.

"So, what you're saying, that Ingui Yoon currently can't move unless she releases the [Restrictions] on her body?" Raven asks me, as she watches Daniela help Ingui Yoon sit in her own chair while struggling to move even a finger.

"Pretty much. Anyway, I'm going to do the previous/original way before I had the ability to pick our own universe to go into. Therefore, I'm going to jump into a random universe and leave it to my LUCK stat to pick the universe with the potential to recruit a student or two." I said to my family, ignoring how the kids, Gon and Killua, trying to mess with Ingui Yoon.

"If that's the case. Then, Alice will be the one to tag along. Since she the one that's out of us with more versatile next to you, with her [Dao of Music]." Esdeath said to me, with the other wives agreeing with Esdeath's words.

"Alright, but I don't think all the food in the [Gate of Babylon] would be enough to feed Alice during the entire trip." I said to Esdeath, causing almost everyone to laugh. Since Alice the main person in the family, that eat more than everyone combine by a thousandfold.

Alice opens her mouth to say something in her defense, but thought about it for a moment. And she remembers that her husband never mentions how long they been gone for while everyone else will be in the KonoSuba universe for a year or two. Where that universe's time flow may be very different from other universes. A year in KonoSuba universe can be a thousand years in another.

"Yeah, Esdeath. I'm going to need to cash in that favor you owed me before. I don't think I can stand eating other food other than yours." Alice looks at Esdeath with a playful glare, since technically, this is Esdeath's fault for getting her addicted to her food. Furthermore, with Esdeath's [Title: Goddess of Food] wasn't helping at all. It just makes things worse.

Esdeath rolls her eyes, but got up to work on cooking that would last multiple generations' lifetimes.

"Ragna. I'm going to need access to the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book], since I won't have enough time to cook by the time you and Alice need to leave." Esdeath said to me, where I just bring out the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book] and open it, where countless numbers of page started coming out of the book and fly over to Esdeath, surrounding her until she was no longer visible. Afterward, the pages return back to the book and Esdeath is nowhere in sight.

An hour later*

"Okay, that should be enough to last Alice for a while." Esdeath said to me, before glancing at Alice like she is our pet, but quickly Esdeath changes her look before anyone noticed. "Also, I made sure to make a portion for yourselves as well, Ragna. So be sure to eat well."

What Esdeath meant by eating well, as in don't even think about eating anyone else's food. Because she will know right away and she will not be happy one bit.

Message received.

"Now, I'm going to send everyone, but Alice and me to the KonoSuba universe. Make sure to message me via [Archive: Contact] if you need me." I said to Esdeath, as I have long figured out how to use [Archive] to message anyone I want from one universe to another. Thanks to [Chain Combo Magic], and by that, I mean I need to link up at least 10 [Skills] before I gain the hidden effects to do so.

With the secondary [Skills] needed to be linked and the other [Skills] doesn't matter. I just need [Elemental Sight], [Wisdom of The Sage], [Rejection], and [Innate Time Control: Timer Alter] link with [Archive] to work.

The [Elemental Sight] and [Rejection] are easily understandable. While the other two [Skills] make it possible and less hard onto myself. The [Wisdom of The Sage] will help me ease the headache from trying to locate and create a mental link with the target, to speak with. As for the [Innate Time Control], this is to make it so the time flow connects from where I am to the target as long the linked [Skills] are active. Afterward, the time flow changes back as nothing happens.

As for how Esdeath and the other able to call me instead of a one-sided call like before. Esdeath and the rest of my wives, including Repellista, Ingui Yoon, and Daniela have these touch screen phones made by me with the help of Repellista. Where the signal itself connect with Repellista's [Lighthouse] and my [Archive].

"Don't worry, I will." Esdeath gave me a kiss, where Yuri, Ryun, and Raven follow up with a kiss of their own as well. Before I send them and the others into the KonoSuba via [Bypass Restrictions].

Once Alice and I watch our family disappear before our eyes. Alice looked at me with curiosity in her eyes.

"So, how are we going to enter another universe?" Alice asks me, where I didn't reply with a verbal answer as move the [Ark] itself, leaving the Harry Potter universe behind as we search for a different universe to enter.

Not even a minute went by as we arrived at another universe, which I found via [Karma Thread] linked to me and wanted to see what is the other end from this [Karma Thread]. Well, it's the closest one nearby while I have too many [Karma Threads] connected with other universes and I can guess why. Seeing how I figure out I have counterparts in the previous universes I been to before. Then, I can roughly guess these [Karma Threads] attach themselves to me. Since technically, I'm the same person as my counterparts.

As to how I made the [Ark] move from Harry Potter universe to this one so fast. The answer: [Rejection: Rejected Space]. Literally rejecting the space around me and make the distance void. Cost me around 10% [Mana], but that's fine in my opinion. As I can recover that back easily in no time.

Now, if this was before I gained the [Profession: The Sword God] and with [Tier 5 - Stats], then it would be impossible and would take longer to travel in the multiverse, even with the [Ark] and [Rejection: Rejected Space]. As I will have to take multiple breaks to recover back enough [Mana] to shorten the distance again, and again until we reach the destination.

Not even waiting for permission to enter the universe. I will the [Ark] to forcibly enter the universe and into one of the many dimensions while using [Rejection] linked with many [Skills] to make it so the [Ark] won't be damaged or block from entering; furthermore, I made sure to include the same barrier like the one I made before with [Bypass Restrictions]. Something shouldn't be possible without [Bypass Restrictions], but I gained enough experience to use [Rejection] similar to the [Bypass Restrictions].

 **DING!***

 **You have entered the universe Monster Girl Quest and enter one of the many dimensions!**

"Well, shit." I thought out loud when I found out what universe the [Ark] just enter.

"What's wrong? Did we enter a dangerous universe?" Alice asks me multiple questions, where I just send her a copy of the last message I got from my Gamer's ability, making Alice quiet down instantly.

"Think we should leave and head for somewhere else?" I ask Alice, as this universe is literally filled with mostly just sex and more sex. Also, the main universe, where Alice should have born into instead of appearing in the RWBY universe. Then again, with Alice's presence. It changed lots of things for the people in the RWBY universe, or at least, the dimension where both Raven and Alice came from.

"No. We'll go into this universe. I want to check on something." Alice said with a serious tone of voice before a lewd smile appears on her face as she turns to look at me. "Plus, don't you want to have sex with a twin? I'm sure my counterpart is willing for a one night stand."

"I'm pretty sure Esdeath will find a way to know about this, then kick both of our asses and later kill your counterpart afterward." I said dryly, causing Alice to wince a little after realizing, that yes, Esdeath will definitely find out and come to beat us, or try to, and kill Alice's counterpart. "Anyway, I wonder if it is your counterpart that formed a [Karma Thread] with me."

"Why you say that?" Alice asks with curiosity in her voice, "If this the whole destiny girl thing. Then, I can guess why. Since you got me and maybe this includes all my counterparts." Alice gave her own input on who has a connection with her husband.

"Well, I can check right now or we can make it a surprise." I said to Alice, ready to check who has a connection with me in this universe.

"How about we just follow the trial and see who it is." Alice grin at me, as she hugs my left arm. Ready to be sent into the home universe she supposed to be in, but somehow not.

"Alright." I replied, and with a single thought, both Alice and I enter one of the dimensions within the Monster Girl Quest universe.

(Unknown City)

"I think I know where we at and maybe the timeline for canon." Alice said to me, as she quickly drags me away from open view and into an alley. "Quick, use [Ninjutsu] on me, to make it so not many people would pay any attention to me, other than a selected few people."

I raise an eyebrow, but did as Alice asked and use 10+ [Skills] linked with [Ninjutsu] to cast powerful illusions over Alice. Now, the only people that can 'see' Alice are those that she wanted to look at her and myself since I was the one that placed the illusions on her.

A few minutes later*

"So, we're near the very beginning of chapter 1 of the Monster Girl Quest." I said to Alice, as we watch a little purple-haired kid trying to fight or more like survive against a very strong monster, in this universe that is, Granberia, one of the Four Heavenly Knights.

"And I see my counterpart over there." Alice points to our left, where we can see this world's Alice in her human disguised form. "Did you check if she the one with a [Karma Thread] connected to you?"

I did a quick check, then triple checks before finding out if what I got was right, then look at my wife, "Nope. She is not the one. But, the [Karma Thread] connection between us is still there." I smirk at Alice, who just rolls her eyes, but I can see a bit of disappointment in her eyes and I can guess why.

"Oh, look. I think the battle is almost over." Alice said in a bored voice, seeing how this battle; well, not really a battle in the first place between Granberia and the little purple-haired kid aka the main character of this world. Luka.

We watch Luka jumping forward as he swings his ugly abnormal sword, [Angel Halo] an eerie-looking sword that can seal monsters rather than injuring or killing them, aiming for the monster's neck.

"What?! This [Technique]!" Granberia cried out in shock, but instead of letting her guard down due to the surprise familiar attack. She became more alert; dodging Luka's [Demon Decapitation], a [Monster Technique] taught by this world's Alice.

"No way..." Luka looks at Granberia with shock and fear, to see his only best attack missed like nothing.

Granberia stare at Luka, "Why do you know a [Monster Technique]?" As she stabs her sword into the ground and she begins to interrogate Luka.

"Eh?" Luka looks confused why Granberia hasn't tried to cripple him or rape him without care of public shame.

"Your swordplay is sloppy and you're still immature. There's no way you thought that up by yourself." Granberia said to Luka, who started sweating.

"Pretty sure, this is something basic. Not that hard to come up with. It's mostly the user themselves that make the move so powerful." I whisper to Alice, who thought the same and wonder if she lucked out on being born in a crossover dimension of the RWBY universe. With how weak the attacks Alice learned by playing the Monster Girl Quest herself in the past, to find more information about herself or at least what kind of background people would think upon meeting her in person later on. And boy she was not happy one bit.

"I want to know where you learned that move. Who taught it to you?" Granberia demand Luka, who kept his mouth shut for a moment to think.

"Wh... Why should I tell someone like you?!" Luka shouts at Granberia, causing both Alice and me to think Luka either brave or foolish. Maybe both.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you don't tell me or not. I think I already know who it is. In fact, I would like to have a match with that person." Granberia grin at Luka, "Is that person your master or something?"

"That is... I won't say." Luka said to Granberia.

"He could have just said, he watched a monster, performing the [Technique] and learn it on his own." I said to Alice, which is technically true in a way. If I remember correctly, that is how Luka learned. Watching this world's Alice performing the [Monster Technique] for Luka to learn how to do it on his own.

"Well, from the gameplay I did in the past. I don't think Luka is that bright in the head." Alice didn't know how her counterpart falls for this person, then again, different realities and different experiences.

Both Alice and I watch Granberia smack Luka with the flat side of her giant sword, sending Luka flying a few feet above the ground before crashing onto the ground in a painful manner.

"I held back my attack to make sure you didn't die." Granberia said to Luka, who is currently nearing death and can't move his body. "Well, are you going to talk now?"

"Even with that... I won't say..." Luka whispers painfully, too much pride to allow him to spill out what Granberia wanted and potentially save his life.

"Is that so?" Granberia looks down at Luka, then at her sword. "I don't like using my sword on the weak. But." She raises her sword, intention to bring it down on the dying Luka to deal the finishing blow.

"How long are you going to keep being an idiot?" Someone walks out, which is this world's Alice and in her disguise as a human. Looking at Granberia with a frown before looking at Luka with interests.

"A... Alice?!" Luka cried out in shock, to see her come out in the open.

"Y.. You?!" Granberia tense up to see who mocked her and to her astonished. Stare at this world's Alice, petrified for a couple of seconds. Then, she slowly gets on one knee.

"Ehh...? Ehhhh...?" Luka looks at the two with confusion, making my wife let out a sigh before grabbing me by my right hand and move to reveal ourselves.

Quickly, I use [Ninjutsu] onto this entire City, preventing unwanted people to see what's going on from this point on. Pretty sure, this just action of mine has placed a big target onto me. But, seeing how this dimension is very close to the Monster Girl Quest universe and also, surprisingly just a new dimension formed and ownerless. Therefore, I have no worry about the three factions appearing in this dimension.

The very moment, both my wife and I walk closer to the three, both this world's Alice and Granberia noticed us right away and look at my wife with shock and disbelief, letting me know Alice wanted those two to 'see' her while Luka himself just continue to look at the two with a confused look on his face. Not bother to look in our direction due to the [Ninjutsu] affecting him. Showing that Alice has no desire allowing Luka to 'see' her just yet.

"Master Ragna, you're alive?!" Granberia shouted in happiness and surprise, mostly the former than the latter, while this world's Alice looks at my wife with wary and is also surprised to see me as well, like she couldn't believe I was alive.


	57. Chapter 57: Alice Loves Food

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 57: Alice Loves Food**

 **Year 23: Day 75: Sending Others Off Part 3**

(Unknown City)

"Nope. I'm a ghost." I said dryly, causing my wife to raise an eyebrow at me due to my response. Technically, what I said is true as I have the [Profession: The Sword Ghost]. "Anyway, do I know you?" I ask Granberia, where her happiness did a 180-degree turn and she became sad.

While secretly, I was a little surprised to find out my counterpart taught Granberia the [Basic Movements of Sword Skills] and help her master it to the same level as I was at before gaining the Gamer's ability. Meaning, that is a high chance of Granberia gaining a [Sword Intent] from the [Basic Movements of Sword Skills]. Something I haven't managed to do.

"How are you alive and who is she?" This world's Alice demanded, showing no fear in my presence. Something I knew right away, that my counterpart either kept his original strength and never able to improve himself further or he still less powerful compared to the like of this world's Alice.

"Why, I am you." My wife, Alice, grins at her counterpart, with the eyes of a predator, which just send a chill down this world's Alice. "But, I must say. You're weaker than I expect for someone close to our home universe." Alice didn't care if she reveals the whole multiverse concept when technically this world's Alice is a stranger.

"Even for a lookalike, that doesn't mean I will allow someone to speak in such a disrespectful manner to me." This world's Alice said in a cold tone of voice as she was about to make a move. Also, showing that some subjects just don't matter to her, even if it means finding out that the world she lives in isn't that big.

I quickly took action as I send all the humans in this City to sleep, then use [Rejection: Rejected Space] along with wrapping my wife, this world's Alice, Granberia, and Luka with [Heartforce]. As I teleport us further away, with me just having to take a single step and drag everyone with me against their wills without the ability to fight back and was too quick for anyone, but my wife, to react.

(Unknown Forest)

I made sure to drag the barrier I created with [Ninjutsu] and place it around a small section of the forest.

"Okay, I'll leave this to you." I said to my wife, then disappear before everyone's sight and appear next to Luka and pick him up and disappear again, reappearing not that far away from the three. As I use [Rejection] to instantly heal Luka.

Reason for doing this?

I felt like it, and it is not because Luka is the one have a [Karma Thread] link to me, which he doesn't. If I wasn't in the mood; well, guess Luka died from fatal wound injury.

Also, I noticed the [Karma Thread] linked to me wasn't even connected with Granberia. In fact, shockingly, it connects with the [Angel Halo]!

This is also another excuse for helping Luka while getting closer to the [Angel Halo] at the same time. Where I find myself a bit weird out, not disturb, but just weird out in general with this [Angel Halo]. Since none of the 666 melted angels have any [Karma Threads] link to me.

Before realizing, that it was the maker of this [Angel Halo] aka Lucifina, the Mother of Luka of the Monster Girl Quest.

While ignoring my wife, this world's Alice, and Granberia talking among themselves, with this world's Alice sometimes throw a [Magical Attack] at my wife, who easily dispel it with ease with a simple use of her [Dao of Music].

And Luka, who fully healed, is watching in disbelief near me. Continue to lay on the ground, even when he can get up himself.

Anyway, going deeper into the [Karma Thread] and learn that my counterpart is Luka's Father's older brother, who helped train Marcellus, Luka's Father, in getting ready for his journey while my counterpart had other goals instead of teaming up with Marcellus and his party to slay the Monster Lord, this world's Alice's Mother.

Sadly, there wasn't much for me to 'see' as this [Karma Thread] is only this strong due to my counterpart had once wielded the [Angel Halo] for a short period of time before handing it over to Tamamo. One of the Four Heavenly Knights like Granberia and afterward die from the wounds he didn't recover from escaping an ambush by a group of angels.

Now, I can see why this world's Alice is wary of me. Since she was there when I 'died' as I passed the [Angel Halo] over when it's time for Luka to wield it. Talk about irony, that my counterpart has better fighting experiences and the [Angel Halo] to damage angels themselves, but still end up dying from having heavy wounds that were too late to be healed.

But then again, my counterpart hasn't even managed to locate and form a contract with the [Four Spirits: Sylph, Gnome, Undine, and Salamander] or have any resistance towards [Holy Energy] that literally killing my counterpart within a day after the ambush, but had somehow been lucky enough to meet with Tamamo and this world's Alice just before his death.

Looking at the three, where I found this world's Alice took on her monster form while my wife just looks at her counterpart with amusement. Not even worry about this and have the confidence enough of dealing with this world's Alice without the needs of her [Transformation Semablance].

I look down at Luka and the [Angel Halo] before deciding to leave the [Angel Halo] to Luka after figure out that this weapon is the only that have some sort of connection with me. Anything else in this dimension has nothing linked to me. Unless I count this world's Alice, who is also my own wife from another entirely different universe.

I tilt my head when I felt multiple beings just enter the barrier I just placed down. Of course, this barrier was never meant to prevent someone from entering and more of preventing people from 'seeing' inside it through supernatural methods or using military types of equipment to see at a long distance.

What I didn't expect was it to be a group of Angel Soldiers. Where I counted four of them, being identical angels.

"Hey, hey, hey! Look what we found! There two Monster Lords!" Angel #1 said in a cheerful voice.

"Shouldn't we retreat and inform Goddess Ilias about this? I mean, I don't think the four of us can be possibly enough to face two Monster Lords." Angel #2 said with fear, not wanting to stick around here any longer as she can just sense her death coming very soon and want to leave as soon as possible.

"Oh, stop being a baby! There are four of us! Plus, they got that delicious kid over there, who seemed to be injured. I say we capture him and be used as a hostage against everyone else. I say we can take them!" Angel #3 mock Angel #2 at the beginning and explain her so-called perfect plan. "It's not like we haven't faced odd battles against us before. As long there are four of us are together. Anything is possible."

"Honestly, that ego of yours is what caused us to never be able to raise up in ranks. We need to think about this carefully." Angel #4 said in a calm tone of voice, but everyone can see her panting a little as she stares at Luka.

"Bye." I wave at the four Angel Soldiers, causing them to blink at the same time, as they try to comprehend what I meant by my word as I use [Sword Devil Magic: Heartforce Eradicator]. Killing them before they even figure out how they died and send into my [Slaughter Realm].

 _'I do wonder how these Angel Soldiers along with other beings in the Monster Girl Quest turn into after a good amount of time in the [Slaughter Realm].'_ I thought to myself, as I noticed the look on this world's Alice and Granberia's face at the sight of seeing angels appearing and disappearing afterward. The former was already worth concerning about, but the latter just made the two feel weird out and make them more alert of their surroundings more than ever. Wondering if the angels have somehow developed an invisible ability.

"Anyway, as I was saying. Ragna, who is my husband, and I, also a completely different version of you, Alice, are here searching for allies. But, mostly a universe to take over." My wife said to this world's Alice, causing the latter to have a twitchy eye.

Granberia, on the other hand, don't know what to do. On one hand, she meets her old master, who supposed to be dead, and can resume her training under him. Seeing how from the look of it. He has gotten stronger than she last saw him. While on the other hand, she has her honor to help Alice of this world, not sure if what the other Alice is speaking the truth or not. But, like her master once said. "Just because you haven't seen it with your own eyes doesn't mean it doesn't exist." So yeah, Granberia is willing to give the benefit of the doubt until she was proven wrong.

"And I still say stand by what I said before. How do I know you're not some kind of clone of mine created by that bitch in the sky? For all I know, you are here to kill me, take over my position as Monster Lord and send all the monsters under my commands to their deaths." This world's Alice said to my wife, not trusting her words so far or proving some backing facts as support to what my wife's claims.

"Who is Alice talking to?" Luka asks mostly to himself, as he got up from the ground and his eyes still only focus onto this world's Alice and Granberia.

"My wife, and you're welcome, kid." I said to Luka, who for some reason ignored my existence for some time now and I know for sure I didn't place any barriers or illusions over myself as I did with my wife.

Before remembering that maybe Luka is may in shock and his brain still haven't counted in everything that happened to him so far. Not to mention, that his brain must be very confused about how his body is healed so fast and in perfect health.

"AH! Sorry, Sir! Thank you for helping me!" Luka quickly apology for ignoring me and thanked me, but I can easily tell Luka didn't even know what he is thanking me for.

"Uh huh." I said dryly, then finally dismiss the idea of taking Luka under my teaching. Because I rather not have to deal with the human-angel hybrid trying to use what I teach him against me and my family upon finding out what the type of person I am.

Also, I'm not that surprised this Luka is part of the [Hero Faction]. More of an excuse on my part to not train Luka. Also, because Luka doesn't have much muscle mass and may not even be able to use the [Basic Movements of Sword Skills] without the help of the [Four Spirits].

Then there Granberia. Someone I'm surprised that I don't even have a [Karma Thread] link with her. But, that won't stop me from wanting to see how much she can do under my teaching. Maybe having her as my student wouldn't be too bad and chances are, that this ownerless dimension will fall under my control or maybe handing it over to my wife, Alice, instead.

No idea on this world's Alice. Honestly, having two Alices just make me a few mixed emotions, but not too much, since I can tell the two apart easily.

"Hey, Alice." I call out my wife, but this caused the other Alice to look in my direction as well, causing me to sweatdrop. "My wife, I mean." I said to this world's Alice before looking back at my wife, "Why not just bribe your counterpart? Pretty sure if she a glutton like you, then if you give her a small sample of Esdeath's foods. I'm sure she will do anything you'll ask her."

Granberia raises an eyebrow at me, with Luka looking at me the same, but more of confusion and a bit of concern.

"Oh? Bribe me, the Monster Lord? And will be at the command of others just because of something small like being bribed? HA! Laughable!" This world's Alice laughs with a bit of rage as she glares at me as she releases an aura of murderous rage.

Too bad, not a second later, my wife brings out a small plate, aka a snack in my wife's own words, where I said earlier of a small sample. It was supposed to be in a small cup for people to sample the food before thinking about buying it. However, my wife didn't have any sort of thing like that or doesn't feel like doing such a tiring thing like grabbing a small plastic cup and pour in a small amount of the food in it for other to eat out of it.

What my wife took out is ravioli and the smell alone draw almost everyone's attention to it.

Even someone like Granberia looking at the ravioli with a hint of hunger, like she hasn't eaten in days, maybe weeks with the way she drooling.

I can see Luka is captured by Esdeath's ravioli as well from the way he looking at it in my wife's hands.

It's this world's Alice that has the biggest reaction upon seeing this ravioli, frozen in time and stay fresh as it was made in Alice's [Inventory] and ready to be eaten whenever it is taken out.

She straight up rushes at the ravioli, where she didn't care for a fork or anything to help her eat it, but instead, this world's Alice just grabs it with her bare hands and shove them into her mouth, not caring for her appearance. As she finished all the ravioli in seconds before sucking on the sauce off her fingers, then take the plate from my wife, to her surprise, and lick the leftover sauce on it as well.

Afterward, this world's Alice let out a moan with a blissful facial expression and everyone could see this world's Alice actually had a food orgasm with the way her body shaking.

"There are more of those and I have many, many, many different types of dishes that way better than what you just ate." My wife snaps out of her surprise and started the little plan she just came up with not that long ago after coming to this universe. "You can have some more. If..." She stops here, wanting to see if she got her counterpart's attention or not.

"Anything!" This world's Alice grabs the front collar of the purple dress shirt my wife currently wearing. With an expression on this world's Alice that similar to an addicted drug person that just finally tasted the real good stuff before realizing they ran out and needed more to get the same rushing feeling upon taking the drug for the first time.

Yup, this is one of the side-effects Esdeath's foods cause towards people that haven't built up some kind of resistance or something on the line as one, where these people didn't eat many rich in taste of foods daily for years.

Of course, this only occurs after Esdeath gained her title as the [Goddess of Food]. And luckily, all the kids in the family and the adults have already eaten the food Esdeath made for years and having her [Goddess of Food]'s effects just bring out the flavors even further, but not to the point becoming like those other people. In this case, this world's Alice became a slave to Esdeath's foods 100% completely without a single doubt.

"Anything?" My wife asks softly, not caring that her counterpart is almost tearing her purple dress shirt.

"Yes! Anything!" This world's Alice cried out with hunger, "I'll even let your husband fuck me in any way he wants! Just let me have more of the delicious food! I'll beg if that want you!"

"Wow, this... this is unbelievable." Granberia whispers in disbelief, finding what's going on before her eyes, something she would never expect to happen at all. Not to mention how low one can get just for food. "Is the food that's delicious?"

This world's Alice glare at Granberia like she just said something so awful, that would make one think Granberia killed this world's Alice's Mother, then forced her to watch as Granberia burn everything down that is important to her.

"If anything. Just eating that amazing small food made me see the real Heaven, not the one that bitch in the sky lives in. So, you can bet your very life that it is beyond delicious. It's divine!" This world's Alice shouts at Granberia before licking her lip as if she can still taste the leftover ravioli. Then back to begging my wife for another. Even for a small piece.

"Alright, I think I have an idea on how to make this whole thing work." My wife's smirk widens a little as she bares her teeth a little.

The next day*

 **Year 23: Day 76: First Day of Alice's World Conquest!**

(Monster Lord's Castle: Front Entrance)

"Is everyone here or do we have to wait any longer?" My wife asks her counterpart, who didn't seem like the original arrogance as yesterday and just more eager to please my wife instead. Plus, my wife is currently holding an apple pie. As in the whole thing, not a slice of the pie. This just made my wife's counterpart more determine to do as my wife's command.

"I'm sorry, Mistress, but some of the powerful monsters and weaker monsters still haven't gotten my words while some are still heading here as we speak." This world's Alice reported, with sweat covering her forehead. Fearing that she won't be rewarded for her work and instead be punished.

Which is just literally my wife eating the food while her counterpart watches her eat it and not allowing her to eat. To make it even worse, for this world's Alice, she couldn't even look away with the [Restrictions] I placed on her.

And this just happened today in the morning when this world's Alice thought she could fight for the food from my wife, but was ruthlessly defeated with ease.

"Hmm." My wife didn't seem pleased at all, causing this world's Alice to panic.

"B-But! I made sure to get some of the monsters with teleportation-related abilities to speed up the progress!" This world's Alice quickly explains she is doing her best to bring the entire world's monster popular here.

"I see. Well, it doesn't matter about the weaker monsters. I don't mind if they come late. It's those stronger monsters I want here quick." My wife said with a blank face. "Nonetheless, we have a good amount of monsters here in the castle. We'll begin the feast tonight for all those that arrive in time. For those that are coming later. We'll deal with them later."

Upon hearing the word: Feast, just made this world's Alice's eyes lit up with joy. Knowing that there will be lots of food tonight for all to eat.

 _'Honestly, I would not expect Alice would actually share her a small portion of her stocked up foods.'_ I thought to myself, but can sure of guess what Alice is trying, with the way her counterpart is reacting.

A few hours later*

"Now, as everyone that came today. I will like to have everyone taste these foods. Yes, I understand raping humans are way better than eating human foods. But, trust me on this. What everyone is going to eat. Will never be able to forget for the rest of their life." This world's Alice said to all the monsters that were able to come here on short notice. "So I won't waste my breath any longer. I will let everyone understand yourselves and I shall be the first one to eat."

Not bother about her image as a Monster lord; this world's Alice quickly grabs a drumstick chicken with her left hand and reach for a bowl of egg drop soup with her right hand.

As all the monsters watch in disbelief on how excited their Monster Lord eating and completely ignore everyone else. Some started looking around, wonder if this was some sort of joke or if the foods are poison.

Some monster hesitates while for those that without fear of being poisoned ate the nearest food within reach.

Upon the first bites among those that didn't hesitate, pause for a moment. Making those that watched to have some doubts and rage before turning into shock as they watch their fellow monsters quickly devour all the food within reach or in their line of sight with eyes of hunger.

Soon the rest follow as their curiosity win over and afterward, became the same as the others.

As all the monsters enjoying the feast. None of them noticed that someone in the Monster Lord's Castle is looking at them with delight and with a dark smile.

3 days later*

 **Year 23: Day 79: Really Alice? Really?!**

(Unknown)

"Hail to the [Goddess of Food] Esdeath!"

"Hail to the [Goddess of Food] Esdeath!"

"Hail to the [Goddess of Food] Esdeath!"

A large number of people shouted at the top of their lungs, as they pray to the [Goddess of Food] Esdeath aka the very same one as my first wife.

Among the people; there are monster girls, humans, angels, even artificial monsters are there. Praying to Esdeath as if she just brings salvation to the entire world.

Technically, Esdeath's foods... kind of did. As now monster girls no longer have any desire to feed on semen. Again, why is that a thing?

Anyway, due to Esdeath's foods. Monsters, humans, and angels only focus are on Esdeath's foods and only on the foods.

In a matter of days. My wife, Alice, has managed to use this world's Alice to bring all the monsters under her control to her castle for a special feast, that all monsters must eat or die.

Yeah, this world's Alice kind of became an almost mindless puppet with only solely focus onto foods and the orders of her masters aka my wives, Alice and Esdeath, with the latter having more control and Esdeath doesn't even know it yet.

Either way, the first plan my wife was to have all the monsters under the influence of Esdeath's foods and become slaves to it. Where they will do anything as long they are able to eat a small piece of the tastier foods. While the previous delicious foods no longer have much interest besides maybe eating them when they got nothing else to eat.

After having 99% of the monsters under the influence of Esdeath's foods. My wife ordered all the monsters to force feed all the humans of Esdeath's foods, lower tier ones and have them change their entire religion from Goddess Ilias to Goddess Esdeath.

Fun fact: Esdeath's [Title: Goddess of Food]'s effects will grow stronger with how much people love her food and worship her.

Therefore, this is Alice way of making sure that each time she eats a new set of meal from Esdeath. It will always be better than the previous. Always.

Anyway, after having almost all humans, fallen under the influence of Esdeath's foods. The next step was the angels themselves, which was kind of hard in my opinion. Since most of the monsters aren't strong enough to force these angels to eat the food.

Also, entering this world's Heaven wasn't something I or my wife would like to do. Because one known method between us via the gameplay is the Heaven's Gate aka an angel in the Navel of the World. Originally a Cherubim, a member of the Second Order in the Hierarchy of Angels, this angel was ordered by Goddess Ilias to assimilate into the gate to Heaven in order to prevent intruders from accessing the gate from either side.

Therefore, I just use Heaven's Gate as the medium and [Sword God Magic: Rejection].

 **[Sword God Magic] - Passive/Active -**

 **Description: Give off the feeling of something beyond comprehension and overflowing with murderous aura with merciless of striking down all opposite the user with the power of [Mana] merged with [God Qi]. Also, giving others the feeling the user is a giant so large, that the user seemed capable of propping up the Heavens and looking down on all those that dare opposite the user.**

Honestly, [Rejection] itself already overpowered as hell just using it without any other [Skills] or linked via [Chain Combo Magic]. Nevertheless, I discovered that [Sword God Magic] and [Rejection] go together great and give me the same effects as if I linked [Rejection] with 100 [Skills] at once. Of course, if I'm not using too much [Mana] at all. Therefore, [Sword God Magic: Rejection] is considered as one of my biggest trump cards.

Also, the reason why I'm using such a powerful trump card for something so little. Well, I didn't want to risk sending Alice and me into a different dimension instead and I can only gain access to [God Qi] whenever I use [Sword God Magic]. Same as the other ones.

On the bright side, for me, 50% of the angels were killed when I forcibly enter Heaven. With the Goddess Ilias badly injured for trying to prevent me from coming to Heaven.

Short story, I shove a large hot dog into her mouth to eat. It's the only one I can think up on the spot to use as a replacement for what most of the females in the world wanted.

On the hindsight.

I did not expect her to die with a blissful look on her face after taking one bite from the hot dog. I guess I shoved it too hard in her throat, that I must have dealt the finishing blow with all the injury she had at the time.

Either way, with the Goddess Ilias' death. The remaining angels were in a panic as they no longer have a leader to command them, causing chaos among them before I send all the angels out the Heaven after making sure I deal enough damage to them, to prevent them from fighting back after being force-fed of Esdeath's foods by the monsters and humans waiting near the Heaven's Gate at the time.

Of course, there was still some resistance among everyone. Be it an angel, monster, and human. They just didn't try the tastier food, making their last, but small, resistance disappears instantly.

Now, after my wife gave this world's Alice a picture of what Esdeath look like.

Everyone quickly got to work making lots of things related to Esdeath. This includes a statue of Esdeath to be used to pray to.

Secretly, I can't wait to see the look on Esdeath's face when Alice presents this dimension of the Monster Girl Quest for her as a souvenir. Also, I knew right away why Alice did something crazy like this when we first come here. Not because of increasing Esdeath's title of being the [Goddess of Food], but also as a to earn more portion of foods Esdeath to make for her to eat.

I look up at the night sky, knowing that Esdeath must of have figured out a reason why she picked Alice back then, along with Raven years ago, or at least had this gut feeling that Alice would bring her lots of benefits. Nonetheless, I think Esdeath will still be surprised upon reuniting with us after 2-3 years passed by in the KonoSuba universe. Since I can guess Esdeath didn't figure Alice would go this far as no one would find out about Esdeath gaining such a powerful title.

And all this happen was because a single [Karma Thread] link to the [Angel Halo], to bring me and Alice into this Monster Girl Quest. Seriously, that's the only thing that has any connection with me to this world. If it wasn't for that, who knows how long until we find this universe.

On another note; Luka kind of happy with his new life of worshiping Esdeath as well after having a taste of her food and now his new goal is to learn under Esdeath to be a better chef than a hero. Since this world no longer needs a hero. Switching his faction to [Neutral Faction]. Something I didn't think would happen, but it did.

Also, I may have saved Granberia's warrior pride by accident. Since I just put her through extreme training that's close to [External Cultivation Methods]; therefore, giving Esdeath someone who can fight against maybe low-tier enemies. No clue about if she can do any better against stronger opponents. Definitely no way with someone on the same level as Yuri that for sure.

"Hey, Ragna. You got to try this one. I think Esdeath was in a good mood at the time and made this." My wife said to me, as she tries to feed me while I was recalling what happened in the last few days during our stay in this world.

"Alright." I didn't pay too much attention to what I'm eating, not worry that my wife may poison me since Alice would instead kill anyone that dare poison anything food related and if it is food made by Esdeath herself. Well, Alice will go on a hunt on the culprit and maim the person with absolute rage.

 **DING!***

 **Someone has noticed your presence from the [Hero Faction] nearby!**

It's a good thing I'm not drinking or I would have done a spit-take, but that didn't stop me from almost choking on what Alice feeds me.

Alice quickly helps me after seeing my reaction. Before handing me a glass of water to drink.

"Something wrong, Ragna?" Alice asks me, as she figures something must have surprised me while I was chewing my food.

"Well, it looks like we're going to have to hide better, because somehow with all my barriers to hide. Our enemies still found us." I pause for a moment to let my words sink into my wife's head, "Then again, maybe it's because I made it so the barrier hiding us is only included in the dimension we reside. While those with the ability to locate other outside the dimension can bypass this barrier of mine."


	58. Chapter 58: Trickery

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 58: Trickery**

 **Year 23: Day 79: Really Alice? Really?! Part 2**

(Unknown)

"Wait, what?" Alice looked at me with shock and before she can say anything else. I send her into the [Ark] while entering the [Ark] as well.

(Ark's City)

Using [Sword God Magic: Right Arm of Thievery] to literally steal this dimension of the Monster Girl Quest universe and send it into my [Gate of Babylon]. This is beyond what my [Right Arm of Thievery] should be able to do, but this is how such a cheat the [Sword God Magic] is along with the others.

Once that's done. I teleport myself outside the [Ark] while sending it off after messaging Alice via [Archive] to locate a new place for us. As I deal with these people from the [Hero Faction].

(Multiverse: Unknown | Near Monster Girl Quest Universe)

Appearing in the vast space of the multiverse and I knew right away. If someone doesn't have a strong physical like mine or Yuri, then they will be crushed instantly. Of course, if someone got a [Skill] to allow one to stay in the multiverse, but outside the universes. Then, I can understand, but I wonder how long can they stay outside a universe before their body explode.

Looking at the group of 20 members of the [Hero Faction] madly charge at me, hoping to capture or kill me. Where they are very far away from me. Not even close to coming where I'm currently at.

If I calculate the rate of how long they need to reach me. I will say around a thousand years or so. Making me feel a bit stupid that I made Alice search for another universe in a hurry.

In fact, I don't think I even need to deal with them since they are so slow. So, to find out why, I 'look' a bit closer and found out these people are using some kind of spaceship and from my scan. It's something commonly used by people in the three factions to travel the multiverse as a luxury appearance than anything else. Not one of those special spaceships that can allow one to travel from one universe to another, no matter the distance between the two.

Then realize what type of people is hunting me down. This group of 20 are actually similar to those people in wuxia/xianxia/xuanhuan novels of upper/stronger people, that formed a small personal group for their own benefits than help others.

Also, the very same group of people that prey on weak and become afraid before the strong, then quickly request backup from their family/friend/teacher when they can't fight the strong and battle to the death. Therefore, using one's reputation as threats and promise of vengeance due to their defeat.

Sadly, for these people. I don't have any mercy of leaving them alive. Nor care about the threats of the so-called all powerful families that will hunt me down.

I didn't even bother to bring out a sword and just use pure [Sword Qi].

 **'[Volition Sword Intent: Anoymous].'** With a simple thrust of my right hand; revealing nothing. Not even a hint of killing intent or the familiar red mist whenever I use my [Sword Qi] or [Sword Intent Techniques]. This is an attack without leaving a trace behind or even anything to give anyone to detect before it's too late, killing the target without them knowing how. An invisible sword attack.

As in a truly invisible sword attack that can't be detected. Unless is stronger than me or have a special [Detecting Skill] to 'see' my [Sword Qi] under the effect of [Volition Sword Intent: Anoymous].

1% [Sword Qi].

That is how much I used for the [Volition Sword Intent: Anoymous] as the path between me and the group from the [Hero Faction] mean nothing at all. As I eliminated them without giving them a chance to find out how they die or a way to defend themselves.

Also, seeing how I used [Sword Qi] instead of [Heartforce]. I wasn't able to grab their souls and put them directly into the [Slaughter Realm]. Furthermore, I didn't even create a realm for [Sword Qi].

 **DING!***

 **The [Hero Faction] has increased the bounty on the Player for killing important members from powerful families/clans/sects.**

 **DING!***

 **The [Evil Faction] is happy with the Player's action.**

 **DING!***

 **The [Neutral Faction] is annoyed for not being able to kick the Player out of the faction.**

I smirk at the last message, knowing that even if I'm in the [Neutral Faction]. I'm technically an enemy of them as well.

Then glare to my left with a cold eye, releasing a brief killing intent and my [Volition Sword Dao], causing some of the weaker dimensions nearby to form cracks. But, not to the point of breaking. All these small cracks needs are time to heal.

While I use [Volition Sword Intent: Anonymous] once more when I found a new group, but bigger in numbers, appearing not too far away from the group I killed not too long ago. Killing this group and bring up another set of notification of how my bounty increased once more again.

Not caring that I just made a bigger target on my back. But, just to be a bit cautious, even with my current ability. I use [Omega Sword Dao: Shadowless Dao] and disappear from the surroundings and return back to the [Ark].

(Ark's City)

Watching the multiple universes passing by. I walk over to Alice, who is correctly trying her best to find the best universe to enter while ignoring some of them that would just drive her crazy or just didn't want to be involved at all.

As to how others are able to drive the [Ark] beside me and Repellista. By using the [Lighthouse] Repellista left behind as the controller for one of the family members to use as a way to pilot the [Ark].

"Oh, your back. Who was chasing after us? I'm kind of pissed off since we were in the middle of eating. So, if you can, bring them out of your [Slaughter Realm] for me to beat up for a bit." Alice noticed my arrival, then quickly went back to paying attention to where she driving the [Ark].

"Sorry, I erased their own souls. Removing them from being able to reincarnate." I said to wife, not caring to give these people the chance for a new life. Also, I remember in some novels, where these cultivators can enter the reincarnation cycle for another chance and able to regain back their former life's memories. Therefore, not taking any chances with the people of the multiverse.

"Well, shit. There goes my option of having some kind of revenge." Alice didn't show it on her face, but she is livid that the culprits are dead, as in forever dead, without having a chance to deal some payback for disturbing her meal time. "Anyway, you sense any [Karma Threads] nearby linked to you, for us to go? Because if you just leave it to me. I don't know when we'll find a universe to enter. I would happily return to the Monster Girl Quest universe and take over it, but there are so many problems with that universe, I can't even begin to list them out without taking me a long time to do so."

"Give me a second to check." I close my eyes, channeling the [Dao of karma] to locate the nearest [Karma Thread] and to my surprise. After the Monster Girl Quest; the next one is literally further away than I actually thought.

But, what caught my attention that some of the [Karam Threads] are being cut off. However, this didn't worry me since I can tell that it's not being cut off forcibly, but naturally. I can guess that either my counterparts are finishing whatever ties with these [Karma Threads] or some of the people or thing I have linked with have died, naturally or kill/destroyed by an external source.

After checking on the amount of [Karma Threads] I have lost. I found out, that I have millions of them still and only lost a few thousand, making me a bit dreaded that I have so many connections.

"Actually, Ragna." Alice's voice broke me out of my trance of searching for a nearby [Karma Thread].

"Hmm?" I let Alice know that I heard her and she got my attention.

"Mind picking a place that allows us to stay longer than just a few days? Because now I understand how Yuri felt at the time when she was with you alone, before Ingui Yoon and Daniela came in, that is." Alice explains to me that she doesn't want to visit a universe just for a couple of days, more than a few months even and a year if possible.

"Huh, well, if that's what you want. Then just pick a random universe then. I'll make sure if there any [Karma Threads] among the universes you pick out." I said to Alice, as I thought about what Alice wanted and decided to leave it to my LUCK stat once more.

A week later*

 **Year 23: Day 86: Dang It...**

(Ark's City)

Going through multiple universes, for an entire week now. Yet, none of them would be chosen by either me or Alice. As 80% of them would contain some of [Karma Threads] linked to me. While those that don't; well, they are under the control of the three factions. Therefore, we skipped them and try to find another copy of the universes.

Something Alice and I learned that there is more than one main universe. We actually found 5 Harry Potter universes that are almost the same. But, scatter in a different section of the multiverse.

Some were close to magical related universes nearby and others are more in tune with science-related universes. Some are just bizarre in my opinion. Either way, we skipped those for the time being. Also, because there were nearby members of the three factions station there.

Nonetheless, both Alice and I could take them on, but we're still not ready yet. Something the three factions should have a guess on why we haven't continued our attack on them. Like I did with Yuri in the Tales of Demons and Gods and in the Hunter x Hunter. Even if it just a dimension size scale attack, with the latter was an accident.

Of course, if we see any small group of the [Hero Faction]. I would eliminate them with a single thought, using the [Sword Devil Magic: Heartforce Eradicator] and send them into the [Slaughter Realm]. Trap for all eternity until someone powerful enough can take them away from me or the [Slaughter Realm] destroyed. But, until then, none of these souls trapped in my [Slaughter Realm] will be free.

Even now, as we come across any random stray groups from either of the three factions. I would kill them, this includes the [Neutral Faction] and [Evil Faction]. The former is furious that I'm still in the [Neutral Faction] while the latter, just doesn't seem to care as the [Evil Faction] take on the law of the jungle. So if I have the power to do so, then that's fine, but if I'm weak. The people of the [Evil Faction] would have long chased me down as well. Not that some of them haven't during this week to test their luck on gaining some kind of fortune by killing me. But, ended up killed by me instead.

As we continue to travel the multiverse; I would also place down any [Restrictions] come to mind onto the [Ark]. Making it so whenever they are needed, they will be there to be used.

The numbers of [Restrictions] on the [Ark] have already surpassed trillions already. Making one have a major headache when the time they face all the [Restrictions] on the [Ark] is activated.

"Hey, Ragna. How about this universe?" Alice asks me, as I placed another million of [Restrictions] onto the [Ark]. While already preparing to face a small army from both the [Hero Faction] and the [Neutral Faction] coming straight for us.

"Hmm?" I look at the universe, that Alice picked and found that I don't have a single [Karma Thread] link to it. Of course, that doesn't mean I can't form one, but that for something to think about later. Right now, I am checking which universe this is and found it considered as a mid-ranked supernatural universe.

Going further into the universe and find out that, that there are some magical items and abilities. Along the line of using [Ki Energy] and fighters, martial artists mostly, and this universe has multiple dimensions in different time periods. Some are way ahead of another while some are way behind. Also, with many of the souls in those dimensions seemed to be the same and exist in different time periods as well.

And after multiple checks, I still haven't found a [Karma Thread] among all these dimensions belong to the universe.

"I guess if you want." I didn't really care if coming to this universe or not since my focus is to search for a universe to take over, but I didn't want a brand new universe or a mid-ranked universe that would take too long to grow into a powerful peak-ranked universe.

I frown when I felt a stronger presence among the small army coming towards us and had this small feeling of danger if I were to use [Sword Devil Magic] and the other four. Making this weird for me, but at the same bringing up my cautious on a higher level.

Therefore, I'm going to use something else and would require me using one of my hidden cards, which will be known by the three factions.

"Right then. Do you know what universe this is though?" Alice asks me, seeing how she can't figure out what type of universe this is and rather not go in blind.

"Honestly, I don't have an idea either. But, it's filled with mostly action and other things. So you don't have to worry about being too bored if you wanted to mess around with some small fry." I replied to my wife as I think about which [Skills] to deal with this small army and the being that caused me to feel a hint of danger.

"Well, I guess we'll have to find out then. Come on, send us down." Alice said to me, as she didn't hide the excitement coming off her body.

"Alright, but I got to do something real quick. I'll meet you on the way down." I smile at Alice, then send her down into the universe while sending the [Ark] into the [Gate of Babylon], then command the [Gate of Babylon] to send out what I needed to deal with the small army.

(Multiverse: Unknown)

An ancient aura appears in the surrounding, as I bring out a black longbow and white arrow. Both are something I created with [Wisdom of The Sage] and using the [Dao of Time] to give it the finishing touch.

 **[Sorrowful Longbow] - Rank: A+ - Durability: 1/1 - ATK: Depend on the arrow**

 **Description: This [Longbow] is created within the mind of someone who only has one desire to use it once before breaking.**

 **1st Effect: [Sorrowful] - Only able to fire off one arrow in its lifetime.**

 **[Forlon Arrow] - Rank: A+ - Durability: 1/1 - ATK: N/A**

 **Description: An [Arrow] that created to match the [Sorrowful Longbow] and is meant to be used once before breaking.**

 **1st Effect: [Forlon] - Give the presence of being lonely upon its travel.**

Of course, these two are similar to the line of being of those life-saving items or something powerful to be used once. Which is what it is in the first place. Also, something I made to give off a false appearance that I only have one such thing like these and very hard to gain.

Grabbing the [Sorrowful Longbow] with my left hand and the [Forlon Arrow] with my right hand. As I choose to use the [Hou Yi's Archery - Desolate Era's Version]. Aka the suicidal version instead of the build-up momentum version.

 **[Hou Yi's Archery - Desolate Era's Version] - Passive/Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100%/100% - Cost: Varies**

 **Description: This [Skill] isn't purely on [Archery]; it also included a very complicated way of activating and transforming [Energy] into powerful attacks. However, the creator of this [Skill] has made most of the [Technique] on the borderline suicidal for extra power, making one described as a desperation attack in order to kill the target.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to [Hou Yi's Archery].**

 **1st Effect's Requirement: Require a strong bow to use.**

 **2nd Effect: Exchange HP for increase attack. 1% HP = (level)% increase attack damage per arrow.**

 **2nd Effect's Cooldown: Will go into a cooldown phase of (level) seconds.**

 **3rd Effect: Allow the user to infuse extra [Energy Source] into the bow and arrow to increase attack power.**

Now, usually, I wouldn't want this [Sucidial Skill] when I have the other version, that powerful and doesn't end up killing me at all. While this will if I don't watch myself.

The reason why I picked this [Skill] and to use it on the small army. Is just another false appearance, that I 'fear' the small army or the being in it that cause me a hint of danger and require to use a powerful [Skill] that should only be meant to use when my life is truly in danger. Along with the fact that I require using my own life force (HP) to use such a powerful attack.

Placing the [Forlon Arrow] on the [Sorrowful Longbow] and pull the bowstring as I activate the [Hou Yi's Archery - Desolate Era's Version]'s 2nd Effect and pour 1% of my HP, causing the surrounding to shake at the might of both the [Sorrowful Longbow] and [Forlon Arrow] being used.

If I didn't have enough control over these two, then the presence alone would have destroyed multiple nearby universes instantly the very moment I pull the bowstring.

A second went by as 1% of my HP went inside the [Sorrowful Longbow], then into the [Forlon Arrow], causing the surrounding to shake, even more, making it so that some universes had to move away from me forcibly or risk being destroyed.

My right hand loosened and a buzz echoed across the entire multiverse. The bowstring suddenly retracted and sent a powerful force into the [Forlon Arrow].

This howling sound was loud enough to shatter countless dimensions within multiple universes nearby. The power of the [Sorrowful Longbow] caused multiple universes to tremble. The space before the [Forlon Arrow] collapsed and fragmented as the [Forlon Arrow] shot forward.

As it heads straight for the small army like a falling meteor, but the target is with a stronger presence compared to the others in the small army; however, the [Forlon Arrow] wasn't so simple for one to think. As it expands in size to a thousand miles before arriving at the small army.

Not a single person in the small army survived. All have been killed by the [Forlon Arrow]'s shockwave upon arrival. Also, affecting nearby universes as well, causing thousand of universes to be destroyed as well and causing further universes away to have cracks formed on them, with the furthest having a chance to repair the cracks while the closest will be beyond repairs and will be close to breaking with enough time go by or just enough damage to be destroyed completely.

 **DING!***

 **Your bounty has been increased by a thousand fold.**

 **DING!***

 **The [Hero Faction] is fury at your action for killing one of their important heirs to a powerful Clan, along with millions of elite soldiers. Along with countless of universes' destructions.**

 **DING!***

 **The [Neutral Faction] is happy to see the Player using up a powerful weapon and is planning to hunt down the Player, but with more cautious upon seeing such destruction.**

 **DING!***

 **The [Evil Faction] is curious about how to create the [Sorrowful Longbow] and [Forlon Arrow]. Willing to make a few deals to gain the recipe on how to make them.**

I put on a false grim look on my face as I watch the [Sorrowful Longbow] break down in my left hand, to show that I put a lot of resources and effort into creating these two. Along with a tired face, to show that using the [Sorrowful Longbow] and [Forlon Arrow] took a lot out of me.

Then, with a wave of my left hand, using a powerful illusion barrier on this universe and using [Rejection] to prevent others from remembering the location of this universe I'm entering, with Alice already in it. Also, making it so the people of the three factions can't detect us.

A mistake I should have learned ages of ago.

 **DING!***

 **You have entered the universe Ranma 1/2 and enter one of the many dimensions!**

(Unknown Town)

Looking around to locate Alice, but see her anywhere, causing me to frown a little. Then, use [Heartforce Scan] to find and found her not too far away and just a few blocks away.

Using pure speed alone to head to Alice's current location, where I found Alice is watching a fight between a black-haired pigtail boy against a waist-length blue/purple-haired girl. Well, more like the boy is dodging around before kicks the end of the girl's weapon, a chui (mace with a large spherical head made out of solid iron or bronze, as such, they are extremely heavy and cannot be used by most people), while the pigtail boy shouting, "No playing ball in the house!"

The end of the chui flies off and hits the girl on the head, knocking her out cold.

This is where I noticed there are more people around and finally found out that this happens inside a house. With Alice just watching not too far away while standing on top of the wall.

Looking back at Alice, ignoring the cries of outrage back inside the house and wanted to check on Alice, if anything happens to her while I wasn't with her for a few minutes.

Sighing in relief, that's Alice is completely fine and has no injury at all while I'm not with her, not that she can't take care of herself, but that doesn't stop me for worrying.

Alice let out a yawn before disappearing from where she at and appearing right next to me on the roof from across the street.

"So, finished with whatever you needed to do outside the universe?" Alice asks me as she seems a bit bored, but not too bored that she wanted to leave this universe for another.

"Yup. Now, what should we do with this guy trying to listening to us?" I ask Alice, pointing at a different boy from the other one, but was among the people in the house. Who has a yellow and black speckled bandana around his head.

A quick scan to find out his name is Ryoga Hibiki and found a little interesting thing. Like he has no sense of direction whatsoever, but still somehow manage to find the place he wanted to go. After who knows how long, and by then, it would be too late.

"Ignore him. We need to find a place to live. Plus, I got an idea about what we can do here this Town." Alice said to me, as she uses a bit of her [Dao of Music] to cause Ryoga to be a bit confused and suddenly lose his latest memories. In this case, Alice limited to a couple of minutes before we both left.

Just right when the boy before landed on the same roof, we were just a second ago.

The next day*

 **Year 23: Day 87: Leaving It To Luck Once More!**

(Furinkan Town: Alice's Wonderland of Music Store)

"You know when you asked me to help you open a store. I did not expect you to open a Music Store. I expected a food-related store instead, with what you have done in the Monster Girl Quest. I was ready for you to turn this dimension into another Monster Girl Quest dimension, that worship Esdeath's food." I said to my wife after watching a customer exit the store upon buying a few CDs.

"Honestly, I was thinking about that, but after rethinking about it a couple of times before giving up on it. Unlike the Monster Girl Quest, this world isn't that backward in the food department and would require me having to use a few tasty foods Esdeath; however, those are something I'm not willing to give up. As they are very limited in numbers and with how long it takes for Esdeath to call us. I have to be very careful about which food I eat. If I'm not careful by then, I would be miserable for a long time since I ate all the one I liked the best instead of saving it for special events, to make it worth eating." Alice explains to her husband about why she chose something different, instead of taking over this world with Esdeath's food. Then, Alice glance at her husband, "What I didn't expect was for you to open a Dojo again. Are you aiming for all-female students again?" Alice smirk at the memory of her husband having literally 100% of female students in Ingui Yoon's home universe.

"No, because there are lots of martial artists in this world." I replied to my wife's question if I'm planning to recruit females only like last time. "Also, Ingui Yoon's home universe just filled with more female that way stronger than the males. No clue why, but I'm going to see if this world has any males, martial artists."

"Any other reason why you want to open a Dojo?" Alice asks me, not caring much about my reason but out of curiosity than anything else. As she waits for another customer to come in.

"Well, I tried to look upon what this Ranma 1/2 universe is about, but it looks like maybe we didn't pack anything related to it. So, we're kind of going blind in the timeline while the people I can just do a scan to find out who they are. This means we may end up facing something we wouldn't know about unless we have experienced it beforehand." I said to Alice, "Therefore, I want to see what kind of martial arts these people use compared to mine. Also, maybe find a good student or two. Not hoping an entire school worth of students though. Ingui Yoon's home universe was plain luck." I knew my LUCK stat played majorly in Ingui Yoon's home universe.

"No kidding, you got an army of female students, that could easily take over the entire world and this is just due to the martial art you taught them." Alice knew this was possible since she has seen her husband's students in action before in the past and was very wary if she could even take them all on at once while she maybe can take on one or two with her [Aura] and [Transformation Semblance], but without those two, then it mostly impossible for her to win. Something wound her pride as a former Monster Lord.

"What can I say. The [Renewal Taekwondo] isn't something to be underestimated." I replied with a shrug of my shoulders, "Alright. I'm going to go back to the Dojo. Remember after your store's closing time. Come over to the Dojo since it is also part of our home as well."

"Got it. Maybe there a new student in waiting, just outside the Dojo waiting to see if they can become your student." Alice grin at me, as she gives me a small wave before placing her favorite headphones to listen to music.

A few minutes later*

(Furinkan Town: Mercer Dojo/Household)

It's a good thing I 'found' two buildings not too far apart from each other on 'sale'. Just across the street is how far apart they are. Not to mention this area isn't too far away from the local school here too. Making it the best place for future students to join or at the very least, bring some lights to the public.

Of course, this is for Alice's store than my Dojo. As I am no hurry to find one of those martial artists to become my students. After all, who knows what type of person they are.

I'm just glad this universe seems to be ownerless for some reasons, but I think I may find out the reason why later, because I checked the history of how long this universe existed and it's not too new or old. A good universe worth taking over, but none of the members belong to the three factions took ownership over it.

I'll give myself a year or two, maybe less, to find out why or maybe it's because this universe's power level just mid-ranked compared to other universes or has some kind of fixed laws/rules/restrictions. Wouldn't be a surprise if this was the case.

As this is the same with Ingui Yoon's home universe, where that universe prevents anything near on the certain level of supernatural to appear for the native.

I look to my right, where I watch the same kid with the pigtail from yesterday, Ranma is his name if I remember, is carrying a girl while roof hopping while shouting out, "Shampoo! Where are you?! Shampoo!"

Shaking my head at this, wondering if people in this world or maybe just this Town find this normal or something.

As I head inside the Dojo/Home and wait for someone to come to check out my Dojo while deciding on what other things I could take as a hobby as I wait.


	59. Chapter 59: Checking And Thinking

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 59: Checking And Thinking**

 **Year 23: Day 87: Leaving It To Luck Once More! Part 2**

A few hours later*

(Furinkan Town: Mercer Dojo/Household)

I blankly stare out the window, where I watch a display of a weird event. For one thing, asking someone to kill someone for a shampoo. This is a concept I did not believe would exist.

 _'What kind of fuck up world did I come into?'_ I thought to myself as I watch Ranma ran off to kill his female version, which is also his cursed form. Well, almost kill aka beat up if that's what I heard correctly.

Looking away from the window before I end up finding something weird again. As I focus on what I should do, other than waiting for Alice to come home or a potential student to join the Dojo.

 _'Should I go back to painting?'_ I thought to myself, before shaking my head at such a silly thought. After all, my [Volition Sword Dao] have long affected many things unrelated to the sword. By turning it something on the line of a sword.

Therefore, I need to think about something that won't be too much affected by my [Volition Sword Dao] or I have to use [Rejection] every time I need to do something else, just to prevent [Volition Sword Dao] from causing a problem for me.

 _'Not that I haven't done so in the past.'_ I remember how I tried to do some simple things like just writing out some idea on a piece of paper. But, end up creating some kind of weird [Sword Talisman] that could be just shown to some supernatural being or non-supernatural being, where they end up feeling they about to be cut and if come any closer to the paper written by me would actually get cut as if there was a real sword doing it.

I rub my chin and have this sudden thought of mine pop into my head. Wanting to test this out to see if it what I thought is true or not, so with a thought, I use [Gate of Babylon] to give me a blank paper and a pencil, then grabbing the pencil with my right hand.

It didn't even take a single second as I draw a picture of a hill filled with swords.

Placing the pencil on the table and wait.

I continue to stare at the picture of a hill filled with swords for another minute, but nothing changed. Not even a hint of [Sword Qi] coming from the picture. Which is something often happening whenever I draw anything.

So, either I have used [Rejection] so long, that I accidentally manage to somewhat improve my control over the [Volition Sword Dao] or I have unconsciously using [Rejection] right now to prevent the [Volition Sword Dao] from affecting things.

But, I think I'm leaning to the former as I did a quick check on how much [Mana] did I lose, which is none and that doesn't really help since I no longer be able to tell if I use how much [Mana] with [Rejection] if just for something so simple. But, just to be sure, I bring out another blank paper and draw another different picture. This one happens to be a rainforest.

Once again, not even a single second to draw this whole picture. Which isn't that unbelievable with my current stats.

I place the rainforest drawing next to my first drawing, then wait for anything to happen.

Waiting.

A few minutes later*

I stare at the two drawings for the past 10 minutes or so. But, nothing changed at all and I even checked if I was really using [Rejection] unconsciously and sure enough. I didn't use [Rejection] at all. Therefore, I must have gained enough control to do normal daily kinds of stuff again without having the [Volition Sword Dao] affecting it.

I smile at this before frowning, where I should be happy about this, but I realized just now, that the two drawings in front of me didn't seem... interesting.

 _'Wow, after all these years. Wanting to find a normal hobby to do and I got the chance of that now, but I just can't seem to find it that interesting to do now that I think about it.'_ I let out a sad sigh, that maybe having 'normal' hobby isn't something for me.

This is a little depressing in my opinion. As everyone in my family has some sort of hobby they like to do in their free/relaxing time. While I, on the other hand, don't have one at all.

If anything close to a hobby, that would be creating weapons of massive destruction. But, I only do that when I feel like doing it and more on the line of thinking about what type of weapons needed to be created later on, for the incoming big war too. So yeah, not much of a hobby, but as something needed to be done.

I let out a sad sigh once more before detecting someone entering the Dojo, then realize it's just Alice.

"Ragna! I'm home! Where are you?!" Alice called out to me, as I heard her footsteps around the Dojo, searching for me.

"I'm in our bedroom!" I shout to Alice, letting her know where I'm currently at. Then resume looking at the two drawings, hoping for some kind of hint to give me something to do as a hobby, an interesting one, that won't bore me to death. If that's possible.

Not a few seconds later; I hear Alice's footsteps coming closer and with the door open, revealing Alice, who has a smirk on her face as she enters the room after closing the door behind her.

"What you got there, Ragna?" Alice asks me, as she moves over to take the seat across from me. Where there are two seats and a single table, right next to a big window on the second floor of this building.

"Thinking about what kind of hobby I should take on. Also, found out I managed to finally gain enough control over my [Volition Sword Dao], to not have it affect things around me without the aid of the [Skill: Rejection]. As proof, these two drawings I made hasn't warp reality or contain a single hint of [Sword Qi] at all." I explain to my wife, who tenses up a little before relaxing near the end and give me a big smile.

"Nice, you have can do normal stuff without having to worry about if you're using up [Mana] too fast or not." Alice knew her husband's little problem due to the [Volition Sword Dao] being very powerful, but also come with a downside to it.

"Yup." I nod my head while continuing to stare at the two drawings with a blank stare, something Alice noticed.

"Something wrong?" Alice asks me, "Did you make a mistake in your drawings or something? I must say, the drawings are amazing in details. I would expect it was printed from the internet. So I can't tell if you made a mistake or not."

"No, it's not that. It just..." I let out another sad sigh, causing Alice to frown a little before getting up from her seat and walk to me, to wrap her arms around me from behind.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong my sweet honey." Alice said to her husband, as she rests her chin on top of her husband's head while using her special nickname for him as well, to show she here for him.

I smile at this, finding it a bit amusing how each of my wives has their own personal nickname for me. But, it seems like I can't give them one because from what they told me. I have a bad sense of naming, so it was better if I didn't come up with one unless I wanted to be mean to them or just make them cringe badly.

"You know how I have been trying to find any type of hobby to take on, but 99% of the time. My [Volition Sword Dao] got in the way?" I remind Alice about this.

"Yeah, everyone in the family about this, including the kids." Alice replied, not getting what her husband going on about, but try her best to listen.

"It's just, that after finally be able to do something normal. It just..." I let out another sigh again.

"Boring?" Alice can guess what her husband is feeling at the moment.

"Yeah." I turn my head slightly to Alice, letting her see my sad smile. "But, not all too bad. I just have to find something that will keep my interests for a long time, and with the [Volition Sword Dao] being less uncontrollable now. This means I have an easier time finding one from this point on."

"Enough of that. I have an itch you need to help me scratch." Alice whispers into my right ear softly. Before dragging me out of my seat and into the bed, where we spend the entire night without thinking about anything other than each other and have a sleepless night.

The next day*

 **Year 23: Day 88: Hiring**

(Furinkan Town: Mercer Dojo/Household)

"Hello, my name's Kasumi Tendo. I'm here for the ads on hiring for a cleaner?" Kasumi asks me, who happen to be 19 years old and among the people, I saw 2 days ago upon entering this world, and the eldest Daughter of the Tendo Family. Along with having two younger sisters from the quick scan I got from her.

"That was quick, but alright. You do understand I've placed down the requirement and the salary of the job right?" I said to Kasumi as I pull a copy of the ads near me and raise it before Kasumi to see.

"Yes, I understand and willing to come here after 10 AM every day to clean the place." Kasumi replied with a cheerful look on her face as if she was excited to get this cleaning job.

I shrug my shoulders and put the ads back where it was before, "Alright then. Oh yeah, if you want extra money and have the time. I'm willing to pay more if you can clean my wife's Music Store as well. The one across the street." I point behind Kasumi, where Alice's store is, where it seems like there are more people today compared to yesterday.

"Oh! I didn't realize you were also married." Kasumi said with a bit of surprise, along with a hint of disappointment, but hid it easily from most people; however, I caught it and also because I can tell why she disappointed from the quick scan, that let me know she more interested in older male than younger men. As she finds them boring.

"Yup. My wife wanted to open a Music Store and there it is. So, if you wish for extra money. Then, you can go over there to clean after you're finished here. Just make sure to let my wife know I sent you." I said to Kasumi, "So, do you wish to start now or tomorrow?"

"Yes, I would like to begin right now if you don't mind. Also, do you have a cleaning supply somewhere?" Kasumi asks me, eager to start her job right away.

"Yeah, it is the closest over there." I point to my right, while mentally sighing in relief that I created all things related to cleaning beforehand. Since I have no idea the person that wanted to work for me would come in with their own cleaning supply or not. But, just to be on the safe side in case they don't, which it look like Kasumi didn't. I'm glad I created those cleaning products.

"Alright, I will get to it. Don't worry Mr. Mercer. I'll make this place spotless." Kasumi said to me, as she got up from her seat and head to the closet, to start cleaning.

I didn't bother to pay attention to Kasumi as I stare at Alice's Music Store, just in case trouble come her way. Not that I don't trust Alice on dealing with her own problem, which she can do with ease, but that doesn't mean I can't be worried for her. Therefore, I'm going to watch over her store until Kasumi has done cleaning, then I will distract myself by practicing all the katas of my [Martial Art Skills].

A few hours later*

"Done!" Kasumi said happily, as she finished cleaning the entire place, including upstairs and came back downstairs, to the ground floor, where she place back the cleaning supply she used. Talk about good quality! She never has seen such products and able to clean so many difficult stains like nothing compared to the cleaning products she used daily.

"Good job, Kasumi. Here your first payment." I casual grab my wallet, which I made last night and hand over the bills I owe her, the very same one I created as well, after getting a real bill beforehand and made a few modifications, to make the ones I have very hard to tell if it fake or not.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Mercer. By the way, if I may ask, where do you get your cleaning products? They're so amazing. I never have seen them before or their brands. Did you get them from overseas?" Kasumi accepted the money while asking for the origin of the cleaning products.

"Handmade." I simply replied, not daring to tell her that these are something made from the Tower of God, shockingly enough, as it was among the blueprints and many other random things I hijack before leaving that universe.

"Your wife made these?!" Kasumi looks at me with surprise and shock on her face, "She must be a great person to invent such high-quality cleaning product!" Now, in Kasumi's eyes, her client's wife has gained her respect and awe.

I speechlessly glance at Kasumi and wonder why she thinks Alice made them, then remember this world's technology and time period isn't that close to the modern-day or close to my home universe's time period before I left.

Also, I know for a fact that if the others heard about this. They will laugh their butt off like no tomorrow as Alice is someone who doesn't do cleaning and instead would end up making a mess if she tries. Something Raven explained to everyone at one point, just out of random topic to talk about.

So yeah, I think I may need to break what fantasy Kasumi has on Alice before it becomes a big misunderstanding later on.

"I made them." I said dryly, causing Kasumi to blink a few times before looking at me dumbfounded and wonder if I was joking around with her, but the look on my face made Kasumi understand what I said is the truth.

"Oh." Kasumi blushes in embarrassment, then look to her right, where there are a few windows, allowing to use this as an excuse to look outside to check the weather.

"If you wish, you can borrow some or buy them if you feel like it. Don't worry too much about the price. They not that expensive to make. So, I won't try to overprice them and rip you off." I said to Kasumi as I resumed my stretches before starting my training in my [Martial Art Skills].

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Mercer. But, I don't think it's polite to borrow something from you since we just met; however, I will make sure to save up to pay for them. I hope I won't cause any problem for you at that time. It's time for me to leave, my family is waiting for me to make lunch as it close to the time. I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Mercer and I will think about if I want to do the same to your wife's Music Store." Kasumi said to me, then bow at me before leaving the Dojo in a happy manner.

Leaving me alone in the Dojo, where I watch Kasumi's figure disappear from the hill, then I move my line of sight to Alice's store for a couple of seconds before deciding it's time for me to train.

I start slowly by going through the katas of each [Martial Art Skills] I possess, which there is more than before.

[Full Contact Karate] being the first one. [Moon Light Sword Style] second, where I just took out a [Empire Common Sword] to use for practice. Afterward, I switch to [Pumba], this one took the longest out of all my [Martial Art Skills] as it includes ALL usage in the concept of weapon, which would take longer than a few hours to do. Therefore, I just focus on using the sword like [Moon Light Sword Style] but used it in a different way.

Afterward, I put away the [Empire Common Sword], where it's almost night time. And all of this katas are basic ones or at least the one I can do for now. As some of the other [Martial Art Skills]' basic katas will require a long period of time and won't be enough time to do the others. Unless I use the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book].

"I'm home! Oh, did you just finish?" Alice asks me the very moment she walks through the front doors.

"Yeah, just doing the basic katas mostly." I replied. "Well, mostly the basic katas for the ones I can do with the amount of time I had."

"Well, it's time for dinner and I would say go take a shower because you stink with all the sweats from training, but honestly, when the last time you ever sweat?" Alice grin at her husband, then wrap her arms around his left arm and pull him along to upstairs.

"I honestly don't remember." I said truthfully and wonder if this just one of the benefits as a cultivator or maybe it's because of my broken Gamer's ability: [Gamer's Body], that make sweating a non-existing thing.

The next day*

 **Year 23: Day 89: Challenger? Not Even Close**

(Furinkan Town: Mercer Dojo/Household)

"You want to say that again? Because I must have misheard you." I dig in my right ear before taking it out and blowing it, then turn my head, with my right ear pointing to the person, to hear better. As the person before me is Ranma, who came today after learning a bit from Kasumi about how I'm also a fellow martial artist and decided to test his [Martial Art Skills] against mine.

"As I said before, I want to see which one is best. My martial art against yours." Ranma said with pride, "Plus, you must be something if just you open this Dojo. So I want to see if you're that good or not."

"Uh huh, that's what I thought you said." I knew my sense of hearing wasn't wrong, but I just wanted to be sure, because I honestly don't know if this a common thing in this world, for a martial artist to come to a newly opened Dojo and challenge the master of it, where both will see who's martial arts is better than the other, then afterward... I have no idea. But, I guess I will find out soon.

"Alright, what's your name and the martial art you're using?" I ask Ranma, but I already know his name and what's his fighting style; however, he doesn't know that. Therefore, I got to ask him or some people would end up asking unwanted questions about how I know things that should be very private and only a selected group of people should know only.

"I'm Ranma Saotome and a practitioner in the ways of the [Saotome style of Anything Goes Martial Arts]." Ranma introduces himself and what his martial art is.

"I'm Ragna D. Mercer. As for the martial arts I use. I'm a master of many, but I'll just use one against you. So, you'll fight the master of the [Full Contact Karate]." I said to Ranma, as I got didn't take any stance at all.

Ranma narrows his eyes at me, then launch himself at me in high speed, throwing over hundreds of punches in a few seconds, making hundreds of afterimages of punches.

Using the right amount of strength to perform the [1st Stance: Fist of the Black Turtle], which is the first stance of the [Dance of Four Gods] set of [Technique]. A [Technique] that uses a powerful punch to interrupt the opponent's attack, where it can also create a shockwave that knockback surrounding enemies.

While I just use enough to stop Ranma from building up momentum and not allowing a single punch of his to land on me, while Ranma, himself is blown away with how much power behind my single straight punch.

With a single punch from me, I have caused Ranma to be heavily injured. As his shirt destroyed and his pants have multiple tears on them, where his body is covered in blood.

"Hmm. Maybe I should have held back even more." I thought out loud, causing Ranma, who is coughing blood to freeze up for a second before spitting out another mouthful of blood before losing consciousness.

I watch a small puddle of blood starting to form and let out a sigh, where I may need to adjust even more if using the [Full Contact Karate] is enough to literally put someone's life closer to death in a matter of seconds. As it hasn't even been an entire minute in this little match.

Walking up the injured Ranma, where I use [Rejection] and [Miracle of Life] to make it so Ranma is back in the same condition he was before he was injured by the [1st Stance: Fist of the Black Turtle]. As for his destroyed clothes. I left it as it is.

Of course, I made sure to wrap him up with newly created bandages via [Wisdom of The Sage]. Just on the safe side, then make him wear one of those hospital patient gowns. Afterward, I carry him over to the side and lay him near the window, where I have a spare bed to nap on whenever I feel like it during the day while waiting for potential students to arrive or when Kasumi cleaning the place.

After that is done. I left Ranma be and wait for him to wake up. At this point, I wonder if I should have to buy those old phones just in case, more of an appearance than anything. Since Alice and I can contact each other easily without those.

Shaking my head to stop thinking about useless things and decided to buy one for the Dojo/Household and for Alice's Music Store just for the sake of not dealing with people asking why neither Alice and I have one.

Once those thoughts left my mind. I resumed my basic training of the [Martial Art Skills] I haven't done yet while keeping an eye on Ranma until he wakes up.

A few hours later*

"So, want to tell me why there is a kid knocked out over there?" Alice asks me, as she enters the Dojo/Household after her business hours are done. "Is he one of your potential students, that you are looking for?" Alice made sure to not say certain words in case someone listening nearby.

"Well, he has the highest potential out of everyone I have seen so far." I said to Alice while telling her via [Archive], that Ranma here is a [Fated Soul], which is a big thing. Furthermore, I explained about how Ranma has been training since he was 2 years old. Something neither Alice or myself, even the other part of our family would start training our kids at such a young age.

"I see." Alice nods her head before walking over to Ranma on the side, then without any hesitation launch a punch towards Ranma's head, where Ranma's eyes snap open and quickly move out of the way by performing a back roll before switching to a backflip to create more distance away from Alice.

"What was that for?!" Ranma shouts at Alice, while not realizing he is moving without much trouble and would have caused others to question if he was really injured if it wasn't for all those bandages wrapped on his body.

"Oh, so I was expected to allow you to continue listening to our conversation?" Alice asks Ranma with eyes of disdain and loath, as this time is when dinner takes place, but is being delayed. Something Alice can barely tolerate.

"That doesn't give you the right to hit me out of nowhere!" Ranma continues to shout and wonder if pretending to be asleep was his best idea to do. But, can anyone blame him when he just wakes up in an unfamiliar place and his only experiences for this was the time him being kidnap in the past due to his Father's past deeds.

"Right?" Alice asks softly before giggle a little, causing a bad feeling to raise within Ranma. "I'm sure you have no idea how wrong you are."

Before Ranma realizes what happened. He found himself on the ground while looking at the ceiling of the building and having his left shoulder dislocated and having a bad headache. Ranma ignores the pain as he had to squint due to the bright light shining over his eyes. But, then someone leans over, blocking the light and allow Ranma to see who is blocking the light and found it the person that attacked him.

Alice smirks down at Ranma, where she easily throws him to the ground, but made sure to control her raw strength and not damage the wooden floor. Oh yeah, and not to end up killing the kid as well.

"Alright, Alice. Enough messing around with the kid. How about you set up dinner while I talk with the kid for a couple of minutes before I join you?" I stop Alice from following up with another attack and rather not have to deal with having to search for where he lives and drop him off, with a small chance of the people inside come out and see the injured Ranma.

Alice rolls her eyes at me, "Fine. But, don't take too long. You know how I hate having to wait to eat." With that said, Alice completely ignores Ranma on the ground and head upstairs to set up dinner. As tonight is will include pork chops, one her top thousand favorites to eat.

"So, still want to fight me? Because if so, mind doing it tomorrow or a month later, since I just finished treating you a few hours ago and rather not have to wait for you to wake up a few hours from now again." I look at Ranma with a blank gaze, that just causes Ranma to feel uncomfortable. As he slowly gets back on his feet while holding his left shoulder.

"Of course, I want to fight!" Ranma looks at me as if I asked such a stupid question just now. "Whatever you did before, I won't fall for it again!" Ranma took on a fighting stance, that's more on the line of rushing at me, but I can tell he was doing the opposite of that. But, due to his left shoulder dislocated, I can tell Ranma's fighting strength became a bit weakened.

However, I can tell by a glance that Ranma must have experienced having something on the line of having his body dislocated or badly injure and can still fight.

"Uh huh, yeah. Go home. It's already late and I need to have dinner with my wife. You're lucky my wife went very easy on you and martial art isn't even her strong point either. So, come back at another time." I said to Ranma as I appear next to him so fast, that by the time he could react. I have already replaced his left shoulder back into its right place.

Ranma swings his left arm unconsciously, not even feeling the pain of having his left shoulder pop back in.

I just took a step back before poking Ranma's forehead as I channel just a channel a bit of [Mana] to use [Ninjutsu] and place Ranma under an illusion, where the light in his eyes disappear.

Not even bother to say anything as Ranma starts walking out of the building and heading home, with his instinct guiding him while being semi-unconscious.

Afterward, I close the front gate, then the front doors and head up to join Alice for dinner. While thinking if Ranma worth being taken under as my first student of this world.

A few minutes later*

"So, planning to accept that kid as your student?" Alice asks me as she finished chewing a pork chop. "And if so, which [Martial Art Skills] you planning to teach him?"

"Honestly, there is a 90% chance of me accepting him, but the 9% rely on the kid while the 1% is due to an external source of influence." I said to Alice as I help myself with pork chops and mash potato. "As for which [Martial Art Skills]; well, I'm thinking about teaching him [Whoahyorakgeyok]. Since I checked on the kid's current martial art and the [Whoahyorakgeyok] would suit him without causing too much problem changing his fighting style."

 **[Whoahyorakgeyok] - Passive/Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100%**

 **Description: Also known as [Hua]. A type of martial arts that [Mount Hwagwa Monkey] can use. It's unpredictable, aggressive, acrobatic, fast, and strong. There are unusual feral looking attacks. The footwork has the same traits. Using flips, spins, and jumps in its fighting style.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to [Whoahyorakgeyok's Skills and Techniques].**

 **2nd Effect: Gain full mastery over the [Whoahyorakgeyok's Skills and Techniques].**

 **3rd Effect: Able to use all [Skills and Techniques] in any environment.**

 **4th Effect: Create your own move.**

Alice raised an eyebrow before point her fork at me, "If I remember correctly, the [Whoahyorakgeyok] is something meant for [Mount Hwagwa Monkey] to use only, due to their unique physical body. And the only reason you have any knowledge and able to use the [Whoahyorakgeyok] is your 2nd profession. So how are you going to train the kid, who is a human and not a [Mount Hwagwa Monkey]?"

"Mostly just make the kid go through the training methods of the [Whoahyorakgeyok] and adjust a few things, so a human could use it. But, I may have to really customize it so the kid and maybe other humans can use it. Something almost impossible to do if it was someone else but me." I answered Alice's question, then start eating the mashed potato first.

"Heh, this kid is sure lucky if you're willing to make some modification to a [Martial Art Skill] not meant for human." Alice knew that this Ranma must be very someone special among the [Fated Soul]. "Think he the main character, as in this universe is named after him?"

"Should be, unless there another Ranma somewhere in this world, that either has a last name 1/2 or something on the line related to 1/2." I replied, not completely too sure if this Ranma is similar to Harry Potter. A powerful [Fated Soul] that is the main focus and someone with thick plot armor or something related to a plot armor for the main character to be a bit more different compared to the others.

"Hmm. I guess we'll have to see." Alice said to me, as she starts attacking the other foods on the table.

For the rest of the night, both Alice and I talk about other things. Mostly related to our 'jobs', with Alice checking what the latest music in this world while I just wait for potential students to come to me.


	60. Chapter 60: I'm Not Used To This!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 60: I'm Not Used To This!**

The next day*

 **Year 23: Day 90: Frustration**

(Furinkan Town: Mercer Dojo/Household)

"Hmm. Maybe I should make a list of what day I should train in while picking out which days to be my relax day or just hang out with Alice in her Music Store." I thought out loud, completely ignoring Kasumi cleaning the place and ignoring Ranma, who is badly hiding from me by sticking to the ceiling via at the corner, to allow him to get a good grip. Watching me, to see if he could learn anything from me. As in any [Martial Art Skills], he could steal from me and add into his own fighting style.

Yup, from that one scan alone. I learn Ranma's history along with the fact that Ranma is someone who is willing to steal if needed to win due to it being a core part of his fighting style, and I find myself wondering if he was trained right, along with beating the arrogance out of him, then Ranma may be a monster in this world just from his [Martial Art Skills] alone.

But, I honestly don't feel like helping the kid work on his [Social Skills] just because I don't like his attitude. Not to mention, just potential alone won't be enough for me to take him as my students once I remember how back in my home universe. All those geniuses would have high chances of being killed off just by their talent alone or because of their big ego, where others are green with envy and willing to prevent a big future powerful enemy to appear. And those that just wanted to kill those that act like they're above others.

Furthermore, I know for a fact, that those that managed to survive would cause mayhem everywhere most of the time.

As the saying goes, the strong and powerful beings will attract many things, including danger itself.

I pause for a moment, as I realize that maybe this is why I keep ending up having the three factions hunting me down almost everywhere, just because my own LUCK stat must have drawn them to me.

Either to give me something, aka the memories to steal, or on the line of allowing me to reduce the enemies' numbers for a while until I gather my own forces.

Thinking about this for a few minutes before resuming back to making a list of what [Martial Art Skills] to work on which days.

"Ranma! Do you mind dusting while you're up there?!" Kasumi shout to Ranma, who panic a little that she revealing his hiding spot before sighed in relief when the person Ranma is spying on didn't look in his direction, then quickly help Kasumi clean the corner of the ceiling he is using before going to the other corners to do the same before returning back to his original corner and resume his watch.

A few minutes later*

I gave up on the idea of which [Martial Art Skills] to choose to work on certain days. Since by the time I return back to the [Full Contact Karate], I won't be surprised it would be a year or so on by then. As there is just too many [Martial Art Skills] that requires a long period of time just for practicing some of the moves while some don't require much time. An hour or two would be enough, something I'm planning to work on those early on first.

Luckily, I didn't include any [Martial Art Skills] that require using weapons in them. Since I have the [Martial Art Skill: Pumba] for all weapons usage. So have any other [Martial Art Skills] using weapons kind of useless. Besides the [Moon Light Sword Style], which I can't resist getting when I had the chance. Also, if it's just the [Weapon Techniques], then I can just recreate them with [Pumba] with ease.

"Come on already, do something." I heard Ranma's mumbling in frustration, something he started doing just a minute ago. Which I ignore since he did technically help Kasumi's cleaning, but I'm still not paying him since I never asked him to do so.

"Ranma! Come on, it's time for us to leave!" Kasumi shouts to Ranma, who scowls at me like I couldn't see it.

I did a quick glance to the calendar on the wall next to me, where I see it is Tuesday. Very curious on my part as to why Ranma not in school at the moment since I know it isn't time for school to release all their students. Then put this thought behind my head and focus onto what I should do for a hobby again. Seeing how my planning to make a list of what day to practice didn't go too well at all.

As I watch both Kasumi and Ranma left, after paying Kasumi for her cleaning service. I can tell that Ranma will try to spy on me again, but I don't think he smart enough to learn how to hide correctly unless it's part of a [Martial Art Skills]; however, right now, Ranma's [Stealth Skills] is just plain awful.

But, then again, he must have used this method to hide against normal people of this world, that barely have any [Detecting/Awareness Skills] to know if someone watching them from the shadow or not.

I glare to my right, where I notice a panda trying to sneak its way into my home. Not thinking about it for a moment, as I use [Fundamental Force Manipulation: Gravity Manipulation] and sends the panda, which is just a cursed form of Ranma's Father, crashing into the ground, making a panda-shaped print onto the ground.

Afterward, I manipulate the gravity to send the cursed panda man away from here. Like close to the nearby school.

Once that's out of the way, I resumed on thinking about what kind of hobby to take on or just train in one of my many [Martial Art Skills].

I blankly stare outside my front gate, then look at the bed near me.

"Nap time it is." I mumble to myself, seeing how both are just causing me to be more frustrated by the seconds from thinking about it too much. Therefore, nap time it is. May as well relax while I still can before crazy things happen.

The next day*

 **Year 23: Day 91: Ranma's Small Problem**

(Furinkan Town: Mercer Dojo/Household)

"Seriously. Kid, you need to leave. Don't you have school or something?" I ask Ranma, who once again, skipped school. Something I find weird that no one is stopping the kid from ditching school like nothing.

"Not until you give me another rematch." Ranma demanded as he glares at me, where I'm currently lying on my bed as I was about to take a nap.

But, with Ranma glaring at me and I got this feeling he is willing to attack me when I'm asleep, making it a bit difficult for me to take my morning nap.

"Oh, that's right! Ranma, you need to go to school, you don't want your Father, to be mad at you, do you?" Kasumi just realizes that Ranma does have school and was too eager to have a helping hand, to remember. "It's very important to get your education."

"Yeah, don't be like those muscle-head people, who only know how to fight with their fist and not with their mouth or something." I said to Ranma, where I'm technically like those muscle-head people in some situations, but at the same time not in most cases.

"What you mean by that?" Ranma asks with confusion on his face, "Can people train their head like the rest of their body?"

Both Kasumi and I stare at Ranma for a couple of seconds, causing Ranma to be uncomfortable for a bit.

"What?! I'm being serious!" Ranma shouts at us.

"Oh, dear. I did not expect this." Kasumi seems a bit shocked, "Nope, I can't let you become like my Father." Unknowingly reveal what she secretly thinks about her Father, to both Ranma and me.

I raise an eyebrow at this, as I watch Kasumi drag a confused and frustrated Ranma out of the building.

I think about it for a second, then start locking the front door and gate, then head over to Alice's Music Store hang out with her for the rest of the day. Seeing how no one in this Town wanted to join my Dojo. Well, I would count Ranma, but I rather not let him steal my [Martial Art Skills] when I can teach him if he becomes my student that is; however, I don't think he will become my student with how things going so far. After meeting him.

On another note, it literally impossible for Ranma to copy/steal my [Martial Art Skills] by just using the [Skill: Rejection]. So, I have no problem, Ranma watching me train.

The next day*

 **Year 23: Day 92: Magical Hands**

(Furinkan Town: Mercer Dojo/Household)

"Do I need to kick you out of here and call someone from the school to get you?" I ask Ranma, as I look at him with a bored gaze while giving Alice a back massage, as Alice decided to close the Music Store today.

"Hmm, right there..." Alice mumble as she moans in pleasure a little quietly, "I think I like this new hobby of yours, Ragna."

"We'll see if this will stick or not." I said to my wife, as I continue to softly send [Mana] into Alice's back with the help of [Miracle of Life], to make her feel with absolutely no pain at all. While at the same time, relieving Alice of build up stress as well.

Currently, I'm trying out using my [Skills] into a normal hobby to see if it catches my interests.

"Come now, don't bother Mr. Mercer while he giving his wife a back massage." Kasumi looks at Ranma with disapproval while continuing to force Ranma to learn how to clean along with her while giving a few bits of advice about what needed to know about. For example, it's very rude to demand things from others.

"Come on, Kasumi, you know how this is important for me. Martial arts is all I know and grow upon. And honor, don't forget honor. I was raised to be an honorable man." Ranma nods his head, not noticed the look on Alice and my face when he said that.

"Hey! Don't ignore me, fight me already!" Ranma shouts at me, causing Kasumi to let out a disappointed sigh and resume doing her cleaning job, she is being paid for. While thinking of a way to control Ranma, who is a trained martial artist while she just someone who do house chores instead, not even her own Father taught her above the basics of the family's martial arts.

"Kid, if you really want to fight me. Then get stronger, with a single punch from me and you were already on the doorstep of death itself if it wasn't for me to treat your wounds." I said to Ranma, who grits his teeth, knowing what I said is the truth.

"Wait, what?!" Kasumi looks at Ranma, with absolute horror, "Is that why you were covered in bandages when you came home a few days ago?!"

"Uh." Ranma took a step back, forgetting that it wasn't that long when he was badly injured, that on the very top of how bad he was injured during his entire life. Also, a reminder of the urge to find out how in the world he appeared at the Tendo's Dojo/Household that day as well.

"By the way, how come the kid isn't in school? Is the school on a weeklong break or something?" Alice asks Kasumi and Ranma, mostly towards Kasumi than Ranma, while trying not to moan too loudly as she enjoys the back massage her husband giving her. This is a hobby she truly wishes her husband keep and is willing to inform the other wives about how magical it is.

"There's no point of me going to school, if what they taught there is useless to me." Ranma declared, without a single hint of wanting to go back to school at all.

"Kasumi, you may want to smack some senses into the kid's head before he ends up having only one path in life instead of multiple and if he fails it. His entire life will be ruined." I said to Kasumi as a small advise for her and Ranma to take. I can easily predict the bad ending for Ranma.

Seeing how Ranma's personality and history are similar to many other people I know in my home universe, along with most being in the cultivator universes. Bad ending equal someone worthless and at the mercy of everyone, with a high chance of experience all horror things before being killed off. Even that may only be a short moment, as some cultivator gained some insight into the [Dao of Soul] or have a [Soul Manipulation Skill] and would trap the very souls they killed, to be tortured forever.

"I don't need any other paths! Martial art is the only path I shall take on!" Ranma shouts at me, glaring at me for daring to stray him off his life main goal of becoming the best.

"And it looks like you need to get your hearing checked, because I said you need other options to have just in case, not quit martial arts." I said dryly, as I start channeling a bit more [Mana] into my hands, causing Alice to let out a loud moan.

Making Kasumi blush at how loud Alice's moan is while Ranma didn't seem to be bothered, which seem normal to me. Seeing how Ranma's Father is the cause of putting Ranma's head of nothing but martial arts. Even the concept of lust is literally unknown to Ranma and he never even got the 'talk' about sex and all that.

"Um. I'm finished cleaning Mr. Mercer. Come now, Ranma. We need to leave." Kasumi said to Ranma, not even give the latter a chance to reply and was a little surprised to find himself dragged by Kasumi like nothing and exit the building quickly.

"Kasumi! Kasumi! Wait! Stop! My shoulder about to pop out! Kasumi!" I heard Ranma's cries of pleads being ignored until his voice disappear quickly after a couple of seconds.

"She forgot to grab her payment. Well, I guess I will pay double tomorrow for her cleaning service." I said mostly to myself. "Be honest with me, Alice. Did you moan out loud just to get Kasumi to take Ranma away or is my massage is that good?" I ask Alice, who starting to pant a little.

"A little bit of b-both!" Alice replied, "But, mostly you are tha-at good!"

I snort at this, "I'm guessing you're planning to get the other wives to be curious about this, then making it a permanent thing?"

"Of course!" Alice moan one last time as she felt her husband's hands left her back, much to her disappointment. "Unless this is something you don't like, then it's fine. But, I do hope you give the others a try before you stop doing it."

"I will do it sometime, but not too often." I said to Alice, as she tries to calm down her heart. "Besides, I'm sure you and the others will want sex more than a massage."

"Can't argue with that, but that doesn't mean the others and I won't try to find a way to get you to give us a massage, or a full body massage often. Pretty sure all of us would love that, including you." Alice grin at me, "Now, it's time for lunch."

"Don't you want to take a shower first, since you're covered in sweat." I said to Alice, who scoff at me.

"I don't mean that lunch, I meant you as my lunch." Alice smirk before pulling me into a kiss deeply, including tongue that lasts for an entire minute before Alice got up from the bed and walk upstairs while swaying her hips. "Make sure to lock the front before joining me in the bathroom, Ragna."

I blankly stare at Alice's figure going upstairs before quickly locking things up the front gate, door, along with the ground floor's windows and head upstairs to join my wife in the bathroom.

The next day*

 **Year 23: Day 93: Temporary Solution**

(Furinkan Town: Mercer Dojo/Household)

"So, are you guys are going to repair the wall, which both of you two broke?" I ask the two kids stacked on top of one another underneath my right foot. There Ranma, but also Ryoga, who tags along for a fight with the former and end up breaking a wall in my home.

As a result, I just use [Rejection: Rejected Death] to prevent them from dying while I give them a beating they'll never forget in their entire life.

Now, these two have broken limbs and missing a few teeth. Nothing too hard for me to fix.

"Yeah, we promise, right Ryoga?" Ranma replied instantly with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Yup, we'll fix the wall in no time after we get treated." Ryoga said weakly, to the person he gained a large amount of fear, that literally just crippling him and may no longer be able to do martial arts ever again, much to his sadness.

"Good. As for treatment. Well, I'll have to knock the two of you out for me to treat you." I said to both Ranma and Ryoga, and before they could reject this, I knock them out cold and quickly treat all their wounds, including fixing their broken limbs with ease.

Afterward, wrap them in medical bandages, all done in a few seconds before I force them to wake up.

"Alright, get to work on fixing the wall. You're no longer that injured." I said to both Ranma and Ryoga, where both are completely shocked that they been treated already and not feeling hurt anywhere on their bodies.

However, this didn't make them any less afraid of the person that injure them. No, this made it even worse, because if the person on their minds is able to heal them back to health in no time, then that mean the person they fear can hurt them even more without any problem of outright killing them.

Therefore, both Ranma and Ryoga quickly get to work and fix the wall as soon as possible, so they can escape from this place and try their best to never come back if it the last thing they do.

I walk over to my bed and relax while keeping an eye on these two. As I'm happy for my LUCK stat comes into play as today, Kasumi decided to take this chance to go over to Alice's Music Store to clean the place.

Therefore, not giving Kasumi a chance to see how brutal I can be, but honestly, this is literally just me playing around and not taking them seriously at all. Even if this just me being overconfident, doesn't mean I lower the attention of my surroundings.

Nonetheless, this world or at least this Town, no one is able to force me to become serious in a fight at all.

Rubbing my chin as I thought about how I gave Alice a back massage yesterday and my reward of doing so afterward.

 _'Maybe I should open a side business of being a massage therapist? Seeing how no one, other Ranma and now maybe Ryoga as well, wants to become my students at all. Therefore, this whole Dojo is almost falling apart. I say almost, but it hasn't even been a month yet and I rather not give up too soon. Also, my LUCK stat will surely bring me a student, I will like to teach.'_ I thought to myself, ignoring both Ranma and Ryoga bickering about something I didn't want to know about.

I glare at them, causing them to cry out in fear and quickly pick up the pace on fixing the wall.

 _'I'll just talk about this with Alice later. Then again, she may decide at first it's a great idea, but later on, it becomes a bad idea due to me not giving her personal time often enough and will try to make me close this whole side business down.'_ I thought dryly, knowing how my wife reacted from the massage yesterday.

3 hours later*

After Ranma and Ryoga fixed the wall. Those two run out of the building like mad as if they just escape death itself barely. Not too far from the truth.

Afterward, Kasumi came back to inform me she done cleaning at Alice's Music Store just a few minutes after Ranma and Ryoga left.

Kasumi even mentions how Alice has already paid her. So no need for me to pay her and left to go home.

 _'Ugh, I'm so bored.'_ I thought to myself, wondering why my LUCK stat haven't sent any good students for me to teach. Of course, I can guess my LUCK stat influenced both Ranma and Ryoga to come here, as an option for me to take them as my students. But, that's just asking for headaches. Even both of them have the highest potential I have seen so far.

Looking up at the ceiling, thinking about what else I should do. Other than just lazy enough, something I'm not used to.

Alice won't be home for hours, making the whole idea of just giving her a back massage, then sex and maybe breakfast or lunch tomorrow, depending on how long we go at it. Not an option for me to take.

This made me sweatdrop, that other than sex, training, and fighting. I don't have anything to do.

"Of course!" I shout as I was struck with a great idea, "I shall read all the manga I purchased from Ingui Yoon's home universe." As I remember my original hobby before gaining the Gamer's ability, and just like that, I gained a temporary hobby to keep myself busy while waiting for my wife to come home from work.

5 days later*

 **Year 23: Day 98: Doing A Small Favor**

(Furinkan Town: Mercer Dojo/Household)

With today being Wednesday, and being a school day, I expected Ranma and/or Ryoga to show up any moment with Kasumi. But, after a few days ago when I put the fear into them. They haven't shown up once afterward. Even yesterday, Ranma didn't show up, making me raise an eyebrow and learned from Kasumi, that Ranma finally got caught by his Father and forcing him to attend school by making sure he reaches school and don't leave it until school hours are over.

"Hmm, I really need to read these more. Some of these I think I'll recreate." I mumble my thoughts out loud, as I'm currently reading one of the manga I purchased years ago. Before something disturb my reading time as someone knocked on the front gate.

"Excuse me! Is anyone home?!" I heard someone outside, letting out an annoyed sigh. I got up and head out to see who it was and found it a male student, who has dark circles under his eyes and is skinny, like he hasn't eaten in days or slept for that manner.

"What you here for? Unless you here to join my Dojo." I look at him from top to bottom, "Then, I give you my respect for wanting to change."

"Uh, no Sir. I'm just here to ask if you know Ranma Saotome? Oh, I'm Gosunkugi Hikaru. Nice to meet you, Sir." Gosunkugi gives me a small bow before looking at me nervously.

"Yeah, I know the kid. I guess your his classmate or something?" I give Gosunkugi a bored gaze.

"Ah, yes, I'm his classmate, but I wish to ask if you know Ranma's weakness?" Gosunkugi asks me, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"And why should I tell you this?" I ask back, which just caused this kid to become a bit more excited for some reasons.

"You know his weakness?!" Gosunkugi asks with excitement and joy, "Can you tell me, please?!"

"I'll repeat myself. Why should I tell you this?" I look at Gosunkugi, who seems to be a bit out of it. As in he like mean, who may zone out and be in my own little world. "Never mind, don't bother asking me. Now leave." I use [Ninjutsu] on the kid to leave and after that, I head back inside to resume my reading time.

2 weeks later*

 **Year 23: Day 112: The Meeting**

(Furinkan Town: Mercer Dojo/Household)

"HAHAHA! Are you for real?!" I look at Kasumi if she was being serious after explaining to me how Ranma act like a cat whenever his fear of cats reach its peak. I knew this already, but need to act like I didn't know about it at all.

"Yes, Mr. Mercer. I'm serious. Poor Ranma, to have such a tragedy trauma." Kasumi replied, "Anyway, I have to leave now. I'll come back tomorrow again." Kasumi gives me a small bow before exiting the building.

"Alright, have a safe trip Kasumi." I said to Kasumi as she politely waves me a farewell from outside the front gate and walks away.

"Welp, back to reading. I wonder what happens next?" I thought out loud, thinking about the current manga series I'm reading.

3 hours later*

"GET BACK HERE!" I heard the familiar voice of Ranma, shouting at someone.

"Now, what." I mumble to myself, leaving the manga book on the bed as I exit the front door and see Ranma chasing after a small granny, who I found out is quite old to the people of this world. As she 300+ years old.

I honestly don't know if I should interfere or not. On one hand, I would like to see the reaction on this small granny's face of meeting me and Alice. While on the other hand, I don't really feel like bringing any trouble into my life. But, I realize not a second later, that with Ranma here. Trouble will just be drawn to him like no tomorrow. Not to mention, my life is full of problems, why not just add another. Not that it makes much of a difference.


	61. Chapter 61: The Search Go On

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 61: The Search Go On**

 **Year 23: Day 112: The Meeting part 2**

(Furinkan Town)

Rubbing the back of my head as I watch Ranma chasing after a small granny, who is good at moving very quick for her old age and body.

I shouldn't be talking, since I'm over 10,000 years old, but my body hasn't aged at all and continue to grow to pass my limit each time I increase my stats.

Letting out a tired sigh, as I disappear from my current position and appear next to Ranma and the small granny, which on top of a shrine entrance. At the very moment, I appeared, where I get to see the small granny poke part of Ranma's body with her long walking stick, which is twice or thrice taller than her.

"In two or three days... You'll be begging me for the chance to be Shampoo's groom!" The small granny shout at Ranma.

"Is that it, grandma? A few little pokes?" Ranma smirks at the small granny, "Because if so, then I don't even need to beg you for anything."

"I think you'll, kid. Because you're under the effect of the [Full Body Cat's Tongue], that make even lukewarm water feel scorching." I said to Ranma, and also removing the effect of [Ninjutsu] to hide my presence and appearance, causing both Ranma and the small granny, which I did a quick scan to learn her name is Cologne. To almost fall off, but manage to stable themselves. With Ranma shivering like crazy while looking at me with eyes full of fear.

"Oh? You know about the [Full Body Cat's Tongue]?" Cologne asks with a hint of surprise, "Interesting, to have someone in this random place to know about it. Something only the Chinese Amazons should know."

I can easily see that Cologne has her guard up around me, where she was more relaxed with Ranma. Now, with me here. Things just made it more complex and me knowing about the [Full Body Cat's Tongue], which shouldn't be known by many other than the Chinese Amazons.

I snort at Cologne's comment, "Honestly, this isn't something only known by the Chinese Amazons. Some of your personal [Techniques] came from those husbands you dragged into your Village to be married. I wouldn't be surprised those husbands decided to just teach all their [Techniques] to their offsprings instead of keeping it to themselves by the time they die."

Cologne slowly nods her head, "That's very true. I'm called Cologne, one of the elders of Chinese Amazons."

"I'm Ragna D. Mercer, the Master of many styles." I introduce myself, and gave myself a title as well, even if not a real one since my broken Gamer's ability give me such a title. "I don't know why an elder from the Chinese Amazons came here and I won't ask since I can roughly guess why." I glance at the still scared Ranma, as he tries his best to not make any sudden movement. "Anyway, I won't interfere. So you don't have to worry, and no before you ask." I point at Ranma." He is not my student and I just came here due to the noise."

Cologne let out a sigh of relief, knowing that if this man before her is the teacher of her future son-in-law, then she knew right away. Being an elder of the Chinese Amazons wouldn't matter to this powerful man. She can easily sense how strong he is without feeling that familiar powerful presence many martial artists and other beings she met in the past.

If Cologne were to place this man in any category, then it would be the warrior of the shadow due to the lack of presence and not being able to detect him until he reveals himself. Something all those shadow warriors gained from training over the years. Also, the very people she very wary of and rather not get on their bad side if possible. Especially, the ones with the ability to disappear in plain sight with ease.

"Anyway, seeing how I found out what the noise all about. I'm going to leave." I was about to leave before looking directly into Cologne's eyes, "I'll have to warn you this. Break anything that belongs to me or my wife, then you'll either pay from your own pockets or I'll take something important as an equal exchange of all the things you and someone on your side break." With that said, I disappear with the use of [Ninjutsu] to disappear before Ranma and Cologne's eyes, where I head back home.

(Furinkan Town: Mercer Dojo/Household)

Picking up the manga book off my bed and lay back down, to resume where I left off. But, that didn't last that long when Alice enters, with a bag full of donuts.

"Hey, Ragna. I just saw you coming back. Where did you go?" Alice asks me, as she takes out one of the donuts inside the bag to eat.

"Well, if you haven't heard a few minutes ago. Ranma was shouting at the top of his lungs and it was disturbing my reading time. So, I checked on what with the screaming all about, where I found him chasing after a small granny, who over 300 years old, by the way, and her name is Cologne. An elder of the Chinese Amazons." I started explaining to Alice about these Chinese Amazons after I scanned Cologne, where I gained the info on these Chinese Amazons.

Alice sits on the same bed as her husband, listening to him while continuing to eat her donuts and she would gladly offer to share, but knows her husband doesn't like eating donuts that much. So she didn't bother.

"So, do we have to worry about these Chinese Amazons coming after us?" Alice asks me, as she put away the bag of leftover donuts into her [Inventory] for her to snack on later on since she doesn't feel like eating them anymore.

"Oh. Knowing my LUCK stat, it should bring some if not, the strongest potential Chinese Amazons before me to see if she worth taking as a student or not." I answered, then bend the corner of the page I'm on, to keep track of where I left off before tossing the manga book into the [Gate of Babylon].

"Do you think these Chinese Amazons would even agree to be your students?" Alice asks me, sure she all up for it, since there Ingui Yoon and Daniela. Along with a small army of female students back in Ingui Yoon's home universe.

"Honestly, we'll have to see. Depend on what their personality is and if they're hardworking and have a decent attitude. I'm willing to ignore the part where they have close to zero potential in combat-related things." I said to my wife, as she lay next to me and get in a comfortable position before laying her head next to me, with me hugging her with my right arm.

"And what if you find no one in this universe to become your student?" Alice asks me, "I mean, yeah, there should be a few or more that can become your students, but as you said, personality. If you don't like their personality, then you won't take them as students. Even if we stay here until Esdeath and the other calls. Just staying here would be a waste of our time without anything to gain from here."

I thought about what Alice just said, and yes, this could be a waste of our time staying here if we don't get a student here. Sure, there are lots of potential students, but if their personality is just bad and if they not hardworking, then it's pointless to get them to become my student. Furthermore, the problem of getting to become my students could become a major problem as well. If I didn't have [Skills] to solve that problem for me, even though this is technically forcing to agree to become my students against their will, method, but this is just a last resort if I really want them to be my students.

"Well, I'll give us half a year in this Town before we start traveling. If by the end of the year I don't find any. I'm going to do a full scan of this universe, to decide to take over it or not, then we'll go to another universe to do the same." I finally responded.

"Sure, we do whatever you say." Alice replied, "But, right now, I want you to do something for me right now." Alice grin at me before kissing me on the lip.

And like that, I can see Alice loves the benefit of having me all to herself. Since in the past, Esdeath would take a majority of my attention whenever she can, making the other wives somewhat unsatisfied with this, but knew they couldn't do anything about it as they lack the strength to do so.

In a way, I can say that when we get back with the other; Yuri will do whatever she can to get me to spend more time with her alone in the future. Since our time was cut short, not even close to being a few minutes, and just a few days after the first month, let alone an entire year.

The next day*

 **Year 23: Day 113: Hmm... Maybe?**

(Furinkan Town: Mercer Dojo/Household)

"I'm not even going to ask how you find where I live." I said dryly, to Cologne, with her great-granddaughter, Shampoo, sitting in front of me. "So what ya want?" Seriously, I would gladly lie and say I'm very business, but even I'm not that shameless enough to do such a thing. Plus, there are some time and someplace, to be shameless. Or in many situations in the past, it would be Esdeath, who is shameless and doesn't care about her image for the most part outside the family. With that silver tongue of her's.

"I wish to know the requirements and the conditions to allow my great-granddaughter here." Cologne point at Shampoo, who looking at me with doubt for some reasons. "To learn under you."

I blink once, then twice, and finally thrice before closing my left eye for a few seconds. Then, slowly open it as I activate [Mystic Eye of Death Perception], causing both Cologne and Shampoo to freeze in their spot.

Cold sweat started to cover their bodies as their bodies trembling with terror. They felt like they're being stared at by death itself. To make it even worse for them; their visions started to darken as if all the light around them are being absorbed by the darkness.

Neither Cologne and Shampoo could even think about anything. As if their brains lost the ability to think about anything else, where the only thing on their minds is how the feeling of death drawing closer to them by the second, with absolutely no escape.

Just as their visions being swallowed up by the darkness.

"Wake up."

This snaps the two out of whatever trance they were in. Where both Cologne and Shampoo blinks rapidly until their brains fully regained back all functions.

Sadly, this didn't stop both Cologne and Shampoo from not forgetting what they just experienced and their bodies are completely soaked in cold sweats.

"I'm a bit disappointed. More of you, elder. Since I expected you to be able to break free from my illusion." I lied about the illusion part and as the [Mystic Eye of Death Perception] have long mutated with all the time I use it with [Chain Combo Magic], that it started having side-effects. Side-effects I deem benefits than a burden.

I can tell that both Cologne and Shampoo look at me with even more fear now than before. Cologne is fearing me more than Shampoo, as she, who live for a long time and have experienced many things. Couldn't break out this 'illusion' of mine.

"Anyway, the requirements alone would hard for many to complete before quitting, let alone finding out what my conditions to fully learn under me after meeting the requirements." I lied through my teeth while trying my best to ignore Alice, who is currently watching this from her Music Store via [Archive].

"I see." Cologne looks troubled, but she couldn't hide the worry and concern for Shampoo's safety after finding out about how many failed to meet my requirements.

Of course, this is just a big lie on my part. Since I don't like how many people try to use me for their own personal benefits. Unless they are in my family, then maybe, depending on who it is in my family. If it is my wives; well, again, depend on what they want.

"Great-grandmother, why do you wish for me to train under this shadow warrior?" Shampoo finally decide to speak up, "Isn't what you told me in the past, that these shadow warriors don't have any honor at all and an insult to all martial artists?"

I sweatdrop at this, _'Since when I was a shadow warrior?'_ I wonder what did I do, to make these Chinese Amazons think I'm such a thing. Sure, I didn't use any [Sword Techniques] yet in this world, but that doesn't change the fact I'm a swordmaster first and among others. But, I got the feeling their definition of a shadow warrior may be different from mine.

"Honor? Does it help you survive in a death battle?" I ask Shampoo, cutting her off of her ranting. "Tell me, little girl." I stand before her, towering her with my height being higher than her's and in a speed that both couldn't see how I moved. "Can honor help you survive as I crush your head?" I already have my left hand placed on top of Shampoo's head while placing multiple [Restrictions] to prevent her from moving a single muscle.

"Stop!" Cologne shouts in a panic, but before she could even more to save her great-granddaughter. She discovered herself not being able to move from her spot, much to her horror.

I stare directly into Shampoo's eyes with my left cold eye, letting her feel a hint of my killing intent, but this was enough to knock her out cold instantly and I reel back my killing intent quickly before affecting reality.

Due to the [Restrictions], I placed down; Shampoo is standing still while unconscious. So, with a simple snap of my finger. I remove the [Restrictions], allowing Shampoo's body to fall to the ground, with Cologne noticing whatever preventing from moving is gone. Move to catch Shampoo before looking at me with absolute fear in her eyes.

"Leave. Even if your great-granddaughter has potential, which I can easily see. Her attitude alone failed one of my requirements already." I lied once more, but at the same time, I'm speaking truthfully about Shampoo's attitude just now. Just like with Ramna, who has the highest potential I have seen so far, but his personality is just awful. Making me deem him not worth taking as a student.

Cologne didn't need to be told twice and quickly leave with Shampoo in her hands. As she escapes from this place and planning to rethink about many things.

I coldly stare at the retreating form of Cologne carrying her great-granddaughter before slouching a little. As I return to my lazy position like before. Something I do as in the concept of sheathing the sword when not being used for battle.

 _'So, another bust?'_ Alice said to me, by sending her thoughts to me via [Archive].

 _'Yup.'_ I replied. _'Can't wait until we leave this Town. Because this is just plain sad. I don't know if it was a mistake coming to this universe or not.'_ I walk over to the bed in the corner and decide to get ready for a nap.

A screen pops up in front of me, with Alice's face showing up and she rolls her eyes at me. _'Now, look who is a bit impatient.'_ Alice smirks at me.

 _'Can you blame me? I'm not used to sticking to one place for a while without some kind of action during the day.'_ I remarked, _'I'm a bit envious of you, for having music to help you out. Even outside of combat.'_

 _'Why not continue finding a new hobby? I know you don't want to pick massage as one, even though I want you to.'_ Alice gives me a hoping look, but knew it wouldn't do much in this situation. _'Anyway, how about you walk in this Town, to see if anything interesting. I'll still be at my store for hours, where you can find me if you need me. Not that you can't track me down.'_ Alice smiles at me.

I rub my chin, _'Alright. If you need me, you can contact me.'_

Alice blows me a kiss before the holographic screen close on me as Alice ends the call between us. Something that shouldn't be possible years ago.

30 minutes later*

(Furinkan Town: Tendo Dojo/Household)

"Thanks for helping me carry all these bags to my home, Mr. Mercer." Kasumi thanked me, who I decided to help her out when we met just around the corner, with Kasumi carrying too many bags for someone of her physical body able to carry, but somehow can. Not even an hour into my walk and I met Kasumi outside while she just finished doing her shopping and heading home.

"No problem. I got nothing to do, so I don't mind helping you out." I speak truthfully while wondering if this my LUCK stat influence. Maybe it's telling me that Kasumi could be my student, I mean, she not completely untalented in martial arts. Kasumi has 50% talent towards martial art-related [Skills]. Something she gained from her Father, who is a master of his own branch of martial arts.

Not to mention, Kasumi's personality is great and not awful like most people I have seen so far, with the potential to become my students.

"Would you like a drink before you head off?" Kasumi asks me, as she accepts the bags from me.

"Nah, it's fine. Plus, I don't think your family like me." I point to my left, where multiple people staring at us, with Ranma trying to turn himself invisible, but failing to, and did the next best thing. Hiding behind the giant panda, to block her from my view.

"Oh, they just curious why I bring my boss over." Kasumi smiled at me, completely ignore the fact that one of her little sisters is glaring at me, but was being held back by Ranma and have her mouth cover. If it wasn't for him, then she would have attacked me and shouting.

"Curious... Sure." I glance at Akane? A quick check, yup, it's Akane, the youngest sister of the Tendo family and Kasumi's little sister. Who looks like having a bit of an anger issue.

"Kasumi, this is your... boss, who hired you for that house cleaning job?" Soun Tendo, Kasumi's Father, asks his eldest Daughter in a confused and wary voice.

"Yes, Father." Kasumi replied, then came out from the kitchen with a cup of green tea. "Here you go, Mr. Mercer." Kasumi smiled at me she hand me the green tea.

I glance at Kasumi's family once more before taking the green tea, even when I declined already, but I may as well be polite about and accept it. So, I drink the entire cup in one gulp, then breath out, to let the heat out. Didn't even feel a burn in my throat thanks to my stats.

"Thanks for the drink. I should be leaving now. I'll see you tomorrow, Kasumi." I give her back the empty cup, much to the disappointment I see in her eyes, but Kasumi continues to smile.

"Let me walk you out." Kasumi said to me.

I didn't reject her offer just so I can leave this place already, with some of the people here seem a bit hostile to me. I glance at Akane, who still being held back by Ranma. Before exiting through the front doors and saying my farewell to Kasumi one more time, with Kasumi doing the same in return.

A few hours later*

(Furinkan Town)

So far, after meeting Kasumi outside of her cleaning job. I have yet to find anything else to catch my interests. And at this point, I'm very tempted to just ask Kasumi tomorrow if she wants to learn [Martial Art Skills] from me. At least, I would have something to do besides searching for a hobby to take on.

I look to my left, nothing of interest. To my right, again, nothing caught my interest. I frown before letting out a quiet disappointing sigh, then close my eyes and just walk forward without a care. Leaving it to my LUCK stat to take me, to wherever that's interesting or a potential student.

"Oink."

I open my left eye and blankly stare at a small black pig with a yellow and speckled bandanna wrapped around its neck, in front of me, not that too far from me. Where it noticed me the very moment I stare at it.

Both the small pig and I stare at each other for a solid minute before the small black pig started squealing and running away in fear.

"Well, that was random. But, ease my boredom a little." I mumble to myself, then close my eye once more and let the LUCK stat lead me.

"Shampoo!" I heard a male voice this time, but I didn't bother to open my eye and move to my left, where I feel a breeze and the sound of something broken.

"Come back, Shampoo! I'm your only groom!" The same male voice shouted, where I can feel him heading straight towards me.

I let out a sigh, using [Fundamental Force Manipulation: Velocity Manipulation] linked with [Elemental Sight] and lock on to the person shouting for Shampoo, and cancel their velocity, making them freeze where they are. Afterward, I switch to [Ninjutsu] and put the person to sleep.

All done in less than a few seconds and I didn't even open my left eye to see who the person in the first place or stop moving.

A few minutes later*

 **DING!***

I open my left eye at the sound of my broken Gamer's ability telling me something new pop up, and see a holographic screen appear in front of me and it shows Alice's face, who looks annoyed by the frown on her face.

 _'Oh, hey, Alice. What's up?'_ I ask my wife, where I noticed Alice is looking at my background for some reasons.

 _'Just wanted to know why you haven't come home yet.'_ Alice replied.

I blink once, then realize it's getting dark soon, causing my mouth to twitch a little. Something that Alice noticed right away.

 _'Something wrong, Ragna?'_ Alice asks me, with a little concern.

 _'I just realize, I kind of pretty much almost wasted all my day just by walking with eye close.'_ I said dryly, _'Okay, I'm heading home.'_

 _'Alright, you can tell me how your day went while walking with your eye closed.'_ Alice said to me, then end the call.

I look up to the sky and can already see the moon out on my right while there is still a bit of daylight. Then, start walking back home and completely ignoring the unconscious person, not too far behind me, after the guy thinking I was Shampoo, who is a girl. Last I check, I'm a male and Alice helped check this morning.

Therefore, I don't feel one bit of guilt leaving the guy out in the open area unconscious. Plus, the sleeping effect on the guy will disappear after the distance between us is 50 meters apart.

 _'Seriously, the guy must be blind or something.'_ I thought to myself, as this is one of the things I will tell Alice about among other things I did during my walk.


	62. Chapter 62: Intimacy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 62: Intimacy**

The next day*

 **Year 23: Day 114: An Interesting Day**

(Furinkan Town: Mercer Dojo/Household)

"Thanks for the morning drink, my sweet honey." Alice licks off the leftover cum off her fingers as she finished giving me a blowjob. Again. Thrice to be exact, and if we weren't on limited of daylight time. Then, back in the 10,000 years training during our break. Alice would have gladly continued giving me blowjob often that would continue for who knows long unless one of my wives stop Alice to get their turns. As all my wives' sex drive skyrocketed like nothing. With Alice being the only one out of the rest of my wives, who love blowjobs more as a finisher than anything else.

"Your tongue is weird, Alice." I said dryly, as Alice even mention it once that my cum is the best taste she ever had in her entire life. Knowing about her origin and should have been born in, Monster Girl Quest, I'm not surprised. No, I would be more surprised if this wasn't the case with her.

"It may be weird, but that doesn't stop me from pleasuring you every day." Alice grin at me, "Plus, I don't hear you complaining once at all since I started giving you blowjobs."

I finish putting all putting on my clothes, "Because I don't have anything to complain about."

Alice giggles softly, "That's good to hear." Alice walks into the bathroom to clean herself, not caring about putting on her clothes just yet, and walk naked proudly until someone, other than her husband and/or her fellow sister-in-marriage, show up somewhere nearby. But, seeing how no one, other than herself and her husband in the morning. She will take her time and enjoy how she continues to cause her husband to be aroused by just looking at her naked body, which leads to more sex or a quickie when time is limited.

I shook my head with a smile on my face at the way Alice acts around me and in the 10,000 years of training in the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book], where most of my wives became nudists when it's just us alone, with no one nearby. And the only reasons I haven't become one was due to having to get used to fighting with or without equipping the [Yongpyo] and the [Robe of the Sage] during the last 1000 years.

Also, because all my wives' clothes are just plain weak and easily destroyed. So all the wives and I stop pausing in our sparring every time one has their clothes destroyed by either me or someone's stray attacks.

Honestly, it took my wives around hundreds of years just barely remember to control themselves, and to wear clothes at all time outside in public and any new houses we would stay, with the rest of the family. Wouldn't want to cause the kids to be mentally scarred. Even if half of them are [Reincarnators].

But, like always, habits are hard to break and my wives didn't want to break this habit one bit, but knew there was a line not to be crossed.

"Hey, Ragna. Are you planning to ask Kasumi to be your student after or before she starts cleaning the place?" Alice asks me from the bathroom.

"Honestly, I'm still deciding on picking her as my student or not. I can't really see her kill another living being." I answered, as I use [Archive] to clean up the mess Alice and I made in bed. And on the floor. And on the wall, pretty much the entire room.

All the mess we've done since last night to morning, no sleep at all. As usual now.

"Well, if you're not planning to ask Kasumi to be your student today. How about we go on a date? We haven't even got a chance to back in the Monster Girl Quest. So why not in this world?" Alice asks me before coming out with a towel drying her wet hair. "You know, Ragna. You should join me in the shower, I know you can just get rid of filth with a single thought, but the warm water feels very nice."

"Nah, I'm good. Maybe later." I replied, "As for the date. Sure, we can do that. I can ask Kasumi in the future or just drop it instead of wasting my time. As I mention just a few seconds about how I can't see her kill another living being, I meant she won't even think about it at all. Where I read her character sheet, that she rather die than kill another being, as in another fellow human."

Alice frown on this, then let out a sigh, "Well, I knew there were a few more downsides with that girl. I guess she one of those types of people who think all life is very important; well, with humans I mean." Alice knew there are lots of people with many upsides and downsides. As no one is perfect. Period.

"Anyway, what do you want us to go for a date?" I ask Alice, as I watch her put her clothes on, which is a purple dress shirt and black miniskirt. Something she started wearing whenever she not going to do any fighting at all or just for relaxing.

For me, I'm just wearing my default of a black dress shirt, dark blue pants, and gray hoodie with the face of a tiger on the back, along with the pair of black gloves. As in, this is my default outfits after the 10,000 years training.

And to be honest, after a few thousands of years, I even forgot what my original/previous default outfits were and even back before I gained the Gamer's ability as well. Other than these pair of black gloves, that's just ordinary. Nothing special about them other than they are unbreakable with the help of using [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] to enhance them before giving the [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] to Raven.

"Hmm." Alice thought about it for a minute or two as she tosses the wet towel into her [Inventory] before sitting next to me on the bed. "How about we just go wherever and see if anything amuses us."

"Amuse us?" I look at Alice with an eyebrow raise.

"Yeah, we can amuse ourselves during our date and see what the world has to offer us while just walking around this Town. I mean, we barely move a couple of blocks from here after moving in. I don't know about you, Ragna. But, I don't even know where the local Grocery Store is or any Restaurants." Alice answered with a dull tone. As she finds it laughable, to not know many things nearby, and Alice knows she doesn't have much [Detection Skills/Techniques] that outside of combats and certain situations. But, she should be able to know any nearby or the closest ones there in this Town in no time.

"That's because we don't bother with those two since Esdeath made us enough foods to last you for many years, not including my own share and the number of foods you gave to the people of the Monster Girl Quest's dimension I have stolen to last time a couple of generations without any problems." I smirk at my wife, who just snort in an unladylike manner.

"I didn't mean those places literally. I was making an example." Alice poke my cheek as she pouts. "Now, are you going to take me on a date or not?"

"Yes. I'm taking you on a date, even if completely random of you to ask such a thing." I pull Alice into a one-armed hug. "After Kasumi finish doing her job and you're working for a few hours, to waste some time as most of the things we could do for our date isn't open just yet. As it is a bit too early in the morning for some people."

A few hours later*

(Furinkan Town)

"Thanks, for your hard work, Kasumi." I said to Kasumi, who just put the last cleaning equipment back into the closet. While I sit on the bed, with two chairs near it and a table.

"There's no need for thanks since you're paying me." Kasumi smiled at me, then noticed Alice entering from the front doors. "Oh! It's nice to see you, Mrs. Mercer. But, isn't it still open hours for your store?" Kasumi looks a bit confused about why Alice came home so early.

"Oh, Kasumi! Glad to see you before you left." Alice greeted Kasumi back, "Stay for a few minutes. I'll make some tea for us and we chat a bit." Alice cut Kasumi off before she could decline, "And please, stay. I'm sure you can spare a few extra minutes." Then, Alice head upstairs to use the kitchen, leaving Kasumi and me alone in silence.

"Sorry, if my wife being pushy." I said to Kasumi, as I made a hand gesture for her to sit in one of the two chairs near me.

Kasumi gives me a wry smile. "I guess I can spare a few minutes." Kasumi said softly, as she walks over to me and sits on the chair across from the one that closest to me. Where Kasumi sees that it be rude to sit too close to a married man and should leave the seat closest to the husband for the wife to sit next to him.

10 minutes later*

"Sorry, for the wait. I didn't know if you like your tea, sweet or not. So, I bought some honey if you wish to make your tea a bit sweet." Alice set down the teapot, three teacups, teaspoons, and a bottle of honey in the shape of a bear on the table before sitting down. Then start pouring the tea in all three cups and move one over to Kasumi, where she gave her thanks and she pours a good amount of honey into the remaining teacups, then hand one to me after she finished stirring it for me. As Alice starts stirring her afterward.

"Oh! This smell is amazing!" Kasumu said in awe, as she just took a small sniff out of habit.

"Thank you." Alice grin at Kasumi before picking up her teacup to take a sip, then lower it a little, but didn't put the teacup back onto the table as Alice took a whiff of the tea herself. Something she enjoys doing after getting into drinking tea.

After Alice gave her thanks; everything became silent, making this a bit awkward for almost everyone. By almost everyone, I mean that I have no problem with silence for an hour or two, pushing it five hours if I have someone nearby and part of my family.

However, I can't say the same for Kasumi, with her character sheet display for me to see, where I read her current emotions on the line of someone being jealous and sad at the same time. I can guess it's because Alice is my wife and I'm not available anymore. Not that it didn't stop Esdeath from searching to hook me up with Yuri, Ryun, Alice, and Raven at the time before stopping.

"So, anything interesting happens to you, Kasumi? If I remember correctly, you've started teaching, that Ranma kid living with your family and his Father, right?" Alice asks Kasumi, who seem to get a bit more uncomfortable by the second and close to excusing herself to leave.

"Oh, poor Ranma. His Father didn't educate him many basic things related to school and found out he was mostly self-taught or managed to learn a few things during his temporary stay in many schools while he was on the travel with his Father. I'm more surprised, that Ranma is a bit above average compared to the rest of his classmates, when I asked for his latest test papers, to see what kind of things to start with. Let's just say, that Ranma has many strong subjects, but some subjects just holding him back from making the top of the school. More on the line, that he never learned about them." Kasumi started explaining to Alice, with me on the side, listening about how it took some time for her to teach things Ranma never learned after going through her old school textbooks and notes.

"Good for him. I'm glad he has someone like you to watch over him." Alice smiles at Kasumi, causing her to blush a little at the compliment she got. "Beside Ranma, anything else you experience to be interesting?"

Kasumi took a sip of her tea, to think for a few seconds, "Nope. Kind of the same these days for me. Nothing out of the ordinary."

I sweatdrop, as Kasumi's character sheet mention how she sometimes oblivious, but also highly perceptive as well. Therefore, I wouldn't always take whatever Kasumi say as the truth, or at least, not the full truth as she may be seeing or not seeing the full picture sometimes with her history result.

"Oh." Alice didn't comment further or even mention how boring that is, but kept that to herself. Something Alice learned the hard way in the past with her big mouth had caused her trouble; nevertheless, she finally learned how to control her mouth before speaking without thinking beforehand.

"Oh, dear! Look at the time! I must be going!" Kasumi cried out in shock when she checked the time on her wristwatch and noticed the time she spent talking with Alice over tea. "Thank you for the tea and the chat, but I must be going. I'm late on making lunch for my family." Kasumi stands up from her seat and bows toward Alice and me, then speed walk out the front doors with a worried look on her face, which wasn't fake and mean that Kasumi truly needs to go and not finding an excuse to leave. Also, her current emotions quickly changed as well. So there is that as well, to prove Kasumi not blowing Alice and me off.

"Okay, stay safe." Alice gives a wave to Kasumi until she closes the front doors behind her. Then, Alice looks at the empty teacup Kasumi drank from and send it into her [Inventory], where all dirty things will be instantly washed, thanks to her husband's [Archive] linked to her [inventory] and have a program to clean all the dirty items. Including removing waste like an empty, stained bag and erase it from existence.

"Now, that Kasumi is gone. You ready for our date, Alice?" I ask my wife, as I toss the empty teacup into the [Gate of Babylon], which I gave a mental command to transfer over to Alice's [Inventroy].

"Yup. I even bring out my own purse." Alice took out her purple color purse, she got from the Food Wars universe, then start walking to the front doors.

"Give me a minute to lock everything up." I said to Alice, as I bring up the household programs I made with [Archive] over the years.

"Alright, I will wait for you outside then." Alice replied as she closes the doors behind her and waits for me to be done.

Honestly, it didn't really take a minute and more a few seconds, but I need a minute to search for the right [Restrictions] to have activated, with millions of [Restrictions] already placed on this building. Which is a little overkill, but I rather not risk things, even if this universe is just a mid-ranked supernatural type universe. Therefore, I just activate around thousands or so of [Restrictions] while leaving a few important ones that trigger the rest of the millions of [Restrictions].

(Furinkan Town)

"So, are you leading or should I?" Alice asks me after I close the front gates.

"I'll let you since I'll trust you find anything that would catch your interest be better than what my LUCK stat would bring and I won't bother to think or say what my LUCK stat could bring, because chance is. They will happen either today or sometime in the future as long as we stay in this world." I said to my wife, who hums in agreement with my statement about how we shouldn't trust too much on my LUCK stat as it is unpredictable. Even with the help of the [Dao of Karma], it won't do me any good currently since I haven't studied it too deeply compared to my [Volition Sword Dao].

"Hmm." Alice hums to herself, as she thinks about where to go before and idea pop up in her head, causing Alice to smile and wrap her arms around her husband's left arm, "I know where we should go."

I raise an eyebrow at Alice, who started dragging me in a random direction. Completely ignoring the stares we're getting from the people around us. Mostly because I read a random person's character sheet and see what their current emotions, to get some kind of hint and instantly found out the reason right away.

Lust and envy.

It's mostly on the line of these two, that I can say that the reason why Alice and I are being watched by so many. I can't blame them since Alice's body and look is literally created from an eroge, as in a Japanese video game that features erotic content, usually in the form of anime-style artwork, and therefore, lots of men would find Alice close to the perfect woman they would ever find.

"Getting jealous, Ragna?" Alice whispers to me, as she too, noticed the stares and smirk at this.

"Depend." I calmly reply, "If these guys even have the courage to walk up to you and ask something outrageous. Then, forget jealous. I'll just outright erase something they deem important before mind-wipe of their memories afterward as we leave. Killing them depending on how mad I would be at that time."

Alice giggled at her husband, where she knew he is jealous since he wouldn't think about threating others in certain cases.

"Well, you don't have to worry about any men coming near me. I only need you in my life." Alice said to me, as she gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"What about Esdeath? Pretty sure you would need her in your life due to all her cooking you may miss out if she wasn't in your life." I grin at Alice for teasing me just a few minutes ago.

Alice rolls her eyes at me, "You know what I meant."

Alice's eyes lit up as something caught her attention, then quickly drag her husband in that direction.

"I see you found something interesting." I said to Alice, but she didn't say anything but grin at me. So, I look in the direction where my wife is dragging me to and I sweatdrop when I noticed it's a Karaoke Bar. And knew right away why Alice picked this place to start our date.

A few minutes*

(Furinkan Town: Furikan's Karaoke Bar)

After paying for a room, both Alice and I look around the place and noticed it decent in this world in our opinion, but neither Alice nor I say anything bad about. Seeing how this is the first one for us to come to this world. So, we have no idea how to compare this Karaoke Bar to the other ones in this world.

"I learned about this place from my customers talking about. So, let's see how good this is." Alice said to me, as she turns on everything before grabbing the microphone, then pause for a moment and look in my direction. "Hey, Ragna. Mind helping with something?"

"Sure, what you need help with?" I walk over to Alice to help her with whatever she wanted my help with.

2 minutes later*

Okay, what Alice needed my help was to make a few physical disc copies of songs she downloads/buy/etc. Back in Ingui Yoon's home universe, along with other songs she comes across in the Food Wars universe and the Pokemon universe. Along with inputting the lyrics into the machine to display it onto the screen for Alice to see. Even though she memorize all the words of the songs' lyrics by heart, but she wanted to do it anyway.

"Well, here goes the first test." Alice said to me, as she raises the microphone close to her mouth and presses the button on the remote to start the song she wanted to sing.

 **OST: Carole & Tuesday - Move Mountains by Angela**

Soon the melody starts playing and Alice sing not a few seconds into the song has begun.

 ** _"Everything is hard to do the first time"_**

I quickly use [Rejection] and [Ninjutsu] as I felt Alice's [Dao of Music] is slowly affecting reality.

 ** _"But if I fall it'll make me stronger"_**

I feel being pull into Alice's singing as I find myself remembering my past before gaining the Gamer's ability.

 _ **"I'll get up and try again"**_

Remembering how my 'family' back then would look down at me due to my cripple state of not being able to cultivate [Qi]. But, never stop working on improving myself to prove that even without [Qi]. I can become strong.

 _ **"I will follow my dreams forever"**_

I look at Alice with a smile, to remind me of my old dreams to show that even without the Mercer Clan. I can become strong and I have with all the years being a Gamer.

 _ **"Long as we'll be together"**_

Soon I find myself remembering all the times together with my new family and spending time with my wives.

 ** _"Through the storms and bad weather"_**

I close my eye, to enjoy Alice's singing.

 _ **"You make me better"**_

 _ **"If I believe I can do anything"**_

 _ **"I can move mountains, I can move mountains"**_

 _ **"If I believe I can do anything"**_

 _ **"I can move mountains, I can move mountains"**_

 _ **"If you're in need, know I'll be your friend"**_

 _ **"I can move mountains, I can move mountains, yeah"**_

 _ **"Anything the world throws at us, I'll be by your side"**_

 _ **"Till we make it out and everything's alright"**_

 _ **"No matter what, I will fight till the end"**_

 _ **"I can move mountains, I can move mountains, yeah"**_

And after the last word; Alice stops singing as the song continue to play for a few seconds before ending.

Opening my left eye and see Alice already looking at me, waiting for my praise like always.

"I see what you've done there. But, yes, as always. Your singing is amazing." I said to Alice, as she gives me a smile of happiness before a smirk replaces that smile.

"Of course, my singing is amazing." Alice said with pride.

"Now, don't get a big head about it, even if it is true." I smirk at Alice, who just stick her tongue at me.

"Anyway, onto the next song and this time the full version!" Alice's face shows a happy expression, as she loves to sing as much she loves to eat.

2 hours later*

(Furinkan Town)

After 2 hours of Alice singing the entire time. We had a great time, mostly with Alice, who gets to sing herself and not just listen to other singing, as in listening to the songs with her headphones most of the time. If possible, Alice would gladly have stayed for the entire day and not be tired of it.

But, the date can't be just at the Karaoke Bar for the entire day; well, maybe in the future. Nevertheless, both of us left to search for another thing that interests us.

"We should go back there for our future dates." Alice said to me, as she looks back at the Karaoke Bar. "Maybe travel around the world to see the other ones, to find out which one the best." Alice looked at me with eyes filled with hope. "What do you think?" Alice asks me.

"Sure, why not. Besides, after half a year in this Town, then we can go to the local Karaoke Bar if there is one near we're at the time while searching for any potential and better personality students to take." I replied, causing my wife to kiss me on the lip with how happy she is with my answer.

"By the way, I do have a question for you. How come you don't take Ingui Yoon as your wife? I mean, yeah, Esdeath's unstable mind would have collapsed even further with each new girl added into your harem. But, if it wasn't for Esdeath's problem. Would you have taken Ingui Yoon as your 6th wife?" Alice asks me a question that very unexpected while everyone nearby in range would have heard this, but I can detect Alice's [Dao of Music] is blocking the sound around us from reaching the people.

"The truth?" I glance at Alice, who nods her head, "Mostly a yes and no if I haven't met Esdeath first."

Now, Alice looks at her husband with a confused look on her face by what he just said. "Mind explaining further?"

"You see. Back in my home universe. The only things on my mind were to survive, grow stronger to live the next day and my little sister. With my little sister being fine, with how much effort I put into her training as she can cultivate [Qi]. So I don't have to worry about her safety and she can escape from someone powerful, easily as well." I frown at the thought of Setsuna as it has been more than over 20 years since I last saw her after becoming a Gamer. As in 20 years outside of that 10,000 years training.

Letting out a sigh before continuing, "You have to know that my childhood wasn't that great and I barely know anything about the concept of love. And the funny part is?" I let out a bitter chuckle, causing Alice to frown now. "I had to learn about the concept of love from a deceased comrade of mine in the war. Through them, I learned about manga/anime/etc. Instead from my Clan."

"Huh, I honestly don't know if this is better or worse compared to how Raven and I learned about love." Alice mused on this subject just for a few seconds. "Anyway, continue."

"Skipping the whole war thing, which ended just a year before becoming the Gamer. I didn't bother to continue or return to the Clan, and instead, went into hiding and visit Setsuna weekly while staying mostly at home reading manga/novels and watching any animes and decent movies and so on." I continue off, as Alice and I took a corner on our left, where there are a bit more people around us now. "However, that didn't mean the enemies I gained over the years, be it from the Clan itself or from the war that was recently over, are gone. Seeing how they continue to hunt me down. Therefore, the whole forming a relationship with another was out of the question, which led to me becoming inexperience in finding love with a female or just talk with one in a romantic way."

"And this is where Esdeath came in your life." Alice cut in, causing me to chuckle in amusement and happiness.

"That's right, but honestly, even though I knew her from the Akame Ga Kill manga/anime. She is very different compared to her canon version, something I'm not complaining one bit." I remember the time Esdeath and I started having sex, and let's just say that I may have been missing out a lot in the past, where I had many women offering to have a one night stand with me. But, I rather not, as I wanted to find someone to be with for the rest of my life than someone to just remember about only and most likely to never meet again.

Alice snort, "No kidding."

"Don't know if Esdeath told you before, but she really didn't like the idea of having other girls in my life and made me more focus on her by having sex with me. Of course, at that time before Esdeath and I got married. She won't allow any vagina sex, but any other type of sex is allowed." I grin at Alice, who had a dumbfounded look on her face. "Yup, with Esdeath. Instead of trying to force me to all herself, which she would have gladly done if I wasn't a Gamer and have the ability to travel the multiverse, also with the whole destiny girls going on as well. So, you can see how she different from her canon version. Then again, I accepted Esdeath's love compared to how Esdeath's canon's love wasn't accepted by the person she fell in love with."

"Huh, I'll have to speak with Esdeath about this later, if I remember that is since this is a bit an interesting topic." Alice said mostly to herself, while I wonder if Esdeath would really talk about this topic, but knowing Esdeath, she will tell this story with pride if I was being honest with myself.

"Now, the part, where if I haven't met Esdeath first and someone else. Two cases would have occurred. One: I would have completely rejected other girls and stay with that one girl only. Depending on who that girl is and if this whole destiny girl wasn't a thing." I said to Alice, ignoring how she sighed in relief that this didn't happen and a bit worries at the same time if this case did happen. "Two: I would have got more girls due to my awaken lust to have sex and more sex after finally experiencing it."

Alice looked at me with a deadpan expression, "Ragna. You have five wives already and we mostly have sex almost every single night."

"Yes, but what I meant was that I would be consumed with lust and would quickly get all kinds of random [Skills] to make myself stronger and overpower all foes I would face. But, only at the peak of the average middle-ranked supernatural universe. Then aim to gather an army of girls to either be my wife, slave, pet, servant and so on. Then start destroying lots of universes just for my amusement and at the result of drawing the three factions at me before I was ready and would be killed, not to mention those random [Skills] I got may not even be [Broken Skills] or I just think I have [Broken Skills] when they're really not." I explain to Alice about how I would mainly focused on sex, then carefully thinking about what [Skills] I should grab while at the same time, a high chance of me not making my own [Skill Books], that most of them being [Broken Skills] themselves.

"I see, so this is what you meant. On one hand, I'm curious how you turn up with a mind filled with sex mainly. While on the other hand, I'm already living the life with being the wife of a man, who have four other women as wives and all of us having sex already." Alice thought out loud, "And why do you think you would die under the hands of the three factions when you have many [Skills], even if they are random and not really [Broken Skills]?"

"Well, back in Ingui Yoon's home universe. I've already started getting many random [Skills] to suit my fighting style at that time. Until I remember one important lesson I forgot at the time. That it's better to have a good foundation and to focus on one thing, then expand it out by grabbing other [Skills] to support the main [Skills Set]. And also, because I trained with the sword at an early age was a major factor in this decision of mine." I answered Alice's question. "Now, going back to our original topic. If it wasn't for Esdeath's unstable mind at the time and how she was forcing you and other girls into my life. I would have fallen into either of those two cases I mention. With you and Raven being the last ones. Since we both know how Esdeath is now."

Alice slowly nods her head. "Hmm. I see. Okay, enough about this topic. Let's resume our date. Oh! I see something that may be fun to do!"

I let a wry smile appear on my face at how random Alice is being, with her being a bit serious, just a few seconds ago, to someone who just wants to have fun. Once again, I find myself wondering if I had married any women that are normal in some way.

Thinking about it for a moment, then realize I did not. But, that doesn't mean I regret it at all, in fact, if I was given the choice to change my past on who to marry. I will still pick the same one that I've married right now.


	63. Chapter 63: Prove Your Worth

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 63: Prove Your Worth**

2 weeks later*

 **Year 23: Day 128: A Trial**

(Furinkan Town: Mercer Dojo/Household)

During the 2 weeks; Alice and I went on a few dates and even went to the local fair, which allows me to get to see Alice in a dark purple with white flower pattern kimono.

During the fair, we met up with Kasumi for a few minutes before splitting. Seeing how most of her family are too scared of me to enjoy the fair.

After the fair and the days after it. Alice and I just spent most of our time as usual. With Alice runs her Music Store and me waiting for a potential student to take under my teaching.

I did offer Kasumi to become my student after the fair. Sadly, she declines as her family's honor would be shamed if she were to learn from other martial arts that not from her family.

I wasn't that eager to take Kasumi as a student and just wanted to see if my LUCK stat really picked Kasumi as my future student, but it was just a chance after all. Unless I'm willing to use a few [Skills] that influence Kasumi to accept me as her martial art teacher. Something I guess that my LUCK stat must have included multiple options for me to decide on if I wanted to take on that person as my student.

Therefore, I gave up on the idea of taking Kasumi as my student as a result of getting rejected by her. No need to force her to learn under me, with one of the major reasons Kasumi not taking another life.

So, nothing much interesting happens beside Kasumi mentioning a few things related to Ranma. By a few things, Kasumi would talk about Ranma often if I ever asked anything interesting or just how her days were.

Honestly, I would if Ranma has been the only thing on Kasumi's mind lately, but at least she didn't fail in her cleaning duty. If anything, Kasumi got even better at it, to the point she wanted to finish cleaning fast so she can return home as soon as possible.

Alice finds this amusing when I told her about it a few days ago. Well, it was amusing for both of us for a couple of days before we lost interest afterward. After all, we don't care about what other people in their own private time and completely unrelated to us.

As my search for a hobby continues; well, more like placed on temporary hold until I finished reading all the stored up manga and novels, along with watching the anime and anything else I grabbed worth watching at the time.

Currently, I'm reading the last volume of Fullmetal Alchemist. An interesting manga and if I recall, there should be an anime version of it. Like two different versions of the Fullmetal Alchemist. Somewhere lying in my [Gate of Babylon], waiting for me to watch them. But, that's enough for me. As I finished reading the last chapter and the ending of Fullmetal Alchemist, which took me over a week to finish the series.

Closing the manga book and send it into my [Gate of Babylon], then place both of my hands behind my head and look at the ceiling. As now I have to think about another series to read for the next couple of days.

Honestly, I would have gladly watched anime, but I rather not just yet. I want to watch them after I finish all the manga I have available first.

"I'm done, Mr. Mercer." Kasumi said to me, "Also, I have a favor to ask of you. If you don't mind that is."

"Depending on what that favor is. So, tell me it first and I will think about if I will do it or not." I said to Kasumi, sitting up as I give Kasumi my undivided attention.

"I wish for you to train Ranma, please." Kasumi gives me a small bow, hoping this would persuade me into saying yes.

"Okay. First off, why are you asking this, and two, why isn't the kid asking me instead of having you ask for him?" I ask with a frown on my face, not that eager to train that kid with all the things I have seen so far. Even if he wasn't purposely raised right in a 'normal' way.

Kasumi raises her head, knowing this wouldn't help her much after noticing the tone of voice of her boss using, causing her to feel a bit nervous. So, she took a deep breath before start answering his questions.

"Ranma is about to leave Town for a training journey with his Father and my little sister, Akane, where my little sister would be the one taking care of cooking as a way to be good for her when she gets married." Kasumi said to me, where I noticed she look a bit sad, "And I'm kind of worry that Ranma would forget about many things I taught him when he returns."

I sweatdrop and wonder if the kid really has such bad memory to even forget weeks worth of studying or Kasumi just overreacting this whole thing, but continues to listen to what Kasumi is saying.

"Not to mention, I really don't want Ranma to continue learning under his Father right now, even though Ranma is free from school due it being summer break now." Kasumi continues off.

While I just realized it summer already in this world, giving me the idea of taking Alice to the beach or something. Maybe the beach since I do like seeing Alice in a bikini.

"And I've already planned out my schedule to help Ranma catch up in some of the subjects before school starts again." Kasumi finished, then look at me with hopeful eyes.

I blink once I noticed Kasumi is done talking.

"So, let me get this straight." I try to wrap my mind around this request of Kasumi. "You want me to train the kid, so he doesn't have to leave Town and allowing you to continue tutoring him, in whatever you want to tutor him every day. Is that right?" I look a little confused about this and wonder if Kasumi really wants to help Ranma that badly or maybe for other reason.

"Yes. So... could you...?" Kasumi continues to look at me with hopeful eyes.

"You do know, that unless you can change Ranma's personality from being so prideful. I would teach him a trick or two." I said to Kasumi, who grimaced as she knew how much pride Ranma possess and me asking him to lower it or something on that line would be a difficult thing to do.

"Come back later today and let me know. Otherwise, you're just wasting your and my time. Mostly yours than mine, though." I stop Kasumi from trying to persuade me any further as I have already spoken and won't change my mind. Not to mention, I'm doing the kid a favor by trying to change himself before his pride gets the better of him. I know for sure it did for me in the past.

Kasumi stares at me for a couple of seconds before saying her farewell as she bow to me and left, to either convince Ranma to change or just giving up this little idea of her's.

"Hmm. Now, what to do now?" I ask myself out loud, with a few ideas already popping up in my head. One of them being is to read another series to waste some time.

My right eyebrow twitches a little when I 'see' a familiar panda trying to enter the back of my Dojo/Household without my permission. So, with the use of [Archive: Program: Mind Reader], to find out this guy, who is Ranma's Father, Genma, is trying to steal from me. As in any books contains my [Martial Art Skills].

Too bad, for the fool, that I don't bother writing them down in a book unless I really need to. Like I did with the [Basic Movements of Sword Skills] for my Daughters to learn and the [Cultivation Method] books I kept in my [Gate of Babylon] I have written over the years, where I'm planning to hand most of them over to Ingui Yoon and Daniela to study.

Of course, that was until I realized Daniela can't even read the [Cultivation Method] books I have written. While Ingui Yoon, on the other hand, can and most likely to be the person to gain most of my Clan's [Cultivation Methods] I have remembers in the past and the new [Cultivation Methods] I've modified. Unless one of my wives gives birth to a child that's not a [Reincarnator] and have the right type of personality.

Anyway, I just use [Ninjutsu] to put Genma to sleep and use [Rejection: Rejected Space] to send him back to the Tendo's Dojo/Household.

Honestly, if Genma or even Ranma had just been nice about it. I would have taught the latter, while the former would just have to eat my dust since I just don't like him in general with how he raised Ranma. If anything, Genma should have made sure to teach literally ANYTHING come to mind out and in combat, that should help Ranma survive the real world after becoming independent and be an adult, who would be responsible for his own actions.

Technically, I don't have to worry about my Daughters, but they are [Reincarnator]s], but that doesn't mean they know everything. Seeing how they literally out of their home universe and entering the multiverse, where anything is possible. Therefore, none of the adults in the family are even willing to allow the kids into the big war. Even if they grow up into adult themselves; well, adult bodies. As they already have the mind of an adult already from their past lives' experiences backing them up. But, that doesn't include the experience of traveling other universes.

"Well, I guess I'll take a nap again." I mumble to myself before closing my eye and maybe when I wake up. I should be able to pick out a new series to read by then.

My left eye snaps open not after a few seconds closing them, as I felt multiple [Karma Threads] being formed, with me being part of this new [Karma Threads] slowly being created; however, this wasn't what caught my attention. No. What caught my attention is that these [Karma Threads] is being formed in this very world, where there are many linking with different individuals, Some I have met already and some that I haven't yet. Nevertheless, with my current insight into the [Dao of Karma]. I can easily find out the history of these unknown individuals.

One of these new [Karma Threads] is already forming fast as possible, where this one belongs to Ranma. The same kid I deemed not worth taking under my teaching until he changes his personality or at least be less prideful around me and my wife, along the rest of my family if he lasts long enough to meet them.

Now, usually I would be okay with this, but this [Karma Thread] is being formed in a way, that between teacher-student, with the cause of Kasumi and the effect of Ranma learning one, if not, many of my [Martial Art Skills]. However, what made me pay more attention to this is that I would have to 'help' Ranma with his future problems when he needs it with little to absolutely nothing in return for my 'help'.

I reach out with my right hand, where I channel the [Dao of Karma] and grasp the still forming [Karma Thread], where I forcibly change it the cause and effect in a way, that I like before it could fully become a complete [Karma Thread].

A few minutes later*

Looking at the [Karma Thread] in my right hand struggling to finish forming, but under my control. I prevent this from happening until I deemed everything within this [Karma Thread] I have changed is what I wanted. If not, I can just cut it and use [Rejection] to make it reform once more and redo everything again until I got everything perfect.

After doing a thorough check before releasing the [Karma Thread] in my right hand as it quickly finishes forming under my left eye and forms a link between me and Ranma, while I have already started working on the other [Karma Threads]; however, these ones are slow to form compared to Ranma's. Something I'm willing to take advantage of. As it took less time for me to do than the previous one and finished within a minute.

What I find a bit interesting is that Ranma's [Karma Thread] is slowly connecting with the other [Karma Threads] that still forming between me and these individuals. And that, Ranma's [Karma Thread] is linking with these [Karma Threads] much faster than linking with me.

"Mr. Mercer! I'm back and I have Ranma with me!" Kasumi yelled as she enters the Dojo while dragging Ranma by the arm, who looks like he wanted to be anyway but here and the only reasons he hasn't break free from Kasumi's grip.

One: Ranma knows that by doing so, he would potential hurt Kasumi as a result of trying to break free without controlling his strength.

Two: Kasumi has put the effort of doing this favor for him, making it a bit harder for Ranma to escape as his instinct screaming him to.

Three: In Ranma's honest opinion. He actually wants to learn under this guy, who called himself the Master of many styles. Something that may be similar to the [Anything Goes Martial Arts]. But, must be more refined and includes many martial arts, beyond what he could ever imagine.

"So, did you manage to get rid of his big ego or something on that line? Because, if not, he can leave right now." I said to Kasumi, staring directly into Ranma's eyes, causing him to flinch and quickly look down at the ground. Too afraid to look back.

Kasumi looks a bit unsure as she glances at Ranma before looking back at me with eyes of determination.

"Mr. Mercer. I'm hoping that if you would allow me to stick around, so I would speak on the behalf of Ranma as he willing to promise to not speak around your presence. During in or out of training." Kasumi said to me, where Ranma quickly nods in silence, but continues to stare at the floor.

"Okay, I'll bite." I'm a little curious about what Kasumi's idea, to help Ranma learn something from me. "How does speaking on his behalf would help his case of being prideful? I'm pretty sure if I'm not around, he would return back to his arrogant self." I point this out, that even if Ranma doesn't act like he has a big ego around me. Doesn't mean he doesn't have one.

Kasumi smiles weakly, "Well, he won't speak in an impolite way due to not being able to talk in the first place. And with me doing the talking, I would be able to prevent Ranma from saying something that would get you mad at him. Therefore, I need to be present outside and inside the training."

"Uh-huh." I look at both Kasumi and Ranma with a deadpan. "There are so many problems with that little idea of yours, Kasumi, but I guess this is the best I can get. So, let's see if this work." I grin at Ranma, causing the kid to shiver at the way I'm staring at him like a punching bag I needed to use during my training in my [Martial Art Skills].

"Isn't that great, Ranma?! Mr. Mercer is willing to train you!" Kasumi yells in excitement, while Ranma is stuck between happiness and horror about this whole thing.

Ranma opens his mouth to response, but ends up having his mouth covered by Kasumi's hands, causing Ranma to sweat a little. As he almost broke the promise of being silenced so soon and would have if it wasn't for Kasumi's quick action. Something he grateful for.

"Oh, I didn't completely agree with training Ranma just yet." I cut in the joy between Kasumi and Ranma, completely breaking the good mood going on with these two. "He still has to fulfill a few requirements and conditions if he wants to learn under me. Of course, the whole mouth shut kind of fulfilling one of the requirements, but not completely."

"Uh, mind telling us what the requirement Ranma managed to almost complete?" Kasumi knew right there and then, that her boss isn't someone easy to agree with others so easily and would require lots of effort and time.

"Sure. Even if you were the one that helping Ranma meet one of them. And that's to never underestimate others and always have the mindset to always to expect the unexpected. Something I'm sure Ranma would fail to do most of the time." I said dryly, causing Ranma to want to argue about this, but only made muffle sound due to Kasumi still having her hands cover Ranma's mouth.

"Therefore, not talking would just show a false appearance that the kid is not looking down on someone. Well, that would be the case if his opponent doesn't have any [Skills] in body reading. Otherwise, Ranma would completely fail to meet this requirement, even if his mouth is shut tight. I'm just including different situations." I explained further, mostly for Kasumi to understand than Ranma honestly.

"I'm sure Ranma understand, right?" Kasumi looks at Ranma with a sweet smile, but I can see there was something hidden in that sweet smile. Sadly, for Ranma, he couldn't see it from the look in his eyes.

As Ranma opens his mouth once more, forgetting his promise again. Leading to Kasumi taking out a duct tape out of nowhere, tearing a piece and stuck it onto Ranma's mouth, preventing him from talking unless he takes the duct tape off. Something he wouldn't dare to do with the way Kasumi looking at him.

"You know what. I'll leave this requirement on the side. Let's go on with the other ones, that Ranma must do." I said dryly, as I'm starting to think I should have gone for a different universe instead of this one, where the main theme is martial arts and supernatural as secondary. Where I should have gone with the reverse, where the supernatural is primary and martial arts are secondary.

Hell, I would still gladly do it if there barely any martial arts in it. At least, I may get a bit of a challenge by facing enemies that could move things with minds or something.

"Another requirement is to have great stamina, to be able to fight in a long term fight or able to outlast everyone else in a fast pace fight, that is filled with powerful opponents, where it only require a second to kill or be killed by one or multiple opponents at once." I said to the two, causing Ranma's eyes to light up at the challenge while Kasumi starting to look unsure right about now.

"And how long does Ranma has to last in a fight, even if the odds not against him?" Kasumi asks with a hint of concern.

"Well, he should at least be able to fight for a few days, like maybe 3 or 4 days without food, water, and sleep. Including not being able to rest at all." I thought up on the spot, where this actually happens with me and my wives whenever we deemed it's time for us to spar against each other to see how much progress we made. Also, sometimes one of us is just being stubborn and wanted to win. Therefore, fighting for 3 days straight without a single rest is a common thing nowadays with my wives and me.

In fact, all my wives and I could stay awake for weeks, months even, without having to sleep. Eating and drinking, on the other hand, vary among my wives while I don't even need to eat or drink in the first place, thanks to my broken and overpowered [Gamer's Body].

"How is that possible?!" Kasumi cried out in shock, to find out the duration that needed to be able to last in a fight of endurance, and this was at the minimum as well, making it more difficult for Kasumi to comprehend. As such a thing isn't humanly possible.

"Through special training and lots of efforts as well." I replied without hesitation.

"I'm pretty sure training wouldn't allow someone to fight for 3 days straight, Mr. Mercer." Kasumi said to me with a voice of disbelief, not believing my words at all.

"That's why I said special training, not normal training that not everyone could do without a teacher to help them to do it without causing any harm from learning it." I answered with a smirk, causing Kasumi to frown at me. _'Of course, neither my wives or I possess normal physical bodies in the first place. Well, I still did until I gained the Gamer's ability.'_ I thought to myself, not bother to speak these thoughts of mine out loud.

Rubbing my chin, "So, to make things easier for everyone. I'm going to teach Ranma a special [Breathing Technique] that will show me how long he can last and as a small bonus of increasing his stamina as a small side-effect of using this [Breathing Technique] alone." By that, I mean I'm willing to see if my [Breathing Technique] would be able to be copied by someone like Ranma once I stop him from copying via [Rejection] without having me to use the [Skill: Divine Protection of Training Mastery]. As for the [Breathing Technique]; well, it's something I created with a [Skill] that was modified the same as my [FOF Changes - Alter System].

 **[Breath Style - Augment System] - Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100% - Cost: Varies**

 **Description: This is a system called the [Self-Enhancements], alternatively just a way for the user to breathe differently in special ways to increase one's abilities.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to [Breathing Enhancement Technique Creation].**

 **1st Effect's Requirement: Require (100 - level) seconds to activate.**

 **2nd Effect: Able to include the elemental into the 1st Effect.**

Honestly, I wasn't even planning to get the original version of [Breath Styles] and disamiss it entirely since it's a [Swordsmanship Style Skill] that use swords with a special type of swords and using a special breathing method, to allow the users to increase specific human's abilities to equal a demon's. Original from the manga/anime Kimetsu no Yaiba.

But, I see good use of it, even if it technically requires using a special sword to use this [Skill], but after modifying it. I made it so, instead of requiring the use of swords, I made it so it would increase one's abilities. As in, be it physically and/or mentally would be enhanced and with other [Breathing Techniques], I can recreate as well after analyzing it. Including the 2nd Effect, I'm able to channel the [Dao of Elements] by using [Chain Combo Magic]. Giving me the similar to even better effects like the original [Breath Styles].

"[Breathing Technique]?" Kasumi looks even more unsure by now and wonders if it was a good idea to get Ranma to train here at all.

"Yup, what I'm going to teach the kid here is the [Breath of Stamina]. Where it will determine how long you can use the [Breath of Stamina] and how much benefit you get from it after using it." I start explaining how the [Breath of Stamina] work.

 **[Breath Style - Augment System]:**

 **[Breath Enhancement Technique]: [Breath of Stamina]**

 **Main Effect: Determine how much one's stamina has and how long it will last similar to how one is in a constant fast movement without resting.**

 **Secondary Effect: Increase stamina capacity by 10% of how long the user can use the [Breath of Stamina] in a similar way of one's training to gain that amount of increase through training that requires weeks, months, even years to attain.**

 **Side-Effect: After using the [Breath of Stamina] to the very limit, the user's body will be physically tired, as if the user has been training for hours and hours nonstop, and upon reusing the [Breath of Stamina] again before resting will lead to causing harm to one's body. Even the potential of causing fatal injury.**

This is something I created among the first [Breath Enhancement Techniques] to help my wives improve their physical abilities, along with a few rare ones that help improve one's mind as well.

"Uh." Kasumi looks at Ranma, silently asking if he really wants to do this, even though she was the one that wanted him to come here to learn in the first place.

"Plus, the kid should be happy to learn this [Breathing Technique] as it can be used forever without losing any of its benefits at all." I grin at the two of them, where I noticed the look on Ranma's face, to know that he can see how much the [Breath of Stamina] would help him in the long run, and this is just a small freebie for him to see if he can make the cut to learn even better [Techniques].

4 months later*

 **Year 23: Day 248: Disappointment**

(Furinkan Town: Mercer Dojo/Household)

Honestly, nothing much interesting happened other than the crazy things occurred around Ranma. It like he is a magnet for troubles, wherever he goes to.

On another note, Ranma failed the third requirements, which is also the last one as I was too lazy to come up with more requirements and was just planning to take Ranma as my student. If he had passed the last requirement.

To my surprise, the last requirement he couldn't fulfill at all. Then again, I did scare the kid too much, that it was literally impossible to withstand my killing intent, even when I barely put any effort into it. Well, more like it's already impossible, even if Ranma wasn't scared of me in the first place.

Of course, with my killing intent continues to increase and with over 10,000 years worth of time for my killing intent to grow. I'm more impressed that neither Ranma or that Shampoo girl didn't die from a heart attack upon feeling a small hint of my killing intent. Nevertheless, both fainted and failed the last requirement. Plus, I've already taught the [Breath of Stamina] to Ranma, ending the [Karma Thread] between us. Also, doing Kasumi that favor as it took Ranma multiple tries to learn the [Breath of Stamina] without me having to use a [Skill] or two, to allow Ranma to learn it instantly.

So yeah, no students for me to take in this Town. Therefore, neither Alice or I feel like staying in this Town any longer and rather not just wait for another month before it's time for us to travel the rest of this world. With most of the places would be the local Karaoke Bars while traveling.

"Well, thanks for cleaning the place and since neither Alice or I have any relative that could take over the buildings we own. We decided to give it to you." I hand the folder with the deeds to both buildings and the keys over to the speechless Kasumi, who just found out both Alice and I are leaving. Not even giving her or anyone we talk to daily about the time we're leaving Town.

"Bye, Kasumi. And don't worry. We paid for the buildings for 10 years already. So you don't have to worry about the bills for 10 years from now on." Alice grin at Kasumi, while hugging her husband's left arm and feel a bit amused that her husband managed to do a few bribes and blackmailing to make it so 10 years worth of bills won't require to be paid at all. All this is done within a single day.

With that said, both Alice and I got into a car and drive off, with Alice the one driving. Not giving Kasumi the chance to say anything. As she could only watch us leaving for good. Since after half a year later or finish visiting all the Karaoke Bars that are available, then afterward we would leave for another universe.


	64. Chapter 64: Is This Good Enough?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 64: Is This Good Enough?**

2 months later*

 **Year 23: Day 308: Nothing Here...**

(Unknown)

It didn't take even half a year before Alice and I visited all the Karaoke Bars in the world, be it the one that's just a cover for illegal activities to just great ones that are actually Karaoke Bars, where Alice is willing to visit it twice if we had the time.

We did meet a few interesting people. Some are the one that would have formed a [Karma Thread] between me and them, but since I cut them before meeting them. This meeting didn't cause a big impact for both sides and we just continue onto our own life.

Now, we've visited all the Karaoke Bars. We're planning what universe to head to while I continue to study this universe on why it ownerless and discovered last week, where I learned this universe used to be owned by an unknown expert from the [Evil Faction], but somehow failed in some kind of experiments and end up reborn in the countless of dimensions within this universe with a small to no chance of awakening their memories of past life when they were an all-powerful being from the [Evil Faction].

To my amusement, I discovered that this expert used to be someone who possesses special luck, where many great rewards would come to them, but with the downside of dangers tagging along as a balance. Not to mention, I found out that this unknown expert is among the very rare cultivators that gained insight of [Dao of Soul and Karma]. With the [Dao of Soul] being the main focus and [Dao of Karma] as secondary.

Too bad, this unknown expert made a mistake somewhere in their experiment as they continue to live in this universe until it's destroyed, taken over, or awaken their memories as the unknown expert. But, what made it so amusing is that this unknown expert continues to reborn in many dimensions as the same person, and that person happens to be Ranma, the very same kid I deemed unworthy to become my student.

Of course, I could have helped this unknown expert out for a favor or two, but I didn't feel like it and also the Ranma of this dimension wasn't the one contain the soul of that unknown expert. Therefore, no point of me having to help this unknown expert out. As neither Alice or I feel like traveling all these dimensions to find the Ranma that is the one carrying the soul of this universe's previous owner.

Onto back the previous topic of which universe to go to, which just took Alice and me over a month to decide while traveling the world. To just let my LUCK stat take us wherever while going in a random direction without stopping until we reach a universe to enter. Even if the universe is under the ownership of one of the three factions.

Sure, there will be traps waiting for us the very moment we are discovered upon being found in that universe. However, that won't stop Alice and me from entering as rewards come with risks. If you want something, you have to earn it. Well, certain things. Since the whole students in this universe didn't go the way I wished it.

Therefore, Alice and I would gladly enter a universe that belongs to one of the three factions if my LUCK stat takes us to one. As there may be more, and better, potential students to grab under the three factions' watches before they realize what happened.

Well, that was the plan between Alice and me before Esdeath calling us this very moment via [Archive].

"Hey, Ragna and Alice. I see it has almost been over 7 months already for the two of you. While on my side, it's only been a week." Esdeath said to us, causing me and Alice to be a bit surprised at the time zone difference.

"That's a little weird since we've been to only two universes so far. Is it because of the universe you're in?" I ask Esdeath, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"No clue. I just found out the time different from the program you created, Ragna, to keep track of the time of which universes, all of us are in and tell how much time we spent in that universe." Esdeath said to me, "But, if you're really that curious. I can use the [Dao of Time] to check the time flow in this universe."

"Not really. So what the call for? I'm sure it's not because you wanted to check on us." I look at Esdeath with an eyebrow raise.

"Did something happen at your end, Esdeath?" Alice asks Esdeath, wonder if a problem occurred during that one week in KonoSuba.

"Yeah, we shouldn't have let Alice go with you, Ragna. Because without her." Esdeath pause for a moment and move the camera view on her side to her left, revealing a giant crater. "So, we're going to need to have Alice with us as without her. We're... having a bit of problem." Esdeath gives both Alice and me a wry smile, ignoring that Yuri is nearby whistling like she innocent and not the main culprit for this.

"Does that mean I travel on my own?" I raise an eyebrow at Esdeath, who scowls at me instantly.

"Like hell, you will." Esdeath snaps at me before letting out a tired sigh. "No, someone else will replace Alice's place and tag along with you to search for new students or allies. Whatever you are doing. I just need someone to be with you and not allow you to be alone too long. Who knows what you would do with enough time by yourself."

"And who would that be?" I ask Esdeath, who just reach from the right and pull Raven over, who seem bored and a bit annoyed at the same time. I'm willing to guess that Yuri must have disturbed Raven's nap or something. I wouldn't put it pass Raven to use her [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] in some way to create a temporary mobile bed while following everyone else to do whatever they needed to do.

"Raven will be the one that will be replacing Alice for the time being." Esdeath replied to my question.

"Alright." I didn't really care who tag along with me. "Do you want me to do the transfer now or later?" I glance behind Esdeath and noticed Ryun trying to lecture Yuri about almost hurting the kids. Mostly her little gift, Erza than the other kids from what I can tell by the tone Ryun is using whenever she mentions Erza's name.

"Do it now, so I don't have to deal with the noise." Raven said to me, before Esdeath could reply, "I'm already missing my afternoon nap." This caused the rest of to deadpan at Raven. Since Raven's sleeping schedule is literally 14 hours of sleep instead of the standard 7 to 9 hours. Then again, this is the standard for humans that are mostly civilians.

"Fine. At least, I got to spend over half a year with Ragna compared to the others before me." Alice smirk at this little victory, causing some to twitch at this.

"Then, let's see how much difference between the time zone when I'm with Ragna for a while. I'm sure it would be at least the same time as yours, Alice, or more." Raven grin at her fellow former Monster Lord.

I roll my eye at this and send both Alice and me up to the [Ark], to do the whole switch since there no point of bringing Raven into this universe.

(Ark's City)

"Well, it was fun speaking time with you all to myself, my sweet honey." Alice gives me a kiss on the lip before stepping on the [Ark's Gate], that I just created upon entering the [Ark] and send Alice into the KonoSuba's dimension of where the rest of the family are while the next seconds, Raven appear in Alice's place.

"Ragna, my hero!" Raven walks over to me and give me a big hug, giving me a good feeling of her lovely breasts, but I twitch a little when she called me a hero. Well, her hero instead of just a hero in general. Something everyone in the family knows I rather not be called a hero at all; however, with how many facts Raven pointed out.

The entire family, this included the adopted ones: Gon, Killua, and Alluka, even I couldn't argue with Raven once she done, and by then, all of us just gave in and just included another word with the word hero.

My hero, mainly used by Raven and sometimes the kids and by the other wives whenever one feels like teasing me.

Their hero, another way to use to define, that I'm neither evil nor good, but someone who would risk their own life to protect their family. Which is a given, as I'm willing to make sure my family survives before and after the war.

"Seriously, I will never get used to being called a hero with the number of lives I have killed." I let out a tired sigh, but didn't refuse Raven's little pet name for me. Even if it makes me uncomfortable for a few seconds. Something Raven knew and continues to use this pet name she picked for me.

The only reason I allowed to continue was the main reason why she picked this pet name out of everything.

It's because I technically have stolen Alice from her, and along with stealing Raven's heart as well, so she kind of using this as a way to punish me for this when the whole thing was out of my control. Kind of.

"So, do I want to know what caused Yuri to punch the ground instead of toward the sky?" I ask Raven this, because most of the time Yuri would just punch the sky to release her build-up rage and won't cause too much damage to the surroundings. Sometime.

"Do you?" Raven asked back, with an eyebrow raise.

I open my mouth for a second before closing it. "Never mind." I did not want to know the reason behind this. So I changed the topic, "You want to pick a universe to go to, like maybe your and Alice's home universe or a parallel dimension of it? Or somewhere else?" I wanted Raven's opinion on this since my LUCK stat could take us to anywhere and most cases. I may not like it too much and would find it a bit a letdown. Like with the Ranma 1/2 universe, Alice and I were just in a couple of minutes ago.

Raven releases me from her hug and snaps her fingers, where a small dense cloud form behind her. Then, Raven lay on top of this cloud, where dense enough for it to carry her weight easily and also can be used as a chair or even a bed like she using it right now, but not too dense enough that it would only look like a cloud and more on the line of something else. Therefore, the whole saying of people wanting to sleep on clouds. Well, Raven made it possible.

"You can pick, Ragna. I honestly don't care really. Of course, I would like us to visit the RWBY universe, along the time we are together alone. I'm very curious about seeing my canon version or at the very least, close to the canon. I do have a few words I wish to say to my counterpart one time after watching a few volumes of RWBY." Raven said to me, where I can definitely say that she has more than just a few words with her counterpart that's close to canon as possible.

"Alright, we'll leave it to my LUCK stat then." I said to Raven, who just waves her right hand that she heard as she already beginning her afternoon nap that was interrupted by Yuri.

I close my left eye, then activate the [Archive]'s programs to auto-pilot the [Ark] to a nearby universe after traveling away from the Ranma 1/2 universe for 3 hours.

The ground started shaking for a couple of seconds before it no longer shaking as the [Ark] has begun moving and at a steady speed.

After that was done. I decided to think about what I should do to recruit others since the whole waiting thing didn't work so well. But, then again, I did get many candidates. Just that I don't like the candidates I was given.

3 hours later*

"Hey, Raven. Wake up. We're here." I said to Raven, who has already been asleep for the entire trip.

Raven groan from her cloud bed and didn't even move, causing me to let out a sigh as this is a common thing with Raven, where either myself or other would sometime have to force Raven to get up, which is more trouble than many would realize.

Something we're surprised at how strong Raven with her whole sleeping problem. Along with being lazy most of the time when awake.

"If you don't wake up. I'm going to destroy your cloud bed." I made a threat to Raven, who continue to groan for a few more seconds before opening her eyes and glare at me, knowing I would follow up with my threats.

"Can't I just sleep for 10 more minutes?" Raven asks me in a tired tone of voice and gave me a cute pout, hoping this would get me to give her that extra time to sleep.

"No. Well, maybe." I glance at the holographic screen created by my [Skill: Archive], with the information of the universe we're about to enter and wonder how I should feel about it.

"Why maybe?" Raven woke up completely since if there a chance for her to sleep even more, then she will do her absolute best to complete whatever tasks are required so she can take her sweet dream to sleep, where she can wake up when she feels like it.

"Well, we've arrived at a universe that filled with martial artists, but compared to the previous one that Alice and I were in before you had to take her place. I would honestly say this universe is must better and you should know this universe as well. Since you mentioned it years ago, where you would be delighted to take over the bad guys' organization and have minions do all your bidding while you lazy around." I pause for a moment to glance at Raven before looking back at the holographic screen.

"Oh? Let me see this." Raven said to me, where I move the holographic screen with my mind over for Raven to see and noticed the way her eyes light up as she continues reading the information about this universe before furrowing her eyebrows when she reached a part where she didn't like at all. "This universe already have a person from the three factions in it." Raven look at me with a questioning look on her face. "You did a search for a random universe, right?"

"Yup, and I rely on my LUCK stat to get us here." I stop for a moment to bring up the information on the person in this universe, who is part of the three factions and know about their status as part of it as well. Making it a big thing as there a difference between knowing one's status and those that don't. As the former would be a lot stronger while the latter is strong, but would require more time to reach even close or surpass the former.

"Would this person cause us problems?" Raven frown, as she knew to never underestimate anyone from the three factions at all. Be it they know it or not, it will still be the same for her. "Because, if so, it's better for us to search for another universe then enter this one. After all, you did say you wanted to gather allies and having the war begin so soon and without us finding a universe to take over would cause what advantages we have left become smaller while our disadvantage becomes bigger." Raven points this out as she learns many things in the past, to help her in countless bad situations or potential ones. Furthermore, including the 10,000 years training, that included field-experience via [Wonderland] has expanded her horizon even more than it's possible if she hasn't left her own universe with Alice.

"Let me get back to you on this." I said to Raven before disappearing before her eyes and appear outside the [Ark].

(Multiverse: Near Unknown Universe)

With a snap of my fingers; I create numerous of [Restrictions] that beyond millions and millions. All [Restrictions] are [Rank: Heaven], where all of them are covering the very universe before me.

Of course, this was barely enough to go against the powerful experts of the three factions, but will give enough time to escape and be far away from here.

Once the number of [Restrictions] went passed the 21 digits. I stop, then use [Chain Combo Magic] on these [Restrictions] to link with [Heaven Extinction Spell] to change the [Restrictions]' form into a black fog while also gaining the effects of the [Heaven Extinction Spell], where any unwanted enemies try to force their way into this universe. Will have their flesh and soul devoured, where it will power the [Restrictions] even further, and this includes the [Restrictions] will trap these unwanted enemies from leaving upon entering.

I wipe the small sweatdrops on my forehead, where I did all this within a minute, and going passed 20 digits of [Restrictions] isn't something I would normally do as millions would be fine for me in most situations, but this time, I rather not take my chance if possible.

Linking the [Ninjutsu] next to form a universe-size illusion while making sure to link the multiverse's [Energy Source] to power the illusion over the universe along with the black fog of [Restrictions]. Before pointing in front of me, where three large gigantic bodies appear behind me.

The one on the left has two horns on their head, green skin and clawed hands, and a glowing green phantom sword floating behind it. A heaven presence of blood and destruction coming from it. This is the [Ancient Sword Demon Avatar - 1 Phantom Sword Stage].

On the right side of me, where this being has one horn on their head and wearing a pitch-black armor and a phantom sword that seem to absorb the light around it, floating behind this [Ancient Sword Devil Avatar - 1 Phantom Sword Stage].

In the middle between these two avatars is the [Ancient Sword God Avatar - 1 Phantom Sword Stage].

With a single command; all three head at the very corner of the universe in a triangle formation, where they stand guard as another line of defense. Afterward, I link the [FOF Changes - Alter System] and create three [FOF Circles] for all three avatars, where I made them absorb the [Qi] belong to the multiverse while using the [FOF Circles] to altering the [Qi] into [Sword Qi] that they're required to absorb to stay summoned. Instead of going back into my [Ancient Clan Cultivation System - Sword Cultivator's Version Skill] when not being used.

Once that's done. I cut the [Sword Qi] supporting these three avatars, where they seem to dim a little. But, continue to stay where they are due to the [Sword Qi] supplying them from the [FOF Circles]. However, experts or someone specializes in [Avatar Creation Skills] can tell these three avatars are used to being powered by very high quality and quantity [Sword Qi], but now having to deal with using a lower quality of [Sword Qi]. The quantity didn't change, though.

I look at everything to see if there anything needed to add or change before deeming everything good enough.

I had this feeling that this wasn't enough and may require me having to use another trump card of mine; well, as long I can hide the full usage of the trump cards I'm planning to use.

Not hesitating any further. I begin my last preparation.

Raising my left hand, a [White Magic Circle] appears and raising my right hand, where a [Black Magic Circle] appear next. Moving both hands in a clockwise motion, with the [Black Magic Cirlce] floating towards the bottom of the universe while the [White Magic Circle] head to the top of the universe, then merge them with the black fog of [Restrictions] via [Chain Combo Magic].

The [Black Magic Circle] is created by the [Black Arts - Fairy Tail's Version].

 **[Black Arts - Fairy Tail's Version] - Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100% - MP Cost: Varies**

 **Description: The [Black Arts] are forms of [Magic] that have the capacity to manipulate life. Not much is known about them, but it is said that a wizard using the [Black Arts] can bring forth calamity.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to [Black Arts Creation Magic]. (Level)% control over using the [Black Arts].**

 **2nd Effect: Able to counter another user of using the [Black Arts].**

 **2nd Effect's Requirement: The user is required to be equal or stronger than the target to be able to take control of the target's [Black Arts].**

I created the [Black Arts: Curse of Misfortune], the effects are to bring misfortune towards all those that enter the black fog or into the universe without my permission. And will continue to have the [Curse of Misfortune] until one of these options are met to stop the curse from having any effect. One: the target die or two: someone powerful enough to dispel it or three: they have some way to be immune to all curse-type effects.

Yup, after doing lots of work on my [Voltion Sword Dao] and among others. I decided to go back to using [Magic] again. But, didn't feel like grabbing a [Slayer Magic] and went for something else.

As for the [White Magic Circle], this is created by the [White Arts - Fairy Tail's Version].

 **[White Arts - Fairy Tail's Version] - Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100% - MP Cost: Varies**

 **Description: The [White Arts] are forms of [Magic] that have various uses akin to the [Black Arts]. One notable use of the [White Arts] is to restrict the [Magic Power] of others.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to [White Arts Creation Magic]. (Level)% control over using the [White Arts].**

 **2nd Effect: Able to counter another user of using the [White Arts].**

 **2nd Effect's Requirement: The user is required to be equal or stronger than the target to be able to take control of the target's [White Arts].**

Where the effects are more on the same line as [Restrictions], but instead of creating the [White Arts: Power of Restriction] of which gives the user the ability to restrict the [Magic]. I created the [White Arts: Lower Quality], which instead of restriction one's [Magic]. It's lower one's [Magic Quality] or more in general due to having [Chain Combo Magic] increasing it beyond its abilities.

The [White Arts: Lower Quality] is to literally lower anything of its quality to the point a powerful [Artifact] that can rip the fabric of space and time or bend it to the wielder's will, to the point the [Artifact] would become something onto the case of just knowing the time and awareness of one's area. This includes affects living beings as well.

So, with the [White Arts: Lower Quality] and the [Black Arts: Curse of Misfortune] merged with the black fog of [Restrictions], as well as using the multiverse's [Mana] to power these two [Magic Circles]. I think I create enough defensives. So I head back to the [Ark] to reunite with Raven.

(Ark's City)

"You've been gone for 2 minutes. I must say, you must have put lots of work into whatever you were doing outside the [Ark]." Raven said dryly, as she already figured out what I was doing and know right away, that if I do anything above a minute. Then, it must be something on a large scale size or just something very potent to the point of surpassing the former by a bit or more. Depending on the length of time setting things up.

Something Raven and the other wives knew to never allow their husband to have any time to build up anythings during their sparring matches. As after a minute or two; Raven and the others will be defeated unless they haven't already used all their [Life-Saving Techniques] early on in the match. Otherwise, it's a 100% lost for Raven and the rest.

"Well, we haven't checked who this person is from the three factions. I just want to be sure that no one from the three factions would figure out about this person's death too soon if the situation comes to it." I said to Raven as I explain how if this person is like another important person of a Clan/Sect/etc. Like the ones, I killed in the past.

"Uh-huh, are you planning to enter the dimension, where this person currently in?" Raven really didn't care if this person killed by her husband or not. Since neither of them will stay in this universe that long if recruiting students or making allies fails or just take too long for comfort.

"Yeah, since the dimension this person is in must be special compared to the other dimensions within this universe." I replied, as I resumed reading the information about this universe and discovered it a special universe where it formed by scattered dimensions that are further away than their main universes and soon split from it. Allowing these dimensions to grow into a universe within a given time or merge with other separated dimensions to form an entirely new universe, where I remember from the knowledge I have stolen, that this universe is a crossover universe.

Where the crossover universe contains dimensions of all different kinds compared to the rest and even other dimensions would influence another dimension in some way. While a normal universe on the hand, would have 90% the same characters and/or settings and the 10% being some dimensions connecting with other nearby universe's corner dimensions to form a crossover dimension.

A single dimension growing into a universe will take a long time in the process of becoming one while crossover universe will take a longer time to gather enough dimensions that have been split from their main universes. With the first method, this will allow the former main universe to gain an extra vessel in case that main universe is destroyed. Therefore, the souls and anything else from that main universe will be transferred over to the newly formed universe created by that separate dimension that floats across the multiverse.

As for these crossover universes. They don't possess this feature, but instead gain the ability to give the souls extra abilities, where some would be beyond more powerful than their counterparts and may even gain the ability to travel to other dimensions in that crossover universe.

And just like that. I have found out why Alice was in the RWBY universe as that universe was a crossover universe from a Monster Girl Quest's dimension merged among the many dimensions, where Alice just ends up in the dimension of RWBY. Where that dimension is the main core for that crossover universe. So most of the dimensions in that crossover universe would likely to have different settings and characters. Among other things as well.

"Hey, Ragna. Quick question." Raven looks at me while I continue to read the information.

"Hm?" I let Raven know she got my attention, even though my eye is still on the holographic screen.

"Why not take this crossover universe as our personal one or just a candidate to be one? I'm pretty sure we'll find a good one on the way, but if not, why not have backups just in case?" Raven advises me, "After all, we have no idea when the three factions will begin the war, seeing how the [Evil Faction] is the main reason why the war hasn't started yet. Once the [Evil Faction] side with the [Neutral Faction] and the [Hero Faction]. Then it will be us against the entire three factions. Who knows how long this war will take and it would mostly on a multiverse scale war too."


	65. Chapter 65: Shocks Everywhere!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 65: Shocks Everywhere!**

 **Year 23: Day 308: Nothing Here... Part 2**

(Unknown)

I rub my chin to think about this and see a few good points from what Raven just said. Not to mention, I don't even need to discard any universes I will gather in the future. I'm sure I got a few ideas about what to use them for after picking the universe as the new personal home universe for my family and friends/allies.

"Okay, I'll try this idea of yours, Raven. Now, back before I left to place the defensive around the universe. The main dimension of this crossover universe is the History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi universe." I noticed Raven wasn't surprised about this as she had the time to read the information of the universe while I was gone, even if it was only for a few minutes. "So, if you wish. You can go ahead and take over the Yami. Be it the entire organization of martial artists or among the three divisions: Hand-to-Hand Combat Divison, Weapons Divison, and the Ballistics Divison."

"And what would you be doing, hmm?" Raven smirks at me, knowing I'm trying to act alone while she could do her own things as well. Like taking over a worldwide organization by herself was no problem for her. Something she will prove that she can, but Raven knows that there will be lots of problems if she leaves me alone to do my own activities.

"Checking to see if it is possible to gain any allies from the Ryozanpaku. If not, I'll reunite with you, to see if you have taken over a division or the entire organization." I answered Raven's question, who looks like she thinking about the pros and cons of this little risk between us, where we go solo on our own for a while and reunite back together at Raven's location if my task was successful or not.

"Hmm. Anything you want to tell me before I give you my answer?" Raven asks me, as she gives me the option to persuade her to agree with the whole idea of going solo to do our own personal task.

"Also, from the dimension, the person is in. I would say the plots of that dimension is close to being completely destroyed due to this person's presence alone." I continue to read further, "And it looks like this person is an important member of the [Neutral Faction], but not too important as there no bodyguards or anyone else tagging along." I narrow my eye as more as I read, the more I find this a bit amusing. "In fact, it's mostly a test for this person to see if it is possible to somehow gain the rank of Legendary Master as a martial artist, but this is a secondary task, where the main one is to gather all the [Marital Art Skills] in this dimension, where it is filled with more than it's original should and become someone who gained the knowledge of all the martial arts of this dimension and this would meet the requirement to gain ownership of this dimension. Then, this would open the path to gain ownership of this crossover universe as well."

"Do we need to do the same to gain ownership over this crossover universe?" Raven frown at the thoughts of having to do a long term of tasks to get the final reward and she really didn't want to do that, which may take decades or so while taking over a worldwide organization wouldn't even take that long for her. If she did a few things, then becoming a leader of a division wouldn't be too hard.

"Really? You're asking me that?" I said with amusement as my wife would ask such a thing to me, "Would you like to see the Monster Girl Quest dimension I have in my [Gate of Babylon]?"

"Oh, don't act like you have such a big ego. That's so not you." Raven snort at me, a bit annoyed, but her words speak true. As the whole pride thing is meaningless to someone like me and having the [Voiliton Sword Dao] make such a thing useless in battle.

"Alright. Alright." I smile at Raven, "But, yes, I can take over this crossover universe without having to the same thing as this person from the [Neutral Faction]. Plus, you don't have to worry about this person. As they lost almost all their abilities they had before entering this dimension as they have to be reincarnated into this dimension to gain access into this specific dimension due to their previous strength very lacking and required a special item to help be reincarnated as that is something beyond their previous abilities." I explain to Raven about she doesn't have to worry about the person from the [Neutral Faction]. "Then again, they could regain it back and improve themselves by making a better foundation compared to before as they can restart from the beginning and already have the experiences of what the correct and wrong ways to do things."

"And where is this person anyway?" Raven raised an eyebrow, not lowering her guard just because this person lost all their previous fighting abilities for now, but with enough time. Who knows if they become stronger or just regain back to their former original strength.

"Currently, the person is going through extreme training with the main character, Kenichi, in the early Arcs of the Ragnarok Saga. Should be after The Three Men Squad of Valkyrie Arc and around the time of going into the Disciple Plans Arc, but from the look of it. This won't happen at all due to Kenichi more concern about his sister's safety more aka the person from the [Neutral Faction]." I replied, causing Raven to blink a few times.

"You mean the person we have to worry about is Honoka Shirahama, the little sister of the main character of the History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi?" Raven looked at me with disbelief, "And you still want to go to the Ryozanpaku? Is it because of the member of the [Neutral Faction] is there, that may be able to turn the Ryozanpaku against us before you can gain any sort of alliance with them?"

"I guess?" I really didn't know about this until just a second ago when I reach the part about it. "I was thinking of recruiting Shigure, since she is a Weapon Master, but mainly use a sword. Want to see if I could take her as a student if I were to introduce her [Sword Intent] and later onto the [Sword Dao]."

Raven nods in understanding as Shigure among her favorite characters in the History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi series.

"Alright, drop me off somewhere near the Yami's bases and I will do something to draw their attention to me, then begin my plans to overtake Yami." Raven decided, against her better judgment, to leave her husband alone until he reunites with her. She just knows that Esdeath will give her a rough time after knowing about this. But, Raven hopes that having an organization filled with powerful martial artists would ease Esdeath's rage.

"I will try not to take too long." I said to Raven when I noticed how worry, she is, then send her down into the dimension containing the member of the [Neutral Faction] and after checking Raven is alright for a couple of minutes before going down myself after using [Ninjutsu] to hide and putting the [Ark] into the [Gate of Babylon] afterward.

 **DING!***

 **You have entered the universe History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi and enter one of the many dimensions!**

(Ryozanpaku: Front Gate)

Pausing for a moment and active [Gate of Babylon] to bring out a weapon for me to use, but not too strong that it can destroy anything in this world.

A red thin katana inside a black sheath held in my left hand. Also, this will be a gift for Shigure if she accepts me as her teacher. As this is a [National Treasure] from the God of Highschool and one of the main character's weapon as well.

 **[Bong-Seon] - Rank: B - Durability: 5000/5000 - ATK: N/A**

 **Description: A Korean's [National Treasure], that have the normal abilities of a sword and like most [National Treasures]. It can impervious [Charyeok Attacks] and can give the user more destructive forces, among other abilities.**

 **1st Effect: [Teleportation] - It is capable of teleporting to its owner with no set distance and will appear either when called or needed.**

 **2nd Effect: [Levitation] - It is capable of levitating and coming to its owner on command.**

 **3rd Effect: [Attack Enhancement] - It is capable of enhancing attacks and cutting through powerful [Charyeok] easily. It is also capable of blocking extremely powerful attacks.**

 **4th Effect: [Charyeok Amplification] - Amplifies the wielder's [Charyeok], but this function can only b** e used three consecutive times for an unknown time period depending on the wielder.

Too bad, I don't have a [Charyeok] anymore. So the [Bong-Seon]'s 4th Effect would be useless to me unless I make another contract. Nevertheless, this will be a great help for someone like Shigure after helping her gaining a [Charyeok] if she becomes my student that is.

Now, that I have my sword ready and thought about if I should use the [Moon Light Sword Style] or use the [Pumba] instead. Since I have access to all my [Sword Techniques] from the [Basic Movements of Sword Skills], that has been refined and much more effective now compared in the past. Then, decided to just use [Pumba] and mainly the [Basic Movements of Sword Skills] to fight Shigure while using the [Moon Light Sword Style] as a backup if needed. I didn't even think about using the [Omega Sword Dao] or [Volition Sword Dao]. As these two will kill Shigure just by their presence alone.

So not wanting anyone, including the master martial artists and Honoka, to notice me right away. I kept [Ninjutsu] active to hide my presence while slowly release it whenever in a fight and hide it right away when not fighting.

 _'Hmm. Should I knock or just come in uninvited?'_ I thought to myself, as I was a bit having a small problem on how to enter and challenge Shigure. Then, decided to be polite for now and hope to make a good impression since I do want to take Shigure as my student, and making a bad impression would defeat that purpose. So, I knock on the front gate and wait for someone to meet me.

Not a few seconds later, the front gate opened by an extremely tall and powerfully built, tanned skin, short spiky silver hair, man. Wearing a yellow tank top and red shorts and a mongkol around his head with bandages wrapped around his hands and feet.

This is Apachai Hopachai, also known as the [Muay Thai God of Death] and the [Muay Thai] master at the Ryozanpaku.

"Apapapa, who are you?" Apachai asks me, while I can tell he feels a little uneasy from the way he looks at me.

"I'm here to challenge the [Mistress of all Weaponry]." I answered with a gentle smile on my face, hoping this would ease the gentle but dangerous martial artist, who has a hard time controlling his own strength sometimes, before me. Well, dangerous for others that not me and Raven.

"Oh! Another challenger! Do you have money, for the challenge, apapa?" Apachai asks me as he lowers his guard against after I mention how I was a challenger, and against Shigure at that.

I blankly stare at Apachai and casual reach into the right hoodie pocket and use [Wisdom of The Sage] to create a gold bar, then hand it to Apachai, who look very confused at the gold bar in his hand. Not expecting me to pay with a gold bar of all things.

"Is that enough?" I ask Apachai in a calm tone of voice, while continuing to keep the gentle smile on my face.

"Apapapa. I have no idea." Apachai give me a silly smile, causing me to sweatdrop at this.

"May I challenge the [Mistress of all Weaponry] then? I'm willing to pay more afterward." I said to Apachai, who look at me for a moment and look back at his hand, that holding the gold bar before looking back at me.

"Sure!" Apachai moves aside to let me walk inside, where he closed the front gate once I'm in, then lead me to where the others are.

(Ryozanpaku)

I see both Kenichi and Honoka training under Miu's watch. Not too far away from where I am.

Kenichi Shirahama is a young man of average height with medium length spiky brown hair in the back and some hanging in the front on the sides and brown eyes. Wearing a traditional dougi while doing a who knows how many pushups he has done by now, with his little sister doing the same.

Honoka has a similar hairstyle to that of her brother Kenichi, being short brown hair except she has no fringe in the front. She is also wearing the same traditional dougi as Kenichi as well. But, on a smaller size.

Miu Furinji is a young teenage girl of average height. She has fair skin with a beauty-mark under her left eye, bright blue eyes, and long straight-blond hair reaching down to her hips with short bangs. Wearing a purple-spandex outfit.

"Apachai? Who's that?" Miu asks Apachai when she noticed him walking over with me following behind.

"Apapapa. He's a challenger and paid with this!" Apachai raises the gold bar above his head, causing Miu's eyes to light up and quickly rush over to take the gold bar from Apachai.

"Is this real?!" Miu yells in delight and filled with hope.

Upon hearing Miu's shout, the people in the Dojo came out one by one.

Akisame Koetsuji a man of above-average height and messy black hair, along with a small and well-groomed mustache. A unique trait in his appearance is the dull and nearly colorless pupils of his eyes. Wearing a hakama.

Akisame is a philosophical [Jujutsu] master, and one of the senior members of Ryozanpaku and a Doctor. He is also the first master willing to train Kenichi, though he is the least considerate of Kenichi's feelings. Akisame is the third oldest master of the Ryozanpaku.

Kensei Ma can be described as a fairly short middle-aged man, who is balding with a long pointed out Chinese mustache. He wears typical Chinese clothing used in martial arts with a hat to cover the bald part of his head. The lecherous master of all [Chinese Kenpo], though he prefers to fight using soft forms. He was the headmaster and leader of the Chinese organization, the Phoenix Alliance, but has since given up his position and moved to Japan. He is currently the second oldest of the six masters of Ryozanpaku.

Shigure Kosaka a fairly tall and beautiful young woman with a slender frame yet remarkably curvaceous-figure and well-endowed breasts. She has long waist-length raven hair tied in a high ponytail, peach skin, and light purple eyes. She wears a purple choker around her neck that contains numerous small pins. She is dressed in a small pink kimono and long purple stockings; underneath she wears bandages over her chest and a dundoshi. Her most eye-catching feature is her eyebrows which resemble lightning bolts. Carrying a sword; a tsuba-less nodachi strapped to her back with a makeshift grip of bandages wrapped around the hilt.

Shigure is also the youngest master of Ryozanpaku and only female master.

Shio Sakaki is a tall and largely-muscled tan-skinned man. He has short eggplant-colored hair with a long strand hanging over his face, where there is a long scar that runs horizontally across the bridge of his nose. Wearing a brown leather jacket without a shirt and blue jeans with bandages wrapped around his forearms.

Infamously known as the [100-Dan Street Brawler of Karate] and is one of the masters of Ryozanpaku and the 4th oldest master.

Hayato Furinji is a towering fair-skinned man with blue-eyes and blond hair. His hair reaches mid-back and also sports a chest-length bead, macho mustache, and strands forming a thick antenna-like shape hanging in front of his face. Despite his advanced age, he appears deceptively younger in both frame and facial features. He sports a largely muscular and well-defined built, has very few wrinkles, and not a single gray hair.

Also, Miu's Grandfather, commonly referred to as the "Elder" and the undefeated elder, headmaster, and strongest master of the Ryozanpaku Dojo. He is also known as [The Invincible Superman], and a member of the Furinji Clan.

I whistle at seeing these master martial artists before my eye, with Hayato giving me a presence of someone not to be messed with. Of course, this presence is pretty decent in my opinion, but not too large sadly.

"What's the matter, Miu?" Hayato asks his Granddaughter while the entire time keeping an eye on this stranger that seems to not give off any presence at all, causing a mixed feeling to raise within him.

"Grandpa! Look, real gold!" Miu shouted in excitement as she quickly rushes over to show the gold bar to her Grandfather.

"Oh, well you look at that." Hayato said in a little awe, but not much like his precious Granddaughter. "Where did you get that, Miu?"

"Apapa. It's a payment from the challenger." Apachai happily informs Hayato about where the gold bar came from.

Upon hearing this, everyone else looks at me.

"Hello. I'm here to challenge the [Mistress of all Weaponry]." I said to everyone, then point at Apachai. "He said something about payment and I only bring that gold bar for me just in case I needed it, which look like I did, and he said how he has no idea if the gold bar is enough to pay the fee to challenge the [Mistress of all Weaponry]. So, I hope if that gold bar is enough, but if not, I wish for the fight first and willing to pay the rest of the fee afterward." I finished explaining my reason here.

Everyone has different reactions to this, while I ignore most of them as they not my targets, but I won't completely ignore them as that would be a big mistake on my part. Nevertheless, my main focus is on Hayato, Shigure, and Honoka. The last one because she knows about the three factions and mostly me as well, but knowing my luck. I highly doubt she knows me right away until I remind her something of me. With the way she has been in this dimension for years now and may not remember everything. Nevertheless, she will find out about me at one point.

"Now, this is something you don't see every day." Akisame said to everyone, "I say we let him face Shigure. After all, he did promise to pay the rest of the 'fee'."

The rest of the masters knew that this is a good chance to gain a large amount of money from this one challenger. Of course, the fee for the challengers on the waiting list is a lot cheaper, but none of them willing to reveal the truth.

"Of course, not to mention he a weapon user like Shigure." Kensei gives his own input. "Maybe that's why he challenges Shigure instead of one of us since none of us don't use weapons in general. While Shigure does and must have heard about her and wish to test his [Sword Skills] against her."

"I say let him at her. Who knows, maybe the guy would last against her for a minute or less for our amusement." Shio said to everyone, as he looks a little interest in this sparring match.

"Ah? Challenger?" Miu looks confused after getting out of her trance a bit from having a gold bar in her hands for the first time and finally noticed why she had it in the first place. "Right! Challenger!"

"There are people that want to fight these monsters?" Kenichi looks at me with disbelief and a hint of pity for me. Like I'm heading for my death or something on that line.

Everyone started chatting, but only one person kept quiet the whole time, and that person is Honoka, who continues to stare at me with a frown on her face, with eyes of wariness.

After a while, everyone moves away as Shigure and I stand alone in the front of the Dojo, where Kenichi and Honoka were training at. Now, being used as a battlefield for the sparring match between Shigure and me.

 _'Look like Shigure noticed [Bong-Seon] not ordinary.'_ I noticed the way Shigure continues to look at my sword.

 **[Weapon Technique Creation]:**

 **Weapon Focus: Sword**

 **Core: [Basic Movements of Sword Skills]**

 **1st Form: [Flick Sword Form]**

 **2nd Form: [Wave Sword Form]**

 **3rd Form: [Sweep Sword Form]**

 **4th Form: [Cleave Sword Form]**

 **5th Form: [Intercept Sword Form]**

 **1st Form + 2nd Form + 3rd Form + 4th Form + 5th Form = [Iaido]**

I start us off first, as I use an old [Sword Technique: Iaido].

Shigure's eyes widen a little as she ducks as a strand of hair is cut by her opponent's sword before backing off. But, that didn't stop Shigure from throwing multiple throwing knives at me from her crouching position before following up with an upper slash.

I switch from [Iaido] to [Sword Barrier Form], to create a barrier-like in front of me with non-stop sword motions as I send the throwing knives off courses and away from me, while already started a sword fight with Shigure, with her going offensive while I stay on the defensive with [Sword Barrier Form]. As I continue to parry away her attacks like nothing.

Something Shigure, and the other masters noticed how easy I am in blocking all Shigure's sword attacks.

This went on for a few seconds before I decide to switch [Sword Technique] again, with the [Sword Technique: Lockdown Prison]. Catching Shigure almost off guard as I went from defensive to offensive all of the sudden.

Where I started aiming for her joints, then follow her as she tries to back away to create some distance as I force her to abandon many attacks from this point on as she has to block my sword strikes from touching her joints or anywhere that could lead to lowering her fighting power.

Seeing how I've put Shigure on the defensive. I switch from [Lockdown Prison] to [Delusion Split]. Where I aim at all the flaws in Shigure's defensive and only took a couple of strikes before Shigure ends up dropping her nodachi when I struck her wrists with the flat side of my sword. Then quickly jump away, to show some mercy as Shigure quickly reclaim her sword before it could touch the ground. Then, got into a defensive stance.

Both Shigure and I stare at one of another, where I haven't changed my facial expression the entire time and continue to have a gentle smile on my face. While Shigure, on the other hand, still have a blank face.

Like an unknown signal went off; Shigure launches multiple shurikens at once, where some change their trajectory even while in midair and avoid my sword entirely, as it continues its path towards me.

Seeing this, I pick up the pace a little as I reuse [Sword Barrier Form] again, but increase my speed a little, allowing me to parry away all the shurikens around me in a second. Surprisingly almost everyone at how fast I am.

Taking this chance, I use [Flash Cut], where I leave a trail of blade-like afterimages by swinging my sword slowly at Shigure while rushing at her until my sword vanishes in a flash once my sword strike reaches a certain speed.

And it's only due to Shigure's reflex and instinct, to place her nodachi in front of her, blocking the sword from cutting her; however, the strength behind my [Flash Cut] wasn't something could be stopped by just blocking it.

If it wasn't due to Shigure's nodachi being specially made, then instead of Shigure sent flying off her feet under the strength behind my [Flash Cut], she would have her nodachi cut in the middle and have a fatal cut to the chest as well.

Shigure did multiple backflips to bleed off the momentum before she was sent off her feet once more as I appear in front of her with another [Flash Cut].

Putting my sword back into its sheath as I got into a [Iaido Stance] and prepare to launch another set of rapid [Iaido Slashes].

What I didn't expect was for Shigure to change her appearance to that of a white wraith-like silhouette. While unleashing devastatingly powerful sword strikes.

"Holy shit!" I lost my gentle smile as I literally didn't think what I read from the manga about the [Shinto Gorenzan Technique] would be like this. Where Shigure's appearance actually did change along with Shigure cloning herself while in this changed appearance and dozens of powerful sword strikes coming straight at me.

However, what really shocked me was that Shigure is releasing a hint of [Sword Intent] and a special type at that as well. But, for some reasons, I got the feeling Shigure only just touching the [Sword Intent]. Just a small step from away from developing her own personal [Sword Intent].

But, I didn't drop my guard at this as I responded in return with [Parry Sword Intent: Sword's Orbit]. Tracing multiple sword trajectories with the very bare minimum of [Sword Qi], forming an impenetrable defense around me, but didn't use it to attack and keep on the defensive since I don't want to end this spar just yet.

"Wow, that's one amazing move you got there." I praise Shigure, as she returns back to normal and standing just a couple meters away from me while looking with eyes of shock, that I managed to block all her attacks. Of course, I can tell that Shigure must have sensed my [Parry Sword Intent] during our brief clash.

I ignore the shout of disbelief on the sideline and kept my eye on Shigure, who was a bit too shocked to continue.

"I got something similar to that as well." I said to Shigure, breaking her out of her shock, but it returns instantly the moment I use [Moon Light Sword Style: Limitless Moon Light Flash]. Where I use speed, footwork, light, and shadows to create errors in one's sight and hearing. This includes everyone around me. And with each sword strike, many illusions are created, where multiple shadows of myself attacking Shigure in all directions.

Shigure barely manages to block almost all the sword strikes, but a few manage to bypass her defensive, inflicting multiple cuts on her body and soon almost her kimono is cut to pieces, where I stop right away since I rather not cause Shigure to blood all over with cut wounds or end up naked.

"Woah, that was close." I sighed in relief in a dramatic manner as Shigure still has her what remain of her kimono covering the important parts, but it just at the point where Shigure may as well get another to replace it, since a few more cuts and it will fall apart.

"How." Shigure didn't care about her appearance and wanted to know-how in the world that someone this powerful wasn't known by now in the world of martial artists.

Even Hayato, on the sideline, was looking very serious at this point.

"If you asking about that [Sword Technique] I just used. It's among the many [Sword Techniques] I created." I figure at this point, the match is over. "Oh, right. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ragna. The master of the [Moon Light Sword Style] and among other martial art styles." With my gentle smile back on my face.

"He actually beat Shigure?!" Kenichi shouted out in surprise, that this was the end result. Since the whole time, he has spent with his masters here at the Ryozanpaku. He never once saw any of the masters here lost against someone before. This is something his brain couldn't comprehend at all.

Then I said the next thing that shock everyone completely even further than everyone is already.

"Also, I'm searching for people to learn my art, and so far, you, who people have called the [Mistress of all Weaponry], but also [The Prodigy of Swords]. Will you become my disciple?" I ask Shigure, who look at me with disbelief and have her mouth open as well, showing how much this surprises her personally.


	66. Chapter 66: Alrighty, Then

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 66: Alrighty, Then**

 **Year 23: Day 308: Nothing Here... Part 3**

(Ryozanpaku)

I waited for some kind of response, but for the past few minutes. No one said a thing. Not even Shigure, whom I asked if she desires to become my disciple/student.

I may as well break the silence.

"If you become my disciple, I'm willing to give you this as a welcome gift." I raise the sheathed [Bong-Seon] in my left hand. "Also, whatever you were taught about using a sword have given you a great foundation, so for me to teach you about the next level in using the sword is a lot easier. Plus, you've already reached the stage of sensing [Sword Intent] and able to use it briefly is even better."

I blink when I found Shigure in front of me, holding my left wrist with her right hand and stare directly into my left eye.

"Is this... true?" Shigure asks me with absolute seriousness in her voice.

"True about what?" I ask back, not completely sure what Shigure is asking about.

"Everything." Shigure replied, not caring for her friends and mentor/Father figure, along with the kids staring at her.

"Now, Shigure-" Akisame was about to warn Shigure, but he was too late.

"Okay... I'll be... your disciple." Shigure agrees without hesitation on her part, shocking everyone, including myself, because I honestly thought I would need to persuade Shigure more to become my student.

"Alright. You're now the owner of the [Bong-Seon] now." I let go of the said weapon, where Shigure grabs it instantly the moment I let go of it and slowly draw the sword out of its sheath to check the quality, where her eyes light up.

Once Shigure's attention is on the [Bong-Seon]. I look at the others, where I see Akisame narrowing his eyes at me, with a few of the grandmasters looking a bit shocked that one of their own has decided to learn under another martial artist while Shigure herself is considered as a grandmaster-level martial artist already.

"Now, this is something. I must say, young man. To pouch one of my own to be your disciple, who happens to be at the level of a grandmaster too. You must be someone above grandmaster. Do you mind if I spar with you? I promise to hold back as best as I can without causing too much harm." Hayato said to me, causing those around to look at him with surprise. Even Shigure had to take her eyes off her newly acquired [Bong-Seon] to look at the elder.

"Sure, I don't mind taking on one of the legendary masters in the martial arts world." I didn't reject this invite for a spar against one of the characters that at the peak of this world.

I made a hand gesture for Shigure to go to the sideline with the others since I have a match with Hayato now and she would be in the way.

Hayato casual walk over, while passing Shigure on the way. Even he, who not a true expert in the art of weapons, can tell that the sword Shigure has in her hands is not normal at all. His instinct warned him that the sword held hidden secrets, that's not even with his years of experiences, could lead to a fatal injury to his death by the blade of this sword. And the previous owner just gave it away like nothing, making Hayato have this feeling his opponent isn't simple at all and must hold many secrets. He just wonders where in the world did he come from and how did he hide from the world up to now.

"So, young man. Do you wish for Shigure to lend her the sword you gifted her or would you like for Shigure over there to bring you a sword to use for our match?" Hayato asks me in a casual tone, filled with cheer like he not about to face off an unknown opponent with almost no information at all.

"Nah, like I said before. I'm the master of the [Moon Light Sword Style] and among other martial art styles. This includes hand-to-hand combat." I replied without giving away too much. As I wait for Hayato to get to his spot, which was the same distance as when Shigure and I were at before the match started.

Like always, I took no stance and already have a [Martial Art Skill] in mind to use against Hayato. Which was the [Black Leg Style] from One Piece series.

 **[Black Leg Style - One Piece's Version] - Passive/Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100% - Cost: Varies**

 **Description: The [Black Leg Style] was created by Sanji based on Zeff's unique fighting style with a complete emphasis on kicks, repurposing the use of hands into acrobatics such as handstands to augment the force and range of kicks and to prevent the hands from being damaged during a battle, something that is disastrous to a chef like Sanji. Thus, it boasts a wide of an impressive array of [Kicking Techniques] coupled with superior [Acrobatic Skills], making it an extremely versatile martial art, able to effectively weave continuous and powerful attacks upon adversaries and overpowered numerous enemies at once with incredible efficiency.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to all [Black Leg Style's skills and techniques] before the timeskip.**

 **2nd Effect: Gain full mastery over to all [Black Leg Style's skills and techniques] of before the timeskip.**

 **3rd Effect: Gain access to all [Black Leg Style's skills and techniques] after the timeskip.**

 **4th Effect: Gain full mastery over to all [Black Leg Style's skills and techniques] after the timeskip.**

Linking it with [Full Contact Karate] via [Chain Combo Magic]. Mainly using the [Full Contact Karate: 2nd Stance: Kick of the Red Phoenix]. A sets of [Techniques] to offset the balance of an opponent with shockwaves. Along with the [Skill: Ultimate Eye]. Among the very first [Broken Skills] I possess at the beginning of becoming a Gamer.

 **[Ultimate Eye] - Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100% - MP cost: None**

 **Description: This [Skill] grants the user extra-sensory vision of their general surroundings; however, this [Skill]'s true ability is [Precognition]; allowing the user to perfectly and efficiently anticipate all variables and their opponent's attacks and take action with absolute efficiency without any effort. This allows the user to adapt perfectly to all factors achieving maximum efficiency in offensive and defensive strategy, ensuring optimal results as long there is the slightest chance and depending on the means of the user disposal. A simple glance will detect the target's nature, strengths, weaknesses, etc.**

 **1st Effect: Give the user information about the general surrounding by 3-meter x level.**

 **2nd Effect: Give the user the instinct on how to combat the target.**

 **3rd Effect: The ability to hide the mark within the right eye and make it normal looking.**

 **4th Effect: Able to see high-speed movements above the speed of light.**

Truly, this is a [Broke Skill] since it doesn't require anything to activate it and with [Chain Combo Magic]. I don't even need to remove my eyepatch to use it as my left eye will be used instead. Therefore, I won't be releasing all my killing intent if I keep my eyepatch on. Also, the [Ultimate Eye] will help me 'see' the right amount of strength and speed I need to use against Hayato without going above a certain level before I end up just killing Hayato in one hit.

Hayato narrows his eyes, as he took a fighting stance, even though his opponent hasn't taken on one. But, by relying on his instinct built over the years as a martial artist. He can tell his opponent doesn't even need a stance to use their martial arts' full strength. And he was right, as his opponent appears right in front of him, with a high kick to his throat, much to Hayato's surprise at the speed and power of the kick, pushing him a couple of feet from his spot.

After that one kick, the [Ultimate Eye] gave me the information I needed to adjust myself. As I did a backflip before rushing straight back in with a kick to Hayato's left thigh, which he just lifts his left leg to block with his shin without flinching.

Flipping over into a double-handed handstand, spinning around and kick Hayato's left side, who send a kick of his own to block this spinning kick of mine. Leading to a small shockwave upon our clash.

"I must say, young man. That's one mean kick you have there. Here, try mine." Hayato gave the only warning to his young opponent as he uses one of his [Legendary 108 Techniques: Korui Nuki]. A vertical kick aimed at the target's defense, even when they are attacking and defending at the same time.

I didn't feel any threat from this attack as I drop down onto my back, where I roll to the side, dodging the strong kick that would have broken or destroyed someone's torso. Someone, not me, that is, but no one needs to know that. Then, doing a flip to get on back on my feet, where I rush in with a snap kick to Hayato's head, which he blocked with his forearm.

Slowly, but quick, I deliver a barrage of kicks all over, which Hayato kindly returns with a mix of punches and kicks of his own, causing more and more shockwaves to be released to the surroundings.

Hayato didn't show it on his face, but he is having a difficult time dealing with the multiple shockwaves hitting him with each kick. Yes, his body is strong to deal with shockwaves, but that didn't mean he could withstand multiple shockwaves without allowing his body to rest. Furthermore, the shockwaves are becoming stronger than the previous ones. The first few ones he could handle with ease, but now it's just getting ridiculous. Honestly, He is thinking that maybe there is a level above the legendary master and the opponent, he is facing right maybe someone above that level.

Neither Hayato or I stop throwing attacks at each other before the ground crack under the pressure of the fast and heavy attacks being exchanged. The shockwaves weren't even helping as the ground continues to cave in.

"I got to say, you're very skilled for someone your age. I must ask, how old are you?" Hayato gives out a joyful chuckle, to hide the disbelief hidden in his eyes as he has already gone above 70% of his true strength. Something Hayato hasn't done in a long time and right now he is facing someone look like they still holding back like he is.

"I'm 42." I replied with a lie without hesitating, but technically true if I don't include the 10,000 years of training, causing almost everyone to be surprised at my age. Since I'm at the same age as Kensei Ma, who is the second oldest of the six masters of Ryozanpaku, with Hayato being the oldest.

But, unlike Kensei, I can face against Hayato for a while now while Kensei may not even last for a minute or two, even less than a minute if Hayato went all out at the start.

"It's getting close to lunch, how about we end this with one last move?" Hayato offers while we continue to attack each other with a barrage of rush attacks. "Also, I hope you join us for lunch since you are technically Shigure's new master and everyone else would like to get to know you more."

I tilt my head to the side, as Hayato tried to punch me in the face and I return the face with a kick to the face, which Hayato just pushes away with a quick palm thrust to the heel, to change the trajectory.

"Alright." I replied as both Hayato and I move away from each other as we distance ourselves and appear in the same length of distance like before the match begin.

Hayato builds up his [Ki], causing the ground to crack even further, then jumps into the air above his opponent and unleashes a powerful downward punch.

I meet Hayato midway in the air as I kick with one leg straight forward to attack while kicking the other one backward to provide the necessary momentum.

One punch. One kick.

A big shockwave unleashes upon clashing, causing nearby buildings and cars' windows to shatter.

As both of us land back on the ground. We didn't need to say anything as we knew who is the true winner is.

"Thanks for taking it easy on me." I said to Hayato, who just chuckle and walk back inside, with me following behind. While everyone just stood there speechless of what they just saw and experience.

I glance over at Honoka as I use [Chain Combo Magic: Rejection + Ninjutsu + Heartforce] on a town-size range to influence almost everyone without their notices.

A few hours later*

(Ryozanpaku: Dojo)

So after the whole sparring against the legendary master, Hayato. Almost everyone has looked at me with respect, awe, and among others.

Once lunch is over, all of us gather in the Dojo. Yet, no one spoke for a while now.

I glance to my left, where Shigure is sitting next to me, with [Bong-Seon] on her back next to her nodachi. Since she became my student, she has been sticking next to me like glue and would look at me with eyes of hope and respect, that so much. I almost thought I met another Ryun. Not that there anything wrong with Ryun. Okay, there lots of wrong with Ryun AND the rest of my wives.

But, Shigure seems a bit different compared to Ryun. Where she looked at me with worship, while Shigure is the same, but different reason. As in she worshipping my swordsmanship than myself.

If I was a sword, then I would believe Shigure would fall in love with me. No question about it. Nevertheless, I'm sure Esdeath wouldn't treat Shigure badly once she realizes that Shigure's love is for my [Sword Skills] only. Seriously, I found it on her character sheet saying exactly that. Shigure loves Ragna's [Sword Skills].

I did a bit of thinking and realize Shigure's love [Sword Skills] not [Moon Light Sword Style]. So yeah...

Anyway, I'm trying to think about if there anyone else in this world to take under as my students. I won't count the weapon users in Yami. Since Raven got that cover over there. I do wonder how she doing, and I really need to stop letting my thoughts go wandering off to nowhere and pay attention to what's going on right now.

Plus, there Honoka, I need to think of a way to deal with her. Since she already had this suspicion of who I am. If it wasn't for the illusion block I planted into her mind, to prevent her brain from recalling any memories that actually related to me and the three factions together.

"So, now what?" I ask everyone, seeing how I technically got the student I wanted from this world. Finding any other would depend on my LUCK stat.

"Now, we're going to find out if you're planning to take Shigure with you while training her or you're staying here." Akisame answered for every one of the Ryuzanpaku.

"Well, unless Shigure requires to do anything important here. Then, I'm hoping for us to leave by tonight as I have someone to meet up with." I rub the back of my head, as I give everyone a lazy smile.

Shigure upon hearing this didn't know what to do and feel complex feelings. Since she lived here for a long time, it makes her feel a bit uncomfortable leaving just because she gained a teacher, to help her gain the legendary [Sword Intent].

The rest of the Ryuzanpaku, beside Kenichi and Honoka, start worrying.

"Of course, Shigure doesn't really have to tag along with me on my journey. I can just teach her a few things, then return on a later date to check her progress and teach her further. Plus, with her already a grandmaster. She shouldn't require too much of my help and only needs a few tips or so." I knew this should help me gain a few points to get the Ryuzanpaku to form an alliance with me.

"If you don't mind me asking, but where do you need to go? And how often can you come to visit Shigure to teach her?" Akisame asks me while trying not to show he is a relief, that Shigure won't leave with a complete stranger, who may or may not do something harmful to someone he considers as his Daughter.

"I have no idea. I'm going to have to contact the person I'm meeting up with. As for how often I can come here to teach Shigure? Well, that depends on when and where I'm at the time." I pause for a moment, to go into my hoodie's pockets for a few seconds before pulling out a black flip-phone. "Here, you can contact me whenever you need my guidance. I will inform you how long it takes for me to come here from wherever I would be." I said to Shigure, who blinks as she accepts the cell phone and blankly stares at it.

"It already has my numbers on it. Also, no need to worry about the phone bill. You can use that phone for a lifetime without having to pay for anything. Also, it can be charged by solar energy. So make sure to leave it somewhere to absorb sunlight. The solar panel is on the back of the phone. You only need an hour to fully charge it. Any longer would just cause the phone to heat up and may damage it." I start explaining how the flip-phone work and along with other features it has, to Shigure and the everyone else in the room.

"Hmm. What else should I give you?" I rub my chin, thinking about anything else that Shigure may need, to make up for not training her too long compared to her fellow students. Then again, Shigure will be my first student in learning the art of swords.

 **Psst*** "Shigure. Ask for money." Miu whisper, causing some of the adults to sweatdrop at this and feeling a bit ashamed since the Dojo lack money.

"Oh yeah, here a few gemstones, you can pawn off. I would give you something like a credit card, but with how these days are, where people can just steal credit card numbers and other things. I would rather carry valuable objects instead and only a small amount of local money when visiting the place to use them." I hand Shigure a couple of rare, valuable gems without caring that I'm giving away something worth millions or something.

"Can you... teach me... now?" Shigure asks me as she put away the flip-phone in between her breasts and hand the gemstones over to Miu, who look like Christmas or any holidays that involved gifting others came early this year.

I ignore where Shigure put away the phone and just nods my head at her, then got up and head outside before turning my head back to the other. "Sorry, but this is private. Can't let someone learn without my permission and not even a student of mine." I grab Shigure's left shoulder with my right hand as I cover her with my [Sword Qi] and use [Cleave Sword Intent: Short Cut], to teleport us to a random location on this planet before anyone could say anything about it.

(Unknown Rainforest)

Shigure looks around with widening eyes of bewilderment. As her brain trying to comprehend how one moment she was with her friends and next she in some forest.

"Sorry about that, and don't worry, I will return you back to your friends after I teach you a few things." I said to my new student and won't be the last.

Shigure looks at her new teacher/master and relaxes a bit, but she still has her guards up.

"Since I'm on a tight schedule. I'm going to implant you with the knowledge of the [Moon Light Sword Style] and my family's [Basic Movements of Sword Skills], with the latter helping you develop your own [Sword Intent]. You've already reached the point of touching it and only need a single step to reach it. And the [Basic Movements of Sword Skills] will help you in getting it. While the [Moon Light Sword Style] has a rather bloody history. In fact, there is a [Moon Light Sword Style]'s tradition of murder." I said in a cold tone of voice, causing Shigure to tense and slowly starting to rethink about the choices she made today.

"But, this is something to talk about on a later date. I'm just letting you know, that by learning the [Moon Light Sword Style] will give you the edge when the time where your future enemies won't stop until either they die or you. Also, I'm going to leave some knowledge on why I think you need to learn the [Moon Light Sword Style]. Nevertheless, I'm not telling to be a murderer at all. In fact, I'm trusting you to become stronger than you are right now when the time for me to ask you to watch over my family when I have to leave for something very important, that I may or may not return to." I tap Shigure's forehead, causing her eyes closed against her will as foreign memories not belong to her started appearing.

All this done in a second, but this was something Shigure never experienced in her entire life. So it was no surprise for her to lose consciousness.

I woke Shigure up right afterward with [Rejection] and making sure no hidden damage occurs when transferring the knowledge of many things all at once.

Shigure looks at me with eyes with mixed emotions going through them, but I can see that she no longer has doubts about taking my offer of becoming my student. Also, looking at her character sheet let me know that she made a vow to herself to return this favor to always protect my family when the time comes, where the war began.

"Thank you." Shigure said to me, as she gives me a small smile, knowing that she gained something very precious and will help improve herself even further from this point on. As she was a little stuck on what else to improve her [Martial Art Skills].

"No problem. Also, I have other students as well. Their numbers are in the cell phone I gave you. So if you have any other questions to ask when I'm not available or something you think I won't be able to answer. You can call my other students." I explain to Shigure about Ingui Yoon and Daniela, while even informing her about the girls from Ingui Yoon's home universe as well.

However, Ingui Yoon's fellow students in the [Renewal Taekwondo] are not available just yet. As I still haven't stolen the dimension of Ingui Yoon's home universe. Plus, only Ingui Yoon was the only that came from her home universe, same with Daniela, and the rest stay behind for the time being.

But, after Raven's idea and advice. I'm going to take the entire universe as well after Raven and I finish our business in this crossover universe.

"Okay, come on. I've given you the knowledge, but you don't have the experiences using the knowledge I gave you. So for an hour or two. I will help you with anything before returning you back." I said to Shigure, as I use [Gate of Babylon] to bring out a sword for me to use while Shigure choosing which sword to use. Her new sword, [Bong-Seon] or her trusty nodachi that's been with her for years.


	67. Chapter 67: Steal or Destroy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 67: Steal or Destroy**

The next day* **  
**

 **Year 23: Day 309: Defensive Going Up**

(Multiverse: Outside | Near Crossover Universe: Main Dimension: History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi)

After sending Shigure back to the Ryuzanpaku. I exit the dimension and pour more defensive over this crossover universe before using the [Sword God Magic: Right Arm of Thievery] to take ownership over it like nothing. But, didn't put it into my [Gate of Babylon] yet. As I still need to place down more [Restrictions] and among other things, to increase the defensive of the crossover universe.

It took me until the next day to have the right certain amount of defensive placed down. Though, I may have overdone it, seeing how the black fog of [Restrictions] has expanded to the point of being able to cover a dozen universe-size all at once.

Once that's done. I use [Archive] to check on Raven and sweatdrop as I watch my wife trashing all the members of Yami like nothing. She not even using her sword or [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic]. Let alone using [Heartforce]. All Raven is using her personal unarmed combat style, where there no forms, stance, or even [Techniques]. A simple punches and kicks in precise timing and targets the pressure points or the joints. Before backing off when things get too heated and going back in.

If anything, Raven's unarmed fighting style is the exact opposite of Yang Xiao-Long's fighting style, the Daughter of her counterparts, where she tank the attacks and deal heavy fast damages.

Currently, Raven just took down an entire base by herself without getting hit once at all. This includes projectiles like bullets as well. Something that not many could dodge in this world, but Raven isn't from this world and she doesn't even need to go above her max speed and just rely on absolute awareness.

All Raven need is to 'feel' the position of the attackers about to launch their attacks, as in shooting her, Raven would calculate the time and distance instantly and move the bare minimum to dodge out of the way.

After making sure Raven is doing fine, which she is, I thought about if I should reunite with her now and help her take over Yami or check on the other dimensions.

On one hand, this would really cause problems with all my wives. Since they really don't like me doing things by myself too long. Even Raven is pushing her luck by letting me alone right now.

Rubbing my chin, I decided to wait for Raven to take over Yami, either the entire organization or a division. Therefore, I will stay outside this crossover universe and watch Raven while checking on Shigure time from time.

In fact, I should even take this chance to take care of Honoka before her influence may cause a problem for Raven and me in the future. Better get rid of the early before it becomes a bigger problem later on.

Therefore, for the time being. I'll take action until Raven takes over Yami or contact me for something.

1 week later*

 **Year 23: Day 316: Total Takeover  
**

(Yami's Headquarter: Meeting Room)

"So... want to tell me why everyone here looking at you with worship?" I ask Raven, who is currently using my lap as a seat while resting her head on my shoulder. While I ignore the look I'm getting from both the Hand-to-Hand Combat Division and the Weapons Divisions' members. Well, except for a few that were killed off by either Raven personally or by someone else that took this chance for revenge or something on that line.

The reason why I asked this was that I got bored a little and didn't want to cause Raven any problem and slept a little, then next thing I knew it. I see all the members of higher-up of Yami looking at Raven like she a goddess or something.

Glancing at Raven's character sheet, to see she gained a new title and it is the [Goddess of Combat]. Where it increases all combat-related [Skills/Techniques] and the ability to influence people that more into combats aka a battel manic with weak willpower, to either fight her or become her follower, even both. Since I can tell by the bruises and blood on the Yami's members, that they have fought Raven and lost. But, still looking at Raven with absolute respect.

"Too lazy to explain." Raven replied, "Ask one of them. They will explain. Now, stop moving and let me take my nap. I haven't slept for a week now."

I look at Raven with a deadpan, knowing that I won't get anything out of her when she likes this for a while. So, I look at the group of martial artists that are at the peak of this world. One of them stand up and spoke for everyone else.

A tall and slim blond hair man, wearing a striped suit with a tassel around the middle. He is slim in frame with an incredibly well-muscled and defined build. His hairstyle is somewhat reminiscent of Akisame Koetsuji's.

This is Saiga Furinji, the son of the [Invincible Superhuman] Hayato Furinji, the husband of the late Shizuha Furinji, as well as the Father of Miu Furinji. He is the last/lost hero of Ryuzanpaku.

"Mrs. Raven has claimed that you'll allow all of us to join in the war of the three factions, even if it is mostly against weaker beings compared to ones at Mrs. Raven and your level. As well as giving us the options to fight all the battles your family may face in weaker worlds that similar to this world. Also, Mrs. Raven informs all of us, that we may have the chance to improve ourselves by gaining these [Cultivation Methods] from you, who is Raven's husband, and the leader of the family, we've vowed to watch over." Saiga began explaining to me all the benefits Raven willing to give to the Yami in exchange for their services and loyalty.

"Did she now." I look at the sleeping face of my wife, then back at everyone else and snap my fingers, where everyone's injuries and ruin clothes are gone due to [Rejection].

"Well, I had some doubt, but now... I guess I'm a believer." Said by a tall man with long purple hair down his waist with a muscular build and a calm face. "I'm Isshinsai Ogata. It would be an honor if you can teach me these [Cultivation Methods]." Ogata introduces himself while looking at his now restored cloths and lack of injuries in awe.

"Hey, is it true, that there is a world that is centered around martial artists?" A tall man with incredible muscular, with his muscles being visible through his clothing. The leader of the Weapons Division. Oganosuke Yogi, who is one of the few fighters in the martial arts world that is considered to be on par with the elder of Ryozanpaku.

"Yup." I knew a few martial arts worlds, that these people would love to live in. But, may also not like it due to the lack of modern technology.

"Alright, I have no problem with the Yami following your family." Yogi replied as he closes his eyes, not caring about the people around him.

"Even if someone has a problem. I'm sure you can defeat us easily, if what your wife told us about you." Said by a curvaceous and very well-endowed woman who appears to be in her mid 20's. Going by the name of Mikumo Kushinada and someone older than she actually looks. "Also, is what Raven said is true? That becoming a cultivator means eternal life and youth?"

This caught the attention almost everyone, as not everyone wishes for everything they work up to go to waste upon their death.

"Depending on the [Cultivation System]. Of course, there are some pros and cons for each one. In fact, some of them have higher raw power, but can only gain eternal life at reaching the peak while there are some [Cultivation Systems] that reach to the point of gaining eternal life without reaching the peak, but will be very limited in some way. Furthermore, even if you do cultivate to the stage to gain eternal life and youth. You can still be killed." I explain to everyone in the room how some [Cultivation System] aim for immortality while other one aims for cultivating on something on the line of [Dao], with eternal life as a side bonus.

Upon hearing my explanation and further answering some of their questions. I just gained the loyalty of all the Yami's higher members, with the ones that doesn't. Are already killed off by the time I arrived. Leaving only behind the ones that could be reasonable or just not foolish enough to fight someone that way beyond their level. As in a mortal just became a cultivator start fighting someone that at the peak cultivation stage.

End results: Instant death to that early stage cultivator.

If this was before Raven gained [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic], [Heartsword Art - Creation Stage], and [Heartforce Cultivation]. Then, even if she had her [Transformation Semblance] and her normal [Semblance]. She would still be defeated by the people of Yami, if they all ganged up on her.

"Okay, I'm going to head off. You can contact me or Raven with the phones I gave all of you. I think everyone needs to do their own things and reorganization everything. Also, do try to fix the damage Raven done to Yami. Since I or my family may need your service. As payment, I will teach you and if you want to go to the desire worlds. Then, you have to complete many tasks and among other things, before I send you off and never have to hear from me or my family ever again." With that said, I pick the sleeping Raven and head to the [Ark] as our business in this world is done.

(Ark's City)

I bring out Raven's bed via [Gate of Babylon] and place her on it, where she unconsciously remove all her clothes while she is still asleep. A habit all my wives shared among other things.

Ignoring my soon to be naked wife, as I bring up my [Archive] to check all the dimensions in this crossover universe, to see if there any among them have a potential student to take under my wing or an organization like Yami to take over.

My family needs all the main power available, even if I could technically just mind-controlling everyone in this crossover universe, but that would lower the fighting abilities of everyone. It's better to have free will, people, to ally with that could be useful for certain things before sending away once they are no longer needed.

After all, there always a chance of betrayal, no matter what.

The only people I know for sure that absolutely no chance of betrayal at all. Are my wives and Repellista. With the latter having so many chances to do so, but never took it and I know exactly why.

Sadly, I don't trust the kids, including my Daughters. It's exactly because they are [Reincarnators] and knowing about the multiverse just have a potential of betraying me. Honestly, there are many reasons why I still keep them around.

"Stop that." Raven mumble to me, as she slaps the back of my head while I was close to going into the deep end once again. "Seriously, Ragna. It's at this point, where the others and I have developed an instinct, where we know if you close to snapping."

"Can't help it. Blame my [Voltion Sword Dao]. It's one of those double-edged [Dao], where a high chance of bringing doom to many that dare cultivates it." I smile at my wife, for knocking sense back into me before I try to 'convince' myself almost doing something that I would regret for the rest of my life.

"Ugh, Ragna. You lasted a week without me. How did this happen?" Raven rolls off her bed and making me catch her, where she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Seriously, do something to keep your mind business."

"That's what I did." I said dryly, as I explain to Raven what happens just a few minutes ago, causing Raven to let out a frustrated sigh.

"Alright, let me help you search for a place, then. Afterward, you're going to sleep with me. No complaining. It's for your own good." Raven said to me, causing my mouth to twitch that Raven just finding an excuse to sleep whenever she can, even though right now she deserves it. After all, she has been awake for an entire week now.

3 weeks later*

 **Year 23: Day 337: Total Takeover**

(Ark's City)

During the three weeks, Raven did everything she thinks is needed to run Yami and even manage to prevent a war with the Ryuzanpaku. Instead, both sides agreed to put their side different seeing how both sides have reached their goals. Somewhat, with some of the grandmasters in the Ryuzanpaku still didn't like how things ended with barely any actions at the end.

Of course, things would have been more difficult if it wasn't for Saiga bought along with Raven when meeting up with the Ryuzanpaku and my presence. Though, I did have to mind wipe Honoka's past life memories related to the three factions and only left behind a few things.

On another note, the main character Kenichi is having a difficult time gaining Miu's affection due to her Father in the picture now. I wish him luck.

"So, did you find any dimension to go to?" Raven asks me as she just finished her nap after returning visiting Yami to check on everything. "Or do you still have some problems with most of them?"

"Well, due to the crossover universe's main dimension being a martial arts theme. Barely any supernatural other than a very limited usage in [Ki] and limited to a certain strength level due to the [Laws] in this crossover universe. I must say, I need to study more about the crossover universe and the normal universe more." I started explaining to Raven about how the fact that History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi as the main dimension of this crossover universe has placed a level cap on what people can reach.

"If the native people in this crossover universe are limited to a certain strength. What if they use multiple or mixed different [Energy Sources] together?" Raven asks me.

"I have no idea. We can try, but there is a chance they may explode from having two different [Energy Sources] in their body." I point this out to my wife, "I mean, sure, if they find out the right method, then they may be able to use two or more [Energy Sources], increasing their fighting abilities beyond what this crossover universe's [Laws] allow them to."

"Ragna. You have control over this crossover universe, right?" Raven looking at me with a deadpan.

"Yeah?" I wonder what thoughts popped into Raven's head to cause her to look at me like I'm an idiot.

"The people in this crossover universe are bound to the [Laws], right?" Raven follows up with another question.

"That's right. Unless they leave the universe. Then, they will be bound to other universe's [Laws]. Depending on if they have the strength to either resist it somewhat to adapt in time or instantly bypass them for some reasons. Or in Ingui Yoon and Daniela's cases. I just bound them to my broken Gamer's ability via [Karma Threads]." I answered. Still not getting what Raven trying to tell me.

Raven blankly stares at her husband, wonder if he was messing with her or he truly didn't get it at all. But remember who her husband is and got her answer.

"Ragna. You have control over the crossover universe." Raven repeated, "Just change the [Laws] yourself. Unless it's not possible?" There. Raven went straight to the point of what she was trying to hint the whole time.

I was about to say no, but then I register Raven's words that, yes, yes I can. And Raven smirks at me when she can tell her words got through to me finally.

"Right... Let me get right to it." I said to Raven, "It may take a while for everything to finish, though." I point this out to Raven the moment I bring up a different holographic screen, that contains a large number of words, symbols, and numbers in many columns and multiple windows in different sizes.

Raven glance at the new holographic screen and look at it for one second before looking away as all that caused her a small headache from just glancing at it.

"Yeah, you ahead and do whatever you need to do. I'm going to take a nap." Raven paused for a moment, "Oh, and if I find myself having to wake up and smack some sense into you just because you about to have an episode. I will do something we both would regret. So control yourself. Kay, night, my hero." Raven kiss me on the lip, then jump onto her bed and cover herself with her precious blanket, then close her eyes to sleep. Even though it hadn't even been half an hour since she just woke up from her nap. It didn't matter to Raven, she will take all the chances she could get to have a joyful sleep.

2 months later*

 **Year 24: Day 32: Not The Culprit!**

(Ark's City)

"Mmm! That was a good sleep. Hey, Ragna. You still working on those [Laws] for the crossover universe still?" Raven asks her husband, who has been for the past 2 months trying to raise the cap level of the crossover universe without causing everything to fall apart and the only reason why it hasn't. Is due to the [Broken Skill: Rejection]. If it wasn't for that, many things over the years would have fallen apart by now. Let alone something big as changing the very [Laws] born into the crossover universe.

"Oh, almost done. I just need a few samples from the other universes, be it the normal or crossover version. But, mostly the latter than the former. Then, I should have everything done. But, for now, the crossover universe we have right now have to stick with its current [Laws] for the time being." I explained to Raven as I took a sip of my green tea and use [Sword God Magic: Right Arm of Thievery] to send the crossover universe into the [Gate of Babylon].

While deactivating all the defensive placed on the crossover universe. At the moment it enters the [Gate of Babylon], then it will drain all the [Energy Sources] to power it. In this case, it would drain me when the [Gate of Babylon] is connected to me.

"Okay, did you pick out the next universe for us to head to or do you want my LUCK stat to decide for us again?" I ask my wife, who completely naked and the only thing covering her is the bedsheet. "Because the last time we did that, we came across a crossover universe."

"I guess. I have no idea what universe, I want to visit at the moment. Also, mind sending me into the crossover dimension of the History Strongest Disciple's Kenichi. I promise to spar against a few martial artists from the Ryuzanpaku and Yami. Mostly the latter than former, but you know how they are." Raven replied as she equips her clothes with just a single thought her [Inventory].

"Alright." I agreed, even though the crossover universe is inside the [Gate of Babylon]. We still have access to it. Same with the dimension of the Monster Girl Quest. But, only if I leave a pathway to connect the multiverse to the [Gate of Babylon] and for a limited time. Of course, this only applies if I go in as well.

So, I made an [Ark's Gate] and send Raven into the crossover universe's main dimension. "Let Shigure know I will be checking on her on a later date, to check on her progress." I said to Raven while start moving the [Ark] in a random direction.

"Will do, Ragna." Raven said to me as she put away her bed via [Inventory]. "Also, I will call at a random time. Just to check on you, Ragna." Raven narrowed her eyes at me before giving me a lazy smile.

"Kay." I replied as I deploy [Heartforce Scan] to detect any nearby enemies from the three factions. So I can steal their knowledge and memories.

I activate the new program installed in the [Ark], now to zone in the closest universe and warp there, with the help of my [Dao of Spacetime] making the jump by creating a warp-hole around the [Ark]. After the [Ark] locates the universe, which didn't take that long.

I wait for a few minutes to calculate the distance and how much [Energy] needed to make the jump. Then, activate [Omega Sword Dao: Dao of Spactime] and lost 40% [Sword Qi] at that one jump. A minute to recover that 40% [Sword Qi], something I wouldn't do if I was on a battlefield, but for now. I'll allow myself to do so since I can afford to lower just a bit of my guard. While continuing to have the [Ark]'s [Restrictions] preventing all detection from working.

My mouth twitches when I found out what type of universe this is or more like I discovered this universe already has an owner and belong to the [Hero Faction] too. There are many approaches I could take at this very moment. Most of them would lead to a large number of heroes coming after my behind the very moment I'm discovered. However, the upside is worth the risk.

What's more interesting is that this is one of the many universes where the [Hero Faction] spawn new heroes or candidates that have knowledge about the three factions and going through a test, where they get the chance to become an actual member of the [Hero Faction] instead of just in name only.

If that wasn't enough for me, to take a big risk. The next thing I learned about this universe is that it's a crossover universe as well, where many of the members of the [Hero Faction] are sent to each of these dimensions from different universes. Therefore, compared to the crossover universe, I have in my [Gate of Babylon], where there is only one member of the [Neutral Faction]. While in this crossover universe. There hundreds or so of these candidates in this crossover universe right now.

Then again, the one from the [Neutral Faction] is an actual member of the [Neutral Faction] and had the mission to take over the crossover universe while the candidates of the [Hero Faction] are trying to become 'heroes' instead of taking over the crossover universe. Seeing how the crossover universe has already been taken over by the [Hero Faction] for a long time now.

Rubbing my chin, to check what ranked this crossover universe is and find it is a mid-ranked fantasy type universe. An average one and not that important for the [Hero Faction], but still important enough to be noticed the very moment this crossover universe disappear from their radar.

"Ah... So many choices..." I mumble to myself, not that eager to steal the crossover universe. However, that doesn't mean I'm not above destroying it instead. Save me lots of trouble. But, after I get the samples I needed to be able to change the [Laws] of the one in my [Gate of Babylon].

10 minutes later*

(Ark's City)

"Hey, Ragna. Just wanted to call in to check on if you've arrived in another universe yet and to see if you're okay." Raven said to me, as she just called.

"Not really, but I did find one; however, it's owned by the [Hero Faction]." I explain to Raven about what I found and learned, along with getting the samples I wanted, but just missing a few things before finishing changing the crossover universe we possess. Maybe a normal universe would do.

"I see. So, no problem on your-" Raven was about to say something, but was caught off when a loud explosion occurs at her husband's side. "Okay, what have you done this time?" Raven look at her husband with a deadpan.

flashback 10 minutes ago*

(Multiverse: Unknown | Near Crossover Universe: Belong to [Hero Faction])

Putting away the [Ark] into the [Gate of Babylon] and appear in the multiverse, just outside the crossover universe. Then, pour a massive amount of [Restrictions] all over the crossover universe until it covers entirely. Afterward, I use [Ninjutsu] to hide the [Restrictions] and continues to place down [Restrictions] until it was 10 minutes.

The very last few seconds; I bring out the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book] and flip a couple of pages before finding the one I wanted, then took action, where I arrange the [Restrictions] into the forms of patterns, transforming all these [Restrictions] into an [Array]. A large and complex [Inscription Patterns] that are used for powerful [Technique] and affect an area.

In this case, the [Array] is boosting the effects of the [Restrictions] and only need a single thought to trigger everything.

Once that's done. I bring out the [Ark] and make my escape via another jump with [Dao of Spacetime].

flashback over*

"Just getting ridding future problems." I grin at Raven, who just rolls her eyes at me.

"Would this cause us problems in the present, though?" Raven asks me, knowing that I said future problems, but not the ones we're about to have sooner than later.

"Other than there an army arrived the moment I left the area. Nope. Also, I made it so no one in the three factions knows it was me, who destroyed the crossover universe owned by the [Hero Faction]." I replied in a casual voice, not caring that I was close to fighting an army of experts from the [Hero Faction] just now. "Anyway, I'll let you know when I found a universe for us to enter. If not, then, mostly I would just destroy if it belongs to the [Hero Faction] and steals from the [Neutral Faction]. As for the [Evil Faction], maybe later on. Who knows."

"Fine, but don't think I won't check on you and in a few hours. Send me back into the [Ark]." Raven said to me, "See ya later, Ragna."

I nod at Raven, then once more wait for my [Sword Qi] to fully recover before making another jump.


	68. Chapter 68: LUCK Stat WANT Results

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 68: LUCK Stat WANT Results**

A few hours later*

 **Year 24: Day 32: Not The Culprit! Part 2**

(Ark's City)

So far, I have yet to find any good universe, be it crossover or normal, as for the past few hours is me destroying said universes since they belong to the [Hero Faction]. At this point, I think my LUCK stat is helping me locate the universes belong to the [Hero Faction] and reduce their numbers as well as their universes spawning more 'heroes'.

Yet, among all the ones I have destroyed. None of them were above mid-ranked universes and at the highest was a peak mid-ranked fantasy universe.

On the bright side, I got all the samples I need to be able to change the [Laws] of the crossover universe of the History's Strongest Discipline Kenichi. The samples are used to give the crossover universe the familiarize of the [Laws] from other universes. As well as allowing more people to be able to use other [Energy Sources] without too much resistance and end up dying in the process. Even though, I have changed the [Laws]. The changes won't happen instantly and would take time.

However, the moment I merge the dimension of the Monster Girl Quest into the crossover universe. The [Laws] speed up in changing and soon the Monster Girl Quest's dimension has caused many weaker dimensions to be influenced by many monster girls' abilities and spirits as well. Making those native people in those weaker dimensions to discover new abilities, weird abilities, but new either way.

"Hey, Ragna. Do you really have to get back to work after we just had sex?" Raven asks me as she hugs me from behind while still naked and not even sweating after we had an hour of non-stop sex.

"Shouldn't we find a universe to enter first before we have sex for who knows how long?" I ask Raven, as I try to ignore Raven rubbing my dick with her right hand now. Hoping this would make me horny again, not that I wasn't already.

"Yeah, but I'm still horny and in the mood for all that matter. You know this is a good time for both of us. Plus, it's just the two of us here, in the [Ark], and no one else. We could have sex anywhere in the [Ark] and no one could stop us. Even if we do leave a mess, you can easily clean it up instantly." Raven tries to persuade me to resume having sex with her.

"Fine." I may as well, as the [Ark] is already invisible and have all the defensive to block all types of attack is still active.

(Lemon: Skip if you don't want to read!)

That was all Raven needed to hear, as she moves to get in front of her husband and saddle on his lap and insert his dick into her butt hole. In one smooth motion, where she shudders a little as she is still a bit sensitive from having an orgasm just a few minutes ago. While cum continues to leak from her vagina and her butt.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say Alice must have influenced you somehow. Because while Alice likes to have it finish in her mouth of the time and have my cum inside her stomach. But, you, Raven, would make me cum in your butt until it reaches into your stomach after I fill up your womb first." I said dryly, as I feel my leftover cum covering my dick as we speak.

In the beginning, it just felt weird, but doing it so many times just made me got used to it. The thing I do for my wives.

"Actually, it's the opposite." Raven smirk at me, "Alice took after me, but I changed my taste after meeting you. Also, because Alice doesn't have a dick, so I have no experience having a vagina and anal sex. So you have to realize, that I'm also a big eater and love to have my stomach full, so I don't have to worry about getting hungry while sleeping for a long time." Raven explains to me, as she starts moving as the sound of my dick thrusting inside Raven's anal and spilling cum every time Raven move up.

"Oh." I did not expect that.

"Why interest all of a sudden?" Raven asks me, as she wraps her arms around my neck to get a better grip before she starts moving her hips faster, causing more and more cum to spill out from her anal as well as making the cum in her vagina to leak out until there is barely any left.

"Just popped in my head. Plus, I barely get to talk when all of us having sex." I remind Raven, that during that 10,000 years, where the rest of the wives would be very active in sex and would make me do everything to please them in some way. This includes me having to use my tongue, and by the time, I have finished working on my clones. None of us was in the right mind to even speak and not be able to understand what each other are saying besides certain things.

"True, and speaking about how you barely talk while having sex. Back to kissing." Raven said to me, as she pulls me into a kiss, with her tongue wrapping around mine as she moves her hips even faster than before until I release my load again.

While at the same time, Raven started squirting and without stopping her hips. Spraying her juice all over my stomach as each time my dick thrust inside, she would squirt harder.

This continues for a long time, with Raven changing sex positions every hour, and the only position that allows us to be able to do kissing still.

(Lemon: End, thanks for reading!)

1 month later*

 **Year 24: Day 62: LUCK stat Coming Into Play**

(Ark's City)

"Wow, I did not expect us to go at it for an entire month." Raven said to me, as she flips her long hair over her shoulder. As we just ended our long sex session 10 minutes ago. With our current position being with Raven is still saddling me while I'm on my back.

"If I didn't have the [Gamer's Body] and unlimited stamina, among other things, I think you would have killed me before the day or after the first day. Since we hardly had any break and a couple of seconds to change position does not count." I said to Raven, who opens her mouth to argue before closing it.

"Oh, come now, don't be like that, my hero. After all, you did have sex with five beautiful women at the same time for a long time before." Raven smile at me, "I don't know why you're complaining about us having sex for 1 month."

"Because we had 10,000 years, with lots of spare time to waste for sex. But, we're not in the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book]." I said to Raven, "Also, I'm not mad or annoyed, in fact, I love having sex with you, Raven. But, what if we are too into sex that we ignore everything around us that we would forget the important things until it's too late."

"I can see your point since you're living proof at that. Fine, I'll promise we won't have a month of non-stop sex." Raven nods her head, "We'll have sex any time I'm in the mood and for a few hours, then we can go again after we finished whatever we needed to be done with." Raven gives me a small kiss on the lip as she smiles at me.

"So, after you have slept for like a month total before you get into the mood again or something cause you to become horny while you are awake at the time?" I ask dryly, causing Raven to kiss me on the lip again after I finished speaking.

"Yup. Now, let me sleep and wake me up when you find a universe." Raven rests her head onto my chest and close her eyes to sleep, not moving for me to sit up or get out of bed.

"Raven." I call out to my rave in a dull tone of voice.

"Nope. Deal with it." Raven replied without opening her eyes. "I need to rest again, unless you want to again? I'm still in the mood." Raven smile at me, still not opening her eyes to see my facial expression as she knew my answer already. "That's what I thought. Plus, lots of men would love to be in your position right now. They would die happy to have sex with me or any of the others."

"Yeah, they would be dead in one session, not even a long one at that." I said dryly, causing Raven to giggle.

"I did say they would die happy. I never said anything about them living afterward." Raven replied with a hint of amusement. "Not that I would allow anyone else but you, Ragna."

"Do you mean after or before meeting me, when you say that?" I ask out of curiosity.

"After. We both know, that many things could happen for everyone if we've never met." Raven answered, "Now, is there anything else you want to talk about before I really go to sleep?"

I open a holographic screen and make the [Ark] jump to the nearest universe. Where I bring up the information about it.

I blink once, twice to be sure, thrice to really be sure until I found what I'm reading is true.

"Hey, Raven. Don't go to sleep yet. We just arrived at a universe you should be familiar with." I said to Raven, who groan of not getting the chance to sleep after staying awake for an entire month without sleep.

Of course, honestly Raven didn't regret it one bit.

Raven opens her eyes to see what her husband meant by she familiar with the universe. Before eyes is the universe or at least another version of her home universe. The RWBY universe, while her home universe isn't exactly close to the canon, but barely there. The one before Raven's eyes is much closer to the canon of RWBY.

Seeing how the RWBY universe is a normal universe and surprising, the universe is ownerless, which made Raven confuse before it disappears after her husband mentions how this universe isn't that old and in the term of age in the multiverse for all universes. It could be considered as a toddler still.

"Do you want me to take over this universe first or go in first?" I said to Raven, who was in deep thoughts.

"Yeah, go ahead. Just make sure not to leave anything behind." Raven said to me, as she quickly put her clothes back on and got up from the bed, while at the same time, drag me off the bed as well. Like Raven, only a thought needed and I have my clothes back on the next second later.

"You do know, we don't have to leave the bed for me to drag this RWBY universe into the [Gate of Babylon], right?" I look at Raven with a wry smile, then use [Sword God Magic: Right Arm of Thievery] and instantly, the RWBY universe outside my [Ark] disappear and reappear inside the [Gate of Babylon].

However, the moment I did. My [Heartforce Scan] picked up an alarming amount of entities appearing in the area.

Even Raven could detect this too, as she too was a [Heartforce Cultivator] and could use the same, if not, more powerful [Heartforce Techniques/Spells].

"I defend, you attack?" Raven asks me, as she sat down on a chair she summon out of her [Inventory] while sending the bed away.

"Make sure no one comes too close to us." I agree with Raven being the one that defending while I would be the one attacking.

"Got it." Raven closes her eyes and cover the [Ark] and mixed her [Heartforce] with mine before expanding out, to create a large crimson fog.

As for me, I use [Chain Combo Magic: Heartforce + Elemental Sight] on a large scale, to scan everything to the last details, and afterward, I link the [Skills: Decomposition and Rejection] into the current linked [Skills] of [Chain Combo Magic], where I erase all the enemies that were attacking the [Ark] while I was scanning all the vehicles with the enemies inside them.

 **DING!***

 **The [Hero Faction] had enough and now sending a powerful entity to kill the Player.**

 **Ding!***

 **The [Neutral Faction] had enough and now sending a powerful entity to kill the Player.**

 **DING!***

 **The [Evil Faction] is willing to offer a service for a certain price to deal with these powerful entities.**

Looking at these three notification messages popping up before. The three factions must have finally found out I was the one that been destroying all those universes belong to the [Hero Faction] and stealing the ones belong to the [Neutral Faction], while leaving the ones belongs to the [Evil Faction]. Knowing that if I touch those, then the big war will start right away.

All three factions know, I'm just preparing, which is why both the [Hero Faction] and the [Neutral Faction] are trying their best to eliminate me and my group as soon as possible before I become too much a problem. The [Evil Faction], on the other hand, didn't care unless I, the Player, did something to anger them.

 **DING!***

 **The [Hero Faction]'s powerful entity: Tengen Toppa Gurren Legann {Tier 3} has arrived to kill the Player.**

 **DING!***

 **The [Neutral Faction]'s powerful entity: 5th True Gamer: Space God {Tier 3} has arrived to kill the Player.**

 **DING!***

 **The [Evil Faction]'s offer to deal with these powerful entities.**

I sweatdrop, when I just realize that when the [Hero Faction] sent a powerful entity to kill me, I did not expect them to send that thing. As for the [Neutral Faction], I was surprised they sent a True Gamer. _'Though, I wonder what the 5th part mean?'_ I thought to myself as I can 'see' the 5th True Gamer is human or at least take the appearance of an adult male human.

The 5th True Gamer: Space God is a middle-aged man, with short black hair and brown eyes.

"Uh, is that a robot, a massive size one too?" Raven asks me in disbelief, as she can see via [Heartforce Scan]. "It's almost reaching the size range of a universe."

"Yup." I send a wisp of [Heartforce] to give Raven the memory and knowledge about the mecha. "And you'll be the one fighting it while I take on a fellow True Gamer."

"Wait, what?! How the hell am I supposed to fight that?! I'm like a grain of salt or even smaller compared to that thing!" Raven yells at me in shock, that I wanted her to fight such a massive opponent by herself.

"It's a [Tier 3 - Entity]." I replied calmly, causing Raven to furrow her eyebrows, then let out a frustrated sighed.

"You're going to make this up for me." Raven said to me, as she releases a massive amount of [Heartforce] to fight the mecha. "Leave the [Ark]. I'll continue to protect it. If what you said about how one needs a strong physical body or the ability to travel the multiverse without being in a universe. Therefore, exiting the [Ark] right now is a death sentence for someone like me."

"Wasn't going to." I said to Raven, then exit the [Ark] after giving the controls of the [Restrictions] I have placed on the [Ark] over to Raven to use.

(Multiverse: Unknown | Near the [Ark])

"So, you're the 10th True Gamer. I must say, you cause a lot of problems for everyone." The 5th True Gamer: Space God said with a sneer, looking down at the last True Gamer. "Be honor, that you're facing the 5th strongest among our group. So remember the person that kill you was I, the Space God."

"Peter." I said in a deadpan, causing the 5th True Gamer: Space God to flinch and look at me with shock. That I know his name, which wasn't that hard with [Elemental Sight] and [Sha Naqba Imuru] linked together.

Going by the way his shock, I would guess he has a [Skill] that conceal his true name or something. Which I would do as well, but mine much more unique and powerful compared to Peter's [Concealing Skills].

Using this moment of where Peter is too shocked and point my right index at him, using the [2nd Profession: Immortal God Sun Wukong: Body Freezing Spell] on him. Immobilizing him before he could do anything.

 **[Body Freezing Spell] - Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100% - Cost: Varies**

 **Description: Allows the user to freeze a target's movement temporarily.**

 **1st Effect: Able to immobilize the target's body by (level) seconds.**

 **1st Effect's Requirement: The user is required to see and point at the target with a finger to work.**

Appearing in front of Peter via [Koku Shundo]. Using 10% of my full strength, to test the water, and punch Peter in the face. Sending him flying while the mecha haven't been able to move as Raven's [Heartforce] have covered the entire thing, preventing it from the chance of fighting. Also, Raven continues to defend the [Ark] from the mobs' attacks.

I trust Raven to be able to deal with the [Tier 3 - Mecha Entity], then resume full focus onto Peter and once more use [Koku Shundo] to appear right next to him, where I feel something trying to crush me and with the [Omega Sword Dao] and the name of the Peter took for himself.

The crushing feeling is Peter manipulating the very space around me. Of course, this didn't affect me much since I can do better. But, it would be stupid of me to use the [Dao of Space] to prove that I'm superior in this subject of power. Instead, I equip the [Robe of the Sage] and [Blade of Tathagata]. Making it look like I need to use these two overpowered gears to deal with Peter.

 **DING!***

 **You have equipped the [Robe of the Sage].**

 **Increasing END x [Profession: The Gamer]'s (level: 1) = [Tier 5 - 1].**

Then, with a swing of the [Blade of Tathagata]. I took 80% of Peter's HP while there no injuries on Peter's body since he too possesses the [Gamer's Body]. Therefore, all injuries are converted into numbers. Of course, I have [Skills] to deal with [Gamer's Body] as well after realizing there other Gamers other than myself.

And with a kick to Peter's back, sending him flying once more and only leaving with 3% HP before he dies. Not letting up as I want to see what happen when I kill a fellow True Gamer.

I jab downward, using the [Jab Sword Intent: One to Many], firing off thousands of [Sword Beams] down onto Peter, who barely bring up a [Space Barrier] to protect himself, but sadly for Peter, the [Space Barrier] was easily cut through. However, that was enough for Peter as he disappeared in the very last second before one of the [Sword Beams] touch him.

I click my teeth in annoyance that I held back too much and could have killed Peter easily, but with the three factions currently watching this battle made me very guarded about what I could and could not use.

The same goes for Raven, as she took until now to destroy 70% of the Tengen Toppa Gurren Legann before it too disappeared before Raven could deal any more damage and finish it off.

Of course, this irritated Raven as well, with the way she killed off all the mobs at once by herself, to show how missing the chance to kill that mecha affected her.

I got back inside the [Ark] to reunite with Raven. While unequipped the [Robe of the Sage] and the [Blade of Tathagata].

(Ark's City)

Taking back the control over the [Ark] and the [Restrictions]. I turn the [Ark] invisible once again and activate the more powerful [Restrictions] to prevent the three factions from detecting the [Ark] until I deactivate them to recharge, then made the jump to a nearby universe and do it again to increase the distance further. Leaving me with less than 20% [Sword Qi].

"So..." I glance at Raven, "You want to enter the RWBY universe or check the new universe before us?"

"Let's enter the RWBY universe first. I want to do something personal. While we're in there, you can do whatever. I'll find you when I'm finished." Raven said to me, not revealing what she about to do when I already got a gist of what she planning to do already when she mentioned how she would like to meet her counterpart.

"Okay, what timeline?" I ask Raven since I can pick the timeline for us to enter. I just need to search for the dimension that reaches that timeline and force it to stop for a brief moment for us to enter. Otherwise, I go for any random dimension. Thought, if Raven's options aren't too specific, then it will still be considered a random dimension picked, within the range of what Raven wanted.

"Any timelines would do as long it during canon and before the end of canon." Raven said to me, as she rather not meet her counterpart's so many grandchildren in the future or her ancestors in the past.

"Okay, where do you want me to send you?" I ask Raven while checking if there anything in this RWBY universe that's just different or out of place, but found nothing other than that at one point. This RWBY universe was moved from its original spot today and I finally found out that the area where I have taken this RWBY universe was on the radar to find the culprit, who has been stealing and destroying universes from left and right.

 _'Oop...'_ I sweatdrop that I may have overdone things and my LUCK stat send me some misfortune as a warning not to be too greedy and stop destroying universes as even under the ownership of someone. It's still part of the multiverse.

"Send me in the Vacuo Kingdom, anywhere in that kingdom. I'll do the rest." Raven answered, "I'm still going to call on you, to make sure you don't have an episode." Raven leans back a little as she folds her arms under her breasts, tilting her head back a little and give me a glare. Daring me to not pick up her calls.

"Right. Duly noted." I said dryly, then create a [Ark's Gate] underneath Raven and send her into the RWBY universe inside my [Gate of Babylon].

I put away the [Ark] as well, then head into the RWBY universe, where I did some calculating with the help of the [Archive] and my time limit is 10 years of staying inside the [Gate of Babylon] as long I'm in a universe. Otherwise, I can stay inside the [Gate of Babylon] just for only a day. Kind of weird, but I guess there is always a downside to everything.

 **DING!***

 **You have entered the universe of RWBY and enter one of the many dimensions!**

(Vale Kingdom: City of Vale)

Looking around the place, nothing seemed out of the place as I teleported myself to this kingdom.

I nod to myself, noting that I must have sent Raven and me into a time period, where maybe the main casts haven't entered Beacon Academy yet.

 **BOOM!***

"Such misfortune..." I knew right away my LUCK stat wasn't finished giving me more misfortune. Seeing a train about crash right into me.

I use the [Martial Art Skill: Water Stream Rocking Smashing Fist] from the manga/anime One Punch Man.

 **[Water Stream Rocking Smashing Fist] - Passive/Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100% - Cost: Varies**

 **Description: It is a martial art that leading enemies around the nose by moving like a calm stream, only to finish them off with a punch strong enough to smash great rocks like a raging river. The martial art can repel the attacks of the opponents, nullify them, or redirect them with twice the power. The martial art is capable of deflecting particles as small as dust in one motion, rapid blade attacks, and even attacks of pure [Energy]. Furthermore, if in a crisis, the martial art has the user's body move on its own.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to all [Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist's skills and techniques].**

 **2nd Effect: Gain full mastery over to all [Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist's skills and techniques].**

 **3rd Effect: The user's body moves on pure reflex to avoid all the dangers that threaten the user's life.**

Of course, the 3rd Effect wouldn't activate even in this situation. Seeing how I could just tank this train like nothing and come out unscratched. But, there are cameras; therefore, I move just what considered almost super-speed in this world's standards when one's [Semblance] isn't super speed.

Nevertheless, I dodge just the last second and move out of the way of any stray fast objects may give a normal person a big bruise to bad injuries.

"Well, this is some greeting..." I mumble to myself, as I watch the civilians scream as they attempt to flee from the chaos of large numbers of Grimm emerges from the giant hole.

The sounds of screams and roars fill the air, and I can see team RWBY lying on the ground, watching in horror. The alarm continues to blare, then using special footwork from the [Water Stream Rocking Smashing Fist], to move in elegant movements like flowing water as I perform fast piercing attacks on any Grimm come within my range, which is pretty big when I'm doing it.

By the time team RWBY snap out. I have easily taken down half the numbers of Grimm, with the bigger ones has been dealt with first than the smaller ones.

"Hey, who's that?!" I heard Ruby shouting to her team.

"I don't know, but he got some speed, and wow, look at the way he's moving. Hey, Weiss, I bet you could learn a thing or two from this guy." Yang's voice came up next, with a voice of awe.

"I would have you know, that I learn from the best." Weiss didn't really deny Yang's idea from the way she words it.

"Guys, we need to help him fight off these Grimm." Blake's voice appears afterward.

"Uh, I don't think we even need to." Ruby said in awe and hint of disappointment, that she couldn't fight the Grimm to defend Vale as well. "Because he just finished the last one."

"Well, this guy must be some super Huntsman or something, because I don't think Uncle Qrow can kill all these Grimm by himself so fast, and not even using a weapon at that." Yang agreed with Ruby, as she just watched some guy killed off so many Grimm in so little time, all by himself.

 **SCREECH!***

"Nevermore!" Blake shout, as everyone look in the sky, where a large Nevermore flying down right at them.

I appear in the middle of team RWBY, then bend my knees a little. Then activate the [Left Arm of Usage: Gura Gura no Mi], linked with [Ninjutsu] to hide the appearance change on my left arm, and punch in the Nevermore's direction.

The very air itself cracks, making all those nearby or watching through the cameras are shocked to see this. The cracks extend for a few seconds until the very air broke and a shockwave slam right into the Nevermore, pushing it for a split second before exploding afterward.

Looking around to see any Grimm I may have missed, but that giant Nevermore is the last one. Therefore, my job is done and hope this good deed would satisfy the LUCK stat.

I look at the shocked team RWBY, where all of them have their mouth open and eyes wide. Their facial expression just shouts that they couldn't believe what they saw with their own eyes actually happened and everything is real. But, still having a hard time believing it.

Casually, I walk to the side, with team RWBY's eyes continue to follow me as I reach into the hole and pull out a street mobile food cart, which I just create on the stop via [Wisdom of The Sage]. Then, drag it to the side and find a good spot, that hasn't been damaged or have rocks around it.

Reaching inside the food cart from the side, then pull out a screen that says, "Pay for random foods in all flavors, shapes, and styles." Then attach it on the other side of the food card. Afterward, I return back to the other side and stand, waiting for my customers.

Overall, I'm bored again and wanted to try selling random and maybe strange foods with the help of the [Gate of Babylon].

"Wait, so he, not a Huntsman?!" Ruby yell, breaking the silence.


	69. Chapter 69: Slipping Control

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"Active skill name or magic spell"

'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 69: Slipping Control**

 **Year 24: Day 62: LUCK stat Coming Into Play Part 2**

(Vale Kingdom: City of Vale)

I just blankly stare at them in silence, causing them to feel a bit disturb of my lack of response when Ruby's exploded that she learned I'm not a Huntsman or trying to think up an excuse of why I have a food cart. From what I can tell with her character sheet that continues to update on her thoughts.

I didn't bother about the damage of the area and some of the buildings that been knocked down via the crashing train. As I continue to stand here, wonder if someone brave enough to pay me to see what they get.

I glance up, where there is a fleet coming from the Atlesian Military, consisting of dropships deploying [Atlesian Knight-200] units and the flagship of James Ironwood. Then, more people drop down and looking around for Grimm, but found none at all. Other than my food cart and team RWBY.

Of course, I was not surprised to see these robots aiming their guns at me. Like I was a threat to the kingdom. _'Maybe...'_ I thought to myself, where I can see that I would be a threat to the entire planet, let alone a kingdom. Since technically I own the universe that holds this dimension. Pretty sure, mankind will try their best to fight back against people with the goal of world domination or something on that line, but bigger.

I didn't move nor care about the guns pointing at me and wait until everyone supposes to be here in canon. Once they are.

I move.

Too fast for the robots to track me down, as I destroy all the robots with just a single jab of the finger. Using the [Finger Jab Skill] from the novel: Pursuit of the Truth.

 **[Finger Jab - Pursuit of the Truth's Version] - Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100% - Cost: Varies**

 **Description: The [Finger Jab] is Su Ming's third [Self-Created Technique]. This killing move is very simple. It is a tap. However, that one tap contained the speed of lightning, the power of wind, the mysteriousness within the movement of pressing down and seizing air, the source behind lightness and heaviness, the [Laws] behind swiftness and slowness, and Su Ming's life and soul.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to [Su Ming's Third Self-Created Technique: Finger Jab] and able to use (level)% of its power as the original user.**

Even though this is [Finger Jab] can go up to the same strength as the original user, which is already considered endgame in many worlds, including cultivation worlds, but that's fine. I can make it go beyond its limited capacity with the help of [Chain Combo Magic].

However, for the people in this world, I don't even need to use 1% of its true power and no one can even see me using a single tap to destroy a robot without causing any damage to the surroundings.

In just 10 seconds; all the robots are destroyed before I appear next to the giant hole, where there is more Grimm coming.

I lift my left foot, then stomp the ground as I use [Wisdom of The Sage] to repair the giant hole. Afterward, I disappear once more before reappearing next to my food cart. Exactly where I was before I destroy the robots and fixing the giant hole in the middle of the City like nothing.

"Men! Capture him! He has resisted arrest and destroying the military's property!" James shouts to his soldiers, the moment he exits his Airship and glare at the person that caused him to lose a massive amount of resources and times into those robots. All gone in seconds by a single man!

I tilt my head, then before anyone could do anything. I stand before James, where on his character sheet reveal his thoughts to me. As to how in the world did I appear before him and who the hell am I.

Activating the [Left Arm of Usage: Ope Ope no Mi] and use [ROOM], creating a small spherical space around me, with James inside it as well and preventing him from moving under the [ROOM]'s effects, then using [Chain Combo Magic] to link [Rejection] and allowing me to use another power in the [Left Arm of Usage] being the [Ito Ito no Mi] in a way that's not supposed to be possible.

Touching James' chest area on the left with my left hand, where his heart is as I use [Ito Ito no Mi] to literally convert his clothes and flesh, even nearby metal parts, into strings, causing everyone to look at this horrifying display while I drag James' heart for everyone to see, including its owner, who is still awake and alive. Besides being absolutely terrified, everyone is confused on how the world is James, this includes himself, is still alive with his heart just floating out of his chest and only being held by the strings made from his clothes, flesh, and few metal parts.

If this just to give them nightmares for years. Then, the next thing that will happen will forever mentally scar them for life and will remember this very moment, to the last detail no matter what.

As I didn't stop at the heart, but using James' clothes, metals, and fleshes to be turned into strings, revealing all his organs, where the only thing remaining is the very bones that connected by the numerous of strings and James' head. The very same head that has a scared facial expression and almost has his mind broken from seeing this happening to him, including everyone else watching. The only thing that's stopping this is me, with the [Skill: Rejection] making it so their minds won't break at all. Close, yet not close enough to break down.

No one could say anything. No. More like everyone is too scared that they would become the next victim if they so much as to make a noise to draw attention to them. The only sound everyone can hear. Is the sound of their own heart beating, and this made it even worse for everyone due to seeing the appearance of James' heart out in the open.

I had a small grin when on James' character sheet, that he thinking this is an illusion and all this is not real.

To prove that this is real for my victim. I gave the heart a small squeeze with my left hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" James releases a screech of pain at the top of his lungs, where this broke the silence completely. Now, everyone started screaming. For those that are cowards. Ran. For those that too scared to even move. Stay. For those that wanted to help James. Can't.

I let go of James' heart and with a thought, everything returns back to normal. It only took a split second before James return to normal, as if he wasn't just a normal head with a skeleton body attached with countless strings, that's holding all the important organs inside the human body.

Once the last string returned back to its original property. James lost consciousness and fell to the ground, causing many to worry about his health, but no one wanted to go near that monster in human form.

I raise an eyebrow when I feel a [Karma Thread] forming with me to another person. I glance at the [Karma Thread] before my eye and follow it, where I find it connected to Pyrrha Nikos, causing me to narrow my eye at her, who was among the ones that stayed.

Reading the [Karma Thread], then start sweating a little because she has a 5% chance of being reborn as my Daughter between Ryun and me if I dare kill her. Knowing my LUCK stat, that 5% may as well be 100% no matter what, as the next baby girl that Ryun would give birth will definitely be Pyrrha or at least this dimension I'm in, instead of the other ones.

To make it worse for me. It is a 70% increase chance if Pyrrha is killed similarly in canon. Talk about unfair when I just came into this dimension and this happens. Nevertheless, I will try to find out the reason behind this when I got the time and if I remember about it.

I did not want another Erza into the family, that's trying her best to reform us into the [Hero Faction], and becoming goody two shoe pushovers and expect to save the world. Yeah, no. I'm not willing to sacrifice myself for mankind or whatever. No. I'm only willing to sacrifice my family instead. Where they would do the same for me. At the very least my wives would.

So in this case. I can just help Pyrrha live to pass that event where she dies or severe the [Karma Thread] like always. But, this option kind of not possible if my wives, especially Ryun, learn about this. I have no idea what they would do.

Yes, all my wives and I didn't like how Erza is acting, but she still our little girl.

 **DING!***

A holographic screen appears before me, with a phone icon and Raven trying to call me. Answering it, where Raven's face appears and she giving me a deadpan expression.

"Snap out of it." Raven said to me before ending the call, causing me to sweatdrop.

Slowly shaking my head, I walk over to Pyrrha, who look at me with a pale face, not knowing what to do. Even her own team and friends, classmates, teachers, etc. Don't have the courage to stop me from walking up to Pyrrha.

"Hello, Daughter." I may as well just grab her while she a teenager already than having her as a baby. Plus, I can use this as a way to prevent Pyrrha's [Karma Thread] becoming true if I claim her as mine and Ryun's Daughter by adopting her into the family, then if things don't work out. Well, Pyrrha can just stay in this dimension after I save her from being killed off like in canon. Afterward, I don't need to worry about her becoming the actual 2nd child between Ryun and me.

"Huh?" Pyrrha's build-up fears collapse into confusion, along with everyone else.

Also, from this Pyrrha's character sheet. She actually an orphan, where her parents are killed during a mission for the Mistral Kingdom when Pyrrha was a young age. While she was taken care of by a friend, who is also her manager.

Luckily, the Father of this Pyrrha has black hair and the same shade of color as my eyes. While Pyrrha's deceased Mother is similar to Ryun, but with different eye color as Pyrrha's. So this will be a bit complex, but I think I could come up with an excuse for Pyrrha to accept that I'm her Father and Ryun her Mother.

"Pyrrha...?" Jaune looks at Pyrrha in disbelief, causing the poor girl to twitch that her partner/leader would actually believe this without any proof or giving her the chance to defend herself before being judged.

"This should prove it." I reach into my pocket and pull out a folded picture and hand it over to Pyrrha to open, which she did after making sure I didn't attack her when she least expects it. While secretly using [Ninjutsu] to adjust a few memories of Pyrrha. Mostly the appearance of her parents to be the same as mine and Ryun's.

Pyrrha let out a grasp, where she had seen this picture before. A picture of her parents holding her when she was a baby. But, this made Pyrrha narrows her eyes and focuses a little onto the picture before looking back at the monster, who claims to be her Father.

"Oh, right." I turn my head to glance at Ozpin, "Try to use my Daughter for your chess game and you'll see what I did to that person over there seem tame. Death will be mercy once I get my hands on you." I release a brief moment of my killing intent focused onto Ozpin, causing him to pass out instantly. Leading to panic to those around him.

Pyrrha looks at me with even more confused than before and why I would say such a thing to Ozpin before a panic replaces that upon seeing Ozpin passing out.

All those that are trained or is training Huntsmen and Huntresses looking at me with absolute fear while Pyrrha does fear me after experiencing the entire horrifying event, but she also confuses as well.

Ignoring everyone's gazes on me, I move my own gaze to Jaune, who went stiff and the colors drain from his face as he now has my attention solely onto him.

Then, I look away and walk over to my food cart and stand there, waiting to see if anyone brave enough to buy anything from me. I really, really want to see their reactions upon seeing the food they purchase.

"There is pancake." I said in a monotone, then the next thing I know it. Nora is in front of me, with a serious expression, causing others around to panic once more at the sight of Nora so close to me.

"How do I know for sure, I would get pancake? For all I know, you could give me something nasty or even worse! You poison the pancake, knowing I would still eat it!" Nora shouts at me, not one bit afraid like before and from her character sheet. She is doing this on purpose as a way to get everyone to relax and trust her gut that I won't kill her in the process. Pretty much a huge gamble on her side. But, mostly because her reflex triggered by hearing the magical word.

I can see Ren next to his team look like he about to pass out or ready to sacrifice his life to save Nora's.

"Pay and you'll see. Of course, I'll promise you, that once you eat something I made. You'll never be able to enjoy any other foods besides mine or someone better than me." I said with confidence, that just causes people to feel this whole situation mess up. At one moment it became serious, the next awkward, then the terror and next surprise before going back into terror and so on.

"How much?" Nora asks me, continues to put up a brave front, as her forehead cover in cold sweats.

"How much you have?" I ask back, because I have no idea if she has pockets in that short skirt of her's.

"Uh." Nora quickly searches for any [Lien], any at all as she let a sigh of relief, but that didn't calm her heart down as she only found a few [Lien]. Barely enough to buy a bag of chips, causing Nora to sweat a little if this was enough or not.

"Barely enough to get you something." I grab the [Lien] straight out of Nora's hand and open the lid to the foot cart and reach inside, where I use [Gate of Babylon] and [Wisdom of The Sage] together with [Chain Combo Magic] to create the food I wanted without requiring the ingredients and recipes. Also, giving me the ability to pick the shape, taste, and ingredients of the food.

I've already made the food to give to Nora, but to keep up the appearance sake. I extend the search for a couple of seconds before pulling it out. Where everyone can see me holding a hot pancake shape of a stick.

"Here you go." I pass the pancake stick over to Nora, who knew by instinct this is a pancake, but at the same time, it doesn't look like one.

Nora looks at the pancake stick with a frown, sweating even more if she has the gut to eat this stick that feels like a pancake, but is it really pancake or maybe something else entirely? Therefore, Nora gamble once more and took a bite of this weirdly shaped pancake, much to the panic of others, as they shout at Nora to not eat it, but Nora rather do this to save her friends by making sure to keep the monster's attention solely onto her while the rest come up with a plan to deal with this monster. Who may or may not be Pyrrha's Father.

"Hmm?" Nora paused as she tastes something familiar and much better than anything she has tasted in her life! Without wasting any time, Nora devours the whole thing, not leaving a single crumble behind as she sucks on her sticky fingers. Since inside the pancake stick, there was syrup inside it.

Weirdly enough, some of the males watching this. Blush and cover their crouch and bend forward a little, the very moment syrup drip down Nora's mouth. While some females look at the males with eyes of disdain.

It really didn't help that Nora moans with pleasure while devouring the pancake stick at the time.

I had a chill go down my back as if Esdeath looking at me with cold eyes, even when she really, really far away in Konosuba universe and realize that maybe the food business is a big no, even when I'm giving away the food I made with my [Skills], but I guess Esdeath didn't like this at all, even if it isn't her own food being eaten by others.

Also, my sense of danger against BSDM raised up again. Therefore, without any hesitation. I walk to the other side of the food cart, where Nora and gentle move her to the side before returning back to the other side and gave the food cart a good kick, sending it flying to the sky without any sign of it coming down any time soon or even coming back to this planet with how much strength I put behind that kick.

Or that what it's supposed to go, but instead smash into one of the Airships in the sky, sending it down crashing, making it worse for everyone as I just caused another major damage to the City. And just made people fear me even more and shock sinceI just destroyed a huge military Airship with a food cart of all things.

"Sorry, the food business look like a failure to me." I said to everyone, as if they cared about the food cart business I was running for just a few minutes like all of them had a taste of the food I made during those few minutes, but only Nora did, who was brave and a bit naive to do such a thing. But, almost everyone was too busy looking at the smoke rising from the east of the City with a dumbfounded look on their faces.

"Aww... cookie..." I ignore Ruby's sad mumbling as she lost her chance to get something cookie-related in some kind of shape and would taste amazing. Yup, Ruby got her priorities in order. Not even the destruction of a good portion of the City was Ruby's number one focus.

"Anyway, it looks like things are okay for now. I'm going to head off." I start walking away before pausing right next to Pyrrha, who is too confused and frighten, that she no longer in the right mind to think about her next action. So, I just resume walking away, not once looking back at my 'Daughter', but I know she will search for me soon after she calms down and have control over herself. Somewhat.

No one dares to stop me, not even the strongest Hunters here, which was Ozpin, but he already been defeated by me with just a glance.

Upon disappearing from everyone's sights, I destroy any cameras nearby before using [Heartforce Scan] on this entire kingdom and know everything about this kingdom. To the public areas to the hidden areas that are only known by certain people.

Once I got the mental map finished. I use [Ninjutsu] to hide, then use [Cleave Sword Intent: Short Cut] to teleport.

(Vale Kingdom: Beacon Academy)

Appearing on top of Beacon Tower and at this height. I can see almost the entire Beacon Academy.

Looking at how the Beacon Academy, but last time, I didn't bother to look at the place that much and just heads off with the wives to open a Restaurant. Now, that I see Beacon Academy much more clear. I must say this place is the size of a small town. While at the same time, disappointed at how this place is run. After all, I look at the history of this place and figure out one of the reasons why Beacon Academy falls during the invasion in canon or at least in this dimension, that's almost close to canon, but not completely like canon due to my appearance and my Raven's exists in this world.

So, honestly, canon will forever stay as canon and what worlds me and my wives, among other people in the three factions want to change in these worlds. All we're doing is creating an entirely new dimension of that canon world for those that wanted to change something.

I knew that all these universes in this multiverse are just a copy of the main canons. Including my own home universe. Such depressing thoughts, but will always be true.

 **DING!***

A holographic screen appears before me, with Raven's face appearing on it.

"Really, Ragna?" Raven looked at me with a deadpan, "It hasn't even been 20 minutes since I called. Is your episode getting worse without me or one of the others with you? Should I come to you? I don't mind holding off what I want to do."

"No. No. No. It's fine." I smile at Raven, as I hide the small grief, I have about how messed up my life is and on a thin line of becoming something that very dangerous. Only a small trigger of anything is enough to make me lose all controls. "Just do what you need to do, Raven. I'll just go around visiting places to relax."

"You sure?" Raven asks me with concern, as she could sense something wrong with me.

"Yeah, you can just check on me often. No need to worry. Do your thing. I'll wait." I replied, already got used to bringing my broken sanity back with the help of the [Skill: Rejection]. _'Using [Sword Qi] to counter the [Gamer's Mind] over the years has already shown signs of the end resulting from doing such a reckless and dangerous thing.'_ I thought to myself, knowing that I did this to myself and knew that I could have done many things instead of hurting myself just so I don't end up in a fixed calm emotion. Not even [Rejection] can fix this at all or more like, I can't bring myself to do such a thing as I feel like this is something I may need in the future.

Just based on a gut feeling, that I'm mentally torturing myself for no reason when I could just cure myself instantly. Even Esdeath was cured of her curse and changed, be it for the better or worst. At least she changed, but for me, it's hard to tell.

"I don't know, Ragna. My instinct is screaming at me even more by the second. I think it best I come over to you right now." Raven didn't let her own personal goal affect what really matters. "And don't try to stop me. You may not show it, but I can feel it and I bet you that the others would feel it soon if I don't do something."

I smile weakly, knowing how much stubborn most of my wives are when it comes to my mental health.

A red swirling portal appears behind me and my wife appear, along with her counterpart tied with a blueish white rope, but I can tell it just compressed wind and given a physical form. Something Raven could do by using [Heartforce] together with her [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic]. With the [Heartforce] preventing this world's Raven from using her [Maiden Power], [Aura], and [Semblance].

"Why she here?" I point at my wife's counterpart, who also has her mouth sealed with duct tape.

"Oh, I just wanted to show that there is a difference between being the strong and a coward." My wife bares her teeth like she wants nothing more than to devour her counterpart to erase how much a disappointment she is.

"Right." I sweatdrop, "So you pretty much bought your personal business with you?"

"Kind of?" My wife looks a bit unsure and did this on impulse. "Anyway, it looks like I was right. You need me or one of the others' presence near you." My wife gives me a look before sighing in relief.

"I wasn't that bad, right?" I ask my wife, completely ignoring this world's Raven, who is glaring at me and my wife.

"I and the others beg to differ." My wife said dryly, then look around with a hint disdain and rage. As Beacon Academy give her nothing but bad memories.

"What are you going to do with her?" I ask my wife, changing the topic since continues it would just cause both parties headaches.

"Her?" My wife grins down at her counterpart, that's filled with hidden objectives. "Oh, believe me. You'll enjoy something amazing soon."

"Does she have any idea who you are and why the two of you have the same appearance?" I ask my wife, seeing how Raven since years ago hasn't changed her default outfit at all, even after going through the 10,000 years, then again, only Ryun changed her default outfits.

"Oh, I'm sure she has a few ideas on why I have the same appearance as her's. But, I kidnap her before she could even fight back." My wife replied, not caring how she treats her counterpart. After all, they are two different people, with just different past and everything up to now.

"I keep forgetting you were a former bandit." I said to my wife, as I really did forget that the canon Raven is also bandit, raised in a bandit tribe, and became the leader of the said bandit tribe. Well, my wife is kind of the same, but much more and has a better status than a simple bandit leader. Also, including a [Transformation Semblance] that canon Raven doesn't have, but instead of having the [Spring Maiden Power].

"I don't know why, but being called a former bandit kind of making me feel a bit... annoyed?" My wife seems a bit confused near the end as she can't point her finger on the word she wanted to say, to express how she felt being called a former bandit by her own husband.

"How about one of the former Two Monster Lords, that lead a tribe filled with bandits that can transform into hybrid animals. Where some even have the ability to control an element." I give my wife a deadpan look.

This world's Raven looks very confused as my wife and I continue to talk to each other, that if this world's Raven didn't have her mouth duct-taped, then she would have already been demanding answers by now.

"Anyway, why are you at Beacon Academy?" My wife asks me, finally had enough with the few topics we've talked for the past few minutes.

"To be a hero." I said with a serious face, causing my wife to take a step back at this. But, waiting for me to continue before she asks anything, "I found that I have potential, or more like a for sure, Daughter in this world, where Ryun would give birth to my second Daughter." I start explaining to my wife about what I found about this world's Pyrrha due to the [Karma Thread] formed between us.

"So another Erza?" My wife asks me, after listening to all this while this world's Raven had the look she needs a drink after this as today been a very weird day.


	70. Chapter 70: Questionable Events

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"Active skill name or magic spell"

'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 70: Questionable Events**

 **Year 24: Day 62: LUCK stat Coming Into Play Part 3**

(Vale Kingdom: Beacon Academy)

"Yeah, another Erza, I guess." I sweatdrop, that we're already using Erza's name as a term for all future children that planning to reform the whole family, or part of it, to switch to the [Hero Faction].

"Anyway, we can avoid that? One Erza is enough for me. I don't want another one." My wife said to me, with a wry smile. "I love Erza as a Daughter and all, but her attitude is really annoying for me."

"Well, I could always seal away the newborn's past life memories and slowly release them when they get older after they have been raised by us. Who knows, maybe after we influence them to the point where they would just use their past life memories as a store of knowledge instead of using them as a way to define who they are in this new life." I offer my wife an option we could use to prevent all the future [Reincarnators] from trying to influence the entire family into something else due to the fact that they are [Reincarnators] and thinking themselves unique and better than others because of this.

"Didn't you try to do that before with Kaori, Chifuyu, and Erza for a day to see the result in the past, where everyone regretted this action near midnight as none of us could do anything as the babies started crying all the time?" My wife reminds me that we did this option already and it didn't end up so well at the end.

"Oh, yeah." I remember those bad moments, where I actually find having [Reincarnators] as my kids much better than those that don't possess any memories of their past lives since they would actually act as normal babies suppose to act. Crying, pooping, and more crying. "Anyway, I'm planning to prevent Pyrrha's death and maybe just adopt her into the family if possible. This way the [Karma Thread] would be complete and don't have to deal with a baby Pyrrha."

"Better than as a teenager than a baby I guess, but you do know she still is very emotional, even as a teenager, it could even be worse. After all, she is a Huntress-in-training and will fight us back if she thinks the situation calls for it." My wife points this out as a warning.

"We'll deal with that if that happens." I pause for a moment. "When it happens." I needed to rephrase it since I have to include the variable of the LUCK stat coming into play. "Now, leaving this topic aside. What are you planning to do with your counterpart, whom we have been ignoring for a while now?"

"I'll let you know in an hour from now." My wife said to me, "So, whatever you need to do. I hope you can do it without leaving my side if possible."

"Alright, and no. What I need to do won't require me to leave your side. Actually, I just need to stay in Beacon Academy for the time being. Other than that, I can follow you wherever you need to go." I replied, "We're way above the peak of power in this universe, let alone a single dimension. I'm just waiting here to prevent the fall of Beacon Academy. Better to stay in the main location when it happens, then afterward, I'm mostly done helping and leave it to everyone's fate for themselves."

After all, seeing how I'm the owner of this universe, I'm just doing whatever and making sure Pyrrha doesn't become a second Erza, because I know for sure Ryun won't stop with just Erza and later on would want more kids. Therefore, after making sure Pyrrha doesn't become the second Daughter between Ryun and me in the future via Ryun giving birth instead of being adopted. I'll try not to enter any of the dimensions in this universe if I can help it when there another chance of someone in the RWBY's main casts end up as my kids.

"I see. Okay, follow me." My wife said to me, as she picks up her counterpart and starts carrying her counterpart like a stack of potato over her left shoulder. Then, jump off to the side and this part is where my wife supposes to fall due to gravity, but she just creates a compressed air beneath her feet as a platform for her to walk on.

I did the same, but with [Koku Shundo] that barely use any [Mana] at this point and could be used 24/7 without having to worry about using up all my [Mana] to keep the [Skill: Shundo] active. Well, that's if I don't try to increase the distance and speed via [Chain Combo Magic].

A few hours later*

(Team RWBY's Bedroom)

I grab one of Blake's books to read and found that more than half of them are smut. _'Wow, I guess either the canon Blake is a major pervert or this dimension's Blake secretly wish for all the sexual activities done in these smut to happen to her.'_ I thought to myself after going through the collection of smut Blake tried to hide in her bookshelf by placing boring books around them as a cover or something. _'Pretty sure, that if Esdeath learns about Blake's taste in books. Then, Esdeath's sadist urge will come out and mostly take Blake as a sex slave.'_

"Hey, Ragna." My wife calls for my attention as I bring up another smut to see what kind of plot or any plot at all in it.

"Yeah?" I replied before putting the smut back where it was. Due to finding out it just another BDSM and promise myself, that if Esdeath finds these books. I'm throwing Blake at her to do all those BDSM things, because I don't mind doing roleplay with Esdeath. Just without the tools and more in verbal response and a few actions.

"I'm a little curious, but when you were with Alice alone and enter the Monster Girl Quest. Did you have sex with our Alice and her counterpart at the same time?" My wife asks me, "Because if so, do you want to have sex with me and my counterpart at the same time? I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Once she gets a taste of your dick, she would be begging to have some more afterward."

"No. And no." I answered, still searching for any other books that not just smut only and barely any of these books have anything else, where 90% of the contexts are just smut. As for boring books. Not up to my taste as they actually the school textbooks.

"How come? I expect lots of guys would gladly have sex with a twin at the same time?" My wife asks me, clearly she thinks I would only think about sex more often since I have five wives.

"Esdeath." I answered as if saying my first wife's name would be the answer to my fifth wife's question.

"Oh... right." My wife said dully, knowing how Esdeath is now and in that 10,000 years together should have printed this into her mind, but then again, it's easy to forget a few things when one is training like without much rest. "Never mind, then."

"Am I going to expect the others to ask this same question? Because Alice asked this before. You're the second one to ask me this." I said to my wife, causing her to let out an awkward giggle. "Though, I'll be surprised if Esdeath would ask the same question herself." I give my wife a wry smile, that is this will be a common theme among my wives after meeting their counterparts and offer to have sex with my wife and their counterparts together. In the name of having a threesome with a twin.

"Heh, if Esdeath does ask this question. I bet you would accept it." My wife gives me the look of disdain, that I would cave in when it Esdeath related, but if it's the other wives, then it is a lot harder. Unfair treatment among the wives after Esdeath.

I roll my eye at my wife, "If you really want to, then I don't mind, but it would be considered rape for your counterpart and there is the consequence of Esdeath beating us up or more like you." I point this out to my wife with the way she acting right now, "Seriously, if you want a threesome. We could just invite the others over here for a day or two just for sex alone."

My wife dropped the look of disdain and replaced it with a pouty face, "You're no fun." She wasn't really that upset, but just wished her husband would treat her the same as Esdeath when it comes to certain things.

"Oh, don't be like that, Raven." I move away from the bookshelf and pull my wife into a hug, then give her a small kiss on the lip, where she didn't stop me from kissing her. "You know I would treat everyone the same when it comes to certain things related to you girls. After all, I would happily make all the things you want when you wanted to relax first before even Esdeath get to choose what she wanted. Another example is when we travel on foot. I would always be happy to carry you on my back while you take your nap, while I wouldn't do the same with the others."

"Hmm. I guess. Though, that last one is because the others stay awake longer than I do and have more stamina to do whatever they're doing at the time without getting too bored or tired of it so quick unlike me." My wife grins at me, "But, I guess you're right. You technically do treat each of us more than the others when it comes to things we like the most, even if some of us can tell that Esdeath is a bit jealous when that happens."

"By the way, why are we in team RWBY's bedroom?" I ask my wife, wanting to know why we're here and with her counterpart knocked out cold and resting on the floor. Not on one of those beds that dangerous could fall apart.

"You'll find out soon, in fact, give it a few minutes. Team RWBY should be here soon." My wife said to me, while happily press herself against me further with the hug.

A few minutes later*

"Man, that was some mission, huh guys?" Ruby said to her team as they enter their Bedroom, returning back from the breach and kind of finishing their original mission before the whole almost Grimm invasion, but was stopped before the Grimm could cause too much damages.

"Please don't remind me. Lots of things went wrong with that mission and I did not expect us to survive all that." Weiss said to Ruby, as she grabs her pajamas, to take a shower and go to bed afterward. Not noticing there were people in their room.

"Uh, why is Pyrrha's Dad here?" Yang was the first one to notice me before her eyes turn red when she saw my wife, standing next to me with a smirk on her face.

"What I want to know is how he got in our room, without having our scrolls to access the room. The windows not broken, so they shouldn't have used that way to enter." Blake said to her partner, but not really answering her question and more of wanting to know something else that's important in her opinion.

"By dismantling the door, then assemble them back into place." I lied, but team RWBY wouldn't know that for sure. Honestly, I didn't care if they believed it or not. They can't prove I didn't. Nonetheless, the actual truth is that I used [Rejection] to make it so the locked door became the unlocked door temporarily.

"Uh, why are you here?" Weiss didn't dare raise her voice and make it more polite. Afraid that using her normal tone of voice on her team would likely cause her to feel pain. Lots of it, with the way she noticed the look on Pyrrha's Father and remember what happened a few hours ago resurfaced back up, causing her to feel a bit sick in the stomach.

"Don't ask me. I have no idea why I'm here. I was just scouting the area out for Grimm." I replied, causing Weiss, Black, and Ruby's' attention switch to my wife. While Yang already has her attention onto my wife the entire time.

"Why I'm just here to meet my niece." My wife lied without a single change on her face. Technically, what she said is true, but at the same time not. "As for your Mother, Yang, she is right there. She was being a bit difficult to reason with and you should be happy, that I managed to get her to meet you."

Going by what my wife says, everything should be a happy moment, but with this world's Raven tied up and unconscious on the floor. Kind of made this supposed happy moment very forced and awkward.

"I'll leave the talking to you. I won't take any part of it." I said to my wife, before moving back to where Blake's questionable books are, which caused the girl to panic as I walk over to the bookshelf. But was too scared to move. "Man, whoever reads these must be a major pervert. Almost all these books are smut." I comment out loud, not caring that I'm embarrassing Blake. I'm bored again and wanted to see how Blake would react to my words.

However, no one comments on my words, making an attempt to lighten the mood useless and unwanted. Nevertheless, I'm still bored and the fall of Beacon won't happen for a while or I think it would soon, maybe next month, but I'm having a little doubt since with my wife and my presence. We just destroyed canon and with my wife kidnapping her counterpart just made it the whole timeline actually nonexistence instead of a few things changed and most of the major plots stick around. Too bad, that no longer possible.

 _'I do wonder how long this will take?'_ I thought to myself as I zone out and focus more on my thoughts. Then, quickly drop it since this time, I felt an uneasy feeling rising up in me the moment I almost became lost in my thoughts.

I narrow my eye and use [Dao of Karma] to see if anything caused this and found something weird. The [Karma Thread] that linked Pyrrha to me has become more solid than before and making me think why is this happening. So, I look deep into it and discovered that Pyrrha's lifespan is decreasing by the seconds. _'If my mental calculation isn't wrong. She would die next year?'_ I am now very confused and must have done something wrong in the calculation.

"Oh, my Oum!" The sound of Nora's screaming appears that's so loud it's almost like she in team RWBY's room.

Not even thinking twice, using [Heartforce Scan] and using [Cleave Sword Intent: Short Cut] to appear in team JNPR's room.

(Team JNPR's Bedroom)

"Someone help!" Jaune cried out, the moment I enter the room, where I can see a very pale Pyrrha, who on the ground unconscious.

But, that's not what my main focus on. Under the effect of [Dao of Karma]. I can see that Pyrrha is dying by a foreign soul trying to take over her body and that foreign soul happens to look like Cinder Fall, much to my confusion, and discovered the Pyrrha has already become half the Fall Maiden.

Where before coming back here, Pyrrha was kept by Ozpin for a while to perform the transfer. However, it looks like with the other half of the Fall Maiden with Cinder, who has it for a long time now compared to Pyrrha; therefore, giving Cinder somewhat an advantage and subconsciously drag the other half inside Pyrrha over to her, but failing to, so a takeover is the next option to take. No clue how that's happening, but it is.

Simple use of [Rejection] prevent this from happening, then I just realized something and surprised I haven't noticed it. That today is almost gone the exact same thing in the past. In the home universe of Alice and Raven's. This includes the giant Nevermore, James' robots trying and failing to capture me. But, for two different reasons why.

This has also reminded me of something I have in the [Gate of Babylon], that I forgot all these years.

Once I saved Pyrrha's life. I gave a mental command to the [Gate of Babylon] and a golden ripple appears, to spit out a small hourglass. Catching it before it falls onto the ground.

This is the [Relic: Time Return]; not one of the [Relics of Seasons Maidens], but just a [Relic] belong to the RWBY universe or a crossover universe of RWBY, I guess.

 **[Time Return] - Rank: A - Durability: 1/1 - ATK: N/A**

 **Description: A [Relic] crafted by one of the best [Time Mages] in history, but is considered a failure due to its many flaws, even with the power of returning into the past to create an entirely new parallel dimension.**

 **1st Effect: Return the user back into the past.**

 **1st Effect's Requirement: Flipping the hourglass to fill one of the sides, then flip it again and once the last grain of sand goes down. The user crushes the hourglass to activate the [Relic].**

 _'I wonder if there another one of these in this dimension?'_ I thought to myself, then toss it back into the [Gate of Babylon] just to be checked for curiosity at my end.

"So, want to tell me how my Daughter end up so close to death just now?" I ask the rest of team JNPR, with Pyrrha still out cold. "Never mind, I can guess why." I didn't bother to listen to team JNPR as I got an excuse to ease my boredom and use [Cleave Sword Intent: Short Cut] to appear in front of Ozpin.

(Beacon Tower: Ozpin's Office)

Along with Ozpin; there James, Glynda, and Qrow. All four looking at me with shock on their faces, to see me appear before them out of nowhere.

James' face lost all colors and frozen on the spot. Too scared to move and having a memory recall of that trauma.

Qrow deploys his weapon into [Scythe Form], ready to be used, even if he would end up dead. However, that didn't stop him from showing how scared he is as well with the way he shaking. Of course, this could be the case of him overdrinking again. Hard to tell sometimes.

Glynda glare at me, but I can see it deep in her eyes that she fears me.

It was Ozpin, who looking at me with a blank stare, not revealing anything behind his eyes. Neither does his body language gave him away. All Ozpin did upon seeing me was drinking from his coffee mug. As if he knew I would come here after finding out what happen to Pyrrha.

If it was anyone else, then no one would know what Ozpin thinking. However, thanks to the character sheet I gained from scanning Ozpin. I know exactly what he thinking right now and among other things, and boy am I not disappointed. As Ozpin thought he could use me as a chess piece in his battle with Salem. By using Pyrrha as a way to control me, but it looks like I wasn't a threat to him that much since he ignored my warning about trying anything with Pyrrha, even if she is not my Daughter yet.

I activate [Wonderland] and cover the entire room, trapping these four with me, where they no longer have the option to die.

 **DING!***

 **You have activated the [Skill: Wonderland].**

 **DING!***

 **All deaths, damages, etc. of anything will be reset back to a default setting, which was set the moment [Wonderland] took in effect.**

(Wonderland: Open Field)

Replacing the Beacon Tower's Ozpin's Office Room into an open grass field.

"Let's see if you're smart enough to survive this." I said in a cold voice, where Ozpin thinks he so smart. Then, we'll see how smart he is.

I point at the sky, as I activate [Magical Arsenal: Scholary Realm].

 **RUMBLE!***

The entire place started shaking and above us is something that no one in Ozpin's group would ever forget.

Above us is like a mirror world of another world. Where the sky is replaced with another land, where Ozpin's group can see there an entirely different world. Everyone could see people as in humans going on their lives; however, there is something wrong with this picture.

Everyone possesses a book, even when they are eating and waiting for their transportation to pick them up. Talking with their friends and family, but not once have any of them have lower their books.

The [Scholary Realm] is created with [Mana] and any souls trapped in this realm would forget they are dead and whoever they were before being sent into this realm. As the only thing they know is that they are studying to improve their knowledge. The knowledge that is based off their memories before being killed by me and sent into this realm, where they need to figure a way to rediscover all their memories before entering the [Scholary Realm] and go beyond the knowledge of what they know as they have a deadline to reach.

The deadline is that if they don't make it in time. Their souls would be reincarnated into new flesh souls without their knowledge (memories) and will have to restart from scratch. Of course, other souls can grab the knowledge of others, to improve or merge with their present knowledge by three options. One: A trade between both parties. Two: Stealing the very moment one failed to meet the deadline for reaching a certain level of knowledge. Three: Each party battle with their knowledge placed on the line, where the winner takes a portion of how much knowledge is up for the grab.

The battle could be anything, be it physical combat or combat of wisdom. Anything could be used under the word: Battle.

Souls that failed to regain back access to their knowledge or any knowledge at all will be gain a new book to search for new knowledge. However, this is where one could bring in new knowledge, that could be better, same, or even worse than what they had before. It's all based on their luck.

Overall, the [Scholary Realm] main purpose is to create new [Skills/Techniques/Magic Spells/etc]. And I can use them if I wanted to or use all the souls to fight for me without them realizing how someone is controlling them.

"I think we may have bitten off more than we could chew." Qrow is the first place to speak among his side. "And I'm not drunk enough for this."

Before anyone could say anything else. I point at them and a blue light cover all four of them made out of [Mana] and teleport them directly into the [Scholary Realm]. They are very lucky, that all of them are still under the effects of [Wonderland]. Otherwise, if they so much as to lose one time in the [Scholary Realm]. Then, they will forever stay in the [Scholary Realm] instead of being teleported back here.

Also, they get to keep their memories, thanks to [Wonderland], but that doesn't mean their memories haven't been copied. Not that they will know about this since all these souls have many, many different knowledge to use for combat and non-combat.

3 minutes later*

My anger or just using an excuse to ease my boredom and wanting to show that Ozpin there are people he can't mess with. But, that disappeared when I found James the first one to be killed and revived in front of me.

Who clearly didn't know how he lost in the first place and the moment he saw me. I didn't bother to see what he would do next upon seeing me as I send him back into the [Scholarly Realm].

I look up, to see how Ozpin's group doing, besides having James' memories copied due to losing to a little girl, but actually a thousand-year-old entity, with an appearance of a little girl. Of course, Ozpin's group thinks the thousand-year-old entity just a very smart little girl instead of someone that way older than all of them combine.

Now to wait on how long it will take before the hidden effects of [Wonderland] start to appear.

10 minutes later*

(Beacon Tower: Ozpin's Office Room)

I look at the bodies of Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow, and James lying on the ground out cold. No signs of them are waking up or have any injuries anywhere on their bodies. All it took was 10 minutes before the signs of the hidden effects of [Wonderland] to occur, with all of their brains started being very confused as many times all four of them being killed in those 10 minutes. And most of their deaths weren't even related to battling as I command the souls in the [Scholarly Realm] to keep on killing them until the hidden effects of [Wonderland] happen.

With Glynda being the first to break down and lose consciousness at the 4-minute mark. Qrow at 7-minute mark. James at 8-minute mark. While Ozpin reached the 10-minute mark, but barely as he was being eaten alive by one of the souls.

Once I know for sure all four fainted. I recall back the [Scholary Realm] and deactivate [Wonderland]. Afterward, I destroy all the cameras and use [Rejection] to erase any hidden ones and the date inside Ozpin's computer and scroll.

I consider killing them, but I rather not kill my people due to me owning the universe and killing my people tends to make me an evil tyrant, not that I wasn't similar to or was one at some point. Then, decide not to and instead aim for the ones that belong to the [Hero Faction] if I come across one in the future.

Using [Cleave Sword Intent: Short Cut] to return back where my wife is.

(Team RWBY's Bedroom)

What greeted me was an interesting sight. Where Yang is knocked out and placed next to her birth Mother in the same bed. Blake tied up in a way of bondage, the same with Weiss as well, but with the latter being tied up by Ruby, who is panting and has a red face while she trying to finish tying the knots, causing Weiss to moan a bit when Ruby tighten the rope a little harder.

As for my wife, she is standing behind Ruby nodding her head like she watching her student doing something right and is proud of her work.

"How the hell did this happen when I wasn't even gone for half an hour?" I thought out loud, causing everyone that still awake to look, or try to, at me.


	71. Chapter 71: Life-Changing Decision

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"Active skill name or magic spell"

'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 71: Life-Changing Decision**

 **Year 24: Day 62: LUCK stat Coming Into Play Part 4**

(Team RWBY's Bedroom)

Since I came back here and saw something I wasn't supposed to. The entire room set in complete silence before I broke it first. Not by saying anything, but through action as I disappear from the room via the door out of here. Then, quickly head inside team JNPR's Bedroom. Leaving behind the sexual activities behind me. Not wanting to know how this happens, nor do I want to know why Raven wants this to happen.

(Team JNPR's Bedroom)

The moment I entered the room; I've noticed that Pyrrha is awake and shaken from the experience from of dying by body takeover or having her soul ripped from her body along with the half of Fall Maiden for the ride. Both would be very painful if I didn't do anything about it. What made it worse was that Pyrrha had no idea how she was dying, just that she felt her very soul being crushed. Something I would say many would not like to be in Pyrrha's shoes when that happens.

Jaune is standing next to Pyrrha, with the latter sitting in a chair instead of lying in bed, trying his best to help with Pyrrha of anything, to make sure she well after the whole dying experience thing. Though, I know there are many fans that wish for the pairing between Jaune and Pyrrha to happen. But, as Pyrrha's Father, real or not, I won't allow it. Unless Jaune can survive a single attack from me, where I will hold back 99% and only use 1%.

But, I may need to think about something else to give Jaune a test if he wants to be together with Pyrrha. Since 1% would still kill Jaune depending on what I use.

Ren making some sort of liquid medicine from what he learned online and Nora is a little jumpy, not that I can blame her as she continues to ask multiple times if Pyrrha was alright and if she needs anything. As the entire team is shaken due to one of them almost died.

Team JNPR look at me with surprise, to think I would come back here, with Pyrrha actually looking at me with happiness and mixed with emotions, but mostly happy, since I 'care' for her enough to save her from dying. This is what I got from her character sheet and wonder how much pain my life would be if I couldn't tell what everyone's emotions and much more. _'Pretty sure my life would be filled with more drama.'_ I thought to myself, knowing how messed up my wives are and thanks to the character sheets. I know what the problems straight away and quickly solve them.

I didn't say anything as I walk up to Pyrrha, causing everyone to be a bit nervous and lower my head a bit, for me to look in Pyrrha's eyes, which she instantly lowers her gaze, not daring to meet my eye. This just made me think of having a teenager Daughter would be more troublesome than I thought. Since I have zero experience, wait, I do have some kind of experience raising teenage girls. Barely.

My thoughts went back to Ingui Yoon's home universe and quickly plan ahead to grab that dimension, maybe the entire universe as well while I'm at it, then return back to what's going on in front of me.

I raise my right hand, making everyone tense up, including Pyrrha, where I poke Pyrrha's forehead with my index finger as I activate [Miracle of Life] and send the smallest amount of [Mana] to heal Pyrrha's entire body. Since I did leave before finishing the job of healing Pyrrha after preventing her from dying and got distracted, which was a bad excuse and luckily. Team JNPR won't complain and won't ask me why I didn't heal Pyrrha completely half an hour ago.

It only took a second or two before Pyrrha is completely healed. Quickly, I remove the [Mana] inside Pyrrha's body before it could cause any harm, even if it's been converted into [Healing Energy]. It is still [Mana].

"I hope Ozpin explained to you everything about what he did to you and the consequences as well." I said to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha opens her mouth to reply yes, but pause for a moment to think if she was truly informed about everything upon becoming the other half of the Fall Maiden.

"What did Ozpin need from you anyway, Pyrrha?" Ren asks Pyrrha as this been on his mind for a bit to help him ignore what happen a few hours ago, but with Pyrrha's Father here. Ren has a hard time keeping his emotions in check and only due to his [Semblance] is the main reason why he didn't just jump out of the window to escape the very moment Pyrrha's Father came into the room out of thin air and disappear, then reappear again, but this time through the door this time.

"Um." Pyrrha didn't know if she reveals what information she learned from the Headmaster and her new status.

"Better tell them now than allow them to learn from someone else or from you by accident, which would lead to a strain onto the team relationship and that's just a disaster waiting to erupt." I gave Pyrrha this little advice since she not really losing anything by telling her own team about the whole seasonal maidens, with her being one of them, half of one, and have placed a big target onto her back. As the enemy, Cinder, is after the half of the Fall Maiden inside Pyrrha.

In fact, Cinder technically did take an attempt to grab the other half already without knowing about it, but thanks to me, Cinder won't be able to grab the other half easily or even have the chance to get it at all.

So after hearing my advice, Pyrrha started explaining to her team about how Ozpin approached her a few weeks ago about being a candidate to host the remaining half of a dying Fall Maiden, and sadly, the previous host died upon the finished transfer. In a way, Ozpin has forced Pyrrha to take another person's life.

Furthermore, Pyrrha mentions how when she asked for more information anything bad would happen to her after the transfer process. But, the only response Pyrrha got was how she just needed to rest and wait until she stabilizes, which may take a couple of days maybe weeks. However, things went completely wrong and not even the night has passed after the transfer between Pyrrha and the previous dying Fall Maiden.

"So, are you going to introduce me to your friends/teammates?" I ask Pyrrha, who was looking down for a while now and decided to change the topic. "Unless you want me to find out everything about through legal and illegal means." I raise an eyebrow at Pyrrha, who stares at me with wide eyes, with her team following her example. Before they even have the chance to say something. "Never mind. I got what I wanted." I prove this by pulling out the old scroll I purchased back in Alice and Raven's home universe and surprise it still work in this dimension.

"Wait!" Pyrrha shouts, but I cut her off before she could say another word, and I don't even have to worry about someone stopping me physically. No one in team JNPR has a death wish and doing such a thing is just courting death.

However, before I could. I took a step to the side, where the door open and reveal my wife.

"So this is her?" My wife asks me while walking up to Pyrrha, "I must say, I'm surprised you're his kid. Tell me, do you use a sword?"

I frown a little, that my wife came in right now since I wanted to scare team JNPR a little by revealing information that shouldn't be known at all.

"Um. I use a double-edged short sword." Pyrrha replied, very unsure who this woman before her, but look like she knows her Father? She still has a hard time wrapping her head that her Father is alive.

"Hey, Ragna. How good are you at using a short sword?" My wife asks me without turning her head to look at me.

"Well, last I checked. I'm technically a master of anything that could be counted as a weapon." I replied dryly, wondering if Raven forgot about my [Skill: Pumba], then remember a second later that I barely use it most of the time since I've been using [Martial Art Skills] or [Skills] that don't require close range combat using melee weapons.

So, of course, Raven wouldn't remember and I can tell by Raven's character sheet, that she remembers it just now.

"Did you hear that, Ren?! Pyrrha's Dad is a master of all weapons! Do you think we should ask for some training tips? I bet he broke lots of legs!" Nora said to her childhood friend, while trying her best to be cheerful for everyone to get rid of the awkwardness in the room.

"I like this one, Ragna. Not afraid to break some legs." Raven grins at me, causing Nora to giggle with happily, much to the frighten look on Ren's face upon hearing Nora's giggles.

Ren stands in front of Nora, making her look at Ren with confusion, "Please do not encourage her. I've already prevented her from causing mayhem everywhere for years and I would not like to have all my works destroyed."

Raven smirk at this, "Alright. Since you asked so nicely."

"Really?" Ren asks with a voice filled with surprise and hope.

"No. Come on, I know a thing or two on how to break someone's legs and keep them awake for a couple of minutes." Raven said to Ren, who looks like the world about the end, then walk out of the room while giving Nora a wave, for her to follow.

Nora didn't hesitate and quickly follow at the nice lady, who will teach her the way of breaking people's legs.

Ren stood where he is for a few more seconds before snapping out of his trance, then realized Nora is missing once he checked if his childhood friend is still in the room. However, she was nowhere in sight and ran out of the room shouting, "NORA!"

"You may want to go help him out." I said to Jaune, hinting him that I wanted to speak with Pyrrha alone. Luckily, the kid got the hint and quickly rush after Ren to help him out while giving Pyrrha an apologized smile that he leaving her behind.

Once Jaune left, I close the door, then look at Pyrrha, who still didn't dare to look me in the eye.

"I'll be brute with you." I begin as I wasn't going to hide it from Pyrrha, "You're dying right now and the only reason you're alive is that I'm making it so you won't. I'm not going to tell you how I'm doing it for only I can do it. Therefore, no point of me telling you." I stop to let my words sink in before continuing.

Pyrrha didn't say anything or show how she felt other than her forehead is covered in cold sweat. Nonetheless, Pyrrha is deeply afraid of dying and knew right away what is the causes and other than being afraid. She is mad, no, not just mad. Pyrrha is beyond furious with the headmaster. She thought that by being the host of the other half of the Fall Maiden would give her the power to help others, but all she got from this whole thing is to be able to arrive at her team's Bedroom for a few seconds before she dies. It's only because of her Father, whom she still can't believe is alive, saved her from dying. But, she smart enough to know why her Father mentions this as he can't keep her alive all the time and at some point. She will drop dead.

I watch Pyrrha in silence while reading her character sheet on her thoughts. Of course, if others knew I could read minds, literally reading one's thoughts, then they'll be mad at me for private invasion or something like that. But, I would like to have something to help me remove some doubts I continue to have daily.

"I'll have to let you know, that I won't stay here for that long." I said to Pyrrha, letting her know that I will leave soon, and by that, I mean after making sure Pyrrha live through the event where she died. But, seeing how she almost died not that long ago. I think that the goal of mine became useless since it looks like my LUCK stat must have influenced on Pyrrha's life and she almost died, then afterward, become my second Daughter between Ryun and me.

 **BOOM!***

An explosion appears right behind Pyrrha and she would have been badly hurt or worse, die. But, a bluish box-shaped barrier formed around her and Pyrrha discovered, that the entire room is destroyed, even the floor of the room is gone.

"What just happen?!" Pyrrha cried out in shock, quickly standing up and end up banging her head against the top part of the barrier. Wincing at the brief pain before looking around and see the rooms next to her team's are missing a good chuck, but completely destroyed like her's.

"Sorry!" A shout from afar, letting everyone this was an accident and wonder who would use explosion out in public. Then, remember this is an academy for training supernatural people; therefore, there should a few accidents that may be on a small to large-size damage. Not to mention, the person who apologized just now, proved that people would survive from an explosion, but the building; well, it's only the team JNPR's Bedroom and nearby Bedrooms are affected. The entire building itself is still standing.

Plus, there were only a few people panicking while other people, students or staff members seem unaffected by this and take this as normal. Though, there are some staff members already here to fix the damage from the way they carry a bunch of construction tools and materials. Like they were trained to repair any damages in the campus at the very moment it happens.

 _'I do hope nothing important was destroyed.'_ I thought about how sad it would be for team JNPR to lose their important things, like something that precious and it got destroyed in that explosion. Thinking about this, I was a little curious to see Jaune, Nora, and Ren's reactions to finding their room destroyed along with their stuff before deciding not to. _'As much as I like drama, I rather not have it now.'_ I snap my fingers while using [Rejection] to fix everything. Like it never got destroyed by an explosion that was caused by something [Dust] related.

"Okay, I'll add another thing about you dying thing. You're also covered with bad luck, that I wouldn't find it unbelievable that you died or close to dying by getting run by a truck, that appears out of nowhere." I said dryly, while a little curious if Pyrrha would end up being sent into another world if she dies via ran over by a truck. But, I'm going to make sure she doesn't.

"I won't really get run over by a truck, right?" Pyrrha asked in a trembling voice, that shows she became a bit scared for her life and if what she heard is true, then becoming the half Fall maiden was the worst decision of her life.

"Well... there was that explosion, which could have caused major injury to you if I wasn't here to protect you. So, you tell me." I answered Pyrrha's question. "I do have something to solve your bad luck, but honestly, I have no idea what would happen after the process is done with. Could make thing worse or better." I already have an idea to deal with my LUCK stat and still wondering what is making my LUCK stat act like this. Wanting Pyrrha as my Daughter, better than as a wife in my honest opinion due to the fact that Pyrrha, or close to canon Pyrrha, wouldn't get along with the other wives. Not to mention, Pyrrha's personality isn't something I'm used to and having her as a wife makes me feel a bit disturbing.

Not because of the age range, since if that was a thing, I wouldn't have married to Yuri and Ryun, both are way older than me. Nope, it's just that after spending a long time with my five wives, where almost all their personalities are very questionable for many people and wonder why I married them in the first place. Therefore, if I marry Pyrrha, she would be eaten alive by the other wives, not literally, but more like torture before death without my knowledge if someone was distracting me enough for the rest to do the deed.

In a way, I guess the LUCK stat knew this little problem and switch Pyrrha's potential status of being my wife to my Daughter to prevent her from being killed by the other wives. In fact, I wonder if this is why my current three kids are all females. Since among the three, I would never marry Erza Scarlet at all. Since she would mostly cause all my wives to be very annoyed by her attitude before their anger reach the point of wanting blood.

"Is there a chance of me dying from what you're about to do to me, to solve my recently gained bad luck?" Pyrrha asks with a hint of fear, and many would rethink about agreeing with this whole thing, but for Pyrrha, this whole day is a mess and she not even sure what is true or false anymore. However, Pyrrha knows that if nothing is done soon, then she will have an early death before she could even finish the first year of Beacon Academy.

"Depend on the methods I'm willing to do and how it would affect reality itself." I spoke truthfully as this will be the first time I'm going to remove someone's bad luck and mostly affect this dimension's karmic cycle. "However, I can definitely say you'll live, maybe after being dead for a couple of seconds, but you'll come back alive." I do have the means to revive people other than using the [Skill: Rejection]. Just that it would have a lower chance compared to using the [Broken Skill: Rejection] that have a 100% success.

"Dead?!" Pyrrha shouts in horror, not that many could blame her since she was told she has to die first before being brought back to life again. Honestly, Pyrrha doesn't know if she even considers the idea in the first place.

"Don't worry. Being dead for a few seconds wouldn't mean much. I died many times before in the past and look at me. I'm fine." I said with a smile, not telling her that I'm physically fine. My mental state, on the other hand, is very questionable and many would say no. My family would say it depends on the where and what trigger me.

Pyrrha look at the person, that claim as her Father with disbelief, where he actually said he did die before, more than once at that, making it much unbelievable for her.

"Remember, there is the whole seasonal maidens going on. So, for me to revive from multiple deaths shouldn't be something too hard to believe." I follow up when I noticed what Pyrrha is thinking.

 **BOOM!***

I sweatdrop when another explosion occurs once more, and hitting team JNPR's Bedroom. Again. So after using the [Skill: Rejection] on the room, again, then grab Pyrrha, who is shaken by this and knew what I said about her having bad luck, really bad luck, believe me now and didn't say anything as I drag her away.

20 minutes later*

(Vale Kingdom: Beacon Academy)

"Uh, is it safe being out in the open?" Pyrrha asks me, as she tries her best to stick closer to me while looking around with eyes filled with fear for her life, as she searches for anything. Anything at all, that would cause her any harm.

"I would say yes, but honestly, no." I replied, not trying to sugar coat it. "Nevertheless, I can still use this experimental method I came up with, to help you." I look back at Pyrrha, to see a dozen of small Nevermores almost surrounding Pyrrha, who was deeply shocked to see Grimm, even if they are in small sizes, coming straight at her with the intention to kill or at least peck an eye out. From out of nowhere.

A few quick uses of [Finger Jab], to erase all the dozen of small Nevermores instantly. Making anyone seeing this, to think the Grimm was an illusion the entire time and someone with an [Illusion Semblance] was pranking people or many hasn't slept for a long time, causing them to see things that are not real.

"I'll give you a moment to think." I said to Pyrrha, and my boredom slowly disappearing due to the fact that many random events aim to harm and/or kill Pyrrha. This is pretty cruel of me using my own 'Daughter' as a way to ease my boredom by just wanting to see what the world has to offer to take away Pyrrha's life.

"Uh, do you mind us going back. It's kind of late right now and getting really dark." Pyrrha looks around, where she could barely see anything beyond 15 feet away from her.

"We could, but then we may end up having the building collapse on us due to some unknown reasons. Not to mention, there the chance of another explosion to happen, but this time, it would be big and we would be sitting ducks." I said to Pyrrha, but not telling her that all that wouldn't be a problem for me one bit. In fact, with me around, Pyrrha's life will be protected for sure. Well, unless I get distracted long enough for whatever causes for Pyrrha's death to happen before I could revive her in time. As in, I need Pyrrha's body or anything belong to her body for me to use as the medium for [Rejection] to take into effect.

"Alright... But, why are we just standing here out in the open?" Pyrrha asks me with concern for her safety since even inside a building, she knows what to expect, kind of, while out in the open area. Anything could happen and she couldn't figure out what happens by the time it is over.

"Why you ask?" I give Pyrrha a smile, but from what her point of view, it looks like a smile belongs to a killer, who claim countless lives. _'Wow, she kind of got it right.'_ I thought to myself, as I read Pyrhra's accuracy thoughts about my smile. "If you must know, it's because out here. I don't have to worry about limiting my movement."

Truthfully, I really don't, but I'm just too used to open space that being in a small space just disturb me a bit before using one of my [Skill] to turn the small space into a big one.

"Oh." Pyrrha had the look of someone that understands, but inside, she has more questions than answers. Whether it was before and now, Pyrrha will honestly say her life became a big mess that she questioning everything her entire life choices. Even to the point, where Pyrrha wanted to think if she had the chance to pick between becoming a Huntress again or stay as a civilian. She would have picked Huntress right away if it was before today, but now, she has no idea.

"I'll let you in a secret." I may as well tell this to her, since either way, she will join my family and after a period of time. If Pyrrha willing to stay with the family or not would be fine with me. After all, I've already got used to Erza and having another won't make much a difference besides the extra mouth, trying to persuade the family to change for the better.

Pyrrha peak up, but still kept her guards up and continue to be alert for any hostiles aimed at her.

"What you have face is due to fate itself wanting you to die in order to be reborn." I slowly explain to Pyrrha how that her death is just for her to begin her next adventure; well, adventure would be the wrong word, but it is close enough to the idea situation Pyrrha about to enter.

15 minutes later*

It took a while, but I finished explaining while mixing a few lies, that will soon to become true, to Pyrrha about how she will become my Daughter the moment she died and depending on when my wife, Ryun, want another child. No one would know if the time between Pyrrha's death and the time Pyrrha's rebirth occur or if there is any time in between and it just one moment of death to the next moment of coming back to life as a newborn.

"So. Do you wish to live for another month or do you wish to get this over with and have a painless death, where you will be reborn? If you pick the latter, I'll promise that you'll be able to meet up the people you know." I said to Pyrrha, giving her the choice to pick how she dies. Painful or painless. Either way, Pyrrha dying within a month's worth of time or less.


	72. Chapter 72: Responsibility

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"Active skill name or magic spell"

'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 72: Responsibility**

 **Year 24: Day 62: LUCK stat Coming Into Play Part 5**

(Vale Kingdom: Beacon Academy)

While I leave Pyrrha to her thinking about her choices; I decided to work on more on the [Dao of Karma]. Since honestly, the LUCK stat feels like it's under someone's control and I did not like that one bit. Therefore, using the [Skill: Rejection] as the base and split a small part of my mind to be alert of my surroundings, to protect Pyrrha as she takes her time to think over her choices, and with almost all my focus onto gaining more insight into the [Dao of Karma].

Even with my control over countless [Dao] thanks to [Omega Sword Dao] and the 10,000 years of training. I still haven't even managed to gain insight into the multiverse's karmic cycle, for me to manipulate it. Currently, all I got is the ability to see many potential futures by looking at the [Karma Threads], along with the past as well. Able to destroy them. Change them. Merge them into one. Even the ability to create [Karma Threads] myself. Nonetheless, this isn't enough for me and need to have the ability to the very karma of the multiverse.

Unlike many main characters throughout cultivation type novels. I have the [Skill: Rejection], where its original version was to manipulate the cause and effect, the main feature of karma. Now, with my version of the [Skill], where I made it so that I 'reject' the blockage of all karma-related insights to flow in for me to study while filtering out the one I deem not suited for me to study. This is a trick I learned during the 10,000 years of training, to help me gain more insights into the countless [Dao]. Something only possible for main characters if they used an external resource to give them the ability to gain many insights without the needs to experience countless things to gain these many insights. But, for me, I don't need any of those external resources and just need the [Mana] to support the [Rejection] active as the insights continue to come to me.

In a way, I don't need to 'experience' many things in order to gain insight to improve my usage in [Dao]. I can just stand around and have [Rejection] activated for the insights to come to me without much problem other than I have to sort through the insights I gained. One of the downsides of this. Is that I need a major focus or I could risk hurting my foundation and will take some time to recover, even with the help of [Rejection]. Since I have no idea what needed to be recovered.

I sweatdrop, when 90% of the insights I gained are related to attacking. Something I really don't need at the moment and for the 10% left over. They are just random things that not worth studying.

I was very tempted to just use [Rejection] again to give me the insights I wanted, but it's already activated and activating for a different task would cause the [Rejection] to become a bit weaker. Not to mention, I have [Rejection] doing two tasks at this very moment. One: Preventing Pyrrha's death via the half Fall Maiden inside her. Two: Putting me into the state of enlightenment to gain insights into the [Dao of Karma]. With the latter taking a good chunk of the [Rejection]'s focus. If Pyrrha's problem wasn't a thing, then I could have used [Rejection] again, to give me the insights I desire.

Seeing how more insights I gained are ones that are worthless to me now and decide to stop.

I blink a couple of times before I regain focus of my surroundings once more. Then sweatdrop again, when I found out that someone almost dropped a vial of [Dust] at one point today and somehow, by bad luck, it was set off by a wind knocking it against a nearby rock, where the [Dust] inside been triggered and explode.

This is something to give me an excuse to go back into gaining insight into the [Dao of Karma], because all these bad luck events happening around Pyrrha is just plain silly. Since it's because of my LUCK stat coming into play and it wants Pyrrha to be my real Daughter, blood-related, not adopted from the look of it.

Plus, going through the whole enlightenment via [Rejection] tends to make me ease my boredom easily, but make me dizzy from all the insights continue to come at me and deactivating the [Rejection] would remove all the insights I haven't studied purposely, and therefore, need to keep it up as I filter everything else away or use [Rejection] to focus on a single insight.

Coming out of my enlightenment state, where I found the area around us destroyed and found Pyrrha and me inside a 10-layer [Kekkai]. With Pyrrha looking very pale; well, paler than she was before and I can see why. As there are craters around us like we were in a field for firing explosives at.

"So, your choice?" I ask Pyrrha, who flinch at my voice. Then, to my surprise, Pyrrha throws herself at me and bury her face into my chest.

"I'll do it..." Pyrrha whisper before she starts crying softly as her body trembles with sadness, making me more confused and use a mix of [Dao of Spacetime and Karma] to learn what happens, _'Wow, I did not expect this to happen while I was out of it.'_ I'm a little speechless to learn that when I focus on cultivating the [Dao of Karma].

A large amount of explosive occurs, but not from forgotten [Dust] around here, but from a [Dust] delivery to Beacon Academy went wrong. As the Airship that was flying over to deliver the batch of this month [Dust]. The Airship started going out of control and drop a few crates of [Dust] where Pyrrha and I was.

All this happens half an hour, a very short time when cultivating. Nevertheless, just see how much destruction has happened before Pyrrha's eyes must have finally helped her decide what to do.

 _'I do wonder if the world using explosion as a way to kill Pyrrha?'_ I couldn't remember for sure about how Pyrrha died in canon. All I remember is the characters and some plots. Even remembering just that Beacon Academy would fall is the best I can remember. Further, then that, I'm lost. Unless I want to use the [Dao of Karma] to look into the countless futures or look at one of the other many dimensions that's very close to canon to figure out the canon's futures.

"Okay, I will make sure this is painless as possible." I said to Pyrrha, while not asking if she wanted to say goodbye to anyone before she dies and be reborn as my actual Daughter. As my idea I came up with; well, I'm mainly aiming for Pyrrha's soul than her actual body, and only Pyrrha's soul, not the Fall Maiden's half soul that has already been taken over by Cinder. Which surprised me since an ancient soul would require more effort to take over, but then again, it literally half a soul and Cinder have her complete soul.

Nevertheless, with [Sword God Magic: Right Arm of Thievery]. I remove Pyrrha's soul from her physical body and before her soul be stored into the [Left Arm of Usage]. I channel [Heartforce] to put Pyrrha's soul into asleep for now and using the [Karma Thread] that aimed for this Pyrrha to be my Daughter and make her merge into it. That way, when Ryun and I decide to have another child. Then, Pyrrha shall be the first one in the line instead of the one that was supposed to be in front of here, even if the ones in front of her was males.

Really unfair for my unborn children, but oh well. I just want Pyrrha to be reborn already and be done with it.

Catching the corpse of Pyrrha Nikos, where I can detect the half soul of Fall Maiden trying to take over this now soulless body, but why would I allow such a thing to happen and use [Rejection] to prevent it from happening. I made it so, that Pyrrha's body is like the previous host. Now, Pyrrha's body will just contain the half soul of the Fall maiden, but that's just it. Furthermore, this can be used as an excuse for me to do many things.

But first, I need to inform the others about Pyrrha's death.

A few minutes later*

(Team JNPR's Bedroom)

After calling my wife to bring the rest of team JNPR back and explaining to her what happen, even though she did tell me how displeased she was with me for taking Pyrrha into the family instead of just adopting her into the family, but the deed has been done and Raven just has to deal with it, same with the other wives. Well, Ryun wouldn't care and just love Pyrrha as her own like with Erza.

Even team RWBY is here, where everyone in that team, but Yang, couldn't look at me in the eye without blushing. Yang just continues to look at this world's Raven, who is still tied up against her will and was being carried by Yang.

"Now, that everyone is here. I have some bad news for everyone." I said to everyone in the room, where I can see the concern on almost everyone's faces. "I'm sorry to say, that Pyrrha has passed on." I didn't hesitate to lie and place all the blame onto Ozpin and his group. "In fact, I'm pretty sure Ozpin would have picked Ruby here next as a candidate next if Pyrrha didn't work out. Which it didn't." I didn't try to fake it as I leak the tiniest amount of killing intent, causing the entire room to shake, but actually the planet of Remnant is shaking as well. Even if Pyrrha wasn't my Daughter before and was technically forced onto my family. She is still my Daughter and having to kill her myself put a bad taste in my mouth.

Pulling back my killing intent before I cause this dimension to become a fragment. But, the coldness in my left eye didn't disappear one bit, in fact, it grew as the seconds passed by. Even though this isn't the first time I killed a family member before, but that doesn't mean I will let this go even if my presence is part of the fault for speeding up Pyrrha's death.

"I'm letting everyone know now, that I'll be leaving and just leaving this warning to everyone. Do not trust Ozpin or his group. Especially the people that maybe your family since they could try to manipulate you without knowing they are in the first place. As in Ozpin made a hint, for one of his members, and they will try to persuade one of you to do something for them, but actually doing Ozpin's task." I explain to team RWBY and the remaining team JNPR. I glance at this world's Raven, "Even she knew about how manipulative Ozpin and decides to cut her loss and leave everything she cared behind due to the fact, that those that close to her are under the control of Ozpin." I point at this world's Raven, where Yang still carrying her.

"I can agree with, Ragna. Raven here did leave everything behind after discovering how manipulated Ozpin is and the only reason why she shows up is that I wanted to meet with my niece and her half-sister is just a bonus honestly." My wife smirk at everyone, as she played along with what I said so far and she also didn't fake the murderous intention behind her eyes, that causes anyone to glance at them to flinch. After all, my wife also cared about family; well, our family not the one she had before with Alice as the Two Monster Lords.

"Why would Headmaster Ozpin do such a thing?!" Ruby question me, where I was a little surprised she would shout at me with how she was deeply afraid of me, oh wait, she still is, but her inner hero is suppressing it. _'Make sense, I think.'_ I wasn't for sure about this, but who knows.

"Oh, just ask Yang's Mother. She knows why." I grin at Ruby, as I've successfully planted the seed of doubts in both team RWBY and JNPR. "Anyway, even if Ozpin is the caused of my Daughter's death. I can't do anything about it due to lack of evidence and him having a higher connection than me." I lied about how I can't do a thing to Ozpin, when not even over an hour ago, I attacked Ozpin's group and 'killed' them multiple times already. So, technically I got my 'revenge' against Ozpin. But, team RWBY and leftover team JNPR don't know that.

I ignore the way my wife is looking at me, wanting to know why I would say such a thing and not just prove my strength by taking Ozpin out or something on the same level. Is what I got from my wife's character sheets.

 _'Sometimes, I wonder how much of a pain my life would be if I didn't know what is on everyone's minds.'_ I thought to myself, as I made sure all the character sheets only to appear when I glance at someone I wanted to read their mind and no one can see the floating blue window, that even my wives can't see them. Then thought, _'Oh, yeah, I may become even more paranoia than I am already and may end up accuse my wives of many things that are just false and would likely damage our relationship.'_

It's a good thing I begin doing this during the 10,000 years inside the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book] or else many problems would have been unsolved. Along with one of my wives trying to kill the others to keep me for themselves. Still, to this day, I wonder how I managed to persuade Esdeath not to kill the others, as in without reviving via inside [Wonderland]. Luckily, the others knew Esdeath that was over with, but there is still some moment Esdeath would snap as I do with my episode.

 _'Man, Esdeath and I are perfect for each other after thinking about messed up we are, but mostly me than her. Since she got more control over herself than I do.'_ I thought about how lucky I am to have Esdeath as my first wife before anyone else. _'I do hope the Konosuba universe or the dimension Esdeath and the rest are in haven't been destroyed in some ways.'_ I knew how all my wives have gained the abilities to destroy dimensions easily and having to try to destroy a universe, depending on the ranks of the universes.

"I can't believe this... He even gave me cookies before..." Ruby mumble in sadness, but many who already have many doubts about Ozpin begins to have more bad thoughts about him after hearing what Ruby just mumble now.

"Yeah, I think you may want to stay away from any cookies made by Beacon in general. Who knows what he may put in them." My wife said dryly, causing poor Ruby to tear up at this. "I'm pretty sure Ozpin have done something to the food made here, maybe that's why they are bad from what I heard." My wife continues off, causing almost everyone to pale at this. At this point, they would almost believe anything by now that's related to Ozpin.

"Time for us to go." I said to everyone, then pause for a moment and look at Yang, who flinch at my gaze. "Think before you act, or it will cost you a limb." I gave a piece of advice that may or may not be taken seriously, knowing the type of person Yang Xiao-Long is. "Good luck everyone." I disappear via [Cleave Sword Intent: Short Cut], with my wife doing the same via her [Teleportation Semblance], which no longer needed any medium to create a red swirling portal and just will it into existence.

(Vale Kingdom: Beacon Academy)

"So, I'm guessing we're not sticking around to help out? I thought you wanted to be a hero." Raven teases me the moment she appears next to me, where we're currently at the place where a large statue and fountain of a Huntsman and Huntress standing atop of rock, beneath which a Beowolf cowers. There's also a large circular pond feature surrounded by a pathway and a garden of red trees.

"Well, I tried, then end up killing Pyrrha." I said dryly, while a bit frustrated with my LUCK stat, but that's normal. "I'm not sure I'm up to the whole hero work." I give Raven a wry smile. "By the way, are you going to leave your counterpart back there? I thought you wanted to do something with her before?" I was a little curious why Raven left her counterpart behind so easily after how much emotions she has shown me in the past about how she clearly wait for the day to come, for her to get her hands on her counterpart. Just one is enough as long the Raven is close to canon.

"I've already done what is needed." Raven grin at me, then leans a bit forward, to give me a better look of her breasts. "After all, I did manage to get team RWBY to experience something they won't be able to forget for the rest of their life and whenever they are bored or too much free time. They will remember. They will always remember." Raven gives me a look, that asking if I wanted to know.

A glance at her character sheet, Nope. No way am I going into bondage. Bad enough I became a sadist whenever I have sex with Esdeath alone or with others. Then, with Esdeath returning back to the role of a sadist and try to take revenge on me in a way to make me want to take revenge back at her. An endless cycle that Esdeath and I won't be coming out anytime soon or even thinking about ending it.

This doesn't include the other fetishes the rest of my wives have already. So, adding bondage is just asking for problems.

"Since we got nothing needed to be done here, we can leave. Plus, I've already placed a mark on this dimension. So we can return here whenever we feel like it." I said to Raven, then bring the both of us into the [Ark] first before coming out of the [Gate of Babylon] and into the multiverse.

(Ark's City)

"What were we doing before entering the RWBY universe?" Raven asks me, as it hasn't even been an entire day inside the RWBY universe, but neither Raven or I felt that we really needed to be in that universe that long in the first place.

"The choice of entering the universe next to us or enter the RWBY universe." I reminded Raven of what we were doing before entering the RWBY universe, including the part where we almost killed [Tier 3 - Entities], but they escaped us before we could deal the finishing blow, even though we were holding back a lot to prevent the three factions from knowing our true strength.

"Well, let's get to it then. What universe is it anyway?" Raven asks me, "Also, does anyone this universe?"

"Huh, well, at the very least I can say my LUCK stat plan ahead. Because this universe is actually the home universe of Ingui Yoon. Therefore, we don't need to search for it at all." I quickly grab Ingui Yoon's home universe and put it inside the [Gate of Babylon] right away before someone try to take it. "Furthermore, it looks like the time in the dimension of Ingui Yoon's home universe wasn't that long from when we left and the time Ingui Yoon teleported into the Hunter x Hunter dimension with Daniela. Anyway, it's ownerless too, talk about lucky." I explained to Raven about what I discovered about the universe I just took.

"How about grabbing Daniela's home universe, along with everyone else?" Raven asks me, wondering I haven't done so.

"Don't have the medium to search for them. Sure, I could use the others as the medium. But, I've tried that before out of boredom in the past and I keep getting randomized, parallel universes instead of the home universe." I explain to Raven, that I have tried to search for the others' home universes. "Though, I do have a for sure way to get them."

"And why haven't you done so?" Raven asks me, as she lay on the bed after taking it out of her [Inventory]. "If you had a way, why not do it already and get it over with?"

"Honestly, I forgot about it or used it for something else." I shrugged my shoulders, then begin using the [Skill: Bypass Restrictions], to grab all the home universes of Esdeath, Yuri and Ryun's, along with the crossover universe of Alice and Raven's. Before placing lots of defensives to protect them from anyone taking it away or cause any problem to them without my notices. "And done."

I give Raven a thumb up, with a smirk on my face, where she just stares at me blankly.

"It was [Bypass Restrictions] wasn't it?" Raven asked dryly, actually just remember her husband possessed such an overpowered [Skill], that just give the rules the middle finger and do anything he wants without having to deal with certain consequences afterward.

"You know it." I sometimes forgot even to use the [Bypass Restrictions] after the cooldown phase is over and could be reused again, but my mind keeps on getting distracted and end up forgetting about it for a while until I remember about having the [Bypass Restrictions].

With the remaining time of the [Bypass Restrictions]. I decide to think about what else do I need to use it for before it enters a cooldown phase. But, got nothing. So, I just deactivate it. Putting it a 3 days cooldown phase until I can reuse it again.

"So, you have any idea where you want us to visit or do you wish to reunite with the rest of our family? I'm sure someone else would like to tag along with me." I ask my wife for her input. "I mean, we already got everyone's home universes. So we don't need to visit any other universes that are the same as those ones since we can visit the one I already have in the [Gate of Babylon]. Though, I have no idea what happen if I try to merge two universes that are the same. Other than that, I just need to think of a universe to be used as our main one, or at least after looking through more universes first before deciding."

"How long has it been with just us two?" Raven asks me.

"Around 4 months." I didn't give Raven the exact time and knew she just wanted to know the amount of worth of months we've been together.

"Hmm. Then, we're 3 months shorts compared to Alice when she was with you." Raven frowns a little, wondering if she really wanted to at least reach the same time Alice spent with their husband alone or may as well go back with the rest of the family. "Ah, screw it. Let's go meet up with the others. I don't think I can help much, Ragna. Well, helpful when I'm awake, but not much when I'm asleep. Plus, I never knew I would get less sleep when it just the two of us. On one hand, I get to be with you alone, which is great and all, but I like to sleep as well. However, with your problems, it would lessen my sleep time due to you being alone with your thoughts most of the time without someone there to snap you out of it. I didn't have to worry about this since there is the other nearby to do it instead of myself." Raven knew the pros and cons when it just the two of them alone compared to being with the whole family.

"Alright, let me contact Esdeath if it has been it has been a year or so yet on their side." I said to Raven, as I activate [Archive] to call Esdeath.

Raven snort, "Yeah, right. I'm pretty sure it hasn't even been a month for them. After all, it has only been what, like, a week on their side when it was half year outside of it."

"Is something the matter?" Esdeath asks with concern in her voice along with a worried look on her face the moment she answered the call.

"Nope. Just wanted to inform you, that Raven wishes to go back with the rest and someone should take her place." I answered, then look at the time difference between us and to my surprise. It has only been a day for Esdeath and the others, much to my surprise at this big difference.

Esdeath frown, then glance at the time zone difference on the side, like I did not a second ago and she widens her eyes in surprise as well. "Oh, wow. You know what, give me a second." Esdeath said to Raven and me, "Hey! Everyone get in here! I got something to say!"

Raven and I move back a little due to Esdeath's loud voice, then we watch Esdeath giving everyone in the family a role and responsibility while she is gone for who knows how long, where it could be just a few hours, a day, even months before maybe a year or two.

"Okay, Ragna. Send me over. It has been a while when it's just us two. Raven, I'm putting you in charge and with Repellista helping you out. I know how you are, but I don't think of anyone else can be responsible. If you can name someone else, tell me now." Esdeath looks at Raven, who clearly didn't want to be in charge and open her mouth to argue, but close it when she thought about it.

Yuri would mostly go to places that are extremely dangerous and likely to cause major problems for everyone else.

Ryun would be too overprotected over Erza and some of the other kids, that it would make the whole gaining life experience in combat useless due to Ryun's presence.

Alice won't even think about leaving Town and just stay in one area since she has all the foods she needs to eat.

"What about Ingui Yoon or Daniela?" Raven thought about those two and maybe grab one or two members of the Yami to be the one temporary in charge before dropping that idea as they are martial artists, not babysitters. Something she knows they would reject instantly as taking a disciple is one thing, but babysitting is just crossing the line.

"You do realize, that they are Ragna's students, making them having a lower status in the family, even though we technically don't do the whole status things. However, in strength-wise, do you really think the others would listen to either of those two?" Esdeath raises an eyebrow at Raven, for thinking about putting those two in a position that just asking them to fight against the entire world by themselves, which is something they would gladly do instead of being in charge of this crazy and messed up family.

"Hey, at the very least you don't have to worry about the organizations in the History Strongest Disciple Kenichi universe since I can just freeze it, making it so nothing change in there until one of us needs to go into the universe." I tried to cheer Raven up, as she does have work of being the leader of Yami.

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?" Raven asked when she already knows the answer, "Forget it. May as well, better than me instead of someone else." Raven knew all the problems she going to have to deal with when she in charge. "I swear, the two of you owe me big for doing this."

"Don't worry, if the time difference shortens again for whatever reason. You won't have to watch over them that long." Esdeath point this out, causing Raven to brighten up, once she remembers about the time zone being different from inside and outside of KonoSuba universe.

So, Raven may not have to be in charge for too long, leading to her sighing in relief and now gladly take the position to be in charge of the family. "Okay, I'm ready."

A few minutes later*

"So, how was it?" Esdeath asks me, as the [Ark] heading towards a nearby universe, where it only takes 5 minutes at best to reach.

"How was what?" I ask back. A little confused by what Esdeath meant. Also, ignoring the way Esdeath is grinding herself against me while sitting on my lap.

"Having sex with the others, without me in it?" Esdeath asks me casually, "You and the others must have lots of sex while alone, huh?"

"Are you trying to guilt me or something?" I didn't dare answer this question, that's a landmine I rather not step on.

"I don't know, is it working?" Esdeath honestly didn't care, she already knows that her husband loves her the most compared to the others, something she deeply cares about.

"Okay, what do you really want from me?" I've already read Esdeath's character sheet just now to figure out what's going on and knew Esdeath wasn't mad at me, but just a little sad and annoyed that she didn't get some alone time with me, even though she spent more time with me alone before already in the past, but Esdeath didn't care and wanted more alone time with me.

"You know what I want. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at the others and me. I know you have some sort of [Skills] you have gained without my notices or use your [Chain Combo Magic] to gain something similar to mind reading." Esdeath leans back to give me a smirk, as she gives me the look, that says if I dare lie to her, then better be ready for the punishment.

On her character sheet, she even thought about all the punishment she would inflict on me, be it physically or mentally, mostly the latter than the former. As the former would be almost useless due to the [Skill: Gamer's Body]. Along with other [Skills].

"Alright, let's enter a universe first, then we can go on all the dates you want, including sex during the date or afterward." I replied, causing Esdeath to kiss me on the lip before using her tongue to make this kissing even better and decide to continue kissing until we enter a universe.


	73. Chapter 73: Time For A Challenge!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"Active skill name or magic spell"

'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 73: Time For A Challenge!**

A week later*

 **Year 24: Day 69: Trying Something For Fun**

(Hidden Leaf Village)

So a week ago; Esdeath and I enter the universe that happens to be the universe of Naruto. Almost 80% were very close to canon at the beginning of part one of the manga and anime series of Naruto, but different variables most would be gender-benders for some characters and others are changing point at the end, where Naruto would have a time skip of two and a half years after Naruto Uzumaki leaves the Hidden Leaf Village to train with Jiraiya, but this is the part where things changed for Naruto. Talk about different mentors for Naruto to be taught or gaining powers from different universes.

Of course, I made sure to check if this Naruto universe was a crossover universe or not, but found out it barely counts as a crossover universe, since barely 5% are crossover dimensions. Furthermore, in this 5% of the overall Naruto universe. Barely any other characters that don't belong to the Naruto universe appear, while some just mention and left behind the [Skills] and [Techniques] for Naruto Uzumaki to learn at a young age before becoming powerful in his world and start face-slapping, not literally, those that treated him badly in the past.

Anyway, finding this out; Esdeath and I enter a dimension among the 5% and that is far away from canon as possible, but with some major factors stays.

The time period Esdeath and I, it's Esdeath who picked, have decided to go to the time where the Chunin Exam Arc begins.

It wasn't even worth the effort for Esdeath and me to sneak into one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries.

For a ninja village; I must say the security system is kind of pathetic in my opinion. Though, I can't really blame them since both Esdeath and I have many [Skills/Techniques] to easily avoid all these ninjas. Most importantly, neither of us have [Chakra]. Making us invisible to [Chakra Sensors]. However, this will cause some problems for us as we have no [Chakra] in our body. As for those native in this world would claim that possessing no [Chakra] are supposed to be dead, or at least in this dimension than some of the other dimensions.

Once we enter the Hidden Leaf Village; we picked a nice place to stay for our time here as we want to see this dimension's Naruto would do upon if he can find either or both Esdeath and me, where this world Naruto is neglected version with his family alive and having an older twin sister, Mito, where she holds the [Chakra] of the Nine-Tails, one of the nine Tailed Beasts and should be the strongest out of them.

While Naruto carries the soul of the Nine-Tails, leading to the villagers hating his guts and others neglecting him for Mito. However, to my surprise, Naruto and Mito get along, even to the point, where Mito willing to help Naruto's ninja training secretly after their parents didn't want to.

"It has been a week now, Ragna. How long do we have to wait?" Esdeath asks me, breaking me from remembering what happened over the week of us coming into this world. "Also, how in the world are we going to train the kid if we can't even use [Chakra], which is the main [Energy Source] of this dimension, and the kid can't even use any other [Energy Sources] if what you told me that this dimension doesn't carry any other [Energy Sources] beside [Chakra]. Not including [Nature Energy] for [Senjutsu]." Esdeath points this out to me while we're walking around the place without caring if someone overhears us or not.

Which they can't. Due to the fact, that I'm using [Ninjutsu], my version, to trick everyone around us from thinking we speaking about something else and can't even read our lips either, to see if there is an illusion over us or not. Furthermore, with [Ninjutsu]; I can affect the native here without them even knowing about it. Since I'm not affecting their [Chakra], but their senses.

"Well, maybe he is training under his ninja teacher or his older twin sister. If you want, we can train someone else if you're that bored with waiting for him to seek us out." I said to Esdeath, while a little surprise, that [Karma Theads] haven't formed between Esdeath and/or me ever since we can into this dimension. Therefore, picking Naruto as someone to be our student was out of whim. Then again, it's just because most of the Naruto in this universe is too loud, with the whole always pay attention to me, attitude. While in this dimension, the Naruto is quieter and would follow his older twin sister around like a puppy.

"How about that Hinata girl? I remember us watching the Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie with the kids. I like her character, so I want to see if it's possible for me to change a timid version Hinata into the one in that movie." Esdeath said to me, already planning to cause a problem for many people in this world.

"Uh." I look at my wife with a deadpan, then use [Elemental Sight] on this dimension, to see the type of person Hinata Hyuga, and I was surprised, to find out this world's Hinata is a major sadist and not in love with Naruto, but do have the desire to want him for herself. However, I didn't reject it when I inform this to Esdeath.

"A sadist you say?" Esdeath slowly has a sadist grin, that disturbs me a bit, because whenever I see that. I find myself being punished by her for many reasons, that sometimes not my fault at all, but she still punishes me for it as a way to make me take revenge on her, I do, then later punish the other party without me 'seeing' her doing it.

"Yup, you can blame that on Hinata's Mother, who is still alive and actually the real head of the Hyuga Clan secretly, but in public, it is her husband that leads the Clan. Even the Elders of the Hyuga Clan coward before her." I add this in, causing Esdeath to let out a giggle, that just caused a chill to go down my back.

"I know where we should go today." Esdeath didn't need me to point out the direction, where the Hyuga Clan's Main Household is, as we've been here for a week already and knew all the places in this Hidden Villages.

A few minutes later*

(Hidden Leaf Village: Hyuga Clan's Main Household: Main Entrance)

"Who are you and what business do you have with the Hyuga Clan?" One of the Hyuga Clan guardsmen spoke up the moment Esdeath and I approach the Main Entrance.

"We have an appointment with Saya Hyuga." Esdeath said to the Hyuga Clan guardsmen, while I use [Fundamental Force Manipulation: Attraction & Repulsion] on the Hyuga Clan guardsmen to be less interested in what Esdeath said is true or not, and too lazy to bother to inform others about this.

"Alright, go in." The same Hyuga Clan guardsmen spoke, where the other one just opens the doors for Esdeath and me to go through.

"Thanks." Esdeath smirk at the Hyuga Clan guardsmen before entering.

A few minutes later*

(Hidden Leaf Village: Hyuga Clan's Main Household: Backyard)

"I still find it interesting, that everyone can see us, but in their minds. We are less important than the wall." Esdeath said with amusement, "By the way, Ragna. If Naruto doesn't find us at all, are you planning to take anyone in this world as a student at all?" Not caring for the people around us to listen, not that they will even bother to remember at all.

"Not really. Furthermore, I can just grab all the [Skills] in this universe once I gain ownership over it and pass it over to other people, if they can use [Chakra] that is, otherwise this universe is kind of useless for us, but not completely. Since we have an army of supernatural ninja, where 90% fight in the open." I replied, causing Esdeath to snort at me. _'Furthermore, including the [Laws] of the Naruto universe into the one I already have would give other native people in my collected, merged crossover universe the ability to use [Chakra].'_ I knew that [Chakra] is powerful in many ways, but at the same time could be very weak in other universes.

"I still can't believe they are called ninja when they don't fight in the shadow most of the time." Esdeath watched/read the Naruto Series mostly out of boredom and to spend time with the kids, where most of them like the Naruto series for some reasons.

"Who knows, but at least they know how to perform the role as a ninja when needed. Just not often." I replied, as we've arrived where Saya Hyuga is and she with her eldest Daughter, Hinata, where both are training, mainly Saya teaching Hinata in her own personal [Gentle Fist].

"Well, I thought about it just now and don't want a student in this world." Esdeath said to me, causing me to raise an eyebrow at her.

"If you're not planning to take a student of this world, then what's the point of us staying here, then? I can just grab the ownership outside of this universe right away and we could visit a different universe." I look at my wife before looking back at Saya showing how to perform a few things belong to her personalize [Gentle Fist] for Hinata to learn.

"Because I want to have fun, and also, to have us spend together doing fun things before we reunite with the others. And by we, I really meant the two of us, I won't leave you alone until either we've found the universe to be our main one or after getting tired of finding unworthy universes to be our main universe." Esdeath answered. Not caring how she is treating this dimension as a playground when in her mind, it is a playground for her and her husband to mess around as they please.

I sweatdrop at Esdeath's thoughts and wonder how many deaths would occur if I were to prevent Esdeath from having her fun. Thinking about it just for a few seconds and find myself thinking it just delay the future deaths, depending on the people, while having Esdeath around would just quicken the time for a massacre to happen.

"So, what are we going to do here? We found Hinata and she is being trained by her own Mother." I said to Esdeath, who looking at Saya and Hinata, with the eyes of a predator waiting for the preys to give her the moment to pounce.

"Hey, Ragna. How do you feel about having sex slaves?" Esdeath asks me, causing me to pause right there and then.

I slowly turn my head to look at Esdeath if she was being serious or not. When I did, I can see the smirk on her face still. So, just to be very sure, I glance at her character sheet and found she was testing me, not that interested in sex slaves at all. But, curious if my sex drive went crazy without her there to deal with it and wonder if having sex with the others just made me wanting more.

"Nevermind. You won't accept a sex slave if they were to stand right in front of you naked, with a collar over their neck, with them revealing all their private areas and giving you a look of eager to have sex." Esdeath continues off, without giving me a chance to say anything.

I give Esdeath a deadpan look, because that's exactly what Esdeath did one time in the past.

"By the way, I'm thinking about making another clone, to train in the art of assassination. Like plain old assassination." I said to Esdeath, who stop for a moment from watching Saya and Hinata training, then look at me with a confused look on her face.

"Why would you do that? Don't you have five overpowered clones made already?" Esdeath hinted my [The Sword Immortal/Demon/God/Devil/Ghost's Cultivation Clones] I made with the [72 Earthly Transformation Skill] I unlocked from the [Profession: Immortal God Sun Wukong].

 **[72 Earthly Transformations] - Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100% - Cost: Varies**

 **Description: Allows the user to shape-shift into any form. Furthermore, the user can use the hairs on their body to transform into another form, animate or inanimate form.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to [Shapeshift] - The user is able to transform their form into something else for (level) days.**

 **1st Effect's Cooldown: Upon the transformation at the duration, ending or just stop the effect would enter in a cooldown phase. Cooldown: (100 - level) days.**

 **2nd Effect: Gain access to [Body Outside of Body] - Specifically refers to the ability to transform the user's hairs into clones of themselves.**

This is also considered a [Broken Skill] due to the limitations for this [Skill] is close to zero and while there are some limitations, doesn't take away the most important part of the [Skill], that make it broken and powerful.

The [Body Outside of Body] is what I consider the [72 Earthly Transformation] a [Broken Skill] since this one effect alone allows me to create infinite clones as long I have hair. Also, through trial and errors, I found out that when I clone myself, I can change the clones' stats and among other things easily as well by using the 1st Effect together with [Rejection] to remove those small limitations.

And the best part is that I can merge these clones back to my original body, increasing my stats and gaining more [Skills] as well. But, most of the time, I would put them inside the [Gate of Babylon] and be put to sleep until I need to awaken them to come to my aid or just switch body, where I would gain full control over the [Cultivation Clone Body]; however, I would be limited to certain [Skills] that can only be carried over to that [Cultivation Clone Body].

"Well, Esdeath. I want to create a [Clone Body] meant for assassination only instead of full out assault. Sure, I have the [Omega Sword Dao: Shadowless Dao], but I won't be needing that much in most worlds. So I want to make this as a challenge for myself in case I ever run out of [Mana], [Sword Qi], [Void Energy], [Dark Matter], and [Heartforce]. To rely only on my physical abilities. Well, limited physical abilities since I can still destroy a universe by crushing it with pure force of strength." I give Esdeath a grin, as I've already told her before, during the week about how I been destroying some universes belong to [Hero Faction] and stealing the ones belong to the [Neutral Faction]. Where I destroy the universes in many ways, with one of them I just throw a full power punch without any [Energies] backing up the punch, but it was still enough to destroy the universe. Weak ranked universes that is. Above those universes would just cause cracks instead.

"Really now. And 10,000 years of training aren't enough for you?" Esdeath asked her husband before sighing at how bored her husband is. Yes, she knows he is doing this for a challenge, but more out of boredom than anything else. Something she could relate a few times, but not all the time like him. After all, out of the entire family, he is the only one that can't do anything normal-related things. Well, that was in the past now and he got better control over his [Volition Sword Dao], finally.

"Nope. You can never stop training, after all, I still haven't reached the cap level and stats as a Gamer yet." I replied.

"Didn't you reach the cap, which was [Tier 10 - Stats] and at [Profession: The Gamer {Tier 10: Lvl.100}] before?" Esdeath asks with confusion, "I could have sworn that what you were at near the last year into our training."

"I only get to that when I merge with all my [Cultvation Clones]." I answered, "Plus, I want to see if I can break through this cap. If not; well, I can just gain other [Professions] to increase my abilities beyond what my stats allow me to with the help of [Rejection]." I smirk at this, causing Esdeath to shake her head at me, making me want to poke fun at her since Esdeath has already reached the peak of her cultivation. "Not to mention, the [Volition Sword Dao] is never-ending, so I don't think I can ever reach my own peak now that I think about it." What I really meant is that the [Sword Intent/Domain/Dao] of the [Volition Sword Dao] will never stop growing and this [Sword Dao] alone will make me surpass even the strongest in this multiverse in time or hasn't already since I never used the full power of the [Volition Sword Dao] yet.

"So, why the whole new clone body for assassination, then?" Esdeath really wishes she can read minds, rethinking about it for a moment and completely dropping that bad idea, as her husband's mind is a death trap for anyone dumb enough to try to read his mind would up dying or go insane if they somehow live through it.

"Well, I was planning to give my new [Clone Body] to rely on [Skills] that doesn't require using any type of [Energy] other than stamina." I answered.

"Hmm. How about instead of assassination, why don't you do something that's unrelated to combat in general." Esdeath offers a better challenge for her husband to take on with his new [Clone Body]. No need for him to get another [Clone Body] used for combat when he already has five of them, not including ones created by the [Ancient Clan Cultivation], where she no longer have any ideas how many he has by now and she won't count the souls inside his [Magical Arsenal] as they don't count as his [Clone Bodies]. So why not get her husband to do something else, that would maybe become his hobby. "Actually, if you make a clone, then it shouldn't have your killing intent, right?"

"Yeah, as long I have [Rejection] linked to the [72 Earthly Transformation] beforehand, to place the conditions before creating the clone." I knew how it doesn't matter if I clone myself with the [Skill] if it contains all my [Skills] and stats, along with the downsides I still carry with me today, then it just an extra me for battle or something, but with [Rejection], that changes things.

"Then, create a clone, that mainly to refine some of your [Skills] or gain a certain [Skills] only to be used without instant maxing out the level for those [Skills]. Try to manually level them up, doesn't have to be combat-related, but knowing the type of person you are. That's asking a lot." Esdeath explains to her husband while knowing that if he does anything unrelated to combat in general would make him frustrated multiple, even with the help of the broken down [Gamer's Mind Skill].

"Well, there is a [Sword Skill] I was planning to get as a way to increase the might of my [Volition Sword Dao]." I just remember there a novel, that contains powerful [Sword Techniques], where I was thinking of getting before I gained the [Volition Sword Dao] from my [Void Weapon] in the past if trying gaining a [Sword Dao] from the [Basic Movements of Sword Skills] didn't work out so well.

Esdeath gives me a deadpan look, then look over at the Mother and Daughter Hyuga almost finishing. "Sure, you go ahead. Make what is already considered overpowered be even more powerful than it already is." Esdeath said in a dull voice like she wondering if this what it felt like to be next to someone that continues to become strong without a limit, even if there such a thing to limit her husband. He'll find a way to overcome it no matter what; nevertheless, she loves him with all her heart. She just has to become stronger to stand next to him.

"Okay, I will be right back." I said to my wife, then teleport myself back to the [Ark] and into the multiverse to do everything.

An hour later*

-Ragna's New Clone Body's POV-

(Hidden Leaf Village)

"Oh, welcome back, Ragna. You seem..." Esdeath looks at me with a frown before letting out a tired sigh. "Mind giving me a list of your current set?"

"Sure." I replied as I bring up the list of [Skills] I gave to this body.

 **[Immortal Exterminating Four Swords] - Passive/Active - Cost: Varies**

 **Description: These four [Sword Manuals] are part of the ten main scriptures created by the [Lord of Numinous Treasure] and part of the [Prime Clear Lineage]. Allowing one to comprehend these [Sword Manuals] to gain the [Sword Dao] within them.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to [Immortal Ending Sword Manual].**

 **1st Effect's Requirement: Require the user to be a true [Sword Cultivator] to bring out its true might or only be able to release a small portion, even when the user reaches the [Sword Dao].**

 **2nd Effect: Gain access to [Immortal Slaughtering Sword Manual].**

 **2nd Effect's Requirement: Same as 1st Effect's Requirement.**

 **3rd Effect: Gain access to [Immortal Trapping Sword Manual].**

 **3rd Effect's Requirement: Same as 1st Effect's Requirement.**

 **4th Effect: Gain access to [Immortal Exterminating Sword Manual].**

 **4th Effect's Requirement: Same as the 1st Effect's Requirement.**

 **[Sengo Muramasa's Blade-Testing Art - Nasuverse's Version] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 - Exp: 0%**

 **Description: A practice of testing the quality of swords. However, Sengo Muramasa has reached to the point of being able to cut even causality from the countless times he has used [Blade-Testing Art] while crafting many swords.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to (level)% Sengo Muramasa's experience of testing the quality of swords.**

 **2nd Effect: Gain access to (level)% Sengo Muramasa's swordsman [Skills].**

 **[Sengo Muramasa's Blacksmith - Nasuverse's Version] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 - Exp: 0%**

 **Description: As a [Blacksmith], Sengo Muramasa is confident about his [Skills] as he has reached the territory of God.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to (level)% Sengo Muramasa's experience of [Blacksmith].**

 **2nd Effect: Gain access to Sengo Muramasa's [Workshop] created by [Territory Creation].**

 **[Devil Style] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% -**

 **Description: The [Devil Style] nullifies any coincidence; the skill prevents whims of fate from interfering with a battle. This ability is the opposite of a conventional of a main character; it degrades the hero, as they are usually just really lucky. And so, this ability will render all the main characters that came before the user relics of the past.**

 **1st Effect: Nullifies all coincidence affected by fate.**

 **1st Effect's Limitation: Only work on the concept of battle.**

 **Other Effects: Locked (Require level 100)**

 **[Sacrifice] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: 1 MP per step**

 **Description: This is a [Movement Skill], where each step taken will accelerate their user's momentum and increase the power they can achieve. The more steps the user takes, the more power and momentum they can use.**

 **1st Effect: Increase AGI x (level) per step was taken and increase next attack by (STR + AGI)**

 **1st Effect's 1st Restriction: The user can only attack in close combat during the activation of this skill.**

 **1st Effect's 2nd Restriction: Once the user attack, the skill deactivates itself, even if the attack miss.**

 **1st Effect's 3rd Restriction: The user must continue moving without stopping or the skill deactivates itself and the user will lose all the effects.**

 **1st Effect's 4th Restriction: The user is limited to the number of steps of their END stat.**

 **[Virtuous Noble Travels For Ten Thousand Miles] - Passive/Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP Cost: Varies**

 **Description: This allows the user to walk thousands of miles without feeling tired. Furthermore, just like its name, when the user walked over ten thousand miles and are familiar with the [Technique], this will become quite good when it comes to dodging within a small area, also, when the user completed other several tens of thousands of miles, the user would be able to feel their body becoming light as a swallow and even become like a dragonfly skimming on the surface of the water.**

 **1st Effect: [Ten Thousand Miles Tempering] - Increase END and AGI x (level).**

 **1st Effect's Requirement: Require to walk over ten thousand of miles. (Mile Count: 0)**

 **2nd Effect: Locked (Require level 50 to unlock)**

 **Other Effects: Locked (Require level 100 to unlock)**

"Well, I can say you've picked with little to no defense at all." Esdeath grim at these six [Skills], with the first one, would give her husband, four other [Sword Dao] in the future without a doubt and if she can guess by going by the first four effects' names, then she can say that it's very powerful and must be the [Sword Skill] her husband mention an hour ago. "And your stats?" Esdeath hinted that she wants to see my clone's stats.

So, I didn't bother and share it with her, no skin off my bone.

 **Character Name:**  
Ragna D. Mercer (6th Clone)  
 **Alignment:**  
Unknown  
 **1st Profession:  
** [Sword Cultivator {Tier 0: Lvl.1 - EXP:0%/100%}]  
 **Equip Title:**  
Unavailable  
 **Unequip Titles:**  
Unavailable  
 **HP:** 100%/100% **-** **Regen:** 1% per hour  
 **MP:** 100%/100% - **Regen:** 5% per hour  
 **Sword Qi:** 100%/100% - **Regen:** 1% per minute

"Hey, Ragna, where are the stats?" Esdeath asks me with a confused voice, "All I see is your name, [Profession], titles, which you seem to not have any, and the ones to keep track of your health, [Mana] and [Sword Qi]. Other than these, I don't see the rest. Where are they?"

"Made it so this body won't have the full effect of the [Gamer's Body], so if I get my limbs chopped off. I won't regrow it back or reattach them unless I bring my original body here to use a [Skill] to heal or someone to heal me. Furthermore, I lack the infinite stamina I'm given by the [Gamer's Body] too." I grin at my wife, who looks at me like I'm an idiot, which I won't blame her. "Plus, I have my original body in the [Ark] to guard this universe. So, we don't have to worry about anyone from the three factions coming here to ruin our fun."

"I'm not going to bother to ask for any extra information. I just want to know one thing." Esdeath knew that she may have to help her reckless husband in many things, not to mention, if her husband planning to use this body for sex. He got another thing coming, because she will not have sex with a body that would quit on her during the fifth round if he pushes it. "Does this body have [Gamer's Mind]?"

"Yup, didn't change a thing." I replied.

"Meaning, that this clone body has the exact same [Gamer's Mind] your original body has." Esdeath said dryly, "As in a broken down [Gamer's Mind]. Good to know."

"You make it seem like it's a bad thing." I answered, not really bother about this.

"It is." Esdeath looks at me with a blank face, "Anyway, since you left. I was almost swarmed by all those people in the Hyuga Clan and if this was me before meeting you. U would have slaughtered my way out, causing a large panic among the civilians, then this would lead to ninja coming at me in waves until I kill everyone in this village.

"Oops." I knew I was forgetting something when I left Esdeath behind. "Would it make you feel better if I would apologize?" I give Esdeath a sheepish smile, then look around, where we are currently in a random street, where I can see civilians and ninja walking around.

"What would you think?" Esdeath snort at her husband, for thinking that a simple word apology would be worth anything. "You know the deal, get your original body back down here for a bit, then I shall forgive you." Esdeath didn't have to explain what her husband needs to do in detail when this happen before in the past when her husband wants her's forgiveness. "Also, don't speak too casual like before since we won't have your [Ninjutsu] to make things more to our advantage." She didn't care if someone nearby listening onto them right now after losing the protection of the [Ninjutsu]. She will just kill them afterward and anyone helping them.


	74. Chapter 74: Let's Get This Over With

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"Active skill name or magic spell"

'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 74: Let's Get This Over With**

The next day*

 **Year 24: Day 70: Nothing Much**

(Hidden Leaf Village)

"I forgot to ask this, but how much [Sword Qi] and [Mana] does this clone possess? I saw the percentage from yesterday, but not the exact numbers." Esdeath asks me, as she finished putting on her cloth.

"Kind of the same as my original body, but I made sure to limit to only as much as this body can handle it. Therefore, if I go passed a limit of what my body can channel, be it [Mana] or [Sword Qi], this body will end up badly wounded or destroyed at worst." I replied, after sending my original body back to the [Ark] to guard this universe. "I have to train this body to handle it, otherwise, I can't fight in long-term battles and have to finish it as soon as possible."

"Huh, so you have to redo those training methods for control again like before, where you return back to the basics, but including body training as well." Esdeath said to me, then walk over to the door, waiting for me to finish putting on my clothes, which is still the default ones, which may or may not be replaced at some point today. "By the way, are planning to use one of the swords you have in the [Gate of Babylon], buy one in this village or make your own with that [Blacksmith Skill] you have."

"Planning to make one myself, after all, I got the [Skill] in the first place. May as well make use of it. Plus, I think this will be a good way to increase my insight into the [Dao of Sword] if I slowly craft countless swords. Not to mention, I won't have to worry about starting from the very beginning with a normal [Blacksmith Skill]." I grin, that having the [Sengo Muramasa's Blacksmith] is literally like having Sengo Muramasa himself before me as my personal teacher.

"Alright, come on. Since I can't really speak with Saya Hyuga without drawing unwanted attention nor can I grab Hinata to train her myself since she already training under her Mother. Besides those two, there is the fact that we can't openly speak out loud and have to rely on [Archive] to speak." Esdeath noticed the look on my face right away, "Just for speaking to each other without hiding much, that's all. So, just have your original body use the [Skill: Archive] to connect just us two."

A few hours later*

(Hidden Leaf Village: Amaguriama)

"Ha! And you call this place a sweet shop." Esdeath sneers at the crying workers, where Esdeath decided to have some fun, by fun, she meant to challenge the locate food shops in the Hidden Leaf Village to a food duel. To prove that all the food here not made by her may as well be taste like cardboard and she will show the entire village, who is the best and the [Goddess of Food] shall bring them all down with her cooking of delicious foods, to the point no one can live without them. Giving her the people to command through food alone.

Her first conquest is the popular sweet shop, Amaguriama, that specialized in chestnut candies, such as chestnut jellies and hams, and roasted-chestnuts. Along with making better other sweets the Amaguriama's sells, being the dango, mame-daifuku, manju, and sweet bean paste.

This led to a crowd to form due to the loud noise Esdeath making, luring both civilians and ninja to see what all the commotion. But, were shocked and confused, to see Esdeath defeating the workers and even the owner of the Amguriama through a cooking match.

 _'This is not what I had in mind after checking the place out for an entire week.'_ I thought to myself, as the first week was kind of fun, a little due to the small challenge we did out of boredom after realizing there was no [Karma Threads] appearing near us. _'What happened to the screams and torture of pain go? Hell, I was expecting Esdeath to tear someone's mind down just for bumping into her.'_ I realized that Esdeath may have gained a new side-hobby, lucky her, to maybe conquest all the universes in the multiverse through food as the [Goddess of Food].

Luckily, before coming here, we managed to get in time for me to craft myself a sword, and hot damn, [Sengo Muramasa's Blacksmith] is overpowered even at level 1, because I managed to craft a sword in so little time, that it breaks the actual time needed to make a sword that's not faulty in any way for a simple sword or be able to even finished making one in the first place.

 **[Common Sword] - Rank: E++ - Durability: 150/150 - ATK: 195 (200 - 5)**

 **Description: This is a [Common Sword] made out of a mixture of materials; crafted by a talented [Blacksmith], but still needs more practices due to some mistakes made during the crafting phrase. However, through a special [Refinement Technique] had led to this [Common Sword] to be better than normal, which is the result of the increase in durability.**

 **1st Effect: [Iron Core] - Increase the durability of 50 max points and making it a bit harder breaking the sword.**

This is actually better than the [Empire Common Sword], even though, the [Common Sword] lost 5 points in ATK. Nevertheless, this is my first sword made by my own hands instead of using the [Wisdom of The Sage] to create it out of nothing.

Sadly, I only raised 2% EXP for the [Sengo Muramasa's Blacksmith] and 1% for [Sengo Muramasa's Blade-Testing Art]. With the latter, which was the caused for the lost 5 points in ATK. Kind of swung it wrong somehow during the testing. Nevertheless, I gained experience points for the two [Skills] is a win-win for me. Though, I kind of cheated still by using the [Gate of Babylon] to provide me the materials to craft the [Common Sword]. Of course, I made sure to only use the [Gate of Babylon] to provide me raw resources and not store anything else. Leading me having to carry the [Common Sword] by hand like I don't have an [Inventory] at all.

"Come on, Ragna, it's time for us to conquer the other local food shops." Esdeath didn't bother to look at the ninja looking at us, where some of them are planning to question us or in our point of view, they'll try to interrogate us. Which is laughable, after all, if there is one thing we made sure to check on before coming here was the Hidden Leaf Village's Torture and Interrogation Force. Well, Esdeath was very disappointed in their methods and could do better before she even got her Teigu in the past.

"Alright." I replied, not bother the fact that we're drawing attention, something we shouldn't do in the first place; furthermore, with my current body, I can be killed easily if I'm caught off guard.

3 hours later*

(Hidden Leaf Village: Hokage Office)

"So, why did you call us for?" Esdeath demand, causing the ninja around to glare at her for being so disrespectful towards their leader. But, neither Esdeath nor I feel anything from being glared at.

Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, and known as the Yellow Flash over the world due to his speed and the Father of Naruto Uzumaki. Alive in this dimension along with his wife, Kushina Uzumaki. However, due to being stuck in this Office Room for a long period of time had dull some of his battle sense. A fact, that both Esdeath and I know after making sure to read the character sheets of those that are important in the dimension, mostly the ones inside Hidden Leaf Village than outside of it.

"I would like to ask a few questions. One of them is who are you two." Minato said in a polite tone, not seem to be offended by the tone of voice Esdeath used.

"Well, seeing how you're speaking in such a polite tone." Esdeath nods her head while closing her eyes for a few seconds, not caring the ninja around would take advantage of the fact she has her eyes closed and allowing them to attack her while she can't see them. "I won't tell you."

"Eh?" Minato looks confused, wondering he heard her correctly, so just to be sure, "Did you say, you won't tell me? As in you won't reveal your name and your companion's?"

"That's right." Esdeath grin at Minato, "Why should I tell you my name or even my companion's name?"

Minato upon hearing this, narrow his eyes at the woman before him, who clearly doesn't know she and her companion are surrounded. "I don't think you know what kind of situation you're in right now." Minato doesn't like making threats as they are used for people that can't even back it up. No, he makes promises that he can keep. "I will give you one chance to rethink your answer before things get dangerous."

"No, I don't. But, you might." Esdeath didn't lose her grin, causing the ninja to release their killing intent at Esdeath, ready to teach her a lesson for being so arrogant up to this point.

"And-" Minato was about to say something when a heavy presence appears throughout the entire room, causing almost everyone to feel like they will die the very moment they move a muscle.

"What's wrong?" Esdeath slowly walks towards Minato, ignoring the heavy presence that's preventing everyone from, but Esdeath has no such problem and knew why as she continues to take her time walking towards the Fourth Hokage without worrying for her safety. "Weren't you about to say something just now?"

Minato didn't say anything, no, more like he can't even speak at all! This caused Minato to break into cold sweats and wonder where is this presence coming from. He already rules out the woman as he can tell it not coming from her, as she slowly walking towards him like she couldn't feel the heavy presence of crushing him slowly.

Esdeath snaps her fingers, signaling her husband to stop whatever he is doing, which she will learn about it later, but now she needs him to stop for now.

And just like that, the heavy presence disappeared instantly the moment Esdeath snapped her fingers.

All the ninja, including the hidden ones, in this very room, didn't dare to breathe too loudly and try their best not to release a hint of killing intent in any way, even if the heavy presence left the room. It just means that the person that released the heavy presence was only a warning. The ninja that inside this room have their instinct trained for years and can tell by this warning alone, that escaping this room was not even an option at all. Their lives are now under the control of that person.

"So, you were saying?" Esdeath wasn't really asking, but demanding, causing Minato to gulp quietly. "I don't have all day. So speak."

Minato lowers his head, "May I please know your name?" Minato didn't care about honor or pride, whatever it is called. He just wants to live through this and after this shocking life-changing meeting. Minato is going to retire as the Hokage and spend the rest of his life with his loving family, who he loves very much and wish not to leave them for the afterlife. This moment had taught him a lesson, that even becoming the Fourth Hokage doesn't mean shit in front of someone that extremely above his league, that can end him at any moment.

"Ah, that's the tone of voice I was looking for." Esdeath nods her head, "This is the tone of voice you should be using when speaking to me." Esdeath's grin still hasn't changed at all, even her tone of voice is still the same as well. "Now, listen carefully. I'm only here to visit the local places that sell foods. As I am someone who places cooking as something very important and desires to prove to the entire world, that I am the best chef, where no one is my match. I am Esdeath Partas Mercer, known as the [Goddess of Food] for my people."

The very moment Esdeath declare her full name and her title, the very dimension has changed.

Leading to me having to channel my original body's [Skills] to this one, where I noticed a large amount of [Karma Threads] forming around Esdeath and me, but mostly with Esdeath. Among the [Karma Threads], there is one that showed the sign of Esdeath becoming a true deity in this dimension.

But, as if subconsciously, Esdeath rejected all these [Karma Threads], even the one that would allow her into godhood of this dimension. For Esdeath, she doesn't need to be recognized as the [Goddess of Food] in this dimension as she is already one in other dimensions and soon to be known through multiple universes and even the multiverse. So, becoming a deity, which would blind her to this dimension would be something Esdeath would not want. Therefore, her subconscious rejects all the [Karma Threads] without hesitation.

Seeing this, I was a bit dumbstruck, but remember, that Esdeath is among my wives that can ignore karma itself with pure willpower and determination. With the other ones among my wives would be Ryun due to her being a [Universe Creator] and can burn [Karma Threads] that she deems unworthy, unconsciously or not. Like with Esdeath.

This is something the rest of my wives and I are trying to obtain. It's very lucky, that both Esdeath and Ryun somehow develop such a thing without knowing about it in the first place. The only reason I discovered this was the moment Esdeath earned her title in the Food Wars universe. This discovery has caused a surprise for the family, that knew how important karma is in the multiverse.

Nevertheless, the rest of my wives and I have many ways to deal with karma, but we can't ignore it like Esdeath and Ryun.

Anyway, I can never stop being shocked each time I see Esdeath or Ryun dealing with all the [Karma Threads] trying to form a connection with them.

"Ragna. Come along. We're done here." Esdeath said to me, breaking me of my small shock of her ignoring and rejecting the [Karma Threads] trying to form a connection with her.

I glance at the Fourth Hokage and he doesn't look very good at this moment, then walk outside the room with Esdeath.

A few minutes later*

(Hidden Leaf Village)

 _'So, what did you do in that room?'_ Esdeath asks me, as we have our thoughts sent to each other via [Archive] under the control of my original body.

 _'It's the [Sword Intent] I gained from the [Skill: Immortal Exterminating Four Swords] and for which [Sword Intents] I have obtained. It's the [Slaughtering Sword Intent] from the [Immortal Slaughtering Sword Manual]. Seeing how this one is much easier for me to comprehend compared to the other three.'_ I explained, to Esdeath, who didn't bother to react to my thoughts physically, that she understand and instead of sending me the 'feelings' that she understood.

 _'But, I didn't feel any killing intent from that [Sword Intent] and if it has the word: Slaughtering in the name. How come all I felt was your presence a bit more noticeable; however, I did feel a hint of danger coming from you, something that shouldn't be possible for your current body.'_ Esdeath said to me, where she is a bit baffled upon finding this out.

 _'Well, from what I can tell. Due to all my killing intent is sealed inside my original body via the eyepatch and [Heartworld]. This body is free of killing intent as it has not killed another being yet. Also, I did learn something from using the [Slaughter Sword Intent] back in that room. There's no need to think, just kill. There's no need to plan, just kill. There's no need to hesitate, just kill. All I get from the [Slaughtering Sword Intent] is simply, to kill. Nothing else, even the killing intent is not needed as the killing part of the [Slaughtering Sword Intent] is like talking about the weather. One moment casual talk, then the next moment I kill the person I was talking with about the weather.'_ I tried my best to explain to Esdeath about how unique the [Slaughtering Sword Intent] I have obtained today.

 _'I see. What about the other three?'_ Esdeath asks me, curious about what the other three [Sword Intents] I gained from the [Immortal Exterminating Four Swords].

 _'Haven't got there and I only gained the [Slaughtering Sword Intent] the moment I wanted to attack the ninja when I noticed how they were about to attack you in the room, with the Fourth Hokage.'_ I said to Esdeath, who send a feeling of being surprised about this, while we walk through the street, where everyone is going on their business. Not noticing there are two godlike beings in this dimension, not including the deities of this dimension. "So, are you planning to continue your conquest on beating all the local food shops?" I asked out loud, to make sure the hidden ninja not to be suspect we have a way to speak to each other with us our thoughts alone.

Well, I think there ninja following us. No clue due to not having any [Detecting Skills/Techniques]. Of course, there is Esdeath, who can, and maybe I just need to ask her to confirm if someone stalking us or not.

"Yup. Planning to do so in a single day." Esdeath replied, _'Is there a downside to using this [Slaughtering Sword Intent]? Because I know for sure, there must be more to it than just killing.'_ Esdeath knew that the [Volition Sword Intent] was mainly towards survival in general and adapt by evolving, but could do so much more with that alone. So, the [Slaughtering Sword Intent] and the other three must be able to do more.

"Alright, a single day it is. What about tomorrow?" I ask Esdeath while trying to ignore the look we're getting. _'I haven't figure out all of them, but the main one I discovered right away is that the moment I used [Slaughtering Sword Intent]. My body's limiter is removed. This would cause my body to be able to perform physical feats that are way above what I can currently do in the name of killing the target. However, this would lead to damaging the body at the end, depending on how long I go pass my body's limit, and this body doesn't possess any [Healing Skills]. So I really have to be very careful using the [Slaughtering Sword Intent] let alone obtaining the [Slaughtering Sword Dao] that is bound to be much stronger and including a bigger downside to it in some way.'_

"Hmm. Maybe visit the other villages?" Esdeath wasn't completely sure, "We could also open a temporary food stall here, to show the people here what real food taste like." The people nearby, that's been following us so far, picked up on this and curiosity got the better of them, even some of them being ninja quickly rush off to spread this news. After all, Esdeath is well known as this point and many people that sell food would dread for Esdeath to visiting them while those that are chosen to be judges are being envied by others for this lucky chance. As they get to eat Esdeath's food without even having to pay for food made by Esdeath, which she charges extremely high back in the Food Wars universe for something simple and small.

Not to mention, that from that point on, all those food judges will have a hard time forgetting the taste of Esdeath's food, and to make it worse, which these food judges would learn sooner than later, that the moment they tasted Esdeath's food. All food made by others will be tasteless or awful from this point on. Of course, if they have equal or better [Cooking Skills] than Esdeath, then they are fine, but if not, then they will have an unsatisfying life ahead of them due to the fact, that Esdeath won't be making food for outsiders of the family for long. Leading some to go crazy from the lack of having any tasty food to eat.

The next day*

 **Year 24: Day 71: Regrets**

(Hidden Leaf Village: Ramen Ichiraku)

"You know, I'm a little surprised it didn't take you yesterday to finish challenge all local food shops." I said to Esdeath, as we enter the Ramen Restaurant that's famous for being the number one place for the main character, Naruto, to have his meal here daily. "Then again, some of the places were closed for reasons."

"Yup, took a bit more effort to get their best workers to show up for me to challenge them, and finally, this is our last place and we can move on to another village." Esdeath said to me, no longer having any interesting in the Chunin Exam.

After all, the Chunin Exam is a bit interesting, but this is just a group of kids fighting each other. For civilians, to see how amazing ninja are, even if they are kids, making them want to get their own kids to join the ninja academy, while veteran ninja wanted to check out the next generation.

"Welcome, to Ichiraku!" Teuchi, the owner of Ramen Ichiraku, a middle-aged man greeted us. "How may I help you?" While continuing to serve bowls of ramen of all kinds to his customers and still greeting us.

"Hey, Dad! We got an order of spicy ramen with ground meat!" Ayame shouted, the Daughter of Teuchi and the only one that helps around this Ramen Bar.

"Alright!" Teuchi shouted back, then bow his head at us a little and point at the seats available on the right, where four seats are available for anyone to take. "Please sit, we will get right to you." Then, Teuchi head to the back to make the order.

"Sorry for the delay, what would you like?" Ayame asks us, taking over the job of taking new orders while Teuchi has to return to his duty as a chef.

"Hmm. Let's see." Esdeath grabs a menu, not in a hurry to pick and slowly read everything on the menu. Especially the ramen.

While Esdeath checking the menu, I was trying to figure a way to develop a [Detecting Technique] somehow with the six [Skills] I picked out for this body. And honestly, out of all six, only the [Immortal Exterminating Four Swords] is my only hope of developing one. It's a good thing this [Skill] don't have a level attached to it, allowing me to use it for a long period of time without it becoming useless among the countless [Skills] I have obtained over the years.

"What do you want, Ragna?" Esdeath asks me as she moves the menu closer to me, so I can see what's on the menu. Snapping me out of my thoughts of trying to develop a [Detecting Technique].

"I don't want anything, honestly." I give Ayame a polite smile, who return one of her own, knowing that I'm just here to be with Esdeath. As Esdeath will be the one eating and soon to challenge Ramen Ichiraku's specialize cooking of ramen.

"You sure? From what I hear, this place is the best place to eat ramen." Esdeath said to me, causing Ayame to puff her chest out in pride from Esdeath's words alone.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I replied, _'I need to work on developing a [Detecting Technique]. I just realize now how defenseless I am against sneak attacks.'_ I explain my reason why I don't want to waste my time eating something that not cooked by my loving wife.

"Alright. Sorry, I guess my husband must not be hungry yet." Esdeath smile at Ayame, where she wants to see the look on Ayame's face and on her Father's after today when she challenges them in ramen cook-off.

I close my eyes, thinking about among the four [Sword Intents] within the [Immortal Exterminating Four Swords]. I need to think about which of which would help me develop the best [Detecting Technique]. Overall, the [Slaughtering Sword Intent] will help me against any lifeforms trying to sneak attack me. But, there are many downsides from relying on the [Slaughtering Sword Intent] to detect enemies.

The [Trapping Sword Intent] is a maybe since it allows me to sense the space and time. But at the same time, this isn't something meant for solely on searching for enemies. Knowing that it mainly used against an enemy I know their location beforehand, not the enemy in the background, where I need to search for. Therefore, this [Sword Intent] is not the one for me as well.

The [Exterminating Sword Intent] is just a big no. There is no need to think about using this for developing a [Detecting Technique], which leave the [Ending Sword Intent] as my option unless I wanted a much more flaw of a [Detecting Technique].

"Wait, you're the one challenging all the restaurants?!" I heard Ayame scream, causing me to open my eyes, to see Esdeath smirking at Teuchi and Ayame, with the customers on our left are looking at Esdeath with a shocked look on their face. Like they did not expect Esdeath was the one doing all the food duels yesterday.

"That's right. Plus, you were the one that told me which ramen is the best among the rest. So. Yes, I'm challenging the owner of this place to see who is better at cooking ramen and after, we can see what else you can cook." Esdeath grin at Ayame, with Teuchi paling, which means he has also heard about Esdeath's deeds from yesterday.


	75. Chapter 75: Did Not Expect That

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"Active skill name or magic spell"

'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 75: Did Not Expect That**

2 hours later*

 **Year 24: Day 71: Regrets** **Part 2**

(Hidden Leaf Village: Ramen Ichiraku)

After Esdeath announced her challenge. Both Teuchi and Ayame really did not want to take on this cooking duel, but their reputation would be ruined if they decline, even if they accept, they are guaranteed to lose still. It is a lose-lose for them.

Nonetheless, Esdeath didn't care one bit about this. Teuchi and Ayame are just the face of strangers she won't put too much focus on.

 _'Well, that's what Esdeath told me via [Archive], but otherwise, I have no clue since I don't have access to [Chain Combo Magic] and the other [Skills] to gain access Esdeath's character sheet, unless I want to make it easier onto myself, but I'm technically challenging myself to limit myself to the six [Skills], with [Archive] just pushing it.'_ I thought about much trouble things became for me without all my countless [Skills] and [Chain Combo Magic]. Also, not even a few hours ago, I even broke my rules of the challenge by using the [Dao of Karma] out of habit.

Rubbing my chin, ignore the crowd going ah and oh as Esdeath perform a flashy way stretching the dough into long strands before being boiled.

"So, she's your wife?" I didn't bother to turn my head, knowing it was the Fourth Hokage asking me, as his family is here to watch the show, with his wife, Kushina, being one of the three judges. With the other two being random customers picked out of the crowd by Esdeath, while Kushina volunteers before the last slot to be a judge was taken from someone else. Of course, Esdeath knew who Kushina is and someone that is a major fan of ramen. Especially made by the Ramen Ichiraku.

Also, going by how Minato is talking to me, I would have to guess he either foolish in thinking he can take me on, then remembering I'm in my [Clone Body], so maybe he can, or he doesn't know the previous heavy presence he felt yesterday came from me via [Slaughteirng Sword Intent]. Either way, Minato trying to get information out of me seem right in this current situation going on.

"Yup." I replied as I continue to think of how to use the [Ending Sword Intent] to make a [Detecting Technique] without too many flaws.

"Where do you and your wife come from, if you don't mind me asking." Minato asks while trying his best to ignore some of the children pointing at him as right now, he needs to focus on the main task on the hand.

"Far away from here." I answered, causing Minato's mouth to twitch at my response, that doesn't reveal much.

"COME ON TEUCHI! YOU CAN DO THIS!" Kushina shout, not caring that she is a judge not one of the spectators; therefore, this makes it like Kushina is willing to say Teuchi's ramen is better than Esdeath's without even trying it yet.

"Look like it was true about how the Uzumaki are loud and brash when it comes to certain things they obsessing with." I comment on how loud Kushina being.

Minato blushes at this instantly, "That... uh, my wife." Minato paused when his brain registers a certain keyword. "Wait, you know Kushina is an Uzumaki?" Minato stares at me with eyes of searching for any lies.

"Unless there are any other Clans of redheads other than the Uzumaki or I could be wrong and Kushina, the redhead woman over there is part of the Hidden Sand Village's Kazekage's family. Because most of the male members of the Kazekage's family are redheads. So she may just be one of the rare female redheads in that family." I answered, then felt a familiar, but at the same time, very unfamiliar presence around me. As I tried to comprehend the [Immortal Ending Sword Manual], to develop the [Detecting Technique].

"Have you met an Uzumaki before?" Minato wanted to know if there any survivors of the Uzumaki Clan. If so, then he will do his absolute best to bring them over to the Leaf Village, so his wife can reunite with someone from her Clan. Who knows, if it's someone Kushina know at a young age.

"TEUCHI! YOU NEED TO HURRY! SHE ALMOST DONE!" Kushina yelled with worry, trying her best to cheer her close friend to win this.

"Try the Hidden Rain Village." I wonder how everyone would react to meeting Nagato and the one that in the Akatsuki, that hunts down the Tailed Beasts as their main goal.

Minato frown, then went into deep thought about this and wonder if he has anything to know about this village beside the location and among the basics.

 _'Ah, now I remember.'_ I finally figure out what this familiar, but the unfamiliar feeling I've been having. It's that I have discovered the [Ending Sword Intent] is like the [Mystic Eye of Death Perception]. But, much less focus on the [Lines of Death] and [Points of Death]; however, I can tell for sure that the [Ending Sword Intent] is much more than bringing death like the [Mystic Eye of Death Perception]. Plus, with the [Ending Sword Intent], it doesn't require my eyes to like it does with the [Mystic Eye of Death Perception]. So, there is one upside to the [Ending Sword Intent]. No clue what would happen when I reach the [Ending Sword Dao], though.

Suddenly, I have this idea, a very risky and dangerous idea, but an idea nonetheless, and I really want to test this out. Yet, I require a living person to test it on and the risk of killing them in the process is very high and I don't have the [Skill: Rejection] to prevent their death from happening if things go wrong. Even so, this idea is something I can't leave alone without trying it out, because the possibility of this alone would open so many paths for me, that the [Ending Sword Intent] alone would be very powerful to the point of being on the same level of bullshit as [Broken Skills].

Slowly, and very carefully, I convert my [Sword Qi] into the [Ending Sword Intent] I barely just comprehend on the spot. Very dangerous and barely have any control over this [Sword Intent] since I'm trying to use it instead of just releasing its presence into the world as I did with the [Slaughtering Sword Intent].

While expanding the [Ending Sword Intent]'s range; countless people started to have a hard time breathing as if their ability to breathe has been taken away from them.

The one that has it worse is the Fourth Hokage, who clearly finally realizing and confirming who released the heavy presence yesterday; however, this time it was much worse. Instead of not being able to move a muscle due to the survival instinct screaming danger doing so. This time, Minato can say that this presence was something he often felt in the past and still to these days. The feeling of being helpless and just waiting for his end to come.

I continue to allow myself to feel the [Ending Sword Intent] slowly, trying my best to gain insight from it as I allow the [Sword Qi] being converted using the [Immortal Ending Sword Manual] to expand the range of the [Ending Sword Intent] around me. Once I reached a 10-meter radius. I stop there, then try to develop a [Detecting Technique] with the [Ending Sword Intent] in this 10-meter radius range.

Tilting my head to the side, where I did detect something, but this something appears and disappears rapidly, making what I'm sensing is at the borderline between appearing and disappearing. Then, realize that what I'm detecting is everything within this 10-meter radius, where I can 'end' anything by striking the moment, whatever that's appearing just about to disappear, which mean, using the [Ending Sword Intent] won't be like the [Mystic Eye of Death Perception], where I just need to cut the [Lines of Death] or [Points of Death] after searching for them. The [Ending Sword Intent] requires me to time the 'ending' of everything and strike that moment. Pretty sure, I can 'create' the 'ending' on the target, but may need to work with the [Ending Sword Intent] further to be able to do such a thing.

If I were to go with another example of the [Ending Sword Intent]. It would be the [Noble Phantasm: Azrael] of [The Old Man of the Mountain] from the Nasuverse, which has the ability to terminate life with the slightest cut. The imposition of death can affect an opponent of any strength or statue. However, the [Ending Sword Intent] is much more than [Azrael]. Just a small example like with the [Mystic Eye of Death Perception].

Once I got what I wanted, I reel back the [Ending Sword Intent] right away, causing the nearby people to breathe in deeply with their ability to breathe return. Some even started coughing when they breathed too quickly and end up choking on their spits by swallowing it at the wrong moment.

But, what I did not expect was a [Magic Circle of Symbols] appear beneath me and I know Minato or any ninja was not the cause of this, as they too were surprised by this with the look on their faces.

The food duel was even paused, as the [Magic Circle of Symbols]' glowing attracted everyone's attention towards it.

"Nope." Esdeath appear within the magical circle and have her [Skiajati] out of her [Inventory] and stab the [Magic Circle of Symbols], where I used my original body's [Skills Set] to find out what this and came to a shocking discovery, that someone was trying to summon my [Clone Body] to another world via a [Hero Summoning].

Too bad, for the one that tried to summon me and force me to become a hero, leading this [Clone Body] to join the [Hero Faction] was stopped by Esdeath. As she easily destroyed it by using the [Time Immemorial Codex: Former and Present Will - Remover].

The [Former Will] is based on the past, which Esdeath can use to create a [Time Technique] for it. Same with the [Present Will] that is based on the present like in its name.

All Esdeath did was using the [Present Will] with her Teigu to freeze time, then use [Former Will] to rewind the moment the [Hero Summoning] appeared before continuing using the [Former Will] to erase the [Hero Summoing], which cause the effect of the [Hero Summoning] to disappear in the present, as if it never existed in the first place.

"Well, now. That was a close one." Esdeath said mostly to herself, then walk back to resume the food duel, not bother about the [Hero Summoning] I quickly inform her via [Archive].

 **DING!***

 **You have doomed a world to its fate.**

 **DING!***

 **Player, your wife has gained the Title: [Hero Remover] - The ability to kill heroes and deny the fate from influencing her battle with the heroes. Also, having the power to prevent a candidate from becoming a hero.**

 **DING!***

 **The Title: [The Broken Player]'s unknown effects has activated and negated the Player from gaining the Title: [Fallen Hero] - The person who has failed to become a hero, but still, have the urge to help others.**

I sweatdrop and find myself what would happen if I didn't break my Gamer's ability, to gain [The Broken Player].

Not caring about the food duel anymore and perform a scan on the [Title: Fallen Hero].

 **[Fallen Hero] - The person who has failed to become a hero, but still, have the urge to help others. Passive Effect: The titleholder will always find themselves in situations that require a hero.**

I grim at this, because if I really had gained the [Title: Fallen Hero]. I know for sure, that this [Fallen Hero] would force me to become an actual hero in some way.

As for Esdeath's new title. I'm not too sure if this is a good thing or not. But, at the very least, now that Esdeath gained this title. She can actually influence the kids from becoming a hero. Furthermore, all my wives' titles' effects will be boosted. Therefore, I'm a little interested in seeing how Erza will grow up, now that Esdeath has [Hero Remover].

An hour later*

(Hidden Leaf Village)

"Will you leave us alone already!" Esdeath glare at Kushina, who has been following her since the food duel, with her winning. Not surprising. Where even Kushina couldn't lie and had to speak the truth about how good Esdeath's ramen is.

"Not until you give me the recipe for that miso ramen!" Kushina shouts back, not knowing that she annoying someone that could easily kill her with just a snap of the fingers.

"You're getting on my nerves. Leave or I will kill you." Esdeath leak the tiniest amount of killing intent, which was enough to allow even a stubborn person like Kushina to realize how much on thin ice she is on right now. "Actually..." Esdeath thought about it for a moment, then slowly turn her head at Kushina, who felt a chill going down her back and taking a step back.

"No. Bad." I flick Esdeath's forehead when I read her character sheet. Yes, I gave up on the challenge of only using [Archive] to connect our thoughts and willing to use other [Skills] my original body possesses, but still willing to woke on this body and the [Skills Set] for it, to keep me busy for a while before ending up bored.

Esdeath narrows her eyes at me, but going by her character sheet. I would say she became aroused by this as she gets off by being humiliated in front of people nearby. No matter how small it is and something developed with the other wives, where all of them can see how Esdeath act during an orgy.

"W-What?" Kushina looks very confused now, but she still cautious after feeling the killing intent from the blue-haired woman and now the man in a weird outfit as well after seeing how he flicked the woman's forehead and not get attacked in return for this, be it verbal or physical.

"Nothing. Just leave us. We only came here because my wife wants to prove to all those who run a food business, that she is the best. Since my wife has done that now. We will be leaving." I said to Kushina coldly, causing her to take another step back as I use a bit of [Sword Qi] to use [Sword Gaze], which wasn't that hard to recreate into the [Slaughtering Sword Intent] when [Sword Gaze] was created with [Volition Sword Intent].

The difference between the two was the latter is simply like the gaze of someone you would never expect to be a killer and end being killed by the next second and all you see is nothing in their eyes as killing you is something simple to do. However, with [Volition Sword Intent] is more lean towards animal style, where a predator lay their eyes on a prey.

"Ruin my fun, why don't you." Esdeath mumbles to me since this body does have good senses, and so, I can easily hear her mumbling. "Don't bother us or you will regret ever doing so." With that said, Esdeath turns her back on Kushina and begins walking towards the exit/entrance of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Of course, it is a big mistake of turning one's back toward a trained ninja, but Esdeath can easily kill Kushina before she even has the chance to use a [Jutsu] or anything that kill a person.

"HEY!" Kushina's fearful moment disappears after a couple of seconds before speed walking right up to us, "All I'm asking is the recipe for miso ramen! Not the damn collection of recipes of ramen!"

Esdeath didn't want to ruin this whole having fun time in this universe; therefore, she gives Kushina enough killing intent to knock her out, with a low chance of dying from a heart attack.

"Oh..." I wince a little when I watched Kushina grab her chest in pain and having a heart attack, which Esdeath didn't seem to care one bit and I'm debating if I should use [Rejection] to prevent Kushina from dying or not.

By the time I was close to picking my choices; Kushina drops to the ground dead.

"Must be the ramen. Eating so much wouldn't do well for one's heart." Esdeath didn't look even sad about Kushina's death was her fault.

"Should I revive her?" I ask Esdeath, because I can do that before the time limit is over, plus, Kushina's body is intact, nothing missing.

"Nah, I want to see how people react would be upon finding out she dead." Esdeath said to me, then calmly resume walking away, where there is a good amount of witnesses around us saw everything.

10 minutes later*

(Hidden Leaf Village: Front Gate)

 **"[Rasengan]!"** Minato roar with absolute rage, as he tried to grind the woman to death, who killed his wife. But, much to his annoyance, the woman continues to use her [Sealless Ice Ninjutsu] to freeze the [Chakra] inside the [Rasengan] completely, forcing him once more, to disconnect the [Chakra Flow] from the now ice ball in his hand, which he quickly drops or risk having it explodes on him like the first time.

"You want me to join?" I ask my wife, who hasn't moved from her spot since Minato came rushing straight at Esdeath with killing intent, bloodshot eyes and aiming to kill Esdeath, where Minato is blinded with the fury of learning his wife died.

"Nah, I'm alright. Just make sure no one interferes, that's all the help I need from you, Ragna." Esdeath said to me, as she easily blocks the fast punches and kicks from Minato before he disappears in a yellow flash, to appear above Esdeath and throwing multiple [Hiraishin Kunai] at her.

"Alright." I replied, watching my wife using her sword to deflect all the [Hiraishin Kunai] with ease and even throwing some back at Minato before another yellow flash and Minato disappear from the sky.

As the fight going between Esdeath and Minato, I kept the Hidden Leaf Village's ninjas from helping their Hokage with a simple using the [Ending Sword Intent] to 'attack' these ninjas' minds about wanting to help their Hokage by 'ending' those intentions and thoughts, forcing them to just watch this fight at the sideline. Furthermore, I'm using these ninjas as training targets for my [Ending Sword Intent] to work on my control on it.

Because in the beginning; I think I killed around a dozen ninjas by the time I have comprehended more insight into the [Ending Sword Intent] and develop another [Technique] for it. Leading to me experiment/training this new [Technique] I named: [Absolute Result], which can be used in multiple ways. Like right now, I just had to work on my control, and now, I can make it so everyone is no longer has the thoughts of wanting to help out and simply want to watch this whole fight going before their very eyes.

Also, I based the [Absolute Result] off the [Fundamental Force Manipulation: Attraction & Repulsion] and [Rejection]. Mostly a bit of both together and on the heavy side of [Rejection].

If I wanted to; by just using the [Ending Sword Intent] without holding back without a care of control. Using the [Ending Instantly Technique] would end, many random things at the same time. Not that surprised of this overpowered [Technique] since the [Immortal Ending Sword Manual] is overpowered as well, along with the other three.

On a side note; I gained 3 levels into the [Profession: Sword Cultivator] due to killing those ninjas out of lack of control.

"Come on, I'm getting bored here." Esdeath even yawn, to make her point as she casually parried his attack that aimed to strike her in the back, with the sheath of [Skiajati]. "If this is the best you can do, maybe I should have a fight with your wife instead. I bet she could put up a better effort, but then again, she had died from a simple heart attack after just feeling a tiny amount of my killing intent. Talk about disappointing." Esdeath begins mocking Minato, who started to lose his mind to rage. "If I knew you were this weak and your wife as well. Maybe I should just leave her alive instead of killing her. Save me the trouble of having to deal with you."

That last sentence caused something in Minato to snap.

Now, instead of a rage face and filled with anger; Minato took on a blank cold facial expression, where he no longer fights in a reckless life-threatening manner.

In a blur, Minato performs numerous hand seals, creating multiple afterimages like he has multiple hands.

"Oh? What are you planning now?" Esdeath didn't move to stop Minato from completing the hand seals for a [Jutsu] and must be a powerful one, to require this amount of hand seals and he doesn't look like he about to stop anytime soon.

If this was in a different fight, then Minato would never be able to finish this [Jutsu] that requires so much hand seals and the enemy would never allow him to perform more than a hand seal or two. As the enemy try their best to prevent him from completing the requirement of hand seals. The only reason why Minato taking such a big risk was that his mind became clear and noticed how his enemy is arrogant and he bet that she won't try to stop him from using this [Jutsu] and his bet was a success, as she not trying to stop him at all.

I frown and weirdly enough, I got this gut feeling that I should stop Minato from activating whatever [Jutsu] he trying to use on Esdeath. So, I use my original body's [Skills Set] and find out what Minato is doing and was deeply shocked, to find out that he using an experimental [Space-Time Jutsu] that actually meant to form a wormhole between universes. Not dimensions, but universes.

I didn't bother to think about it and use draw out my Common Sword], channeling the [Ending Sword Intent] through it and throw it at Minato, where Esdeath noticed and wonder why I would do such a thing. Nevertheless, Esdeath knew something must be wrong and quickly hurl multiple icicles at Minato, forcing him to abandon the plan of using the [Space-Time Jutsu].

But, for all three of us, along with the crowd watching this whole thing. A wormhole appears in the sky, even though Minato failed to complete all the hand seals to cast it.

"You know, I was not thinking this would happen." Esdeath spoke out.

Then, suddenly the wormhole expands into a massive size, that pulling me and Esdeath while everyone else is fine, not being affected by this wormhole and after going through all my original body's [Skills Set]. I just realized this wormhole wasn't even created solely by Minato as it looks like the deities of this dimension forcibly use this as a medium to kick both Esdeath and me out of this dimension and universe.

I didn't bother to hold back as I made my original body outside the universe use [Rejection] on the wormhole and forcing the deities from having access to this dimension, making them unable to interfere with the mortal realm.

 **DING!***

 **You have lost 70% HP!**

 **You have taken a large damage from falling from a high height.**

 **DING!***

 **Your left arm, three ribs, and left knee are broken from the fall.**

"I did not think this through and forgot this body is very weak compared to my other bodies." I mumble to myself, as I haven't adjusted myself to using a weaker body.

"You alright, Ragna?" Esdeath asks me, as she lands not too far away and quickly kills Minato and the rest of the ninjas nearby before coming over to me, helping me sit on a chair she pull out of her [Inventory] for me to sit. As I'm badly injured.

"Physically, not really. I'm down to 30% of my health and my left arm is broken and I won't be able to stand on my own due to my left knee broken as well. Three ribs are broken as well, so there that as well. So, yeah, having a nerfed [Gamer's Body] suck big time." I inform Esdeath of my injuries. "Oh, yeah, on another note, I just blocked the deities of this dimension from interfering with the mortal realm. So all they can do is watch. Maybe the God of Death could interfere with the [Dead Demon Consuming Seal Jutsu] and maybe the [Shinigami Mask] as well."

"Ragna, you need to be more careful. You're not using your original body, nor those other bodies formed for your five different [Cultivation Systems]." Esdeath said with concern in her voice, not caring how she just slaughters the Hokage, the top ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village and a good amount of Leaf Village ninjas as well, putting the Hidden Leaf Village's fighting power lower by maybe 60% or more.

"Yeah, I forgot. Come on, we need to leave." I said to my wife as I got my original body to restore this body back to peak condition via [Rejection] and begin to run in the opposite direction of the Hidden Leaf Village's Front Gate is while thinking about making another [Common Sword] since the one I had broken under the use of the [Ending Sword Intent] for just a few seconds. "I don't think we want to be here when more ninjas show up. Unless you don't want to continue your conquest of being the best chef in the entire world?"

"If this was your original body, I would say forget about it and we should return back to the [Ark] so you can heal up. But, I really want to claim another world through food conquest. I can feel my title as the [Goddess of Food] will become a lot stronger once I do." Esdeath explains to me how her title: [Goddess of Food]'s effects seems to become stronger if she manages to conquest a world through getting people to recognize that her food alone is the best there is and nothing can be compared to it.

"Alright, let's get this over with and maybe I can work on this body during the time you're doing your food conquest." I said to my wife, "Now, let's leave. I still haven't finished developing my [Detecting Technique] with my [Ending Sword Intent] yet."

"Alright, and you should explain to me what the [Ending Sword Intent] even do on the way to the next village." Esdeath said to me, where she is curious about this new [Sword Intent] after learning about the [Slaughtering Sword Intent].


	76. Chapter 76: Should Have Expected This

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"Active skill name or magic spell"

'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 76: Should Have Expected This**

A week later*

 **Year 24: Day 78: So Beyond Broken**

(Land of Fire)

It has been a week since we enter this world; yet, both Esdeath and I find this world a bit boring. Not boring in we're so powerful and every being in this world is below, but because we just realize, that this world barely has anything else to offer other than besides fighting, killing, stealing, etc. Then again, this is a world of ninjas. Nonetheless, both Esdeath and I continue to stay in this world so Esdeath can be worldwide known as the best chef in the world. So, her Title: [Goddess of Food] would upgrade or something.

We're still learning about what else the [Gamer's Ability: Reality Core] affects all of us; well, mostly for all my wives.

"So, Ragna. I've been wondering. I've already realized you have over a hundred of [Skills]. Would it be better to have another [Skill] similar to [Chain Combo Magic]?" Esdeath asks me, while we eat the food she made some time ago and just need to take it out of the [Inventory/Gate of Babylon]. "I'm not saying the [Chain Combo Magic] is weak, far from it. I just think it can only link up to 100 [Skills] kind of small in my opinion compared to what we will face."

"Honestly, I lost count and forgot that [Chain Combo Magic] can only link up to 100 [Skills] since most of the time I won't even reach up to 100 [Skills]. Also, some of the [Skills] I got at the time was a bit random and sometimes forgot I have other similar [Skills] to it; well, similar as it targets other concepts, but still technically the same in a way." I explain, "Not to mention, I even made a journal to hold all the [Skills] and [Techniques] I want to turn into [Skills] for me to grab whenever I even remember to get it at the time."

Esdeath blanch that her husband actually done such a thing and honestly, with her entire being, feels very scared of her husband if he ever fights completely serious without holding back. Something she never has seen him done before. Ever. Not even against her and/or the others under the effects of the [Skill: Wonderland]. She can tell right away. Hell, the time she met him, not once did he go all out with her. After all, he did have the [Ultimate Eye] and finally got him to use it on her once. Once was enough to show how outclassed she is with that [Skill] alone. So, to find out he still got lots and lots of other [Skills] ready to be taken is frightening, which made her wonder if the other true Gamers have done the same as her husband.

"Now, that I think about it. I even picked out a [Technique] that could be turned into a [Skill] that should be very powerful if used right and by someone powerful." I thought out loud, causing Esdeath to twitch a little.

"May I see this journal?" Esdeath asks me.

"Sure." I got my original body to open a golden ripple portal before Esdeath via [Gate of Babylon] to drop the journal in mind, for my wife to see.

Esdeath opens the journal and flips to the first page to see what on it and pale instantly; well, she already pales in the first place, but now she has gone ghost white. On the very first page contain a few [Skills] and a list of their effects.

The first [Skill] is called the [Tribulation Body Refiner], which is using the very Heaven's tribulations that are used by those that dare go against the Heavens or going through trials. And by using that Heaven's tribulation to refine one's body, creating a body that gains power beyond one comprehension and the First Effect: Trigger the natural Heaven's tribulations. Going with this, Esdeath's mind picks up many usages with this one effect alone and that by being able to summon such a thing. One has the ability to use the term friendly fire to an entirely new level.

If what Esdeath is reading about the [Skill] is true, then if her husband grabs this [Skill] and uses it in the multiverse, but outside all the universes. He can trigger the multiverse's Heaven's tribulations, surpassing what any universes can make. But, not only would increase her husband's body, but Heaven's tribulations belong to the very multiverse would for sure destroy countless universes for just being nearby. This [Skill] alone can bring complete destructions to millions of universes if her husband planned to use a very large scale Heaven's tribulations.

And what she meant by this, Esdeath meant the [Tribulation Body Refiner]'s 3rd Effect: Gain access to modifying the 1st Effect, but at the cost of increasing the difficulty higher and closer to bring one's death.

That's right, if the 1st Effect wasn't trouble enough, the 3rd Effect just made the feeling of regret into the feeling of 'Why was I even born in the first place?' Making one question their existence.

"Ragna. Did you pick any [Skills] from this journal yet? Like maybe the first page?" Esdeath asks in a very controlled voice, that doesn't show any sign of being very worried about many things. As the [Tribulation Body Refiner] is among the highest and double-edged [Skills] to ever exist. Not just because it affects the user, but it affects EVERYTHING, including the surrounding.

"Don't remember, but I don't think I picked the first page, though. I mostly look at the latest page instead." I replied as I bring up a [Skill] I just remember getting in the past and forgot all about it.

 **[Dao Fusion Spell] - Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100% -**

 **Description: This is a [Dao Spell] that can fuse anything and make them into numerous amounts of different ones or all fused into one.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to [All Fusion Mastery]. Success Rate: (level)%.**

 **1st Effect's Requirement: Require the user to use anything like a material to be fused.**

 **2nd Effect: Gain access to [All Separation Mastery]. Success Rate: (level)%.**

 **2nd Effect's Requirement: Same as the 1st Effect's Requirement.**

I share this to Esdeath, who look at me and in her character sheet. Literally asking why I would make this into a [Skill] and have I use it yet.

"Going with your unspoken questions. I got this in case I haven't thought of any [Skills/Techniques] to grab to merge my [Skills], this includes existing ones and self-made ones." I answered, causing Esdeath to let out a sigh. "And no, I haven't used it yet. Actually, I was about to use it, but I think it was either you or Ryun called for my attention about something important. It was during our stay in the Food Wars universe. So mostly you, leading me to forget about the [Dao Fusion Spell] at the time."

"So what you're telling is, that you could have fused who knows how many [Skills] and they have the potential or for sure turned into [Broken Skills]?" Esdeath asks with a hint of dread, because she still hasn't figured a counter against a single [Broken Skill] yet, other than simply using her Teigu's [Trump Card: Mahapadma] and her [Time Immemorial Codex] to freeze time before the [Broken Skill] can be activated, but that only towards the weaker ones, where they don't passively affect space and time.

"Yup. Just like this." I activate the [Dao Fusion Spell] and merge all of my [Martial Art Skills] since this way I would save many slots for my [Chain Combo Magic], and not because I got the [Dao Fusion Spell] for this moment, not at all. Okay, it was.

 **DING!***

 **[Dao Fusion Spell] has been activated!**

 **List of [Skills] being merged:**

 **[Pumba] - [Expand for more info]**

 **[Renewal Taekwondo] - [Expand for more info]**

 **[Ssam-Su Taekkyeon] - [Expand for more info]**

 **[Moon Light Sword Style] - [Expand for more info]**

 **[Full Contact Karate] - [Expand for more info]**

 **[Knowledge of Respect] - [Expand for more info]**

 **[Breath Style - Augment System] - [Expand for more info]**

 **[Black Leg Style - One Piece's Version] - [Expand for more info]**

 **[Water Stream Rocking Smashing Fist] - [Expand for more info]**

 **[Whoahyorakgeyok] - [Expand for more info]**

 **...**

 **[Expand for more info]**

 **DING!***

 **You have been given the [Fusion Skill: Untold Mixed Martial Art Styles].**

 **[Untold Mixed Martial Art Styles] - Passive/Active -**

 **Description: The user has reached and even surpass the pinnacle of martial arts by including other unknown methods into the numerous of [Martial Art Skills] that can be used as a support to evolve these merge of [Martial Art Skills] to beyond what the creators could ever comprehend. And the user still continues to learn more and more, with no limit at all.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to all previous [Skills]' effects that were merged into the [Untold Mixed Martial Art Styles] and can easily chain those effects together with no problems during the process.**

 **2nd Effect: The user can easily learn other people's fighting style, even the restrictions one that's meant for certain species, and modify to be merged into the [Untold Mixed Martial Art Styles].**

 **3rd Effect: The user can easily see through one's flaws, no matter how hidden it is.**

Upon reading the notification logs; Esdeath had one thing on her mind the moment she finished reading the [Untold Mixed Martial Art Styles]. And that is, there is no way her and/or anyone in the family could ever match her husband in close-combat battles. No clues on long combat battles, but she doubt it would be an easy fight, that for sure.

"Quick question. Is it possible for me and/or the others to learn this [Untold Mixed Martial Art Styles] without any sort of harmful side-effects or would cause us headaches, that most likely cause our brain to die due to overloading with all the knowledge within the [Untold Mixed Martial Art Styles]?" Esdeath asks me, "Because with this [Fusion Skill] alone would increase the entire family's close combat abilities very fast and helping those that are weak in close range."

"I have no idea. This is my very first [Fusion Skill]." I replied, "I could try using [Rejection], but I got this feeling I would have to keep the [Rejection] activate the entire time until I somehow place a limiter on the [Fusion Skill] to seal up some, if not, 99% of the knowledge contained inside the [Fusion Skill], and even then, just 1% alone would still overwhelm you." I made sure to explain this, even if it's just in theory alone, but something to take caution. "I'm pretty sure the only reason I'm fine is that I already have all the knowledge in the [Untold Mixed Martial Art Styles] and I just made a permanent version instead of a temporary version whenever I link them with [Chain Combo Magic]."

"I see." Esdeath can understand this somewhat, "Okay, I'm done having my mind blown, again. You can have this back." Esdeath takes this chance to stop herself from having headaches from overthinking unimportant things; well, unimportant for her at the moment. "Are you planning to merge all your [Sword Skills] into one? I think you even included the [Moon Light Sword Style] into the [Untold Mixed Martial Art Styles] and the [Pumba] as well."

"Hmm, maybe, I have to think about it." I answered Esdeath's question about merging all my [Sword Skills] into a [Fusion Skill]. "As for the [Moon Light Sword Style] and [Pumba]. No worry. With the [Dao Fusion Spell], I can even split the [Fusion Skill] back to their separate [Skills] easily. I'm taking the approach of compressing my [Skills] into [Fusion Skill], that way I can make room for the [Chain Combo Magic]. Even if I could just use [Dao Fusion Spell] to fuse all my [Skills] together into a single [Fusion Skill], but I honestly have no idea would that would lead to and I'm not that curious to find out."

"I'm going to guess this, but is the [Dao Fusion Spell] just a better version and of [Chain Combo Magic]?" Esdeath wanted to know this as she could be wrong. Not that it hasn't happened to her before in the past.

"Eh, kind of yes and no. The [Dao Fusion Spell] takes on the approach of fusing all the good sides of the [Skills] and removing the downsides altogether. Making it so the [Fusion Skill] can be used without any limitations when it was a separate [Skill]. But, that's just it. It fused all these [Skills] so they can be used together without causing any problem. Sure, the effects of the [Fusion Skill] are great and all, but not like with the [Chain Combo Magic], that focus more on quality than quantity. Increasing the effects of the linked [Skills] beyond what it does. In a way, I can use [Bypass Restrictions] on [Chain Combo Magic] to remove the limit of how many [Skills] can be linked and it will surpass any [Fusion Skills] no matter what. As it can even link the [Fusion Skill] with another to bring even greater effects." I carefully explain my answer to Esdeath, that I will still use the [Chain Combo Magic] often. With the [Dao Fusion Spell] just on the side when I need to make room.

"You know. Let resume our travel." Esdeath said to me, no longer want to know the details about how truly broken the [Chain Combo Magic] is and including the [Dao Fusion Spell] just made the former much more broken and overpowered than it already is. Pushing the meaning of quality and quantity to a new meaning. Also, the [Dao Fusion Spell] is no slouch either because it can remove limitations and if [Pumba] is in the [Untold Mixed Martial Art Styles]. Esdeath pity the fools that dare get on her husband's bad side.

For the rest of the day; we have been taking our time traveling and sometime I would work on my six [Skills] given to this body of mine. Mostly the [Virtuous Noble Travels For Ten Thousand Miles] requires me to actually walk over ten thousand of miles; well, I could cheat a little by removing the word: Walk and make it so I just need to move ten thousand of miles instead. Something I will be thinking about for a while.

On a side note; I finally finished crafting Esdeath a set of knives to be used for cooking with [Sengo Muramasa's Blacksmith] and I would gladly say their quality is much better than average ones. Even Esdeath mentions how much better it is as well, which was true from what I read on her character sheet. Though, she will only use this outdoor and saving the very best ones she got from winning the contest in the Food Wars universe to be used indoor.

Which is still in good condition after having it for 3 years now since then.

A year later*

 **Year 25: Day 78: Not Even Going To Question This**

(Unknown)

In hindsight; I should have expected this.

"And that's folks! The winner of the very First World Food War, Ayame from the Hidden Leaf Village!" I shout to the crowd, where countless people are watching this with the help of my original body using [Ninjutsu] on a planet-size illusion of multiple holographic screens for people to watch this. "As the [Goddess of Food] has promise, the winner shall be granted a wish, that can be anything within reason!"

The crowd that actually in person cheered for Ayame, as everyone currently in a massive stadium to be used for the final round of the First World Food War, where there are multiple rounds. The very first one is the mini-tournament being taken in the villages that have multiple rounds in them as well. Then, the final winner would be travel here, to be allowed to attend the final round, which also has sub-rounds in it before the final two chefs.

Overall, many didn't want to do this at all, but after finding out the prize for the whole World Food War being a wish given to the final winner can be anything within reasons. We even give proof of this, and by we, I mean me, who manipulate the reality itself to bring all the people killed by Esdeath back to life. This included Kushina, the first one to die by Esdeath.

To make things interesting, I even brought back previous generations of the Five First Kage. And to make sure no one starts a slaughter fest. I placed a massive [Restriction] on the dimension, that prevents people from using [Chakra] to cause harm to others in any way.

Furthermore, after this happened; Esdeath's Title: [Goddess of Food] shockingly became even more powerful. From before, Esdeath can make all her foods absolutely delicious without any comparison. Now, she can actually create food with just her [Aura] alone now and we even tested secretly in the [Wonderland], to discover that she has the power to create enough food to feed an entire planet with just 10% drain of her [Aura Reserve] for a single day. Talk about never having to deal with hunger problems when Esdeath around since she can create a planet-size amount of food easily enough. Also, Esdeath explained if she can become known throughout an entire universe as the [Goddess of Food], then, in theory, her range of creating food would be universe-size at the end while gaining a new effect.

An hour later*

(Unknown)

After granting Ayame's wish, which was literally just a series of books filled with all the recipes of ramen. And this includes the history of cooking experiments for Ayame to learn from. So she can learn from and later on, Ayame can create her own recipe. Rather it is good or not would depend on her.

Both Esdeath and I decide to leave after the whole First World Food War finished. Also, planning to freeze this dimension as well since who knows what would happen to the people in this dimension, that could lead to a bizarre future related to food after our visit. Then again, due to Esdeath's world food conquest. Esdeath accidentally saved the world from having the Fourth Great Ninja War and cause countless deaths. Making her into a hero by mistake; however, like before. The [Karma Threads] that would have actually turned Esdeath into a hero was ignored and removed.

(Ark's City)

"Please tell me you won't be aiming to conquest multiple dimensions, maybe even universes via food conquest." I said dryly because thanks to Esdeath. In a single year; I only managed to max out the [Skill: Sacrifice] only while the rest with levels not even entering the double digits range at all. Honestly, other than the [Skill: Virtuous Noble Travels For Ten Thousand Miles], which is still stuck at level 1 and I still haven't reached ten thousand miles. The [Skill: Sacrifice] I can practice while on the move and keep my awareness of my surroundings at the same time.

Studying the [Immortal Exterminating Four Swords] just taking time and I'm not too into a hurry to develop a [Sword Dao] for each four of them. Also, I still haven't begun studying the [Immortal Trapping Sword Manual] and [Immortal Exterminating Sword Manual] yet. Mostly because these two are just dangerous and very quickly to affecting the surroundings compared to the first two, where they take a few seconds at a minimum. While the latter two would kind of be an instant result of affecting reality.

Last, but not least, my level in the [Profession: Sword Cultivator] is at 10. Yup, just 10. I barely killed anyone since that day when Esdeath and I were leaving the Hidden Leaf Village. Kind of sad in my opinion because I only leveled up six-time during that single year.

"Can't promise something I won't hold." Esdeath kiss me on the lip, to cheer me up a little, "After all, I want to find out what happens after I conquest an entire universe by food alone and want to find out what new effects I would gain from my title. Though, I do have to work on different methods of doing so. I rather not repeatedly do a food duel too many times it becomes boring. Plus, don't worry, Ragna. I promise to try my best, to at least think about it."

"By that, you mean you'll think about it for a few seconds before just go on with it anyway." I said dryly.

"Exactly." Esdeath smirk at me, "Oh, wait. I may think about torture, someone. Don't want to get rusty now. By the way, what universe are we heading next?"

"Back into the Naruto universe, if you wish. There is a universe right there for you to conquest." I give my wife a dull smile, as the year been a bit weird. As I find more and more [Karma Threads] trying to form a connection with me and 80% of them are outside of the Naruto universe. Something must be going on in the background.

"Hmm." Esdeath thought about it for a moment, "Nah. I think it's best I try after you pick the main universe as our home first. I feel like it's better doing so." Esdeath replied, where her instinct telling her to only conquer in any way, including food, of an entire universe would help her in the future.

"Well, alright. We'll go to one more universe if it's not a good one. I guess we'll have just used to the one that is already a candidate." I said to Esdeath. After all, I've already begun working on the History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi universe and merged a few dimensions into it.

"You mean that last universe, you and Raven visited? And you gained the fourth student? Shigure was it?" Esdeath asks me while thinking about if the big war about to begin soon, depending on the next universe they're about to visit.

"Yes on all of them." I answered, "Also, I placed defensives over that universe already. So I don't need to start from scratch to build up defends, not that it would be hard for me to do so." It really didn't and give me a year, then I can potentially build a defense for the main universe, that surpasses anything the three factions could ever make and not have the ability to bypass it. Well, someone very powerful and/or a true gamer. Since gamers can make the impossible possible if they are given time and resources.

"Alright, let's go then." Esdeath didn't see any problem with this, "I'm going be very disappointed if the next universe we're heading to be very weak." Esdeath frown at how less of a challenge in fighting opponents lately, not including her family and husband, the latter just a damned broken beyond belief being that can destroy her easily without much effort.

A few hours later*

(Kuoh Town)

"So, I may need something to jog my memory, but which universe is this?" Esdeath asks me, as she kicks a corpse away from her, where it looks similar to humans except with them having a pair of black feathered wings.

"Highschool DxD." I replied, as I slide my sword back into its scabbard after beheading a few fallen angels, that tried to kill both Esdeath and me just because we're human and we don't have a presence that makes one want to avoid. The joke on them, both Esdeath and I are no longer consider as part of the human race. "Also, these guys are very weak. I didn't even get a level up at all."

"That anime or was its manga series, that all about the main character thinking of big breasts all the time and having some kind of overpowered ability, that could kill a god or something?" Esdeath looks at me with a blank face.

"I guess? The main character is a huge pervert and mostly thinks with his dick 90% of the time if any females with big breasts are nearby." I answered, "I can't remember much about it other than the Arc with the [Excalibur Fragements] and before it." I spoke truthfully, while at the same time wonder if I should include this universe into my main universe or make it as my main universe. The pros and cons of this choice. "And there the whole [Sacred Gears]." I did a small gist about the [Sacred Gear] for Esdeath, who looks like she has no idea what they are.

[Sacred Gears], also known as [God's Artifacts], are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by the original God from the bible. Which was created as part of God's system to enact miracles on Earth. It has been stated that certain individuals with [Sacred Gears] have grown to become very powerful and influential and that a large number of the people who have had their names etched into history, were most likely [Sacred Gear] users. Furthermore, there can be more than one original version of the [Sacred Gear], but that for [Sacred Gears] below the [Longinus Rank] or [Sacred Gears] that much more powerful than the average. Something that has the potential to kill gods and there can only be one user at a time, where there are very few cases of copies of these [Longinus Sacred Gears].

"In other words, they are Teigu, but are merged into humans or half-human from the moment they are born and have the ability to evolve just by the user's desire. The stronger the desire, the stronger the [Sacred Gear] become?" Esdeath asked just to be sure after learning about these [Sacred Gear] that similar to Teigu, but much more powerful than most of the Teigu with a few Teigu barely just below the [Longius Rank], depending on the Teigu user and the trump cards go with that Teigu.

"Pretty much." I replied.

"I'm going to grab a few of these [Sacred Gears]." Esdeath declares instantly, as she now has the desire to grab a good amount of [Sacred Gears], with the main goal of aiming for those [Longinus Sacred Gears]. "Help me find a good one, to match for me, Ragna. I really want to see how these [Sacred Gears] will react to my desires." Esdeath smirk at the thought of possessing these [Sacred Gears] more than just one. After all, with her husband's help. It would be wasteful not to gain possession of more than just one [Sacred Gear]. Maybe passing a few over to the others in the family too." Esdeath knew these [Sacred Gears] could be a great addition to the family to be used in the war. Of course, she knows the three factions should have members with overpowered [Sacred Gears] and years of training with them. Either way, she going to get her hands on these [Sacred Gears] even if they kill the original hosts or not.


	77. Chapter 77: Good or Bad?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"Active skill name or magic spell"

'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 77: Good or Bad?**

 **Year 25: Day 78: Not Even Going To Question This Part 2**

(Kuoh Town)

"So, where should we stay for the time being?" Esdeath asks me, as we're currently just in the middle of some unknown street at night time.

"There that Abandoned Church, and since we've taken care of these fallen angels and we just have to take care of those stray exorcists, then we have a place for us to stay." I pause for a moment, "After I change a few things with it and making it so the church can't be recovered by the [Angel Faction] in this dimension. Oh, yeah, want me to check the timeline we've entered or do you want it to be a surprise?" I already know what Arc we're in going by these fallen angels we just killed, and luckily, it's an Arc I know and wonder what a major changes we have caused because of this.

"No point for me to know. I rather not know what the plots of this universe. All I care about is those [Sacred Gears]." Esdeath replied, "And thinking another unique way to conquer this dimension through food or some way to include food."

"Alright. Come on, I have already located the Abandoned Church before we enter this dimension." I said to my wife and start walking in the direction where it is.

"So, what's your plan for this universe, if you don't mind me knowing. I've already told you what I'm planning to do anyway, even if we haven't come into this universe." Esdeath looks at her husband, who already gave up the challenge of only using the six [Skills] he picked for this body, but still continue to work on the [Skills] for a bit before cheating with [Bypass Restrictions]. So, she is curious about what else he would do in this universe.

"Maybe work on my [Skills]. I'm thinking about at the very least, to max out both [Sengo Muramasa's Blade Testing Art] and [Sengo Muramasa's Blacksmith]. Planning to see if I could use these two [Skills] to improve my control of my [Sword Dao] in some way." I explain to Esdeath how during that one year in the Naruto universe. I had this sudden idea, where if it was possible to improve my control by using these two [Skills] by using the [Sword Intents] from the [Immortal Exterminating Four Swords] as the materials and craft them into physical form.

In a way, I'm trying to create a [Void Weapon] like my [King's Intrinsic Flying Sword], which contains the [Volition Sword Dao]. But, without it having to be an exact [Void Weapon] and more of a [Dao Weapon] that is a [Dao]'s physical form instead, if such a thing exists, and if not, then I will try to make one myself and be the first one to possess one.

If this idea works, then I will craft multiple [Sword Dao Weapon] for all the [Dao] I possess, giving me a set of powerful weapons to be used in the incoming big war.

"Hmm. That reminds me of the [Dao of Time] I develop from the [Time Immemorial Codex]. Do you think it's possible to make a [Sword Dao Weapon] for my [Dao]?" Esdeath asks me, forgetting about how she has a powerful [Dao], which is both ice and time itself. Mostly the former evolved into the latter. "The [Skiajati] is good and all, but I really need to get a replacement since I know for sure it will break the very moment I try to channel my [Time Dao] through it."

"Maybe, but I got to see if I could make my own first before, let alone make one for you and the others if they want one." I didn't dare promise something that hasn't been started yet. Not that there won't be a chance, but there will be since I do have the power of the [Bypass Restrictions] and [Rejection]. But, I want to try to make one on my own without these two [Skills]; however, by the time we leave this universe. I will have to use the [Bypass Restrictions] and max out the [Skills] and forming the [Dao Weapons] afterward. Since we have enough time to be prepared to go against the three factions of the multiverse.

"Alright, well, leave the killing to me. You get busy making our new temporary home." Esdeath said to me, as we have arrived at the Abandoned Church.

The next day*

 **Year 25: Day 79: The Deal**

(Kuoh Town: Former Abandoned Church | Temporary Home)

"Done?" Esdeath asks me, as she looks up from her book she reading to pass the time while I was busy leveling up my [Skills], which I did with both [Sengo Murasama's Blade-Testing Art and Blacksmith] to level 10. Finally breaking into the double-digit range.

"Yup, sorry for the wait." I replied, as close the door behind me, which led to the [Sengo Muramasa's Workshop] before the door disappeared after deactivating the [Blacksmith Skill].

"It's fine. I know you wanted to work on it, and technically, it's my fault for preventing you to work on them with the way I keep making you do all the stuff back in the Naruto universe for the First World Food War." Esdeath spoke truthfully, as she knows she has been taking advantage of her husband more than she can count and wanted to let him do his own thing at some point or he would snap. Something Esdeath knows she would too if she was in her husband's position.

"So, what do you want us to do today?" I ask my wife while changing my clothes, which is the same one Shirou Emiya wears when his body became a [Pseudo-Servant] and possessed by [Sengo Muramasa], and back into my default clothes.

"Is there any [Sacred Gears] in this Town up for the taken?" Esdeath asks me, and by what she meant, she meant for us to take the [Sacred Gears] from the hosts, rather they like it or not.

"Remember that main character, who is a huge big breasts obsessed pervert?" I said to my wife, who nods her head at me that she remembers, "Well, he have the [Boosted Gear], one of the [Longinus Sacred Gear] and I can't remember much about it, other than this [Sacred Gear] is a major waste for the main character, who clearly didn't use it for many ways, that could easily bring him above the average at the beginning of the Arcs."

"How do you mean?" Esdeath asked with curious mostly, because if this [Longinus Sacred Gear] any good, then she might grab it for herself.

"Well, the [Boosted Gear] is one of the [Longinus Sacred Gear]. It has the ability to [Boost] the user's abilities overall every 10 seconds without limit. But, of course, there is a weakness to this [Boosted Gear]. The user becomes vulnerable to anything related to dealing with dragons in general, making the user seem like they were dragons. Also, continuous use of the [Boosted Gear] will drain the user's stamina to a significant degree." I explain to Esdeath about the [Boosted Gear] from my memory alone. Further information would require me to use the [Elemental Sight] on the [Boosted Gear] to learn more about it. "Now, what the main character could have done with the [Boosted Gear] was to focus on the [Boost] to strengthening one thing instead of everything, where he may not get the full effect of that [Boost]. For example, he could have used [Boost] to focus mainly reflex and anything related to it, making his reaction be more than what he normally capable of." I finished explaining to Esdeath why the [Boosted Gear] is a waste on the main character, Issei Hyoudou. "And remember, [Sacred Gear] become stronger on desires, so this should be possible."

"I see." Esdeath mumble, as she closes her eyes and book she was reading, to think about this carefully. "Give me a minute to think this very carefully."

A few hours later*

(Kuoh Town: Temporary Home)

"Esdeath. Why? Just why?" I look at Rias Gremory, the devil that turned Issei into a [Reincarnated Devil] and the heiress of the Gremory Clan. Standing before blushing like a school girl having her crush's attention onto her.

"I want to see if she can give birth to your child, where said child will have the [Power of Destruction] and whatever the child gain from you." Esdeath said to me like this is a normal thing to do.

"Esdeath. No." I said blankly, causing Esdeath to frown at me, then I look at Rias, who looks very confused about what's going on now. That makes it two of us. "Okay, explain to me what she said to you, for you to come here personally alone."

"Um." Rias glance over at Esdeath, who just made a hand gesture to just explain. "Mrs. Esdeath here said that she could solve my problem if I were to pay for the price." Rias' face begins to turn red as she said the word: Price. Rias stop for a moment to see if the person before her would say anything, but only seeing him staring back at her with a blank expression. "The price is to give birth to your child."

I have no words to describe what I'm dealing with right now and to make it a bit worse, for me, is that Rias' character sheet show she very desperate to not marry Riser Phenex, the one that already has a harem and mostly wanting Rias for her name and body only. Rias here wanted to marry someone she loves herself, not in a loveless marriage.

The irony was not lost to me; Rias is willing to give birth to a child of a stranger to escape from an arranged marriage that is meant to unite the two families and to preserve the bloodline of [Pure-Blooded Devils]. Also, to give birth a child with the [Power of Destruction] and the superior regenerative abilities of the Phenex Clan. And here she is doing the exact same thing. The only difference is that I hold no feeling for Rias Gremory nor do I want her to give birth to my child. But, Esdeath must have used her silver tongue to manipulate Rias to agree to this whole thing, which shouldn't be possible at all.

"Yeah, no." I said dryly, "Esdeath. Bad. I thought we were done with this? I have no wish for more wives."

Esdeath just snorts and looks away, "Fine. But, she already here and knows about us. I've already shown her what I could do it and reveal a few things you could do. You have no idea the effort I had to put in, to get this girl here alone. Can you at least do something for all my trouble?"

I blankly stare at my wife, where her true goal is to distract Rias long enough for her to grab Issei's [Boosted Gear] from him and the [Sacred Gear] belongs to Rias' [Peerage]. But, she has no idea how so Esdeath is stuck at this and waiting to speak with me later to give her something to allows her to remove the [Sacred Gears] from their hosts by herself instead of relying on me to get remove the [Sacred Gears] for her.

I let out a sigh, then look at Rias, who looks upset that I rejected her, which I figure I must have wounded her pride or something. "Okay, first thing first. What is that you wish for my help with? Just be upfront with me. As for the price, I'll give you a few options to pick, and no, I do not want you to give birth to my child. Esdeath here, who is my wife, can give birth to my child instead." I glare at Esdeath for putting me in this current situation and clearly she knew I would be a bit mad about this, but still did it and I knew it's because other than her true goal, she wanted me to be mad at her so I could deal with her the next time we have sex.

"Wait, she is your wife?" Rias look at Esdeath then at me before back at Esdeath with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Why would you want another woman to have sex with your husband?" Rias clearly can sense that neither of these are devils, and she has no idea about the other race in the supernatural would allow one to have more than one person as husband/wife as a harem than the devils or other races.

"Including me, he has five wives." Esdeath happy to reveal this to Rias, and is delighted with the way Rias is acting. And she wasn't disappointed when Rias frown at her husband.

"Enough of that. So explain your problem." I said to Rias in a firm tone of voice, that even Esdeath knew she shouldn't mess around anymore right now.

"I want your help to remove my arranged marriage with Riser of the Phenex Clan." Rias said to me, "I'll do anything to get out of this forceful loveless marriage." A black with red outline aura covers Rias' body, which she is leaking her [Power of Destruction] through her rage.

"Enough of that." I cover the right index finger with the [Ending Sword Intent] and poke Rias' forehead, stopping Rias from leaking out her [Power of Destruction] any longer.

Rias looks at me with absolute shock, but then a hint of greed appears in her eyes.

"Oh? Is that greed I see in your eyes?" Esdeath leans forward with her hands behind her back as she gives Rias a close up of her smile, that's filled with so much negative, causing Rias to flinch at this.

The moment Rias blink; Esdeath's smile no longer feels with so much negative and just a normal smile now.

Many would not know what happen or tell the difference between Esdeath's smile. But, Rias knew right away, that Esdeath here could easily kill her and she can't do anything about it. Nor does Rias have the ability to run away as Esdeath has targeted her and will never let go unless she desires to. This is what she felt the very moment she saw Esdeath smile at her and just blinking once, the feeling disappears. If Rias didn't personally felt it, then she wouldn't have noticed at all.

"Answer me girl." Esdeath continues to smile at Rias, causing the latter to shiver even when it's just a normal smile.

"N-No." Rias mentally curse herself for stuttering. "Anyway, what do you want from me, to remove this arranged marriage of mine?"

"Are you willing to do anything?" I stare directly at Rias' eyes, just a normal stare without any [Skills] activated nor did I channel my [Sword Intent] into my gaze.

For some odd reasons, Rias feel like she making a deal with the Devil, with the capital D. But, to not marry that bastard, Rias is willing, so she nods her head.

"Great." I clap my hands, "You have three options to pay for our service. One: You can give up one of your servants' [Sacred Gear] for us to take. No worry, we have our way to remove people's [Sacred Gear] without killing them. Two: I take away your inborn ability: [Power of Destruction], and yes, we also have a way to take it from you without you ending up dead. Three: You become my slave for life." I gave Rias her three options to pay for removing her arranged marriage.

"Ragna, isn't the last option what you just rejected not a few minutes ago?" Esdeath asked me, being confused about why I put this as an option.

"Never said anything about her giving birth to my child, and no, Esdeath, that does not give you the right to demand her to; furthermore, by a slave. I was mostly thinking about having her watch over the kids mostly and if she does good. Well, she will be rewarded and so on." I replied to Esdeath's question. "So, what is your choice, Rias?"

"Before I pick, can I ask a few questions?" Rias looks very nervous now, that there are people who could remove her [Power of Destruction], something that is impossible to do, but then remembers what Esdeath did to prove her before coming here, made her a believer of whatever these two monsters say and she will believe them 100%.

"Go ahead. I'm in no rush." I shrug my shoulders.

"May I know who are you people?" Rias asked this question that is among the many that were on her mind for a while and she can't recall anyone at all, that match these two appearances and their abilities.

"Eh, better if you don't find out who we are. I'm pretty sure it would turn your world upside down, and maybe killing many people that could be important to you if the knowledge of our true identities been found out." I lied through my teeth.

"Yup, lots of lives lost." Esdeath follows up, with a big smile on her face like she just found something interesting to do while hunting down the [Sacred Gears] of this world.

"But, don't worry. It's literally impossible to find out who we are unless we tell you ourselves." I said to Rias before she goes into a panic attack, "Any other question?"

"Do you really have to take one of my servants' [Sacred Gears]?" Rias asks with a hint of sadness at losing something that makes her [Peerage] powerful. But, that doesn't mean she won't pass off this option and who knows, maybe she can a deal with these two people for the return of the [Sacred Gear] after dealing with Riser.

"Yup. Unless you wish to lose your [Power of Destruction] or become my slave for life?" I remind Rias of her other two options.

Rias bit her lower lip, thinking about this real hard.

 _'Hey, Ragna. Why do you want the [Power of Destruction]? Don't you have the [Dao of Destruction]? Something that much more powerful than some devil's inborn ability that may not be that powerful in most universes?'_ Esdeath asks me via [Archive]. _'Are you planning to turn the [Power of Destruction] into a weapon or something?'_ Esdeath has a few ideas about why her husband wants the [Power of Destruction]; however, 90% of the ideas Esdeath came up on the spot is that her husband planning to turn the [Power of Destruction] into something else and give it away to someone in the family to be used, instead of using it himself.

 _'Eh, kind of. I was thinking about using the [Power of Destruction] as a material for me to craft into a sword for one of the kids to use when they grow up. As a gift for entering into adulthood. But, if none of them can handle it or don't want it. I would give it to Yuri, since out of everyone else, she would be the best to use it fully.'_ I replied as I wait for Rias' answer.

"Okay, I decided to give up one of my servants' [Sacred Gear]." Rias answered and knew which servants, and she only has two that possess [Sacred Gears]. Honestly, Rias figure she doing a favor for her cute servant as he has no control over his [Sacred Gear] and she may finally be able to help her servant, even if he no longer possesses a powerful [Sacred Gear]. Better to have her servant be alone in a trapped room with barely any contact from the outside.

"Right then, I'm willing to give you the choice of picking which servants to give up their [Sacred Gear]." I said to Rias, while ignoring how Esdeath is looking at the sky from the window, something must have caught her attention.

"I know just the one. But, he kind of sealed away and we'll have to go to him, if that is alright with you?" Rias asks me, then blink, "Hey, where Mrs. Esdeath?"

True to her words, Esdeath is no longer with us, "Oh, she went off to do something important." I replied as I've already noticed Esdeath's disappearance thanks to my [Detecting Technique] develop with the [Ending Sword Intent], and as to where she disappeared. Well, Esdeath just jump out of the window and took off. Something she usually won't do unless there's someone with me nearby to keep me in check. But, I did not expect Esdeath to trust Rias to keep an eye on me. "Anyway, I don't mind. We can go to where your servant is."

20 minutes later*

(Kuoh Town: Kuoh Academy: Occult Research Club Building)

Standing on the ground floor of the old school building's room that's been made the "Sealed classroom'. But, actually, Rias explained to me on the way here that her servant's [Sacred Gear] were uncontrollable and was required to be sealed in that sealed classroom for the safety of others and the servant himself.

There are lots of magical seals carved onto the door, but I can destroy pretty easy.

"This is Gasper Vladhi, my servant and was reincarnated with my [Mutation Bishop Piece]." Rias said to me, with the last part I didn't really need to know. "Until now, Gasper's powers are loosened deep in the night, and if it's just in the old building, he can exit the room, but my cute servant refuses to do that."

"Alright, then." I wait for Rias to undo all the magical seals before opening the door.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

An outrageously high scream emitted from inside, causing me to twitch a little from that loud scream.

Rias didn't look surprised, rather while sighing, entering the room.

I follow behind her without thinking if this is a trap or not. Since the moment I find out if this is a trap, then I'll eliminate Rias and whoever is helping her.

"Gasper, I came here to inform you, that I found someone who could help with your problem of controlling your [Sacred Gear]." Rias said to her servant gently, trying her best not to scare her servant, who is very shy and can be scared easily.

"R-Really?" Gasper asks with a hint of hope.

I walk next to Rias, where I can finally see who this Gasper is and must have been a character introduce after the Excalibur Arc.

Gasper is an androgynous-looking male with platinum blond hair and pinkish-violet eyes. His hairstyle is short bob cut with several small fringes over his forehead, and he has pointed ears. Also, wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform with thigh-high socks.

Honestly, if it weren't for Rias continued to use the male gender terms when talking about Gasper and having the character sheet. I would never expect Gasper is an actual male, because he does not look like a boy at all and more of a girl instead. And I just realized, that maybe Gasper is one of those anime/manage traps, which is either a male or female that looks and/or acts as the opposite sex, even dressing up the opposite gender outfits.

"This here is Ragna. He'll be the one helping you." Rias look at me, wanting me to tell him how I would 'help', and by that, she meant me removing his [Sacred Gear].

"I'm going to be removing your [Sacred Gear] from you." I went straight to the point, then rush at Gasper before he could react as I made my original body channel the [Skill: Rejection] linked with [Miracle of Life], preventing Gasper from dying from losing his [Sacred Gear] and bury my entire right arm into Gasper's head, which normally should have my arm extending out the back of Gasper's head, but instead, it looks like Gasper's head contain a pocket dimension and trying to pull my entire right arm into his head.

"What in the name of Satan?!" Rias cried out in shock. Then watch me pull out my right arm, leaving no wound or anything on Gasper's head and in my hand is a glowing yellow orb that is the size of an eyeball.

"Done. He shouldn't have any problem at this point." I said to Rias while thinking about if this is a good [Sacred Gear] for Esdeath. Seeing how this [Sacred Gear] has the ability to stop the time of anything in the user's field of view.

Gasper blankly stares at me before his eyes roll back into his skull and fall onto the ground unconscious. This just shows, that even if it's just a few seconds, it was too much for poor Gasper, causing him to faint.

"So, seeing how I got my payment already. I shall take care of your problem. Do you wish for me to take care of this Riser now or later on a certain day?" I ask Rias, who is still looking at the [Sacred Gear] in my right hand in disbelief like she did not expect me removing the [Sacred Gear] from Gasper was so easy and quick.

"Now if possible." Rias replied subconsciously, as her mind is still trying to reboot itself right now from watching an event that she would never expect to see such a thing in her entire life.

"Sure." I replied, using my original body to locate Riser Phenex and control him for a short period of time via [Fundamental Force Manipulation: Attraction & Repulsion] to make him do my bidding without realizing he is being controlled.

The next day*

 **Year 25: Day 80: Esdeath's Playtime**

(Kuoh Town: Temporary Home)

"I'm dreaming. This is all a dream to me." I said mostly to myself, as I do not see an extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure, with green eyes, and the most important thing about this woman is a halo positioned directly above her head and the 12 white feathery wings on her back, which seem to be changing into the color black but back to white, repeating between these two colors the entire time since she appears before me along with Esdeath.

"Ragna. You told you haven't dreamed since the day you became the Gamer." Esdeath said to me, where she has a smirk on her face that just tells me that she enjoys my reactions right now and also says on her character sheet as well.

I ignore Esdeath's words, "I do not see my wife has somehow abducted an angel, one of the Four Great Seraphim to be exact." I also ignore who this angel is from the character sheet I unconsciously create from this angel out of habit at this point. Nor do I find myself feeling attracted to Gabriel the Seraph due to her body alone.

"Come now, Ragna. I even went to Heaven and brought her here for you." Esdeath grin as her husband is in denial and find it fun to mess with her husband still, even from the years being with him before the others came in and to the present. "Look at her, she at the borderline of falling from grace because of you, shouldn't you be taking responsibility for this?" Was this a bad move on her part? Yes. Would she be fine with a new addition to the family? Eh, she already tolerates the other four, having another won't make much a difference. Will her husband be mad at her for this? Oh, she hopes so! And may have a new partner in bed, an angel at that, fallen or not, an angel is an angel.


	78. Chapter 78: Hello New Members!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"Active skill name or magic spell"

'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 78: Hello New Members!**

 **Year 25: Day 80: Esdeath's Playtime** **Part 2**

(Kuoh Town: Temporary Home)

"Please tell me the Heaven is still there, along with the people living there." I said in a tired voice, after realizing and knew it was too late at this point to stop Esdeath from causing me headaches before it disappears not a second it appear. "Because without Heaven. Most, if not, almost all the [Sacred Gears] may be inactive and could cause major problems in the world."

"And we care why?" Esdeath asks me, not seeing the picture here.

"We need those [Sacred Gears] and I haven't got my hands on them, so it may not work even after we get our hands on them. Therefore, I need the [Sacred Gears] active first before I work on them, to make it so they'll belong to us." I explain slowly, where Esdeath finally realizes where I'm getting to.

"Well, don't worry. I didn't do anything to Heaven or their people; well, other than taking this one with me after visiting Heaven of the [Angel Faction]. Did you know, that Heaven of the [Bible Factions] looks completely white and filled with clouds? Because that's all I found, barely anything there. A few white buildings, but I only counted a few dozen, but most of the angels are just flying around the place or just standing in one area without moving for who knows when the last time they moved." Esdeath made sure to calm her husband down, that she only kidnapped Gabriel and that's it. No problem there.

"Oh, that's a relief." I nod my head before looking at Gabriel, "Why did you abduct her in the first place?"

"Oh, I asked, Mrs. Esdeath to bring me here, to meet the man who possesses such a pure heart, but is willing to do anything to protect his loved ones." Gabriel said to me, with her hands grasp together and almost like she about to do a pray.

"Okay..." I said slowly, then look at Esdeath, "What did you do to her, to make her like this?" I point at Gabriel's wings, as it continues to flash between the colors black and white. A sign of Gabriel at the borderline of becoming a fallen angel or staying a pure angel.

"Oh, nothing other than explaining how you're the best husband any girl could get and you treasure your girls very much and willing to kill others to protect your girls." Esdeath said to me, not telling me the entire story on how she sweet talk Gabriel to get her to come here and about to become a fallen angel.

"Yeah, no." I said to Esdeath, then tap Gabriel's forehead to use [Rejection] easier and more direct, to make the effects much stronger, then Gabriel's wings return completely white. No longer will it become black. "There, now she is the first angel to never be able to fall even if she does, the worse sin an angel could ever do."

Gabriel looks at her now pure white feathery wings, then back at me, repeating this more than a dozen times now, with complete shock and surprise, with confusion toss into the mix.

"Really?" Esdeath places a hand on her hip and gives me a dull stare, "Can't you humor me a few more minutes before doing that?" Esdeath, of course, knew this was one of the results, that her husband would do upon meeting Gabriel and discovering the angel was literally just a step away from falling; something she wanted to happen and see the [Bible Factions] would react to finding out the purest angel had fallen.

"What do you want me to do, Esdeath? I'm still a bit baffled, that you're trying to get me more girls when I already have you and the other four. Wouldn't getting more would force me to spend less time with you?" I look at Esdeath's character sheet, digging deep to find out if this is just Esdeath wanting to make sex more exciting by making me mad, so and so, and among other things.

"Oh, that's easy. Give the others clone of yourselves while I take the real you for myself." Esdeath grin at her husband, where she knows for sure that her husband would always come and spend more time with her with his original body instead of a clone. Esdeath just thinks it's her woman's intuition, making her believe this.

"And?" I narrow my eyes at Esdeath, who begins to blush like she about to reveal something very personal, but is willing to say it to the someone she loves with all her heart. This is what I get from looking at Esdeath from her body language alone.

"Oh, don't make me say it, Ragna~!" Esdeath place both hands on her face, as she shakes her body in a way that makes one think she very embarrassed but still enjoys it.

"You just want to have sex while including an angel, and not just any angel, but the one that is known as the most beautiful woman in Heaven." I begin, causing Gabriel to tilt her head with a confused look on her face. "Is what you thought I would say, but actually, you just want me to take Gabriel as my wife as a disguise to make it look like I'm one of those good guys who wanted to protect the weak and save the world due to having someone very pure like Gabriel."

Esdeath drops her act and folds her arms under her lovely breasts, then gives her husband a smirk. "I don't know how you figure it out, but I must say, only you out of everyone we know can see through me no matter what. And again, don't tell me, I want to find out how you know." Esdeath takes this as a personal challenge to find out how her husband can easily see through everyone, and she means everyone on what they felt, thinking, and even something that was planned in the past. Esdeath knows it is a [Skill] or a set of [Skills] linked together with [Chain Combo Magic] to give her husband such a less of an offensive type of [Skill] and more of a supportive [Skill], that's very powerful. As to how Esdeath knows it's a [Skill]; well, anything that can't explain about her husband. It's due to a [Skill] he has that anyone may or may not know.

"By the way, you do know, that Gabriel here is very innocent by nature and also a clueless person towards certain subjects." I said to Esdeath, where she wonders how in the world there such a person.

Esdeath blink a few times before looking at Gabriel, "Hey, have you kissed someone before?"

"Um. I don't think so?" Gabriel wasn't completely sure herself.

"How about sex? Did you have sex with anyone before?" Esdeath didn't bother to sugar coat her words.

Gabriel blinks her eyes, "What's sex?"

I snort while Esdeath's mouth twitches.

"Esdeath." That was all I got to say before Esdeath freeze time for just a split second, then next thing I know it, I'm in bed naked, with both Esdeath and Gabriel that are naked as well.

(Lemon: Skip if you don't want to read!)

"Now, Gabriel, I'll show you all about sex and the pleasure of it." Esdeath whispers into Gabriel's ear, whose face gone red fast the moment she laid her eyes on my very hard dick. "And don't try to bring your original body here, Ragna. Plus, shouldn't you be happy to give your current body's virginity to such a lovely angel, who will also be giving you her virginity as well." Esdeath smile at me. "I'm sure Gabriel is delighted about this. Don't you, Gabriel." Esdeath gently rubs Gabriel's left cheek with her right hand, causing the angel to mumble words that made no sense as her mental state is currently a mess.

"Esdeath-" But like before, I was cut off by Esdeath, and this time, Esdeath push Gabriel from the back, causing the angel to plant her heavenly breasts onto my face. This gave me the feeling of these two big breasts, that's very soft and next thing I know it. Esdeath has already forcibly inserted my dick into Gabriel's virgin vagina, too quick for me to do anything about it, and I blame this due to my weak body I'm using. Otherwise, Esdeath wouldn't be able to do such a thing.

"Ah~!" Gabriel let out a moan, not the least bit of pain from losing her virginity. If I haven't checked with the character sheet if she was truly a virgin, and yes there is a section that says if one is a virgin or not, then I would have expected that Gabriel already gave her virginity away already with the way she moans. After all, even my wives, who were a virgin before explained how they felt a sharp pain that lasted a few seconds to a minute and didn't moan at all. Then, their natural healing factor would dull the pain during the healing process.

"There we go. Now, just move your hips slowly, Gabriel. Make sure you savor this feeling." Esdeath help Gabriel moves her hips, seeing how she hasn't moved after a couple of seconds after losing her virginity.

I let out a grunt when I felt Gabriel's vagina tighten around my dick as she begins moving.

"Make sure to let Ragna suck on your nipples. He like it, trust me, he has a thing for sucking on them whenever he has the chance to." Esdeath helpful inform Gabriel, but actually, this is not my fetish but Esdeath instead. Not that Gabriel knows about it as she shoves both her nipples into my mouth the moment she moves her huge breasts away just for a moment.

 _'Having fun, Ragna?'_ Esdeath asks me via [Archive], _'Because I sure am.'_ Esdeath grabs my left hand and directly inserts three fingers into her vagina.

 _'Esdeath!'_ I shout at Esdeath mentally, but was completely ignored as Esdeath begin to let her lust take over her mind. Then, my own mind got taken over with lust, not that it hasn't already with the way my new body never has sex yet, nor have the experience in pleasure compared to my old body. Therefore, I'm being overwhelmed by this feeling of pleasure.

With a single thrust, I made Gabriel grasp and I shove my entire fist into Esdeath's vagina, who let out a loud moan, and I didn't have to worry about Esdeath's vagina becoming loose or whatever since Esdeath's natural healing factor easily fix that and not to mention if it doesn't. There [Rejection] available. So in a way, all my wives are tight as if they were still a virgin. So, yeah, never get tired of having sex with my wives.

"Punish me more, master!" Esdeath cried out as I began thrusting both my dick into Gabriel while pounding Esdeath's directly inside her vagina, to the point I was close to reaching her womb. Not a minute after this, both Esdeath and Gabriel shout at the same time, where they climaxed. Esdeath even squirted while my fist is still inside, which didn't stop Esdeath at all and Gabriel didn't even bother to stop moving her hips even though she just has her very first orgasm. In fact, due to having her first orgasm, Gabriel moves even faster. Eager to have another orgasm quick.

For the rest of the night; both the sound of moans and shouts of wanting more would have been heard throughout the entire Town if I didn't place down the [Restrictions] to block the noises already.

(Lemon: End, thanks for reading!)

The next day*

 **Year 25: Day 81: Can't Believe This**

(Kuoh Town: Temporary Home)

Currently, I'm sitting in a chair while blankly staring into space, but actually just looking through the holographic screen before my eyes as I look at the list of [Sacred Gears] and anything else that's important to get.

"Ragna~, forgive me already, I was just horny at the time~! You know how I am, come on, talk to me~!" Esdeath pleads with me as she massages my shoulders, to get me to forgive her from the event last night.

"Um, could you please forgive me as well, husband?" Gabriel asks me with a hint of worry and blush as the memory from last night appears onto her mind once again, causing her body to shiver a little.

"I even got you another wife, a blonde angel at that." Esdeath slowly wraps her arms around my neck from behind as she gently licks the back of my left ear, causing my body to shiver. "I promise to tell you when I do this, so please forgive me?" Esdeath softly whispers into my ear before gently blowing into them, making my entire body to shiver again. "I'll even let you gangbang me with all your clones once we enter the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book]."

I let out a sigh, "There no need to forgive something that doesn't need to be forgiven in the first place. That goes the same with you, Gabriel." This caused the angel to jump in joy and quickly come over to climb on my lap and hug me from the front while Esdeath hugs me from the back, sandwiching me with both pairs of breasts. "But, that doesn't excuse the both of you for making me not be able to walk for a while." That's right, both Esdeath and Gabriel managed to put this body of mine into a temporary paralysis from the waist below. I can't move my legs at all. "Also, why are you calling me your husband?" I ask Gabriel as she has been calling me her husband since this morning after experiencing what sex feels like, even if she was pretty much forced into having sex by Esdeath, and suddenly I somehow feel a connection formed between Gabriel and me, as in my original body as well as I do with the rest of my wives.

"Father has explained to me in the past if I ever love someone more than him, then he is the one I would deem as my husband." Gabriel explained to both Esdeath and me, even telling us how the whole marriage between us is completely different for the angels. In fact, Gabriel even told us how that if an angel truly loves someone with all their heart and not out of lust, then they will never fall from grace, which Gabriel claims that she does love me with all her heart and not out of lust. After all, her wings are still pure white and even summon them into existence to prove this fact, eager to prove her love to her new husband. "Also, the moment you touch me for the first time even made my wings turn completely white. So, in a way, just your touch alone has proven to me how pure you are."

 _'So, we shouldn't tell her that the only reason she hasn't fallen was due to your [Skill: Rejection] and not because she actually loves with me all her love. I would say 70% due to how she is and 30% of lusting after tasting what sex for the first time.'_ Esdeath said to me and both of us realized I accidentally tricked Gabriel into believing she truly loves me since her wings haven't changed to black.

 _'I don't know, but for years now, I actually feel bad and guilty.'_ I replied, causing Esdeath to look at me with surprise, _'Pretty sure, it's my [Gamer's Mind] acting up, no matter how broken it is.'_ That is enough for Esdeath to be satisfied.

"So, Gabriel. What's your plan for the future now that you have a husband?" Esdeath asks the pure angel that can never become a fallen angel.

"Just spending time with our husband, that's all." Gabriel replied, "I don't really have many plans. Oh! How about we go around the world, helping people?! I even know someone that's a Holy Priestess." Gabriel's smile started to become smaller and filled with sadness. "Well, former Holy Priestess. The poor girl, I hope husband and Esdeath can help me take care of little Asia."

"Does this Asia have long blonde hair and green eyes. With split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top and sloping backward, and wearing a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. Also wearing a silver cross necklace around her neck?" I ask Gabriel, causing her to blink her eyes at me, even Esdeath raises an eyebrow at me before look in the direction I'm staring at, out of the window on our right.

"From what I last saw of Asia. Yeah, that's what she looks like. How do you know that? Do you also know little Asia?" Gabriel asks with a hint of confusion and hope.

"Pretty sure, Ragna doesn't. But, I don't think you need to search for her at all. Since she came to us instead." Esdeath said to Gabriel, who still looks confused before finally noticing that both Esdeath and I are looking out of the window.

The moment Gabriel saw Asia; she ran out of the building in a split second and already hugging the very shocked and surprised Asia before bringing her inside, where Gabriel quickly and happily to introduce Asia to Esdeath and me.

Then, Gabriel releases Asia and hug my left arm, "This here is my husband, who I love with all my heart."

"I'm so happy for you Lady Gabriel!" Asia claps her hands in delight and happy before her smile dim. "It's great to meet you, but I guess this is time for me left, huh?"

"What do you mean, Asia?" Gabriel removes herself from her husband and walks over to Asia.

 _'Well, at least she not clingy like the rest of my wives.'_ I thought to myself as to how easily Gabriel stop hugging me, where most of my wives would hug me unless they have to, if not, then until something catches their attention and let go of me to attend to whatever catches their interest.

"It's because I'm banished from the Church and being called a witch." Asia started to tear up, causing Gabriel to hug her right away.

"You don't have to worry about, I'll persuade my brother to bring you back to the Church. That's a promise." Gabriel gives Asia a sweet, gentle smile, "Plus, now that I have a husband. He will help me out as well, along with Esdeath."

"I am?" I thought out loud.

"Nope." Esdeath denied for her husband, "Gabriel, you have to remember from what I mentioned before. One of the conditions for you to meet Ragna and if destiny allows it. You'll be together with Ragna, but at the cost of having to leave the [Angel Faction] and join our family." Esdeath said to Gabriel, who didn't seem to remember this before her eyes widen not a second later and realize she did.

"B-But, what about little Asia?" Gabriel asks with a hint of concern as she hugs Asia closer to her, afraid she would disappear if she let her go.

"We take her with us." Esdeath grin once I informed how Asia possesses one of the [Sacred Gears] and to make it more delightful. Is that Asia have the [Sacred Gear: Twilight Healing], which allows her to fully heal humans, devils, angels, and fallen angels alike. This is literally just the based form of ability and with enough desire, then Asia has the ability to evolve the [Twilight Healing] into something much more powerful, not to mention the [Balance Breaker Feature] that all [Sacred Gears] have. "By the way, Gabriel, mind coming over here for a sec? I need to ask you a few questions."

I narrow my eyes at Esdeath, where I instantly discover Esdeath's plan or more like plans.

A week later*

 **Year 25: Day 88: Magical Girl For The Win**

(Kuoh Town: Temporary Home)

"And that's the difference between you and me!" Shouted by a beautiful girl, who looks like in her late teens with black hair, tied into twin tails and blue eyes. She also has a child-like body, with large breasts, but not the same sizes as Esdeath nor even close to Gabriel's. Going by the name of Serafall, the Satan Leviathan and former heiress of the Sitri Clan.

"Does it really make you feel, that's great, husband?" Gabriel asks me out of curiosity.

"Honest answer?" I asked back, where Serafall literally just fucked me for 22 hours straight after finding out Gabriel had sex, something she would never believe her rival would do such a thing in her lifetime, and wanted to prove that she can go twice as long, which both Esdeath and Gabriel have their way with me for 11 hours, the entire night.

"Yes, Ragna. Tell Gabriel and Serafall your honest answer." Esdeath smirk at me, _'I told you before, that I will be able to get you to have more girls in your harem.'_ Yup, she manages, not that hard, to convince to get the Satan Leviathan to have sex AND marry her husband within a week after using all the information she gained about Serafall.

"Well, I'm going to be in a wheelchair for maybe a month from what I can tell." I replied as I used [Elemental Sight] to see the exact time for me to regain control over my legs and it's 31 days, 2 hours, 15 minutes, and 8 seconds. _'Esdeath, enough. Including Gabriel and Serafall. I now have a total of seven. SEVEN WIVES!'_ I shouted at the end, _'Please just stop and the only reason I accepted them is due to whatever leftover honor, I have left to take responsibility to take them as my wives as well since I will never take a sex slave nor a mistress or whatever term is used for harem members that not a wife. Five have been already my limit and you literally pushing it by adding two more now. Are you trying to make me lose my mind by making me drive by only with lust?!'_ I was close to attacking Esdeath, my first wife and someone I loved the most out of the rest, which she clearly knew but still continue to do something this foolish.

"Ha! I told you I was better than you, and I was a virgin at the time too, so giving my first to hubby here my virginity was fine by me and I even lasted longer than you!" Serafall sticks her tongue at Gabriel, who didn't seem to be bothered about this or more like Gabriel is treating this as a way for Serafall to give her tips on how to please their husband sexually.

"You know what? I'm not even going to bother to heal myself to move my legs. I'm just going to deal with it." I knew this was just a weak excuse on my part and mostly because even if I wanted to move. With Both Esdeath and Gabriel, and now Serafall is here. I don't think I would be leaving anytime soon. As Esdeath influenced both Gabriel and Serafall to literally give up on their own factions like their races didn't mean anything to them now.

And by that, I meant their character sheets allow me to see what they truly thoughts about this whole thing and I find out both have depression or close to one. More with Serafall than Gabriel, as the latter didn't even realize she had one and Serafall is just using Sona as a way to help her. Yup, that's right, Serafall's love for Sona is more out of a subconscious way to help her depression problem.

Of course, this is just the dimension with these two ends up like this and their counterparts could be completely different. I blame my LUCK stat and Esdeath, mostly the former as I didn't think at the time and gave Esdeath all the information she needed about the people in this dimension and anything useful like the [Sacred Gears]. Just leave out the plot/arc about the universe of Highschool DxD.

"That's fine, I'll take care of all your needs, hubby!" Serafall shout happily, then move a bit closer as she pokes my dick, "And I really mean all your needs." Serafall whispers to me as she slowly licks her lips.

"I'll do my best to heal you, husband." Gabriel smile at me, "You won't even have to wait a month. I should be able to heal you right up in no time."

Not realizing that I was trying to stay with my temporary cripple state as a way to prevent Esdeath from leaving me and cause me more mental problems. Before I realize myself, that even if I do this to myself. Esdeath already has both Gabriel and Serafall, who are happy and eager to please me and willing to spoil me. In a way, I think I just got two Ryun, but not to the point of worshipping me and afraid of displeasing me in some misunderstanding ways. Nevertheless, with these two, giving Esdeath the freedom to do what she desires without having to worry about me having an episode as long as both Gabriel and Serafall are with me.

"Isn't that great, Ragna?" Esdeath whispers into my ear as she leans on my back, "And don't worry, these two are the last. No more, I promise and I actually picked these two, especially because of who they are and what they are. As they match the requirements of who I wanted as your last wife, but I couldn't decide between the two and just grab both. You're welcome, Ragna."

For all these years, I actually wanted to cry, but no tears showing up.


	79. Chapter 79: We Got This!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"Active skill name or magic spell"

'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 79: We Got This!**

The next day*

 **Year 25: Day 89: The Start**

(Ark's City)

"Uh, Ragna." Esdeath call for her husband nervously and a hint of concern. "I think you may have overdone it. If it's because I got you, two wives. I did say I won't go after anymore. Plus, I did promise I would tell you if I was planning to find another, and I did before leaving to search for Serafall."

"No, it's fine." I replied calmly, ignoring both Gabriel and Serafall having disbelief and shocked expressions, not that I could blame them. After all, I just took over the universe and be done with it and even merge it into the crossover universe of the History Strongest Discipline Kenichi. The main universe, I picked to be the home for my family. Then again, both Gabriel and Serafall would never expect this to happen to them.

"Gabriel. Serafall. I hope the two of you don't cause problems for our husband. I may have pushed his limit than I actually thought." Esdeath said to her two new fellow sisters in marriage. Currently, Esdeath is being forced to do lots of work of sorting through, who go to where and who gets to stay in the crossover universe. Furthermore, Esdeath will part of the group that stays behind to protect the home universe when the main battle begins, which was not that too long into the future. And something Esdeath hates, seeing how this means she won't be part of the main battle that decides the fate of the multiverse.

"You don't have to tell us twice." Serafall said dryly. As she literally watched numerous of her little sister, Sona, in multiple dimensions and even herself, where they don't even realize what's going on around them.

"No worry, in fact, Esdeath allow me to help!" Gabriel wishes to give her fellow brothers and sisters, along with everyone to get along together without any conflict.

"Uh." Esdeath glance over to me, if Gabriel is allowed to help and there a lot of work got to be done and it would take decades to finish. Unless Esdeath can get her hands on the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book], then she won't have to worry about wasting time doing mundane things.

"She can help." I still didn't look at Esdeath, who sighed in relief. While I was currently deciding which [Skills] to be fused and have already maxed out all my [Skills], being the [Sengo Muramasa's Blade-Testing Art and Blacksmith], as well as [Devil Style] and [Virtuous Noble Travels For Ten Thousand Miles]. It's the last [Skill] that I was deciding to max out or not, but in the end, I max it out as well.

However, like with [Rejection] before. I need to decide how to change the [Skill: Devil Style] into my very own as it stuck at level 99 and EXP: 99% and I'm just missing that last one percent. I'm beginning to wonder if all [Skills] from the universe of Medaka Box would be like this. Stuck at level 99 until I evolve it into my own personal [Skill]. But, then there the [Skill: The End] I gave to Esdeath, still wonder what she learned/copied from using it, and decide not to think about it much and just toss the idea, that [The End] really don't need to evolve. Even though, I'm a little curious if it can evolve.

"Uh, you got anything I could do, hubby?" Serafall asks me, as she realized that right now she the only one not doing anything.

"You can help think of up a plan to be used during a massive scale war." I toss Serafall a book, which contains just a small gist of what is available to be used in the war. Not everything is in that book, not because out of secret or something important that can't be written down, but because the book ran out of pages to write more and I forgot to write down the rest due to being distracted at the time and just remember about this book just now.

"Oh, wow. Wow!" Serafall opens a random page and reads something that shocks her to the core, "I-I may need some time." Serafall did not stutter and quickly went over to where Esdeath and Gabriel, while wanting to get some inputs from the former because what's in this book is something she can't handle alone.

I snap my hands, then a group of people appear next to where Esdeath, Gabriel, and Serafall are.

"Huh?"

"SO CLOSE!"

"My money!"

"Oh, we're back here."

With all the shouting, I just waited for them to calm down. That's right, I brought back my entire family from Konosuba universe back here at the [Ark].

"Hey, what happened to Pop? He is in a wheelchair." Killua is the first one to notice my current appearance, and yes, I still haven't fixed my paralysis problem.

"Father!" Chifuyu is the first one to rush over to check more closely and also have a shocked expression, for she and the rest of the kids would always see their Father stand with absolute power when nothing too silly or serious was happening, then their Father would always have this feeling that he alone would protect them from the cruel world. Something they all realized back in the Konosuba universe. So to see him in a wheelchair is a big shock for Chifuyu and the kids.

The only ones that are not are the adults, because all of them noticed how Esdeath didn't seem that worry; therefore, they don't need to be so worry like the kids.

"Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry kids." I said through my original body, which is floating above us, causing the kids to shout in surprise as they never have seen me with a clone nor know I have the ability to make clones.

My original body slowly floats down and grin at the kids' dumbfounded look on their faces before it disappears as a blank facial expression appears on my original body's face.

"Right now, I'm in this body I made, it's very weak compared to my original/main body over there." I spoke through my current body, causing the kids to spin around to look at me. Eyes of surprise and shock, these two expressions I have been seeing for many years on everyone in my family, then again, this should be a common thing for most Gamers. "However, this isn't what I wanted to inform everyone, including you, kids, as of now. We're going to war, and by we, I meant only the adults will be in it and the rest shall be put in a home universe I have selected that's heavily guarded against being invaded. Do not worry, as the adults will not be in danger as we'll use avatars or clones I will make for us to use to invade other universes. I won't promise whatever I or the adults will do, that will deem very questionable and likely cause some of you want to escape from us. I won't mind, but I shall not let anyone of you be used as a hostage, nor betray our family by siding with the enemy side. Therefore, all kids will be in the home universe for the duration of the war." With that said, I send all the kids into the home universe that's inside the [Gate of Babylon] before they could say anything to change my mind or something.

"Wow." Yuri is the first one to break the silence after everyone watched how their husband/teacher just drop the big news, then send the kids into the home universe without waiting for them to say anything afterward.

"Wow is right. Is this fine, Ragna?" Alice asks with worry, but she knows this is for the best.

"Yes. Because for the first universe we'll invade would be the one Esdeath and I visited last, also, welcome into our family. Gabriel and Serafall." I point at my two new wives, where both of them are completely speechless of everything happen just now and I can see it on their character sheets if everything that is happening right, including myself, is just part of a dream they are having right now.

"Seeing how we have Gabriel and Serafall, both are former members of the [Bible Factions] with these two being at the very top ranks among the angels and devils. So, the first universe we shall attack will be the Highschool DxD, but for our first battle. We shall go the stealth way first. Meaning, we will go into all the Highschool DxD universes from the newest/weakest from the three factions before we gather all those lower ranks of the Highschool DxD, then we tackle the higher ones until we conquer all the universes of Highschool DxD in the multiverse. The dimension ones we will leave for last, but if we come across one, we shall take it and add into one of the many universes." I began explaining to everyone about what we're going to do. "Our main approach is to have both Gabriel and Serafall here to take over their counterparts' bodies and take over the [Bible Factions] first before going for the rest of the factions in the Highschool DxD."

"Before we begin." Raven said to me, "I have a few questions to ask."

"Go ahead." I wanted to hear what Raven's question going to be. Same with everyone else.

"How sure are we to trust those two? I mean they are new into the family." Raven glance at both Gabriel and Serafall, sizing them up and find them weak; well, at least stronger than the kids and barely above both Ingui Yoon and Daniela.

"Hey, I won't betray hubby, you can believe that." Serafall puffs her cheeks, where Raven and the others weren't convinced. Even Ryun looks like she wanted to know how in the world Serafall and Gabriel managed to get their husband/teacher to acknowledge them.

"Don't worry, I was the one that made them join us. The same way I did with the rest of you, and Yuri's case is pretty much the exact same way I did with these two." Esdeath didn't want the two girls that she got for her husband to be removed nor wants the others to see both Gabriel and Serafall as someone untrustworthy.

"Kay, I guess that's one way to trust them." Raven instantly trusts both Gabriel and Serafall, and if one looks closely, then one can see that Raven is giving both of them the look of pity and amusement towards her husband. And seeing how almost everyone here are very powerful in their own rights, some even more powerful than the others and can tell the look Raven is giving to the two. "My next question will be. How are we going to take over the universes that under the three factions, without letting them know we've declared war on them?"

"Oh, that's easy. It's because of both Gabriel and Serafall being part of the Highschool DxD. So, we use them similar to the concept of a key to a lock, allowing us to open the lock without causing any alert. Furthermore, upon entering those universes. I'll make sure to use my [Skills] to prevent the three factions from knowing we're there and without realizing they're losing ownership over their universes. Oh yeah, don't destroy any universe or dimension. That will give us away." I gave everyone a warning at the end. "Also, I will have my original body, guarding the universe we're in. So no need to worry in case somehow the enemy discovering us."

"Okay, I have no more questions." Rave is somewhat satisfied with all the answers she got.

"Uh, I do have one question, if you don't mind hearing it, husband." Gabriel said to me, drawing everyone's attention to her. "These three factions, which should be our enemy. What are the three factions?"

"You didn't explain it to them, Esdeath?" Ryun asks the first wife.

"Never got the chance; I kind of pissed off Ragna and may have pushed him too much just so I can have more angry sex." Esdeath blush in embarrass, "So, can someone else explain about who are the three factions and why we're against them."

"Actually, I wanted to know that too, the whole thing we're so against the three factions. Though, maybe I was told before, but I forgot. So anyone minds refreshing my memory?" Yuri gives everyone a sheepish smile.

"Anyone here forgot or wasn't told?" Alice asks everyone, "Also, I'm part of the group that doesn't know, but everyone can take it as my fault since I was most likely too busy stuffing my face." Both Gabriel and Serafall look at her with a confused, but kept silence; however, the rest knew what Alice meant and most likely to be true with the type of person Alice is.

"No clue right here." Raven replied right away.

"Sorry, my god, but I don't know either. You may punish me as you see fit for not knowing something that is very important to the family." Ryun looks at me with a face of shame.

"It's okay." I said to Ryun, but it looks like I may need to do some talking with her privately to persuade her that it's really okay. And I just realize why Ryun would give birth to Erza, with Pyrrha on her way, as both Erza and Pyrrha would apologize a lot, with the former would ask to be punished.

"Eh, I don't know either, but it doesn't matter. As I'll be always on your side Ragna. You can bet on that." Yuri smiled at me.

Ingui Yoon just shrugs her shoulders, showing she doesn't know either.

"I've been waiting for someone to tell me why we're going into war against the three factions, to be honest. Still, am." Daniela said to everyone.

"I know." Repellista spoke up, causing almost everyone to look at her with a surprised look, "What? Was I the only one that remembers how Ragna here got so many restrictions placed on his Gamer's ability, that it's almost like someone is controlling him from the background and we were proven correct that some was really manipulating Ragna via through his Gamer's ability. I mean we even came up multiple plans together to help Ragna figure out a way to escape from their control. In fact, we even found out it was the [Hero Faction] and the [Evil Faction] controlling Ragna's Gamer's ability."

"I'm pretty sure they forgot since the whole thing, but then again, it has been 7 years now." Esdeath informed everyone when it all began. "Furthermore, our primary goal is to hunt down the True Gamers and any False Gamers to help Ragna regain the full function of his Gamer's ability as powerful it is. It's still broken, and also, I don't know about the rest of you girls, but I have no desire of having anyone controlling Ragna."

"Wait, hold up. [Evil Faction]? I thought it was just the [Hero Faction] after remembering a few things about this whole thing." Yuri looks like she very lost right now, because she thought it was just the [Hero Faction] and maybe the [Neutral Faction]. Never would she expect the [Evil Faction], the one we try our best not to get on their bad side just yet before triggering the war.

"Why do you think, Ragna here continues to return back to the [Neutral Faction] whenever he does something that would push him into the [Evil Faction]? It's the only faction that Ragna can even go into due to his status as [The Broken Player]. Not to mention, since the [Evil Faction] was part that had control over Ragna's Gamer's ability along with the [Hero Faction]. This only leaves the only faction that doesn't have any control over Ragna and that is the [Neutral Faction]; however, don't be fooled that just because Ragna is in the [Neutral Faction] doesn't mean he actually belongs to that faction. This is the same with all of us." Repellista begins explaining the whole thing, even including the three factions for Gabriel and Serafall to understand what are the [Hero Faction], [Neutral Faction], and [Evil Faction].

A few hours later*

After Repellista finished explaining; both Gabriel and Serafall were deep in thoughts about what they were told.

"Hmm. Let me recap all this. One: the main reason we're going into war was due to people that are above our power levels in the past and were pretty much building Ragna up as a weapon for either the [Hero Faction] and [Evil Faction] to be used, but they knew how dangerous Gamers are and placed a butt load of restrictions on Ragna. Two: Ragna broke free from this at the cost of losing features belong to Ragna's Gamer's ability, leading to us to become the enemy of the three factions, not including the [Neutral Faction] at the time. Three: We may be going to war with the three factions, but our goal is to regain or somehow give Ragna the features to repair his Gamer's ability and that require hunting down fellow Gamers. Be it the True or False ones. Four: Depending on the future; if Ragna gains all the full power of his Gamer's ability, we will find somewhere in the multiverse to hide and just enjoy our lives together, completely ignoring the three factions after we dealt so much damage to them due to the war against them. Is that all or am I missing something?" Raven look at Esdeath, Repellista, and me.

"Nah, you pretty much got all of it." I replied.

"Actually, I was hoping after we got Ragna his full function Gamer's ability. I was thinking we should conquer the entire multiverse. I want to see what would happen if we do." Esdeath grin, that filled with the desire to conquer everything.

"You got all of them." Repellista said to Raven, then glance at Esdeath, "Though, I highly doubt Esdeath wants us to live the rest of our lives peacefully in the home universe away from the three factions after dealing who know the amount of damage we caused to them."

"Okay, that's all I needed to know. So, how are we going to do this? I mean, sure, we got Gabriel and Serafall here to help us capture the universes that are normal one and of the Highschool DxD. Not including the crossover ones. But, we got to have some way to speed things up, because I have no idea how long we have given the three factions to gather up their people and resource to take us on." Raven said to everyone.

"Funny that you mention that." Repellista brings up one of her [Lighthouses] and projects a holographic screen for everyone to see. "As you can see, with the help of Ragna. I managed to locate all the universes that all of us have some sort of connections with and made it easier for me to gain information from them. And I don't know if the three factions know this or not by not doing anything in the universes related to us, or the three factions continue to treat all of us as unimportant. Because the three factions haven't even begun working on making multiple plans to deal with us. In fact, the only plan they got was to send lots of powerful entities at us and many armies to overwhelm us with numbers alone."

"Better for us then. Now, should we head off now or what are we waiting for?" Daniela said to everyone, as she is eager to take some actions; well, any kind of action, physical of verbally as she bored out of mind and wanted to do something other than training.

"Wait, what's our cover?" Ingui Yoon spoke up, causing everyone to pause.

A month later*

 **Year 25: Day 119: Takeover**

(Kuoh Town: Mercer Family's Main Building: 2nd Floor: Restaurant)

"Hey, Esdeath. Another order." Serafall said to Esdeath, who is the main chef or more like the only chef of this place. Not that it matters as Esdeath easily can cook an entire planet by herself thanks to her [Title: Goddess of Food]. "At 3:15 PM for table 3 today."

"Got it." Esdeath replied inside the Kitchen, "Also, here the Quali Stuffed with Risotto and Eggs Brazen Youngster Style from the Food Wars Menu for table 10." Esdeath passes over one of the popular dishes among the customers as there are multiple different food menus to pick out; however, the tricky part was this Restaurant of Esdeath is that one has to make a reservation and order online of what they want. This way, the customer won't have to waste the time of picking out what they want and just need to arrive in time and their meal would soon be there for them, not right away, but under 20 minutes.

"Hmm. Everything's fine here." I mumble to myself after seeing this before my eyes, then I head to the third floor and mentally find myself happy to be able to walk again. Being stuck in a wheelchair was no fun at all.

I mark down on my clipboard that nothing wrong on this floor. Actually, I don't even need to do this, but for appearance sake. I have to and continue to check on the entire building for anything wrong.

(Kuoh Town: Mercer Family's Main Building: 3rd Floor: Bookstore)

I watch Ingui Yoon and Gabriel helping out a few customers by helping the parents to pick out the right books for their kids to read. But, that's not my focus at the moment as among the customers. Most of them are males and in their teens and some are in their early 20s. Where they are trying to cause a problem, for Ingui Yoon and Gabriel, trying to get a date with one of them during work. So as their manager/teacher/husband. I must do my duty to help them out.

And by that, I just use [Volition Sword Intent: Sword Gaze] on these troubles bringing males, which took an effect right away as all of them begin to drench in cold sweats before I move my gaze away and deactivate [Sword Gaze]. While making sure these horny males from fainting with the help of [Rejection]. Thank goodness, I got this early on and can't wait for me to figure what to turn the [Devil Style] into and it's got to be something good like [Rejection], but something not the same as [Rejection] in general effects with just a different name.

Now, that is done; I use [Fundamental Force Manipulation: Attraction & Repulsion] to make it so they find it staying here less and the idea planted into their heads that staying would do them more harm than good. So, not a second later, they made some random excuses before speed walking out of here, not once looking back at Ingui Yoon and Gabriel.

Both Ingui Yoon and Gabriel noticed me, but didn't say anything and just politely nod in my direction before resume helping with the customers.

Next and last floor, the fourth floor of this building I purchased a month ago.

(Kuoh Town: Mercer Family's Main Building: 4th Floor: Game Shop)

"Back off! No crowding!" Yuri shouts at the customers, young and older, "Back I say! We're going to auction it off soon, so quiet down and wait until one of the staff pass out the number plates!"

 _'Good thing I placed [Sound Proof Restrictions] on this floor.'_ I thought about how much noise from this floor alone would cause problems for the customers below. _'Okay, everything looks fine here too.'_ I thought to myself as the auction is for a limited edition poster of a game character signed by the author themselves. Something that's worth a lot depending on the buyer.

Funny enough; the limited edition poster was obtained completely for free from that game developer as a way to promo themselves. After realizing how popular my building is across the world, which was easy to do after I use [Fundamental Force Manipulation: Attraction & Repulsion] on a worldwide scale range. So, that people would become curious and after a month. Now, we've become a success and many people are dying to come here to either attend one of the floors or work here.

On another note; the building is used as a cover for my faction to be used in the opening while underneath it. We're slowly taking over the world. Well, I shouldn't really use the word: Slowly, because, in fact, we're going very fast and have already taken over 70% of the world without anyone knowing. Then again, this is just a single universe we're still trying to take over in a stealthy way.

This is thanks to the public appearance of Gabriel and Serafall, with the latter bringing more customers that are devils once realized this building alone contains many powerful beings. Even the gods are customers here after one came out of curiosity and discover Esdeath's food.

"Now, to the basement." I mumble to myself, as I took the elevator to head to the basement, which is sealed off from normal people and only the supernatural people can enter through a special keycard to be used on the elevator, to bring them to the basement, which is more of an underground City and the main reason why this place is so popular with the supernatural.


	80. Chapter 80: Are You Ready?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"Active skill name or magic spell"

'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 80: Are You Ready?**

 **Year 25: Day 119: Takeover Part 2**

(Kuoh Town: Mercer Family's Main Building: Underground City)

 _'Now, to take over the last 30% of this world and aim for the other dimensions inside a dimension. Talk about weird.'_ I thought to myself how weird the universe of Highschool DxD is. As one dimension in that universe contains multiple dimensions in a single dimension known as Highschool DxD while another universe wouldn't be like this. But, I just think it's something unique for a universe that has a dimension in a dimension, where these dimensions would soon turn into a universe and whatnot or due to the fact, where the universe in question would have something unique to them that allows them to have multiple dimensions in a single one.

After collecting the other Highschool DxD's universes; I'll perform research on this and maybe could expand the home universe further than it supposes to. Not to mention, this will help Ryun out as well due to being a [Unversal Creator].

"Oh, hey! Coming here to check the situation, huh?"

I look up from my clipboard to see Sogetsu Ma; a tall and muscular middle-aged man with short black hair and a thick beard. Wearing an open vest to reveal his chest, dark pants, and has a gourd in his right hand, and has armbands around his wrists.

"Yes, where Raven?" I ask the Martial Artist trained in the [Chinese Kenpo Martial Arts].

"Boss?" Sogetsu rubs his chin before taking a gulp of his drink from the gourd. "I think she was talking to a vampire when I last saw her. Man, I still can't believe vampire is a real thing along with all those wacky myths."

"Get used to it. Because if I remember correctly, Raven about to send out a few people to kill someone." I said to Sogetsu as I begin walking into the underground City, where lots of open stalls for people to sell their things and some area are for friendly spars; well, friendly is putting it nicely depending on who fights who.

"Seriously? Well, I guess I can get some good work out." Sogetsu mumble mostly to himself at the end and resume his guard duty, which he finds a job that suits him well and has all the drink he wants for free, even if it' low-quality liquor from what he was told, but he just toss the idea that this low-quality liquor is a personal opinion on who made it and who drank it for a long time, to find something better.

A few minutes later*

(Kuoh Town: Mercer Family's Main Building: Underground City: Raven & Alice's Office Room: Front Door)

"Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! All wrong! Who did these?!" Raven roar with rage, causing nearby people outside Raven & Alice's Office Room to flee right away. "Come out and face this lady! I will personally show you how it's done correctly, physically!"

I tilt my head as I stand in front of the door, where it seems Raven is in quite a bad mood. I debate if I should enter or not.

Looking to my right, then my left before looking back at the door.

 _'Guess people have finally figured out that Raven isn't someone to mess around with. Alice, on the other hand, seems a bit easier for people to talk without having their face smashed in. Something Raven usually does these days.'_ I thought to myself.

I took a step to the side. A second after I did so, the door being cut down by Raven, who is wielding her sword and her eyes light up in sky blue and the wind begins to pick up around Raven.

Reaching towards Raven with my right hand, but had it cut off right between my elbow and a flash of red. I almost had my head cut off if I hadn't used [Ending Sword Intent: Absolute Result - Barrier Form]. Creating a barrier made out of [Ending Sword Qi], which hold the effects of [Absolute Result], blocking Raven's sword strike from even touching my neck.

I stare blankly at Raven, who has eyes filled with killing intent that it wouldn't be a surprise to everyone in this underground City had felt it and it only thanks to the [Restrictions] I placed around the underground City so nothing can escape from it, this includes large amount of killing intent produce by someone like Raven. To make it even better; I even made this underground City connected into a pocket dimension, which is why the underground of Kuoh Town hasn't collapsed from the pure size of this underground City alone.

"Oh, Ragna. You startle me." Raven said to me, as she sheath her sword and uses her [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic] and [Heartforce] together to reattach my severe right hand back where it suppose to be. "You really need to stop forgetting that you're not in your original body. This is what, the sixth time now?"

"Can't help it." I shrug my shoulders, then made a few hand movements with my right until I see nothing wrong with it. "Plus, I'm using this as a chance to work on this body's reaction speed." I point this out since before I wouldn't be able to use the [Ending Sword Intent] so fast as I can now. All thanks to my wives, where all of them are very on alert and always cautious. As no one wanted to make any fatal mistake during our takeover.

"Seriously, Ragna. I know you don't treat this clone body of yours much, but it's still a part of you. If I remember correctly, didn't the main character from the novel: Desolate Era killed an enemy that has countless clones and kill all of the enemy's clones, including the enemy's main body as well, through the usage of [Karma]? I rather not have you end up dying from a small, but a fatal mistake like that enemy who thought they could be unkillable due to having many clones." Raven frown at me, for being so careless with my current body, even if it's not up the same levels as my other clone bodies.

"Hmm. True. Alright, I shall make sure to use the [Virtuous Noble Travels For Ten Thousand Miles Skill] to improve this body of mine, to the point it could handle your and the others' speed." I nod to my head, then finish writing down on my paper and gave it to Raven, for appearance sake, then give Raven a kiss on the lip, who finally relax a little and no longer irritated.

"Mhm, you do that." Raven smile at me before returning back into her room, which leads to a twitchy eye at being reminded why she was so pissed off. "Actually, can you do me a quick favor?"

"Sure."

"Give me the list of people who gave me these documents and the people that wrote them." Raven quickly went back inside the room before coming out and give me the documents for me to see.

"Alright." This task was easy enough just by using [Archive] to scan and using [Heartforce Scan] to locate the people, then using [Wisdom of The Sage] to create a paper listed of the people, which all done in a minute. "Here you go." I hand over the list of people that Raven most likely going to hunt down herself instead of having others doing the task for her.

"Thanks!" Raven hugs me before rushing off to locate the first one on the list and give them a piece of her mind after she beat them to an inch of their life first.

"Well, my morning tasks are done. Time for my next task." I mumble to myself, as I use [Cleave Sword Intent: Short Cut] to move to another location without the need to travel in a long-distance and take time to get there.

(Kuoh Town: Kuoh Academy: Student Council Room)

I appear behind Serafall's little sister, Sona, who is currently reading through some documents while her [Peerage] is doing the same, with a few are walking around passing a document or two for the other people in the room.

"I see you're doing an excellent job, Sona." I said in a monotone, causing everyone to jump at my sudden comment, and Sona knocked herself over and fall on the ground. "Careful there, I don't want Serafall to get mad at me for causing any harm to you."

"Ragna-onii-sama?!" Sona cried in shock, and something very shocking for those that never seen Sona reacted this way. "Wh-Why are you here?!"

"Oh, just checking on my little sister." I stretch my right hand out for Sona to grab, which she did and I help her get up from the ground. "Also, I want you to inform Rias that her training will begin in 20 minutes. So tell her to come here with her [Peerage] for the training, even if she no longer in an arranged marriage, that doesn't mean I will allow her to slack off."

Sona didn't need to be told twice and quickly order a few members of her [Peerage] to get Rias and her [Peerage] to come to the Student Council Office Room quick.

"So, how you been?" I ask Sona, where I decide to do some idle talk. While thinking about the things been for this month.

For one thing, I did the same in the previous Highschool DxD universe, which I gained my sixth and seventh wives. I suppress the urge to twitch at this; nevertheless, I got Rias to give up one of her servant's [Sacred Gears] and gained Gasper's [Sacred Gear] once again, but instead of going to Esdeath, who already has a way to stop time and doesn't need it. I hand this over to Repellista as something to help in some kind of miracle, for an enemy to somehow managed to reach her, then she has the [Forbidden Balor View] to help her escape from being captured and used as a hostage.

Furthermore, unlike Esdeath, who wouldn't need to rely on stopping time all the time. Repellista does as she has near to zero combat power, not even if she has her [Lighthouse: Opera], where it contains defensive measures and would barely hold against a true powerhouse entity. So, I gave her both of the [Forbidden Balor Views]. One was implanted into her and another into her [Lighthouse] after making sure that the [Sacred Gear] won't take over it.

I have no idea how Repellista did it, but she managed to tame the portion of the consciousness of the original Balor residing in it and turn it into some kind of AI. Not going to bother asking how she did it and just leave it to her, that she won't end up killing herself doing so or takeover by the Evil God.

I snap out of my thoughts as Sona finally speak out what she has been thinking about this entire time while I was going through a brief recall of random events happen in this month.

"Can you please make Onee-sama stop sending me so many... gifts?" Sona grim of thinking about the gifts her older sister gave to her.

"What's wrong with them?" I tilt my head, blankly staring at Sona as we wait for Rias and her [Peerage] to arrive.

"What's wrong with them? What's wrong with them?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THEM?!" Sona begin in a polite tone before near the at the end, she was screaming at the top of her lungs, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH THEM IS THAT ALL OF THEM ARE EMBARRASSING AND COMPLETELY INAPPROPRIATE FOR PUBLIC USAGE!"

"So what you're saying is. You're willing to use them in private?" I knew Sona has already snapped, not that I can blame her as Serafall decided to keep up the act and her current body came with the memories set completely different from hers. One: She didn't have a depression problem. Two: She truly loves Sona more than as a little sister. Three: She is a yandere.

Once Serafall told everyone this, all of us find this a bit funny, but at the same time wonder if there is a version of ourselves, where we're yandere for certain people as well. Though, I noticed almost everyone glance over at Esdeath when everyone thought she didn't noticed the stare she getting, but pay no attention to them. Plus, Esdeath even explains to me she out of that phase. I didn't believe her due to the character sheet and she knew this too.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Sona throws herself at me with bloodshot eyes, with her glasses fall from her face as she tries to claw my eyes out.

But, I just move out of the way, causing Sona to jump past me and out of the window that's behind Sona's desk.

Before she was completely out of the window; I grab the back of her school shirt and pull her back in. I did not stop there, I place multiple [Restrictions] on Sona's body, preventing her from the ability to move her body until I remove the [Restrictions] or someone more powerful than I am could forcibly break the [Restrictions]. Then, place Sona back into her seat.

I pull out a knife via [Gate of Babylon] and hurl it towards the door that was open by Rias herself, who instantly throw herself forward in a roll, dodging the throwing knife barely and only lose a few strands of hair. While most of her newer members in her [Peerage] end up having a knife stuck in their right shoulder.

"My shoulder!"

"Issei!"

The first voice came from the main character of the Highschool DxD and major pervert with the [Boosted Gear] and the second voice coming from Asia, but this is the Asia of this dimension not the one from the previous one. Meaning that this is the Asia that was successfully reincarnated into a devil by Rias like in canon. Also, I just realized I left behind little Asia with the rest of the kids. By that, I meant that there is Erza, who could easily influence little Aisa to be on her side.

"Hmm. Decent reaction." I lied without shame as I've already calculated the speed, distance, position, and time of when Rias open the door and react to a flying knife coming straight at her. Though I could just greet Rias and her [Peerage] normally, but I just wasn't feeling it right now.

Rias sighed in relief, "Thank you-" She was cut off and had to roll to her right as the sound of the air being split from where Rias was just a few seconds ago. "Yuuto!" Rias called out. Her [Knight Piece] rush out with a sword he created with his [Sacred Gear: Sword Birth].

A [Sacred Gear] belongs to Yuuto Kiba, which has the ability to create an infinite number of [Demon Swords] each with its own attributes and properties at his disposal, with only limited to his own imagination.

Yuuto rushes at me with a simple broadsword and aims to stab my heart, fully intended to kill me. Even his eyes filled with hatred for me. Not showing the sign of hearing Rias, his King, order just a second ago and acting on his own.

As for why Yuuto's hatred for me? Simple.

In my hand is a glowing silver one-handed sword I pull out of my [Gate of Babylon] and slash at Yuuto's broadsword, easily breaking it with a simple swing.

The sword I'm using producing a [Holy Aura], causing the devils in the room to feel very uncomfortable and threatening. Also, the very same reason why Yuuto has a deep hatred for me.

This among the many swords I crafted with [Sengo Murasama's Blacksmith] upon maxing it out. As in, I can craft [Holy Weapons].

 **[Holy Sword of Breaker] - Rank: D+++ - Durability: 2000/2000 - ATK: N/A**

 **Description: A [Holy Weapon] crafted into a sword form that aims only to destroy weapons that is hostile towards the wielder, but completely useless other than destroy weapons. Instead, the [Holy Sword] would just phase through the target of the wielder aiming to attack or blocking it unless it counts as a weapon.**

 **1st Effect: [Weapon Breaker - Lesser Version] - The wielder is able to destroy weapons that are weaker than the wielder.**

 **2nd Effect: [Holy Weapon - Rank: D+++] - Release a weak [Holy Aura] that ward off evil beings.**

Yup, this was one of my failures, but still can be considered a great weapon in the right hands. Because even if the [Holy Sword of Breaker] is considered a [Holy Weapon], it's not that powerful and completely useless against unarmed fighters. Unless a wielder can push their mind to believe these unarmed fighters are using their body as a weapon, then that wielder can, in theory, destroy the unarmed fighters' bodies or certain parts of their bodies that are used as a weapon. Theoretically, that is.

Of course, the most important part of wielding the [Holy Sword of Breaker] and why I consider it a failure was due to that [Weapon Breaker - Lesser Version] as anything equal or stronger than the wielder. Then, the opponent of the wielder of the [Holy Sword of Breaker] will have an easier chance of winning the fight. In fact, the wielder of the [Holy Sword of Breaker] is pretty much wielding a useless metal that can't harm anything nor could it be used to block an attack. In fact, this [Holy Sword] can't even hurt devils, demons, etc. Another thing that made this [Holy Sword of Breaker] a failure.

Nevertheless, it usable for me against someone like Yuuto. As I continue to destroy all his swords with ease just by a simple swing of the [Holy Sword of Breaker].

"Yuuto, back away!" Rias shout to her Knight as she fires off a bolt form of her [Power of Destruciton] at me, but it seems her Knight didn't hear her as he continues to fight with recklessly abandoned to kill me, even if it kills him.

This led to Rias gritting her teeth at this as her attack nearly lands on her Knight's back if he wasn't kicked out of the way by their opponent/combat trainer.

"I must say, Rias. If you don't have control over your servants. Then in the future, they would likely end up being killed if they don't listen." I said to Rias while feeling a bit of a hypocrite since I barely have control over my wives. Especially with Esdeath. "Anyway, I would have given you a decent grade in avoiding the first attack, but I'll have to fail you. Again." I said in a monotone while Rias drop to her hands and knees, ready to cry. "Because you couldn't control your Knight and your other servants didn't come over to help and just stand behind you and watching. I can say many reasons why they are just standing, but at the same time, I can come up with many faults for this. So I won't fault you on this. It's your Knight the main problem. Again. Therefore, you'll have to take the punishment as they're your responsibility and shall be punished in their place."

Upon hearing this; Rias glare at Knight for the cause of this while thinking of her own personal punishment for her Knight for failing her. In fact, Rias love her servants like family, but there is still a limit to her love and her Knight been pushing it for a while now. Not to mention, she can't blame her combat trainer as he the one that helped her out of the arranged marriage and even helped become stronger in the least bit of time and doesn't leave any hidden injuries, that would harm her in the future. So, no. Rias doesn't blame her combat trainer, who clearly doing this for her benefits as she already out of the arranged marriage, and this means, that her combat trainer no longer has to train her and her [Peerage] at all. Since the deal is complete and done with.

"So like before. Rias. I'll give you the usual three options for punishment. One: I will punish you myself by thinking about it for a few seconds and you will suffer until I get bored. Two: I'll leave your punishment to Gabriel. Three: Serafall." I said to Rias, who pale at the end.

"I pick Gabriel! I pick Gabriel!" Rias quickly shouts as she has her reasons and even experiences all three options. The first one is a gamble really, could be short or long. Even just a small humiliation that she can handle with to something she will take to her grave no matter what. Picking the Satan Leviathan is just asking her to gain a mental scar for sure after experience the Satan Leviathan's punishment once. Once was enough for her to clearly know that the Satan Leviathan wasn't just someone that has a playful attitude. While picking one of the Four Great Seraphim should be the greatest fear for devils like her to pick from picking someone to punish her; however, compare to the other two. Gabriel only just scolds her while releasing her [Holy Aura], which felt like she being burn alive, but better than the other two options as Gabriel doesn't change her punishment at all. Oh, it hurt like no tomorrow, but it only lasts for a few minutes to an hour at best.

"You sure?" I ask this, "Because recently, I saw Gabriel speaking with Esdeath a few days ago." I said this to Rias since I knew how she would react and I wasn't disappointed to see Rias look like she just sentenced herself to death. I can't fault her for that since if anything related to Esdeath, then you can bet your life something bad will happen. Well, for me. I just have to worry about what she is going to do to make me mad at her, where it would lead to angry sex.

Rias opens her mouth to reword her previous answer, but was cut off.

"Noisy."

Rias quickly shut her mouth, even use her [King Piece] to give a mental command to her [Peerage] to not make a sound at all.

Sona, who been quiet the entire time did the same, even though she couldn't move a muscle, that doesn't mean she wasn't absolutely terrified by the one that spoke out just now.

"Ophis. What did I say about you leaving Esdeath's side?" I ask the [Infinite Dragon God], where her appearance of a little girl with long black hair and eyes.

"Don't leave." Ophis said simply, with a blank expression.

"Then why are you here?" I raise an eyebrow at the false little girl, or at some perverts' point of view, the eternal and legal lolicon as long they keep in mind, where Ophis is a genderless shapeshifting dragon. So Ophis could go either gender or both at the same time.

"Gods. Invading." Ophis answered and once she finished delivering her message. Ophis disappear via [Teleportation Magic].

"Well, I knew this would happen sooner or later." I mumble to myself, then bring out a book from the [Gate of Babylon], then throw it at Rias and remove the [Restrictions] placed on Sona. "You can share that book with whoever you can trust without betraying you. This is the last time all of you will see me." I didn't bother to say anything to them.

After all, to me, they are all familiar people with faces I know, but they don't know me neither do I know them personally in the slightest whenever I enter another dimension parallel to the one I've visited.

Disappearing like Ophis, but with [Cleave Sword Intent: Short Cut].

(Kuoh Town: In The Sky)

I step out from the other side of the rift in space I made and use [Koku Shundo] to give me the ability to use the "air" as a foothold. So, no need to worry about me falling down to my death.

I whistle when I see the last 30% of this dimension; well, main dimension as the rest of the dimension we have no need to take over and just the main one. Anyway, seeing the last 30%, which are mostly [Greek, Norse, and Hindu Factions]. The rest of the myth factions have been taken over by my family already, leaving these ones left. In hindsight, I do wonder what is the deal with the number three, because this is just plain silly now.

I even gave Rias three options for punishment. There the three factions, the multiverse ones I mean, and then there the [Bible Faction], which is split into three factions. I really need to figure out what's the deal with the number three and start either using more than three or less than three in general.

"[Sword God]! I see you didn't flee like the coward you are!" Zeus, the [Greek God of the Sky, Thunder, Lightning, Kingship, Honor, and Justice], roared at me, causing thunder to appear out of nowhere, no dark cloud in sight for this thunder noise to appear. But, Zeus himself can produce this thundering voice as it's part of his domain.

As for why Zeus did this? I read it on his character sheet, that he is doing this to show how powerful he and hope that being the first one to speak up would make him the acting leader of the others.

Now, the reason why Zeus called me a [Sword God], which isn't a true title sadly enough. But, something almost all deities begin calling me when all challengers couldn't defeat me whenever I wield a sword. As my job in this dimension is to allow my existence to be known among the people in the supernatural world. Bringing all the attention towards me while my people would do the shady jobs in the background while I was in the spotlight.

"Heh. Pretty sure, you were the one running away whenever [Sword God] is nearby. The only reason you haven't run off like a true coward by now is that the rest of us are here to protect your sorry ass." Indra, the [King of the Gods] and [Lord of Heaven] of the [Hindu Faction] spoke out, causing some of the gods behind him to laugh, knowing what Indra said is true, causing Zeus' face to redden.

 _'Oh, yeah, now I remember three is important. It makes teaming up kind of hard when there are three sides and each one has different priorities, leading to either one side teaming up with the other and the other would try to do some shady business to prevent this from happening, then afterward all three sides would aim at each other. And it only takes one side to fall before the rest follow.'_ I thought to myself as I remember this part. Also, most gods have big egos and take a lot of things to break it and I know for sure the Greek Gods are full of it.


	81. Chapter 81: Time and Effort

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"Active skill name or magic spell"

'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 81: Time and Effort**

 **Year 25: Day 119: Takeover Part 3**

(Kuoh Town: In The Sky)

Without giving these gods a chance to react. I create a massive [Kekkai] and infuse it with [Trapping Sword Intent], which made the [Kekkai] look like it's made out of red light. Furthermore, under the effects of [Trapping Sword Intent]; all gods or beings that could manipulate space and time have become useless or more like if they try to. Well, they'll end up dead and at worse, end up destroying their very existence in some way. As the [Trapping Sword Intent] I have discovered it affects the fabric of space and river of time. By making it chaotic and very unstable.

Therefore, no one can enter, nor escape from this [Kekkai] of mine unless they are more powerful than me and/or more experience in using the [Dao of Spacetime]. Even then, there the [Sword Intent] they have to deal with. After all, there is a reason why it's called the [Trapping Sword Intent]. Now, I made it so none of the gods here could escape at all. Let alone talking about the non-gods that came along with their gods.

"Well, now. I can see why most of the gods decide to surrender, to [Sword God]." Indra said causally, not one bit fazed by being trapped. "Hey, [Sword God]! Are you planning to take on all of us?!"

I didn't reply, as I switch out the [Holy Sword of Breaker] for another sword or so it seems. As the sheath is a sake jar, where I inject [Sword Qi] inside it and causes the liquid inside the gourd to release and shaped into a clear water-like blade.

 **[Sword of Totsuka] - Rank: B - Durability: N/A - ATK: N/A**

 **Description: An [Ethereal Weapon] with an enchanted blade capable of sealing the target it pierces. However, it also can be used as a normal blade.**

 **1st Effect: [Drunken Dreams] - Those who are stabbed by the sword are drawn into the gourd and trapped into an illusion world for all eternity.**

 **2nd Effect: [Liquid Blade] - Able to manipulate the shape and length of the blade, even able to harden the liquid to make it more solid or softer to bend the blade.**

"Careful everyone. I heard of this liquid sword could seal away all that's been touched by the blade." Odin said to everyone in a serious tone, "And those that have a domain in water. Don't bother trying to manipulate it. Many have tried, but was cut down by it and sealed away. In that gourd, who knows how many gods and other beings are trapped inside."

"Then we just have to block it." Zeus said arrogantly. As he summons his [Symbol of Power]. A two-foot-long cylinder of some sort of bronze metal-capped on both ends with electrical currents covering it.

The other gods follow Zeus' example and bring out their [Symbol of Powers]. Some were armors, spears, swords, axes, etc.

I tilt my head, then summon an [Ancient Sword Devil Avatar], then merge it into me. A pitch-black armor covers my entire body, with the helm, having a single horn on the left side.

Afterward, I activate [Dao Infusing Mastery] linked with [Rejection] before infusing my body with [Heaven Extinction Spell] and [Call the Wind], causing my body to be covered in a black fog.

 **[Dao Infusing Mastery] - Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100% - Cost: Varies**

 **Description: Able to infuse [Dao] into one's body. This allows the users to use the [Dao] simply by moving, even the most casual gesture can contain numerous [Dao], which makes them vastly more powerful than normal cultivators.**

 **1st Effect: Able to infuse (level) of [Dao] into the user's body.**

 **1st Effect's Requirement: The [Dao] must be something the user is very familiar with and can use it without causing harm to oneself when using it once it.**

 **2nd Effect: Able to simultaneously stack the same [Dao] by (level).**

 **3rd Effect: Able to (level) compress the [Dao] before the 1st Effect and 2nd Effect takes place, to increase the effects of the [Dao] similar to the number of [Dao] as 1st Effect and 2nd Effect.**

 **3rd Effect's Requirement: The user's body must be very strong to hold the [Dao] that has been compressed.**

This is something everyone in the Renegade Immortal novel gained at the [Cultivation: Peak Void Tribulant], but I lost this ability the moment I finished my [Cultivation Clone Avatar: The Sword God]. Of course, I regain it back by turning it into a [Skill] and with the help of [Chain Combo Magic] and [Rejection], allowing any [Skills], [Techniques] that's not part of [Dao] to be accepted into the [Dao Infusing Mastery], but I know for a fact, that this wasn't the correct way to using the [Dao Infusing Mastery].

I take one step forward and the wind around me became pitch black, the sound of hundreds of dragons roaring at the same time. Making some of the weaker gods to cover their ears in pain, but didn't help much as their nose and ears begin to bleed. Even some are bleeding from their eyes.

"[Wind Gods]!" Indra shouts to the others, as all gods with domain involved with the wind in some way tried their best to either take control over the black winds or at least pushing it away with their own winds. Sadly, for them, the black winds instead consume and expand towards them faster than they could react and killing most of these gods.

The only surviving ones are those that reacted fast enough and quickly cut off their connection with the wind. However, this only extends the duration before their deaths as they don't have the space to back for much longer nor have the ability to escape at all.

"I got this!" Odin shout, as he produces multiple [Primordial Runes] and forms, some sort of barrier around them, blocking the black winds from entering, which Odin success with. Much to the relief of the weaker and some of the average strong gods among them.

I raise an eyebrow at these [Primordial Runes], where they are different from the ones in the [Nasuverse of Knowledge], but then I did a quick comparison and the one used by Odin of Highschool DxD is a bit weaker compared to the ones in Nasuverse. Just a bit. I have no idea which version would be better than the other.

I give a swing of the [Sword of Totsuka], causing a thin, fine line of a clear water-like blade flying towards the gods, with black mist trailing behind the line.

"Everyone move!" Odin roar while being the first one to move out of the way quickly and at the same time making more [Primordial Runes] around him as the ones he made to act as a barrier been cut through, allowing the black wind to enter through the small gap.

Another small number of gods were killed by the black winds.

Due to [Dao Infusing Mastery]; the [Sword of Totsuka]'s [Drunken Dreams] won't activate. But, that doesn't matter nor am I complaining.

I step forward once more, the winds pick up and soon the entire area inside the [Kekkai] is filled with black winds and only a small section wasn't, thanks to Odin quick thinking.

"Wow, talk about dangerous. We didn't even get the chance to attack and we've already lost a good number on our side." Indra said in awe, "Hey, Shiva. How about you go at him? Show him what a [God of Destruction] could do." The look on Indra's face shows that he wasn't worried nor care about the losses among them.

Too bad for Indra, the moment he finished. Shiva and the others [Hindu Gods] are killed by the black winds before they could set up a barrier of their own to block the black winds.

"Well, shit." Indra looks at the deaths of his people and one of their heavy hitters. Before ending up killed as well when a large black dragon made out of the blade winds, swallow him whole and he couldn't do anything about it.

Soon almost all the gods are killed by the black winds and for those that continue to use some sort of barriers to block the black winds for a few seconds and avoiding the black dragons chasing them.

I continue to take a few steps until I literally cast [Call the Wind] over 20 times just from moving 20 steps forward. Along with the black winds have the effects of the [Heaven Extinction Spell] attached to it. Also, I made sure to swing my sword a couple of times to break the barriers created by some of the stronger gods to protect the weaker ones.

"I guess having the ability of foresight isn't all that great if it doesn't even work..." Odin mumbles to himself, as he allows the black winds to cover him after watching all the those he brought here are killed not even 10 minutes into this one-sided slaughter. The last thoughts of Odin were that he regretted not surrendering when he had the chance to, for he would have saved his people.

"I curse you, [Sword God]!" Hades roar at me, as the God of the Dead and use his domain over the dead to resurrect the deceased gods, but to his shocks. As none of the gods or anything is brought back to the Realm of the Living.

The reason being is that all the dead gods have been sent into the [Scholarly Realm] since I been using [Mana] together with [Sword Qi] to finish them off and send their souls into my [Magical Arsenal].

Another swing of my sword and I split Hades in half vertically before sending his soul into the [Scholary Realm].

"I am Zeus! I can't die here!" Zeus been dodging the black winds the entire time and even go far as using someone nearby to be thrown at the black winds to give himself a few seconds to move away.

The moment Zeus back away, his back hit something. Spinning around, Zeus found himself face to face with the enemy, [Sword God].

"HA!" Zeus shouts while swinging his [Master Bolt] at the enemy.

I allow this attack to land, curious about how strong the [Ancient Sword Devil Avatar - 1 Phantom Sword Stage] when equipped. I was not disappointed as Zeus' [Master Bolt] did nothing to the armor. Not even the bolts of lightning from the [Master Bolt] affected the armor, in fact, the lightning bolts avoid my armor like a plague.

Out of all my family, only Killua is the one who uses the element of lightning the most, but I don't think he would use something like the [Master Bolt]. So, I didn't hesitate to grab the [Master Bolt] with my free and crush it while the black fog spreads like a virus and cover Zeus, who was shocked to see his [Symbol of Power] destroyed like nothing and couldn't react in time before Zeus, the last enemy, is now dead.

I teleport via [Cleave Sword Intent: Short Cut] and appear above the [Kekkai], then gave it a mental command to shrink until it becomes a tiny 1 cm cube.

Grabbing it and cover it in black fog, then crush it completely, causing the black winds to release and spread across Kuoh Town before the entire place becomes pitch black for a few seconds before fading away.

It's a good thing I have absolute control over the black winds or else it would have caused massive damage to Kuoh Town. The worse case would be the Town being completely destroyed along with the normal and supernatural people living in Kuoh Town.

Unless they are inside the temporary building we're using as a home and a family business. As I placed enough [Restrictions] to protect it from most of my decent attacks and hold up against a powerful one for a couple of seconds, enough time for my wives to react in time to protect themselves.

The only thing I find myself a little sad about killing these gods. I couldn't take the goddesses for myself, and suddenly, I'm a little scared that maybe Esdeath has influenced me more than I realized about wanting more wives.

Shaking my head, then try my best to forget about those weird thoughts that pop out of nowhere. I have seven wives already and that has passed my very limit. So, for now, I'm just happy to have seven wives. Seven wives and keep it at that number.

I look to the west, then unequip the [Ancient Sword Devil Avatar] and swing my sword, where the [Ancient Sword Devil Avatar] copy my action, but instead of a clear water-like flying blade. A pitch-black flying blade made out of [Sword Qi] that absorb the light around it, following behind the clear water-like flying blade. Both flying blades leaving a trail of black mist.

Not too far away; a devil appears via [Teleportation Magic Circle] and didn't have a chance to say anything or do anything before being cut down instant. From the neck and the waist.

I bring up the last notification.

 **DING!***

 **You have leveled up!**

"Oh." I mumble to myself, then bring up the second to last notification.

 **DING!***

 **You have killed one of the three known Super Devils: Rizevim Livan Lucifer.**

"Oh..." I'm speechless that I killed the one devil I placed a hit on, to show up before me. I was honestly just waiting for the news of this devil being killed since I really didn't like him at all. Mostly due to his personality and history, which is similar to the canon's history of this devil.

 **Character Name:**  
Ragna D. Mercer (6th Clone)  
 **Alignment:**  
Unknown  
 **1st Profession:**  
[Sword Cultivator {Tier 0: Lvl.100 - EXP: 100%/100%}] (Profession Upgrade Available)  
 **Equip Title:**  
Unavailable  
 **Unequip Title:**  
Unavailable  
 **HP:** 100%/100% - **Regen:** 1% per hour  
 **MP:** 100%/100% - **Regen:** 5% per hour  
 **Sword Qi:** 7910%/100% - **Regen:** 1% per minute

I didn't bother to check the rest of the thousands of notifications and just figure it all the gods I killed and how I leveled up. As I finally reached the cap level for the [Profession: Sword Cultivator].

I send the [Ancient Sword Devil Avatar] back into my [Skill], then deactivate the [Dao Infusing Mastery] and put my sword in the [Gate of Babylon] before returning back to my wives. As it's better to do a [Profession Upgrade] in the [Ark] and not inside the Universe of Highschool DxD. If I remember, that is.

(Kuoh Town: Mercer Family's Main Building: 2nd Floor: Restaurant: Kitchen)

"Oh, hey Ragna. What's the sudden visit?" Esdeath asks me as she passes over the next dish over to Serafall, who looks through the small open window to see inside the Kitchen.

"Ragna!" Serafall shout happily, quickly giving the customers their order and rush into the Kitchen. Then jump at her hubby with a flying hug and Serafall is delighted when her hubby spins her around while hugging her.

"Quiet now, Serafall. Don't want the noise to draw the customers' attention toward here." Esdeath scolds Serafall, who just giggles. "Anyway, why the sudden visit, Ragna?" Esdeath repeated her question due to Serafall's distracting their husband.

"I just took care of the last 30% myth factions in this dimension. Now, I can take control of the universe and we can move on to the next one." I said to Esdeath, where Serafall continues to hug me.

"Great!" Esdeath came over to give me a deep kiss.

Serafall pout as she knew she was forgetting something and that was to give her hubby kiss filled with her love for him. Well, she can just wait for her turn after Esdeath finish. However, much to Serafall's frustration, Esdeath been kissing hubby for more than a few minutes now and doesn't seem to come close to being finished.

Just as the 5-minute mark about to be reached; Esdeath releases her husband from the long kiss. Which gives Serafall the chance to get a kiss of her own, where it actually lasts 5 minutes.

"So, we're going to pack up and head for another Highschool DxD universe?" Serafall asks me and Esdeath. "Also, how long do you think it would take for us to collect all the universes? It took us a month to get this universe. I don't know about the other ones."

"Yup. So, we're going to pack things up and go on our merry way. After I make sure to place a barrier between this universe and the other universe of the Highschool DxD. Don't want to mix them up." I said to both my wives. "So, get the others to head to the [Ark]. I'll get everything done here. Before heading out myself."

"Oh, I'll stay with you! And Esdeath told me before, that no one should leave you alone unless you do something crazy." Serafall gives me a bright smile.

Esdeath rolls her eyes at Serafall, because that's exactly what happens not even a few minutes ago from what she felt of a large amount of [Mana] and [Sword Qi]. "Where Ryun?" Esdeath asks, causing Serafall to look around for the familiar redhead and fellow sister-in-marriage.

"I sent her to do something for me." I confess.

"Meaning, that you were alone." Esdeath looks at me with a deadpan.

"Technically, yes." I replied, and realize maybe this is why I took on the 30% remaining myth factions on my own, which was a bad thing to do when someone like Esdeath is here and not to mention Raven. Seeing how Raven was planning to deal with the last remaining forces in this dimension before we've completely conquered the main dimension.

"And what is this something, that you had Ryun do instead of staying next to you in order to keep you under control?" Esdeath asks her husband in a tired voice, but at the same time, she expected that Ryun would listen to their husband's words either way.

Suddenly, a small ball of fire appears to my right and it grew into a humanoid form until everyone can see it's Ryun, who uses her unique teleportation method by using the [Heat Energy] in the surroundings as the anchor and make a jump at that anchor.

"My god, I have returned and I'm sad to say all the manga, anime, video games, etc. Are the same as the one from the previous universe of Highschool DxD." Ryun bows her head at me, "Punish me as you see fit for this failure of mine."

"It's fine. I should have expected this and just thought due to this universe being just a bit different from the other, there would be changes in other places." I shrug my shoulders, not that concern about not getting more new [Skills] and more about searching for ones to give to my kids after the war, for them to travel the multiverse without having to worry about their own safety. "I guess the kids just have to deal with the [Skills] I could get them with the current ones I have in my [Gate of Babylon]."

"Oh." Esdeath finds herself forgetting that her husband is a Gamer, who could gain and transfer [Skills] to others. After all, she among the many people she gained her [Skills] from her husband. If it wasn't for most of these [Skills]. Esdeath would still be stuck on using her Teigu only and that's very limited in certain universes and she would end up dead due to lack of the power to defeat and kill the enemy. "Okay, let's get going. We got universes to conquer and I'm not going to allow the three factions to continue producing an army of [Sacred Gear] users and supernatural beings of the Highschool DxD any longer."

A year later*

 **Year 26: Day 119: We're Getting There**

(Ark's City)

"Okay, we've gained over a thousand of the Highschool DxD's universes and it took us a year to do so. How many more is there?" Esdeath asks in a tired and bored tone of voice, more out of boredom than feeling tired. "Seriously, after the 100s universes. We perform different methods of conquering the universes. Hell, I even managed to take over one universe with only using my words and nothing else."

"Wasn't it the same universe that we had to do the dirty work while passing out your foods as you ran for being the world president or something?" Serafall glances at Esdeath while she drinks from her milkshake. As everyone taking a small break from just finish taking over the 1787th universe of the Highschool DxD and it only took a week to do so. Our current and shortest timeframe record up to now.

"Oh! I like that one, there was barely any violence at all." Gabriel said cheerfully, which was true.

As the dirty work has been just everyone making threats by showing proof we could kill everyone and not even their loved ones would be spared. But, overall, like Esdeath said about how she only needed words to take over a universe. As for the foods, since Esdeath was busy, we just massive produce delicious food via [Gate of Babylon] while the entire family and selected people from the organizations we made are allowed to eat the foods Esdeath made personally.

Either way, Esdeath has one universe, conquer under her belt through her silver tongue. Giving her a new domain; so now, Esdeath is the [Goddess of Food and Persuasion]. This gave everyone a surprise since it got harder for everyone to gain a title.

"Hmm." Repellista brings up her [Lighthouse], "From what I can tell. There are over 4000 Highschool DxD and we've taken almost half of the total amount. Most of the ones we've taken are mostly new ones that just finished forming into a universe and 20% of them belong to the [Hero Faction]. 5% belong to the [Evil Faction] while we only have one universe that belongs to the [Neutral Faction]." Repellista reported of all the universes of Highschool DxD we have stolen from the three factions so far. "In fact, the remaining ones mostly belong to both the [Hero Faction] and the [Evil Faction]. The [Neutral Faction] only has five universes under the Highschool DxD category."

"Wait, why only the [Neutral Faction] has five? Not including the one we took from them." Yuri wanted to know out of the three factions, the [Neutral Faction] has the least universes of the Highschool DxD.

"Oh, it's because the Highschool DxD mostly doesn't stay in peace that long, something the [Neutral Faction] in the multiverse are known for from what I can gather from the information Ragna has gathered over the years." Repellista answered, "The [Neutral Faction] are known for all the peace, even if it means killing one to save ten lives, ten for hundred, and hundred for saving a thousand of lives. To reach the goal of obtaining peace. Funny enough, this is something worth mentioning, where one of the [Neutral Faction] top strongest fighters are assassins that are all for the greater good. In a way, the [Neutral Faction] is more lean towards the [Hero Faction], but at the same time wouldn't be accepted by the [Hero Faction] due to the endless of unnecessary of deaths to obtain the greater good."

Yuri whistles at this, "I feel like I know a character of an anime like that. But, just can't remember who."

"It doesn't matter to us since we're not aiming for peace for everyone. Just for ourselves." Alice said to Yuri, then she took a big bite from her steak and only require a second to finish chewing and swallow, "In fact, I'm sure we could just ally ourselves with the [Neutral Faction] if they weren't willing to kill us off the moment the chance is available. After all, we've been killing so many lives, that most of us no longer care if these lives are innocent or not as long we reach our goals." Something almost all of us agreed to.

"So, wait, if the [Neutral Faction] is all about peace and willing to get their hands dirty. What about the [Hero Faction] and [Evil Faction] known for then?" Serafall asks Repellista, seeing how she the one that explains this whole thing so far.

"Well, the [Hero Faction] is more of those headstrong people, who only believe they are always right and the moral of being good. In fact, most members of the [Hero Faction] are mainly those that see black and white, never the gray in life. So, if you did something bad, you are bad in their eyes, no matter what. Even if you are stealing to feed your family or even killing others to protect your loved ones, where the ones they've killed are bandits. But, that doesn't matter because one should always know that life is precious and should never be killed." Repellista explains the [Hero Faction] first.

"So, the [Hero Faction] don't kill?" Gabriel looks a bit doubtful because even she has her own shares of killing another life due to the Great War and not killing your enemy would lead to bloodshed of your love ones.

"Nope." I replied, drawing all the girls' attention towards me. "In fact, instead of killing. The [Hero Faction] will try to reform you to become like them. Think of them like a zombie. Once they bite you, as in they capture you, then it will only take time before they turn you into someone that meant to belong to the [Hero Faction]. So, no, they don't kill you. It's a bit worse for some people as they rather die than becoming a member of the [Hero Faction] if they're outsiders, not born or natural a person with the destiny of being a hero or want to be one." I pause to think about it more. "If you think about it more, then the [Hero Faction] is known for their brainwashing their enemy to become their ally/slave."

Then again, it technically what I am doing with the [Magical Arsenal]. So, I'm no different from those people of the [Hero Faction].

"Oh dear." Gabriel looks a bit ill from what she learned about the [Hero Faction] of the multiverse.

"I honestly don't know what their exact reaction if they meet you, Gabriel. Pretty sure they either see you an ally or someone needs to be rescued from being my captive, something on that line." I said to Gabriel, causing her to think if this is sweet or something to be very concerned about.

"And the [Evil Faction]?" Ravne asks out of boredom than curiosity honestly.

"[Evil Faction] are filled with cultivators or people that live in the world of survival of the fittest. Pretty you were told about this before, Raven." Repellista resume to be the one answering most of the questions and explaining things, "Nonetheless, the [Evil Faction] is known for being manipulators and/or for being very prideful. Even the [Neutral Faction] would think twice before going into battle with the people of the [Evil Faction] due to the fact, that if someone humiliates someone of the [Evil Faction] in any way, then be ready to face large numbers of enemies as their pride is the most important and willing to get back at you until you're either dead or have killed all those that came after you. Because if not, then you'll continue to be hunted until then."

"Okay, enough of all the recap on the three factions. We still got 2000 or so universe of the Highschool DxD to take over." Raven got up from her seat and stretch her muscle, "The faster we done with the war, the faster I can get my well deserve rest."

"You and your naps." Repellista said dryly, "I'm sure it only take us another year to grab the other 2000 universes, then we'll repeat with another different main theme universe."

"If this how it's going to be, won't we be overlords of the multiverse by the end?" Gabriel thought out loud, causing everyone to think about it for a minute.

"Maybe?" Ryun wasn't completely sure about this and rather not be one of the leaders. Something she saw and experience of being a leader of a powerful organization. Too much stress for her to stay in that position.

"Think we can give the position away to someone we can trust?" Raven now looks like she rethinking about taking over all these universes, even if it means making the three factions weaker. "I'm already having a hard time leading the Yami and Ryozanpaku. Not to mention having to deal with watching over the supernatural people from causing problems."

"It has to be someone everyone would agree with the person being the one to lead without using the people they have command over, to attack us in return to gain absolute control over the people without fearing that one day one of us wanted to take over again." Repellista said to Raven.

"Okay, another goal for us. Find a person that could lead the organizations we have created and/or taken over. While the rest of us enjoy ourselves with the kids and not worry about the danger of someone trying to kill us due to our past deeds." I said to everyone after realizing that the ideas of taking over many universes and merging them into the home universe may not be my brightest idea.


	82. Chapter 82: Research And Theories

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"Active skill name or magic spell"

'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 82: Research And Theories**

 **Year 26: Day 119: We're Getting There Part 2**

(Ark's City)

"Now, that this whole meeting is out of the way. What now?" Raven said to everyone. "Are we heading into another Highschool DxD universe? Because if so, I rather not be the one to draw all the attention this time. I did it last time, so it should be someone else turn."

"Well, we can't let Ragna do it alone. Last time, not saying who, forgot to tag along and he ends up fighting the entire world on his own while the rest of us had to rush things to complete tasks that were supposed to be done on a later date, but thanks to Ragna. He literally pushes the date closer than we could be prepared." Esdeath said to Raven while staring at Ryun, who didn't seem to care about the look she got, not that Esdeath could say anything about since Ryun is one that is hard to fight these days after she became a [Universe Creator] and have begun searching for other [Skills] to work on.

"You sure we can't just let hubby do that again? Because even though we were pushed to do things ahead of schedule. We still managed to complete everything." Serafall points this out, "I mean, sure everything was in chaos, but at the same time, I never have seen so many people working together just to take down hubby. In fact, I could swear I saw an angel saving a devil from being stabbed by one of hubby's [Sword Qi]." Serafall pause for a moment when she a sudden thought pop in her head. "Hey, hubby, how powerful is your [Sword Qi]? Like I know you have all the [Skills] that used [Sword Qi], but I mean, how powerful your [Sword Qi] in raw form? If I were just to bring out my [Demonic Power] out in a raw form. It just a ball of freezing cold water."

"I'm curious myself." Raven spoke up, "I've only felt your [Sword Qi] through your [Skills] only. In fact, can you even bring out the raw form of all your [Energies]?"

"I think I could. But not too sure." I know I could do so with [Mana], [Dark Matter], [Sword Qi], and [Heartforce]. It's the [Void Energy] I'm not too sure about.

"Won't this be dangerous for all of us, though?" Gabriel asks this question, not truly that curious at all and more concern for everyone's safety if what she told about their husband's [Sword Qi] created years ago with his lifeforce, [HP], and [Mana] combined together to form [Sword Qi]. Then, since that day, then the [Sword Qi] has gone through many changes and could lead to fatal injuries for all of them.

"I'm with Gabriel for this." Yuri said to everyone, for once, she would not test her current body after it has been refined with the help of [Great Way of the Buddha] against her husband's [Sword Qi]. She already knows his [Volition Sword Intent] alone could pierce her body easily. Yuri can't imagine what the [Sword Qi] alone would do to her and the others. "If you guys truly want to see what Ragna's [Sword Qi] can do in raw form. Then, wait until all of us are in [Wonderland] without worrying about one or all of us dropping dead."

"I don't think that's required, Yuri. After all, if you have forgotten. I have the [Skill: Rejection]." I said this to Yuri and the others, where they are concerned that the [Sword Qi] alone in raw form would kill everyone.

"Oh. Right." Yuri rubs the back of her head, "Alright, continue on. I would be lying if I wasn't curious myself."

"Eh?" Gabriel looks very confused that Yuri quickly switches side so fast, "Is this [Skill: Rejection] truly that powerful, that it would prevent our deaths?"

"Oh, right. You have never been told about Ragna's [Skills] or the many common ones the rest of us know over the years." Esdeath noticed how both Gabriel and Serafall have a clueless look on their face. "You must know something important. If Ragna never obtains the [Skill: Rejection]. I'm pretty sure most of us wouldn't be alive to this day nor would we be so powerful. Just this [Skill] alone is what help made all of us who we are today." Esdeath begins explaining what the [Skill: Rejection] does and many examples she could easily think at the top of her head for both Gabriel and Serafall to know what a [Broken Skill: Rejection] is.

"Oh."

Both Gabriel and Serafall look at their husband in a new light, in fact, in their eyes. Before, they already believe their husband is extremely powerful, that the one called Great Red and Ophis are nothing to him. Which was proven true in one of the universes of Highschool DxD, where their husband killed both Dragon Gods single-handedly. Adding the [Skill: Rejection] just makes it even harder for the two, to think of anyone that could defeat their husband.

"Okay, I'll bring out the [Sword Qi] for a couple of seconds. No need to leave it out in the open for too long." I said to all my wives, then stretch out my open right hand and the palm facing up. Then a serious expression appears on my face as my right hand cover in a thick red mist that slowly turning back into a soft red mist. While an extremely massive killing intent wrapped around the [Ark], but luckily none of it leaks out of the [Ark] due to the [Restrictions].

For the others currently, even without the [Sword Qi] being in its raw form just yet. Has caused everyone to feel like their bodies are being stabbed by countless swords. In fact, in their opinions. Not a single spot on their bodies isn't being left untouched by this sharp feeling.

What made it worse for everyone is that as by the time the [Sword Qi] change from a red mist-like form into a pure red light form, where just a single glance from this red light alone made them feel like their eyes are being stabbed by a sword, multiple times at once. Not a comfortable thing to feel personally.

"Okay, this is the best I could do for now without having to use [Rejection]." I said to everyone.

"Does that mean, you still haven't turned that [Sword Qi] into raw form yet?" Esdeath asks her husband while flinching every time she glances at the [Sword Light]. In fact, she slowly getting a headache from this.

"Owie! My eyes!" Serafall cried out in pain as she covers her eyes, but it didn't help at all. Not to mention, the rest of her body is in pain as well, just that her eyes are more in pain compared to the rest of her body.

"Ah, my god, truly your might show no bound. I'm so grateful to feel your divine [Sword Qi]." Ryun said to me as she has eyes closed, tears pouring out, but it looks like Ryun didn't care or more like its the tear of joy in Ryun's opinion if she was questioned about it.

"Fuck!" Alice slams her head onto the table, "That string like a lemon juice pours over my eyes, then someone lights them on fire! And afterward, someone jabs their fingers into my eye stocks and dig around!"

"Oh, I see that everyone having a different take on this. For me, it's like staring at a fellow sword user in a battle to the death, but with me losing, badly." Raven didn't shout or anything and just stated a fact. "Though I could deal without my eyes, being in pain and it's only due to my [Heartforce] that preventing my eyes being more in pain."

"Wait, [Heartforce]? Why didn't I think of that?!" Alice shouted, where she forgot she too have [Heartforce] and quickly wrap her eyes with [Heartforce], causing the pain to be suppressed, but not too much, the pain is still there though. "Still in pain, but better." Alice sighed in relief.

"Huh, so this isn't even in its raw form yet?" Yuri asks me, no sign of being in pain at all compared to others.

"Oh dear." Gabriel regretted not persuading others not to do. As she shut her eyes and using her [Holy Power] to suppress the pain.

"Ah! I have regrets! I have so many regrets!" Repellistra cried out as she held her eyes, "Ragna, do something about this!"

"Oh, crap. Sorry, Repellista." I wince, for not remembering that unlike everyone else. Repellista not that strong and being near my [Sword Qi] is already harming her. So, quickly, I use [Rejection] on Repellista first before everyone else.

Soon everyone is no longer in pain nor do their eyes feel like they are about to be destroyed.

"Okay, here goes." I said to everyone, causing some to flinch. Then, the [Sword Light] instead of becoming brighter. The [Sword Light Qi] begins to dim, almost like someone lowers the brightness of the light.

"Okay, less pain, more danger instead. Good to know." Esdeath said with a hint of cautious.

"Huh, this feels more like an assassin about to kill me." Raven thought out loud.

"Agreeing with Raven here." Yuri follows up.

"It feels like an apex predator just appeared." Alice grim at this feeling rising up inside her.

"All I feel from my god is his mighty sword protecting me." Ryun said what she truly feels for all to know.

"Oh! That's what I feel as well!" Gabriel said in excitement, that she wasn't the only one that felt this.

"Huh, weird. Then, I guess Raven, Yuri, and I felt the same thing." Serafall looks at Gabriel and Ryun in disbelief, that they don't feel in danger.

"Okay, this should be it." I begin explaining for me, the raw form of a [Sword Qi] is that a [Sword Light Qi] is similar to an expert sword wielder would have their sword out and ready to cut down anything in their range. While a dim [Sword Light Qi] is a swordmaster would have their sword sheathed and can draw it out instantly to attack anything within their range before resheathing the sword back afterward.

Going further in; I gave another example. Where being still is sheathing the sword and moving is equal to drawing the sword from its sheath and attack.

"Yeah, great. Mind putting that [Sword Light Qi] away now?" Esdeath said to me, "I think we wasted enough time for this and should resume our conquest."

"Fine with me." Raven replied, "I'm still not going to be the one drawing the attention."

"I may need some alone time with my god before we do... Being in the presence of my god's [Sword Qi] kind of turn me on." Ryun didn't look embarrassed nor care how others think about her. All she cared about what her god think of her only. "So, my god, would you please give me some of your precious time to allow me to feel you inside me once more?"

Esdeath didn't so much as twitch, too used to Ryun being like this. "I'll be joining." Yup, Esdeath wanted in this, and besides, she wanted to release some stress and good sex would do the trick.

"Okay, you horny people. Wait for us to enter a universe first, then all of us could screw each other." Raven rolled her eyes, "Work before pleasure is my motto."

"Wasn't it, work before naps?" Gabriel looks confused, which is becoming a common look on her face this year, not that anyone could blame her nor Serafall being confused as well.

In this family, new people would require years before knowing the bare minimum of basic common things for them to know beforehand without being so confused and/or shock all the time.

"She has lots of mottoes. Don't mind her." Alice answered Gabriel's question, and at the same time, answering Serafll too, as she had a clueless look on her face.

"Hey, what we miss?" Daniela asks everyone as she and Ingui Yoon just came back from doing their training together in one of the many Training Buildings, that has a build-in [Wonderland] or close to it as best.

"Eh, just usual boring meeting. And some of us were curious what Ragna's [Sword Qi] felt like in raw form. Big mistake, for some of us. That includes me in the group." Repellista said dryly, "Also, big warning. If you're curious about it. Don't. Trust me on this. There are things not meant to be known."

"Sound like we dodged a bullet. Huh, Ingui Yoon?" Daniela grin at her training partner, who just quietly nods her head.

"I think you may want to go back to training." Raven said to both Daniela and Ingui Yoon, as she points at both Esdeath and Ryun already on their husband making out.

"Hey, Ingui Yoon, let's go back. I feel like I could make a breakthrough on my [Hou Yi's Archery]." Daniela didn't even let Ingui Yoon answer and grab her by the wrist, then quickly run into a nearby Training Building, seeing how all Training Buildings includes soundproof walls.

"Wait for me!" Repellista shouted, no way she was going to be the only one to stick around when there is going be a who knows how long sex session about to start nor does she has any sexual desire at all and like to keep it that way.

Raven didn't stop them, in fact, she wanted to go with them, but with how all the wives got horny due to the affection display from Esdeath and Ryun. Well, the rest didn't need to think twice. This includes Raven as well. "I swear, we won't get much work around here." This is the last thing Raven mumble this before joining the others.

A year later*

 **Year 27: Day 119: Theoretically That Is**

(Ark's City)

"Okay, so that was the last one. Are we missing one or has a new one has been born?" Esdeath said to everyone, but mostly towards Repellista as she the one that has become more advanced in locating more and more universes with ease, even to the point of telling them apart of being a crossover universe or a normal one. Also, even the exact time of how long the universe existed to find out the signs of a new universe is about to be formed.

"No. We got all of them. The next ownerless Highschool DxD universe to be formed naturally is in 2,000 years from now. 2,000 years in multiverse time to be exact. As for the universes being formed under someone from the three factions. The [Hero Faction] is 100 years from now to form a new Highschool DxD to at least be able to produce [Sacred Gears], but not even close to being able to take them out of said universe until 300 years later after it finished forming into a universe. [Neutral Faction] completely abandoned of trying to make a new one. [Evil Faction] are using forbidden methods of destroying existed crossover universes and grab the dimensions under the Highschool DxD to be put together to form a universe. This would take them at least 10 years from now and they can take the [Sacred Gears] out of the universe once finished forming. Way faster compared to the [Hero Faction], but cost them a bigger price in return for a shorter time period." Repellista explained and using her [Lighthouse] to help her explain.

"Ragna! Stop randomly throwing those [Invisible Sword Qi]! I can't even detect them at all!" Raven roar in the background.

"You know, I find it interesting that after Ragna discovered that [Innate Invisible Sword Qi]. He becomes more excited about using it compared to the [Immortal Exterminating Four Swords]." Yuri said to Alice, who was busy eating a bucket of fried chickens.

"I think Ragna mentions how it's similar to his [Volition Sword Dao] and desires to work on the [Innate Invisible Sword Qi] as a way to match up to the [Volition Sword Dao] before pushing them together. Something about the [Volition Sword Dao] would see the [Innate Invisible Sword Qi] as its nemesis or something and would cause the [Volition Sword Dao] to speed up in evolution. Well, that's what I could remember when I asked Ragna at the time." Alice replied after she finished three chicken drumsticks in seconds.

"This is getting annoying, Ragna! I don't mind if you were to do this with the [Omega Sword Dao: Shadowless Dao], but you're literally using this [Invisible Sword Qi] just a distraction!" Raven roar, slashing multiple times around her, causing the area to be damaged with many sword marks from all different sizes. Then a second later, all the damage done to the area disappears.

"You know, I find myself wondering how come we haven't found a Gamer, false ones even, in all the Highschool DxD universes we have taken for ourselves." Ryun spoke up, not joining with Esdeath and Repellista about the next set of universes to aim. "I mean, sure we're going quiet and fast. We've even killed people from the three factions after making sure they can't call for reinforcement after we invaded the Highschool DxD universes. But, you would think we would find a False Gamer at the very least. I know it's extremely hard to find another True Gamer. But, there should be more in numbers of False Gamers."

"Who knows. Maybe the three factions figured out our aims for the False Gamers, so Ragna could regain or gain a new feature for his broken Gamer's ability. Either way, we're bound to find one sooner or later. Plus, we've already found both a False and True Gamer before, with the latter almost killed by Ragna too. I think his name was Peter or something?" Yuri scratches her head, trying her best to remember the True Gamer that faced her husband. "I think he was a Space God or going by the name as Space God."

"Shouldn't we stop them before it goes too far?" Gabriel asks with concern about what's going on between Raven and their husband, where both of them are facing off each other with one [Skill] use only. Raven's [Skill: Heartsword Art - Creation Stage] and their husband's new [Skill: Innate Invisible Sword Qi].

 **[Innate Invisible Sword Qi] - Passive/Active - Cost: Varies**

 **Description: A [Sword Skill] that doesn't come with a set of [Techniques] nor the movements and instead of comprehending the intent of a sword at the beginning. Before the user gain insight into the [Dao] and fuses it with this [Sword Skill] to allow the user to create their own [Sword Dao Techniques] be it weak or strong would depend on the user. The more insight of [Dao] fused into this [Sword Skill] the better the user's future [Sword Dao Techniques] become.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to [Sword Qi - Invisible Form].**

 **2nd Effect: Gain access to [Foundation Mastery of Swords].**

 **3rd Effect: Gain access to [Evolution Mastery of Swords].**

 **4th Effect: Gain access to [Sword Dao Technique Creation].**

"Why did you have to find this [Skill]!" Raven grabs her sword with both hands, where she no longer relies solely on her five senses nor her instinct alone and begins using her [Heartforce] as a field for detecting anything entering it.

Now, Raven can deal with the [Invisible Sword Qi], but that only removes the small annoyance of not being able to detect them. Now, she just has to split her attention to them while dealing with her husband in a sword fight.

A flick of silver, Raven duck and sweep her leg, but abandon that move not even for a second and thrust her sword straight up, aiming for her husband's torso; however, she abandons that attack as well and switches from a sword thrust, to a downward slash once she no longer crouching thanks to the previous move of thrusting her sword up. This gave her the opening and time to readjust herself for a better position.

"Okay, everyone listens up!" Esdeath shouts to get everyone's attention, leading to Raven and me to stop in our fight, which mainly just keeps ourselves active and challenge, also to help us important further. "With Repellista's help and coming up with many theories after gathering all the Highschool DxD in the universe. And everyone must know, that the three factions are now taking us seriously now. So expect more of the people in the three factions to show up in other universes we're entering. Anyway, back to what I was saying. Thanks to the last universe of the Highschool DxD under our control. Repellista has been doing some research and we discovered, that we can capture all the universes, be it owned or ownerless, under a category, but this only works with the normal universe, not the crossover ones."

"Wait, so for the two years for all of us to take over 4,000 universes of the Highschool DxD. There was a way for us to take all the normal universes this entire time?!" Alice asks in disbelief and she wasn't alone on this either. Literally all of us, but Esdeath and Repellista knew this.

"Exactly my thoughts. However, none of us are experts in the multiverse. It's only through pure luck that all of us with a set of [Skills] could do things others can't do. In fact, if Repellista wasn't here. Then, forget about 2 years. It would take maybe 20 years, 2,000 years. Hell, even 20,000 years before we come across this information Repellista obtained for us." Esdeath agreed with how everyone felt about this whole thing, even she and Repellista didn't think such a thing is possible until they came up with this theory out of random thoughts. "So, normally. For us to gain ownership over a universe be it already been owned or not. We need to take over the main dimension. What Repellista and I guessed that there should be a main universe in the multiverse, that would act like the main dimension in a universe. We take the main universe, we take the other versions."

"So, did we obtain the main universe of the Highschool DxD, then?" Yuri asks Esdeath and Repellista.

"That's the reason why we said in theories. Because out of all the ones we obtained. Some are stronger than the others and some even seem more unique. We have one theory, that the main universe can't be accessed normally like how we're doing. So we're required to fulfill some requirements to allow us to even locate it before entering it. Even if we can enter this main universe. Another theory is that instead of brute force our way into taking over the main dimension and own the universe afterward. It is a lot harder and we may end being kicked out instead. Furthermore, there should be some sort of special rules placed down. Like no killing [Fated Souls] period or we lose our chance to gain ownership." Repellista answered and took over for the explanation. "So no, we haven't obtained the main universe of the Highschool DxD."

"Huh, so pretty much normal. But, without using [Bypass Restrictions] to enter." I spoke up, causing everyone to pause for a moment. Then look at me with a blank expression. This includes Gabriel and Serafall as well, seeing how they knew how troublesome it is trying to enter another territory that doesn't belong to their side. But, with [Bypass Restrictions]. It's easy as breathing.

"Then, can't we just have hubby here use the [Bypass Restrictions] to locate the main universe or even take ownership over it?" Serafall asks everyone as she was among the first ones to quickly snap out of their shocked trance.

"I could, but I can't." I replied.

"And why that, Ragna?" Repellista asks me, "I mean, I could guess it would take the fun out of the end result for us, where the successful feeling of obtaining through hard work would be satisfying, but I mean, this is important and we are at war with the three factions. We need all the advantage we need. Just so we could survive ourselves. After all, we aren't aiming to win the war, but to live through the end."

"No, you misunderstood me. It's not that I'm not willing, it's more like I can't at all." I respond to Repellista quickly before she enters into her lecture mode, which is something she develops being with all of us. Everyone in the family has developed some sort of habit and most won't even realize before someone points it out. "You got to understand, that [Bypass Restrictions] isn't something a personal unique [Skill] that I only own. There could be someone among the three factions that has something similar to the [Bypass Restrictions], and luckily, I made sure that in the entire multiverse. I only have the full power of the [Bypass Restrictions] while others could still learn it, but require an example from me personally to use it on other things. Therefore, right now, from what I last checked. Someone has developed a version of the [Bypass Restrictions] to enter other universes without being stopped by the restrictions placed on the universe, but this can only be used within special conditions. So, if I were to use [Bypass Restrictions] to gain ownership over a universe, others will learn it as well and if I were to locate the main universe with it." I pause when I noticed everyone understood what I met before now. "So, as I said before. I could, but I can't."

"So back to the hard way, then?" Yuri asks everyone once everyone understands they won't be able to do the easy way out.

"Yup. Hard it is." Ryun replied. "Actually, do we even know what the requirements to locate the main universe and enter it? We can worry about gaining ownership after finding a way to locate it and figure a way to gain access into the main universe." Ryun really wanted to get everything done correctly without any mistake.

"No, we don't, that's why we're going to hunt down members from the three factions, for Ragna to steal their knowledge. Doesn't matter if they are in higher-ups or someone new. We will sooner or later find the right one." Esdeath said in a deadly cold tone of voice, that hunting down people just for this small, but very important knowledge is worth killing many innocent lives just for one.

"Isn't there any other way, for us to not do such a cruel thing?" Gabriel asks Esdeath, as she truly believes there is a peaceful way for this and not everything has to be killing others to get what one desires. "I mean, we have gone through over 4,000 universes and we should have some sort of way to do things without shedding innocent blood." Gabriel is still a pure angel, even if she could do something sinful and can never fall from grace, but that doesn't mean she will lose her way.

"Fine." Esdeath rolled her eyes, "We'll try to do it peacefully." Esdeath already used to how Gabriel is and wasn't that irritated by this as this happen more than once in the past already. So, Esdeath tries to look this into a bright side and there is one. Making this into a better challenge to reach the goal. Plus, out of everyone in this entire family. Gabriel is the best to make her feel a little guilty. Just a little, but make it grow over the years would make a big difference. Something Esdeath knew right away.

"Lovely!" Gabriel grasps her hands together in delight, with her eyes closed and giving Esdeath a bright smile, where everyone had to glance away as Gabriel's bright smile would sometimes cause her [Holy Power] to turn on and cover her body in bright white light. Something Gabriel has absolutely no idea how she is doing this when asked about this in the past.

"How are we going to do that?" I ask Esdeath while using [Rejection] to stop Gabriel from lighting up to match the sun. "The last time I had to use [Ninjutsu: Illusion of The Lifetime] to trick everyone else how that I'm the savior of the world."

"I still can't believe your illusion is powerful, even I was tricked for a few seconds if I wasn't informed beforehand." Serafall can still remember that event, where literally almost everyone thought the world was ending and her hubby appeared to save everyone. However, like the name [Illusion of The Lifetime]. This illusion literally placed almost everyone into an illusion for their entire life until they die, then they would be free from the illusion's influence.

"You think that's unbelievable? I find it more unbelievable that some of the people across all the universes of the Highschool DxD are 100% immune to illusion. We had to hunt those down fast before they could think of a way to spread their ability to ignore illusion." Alice shook her head, "Anyway, Esdeath. Do you have an idea what our next target going to be? I know we're trying to aim for the main universe of the Highschool DxD. But, we're clueless on that. So we may as well aim for other universes now." Alice pauses for a moment and looks at her husband, "Unless, Ragna here know what the requirements are?"

"The requirements are; One: You must have the ability to enter and leave a universe. Two: You must have at least one connection with the multiverse. Three: You must have ownership at the very 50% of the total universe in the same category at the very least. Four: You are not allowed to bring more than two others with you. Five: You must be a pervert. Six: You must have a harem. These are the six requirements to enter the main universe of the Highschool DxD." I answered Alice's question.

"What kind of bullshit requirements are those?!" Yuri shouts in surprise and confusion. The others are the same as her.


	83. Chapter 83: Conversations

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"Active skill name or magic spell"

'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 83: Conversations**

 **Year 27: Day 119: Theoretically That Is** **Part 2**

(Ark's City)

"Well, the main character is a major pervert and aim to be a Harem King, not to mention the Highschool DxD has lots of fan service to the point some people would confuse it to be hentai. So... you tell me." I said dryly, because even I was surprised upon seeing the last two requirements and wanted to see why there are such requirements and found out why.

Luckily, I'm also a pervert and have a harem. After all, if I wasn't a pervert, then I wouldn't willing to have sex with my wives daily to the point, where it won't be a shocker, I would have thousands of kids by now if my Gamer's ability didn't have the feature to give me the option for my wives to get pregnant.

"So, if we were to pick another main universe to take over. We just need to be concerned about who the main universe's main character is, to plan things out." Esdeath frown on this, because this makes taking over the main universe a lot harder than normal for other universes.

"Oh, that's just the requirements to enter the main universe, not the requirements to take over it." I try not to coward under the glare Esdeath sending. Mentally, I curse at my broken [Gamer's Mind] that still have this weird on and off switch whenever I'm next to my wives. So, my emotional, mental state isn't suppressed by the [Gamer's Mind]. Great. Thankfully, I have many [Dao] I gained over the years to help me out. The most important one is the [Volition Sword Dao].

"And pray tells; what're the requirements to take over a main universe?" Esdeath said slowly, with the others listening very carefully. Not wanting to miss a word, even Repellista has her [Lighthouse] to record every single word.

"I honestly don't know if I should say it." I gulp from 'reading' the requirements for the ownership of the main universe of the Highschool DxD.

"Why? Is it something very hard to do?" Yuri asked, where she is a bit confused about why her husband hesitates to say it out loud.

"For most people." I begin. "But, for others. Well..." I really feel uncomfortable having to say this out loud and before all the females. Making it much harder for me; furthermore, my [Gamer's Mind] is temporary off right now due to my wives around me. So, I can't rely on that [Skill]. Therefore, I switch over to [Heartforce] to put myself into a calm, peaceful, mind. Which is better, but not enough. Still better, though.

"I'm going to just guess this. But, is it related to sex in general? Not as in the sex of gender, but as in sex we fuck each other silly." Esdeath glance at me, demanding me to say she is wrong.

"The latter." I let out a sigh, remember how Esdeath is the one who has the biggest sex drive out of everyone here, where Repellista has zero sex drive. "The requirements to take over the main universe of the Highschool is to get the main character; well, there're many options, but most of them are perverted. For example, one of them is to get the main character laid, to be specific. It has been on a certain date to work and depending on the girl." I rub the back of my head since these requirements are similar to the routes of a hentai dating sim.

"Think we can switch this guy out for you and have Gabriel and/or Serafall have sex with you instead?" Esdeath asks me, where everyone remembers that both Gabriel and Serafall are from the Highschool DxD universe, even if they're not from the main universe, but they are still part of it no matter what.

"Maybe? One of the requirements was to get laid by either an angel or a devil. Hell, one of them is where we got to get Issei to have sex with that fallen angel, his first girlfriend instead of her killing him on their first date due to his [Boosted Gear] and other reasons." I answered. "What made this difficult for all the requirements. Are the rules that goes with it. One: No mind-controlling anyone. Two: No forcing anyone to do things they don't want. It's these two rules that would make things difficult for us." I point this out and a bit relief since there only two rules and no more.

"Huh, then that's simple for us. We got Esdeath here, who could easily talk her way into making people do something they would never think of doing. Almost all of us are the result of Esdeath talking to us." Raven said to me, then glance over at Esdeath, who just smile after realizing how easily taking over the main universe is now.

"Okay, let's put it into a vote. Should we go for the main universe of the Highschool DxD now or later? I vote no because we already have 99% of all the universes of Highschool DxD; therefore, only we can enter it. So we don't need to be in such a hurry." I said to everyone while giving out my vote already and my reason why.

"Quick question before I give my vote." Esdeath looks at me and going by her words, then everyone can tell she alright with the whole voting, "How many years before one of the three factions reach 50% control of the total universes under the Highschool DxD category?"

"Depend on the people of the three factions. I can't give you an exact date, but I would say we got over 40,000 years. After all, we got over 4,000 universes of the Highschool DxD while the three factions have zero at the moment. The [Evil Faction] is the one that fastest among the three factions, but that requires 10 years for a new universe. So at the minimum, the [Evil Faction] requires 40,000 years to make 4,000 universes. But only if they mainly focus on the Highschool DxD category and not others. So, the time would be more than 40,000 years." I answered Esdeath's question and even go into a bit of detail as well.

"Alright, I vote no." Esdeath said to everyone, then glance over at Yuri, seeing how she the 2nd wife, so she should vote next.

"I vote yes to get it over with." Yuri shrugs her shoulders, "But, I don't mind waiting honestly. Either way, we're bound to take over it before 40,000 years pass."

"I vote no since this is the wish of my god." Ryun didn't even think about it a second and follow her god/husband.

"I vote no." Alice didn't give her reason why she picked no as her vote nor did others wanted to question her.

"I vote no, less work for me." Raven let out a yawn, notifying everyone that it's close to her nap time or sleep time. Either one is fine since they both involved sleeping for hours.

"It's obviously a yes, for me." Serafall spoke up before Gabriel, not that anyone would complain.

"I vote yes." Gabriel smiles softly.

"So, that's 5 against 3. So, we're going for another universe for the time being." Repellista counted, not wanting to be involved in this vote, even if she knows that everyone will count her input for the vote. Nevertheless, she rather not, but at least for Repellista, she knows her family care for her opinion for that matter. Plus, this time she won't be the tiebreaker. Too many times already for comfort. Also, too many times Esdeath would glare at her. Enough said.

"Aww." Gabriel looks down with a pout. This would have made many people want to do everything in their power to cheer Gabriel up, especially males.

"Don't feel so bad, Gabriel." Daniela gentle pat the angel on the back, while at the same time feel relief, as she wasn't dragged into the voting as things get nasty and unlike back home. She no powerhouse here.

Ingui Yoon rubs the pouting angel's head in silence. Secretly, she just happy to be ignored this entire time, because she gets to rest her sore muscles from training under her teacher. Even for years under her teacher's training. It's still hard and brutal.

"So, what universe are we aiming for this time? We got [Sacred Gears] and other things inside the Highschool DxD cover. Anything else we want to grab and/or prevent the three factions from continuing to have?" Raven asks every one, but mostly looking at Esdeath and Repellista, as this is the subject mainly goes to these two. "I mean, should we aim for quantity or quality? Like should we aim for mundane universes as in quantity to deal with stuff we won't have time to do or universe similar on the fighting abilities as Highschool DxD." Raven paused for a moment to think about her words, "Never mind, on a similar level of Highschool DxD. I mean supernatural/fantasy universes. Not mundane universes to be exact."

"Just a heads up. Most of the requirements to enter the main universes that are mundane would force us to be suppressed. As in, all of us will be limited to our [Skills] that only require stamina. Nothing else. Furthermore, our physical bodies would be reduced to just to the peak of what the mundane world would allow us, this means, if we get hit by bullets. We get hurt, at worse, we die. So be careful." I explain to everyone about the restrictions the main universes have unlike most universes, be it normal or crossover, which all of us can ignore without any problems. But, the main universes, that's a whole different story.

"Oh. So does that mean, among us, we shouldn't send out the ones that have weakness in hand-to-hand combat? Because if so, then I can see a selected few of us will have to step back from entering a mundane main universe." Raven said to everyone. "I think I could do some help, but if a mundane main universe prevents us from using [Energy Source] that not stamina, then I and the organizations I run won't be much help. Since the one under me, mainly use [Ki] and others. I could check someone among the grandmaster fighters, that could fight without the help of [Ki]." Raven frown at these restrictions, not so used to playing by the rules.

"Then I won't be much help, my god." Ryun looks down, surrounding herself of aura of depression for not being able to help her god in any way.

"It's fine, Ryun. No one can be perfect." I said to Ryun, and I would gladly come over to her and wrap her in my arms to comfort her if I wasn't next to Esdeath, who clearly the jealous type and would try to do something I would get mad at for attention. "Now, to what universes are we aiming for? I don't mind either mundane or not."

"Code Geass?" Yuri offers up a universe we could aim for, "There the whole [Geass] and those humanoid war machines. Pretty sure all of us haven't piloted a giant robot before."

"Because we can destroy one easily without even trying." Raven replied, to Yuri's comment about piloting giant robots in general. "In fact, I almost destroyed one that the size of a universe before it escaped."

"Then, it's a good thing Code Geass doesn't have a universe size robot." Yuri said dryly, with a hint of envy that she couldn't fight the Tengen Toppa Gurren Legann herself.

"Okay, Code Geass is the first on the list. Any other universes we should try? Remember, it has to be something that would actually hurt the three factions. The [Geass] alone is kind of at the bottom in my opinion, but it's still something worth noting." I said to everyone, "For me, I would say the Fate series aka the Nasuverse. However, this one would be a bit of a hard one. So we'll come back to that one at a later time." I explained the harsh requirements for this, and by harsh, I mean one of the requirements to even enter the main Nasuverse is one have to be a Hero or at least have a title with the word hero in it.

Once everyone heard that one requirement for entering. Everyone knew it's almost impossible for most of us to enter the main Nasuverse. Therefore, everyone agreed to leave this one alone. Not that anyone could enter at the moment, including the three factions.

"Hunter x Hunter?" Ingui Yoon spoke up for the first time today, "The place offer [Nen] and it's unique for each user."

"Better than [Geass] that for sure." Daniela back Ingui Yoon upon the universe she brings up. "Both of us could prove the Hunter x Hunter universe could bring many powerhouses depending on the person." Not to mention, this is the universe the two met.

"Hm. A good one. Alright, this will be the second choice. Anyone else?" Esdeath looks at everyone, for other options.

"Naruto." Yuri said dully, "The bullshit in this series near the end makes the universe somewhat worth taking over, but won't be a big change for the three factions with all the other universes out there. That is much more powerful than [Chakra]." Yuri stretches her arm before continuing, "Another is Bleach for the [Spiritual Bodies] alone. However, bring a cultivator that cultivated in something related to the soul, then the people in Bleach are doomed. So, another one that's decent enough, but not enough for a game-changer if we take over Bleach. So, I say we aim for universes with cultivation in them."

"That's true." Raven nods in agreement, "In fact, we would make a big difference if we aim for the main universes with cultivations. Due to the whole going against the heavens, and immortality to go with it. Not to mention [Reality Manipulation] is a common thing for cultivators later on."

Everyone agreed that cultivations are bullshit and completely overpowered.

"Aim for cultivation universe?" Alice asks everyone.

"I'm game." I agreed, "But, we still have to be careful in these cultivation universes since they can attack our souls."

"A challenge I can take on." Esdeath gives off murderous intention before disappearing a second later, but everyone felt it and shiver at how cold it is.

"Wait, does this not cause more harm to the [Evil Faction], though?" Alice points this out, "I know there some cultivators in the [Hero Faction], but most of them are in the [Evil Faction]."

"[Evil Faction] is still part of the three factions, and we're at war with all three. So, I say we take down the [Evil Faction] since they will be filled with ruthless entities compared to the other two factions." Raven replied to Alice's question.

"You know, now that I think about it. Aiming for the main universes are much harder for us." Repellista spoke out her thoughts, "Not to mention, even the three factions do not even have a single main universe under their control. Either they don't even know about the main universes or they are still trying to meet the requirements for specific universes they're aiming for." Repellista finished explaining. Allowing the rest of us to think about this.

"Okay, I think we are getting off track. Our main goals are to search for the False and True Gamers, to allow Ragna here to gain access to his lost Gamer's features. Afterward, we'll mostly go into hiding for the time being." Raven spoke up, "I rather not all of us do these useless tasks just so the three factions won't have them. In fact." Raven looked at me, "What are the highest entities in the three factions, including the True Gamers. I mean by [Tiers]."

"Don't know." I shrug my shoulders, "Before anyone asks. I meant that I can't access the data of the highest [Tiers Entities] in the multiverse's [Information Dimension] at the moment. I'm at [Tier 5] right now and I would have to go higher if I want to have better access for higher [Tiers]." I explained how the [Information Dimension] work for everyone, not to mention I even tried with [Bypass Restrictions] before and I only had enough time to block the three factions' access to the [Information Dimension] of the multiverse during the time I was messing around with the [Bypass Restrictions] and figure that others have been gaining more information on it too.

Therefore, at this very moment, the [Information Dimension] of the multiverse is the only accessible to me, but at the cost of many things.

"Oh, so that's why you won't use your [Bypass Restrictions] for many things." Esdeath said slowly and paling a little. "To think we were close to falling into their traps for us." By that, Esdeath meant the time where her husband could have done many things so easily if he just uses his [Bypass Restrictions]. Esdeath and the rest always wonder why, now they know why.

"Wow, no wonder you were so furious that one day during our 10,000 years training." Yuri didn't look so good or feel good for that matter after this big reveal. "How are you so calm with this information for years? And why now to tell us instead of back then?"

"Wanted to make sure everything was alright before telling everyone. By now, I confirm many things with lots of facts backing it up. So, I can say for sure, we're completely safe from all those higher entities from knowing what we're doing, other than a rare few could track us across the multiverse. But, don't worry, thanks to the [Information Dimension]. I will know ahead of time and can get us out of danger." I explained to everyone why I hide this big information from everyone, even Esdeath as well.

"You're lucky, Ragna, that I know the importance of this piece of information would have doomed us if you haven't done your research thoroughly." Esdeath said to me in a tired, but in relief.

"So, wait. Does this mean, no one in the three factions has access to the multiverse's [Information Dimension]?" Raven asks me, no demand.

"Yup. It has been over 7 years now since the last time someone from the three factions gain access into the [Information Dimension] of the multiverse. The best part? None of the three factions know this and just thought something went wrong. Why do you think the three factions haven't been trying their best to take us out? Other than sending one True Gamer. A weak one at that. It's because they are trying to gain Intel on us due to no longer having access to the [Information Dimension] to tell them." I slowly and calmly place down examples of how the three factions have been treating this whole war of us and against them. "This is why I never again used [Bypass Restrictions] on the [Information Dimension] once I noticed members of the three factions been taking notes of it when I discovered it by accident when I was accessing the [Information Dimension] one day. Luckily, they only started just a few years after losing access; furthermore, I made sure to modify existing notes, digital, physical, etc. That has recorded our data."

Raven's eyes turn cold, "Forget about the main universes for now. All of us need to grab every single universe that normal, not crossover ones. We'll leave those alone for the time being. We won't allow the three factions even have the chance to gain access to the main universes as long we prevent them from having ownership of 50% of the total in the category for the universes."

Everyone's eyes became cold, instead of worrying about the three factions that have information about all of us for over 20 years now didn't matter to us. All of us have improved over the 7 years and we still continue to train ourselves.

Out of everyone here; only Yuri and Ryun have reached the [Tier 8 - Entity] range. The former from the body alone and the latter from the [Cultvation System]'s [Unverse Creator] is [Tier 8] in the multiverse.

Furthermore, [Tiers] are not everything after learning how Yuri and Ryun still can't defeat me. Especially Yuri since she still hasn't developed a long-distance attack.

"If we had more people with universe travel ability. This would have been quicker, but only the two of us can." I said to everyone, as to who the other beside me; well, that Ryun as she has already created a [Universe Travel Technique] via [Dao of Fire and Spacetime]. "Actually, we can forget the mundane universes, for the time being. We have already agreed to aim for cultivation universes, for the time being. So, anyone got one for us?"

"Coiling Dragon? I've already reached the peak of that universe and could take over it easily. We just to be prepared to face characters with the same [Cultivation Level] like me, the [Universe Creator]." Ryun picked the universe, that's where her [Cultivation System] came from.

"Very tempting to go there." Esdeath mumbles to herself, "I could gain more insight into the [Dao of Ice] if I were to comprehend the [Profound Laws of Water] in the universe of Coiling Dragon."

"Thinking of using another [Cultivation System]?" I grin at Esdeath, who just scoff at me.

"Don't be silly, Ragna. Unlike you, all of us can't use multiple [Cultivation Systems]. I'm just going to include the [Profound Laws of Water] into my [Dao of Ice]. I may have evolved it into the [Dao of Freezing Time]. But, that doesn't mean it won't stop me from using the [Dao of Ice] thanks to my Teigu. Plus, the better my [Dao of Ice], the stronger my [Dao of Freezing Time] become." Esdeath explains why she has the desire to increase her insight into the [Dao of Ice].

"I think I could use the [Edicts of Destruction]." Yuri spoke up, after Ryun explained to everyone about the [Cultivation System] of the Coiling Dragon.

"Oh, I could infuse the [Four Edicts of Fate, Life, Death, and Destruction] into my [Dao of Fire]." Ryun's eyes light up. "I have already infused all the [Profound Laws] in the Coiling Dragon into my [Dao of Fire] upon reaching the [Universe Creator]." Ryun said this to both Gabriel and Serafall since these two didn't know a single thing about her [Cultivation System] nor how she reached the [Universe Creator] when the canon main character required fusing the [Cultivation Clone Bodies of Fire, Earth, Water, and Wind] to reach the [Universe Creator Stage]. But, for Ryun, she didn't have to follow the same path thanks to their husband modifying her [Cultivation System] to allow her to.

"I don't think I will try to gain anything from Coiling Dragon's [Cultivation System]. It was hard enough for me just with the [Dao of Music]." Alice frown at everyone, "I think I will just help out by taking the support role." Alice knew she wasn't someone who could cultivate to the peak and have extreme willpower to do so.

"Don't worry, Alice. I'm sure there are other things you could learn from this universe." Raven tries to comfort her lover as she pats Alice's hand. "Is there, Ragna?" Raven glance at me, hinting me to help her out with Alice before she enters her depression by eating a 100x amount of her usual average intake of food.

"There are the [Magic Formations] in Coiling Dragon, which is exactly as their name implies. Capable of many things, from casting illusions, to sealing things, to amplifying the power and so on." I explained what the [Magic Formations] from the Coiling Dragon; furthermore, I explained how I don't need it since I already have the [Dao of Formation].

"Quick question. Is it easier for me to learn [Magic Formations] compare to [Dao of Formation]?" Alice asks me, "Because if not, then I rather not learn it."

I avoid looking at Alice, causing her to let out a sad sigh.

"There's the [Profound Mystery of Music] under the [Profound Laws of Wind] if you want to test your luck on that, Alice." Ryun came over to Alice, "I'm sure you can do well with the [Profound Laws of Wind] and infuse it into your [Dao of Music]."

"I guess." Alice pout, as she places her chin on the table, "We will see." Alice didn't seem to be completely against this, but the rest of us will find out in the future.

"I'm going to continue thinking." Raven didn't pick any of the [Profound Laws] just yet, seeing how she only got a bit of insight into the [Dao of Sword] and using [Heartforce] as well. Even until now, Raven hasn't found her main [Dao].

"Think either of us could learn the [Cultivation System] of Coiling Dragon or should try for something else?" Serafall asks everyone, while Gabriel had a thoughtful look, thinking about what would suit her.

"We can all think about later, for now, it's time for dinner. All of us, but Ragna, can't think with an empty stomach." Esdeath said to everyone, "As for you and Gabriel." Esdeath points at Serafall and Gabriel, "The Coiling Dragon's [Cultivation System] isn't the best for the two of you. So after dinner, I'll help out. So, everyone. We'll decide if Coiling Dragon will be the next universe to enter."

No one disagrees with Esdeath as multiple stomachs started making noises. Even as cultivators and/or supernatural beings. Where all of us don't need to eat for a long time, but no one wanted to miss eating Esdeath's handmade, personal cooked instead of summoning the food, as they are too good to give up.


	84. Chapter 84: That Moment of Regret

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"Active skill name or magic spell"

'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 84: That Moment of Regret**

The next day*

 **Year 27: Day 120: I May Have Miscalculated, Whoops!**

(Ark's City)

After yesterday's dinner; we got back into a meeting before it was decided, that the cultivation universes are to be left alone for the time being. Since not many of us could fight the peak cultivators in a one versus one fight. Not to mention, both Gabriel and Serafall need to figure out what type of [Dao] to learn and used as part of their main fighting style.

Serafall already leaning towards the [Dao of Ice], but wasn't completely so sure just yet, and if she does decide to go into the [Dao of Ice], then Esdeath is willing to help her out. While Gabriel continues to think about it, but she did say that if there is a [Dao of Light], then she willing to pick that [Dao] as her backup unless she can't find one that suits her after a certain time passed by.

The meeting continues on until it was morning. Just now, we just finished discussing which cultivation universe we are entering, where it was Coiling Dragon, but decided otherwise.

Not because the Coiling Dragon's [Cultivation System] is useless. Far from it. It was because the moment we arrived near a universe of the Coiling Dragon. We found a large number of cultivators belong to the [Evil Faction] and placed down a universe-size [Magic Formations] around the Coiling Dragon universe. If that wasn't enough, these cultivators are from the Coiling Dragon and most of them are [High Sovereign Stage]. Just below the [Cultivation Stages: Overgod and Universe Creator]. There are exactly four [Universe Creators] among them, which made it more difficult.

Therefore, it's more like we can't even enter the Coiling Dragon universe even if we wanted to. Just to be on the safe side. I made the [Ark] visit all the available Coiling Dragon universes, but came with the same thing. All guarded by powerful cultivators. With four [Tier 8 - Entities] protecting the universe under them.

Because of this discovery; we decide to visit other cultivation universes. Again protected by one or ten [Tier 8 - Entities]. Among the most powerful cultivation universes that include many different types of [Dao], [Laws], etc. There would be a single [Tier 9 - Entity] there among an army of cultivators guarding the universes. Thanks to the few programs Repellista made to do a quick scan and we left before the enemy notice us.

"Well, I guess the [Evil Faction] ain't playing around." Raven spoke after we visited what was like the 500th cultivation universes, which didn't take that long and only require just a second to check before jumping to another universe. It didn't even take 10 minutes to check over 500 universes.

"What now?" Alice asks everyone, "Should we check the other universes if they are being guarded?" By that, Alice meant non-cultivation universes.

"May as well. Because if the three factions trying to protect all the universes under their control, then it will be a lot harder for us to take over other universes that owned by than compared to the ones that ownerless. I guess we can go on the offense after training Gabriel and Serafall more into the [Dao]. Ingui Yoon and Daniela are on their way, but I would only rate them at [Tier 2 - Entity] range for now." I answered Alice's questions.

"You know what? Forget the whole takeover universes. We are fine with the one we have now and don't even need to worry about them trying to use the main universe to steal from us due our home universe being a crossover one. Unless there is a main crossover universe?" Esdeath looks at me, with everyone doing the same. Waiting for me to tell them if there such a thing or not.

With a quick search into the [Information Dimension], "No, there no such thing, or more like, there are many times that occurred in the past, where a crossover universe becoming a main universe, but many things prevent such a thing to happen. In fact, the main crossover universe has barely any information out of everything in the [Information Dimension]. I only know there are many methods for creating one, but most, if not, all these methods failed at the end." I explained to everyone.

"How about we make one ourselves?" Daniela asks everyone, "Unless a True Gamer has tried, but the only result of failure?"

"Yeah, many True Gamers of the past has tried, but end up being killed instead, leading to new True Gamers to appear afterward. So, I think it's best we ignore this for now unless we could figure out the reason behind all the death and destruction about why a main crossover universe never formed." I replied as I continue to look into the [Information Dimension].

"Right then, forget about all that. What's important right now is to locate the Gamers. It doesn't matter if they are True or False Gamers." Esdeath reminds everyone what our true goals, "Actually, how many do we even need to find, Ragna?"

"No idea. We just have to continue hunting down Gamers, until my own Gamer's ability no longer absorbs the [Gamer's Ability: Reality Core]." I shrug my shoulders as I cut off my connection with the [Information Dimension].

"That would be kind of hard for us to find. It has been, what, 6 years or something since we found a False Gamer, Jack I think that was his name since we last saw another Gamer." Yuri frown on this, because it was this Jack that caused her personal alone time with her husband for a year or so, but was cut off short. "Is there any way for us to locate these False Gamers at all?"

Everyone begins to think about to locate them since it looks like there is a high chance of us taking over universes wouldn't much easier compared to how we've taken over the universes of the Highschool DxD category.

"I could create a [Skill] that specializes in tracking down Gamers." I said to everyone.

"Don't if we do, then the three factions will definitely know what we are aiming for and would increase their protections around them. They've already found out we're aiming to take over many universes and look how they react." Raven rejected the idea of me creating the [Skill] to track the Gamers down. "Hey, Ragna. Do you still make the [Sorrowful Longbow] and the [Forlon Arrow]?"

"Yeah, not that hard to make. I got like hundreds of them. Why you ask?" I raise an eyebrow at Raven, while everyone else continues to think up of an idea how to track down the Gamers. The only ones paying attention to the conversation between Raven and me, are Esdeath, Ingui Yoon, and Daniela.

"Are they powerful enough to take care of an army of cultivators? Including the [Tier 9 - Entity]?" Raven gives me a cold smile, that would have caused many people to feel for their life is very close to being beheaded by the cold steel of a sword.

"Honest answer? I have no idea. But, I can try it out by powering it with the [Hou Yi's Archery - Desolate Era's Version] to see how much damage I could cause to a [Tier 9 - Entity]." I already know both the [Sorrowful Longbow] and the [Forlon Arrow] under the effect of the [Hou Yi's Archery] have caused in the past, and that was just using up 1% of my HP. Thousands of universes have been destroyed by a powered [Forlon Arrow] and killed a small army too. "Let me try."

I disappear via [Cleave Sword Intent: Short Cut] and outside the [Ark] before anyone could stop me.

(Multiverse: Unknown | Outside the [Ark])

I activate the [Restrictions] on the [Ark], then placed even more before putting the [Ark] into the [Gate of Babylon]. As I have no idea if the shockwave of the [Forlon Arrow] would be able to break all the [Restrictions] and other defensives onto the [Ark], even if the defensive survives from the shock, I don't think it would even last for a second. So better to be in my [Gate of Babylon] than out in the open.

A golden ripple appears, where it pops out the [Sorrowful Longbow] and [Forlon Arrow], which caused an ancient aura to be felt throughout the vast multiverse, causing many to locate my position with ease; however, before they could lock onto me. I activate [Omega Sword Dao: Shadowless Dao] and [Rejection] linked together, causing all entities from the three factions to unable to find me. Even with the ancient aura spreading out in this entire area, to the point of affecting the nearby universes.

With the [Sorrowful Longbow] in my left hand and the [Forlon Arrow] in my right; I release my original body out of the [Gate of Babylon] before sending it away to far away from this area as possible before I pull the bowstring.

I waited for a few minutes as I split my mind in two, with this current body of mine and my original body.

I let out a sigh, that this 6th clone body of mine will soon disappear. Been many years since I made it, but it the youngest out of my other bodies.

An hour later*

I smirk, where I can 'see' countless cultivators and other entities are quickly heading to the area I'm in. Not even the members of the three factions that are in the nearby universes around me can't help at all. This is due to the ancient aura from the [Sorrowful Longbow] and [Forlon Arrow] preventing them.

Pulling the bowstring, where I activate the [Hou Yi's Archery - Desolate Era's Version] after linking it with multiple [Skills] under the effects of [Chain Combo Magic].

[Rejection] to prevent others from affecting the [Forlon Arrow]'s trajectory.

[Immortal Ending Sword] is to give the [Forlon Arrow] the ability to end anything in its path, be it real or illusory, formless or without form. Anything will end.

[Immortal Slaughtering Sword] for the [Forlon Arrow]'s killing power being further enhanced before the [Hou Yi's Archery]'s effects kick in.

[Immortal Trapping Sword] to give the [Forlon Arrow] the ability to rip the spacetime apart and collapse anything space and time-related as to prevent the [Forlon Arrow] from reaching its destination.

[Immortal Exterminating Sword] will make sure the [Forlon Arrow] would extinguish even the Heavens if someone crazy enough to use such a thing as a barrier.

[Devil Style] make it so the fate won't affect the [Forlon Arrow] nor does it allows anyone with the so-called plot armor to be able to stop the [Forlon Arrow] from completing its purpose.

[Black Arts: Soul Withering Curse] to make sure anything hit by the [Forlon Arrow] will be unable to reincarnate.

And finally, the [Karmic Sword Dao: Annihilation]. One of the most powerful [Sword Dao Techniques] I have created over the years. This will erase everything that blocks the [Forlon Arrow]'s path. Powerful enough to annihilate the chains of [Karma]. Increasing the damage of the [Forlon Arrow] by 10 times and ignore all [Damage Invalidation Technqiues], ignore damage reduction abilities, ignore armor, even ignore the [Resurrection Skill] of anyway. Only certain death is the result.

Once I linked all these together with the [Forlon Arrow]. I pour in 100% of my HP and slowly my body begins to crumble away as I release my grip onto the bowstring.

(Multiverse: Unknown)

-Ragna's Original Body's POV-

 **DING!***

 **Player, your 6th clone has been destroyed and won't be recovered.**

I look back, where I lost my connection with my 6th clone and luckily, I absorb the [Skills] from the 6th clone before it's destroyed. Then, a second later, I end up spitting a large amount of blood out of my mouth, even my body was badly damaged as well and my vision quickly became white, black, then back to white and black. Rapidly for at least 10 times.

 **DING!***

 **Player, you have lost 99% HP!**

 **DING!***

 **Under the unknown effects of [Forlon Arrow]. The Player's original body will stay at 1% HP for a year to recover from the unknown effects of the [Forlon Arrow] thanks to the [Skill: Miracle of Life and Rejection] helping the Player.**

"Shit." I grim at this, because this means I will be at my weakest moment for an entire year. But, on the bright side, I'm glad to have the [Miracle of Life] and [Rejection]. Otherwise, who knows how long it will take for my original body to recover or if it's even possible to recover at all.

 **DING!***

 **Player, you have destroyed 30% of the total universes in the multiverse!**

 **DING!***

 **The [Title: The Broken Player]'s unknown effects have activated and absorbed all the newly gained [Titles] related to the destructions of the 30% of the total universes in the multiverse.**

 **DING!***

 **The [Hero Faction]'s main priority is now to kill the Player.**

 **DING!***

 **The [Neutral Faction]'s main priority is now to kill the Player.**

 **DING!***

 **The [Evil Faction's main priority is now to kill the Player.**

I frown at this, because this means I have to go into hiding now. In fact, this is the worse news to get due to the fact, that I won't be able to fight at my peak condition and will have to worry about being attacked by entities that will be able to eliminate that last 1% HP of mine.

Further into the bad news; the [Skill: God Hand - Gamer's Version] won't help at all, because I'm affected by the [Forlon Arrow], and if I do die, I will stay dead as the [God Hand] count as a [Resurrection Skill].

I switch over to my other [Cultivation Clone Bodies: The Sword God]. Where I summon it out of my [Gate of Babylon]. A massive golden ripple appears throughout the multiverse and [The Sword God] appears, wearing a golden color [Cultivator's Robe].

[The Sword God's Body] is a giant so large, that seemed capable of propping up countless Heavens of all kinds. Not to mention, the size of a universe, radiating with golden light, making it seem like a [Heavenly God].

The nearby weaker universes, that managed to survive barely with numerous cracks and just one moment away from being destroyed, now disappear under my current body's murderous aura overflowing all around. Soon thousands and thousands of universes nearby broke down beyond repair until barely even fragments of the universe remain.

I use [Chain Combo Magic] to link with [Rejection] and [Ninjutsu] to shrink [The Sword God]'s universe-size body into an average human-size body. Afterward, I use these two linked [Skills] to reel in the murderous aura. This stops the destruction of more universes, but the damage has been done.

Afterward, I transfer my conscious over to [The Sword God] and put away my original body into the [Gate of Babylon] to be protected.

-Ragna's [The Sword God's Cultivation Body]'s POV-

Taking one step with the [Skill: Sacrifice] to increase my speed. I disappear from the area with incredible speed.

But I did not count for more universes being destroyed just from using one of my [Skill] that used [Mana]. Where it seems like I need to push the two linked [Skills] further, because now, even the [Mana] is filled with killing intent.

A few hours later*

I stop and look at the random universe, I decide to use for my temporary stay for a year, then release the [Ark] and enter after I activated the [Restrictions] to void any [Detecting Skills] to the area.

(Ark's City)

"Ragna-! Why are you using the [Cultivation Body: The Sword God]?!" Esdeath was about to give her husband a piece of her mind before she saw the familiar golden robe her husband is wearing and knew instantly something must have happened in the last few hours.

Seeing the concern and worry looks on everyone's face. I begin explaining what happen a few hours ago, including what I used on the [Forlon Arrow] to the end, where my original body is badly damaged and is extremely dangerous to leave out in the open. Along with the three factions' main priority is now set to kill me. Plus, the fact that I destroyed 30% total universes of the multiverse all belongs to the three factions, making this a big hit onto their resources.

"Didn't you say only using the [Hou Yi's Archery]?" Raven looks at me in disbelief, no one could blame her, "Other than using your 6th clone's entire lifeforce, but you even include linking the [Immortal Exterminating Four Swords] as well. That's just asking for trouble. I'm pretty sure you would be dead by now if you were just a bit closer to the blast range instead of only being hit by the last bit of shockwave."

"Oh, so this is why everyone is so concerned about leaving hubby alone." Serafall thought everything the other wives mentioned in the past was just an excuse for everyone to stick with hubby, now she truly knows that her hubby doesn't think about the consequence of his action.

"Yeah, Ragna tends to do something that will end up killing him even though most of them it won't, leading to Ragna dismissing as something not fatal. Honestly, I feel like he became like this when he gained the [Title: The Broken Player]." Yuri said to Serafall, with a frown on her face.

"Then, we just have to be sure to stick around husband no matter what, even in battle." Gabriel nods to herself, vowing that she won't allow her husband to never be alone at all.

"Heh, good luck with that. If Ragna wanted to. He could disappear on us without a chance of stopping him. Like he did a few hours ago." Raven shook her head in frustration, "To make it worse. If we're out in the multiverse instead in a universe. The only one among us who could come out of the [Ark] without ending up dying from the raw pressure of the multiverse alone. Only Yuri and Ryun can survive out in the vast multiverse with Ragna. Yuri with a powerful body and Ryun due to her being a [Universe Creator]."

"Seriously, Ragna. We're just worried about you." Esdeath looks at me with a sad expression, that causes my heart to ache a little.

"Alright. I won't go out by myself." I give everyone a small smile, which didn't make almost everyone feel better because this will happen again in the future; therefore, among everyone's minds is to try to come up with a way to survive outside the universes and in the multiverse, "Anyway, I found a universe for us to stay for a while until my original body recover. I have no idea what universe it is, but we should be fine since I don't detect anyone strong in the universe, that could cause any of us harm. In fact, even both Ingui Yoon and Daniela could be considered a powerhouse in this universe we're about to enter."

"In other words." Daniela spoke up, "A universe, not worth taking over or you'll at the end when we leave?"

"Hold up! Before we even think about entering the universe." Raven quickly stops everyone, "Sheesh, it feels like I'm the only one that actually thinks about the small details." Raven sighed in relief that everyone's attention is on her now, "Ragna, with your current body. Wouldn't it cause problems the moment you enter the universe? Like would the universe, even handle the body's existence at all without breaking down?"

"No worry. I got both [Ninjutsu] and [Rejection] under the effects of [Chain Combo Magic] active this entire time and will keep it active for an entire year, something I can do easily, but I won't be able to burst out lots of [Skills] if we come across a very powerful enemy that above [Tier 5 - Entity] range." I answered and by pointing out, that Repellista, Ingui Yoon, Daneial, Gabriel, and Serafall nearby aren't affected. Something my wives, not including Gabriel and Serafall realized this since they knew how powerful just the existence of my [Cultivation Bodies] alone can cause damage to the surroundings just by existing alone if I don't use something like [Rejection] to suppress this.

"Fine. Let's head to this universe, who knows, maybe we can bring the kids out of the home universe to be together as a family for a year before resuming back into the war. Though, I got the feeling the kids will be hating your gut, Ragna, for a while. Since you sent them away before they could say anything." Esdeath smirk at me, for not considering the kids' opinion and can't wait to see their reaction after 2 years apart.

"Oh..." I'm beginning to think that pushing them away into the home universe wasn't my brightest idea. "Think they will forgive me if I spoil them with lots of presents?" I just realize how bad of a Father, I am after thinking about what I have done so far with the kids.

"Maybe for the simple-minded ones. The ones that are not? You should know that answer." Esdeath quickly thought up with a plan using the kids.

"Alright, give me a moment to check what universe this is first before I bring the kids out of the home universe once I placed all the defensive around this universe." I said to Esdeath and the rest.

A few minutes later*

(Ark's City)

"So, the universe we're about to enter is Erza's origin universe." I said to everyone once I got the info on the universe.

"Oh! Our little gift's origin universe, I can't wait to see the place in person after reading about it." Ryun said with delight, "I'm very sure our little gift would love to visit a familiar place." Ryun gives me a bright smile, "I need to sort through the things in my [Inventory]!" Ryun quickly sat down and go through what's in her [Inventory].

"You want to bring the kids here. Plus, they get to meet Gabriel and Serafall." Raven said to me, while Esdeath and Yuri got together with Ryun to make up a family plan to do in the Fairy Tail universe.

"Alright." I give Raven a wry and worried look before I summon the kids out of the home universe and into the [Ark].

The next moment, I got punched in the face and everywhere else on my body. By the following of Erza, Killua, Gon, and shockingly Kaori as well, who I would never expect to do such a thing.

I can see the look on Esdeath's face that she didn't think her little girl would do such a thing as well, even Ryun looks like she about to have a heart attack upon seeing Erza punching me.

"Huh, they got bigger." Alice commented, "Hey, Raven, I forgot. How old are they now?" Alice tried to be as quiet as possible when asking this. Luckily, the kids were too busy releasing their frustration to pay attention to what Alice just said, even those with a superhuman sense of hearing.

"From what I could recall. Most of them should around the age of 15. Some may be younger or a few years older." Raven whispers back, as she watches in amusement of seeing the kids trying to beat up their old man, but failing to cause any harm at all, not even causing their old man to take a step back. What made it funnier is that her husband has this awkward look on his face, which shows he has no idea what to do in this situation. At this point, Raven thinking about having a kid of her own.

"Kaori!" Esdeath shouted, causing the kids to stop, and then, almost all of them instantly pale in fright. Especially Kaori, who clearly just realize that her Mother is here and saw what she just did.

"They forced me to!" Kaori didn't care if this made her into a traitor among her siblings, but if it means getting away from being punished by her Mother, then she will do it a thousand times if given the chance and gladly do so without having a guilty conscious.

"It seems like 2 years without my presence have made you bold." Esdeath smile at her Daughter while walking towards Kaori and the other kids, where the temperature of the area slowly going down.

"No! No! Kaori has been a good girl! Kaori has been a good girl!" Kaori cried out, where everyone noticed her speaking in third person and can definitely tell she scared out of her mind of being punished by her Mother.

"In fact, you kids have been very bad." Esdeath didn't lose her smile, causing the kids; well, teenaged kids held each other in fear, not even thinking to escape Esdeath's wrath, for they knew, that escaping just made it much, much worse for themselves.

"Well, at least we know kids still fear Esdeath." Yuri said dryly while thinking about if her Daughter fears her like how she fear Esdeath. Then, Yuri snorts at that thought, because there is no way she could be any scarier compared to what Esdeath could do.

"Do you think we should stop Esdeath before she hurt the little ones?" Gabriel asks with concern for the kids.

"Can you even stop Esdeath?" Serafall asks Gabriel, who thought about it, then decide to offer a prayer for the kids instead.


	85. Chapter 85: Hello Again!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"Active skill name or magic spell"

'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 85: Hello Again!**

 **Year 27: Day 120: I May Have Miscalculated, Whoops! Part 2**

(Ark's City)

"So, do we have to worry about someone from the three factions entering the universe while we're in it?" Yuri asks me while ignoring the frighten screams going on in the background and the cold laughter Esdeath making.

"Nope. I made sure to place a large amount of [Restrictions], even as we speak right now, I haven't stopped making more [Restrictions], not to mention it was ownerless just a few seconds ago. So, the three factions will have a harder time entering. Unless they have the same attacking power as the powered-up [Forlon Arrow] with [Hou Yi's Archery]. They won't even make a crack into the [Restrictions] I have placed." I replied to Yuri's question, trying my best to think about what to make my kids happy as I've already surpassed the million digits range of [Restrictions] I created so far and have lost count over the years.

"Good to know." Yuri didn't know what else to talk about. So she just watches Esdeath continue scolding the kids with Ryun next to her, looking at Erza with disapproval, that made the redhead teenage girl feel ashamed by the look she got.

"Let everyone know that we'll leave in an hour. I need to pick out which [Skills] I could use freely while [Chain Combo Magic] is currently active for the time being and if I try to switch or add in new [Skills] would cause the [Chain Combo Magic] to be deactivated for a few seconds, leading to my current body's presence be no longer suppressed." I said to my wives and the others that watching the kids being lectured/scolded by Esdeath, who is using her words only, but that was enough to push a massive pressure onto the kids alone. No need to take physical action when it is unnecessary.

"Sure." Yuri replied, but secretly, she wonders if her husband even needs to pick out [Skills] in the first place when his current body alone could just flick someone to kill them without any effort.

Of course, I can tell most of my wives kept their eyes on me, causing me to feel very awkward; therefore, I pull out a chair and sat on it while I go through my [Skills List], that mainly use [Mana] as [The Sword God] can't use any other [Energy Sources], but [Mana].

It didn't even take 5 minutes of searching for me to pick out which [Skills] to use for the year or more like I only picked two. The two are [Fundamental Force Manipulation] and [Hou Yi's Archery - Seeking the Flying Sword Path's Version]. Both are very overpowered and together just make it even worse. The former due to many abilities in one and the latter the same deal, or more like, I use the former together with the latter.

Furthermore, with these two [Skills] alone would cause major problems for even higher entities. Maybe at [Tier 7 - Entity] range or higher would able to counter them. But, I'm sure no enemy that high would show up any time soon. If one does show up, then the [Skill: Sword God Magic] would do the trick to take care of them.

But, just to be on the safe, more than already, I included the [Restriction Mastery]. Making a total of four [Skills] for me to use, with the [Wisdom of The Sage] just to activate the [Fundamental Force Manipulation] in the first place so I may as well include that as well into the [Skills] I will use for the time being.

However, even though I picked these four [Skills]. I got to adjust my control over them due to my [Mana] is infused with [God Qi] thanks to the passive effect of [Sword God Magic] being the main core of this body of mine. I wouldn't be surprised if I end up killing a normal mortal by just using the weakest [Magic Spell: Breeze] would shred the normal mortal without even leaving anything behind. Let alone using the [Hou Yi's Archery], where a single arrow is enough to kill even the strongest dragon in the Fairy Tail universe.

So with a few quick thinkings and changing the way I used the four [Skills]. And the answer came by using the [Wisdom of The Sage] every time before fighting or anything that requires using [Mana] to give me the extra stats in INT and WIS, for to calculate the exact amount of the bare minimum of [Mana] needs to be used in the current situation.

After that's done. I debate if I should use a sword or not. For one, the [Hou Yi's Archery - Seeking the Flying Sword Path's Version] would likely destroy a good chunk of the planet if I were to go up to the 3rd arrow or so. So it won't be a problem, but I feel like if I do, then there no point in using the [Fundamental Force Manipulation] at all if I wield a sword. So, I gave up the idea of using a sword in the Fairy Tail universe, nor bother to do close combat with the [Untold Mixed Martial Art Styles].

Now, that is all done. I glance over to my family, to see Esdeath still scolding the kids while Gabriel somehow got little Asia and Alluka away from Esdeath's wrath, and look like enjoying a good conversation among the three, where I could see all of them smiling. Unlike the other kids, where they all have frightened looks on their faces.

 _'Hm. Maybe I should take this chance to check over a few things just in case and think about what I should do in the Fairy Tail universe. Rather, if I should just idle around, hunting down some dark mages for their bounties or should I grab this chance to gain more insight into what kind of [Sword Dao] I could gain from the [Innate Invisible Sword Qi].'_ I thought about what my options to do, then glance over the kids and decide to do spend more time with the kids instead of training all the time or doing something by myself. When I should take this time to spend quality time with the rest of the kids like I did back in the Food Wars and Pokemon universe.

Shaking my head, where I should take a bit more time enjoying life than quickly finish things as soon as possible. I've already missed a good chunk of my kids' childhood.

Once I thought of this and decide not to think about anything else besides spending time with all my family. I felt a bit more relaxed.

Getting up from my seat. I walk over to where the kids are and I just arrived right on time when Esdeath finished scolding the kids about not attacking me or something. I didn't catch everything, too busy having my mind feel a bit clearer than normal. I need a bit of time to adjust this.

"So... would I be forgiven if I were to hand out, sorry gifts?" I ask the kids, where some are eager to find out what my sorry gifts going to be while some are skeptical about this. And some of them didn't care about the sorry gifts.

"I feel like they shouldn't even get sorry gifts after they hit their own Father." Esdeath glare at the kids, mostly at Kaori, who cowards behind Chifuyu and Erza. "I say only give the gifts to the one that didn't attack you, Ragna."

"You sure?" I ask Esdeath, causing the kids to look back at me where I'm holding what looks like a giant strawberry cake, and it wasn't a surprise to see Erza drooling at the sight of the giant strawberry cake. "I even made the cake myself." As in making it with the [Gate of Babylon]. "But, if you say so." I was about to put the giant strawberry cake away when one of the kids shouted.

"Wait!" Erza cried out, but she did not dare move closer to her Father, "I'm sorry! Forgive me for punching you, Father. Punish me as you wish, but please don't take away the strawberry cake!"

"My little gift, you know what kind of punishment you're getting." Ryun gives Erza a disappointed look and before Erza's horrified look, Ryun took the giant strawberry cake and puts it away in her [Inventory]. "Your punishment is to not eat the cake or any kind of strawberry cake for a week."

"NO!" Erza scream in absolute horror and ready to faint if she didn't know doing so would cause her punishment to be more, something she experiences in the past. "Mommy, please don't take the cake away!" Erza wouldn't dare move a step towards her Father after coming to her senses, but she willingly with her Mother. So, Erza, without any shame, hugs her Mother's thighs while begging with tears going down her cheeks.

"Heh, I wouldn't beg if-I'M SORRY!" Killua was about to make some kind of cool remark, but switched his tone of voice when he saw Mother Esdeath took away another giant cake from his adopted Father, that is completely made out of chocolate. But, unlike Erza, who knew her Mother won't do anything like hitting and won't push her off if she doing something shameless like hugging her Mother's thighs; however, for Killua, he wouldn't dare do the same with Mother Esdeath, not even if someone gave him unlimited lives.

"Wow, they must really like those cakes." Serafall is surprised to see Erza and Killua acting this way.

"Kaori." Esdeath look at her Daughter, "I was planning to cook your favorite sea bream, but I don't think you deserve it after you hit your Father. Something I would never expect you to do." Esdeath shook her head, knowing how much her Daughter loves sea bream the same way Erza and Killua are with their strawberry cake and chocolate.

Kaori falls onto her hands and knees, quietly sobbing that she won't be able to eat the sea bream cooked by her Mother, something she loves and eager to eat again after 2 years of not eating her Mother's cooking, especially her favorite sea bream.

"Gon." Esdeath looks over, causing Gon to gulp. "Hand me your fishing pole." Esdeath stretches her left hand out at Gon, who became a bit pale; nevertheless, Gon hands his precious fishing pole over with shaky hands. "You're not allowed to go fishing nor will you have this back for a week."

Unlike Erza and the others, who didn't faint. Gon did once he realizes what is his punishment. Something he never experienced in this family yet, compared to the other kids. So, to hear from Mother Esdeath that he can't fish, something he loves to do in his free time, and have his precious fishing pole away for a week was too much for him.

"Oh, dear." Gabriel quickly heads over to Gon, to make sure nothing wrong after he hit his head on the ground when he fainted. Little Asia and Alluka follow Gabriel, to check on their brother.

"Now, kids come over here. So I can introduce everyone the new additions to the family." I said to the kids after I passed Chifuyu a red-eyed black puppy after I made sure it linked with Chifuyu. Yup, I gave Chifuyu the [Sacred Gear: Canis Lykaon] from the Highschool DxD as her sorry gift. While I gave both little Asia and Alluka matching pair white pendants. Which contain my [Sword Qi] that will act the moment where either or both little Asia and Alluka are in danger. "These two are my wives as well, Gabriel, who is an angel and Serafall who is a devil."

Almost all the kids look at me with a deadpan.

"If you have questions, ask your Mother Esdeath." I point at my first wife, who just smile at the kids, causing them to shiver. They kept their mouths shut, not that eager to find out why I gained two new wives. "On other news, you guys are going to have another sibling. Especially you, Erza. You're going to be a big sister." I grin at Erza, who just finished letting out a good amount of tears to Ryun, blankly stare at me before looking at her Mother.

"Oh my." Ryun's cheeks redden a little, where everyone could see the big smile on her face.

"The thing is, Ryun the only one who will give birth, the rest of us won't. Well, not yet at least." Esdeath said to the kids, not paying attention to both Gabriel and Serafall thinking about having kids.

"Do you want to join in with Ryun to have kids?" Alice asks Raven, who thought about it for a moment.

"Hey, Ragna. Can you tell me if I end up giving birth to a [Reincarnator] or a new soul?" Raven looks at me, depending on my answer would lead to her decision to getting a kid of her own or not. Of course, for this, I won't check her character sheet to find out what her choice will be.

"Kind of, more like I can see the 'chance' of the gender and if they will contain the memory of their past life. If I wanted to find out who they are in their past life; well, I have to go deeper into the [Karma Thread], which is something I can't do right now." I pause for a moment to consider my words, "Well, actually I can, but I don't think the kids along with some of us would be fine if I were to summon [The Sword Immortal's Body]." As in, out of the other [Cultivation Clone Bodies], [The Sword Immortal's Body] will cause massive change to the surrounding compared to the other ones.

"No need!" Raven shouted, "If you require to summon that body, then it's better not to find out. Just knowing you have the ability is enough for me to decide." Raven frown, then glance at the artificial sky inside the [Ark]. "Alright, I will have a kid as well."

"Oh?" Esdeath raises an eyebrow at this, because she didn't think Raven would have a kid of her own, nor did she would in the first place with how lazy she would be when she gets the chance to. In fact, Esdeath wouldn't be shocked if she gave Raven a pet fish to take care and a few days later, to see it died due to lack of actions from Raven, who would be asleep and lazy to bother feeding the fish for a few seconds. "Maybe I should have a second kid as well?"

This caused the other wives to peak up. Seeing how now even the main wife wanted a second child made the rest thinking about if they should have one of their own as well.

"Wow, Pop about to be very busy." Killua thought out loud, causing his siblings to nod in agreement with little Asia and Alluka being excited for having younger siblings to spoil with by being the older siblings.

"Is it weird, that none of us gave them the talk, but they still know where babies come from?" Alice whispers to Yuri, who thought about it and agreed with Alice's statement.

"I blame it Kaori, Chifuyu, and Erza, because the three of them are [Reincarnators] and the rest are just normal kids." Yuri whispered back, "Plus, this family isn't normal, to begin with, so I find that weird is normal for us. Though, I think I'm alright just with Chifuyu." Yuri wasn't going to birth another child for the time and walk over to her Daughter to have some Mother-Daughter bonding time.

"Okay, I guess there will be more kids." Esdeath did a headcount, and it looks like it will be Ryun, Raven, and herself. "Anyway else want to have kids? Take this chance now. Also, Ragna mind extending that one year to maybe a decade or so before resuming the war with the three factions?" Esdeath glance over at me as she ignores her Daughter hugging her feet still.

"I don't mind." I was not going to make the same mistake in the past and neglect my kids.

"Okay, then. Since this is going to be a bit of a delay, we won't head into Erza's origin universe for the time being." Esdeath announced to everyone.

"Wait, what?" Erza looks confused, where almost all the kids are confused as well.

"Oh, did I forget? Yeah, we're going to a universe you should be very familiar with, Erza. After all, it's where you lived in your previous life." Esdeath grin at Erza, where she happy to see the shocked look on the teenaged redhead girl.

"Wait, does mean we will visit our universe too?" Chifuyu asks with a hint of hope, really wanted to see her little brother again, even if it's just a parallel version of her little brother and no longer her little brother in this current lifetime.

"Yup." Yuri pulls Chifuyu into a hug, who currently holding her new pet puppy.

"I'm sure, Gon here would be very excited to know this once he wakes up." Killua comment, but everyone, the adults, can tell he would rather not go into said universe, but is willing for Gon.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Does that mean we get to travel somewhere new?!" Alluka shouted happily, "The place we were before with those nice people is great and all, but school is boring." Alluka pout before her face brightens up, "So does this mean, we're going to into the place where Erza used to live?"

"In that order. Yes, as for school being boring, I agree, and yes. So, you want one of us to teach you, kids, instead? I'm sure Esdeath here won't mind after she gets pregnant, then giving birth." I glance at the artificial sky, "I wonder if it's the same with the first three. Only required a single day, for you to get pregnant on the stage to give birth and giving birth on that same day."

"Let's find out." Esdeath said to me, as she told the kids that we'll be back 24 hours later. Leaving Alice, Yuri, Repellista, Ingui Yoon, and Daniela behind to watch over them.

"Anyone up for Exploding Go Fish to pass the time?" Repellista offers a game to play, for the wait.

"I'm in." Daniela replied instantly, where everyone else wants to play as well.

The next day*

 **Year 27: Day 121: Why? Just Why?!**

(Ark's City)

"We're back!" Serafall shouted to everyone as we exit from the building used for the whole event to gain new addition into the family. "Guys welcome your new siblings and my baby girl, Rin!" Serafall held up her baby girl, who seems to be in shock and in pink full-body pajamas for a toddler.

"I would like everyone to welcome my precious little one, Artoria." Gabriel held her Daughter gently, looking at her precious one with a motherly smile. Where Artoria looks almost the exact same as her Mother. Same hair color and eye color. And also wearing a cartoonish male lion costume, makes her stand out compared to the other babies.

"I don't know why, but I feel like it would have been best for my mental health for not having a kid, but anyway." Raven let out a sigh, "I'd like everyone to greet my Son, Rock B. Mercer." Though, compared to the tone of voice Raven using, everyone could see the loving smile on her face as she held her baby boy.

"Erza, meet your little sister, Pyrrha." Ryun walks over to her eldest Daughter, to show her younger sister, who is also shocked, but at the same time, very happy.

"Don't worry, Raven, if needed. We just need to put the fear in our Sons together." Esdeath smirk, "Everyone meets Black D. Mercer. And before everyone ask. All of them are [Reincarnators]."

"I have regrets." I mumble to myself, as I was the last one to exit the building and feel like what sanity, I have left, even if there is just a tiny piece left will be gone soon. All due to who my kids are, especially my two Sons.

Rock Lee and Black Star. These two are the characters I have absolutely no desire to meet up with unless it for me to kill them if they annoy me too much. But, now they are my Sons; well, fate is a bitch.

On another note; I have two new Daughters, both from the same universe. One is a Magus, who became the student under a certain vampire troll and the other used to be the King of Knights; however, this one is the Lancer servant version not the Saber servant version. Which made it a bit weird for me.

By weird, I mean, this group of new kids of mine doesn't use swords as their main weapon. Artoria is close, but she has taken lance over the sword. Black Star knows how to use the sword and can wield it, but not his main weapon.

Still, I have regrets. But, these regrets I shall accept without any hesitation on my part. Also, I, and their Mothers, learned the Rock Lee and Black Star we got as Sons are the ones that died near the end of parallel canon in their universe. Where Rock Lee died in the Fourth Great Ninja War from overusing the [Eight Gates] and Black Star just became a Warrior God, but end up dying due to blood loss somehow. Either way, these two are going to be problems for me later on. Mentally that is.

"Yo, Pop, you look like someone found your darkest secrets and blackmailing you it." Killua said to me, the moment he saw me looking a bit more tired than usual.

"I hope you're ready to take care of very, very, energetic brothers." I said in a tired voice, and as if my LUCK stat decides to help me.

Both Rock and Black begin struggling, causing their Mothers to frown on this.

"It's decided, Killua, you shall help watching over little Black and Gon, you will watch over Rock." I pause for a minute to think if these two would be a good choice or not, "Actually, Chifuyu you can watch over Rock instead and Erza with Black. I'm sure the two of you can handle them." I ignore the look on my Daughters' face at being assigned to be babysitters at the get-go. "Anyway, for many years now since the last time I slept. I'm going to take this chance to nap and I'll see what would happen, but first, to the Fairy Tail universe."

Erza brightens up, eager to meet her old, but parallel version, friends.

"Quick question. Am I allowed to punish my little brother, if he does something bad?" Chifuyu asks me while she ignores her puppy trying to wiggle out of her arms.

"If you deem it something bad, ask one of your Mothers, and if they are okay with you doing the punishment, then sure." I replied, "Now, come on, I need that nap and everyone want to go into the Fairy Tail universe."

A few minutes later*

(Earth Land: Fiore: Magnolia Town: Eastern Forest)

"Okay, Esdeath and Repellista are in charge." I said to everyone, as we arrived into a parallel dimension of Earth land in the universe of Fairy Tail via [Ark's Gate]. To be exact, in a forest just outside of Magnolia Town, the main setting and location of one famous or infamous in some people's eyes, the Fairy Tail Guild. "Time for me to sleep." I said to everyone, as I bring out the old, but very familiar log house Esdeath and I lived in when it was just the two of us.

Esdeath's eyes moist a little, as she sees the familiar log house and felt her heart racing at the precious memory she and her husband shared in this home and now will be used for the rest of the family.

"Call me if someone needs me for something." I stretch my muscle a bit as I walk inside the log house, "And don't worry about me deactivating the two [Skills] that keep this body of mine from destroying the universe we're in. I can keep hundreds of [Skills] active even while asleep." I mention this to those that worried about me slipping up in my control of keeping the [Skills: Ninjutsu and Rejection] active at all time.

"Wait!" Serafall shouted, causing Rin to snap out of her shock, "How about you spend some time with your newborn children first before you sleep? I'm sure your Daughters and Sons would love to spend their first day in their new life with their loving Father." Serafall quickly pushes baby Rin into her husband's arms, as Serafall gives her husband a kiss on the cheek.

I glance down at baby Rin, who looks back at me, trying to comprehend how in the world she ends up as a baby, and then, she let out a baby sigh, where she realizes who the cause of this.

Character sheets. Thanks, karma I have it. To know what everyone is thinking.

"Alright." I didn't mind to delay my nap, "I wonder if I should be concerned about the jewels I stored away." I mumble this on purpose, where I easily noticed the glint in baby Rin's eyes. "Alright, I just need someone to stick around with me while everyone enjoys themselves in this world." I said to everyone as I continue to hold baby Rin.

"I'll stay." Gabriel smile at me.

"I think it's best for those who gave birth to stay and the rest can go. Repellista you're in charge, with Ingui Yoon and Daniela helping you out as well, kids listen to them and don't cause trouble. If you do." Esdeath left the threat hanging in the air, causing almost everyone to feel uncomfortable, mostly with the kids, "Now go ahead. We'll be right here when you guys are done exploring. Come on, Ragna, we got stuff to place down and expand the house." With that said, Esdeath walks into the log house while carrying her baby boy, who is currently looking at everywhere in awe and excitement.

* * *

 **Omake: The New Additional of the Abnormal Family Entering!**

* * *

-Third Point of View-

In a room, where five beautiful, but pregnant, women laid on separate beds, each for these women. All of them are giving birth at the same time, shockingly enough for those who would learn about this.

"Okay, just to be on the safe side for everyone, including the babies, I have placed down many [Restrictions] to prevent everyone from using their abilities, and also, suppressing everyone's physical strength down to human level, as in the same level a pregnant woman going to give birth." Ragna said to his loving wives, where all of them understand, but at the same time, some of them are concerned. Something he noticed right away. "Don't worry, Serafall and Gabriel. For something important like this, I'm willing to risk my original body to make sure the delivery goes on smoothly." And by that, Ragna is already using [Rejection] to prevent any problems from occurring and among other things, [Left Arm of Usage: Ope Ope no Mi] to perform the operation, and lastly, [Miracle of Life] to give the absolute best knowledge on how to deliver a baby safety.

"Okay, the first one is Serafall." Ragna walks over to his left, where Serafall is completely naked and looks to be in a bit of pain. Where the other pregnant wives are in pain as well. "Now-SHIT!" Ragna panic when he saw all his wives didn't wait any longer and push with everything they got. Therefore, Ragna, in his original body, quickly uses with absolute control over the [Ope Ope no Mi] to help the support the babies coming out of their Mothers' vagina.

"I can see the heads!" Ragna shouted, sweats covering his forehead as he didn't think this would happen, then again, there were more people at the time when Kaori, Chifuyu, and Erza came into the world, and Ragna just by himself.

Ragna made sure not to pull on anything, including the umbilical cords. Once the babies' head came out, where Ragna noticed some of them rotate a bit to one side, and the next pushes, one-shoulder emerge, then the other.

Once the shoulders are out, Ragna continues to support the babies and lift them very slightly toward their Mothers' stomachs. The rest of the body came out easily and with the knowledge from the [Miracle of Life], Ragna uses [Rejection] to speed things up and wrap the newborn, where they grow to the appearance of a one-year-old toddler, just like their older siblings from before, in a baby pajama. Blue for boys and pinks for the girls. Then sat the newborns onto small beds for them to rest in, easily made via [Wisdom of The Sage].

"Well, everything is fine and I would like to say, the delivery went great." Ragna uses [Rejection] to heal his wives up instantly, allowing them to get out of the beds with ease. Not bother to put on their clothes as they gather around to see their precious babies.

"This one here is Serafall's and the gender is female, and it's a yes in her being a [Reincarnator]." Ragna point at his and Serafall's baby girl is. Then, Ragna point which babies belong to whom. "All of them are [Reincarnators]." Ragna provides the character sheets for all his wives could read and see who their babies used to be in their past life.

"Oh..." Raven's left eyelid begins to twitch once she realizes, who her Son is. "I'm going to have my work cut out for me, that's for sure."

"You're not the only one." Esdeath looks like she wanted a redo.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Gabriel and I have babies from the same place!" Serafall shouted in awe, "Does this make them twin in some way?!"

"Pretty sure that's not how it goes." Ragna said dryly while looking at the ceiling as if he looking at the gods and goddesses are the main cause, for giving him his first two Sons. But, make sure to pick out the ones that might cause lots of problems later on as they grow up.

"Alright, everyone gets dress and we can leave." Esdeath said to the ladies that gave birth, as she already back in her normal outfit and carry her baby boy, who she already lots of plans to make sure to raise her Son into a powerful man and someone not very annoying. Especially, the part of making sure her Son won't end being so annoying and loud.

"Welcome to the family, my little gift." Ryun picks up baby Pyrrha and gently held before giving her baby a kiss on the head softly, "I'll make you get all the love you need as your loving Mama. No one will cause any harm to you, I promise this."

Baby Pyrrha looks like she about to cry, as she got a Mother in her life now, but also because Pyrrha just realized something very important upon gaining a second life. She won't be able to see her friends for a long time and they may be adults and have their own families by the time she reaches to her original age on her death, causing a big rift between them.

"There. There. There, my little gift. Your Mama is right here." Ryun softly whispers to her Daughter. Then, Ryun put on her clothes back on with just a thought and follow the rest out of the building to greet the others.


	86. Chapter 86: Just Idle Around

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"Active skill name or magic spell"

'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 86: Just Idle Around**

 **Year 27: Day 121: Why? Just Why?!** **Part 2**

-Babies' POV-

(Earth Land: Fiore: Magnolia Town: Eastern Forest: Log House)

"How come I get this false meat on a bone while you get a gemstone of all things?" Artoria asks Rin, who seems to know her counterpart, the Saber-class version of herself.

"Didn't you hear what our Father said?" Rin already accepts her current situation as she tries to figure out how in the world this gemstone she holding in her baby hands, contain so much [Prana], that put all the ones she owns in her previous life and her previous generations altogether, to shame. "He knows we're [Reincarnators], who was reborn into a new life and still kept our memories from our previous life. So, I guess the reason why our Father gave you that is that he thought you like it. Besides, our sister over there, Pyrrha."

"Hello, again." Pyrrha spoke up. As she currently holding a red teddy bear given to her Father.

"Can even confirm about this as she met our Father before she was reborn into this family." Rin said this, not noticing the way Pyrrha grim as she was forced to remember something unpleasant.

"I see." Artoria nods her tiny head, "By the way, should we do something about our... brothers over there?" Artoria looks over, where both half-brothers, Rock and Black are trying to learn how to stand up on their own without any assistance.

"I can do this! Standing up so early on as a kid is nothing before the great Black Star!" Black shouted, but came out as a baby scream instead for the adult.

"Right on, brother of mine! I'll stand before the day's end, and if I don't, I shall do 100 pushups!" Rock roar with excitement and begin following Black's example.

"Leave them alone. I don't want to go near those two." Rin glance at her brothers and shiver a little, because those two are too hyper for her comfort. "Also, I got the feeling, that everyone going to tease you more out of the rest of us."

"Why you say that?" Artoria asks Rin, not realizing she is in a lion costume.

"Uh, I got my reason." Rin replied as she continues to figure out the gemstone she has, not realizing that she and siblings are acting very abnormal for toddlers. Even more, compared to their older sisters.

-Ragna's POV-

"Ragna, is it alright for baby Rin to hold such a dangerous thing?" Serafall asks me, with a hint of concern once she felt the [Mana] inside the gemstone I gave to our baby girl something that could destroy a small mountain if the [Mana] inside is released.

"No worry, I made sure to place down multiple [Restrictions] on it." I gently grab the gemstone in baby Rin's hand, who tightens her grips, not allow me to take it away from her, as she puffs her cheeks, causing some of us to go 'aww' at this sight. Then decide to stop and let Rin keep it, who glare at me for daring to take it away from her, but in mine and my wives' eyes, baby Rin is pouting.

"Well, if you say so." Serafall still feels a bit uneasy with her precious baby girl playing with something so dangerous.

"You know, these two boys are really different compared to their older sisters when they were at their age." Esdeath said to everyone, as we watch Black and Rock continue trying to stand up, which should be impossible to do when they were just born not that long ago, even if they have accelerated growth to the age of one; furthermore, their older sisters took more time to do the same.

"Just wait until they enter [Wonderland]." Raven dreads when that happens, "They won't stop until we force them to." Raven shook her head, knowing who her Son was in his previous life.

"Good thing they only accelerate in their growth to the age of one or else we have to worry about kids entering their teenage stage at day one and we will have to deal with that." Esdeath chuckle at this, "Yet, I can't wait for it so I could deal with that problem personally." Esdeath grin coldly, causing all five toddlers to shiver and look at Esdeath all at the same time, which caused another shiver to occur.

"Oh, wait, I just realize something great with having these two as my Sons." I said to everyone, as an idea just struck me.

"What's that, hubby?" Serafall tilts her head, "Is it because they were powerful in their past lives and will easier become even stronger due to their past experience?"

"That and something more. I can teach Black and Rock my [Untold Mixed Martial Art Styles] after teaching the [Martial Art Skills] that merged into the [Untold Mixed Martial Art Styles]. Though, I could teach both Gon and Killua too, but those two already in the stage of developing their own fighting style and adding mine would just cause them to break it down and merge it into their own fighting style instead of the opposite way." I nod my head once I realize this.

"What about Rin, Artoria, and Pyrrha?" Serafall asks me, as she raises baby Rin to me, where my Daughter looks at me, with hopeful eyes that I have something to train her with and going by her character sheet, baby Rin is eager to learn what this family she born into could do.

"Hm. I could go many ways with her. One of them is to help Rin here, to modify her [Jewel Magecraft] to use a different [Magic System] to remove the weakness of [Magecrafts]." I replied, where I see baby Rin's eyes light up with excitement. "Another one is to place down a list of [Magic Systems] she could learn from instead, completely abandon her [Jewel Magecraft]." And now, Rin glaring at me for even thinking such a thing. So, that option is out from what I can tell by the thoughts going through my Daughter's character sheet. "But, we just have to see in the future."

"What about little Artoria?" Gabriel hugs her baby girl close, but made sure to catch the stuffed meat on a bone toy whenever Artoria's grips become loose.

"Well, seeing how she already knows how to use a sword and a lance. I'm thinking about teaching how to use everything as a weapon." I answered Gabriel's question.

"[Pumba]?" Esdeath asks in Gabriel's place. "If so, it would take her decades to even master the basics."

"Eh, maybe. We'll see in the future." I shrug my shoulders as I continue to hold Pyrrha, as Ryun massage my shoulders, something I didn't ask, but she did it anyway. Not that I was complaining. "As for Pyrrha; well, I'm sure with her [Semblance: Polarity] alone would make her powerful. All she needs is training. Besides, I'm sure my little girls can become a master before they reach their 20. After all, their elder sisters are close to being a master of their own too."

"By the way, do you think the others doing fine without the rest of us?" Gabriel asks with a hint of concern, "I'm not looking down on them, but Repellista only has, Yuri, Alice, Ingui Yoon, and Daniela to help her out while there more kids for them to watch with just the five of them."

"They should be fine. After all, Yuri and Alice there to fight off anyone that stupid enough to want to fight those two. With Ingui Yoon and Daniela backing them up. I would be surprised if the enemy lasts for more than a couple of seconds." Esdeath replied to Gabriel's question, "If that isn't enough. The kids aren't weak themselves. Three of them are [Reincarnators]; therefore, they have the combat experience to back up on to face any leftover enemy that is lucky enough to bypass Yuri and Alice, especially with Alice while using her [Dao of Music]."

"Yet, if they somehow do get into a problem, where even Alice's [Dao of Music] can't solve right away." Ryun spoke up, but continue to give her god/husband a shoulder massage, "I'm sure Repellista will let us know if they need us. Then, we'll be there instantly to help them."

"That is true." Gabriel rests her chin on top of her baby girl's head.

"By the way, what are we going to do in this world again other than spending time with our family? I mean, we have other [Skills] beside combat, don't we?" Raven asks everyone. "I mean, I could bring the Yami over here to make another base, but I don't think that would be wise since they would aim to fight with anyone that would think for a second, that these mages are worth fighting. By the end, in most cases, the mages would be killed and the people begin labeling the Yami as a Dark Magic Guild or something. Other than leading a group of powerful martial artists and doing too much paperwork, I got nothing else I could do. And before anyone asks. No. I will not do any paperwork."

"Alright, you'll be in the group for taking care of the kids, as in the five babies here with us?" Esdeath asks Raven, who thought about it for a moment as she catches her Son from falling again, then carefully sat him down on his butt, which didn't last long. As Rock tries to get up again, to stand on his own two little legs.

"Hm. I never try the whole raising a child of my own before, so sure, plus I can do something my canon version should have done. Rise my own child instead of abandoning them." Raven smirk about how she did something better than her canon, again. Making this whole thing much more satisfying to her.

"I'm going to be with Raven on raising the kids, of course, if my god desire for me to do something else. I won't reject it." Ryun said to everyone, where she stops massaging my shoulder and wrap her left arm around my neck as she hugs me from behind while rubbing Pyrrha's head with her right hand.

"Don't worry, Ryun. I don't need you to do anything else besides taking care of our second child." I said to Ryun, who just smile filled with love.

"Hm. I could run for a spot on the Magic Council." Esdeath thought out loud, "Hey, Ragna. What are the conditions to join the Magic Council and gain leadership over it?"

"Eh?" I raise an eyebrow at this, but answer my wife's question anyway, "Going by the [Information Dimension] in this dimension we're in. The easiest, but hardest, way to join the Magic Council and becoming the Chairman. Just get the King of Fiore to give you the position. As to how you get him to do so, that depends on yourself. But, knowing you, Esdeath. Just legally and peacefully get some way to meet the King of Fiore and persuade the guy to give you the position. Shouldn't be that hard for you." I explained to Esdeath as I finish giving a gist of what she wanted.

"Heh, yeah, I think it will be an easy task for Esdeath alright." Raven snort in agreement, that this is the easiest, but the hardest as well; however, this is only hard for others but not for someone like Esdeath.

"Oh! I can take on my mantle as a magical girl and bring all hope and love for the people!" Serafall said cheerfully, as she spins around while holding baby Rin, who had a horrified look on her face. Something Serafall noticed right away and stop spinning in happiness, "What's wrong baby? Do you not want Mama to be a magical girl of hope and love?"

Baby Rin quickly shakes her head, or at least, the best she could do that come close to shaking her head, to tell her Mama, that she do not, absolutely do not want her Mama to be a magical girl.

"Okay, I will be something else, to make you look up to me!" Serafall didn't care about being a magical girl and more out of just wanting to mess around for the fun of it. Yet, she rather not have her baby to avoid her like a plague due to being one like how her little sister would be in public.

I chuckle at this, "Whatever you girls want to do, make sure you enjoy it at the very least. Since we're using this universe as a vacation resort for the family." I grin at everyone, "Though, I don't think joining the Magic Council would be stress-free in my opinion. Too much politic."

"Eh, it's more fun for me." Esdeath smile coldly, causing the babies to shiver again, "After all, I love it when I make people coward before me without me having to lay a hand on them. Also, it's so joyful that I could make people do things against their wills." Esdeath closes her eyes and already imagine all the kinds of stuff she can make others do in the name of politics. "Who knows, maybe I can break their minds slowly before they no longer useful."

"You do you, Esdeath. As long as you're happy." I said dully, as if I heard this more than once from my wife, same with the others, as they didn't even twitch from Esdeath's words, but the babies, on the other hand, are now looking at Esdeath with frightening gazes.

"Oh, I will." Esdeath whispers in delight, causing the temperature to lower for a few seconds before it returns to normal once Esdeath has a regular smirk back on her face, that is filled with pride and look down on many people, but at the same time, it is hidden from those that don't know her that well until the moment of truth reveal.

"We could go around helping people." Gabriel said to everyone, causing almost all the other wives to look at Gabriel, making the angel in question tilt her head, waiting for someone to say something.

"Go ahead. Just make sure not to be taken advantage of." I didn't care if Gabriel wants to be a good guy or a hero in some way. Better to have an angel like Gabriel do than me, who failed to 'save' Pyrrha's life before she became my Daughter.

"By the way, how long do we have to wait for the other to return? I'm curious about what timeline we're in from Erza. Sure, we could have Ragna just look into the [Information Dimension], but that would ruin the surprise for me." Raven asks everyone, as she held her Son, Rock after he tired himself out. Same with Esdeath, where she holding Black, who clearly out of breath.

"Can't you sense them coming here anytime soon, with [Heartforce]?" Serafall looks at Raven with a confused look on why she would ask this.

"As I said before, I don't want to ruin the surprise since I read about Erza's world before in the past and find it interesting. Also, because I'm too lazy to use [Heartforce] right now." Raven gives Serafall a lazy grin.

"You remind me of one of my friends from your laziness alone." Serafall comments while begins teasing her baby girl by trying to take the gemstone away again, with baby Rin doing her best not to lose the said gemstone.

"Does your friend finish all their works before lazying around?" Raven asks with a hint of curiosity because honestly, Raven barely met anyone from Serafall's side of friends and family, not out of lack of trying, but because she wanted to finish everything on hands so she could have more time to lazy around until her next job appear.

"Nope. He tries his best to push it off to someone else and if things become too serious, then he will take action. Of course, that doesn't mean he not paying attention to his surroundings in case of someone trying to do something they're not supposed to. Also, he strong as well." Serafall explained cheerfully, as she now rubbing her cheek with her baby girl's after finish playing around with her Daughter.

"Oh! I just remember something!" Gabriel shouted, "Ragna, I just remember there was something I was wondering if it was possible."

"Go ahead. I'm listening." I let Ryun take Pyrrha off my hands since I may need my hands for what Gabriel about to say to me.

"I would like your help to learn the [Dao of Heaven]. Where I could learn about what truly heaven is and wonder if such a thing is possible since Alice has her [Dao of Music] instead of [Dao of Sound]. This is what I want to be my [Dao] in the honor of my late Father." Gabriel gives me a beautiful smile, causing even people like Rock and Black to look at Gabriel in awe. Well, more like they are appreciated Gabriel's smile.

"Wait, is there such a thing?" Serafall asks me, where even the others are curious if this was possible. "If so, is there a [Dao of Hell] or something close to it?" Serafall's eyes light up, since if there heaven then there is a hell to go with it.

"I honestly have no idea, but I think it's possible; however, this is much, much, much more difficult compared to others since in most cases of the heavens related to cultivations are very ruthless and carry all the [Dao] of that universe. In fact, there is such a thing called the [Heavenly Dao], which contains all [Dao]." I look up at the ceiling, recalling all I can think of related to the [Dao of Heaven]. "As for the [Dao of Hell], this is a first or I haven't found one character, cultivating the [Dao of Hell] or something close to one."

"So neither is possible?" Gabriel looks a bit sad, that she won't be like her deceased Father.

"Never said that it was impossible." I replied instantly. "Just that it be difficult. That's all. I'm sure I could help the two of you out. In fact, I should be able to create a [Dao Skill] that's like the [Omega Sword Dao], but it would be extremely difficult for the two of you girls to gain insight into them." I explained to my two wives. "So, do the two of you really want to pick the [Dao of Heaven] and the [Dao of Hell]? I'm saying, this is a bit quick to decide, it has only been a day since we talk about what type of [Dao] you girls want to go into."

"Oh." Gabriel blinks her eyes, then begin to think real hard about this decision of hers, including Serafall as well. "So it's possible, but will be a lot harder." Gabriel mumbles out her thoughts.

"Actually, Ragna. Don't you already have a [Skill] made in your books? I'm pretty sure somewhere in those books you wrote down the ideas for your new [Skills] should be something on the line of the [Dao of Heaven] and the [Dao of Hell]." Esdeath reminds me of my books I wrote down the [Skills] I may want in the future.

"Oh yeah, give me a moment. To check." I bring out the said book via [Gate of Babylon] and begin searching.

"While Ragna here starts her searches, how about the rest of us talk about what we should do to raise our children or do the same as with Kaori, Chifuyu, and Erza." Esdeath said to the others.

A few hours later*

"Okay, I got it." I spoke up, as I finally found the one I wrote down years ago and forgot about it. I bring up status windows for my wives to see what I got for Gabriel and Serafall.

 **[The Heavenly Dao Scholar] - Passive/Active -**

 **Description: Pursue the [Dao] is to comprehend the truth of the Heavens. Where one's flesh and soul can decay and disappear from the world. The mind, however, can live forever and break open the cage known as the concept of life and death. Many can cultivate to defy the Heavens, but [The Heavenly Dao Scholar] comprehend the heavens. That is also defying the heavens.**

 **1st Effect: Gain the ability to comprehend the Heavens.**

 **2nd Effect: Gain access to [Heavenly Dao Creation Techniques].**

 **[Jigoku Tsushin] - Passive/Active -**

 **Description: The [Hell Link] or [Hell Correspondence] is the medium of contracting the user for requesting their service. Once the [Hell Link] is accessed and a request is sent. The user decides whether they would accept the request or not based on the requester's [Karma]. If the user accepts the request, the user will appear to the person who requested the user's service and will form a contract with the requester, for the target to be sent to Hell and the requester will be sent to Hell too as the price, but only after death.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to [Karma Detection Mastery].**

 **2nd Effect: Gain access to [Spacetime Teleportation Mastery].**

 **3rd Effect: Gain access to [Hell Medium Creation].**

 **3rd Effect's Requirement: The [Hell Medium] must be something easy for others to use.**

 **4th Effect: Gain access to [Sender To Hell] - Able to send the target to a [Personal Hell] for eternity.**

 **4th Effect's Requirement: Will only work with [Hell Medium] made from the 3rd Effect.**

"Okay, I just want to say, that this is the closest I could find unless you two want me to personally use [Bypass Restrictions] to actually create the [Dao of Heaven] and the [Dao of Hell], which could end being literally anything." I said to both Gabriel and Serafall.

"I'm going out of my way, to say that going with either would be very painful and could likely change who you are forever." Esdeath said to both Gabriel and Serafall, as she begins to give out examples of what results they would end up in by picking these two [Dao].

"Hm, I guess it is my nature to want to get the [Dao of Hell]." Serafall giggles as she realizes how dangerous it could be by studying the [Dao of Hell] and the untold horror it could bring, to herself and others. Mostly herself in the beginning. "That reminds me, maybe it's the habit I made to always compete with Gabriel. Yeah, it's fine, hubby. I will take that [Skill]. In fact, maybe by using this for a while I can figure out what kind of [Dao] I should aim for instead of continuing following my devil instinct."

"I was hoping to follow my deceased Father, but I guess it's better I choose something for myself instead." Gabriel gives everyone a sad smile, but wasn't completely bother about this. "Husband, I decide not to take this [Skill]. I will continue to think about what [Dao] I want to pick. You can give this [Skill] to someone else who wants it."

"Alright." I nod my head at my wives, then import the [Skill: Jigoku Tsushin] to Serafall via [Bypass Restrictions]. Then, toss my book into the [Gate of Babylon]. Though, I didn't really check all the books, where I wrote down the [Skills] I have desired to get at some point in the future. But, I rather not go through all of them as they will take me forever to look for the right one and I may end up forgetting which one I have read and which one I haven't yet.

"Huh, this is something I did not expect." Serafall said in dumbfounded, "This [Skill] has so much knowledge, that I felt like I study about it for all my life. Is this what everyone else felt whenever hubby give out [Skills] to others?" Serafall asks the other wives.

"Yup." Esdeath said to me, "Anyway, anyone got any ideas what we could do for fun with the kids, both the babies and the teenager ones? I rather not sit around doing almost nothing."

"We could see our babies' reaction to things we show." Raven said to Esdeath, "Like so." Raven took a black teddy bear and use her [Heartforce] to control it like a puppet, where she made the teddy bear perform a series of punches and kicks, even doing a couple of flips, causing the toddlers to look at the teddy bear in awe.

Even Pyrrha looking at her own teddy bear, wondering if it could move on its own.

"Well, I know what we can do for the time being." Esdeath grin, as she had a sudden idea. Leading for the others to wonder what that is.


	87. Chapter 87: Just Be Cautious, That's All

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"Active skill name or magic spell"

'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 87: Just Be Cautious, That's All**

A few hours later*

 **Year 27: Day 121: Why? Just Why?! Part 3**

-Babies' POV-

(Earth Land: Fiore: Magnolia Town: Eastern Forest: Log House)

"Damn it, Alice! Stop grabbing from my side!" Mother Raven shouted as she uses her silver knife to block Mother Alice's silver fork from stealing her food.

"So good!" Killua shouted, "I forgot how delicious Mother Esdeath's food are!" Then, quickly increase his eating pace due to everyone else is devouring the feast like there is an eating contest going on.

"Hey! That was mine!" Alluka shouted at someone, who just took one of the food near her area.

"Must be really good." Artoria drools as everyone eating all these delicious foods before her eyes. Yet, fate was cruel as she and her siblings that just born are not even allowed to eat a single piece. Not because they weren't physically old enough to eat solid food, but because of all of these foods contain something that would drive her and her siblings into madness. Therefore, she and the others were told they will have to start off eating foods made by normal mortals. Before slowly going up until they are finally allowed to eat the foods made by Mother Esdeath.

"This is so cruel!" Rin cried out, as she wanted a bite, just a single bite would do, but even her own birth Mother denied her, even when she begged for just a bite. Rin beg! Even cried! Nothing worked to persuade her birth Mother or anyone else to let her have a taste of the massive feast before her eyes.

"I'm kind of fine with what we have. It's just that we have to wait until then." Pyrrha said to Artoria and Rin, as she enjoys the banana muffin given by her Father. "Plus, what we have is good enough for me."

"Yeah, these are good." Black munch on a blueberry muffin, "Besides, it's not like we won't eat them later. May as well take this time to train!" Black finishes his muffin and begins his training aka learning how to stand on his own two little feet without losing balance every few seconds, with the current record of being able to stand still for 5 seconds.

"Not again." Mother Esdeath sighed, as she instantly noticed her Son beginning his so-called training. "You know what." Mother Esdeath points her left palm at her Son, then he drops on the ground snoring. "There. I will wake him up after this."

"My brother!" Rock shouted, "Why are you asleep?! We must continue-" And he was cut off as he falls on the ground asleep like his brother. As to how; well, Mother Raven is the one that puts him to sleep similar to how Mother Esdeath did with Black.

"I think it's best for us just to enjoy what's given to us." Artoria mumble to Rin, then picks up her muffin to eat while at the same time continue to glance over the feast just next to her. This must be some kind of cruel punishment for what she must have done in her past life.

An hour later*

-Ragna's POV-

(Earth Land: Fiore: Magnolia Town: Eastern Forest: Log House: Frontyard)

"I say it again and will in the future, but man, Esdeath your food is to die for." I rub my stuff stomach as we just finished eating a feast, wherein most people's eyes, it's a feast for an army. But, for us, it's just a decent size for a daily meal.

"Thanks for the compliment, Ragna." Esdeath said to me, as she sat next to me on the front porch as we watch the others training a bit, with the adults helping the kids of the family on how to fight in the most efficient way. Well, more brutal. Even Gabriel is showing Erza how to wield a spear, to kill in a single thrust with precision and being aware of one's surroundings. Yeah, after the countless takeover, Gabriel became much more ruthless when it comes to fighting.

"Shouldn't this be a good time to ask Erza to find out what timeline we're in?" Serafall asks everyone that's not training while hugging her baby girl, who is currently looking at everyone training in shock.

"Maybe." Alice didn't want to talk too much at the moment, as she laying next to Raven and relax for a couple of minutes. "By the way, should we be concerned about Erza trying to pull a fast one on us to 'save' her friends in this dimension and so on, in the name of the greater good or something on that line?"

"Eh, I say we let her. We're on break for the time being and nothing in this dimension could harm us; well, other than maybe [Curse Magic]. No clue if we're completely immune to it." Raven replied to Alice's question. "Actually, do we even have a list of things that could fatally kill or at least seal us away for who knows how long?" Raven look at her husband since he the one that has more knowledge over this due to his massive amount of [Skills].

"Oh, definitely. I just use [Rejection] to make sure it doesn't happen. I even made sure to merge a few powerful [Restrictions] onto everyone's clothes to turn them into something like an armor against supernatural abilities." I rub my chin with my right hand while using my left hand to hold Artoria, who looking at the training in awe and eager to attend it herself, but was prevented from doing so. "Actually, I could have sworn I wrote a few books about this subject somewhere in my [Gate of Babylon] in my free time."

All my wives, including the adults of the family, gain a sudden interest upon hearing this.

"Ah, here it is." I pull out a brown journal, with a picture of the Fairy Tail's Guild Symbol. "This is what we need to be concerned about anything related to the Fairy Tail universe." I toss it over to Raven, who easily caught it with one hand. "And this one for the multiverse." I pull out another book, which Esdeath directly took from my hand the moment I finished my words.

"I'll be reading this one first." Esdeath said to everyone, when most of the people stared at the book in Esdeath's hands, but knew to wait as only a selected people could command Esdeath to do something.

I got up from my seat, then head over to the kids that are training while holding Artoria still. Of course, this would be very dangerous, but I can easily protect my Daughter without any problems.

"Hey, Gabriel, you mind letting me talk with Erza for a bit?" I asked Gabriel, who is the one currently training Erza, where Kaori being trained under Ryun; Chifuyu with Yuri and the rest of the kids being Killua and Gon under Daniela and Ingui Yoon.

"I don't mind, husband. Erza, we'll take this time for a small break and get right back into training afterward." Gabriel smile at me, then at Erza, who just nods her head tiredly and grateful for the small break.

As Erza almost had the eager to puke up the food she ate. Something she has no desire to happen. And secretly, Erza wonders if all angels are this strict in training or it just Mother Gabriel only.

"Now, did you figure out what timeline we're in when you head into Town?" I ask Erza, ignoring the way Artoria trying to look at the other training, but couldn't due to the others are training in the other directions and with me having my back turn to them, forcingly preventing Artoria from watching as well.

"Hm." Erza thinks about it for a moment, to recall what she gathered today and should have told her family by the time she and the others return, but was distracted by the sight of Mother Esdeath's foods, especially the strawberry slice of cake. "From what I heard and question around before heading to the Fairy Tail's Guild Building. I learned, that we have arrived a year after the disappearance of Tenrou Island that is supposedly destroyed by Acnologia. Also, an old comrade of mine or at least the parallel version, Macao Conbolt, just recently became the Fourth Guild Master. A week ago to be exact."

"So we got around 6 years before your parallel self in this dimension and the rest of the Fairy Tail Mages that are on Tenrou Island be unsealed and return into the world." I thought about what to do with this information, then glance at my Daughter, Erza, who looking at me with hopeful looks, where I see on her character sheet. She hoping for me to free her parallel friends by unsealing the Tenrou Island and allow those on the island back into the world ahead of time. "Well, time to resume your training Erza." I smile at my Daughter, who pouts at me, because she knew that I knew what she wanted.

"Come on along Erza, I got a special [Spear Technique] I want to teach you." Gabriel places a hand on Erza's shoulder and leads her away. "And while we train, you can tell me what's on your mind. If it makes you feel better, I will try my best to speak with your Father about it."

This made Erza look at Mother Gabriel, who gives her a gentle smile, "Really?"

"Of course, but between you and me. I think he just wants you to speak what's on your mind instead of letting him find it out himself, because he already does that with the others, including myself, and I bet he doesn't want to do the same with his kids." Gabriel explains to Erza about how the way their husband/Father treat a certain group of the family differently.

Erza blinks her eyes, thinking about Mother Gabriel's words and wonder if that's true, then glance over her Father, who is playing with her little sister. This gave Erza some thinking and will need to speak about this with Kaori and Chifuyu later.

The next day*

 **Year 27: Day 122: What's Your Desire?**

(Earth Land: Fiore: Magnolia Town: Eastern Forest: Log House)

"Okay, seeing how everyone is getting used to this place. Anyone wishing to leave to travel?" I ask everyone, "Because if so, remember, there are certain rules needed to be followed or you're not allowed to leave."

During the morning after breakfast. Kaori and Chifuyu leading by Erza have asked me for permission to leave the family to travel on their own or more like Erza wishes, with the help of her sisters, to travel around to figure on their own ways, to free the Fairy Tail Mages sealed away on the Tenrou Island ahead of schedule.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I want to travel!" Gon shouted in excitement, causing some of us to snort at how hyper he is, to see new things. "Killua and I wanted to take this chance to travel around as training when it's time for us to enter a similar world to ours in the future."

"That's smart of you, Gon." Gabriel smiled at her adopted Son, who grinned sheepishly.

"It was my idea." Killua said casually, causing Gon to let out a laugh while rubbing the backing of his head.

"Oh! Well, I hope you make sure Gon doesn't cause too many problems." Gabriel smiled at Killua this time, causing him to blush a little and mumble he'll do his best to make sure to keep Gon from making problems for the family.

"Little Asia. Alluka. Either the of you girls want to travel or stay home?" Serafall asks the two, "We won't force you nor would anyone else will. It's fine if you stick around, even I will stick around for a while to raise Rin." Serafall smiled as she rubs her cheek with a frustrated baby Rin, who clearly didn't like not having the ability to stop this.

"And now for the rules." I spoke up, causing the kids to focus their attention on me, including the adults as well. "Here the list." I took out a piece of paper and use [Ninjutsu] to make it so everyone can see it like they holding it themselves and reading it before their eyes.

 **Family Traveling's Rules:**

 **1\. Never travel alone. (That means you, Erza).**

 **2\. Always return at the weekend for a family gathering. (Will teleport everyone back to home and will teleport back to your previous location).**

 **3\. Always checks if the person you speak outside of the family is trustworthy.**

 **4\. Never underestimate anyone. Ever.**

 **5\. Never reveal what the family truly is. (This means, do not reveal about the multiverse and us being outsiders of this universe).**

 **6\. When fighting an enemy that aims to kill you. (DO NOT GIVE THEM A SECOND CHANCE).**

 **7\. Do not share anything related to the family to the natives until given permission to.**

Everyone reads the rules I put down, where I even have more other rules, but that would take forever for everyone to read; well, the kids will take a longer time while my wives can for a bit longer until they burn the papers that have the rules on them for making them wasting so much time reading all the rules.

"Quick question." Erza spoke up first among the rest of her siblings that about to travel, "How do we check if the person we speak outside of the family is trustworthy?" This question alone made almost everyone curious about how does one check.

"There two ways to do this." I bring out a sharp knife, that frightens smoking for some reason and filled with cracks on the flat size, where it look like a human's veins. Pulsing every few seconds. "You can stab them with this, where it will force them to speak the truth, and only the FULL truth, no lies, no half-truth. Just complete, plain full truth."

 **[Seeker of Truth] - Rank: D+ - Durability: 1000/1000 - ATK: 3**

 **Description: A [Magical Artifact] that forces the target stabbed with this knife to reveal the truths, the FULL truth, without trying to hide anything. If it's related to the truth, then it will be spoken, even without asking about it.**

 **1st Effect: [Maximum Truth Revealer] - Anything with intelligence stabbed will answer with absolute truth when question.**

I share the info on the [Seeker of Truth] for everyone to see, not including the babies since they don't need to read about it, not that they won't know anything about it since I just explained what it does.

"And the second option?" Erza leans back, trying her best not get stabbed by the [Seeker of Truth]. Nor does she has any desire to stab someone else with it, but she got a feeling some of her siblings are willing to use it.

"How does one feel having their limbs chop off, including partial cutting the head off from the torso, and live like that for the rest of their life?" I blink at Erza, who pale instantly, including some of the others as well.

"Knife please." Erza easily chooses the lesser evil, at the very least, she can explain the best of her ability and hope others don't get offended by this. Oh, who is she kidding, even she will be offended if someone used this on her and would outright attack the one that did the stabbing. Nevertheless, better than having to deal with living limbless and barely having one's head attached. Erza doesn't know how, but just know it's possible whenever her Father is in the picture.

"Good choice. Now, I don't have to put some of my time aside to kidnap the people you meet and make sure they trustworthy enough not to cause any harm to you in any way." I smirk at how Erza facepalms at this, but secretly, I didn't have to kidnap and just need to read their character sheet, then let my kids know after a few minutes later after they no longer in the area near the target.

"Huh, I did not think I would be one of the leaders in the [Evil Faction]." Esdeath thought out loud, as she continues to read the book on the multiverse, that's mainly what we should not do most of the time, where it even includes who we should watch out for. And it looks like Esdeath found a counterpart of herself among the [Evil Faction].

"Yup, there many of us, including myself, are among the three factions. Wouldn't be a shock if we were to face an alternate version of myself, who became a hero of justice or something. But, weaker, since there can't be any copy among the True Gamers that are allowed to travel the multiverse. If there were, then I would be very concerned than usual when facing the three factions." I said to Esdeath, while at the same time just revealed big shocking news to the kids, where the adults weren't that surprised at this news at this point and already have some ideas of this being true or not in the past.

Therefore, upon finding this out, the adults just nod their heads, understanding, that will be in the future of facing their counterparts, something Raven already has done.

"Huh, that reminds me of my alternate self in Edolas." Erza thought out loud, then pale upon realizing that there is a more evil version of Mother Esdeath out there and she among the leaders of the [Evil Faction] too.

"Before any of you kids ask if there are more powerful versions of your Mothers; well, I would say no and yes. Mostly no as long none of you, kids enter their universe. No, because all your Mothers are unique and can't be copied at all. In fact, even if we enter a universe that could create a parallel version of ourselves. It won't with me in it due to my status as [The Broken Player] and True Gamer. All True Gamers can't have a parallel version of themselves in the multiverse, as parallel True Gamers, non-Gamers, yes. In fact, new restrictions have been forming in the multiverse, where your Mothers' counterparts can no longer leave their universes or the one they're in. Same with mine." I explained to the kids, including the adults since they don't know about this information; well, until they read the book Esdeath have currently. "Now, back to the previous topic." I gave Killua a [Seeker of Truth] as well, which I made many since they are useful.

"Don't worry, Pop. I'll make sure to use the [Seeker of Truth] often." Killua said to me, as he put away the knife by attaching it on the back of his waist. Then, glancing over at Gon. "Yeah, often..."

"Hmm, if I didn't have a Son to watch over, I would travel around myself. Oh, hey." Raven noticed something in the book she reading, "I did not expect that we need to avoid breaking the [Eclipse Gate], which is a [Magic Item] created and used by combining [Celestial Spirit Magic] and a certain [Magic] from the [Books of Zeref], to enable people to travel through time when the sun and moon intersect in a Solar or Lunar Eclipse. In fact, we need to avoid the area completely."

"We have a [Time-Travel Magical Item] here?" Chifuyu asks in dumbfounded, "Because I did not expect time-travel is a thing here or it one those false time-travels and just create a new parallel dimension you've told us before, Father?"

"It's real time-travel, but come with heavy requirements to use it. If you miss any one of the requirements. It won't work at all." Raven informs Chifuyu and anyone else that's curious about the [Eclipse Gate]. "However, in this book, Ragna has written down. It's the latter for us if we go near it. Because in the new parallel dimension, we'll be completely split off from the rest in this dimension."

"Oh." Chifuyu realized that she must read the book in Mother Raven's hands before leaving or else she and her siblings may end up in a completely new parallel dimension from this one without realizing it.

"This reminds me of the [Vongola Rings]' rumor, where it has the ability to travel down the [Vertical Space-Time Axis], which means the Vongola of the previous generations can be passed down directly from the past to the future." Daniela said to everyone, then look at the [Sky Vongola Ring] attach to her right middle finger.

"Oh, it's true." I said to Daniela, who look at me blankly, "What I mean is, that you can draw out your previous generations' [Skills] and learn from them, in fact, the [Vongola Rings] allows the true owners to communicate with their predecessors, whose wills have been sealed in the rings."

"How come am I knowing this just now? Wait." Daniela lets out a frustrated sigh, "It's because I never asked about anything related to the [Vongola Rings] in that matter, isn't it?"

"Yup."

"Knew it." Daniela shook her head, "I'll deal with this later."

Ingui Yoon pat Daniela's back in comfort, knowing how their teacher is and they forgot one of the main important things, that deal with their teacher. Always ask what's on your mind, no matter what, even if it's just something simple. Chance are, their teacher will answer, and if not, he will explain why he won't answer the question.

"Anyway, today, you kids will face your old man." I ignore the horrifying looks on the kids' faces, "And don't worry, I'll hold back a lot. In fact." I hand Artoria over to Gabriel, then move a bit further away from the log house and made a circle on the ground, with a radius of 10 meters. "I'll stay in this circle. As long as someone manages to make me move out of this circle I'm currently in. I'll make it my loss. To make it even fairer for everyone. I won't even use anything, but a bow and a limited amount of arrows."

I took out a specially made bow, that I made last night for non-lethal.

 **[Tora-Longbow] - Rank: A+ - Durability: 10000/10000 - ATK: 0**

 **Description: This a special crafted [Longbow] and has numerous [Restrictions - Rank: Abstract] infused into it. Making this [Longbow] unique, wherein many normal situations in battle completely useless. But, at the same time, make things more difficult for the enemy. For this bow is just meant to torture the target without giving them the sweet release of death. It has a tiger strap on the handle. A [Demonic Longbow] that will not rest until it tastes blood.**

 **1st Effect: [Give Me Blood!] - Anything fired off from this [Longbow] would lead to the target hit by it be extremely in pain no matter what. The more the same target gets hit, the more the target feels in pain until blood is shed, but the pain continues to increase no matter how much blood is loss.**

 **2nd Effect: [No Death Here!] - Prevent the target from dying at all cost, by making all 'arrows' used by this [Longbow] cause no death to the target no matter what.**

"And don't worry, with this bow here. No one will die, not that I'll allow it." I said to everyone, mostly towards the kids while the adult has a wry smile on their faces. "I'll limit myself to 100 arrows and the moment I used up 100 arrows. It's my win." I've already thought of good motivation for the kids to do this. "As for why I'm doing this; well, I got to make sure you kids don't slack off your training and to make sure you don't. Every weekend, those that traveling will face me like this. And to motivate you kids, I'll promise that if I lose, then all of you can think of one wish to ask, within reasons, and it's a group wish. So no personal wish. Therefore, you kids will have to talk about it among yourselves to think about the wish you want from me. Remember, it could be anything, but within reasons."

"Quick question about the whole group wish. But, can we save those wishes and stack them up for later?" Chifuyu asks me, causing her siblings, or most of them, to understand in this way, everyone could get a 'personal' wish. Theoretically, that is. As long as their Father agreed to this whole idea.

I smirk at Chifuyu, where I knew what she planning, "Sure, why not." But, the thing is. They got to win this little challenge of mine to even get their wishes, let alone stacking them up.

The kids became excited upon hearing this; gathering around, the one that leading the group is Killua and Erza, with the former knowing [Assassination Skills] and among other things taught to him by the family over the years, even if it's just for a short time, like a year and not in a supernatural universe, but it was plenty enough for someone like Killua. While the latter has the experience of leading due to being a Guild Master before in her past life and among other things that made her into a leader, even if it's just for a short moment most of the time.

My wives, and the other adults, knew this right away and can definitely say, that the kids will have a hard time even getting one wish let alone wanting to stack up their 'wishes' for each of them to have their own wish to be granted.

"Now, the rules are, that I can't move from this circle and you kids need to make me move out of it to win while it's my win if I were to use up 100 arrows, and don't worry, I will make sure not to shoot all 100 arrows in such a little time, so do plan things carefully. You have 10 minutes to plan before I shoot the first arrow." I said to the kids, where they've already begun planning everything, to make this work.


	88. Chapter 88: Better Luck Next Time

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"Active skill name or magic spell"

'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 88: Better Luck Next Time**

 **Year 27: Day 122: What's Your Desire? Part 2**

-Kids' POV-

(Earth Land: Fiore: Magnolia Town: Eastern Forest: Log House)

"Okay, time is up." Father shouted to the kids, causing almost everyone to grim because the kids still haven't finished the plan nor the outline. 10 minutes was just not enough. "I'm about to attack, letting you know ahead of time. Also, I'll take this as the time to give you kids lessons."

Before one of the kids know it; Gon instantly been knocked out cold with an arrow to the head. Yet, before he passed out, Gon let out a horrifying scream and the sound of a tiger letting out a loud roar, that shook all of the kids.

"Lesson One: Don't let your opponent read your attack unless it's a feint or you'll be open to counters like so."

"I'll do my best to distract, Father." Chifuyu didn't bother to wait for the rest of her siblings to be taken out one by one and rush in, hoping to close the distance between herself and her Father by surprising him as her body covered in a silver mist before exploding, covering the area of 10 meters radius in a silver mist.

Then, in Chifuyu's hands, two single-edged swords releasing silver light.

"Oh, so you have developed a [Sword Intent]." Father spoke in awe, but that didn't stop him from releasing the second arrow at Chifuyu, who knows she shouldn't hold back at all.

Chifuyu went beyond what her physical abilities should be possible as she channels a large amount of her [Sword Qi] throughout her body, increasing her physical aspects. Allowing her to barely avoid the second arrow.

 **"[Maneuver Sword Intent: Body Ascending]."** Chifuyu spoke softly, then the silver mist condenses, wrapping her body in silver light. Then, going beyond what a human's naked eye could track. Chifuyu appears behind her Father, with both swords already in motion of slashing her Father's unprotected back.

Chifuyu wasn't surprised, and a little disappointed, as her Father blocked her attack by ducking the last second, forcing her to move out of the way fast. As she pushes the [Body Ascending] even further. Giving her enough speed to barely move out of the way and dodge the arrow almost hitting her in the forehead. Something Chifuyu clearly knew that if that arrow has landed, then she would be out cold for sure.

 **"[Maneuver Sword Intent: Sea Gazing]."** Chifuyu felt the strain on her body push, even more, leading to Chifuyu instantly knowing she can't hold up [Body Ascending] much longer and using the [Sea Gazing] was making it more difficult.

"I see, the [Body Ascending] is making so the user is able to remove the limiter on one's body and go beyond without an end." Father said with a hint of interest, along with something else, that Chifuyu wasn't able to catch. "I wonder what [Sea Gazing] would do."

Chifuyu didn't explain and explode incredible speed, faster than before, and attack one of her Father's blind spots she detected with [Sea Gazing], which is more on the line of seeking out the flaws of the target's weak points and strike it. Honestly, Chifuyu knew that this is blind spot isn't suppose to be there and was forced due to the handicap her Father gave to her and her siblings.

"Ah, I see now. It's a [Detecting Technique]." Father said with approval, something Chifuyu would find herself a little happy, but now wasn't the time for it. "But, that isn't enough. Lesson Two: Don't trust everything you see." And that was the last thing Chifuyu hear before her head tilt back, as an arrow struck her in the forehead without her seeing how.

If it wasn't for using both [Body Ascending] and [Sea Gazing] together. Chifuyu would have felt the pain like Gon and hearing a tiger roaring once more. But, she was already in too much pain as the two [Maneuver Sword Intent Techniques] wasn't completely finished, where the major flaws to them are still there and would make it very dangerous to use for too long.

"Chifuyu down!" Kaori shouted to her siblings, where she is still currently creating more special thin threads out of [Mana], giving off a light blue glow. "I still need more time!" Kaori knew her main weakness is the time to create the special thin threads, that are ultra-sharp, super-thin threads out of [Mana], where it is based on the [Monomolecular Wires] used by Walter C. Dornez from Hellsing series.

Something, that took Kaori a few years of trial and error into making this, where she finally able to at least create one out of [Mana] finally. Sure, she could have her Father make the exact [Monomolecular Wires] she desires, but rather not, as she has already made her own wires before in her past life and now improving them via with completely made out of [Mana]. In fact, by doing this, Kaori accidentally discovered that once she finished making the [Monomolecular Mana Wires], they will barely take any use of [Mana] to manipulate with just a single thought once finished forming and would be very hard to be destroyed in most cases as long there lots of it, and she will need a massive amount to deal with her Father.

"Got it!" Killua quickly got in front of Kaori, ready to defend her of any incoming arrows, "Erza, you go ahead! I'll protect Kaori as best I can!" Killua would gladly use his [Nen: Whirlwind] like how his canon version used for defense, but he hasn't gotten to the part of creating a bigger defensive circle, something Kaori needs lots of room to create her wires. So, Killua has to do it the old fashion of protecting Kaori without the auto defensive with [Nen].

Erza charge at her Father, drawing out two double-edged swords from her [Pocket Dimension] in reverse grips, and use the [Wave Sword Form], together with [Flick Sword Form], as she begins attacking her Father with swift sword attacks, which seem to be useless due to her Father easily evading her sword attacks with barely any movements on his part.

However, this didn't frustrate Erza at all. In fact, she just hoping her Father continues to dodge the entire time, to give Kaori enough time to build up her [Monomolecular Mana Wires]. Since everyone is betting on Kaori to at least get Father out of his circle.

"Lesson Three: Most people tend not to look up or down in a battle, exploit that fact."

The next thing Erza knew it, she got smashed against her chin from her Father's bow and forgot that even a bow, if strong enough, could be used as a melee weapon, and sent Erza flying off her feet a couple of feet and an arrow to the gut, launching her back to the ground.

"Lesson Four: When outnumbered, divide and conquer. However, if you're strong enough. Attack with something along with the line of dealing damage the entire area instead."

Erza blackout when another arrow slams right in between her eyebrows.

"Crap! Erza down now!" Killua shouted to Kaori, upon seeing two of their heavy hitter is down for the count, even their backup Gon is out before the whole thing started.

"Lesson Five: Commanders are prime targets in battle."

Too fast for Killua's eyes, but manage to react on pure instinct alone and barely changed the trajectory of the arrow by trying to take the hit for Kaori, but instead, by some kind of luck, Killua's left shoulder brush against the arrow a bit, enough to make it goes off course; however, this ends up having Killua gritting his teeth with how much pain he is going through even with just a brief touch of the arrow.

"Oh? Nice job of protecting your sister, Killua. Lesson Six: Don't rely too much on instinct alone." Father said to Killua, where he fired off three arrows at the same time, with one going straight in the middle while the other two went for a curve from left and right. "Lesson Seven: Be sneaky when you're trying to do sneak attacks. Like so."

Killua wanted to cry out how unfair this whole thing is, as none of the three arrows was even coming close to Kaori or him by a couple of feet away from them. All feints, for the fourth arrow to smash straight at Killua's chest, sending him flying for a few seconds while passing out before and planning to increase the training of his senses. Because he didn't expect the fourth arrow won't let out a tiger roar like the other previous arrows fired.

"Lesson Eight: When pulling off a powerful move or bringing out a powerful weapon, which takes up times. Don't, if you're alone or your team can't protect you long enough for this kind of thing."

Six arrows soar through the air at high speed, towards Kaori, who gave up making more and use the [Monomolecular Mana Wires] she made so far into a shield in front of her, blocking all the arrows from hitting her.

"Lesson Nine: Even if you have people on yourself or not, always be aware of your surroundings, including your back."

Kaori quickly reacts upon the last words, as her wires wrap around her entire body, where she was launched forward by a strong impact from behind, then to her right, and next, to back head.

"Lesson Ten: When things aren't going your way. Do your best to gain extra time, even a few seconds, to come up with something to help your current situation."

Ten arrows appear around Kaori in a circle formation, which should be impossible to do. Then, only darkness and pain appear in Kaori's mind for the last second before a loud tiger roar is the last thing Kaori heard before she joins the rest of her siblings knocked out.

-Ragna's POV-

"Class dismissed." I said, even though the kids are out cold, but my other kids, the babies, are watching. So this could be useful for them too. No clue on Black would willing to remember this whole thing and just charge right at the opponent. Something both Chifuyu and Erza did.

I walk over to the others, while using [Rejection] to heal the kids of any hidden injuries, but left them to stay unconscious for the time being. I do have to speak with Chifuyu later about her [Sword Intent], though.

"I counted 30 arrows." Esdeath said to everyone, with a hint of pride, where her Daughter was the last one to fall, even though she was the last one to be targeted. As she took a small break from reading the interesting book she currently holds in her hands.

"I didn't bother to count, but I can for sure say that the kids either need more training or you need to hold back, even more, Ragna." Raven said in a joking manner. "Also, it has only been 10 minutes or so since the whole things started, not including the 10 minutes you gave them to plan things out."

"Hmm." I glance down at my bow, then at the unconscious kids. "Maybe. By the way, since we got all the kids that wanted to travel out cold. Should we have someone watch over them? I would gladly do it, but then I may end up doing something others would regret making me taking this role. I, on the other hand, won't regret it."

"What? Don't have trust in your kids, to survive in this dimension?" Yuri asks with an eyebrow raise. "Because honestly, I would say they could easily take down some people I know in Repellista, Ryun and my home universe in the Tower, maybe those low [Rankers] or something. And that's only what I have seen so far. I can't get an accurate gauge of their best against other people I have faced in the past." Yuri didn't mention how Gon was taken out first, meaning that he may be the one out of the rest that can potentially push their Father out of the circle on the first try.

"Oh, I trust them alright, but I mean, there is always that small chance, no matter how little it is. They'll still be in danger." I said to Yuri, who thought about it for a moment and nods her head, agreeing with my words.

"I guess you're right, but that doesn't mean you don't have to watch them 24/7. Just believe in them, Ragna." Yuri gives me a kiss on the lip, "Besides, you're busy with helping the rest of us, watching over the babies."

"Fine." I roll my eyes at Yuri.

"Well, it looks like I have to train my little gift further of what a Hwa can do." Ryun frown at the way her Daughter didn't use her inborn ability for being a Hwa. Honestly, Ryun felt like her first Daughter doesn't have any talent in the family's innate ability. "Hmm. Maybe I should speak to her before she leaves."

"I would talk with Chifuyu, but the only thing that came into my mind on this fight. I would say Chifuyu needs to work on her [Sword Intent]. Still surprised she managed to develop the [Sword Intent] from the [Basic Movements of Sword Skills]. I think she called it the [Maneuver Sword Intent]." Yuri said with a hint of interest of this [Sword Intent], for even her husband didn't manage to get it and got something else through a forceful method.

"Is it powerful, hubby?" Serafall asks me about the [Maneuver Sword Intent] Chifuyu developed on her own at some point, without anyone but maybe a selected few knew about it.

"From what I can tell from watching Chifuyu using alone. I would say, that the [Maneuver Sword Intent] is more on the line of pure control. Also, the ability to gain control over the surrounding area's [Qi], which I noticed right away when I discovered Chifuyu's swords were made out of pure [Qi] from the surroundings, that is converted into [Sword Qi] in a solid, compressed, form that similar to a powerful, extremely high-quality swords for Chifuyu to wield. But still, use a large amount of her own [Sword Qi] at the same time." I explained to everyone, who listening and interested, that Chifuyu's [Maneuver Sword Intent] would give her the edge if she specializes in control first before branching out later.

"Huh, so what happens when Chifuyu reaches the [Domain Stage] for her [Sword Intent], and later on, the [Dao Stage]?" Yuri asks me, very interested now that her Daughter's [Sword Intent]'s specializes in.

"I have to say, that Chifuyu's [Maneuver Sword Intent] can either evolve into a different type of [Sword Dao] while as a [Sword Domain]; well, Chifuyu technically already got a hint of the insight into the [Domain Stage] due to the [Maneuver Sword Intent] ties to control and [Domain] is part of that control. As for what type of [Domain Stage] Chifuyu would develop. I would say her ability to convert pure [Qi] of the surrounding into [Sword Qi] would be enhanced further, also giving her better control of manipulating [Sword Qi]. So in this case, Chifuyu's [Maneuver Sword Domain] is literally giving her a bigger weapon to wield in a simple term." I replied to Yuri's question, "Her [Sword Dao], we just have to wait for Chifuyu to get there."

"I see." Yuri nods her head, "I can't wait to see what Chifuyu could do in the future." Yuri feels proud of her Daughter. "By the way, Ragna. Are you planning to give your kids books to study on whatever during their travel or you're going to implant the knowledge into their heads instead?"

"Hmm. I could just make a copy of the book Raven is reading and have all of them carry one of Repellista's [Lighthouses] just in case they need to contact us." I glance over to Repellista who is using one of her [Lighthouses] as we speak, doing something and when she noticed me looking at her and heard what I said just now, gave me a thumb up, that she will provide the [Lighthouses] for the kids to carry.

"Good enough for me." Yuri shrugs her shoulders. "Well, if we're not going to talk about anything else. Ragna, mind waking the kids up? The kids should have a bit more training before they leave."

"Alright." I woke the kids up and put away my bow, then sat next to Esdeath and Serafall, where the latter pass me baby Rin, who is currently staring at me like I'm some sort of monster, but at the same time want to know all my secrets. Also. baby Rin is still holding on that gemstone I gave her. Not once she let it go, even when she was asleep.

"Hey, hubby, I decided that I want to be an actor!" Serafall said to me, as she jumps onto her feet and spins around before giving me a victory pose, with her left hand on her hip and her right hand in front of her, in a victory hand gesture, giving me a smile.

"Okay, I'm alright with this. I just want to know why though?" I give Serafall a smile, because I've already read why she wanted to be an actor via the character sheet, but I still want to hear it from Serafall's mouth.

"Well, after checking out the [Jigoku Tsushin] a bit. I think acting would go along with it great. Plus, I don't really feel like being all gloomy and among other things, to match the theme when using the [Jigoku Tsushin] all the time." Serafall grin at me before grabbing Rin, spinning around cheerfully, causing baby Rin to shriek a little due to the sudden action and almost dropping her precious gemstone, leading to baby Rin glaring tearfully at Serafall. "Aw, don't be sad my baby. Mama just excited to do something, that's all." Serafall rubs her cheek with baby Rin's.

"Hmm. If you're truly going into acting. I think I know a [Dao] you could go into, not to mention it matches your race in a way, Serafall." I said to Serafall, who blinks her eyes at me. "There is the [Dao of Deception]." I explain what it is for everyone, where it came from the Renegade Immortal novel.

I bring up the info of the [Dao of Deception] in a [Skill Form] for Serafall and those that interested to see what it is.

 **[Dao of Deception] - Passive/Active -**

 **Description: To deceive others is to act something else. Deceiving others into believing lies as truths. Further on is to deceive oneself, to improve one's acting beyond normal, making one believe the lie into being true. Enough time and effort, to make one believe one is a King and the next moment a Commoner. This is to lie to yourself. Beyond this, where one reached a considerable height. With enough clear comprehension, one can even deceive reality itself.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to all knowledge of [Acting Skills].**

 **2nd Effect: Gain access to all knowledge of [Deception Mastery].**

 **3rd Effect: Gain access to all knowledge of [Reality Warping].**

Serafall's jaw drops upon reading the info on the [Skill: Dao of Deception], because she knew right away this one of those [Skills] her hubby explained, that have the potential or already a [Broken Skill] depending on what it is.

"I'm pretty sure, Esdeath should get this instead." Yuri said what is on almost everyone's mind when reading the [Dao of Deception].

"Nah, I will stick to my [Freezing Time Dao]. That [Dao of Deception] seems to go well with me at first, but I do not have any urge to manipulate reality itself through words alone. That's just... not fun." Esdeath shook her head at the end, dismissing on gaining the [Dao of Deception] due to it not being fun. "In fact, this [Dao of Deception] is making me be something I'm not and I rather not do something I don't like. So, it's fine for Serafall to take this. I have no use for it."

"Oh, I'm definitely taking this!" Serafall shouted with happiness as she is eager to take what is considered to be the bread and butter for her race.

And just like that, the family now has someone who could manipulate others through words besides Esdeath, but more.

A week later*

 **Year 27: Day 129: Preparations**

(Earth Land: Fiore: Magnolia Town: Eastern Forest: Log House)

"Hey, Ragna. What are you doing there?" Raven asks me, as she left her Son with the other babies to play together, with Repellista watching over them like she did with the others before them, with excitement to record the babies' growth. Something that lets one know what cuteness is when one looks at the pictures and videos, but also could be used as blackmails as well, which was Repellista's answer when asked before. When she knew the babies are [Reincarnators] and use this against them if the situation call for it.

"Oh, I'm just taking this chance to think up a [Sword Dao] for the [Innate Invisible Sword Qi]. Since I got the [Volition Sword Dao]. Then, I realized that unlike the [Volition Sword Dao] that can stand on its own as its continue to just evolve through experience. The [Innate Invisible Sword Qi] is similar. It's pretty much like the [Omega Sword Dao], but never have an ending like [Volition Sword Dao]. If I were to think about it, then [Volition Sword Dao] is more of a wild beast, that survives the harsh cruel world and always at the borderline of life and death. The [Innate Invisible Sword Qi] is a man, that's almost like the wild beast, but through a steady process of learning from both theory and experimentally, with cautious. Both are similar but at the same time different in a way." I replied to Raven's question. "Also, I'm still working on making the [Dao Weapons]. Yet, even the weakest [Sword Dao] I have used from the [Omega Sword Dao] still won't work. I'm missing something, to make an actual [Sword Dao Weapon]."

"Oh yeah, I think you mentioned something about that." Raven places a hand on her hip, then glance at her husband's hands, where she can see him holding an unstable sword purely made out of [Sword Qi] that about to break any second now. Raven can guess this must be the working [Dao Weapon] or something. "How long you have been working on this whole [Dao Weapon]?" Raven rather not go too much into detail related to the [Volition Sword Dao] and the [Innate Invisible Sword Qi]. The latter caused her too much annoyance that she has already begun to hate it whenever it used in her presence.

"Over 2 years since I thought about it." I replied while trying to understand what I'm doing wrong, even with the help of the max out level [Sengo Muramasa's Blacksmith]. And at the same time, trying to see if this would help me think up which [Dao] to fuse with [Innate Invisible Sword Qi].

"Well, I'm no expert, let alone know the first thing to making a [Dao Weapon]. But, I have made my own weapon before I met you and the others." Raven sat down on her husband's left side, trying her best not to take too much notice what's going on outside. Where it's mostly just the kids being trained by the adult and among other things. "So, I could give you some help by providing some ideas."

"Hm. Alright." I didn't see any harm in this, then begin discussing with Raven about what I've done so far into the [Dao Weapon] while at the same time explaining what's wrong I'm having since the I put work into this project.

A few hours later*

(Earth Land: Fiore: Magnolia Town: Eastern Forest: Log House)

"Okay, training over. You kids can do whatever. Tomorrow is the big day for those that are planning to travel." Esdeath said to all the kids, especially the ones that leaving for a while, with two days coming back to visit, but most the weekdays they'll be gone.

"I can't wait for all the things we can find!" Gon said to his siblings, "What do you hope we'll find, Killua? I hope we end up finding extinct wild animals, but actually still alive up to now!"

"Don't know, but I do hope it's interesting at the very least. Though, I highly doubt it with all the places we've visited with this family of ours." Killua shrugs his shoulders, "I mean, this family is full of people that either came from or was from in their past lives." Killua points out the fact, that among them are [Reincarnators]. A concept that even he would never think of would be true or even a thing in the first place.

"By the way, I hope you kids understand, that even though we can travel other universes, where the moment we enter. A parallel new dimension creates from the one we enter, does not mean we are allowed to do anything we wanted. Well, unlike you have a good reason for doing so." I look at Esdeath near the end of my explanation. "After all, who knows what would happen afterward."

"Don't worry, Father. We'll do our best not to cause too many problems for the family." Kaori said to me, then look at Erza. "I know you would do something, but do make sure to talk with me and Chifuyu beforehand. I rather not have our family worries about us." What Kaori didn't say was that she and the others rather not get punished by the adults.

"Why are you looking at me for? And why do I need to do such a thing?" Erza asks in a confused voice, wondering why she picked out of the others, that needs to do such a thing.

"Just because, and don't worry, Chifuyu and I will speak with you as well whenever we want to do something else. Think of it as a group decision." Kaori quickly comes up with an excuse, which Erza accepted, causing Kaori to mentally thank her Mother for teaching her how to persuade others. Yet, Kaori had the feeling it won't matter if she speaks with Erza or not, as her words would just go in one ear and exit the other when the time come.

"Anyway, be ready for tomorrow, and remember the rules." Esdeath said to the kids, then walk over to the front porch and pick up Black, who already out of breath after trying to stand up. Again. " By the way, Kaori. If I find out you could have stopped the problem from happening. Well... you'll find out the outcome for doing so." Esdeath smile at her eldest child, which sends a chill down Kaori's back.

"Don't worry, Mother. I'll do my best." Kaori seriously would never believe such a person would be her birth Mother in her second life, nor would she believe that her Mother existed and that would easily kill her, even when she at her prime.

"Right then, you kids rest up now." Ryun said to the kids, where there is a table filled with snacks. For the kids to eat after training, but none dare go near it just yet. "Also, go ahead and eat. Your Father made it this time. So eat all of it." Ryun close her eyes and smile, where no one could see the desire to eat the snacks for all herself; well, save some for her little gift and precious; nevertheless, she has to control herself.

The kids hearing this, quickly rush over to eat, even though it wasn't the best compared to Mother Esdeath's food. It's better than normal and something none of them wanted to waste at all. Especially when the last time someone did. Well, Mother Ryun proved that she wasn't someone to get on her bad side, even though she among the weakest in unarmed combat.

"I guess that means, I get to do our thing, huh?" Serafall bumps her hip with Gabriel, who smiled and nodded as almost all the adults have their own plans to do in this dimension of the Fairy Tail universe.


	89. Chapter 89: Checking And It's Good!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"Active skill name or magic spell"

'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 89: Checking And It's Good!**

The next day*

 **Year 27: Day 130: The Beginning of The Travel**

(Earth Land: Fiore: Magnolia Town: Eastern Forest: Log House)

I did a couple of spin kicks, to gather momentum before releasing it all into the ground, causing it to crack. With a twist of the left foot used to stomp on the ground, where it caused the crack to spread and became deeper.

I throw a left palm strike to forward, causing the air to make a loud pop sound.

While performing a set of the basic kata of the [Untold Mixed Martial Art Styles], that's mainly used for increasing one's body without any downsides and could be used in combat. This is something I came up with for the kids to learn, even the adults could learn it if they remember all of it. But, I can tell by their character sheets. Not all of them could memorize all of it.

The only ones that remember 100% of just the basic kata set are Esdeath, Yuri, Raven, Ingui Yoon, and Chifuyu. The rest either got too confused with the way I move or begin to feel a little faint due to the basic kata of the [Untold Mixed Martial Art Styles] include of playing tricks on the enemies' eyes, making them seeing things, along with disturbing ones' center balance slowly and/or fast to the point, where one will long to be put under the control of the user of the [Untold Mixed Martial Art Styles] through the whole fight.

Well, theoretically that is, if one has mastered the basic kata set and has the combat experience in using them.

In fact, the basic kata set of the [Untold Mixed Martial Art Styles] includes aerial combat. So yeah, this is the most mention from everyone's character sheets that cause their problems from trying to learn the entire basic kata set.

I finish off by dragging my right heel against the ground into an arc, where dust picked up and punch with my right fist while rotating it, causing a vortex to form around my arm and forcing the dust to draw into a mini-tornado, soaring forward and slam into a few trees. Some of the trees broke down and other uproot from their spots, knocking against other trees in the process.

"Okay, that is the 5th time I've done. Do I need to do it again, for those that still have a problem remembering?" I ask everyone, where this what I'm teaching the kids to train in during their travels.

"Uh." Alice raises a finger up before it was pushed down by Raven, who clearly did not want to watch their husband go through the basic kata set again, not because it's boring.

No, for Raven, she can tell that some of the others are about to faint, with both Erza and Gon already fainted from the 2nd round of basic kata set being performed midway.

"We're good, for those that haven't. Well, they'll come to you when they can." Raven said to her husband, "In fact, it's time for the kids to leave. So let's gather the things they'll need to survive without us." Not that they haven't already back in the home universe, but in that universe. There were people to look after them, so technically, this shall be their first time, not really, to be independent of the family.

"Right." I nod my head, then glance over my kids, the ones that fainted, and use [Rejection] to wake them up. "Okay, today is the day, for your travels."

The kids, Erza and Gon, begin to become excited, as the time has finally come to them, to travel without the adults of the family always watching over them. Therefore, they get to decide what they can and can't do. Yet, the smart ones knew that the adults will still watch over them. For example, each of the kids gets a [Lighthouse] to contact the family, but who to say, that their Aunt Repellista isn't watching over them through these [Lighthouses].

A few minutes later*

"Now, let's do a quick check to see if everyone got what is given to them!" Gabriel said with excitement, for she wants to see the children enjoy their travel to the fullest or close to one.

"Map?"

"Got it." Kaori spoke up for the group once all of them checked together. Even though, the girls and boys will split later.

"Compass?"

"Right here."

"Survival kits?"

"Here and checked if all of them inside."

"Sleeping bag?"

"Yup."

"A copy of the guidebook for what not to do?"

"Here." Kaori and the rest held up the books before putting it back into their backpack, which is enchanted to be similar to a [Bag of Holding], as in a pocket dimension inside.

"[Lighthouse]?"

"Can't lose that, so here."

Gabriel ignores someone grumbling about each of them required to have a [Lighthouse], and continue to mark down on the list of the things the kids should have for their travel.

"And lastly, pack of spare clothes?" Gabriel paused for a moment, to check if she read it correctly, and yes, it does say on the list, for a pack of spare clothes.

"Uh, I think I have Erza by mistake, because I'm pretty sure, for one, I don't wear a skirt at all." Killua spoke up, taking out of his backpack, where he held up a skirt, which leads to Erza growling at Killua and snatches it out of his hand, including the backpack.

Quickly, the kids begin to search everything in the backpack to tell who is who until a few minutes later. Everyone got their right backpacks, stopping a misunderstanding and big mistake later on.

"Well, everything looks good so far. Anyone else got to include?" Gabriel looks at the other adults.

"Sorry, kind of have my hands full at the moment." Esdeath didn't really pay much attention to the kids going on their travel as she currently busy taking care of both Black and Rock.

"Nah, I'm good." Yuri replied.

"I can't think of anything else." Ryun is currently trying her best to feed her little precious without causing any food to spill on her teddy bear.

Alice didn't say anything, or more like this is one of those questions not meant to be answered by her.

Raven just fell asleep just a few minutes ago, with earmuff on, so no one going to get any response from her any time soon unless someone brave and strong enough to wake her up, leading to a beat down. Plus, she took care of the two troublemakers aka Black and Rock just an hour ago and around six hours by herself. So, she deserves this nap and anyone says otherwise will have sword through the neck.

"What? I wasn't paying attention at the time." Serafall said to Gabriel as she was busy playing around with her baby girl, Rin together with Artoria, where the latter is trying her best to not show how annoyed she is due to having her cheeks pitch and poke by Serafall, but failing as she begins fighting back. As in, Artoria tried to bite Serafall's fingers for a while now. Yet, Artoria missed the entire time.

"I take that as a no for everyone." Gabriel said mostly to herself. Not bother to wait for her husband to say anything. After all, he was the one who wrote this list and Gabriel don't have anything else to add herself. "Well, you kids are good to go. Leave whenever." Gabriel tries not to tear up, to see the children leave for their journey.

"We'll do our best to come back here!" Erza shouted to everyone before charging north without waiting for Kaori and Chifuyu to catch up, causing the latter two to scowl at this and quickly follow after their troublesome sister.

"Come on, Killua! Adventure awaits for us!" Gon yelled to Killua, as he begins running the opposite direction of where the girls went.

"Alright. Alright. No need to rush, we got enough spare time." Killua waves back at his family while running next to Gon, who wave back as well.

"And there they go." I said to everyone, "Alright, Esdeath. Hand those two over. So you can get a head start on becoming the leader of the Magic Council." I reach over for my two Sons, where these two are pretty much a handful, and much harder to take care of compared to their older sisters.

"Sure." Esdeath didn't hesitate to give the duty of babysitting over to her husband, nor does she envy him taking care of the two. Then, she takes out the books she needs to study on how to become the leader of the Magic Council, along with the rules. Who knows, where maybe among the rules she could use to her advantage. Then thought about if she should do this on the front porch and quickly change that by bringing out a table, with an umbrella attach in the middle and a chair for her to sit.

Quickly, Esdeath places all the books on the table, then pause for a moment if she missing anything before she brings out a cup of ice coffee in case she needs it or just thirsty.

"Ryun! Gabriel! Come help me out, I want to work on my [Dao of Deception]." Serafall changed her tone of voice in the middle of speaking, where it was an excited tone before switching over to a calm and business-like voice for an important meeting. As she passes her baby girl over to Yuri and Artoria to Ingui Yoon.

"Alright." Ryun shrugs her shoulders, not minding helping Serafall out.

"Sure thing." Gabriel is happy to help others out, and move a bit further away from the log house and just a couple meters away in an open area, where others could watch the plays about to begin, with just the three of them alone.

Now, that almost all my wives are busy. I have both Black and Rock to take care of, where Pyrrha is being taken care of by Alice. Repellista is available for whoever needs help, and when not in need of helping someone, she would be watching over the kids that are traveling. Like right now.

Of course, there little Asia and Alluka, both of them would gladly help out watching their younger siblings. But right now, they are being trained by Daniela herself in fitness and body endurance training.

"Now, what to do, with you two." I thought out loud, as I look at my two Sons, both trying to stand on their two legs. Again. Something I dread for them to be able to do soon, because if they do finally manage to walk and run, on their own two legs. The trouble they could cause would be bigger than what could do as they are right now.

"You could always just let them continue to practice standing on their two legs until they exhaust themselves. Easier to take care of them afterward." Alice gave a piece of advice, but even she doesn't believe her own advice since with both Black and Rock somehow recovery back their stamina within a few minutes before going at it again for almost half an hour once more.

"We could give them something else, to distract them. That's what most of the people do when raising my little brother at the time when he was growing up." Ingui Yoon spoke up softly, causing Yuri, Alice and me to look at her, which lead to Ingui Yoon staring back.

"That could work, I mean, look at the girls. They're not causing any problems." Alice point at Pyrrha, Rin, and Artoria, all three pretty much quietly, then again, Rin too busy, and still is, trying to figure how the gemstone work. Pyrrha just enjoying her new life and hugging her teddy bear. Artoria doing the same, but with her meat on a bone stuffed toy or more like she trying to hold it in a way to bash someone's head with it.

"And pray tell, what could we give to these two, to keep them from making problems for others?" I tried not to play favorites, but honestly, Black and Rock just make it a bit harder on their case. Not even Erza was that much of a problem and I was wrong about Pyrrha by thinking she would be another Erza, but so far, not once she even mentions trying to convert the family into the good guys or something more of a hero like with Erza.

Ingui Yoon begins to think for a couple of minutes, where Alice and I waited quietly. And the only sound could be both Ryun, Gabriel, and Serafall doing some kind of role-play of a police interrogation a criminal, with Serafall being the criminal, where both Ryun and Gabriel being the polices. Other than those three, there Daniela giving a lecture to both Alluka and little Asia.

"We could let them watch anime or a movie, to let them focus on that for a while." Ingui Yoon finally thought of something, "I would have offered what the tutors did for my little brother, but he wasn't like these two." Ingui Yoon thought about stopping here, but that would sound rude from her. "My little brother at the beginning wasn't so much active compared to Black and Rock." There, this shouldn't make it sound rude like before in Ingui Yoon's mind.

"Oh! I know what to do." I quickly snatch my two Sons off the ground, causing them to whine, which I ignore and rush into the log house.

Yuri, Alice, and Ingui Yoon stare at each other before picking up the toddlers and go inside as well.

A few minutes later*

(Earth Land: Fiore: Magnolia Town: Eastern Forest: Log House)

"Let's see. Which one should I play first?" I mumble to myself, where I'm deciding which anime to put on for the kids to watch. Since I just finished making a flat-screen TV and many small bean bag chairs for the babies to sit in. Now, I just need to pick out of all the countless anime I have in my [Gate of Babylon].

I glance over to the kids, where Black is making lots of baby sound and on his character sheet, he wanted me to play something with him in it and among other things.

Over to Rock's character sheet, he just wants to see anything youthful and/or ninja.

For Pyrrha and Rin, these two didn't care, where the latter is more of glaring at the TV like it's her worst enemy with the ways she tries to hiss at it.

Artoria is already taking her nap while chewing on her stuffed toy.

"I know what to play." I knew this would come to bite me in the butt later on, but I can't pass up the chance of rewatching One Punch Man.

"Hope it's something good." Alice said to me, as she opens a new bag of chips to snack on and made sure to make herself comfortable as the show begin.

40 minutes later*

-Kids' POV-

"HOW?! JUST HOW IN THE WORLD COULD SOMEONE BE THAT STRONG?! AND HOW IN THE WORLD DID HE END UP BALD FROM JUST TRAINING FOR THREE YEARS?!" Rin shouted in shock after finish watching episode 1 of One Punch Man, and at this point, Rin could say that this Saitama if was ever summoned as a servant during the [Holy Grail War]. Well, there won't be a war, but a slaughter with this guy in it!

"I bet I could take him on when I was at my prime." Black said in an arrogant voice. Believing that he could and would defeat Saitama in battle alone.

"He is very youthful! I shall have to increase my training even further to even catch up to Saitama's youthful strength!" Rock roar with fire in his eyes of determination after watching Saitama defeating his foes with only one punch, something so youthful and Rock desire to be like him one day.

Artoria snore, as she continues with her nap, not realizing she missing out on something big and funny at the same time.

Pyrrha's mouth opens in disbelief and realizes, that maybe at some point, she and the rest of her family may meet this Saitama. At this point, Pyrrha wonders what would her world be like if there were someone with Saitama's strength existed in there.

-Ragna's POV-

"I'm a little curious, but what could Saitama [Tier - Entity] be at?" Yuri asks me.

"At least, [Tier 3 - Entity] and [Tier 5 - Entity] at best, going by how strong Saitama is against the people in his world. Okay, next episode." I begin the episode 2, causing the kids to quiet down.

"Before you begin, Ragna. I got a quick question for you." Yuri said to me, causing me to pause from hitting the play button.

"What is it? Oh, and hold that thought for a second." I blink and look to my left, as something caught my attention. "Here the remote, I'll be back." I gave the remote control over to Ingui Yoon, then disappear before anyone could say anything, then appear above my log house, with [Tora-Longbow] in my left hand and a regular wooden arrow in my right.

Straight toward the west around 50 miles away; there is a giant lizard heading here and it will be here around half an hour with the rate of speed it going at. So, I fired an arrow to its head, causing it to scream in pain and quickly rush in the opposite direction in a panic.

Once I checked the area of 100 miles radius for any wild animals, be it big or just plain dangerous to the kids. I found a couple and send them off via an arrow to the head, with [Tora-Longbow] making sure they don't end up dead and just leave in the opposite direction or any directions, that's not towards where my family is.

After this is done, I return back inside the log house, "Okay, your question is, Yuri?"

"I'll ask you after we watch a few episodes of One Punch Man." Yuri wasn't that eager to ask her question, and more importantly, want to see a character that fights with pure raw physical strength like she does and begins to take notes.

4 hours later*

"Well, that was fun to watch." Alice said with a surprised look on her face, "I think I won't be able to see anyone bald the same way ever again, not without thinking if they did the same training as Saitama and the reason why they being bald." As she and the rest have just finished watching the 5th episode.

"What's this about being bald?" Esdeath asks Alice, the moment she came inside and being bald from Alice.

"Oh, we were watching an anime One Punch Man. The main character is a bald guy, who only trained for three years that anyone of us could do with ease and he became the strongest man in his world. Just a single punch from him is enough to defeat his foes. Some of the weaker ones end up exploding into pieces." Alice explained who Saitama is and how strong he is.

"Hey, Esdeath, since you finished reading the book of the multiverse guide. Mind telling me the list of [Tier - Entity]? I know this is way late, but after watching One Punch Man, where Ragna rated Saitama as a [Tier 3 - Entity] at the minimum and [Tier 5 - Entity] at best and wanted to know why." Yuri looks at Esdeath, who sat at the corner of the big couch the adults are sitting in.

Esdeath raises an eyebrow at Yuri, "Sure." Esdeath brings out a [Lighthouse] from her [Inventory] that mostly has her note in it and begin showing the notes of what all the [Tier - Entity] are.

[Tier 1 - Entity: Mortal] - These are entities that even mortal humans can defeat and even with mundane weapons.

[Tier 2 - Entity: Triumph] - These entities are those so-called geniuses and are above the average. Furthermore, the entities here could do the impossible and fight beyond what normal humans can do.

[Tier 3 - Entity: Myth] - These entities have surpassed what the normal people could comprehend and become a legend, where people have no idea if they are real or not. But, for those that do, will know that fighting these entities will be a death sentence.

[Tier 4 - Entity: Truth] - The point of becoming something more or the downfall of one's life. Making the people in this [Tier] hard to tell if they are really strong or weak, where they are just a bit better than those under their [Tier].

[Tier 5 - Entity: Transcendence] - These entities have managed to discover their own or gone through the trial of evolving, surpassing their own limit and reach to a higher level. Reaching to the point of becoming a new being and/or gaining new abilities.

[Tier 6 - Entity: Controller] - The people have gained the ability of absolute control over a concept, depending on the concept, these entities will have the chance to go even further into the next [Tier], but for those that are unlucky, then they may end up stuck in this [Tier] forever.

[Tier 7 - Entity: Creator] - The entities that are either lucky from the previous [Tier] gained a concept over creation, which would allow them to reach their [Tier] easily. Where one require to somehow able to create something that not normally possible for anyone else. As in the power to even create an entirely new concept, to give them the ability to be an entity that above their own universe. Of course, that doesn't mean every entity on this [Tier] can't be defeated by the lower [Tier].

[Tier 8 - Entity: Outsider] - The entities have gained or created the ability to exist out of their own universe and able to keep their existence intact even if their own universe was destroyed. However, the entities could become weaker depending on what universe, they enter, where the universe could reject them due to being an entity that's not native to the universe. Therefore, an entity on this [Tier] could be considered very powerful in a certain universe or even weaker than [Tier 3 - Entity].

[Tier 9 - Entity: Changer] - The entity on this [Tier] have the ability to change the universe they're in without any rejection. In fact, it wouldn't be surprised for the entity to take over a universe not owned by another entity of this [Tier], but if there is one, the chance of a fight happening is close to zero as the entities in this [Tier] have the power to cause the destruction of the universe, causing a pointless battle if the universe in mind is destroyed. Nevertheless, the previous [Tier] for rare cases of entity could be considered on this [Tier] as well. But, barely, not even true ones.

[Tier 10 - Entity: Unknown] - The entity that has reached the peak and is a complete mystery for those under this [Tier]. However, they contain great power to the point of destroying any entities below this [Tier] by just breathing.

"Any questions? Also, these are just a summary of the [Tier - Entity System]. In the book, which has more pages than it looks and a lot more details on these [Tiers]." Esdeath made sure to point this out before others get the wrong idea.

"Yeah, there some parts that mention that lower [Tiers] could also be in the higher [Tiers]. This part confused me a bit, like how that's possible? Isn't there a reason why there a [Tier] for each stage? So, why would some be able to defeat a higher one and could also be both a lower [Tier] and a higher one?" Yuri asks with a confused look on her face, which is matched by Alice and Ingui Yoon.

"Well, from what Ragna here wrote in that book." Esdeath glare at her husband, for making her read more than she should for a single book. "There are many reasons why. The first reason is that entities possess [Skills] that change their own base stats or something related to combat. A good example is the [Broken Skills], those are called broken for a reason."

"Huh, I actually forgot about that." Yuri felt a little silly for not thinking about the [Broken Skills] coming into play. "I wonder if I should be worried about the enemy at lower [Tiers]." Yuri frown, that she kind of been lucky so far with all the enemies she faced, and actually thought that low [Tier - Entity] just means she can kill them with a flick of her fingers. Therefore, this is another wake-up call for her, along with the others that read the notes on the [Tiers]. Especially for those that will soon read the multiverse guide book afterward.

Currently, the book is in Raven's hands for the time being. Who is currently still asleep and who knows when she will wake up, but she should be done with the book soon.

"Anyway, I'm going to make dinner. Someone should go call the others in." Esdeath said to everyone in the room, as she heads for the area for cooking since this log house doesn't have a built-in kitchen funny enough. But, that didn't stop Esdeath one bit.

"I got it." Alice got up from her spot on the couch and head outside, to call for the others it's time for dinner.

"Ingui Yoon, mind watching over the kids while I set up the table and chairs for dinner?" I ask Ingui Yoon, who just nods in my direction and I got up to bring out the large table for the feast Esdeath making. Also, I got the feeling the kids that are traveling will be wishing they haven't decided to travel. Since they won't be able to eat Esdeath's food for the weekdays. There's always a downside to everything, a motto the family used more than once for most situations.


	90. Chapter 90: Interesting To Know

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"Active skill name or magic spell"

'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 90: Interesting To Know**

The next day*

 **Year 27: Day 131: The Hint of Danger**

(Earth Land: Fiore: Magnolia Town: Eastern Forest: Log House)

 **BOOM!***

"So close." I let out a frustrated sigh, where I have tried to form a [Sword Intent] for the [Innate Invisible Sword Qi], but instead, it caused an explosion in the area when I tried to use part of nature to merge with the [Invisible Sword Qi]. The result of a failure of the merge between the two.

"Still trying to figure a way to come up with a [Sword Intent] for the [Innate Invisible Sword Qi], Ragna?" Raven asks me, as she held the multiverse guide book, continue to read it as it is a lot in there and the only reason how Esdeath manages to finish the book in such a short time when normally it takes years was due to the help of the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book] she borrow to shorten the timeframe. Something Raven about to do in the afternoon, as the others want to read the multiverse guide book.

"Yeah, tried to make it a [Nature Sword Intent], but you can already tell it didn't work at all." I point to the area, where there is now a crater as a result of trying to create the [Nature Sword Intent], which would later turn into a [Nature Sword Dao] or a [Dao] related to nature.

"By the way, Yuri wanted to ask if you're up for a spar with her later. Something about she wanted to test something and out of everyone in this family. You're the only one that could help her the most." Raven said to me as she begins to head back inside, "Also, Ryun wanted me to let you know that Pyrrha is the first one to stand on her two feet without falling for a few minutes before falling, and on her first try at that.."

I forget about coming up with another concept to form a [Sword Intent] for the [Innate Invisible Sword Qi] and rush inside the log house, where I found Pyrrha standing, barely, but standing nonetheless. Furthermore, I can see the envy in Black and Rock's eyes upon seeing their sister standing before they could, and to make it worse for them, Pyrrha didn't have practice as her brothers did and just did it.

I didn't think about it and pick up Pyrrha, who let out a cute shriek and begin to giggle as I hug her, which she returned by hugging back with a big smile on her face.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something." I frown as I look at the ceiling, wonder what did I forget after giving Pyrrha a hug for being able to stand for a few minutes.

"You forgot to praise Black and Rock, for being the first two to actually stand on their own, even for a couple of seconds?" Esdeath offer, as she pats her Son's head in comfort. With Raven doing the same with her Son.

"Huh, I could have sworn that I did." I frown, that Esdeath mentions this and wonder if I truly didn't at the time. "Well, just to be on the safe side." I place Pyrrha down next to her Mother, then pick up both Black and Rock, where I hug them, but with Black making baby noise, something about letting him go so he could train even harder while Rock is trying to say the word: Youth and among other things before I place them both down. This lead to everyone seeing the two trying to stand a bit longer than before.

With Black being able to stand on his own for almost a whole minute before falling, while Rock, on the hand, lasts 59 seconds. Just a second short from one minute.

I look over to Rin and Artoria, both didn't seem to care about what's going on around at the moment. Rin is still and will be for a long time, trying her best to use the [Mana] inside the gemstone I gave her. Artoria just continues to chew on her meat on the bone toy, showing that she either hungry or just has the urge to bite things. Going by Artoria's character sheet, it's the former.

"Anyway, how long will it take before you begin your plan for the big takeover, Esdeath?" I ask my first wife as it has been a while now since she thought about being the leader of the Magic Council.

"I'm going to begin tomorrow in the morning. So, if no one able to find me in the morning, it's because I've left to gain a position in the Magic Council first before getting the leadership." Esdeath replied, then stretch a bit after doing some reading, to refresh up a bit.

"Oh, right. Esdeath on your way, mind passing these out for me?" Serafall passes Esdeath a stack of flyers, that has a set of [Magic Circle] on the paper. "These are what I will use for my [Jigoku Tsushin] for the time being and will change it to something else depending on the next world we enter."

"Alright, just letting you know, that some people may not accept it and just throw it away." Esdeath put the flyers in her [Inventory], making sure to make a mental note to pass these out during her trip.

"Hey, Yuri, we can do that spar now or if you wish to pick a different time today or tomorrow to do it." I said to Yuri, who is currently doing some stretches.

"Give me a moment and we can." Yuri replied as she finished stretching and begin walking outside the log house. "Kay, I'm ready. You may want to use [Wonderland], Ragna."

Artoria, Pyrrha, Black, Rock, and even Rin peak up at hearing there going to be a spar between their Father and Mother Yuri, with the former that causes all of them to want to learn more what their Father could do.

On the other hand, with little Asia and Alluka, both are too tired at the moment to notice this as they just finish training under Daniela's teaching. Nevertheless, they're making improvements as they lasted a few more minutes compared to last time.

"I'll make sure the shockwaves don't come close." Ryun saw the look on the children's faces upon finding out her god/husband and Yuri about to spar. So, she may as well give the children the chance to see how strong their Father is. A task she loves to do, allowing others to see how amazing, her god/husband is.

A few minutes later*

(Earth Land: Fiore: Magnolia Town: Eastern Forest: Wonderland)

"Remember, since I'm in my [Cultivation Clone Body: The Sword God]. Therefore, my fighting pace and style will be a bit different from usual than compare to my original body." I said to Yuri, as we about to begin our little spar. "So, what you want me to use and not use?"

"Dual-wield swords. Pure physical stats, but match towards mine. No [Body Enhance Skills]. Also, no [Crowd Control Skills] or anything that would restrict my movement longer than a few seconds." Yuri paused for a moment, to think about anything else to add, as this is very important as anything could be possible whenever she or someone else face her husband. "No [Elemental Skills] as in the nine elements: fire, water, earth, lightning, water, light, darkness, space, and time. Let's see if there is anything else I could think of."

While I wait for Yuri, I use [Archive: Equal Stats - Physical Version] to link with Yuri, so I could actually match with her physical stats. A program I made last year since it's a great way for my wives and me to train. Where they could face someone equate to in a way while I can work on my control even further with the changes in stats to match with my wives.

I pull out two regular mundane swords out of the [Gate of Babylon] for me to use. Then, begin to think of all the [Skills] I could use that use [Mana] and doesn't meet the limitations Yuri requested. And realize I just need to use the [Untold Mixed Martial Art Styles], with the [Moon Light Sword Style] as the main core. While using the other [Marital Art Skills] in the [Untold Mixed Martial Art Styles] as support. Plus, the [Fused Skill] doesn't use [Mana] or any other [Energy Sources] other than stamina. Something I have near endless for this current body of mine.

"Ah! Right! Don't use [Sword Qi]. I rather not have my head or anything important cut off." Yuri nods her head in relief, that she remembers how dangerous her husband's [Sword Qi] alone would be and adding this into facing her husband with him dual-wielding just asking for an instant death sentence. "But, you can use [Dao], just not the [Sword Dao]. I rather not end up being killed without even knowing how other than that I was cut down."

I look at my wife with a deadpan, because out of everything she could have stopped me from using. The [Dao] is very powerful, much more compared to the other things, that Yuri bans me from using.

"What? I want you to fight with swords, but that doesn't mean I want you to instant kill me with your [Sword Dao]. At the very least, with you using the other type of [Dao] I won't have to worry about being an instant kill." Yuri proudly said, as if she planned this thoroughly.

 _'I wonder if Yuri forgot that I have other [Broken Skills] that is unrelated to using a sword or forgot that, the [Sword Dao] isn't the only powerful [Dao] out there.'_ I thought to myself, but decide not to ruin Yuri's good mood. "Anything else, Yuri?" Better give her a small hint just in case, maybe remember to ban using the [Dao] I obtained from the [Immortal Exterminating Four Swords]. Because those four [Dao] without both the [Sword Dao] and [Immortal Dao] used together with them are still very powerful. Well, the [Immortal Trapping Sword Dao] could be counted as out since it meets one of the bans Yuri made.

"I almost forgot, no using the [King's Intrinsic Flying Sword] nor the [Blade of Tathagata]. In fact, don't use any overpowered swords in general." Yuri almost forgot about those two swords and among other ones that her husband made over the years.

"Anything else?" I ask dryly, because I never had the thought of using those two swords in the first place. Let alone the other powerful swords I made in the past via [Sengo Muramasa's Blacksmith] and [Wisdom of The Sage]. In fact, I'm beginning to think that maybe Yuri doesn't have the confidence to face me the moment I use either the [King's Intrinsic Flying Sword] or the [Blade of Tathagata].

Yuri thought about it for a moment, try her best to think of anything else that she may have absolutely no chance of countering at all. And she remembers one, that's very important and Yuri surprised, that she hasn't mentioned this in the first place.

"No using your killing intent." Yuri said in a serious tone of voice, where those on the sideline that have experienced this monstrous killing intent, nods their heads, that this should be included in all spar if possible.

"Fine with me. So, are we going to start or what?" I rather not ask again, because at this point, I wonder how long until the spar begins, and by then, I may as well just fight without any [Skills] other than maybe the [Basic Movements of Sword Skills]. Then I rethink this last part and I may not even get to use the full version of the [Basic Movements of Sword Skills], where I would be limited to certain [Sword Forms]. Ironically enough, I can see that happening.

"Yup, I got nothing else to think of." Yuri snaps her fingers, then her body covered in electrical currents, just about a thin skin layer, using the [Storm God Slayer Magic] more towards defensive than offensive in mind. After all, even with all the bans, Yuri placed on her husband. She knows that still won't be enough nor would her [Aura Shield] be enough to protect her. Therefore, [Storm God Slayer Magic] in a defensive manner would barely do the trick, as Yuri's aim for the electrical currents to stun her husband for a second or so. Which is enough in her opinion. As on her and her husband's level of strength. A second is enough for anything to happen in battle.

This is true at the moment Yuri finished forming her [Storm God Slayer Magic: Lightning Skin Barrier]. A silver light flash and Yuri duck or else her head would have been cut off.

Yuri roll to her right, as the wind cut and the ground where Yuri was a moment ago, has a sword stabbed into the ground. And if one looks very closely enough, there is a thin string is attached to the bottom of the hilt of the sword, where if one manages to see it when the sunlight shines over it.

"Hey! Hey! I didn't ask for fighting two swordsmen! I asked for a single one, who dual-wield!" Yuri quickly figures out what her husband about to do, where he using [Left Arm of Usage: Ito Ito no Mi] to wield one sword in long-distance and make it like an invisible person is wielding the floating sword while her husband himself would fight with his other arm. Making it so, that Yuri is like facing two opponents at the same time, with one that she can't attack back unless she breaks the sword itself, which she gladly did not a second moving out of the way.

"Well, if that's what you want." I smirk at Yuri, as I bring out another regular normal sword. Then, charge at Yuri with a downward slash in a diagonal direction with both swords, forcing Yuri to move out the way once more, not daring to take on the attack head-on.

A stab with the right sword, where Yuri deflects this by hitting the flat side of the sword, with enough force to change the trajectory, but not destroy the sword and Yuri spin around to perform a high spin kick towards her husband's torso.

A sidestep to the left, going for a right stab once more, but this time, I sacrifice power for speed and manage to land a hit on Yuri; however, that end up with the sword destroyed completely under Yuri's [Storm God Slayer Magic] and this was my fault. To be honest, I forgot that the swords I'm using without enhancing it with [Sword Qi] are much easier to break, even when I control the amount of strength and speed put into using it.

Just as I was about to use the sword in my left hand to attack before Yuri could follow up with a counter.

I abandon this approach and even let go of the sword in my left hand, where I move a bit faster than Yuri's average speed to distance the two of us. Where a second later, Yuri's body releases a large amount of electrical currents that expand 20 meters radius.

No hesitation, where I activate the [Dao of Formation] from the [Omega Sword Dao] and gain the insight needed for me to use [Gate of Babylon] to launch multiple swords down on Yuri.

Of course, I made sure all these swords are normal and nothing out of the ordinary other than being very high quality crafted.

I charge straight at Yuri, where all the swords I throw at her would eat away all the electrical currents in exchange of being destroyed in return. A solution I came upon the spot with the [Dao of Formation] made this possible, where I position all the swords in a way, along with the time to strike, and Yuri being in the center would give me the result I wanted. Something that is impossible to work normally. Not even a thousand or so swords would put a dent on Yuri's lightning defensive barrier if just by throwing all these swords at her. So, [Dao of Formation] is a major help for this whole thing,

"Okay! I should have banned more!" Yuri yelped as she begins throwing punches around her, to cause compressed air pressure to destroy the swords from literally erasing her [Lightning Skin Barrier] somehow, even further, and just know her husband is most likely using some kind of weird [Skills] to do it.

"Maybe, and also, **[Moon Light Sword Style: Piercing Pulse - Sword Version]**." I used a [Sword Technique] version of the [Piercing Pulse], where it is performed by using the palm to send an [Energy Wave] or shockwave to damage enemies. In this case, I just release a [Mana Wave] within the sword, to scatter the electrical currents in front of Yuri. While making sure it doesn't break the sword, where the sword already has a small crack forming already. But, by the look on Yuri's face, she expected something like this.

Because the next moment I know it. Yuri appears directly in front of me, with her right hand grabbing the sword in my left hand that used the [Piericng Pulse - Sword Version] and broke it right in the middle, then flick the broken blade in her hand right towards my left eye.

However, instead of the broken blade piercing through. It ends up being caught. But, I didn't stop the swords from raining down on Yuri, even if I were to get by them. As I made sure the [Dao of Formation] include the condition of not harming the user, as in me.

"Oh, wow, I did not think you would actually catch it with your teeth." Yuri thought out loud while at the same time moving back to avoid having her own eye pierced with the other non-broken sword along with the raining swords. "But, let's see if you can handle my new move."

I spit the broken sword out of my mouth, even if it can't hurt me, but I have to deal with the taste and take out another sword, while putting my guard up to the limit, even using [Archive] to keep track of Yuri at all times. Instead of keeping an eye on Yuri with my own two eyes. The [Archive] is a much better method for me to not miss anything at all.

 **"[Divine Tempest Dao: The Calm Before The Storm]."** Yuri called out her new move, where she literally disappears before my very eyes and to make it even more surprisingly, the [Archive] barely have a connection with Yuri and I don't have precise accuracy of where Yuri is right now.

Putting away the swords back into my [Gate of Babylon]; well, the ones that not broken.

I notice the wind picking up before it began raining. However, this didn't stop me from trying to search for Yuri, who seem to appear and disappearing everywhere. The [Archive] alone isn't enough, but without the help of the [Combo Chain Magic]. I'm very limited in what I could detect and Yuri somehow figures a way to bypass my current level of detection.

The next thing I know it. A storm appeared in [Wonderland] and quickly as possible. I use the [Dao of Formation] to form a barrier around me by using all the swords I put away and bring them right back out around me into a barrier. Because if I was a second late, the lightning bolts from the storm would have struck me multiple times. So the barrier formed with countless swords took the brute damage for me. Though, 99% of the swords end up being destroyed during these few seconds of being attacked with many bolts of lightning.

 **"[Divine Tempest Dao: Storm Dao Finger]."** Yuri's voice is heard throughout the entire storm.

The moment Yuri's voice disappears is the moment a huge illusory finger appears in the sky. Where the world changed colors and the sky showed signs of collapsing. Even the ground begins to crack as if it could not bear the force of this huge illusory finger. The finger contained the power of wind, water, and lightning. The thunder roared as lightning arced through the finger. Clouds collided, creating thunderous rubles and forming countless drops of rain. The finger is filled with chaos.

Just this finger alone made me feel a hint of danger, where it could threaten my life. As in actual damage this body of mine, not the original body. Also, just the presence alone destroyed the remaining 1% of the swords that made up the barrier protecting me.

Therefore, I didn't hesitate to activate the [Mystic Eye of Death Perception], [Elemental Sight], and [Decomposition] together, where I can now see the [Lines of Death] and [Points of Death], even further. I can 'see' everything about this [Storm Dao Finger] of Yuri's. Then, with a single thought, the [Decomposition] took in effect and 'kill' the [Storm Dao Finger] as if it was a living thing. Ending it before it could even touch me. Then, deactivating these three [Skills] the moment I know for sure the danger is no longer there.

All done in a single second. While the [Storm Dao Finger] formed took a couple of seconds and a few more seconds to take in effect. Sadly, I prevent it from happening. Not to mention, I can say for sure, that the [Wonderland] was close to being destroyed with how powerful Yuri's [Storm Dao Figner] was.

"Bullshit! Whatever you did shouldn't have destroyed my [Storm Dao Finger] so fast!" Yuri complained very loudly, and the others on the sideline could understand her reason for complaining in the first place.

"Sorry, but not sorry. Actually, what the hell was that? I felt threatened by it." I spoke the truth, no point in hiding it since Yuri needs all the info she needs for her new move, or moves, since I have no idea if [The Calm Before The Storm] and [Storm Dao Finger] are just [Dao Techniques] that mainly used in combo or a set of [Dao Techniques] that are required to be used in a certain order or requirements for the [Dao Techniques] to take in effect.

"Wait, really?" Yuri asks with a hint of happiness, while a few of the adults are surprised by this news. After all, it would take a lot of things to be able to hurt the [Cultivation Clone Bodies]. In fact, it's almost impossible to deal with actual true damage to these [Cultivation Clone Bodies], and even if one can, it just takes a split second for the damage to be recovered instantly. Unless someone possesses a special [Anti-Regeneration Skill], then they may be able to counter my [Cultivation Clone Bodies] from recovering so fast.

"Yup, so I kind of reacted the moment I felt it." I give Yuri a sheepish smile, "Also, do you wish to continue? This time, I'll make sure not to destroy your attacks so fast and easily."

"Well, of course, I did after all just created these two [Dao Techniques]. I need to test them out to find their flaws and refine it." Yuri replied, then took her fighting stance before reactivating [The Calm Before The Storm Dao Technique] once again.

However, since I have already experienced this [Dao Technique]. I manage to have a bit easier time to detect Yuri, but still unable to locate her exact position. Therefore, this is going to be a bit harder for me to face since Yuri won't get much out of this whole thing if I end up just destroying it instantly.

So almost the entire day, it's just Yuri and me fighting each other, where Yuri would continue to work on her [Dao Techniques] and the help of the [Wonderland]'s effects has shortened the time Yuri required to work on it instead of having to search for opponents to use on for life combat experience.

Of course, I switch things out from using the [Dao of Formation] to just using the [Mixed Martial Art Styles] to counter and avoid attacks that I can't block with my swords. Along with using the [Omega Sword Dao: Soleheart Stance], not the [Intent Stage] or higher, just the stance that was created in the beginning to form the [Brightmoon Sword Art] before becoming the [Omega Sword Dao].

The [Brightmoon Sword Art: Soleheart Stance] is a stance suited for facing a single opponent. Its purpose is to absorb and ablate the power of incoming attacks. So, with this together with the [Moon Light Sword Style] made it even deadlier by just relying on a bit of [Mana] and mostly only just with pure physical strength.

The next day*

 **Year 27: Day 132: It's Just That Time To Come**

(Earth Land: Fiore: Magnolia Town: Eastern Forest: Log House)

 **BOOM!***

"What was that, Ragna?" Raven asks me, as there has been loud bombing like noise lately for the entire morning since Esdeath left to become the leader of the Magic Council.

"Oh, I'm trying to use the [Dao of Archery] together with the [Gate of Babylon]. Since the original owner of the [Gate of Babylon] literally used it to fire off [Noble Phantasm] like they are actual projectiles. So, I'm doing the same, but using actual swords, the ones I don't really care about as arrows and the [Gate of Babylon] as the bow. Surprisingly, it works better than I imagine." I explained how the [Gate of Babylon]'s 3rd Effect is to create a pathway for all [Items] inside the [Inventory] to appear outside in glowing golden ripples in empty air, which can be launched like a bullet if willing so. While using the [Dao of Archery] along with the [Hou Yi's Archery] has made it so, that the [Gate of Babylon]'s 3rd Effect gains an attached effect of these two.

"So, you literally just created a method to use your junks to kill, is that what you're trying to say?" Raven asked, because she didn't bother to try her best to understand everything that her husband said just now and just end up with a headache trying to. So, she just tries to understand the gist of it.

"Better than just lying around in my [Gate of Babylon] forever. Plus, I made sure all the swords, including anything else that are junks. Would end up being destroyed on impact after using it as a projectile." I answered Raven's question, nor did I deny about how I've come up with using junks to kill my foes.

"By the way, hubby, I need a room to be my workplace since I'll be busy soon, thanks to Esdeath passing out my flyers." Serafall said to me, as she hugs me from behind while rubbing Rin's head, who is currently being held by me.

"Sure, I'll work on it a little bit later." I replied to Serafall, who gave me a kiss on the cheek for accepting her request. "Also, Ingui Yoon, how goes merging the other [Martial Art Skills] I gave you into the [Renewal Taekwondo]?" I ask my student, as I'm curious to see if Ingui Yoon could recreate the [Mixed Martial Art Styles] or create her own version based on the [Renewal Taekwondo].

"I'm still trying to memorize the other fighting styles still before trying to merge them into the [Renewal Taekwondo]." Ingui Yoon spoke softly as she held Artoria from trying to wack both Black and Rock with her stuff toy for causing a loud noise, disturbing her peaceful moment of relaxing.

Gabriel would have been the one holding her Daughter, but she is currently helping Daniela out by teaching both little Asia and Alluka, with the former more by teaching her own [Healing Skills] she created in the past for little Asia to learn or to recreate her own version with the help of her [Sacred Gear].

"I see. Well, no rush. You got time to research, and if you want, I'm willing to lend you the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book] if you want more time." I said to my student, who quickly shook her head.

"It's fine, teacher... I rather not be alone just to work on this assignment you gave me." Ingui Yoon shiver at the thought of being alone in an empty space for a long time. Then thought about her friends, "If you don't mind, teacher, would it be any trouble if I were to return back to my home universe to do this?" As it has been quite the time since she last saw her friends and family.

"Sure, let me know when you want to leave." I didn't mind and wonder when Ingui Yoon would ask this, even I expected the others in this family to ask and by the look on some of the others' faces. I can bet that soon, there will be fewer people here in this log house today.


	91. Chapter 91: Idea Lead To Action

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"Active skill name or magic spell"

'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 91: Idea Lead To Action**

The next day*

 **Year 27: Day 133: With Only A Single Action**

(Earth Land: Fiore: Magnolia Town: Eastern Forest: Log House)

Thanks to Ingui Yoon's request to return back to her home universe for an unknown period of time. Daniela requested the same for returning back to her home universe and will come back later.

Of course, both Gabriel and Serafall also wanted to go back, but for different reasons; however, these two decided otherwise and when the whole war with the three factions is over, then they will go back for a visit.

Yuri and Repellista had the look of wanting to go back, but completely different from the previous two groups. Yuri wanted to go back because she wanted to deal with personal problems, as in killing a selected group she has on her hit list while Repellista wanted to see if she can restart one of her personal plans before she was technically kidnapped and wanted to see it come into action. But, Repellista is willing to wait, after all, she knows for sure among the future travel for other universes. The one belongs to Yuri, Ryun, and her would arrive, soon or later. It's just a matter of time.

As for Ryun, she did not care one bit about going back to her home universe. Nor does she has any desire of wanting to even visit at all. As if she cut all ties with that place and stay with the family she in right now. No one bothers to ask her for the exact reason. More like no one wanted to ask due to Ryun's personality and someone very powerful and could just snap her fingers, and the person would be burned alive, where Ryun even has the power to make sure the person does not die from her flames and continue to be torture of being burnt alive until Ryun deemed the person their sweet merciful death or heal them afterward.

Esdeath was the same case with Ryun if she had stayed for a bit longer to hear about this whole event. So out of everyone, only Ingui Yoon and Daniela left for their home universe, where they are inside the [Gate of Babylon]. So there was no need for exiting the Fairy Tail universe to travel for those universes.

Of course, there Alice and Raven, but neither the two wanted to go back since they have close to zero connection with their home universe other than being born there. Even Raven doesn't want to see her niece, who is actually her Daughter in other RWBY universes. Nor does Raven want to reunite with Qrow either. Alice is the same, in fact, she doesn't have anyone at all other than Raven. Therefore, there was no point in asking these two when this whole thing occurred. Plus, the fact that their former bandit family abandoned them in the One Piece universe, where Kaori, Chifuyu, and Erza was born in. So there another reason not to visit the RWBY universe as it brings bad memories to these two.

"I wonder what you want to do once you grow up." I poke Rin's cheek, who let out an angry baby roar, trying to scare me away as I finished recalling what happened this morning. "You're lucky I can manipulate the sound of your scream or you would have given everyone a headache." I continue to poke my Daughter, who understood me and now trying to punch me but failing.

The moment Rin briefly allows her grip on the gemstone loose a bit is the moment she regrets for a long time as she watches her Father take it from her, then did something unbelievable and would never expect to see her Father toss the gemstone with so much [Prana] into his mouth. Rin expected her Father to blow up after swallowing the gemstone. But, he didn't, much to her shock.

I made a fist with my left hand, then create another gemstone, this time a ruby, and made it so it is empty of [Mana]; however, it should be able to hold 10,000 MP under [Tier 0 - Stats]. Any higher would just break the gemstone and explode.

Presenting it to Rin, who has a frown on her face, where she senses no [Prana] at all in this gemstone and glare at me for not filling it up.

"Cheer up, Rin. In the future when you're all grown up. I'm sure you would figure a way to make your own gemstone." I grin down at my Daughter and wonder if she got my hint about how she would be able to make her own gemstone, but from the skeptical look on Rin's face. I guess she didn't get my hint at all. _'I wonder what her reaction would be if I were to pass on a [Creation Skill] over to her, even if it just created little things like a gemstone.'_

"Hubby! Help!" Serafall cried out in a panic from her room or more like a small building I just made from the side of the log house for her own personal workplace. "I'm being overwhelmed! Hubby! HELP!"

I roll my eyes, then pass Rin over to Yuri, who was watching the TV as she taking a break from her training. "Watch over her for me a bit."

"Sure, no problem." Yuri replied, not moving her eyes away from the TV.

A few minutes later*

(Earth Land: Fiore: Magnolia Town: Eastern Forest: Serafall's Workplace)

"What's wrong, Serafall?" I enter the small building, where I find myself seeing lots of flyers made from the [Jigoku Tsushin] attached to the walls, with Serafall rolling on the ground while whining.

Serafall stops rolling around, sat up and give me a teary face, "These people are mean! 80% of the flyers Esdeath passed out were used as a useless waste of papers to wipe or something, which they are not used for their main purpose! One even childishly wrote down their own name to send themself to Hell! Look at this!" Serafall got up, pushing a paper that is in her left hand, for me to see.

Taking the offer paper from Serafall, then begin reading what is on it and to my surprise, the person who wrote their own name onto the flyer, and what I can tell from Serafall's notes on this paper. There was even a picture of the person who wrote this to make sure Serafall don't end up getting the wrong person somehow and even a brief summary of the history of the person and their mood at the time when using the flyer.

"Huh, I have no clue who this person is from the series, nor do I find this person that important in this dimension, let alone the universe itself of Fairy Tail." I comment on the first thing that came into mind. "In fact, why in the world did Esdeath give the flyer to a kid? Though, on your notes, the kid barely learns to read recently and just barely understand the words on the flyer and just thought it was to put down their own name down instead. So honestly, I don't why you mad about if this person is childish, because it is done by a child, not a teenager nor an adult." I wanna point this out since even Serafall knows about this and she was the one that wrote this down, but she still comments about it.

"Because a child shouldn't even have my flyer in the first place!" Serafall whined.

"Uh huh, and you want me to do about this exactly, how?" I raise an eyebrow at Serafall while handing back the original flyer, which is linked to the copy flyers Serafall gave to Esdeath to pass out.

"Well, can't you use your [God Qi] to do something to make it so people would stop messing with my flyers or something? And make it so children under their teenage years from using it?" Serafall tries her best not to look like she putting most of the boring work onto her hubby.

"I see you're working on your [Dao of Deception]." I said dryly, "Also, you do realize even with [God Qi]. This isn't something supposes to be used on. Plus, can't you do this on your own with your [Devil Magic]? I mean, isn't it based on imagination only? Where you can do whatever you want with that [Devil Magic]. It's only limited to your own imagination." I point this out to her, while mentally, I begin to wonder how come in all those Highschool DxD universes we were taking over, most of the devils would just throw raw power without any [Techniques] or anything as a way to augment their attacks.

In fact, this is among the many reasons why the devils were among the top 10 that were defeated so easily during those years of the takeover. And that's if Serafall wasn't trying to lower the devil side down as she could possibly do.

"I could." Serafall nods her head, not letting it be known that she actually forgot that [Devil Magic] is bullshit like with [Sacred Gears] and forgot about the whole thing, with many other things that just plain overshadow the [Devil Magic] and forgot, that many things, be it powerful or something else. All originally came from one's imagination.

"You didn't even remember this one small, but very important fact about your [Devil Magic], am I right?" I stare directly at Serafall's eyes, who quickly avoid eye contact and begin to whistle. "Well, I guess you won't need my help then. I'll be on my way and leave you back to your work." I begin to walk out when Serafall grabs me from the back of my hoodie.

"Wait!" Serafall shouted, "Can you please remove all the copy flyers I gave Esdeath before some unwanted people begin to gather them and cause us a problem in the future?" Serafall knew how some of the devils in the past had major problems at the beginning whenever it's related to summoning a devil.

"You didn't install some features, where all the flyers you're passing out would disappear if one of the conditions for it to disappear, like what's happening with that child who wrote their own name on it?" I point this out to Serafall, but I did help Serafall via [Rejection] easily enough.

Serafall let go of me, as she begins to think on my words, "You know, I do wonder how in the world the devils back in my home universe and the other versions of the Highschool DxD never had this problem of people trying to use these summoning flyers to trap a devil and among other things."

"How would I know?" I didn't know about what the author of Highschool DxD was thinking while making the series. "Anyway, I erased the copies that Esdeath gave away and that wasn't used for their main purpose. Your welcome."

"Thanks, hubby!" Serafall said cheerfully and gave me a kiss on the lip before letting me leave.

A few minutes later*

(Earth Land: Fiore: Magnolia Town: Eastern Forest: Log House)

Once I got back, I found Gabriel playing around with the kids, mostly the babies, with both little Asia and Alluka playing around with their baby siblings.

"Ragna! I'm hungry, also when is Esdeath coming back?" Alice asks me the moment I return, while she continues to lay on the couch, not bother to get up as she eating a bag of potato chips she stored up to snack on whenever she got the chance to.

"How should I know? Also, can't you just call Esdeath yourself?" I ask my wife, as I sat next to Yuri, who hand Rin back to me, where Rin begin making baby growl at me.

"Eh? I rather not do that, who knows what Esdeath currently doing. If it's something important and I somehow called at the wrong time. She would be on my case for sure, but with you, she would be more forgiving compared to the rest of us." Alice points out that out of everyone in this entire family. I'm the only one that Esdeath would easily forgive, but the others, not likely, even Kaori only got a bit better treatment, but not much different from the rest.

"I think you got the wrong idea, with Esdeath and me. She would likely try to get me mad in some way than try to forgive me." I didn't mention, how would Esdeath make me mad, but Alice and the other has an idea and remember what Esdeath did in the past in the name of making me mad at her.

"Better you than the rest of us." Alice grin at me, "Besides, I would have got Ryun to do it, but she kind of busy at the moment." Alice glance over to Ryun, who is currently sitting at the corner of the log house, where she is meditating and there a few times of heat being released from her, that caused others to want to move away or risk getting a heat stroke or getting burned at worst, which is possible. "So, other than Ryun, who could survive against Esdeath. You're the best option I got."

"I'll message her later." I look at Alice with a deadpan expression. "By the way, who has the multiverse guide book right now?" I ask Alice since I remember that Raven just finished it and it should be someone's turn. Just a little curious who has it now and I could easily find out by using one of my [Skills] to locate it easily, but I wasn't in the mood and just ask instead.

"Yo!" Alice raises the book with her left hand, where she took it out of her [Inventory]. "Also, I'm going to need that [Temporal Demon Spirit Book] later and I'll need more food to keep focus." Then up catching the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book] after finish speaking. "Thanks."

"If you're planning to begin your reading. I can just provide you the food for the time being." I said to Alice, while I'm preventing Rin from punching me in the nose with the way she angry at the moment and getting even more angry with the way I'm semi-ignoring her.

"Hmm. Temping offer." Alice thought about this really hard, this is a matter of life and death for someone like her, who love food and can't be without it.

 _'Well, she is going to be quiet for a while.'_ I thought dryly due to the fact that whenever food is involved and a choice is required in the subject of food. Alice would take maybe a few seconds to almost half an hour, no longer than 30 minutes since the last time she did. Alice ends up almost being cooked alive by Esdeath and roasted by Ryun for making everyone wait to eat.

"So, Raven. I know this is very late and all, but I'm curious if you made up new stances for your [Heartsword Art]?" I ask because out of all three, Alice, Raven, and me, who use [Heartforce]. It's mainly Raven, who specializes more into [Heartforce], with me coming in second due to the fact I have a massive amount of [Skills] and [Dao] to work on while Raven is only limited to a few, but she takes quality over quantity much more.

"You're very late indeed. But, to answer your question. I made four new stances, making it a grand total of nineteen stances for the [Heartsword Art]." Raven replied, "By the way, once we get back into the war and if we face any of my counterparts. Leave them to me, I want to prove the difference between me and them." Raven scowls at how many of her counterparts that are mostly cowards while the rare few cases of the ones she willing to speak with before fighting them.

"No problem." I had the sudden feeling, that Raven may end up trying to take over all the RWBY universes, be it a crossover universe or normal ones. Then, I had this sudden urge to do something that may end up causing me a headache. But, I felt the need to do this still. "Hey, Raven, do you still remember how to cook?"

Raven furrow her eyebrows, looking at me with a confused look on her face, then said, "It has been a long time since I last cook. So, if I try now. I would say no. Why ask this all of a sudden?"

"Wanted to see if Esdeath could sense if I'm about to eat someone else food other than Esdeath's." I said to Raven, who look at me as if I was about to do something stupid, and in my honest opinion, even I can say this is for sure stupid on my part since I tried this before in the past and Esdeath found out instantly.

"I'm not going to get killed by Esdeath just because you wanted to do something that would surely get Esdeath angry. And don't think she won't, because she will and with your [Skill: Wonderland], Esdeath will for sure go for the kill and more than one time." Raven ruthlessly rejected this whole bad idea nor did she want any part of this foolishness.

"Fine." I roll my eyes. Yet, I wonder why I got this sudden urge to do such a foolish thing when I know for sure that Esdeath would be pissed, then I thought that maybe I'm just missing Esdeath or just her food, maybe both. "I'll just buy food nearby, that should do the trick." I got up from the couch and begin walking out, where I'm taking Rin, who still angry and doesn't seem like she about to stop any time soon.

"Go ahead, but leave the rest of us out of it." Raven didn't bother to stop her husband from doing something stupid nor does the other wives and Repellista wanted to stop him. Not that they could in the first place with his current body, that's very powerful.

Neither Yuri or Alice said anything, not even Alice, who would eager to ask for her husband to bring back local food, but knowing Esdeath. She will always know if someone in the family eats someone else food but hers.

20 minutes later*

(Earth Land: Fiore: Magnolia Town)

"Come back here and face your punishment like a man you are!" Esdeath roar with fury, as she chases after her husband, who is currently running away from at, normal, human's speed after her instinct scream at her for some reason related to her husband and going by her instinct, she found him eating some bitch's food. And now, she is trying to capture her husband, but made sure not to go above the average speed of what humans in this dimension could go.

Not because of secretly or preventing casualties to the native. But, because there Rin included and very weak at that. So both Esdeath and her husband can't go beyond the average of the laws in this dimension, which applies to Rin and her siblings for the time being until she and the rest leave this universe to have her limitations placed on her by the universe to be removed. Therefore, Rin would likely end up dead if going beyond the speed her toddler body could handle, even if Rin's body is abnormal compared to the native in this dimension and much more powerful thanks to the genes from her parents. But, this still won't be enough for Rin's body not be destroyed, so in this case, both Esdeath and her husband going such a slow speed in their opinion but fast to the native.

"I rather not." I didn't shout, but that didn't prevent Esdeath from hearing due to the adults in the family have very heightened senses and the ability to control the level of how much we sense, making it so we could become near deaf to be able to have the sense of hearing, that goes beyond what anyone could gain, be it innate born or trained.

"You don't have a choice in this matter! How dare you eat someone else food! You're only allowed to eat mine only!" Esdeath roar, where she was this close to using her Teigu to freeze time itself, but this would lead to hurting little Rin, something Esdeath has no wish to cause, not even if she angry and willing to do anything to satisfy her anger. This includes hurting the innocent, be it young or old. But, this is different when said person is part of the family and are children that are easily be killed by just a casual move from her. Therefore, Esdeath truly wonders if her husband knew this by taking Rin with him. Yet, she knows it was the opposite and Esdeath knows for sure, that he would never put their kids in danger unless it's absolutely required.

A few minutes later*

(Earth Land: Fiore: Magnolia Town: Eastern Forest)

Once we exit the Town and into the forest where the log house is located. I adjust Rin into my left arm, to free my right arm and bring out a sword I remade into my own version after finding them in the past.

 **[Supervibrato Lightning Release Sword] - Rank: E++ - Durability: 100/100 - ATK: 1000 (+Varies)**

 **Description: A sword is made in the idea for cutting, using either edge of the blade, but also could be thrown with great accuracy. Furthermore, channeling [Lightning Energy Source] through the sword will increase its vibrating frequency and boosting the piercing and cutting power even more.**

 **[Lightning Channeler] - Depending on the quality and quantity of the [Lightning Energy Source] to boost the sword, but going beyond would likely destroy the sword.**

I didn't hesitate to use [Fundamental Force Manipulation: Electromagnetism Manipulation] on the sword in my right hand to destroy the icicles being hurled right at my legs. Of course, this won't last long for me as I can see cracks forming on the sword with each time I deflect or destroy the icicles.

With a flick of my wrist, I throw the sword straight at Esdeath before it completely breaks down.

Not bother to check if the thrown sword did anything to Esdeath and pull out another [Supervibrato Lightning Release Sword] and resume deflecting the icicles away from even touching me. Since all of them are infused with her [Freezing Time Dao], even if it only freeze me for a within a second, but enough for Esdeath to capture me in the timeframe.

"Stop running! Face your punishment already!" Esdeath repeated once more, not that she wants to change most of her words as she just letting out all her built-up frustration from having to deal with troublesome people on the way to meeting up with the people to become a member of the Magic Council.

A few hours later*

(Earth Land: Fiore: Magnolia Town: Eastern Forest: Log House)

"Oh, hey, you found Esdeath." Raven said dully, noticing how little Rin looking very dizzy and close to fainting at any moment.

"Yeah, this knucklehead here, though it is funny to eat some slut's food when he knows that I would sense him doing so." Esdeath glare at her husband, "In fact, by the time I found him. He has already finished eating three plates of food. He just lucky I was okay with Rin eating too since she hasn't got to the point of being able to eat my food without becoming insane afterward."

"Well, Alice wanted to know when you would return, to make her food because she about to enter the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book] to finish reading the multiverse guide book. And she wanted me to call you, so I did." I quickly place the blame onto Alice, who was still eating her potato chips, or maybe a new bag, and end up choking upon hearing what I just said.

"This is not what I meant!" Alice cried, already jumped off the couch right away, because if she didn't, then Alice would have her body frozen as the spot where Alice was before had formed a bit of frost, but disappear afterward. Just to show how strong Esdeath has control over her ice and close to freezing Alice into an ice statue.

"You were the one that planted the idea into him." Esdeath growl as she begins to chase after Alice, trying her best to avoid the kids and damaging the log house.

"AAAHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Alice cried out in a panic because she can't really use her [Dao of Music] without affecting the kids. One of the downsides with the [Dao of Music]. It has a passive area of effect, that's very hard to control.

"Get back here and face my wrath!" Esdeath continues her best to freeze Alice, but Esdeath keeps on missing, not because of Alice is too fast but because Alice always knows the best moment to evade.

As to how Alice easily dodges and knows when is due to 'listening' to Esdeath's attack and intention with the help of the [Dao of Music]. This is what gives Alice the ability to always know when someone about to attack, be it the attack aiming for her or others. Alice will always know.

"Come on, Rin. Time for you to play with the other." I said to my still dizzy Daughter, who wasn't completely sober with all the moves I perform to escape from Esdeath and now that I switched her target from me to Alice. I can have some room to breathe.

Of course, I do feel guilty for shifting the blame onto Alice, but technically this is Alice's fault, for causing me to have this sudden urge to piss Esdeath off. Either way, I'm sure after today. Alice won't be asking me to call for Esdeath when she not around. Yet, I also have this feeling Alice would still do it anyway. Weird.


	92. Chapter 92: Boredom

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"Active skill name or magic spell"

'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 92: Boredom**

The next day*

 **Year 27: Day 134: Too Easy**

(Earth Land: Fiore: Magnolia Town: Eastern Forest: Log House)

"I'm bored." Yuri spoke up as she lay on the couch while looking up the ceiling.

"You literally just walk in after training and sat down, then look up at the ceiling for only 5 minutes." Alice said dryly, "Why not take this chance to read the multiverse guide book after Ryun is finished?"

"Eh, not that bored." Yuri knew how important is knowledge, but she the type of person that would rather rely on others, that have that knowledge and just ask them for the answer instead. Of course, this only applies whenever Yuri thinks is possible to do so, if not, then she would gladly do the studying herself.

"You could spar with someone." I offer Yuri of something to do while I'm playing with Pyrrha by controlling her teddy bear to do things with her. Like right now, I'm having the teddy bear chasing after Pyrrha, who let out a happy laugh as she running away from it, but it's more of walking as Pyrrha still hasn't completely mastered on how to walk without falling just yet. So it's more of Pyrrha doing her best walking as quickly as she can while I made it so the teddy bear is barely catching up to her, which she knew of course, but that didn't stop Pyrrha from having fun from this.

"Eh, after sparring with you, Ragna. I rather not have my self-esteem broken down again. I just regain back my confidence." Yuri said dryly, "As for someone else. Well, Ryun is currently in the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book] and Esdeath just left to resume her quest for gaining the leadership of the Magic Council. Raven is asleep right now, so she not even an option either. Alice is more of a support with above combat, but the weakest out of almost all of us in combat by herself. Serafall is currently busy with all the new people being sent to hell. Gabriel isn't much of a close-range fighter and won't help push my limit. Also, she busy watching over the other kids that you should be watching over, Ragna. Not just Pyrrha." Yuri points out all the opponents she could spar with and no one available. Well, the ones that could fight. Therefore, Repellista wasn't even considered an option at all.

"Hmm. You could go into the [God's Sanctuary]. Honestly, it's mainly used is just for us to get Esdeath the ingredients to cook for us before the whole [Goddess of Food] became a thing. In fact, I was planning to use [God's Sanctuary] to send the kids there to train and with the [Geno Cultivation System] in that universe would increase their bodies, even further and give them this experience to earn their power along with everything in the [Super Gene Universe]. This reminds me. I need to send Serafall and Gabriel over there later too, since those two are the only ones that haven't reached the peak level in the [Super Gene Universe] like the rest of us." I frown, that I would forget such a powerful training [Skill], that would help my family.

Then again, I have mainly used the [God's Sanctuary] as a replacement for [Dungeon Creation Skill] I was supposed to gain as the Gamer. For me to speed up my leveling and this also allowed my wives to have a powerful body, while Yuri just made it even stronger compared to the other. At the moment, out of all my wives, only Serafall and Gabriel hasn't even begun gaining [Geno Points] for their bodies to become stronger.

"But, I've already reached the peak in that universe. Plus, I find it a bit lame, that anyone that's native in the [Super Gene Universe] has all the benefits they could get from the [Geno Cultivation System] while the rest of us could only increase our physical aspect and that it. We can't even gain those [Beast Souls], not even when we tried to obtain one from the natives. Nothing. They just disappear the moment we try to merge with the [Beast Souls]." Yuri scowls at the bad memories during her time in the [God's Sanctuary] which took place in the 10,000 years training.

"Well, other than the [God's Sanctuary]. I could just use [Wonderland] to let you fight whoever you want. Remember, the [Skill: Wonderland]'s 3rd Effect is to allow me to recreate opponents that I have faced before to fight with and having [Wonderland]'s level at 100, making it so the opponent would have 100% same strength as the original, but only the ones I faced the last time. So these opponents won't change at all once you defeat them." I figure that Yuri won't be entering the [God's Sanctuary], then [Wonderland] is the next best thing for Yuri to use. Otherwise, I got nothing else.

"You know what, Ragna. I'm going to get a hobby because there almost nothing much for me to do while we wait for the year to come by and be over with." Yuri said to me, as she got up from the couch and head outside to find her hobby.

"Should we stop her?" Alice asks everyone once Yuri closed the door behind her. "Because out of all of us, she among the one that could cause massive destruction to the point of breaking a good chunk of this planet by accident." Alice wanted to point out, that there is a bad outcome of leaving Yuri alone to search for her hobby.

"Eh, I'm sure she would have an easier time finding one compared to me and should be fine." I said with bitterness as I still haven't found a hobby other than maybe making the whole finding a hobby into a hobby, which is weird and a bit sad in my opinion.

Not a second after I finished speaking, the door open, with Yuri coming back inside and she didn't come back empty-handed as she changed her outfit into a long-sleeved pink business shirt, with a long maroon skirt and matching blouse.

"I'm back and have discovered my hobby, and I'm going to be a designer or just make clothes in general. It's mostly the latter." Yuri walks in with a smirk on her face, with a hand on her hip and with the eyes filled with excitement and pride.

"I'll be right back for a second." I said in a monotone.

A few minutes later*

The sound of explosions appears in the past few minutes in the forest before I return back inside the log house.

"Well, Yuri. I'm glad you found your hobby, I truly am." I gave Yuri a hug, where I can feel Yuri shiver in my arms. Knowing that I was a bit pissed off that she found one so easily while I still haven't found mine. "Anyone else found or have a hobby they would like to share with everyone else?" I let go of Yuri from my hug and I really hope I wasn't the only one without a hobby, because if so, then this is really sad.

"I like making wines when I feel in the mood, my god." Ryun is the first one to replied and she does have a hobby. Then resume reading the multiverse guide book.

"Huh, no wonder Esdeath continues to come to you whenever the meal requires wines." I thought out loud, because in the past, before the [Goddess of Food] became a thing. Esdeath would always go to Ryun for wine and I just thought she got Ryun to go buy it somewhere or something. Never knew it was Ryun's hobby of winemaking.

"Eh? Does eating count as a hobby?" Alice asks me, tossing a potato chip into her mouth.

"There competitive eating or speed eating, where participants compete against each other to eat large quantities of food, usually in a short time period." I felt pity for anyone wanting to do a food eating contest against Alice, but at the same time could see this is something of a hobby Alice would have, with how much food she eats daily.

"Wait, that is a thing? Well, now, I guess I have a hobby and look like things won't be too boring after all, without any actions happening that much in this family." Alice grin at the thought that such a hobby, which involves eating, or speed eating; nevertheless, Alice wanted to try this whole competitive eating soon. Who knows, maybe she will like it.

Raven didn't say anything, other than pulling up her blanket.

"I guess Raven's hobby is napping." I said dryly, while at the same time thinking if things come to worse, I'll try the whole napping thing, but I highly doubt I could do it.

"Yup, Raven always loves to nap when she can." Alice smiles down at Raven, running her hand through Raven's long hair, who mumble about something in her sleep.

"I mostly just like watching people doing good deeds while my time back in Heaven." Gabriel replied with a smile on her face, where she recalls all the good times she watches many good people doing good deeds. But, what's unsaid is how much she hated, that she couldn't help those good people when they were in danger or something. "Now, I just want to watch the kids in this family of ours to grow up happy." Gabriel knew that she no longer has such a heavy restriction placed on her, to prevent her from helping those that are in need. But, that was in the past now, and Gabriel has changed to only care about her current family. Of course, Gabriel will happily help someone in need if they are nearby if the person deserves it in her eyes.

"That's nice, to hear, Gabriel." I wasn't that concern about the way Gabriel is and just find it a nice of change in the family, where almost everyone in this entire family, not including the children, to be a bit too bloodthirsty in a way. I'm also included in that group of bloodthirsty people.

"Thank you, husband." Gabriel gives me a bright smile, then resume playing with the kids.

"I'm pretty sure, Serafall's hobby or at the least right now would be acting, since the whole [Dao of Deception] is based on acting. I would guess Serafall takes acting as her hobby or something else that would help in acting." Yuri said to everyone as Serafall is in her little building doing her business of sending people to Hell, or at least in this dimension's Hell.

"Yeah, I can see that." I nod my head while at the same time feeling a bit depressed that almost everyone, the adults, have a hobby but me. Then I look over to Repellisa, to see if she has a hobby.

"Hm? Oh, I just like taking pictures of the kids growing up and make an album out of it for me to blackmail them later on. If you were to ask me in the past, then I would say watching people and making plans with said people as my hobby after making a shady deal with them." Repellista grin, as she can tell that her brother-in-law is becoming more depressed by the second due to almost everyone in the family has a hobby but him.

"Yeah..." If I didn't know any better, I would see Repellista as someone who likes children in a sexual way with all the pictures taken, but that dropped the moment I read on her character sheet and the notes on all the things, that could get the children to do things for her in exchange of not embarrassing them. Even there were some small notes, where these would be very effective against the ones who are a bit more prideful compared to the others.

"Still haven't found a hobby yet, Ragna?" Alice asks me with a hint of pity in her eyes, knowing how badly I need a hobby other than having sex every night to release stress.

"Does finding a hobby for a long count as a hobby itself?" I ask back, where almost everyone thought about it, and slowly, they shook their heads. Because there is a limit of how much one could find before every other option is unavailable. "Thought so."

"Oh, don't be sad, Ragna. You just haven't found the right one." Yuri pats her husband on the back.

"I should travel." I spoke up as I got up, but before I could, Yuri has her grip on my left arm with a now awake Raven on my right, both holding my arms tight enough that I would have to try a little to make them release me. However, I didn't since I can tell by their character sheets and the others, that they are just very concerned and worry about my mental safety. Plus, I rather not end up ripping off their arms by accident from using too much strength to get them off me.

"You just had to wake me up." Raven growl before letting out a tired yawn as she was only a few hours in her nap. "Now, what triggers you to cause the urge for me to wake up right away, huh?" Raven narrows her eyes at her husband before glaring the nearby people, to see if they were the one was the fault of triggering her husband's urge to do something fatal and stupid, mostly fatal.

"Ragna is having his moment again whenever it related to the subject of one having a hobby." Alice helpfully provides an explanation to Raven's question.

"I see." Raven nods her head, understanding what's going on now. "I'll reword my question, who trigger Ragna here, to cause my wake up from my nap?"

Yuri begins to whistle and looking her left while feeling Raven's glare directly at her without looking.

"Hey, Yuri. Since I just woke up, mind sparring with me a bit to help my body wake up quicker?" Raven asks Yuri in a sweet voice, that just sends a chill down Yuri's back.

Something that most, if not, all the family know that Raven is someone you don't want to face in an all-out battle. Especially when Raven can use her [Heartforce] to cause untold horrors to others. Much more dangerous than facing Raven when she just using only a sword, and if Raven uses her [Heartsword Art], then it just got way worse and only a selected few could counter Raven's [Heartforce] and her [Heartsword Art].

"Uh, I'm kind of busy researching my new hobby?" Yuri tried to get out of this spar with Raven, whom she has a bit harder time facing and Alice coming in third, with Esdeath at the top of the list of people she would not like to face. Her husband is not even on the list or else she would be stressed out forever by trying to use him as a measuring stick.

"Why don't we talk as we spar with each other. Improve our awareness and reflex. I insist." Raven releases their husband and grabs Yuri by her arm, preventing her from escaping. "Come on along now. Ragna can stay here to watch over the kids with Gabriel." Raven didn't bother to listen to what Yuri and drag her outside, with the help of her [Heartforce] to overcome the differs between her physical strength and Yuri's.

Yuri sends looks, that cry for help to everyone.

Sadly, Alice was watching TV and snacking to notice or more like, Alice pretending not to notice. So she won't be much help or more like knowing the type of person Raven is and getting in her way just cause more problems than solving the present ones.

Ryun is too busy reading the multiverse guide book at the moment and doesn't notice the cry for help look on Yuri's face. Even if she saw it, unless her god command it, then she won't do a thing.

Gabriel was too busy looking after the kids, so no help there. Same with Serafall as she is technically doing her job as a devil at the moment.

Repellista is not a fighter nor does she possess any blackmails on Raven, and even if she got the chance to, it would be destroyed before it could be used against her and getting her revenge afterward.

"I wonder what Esdeath is doing right now?" I thought out loud, as Esdeath left this morning to resume her task to become the leader of the Magic Council, which didn't take her that long to find a way to join the Magic Council yesterday.

"HELP!"

"QUIET YOU!"

"Maybe she having a fun time compared to what we're doing right now." Alice replied, trying her best to ignore what's going on outside. Plus, this is something of payback against Yuri for not helping her out yesterday when Esdeath targeted her.

"Maybe." I sat back down and resume playing with Pyrrha, who look very confused the entire time before she begins laughing again as her teddy bear begin chasing after her again.

(Earth Land: Era: Magic Council Building)

-Esdeath's POV-

"Hehehe~!" I let out a devilish giggle, as I finally take over the entire Magic Council after finally mind control all these fools that tried to manipulate me once I revealed myself. "So everyone agrees that I shall be the leader of the Magic Council from this point on?" I ask in a sweet tone of voice while continuing to carefully use the [Freezing Time Dao: Emotion Lockdown].

[Emotion Lockdwon] is a [Dao Technique] I created last year with the help of my dear loving husband. Where I can 'freeze' the mindset of the target currently have and would prevent them from changing. An example of this [Dao Technique] is where I use it on a target, where they became the happiest in that one moment and nothing could go wrong, then I would lock that down; therefore, making target forever happy. This technically not bad, but if the target is always happy, very happy, then if I were to cut one of their arms off. The target wouldn't get mad, afraid, anything negative. They just laugh with happiness to see their arm chop off and wouldn't do anything about it. Too happy to care about losing a limb, this is what made the [Freezing Time Dao: Emotion Lockdown] very dangerous towards and myself.

After all, if I don't time it right, then I could lock down a mindset into something I didn't want or if I don't know what their exact current emotion.

"Yes, Mistress Esdeath." One of the Magic Council members spoke up in an agreed manner. Following up with the others doing the same.

 _'All I had to do is make them in an agreeing mood and their fate is sealed.'_ I thought to myself, _'And suddenly I'm bored...'_ I mentally curse myself for making this whole challenge done so easy, not to mention I made the challenge easy with the help of the [Mind Lockdown Dao Technique]. _'All those studying. Waste of time...'_ I felt that almost 80% of the stuff I studied was useless since I just needed to know the main important ones, like how to become a candidate to be among the Magic Council.

I let out a sigh and wasn't bothered if others would cause a problem for me by asking a few questions with these weaklings. I just have to order them to make an excuse or forget about the whole thing, to prevent them from following others' command but mine.

In fact, making my worst food and give it to these weaklings would have given me absolute control over them as well, with them all going insane due to how heavenly foods are, even if they the lowest quality created from me. Better than others, that's for sure. _'But, why would I feed these fools?'_ I scoff at this thought.

"Make sure to get everyone done." I order these puppets of mine, "And if anyone asks why just make up a reasonable excuse for the sudden change in the leadership."

Getting up from the uncomfortable seat, _'No wonder these people were so irritated most of the time. These damned chairs are the cause.'_ I had the urge to freeze the chair I sat on and break it afterward, but I wanted the next person to come here and sit in it as well. A tiny reason, but a reason nevertheless.

The next day*

(Earth Land: Fiore: Magnolia Town: Fairy Tail Building)

-Chifuyu's POV-

"HEY! Stop idling and do something profitable!" Erza roar at one of the Fairy Tail's members.

"Is it just me or does Erza seem to change, other than her being younger?" One of the Fairy Tail's guild member comment as they try to avoid the wrath of Erza, someone they did not expect to see after a year nor younger than her actual age.

"Nah, it's not just you. I feel the same, where Erza seems more of aiming for profits and almost like the old Laxus before he changes his attitude." Another Fairy Tail's Member replied.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask with a hint of interest and find it a little amusement these people can't even detect Kaori and me, while everyone else focuses on Erza, who is currently shouting and commanding the members of the Fairy Tail Guild like she the master of this place. Honestly, I won't be surprised if she becomes the Guild Master by the end of the week.

"Well, it seems like Erza is looking down at the weaker members from what I could tell by the way she acting to them compared to the stronger members." The previous Guild Member replied before realizing something wrong and turn around to see the two girls that came with Erza on their table. "Uh... Uh... Uh..."

"What's wrong? Do continue on." Kaori said calmly, but to others, it sounds cold. Something she gained by growing up with a Mother like Esdeath. Therefore, very often, Kaori would speak coldly, without realizing it.

"Excuse us!" The first one that spoke up before drag their friend and ran away, even go a far as grab a jab off the board and rush off to do it, just to get away from Kaori and me.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kaori looks at me with concern and a hint of sadness, for scaring the two members belong to Erza's Fairy Tail Guild, she always talks about.

"It's not your fault." I said to my sister, while at the same time, I try not to say whose fault it is and rather not say it out loud period. I like my second life and do not wish for it to end so shortly. "Anyway, it's been a few days now, almost the weekend. So is all we're going to do is sit around doing pretty much nothing?"

"I'm not so sure. Erza just led us to here, and yet, I find myself wondering why we haven't dragged her away from here with all the shouting she doing right now." Kaori replied with a small frown on her face.

"Eh, I think it's because we know if this was our universe, we would do the same as her." I glance at Erza, who is yelling at one of the members to stop lazing around the place do some jobs already since most of the powerful members are gone for the time being. "Also, we'll have to physically drag Erza away from here when it's the weekend."

Kaori nods her head in agreement, because on the weekend, we'll get the chance to face our Father and hopefully get that wish.

"By the way, I wonder how the boys are doing." I thought about our brothers, "I hope Killua isn't having a hard time with him. I know how Gon get some time."

"I'm sure they're fine. After all, they were raised in this family." Kaori points this out, causing me to nod my head.

"Good points."

"I said move it!" Erza yelled, causing people to move fast and some end up crashing into each other without looking where they're going. Making Erza even madder and wanted no more than to bash some heads into the ground.

* * *

 **Omake: Danger Seeker!**

* * *

-Killua's POV-

 **Day 1: I Should Have Expected This...**

"Hey, Killua! Look at what I found!" Gon shouted to me, where I was bored out of my mind from all the walking in this forest without much to do other than to watch over Gon's safety.

"What is it?" I glance at what Gon found and pale a bit, to see Gon holding what looks like a giant egg that way bigger than Gon himself. But, what made me feel a little fear is the beast that laid the giant egg, literally just standing behind Gon. And he seems to not notice the menacing beast about to take a bite out of him for stealing its egg. "GON?!"

I quickly rush towards my brother to save him, but end up falling on my face when the menacing beast didn't bite Gon, and instead, just lick Gon like a pet dog would do.

"Hey! Stop that!" Gon cried out happily, as he put the egg down.

 **Day 2: Seriously?**

"Gon, do you even know where we are going?" I ask with a hint of cautious due to the fact that we're very lost in this forest. I can't even go to the tallest tree that won't help me find a way out of the forest or even find where the family's log house is.

"Not really, but isn't this the best part of adventuring? Exploding the unknown?! I'm sure we'll find interesting things! I hope we find some wildlife to make friends with!" Gon shouted excitedly, not noticing all the eyes of wildlife eyeing on him and his brother from the background.

"Yeah, make friends with the wildlife." I said dryly, where I spotted another snake on the tree on my left. Then throw a rock at it, to scare it away when it looks like it's about to jump at Gon.

 **Day 3: Seriously?!**

"Gon." I call out to my brother in a calm tone of voice while trying my best not to trigger him in any way. "Put the glowing rock down." My forehead begins to be covered in cold sweats as I watch my brother picked up this glowing rock, that triggers the alarms in my head of the danger it could bring.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Gon asks with confusion in his voice as he held the glowing rock, that glow in a shade of light blue and the size of his head. "I'm sure Pop would love to see what we found and this should be a great part of the collection of our adventure. Though, I wonder what it is?"

"It's something that... dangerous to keep. So, Gon. Please put the glowing rock down before it does anything." I begin to wonder why Gon didn't cause so many problems for me in the past, then remember, there were others with me to help me suppress Gon's urge to find dangerous things. At this point, maybe it wasn't a good idea to split off from my sisters' group. At least I have three older sisters to help me stop Gon from putting his life in danger.


	93. Chapter 93: The Things I Do

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"Active skill name or magic spell"

'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 93: The Things I Do**

The next day*

 **Year 27: Day 135: I FOUND IT!**

(Earth Land: Fiore: Magnolia Town: Eastern Forest: Log House)

-Ragna's POV-

"I hate all of you." Yuri slouch on the couch, where she mentally tired from sparring with Raven for an entire day yesterday. "Why no one helped me in my time of need?"

"Because I want you to feel despair like I did with Esdeath before. I look directly into your eyes and you look away." Alice blankly stares at Yuri, who flinch at this and knew she would have gotten some help if she had helped Alice before.

"Okay, I guess that's fair." Yuri frown, then her expression changed to a confused one. "By the way, should we be worried about those two close to relearning how to walk, and later on, how to run?" Yuri point at both Black and Rock, where these two have already beaten their previous records and time will tell when these two will move on their own and cause more problems for everyone.

"Eh, I'm sure Gabriel got that covered, with Repellista there to help her out." Alice wave off Yuri's concerns about the troubles Black and Rock could cause later on.

"I got it!" I shouted, "Finally, after all these years! I have found a hobby! HAHAHA!" I let out a laugher of madness.

"Here we go again." Raven let out a tired sigh before grabbing her sheathed sword and use all her force to swing it at her husband's head, who ducked and counter with a right palm strike towards her torso and would have suffer major damage if she hadn't used her [Heartforce] to create a shield made out of it, with the concept of nullifying physical attacks.

"Oh, did I go into the deep end again?" I ask Raven with a sheepish smile after reeling my right hand back and secretly sighed in relief that I didn't injure Raven for knocking my sanity back into me. _'Good thing Raven figures a way to include concepts into her [Heartforce] now.'_ I find it a little baffle that Raven is trying to become the counter type fighter since her [Sky Sword Dao] is more of a balance type than a counter, but I'm sure she could figure it out herself.

"Yeah, you did. Now, before you go insane. Again. What kind of hobby did you think up, this time?" Raven places her left elbow onto her husband's right shoulder, mostly using her husband to lean on while holding her sheathed sword in her right hand. Raven tries to see what got her husband to have his little episode. Where she sees her husband have one of those boxes filled with medicine and carry around by those doctors. It even has one of those red cross shapes on the front of the box.

"I'm going to be a wandering doctor. After all, having the [Miracle of Life] is great and it still has the ability to become even better by comprehending new-found knowledge related to life and medical would benefit me massively." I even explain to Raven, that by doing this. Theoretically, this should either suppress my endless killing intent or at least strengthening the [Miracle of Life] to become stronger than it already is. So when the time comes where I end up having my original body damage like before and require a year to recover. Then, in the future with the [Miracle of Life] gaining more knowledge and should be able to heal my original body instantly without having to wait for such a long time to heal.

"So, you're going to become a doctor to save people? I thought the whole hero thing doesn't suit you?" Raven asks in disbelief, to think her husband would dare pick something like becoming a doctor as a hobby.

"Oh, that just a side benefit for others. I'm doing this for us since technically, I'm grinding for the live experience of using [Miracle of Life] and gaining the insight related to life and maybe develop the [Dao of Life] as well. I'm not going to just treat humans, but other races as well." I explained to Raven how I'm planning to use the [Miracle of Life] to be not just a doctor, but a true healer for all living beings. As long it's alive, then I'll treat it if it sick.

"And who is going to be tagging along with you? All of us know that you can't be alone yourself. After all, look at what happens to your original body." Raven points out one of the major reasons why not allow her husband to be alone.

"She got a point there, Ragna." Alice tosses a slice of apple into her mouth.

"We should get someone who has at least some knowledge of medicine." Yuri said to everyone, not noticing the way everyone is slowly looking at her together. Not including the kids. "In fact, it should be someone who could at least be very caring and patience with others." And just like that, everyone looks away from Yuri.

"But, Gabriel is too busy taking care of the kids most of the time." I knew exactly who to take with me, but that's the thing. She is busy most of the time when she isn't training both little Asia and Alluka in [Healing Magic].

"Guys I'm back and taking a break from all those sinners!" Serafall burst through the door with a big, bright smile, but one could tell she hasn't slept for a while due to her baggy eyes. Serafall did the next thing, which made others wonder why she hasn't done it sooner. As Serafall walks up to the couch, then falls face down before snoozing away.

"Well, she going to be out for a while." I thought out loud, then grab the medicine box I made with the [Skill: Wisdom of The Sage] and begin thinking about where to find my first victim.

"And where do you're going?" Raven gritted her teeth, knowing that if her husband takes one more step, then he'll be gone for who knows how long and/or face massive dangers during his time of absence.

"Looking for my first victim?" I look back at Raven with a hint of confusion in my eyes.

"Don't you mean patient?" Yuri points out.

"I know what I said." I wasn't going to lie to myself and thinking of saving others. I'm searching for victims to allow the [Miracle of Life] to grow by using these victims to experiment on. Not to mention, that the [Miracle of Life] is completely cruel in the wrong hands. It could be used to save and at the same time, make it the victim stay alive in a living Hell as death is a mercy. Using [Rejection] on [Miracle of Life] just made it more lethal than it was, to begin with.

"I don't know why, but I have this sense of fear coming from, Ragna." Gabriel frown at this sudden feeling of danger.

"Eh, it just Ragna thinking dangerous things again, that could either cause massive deaths to others and/or fatally kill himself." Raven said to Gabriel, who deeply feel disturbed about this.

"Shouldn't we be concerned about this or do our best to help our husband?" Gabriel looks at the others, for being so calm while their husband is mentally ill in some way.

"Trust me, Gabriel. If even Ragna here can't heal himself, then no one else can. I mean he got [Miracle of Life] and among others [Skills] to heal others and himself, be it mental or physical." Yuri is the one that answered this time and even explained with their husband being a Gamer, who could just fall asleep and wake up without any sickness and any sort of fatal injuries. Completely recover back to healthfully. It still didn't work. Not even being [The Broken Player] helped either, even if not all its effects are revealed yet. Just look at the original body, still badly injured and stuck at 1% HP for an entire year.

"Oh." Gabriel looks down with sadness, making her feel like before in the past where she was helpless of not being able to help others. Then she thought about what to do to help her husband and anyone in the family. Gabriel now has a goal other than help out raising the next generation of the family. "I know what to do." Gabriel passes Artoria over to little Asia, then bring out her notebook and begin writing with a goal on her mind.

"Well, I guess you have your hands full of taking care of the kids, Ragna. Since it looks like Gabriel is busy writing whatever is on her mind." Raven said with a hint of amusement.

"That's fine. I guess I'll just go with my backup plan in case I can't travel." I shrugged, then place down my medicine box.

"Backup plan?" Raven raises an eyebrow and wonders what disaster awaits for her and the others.

"Yeah, since I thought about studying these victims of their diseases with [Miracle of Life] and just rely on the [Dao of Karma] to find them. But, since I'm going to be stuck here instead. I thought about bringing them here instead or a nearby location from here, maybe open a small private clinic in Town." I explained what my backup plan was and I literally just thought about it on the spot.

"I pity these victims of yours." Raven has a rough idea of what her husband planning to do in order to treat these victims' diseases, and not in the common ways in this dimension.

Yuri and Alice shared a look, knowing that all these patients are either have painless treatments or be extremely in pain during the process of being healed. Both secretly are relief, that both have a way to heal themselves and not have to rely on their husband to heal them, which may or may not hurt them in some way.

"Why?" I look back at Raven for saying such a thing.

"No reason." Raven sometime wonder if her husband was saying these kinds of things completely serious or joking most of the time.

A week later*

 **Year 27: Day 142: Thanks For Your Time**

(Earth Land: Fiore: Magnolia Town: Eastern Forest: My Clinic)

"What kind of doctor are you?!" The victim cried out, as they having theirs inside being eaten alive by insects crawling inside them. One can even see the just beneath their skin having worm-like insects moving around. "GET THEM OUT OF ME!"

"But, why should I do such a thing? You should be happy. After all, these little buggies are eating away your disease as we speak. Just wait for ten more minutes and you should be completely cured." I look at my victim in baffled, to see how they are screaming so much when I made these [Disease Eater Bugs]. I made sure it doesn't cause any pain to the victim.

 **[Disease Eater Bug] - Rank: D+ - Durability: 1/1 - ATK: N/A**

 **Description: A man-made lifeform that was created in a way to eat the disease of the target and at the end of curing them at the cost of these lifeform's life. As their main purpose is to eat the disease and only the disease before dying inside the target to replace the missing parts that were infected by the disease.**

 **1st Effect: [Disease Eater] - Able to eat the disease, no matter how powerful the disease is, it's still just a meal for the bug to eat.**

 **2nd Effect: [Bug Multipler] - Multiple the bug into more depending on the size of the disease, to counter the disease from infecting the bugs.**

 **3rd Effect: [Painkiller Influence] - All the bugs will make sure the target won't feel a single pain at all during the process of healing.**

 **4th Effect: [Bug Replacer] - Once the target's disease is gone, then all the bugs will replace the missing parts that were infected by the disease and change to match the target's body without causing any mutation or anything else.**

I actually created this little thing with [Black Arts] and [Miracle of Life], with the [Elemental Sight] and [Archive] to give me all the information I need to make it without any fatal side-effects.

"I DON'T CARE! GET IT OUT OF ME!" The victim screams at the top of their lungs and would have torn it out themself if their limbs weren't strapped to a table.

"I'm sorry, but you signed the waiver, that to completely cure your disease. You will no longer have any say in anything during the process of healing, nor do you have the right to speak what is used to cure your disease." I smile down at the victim, where I want to see how my [Disease Eater Bug] work before my eyes and how long it will take before the disease is gone.

So far it has been three minutes and in my calculation, it will be done in nine minutes from now.

"SOMEONE HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" The victim figure that they're not getting any help here, decide to shout for help instead.

"Huh, I guess I forgot to mention that the entire room is soundproof. So no one can hear you." I happily explain this to the victim, who blankly stares at me for a few seconds before screaming bloody murder. "Ryun, mind putting our victim to sleep? I rather not go deaf, even if it's just temporary for a few seconds."

"Anything for you, my god." Ryun, who is my nurse/assistant, response to my call and walk up to the table, with the victim strapped to it and raise her right hand as it lit up in fire, covering it in a dark shade of green flames, then cover the victim's face with said flaming cover hand, causing the victim to scream even louder in absolute horror.

The scream lasted for 5 seconds before everything became completely quiet.

"When I said, putting the victim to sleep, I don't mean eternal sleep." I glance at the victim with [Elemental Sight] and sighed in relief, that the victim isn't dead. Just scared to the point, where they fainted.

"Don't worry, my god. I made sure not to cause you any problem." Ryun smiles at me, not paying attention to the fact that her right hand is still on fire and hasn't removed from the victim's face yet.

 _'I wonder why the others made Ryun my nurse?'_ I thought to myself, _'Sure, Ryun has medical knowledge after I place them inside her and she caring person in a way. But, why do I keep getting the feeling the others wanted someone else to be my nurse while at the same time picking Ryun to be the one to take in the position?'_ I continue to think about this while watching the [Disease Eater Bugs] do their thing.

Ryun smiled in bliss at her god/husband and happy that threatening the others to take this position for herself is worth it. Now, she just has to make sure this is a permanent position as she finished reading the multiverse guide book.

"Okay, well, the [Disease Eater Bug] is a success from the look of it." I bring up my [Archive] to type down all the notes needed about the whole session. Including the victim was beyond terrified and is able to talk while in fear. "Ryun, what's on the next list for us to experiment with?" I ask my wife/nurse.

"There is the [Recovery Sense Liquid] you made, where it should be able to restore the lost sense the target lost in some way." Ryun replied while looking happy at the way her husband is grinning madly with excitement.

 **[Recovery Sense Liquid] - Rank: D - Durability: 1/1 - ATK: N/A**

 **Description: A special drop of liquid that will recover the consumer's sense that has been lost in some way, either it's completely gone or partially gone.**

 **1st Effect: [Lesser Sense Recovery] - Upon consuming this drop of liquid in any way, the consumer will regain back the lost sense, be it one or more, by 10%.**

"Great, we should test it on the next victim that about to come here for it." I said to Ryun as I use the [Dao of Karma] to bring the one that has the most connection with the [Recovery Sense Liquid] in this dimension. The one that is chosen to get it. And by including a few conditions to pick that person to come. "By the way, did the others contact you about anything important back home?" As my mindset begins to return back to normal after finish typing the notes of the experiment using the [Disease Eater Bug].

"Other than explaining how all the kids now are able to walk on their own without falling any longer. Which is a bit earlier than Erza's generation." Ryun replied happily, as her little precious is now able to walk on her own two feet and thinking about bringing her along for work in the Clinic.

"Oh boy." I know the type of person Black and Rock are; nevertheless, they are my Sons now and I should spoil them a little while leaving their Mothers to be the one to discipline them. Especially these two and I don't envy them of having Esdeath and Raven as their Mothers.

"Also, it seems like Esdeath got bored of being the leader of the Magic Council and decided to quit, but not after making sure her position is still there for her to use whenever the situations call for her to take back the leadership. So now, it's just there for others to take in name only and with limited authority." Ryun continues off what the others have told her today while her god/husband was busy with his experiment.

"Can't blame her." I can understand why Esdeath got bored of being the leader of the Magic Council. I have many reasons why and choose not to be the leader of such a big organization. I would leave it to those that are much more capable than I am and could do so much more. Not to mention I still have my [Skill: Magic Arsenal] with a massive amount of souls under my command. So there that.

The [Slaughter Realm] and [Scholarly Realm]; these two alone could bring countless of lives to their deaths. As for my other two realms created with [Dark Matter] and [Void Energy]. I still haven't got the chance to use them yet up to now since their creation. Sure, there lots of souls going into them, but still, I need to find the best place to use them. Even though I didn't find one and just an excuse to use the [Scholarly Realm] once in the RWBY universe one time.

"My god." I was brought out my thought as my wife called for me.

"Yeah?" I deactivate [Archive] and give Ryun my absolute focus now.

"Esdeath just reported, that she just discovered that there have been reports of people trying to learn about your background." Ryun explained, as she finds this interesting and praise her god/husband for being so famous now, that others wanted to know about him.

"Oh, did Esdeath do anything about discovering this?" I did not expect people would try to look into my background, then again, I have been curing uncurable diseases left to right for an entire week so far.

"Yeah, she destroyed everything related to you. In fact, she made sure that none of us appear in any hidden files in the Magic Council's database. Well, all the ones she could find at the quick moment." Ryun replied, "Also, Esdeath just said she coming home now for lunch."

"Alright, now we just have to do one more victim then before heading back." I'm a little eager for Esdeath's return, to the point of just dismissing the next victim to test the [Recovery Sense Liquid] on and just be done with the one I have right now after finish testing the [Disease Eater Bug].

A few hours later*

(Earth Land: Fiore: Magnolia Town: Eastern Forest)

After the last victim was treated with the [Recovery Sense Liquid] and have their memory wipe about how they were experimented on before sending off their way after treating them. Ryun and I close up the Clinic and begin heading back home.

"So, how life been so far with you, Ryun?" I ask my wife as we took it slow to walk back home while Ryun hugging my left arm, as we ignoring the people nearby walking away and grumbling about how unfair it was for the Clinic to be close so early today.

"Great with you in my life." Ryun smiled at me. "Honestly, life keeps on getting better and it will be even more once we've finally finished the war or at least reach our goal."

I nod my head in agreement with my wife's words as neither of us wanted to be in an endless war that has no end. Plus, facing the three factions will never have an end, but just a temporary pause. For in this multiverse, the three factions will always be a thing.

"Well, we just have to hope we come across more False Gamers or by the time we do, the kids should all be grown up and ready to fight the three factions by themselves as well." Ryun let out a sigh at the thought of her babies fighting the three factions just because they were born into this family. Nevertheless, Ryun will make sure to take down a good amount of the three factions before they could do anything major to her little gift and precious.

"I really hope that doesn't come true. Because otherwise, this whole family will be built on blood and war only, where this family would soon become the fourth faction. Something I truly don't want to happen." I frown at the thought of becoming a fourth faction as the [Information Dimension] of the multiverse mention countless of a new and old faction trying to take the fourth position before it was destroyed by all three factions, and even if it succeeds in staying alive for years. Then, even more, new factions appear until almost all, but the three main factions of today are still alive compared to the other ones, that are dead or merged into the three factions.

"Well, we can just hope this event doesn't come true. I'm sure most of us will figure a way to make sure the three factions back off before we make sure all of them become weaker and cause them to become a former of their original strength." Ryun snort with her eyes going cold at the thoughts of the three factions daring to push her family into a war that last generations.

"Either way, let's leave this topic alone. I'm eager to see what Esdeath will make today for lunch." I said to Ryun, where our stomachs begin to growl at the mention of Esdeath's food. Something that even the [Gamer's Body] can't stop from happening. Esdeath's foods are just heavenly.


	94. Chapter 94: Cautious

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"Active skill name or magic spell"

'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 94: Cautious**

The next day*

 **Year 27: Day 143: Trouble On Its Way!**

(Earth Land: Fiore: Magnolia Town: Eastern Forest: Log House)

"Hm. You know, I still can't help feeling like using your [Broken Skill: Rejection] to clean the mess we made after having sex is a bit of a waste." Serafall said to me, as she stretches her arms, causing her naked breasts to jiggle a little.

"Hey, it saves us the trouble of cleaning the mess and having one of the kids discovered how much of a mess we make every time we have sex." Alice grin at Serafall while she lay on the bed on her side. "Plus, without the [Rejection] used every time all of us have one big orgy. I'm pretty sure most of us would be mindless with only sex and more sex on our minds. Barely able to do most tasks we normally do every day. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if one of us end up dead from having sex non-stop without any rest at all, including skipping meals."

"True." Serafall nods her head, seeing Alice's points. "By the way, tomorrow is when the kids coming back home. Do you think they will be able to finally push you out of the circle, hubby?" Serafall knew how much the kids wanted that wish, group wish to be exact, but sadly, they've failed twice in a row now. With tomorrow being their third try.

"Who knows, maybe? I know Chifuyu is getting better at using her [Sword Intent] and Kaori has already shown improvement of creating her [Monomolecular Mana Wires] in both speed and quality." I replied as I rub both Esdeath and Ryun's head, with the former lying next to me on my left with the latter on my right. Both have their eyes closed to enjoy the feeling of my hands rubbing their heads.

"I still find it amusing that your own Daughter manages to gain the [Sword Intent] from the [Basic Movements of Sword Skills] naturally while you got a completely different one through a forced method." Raven smirk at me while using Alice her body pillow to lean on.

"Eh, I would have envied Chifuyu, but with how many different [Sword Dao] I currently have, not including the [Volition Sword Dao] and the [Innate Invisible Sword Qi], I don't think it's worth envy my own Daughter for doing something I couldn't. Besides, this is great in my opinion. Since that means Chifuyu actual proven that one can gain a [Sword Intent] from the [Basic Movements of Sword Skills] and later a [Sword Dao] too." I praise how great Chifuyu is and as my own Daughter. "Oh, yeah. Do you girls wish to stay in this universe a bit longer after an entire year passed by for my original body to completely be healed or want to go somewhere else? After all, there no False or True Gamers in this universe at all."

"Don't care." Esdeath replied calmly as she continues to enjoy having her head rubbed. Of course, she would rather have something else rubbed instead, but this is fine for her at the moment.

"If you had asked me before on the first day here, I would for sure say yes, to leaving after waiting for a year for your original body to recover. But, now that I have a hobby I just began. I rather stay here a bit longer. Who knows, maybe I can become a master of making clothes." Yuri said to me while she lay on her stomach on the bed.

"I'll follow whatever you desire my god." Ryun replied, not bother to explain as her words alone are enough.

"You already know my answer." Alice grin at me.

"Meh." Raven shrugs her shoulders.

"I hope we can stay a bit longer, husband. We still have lots of things to do in this dimension." Gabriel said to me, where she sitting in front of me, where I can see her glorious large breasts and her loving smile. "Also, I think this dimension will be perfect for the kids to grow in." What Gabriel didn't mention is that she wanted to continue staying here since she could do a lot more here compared back in her home universe and the next one may have some restrictions in some way, that may end up preventing her from doing what she desires to do.

"I just spread my fame, hubby." Serafall hugs me from behind, pressing her breasts against my back. "Rather than leaving so soon. How about we stay here until we get bored of this place and I don't think we'll be bored; well, very bored staying here for a couple of years."

"By the way, husband. I decided what my [Dao] will be and I made a decision, and I'm willing to take the [Skill: The Heavenly Dao Scholar] as well along with the [Dao] I have picked." Gabriel thought about this a while and the moment she found out not many have tried to help their husband when he sometime mostly mentally unstable. She knew what to pick after doing research on the subject.

"Really now?" I ask with a hint of interest in what Gabriel wanted, where everyone else wanted to know as well. Since out of everyone here, only Gabriel hasn't picked a [Dao] yet.

So Gabriel begins explaining to everyone what [Dao] she wanted and explained why she picked it.

A few minutes later*

 **[Dao of Alchemy] - Passive/Active - Cost: Varies**

 **Description: A [Pill Concoction Method] that could control the [Energy] of heaven and earth, using [Yin] and [Yang] as fire, refining the multitude of living things in the world. Use the heaven and earth as the furnace, capable of refining everything in the world to extract their essence.**

 **1st Effect: Gain access to [All Alchemy Mastery].**

 **1st Effect's Requirement: Require the user to use anything like a material.**

"Huh, I did not expect you would pick this as your [Dao]." Serafall spoke in confusion after Gabriel obtained the [Dao of Alchemy] from their hubby along with [The Heavenly Dao Scholar].

"Well, someone got to figure a way to help our husband. If he can't do it, then I'll just be the one to do it. I don't care if he and the other True Gamers can't figure a way to solve this problem." Gabriel knew her goal will be a hard one, but she will reach it no matter how long it will take.

"Good luck, Gabriel." Raven said to the angel, as she truly needs it if she planning to use the [Dao of Alchemy] as a way to heal their husband's unstable mind.

I open my mouth to say something to Gabriel before frowning. Something my wives noticed instantly.

"What's the matter, Ragna?" Yuri asks, as she and the rest tense up. Because every time their husband frown. Nothing good comes from it.

"Look like someone with a [Divine Predicting Skill] have located us and has already sent an army towards this universe." I explained as one of the programs I made with [Archive] have detected someone from the three factions managed to find us even after I placed down numerous of [Restrictions] to hide the universe. But, it looks like it wasn't enough if someone's [Divine Predicting Skill] located which universe we're currently in.

"Wait, for real?!" Raven cried out in shock, sitting up and no longer leaning on Alice. "It hasn't even been a month yet since we came into this universe, but we were founded out already?!"

No one can blame Raven's reaction as everyone else is very disturbed by this news. Even though the three factions have been trying to discover where this family's locations all the time. All of us have been able to hide away in a random universe for a few years before changing it, but now that the three factions managed to find us. This is bad news, a huge one at that.

"This is troublesome news. The kids haven't even got the chance to stay out of the home universe that long." Ryun frown, that the kids won't be able to have their fun and experience the unknown of the universe they're in.

Of course, most people would be more concerned about something much, much more important than about some kids not being able to have their fun. But, then again, they are not Ryun.

"Man, I was really hoping to relax a bit more." Alice groans that she won't be able to take her time to enjoy eating her foods and even relaxing together with Raven without having to worry about the dangers related to the three factions.

"Wait, hubby's original body hasn't recovered yet!" Serafall recall, that it takes an entire year for the original to no longer be stuck at 1% HP. "Do we have the means to take on the three factions right now without the help of hubby's original body to fight off the stronger enemies?!" Serafall was no mean foolish and know her limits along with the others.

"I should be able to stall the three factions all by myself if I were to use [Army Skills] to face off the armies the three factions brought along." I let out a sigh, "I would use a [Forlon Arrow], but they're too close that the shockwave would damage the [Ark]." I knew that [Forlon Arrow] and [Sorrowful Longbow] would easily destroy the armies the three factions coming our way, but that doesn't mean there won't be friendly fire if I use these two destructive weapons.

"Other than Yuri and Ryun. The rest of us can't fight outside the universes and in the multiverse." Esdeath scowl that this is one of the major weaknesses that Esdeath and the others have when facing the three factions head-on in the vast of the multiverse.

"Well, we could fight from inside the [Ark], that's what I did before when I was fighting along with Ragna before in the past." Raven explained how she mainly used [Heartforce] when dealing with the universe size robot and their husband facing the 5th True Gamer, three years ago.

"Hm. We could, but this would cause a problem for the ones fighting outside the [Ark]. Since Ragna, Yuri, and Ryun will have to protect the rest of us in the [Ark]. No matter how much Ragna put all kinds of protections onto the [Ark]. It won't last forever, nor would it be enough to protect us from being attacked by a massive number on the enemy's side." Esdeath replied, sitting up as she folds her arms under her breasts, causing her naked breasts to be pushed up.

"Also, not all of us have the firepower to attack outside the multiverse and actually do damage to the enemies. Raven can with her [Heartforce], but I don't think my [Holy Magic] can even hurt most of these enemies, with powerful bodies that can survive without any protection in the multiverse." Gabriel said with worries, because including herself, there Serafall, who even though she has [Devil Magic]. Won't have the ability to deal with any major damage either, unless the enemy's side brought along low [Tier - Entities].

"Wait, before we get ahead of self." Alice stops everyone before taking any action. "Ragna, how long will the three factions arrive here?"

I close my eyes, to concentrate and use multiple programs of [Archive] together with the [Elemental Sight] to gain access to the [Information Dimension] for a second or two before getting my answer.

"In one week in this dimension's time zone." I answered, opening my eyes, I knew that I'll have to bring out even stronger [Skills], even thinking about gaining new [Skills] that I personally made but haven't had my Gamer's ability absorb the books to be turned into actual [Skills] yet.

"That's not long then, depending on the zones of the multiverse the three factions would use to come here." Yuri has already read the multiverse guide book and among the information in this book. Are these zones of the multiverse, that is like crossroads for people to use to travel. Simply, it likes the streets for people to use to get where they wanted. But, make it into the various sizes of being small as a rock to multiple universes put together.

These zones are what normal people of the three factions used to travel in the multiverse to reach other universes. Some zones can take days to reach certain universes while it could take thousands of years to cross over a zone to reach one universe from other zones.

"It's fine. I made sure to pick a universe, that is in a zone that requires a long period of time to reach one universe to another." I'm glad that I have a method to ignore these zones, something all the three factions are unable to do, this even includes the other True Gamers. Maybe the 5th True Gamer could upon reaching higher [Tier] due to being specialized in the element of space.

"Well, thank goodness for that." Alice sighed in relief upon hearing this, with almost everyone agreeing with her. "Now, that we have a week, not that much really, but we got some time to prepare." Alice knew there is a limited option of what to take. "Actually, Ragna. Even if it takes a week for them to arrive, the distance is still too close for you to use the [Forlon Arrow]?"

"Yeah, in the past, I would always make sure the distance between me and the enemy's side should take the enemy more than a month or more to reach me to be barely considered as a safe distance for me to use a [Forlon Arrow]." I answered. "Anyway, we need to take this time to get ready for either taking on the three factions or find another universe to hide in."

"Well, as much as I want us to face head-on. I'm going to have to say we head to another universe. Because I am not risking you dying on us, Ragna." Esdeath let out a sigh, "And don't even bother thinking of using one or more of your [Cultivation Clone Bodies]. Since all of them are stuck on [Tier 5 - Entity] and only hit [Tier 10 - Entity] by merging with your original body. The risk is too huge for us to fight the three factions right now."

"This is true." Gabriel nods her head, "It's better for us to retreat and wait until we're ready." She and the others know that their husband won't be able to fight at 100% without his original body. Therefore, the option to fight the three factions right now is almost a death sentence.

"That's fine for me. This will give us more time to train the kids personally. With the help of the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book], we should have more time to train them in this one week." I said to my wives. "But, honestly, I rather not use the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book] on the kids at all. Since they'll age even faster and we still don't know if the kids born into this family will become an ageless immortal like us."

This caused everyone to realize, that this is true. The ones that were born into this family, which are the [Reincarnators], but that doesn't mean they would gain immortality from their parents.

"I should be able to make something to give them immortality with the help of the [Dao of Alchemy], but I have no idea how long it will take me though." Gabriel said to everyone, but this option has a low chance of working before the time the kids die due to old age and still haven't created a solution to give the kids immortality.

"We could just have them start cultivating. Since among the point of cultivating is to gain eternal life." Raven put up an option that has a higher chance than Gabriel's option, for the kids to at least extend their lifespan.

"Hm. That's also an option, but before we decide this. We have to find out if they even want to live forever instead of just wanting to enjoy this second life until they die of old age." Esdeath said to Raven and the rest. "Plus, I have this feeling that some of the kids rather not live forever period."

"Wouldn't be a surprise if one or more didn't want eternal life." Serafall chuckle with bitterness at the memory of some of the devils in her home universe had changed over the years, for the better or worse. Just because they have a longer lifespan as a devil.

"I don't know why others don't want to live forever, I mean all the foods you can eat and new ones to try!" Alice said in a joking manner, trying to lighten up the mood, which worked as everyone begins to smile.

But, that didn't stop the main topic from returning, making the mood turn from joyful to serious and a bit of depression.

"Well, either the kids live forever or not. Right now it isn't important. What's important is who stays with the kids in this universe while the rest of us head to another universe to hide until my original body's recovery is finished." I said to my wives, where all of us are currently in a new floor of the log house, that was made on the first day after arriving in this dimension of the Fairy Tail universe. "It doesn't matter if they found us, we just have to switch for another zone in the multiverse to prevent them from catching up. Of course, that doesn't mean there some powerful entities won't be able to catch up if they abandon the armies behind. So, technically, we just have to deal with the stronger entities instead of worrying about the armies heading our way."

"We'll think about this later, for now, we relax." Yuri said to everyone before falling backward, lying on her back as she closes her eyes to take a nap. Not caring that she is still naked when the others are still naked as well.

Alice snort at this, "I think we can have all the time we need to discuss this in the [Temporal Demon Spirit Book]. So, as Yuri said. Let's relax for now."

The next day*

 **Year 27: Day 144: A New Beginning**

(Earth Land: Fiore: Magnolia Town: Eastern Forest: Log House)

"Hey, Esdeath. You mind sparring with me for a bit? I finally got a [Sword Dao] for my [Skill: Innate Invisible Sword Qi] finally." I said to Esdeath, who is messing around with our Son, Black, by gently pushing him back onto the ground whenever he tries to get up.

Something Black took as a challenge and tried to get up without being pushed down by his Mother.

"Oh?" Esdeath knew her husband been trying to find the right [Sword Dao] for the [Innate Invisible Sword Qi] for a long time and now he finally got one for it. "Now, this is interesting. Sure, why not." Esdeath got up from her crouching position and pick up Black from the ground, to hand him over to Gabriel, who wasn't that far away from her, with Gabriel playing around with the rest of the kids.

 **"[Hoi]. [Joso]. [Ketsu]. [Wonderland: Open Field]."** I create a huge [Kekkai] around Esdeath and me the moment Esdeath and I moved away from the others, then activate my [Skill: Wonderland] afterward.

 **DING!***

 **The [Skill: Wonderland] is being activated. Checking for the requirement is fulfilled.**

 **DING!***

 **The condition to activate the [Skill: Wonderland] is a success.**

 **DING!***

 **All entities inside [Wonderland] can no longer have the ability to die as long [Wonderland] is active.**

The entire area inside the [Kekkai] didn't change other than everything, that are tall grasses, sticks, and rocks are removed under the effects of [Wonderland: Open Field]. Furthermore, the [Kekkai] will be almost impossible to break from inside due to [Wonderland]'s effects of making nothing could be destroyed. All damages will disappear in a matter of seconds.

"Well? Are you going to reveal what [Sword Dao] you obtained from your [Innate Invisible Sword Qi]?" Esdeath asks her husband, ignoring the way Raven on the sideline twitch upon mentioning said [Skill].

"It took some time, but I figure that since the [Innate Invisible Sword Qi] is similar to the [Volition Sword Dao] that evolve without an end. I wanted it to be something much more, but at the same time help me continue to have control over the [Volition Sword Dao]. This is my answer." I bring out a regular sword and infuse it with my new [Sword Dao] that instead of the familiar red mist whenever I use [Sword Qi]. A black mist covers the regular sword instead. "[Dawn Sword Dao], the [Sword Dao] that is to comprehend everything and understand what is the [Dao] and how it comes to be. With enough understanding to form a solid foundation and forever growing. Allowing me to wield the [Dao of Beginning] with absolute control."

To make it more interesting for Esdeath. She felt no killing intent from the black mist whatsoever. Truly, this is very unusual for Esdeath as she too used to feel such dense killing intent whenever her husband use [Sword Qi]. But all of a sudden it disappears. No. It's more like it never existed, unbelievable as this thought came to Esdeath.

"[Volition Sword Dao] gives me the instinct I need to wield it. The [Dawn Sword Dao] give me the knowledge for me to learn from it. So, tell me. Esdeath." I grin at Esdeath, pointing at her with the sword. "How will you fight without your senses?"

"Senses?" Esdeath look confused before her eyes widen. Where she felt something really wrong and right there and then. Esdeath hurls multiple icicles at her husband before she forms a dome around herself, infused with the [Freezing Time Dao].

"That won't stop me at all." I said to Esdeath as I easily cut all the icicles. Not affected by the [Freezing Time Dao] infused into these icicles. Since I cancel it out with the [Dawn Sword Dao: Canceler Effect]. One of the first [Sword Dao Techniques] I created for the [Dawn Sword Dao] and the main usage for it. A way to counter the target's ability in more than one way.

In Esdeath's case of the [Freezing Time Dao]. I counter by using the [Flowing Time Dao] to make the icicles that can never break or melt, able to be breakable and meltable. By making it so it no longer stopped in time.

I appear next to the icy dome and slash it with [Dawn Sword Dao Technique: Burning Effect], this contains the [Dao of Heat], covering the icy dome in a black mist, causing said icy dome to melt due to the intense heat from coming from the black mist.

However, before the entire dome was covered in the black mist. Esdeath already broke through the opposite side from where the heat began and exit the dome before it was completely covered. A second too late, then Esdeath would have likely been burned alive together with the melted icy dome.

"How about this?" Esdeath snaps her fingers at her husband, where a sharp cold wind surrounding her husband fast. Ices forming the ground instantly and the air has ices forming in midair. Before even three seconds passed, the entire area of 10 meters radius with her husband in the center formed a block of ice.

"Eh. You may want to speed up a bit if you want to catch me." I grin at my wife, where I just increased my speed to avoid being frozen by Esdeath. "However, I don't think you can." I point at Esdeath with my sword, where I use [Canceler Effect] once more, but this time I mess up Esdeath's sense of speed instead of her sense of instinct to prevent her from sensing my killing intent.

Now, Esdeath can't even tell how much speed she needs to move or able to tell how fast I'm moving in general.

I appear in front of Esdeath, who clearly was surprised I was already in front of her. And before Esdeath could put up her defense up; Esdeath found her left arm cut off from the rest of her body.

Then, [Wonderland] took in effect and reverse the event, returning Esdeath's left arm back where it was, to begin with.

I jump back as ice spikes erupt from the ground around Esdeath. However, unusually, Esdeath's ice spikes erupt very slow, to the point that someone like Repellista can avoid it.

"Alright, that's enough. I still have to spar with the kids coming here soon." I return back all the senses, I removed from Esdeath with the [Dawn Sword Dao], a very interesting [Sword Dao] I didn't expect to come from the [Innate Invisible Sword Qi]; nevertheless, I can say for sure that the [Dawn Sword Dao]'s potential is equal to the [Volition Sword Dao].

"What was that?" Esdeath asks me, as I deactivate [Wonderland] and the [Kekkai].

"[Dawn Sword Dao: Canceler Effect]. It is among the few [Sword Dao Techniques] I created with the [Innate Invisible Sword Qi] upon obtaining the [Sword Dao] for it." I explain how that the [Dawn Sword Dao] came to, with the idea of using the knowledge of all the [Dao] formed and merged into the [Volition Sword Dao] and use an opposite force to cancel it out. Therefore, the [Dawn Sword Dao] is the ultimate counter sword while the [Volition Sword Dao] is the ultimate attack sword.

I even went into more detail, that even then, the [Dawn Sword Dao] is behind the [Volition Sword Dao], which is my fault since I literally just obtained the [Dawn Sword Dao]. A brand new [Sword Dao] that isn't even a few days old. Compared to the [Volition Sword Dao] that's been with me for years.

"Huh, well, I know for sure, that Raven will be very envious of you having the [Dawn Sword Dao]. Since she is a counter type fight after all, and once she learns about the [Dawn Sword Dao]. I can say that Raven will be on your case, no question about it." Esdeath smirk at her husband.

"Damn it, Ragna! I already hate the [Innate Invisible Sword Qi] already, but now you made it into the [Dawn Sword Dao] just piss me off even more!" Raven roared at me, where it looks like she heard everything, from the beginning to the end. "You and me! Now!" Raven speed walks straight to me after handing Rock over to Gabriel to watch over. "And don't bother to deny me of this fight! The kids can wait after I finish dealing with you!"

"He's all yours." Esdeath raises her hands up and walks around her husband. Not bothered that she won't have more time spending with her husband. Since Esdeath wanted to see if she could gain anything by watching from the sideline and be more prepared in the future whenever she faces her husband again, now that he obtained the [Dawn Sword Dao].

Against my will; I reform the [Kekkai] and reactivated the [Skill: Wonderland], but of course, I could just say no and Raven can't stop me. However, I still need to test out the [Dawn Sword Dao] and Raven is the best person for me to spar with. Yet, I didn't ask her, in the beginning, to spar with and asked Esdeath instead.

And look like my plan work, because now Raven won't decline and make up some kind of excuses to avoid sparring with me. Now, that Raven is the one that requests the spar, I'm jumping with joy, but I made sure not to show it and kept the sheepish smile on my face, for causing Raven's rage of discovering the type of [Dawn Sword Dao] is and where it originally came from. The very same [Skill] that causes no end of trouble for Raven.

"Alright. Alright. Alright. No need to bite my head off." I said to Raven, as I duck and jump away when Raven attack right away the moment [Wonderland] took in effect. "I thought of you when I made the [Dawn Sword Dao], Raven. I don't know why you're so angry. Shouldn't you be pleased that you are the cause for a new [Sword Dao] to form?"

"No!" Raven glared at her husband, because she knew how much problems her husband cause her with the [Innate Invisible Sword Qi] at the beginning. And now that he turns it into something more. This just made it worse for Raven from this point on. Of course, Raven is happy, in fact, very happy to the point of wanting to jump her husband and have her way with him, right there and then. But, she has an image to hold in front of everyone. So, she must face her husband and prove that she isn't afraid of the [Dawn Sword Dao].

Of course, later on, Raven will drag her husband somewhere private just the two of them, as a way to show how happy she is for being the main cause of a new [Sword Dao] formed and something that will help face against the three factions.

"Well, I guess we just have to see who will go down first." I smirk at the thoughts Raven having by reading her character sheet. Honestly, I love that I have these character sheets for me to know what my family truly thinks about or I really think Raven is really mad at me for having the [Dawn Sword Dao]. "Come on, Raven. Show me what you got!"


	95. Chapter 95: Stalling For Time

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"Active skill name or magic spell"

'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 95: Stalling For Time**

 **Year 27: Day 144: A New Beginning Part 2**

(Earth Land: Fiore: Magnolia Town: Eastern Forest: Log House)

With a quick jab to Gon's face; Asia spins around to smash her right elbow against Gon's chest. Leading to Gon gasping in pain and confused on how in the world someone gentle as Asia could cause so much pain and she doesn't even look like the gentle sister Gon would always see in little Asia.

Before Gon knows it. He saw the knee belong to his suppose to be kind sister, smashing right into his face, knocking him down for the count.

"I win! Mama Gabriel! I win!" Asia jumps with joy as she rushes over to Mama Gabriel for a hug as she just defeated Gon in hand-to-hand combat.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Gabriel wraps her arms around little Asia with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, Ragna." Alice calls for my attention while watching little Asia just beat up Gon so easily, much to my surprise.

"Yeah?" I glance at Alice as I use [Rejection] to instantly heal Gon's injuries.

"Did you teach little Asia to fight like that? Because I did not expect her to fight so up close and against Gon, who has [Nen] backing him up while little Asia doesn't have [Nen] at all." Alice looks at little Asia with surprise and wonders if we're going to have another female fighter in the family.

"Nope, but I know who did." I sweatdrop, as I could figure who the one taught little Asia how to fight in hand-to-hand combat, but the person, Daniela, is currently gone at the moment.

"Was it Daniela? Because I don't think Gabriel would teach little Asia how to fight in close combat." Alice gives me a blank stare, "Also, technically, you did teach little Asia in a way, if you taught Daniela, who used what been taught to her by you is taught to little Asia."

"Eh, I guess." I shrug, _'But, I don't recall ever teaching Daniela in any of my [Martial Art Skills].'_ I thought to myself if Daniela just shows little Asia a few moves or teaches little Asia a fighting style that suit her. Because almost all the [Martial Art Skills] I have inside the [Untold Mixed Martial Art Styles] don't suit someone like little Asia's body type.

"Anyway, are you planning to face the kids using your bow again or you'll change it up?" Alice asks me while watching some of the kids coming over to little Asia if she learned how to fight by certain people in the family and among other things.

"Maybe." I reply, "But, I guess I could change it up a bit. Keep the kids on their toes when facing me." I have a few [Skills] I could use that does less damage to the surroundings and on the kids as well.

"By the way, how long do you think before Yuri finishes making her new outfit?" Alice asks me while looking at the small building that almost the exact same one like Serafall's and just right next to it too. Yuri's personal workshop.

"No clue." I walk to the spot where Gon and little Asia spar for a bit. "Alright, you kids ready?" I call out to the kids, not including little Asia and Alluka, with the latter already explained to the others, she didn't learn how to fight at all, even if little Asia did.

"We've improved ourselves further than ever, Pop. So be prepare for granting our wish." Killua said to me, as he and his siblings start coming over one by one. Until everyone, with the now healed up Gon, appear before me and already in a fighting formation.

Chifuyu in the front with both Erza and Gon on her side, ready to back her up. With both Kaori and Killua at the back.

What caused me to raise an eyebrow is that Kaori is wielding a katana. One that I made with my [Blacksmith Skill] from what I could easily tell and guessed that Esdeath must have given it to Kaori at some point without me knowing. Either way, I wonder if Kaori planning to help the other in the spar by using her previous life's fighting style.

"Alright, then. You remember the rules." I draw a circle on the ground, with me in the circle and have [Tora-Longbow] in my left hand. "Now, come at me." I grin at the kids, where all three, Chifuyu, Erza, and Gon, appearing around me. Chifuyu facing me head-on while both Erza and Gon support her from the sides.

I can see Kaori and Killua already approaching right behind Chifuyu. To my surprise, Kaori attacks with 7 wires made out of [Mana], which then split into thousands, surrounding me and closing in to cut me down with how sharp the [Mana Wires] are.

"Now, we can't have that." I said to Kaori, where I use [Zekkai]. A [Technique] that creates a unique [Kekkai], which surrounds the user, allowing the user to either repel an attack or harm an enemy from contact. It appears as a blackish-purple sphere around the user.

All the [Mana Wires] disappear instantly the moment it touches the [Zekkai], which caused Kaori to gasp in shock and forcing everyone else to back away due to not knowing what would happen if they touch the [Zekkai] other than it destroys everything its touch from the way the [Mana Wires] disappear before their eyes.

Seeing this, I dismiss the [Zekkai] and fired three arrows right at Chifuyu, Kaori, and Killua. All three barely avoid getting hit, then begin charging at me. Of course, I didn't completely ignore Erza and Gon trying to sneak attack me from the sides. So, I fired off two quick shots at both Erza and Gon before spinning around, to block Chifuyu's swords made out of [Sword Qi] with my [Tora-Longbow], which I made sure to apply a bit of [Sword Qi] of my own into the bow or else the [Tora-Longbow] end up being cut into pieces.

I bring out a [Black Key] via [Gate of Babylon] and stab it directly into Chifuyu's shadow with my free hand. Locking Chifuyu down, now that I took care of Chifuyu, who is looking at me in disbelief that she couldn't move a muscle.

I smirk at the kids, for they've started to panic due to the sudden changes in my fighting style compared to the previous two, where I only use [Tora-Longbow] only. Even then, the kids knew they technically have a fighting chance, but now with all these sudden additions just made the whole thing harder than it already is.

"Anything to you kids wants to try?" I ask the kids, as it looks like I may have pushed them too far. Since they no longer seem confident anymore and just wanted to quit.

"Could you please move out of the circle?" Kaori asks me, causing the others to look at her, for asking such a thing. This made Kaori's cheeks gain a pink hue upon gaining almost everyone's attention.

"Sure." I shrug, then walk off the circle, causing the kids' jaws to drop at this. "Don't expect this ask again, because I'm only doing it once. I was just waiting until one of you ask. I just didn't expect someone to ask so early." I smirk at the look the kids giving me, even the ones on the sideline are looking at me in disbelief. "I actually expect like around the 10th time before someone took a gamble and ask me nicely. But, it's fine now, I guess." I shrug. "So, do you kids have a group wish in mind or you want to wait to come up with one, that everyone would agree to?" I still can't wipe the grin off my face with the way the kids are reacting, that they won this little quick spar so easily, just for now, but that doesn't mean the next time won't be any easier like today's spar.

"We'll be back right with on that." Chifuyu spoke up the moment she was free from the [Black Key] pulled out by her Father, then group up with the others.

I give my wives a glance, then tilt my head for them to get the hint that we need to talk.

Looking at the kids discussing what the group wish should be. I create a [Kekkai] and have my wives enter, with Repellista already left a [Lighthouse] next to her to be in the conversation by linking her [Lighthouse] with the [Archive] once I activate the [Skill], which I did the same to contact with Yuri, who is a bit busy, but not too busy to be in this group conversation.

Once all the wives, Yuri who use the [Lighthouse], are in the [Kekkai] and Repellista linked up with my [Archive] with her [Lighthouse]. I begin, "So, who is staying and who is leaving with me?" It's a good thing we've already informed the subject from yesterday to Repellista or she would be very confused with what the wives and I are talking about right now.

"Out of the rest of us, I would say Esdeath needs to tag along with you, Ragna." Raven spoke up first. "Since other than Esdeath, there Serafall's [Dao of Deception] to help you and the others enter the next universe easier without leading to bringing lots of unwanted attention."

"Oh! How about Esdeath stay with the kids and I tag along instead?" Serafall gives everyone a big smile, ignoring the way Esdeath staring at her, which caused her to switch her tone of voice very fast. "Yet, I just remember, that unlike Esdeath who has years of experience with this. I just started with the [Dao of Deception] not that long ago. So forget what I just said." And just like that, Esdeath is no longer staring at her, causing Serafall to mentally sigh in relief.

"Hm. But, we do need a heavy hitter to stick around with the kids and the others. Of course, this would normally be required if I didn't have a way to take this universe with us. So, there is no need to actually stay behind with the kids, but it's best some of us to stay behind or just bring someone else to watch over them. I'm not saying, I don't trust the kids." I glance over to Erza, who is doing her best to persuade the others about something like making this entire family into a hero or good guys with the group wish, along with another one is to save her parallel versions of comrades at Tenrou Island.

My wives and Repellista caught my meaning when glancing over the kids, mainly at Erza than the others.

"Of course, we can just transfer the kids to the next universe and let them experience the culture over there instead of just saying in this universe." I continue off since it has been a long time since the kids were with the rest of us adults, and if we leave them behind. Who knows when the rest of us meet up with them again.

"I think it's best to take them with us into the next universe. After all, our current goal is to escape the pursuit of the three factions until your original body is recovered." Alice points this out, "Furthermore, as we said before. We rather escape than risk you dying on us, Ragna. It doesn't matter if we fight them sooner or later, just that we want it later."

"What she said. Including the fact that you are the main hitter and someone to take on the damage for the rest of against those high [Tier - Entity]." Yuri follows up after Alice. "Plus, I rather have the rest of us enjoy our life with the kids before they fully have grown into an adult, even though they are technically grown up already due to their status as a [Reincarnators]."

"I say we just bring everyone to the next universe. But, if the kids don't want to, then we just have to bring someone we trust to watch over them after you merge this Fairy Tail universe into the home universe while the rest of us head to the next universe and wait for your recovery, my god." Ryun spoke up, agreeing with Alice and Yuri.

"Hm. I guess it just depends on the kids and what's the next universe will be." I replied while wondering if I should be concerned about the kids doing something that may or may not cause problems for the rest of us due to not being there for most of their life.

"Yo, Pop! We finally decided!" Killua calls for my attention, causing my wives to look at the kids, curious what their group wish will be.

I drop the [Kekkai] and walk over to the kids, "Alright, what is the wish?"

"Instead of using it now, we rather save it for later until we've enough group wishes for all of us could use personally." Killua explained that in their little group, it was almost impossible for everyone to agree on what the group wish to be, not to mention, that some of them almost got into a fight with each other until one of them reminded them to just save the wish for later on.

"Sure." I didn't care if they didn't use their group wish now or later. "Also, we're going to leave this universe soon, so if one of you wants to stay behind, speak up now." I may as well drop the bomb on them than let them find out later in the last few days before explaining to them why we have to leave the Fairy Tail universe.

All the kids gawk at me the moment I finished revealing the big news to them.

"Well, I'm not leaving. I have friends to save." Erza stubbornly spoke up before the others could. As she frowns at her Father, for wanting to leave so soon when it's not even a month yet. In fact, she just helped her parallel guild members from going into bankruptcy due to lacking all the powerful members not being there for the Fairy Tail Guild to do the difficult jobs.

"Anyone else wants to stay along with Erza? Also, just a reminder, we're not leaving you kids unattended. So we'll leave someone you kids should know back in the home universe." Esdeath said to the kids, causing some to frown. "Oh, don't give me those looks. It's not that we don't trust you, but to protect you kids. Unless all of you think that you've reached the point of taking us on?" Esdeath raises an eyebrow at the kids while folding her arms underneath her breasts.

"Shouldn't we be nicer about this? Maybe explain gently, for the kids to understand why we have to go to another universe?" Gabriel noticed how the kids are getting frustrated right now and rather not cause the family to end up starting an argument.

"Hm. Let me think about it for a moment." Esdeath taps her right index finger on her chin as she glances up to the sky, thoroughly thinking about being nice to the kids; well, all of them equally instead of favoring the one she gave birth. Before Esdeath realized, that even she doesn't treat her own kids nicely either like the rest. Therefore, Esdeath came into a decision. "Nah."

The adults look at Esdeath with a deadpan on their faces upon hearing her answer.

"Well, then. Anyone else wants to stay here with Erza for the time being?" I completely ignore my first wife's response to how she truly feels with our children and shouldn't be surprised by this, with how Esdeath is raised and the experience she gained up to now.

"Quick question, is the next universe potential be related to our past life's home universe?" Chifuyu asks her Father, because if so, then she would gladly leave this universe for her parallel home universe that she was born in her first life.

"No clue." I shrug, "It's a random chance of that happening, but the chance is there. So don't worry about us not entering your first life's home universe." I made sure to remind this to my Daughter and the rest of the kids, who are [Reincarnators]. This includes Pyrrha's generation. "Besides, I'll let everyone know beforehand if the universe we're about to enter is related to anyone of you kids." I know how the kids are when it's related to their first life and I won't stop them from entering a parallel universe of their previous home universe.

"I guess I'll stick around with Erza, someone got to keep her from doing something that may cause problems for the family, and don't act like you won't try." Chifuyu narrow her eyes at Erza the moment she saw her half-sister open her mouth to say something before closing it.

"Same here." Kaori replied while trying her best not to show how sad she felt when her own Mother won't try to be a gentle Mother to her, but brighten up quickly when she got her head rub by her birth Mother. Completely forgetting everything else and enjoy the feeling of her Mother's touch. Kaori has her eyes closed and with a big smile on her face. This is one of those rare moments, where her Mother would do something like this, even if it was just the two of them in private. Therefore, Kaori is very happy right now since she has her head being rubbed in public, proving that her own Mother does care for her.

"I'll stay if Gon and Alluka are staying." Killua said to everyone, not really caring if he stays here or not. As long as these two are there, then he is fine.

"I wanna go!" Alluka shouted with excitement, because so far, she has been stuck in this forest with her family, not that it was bad or anything, but just that she wants to go out explore without having an adult watching over her all the time. Alluka won't even mind if some of her siblings are with her.

"I still haven't explored all the place in this world yet, Pop. So, I'll stay." Gon spoke up next, causing Killua to frown.

Now, two of the people Killua wanted to stay along with is split into two paths. One is his brother and the other is his little sister. Both are important to him, of course, the others he cares about as well, but these two he cares more than the rest. So now, Killua has to decide who to stick with.

"Can I come with, Father?" Little Asia stares at her Father with widening eyes, that's filled with hope for she could go into the next universe since there wasn't much she could do during the month here other than training, which she wasn't complaining about.

"Alright, so everyone, but Erza, Chifuyu, Kaori, and Gon are staying behind. What about you, Killua? Will you stay or tag along?" I rather have Killua decide now than later, where things may become complicated. "Because today is when we'll leave for the next universe. Also, don't worry if you can't contact the rest of us. You just need to speak with the one who will watch over you kids, to contact us." By that, I mean have Repellista's [Lighthouse] used as a mobile phone to contact me or Repellista. The latter is the better option to contact first since she won't be too busy compared to everyone else.

Before Killua could speak up. He was cut off by Alluka, "Brother, you can stick around with Gon. You don't have to worry about me. Plus, I got Papa and everyone else to protect me. Also, sister Asia and Nanika will always be there for me, so I won't end up being lonely without you, brother." Alluka smile at Killua, who softens his facial expression.

"Think we could ask little Nanika to grant our wish to increase our lucks to find the False Gamers in the next few universes?" Yuri whisper to Esdeath as she remembers that Nanika is another being that coexists inside Alluka's body, who could grant wishes, within conditions of course.

"Won't work. Ragna has already checked with the [Information Dimension] beforehand in the past." Esdeath whispers back, not afraid of the kids hearing their words due to Alice nearby, who will make sure words are not to be heard by certain people, thanks to her [Dao of Music].

"Okay." Killua smile at Alluka, since it looks like he won't have to worry about deciding who to pick without ending up causing one of the other to be sad by his choices.

"Now, with that out of the way. Who should we have the duty of watching over the kids." Ryun said to everyone, causing the kids that are staying to focus on the adults, curious about who will be watching over them.

"We could have Shigure watch over them. She very good at tracking them down and without being detected." Alice picked someone at the top of her mind, which is Shigure, who is a student of their husband.

The kids pale a little at the thought of having a modern-day ninja, who is also a powerful fighter with weapons and among other things, to be the one to watch over them.

"She will do. Anyone else? We need one more since we can't have Shigure do this task alone." Esdeath agreed to have Shigure be the one to watch over the kids, that are planning to stay behind.

"Maybe one of Ragna's students he taught the [Renewal Taekwondo] back in Ingui Yoon's home universe?" Raven brings up that other than Ingui Yoon, Daniela, and Shigure. There are many, many more students in Ingui Yoon's home universe while only Ingui Yoon is the sole heiress of the [Ssam-Su Taekkyeon] and the rest of her martial sisters are taught the [Renewal Taekwondo].

"I think I can think of a few, but we can ask Ingui Yoon herself to see who is up for the task, maybe Ingui Yoon can take the task herself together with Shigure if she is done with her busy and all." Esdeath said to Raven, then look at the kids with a thoughtful look.

"Alright. I'll contact both. We will leave in a few hours." I said to everyone, then head inside the log house to contact my two students. "Also, the whole group wish thing. Don't worry, instead of facing me. You kids can face Shigure and Akisame instead." With that said, I enter the log house, not noticing the pale look on the kids' faces upon hearing this.

A few hours later*

(Ark's City)

After contacting my students; Shigure gladly accepts the role of watching over the kids staying in the Fairy Tail universe, which I have just finished merging with the home universe. While Ingui Yoon explained how she still busy with things that she needs to do alone and mention, that due to her sudden appearance of return. Many of my students in Ingui Yoon's home universe have become excited that they will have the chance to meet me again, the older ones that I taught I mean, where the new ones are eager to meet the founder of the Mercer's Dojo.

But, none of them can take the task since there are many things going on, that prevent them from coming. Therefore, I got Shigure to ask around for anyone to help her out. Luckily, there is someone to tag along, who happens to be the Father-figure of Shigure. Akisame Koetsuji, who is also [Medical Master]. So, if the kids ever get hurt or something, there will be a doctor on hand to help them out.

"Now, which universe should we head off to?" I mumble to myself while allowing Repellista to drive the [Ark] and at the same time making big jumps to increase our distance from the armies belonging to the three factions, completely ignoring the zones we have passed so far. It's a good thing the amount of [Sword Qi] I produce continues to grow without stopping or else I would have to stop every few minutes to wait for my [Sword Qi] to regenerate back to full before making another jump.


	96. Chapter 96: I Wonder

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"Active skill name or magic spell"

'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 96: I Wonder...**

A week later*

 **Year 27: Day 151: The Choice We Make**

(Ark's City)

It took a week before we came to a stop before a universe to enter. As to why it took a week; well, that is because we needed to create even more distance between us and the three factions once I manage to create a new program with [Archive] and the help of the [Information Dimension] to block the three factions from finding our present location. In fact, the last location the three factions managed to locate us is the same area where the formerly Fairy Tail universe used to be before it was merged into my home universe.

"Hey, Ragna. Are we entering this universe or what?" Yuri asks me, as she just came out from one of the empty buildings, that is used as her personal place like Serafall did upon returning back to the [Ark].

Right now, Yuri's current outfit is a smart gray jacket, over a black T-shirt, and black trousers. Her latest outfit she personally made for herself after checking her canon version's outfit once it's Yuri's canon scene time again.

"Give me a sec, to find out what universe this is. Depending on what it is. I may need to switch out my current body for a different one." I replied to Yuri's question while explaining to her and everyone else, that I wanted to use the other [Cultivation Clone Bodies] due to not wanting to overuse the one I currently using at the moment. Plus, this should help me work on my [Dawn Sword Dao] further by using it together with the other bodies compared to the [Volition Sword Dao] already have for years.

"It shouldn't be too dangerous or else there no point of bringing the kids into the universe. Not to mention, the babies." Ryun points this out since all the babies are with us. Instead of leaving them in the home universe, where it's a lot safer than entering other universes that most likely not safe at all until taking over said universes.

"Oh, this is the Beelzebub universe." I said with a hint of surprise.

"Beelzebub?" Serafall asked, "Wait, what?" Serafall quickly takes out her [Lighthouse] and access the database for all the info related to anime, manga, etc.

"I'll be right back. I need to change body." I said to my family before entering one of the building and placing down numerous of [Restrictions] all over the walls and among other [Skills]. To prevent anything from leaking out of the building. Then, I summon the body I wanted to use in the Beelzebub universe.

A golden ripple appears in midair before the sound of footsteps came from inside it. Where the [Cultivation Clone Bodies: The Sword Demon] appear, wearing a green [Cultivation Robe]. [The Sword Demon] possesses the same size as an average human, not like the original size of [The Sword God], which I had to use a few [Skills] that are linked to reducing the body size to the average human size.

The aura of bloodthirst appears throughout the entire room, the desire to kill that was not deranged nor mad, but cold and calculating. [The Sword Demon]'s body gives off the feeling of ferocious and benevolent. It would cause many to feel numerous emotions upon being near this body. Making it impossible to ascertain as to what many would truly feel what [The Sword Demon]'s current emotions are. Since it always changing to something else before one could react.

Luckily, I plan ahead with the [Restrictions] and among other things. Otherwise, my family would have driven into madness from feeling all the emotions [The Sword Demon] is releasing and the massive bloodthirst as well.

I transfer my conscious over to [The Sword Demon] and put away [The Sword God] into the [Gate of Babylon]. Freeing me from having to keep the [Chain Combo Magic] active throughout the entire time when I was in [The Sword God]'s body.

-Ragna's [The Sword Demon's Cultivation Body]'s POV-

Quickly, I use [Dark Matter] to suppress the bloodthirst and through force of willpower, with a bit of [Sword Qi] to help this out. I crush down the countless random emotions this body of mine going through until I only give off the feeling of cold and calculating. Making it like I'm a cold-hearted person, that would attack at any seconds the moment I'm offended in any way.

Once this is done. I switch my current outfit for the default one instead. Since the Beelzebub universe takes on a modern-day setting.

Walking out of the building; I noticed the look I'm getting from my family, mostly the kids than my wives and Repellista.

"Something on my face?" I raise an eyebrow, causing some of my wives to give me a deadpan look.

"Nah, just that the kids are surprised to see their Father's eye color changed from golden to emerald green. Also, I don't know about the kids, but the rest of us can see the bloodthirst in those eyes of yours. Why [The Sword Demon], Ragna?" Esdeath places a hand on her hip and raise one eyebrow. "Unless you're trying to match some kind of theme in the universe we're about to enter? Because that's the only reason why I think you would pick [The Sword Demon] out of the others."

"Eh, kind of." I give a so-so hand gesture, that Esdeath is technically right. "Anyway, should we enter this universe or should we search for another?" I mentally pray that it this universe, because I just switched bodies. If it is a no, then I may need to find other universes that mostly have demons in them.

"Well, it's a modern-day setting. So, similar to Ingui Yoon and Daniela's home universe. You know what, I'm a little curious to see if there anything worth checking in this universe. So, you got my vote in entering the Beelzebub universe." Esdeath agreed and gave her vote first on rather enter or not to enter the Beelzebub universe.

"Don't care. As long there food for me to eat." Alice gave her vote, as she continues to eat from her table filled with food of all various dishes from different cultures.

"We should enter, because then I could do a bit more research on this universe's culture in clothing." Yuri agreed as well, because she has a hobby she likes very much. Now, Yuri's desires to learn more about how to make clothes, more in her taste than others' fashion style actually, but also learning about how to make clothes in many different ways.

"Pyrrha agreed to enter the Beelzebub universe, to meet with the baby Beelzebub and see if she could make friends with him." Ryun smiles down at her little precious one.

"Ah?!" Pyrrha cried out in shock, because she didn't say anything about this, or more like, she hasn't even spoken her first word. Yet, her own birth Mother has made it like she wanted to go into this unknown universe, that she has no knowledge about it.

"See. She wanted to go." Ryun raises her little precious one, who is still holding onto her teddy bear and has a shocked and confused look on her face.

"Okay." I shrug, not caring if it just Ryun's ways of just letting everyone know she agrees with entering the Beelzebub universe. Then I look at Raven, Gabriel, and Serafall, since these three haven't given their votes out yet.

"You already know my answer." Raven let out a quiet yawn as she kept her holds on her Son from running off around this place.

"I'm fine either way." Gabriel smile at me, while hugging her Daughter, who is currently asleep and has a bubble coming out of her nose, that grows big when she breathes out and becomes smaller when breathing in. But, that doesn't stop Artoria from biting on her stuff toy meat while she is asleep.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Serafall jump with joy, "We need to enter this universe right away!" Serafall quickly explains to everyone why she so excited. Upon learning the way to use her [Demonic Power] from the native in the Beelzebub universe will give her another tool for her usage in the case of her [Devil Magic] and [Dao of Deception] don't have the raw power she requires. With [Devil Magic], anything is possible, which is why she going to merge the method of using the [Demonic Power] of the Beelzebub universe into her [Devil Magic].

"Alrighty, then." I see that all my wives agree, then look at Repellista, who is currently too busy to care about this and playing with the kids, or more like doing her usual thing, taking pictures for blackmails.

A week later*

 **Year 27: Day 158: Greeting! I'm New Here!**

(Ishiyama High School)

It took some time, even for Esdeath to obtain the position of being the principal and making sure all the paperwork are dealt with, and now is to introduce herself to her students, with me tagging along after we just finished 'moving' nearby, just next to the main character of Beelzebub's house.

Currently, it's just Esdeath and me while the rest are doing their own business.

Yuri went ahead to study all she can about subjects related to making clothes online. Ryun became a stay home wife, who get along with the main character's parents and acting like she normal. Of course, this time it was Ryun, who is my wife while the rest are just friends that live together as roommates. Weirdly enough, Esdeath seems fine with this.

Alice and Raven follow Yuri and Ryun's example by staying home as well, to watch over the kids, with Repellista there helping as well. So, in the public views. Alice and Raven are Yuri and Ryun's cousins and staying to raise all the kids together instead of separate. As to where their supposed husbands should be? Well, that question never shows up due to the fact that the [Restrictions] placed on all my wives and kids, along with Repellista. Made it so people will never have those thoughts in the first place.

As for Gabriel, she took this chance to become a teacher at the Ishiyama High School. Of course, currently, Gabriel is staying home to study all she needs to teach at school. Not to mention, a school filled with delinquents, that makes it impossible for new non-delinquents students to enroll in the school.

Serafall actually went to the Underworld or something similar to one in this universe since Serafall has a goal in mind that she wanted to do in this universe. So for the time being, most of us have no idea where she is at the moment nor what she doing.

"So, this is the place?" I ask Esdeath while I'm one of the teachers of this school as well along with Gabriel. But, for a completely different one and a brand new class that Esdeath manages to get the people of higher up to make it possible, but only for this school only. Power and money solve lots of problems. Also, threats. Mostly the threats and promises Esdeath made it very possible for this class of mine to be made.

"Yup. Quick question, why did you want us to take over this school and not the other ones nearby in this Town?" Esdeath asks her husband while ignoring the looks she getting from the students.

"Mostly because this place is mostly not boring compared to a normal school. Unless you can stand teaching or be in an education position without becoming bored?" I glance at Esdeath while we continue to walk into the school ground.

Both Esdeath and I changed our outfits to something more on the line of a casual business. With Esdeath wearing a white dress shirt and light blue dress pants, and to finish the outfit. Esdeath wearing matching light blue high heels.

As for myself, I have a green dress shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Overall, both Esdeath and I feel a little weird out wearing these types of outfits nor do we own these before. Of course, Yuri made these outfits before I had the chance to make them myself via [Wisdom of The Sage].

"Hm. I guess." Esdeath can see why now, that her husband picked this place and entering this universe. "By the way, I forgot to ask before, but is this a normal universe or a crossover universe?" This been on her mind for a week now ever since entering this universe, but many things were distracting her and/or her husband a while now. So, better to ask this question now before something gets in the way.

"It's a normal universe." I answered Esdeath's question. "So we don't have to be concerned about unexpected people from different series popping up. Though, there is one interesting about this universe or more like this dimension to be exact. Honestly, I don't if I should find this funny or sad."

"Why is that?" Esdeath ignores the group of students forming behind. As we enter the school building.

"There is a [Reincarnator] here and is a recent one too. Not the rebirth types like our children, but one that took over a recently deceased body of the native in this world." I said to Esdeath, not caring if people overhear us since I placed an illusion over Esdeath and me with [Ninjutsu] to make it look like we haven't spoken up to now from entering the school ground to entering the building. "Give me a moment. We got an unwanted company."

"Alright." Esdeath smirk at the sight of watching her husband blast the students with the aura of fear via releasing just the presence of the [Sword Demon Magic].

 **[Sword Demon Magic] - Passive/Active -**

 **Description: Multifarious and bizarre, that forever changing and causing unknown random effects. Borne from the rage, sadness, and madness of becoming something that wasn't supposed to. Possessing a thousand faces, a thousand emotions, through the merge of [Dark Matter] and [Demon Qi].**

Through training and practice; by just using emotions are the medium alone has it made it possible to channel the [Sword Demon Magic] without losing any control. Also, making it so the [Dark Matter] that has merged with [Demon Qi] to be able to devour the target without having to physically touch them. Just by using their emotions alone work for the [Dark Matter] to kill them, this includes other beings beside Akuma and Noah. Of course, through absolute control. Killing or not killing is now a choice rather than a chance.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"RUN AWAY!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Multiple screams of terror among the students can be heard throughout the area as the sound of these terrified students ran with all their might to escape from the front entrance of the school.

"I do wonder if this was expected or not, for the [Dark Matter] to be merged with [Demon Qi] that perfectly match it." Esdeath shook her head, curious if this was fate's work or something. Since her husband explained that the [Sword Demon Magic] is similar on the line of [Heartforce] that affects the enemy's heart. But, much more on a crueler level and stronger killing power.

"Hey, at least this way I don't have to use killing intent, which would just kill the weaker ones with a weak will. Plus, the way I'm using can be easily changed on how much emotion I could put that drive people to their death to just small enough that many would barely ignore it if they know about it." I smirk at the thought of using [Dark Matter] in such a way, that I honestly didn't know what other ability to use the [Dark Matter] other than maybe replicate the abilities belong to the Noah Family back in the D. Gray-Man universe and using the [Yami Yami no Mi].

Now, with the aura alone coming from the [Sword Demon Magic] that causes many to be forced to go through numerous emotions in a matter of seconds would drive them insane if I don't control the [Sword Demon Magic] and just let it run free. Plus, with the use of [Yami Yami no Mi] will make it even harder for enemies to fight back without most of them being able to use their abilities due to the [Yami Yami no Mi]'s nullification ability.

"Maybe." Esdeath finds it funny that out of all the [Cultivation Clone Bodies] her husband possesses. [The Sword Demon] possesses the highest abilities to cause fast worldwide destruction, not through deaths, but through massive discord in ones' emotions and souls. As in causing many to destroy themselves and those around them.

"Now, do you have any idea where the former principal is?" I glance around to check the place, but all I see are these students, where all of them are glaring at Esdeath and me; well, more like giving a lustful look at Esdeath and making meowing sounds. Something Esdeath quickly solves by leaking just a silver of her killing intent, leading to all the people nearby to faint instantly. "Maybe you should have left me to get rid of these students instead of causing them to faint." I sweatdrop that most of them peed their pants and unlike me, Esdeath doesn't have enough control to hold back even more of her killing intent at all without causing others to faint at minimum. Of course, there's still a high chance of them dying from heart attacks.

"From a trusted source, the former principal should be somewhere doing the garden outside." Esdeath completely ignored the last comment made by her husband. No regret for causing all these students and anyone else hidden to be knocked out cold.

"Alright, after meeting with the former principal, who you rehired to tend the garden." I pause for a moment and even Esdeath stop moving forward, because both of us see a set of ten students' heads and partial their upper torso buried through the walls in the hallway.

"Oh? Well, this is interesting." Esdeath smiled at this dreadful sight before looking up ahead, where the main culprit is the cause of this. "Ragna, be a dear and find this Tatsumi Oga. I want to try something out."

"Sure, also the [Reincarntor] is with him." I figure Esdeath must be curious about what a demon baby is like and among other things. Even though, technically, Rin is half-devil. Kind of like a demon baby in a way.

 **BOOM!***

"I think you may have your work cut out for you, Esdeath." I said dryly, as the school building shook for a few seconds and it occurs on the third floor.

"I may only become a principal recently, but that doesn't mean, I'll allow what is now mine, be destroy by others." Esdeath grit her teeth, "Ragna. Lead the way."

I shook my head, knowing how possessive Esdeath is, when it comes to certain things, this includes myself most of the time. Nevertheless, I did as Esdeath's requested and lead her to where the main culprit that caused the building to shake.

20 minutes later*

"Hello." Esdeath greets Tatsumi and the others, where one of them is looking at Esdeath in disbelief as if they actually know Esdeath from somewhere.

"Careful. She no one simple." Hilda said to Tatsumi and the others. Her full name is Hildegarde and a demon that serves as both the adoptive Mother and wet nurse to Beelzebub IV. The green-haired naked baby boy on Tatsumi's back. "Who are you?"

"Me?" Esdeath responded with amusement. "I'm the principal of this school." Esdeath's smile widens at the sight of one of the group members gasp in shock upon hearing this, and she got her answer on who the [Reincarnator] is from just this alone. "Now, learning about who I am. It's my turn, who are you? You don't look like a student here."

"She Oga's wife!" Takayuki Furuichi shouted, quickly making an excuse before things get bad. "She just came here to deliver the food for the baby, which Oga forgot! Yeah! That's why she here!"

"Ho?" Esdeath looks at Takayuki, one of the main characters of the Beelzebub universe and also the [Reincarnator]. "Is that so?"

"Yup! Isn't that right, Hilda?!" Takayuki quickly nods his head, then looks at Hilda with wide eyes, hoping she would get his mental message to play along.

Sadly, for Takayuki, the [Reincarnator]; Hilda didn't play along and continue to stare at Esdeath with a serious look on her face.

"Look like she disagrees." Esdeath won't bother to point out why would they bring a baby to school and many other questions that most people would ask in a normal school.

"Wait, we have a principal?" Tatsumi asks in a confused voice.

"Of course, this is a school afterward." Esdeath narrows her eyes, causing Hilda and Tatsumi to tense up, along with Takayuki, who clearly trying to comprehend how in the world Esdeath is in Beelzebub.

"By the way, is that a demon baby?" I finally decide to speak up, causing attention to focus on me. The look on Takayuki's face almost made me want to pity him if I had any pity to give out. "I'm pretty sure a demon baby shouldn't be out in the mortal realm without another demon or a human host to protect it." I bullshitted my explanation and happy to see these people begin to sweat. Especially with Tatsumi, where his character sheet says he can feel the dangers coming from Esdeath and me.

"Now, that you mention it." Esdeath grin as she realizes what her husband is doing and decides to play along. Plus, she is curious about the [Reincarnator] and wonders who this person is after taking over Takayuki's body. Also, what the trigger to allow this [Reincarnator] to come into this world of Beelzebub.

"What do you two want?" Hilda demand, where she drew out her sword from her umbrella, which is used as a sheath for her sword. "Do not think I'll allow you to come near the young master. Speak. Why did you appear before us?"

"Now. Now. Now. No need to get all worked up." I smile at Hilda, "We don't want to cause any problem, do we?" I release the aura of fear via [Sword Demon Magic], causing everyone, but Esdeath and me to fall on their knees or lying on the ground, barely breathing. Of course, I increase the aura of fear a bit more compared to before with those students that are way weaker than Tatsumi's group.

I only release the aura of fear for just one second before reeling it back in. From the character sheets from Tatsumi's group. In their point of view, it felt like forever from experiencing the aura of fear.

"Esdeath. I'll leave the talking to you. I'll just have a few words with this student here." I walk over to Takayuki and pick him up by the back of his collar, where he instantly went stiff from absolute horror. "I'll be right in this room." I forcibly drag Takayuki into the classroom just next to on our left.

"Kay, let me know what happens. I'll just have a small chat with these people here." Esdeath didn't mind having her husband not being near when technically he still near her just with a thin wall in between them.


	97. Chapter 97: Something To Do

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"Active skill name or magic spell"

'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 97: Something To Do**

 **Year 27: Day 158: Greeting! I'm New Here! Part 2**

(Ishiyama High School)

Once I close the door behind me, I give Takayuki a smile that just causes Takayuki to take many steps away from me until he across the classroom and look ready to jump out of the window, even if he breaks something. But, it looks like Takayuki is willing to pay the price just to escape. At this point, I wonder if this [Reincarntor] has the gut to do so instead of just putting up a front and not doing it. All bark and no bite.

Reaching behind me, where I activate the [Gate of Babylon] for me to take out the [Seeker of Truth]. Then, before Takayuki could react, I stab him in the left shoulder, not enough to cause major injury, but enough for the [Seeker of Truth] to take in effect.

Just to be on the safe side, I place down a few [Restrictions] to prevent Takayuki from moving.

"Now, who are you?" I ask the [Reincarnator] as I use [Rejection] to prevent him from dying from blood loss by making it so no blood is spilled the moment the [Seeker of Truth] was stabbed into Takayuki.

Sure, I can just get all I wanted from the [Reincarnator] via the character sheet, but sometimes it's better to use a different method. Also, because there are somethings that won't be revealed on the character sheet.

"I'm Furuichi Takayuki (Isamu)." Takayuki replied to the question without hesitation, causing a surprised and shocked expression to appear on his face as his mouth moved against his will.

I raise an eyebrow, this [Reincarnator] said Takayuki's name and his true name in a whisper like something is forcing him from not revealing it. Look like I guessed right instead of using the character sheet at the get-go.

"Is the body you in right now is originally yours? And if not, what happened the previous owner of this body you're in?" I ask this question because I figure I may as well be forward as I can, but at the same time not giving out too much away. After all, there is a chance of someone able to look into the past to see this discussion going on right now.

"No, I came into this body just 20 minutes ago and I have no idea what happens to the original owner of this body I'm currently in. I just appear in it without knowing why just the moment I've died by being run over by a truck." Takayuki response, much to his horror and glance at the exotic knife jabbed into his left shoulder, wondering if this is the main cause for making him spill the truth.

"Who are you before you transfer into this body? And do you happen to know who this body's previous owner is?" I ask the second question, to find out if this Isamu will reveal a bit more than just saying Takayuki's full name and that it.

"I was an orphan, who just finished high school and searching for other part-time jobs to gather enough funds to pay the tuition to go to college along with paying my rent since I live on my own. As for the previous owner of this body, who goes by the name of Furuichi Takayuki, one of the main characters of the manga/anime series: Beelzebub." Takayuki answered, paling by the seconds as he continues answering until at the end. His face lost all color and felt like all hope is lost.

"What are your goals once you realize, you've become Furuichi Takayuki?" I was almost done asking all the questions I have in mind, also because Esdeath has been messaging me via [Archive] a minute ago if I was done by now.

"To become a harem king and the strongest being, where no one is able to mess with me." Takayuki declares, almost had the urge to shout before it became a mumble near the end. Sadly, that is now impossible for him, revealing all his important secrets to someone he has never seen before.

"Okay, I got my answers." I thought out loud, then poke Takayuki's head to use [Rejection: Rejected Memory] to erase the memory of what happened inside this room, then remove the [Seeker of Truth] and throw it back inside the [Gate of Babylon].

Afterward, I message Esdeath back that I'm done and coming out, with Takayuki still a bit out of it, but that wasn't my concern and exit the classroom, where I see Tatsumi kneeling on the ground with cold sweats covering his forehead. Even baby Beel is kneeling next to Tatsumi, with his entire body shivering in fear.

As the reason why these two are so scared is due to both Hilda and the old man, Alaindelon, a demon as well.

But a [Transdimensional Demon] to be exact, that is capable of manipulating space. Allowing them to transport people or objects long distances by concealing them in their own body and can even transport them in-between worlds.

Both of these demons are badly injured and on the ground next to both Tatsumi and baby Beel. Most parts of their bodies are covered in a layer of ice. All caused by Esdeath herself, who is currently stepping on Hilda's head like she an insect to be stepped on.

Going by the smirk on Esdeath's face and her character sheet, she already has the idea of forcing Hilda to become the family's personal maid to serve us forever. Mostly for the kids, the baby ones, so the rest of the adults don't have to watch over them all the time. Also, Esdeath even has the thought of having Hilda as her own personal maid to do her bidding when she doesn't feel like it.

"So, do you still want to find the former principal or you're too busy with what's going on right now?" I ask Esdeath, who thought about it while continuing to keep her feet on top of Hilda's head, much to the latter's rage and humiliation of this.

"Hm. How long will it take you to find the former principal and bring him to me?" Esdeath knew that with her husband, anything is possible if left alone, but she really can't leave this group of interesting people alone just yet. Furthermore, there those students of hers that need to be disciplined afterward are still watching what's going on. Well, when she feels like it, then they are getting scoff free for the time being before they get their beating sooner or later.

"Well, he is right there." I point out the window, where not too far away from the building. There is an old man tending the flower bed, who seem to be very careful and have a happy look on his face. The nearby delinquents made sure not to go too near the old man, afraid of hurting him. Showing that at the very least, the delinquents here won't hurt the old man for no reason.

"Oh? This makes things easier for me. Ragna. Watch over them for a few minutes, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere until I come back." Esdeath said to her husband before sliding the window open, then before under many eyes. She jumps out the window and easily lands next to the old man without causing any noises upon landing if the way the old man not reacting to Esdeath's sudden appearance or too focus on tending the garden.

I look away from Esdeath, who is now speaking with the former principal about being hired for a job to work on the gardens around the school ground.

"That bitch." Hilda growl as she lifts her head and try to stand up, but wincing in pain and fall back down on the ground.

Alaindelon didn't bother to get up or more like he out cold for the time being since compared to Hilda's injuries. His is much worse and Esdeath must have done a bit more work onto him than on Hilda.

"So..." I have no idea what to say at the moment, with Takayuki coming out of the classroom with a dazed look on his face. To see the injured Hilda and the scared look on both Tatsumi and baby Beel's face. "I'm your new teacher, for the new subject that just been made to especially deal with delinquents." I may as well spill out who I am with these students in the background and to both Tatsumi and Takayuki.

"What subject are you teaching?" Takayuki asks the new teacher, with confusion in his eyes, while there is still fear in his eyes, but it is a lot more intense compared to a few minutes ago. In fact, he can't even recall how he ends in the classroom at all. But, that didn't matter at the time being because he is freaking frighten to the core to see the injured Hilda and Alaindelon, while Tatsumi, whom he knows is very fearless, but looking at him now is completely different from canon.

"How to survive in the real world." I grin at everyone, causing most of them to be confused by this. Even Takayuki, who has lived another life before is confused by this subject being taught.

"Uh, what do you mean by that? Are you going to teach us how to fight better or something?" Tatsumi asks with a hint of excitement, because if this truly a class that teaches how to fight or fighting involved, then he won't mind coming to school all the time!

"You just have to find out in class tomorrow." I shrug, not revealing anything, but Tatsumi and the nearby students in the background begin talking with each in an excited manner, where they can't wait for class tomorrow for the first time. _'I wonder how they'll react after coming to class tomorrow.'_ I've already thought about what I'm going to teach for my first class tomorrow.

"Hmph, like a mortal could teach the young master how to fight." Hilda sneer at the human before her, where she can easily tell this male human is a lot weaker than the female one, who she will get her revenge on in the future.

"Well, you don't know that." I smirk as Hilda narrows her eyes at me, "After all, if I can tell this is a demon baby. Then, I have a method to deal with one and how to make them stronger as well." I knew I had Hilda when she thought about my words and glance at Beelzebub. Now, I just have to send out a bait for Hilda to grab.

I didn't use the [Sword Demon Magic] since that may lead to unknown effects on Hilda due to her being a demon and all, same with the other two demons in this group. Therefore, I activate the [Skill: Touki], which I haven't used in years. Covering my entire body in [Sword Qi], leading to causing countless sword cuts around the surrounding just from the aura of the [Sword Qi] alone. But, I made sure to use the [Rejection] to prevent anyone from being cut by being affected by the [Skill: Touki]. However, that didn't mean they can't feel the [Sword Qi], even though it's not even directed at them.

"Hey, Ragna. We can leave now." Esdeath appears next to her husband via jumping right back in through the same window she jumps out of.

"How goes with the former principal?" I ask Esdeath, curious if she successfully hired the old man to be the gardener of the school.

"Great. He agreed, didn't even care about how much he is being paid. But, seeing how things were going well. I decide to just give him a salary of 10,000 yen hourly." Esdeath answered, ignoring the shocked look on the students' faces upon hearing how much money is being paid to the former principal. Plus, to Esdeath and her husband. The concept of money is no of value honestly. Not to mention, Esdeath decides to be nice for a change for the old man by giving him a higher salary compared to his old one when he was still a high school principal.

Of course, to Esdeath, if the old man does a bad job or something she finds unsatisfying. Then, forget having a higher salary. She'll make her absolute best to forcibly change the old man's mindset to the point where he is willing to do everything for free with a big bright smile on his face. Like how she did with the Magic Council back in the Fairy Tail universe.

"Alright. See you kids in class tomorrow." I give them a small wave before heading out with Esdeath, who grinned down at Hilda, who is still on the ground fuming with rage the moment Esdeath appeared.

"Make sure to show up at school tomorrow, for those that don't. Well... I can't wait for tomorrow. Hehehe..." Esdeath let out a small devilish giggle, that send a chill down in almost everyone's back the moment they heard this giggle-filled with evil intention. Then, Esdeath follows after her husband, humming some random tune, which just causes more people to shudder at how it sounds so evil in their ears. While at the same time, Esdeath no longer pays much attention to Tatsumi's group.

A few hours later*

(Mercer's Household)

"Hm. That hit the spot." I let out a satisfied sigh as I just took a sip from the rice wine handmade by Ryun herself. Never can get enough of it. "What you girls up to?" I sat down in the comfortable leather chair I made myself. While looking around the Living Room, where on my right, there is the Training Room, where it is a pocket dimension for open space. Made with lots of [Restrictions] to make it possible, with a few extra programs from the [Archive] to remove the bugs.

"Yo, Ragna! Get in here! I need to put some more control into my strength or else I may end up killing someone by accident in this world." Yuri calls out to me from the Training Room. As she pauses in the sparring match against Raven, who is a bit tired out due to not using her full abilities or else it be Yuri that's tired out.

"If Ragna taking you on, then I'm good to go." Raven scratches the back of her head in annoyance as she left the Training Room to take a nap, not caring if her husband accepted Yuri's request.

"Fine." I bring up the wine bottle and drink the entire bottle before throwing it into the [Gate of Babylon] to be destroyed. Then got up and head inside the Training Room, where I activate the [Wonderland Limiter Program], which is based off the [Skill: Wonderland], but a downgraded version, where it can only prevent the people that enter inside from dying 10 times before being kicked out by one of the safety programs. Unlike with the [Wonderland Skill] that don't have a limit on how many times people die inside it.

With a thought, I call [Ruyi Jingu]. The main weapon for my [2nd Profession: Immortal God Sun Wukong] and something I haven't used in a while. So may as well use it now to face Yuri, not to mention, I can take this chance to use the [Ruyi Jingu] more often due to it being a brute weapon instead of using a sharp weapon, a sword to be precise. Though, I just have to lower my strength not to break anything too important.

It's a good thing I have the [Skill: Pumba] merged with the [Untold Mixed Martial Art Styles]. Allowing me to use many moves that shouldn't be possible with the staff.

"You know, with each new universe or old ones in parallel universes. We always end up having to work on our controls or risk drawing unwanted attention. Even though, it didn't matter at the end since we end up killing almost everyone else most of the time." Yuri said to her husband, where she is searching for the weak points in her husband's fighting stance; well, the lack of it, but she won't fall for that.

"Well, unless you want to kill everything in one punch, be my guest." I joke with Yuri, who scowl at this, because no one wants to be that character being able to one-shot everything, then everything will be just plain boring and in the end, that character may turn up insane in some way that leads to their own destruction in some way if nothing done to help their mental state soon.

 **"[Divine Tempest Dao: Lightning Time Alteration]."** Yuri call out her [Divine Tempest Dao Technique], putting her into the state of the time it takes for a lightning to strike and alter it by sending Yuri into a different time zone that close to slowing time of being stopped, but at the same time going the same speed like a lightning in other people's point of view.

 **"[Time Alter: Chronos Rose - Beggar's Song Dance]."** I mumble out one of the [Pumba's Techniques] merged with the [Skill: Time Alter] via [Chain Combo Magic] and quickly, swings around the [Ruyi Jingu] around me like a sphere. Deflecting all incoming attacks from Yuri, who forgot that she trying to control and lower her strength to a mortal of this world and went right towards using a [Dao Technique] at the get-go.

In a clash of high-speed attacks; both sides cause shockwaves to occur multiple times within a single second that only a single massive shockwave appears instead. Shaking the entire area, where even the ground has already begun forming craters everywhere.

Swinging [Ruyi Jingu] upward, then slam down on Yuri, who directly punch the staff with her own right fist. Yet, it did no damage to Yuri's right fist.

Yuri uses the small force of rebound created in that brief moment to grab hold of the staff, preventing it from moving for a bit. Then, directly punch her husband in the face, knocking his head backward, but with his iron-like grip on the staff made it much easier for Yuri to continue throwing multiple heavy jabs at her husband while keeping one hand lock onto the staff, to anchor her husband in place.

I tighten my grip on the [Ruyi Jingu], then drag Yuri closer to me, who releases her grip to get away, but that didn't do much. As I kick Yuri straight into her stomach, blasting her off her feet and sent flying.

"You do remember, we're trying to get your physical strength under control, right?" I remind my quick to temper wife, who sometimes gets mad easily depending on her mood and what is used to get her mad. Sometime the previous ones won't work anymore or it still does. All depends on Yuri herself.

"Right." Yuri replied, then took a fighting stance, where it is much easier to attack and at the same time block the attacks as well. "Let's do this before I end up killing someone in this world."

So for the rest of the day until it was dinner time. Both Yuri and I continue to fight each other.

The next day*

 **Year 27: Day 159: You Gotta Do What You Gotta Do**

(Ishiyama High School)

"Okay, class. Sit down or not, either way, you will soon wish you can sit down on your own." I said the moment I walk into the classroom, I was assigned to and glance at the students of mine, where I notice almost all the main characters or at least the important enough to be mentioned more than a few times from the Beelzebub series early on.

"Ha~?!" One of the unknown male delinquents tried to walk towards me by acting all scary looking to cause me to coward before them. Trying being the keyword, because the moment he took a step. A white chalk came out of nowhere and struck the unknown delinquent's forehead, instantly, with enough force to knock the guy out and fall backward with a loud banging noise.

"Now, would anyone like to keep on standing up instead of sitting down? Because I don't mind helping you sleeping on the ground instead." I said in a bored, casual tone of voice, causing the weaker ones to quickly sit down, but since there weren't enough seats going around. The stronger ones, who actually came into this classroom willing to learn about how to fight from what the rumors say about this class are all about, would kick the weaker ones out of their seats for them to claim it themselves. This leads to the weaker ones having to just sit on the ground, too afraid that by standing up, they may be knocked out as well like the first one.

"Uh, hey, teach. I got a quick question." One of the braver weaker ones asked without raising their hands, leading to them having the same fate as the first one. A white chalk to the forehead, sending them out cold as well, making it two delinquents knocked out cold by their teacher. Not even 10 minutes into the class and all this happen already.

"Raise your hands, if someone wants to ask a question. We're in a classroom with the school in session. So, you can ask without raising your hands outside of class or when class is over." I said to the students, where some nods their heads like they learned something very important just now, making me sweatdrop, and wonder how in the world these kids manage to reach high school let alone successfully passing the middle school and elementary school.

At this point, maybe I should speak with my wives about sending little Asia and Alluka to enroll into this high school, even if little Asia technically can protect herself and Alluka from being harassed by the delinquents. Luckily, neither are attending this school just yet and waiting for the rest of the female students to attend in a few days from now. So this way, both little Asia and Alluka will have the other female students to help them out, hopefully, that is or risk the wraths of my wives.

A student raises their left hand into the air, causing most of the other students to look at the one that just raised their hand. "Hey, teach, is it true, that you're going to teach all of us how to fight better as the rumors say?" Sadly, the student earned a white chalk to the forehead like the previous two. This caused the others to look at this in awe to be able to beat someone with just a small object like a chalk.

"Once you raise your hand, wait for me to call on you before speaking." I didn't care if I should have mentioned this a few seconds ago, but eh, the student spoke up before I could continue. Lame excuse, but I find myself not caring when dealing with delinquents that require actions to do the talking instead.

One of the delinquents that were just a tiny bit smarter than the previous three and raise their hand, waiting to be called on.

"You." I point at the student waiting to be called on. "What's your question?"

"Is it true, that you're going to teach all of us how to fight better as the rumors say?" This student repeated the same question that was just asked before by the previous student.

"No." I simply answer, as there is no reason to lie about this. "This is a class to teach everyone here about the real world. Some of you don't even have the [Skills] to get the average jobs that many could get easily. In fact, there is a fighting specialist private high school meant solely for the elite. With a special event, where these students have brutal fights with their lives. Depending on their winning rate, upon graduating from that school. They will be hired by rich people to be bodyguards due to how experience and strong these students are. Even trained soldiers from the military may have a hard time facing some of these students." What I didn't mention is all these students are all females from what I last checked.

"Is there such a school?"

"The teach got to be pulling our legs here."

"Damn, if I knew there was a school like that, where we can fight and whatever, I would have gone there instead! Fuck!"

The ones that spoke up without any permission earn themselves a time out by being knocked out cold via white chalks thrown at them.

"I'm sure among you, there are some doubts, but I don't feel like proving anything at all. Believe or not to believe, that's up to you." I have no reason to remove their doubts since in my eyes. All these delinquents have very low talents in fighting and the characters that worth mention often in the Beelzebub series has potential. So, they will be worth teaching if I'm in the mood. "Now, back to the previous topic about how I'll teach you about the real world."

So for the rest of the class period; I gave simple examples of what they'll end up facing once they finish or drop out of this high school. One of the examples is about how one will have to get a job, which will be a lot harder for them due to their background and/or lack of experience they needed for the target jobs of interest. Another is how if they try to act tough or beat someone up for their money later on when they're out of high school will lead to jail time, among other bad things will happen to them as well.

Some of the students scoff at this before I went further into the consequences of their bad actions, where they could end being killed by people with a powerful background while they have close to nothing of background to help them.

 **Knock!* Knock!* Knock!***

Near the end of the class period, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said to the person behind the door, where it reveals Ryun, with her holding baby Pyrrha in her left arm while carrying a box lunch that releasing the smell of a warm delicious smell, causing some of the students to gulp. At both the smell of the food and the appearance of Ryun. "Ryun? What are you doing here?" I knew exactly why she came here, but I got to ask this question to keep up for appearance's sake.

"Just came to bring your lunch, which you forgot." Ryun smiled at her god/husband, ignoring the lustful looks she getting from the insects, that her poor god/husband has to teach. "Also, Pyrrah here missed her Father and wanted to come to see you."

"Bah?" Pyrrha looks at her birth Mother, wondering why does she keep using her as an excuse for many things related to her Father.

"Alright, give me a moment." I said to my wife, then look at my students, where most of them drooling at the smell of the food Ryun is carrying, which is actually handmade by Esdeath from the info I got by scanning the box lunch and I can guess, that Esdeath must have sent Ryun to receive me and head to the Principal Office to eat with Esdeath as well. "Alright, because this is the first day of me teaching everyone. I'll end the class early today. I'll see everyone tomorrow." Then, throw a few chalks at the students that looking at my Ryun with lust, which is pretty much 80% of the class.

Afterward, I grab Pyrrha to carry, who latch onto my shirt and made baby noises, where Pyrrha is telling how her day was to me. Luckily, the [Archive] has already completed on studying the baby language and translate everything to me, so I can understand what Pyrrha is saying without having to read her character sheet instead like I did with Kaori, Chifuyu, and Erza in the past.

Exiting the classroom with Ryun as we head over to where Esdeath is while ignoring the other students from different classes looking at Ryun, Pyrrha, and me.

* * *

 **Author Note: Hey, my readers! I have good news, bad news, and some other news maybe. Let's get the bad news out of the way, as something important came up and I will have to push the weekly update of this fanfic from every a weekly up to maybe 2 weeks. Yeah, I know, some of you readers will be mad about having to wait an extra week for the next update. But! This is where the good news comes in to stop you, the readers, from trying to find where I live and kidnap me to be forced into resuming the weekly update or even earlier.**

 **The good news is I have finally decided to make my own original novel after 5 long years of writing fanfic. Damn, I feel old. Anyway, yeah, I'm going to write my own novel and I will post it on webnovel and P a treon that I made 2 years ago out of boredom. ImTheBoredWriter, that what I'm going with for P a treon, so it's P a treon . com (slash) ImTheBoredAuthor. Just realize it Author instead of Writer in the link.**

 **I really need to come up with a better theme name, but eh, I start writing out of boredom, may as well keep at it and then it became a thing for me for the past 5 years. Back to the main topic of making my own original novel. It's completely free, no need to pay for anything. Either read it on webnovel or P a treon, where I will post on both websites on the same day.**

 **For those are worry about if I'm dropping fanfic, no worry. I'll continue it since I rather not be those authors who drop their fanfic out of the blue without saying why. But, truthfully, I don't even think I can even think about dropping it at this point.**

 **As for when I'm posting my original novel. Well, I'm thinking on the 2/15/20, which is Saturday. Since this is my first original novel, expect mistakes and lots of plot holes. Thanks for reading!**


	98. Chapter 98: Problems Everywhere

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"Active skill name or magic spell"

'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'

 ** _"Activation phrase"_**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 98: Problems Everywhere**

 **Year 27: Day 159:** **You Gotta Do What You Gotta Do** **Part 2**

A few hours later*

(Ishiyama High School)

Currently, it's just Esdeath, Ryun, Pyrrha, and I in the Principal Office hanging out; well, more like Ryun is here to help Esdeath out in the paperwork while I watch over Pyrrha, who is still telling me all the stuff she has done with her siblings and even mention about things that she found interesting.

"Hey, Ragna." Esdeath calls out for her husband's attention as she just thought about something. "The [Reincarnator] that is called, Isamu. Is he a False Gamer? I forgot to ask this yesterday and just remember now."

"Nah, I wish though. It would have been great to see what we would get from absorbing another [Gamer's Ability: Reality Core]." I said to Esdeath while carefully listening to Pyrrha before she let out a quiet, cute yawn, as she rubs her eyes. Showing that it's time for Pyrrha's naptime. Even though Pyrrha clearly wants to continue talking, but with her toddler body. It made it harder than it looks, for Pyrrha to stay awake. "Well, look like it's time for Pyrrha to take her afternoon nap." I use a few [Restrictions] to prevent noises to be heard by Pyrrha so she can sleep without being disturbed.

Once I finish placing the [Restrictions] down. Ryun took over and carry the sleeping Pyrrha, who move closer into Ryun's arms.

"Well, I'll see the two of you home tonight." Ryun said to her god and fellow sister-in-marriage before leaving on her own, ignoring the lustful looks she getting on the way, which she didn't mind and used to it. But, anyone other than her god/husband tries to get touchy is a whole different story and Ryun will gladly show no mercy for the insects that are bold enough to do such a foolish thing.

"So, how the paperwork?" I ask Esdeath once Ryun left with Pyrrha. As I continue to sit in this comfortable couch. Where Esdeath is sitting in the principal seat, with a big desk to go with it.

"Honestly, not that hard than I thought. There are some parts that require a bit more attention, but otherwise, everything is a lot easier compared to the ones I have to do temporarily whenever I'm in the position of leadership and the needs to do the paperwork to get things going." Esdeath replied, as she just finished signing one of the documents before going on with the next one. "Plus, I'm ahead of schedule thanks to Ryun's help. I think I should be done in a few minutes from now."

"I see." I did not envy Esdeath's position one bit. "So, other than spending a bit of time in this universe. You got any idea what we should do in this universe? Should we pick a student to teach? I'm tempted to bring my other students from Ingui Yoon's home universe over here, for them to smack some senses into the delinquents in this universe, what do you think?"

"In the following order. Nope. Not worth the effort. Nah, too boring. Well, it will be interesting for a few days, but afterward, it will get boring, I know for sure." Esdeath didn't stop working on the documents needs to be done by the month, but she easily done in a matter of minutes while other people in her position would require more than just a few minutes to finish all the unfinished documents, something that the former principal seem to have forgotten to do or planning to do it at a certain time period of the day.

"Okay, then what else do you want us to do besides our teaching jobs?" I honestly thought it would be one of those events of having a major crossover in a battle tournament or something. But, if what Esdeath says is true, then better trust her words than doing wasteful tasks. _'Now, that I think about it. Ingui Yoon and the rest would easily destroy everyone in Beelzebub, no question about it. Since a majority of them have access to the [Renenwal Taekwondo].'_ I wonder what my reaction would be if I went through all these useless tasks, even more, I may have wasted my students' times, where they could be doing something important at the time and can't waste any time at all.

"Wanna have sex on my desk? I'm done with everything." Esdeath put away all the documents she needed to do and will be sent through the mail later, then lean on her desk while making sure to push her breasts out more, to make it look bigger than usual. "I would have included Ryun, but there is little Pyrrha with us; well, I am many things, but I will not let a baby watch her parents having sex before her eyes." Esdeath knows she messed up in the head, but she also has standards.

"Uh, maybe not here." I grim at the thought of having sex in this high school. "Also, I don't think the door has a lock." I glance at the doorknob, and sure enough, there is no lock at all. So anyone could open the door and just come in, where they will see Esdeath and me having sex.

Esdeath frown, then start looking around and even the window behind her, where there a high chance of people being able to see them, then at the doorknob, wondering if it's worth installing a lock or not.

"I feel like there was something important today." I tilt my head up, staring at the ceiling as I think about what so important about today. "Hmm. Guess it wasn't important after all." I could have sworn there was something, but I'm a bit too lazy at the moment to use [Archive] to search through my memory. "Anyway, you need to do anything else before we head home?"

"Not really, I guess we can head home." Esdeath is a little disappointed in not having sex on her desk, then again, she could get her husband to use one of his [Skills] to prevent people from coming near this room. With a small grin forming on her Esdeath, execute her newly formed plan. "Actually, there is something I want to do first, but I need your help to do it." Esdeath didn't care if someone from the Demon World or any other demons nearby will notice this if it's possible for these weaklings, that is.

A few minutes later*

After placing down all the [Restrictions], even using [Ninjutsu]. Anything that doesn't require too much concentration to keep active without having to focus on it all while having sex.

"Now-"

 **BOOM!***

Esdeath was about to say something on the line of having a roleplay first before they get into the main event before an explosion occurs, cutting her off. "I'm going to torture the lowlife for disturbing us." Esdeath looks in the direction, where the explosion happened.

"We could ignore-"

"You know how I hate it when we're interrupted!" Esdeath glare at her husband, for thinking she will ignore something that interrupts their moment of getting into the mood of having sex. In fact, it has been a while since she got to have alone time with her husband after giving permission to the others to have their own alone time with her husband as well. But, now that she had the chance and some weaklings had caused the mood to be ruined. Esdeath will not show any mercy.

"I have-"

"We'll resume this with the other tonight." Esdeath didn't allow her husband to persuade out of this and jump out the window once she opens it, then charges straight toward the location of the explosion occurs.

Watching Esdeath go, I sweatdrop at this. _'I wonder if Esdeath remembers, that I could just use the [Rejection] to make it so whatever ruin the mood is gone and have the mood for sex to come back. Sometimes, I wonder if Esdeath just wants to find an excuse to be violent most of the time.'_ I pause for a moment and start thinking about the past. _'Could be possible. Now, I have a boner that was killed by the [Gamer's Mind] once Esdeath left. Pretty sure, Esdeath knew this or subconsciously figure something like this would happen and wanted me to be mad at her for giving me blue balls.'_

Seeing as there no more reason for me to stay here. I remove all the [Restrictions] and [Ninjutsu], anything I have put up in this room before I head off home. Since there no point in me going after Esdeath when she doesn't even need my help for whatever she is about to plan with the culprits. Nor do I have to worry about anyone in this world being able to take on Esdeath, I made sure to check beforehand.

 _'Maybe, I should take this chance to work on my [Dawn Sword Dao] to making it a bit easier to use with my current body.'_ I remember why I even changed bodies in the first place and the [Dawn Sword Dao] to work on. Since the [Dawn Sword Dao] is way behind the [Volition Sword Dao].

20 minutes later*

(Near Mercer's Household)

Luckily, Ryun didn't get too far ahead and I manage to catch up with her.

"So, is Esdeath actual mad for being interrupted or this is just another way to get you to be mad at her, to deal with her later tonight?" Ryun asks her god/husband after finish listening about why Esdeath isn't with them and the sound of an explosion happened half an hour ago.

"Eh, a bit of both." I replied, "So what were you planning to do while at home other than watching over the kids with the others." I rub the sleeping Pyrrha's head, who in her sleep move her head up a bit to enjoy more of having her head rub, even when she is asleep.

"Well, after putting our little precious into her bed. I will help the others watch the other little ones if they haven't gone to sleep yet. If they have, then it will be my turn to help train both little Asia and Alluka. Gabriel needs the time to continue studying all she needs before she becomes a full-time teacher." Ryun replied.

"How about we do something private without the other." I hint to Ryun as I kept my hand on Ryun's waist, where I can see Ryun's cheeks gain a hint of pink hue. Knowing exactly what I am hinting at. _'I wonder how Esdeath would react, to finding out that after she left me hanging I would aim for Ryun next to deal with my little problem.'_ I roughly guess that Esdeath would be pissed since she was planning for a one on one with just me and her.

"But, what about the others? If they find out, they most likely want to join in." Ryun knew that it's currently impossible to have sex just themselves without involving the other wives. Not to mention, Ryun is still carrying her sleeping baby girl right now and currently, they're walking in the middle of the street, where their home is just a few minutes up ahead. So there is no way for them to have sex just the two of them alone.

"The question you should be asking is, do you want them to join us or not?" I raise an eyebrow at Ryun, because even though I wanted a one on one, that doesn't mean I won't mind having the rest of my wives joining in. Of course, there is a high chance of having a pissed off Esdeath showing up in the middle of the others and me having sex. "Actually, maybe we should wait until tonight."

"Esdeath?" Ryun only has to say Esdeath's name as if it's the only thing that needed to be said as an answer.

"Esdeath." I confirm, causing Ryun to giggle.

"Well, I guess I'll resume my hobby in this world. After all, my class is only on Monday while the rest of the week is free time, weirdly enough. I guess the board of education really don't like the students of the Ishiyama High School if they only accept a single day for teaching." I wonder if Esdeath did her best to get me this teaching job or knew that I would think about going back to my hobby of being a doctor as a cover, for me to use the life experience to improve the [Miracle of Life] like I planned back in the Fairy Tail universe if the three factions hasn't caused us to move to another universe.

"Planning to be a school nurse or a local doctor?" Ryun raises an eyebrow, curious if she gets to be the nurse again, if her god/husband become a local doctor, then she won't have to be a homestay wife, not that she finds anything wrong about being one, but she will also get bored as well and she can't really spend most of her time making wines when she has to watch over the kids.

"Maybe as a local doctor, rather not deal with being a school nurse if I can help it. If I wanted to be the school nurse, I would have Esdeath get the job for me instead of a teaching job. Plus, I got the feeling I will get the job for sure, much easier than the teaching position I have now." I answered Ryun's question. "Oh yeah, anything interesting at home?"

"Other than having to deal with Black and Rock trying to train their bodies. Nothing much." Ryun didn't think of anything else that was interesting in her opinion.

"I see." I said with a hint of boredom, "Well, let's go greet everyone inside." I said to my wife as we enter our home.

The next day*

 **Year 27: Day 160: Ryun's Needs**

(Ishiyama: My Clinic)

It really didn't take that long to get an old Clinic that almost close to being closed down and bought it. All paperwork and anything needed to be signed are done by the afternoon and changing everything inside the old Clinic to make it look new, including the outside appearance of the place. Are done as well, also making sure no one starts asking questions. I just use both [Ninjutsu] and [Rejection] to make it so it doesn't happen. Plus, I got Repellista to hack into the local's network to change a few things as well, just on the safe side.

"So, I'm bored." I said to Ryun, who is once again my nurse, and yet, no one decides to come here. Then again, I wasn't using the [Dao of Karma] to bring the one that has the most connection with the [Medical Items] I made myself to treat other of their illness.

"If you don't mind, my god. Would you mind teaching me one of your [Martial Art Skills] under the [Untold Mixed Martial Art Styles]? I recall, that without [Aura] and the [Dao of Fire]. I lack the means to fight without them." Ryun let out a sad sigh, where out of everyone. She would easily be defeated if someone able to stop her from using both her [Aura] and the [Dao of Fire], with the former is what used to activate the [Fire Devil Slayer Magic] and her ability as a [Guide], not that it's worth using outside the Tower of God. "My god, you gave me the [Divine Protection of Training Mastery] to allow me to train this body of mine to be stronger than what I could gain in the past. But, I still don't know how to use its fullest potential."

"I guess, that's fine. Better to do something than nothing." I didn't mind teaching one of the [Martial Art Skills]. In fact, I expected her to ask me to teach her how to use the sword as I recall, correctly, that her canon used swords, but wasn't close to being a master of wielding the sword, better than a beginner at least. _'Maybe she doesn't want to learn the way of the sword since she already has her [Dao of Fire] on a universal level to give her the raw power she needs.'_

So for the entire day; I begin teaching Ryun the [Marital Art Skill: All Chinese Kenpo - Soft Forms] via slow memory copy transfer, and to make it more powerful. Under the effects of the [Untold Mixed Martial Art Styles]. The [All Chinese Kenpo - Soft Forms] includes the essences of the other [Martial Art Skills] merged into the [Untold Mixed Martial Art Styles], refining the [All Chinese Kenpo - Soft Forms] even further than it already has. Therefore, Ryun is slowly receiving the knowledge first of the newly improved [All Chinese Kenpo - Soft Forms], where she will be able to pick which moves suit her the most and change it into her own personal fighting style.

By the time Ryun finished obtained all the knowledge of the improved [All Chinese Kenpo - Soft Forms]. It was night time already, yet no customers came at all during the entire time. Nevertheless, thanks to it being just Ryun and me alone in the Clinic. Once the transfer of knowledge was done; well, Ryun and decide to have some fun together alone before heading home.

Six days later*

 **Year 27: Day 166: Meeting Between Babies**

(Ishiyama High School)

Letting out a yawn, where there was pretty much nothing much to do until it has been a week and it's time for me to go to school to be a teacher again. Sure, I helped out Ryun by sparring with her during the six days by using the [All Chinese Kenpo - Soft Forms] as well under the effects of the [Skill: Wonderland].

Right now, I'm taking Rin to work with me today since Serafall is still gone and as her Father, I can't have Rin be taken care by my other wives all the time and I should be the one to take care of her as well.

"Hey, what's going on?" I ask one of the students rushing towards somewhere in a hurry.

"Ha?!" The delinquent glare at the person stopping him from meeting the Queen of Ishiyama, but instantly pale the moment he saw who stopped him.

"Let me repeat myself. So you can understand me." I took a deep breath, with my eyes close before opening a second later and coldly stared at the delinquent, who began to shiver in terror. "Explain, to me, why are you in a rush?"

So the delinquent quickly explains to me how the female students are coming back to school due to the Queen of Ishiyama is back from her trip or something, that caused her to be absent for a while.

After the delinquent finished explaining, he awaits for what dreadful outcome he'll experience due to him being disrespectful to the teacher, who are rumors of being cruel and cold to students, not even afraid to strike right away, something almost all teachers would never do such a thing.

"I see. Well, get to class." I said coldly, and the delinquent didn't even bother to disagree and quickly head to class, which is the opposite direction where he was heading to. Then, look at Rin, who seems bored out of her mind while continuing to hold her gemstone. "So, what do you think of this school so far?" I ask baby Rin, who blankly tilts her head to stare at me. Where on her character sheet, literally explaining how bored she is and would rather stay at home to continue pouring her [Prana] into her gemstone, as Rin finally found a way to trigger her [Devil's Mana Core] to awaken. Now, Rin has regained back or more like have a better version of [Prana] to use her [Magecraft] from her past life.

Out of habit, I try to take away the gemstone from baby Rin, who puffs her cheeks and fiery glare at me as she held on tight. After losing the previous one filled with a large amount of [Prana] and now only having the current one that just begins to be filled with [Prana]. Rin will fight with her life on the line to not lose her only weapon.

"Come now, Rin. Let your Papa have the gemstone. I promise not to eat it." I said to my Daughter, who did her best to glare harder because she doesn't even believe one word one bit. "If you let go, I promise to give you more later on." And just like that, Rin let go of the gemstone without any hesitation. "Now, give me a kiss on the cheek."

Rin deadpan at her Father, then roll her eyes and kiss him on the cheek must to her embarrassment if someone she knew saw her doing this, even if she is still a baby.

"Hm." I thought about it, then fill the gemstone with a bit of [Mana], but not too much, that it could blow up an entire City. However, it should be enough for Rin to draw from if she has the ability to do so.

The moment Rin got back her gemstone, she is surprised a bit, to find there is more [Prana] inside the gemstone, knowing her Father is the main reason why, causing Rin to giggle in madness due to the fact, that after losing the first gemstone that contains her Father's [Prana]. Now, with the gemstone that has her Father's [Prana] inside again, not much as before, but enough for her study this time, to see if she could figure a way to make it so she could transfer a large amount of [Prana] inside to other gemstones later on.

I look at how happy baby Rin is, then begin walking towards where the other students are rushing to.

A few minutes later*

 **Boom!***

Rin and I arrived right on time, to see this female student with a wooden sword, slicing through a concrete wall. Something that normally impossible to do, but with the supernatural genre added into this universe. This is a normal thing, not to mention, that I felt a hint of [Sword Intent] coming from that female student. This is something I did not expect at all upon the first meeting of Aoi Kunieda, the so-called Queen of Ishiyama High School.

On Aoi's right, there Tatsumi, who has his shirt rip with a shocked facial expression.

"Scary, are you Hilda?" Tatsumi said in disbelief.

Everyone has a shocked look on their faces, that he dodged Aoi's attacks, which is strong enough to use a wooden sword to do so much damage.

"Oi." I spoke up, releasing a hint of the [Sword Demon Magic] in the aura of fear, drawing all attention towards me. Before dismissing the [Sword Demon Magic] right away before it could cause many to develop a mental problem. If they haven't got one already. "I hope everyone knows, that whoever broke that wall will have to pay for the damage."


End file.
